The Ties That Bind
by PrisonerOfTheMind
Summary: Trying to set right a horrible injustice Sofia unleashes a chain reaction of events, plunging kingdoms into war. Political intrigue and magical battles abound. Peasantry and nobility clash while the chaos spirals out of control. Sofia will have to make a choice, but can she live with its ramifications? Cedfia/Hugfia/HildyAxelLuci/AmberDesmond/BirkMirandaRolly STRONG T RATING
1. Chapter 1-Revelations

Author's Note: Hello again! This is going to be a long-running story with multiple arcs. Unlike some previous works, this one isn't entirely finished yet, although the ideas are solidly formed. It's just not all written out yet. As such, I won't be able to publish every day, far from it, but I promise the story won't sit abandoned for horribly long extended periods of time. Feel free to check out other works I've done, namely "The Best of Intentions" and "Jealousy". However, this story is fundamentally different from the others, in that Sofia doesn't start off with romantic predispositions... but it doesn't end that way!

As always, I love to hear your comments, questions, and concerns.

Disclaimer: I am not 'The Disney", and therefore I do not own Sofia the first at all; I just enjoy a healthy dose of imagination like the rest of us!

Please check out the master who created the beautiful cover art, cookiesnet, over on DeviantArt: HT TP semi colon slash slash fav dot me slash d8yodc6

 **Chapter 1: Revelations**

It was just another typical afternoon in Cedric's workshop. Except this time there was a special occasion looming on the horizon. Sofia had Cedric cornered at the potions table, with Wormwood circling overhead.

"Please Mr. Cedric." Sofia was standing behind the sorcerer while he had his back turned. She knew the man was trying to avoid her, so she continued to inch forward, effectually pushing the man into the potions table and forcing him to slide into the corner. Still, he seemed resolved to deny her requests.

"No."

"Please…" She was pleading in an exceptionally high voice and trying to act cute, but it was to no avail.

"No."

"Please please please Mr. Cedric!"

"Poseidon's pumpkins girl I won't do it! Badgering me all day isn't going to change my mind."

The girl backed off a couple inches, allowing the sorcerer to extract his stomach from the hard edge of the table, and he gave out a little sigh of relief. But she wasn't done yet, just switching tactics. She took a couple steps pacing back and forth behind him. She knew it aggravated him slightly to have her pacing about the workshop while he was brewing because it always broke his concentration. After a couple turns she clasped her hands in front of her body and leaned into his face entirely too close again. He let out a series of groans and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"But Mr. Cedric, just think of how ah-mazing it will be when I win the tournament and you can stand triumphantly in front of all those stuck-up sorcerers as my mentor. I'll even give you the silver star." She started batting her eyelashes at the man, and he raised up an eyebrow. It worked on Rolland when she wanted him to let her travel to see Oona or go off with her friends on camping trips, so maybe it would work on Cedric too.

"The silver star does sound rather nice... But no Sofia, there is no way I'm going to sponsor you for the sorcery tournament this year. You don't attend Hexley Hall, it's not your place to enter." He shook his head and turned back to the bubbling cauldron on the table. Sofia let out a huff, and her eyes darted around. She'd need to push harder.

Sofia stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to his face, which elicited a rather stern stare from the sorcerer. "But I'm _really_ good at sorcery, you said so yourself."

He took one hand and finally pushed her backward, reestablishing his personal boundaries. The other hand came up, with a finger extended. He shook it menacingly in her face. "For a _ROYAL_ you're good, not a magic student. You can forget it. I'm not doing it, end of story."

With that he pulled out her stool, and patted the top. She was supposed to be seated and reading another herbal remedies book after all. Reluctantly the princess sat atop the stool, but wasn't going to let this go. No way. She took the book into her hands, and opened it to a random page. Cedric for his part turned his back to the girl, as if to pretend the last hour of pleading hadn't happened. She quietly raised her knees up to the stool seat to gain some height and leaned over to where Cedric's head was. With his back turned she could sneak up on him, and was now only an inch from his ear.

"Please Mr. Cedric."

"ARGH!" He practically jumped out of his skin, and dropped the vial of dragon toenail shavings he's been weighing. "Merlin's mushrooms girl! Are you ever going to let this go Princess?"

Sofia let loose a wild grin and plopped herself back onto her stool, letting her legs dangle too and fro. "Nope, the tournament is three weeks away and I'm going to bug you every single day for hours on end until you nominate me."

His eye began to twitch in irritation, but she knew he'd never kick her out. They'd crossed that particular hurdle long ago. "I'm a _ROYAL_ sorcerer Sofia, I serve the King. I'm _**not**_ your life coach."

He let out several sighs, and stooped down to collect the toenail shavings, and she bent down to his level while he tried to avoid her constant invasion of his space.

"You know, I could ask Mr. Greylock to nominate me. He thinks I'm an amazing sorcerer too." Some of her brown locks tumbled into her face as she said it, and she grinned as she moved them back behind her ear. Cedric froze at the mention of the other royal sorcerer's name and finally looked straight at her. They sat there on the floor, staring each other down for a few moments.

"That's not funny and you know it Sofia."

A wicked smile broke out on her face, and she started giggling. She had him in the crosshairs now. The rivalry he had going with Greylock was a particularly sore spot for the sorcerer, and she intended to get her way.

He looked her over, and she knew he was trying to deduce if she would really go to Greylock for help.

"You wouldn't."

Sofia looked back at him, and touched her forehead to his. "Try me."

The man let out a series of groans. "Merlin's mushrooms." She had him now.

Cedric stood and looked up at the raven circling the tower ceiling. "Wormy help me!"

A series of caws came from the soot colored bird.

Sofia grinned at what the raven had said, then looked back down at Cedric. "Wormwood says you should quit while you're behind."

"It's quit while you're _AHEAD_ Sofia."

"But you're not ahead Mr. Cedric."

It took a second for Cedric to process it, then he reached around and slapped his forehead hard. Sofia couldn't help but break out in giggles to see him squirm like this.

Cedric finally let the hand fall and looked up at the bird. "Wormy you traitor."

The bird began crowing again, and Cedric turned to Sofia. "What did he say that time?"

Sofia couldn't stop giggling but finally mustered out the answer, "You don't want to know Mr. Cedric."

The man crossed his arms and turned away from the raven, and the bird alighted to preen his feathers.

Sofia stood there staring at Cedric, and he stared back at her for the longest time with his arms crossed. Finally he let out an exasperated huff and threw his hands into the air.

"Alright I give up. I'll nominate you!"

Sofia squealed in delight and began jumping up and down. Cedric rolled his eyes and went back to brewing his potion. "Sofia, let's be clear about something."

She stopped jumping and returned to his side. "Yes Mr. Cedric."

"If anyone asks the King made me do it, unless your Father asks, in which case the fairies made me do it. Got it? The last thing I need is everyone knowing I was argued down by a teenager."

"Hey that's not very nice Mr. Cedric." She pouted at the man. He just rolled his eyes and dropped more fly wings into the brew.

"Don't be too disappointed when they fling you across the dueling arena Princess."

Sofia narrowed her eyes. "Awww Mr. Cedric, that's no way to talk to your apprentice."

He shot her a sideways glance. "You're not affiliated with me outside this tower, understood."

Oh. That was too harsh. The girl started to sniffle and felt her eyes squint. "Mr. Cedric, you're so mean to me."

He started to notice the onset of waterworks, and grew worried. "Don't cry Sofia."

It did little good, as tears had started to form and her hands were balled into fists near her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the oncoming waterworks.

" _Pleeease_ don't cry Princess." Cedric flung up his hands and made calming motions toward the girl.

"BWAHHH!" The sniffles intensified and Cedric began to panic.

"Alright already. I give up! You're going to do great and you're my special little apprentice. Just don't tell anyone else, okay." Sofia stopped the sniffles, bolstered by his apologetic words. Over the years their friendship had grown incredibly strong, and she knew he was happy to have her in his life. A grin broke out on her face.

Cedric let out a series of deep breaths at the averted crisis, and flopped down onto his stool as the potion next to him bubbled away. "Oh Merlin, what did I ever do to deserve this fate?"

Sofia was quick with a response. "You tried to steal my Amulet, a bunch of times."

He looked over at the girl and chortled a bit at himself.

"Well I supposed I did, didn't I? And you just had to bring that up, didn't you princess?"

"Well you asked." Sofia lunged forward and hugged the sorcerer. He'd been good natured about letting her do it ever since the amulet incident, and she knew he gave her infinite leeway now in part because she knew all his dirty little secrets. Not that she'd ever expose them to anyone else, but there were simply no hiding dark truths between them anymore, and it afforded a level of friendship she found hard to come by in this world of glittering parties, elegant dresses and false pretenses.

Reluctantly the sorcerer returned her gesture, mainly because he knew she'd just keep hugging him until he relented. His nose found her hair, and he seemed happy to finally have the pestering over with.

"Your hair smells really good today Sofia."

"Thanks Mr. Cedric."

"Wait… is that smell my extremely valuable ladlelilly extract? The one we scaled a mountain last year to procure the flowers for."

Sofia's eyes went wide. She'd taken some to make her hair extra shiny for a ball a few weeks back, and the compliments from Amber had inspired her to add it to the daily beauty regimen.

"Maybe."

"SOFIA." The hug disintegrated and his disapproving finger was once again wagging in her face. Displeased sorcerer. It was best to quit while she was ahead; after all she'd gotten what she wanted.

"Okay Mr. Cedric I've got to go practice now so BYE!"

Cedric stood there with a disapproving scowl. That had to go. Sofia leaned forward and kissed his cheek just as Winnifred always did and it produced a half smile on the curmudgeonly sorcerer. With that she absquatulated from the tower, slamming the door behind her.

…

Sofia prepped tirelessly for the tournament. She studied Cedric's old schoolbooks as if her life depended on it. Several parties and royal gatherings occurred during this time, but Sofia was uninterested in their happenings. While Sofia was accepted in royal society and played her part well, she'd grown distant of late as Amber and the others began to fawn over the gallant sex. In contrast Sofia found herself consumed with magical learning, and turned a blind eye to the romantic entanglements of her peers.

While Sofia was already considered a spell-casting prodigy at Royal Prep, the respect of the magical community eluded her. This was mainly due to her hybrid royal-peasant upbringing, and what she wanted more than anything else was acceptance among their ranks. This tournament was a chance for her to prove she belonged, and she wasn't going to pass up any opportunities.

Two days before the tournament Sofia decided some real life practical experience would help prepare her and decided to go to the secret library. Each story was unfinished, and usually required some fantastical adventure to complete. Usually she coaxed Cedric into joining her on the exploits under some false pretense as a magical security blanket, but this time she wanted to go alone. This time would be REAL magical experience under pressure. The perfect practice for thinking on her feet during wizard duels at the tournament.

Sofia informed Clover of her intentions and her loyal friend accompanied the princess on the journey to the secret library. Ever since Aunt Tilly had informed her of the library's existence Sofia had tried to make a pilgrimage as often as possible, leading to several wonderful adventures.

Sofia nestled into the story chair and down from one of the library's many levels. As it floated softly down Sofia couldn't help but notice its plain cover and thick binding, this one uncharacteristically had lots of pages. Inside its pages would be a fairy tale in desperate need of completion. She took the book into her hands and began reading aloud the title for her friend to understand its contents.

" _The Tale of the Shoemaker and Fish Merchant."_

"Oh Clover, This looks like a good one." The rabbit was chewing on a carrot he'd brought, and seemed not to care. Sofia shrugged and continued reading aloud.

" _Once upon a time there was a fish merchant named Birk. He was born in Friezenburg and lived a nomadic fishmonger's lifestyle_."

Sofia's head began to drop to one side. Clover looked at her quizzically. "What is it Sofia?"

"It's just that, _my_ father was named Birk, was a fishmonger, and he lived in Friezenburg before moving to Enchancia. It's an odd coincidence, that's all."

" _Birk sailed the seas and traveled the lands selling his fish to the happy villagers. One day he traveled to the kingdom of Galdiz and stepped on a pointy rock, ripping a hole in his shoe. He went to the village shoemaker, Miranda, for repairs. Their eyes met and it was love at first sight."_

Sofia couldn't believe it. They _WERE_ her parents. It didn't make sense, her father was dead and her mother had remarried King Rolland the Second. She was living happily ever after as Queen of Enchancia. This story didn't need finishing.

Clover jumped up and put his paw on the page, the half-eaten carrot abandoned on the floor. "It _IS_ your parents Sofia! Keep reading!" Sofia continued onward through the pages.

" _They were married and moved to Enchancia, where Miranda gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Sofia. One fateful day Birk received news that war had broken out between his homeland of Friezenburg and the kingdom of Maldonia. His younger brother Sal had been taken as a prisoner of war. Birk valiantly sailed home to his village and fought the invaders, however he was also taken prisoner and sent to the land of Maldonia. There he remains, in the work camp upon an island in the sea, dreaming of his true love…."_

Frantically Sofia scanned the multitude of pages left blank, but there was nothing further. The reality of what she'd just read began to sink in.

Her father was alive, and imprisoned somewhere in Maldonia.

Waves of emotions rose up in Sofia. The sound of her Papa's voice as he sang her goodnight lullabies, the strength of his arms as he rocked her to sleep as a small child. Most of the memories were just simple feelings. She'd been so young when the war broke out, completely incapable of understanding why her Papa disappeared one day and never returned. There was however one memory her mind always came back to. She was standing no taller than a kneecap in tall grass by an oak tree, waiting for him to return. She would only find out later from the baker next door that she had waited by that tree every afternoon for months as a small child, fully expecting her Papa to come walking over the hills as if he'd just returned from any other fishing trip. It broke her heart all over again to recall the moment she'd realized he was never coming back. Miranda was a cobbler, and one cannot live eating shoes. Sofia had watched from the window as someone bought her Papa's favorite pair, the one's her mother had so meticulously crafted with love. Once the realization set in that her Mom no longer needed the shoes because her Papa wasn't coming home Sofia had run upstairs and cried, so hard it felt like her eyes would fall from their place, so long her breathing became erratic. All of the pain and the hurt, all of the anguish for all those years hadn't been necessary. Her Papa had been stolen, his life forcibly taken away. Now that the injustice was known there was not a minute to loose. Sofia was the one Aunt Tilly chose to complete the stories, and it was up to Sofia to set her father free.


	2. Chapter 2-Liberation

**Chapter 2: Liberation**

Sofia raced toward Cedric's tower. Forget magical practice for the tournament, this was her father, her _REAL_ father's life at stake. She needed reinforcements to break him out of prison. Ascending the steps to Cedric's tower in record time she flung her fists at the door, "Mr. Cedric, Mr. Cedric this is IMPORTANT. I NEED you. Please let me in."

Wormwood flew into the entranceway from the open window. "You're wasting your energy Princess, Cedric has gone to Rudistan with your father and mother. King Magnus invited them to a sorcery show put on by Greylock. Cedric _DID_ look for you, as did your parents, but you were nowhere to be found. You should really keep to the castle more often."

Sofia tried to wait for her sorcerer, she really did. Every passing minute brought agony to Sofia's mind. Her father was in some prison in Maldonia, perhaps starving or injured. It was too much to bear. Sofia grabbed her wand and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't strike an intimidating figure. The years had only accentuated her short stature as compared to her royal siblings. She had also rounded a bit from the bevy of royal feasts and developed much faster than her peers had. If she was going to fight an army of guards she needed to look more like a sorceress, much more. Sofia rummaged through her wardrobe, frilly dresses abounded but there was nothing suitable for fighting her way into a prison. Sofia turned to Cedric's spell books sprawled across the table. Tossing them around she finally found the answer. One was titled, "Magical transformations Level III." Within it there were hundreds of spells for altering objects. She found one suitable for her dress and POOF! Her frilly purple ensemble was changed into a dark green dress; shorter in length, completely lacking plush, and allowed flexibility of movement.

Clover struggled up onto the bed using the little stairs Sofia had made for him a couple years ago, "Sofia, you're not really thinking about going alone to save your Dad are you?… I mean your Father… or is it Birk? What are we calling him anyway?"

"Yes Clover, I'm going to go save him. I can't wait for Cedric anymore. Sometimes King Magus keeps them overnight, and _he_ can't wait anymore. He's been waiting long enough."

Sofia ran over to her dresser and scrawled a note "Early to sleep, big day tomorrow, do NOT disturb." After affixing it to her door, Sofia ran back over to her bed, pausing near Clover. "I'm going to call him Papa, like I used to."

"I'm coming with you Sofia." Clover stood proudly on the end of the bed, raising his front legs up in a heroic posture and pounding on his little bunny chest. He promptly fell over.

"Oh Clover." Sofia walked over and helped her furry friend upright. Over the years the bounce had gone from his step. He'd lived an exceptionally long time for a rabbit after all. "Thank you friend but I need you to stay safe, okay."

"You're worrying about me again Sofia. I told you I'm fine, YOU'RE the one running off into what might be a battle."

Sofia paused for a minute sitting on the comforter. If she simply blasted her way into the prison she may save her papa, but there were other prisoners as well, probably her uncle among them. They too needed to be saved. Perhaps stealth was the better option. "Good idea Clover."

The bunny puffed up in pride, then deflated and shot her a sideways glance, "Wait, what idea?"

"I'm going to use stealth." Sofia shot up off the bed, "So don't worry Clover, no one will even know I was there."

"I still think you shouldn't go alone. Maybe you could bring someone other than Cedric?"

"Like who?"

Clover flopped his ears back and forth a bit, then seemed to hit on an idea, "What about your friend Lucinda? She's back from traveling with her mother, isn't she?"

"Oh YEAH! You're the best Clover; I'll go grab Lucinda on my way. We haven't been on an adventure together in such a long time, and she's a skilled witch!"

Sofia started to head out the door when Clover called out to her one last time, "Good. Oh! Sofia take your cloak, the one with a hood. It's cold out there."

"Oh right, thanks Clover!"

She snuck through the castle and down to the flying horse stables. They were empty except for the last stall. "Minimus."

"Why hello Princess Sofia! Would you like a carrot, they're fresh today!"

"Sure. Anyway…"

"Oh No Sofia, we're not going on another adventure again are we? Wait, where's Cedric?"

"He's not coming this time Minimus, but we need to go. Someone I love is in desperate need of my help."

"But Sofia we can't go flying off to help without Cedric, you might get—"

"Don't worry Minimus, we're going to grab Lucinda on the way."

"You know I ALWAYS worry Sofia, even if you're bringing magical back-up."

Sofia rubbed the muzzle of her trusty steed. "Please friend, we need to go save Papa."

"Who?" The horse was desperately confused. "Oh you mean your father, King Rolland. Why? Did something happen to him? Oh Sofia isn't that what knights are for?"

"No Minimus, it's not King Rolland who's in trouble, it's my father. My real father. He isn't dead after all."

The horse let out a huge whinny, and shook his mane, " _What_ are you talking about Sofia, how is that even possible?"

"He was taken Minimus, as a prisoner of war. We have to set him free, _I_ have to set him free. It's my job to finish the stories, and he has to be saved." She leaned in closer to the troubled horse and stroked his muzzle. "Please friend. Remember when we saved your brother? This is practically the same thing." She produced the largest smile, and the horse relented.

Off into the distance they flew. Dunwitty always shut down around dusk, and today was no exception. Lucinda's family cottage was just outside of town. Sofia angled Minimus up to her friend's window with some difficulty. Her horse had never really gotten comfortable with hovering in place. The view into the witch's room was obscured by intentionally placed thick curtains. Unable to see what was happening inside, Sofia tapped the glass gently. A minute of waiting produced no reaction from the room, so she repeated the rapping, a little louder this time. Suddenly she heard a crash come from within and the sound of heavy footfalls. A disheveled witch with black hair tossed about in not but a nightshirt flung open the window. "By the name of Merlin I'll hex you good Lucas!"

A gigantic smile and series of giggles escaped Sofia to see her friend behave thusly. "And I thought you were a good little witch now!"

Lucinda wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Oh it's you Sofia. I thought it was that guy down the lane who's been leaving flowers at the door. I was gonna turn him into a flower. Good witches do that, don't they?"

Sofia shook her head gently. "Not often friend."

"Rats. Anyway, what's up Sofia? You know I go to bed early." Sofia looked at her friend with a dead serious expression. Lucinda knew instantly this was important. You don't stay good friends with someone your whole life to not know that look. Lucinda sighed, "So where are we rushing off to, and why is it so important it can't wait until morning?"

Sofia smiled, "Maldonia. I'll explain on the way."

"Great, I'll grab my broom and maybe a robe, it seems a bit cold to fly over kingdoms half naked."

Sofia let out more laughs. "Oh Lucinda."

Along the way Sofia explained the situation to her dear friend. The war between Maldonia and Friezenburg had ended years ago. Sofia had read about the war as a child trying to understand what happened to her Papa. It had been about resources, as most wars were. The countries were separated by a sea; with Friezenburg to the north and Maldonia to the south. The climate of Maldonia was temperate and the country sparsely populated, similar to Enchancia, however Friezenburg was cold, harsh and uncompromising for much of the year. The main export was fish from the sea, a fact her father exploited to make a living. Many peoples lived in the interior, eeking out a living off the harsh land. There was nothing hidden in her recollections of the war to indicate why her father and possibly many others had been captured and never released.

Finally the duo approached the prison from the story. It was set upon an island about a mile from the mainland, surrounded by frigid waters. Sofia initiated an analysis of the situation. "We need to get the prisoners off the island, but we can't bring them to the Maldonian mainland, they'll just get captured and sent back here."

Lucinda nodded. "Sounds about right, so we're going to free them and… bring them where exactly?"

Sofia looked off across the sea toward the barren wasteland that was Friezenburg. It was over a hundred miles to cross the watery span. "We need to get everyone on to a boat and sail across the sea. Once they're home they can't be recaptured."

There were no boats visible, but there was a stately elm tree clinging to life along the northern facing rocks lining the islands shore. Lucinda locked in on it.

"Okay got it. One boat coming up." Lucinda landed near the elm tree and began to enchant it, using the bark to form the base of a sturdy boat.

"Perfect." Sofia landed Minimus near the witch and turned her attentions to the prison wall.

Minimus was not exactly happy about any of it. "Wait, what's perfect? Nothing is perfect about this Sofia. You're not really going to let loose a bunch of criminals."

"They're not criminals Minimus, they're prisoners of war and my papa is one of them. Everyone thinks they're dead and so no one else is going to save them. It's up to us."

Minimus took several deep breaths, psyching himself up for the impending chaos. Lucinda walked over to where Sofia stood with her horse. "Well, boat's made. Looks kinda suspicious sitting there, though."

"You're right." Sofia raised her wand and conjured a massive rock façade to cover the boat.

"Yep, that oughta do it."

The girls smiled at each other, and set off toward the outer wall of the prison compound, leaving Minimus to wait along the shore. He wasn't exactly handy if a fight broke out.

Sofia and Lucinda crept up the embankment and waited for the perimeter patrol to pass by.

"Two guards." Her nodding black-haired companion agreed with the assessment.

Once they passed Lucinda wanted to jump forward but Sofia restrained her. "Wait, there may be more than one patrol."

"Oh yeah. Good call."

They waited. It took twenty minutes for the same 2 guards to pass by again.

"Guess there's just two of them."

Lucinda was clawing at her eye sockets. "Can we go _NOW_ …. I'm gonna fall asleep if we don't get this going."

Once the guards were out of sight the girls went up to the perimeter. There were small windows studded along the wall. Peering inside Sofia saw a work yard with an enormous pit at its center. Stairs had been carved into the pit on the far side, along with a railing and a row of pick axes chained together. A solitary guard stood in the courtyard.

Sofia turned back to her friend. "They're being forced to mine something."

Lucinda looked confused. "What in the world could they be mining?"

"Dunno. Let's just keep looking."

She scanned the prison yard, there seemed to be barracks on the right side of the compound.

"There."

The girls took off hastily around the perimeter, making sure they didn't catch up to the guards who were lapping the place slowly. Lucinda started peering into the tiny holes while Sofia stood guard.

The black-haired witch suddenly let out a little squeal. "Oooh, this one's a looker, if a little bit too old."

"Lucinda, sssshhhh! Now's not the time to be checking out boys." a single finger to Sofia's lips was met with a sarcastic glare from her friend.

"They're called 'men' Sofia, and there's always time to inspect the goods." They moved on to the next set of tiny barred portals. "Trust me Sofia, someday you're going to notice how cute they are."

"If you say so Lucinda. Did you see any guards?"

The witch shook her head, and they continued onward. Sofia decided to take the initative in scanning the rest of the jail cells, lest Lucinda's roving eye reveal their presence. Looking out past the sleeping prisoners Sofia noted a set of bars on the other side, but no door.

"Good. I can make the bars disappear." But before busting anyone out they needed to know where the remaining guards were. There simply must be more than two on patrol and one in the yard. Creeping along and peering into each window, Sofia spotted at least three-dozen more prisoners as Lucinda kept watch. Finally Sofia laid eyes on more guards. There were three playing cards around a table at the end of the barrack. She turned to her friend and held up three fingers.

Lucinda started shaking her wand and whispered at her friend. "Come on already. Let's just stun them and get on with it."

Sofia shook her head at the tired witch and pulled her away from the wall. "Nope. This could get ugly, we've got to find the rest."

"Wait. I hear something." Lucinda grabbed Sofia and tossed her into a nearby bush, then used her broom to float up into the nearest tree. The footsteps weren't rushed, and she looked out to see the same two guards walk by, engaged in a lighthearted conversation. They continued onward, unaware a small princess was crouched in a bush not four feet from them and there was a witch hiding up a tree just above their heads. The bush served the princess well, as being small for her age was finally paying off for Sofia. She decided to follow these guards around and crept out of the brambles. Surely they must have a checkpoint. She grabbed Lucinda and they stalked the unsuspecting guards around the perimeter in silence. The patrolmen finally passed by a giant drawbridge and interacted with a few more on watch. Above them was a tower with windows. Firelight was dancing on top of the spire.

"Most of the guards must be up the tower. Best to keep them up there." Lucinda was smirking. She had a plan. Suddenly the witch was ascending the wall on her broomstick. Sofia watched as Lucinda peered over the edge of the wall and pointed her wand at something.

A quiet spell was launched, and the witch floated back down. "There's about a dozen guards up there, drinking and living it up. Looks fun, if we weren't busy busting their prisoners out of the joint."

"What spell did you cast?"

"I _may_ have enchanted their spirits. They'll wake up when the sun comes out, until then it's one giant trip up mushroom mountain."

Sofia couldn't help but giggle. "Well at least they're not going to be after us. Let's go!"

The girls ran back to their hiding spots in the bush and the tree.

"Now to take out those two patrolmen."

Sofia waited in the bush again and Lucinda up the tree, and finally the guards returned. Sofia stepped out behind them and quickly flicked her wand, "Dormintato" They stopped talking mid-sentence and crumpled to the ground in a sound slumber. She levitated them and set them down about twenty yards away in a ditch to sleep it off. Over to the prison wall she bounded and "Dissaparito!" The wall disappeared silently. She was standing there about ten feet from the table where the three guards were playing cards. They didn't even notice the wall was missing. "Dormintato" and the three guards were slumped over on the table snoozing. Lucinda came up behind her and levitated the sleeping watchmen off into the ditch.

The prisoner in this particular cell began to rouse and looked up at Sofia from the cold dirt floor. He was a young man with deep green eyes and dirty skin browned from a life of outdoor labor. Desperate confusion was all he could muster at the sight of a silken green young maiden standing in his prison cell. "What are you? Who are you? Where did you come from? What's going on?"

Sofia flung up her hand to halt his inquisition. "I ask the questions. Now, is everyone here a prisoner of war with Friezenburg or are there real criminals too?"

The young man stared back at her. "Yes Ma'am. We are all from Friezenburg, and we were taken away."

"We're going to set you all free, so be quiet okay." Realization suddenly passed over the man's face. He sprung up to his feet, "My Dad and Uncle are here too and we have to get them."

"The plan is to get everybody out." Sofia pointed her wand at the steel gate that served as his prison door and "Dissaparito!" The gate disappeared.

His wide eyes were illuminated by the moonlight now streaming in from outside and his jaw dropped open. "You're a sorceress!"

"Shhh… be quiet. At that instant Lucinda came running back. There was an exchange of glances that served better than any introduction, and Lucinda took charge, making large circular arm motions toward the man. "Follow me to the boat. We're going to get you out of here."

Sofia nodded, "Great, I'll keep freeing them and sending them your way."

The princess ran into the hall that connected the cells, hushing prisoners as she progressed onward while simultaneously making the bars disappear. A steady stream of captives filed out the hole at the end of the barracks and toward the boat in the distance. At last she approached the final cell. The bars disappeared as silently as all the others, and before her stood the last trapped prisoner.

It wasn't her father.

The man wore an expression of hope and gratitude, but Sofia had to stop him before he fled down the corridor. "Wait, where is my… are there more prisoners somewhere?"

"Oh yes ma'am" the man whispered. "There is another set of barracks below this one. The higher profile prisoners are down there." The man pointed to a set of stairs leading down that Sofia didn't see earlier.

"More guards too?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Usually a dozen Ma'am."

Oh Merlin. Sofia let the man go and he fled after the others.

Sofia redoubled her resolve. "I've got to try. Here we go." There were no windows, and no warnings. She was walking straight into the unknown, but her father was down there and she was going to save him.

She made the door vanish and saw several guards looking straight back at her, their faces illuminated by strange glowing crystals mounted upon the walls between cells. No more stealth mode.

BOOM. She shot a magical blast of air straight at the nearest guard, knocking him backward into several others. That gave her an idea. Other guards started to run toward her, drawing swords. She made a giant arch with her wand and a massive wind tunnel blew through the corridor, knocking everything straight back into the wall at the end. It created horrible loud noises, but succeeded in knocking out the guards, who now lay in a heap at the end of the hallway. Several sets of hands stuck out from behind the bars of cells, and Sofia went around making the gates disappear.

"Everyone run upstairs and out the hole in the wall. There is a boat waiting on the far end of the island behind a giant pile of rocks to take you all back to Friezenburg. Your comrades are waiting for you. Go!"

Men started rushing past her, and Sofia was scanning them desperately. "Birk, BIRK! Has anyone seen Birk?"

An older man stepped forward as prisoners ran past him toward the stairs. Another older fellow grabbed onto the taller man's arm. "Come on brother, we've got to go." The man stood there, looking down at Sofia with the same deep blue eyes and brown hair she had, although his locks were freckled with gray patches.

It was him.


	3. Chapter 3-Deliverance

Author's Note: Writing songs is HARD. I apologize for the dots but it was the only way to format the document so the parts sung by the other men were indented. Think tribal dances. Birk sings the top lines, and the rest of the prisoners sing the indented lines. In the second song it's all Birk, but I indented it because it's a two line rhyming bit.

 **Chapter 3: Deliverance**

Sofia lunged at the man and hugged him tightly. The man was taken aback by the gesture.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're too young for me to have known you well."

Tears flowed out of Sofia's eyes and she began to sob hysterically. "Papa."

The man just stood there staring down at her strangely, but suddenly the realization dawned on him that in fact, his tiny little girl had grown into the short woman wrapping her arms around his torso. "Is it… are you my… Sofia?"

"Uh huh."

Sofia felt a jolt of energy run through him as he wrapped her in a giant bear hug. "Oh Sofia sweet pea, it's you! Look at you, all grown up and beautiful, Oh blessed be you're a witch too!"

The other man was still pulling at Birk's arm, "Brother we've got to go."

Sofia and her papa snapped back to reality. Her father grabbed the nearest stone off the wall and they all ran up the stairs. Unfortunately they were met by a guard in the hallway, sword hastily drawn, "Just what do you think—"

Sofia didn't let him finish; she shot a powerful blast at him, knocking the guard backward several feet. He landed unconscious on the floor.

"Let's go!"

They took off out the hole in the wall and heard bells being clanged furiously in the background. If any of the guards were still awake they would be coming after them at breakneck pace. Swiftly they ran around the outside of the prison and off toward the pile of rocks where Sofia had concealed the method of escape. Lucinda had expanded the boat and was trying to coax the crowd into the makeshift vessel. Most looked skeptical and were hesitant to board.

One sentence from Birk was all it took. "Everyone get on board, we're leaving this place." They all started jumped in, the force of which caused the hull to bounce up and down in the surf. Several reached out to steady each other while Lucinda was trying to keep the boat afloat. Someone at the back of the crowd started shouting, "Sorceress, help! Here come more guards!"

Sofia ran through the crowd back toward the prison, accidentally banging into frantic prisoners along the way, and saw four more guards running toward them fast. With a determined flick of her wrist she shot a fireball in their direction. Once the guards realized the incoming fire they dove into a nearby dicth. She kept firing lightning blasts and fireballs at the guards until all of the prisoners had boarded. Just then a massive energy blast came from the tower. The soldiers on the ground stopped trying to advance, and instead began running back to the prison. Sofia realized something bad was coming. Lucinda started crying out to her dear friend, "Please Sofia we've got to go, NOW!"

"No, you've got to go. Take them and get out of here. I'll buy you some time."

"But—"

"Please Lucinda, get them to safety. If they're recaptured they might be killed. Just GO!"

With that Lucinda aimed a mighty blast of energy at the island and the boat began to lurch forward, steadily picking up steam. All the prisoners, including her papa, were safely on board.

Birk called out to her as the boat sped away, "Sweet pea wait! It's dangerous, the royal mage!"

"Don't worry Papa I'll be fine, just GO!"

Sofia saw the boat disappear off into the distance toward Friezenburg and looked over to see Minimus still standing there, "Sofia we should really go now, something just showed up in that tower and I don't like it one bit."

"I know Minimus, and if it's a mage from Maldonia then I've got to stop them from recapturing those people, which means I need to fight them, here and now so they can't reach the boat."

Minimus began to whinny wildly, "But Sofia they may recognize you, you're a princess after all, and then everyone will know what happened and Sofia think of what your Dad would say. He might take away your wand!"

Minimus had a very good point. Sofia looked down at her cape. She grabbed the hood and ripped two holes in it, then flung it over her head, pulling it down to cover most of her face. She enlarged the two holes so she could see out of them and still fight.

"How's this?"

"You really think that's going to work Sofia? We should just flee. PLEASE let's just run away!"

There was no more time for preparation. Sofia heard a whooshing sound and launched a propulsion spell downward, effectively flinging herself into the air and dodging the spell that had been unleashed in her direction. Minimus ran behind a rock to hide from the oncoming onslaught.

While flying through the air Sofia caught a glimpse of the witch. She was tall and thin, with grey and brown streaked hair and was in a long silver night robe. The witch began hurling spells at Sofia, clearly enraged. If Sofia had wanted practice dueling this was definitely it.

Time to engage.

Sofia landed and began deflecting everything this witch flung at her. Spells were ricocheting off the prison wall and landing in the ocean. Enough defense, it was offense time. Sofia shifted stances and shot a fireball at the sorceress, which the old woman easily deflected into the water. It sizzled as it sunk. The woman turned back to face Sofia, clearly stunned at the ferocity with which Sofia was able to hurl the fireball at her. "So little witch, you've some skill with the wand?"

Sofia crouched a little lower and launched herself forward, running and casting offensive spells at the woman. This Royal Sorceress was clearly a master, but Sofia had youth on her side, which meant fast and energetic were her strengths in this fight. Sofia shot forward in a jagged fashion that thwarted the woman's attempts to land her spells and finally jumped up, casting the wind tunnel spell directly at the witch. It finally connected and sent the woman flailing backward several dozen feet. She tried valiantly to rise again as Sofia walked over to her slowly.

"Who are… you child?" It came out of the woman between her attempts to catch her breath.

Anger rose up in Sofia. This woman had used magic to help trample upon the freedoms of these men. The war had been over for years, but their lives were still taken.

" _I AM THE ONE WHO WOULD RIGHT THIS TRAVESTY OF JUSTICE_!" Sofia had screamed it at the woman. The witch tried in vain to shoot another spell at Sofia, but the princess was quicker and cast a sleeping spell on the old sorceress. By the time this wicked mage awoke the prisoners would be safely in Friezenburg and on their way to reunification with their families.

Sofia ran off into the distance toward Minimus and found the less-than-valiant steed hiding the front half of his body behind a rather oddly shaped rock, the tail end sticking straight up into the air. "Oh Minimus don't worry, it's fine now _SEE_."

"Sofia that was truly horrifying. She almost got you a couple of times!"

"But she didn't, did she?"

"I guess not."

"Oh Minimus." Sofia let out a series of relieved sighs and then boarded her friend, "Okay let's go make sure Lucinda hasn't hexed any of them."

…

Sofia finally spotted the boat; it was halfway across the sea by the time they caught up to it. She had Minimus circle it a few times before landing. Lucinda was guiding it expertly, and conjured a small platform for Minimus to set down without much effort. Many of the prisoners aboard were still awake from the excitement, even though it was the dead of night. They began cheering as Sofia approached; her father beckoned her to land with his great arms.

"Oh Sofia, my dear sweet pea! Just look at how you've grown. You're as beautiful as your mother."

Sofia grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "PAPA! I just can't believe it's you. I missed you so much."

They stood, hugging each other for quite some time. Another prisoner finally starting tugging at Birk's arm. "Hey brother, mind passing out some introductions so we know who this amazingly wonderful girl is?"

Birk turned toward the crowd and announced loudly, "Everyone, this is my daughter Sofia! As you can see she's grown into a powerful sorceress. We are saved!" with that the crowd erupted into loud cheers. Somewhere in the back of the crowd the cheering turned to clapping, and then rhythmic beats came. It started off slow, the slapping of a hand against a leg, clapping to the beat. Others joined in. Slowly feet began to stomp to the rhythm, and Birk's face lit up like the sun. He started humming, and the other man next to him started to hum along. Pretty soon a dozen of the men were humming. Sofia looked over to Lucinda, who was looking around as confused as she was. The witch raised up an extended finger and spun it around near her ear. She clearly thought these men had lost their sanity in that hole they'd been digging.

Birk's humming began to form into words, and the song emerged. His voice rang clear through the night, and a chorus of men followed each line with their practiced response. This must have been a favorite while they were working in the mines.

" _Pray tell what the Master said,_ "

. . . . . . " _He say you must work some more!_ "

" _When Sir may I rest my head?_ "

. . . . . . " _He say you dig to the core!_ "

" _Pity Sir, my hunger's spread,_ "

. . . . . . " _He say you can eat the ore!_ "

" _Please Sir I miss my own bed,_ "

. . . . . . " _He say you sleep on the floor!_ "

.

" _Oh no… Oh no… Never shall we ride the seas."_

" _Oh no… Oh no… Never feel our lover's tease."_

 _._

Suddenly Birk leapt forward into the crowd of men. They parted and reformed a circle around him. The pace of the beats and stomps intensified, and everyone broke out into jubilant cries amidst the singing as Birk pounded his foot to the boat's hull while spinning around in the center of the crowd.

" _One day I'll no longer groan."_

. . . . . . _"We say we shall rise above!"_

" _One day I will find my home."_

. . . . . . _"We say we will dance and love!"_

" _One day I will be my own."_

. . . . . . _"We say we will feel alive!"_

" _One day freedom will be known."_

. . . . . . _"We say we won't be denied!"_

 _._

" _Oh yes… Oh yes… Always we shall overcome!"_

" _Oh yes… Oh yes… Freedoms melody is sung!"_

 _._

They celebrated for a long while in the night as the boat traversed the seas. Sofia was overwhelmed with love and admiration for her Papa. He was obviously their leader, and the freedom these men now found themselves in was long sought. At one point Birk danced over to Sofia and extended his hands outward. He grabbed up his daughter and spun her around the small spaces between these singing freedmen. For her part Sofia got more comfortable participating, and started stomping along to the beat. These men seemed so good-natured, a far cry from what could happen to the hearts of those who had years of their life forcibly stolen away. Eventually Sofia got dizzy from the spinning and sought out the edge of the boat. Birk came to sit down beside her, putting one of his strong arms around her shoulder and angling her head to rest on his chest. He was alive, and he was safe. Suddenly the empty place left by his parting Sofia had tried to suppress for most of her life was gone, and all felt right with the world. She rested her head on his chest for a while and listened to the music now being sung by the other men, and eventually people started to calm down and fall asleep.

Birk started to stroke her head, just as he did when she was a small child, and it made Sofia smile. She turned up to look at him, moonlight illuminating his beloved face. "Oh Sofia you don't know how I've missed your mother and you. Tell me, how is she?"

Suddenly the feeling of completeness was gone. Thoughts of her stepfather flashed in front of her face. "Papa we should really… catch up on a few things."

He had no idea her mother had gotten remarried. Suddenly Sofia began to panic; here her papa had spent every day for the last 13 years dreaming of Miranda while her mom was happily remarried to a king. It was almost too much to bear. How could she tell this man, her father, who was overrun with joy that his wife no longer waited for him? She started to hyperventilate and a look of sadness passed over Birk's face. He reached out and put his hand on Sofia's chin, gently convincing her to look up at him. "I'll be okay Sofia, I have you, and that is more than I dared to dream possible. Can you tell me how she died, or would that be too painful?"

Sofia shook his hand from her chin. "Oh no Papa, Mom isn't dead. In fact, you are the one who we thought was dead. We were told that everyone who was taken was killed."

Birk sat there, absorbing every word. He looked off at the rolling waves in the distance, and finally back to Sofia.

"I see. Then everyone on this boat besides you and your friend is presumed dead. That would explain why no one ever came for us." He looked out along the sea again, watching the moonlight reflect off the surface. "Why did you come dearest? And… how did you ever get the opportunity to learn sorcery?"

"Well, it's a long story Papa. You see, Mom… remarried when I was eight to a… really great guy." She cringed as she said it, but it seems her father had already mentally prepared himself for this. She waited for his reaction and each breath seemed to span the course of hours. He finally turned back to her, some tears were in his eyes but a smile lay across his face, "Sofia, I can see you're worried about my feelings. I want you to know something. I'm so relieved for your mother, and for you dearest. I could never wish for Miranda to spend her life in mourning, alone and unloved. I'm… happy that she has lived a content life, even if I wasn't the one to give it to her."

Sofia let out a major sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Papa I love you so much, we missed you every single day. I still thought about you, but over the years the only thing I could remember was when you sang me to sleep at night."

He smiled gently at her; "I use to sing you songs from my homeland. You can tell we're a musical people, yes?"

Sofia looked around at the men who'd spent the last couple of hours dancing, singing and beating their bodies rhythmically in the dark. She nodded in agreement.

Birk smiled, "I could sing them again for you, if you'd like sweetheart. Your favorite used to be the one I sung to your mother to declare my intentions, right?"

After he said it Birk dropped his gaze down into his lap. His Miranda, she didn't sing for him anymore, did she? Suddenly Sofia felt awful for his loss and grabbed him into a tight hug. He returned her kind gesture. "I don't want you to feel bad Papa."

He shook his head, "No sweet pea, I've sung that song every day for the last 13 years to keep myself alive, and then there's you. Our love made you. I'd love to sing it for you again."

He started to hum and the familiar tune caught Sofia's ears, silencing the storm within her soul. The moment was perfect as a sound that had all but been forgotten softly drifted through the night.

"I've met the one who sets alight,

. . . the fires of my hearts delight."

"They sing in verses to the skies,

. . . and starlight reflects in their eyes."

"I'll give my heart to this dear one,

. . . Our love will be forever sung."

"Into the sunset we will dance,

. . . If only they will take this chance."

As he sang the dawn broke over the waters, and Sofia fell asleep in her father's arms; just as she had done when she was a small child.

…

*Thud*

Lucinda had nodded off alongside the rest of the boat's occupants, and the vessel had unceremoniously collided with the Friezenburg shoreline. After the shock of collision wore off, men were disembarking and parting as dear friends. Every single one of them went up to Birk and shook his hand, then bowed in respect toward Sofia. They had grown to be as brothers would over the years, helping each other survive the captivity. It was truly touching. They all set out in different directions. Sofia looked up at the sky, "What time is it Papa?"

"Why it's past breakfast Sofia." Oh Merlin. She was supposed to be asleep in her bedroom, not on the shores of Friezenburg. How was she ever going to make it back in time? Panic set in and she began shaking her hands and hopping nervously. It did not go unnoticed. Birk laid a hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Sweet pea, is something the matter?"

"Oh I'm just out WAY later than I should be. We should get you all home quick so I can get back, but then again, I don't want to leave you Papa."

Birk's expression went blank. He nodded and put a kind hand on her shoulder. "I see you've been raised in the Enchancian way, and we wouldn't want your mother to worry. So you should get going." Sofia nodded and they turned from the shoreline. Two of the men had stayed behind, the young man Sofia had first met and the older one who called her papa "Brother". WAIT. These men were part of her family.

"Oh my gosh you must be my Uncle!" Sofia had blurted it out unceremoniously.

The man chuckled with a deep laugh befitting his portly stature, "Call me Uncle Sal."

Sofia turned to the young man, much taller and more muscular than either Uncle Sal or her father. "Who are you?"

"Westin. Call me Westin cousin Sofia." The young man smiled gently at her.

She looked back toward her father, "How big is your family Dad?"

"It was quite large before we were taken, but now… I have no idea."

Sofia thought about it. Maybe the note would keep people away for at least breakfast. "I'm coming with you, at least until you get home."

That brought out the smiles again.

Lucinda crawled out of the boat to gaze at the sea of grins set before her. The witch was beautiful, tall and graceful; but post sleep deprivation was a harrowing sight to behold. "Sofia are we done here? I can't take much more of this, I need a nap or people are going to start growing tails, if you know what I mean."

"Point taken. Thank you so much Lucinda! I couldn't have done it without you."

A gigantic smile crossed the witches face, "Yeah. I know, but good witches need their beauty sleep to _stay_ good, so see ya later."

Sofia and her friend giggled a bit, and Lucinda took off toward home on her broom. Sofia set about reverting the boat to bark lest someone from Maldonia come looking for the missing prisoners. Sofia and her weary kinfolk set off on foot through the countryside toward Birk's childhood home, with Minimus walking trotting behind. Friezenburg was a dry and barren land. Dirt seemed to be the major export product. "Papa, why is everything so… dead around here?"

Birk chuckled while the others' looked confused. "Oh Sofia sweetheart you grew up in Enchancia, where everything is green and beautiful. But not every kingdom is like Enchancia. Friezenburg is... not a very fun place to live. That's one of the main reasons I asked your Mom to move to Enchancia with me. Normally people in Friezenburg stay put, and the families just get bigger."

Oh. "So what do people DO here?"

Sal interjected, "Besides make more people? Why we work until we die, and then our children work."

Birk shook his head, "Please Sal, Sofia doesn't need to hear that."

There was an awkward silence, which Westin looked anxious to break up. He must do this often. "Sofia, can you tell me about yourself? Uncle Birk was always talking about some memories he had of you when you were little. Like the time you were so excited that Miranda made you a pair of shoes you ran outside naked with not but the shoes on."

Sofia blushed deep red hues and the men all laughed. "Well I can assure you I don't run outside naked anymore Westin. In fact, I've got more dresses than I can count and Marcy makes sure I'm thoroughly laced into them each morning."  
Birk seemed confused, "Who is Marcy? Did your mother have more children?"

Sofia shook her head, "Oh NO, Mom didn't have any more kids, well I guess you could count my step brother and step sister. Marcy is one of our maids."

"Then you have two step siblings? And maids?"

Sal let out an expression of awe, "whoa… maids."

Sofia smiled. Her father's family in Friezenburg must not have been that well off before the war. "Yes, Princess Amber and Crown Prince James. They're really nice to me. Well at first it was a bit of a struggle, but we are all one big happy family now." Birk stopped in his tracks. Everyone else stopped walking and talking at his reaction.

…

"Miranda married King Rolland?"


	4. Chapter 4-Obfuscation

**Chapter 4: Obfuscation**

Sofia looked at him nervously. Her poor father, he was trying to process things still, despite what he had said last night.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Papa."

The man turned and started walking away. Sofia ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his back. There was simply no way of traveling through time; her mother had married someone else.

Birk shook his head, "I can't… I can't ever compete with him, can I?"

"I… I don't know Papa. Rolland had been so good to us, but you're YOU, and we love you." Sofia searched in vain for the right words. How could she help him?

"Does she still love me? I…" Birk stared off into the distance at a passing bird. "It too good Sofia. It's too wonderful for her. I'm just a fishmonger, well now I'm just an ex-prisoner. My body is worn from labor, and I've nothing to my name. How could I try to take her from that life?"

Sofia grabbed him tighter from behind, "But Papa, I KNOW that Mom loved you just as much as I did. We missed you every single day while we lived in the village."

He turned around to face her, and held her chin up to his. "Oh I believe you sweet pea, but I've nothing and she's not in the village anymore. When she was a shoemaker she was still better than I deserved, but now…"

He reached down and hugged the girl dearly. "Oh Papa what are you saying? Don't you love Mom? Don't you want to be with her anymore? I thought… I thought…" Sofia was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no Sofia, please don't cry. I love you with all my heart, and I love her too. But she's happy, you said as much last night. And King Rolland, he was a kind and gracious ruler. I know he would be good to my Miranda." He stopped, and started laughing at himself. Westin and Uncle Sal had walked back to meet them. The laughing brought out uneasy looks from the men.

"Brother, you okay?"

"Oh it's nothing Sal. It's just that… she's not _my_ Miranda anymore, is she?"

Sofia's eyes went wide. She hadn't told her mother about any of this yet. Should she tell her Mom? And if her mom knew, what would she do about it? Birk was the love of her young life, but King Rolland had given her everything, including happiness and love for almost a decade. That was longer than her parents had been together by far.

Sal proffered words of comfort, "Come brother, I know Mom will welcome us back with open arms. You can sort out the rest later."

Westin nodded furiously, and Birk looked over at them both, then back to the despondent Sofia still clutching at his stomach.

"Sorry to make you all worry. I'll be fine, it just takes a bit of getting used to, that's all."

Sofia's mouth hung open a bit as she thought about what to do about her mother, causing Westin to chuckle. She shot him an irritated glance, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're mouth was hanging open."

"Ooh, that's not very nice!"

He chuckled softly at her, "But it was still funny. Who knew you Enchancian girls were so hilarious!"

"Hey!" The banter made Birk start to smile a bit, and Sofia realized that was the intention. Westin was trying to lighten the mood.

Westin reached over and pushed on her shoulder slightly, causing Sofia to let go of her father. "So do you always leave your mouth gaping open when you speak? Or is it just when you think?" A big grin escaped him as the words came out, and Sofia's eyes shot open.

"Hey there! I just set you free from prison last night! No making fun of a sorceress!"

The young man pushed slightly on her shoulder again, "Awww… but you're a _good_ sorceress, right? And the magic is so interesting."

Sal leaned in between them, "Hush up about Sorcery okay, and let's just keep going." The party kept walking down the lane, with Westin pushing on Sofia's shoulder ever so often and pretending that it was accidental. She'd finally had enough. Sofia lunged at him as if to push his shoulder back but he dodged her and started to run off, "Catch me if you can Cousin!"

Sofia watched him run off into the distance. Sal followed Westin with his eyes, "Please forgive him Sofia. He's spent most of his life in prison. He was found wandering in the fields by the Maldonian army and taken there. He's never spoken of his family, but we all assumed they were killed in the war. I begged the guards to let him go, but they made him a bucket runner for the mines instead, so I adopted him. He hasn't played with someone his own age in 13 long years, if he ever had friends before."

Sofia felt for the guy and the irritation melted away. She decided to run after him, "Westin, wait for me!" Merriment among the dried grasses ensued.

It was approaching midday before they finally reached a small cabin at the end of a miserable looking town. Each house was a single story with thatched roofs. Peasantry in Enchancia may not have lived like kings, but they were decidedly better off than any village Sofia had seen in this kingdom.

"Dad, why is everyone here so _poor_?"

Sal laughed and shook his head. Birk gave him a scowl before answering Sofia's question. "It's too cold to grow crops like in Enchancia, and not many animals live here. It's just… hard."

Huh? Birk noticed her confused demeanor, but didn't press her on it. Uncle Sal on the other hand had no such qualms, "Why are you so confused Sofia. You must see that it's not exactly lush."

"It's just that, whenever I'd visit my friend Hildegard in the royal palace it all seemed so opulent. They live so… _ostentatiously_ … I just assumed that the people here were happy and well taken care of."

Birk stopped advancing, and seemed torn about what to say. "Sofia sweet pea, not everyone is King Rolland."

What did he mean by that? Before she could inquire the door to the cottage nearest where they stood flew open and out ran a middle-aged woman. It was if Sofia was staring through time at her future self. This lady stood almost the exact same height as the princess, with the same deep blue eyes and wavy brown hair. The major differences were the tanned and muscular arms from a life of hard work and the extra fabric needed to cover her larger frame. The woman flung herself at Birk, then reached over and grabbed Sal's shirt, sobbing. They in kind wrapped her in a warm embrace that lasted. "You're alive! And you've come home."

"Nelly…" Birk looked over at Sofia, who was clearly confused. "Sofia this is your aunt Nelly."

Nelly looked at the girl, "Sofia, don't tell me she's your daughter Birk?"

"Yep, Hi there aunt Nelly, I'm Sofia!"

Smiles and hugs abounded. Her extended family in Friezenburg was HUGE. Cousins of all ages ran around and there was one old woman who remained seated at the end of the sole table inside the hut that attracted Sofia's attention. Birk noticed and introduced them.  
"Sofia I'd like you to meet my mother."

"Wow, you're my grandmother. I've never had one of those before."

"Call me bubbe child." The old woman reached out an unsteady arm toward Sofia, and she instinctively knelt down to receive the woman's warm embrace. It was decidedly lunchtime now, and an unbalanced meal of rice and stewed beets was set before them all. Nelly stood to commemorate the occasion, "To Sofia, who made our family whole again." Sofia choked back tears and clasped her amulet, trying to stay composed. These people, she'd brought such joy to not only herself, but to them as well.

Sofia looked out over the meager offerings on the table. It simply wasn't enough to celebrate such an occasion. She stood and drew her wand, standing authoritatively before the assembled group. She conjured one of the many spells Cedric had taught her, "Appetezio!" A bountiful spread of meats and decorative starches appeared before the group. Everyone stared in awe for over a minute, but they seemed more afraid than happy at the abundance before them.

Finally her Aunt spoke, "Oh my word, she's does magic. Birk did you know this? Oh no! She could be taken."

Sofia looked around confused, "Well, of course I do magic, how else could I have broken everyone out of prison?"

Birk grabbed Sofia's hand and coaxed her to sit back down. "Sweet pea, it's forbidden for peasants to do magic in Friezenburg. It's said that the sorcerer's soul will be stolen away by the mountains."

WHAT? "Are you kidding Papa, how could that possibly happen? It makes no sense! I—"  
Birk stood and addressed everyone at the table, "It's okay everyone. Sofia is from Enchancia and she's going back there, so she'll be fine." There were collective sighs, and one of the smaller cousins grabbed a turkey leg off the nearest roast. As if on cue everyone started to dig in and finally they seemed happy.

Sofia leaned over to whisper to her father, "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to cause a problem."

He smiled and gave her another hug, "It's not a problem sweet pea. You're wonderful and kind, just like your mother. This is just another reason why I left and never came back."

Sofia ate lunch while observing the group. Despite her social miscue of earlier the lot were joyously celebrating the return of their lost sons, and had begun to sing. The littlest cousin, Mary, had jumped up in her seat and started belting out what sounded like a nursery rhyme.

 _Follow the sheep, 1..2..3,_

 _. . . Around the bend, behind the tree_

 _Through the meadow, 4..5..6,_

 _. . . But never up the mountains' slicks_

 _Over the stream, 7..8..9,_

 _. . . Must not go past the oak tree line,_

 _Find the sheep and straight to home,_

 _. . . for in the mountains lost souls roam._

Sofia leaned in to Birk, "That's a strange song Papa, is it about magic?"

He looked over at the small cousins he'd just met gaily dancing on the bench top, "It's just some old wives tales, don't worry about it sweet pea."

The songs led to dancing, and the dancing led to tiredness. Aunt Nelly came by and sat next to Sofia, "Sorry about earlier hun, I was just worried about you."

"It's okay."

The woman gave a big smile, then pinched Sofia softly on her cheek, "So tell me of the boy whose stolen your heart?" Sofia looked at her confused and the woman laughed softly in disbelief, "Don't tell me that a pretty little thing like you isn't spoken for already? Goodness me you're already grown!"

Sofia's eyes went wide, "Oh no Aunt Nelly, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm too young."

"Balderdash, you're seventeen or thereabouts, yes? I was already married by then, as was bubbe, and everyone else."

Sofia shook her head, "No I'm not seeing anyone. There is a boy who likes me, but-."

'So there's a boy, is he someone I should meet?" Birk was intensely interested in the conversation now. But Sofia's reluctant expression stopped his inquiries. "But only if you're comfortable with that sweet pea. I don't want to force anything on you."

"Oh no Papa, it's just that I don't like him at all."

Her Papa and Aunt burst out laughing, and the merriment continued. Sofia felt the effects of a good meal set inside her, and was tempted to nod off for a quick nap. Suddenly Sofia remembered herself. She as a princess of Enchancia, and her absence would not go unnoticed back home. She'd simply disappeared without telling anyone where she'd gone. She would have to divulge what had happened, wouldn't she? And then Mom would need to decide what she wanted to do about it.

She directed Birk out of the cabin and stood with him along the narrow path that led toward the other houses. "Papa, I'm so glad you're safe now. I need to go home and tell Mom about all of this, do you… want to come with me?"

He father stood there solid as a stone. "Sofia sweetheart, I think it's best if I stay here. Your mother has a beautiful life, and I would just ruin it for her."

"But Papa she has to know!"

He turned to the side and was looking at some dirt blowing by in the breeze, "I… I just don't know Sofia. I mean, what can I give her besides love?"

"Isn't that enough Papa?"

"No. It isn't. She has everything in the world right now, AND love."

"But PAPA!"

He put a solid hand on her shoulder, "I understand why you're doing this Sofia, and I want you to know that you are always welcome here and always welcome to be with me, no matter what. Just… just give me some time to think about what I want to do about Miranda, okay?

Sofia nodded her head. It was a lot to take in, and he showed an impressive amount of restraint.

"I promise I will come back as soon as I can Papa, no longer than a week."

"That sounds lovely sweet pea. Till next week then, I'll be waiting to see you."

They hugged and Sofia mounted Minimus. She stood there gazing out at these wonderful people. They were the most loving family, _her_ family; that she had never even known existed.

"I love you all! I'll be back in a week, see you then!"

…

The flight home seemed to take forever, as each minute heightened Sofia's anxiety. Had anyone noticed her absence? It was almost teatime. Surely the note couldn't have kept them at bay this long. She landed near the horse stable and quietly snuck Minimus back inside. She had made it all the way to the second floor when Baileywick popped up in front of her.

"Good afternoon Princess."

This was it. She was busted. "Uh, good afternoon to you too Baileywick."

"What are you doing back so soon Sofia?"

Huh? She wasn't supposed to be anywhere but in her room sleeping… someone must have covered for her, but who?

She stood there staring at Baileywick and he finally started to speak again, "When Cedric said you were going to be off practicing all day we assumed you wouldn't be back until dinner."

Hooray! She'd need to thank Cedric profusely, later. "Oh well I needed to get a little practice in and well, I guess I'm feeling pretty confident about my skills right now." It was true, she had thoroughly handed the royal sorceress defeat on the prison island. Thinking back to it, she really did hold her own against the witch. Nice.

Suddenly Baileywick gasped with horror, "SOFIA! What happened to your cape? It's ripped!"

Sofia had forgotten; she'd ripped eyeholes in the hood to disguise herself last night. "Oh well you know things happen when you're casting spells."

Balieywick took a deep sigh. "I understand. Now let me have a look at that cape and I'll send it for mending right away Princess."

She took off the cape and handed it over. He gently draped it over his arm in gentlemanly fashion and inspected the tears. For an instant Sofia thought he was going to figure out it was intentionally inflicted, but he seemed not to notice. Instead, he looked back up at her smiling gently, "I'm happy for you Sofia that you've found something to be so passionate about, but please do be careful. Fighting sorcerers isn't exactly the most mundane activity and we would all be so distraught if anything ever happened to you. I know you made it clear to the king before that you demand this freedom, but he still worries about you."

Sofia smiled at the aging steward, "Thanks Baileywick."

"Anytime Princess."

Sofia went into her room to change and noticed Wormwood on her bed. The raven cawed at her as she dressed. "What are you doing here Wormwood?"

"Waiting for you Princess." He then proceeded to fly off.

"Silly raven." Sofia proceeded to change out of the silken green fighting dress and into one of her normal set of frilly ensembles.

Not a minute later there was pounding on her door. She walked over to it, still not fully fastened into her dress and slid open the large inner door to her chamber. Cedric stood there, fuming angry. "YOU. TOWER. NOW."

Sofia turned slightly to reveal her undone corset, "But Mr. Cedric, I'm not fully dressed yet."

He froze and turned a distinct shade of pink. "MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS GIRL DRESS YOURSELF BEFORE ANSWERING!" He slid the door shut forcefully. She could hear him muttering on the other side. "Women. They _know_ they're maddening, I'm sure of it. Mushrooms." Sofia finished lacing herself up and fixed her hair a bit before reopening the door.

"Hello Mr. Cedric, I'm ready now."

He looked down at her with death in his eyes. "Tower. _NOW_." She knew he was livid that she would just take off, but being yelled at by Cedric was infinitely better than being in trouble with Mom and Dad. It would pass quickly, she just needed to let him vent and it would be over. Once they were up the stairs and through the door the tirade began. "SOFIA I'm so upset with you right now. Where in all the lands have you been?" Before Sofia could answer he was at it again, "Don't you even realize that magic can be dangerous? You shouldn't even be in this cursed tournament, they're going to toss you like a ragdoll from the dueling pits."

She lunged forward and grabbed the sorcerer into a hug. It always helped to soften the scolding. "Mr. Cedric don't worry, I'm really good at fighting. I won't get tossed, I promise! In fact I-"

"Finnegan's fungus child! You've no idea what you'll be up against, and there is to be NO wandering off overnight anymore do you hear me! If the king found out what you've been up to, especially now that there's war afoot. I simply won't be held responsible for it."

Suddenly things got serious and she relaxed her grip on his robe. "Mr. Cedric, what do you mean WAR?"

"Sofia you really need to stop wandering off without me. WAR broke out last night between Maldonia and Friezenburg and before this is done your father will see some necks in nooses, he's already decreed it."

WHAT? War had broken out between Friezenburg and Maldonia. It couldn't have had anything to do with the prisoners being freed, could it?

"What do you mean war Mr. Cedric?"

He shot her the most sarcastic glance he'd ever mustered, "WAR Sofia, as in the opposite of peace. Also known as knights hurtling toward each other with pointy sticks and cannons and people fleeing for their lives. WAR." Sofia's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. This couldn't be happening.

Just then there was a knock on the door, which was more for appearances as it flung open before Cedric could answer. In walked Baileywick. "Oh Hello again Princess Sofia. Come to teach Cedric another spell?"

"Ha ha ha I'm so impressed with your rapier wit, shouldn't you be polishing something steward?" Sarcasm was oozing out of the sorcerer. The two had never been close and neither could understand how Sofia held them both in such high regard. The princess just turned to stare at the steward, her mind still racing from Cedric's mention of war and the possibilities they contained. Cedric was getting annoyed and his foot tapped anxiously on the floor, "Well what do you want Baileywick? I'm teaching my apprentice a lesson."

"Cedric, you are summoned to a meeting with Constable Miles about the _development_."

Cedric stiffened and uncrossed his arms, "Oh yes. Right. Excuse me princess." With that Cedric disappeared with Baileywick down the stairs, leaving Sofia standing in the workshop.

Sofia couldn't process it. What could have possibly happened? King Rolland was the one with the answers, so she set off through the castle to find her Dad.

She wandered the halls and finally found the man inside his bedchambers. He was seated on the side of the bed next to her mother, with Amber positioned on the opposite side, and by the window stood James. Amber perked up at the sight of her. "Oh Sofia!" She jumped up and hugged her sister, but Sofia tried to deflect her sister's affections. She needed to address her Dad. She motioned toward him but suddenly noticed her mother's condition. The woman's skin was positively green and she looked incredibly ill.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Miranda looked at her and smiled, but was in obvious distress.

Roland stood and hugged his youngest daughter. "Don't worry Sofia, your mother is just feeling ill, after all…" He smiled widely and then looked back down at his wife. He reached out to her and held her hand, producing smiles from everyone in the room. Sofia was completely confused.

"What's going on? If mom is sick then shouldn't the doctor be here?"

"He's already come Sofia, and it's the most wonderful news." Sofia looked around at everyone. There was some amazing secret she simply wasn't privy too.

Miranda tried to sit up a bit causing concern from Rolland, and he stopped her motions. She reached out to Sofia, who immediately grabbed her mother's hand. "Sofia dear, I'm going to have a baby."


	5. Chapter 5-Apprehension

**Chapter 5: Apprehension  
**

"Sofia dear, I'm going to have a baby."

The words had come straight from her mother's shaking mouth. Sofia looked around and there were happy smiles on her siblings faces, but they were nothing compared to the elation emanating from her Dad. Her mother looked happy too, if very ill. Truth be told Sofia had always wondered why they _hadn't_ had more children up until now.

Sofia just sat there, stunned. How was she supposed to tell her Mom about Birk now? Sofia was lost in thought. If she told her mother about Birk it would throw Miranda's whole life out of balance, and the stress of it would be seriously detrimental to the baby. Considering how ill Miranda was already that seemed like a terrible idea.

Miranda managed a glance over at her daughter. "Sofia sweetheart, are you okay?"

It snapped Sofia back to reality. "Oh yes Mom, Hooray! I'm so happy for you. Sorry, it was a bit shocking after all." She sat down on the edge of the bed near her mother's head, and gave Miranda's face a gentle hug.

Rolland laughed, "I guess it was a bit unexpected, we had to come home early from Rudistan when your mother became ill and I feared the worst. But this is the best blessing we could ever ask for."

The shock of the announcement wore off, and Sofia let go of her mother's head, turning toward the king. "Dad I was looking for you, I need to find out what happened in Friezenburg and—" Suddenly the smile her Dad wore melted away, his eyes went wide and his hands went up cutting off Sofia mid-sentence. Miranda was looking at him and seemed worried by the sudden shift in his mood.

"Rolly, what's going on?" A small groan escaped her after the words, and he flew into action, stroking her head.

"Don't worry dear it's nothing. You need to relax and let the medicine work." Her mother reclined back into the pillow and closed her eyes as Rolland stroked her head.

"But Dad-" Rolland silenced her with a finger held to her lips, and gestured for Sofia to exit the bedroom with him. He shut the door quietly and turned to his youngest daughter.

"Sofia can't you see your mother is in a very delicate state right now?" Sofia nodded, "Well then please don't burden her with this. It'll only upset her, and the doctor was very specific that given her age and how ill she's fallen she's to have no stress until the sickness lets up."

Sofia looked down at the polished marble floor. It would be awful for her mother if she lost the baby. She couldn't tell her mother any of it. Her Dad bent down so he was level with her head. She was still so much shorter than him, and probably wouldn't ever grow more. "Don't worry Sofia, the doctor gave your mother some medicine, and she should be feeling better by this time tomorrow." He smiled at her gently, in his normal way, but he wasn't completely right about the source of her unease.

"Dad I heard war broke out in Friezenburg."

He went solemn and nodded, "Yes Sofia but don't worry, I'm already taking care of it and I'll make sure no shots are actually fired. You trust me, right? I'm great friends with Hildegard and Hugo's fathers and I'm sure I can smooth this over. So don't worry honey."

She nodded, "But Dad I need to tell—" He cut her off with a balled fist, "But if I ever found out who broke those criminals out of prison I'll make sure they pay for this with their lives." Sofia let out a gasp. Her father never spoke like that.

"Dad you don't really mean that, right?"

He stopped her dead in her tracks. "I mean every word Sofia, I've already decreed that anyone with information on these terrorists is to report them immediately so that justice can be done. The last war cost so many lives, and I'm not going to stand by and let it happen again. The whole kingdom knows by now, and we'll find them no matter what domain they're hiding in. Those terrorists are going to pay with their lives."

Sofia's head was spinning. Her Dad had already decreed to the kingdom that anyone involved would be… OH NO. LUCINDA. Sofia looked up at her father. There was no way Rolland would execute his youngest daughter… was there? No way. But he didn't even know Lucinda and the witch had helped in the prisoners escape. Now his word had been pledged and literally everyone knew it. He couldn't go back on his kingly decree, it would make him look like a weak ruler.

She couldn't tell Rolland what happened, it could cost Lucinda her life. Roland reached his hand up to her chin and lifted Sofia's gaze toward his own. He must be able to see the conflict inside her swirling. "Don't worry Sofia, I won't let anybody get hurt."

"But the people who started this will get hurt." She was looking directly at his face, hoping for a ray of hope to emerge. It didn't. He was dead set on seeing this through.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's the only way to ensure that war doesn't start up again in earnest." He let out a small smile to reassure her. "Seriously Sofia, don't worry. Your mother will be right as rain by tomorrow night, and we're going to have a party to celebrate the baby. I'll even invite Hugo and Hildegard's families to help ensure everything goes back to normal."

She nodded. Her Dad was always true to his word, he would keep everyone safe and fix this whole mess. But if he ever found out about Lucinda… Sofia couldn't bring herself to think about the danger she'd put her dear friend in.

…

That night Sofia couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the day of the tournament, and she was more than a little nervous, in addition to worries about what was transpiring in Friezenburg and acute concern for her Papa's well being thoughts of Rolland's reaction were pent up inside her. Sofia couldn't tell her mother, or her Dad. Looking over to the extra pillow brought a bit of comfort. Her trusty rabbit was flopped over sideways with ears dangling over the sides just as he always did during sleepovers. Venting her troubles to the rabbit had helped and the bunny had agreed that Rolland could fix it all without ever knowing what really happened, but she still felt overwhelming dread. Lucinda's life was in very real danger, and it was completely Sofia's fault.

…

The sleepless night caused Sofia to doze late into the morning. She awoke to the mattress bouncing slightly below her. "Ugh Clover, I'm tired. Five more minutes please."

"It's late girl, VERY late. You were supposed to leave with Cedric _TEN_ minutes ago!"

Oh no! A full day of Cedric grumpy due to tardiness was not what she'd been planning. Sofia flew out of bed and transformed another of her gowns into a modest white dress suitable for a magical duel. Clover was bouncing to the best of his ability, "Sofia wait! Eat this on the way!"

She turned and saw the little pastry with paw prints shedding crumbs on the end of her bed. It was an incredibly kind gesture, if not entirely appetizing. "Thanks Clover."

The bunny smiled, "Now knock 'em dead… er rather just stun them. Don't be killing anybody alright? Way too much paperwork later."

"Oh Clover." Sofia giggled and shoved the scone down, finally running out of her room. She bypassed Mom and Dad's room, after all Mom's medicine wouldn't kick in until later tonight and Dad was busy preventing a war. All that really mattered was Cedric's attendance, as she needed him to register her for the tournament. She found him by the flying carriages waiting. Oops.

"Mr. Cedric!"

He looked up from the book he was reading and greeted her jokingly. "You're late little duelist." A half smile graced his lips, but it was gone in an instant, "And even so you've not bothered to dress for the occasion!" He flung up his hands in exasperation and the book flew backward into the carriage.

"What do you mean Mr. Cedric, I conjured it myself! Aren't you impressed?" She gestured down to her newly fashioned white linens, and he shot her a sarcastic look.

" _Hardly,_ where's your _ROBE_ Sofia, all sorceresses wear robes. You can't just wander into the tournament looking like a peasant. Merlin's mushrooms princess do you _ever_ think of these things?" He gestured emphatically to his normal purple robe fastened tight around his waist.

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes at her and shot her with a blast of energy. A new robe of a purple shade similar to his own materialized over her frame. It was dotted with little silver stars around the edges, and she lit up with a huge smile.

"Oh thank you Mr. Cedric, thank you! It's so lovely, I just love it!"

"Well you'd better. You're _supposed_ to win the coveted silver star after all, and we can't have you looking like a common magician today, can we?"

She broke out in giggles and he smiled as they boarded the coach.

"You've got your wand Sofia?"

"Yes Mr. Cedric."

"And a spare, just in case?" He was adjusting his robe after he sat down while he said it.

She hadn't brought a spare, but really who ever brought two wands. He must be nervous for her. "If something happens I could just use yours."

His eyes went wide and his mouth flew open.

"No."

"But Mr. Cedric-"

"No way Sofia, It's bad enough that you're going to get walloped and I have to watch, don't do it with my wand in tow." He'd brought out that chiding finger of his again. Why was he so sure she'd get leveled in the tournament? He must have no confidence in her after all. She felt some tears well up.

"So mean…." And then the sniffles started.

The disapproving finger went away and he started looking around frantically, probably to see if anyone was watching. The coachman turned around and raised an eyebrow up at the sorcerer.

Cedric leaned in and whispered to the princess. "Don't start the waterworks again Sofia, I've already bent to your will. This isn't fair."

She stuck out her bottom lip, and his will was broken. "Ugh Sofia. FINE. But only IF you loose or break your own wand."

That fixed everything. "OKAY! Besides, I'd never loose my wand. You gave it to me _way_ back when I first came to the castle. That makes is special."

He shrugged and slumped backward into the coach seat.

"Come on Mr. Cedric, let's go before we're late." She was grinning now at the small triumph and gestured toward the coachmen, who promptly started the horses moving.

"Merlin's mushrooms." Came out of the sorcerer as he let out an upward huff, blowing his sliver bangs around.

…

They flew off toward Hexley Hall. Sofia could see Royal Prep in the distance. Below them were hundreds of sorcerers and sorceresses.

"Tuck your amulet into your dress Sofia, we don't want anyone recognizing it and deciding to 'procure' it from you." He leaned in to give her a raised eyebrow for added emphasis.

"Oh yeah, thanks Mr. Cedric. I forgot you weren't the only one with sticky fingers." She grinned at him and tucked the jewel deep into the neckline of her dress.

"Ha ha very funny princess. Now let's get this over with. I'm a very _busy_ royal sorcerer after all."

Cedric was met with open snickering as he signed Sofia up for the tournament. It was questionable whom the robed masses were mocking as Cedric's reputation was infamous, but Sofia was a royal, and considered beneath the skill required for something of this nature. Either way, she was going to show them all what a princess taught by Cedric could do. There was some milling around before the events began and Sofia bumped headlong into the elbow of none other than Greylock.

"Ouch!"

"Oh… Sorry there… why Hello Princess Sofia! Wait… you're wearing a robe… Don't tell me you actually talked old Ced-flick into letting you compete?"

"Yep, I sure did!" She was rubbing her jaw where the elbow connected. Almost an adult and still getting elbows in the face. Being short was awful, but at least it wasn't the forehead anymore.

" _Must_ you speak to him Sofia. "Cedric moaned while rolling his eyes.

A horn was heard blowing in the distance. "Hooray! It's time Mr. Cedric! Come sit with us Greylock!"

"Ugh… it's bad enough I have to be here today, now I've got to spend it with _him_." Cedric was moping as Sofia dragged both sorcerers by their arms toward the stands.

"Aww, it'll be fun! If not, I'll wash your cauldrons for a week." That got a chuckle out of her sorcerer, and the odd grouping found a position to observe in, set high up in the bleachers.

There were over a dozen long dueling pitches set up along the front grass. Each one was made of sand and about two body lengths wide, ten body lengths long. The rules were simple. Disarm your opponent. No death or dismemberment allowed. Sofia was in the fourth group. She watched nervously as the sorcerers and sorceresses took their marks and began. Some spells were flung, but there was a general haphazard nature to it all. Not very impressive to be sure. Greylock had seated himself next to Sofia, on the opposite side of Cedric in the bleachers. Cedric leaned over to her, "Well are you worried _NOW_ Sofia, look at that spell!" There was a portly boy lifting his lanky opponent a little off the ground. The victim had been flipped upside down and was being shook somewhat violently.

"Kid's stuff Mr. Cedric."

He snorted, "It's all fun and games until it's _you_ out there. Not so fun when you're the one impersonating a salt shaker."

Greylock chuckled, "That's not true Ced-stick, it was delightful shaking you like a tambourine when we fought." Cedric growled.

Sofia shook her head; she was watching these people fight. The winners would advance to the next round, and Sofia wanted to get a good look at future competition in case any showed some skill. The next group started and Greylock seemed to notice her intense focus. "My my little witch, are you studying their moves?"

"Uh-huh." Sofia didn't life her gaze but instead kept watching the duelists.

"See Cedric, that's what makes Sofia so interesting."

"Shut it Greylock."

"No really, she can already tell that each fighting style is different."

Sofia hadn't actually been thinking that and turned to face the bespectacled sorcerer. "Wait, what was that Greylock?"

"Well, I assumed you were studying their fighting styles. A seasoned sorcerer can tell who their opponent is, face unknown, just by their fighting style."

"Wow cool." Sorcerers were so interesting. Sofia turned back to watch the champions of this group claim there gold stars and head to the stands.

The next group of duels began. Cedric leaned over to Sofia. "You'd better go take up your position in line down there, and do be careful. I don't want to have to explain to King Rolland why I returned his daughter in several pieces for I'll be the next one drawn and quartered."

She shot him a smile, "Don't worry Mr. Cedric, I'll make you proud."

The comment elicited an eye roll from the royal sorcerer. "Silly girl, just be _careful_."

She bounded off to wait for the current duelists to finish and was stuck in line between a fat boy and a skinny awkward girl whose robe was ill fitted.

It was time. Sofia walked over to her designated dueling pit and was confronted with a rather meek looking boy. She assumed a fighters stance, which the boy did not understand at all. The horn blew and… BOOM.

She shot him with a masterful blast. He hadn't even the time to raise his wand. He flew backward, launching the wand from his hand. The crowd let out a collective gasp. Sofia walked back to the attendant and took the gold star that signified her winning the duel. She ran back up to the stands toward Greylock and Cedric before any of the other contests had been decided. Greylock was laughing but Cedric looked horrified.

"See! I told you I could do it Mr. Cedric."

"That's some apprentice you've got there Ced-skin."

The last preliminary round had a beautiful svelte sorceress wearing a blue robe with long brown hair. This girl was more talented than the rest, she generated a wind tunnel that dragged her opponent closer and she proceeded to rip the wand from his hand. Sofia's eyes narrowed.

"That's the competition, right there."

"Who's that?" Greylock seemed confused. "Oh HER. Yes, She's the daughter of a Royal Sorceress, and a pretty powerful one too."

Cedric leaned in with obvious concern. "Sofia, you've got to get through many more duels before you've any hope of being matched against her. Just take it one wizard at a time, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Cedric."

The next round brought little challenge to Sofia. She gave a small spin and smacked the boy with an air current that made him roll head over feet, almost to the next dueling pit. She flipped him back over like a rag doll and he finally dropped the wand. Another gold star collected, another gold star pinned to Cedric's robe, just like Sofia wanted it too. She knew that Cedric had never made it past the first round and was always desirous of the shiny objects. With each one his sullen demeanor melted away and he started to actually smile and get excited.

Sofia lined up for round three and found herself standing in front of the beautiful sorceress with brown hair. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable moment to introduce oneself. "Hi, my name is Sofia!"

Unfortunately the witch did not agree, and scowled at her. "Cecelia."

"I heard your Mom is a royal sorceress, that's ah-mazing. My mentor is a royal sorcerer too."

That seemed to jar the girl, "Yeah well at least yours is here. My mom is too busy to come until the last round, so I have to make it until the end. We can exchange pleasantries AFTER I win."

So much for polite banter. "Okay. Good luck."

Sofia dispatched her semi-finals opponent with as much ease as the others. She heard Cedric holler with excitement as she'd made the ground below the girl rise up like volcano exploding. The girl flew through the air and landed about two feet from Sofia. The princess stepped forward and addressed the panic-stricken girl. "Don't worry, I'm not going to really hurt you. That wouldn't be right."

It did little to calm the girl, and she simply dropped her wand and ran off. Sofia collected another gold star and walked back up to delighted Cedric. "I simply cannot believe it Sofia, who knew you were so talented at fighting spells."

" _You_ did Mr. Cedric, you taught me a lot of them."

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Clever girl" and they watched Cecilia fight her opponent. It was a bitter struggle. Cecilia had tried to use the same spell Sofia had conjured, but with less effect. It just made the ground roll as would an earthquake. Finally Cecilia defeated the boy she faced.

All of a sudden there was a blindingly white light that appeared from the sidelines and a woman appeared at its center. Sofia sat there in shock. She recognized the woman. It was the wicked mage she had fought at the prison in Maldonia. Her thoughts started to race. Was this Cecilia's mother? Was this woman busy with war preparations, and that's why she didn't have time for her daughter? And most importantly… would she recognize Sofia?

"Exquisite."

Huh? Sofia turned to see Cedric staring longingly at the older sorceress who had just materialized.

"What was that Mr. Cedric?"

"Oh nothing princess. I'm simply looking at a creature of extreme beauty, talent, and prestige… I'm just imagining a different life for myself."

What could Cedric possibly see in this woman? She was a little pretty, but she'd enforced the enslavement of her father and dozens of other innocent men, and now she was probably prepping for war. Sofia's face involuntarily grimaced and she didn't notice the horn blowing to summon her to the match. Finally reality came flooding back in as Cedric shook her arm while Greylock stared at her strangely.

"Sofia, SOFIA! Merlin's mushrooms girl they're waiting for you!" Sofia took several more deep breaths while it seemed the entirety of the dueling arena was staring at her. Her eyes narrowed in on the woman who'd taken up a seat immediately adjacent to the dueling pit.

…

…

"That woman isn't so great and wonderful."

…

…

Sofia gripped her wand hard and Greylock reared back at the emotional display. She stood and marched down to meet her fate. She was going to have to duel the daughter in front of this royal sorceress. WAIT. Greylock had just told Sofia that experienced wizards could tell who someone was from their fighting style. This woman was considered talented and experienced and Sofia had fought her for a very long time on that prison island.

She assumed her position at the end of the dueling pit and Cecilia stood in front of her. Sofia knew she could take out the daughter. No question. But she'd have to actually fight to do it, and the woman would recognize her. Sofia looked up toward Cedric and Greylock. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. Cedric was shaking his fists, and Greylock was yelling in his face and pointing straight back at the princess. What could they be doing? Cedric looked down at her with the strangest expression, his mouth was slightly agape and eyebrows were furrowed in a worried manner.

She looked back at her thin brown-haired opponent. Should she fight? Sofia's mind went back to her father's words in the hallway yesterday… " _those terrorists are going to pay with their lives …"_ Her Dad's love, her mother's health, and Lucinda's life were on the line.

She bit her lip and stood there as the bell clanged. Sofia closed her eyes and BOOM. She was hit with a moderately strong energy blast. Sofia slid backward several feet but continued to stand. After all, she was made of tough Friezenburg stock and was centered relatively low to the ground. Standing there, she took a deep breath while the crowd seemed to let out a collective cry. Sofia was supposed to have fallen over, but she didn't. Cecilia didn't seem to know what to do either. She looked over at her mother, and then back to Sofia, confused. Her head jerked around a little bit and then she hurled another spell at Sofia. Again Sofia just closed her eyes. The ground before her rose up and launched Sofia into the air. She spun for several turns, landing on her feet and sliding backward again. Again Sofia just stood there, still holding the wand. Suddenly Sofia realized that even this passive fighting could still reveal her identity. The mage had tossed her into the air during their duel, and now the woman was on the edge of her seat, watching Sofia intensely.

What could she do? What _should_ she do?


	6. Chapter 6-Misunderstandings

**Chapter 6: Misunderstandings**

She stared at Cedric in the stands and tears welled up in her eyes. She'd promised to win him the silver star, but Lucinda's life had to be worth more than that. Resigned to her fate, Sofia closed her eyes and simply let the wand fall out of her hand. She had never fallen, and never cast a spell, but she was defeated. Cecilia jumped up and down in celebration, but the crowd didn't seem excited for her. The girl ran over to the attendant and claimed the silver star, indicating she had won the tournament. The crowd simply began to disperse, going back to wherever they had come from. Sofia fled the accusatory stares while trying not to talk to anyone. She'd thrown the match, and many of the people here must have realized it. She crawled inside the coach and ducked down below its railings so as to hide in shame before Cedric came running up to her. He stood there at the door, just staring at her for what seemed like ages. She couldn't look at him. He must be so disappointed in her. He finally opened the door and moved to sit opposite her for the long ride home, all the while boring into her with his eyes.

…

…

…

Silence.

…

…

The vast majority of the ride home was spent in uncomfortable quiet. Did he know she threw the match? Probably, judging by his strange look. She should apologize to him? Maybe. She had longed to win him the silver star and watch him stand proudly in front of all those sorcerers as her mentor, and now she'd forsaken that dream. He was one of her dearest friends, but she'd failed him. Would he ever forgive her? The suppression of tears started to fail, and the sniffling started.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric."

"Oh no Sofia, don't be sorry. Please don't be." He shifted to sit next to her and started staring down at the floor.

"But I AM sorry. I wanted to win you the silver star and I just got distracted by that woman. I'm so sorry."

He started shaking his head in an odd manner, as if to shake what she'd just said off of him. She started to think about the wicked mage, this woman was probably going to surface again. Cedric was fidgeting oddly and wringing his hands together.

"Um Sofia…"

"What's her name Mr. Cedric?"

The fidgeting stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You're a Royal Sorcerer and so is she, so what's her name Mr. Cedric?"

His hands had been flung up and he seemed upset. "Poseidon's pumpkin's Sofia I barely know the woman."

Sofia was still staring at the floor. "But you know her name, right?"

Cedric retracted his hands and they sat in silence for another few minutes. He was staring at the side of her head again, and the judgement of her actions he must be pondering was killing Sofia inside. Finally he spoke.

"It's Amalthea."

"Oh. Okay." She gave him a nod and then put her hands up to her face to prevent him from seeing her self loathing.

Cedric started to fidget nervously again, alternating between twisting his wand in between his fingers and running his hands along his legs. He finally stuffed the wand up his sleeve and reached down and took Sofia's hand in his. That was odd, even for Cedric. He must be _really_ upset about what she'd done at the tournament. Would he… stop being her friend?

…

He took a series of deep breaths, "Sofia, Greylock said... s-s-something to me."

She looked up from the floor at him, and he turned away but still kept a hold of her hand. Greylock might have told Cedric she threw the match, but then again they were fighting before she dropped the wand. "What did Greylock say?" Cedric started rocking a bit back and forth in his seat and turned his entire upper body away. He mumbled something unintelligible. "I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, I couldn't hear you."

He turned back around and was staring at the floor again. "S-S-Sofia… Do you… like me?"

Sofia cocked her head to one side. "Of course I like you Mr. Cedric. I tell you so all the time, and I'm so, so sorry."

She could see his right eye through his bangs, and he was staring at her through the hair strands obscuring his face. All her fears must be true, she'd violated their promise and now he wasn't sure if they were still friends.

"D-do you _really_ like me?"

"Mr. Cedric you're the best! You're so amazing at magic and you mean so much to me. I'm so sorry I lost the tournament. I feel so incredibly awful that I let you down."

Just then the castle came into view, and the coachmen set down near the stables. Sofia sighed; he was probably still hurt by her intentional failure, despite the apology. But what could she do to fix it? It was her choice and now she'd have to live with that decision. She stood and started to pull her hand away from his. It was late afternoon and her mother should be feeling better by now. She needed to go check on Miranda and tell parents about the days events. She should just tell them she lost and get it over with. Hopefully they wouldn't be as disappointed in her as Cedric seemed to be. She stepped away to walk down the steps but Cedric tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back in, forcing her to sit down again.

"Wait Sofia! I…" He seemed hesitant, almost upset and was hyperventilating. He looked at the coachman, who had disembarked and unhooked the flying horse. Cedric held her hand firmly while watching the coachman lead the horse away to the stables.

"Mr. Cedric?" He was probably going to scold her, but she deserved every word of it and just sat there, waiting.

…

…

They were finally alone at the coach, and Cedric started biting his lip. "You mean a lot to me too Sofia. I.. I.. I like you too." It drifted out of him quietly and carried along with the wind. Relief spread across Sofia's countenance. He'd be able to forgive her and they could stay the best of friends.

"Oh Mr. Cedric, thank you!" She wrapped him a big hug and pecked him on the cheek just like she always did when he was upset, it was going to be just fine. In the next instant she took off to see how her mother was doing.

Thankfully the medicine had improved Miranda's condition significantly, enabling a late lunch and walk about the castle unaided. Sofia broke the news of making second place, and received praise for doing so well. It felt hollow, but at least her secret was safe. Miranda's health had improved and apparently Rolland had met with the rulers of Friezenburg and Maldonia, establishing some sort of truce. He'd kept his word. It all meant the announcement ball could go ahead, and royals from near and far were invited. Sofia went back to her room to dress for the occasion, setting her sights on a particularly splendid purple gown. It probably needed a bit of shortening, but taller shoes would help with that, and would also offset her shorter stature compared to that of her peers. Before she finished prepping there was a knocking on her window.

"That's different."

Maneuvering toward it, the silhouette of a very shapely witch was clearly visible. Drawing back the sheer drapery confirmed Sofia's suspicions.

"Lucinda."

"Yeah, you were expecting Miss Nettle?"

The girls giggled a bit. "Seriously Sofia, we've got a big problem, and I mean BIG." Lucinda drifted in with the wind and dismounted her broomstick.

Sofia nodded. "I think I know what you're going to say."

The witch raised an eyebrow up at her friend, "So you know the king has issued a royal decree? and that anyone with information on what happened in Maldonia is to come forward and reveal the perpetrators, concealment of such knowledge will come with a penalty of death."

Sofia set her hairbrush back down on the dressing table near the window and let out a big sigh. "I knew he wanted us, well the 'terrorists' dead. I didn't know he was going to punish anyone concealing information too."

"Sofia this is bad. I guess the war last time had some sort of weird truce going on. No one really knows how it ended, and what we did might have broken it."

Sofia was pacing back and forth while Lucinda looked upon her dear friend with concern. "So what are we gonna do Sofia?"

She stopped in the middle of the room. "We can't tell him. If we do I know he won't have me executed, but you…"

Sofia turned to her friend, and the witch made a slightly morbid gesture with her wand across her own throat. "Curtains for Lucinda, huh?"

Sofia nodded. "I'd never just let you get hurt though, so it's just better for everyone if we don't tell."

"Totally on board with that Sofia. I'd like to just forget the whole thing happened."

"You didn't tell anyone, did you Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head, "Nope. Did you?"

Lucinda chuckled, "Are you kidding? No way. I came home and slept through till morning. One must get their beauty sleep after all, you never know when you're gonna meet The One." The girl was fluffing her hair with her hand and grinning widely. Perhaps all this war talk really could simply go away.

At that particular moment Miranda entered, and was extremely startled to encounter a beautiful witch in the middle of the youngest princesses chambers. "Why hello Lucinda. Are you here for the party?"

Lucinda looked like a fish out of water, and spun to meet Sofia's frightened gaze. Silent words of horror were mouthed at the princess.

"Yes Mom! Lucinda is... uh… here to…. come to the party, just like you said." Sofia tried her best to disguise the awkward smile gracing her lips and the nervous chuckle, and while her mom seemed suspicious she didn't press the issue.

"Just come down soon honey, I'm not sure how long I can be at a party like this right now."

"Okay Mom!"

A collective sigh of relief escaped from the girls as Miranda exited. "That was close."

"Too close."

The tension in the room immediately subsided and the girls broke out in laughter.

"Alright alright Sofia, I guess I'm coming to this party of yours, so what can I borrow to wear?" Lucinda had been grabbing her sides to collect herself. They'd needed that good laugh.

The relieved princess had to catch her breath as well. "Sorry, but you're _way_ too skinny and tall to fit in my clothes."

"Nah, I'll just make some adjustments." The witch was twirling her wand in her hands and had a devilish grin going.

"Sure, go for it." Sofia gestured toward the expansive closet and Lucinda stepped toward it.

"Ah, I've always wanted to get lost in your closet."

"Just don't get _too_ lost, we've got a party to go to."

"Right."

A short while later two beautiful maidens were heading toward the grand ballroom. One was clad in a decidedly purple get up and heeled shoes, the other in a stunning peridot dress that matched the color of her eyes.

Several young princes were standing around talking to James. One broke off from the group and approached Sofia. It was Hugo. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his approach.

"Why hello Princess Sofia, what a lovely evening it is, wouldn't you agree?"

Sofia let out an exasperated huff. Hugo had been overly romantic toward her for years now, ever since he was the substitute on the Royal Prep Derby team and they had won the championship together.

"Yes Hugo, it's a very pleasant evening."

"James mentioned you had a sorcery tournament today, how did it go?"

"It went… I got second place." Lucinda looked at her completely dumbstruck and her head fell sideways. The witch knew how skilled she was and deserved an explanation, some other time.

He paused, "That's really impressive Sofia, but then again you're always so impressive anyway." With that he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Would you do me the honor of a dance Princess?"

Sofia relented and Hugo escorted her to the center of the spinning masses. A desperate look back toward Lucinda was met with quiet resignation from her friend, and Lucinda turned her attentions to another strapping young man near James. Hugo swept Sofia into a waltzing position, and began twirling her around when the realization suddenly dawned on Sofia that Hugo was a prince of Maldonia. Next to them Hildegard was dancing with her betrothed, Hugo's older brother Axel. If they were dancing it meant Rolland had not only reestablished the military truce, but the political one as well. It set Sofia's mind at ease.

Hugo leaned in a little too close and started whispering in Sofia's ear. "You seemed troubled, do you want to talk about it Sofia? You know I'm always here to listen my beautiful."

"Oh no, it's just that I'm so glad everything's okay now." She motioned her head in the direction of Hildegard dancing with Axel.

Hugo nodded. "Never fear my princess, we've got the situation under control and I'll be just fine. It makes me happy that you were worried for me though."

"I'm not afraid for you Hugo."

He let her go and returned to the normal dancing position. "Not even a little? Why not? After all horrible criminals from Friezenburg broke out of our jail. Some dark mage set them free, and they fled. Are you worried _now_ Princess?" He leaned in with a grin. How she hated that grin.

Sofia tensed up as they turned about the floor. She _KNEW_ that the prisoners weren't criminals; they were peasants that had been stolen during the war and reported DEAD.

"What makes you think they were criminals Hugo?"

"They were in prison Sofia. Also, my Dad seemed extremely upset that they had gotten loose. Amalthea apparently went after them, but was stopped by some mystery mage. They've got magic on their side." He shivered as looked down at her, and probably noticed the extremely upset face she was making. "But don't worry precious, they won't be free long and everything will go back to the way it was."

Sofia froze in place on the dance floor. "Wait, what do you mean they won't be 'free long'?"

Hugo gave her a half smile. "Well I just mean that our Royal mage is going to track down the criminals and bring them to justice, tonight actually."

Sofia felt like the world stopped turning, "WHAT! Tonight…" Sofia started to hyperventilate. Her Papa, her Uncle, Westin. Amalthea was after them right now, and they couldn't fight a mage, no one in Friezenburg could. Magic was forbidden.

Hugo looked at her with worry, as if she'd contracted some disease. "Sofia don't fret, it'll all be over before tomorrow. In fact, I was thinking of perhaps stopping by." It was overwhelming and Sofia stopped listening to his insipid planning. Sofia's Papa was in imminent danger of being captured and sent back to prison, but why?

"Hugo, did anyone say what crime these people committed?"

He stopped musing on future plans to address her concerns. "Oh marvelous Sofia you have such a big heart. All I know is that Dad called them 'Enemies of the state'."

Sofia had to warn her Papa immediately, but if Hugo knew anything else she would need the information for the fight ahead. "Hugo, did your dad say where his forces were going? Or how many there were?"

Hugo turned his head sideways at her. "That's a strange question Sofia… wait are you worried?" Sofia looked down at her feet, it wasn't the royal guards of Maldonia she was worried about, or Friezenburg's elite fighters either. "Oh gorgeous princess, they don't need many troops to subdue these criminals, not with Amalthea ensuring their safety. They should be done by mid-morning." He put pressure on the small of her back with his wrist, effectively pushing Sofia's lower body into his. It was WAY too close for comfort, and Sofia dropped his hand and pushed his hip away. He seemed stunned and tried to grab her back into position but another body stepped in between them.

It was Cedric. He changed into his dress robe and had uncharacteristically run a comb through his hair. "That's enough Prince something. She pushed you away, I saw it."

Hugo's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you're speaking to _sorcerer_!"

Infuriated, Sofia stiffened to defend her mentor. "Hey! Don't talk to Mr. Cedric that way. He's the best!" Sofia wrapped her arms around Cedric's elbow in protest, and the Sorcerer let loose the most triumphant grin.

Hugo was not a fan. "Who do you think you're fooling Sofia? Cause it certainly isn't me." There was a bit of anger writ across the brash prince's countenance.

Suddenly there was a wand at his throat. Lucinda had been observing the exchange, and Hugo's anger was the tipping line.

"Back off Bully."

"Ah, baby brother, I see you are making friends and winning affections everywhere you go." A strong hand was upon Hugo's shoulder, and a gentle expression crossed his older brother's face.

"I'm fine Axel, I don't need your help to talk to Sofia."

The older prince looked at the sea of disgruntled faces before him, and shook his head in a slightly paternalistic way, as only big brothers can do. "Yes I see, but be that as it may Dad would like to speak with you, so off you go."

Hugo clenched his fists, but he did back away.

They all watched a steamed Hugo retreat off into the distance, and Axel turned to address the accosted princess. "My apologies Sofia, but you know he is quite taken with you. He simply has trouble expressing it, but he'll improve with time."

Lucinda let out a small sigh. It took everyone aback, not the least of which was Axel. His head shifted a bit to one side, as if trying to recollect Lucinda's face, but he failed miserably in the endeavor. "I beg your pardon mi'lady, but I don't recall meeting you before."

Sofia couldn't believe it, Lucinda was blushing! "Oh, well I… haven't been to any of Sofia's royal balls before."

Axel's eyebrows went up. "Well then, my name is Axel. Would you do me the honor of a dance?" He gave her a slight bow. An arm was extended, and Lucinda began to take a turn around the dance floor with the well-behaved brother.

It was over, and no one had been hexed. Sofia let out a huge sigh of relief. Cedric must have heard her and turned down to the girl grabbing his arm, looking her over. "Are you okay Sofia?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hugo's always like that."

Cedric let out a tiny grunt and stared menacingly back at the direction Hugo had retreated in. It wasn't like Cedric to be so protective. "You don't need to worry Mr. Cedric, I'm fine. Hugo wouldn't try anything too funny, and even if he did I'd floor him in an instant." Sofia smiled at the thought of making Hugo do a forced back flip like the boy in the tournament earlier, and drew her wand from her pocket, flicking it in a menacing manner. The gesture seemed to delight Cedric, and a huge grin spread across his face.

Cedric leaned in, "Say Sofia, I've got _liiiittle_ something for you. Come with me." She nodded and he led her away from the dance floor. Sofia took one last glance back at Lucinda, and saw a very happy witch smiling blissfully at Axel whilst they gracefully swayed around the ballroom. She'd have to tell Lucinda later that Axel was arranged to marry Hildegard, but certainly not in the middle of a waltz. Lucinda was enjoying the moment, and it would be rude to interrupt. An instant later Cedric pulled Sofia behind a pillar where no one would see them. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift with a plain bow that was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand.

"Please take it Princess."

She smiled and did as instructed, pulling on the string to reveal it's contents. Inside was a beautiful series of silver stars mounted to a hair clip. She looked up at him with a gentle smile, "For me?"

He broke out in a goofy smile, "Well yes. I do feel bad about what happened earlier and I wanted to give you the silver star you deserved."

"Aww Mr. Cedric it's beautiful. Will you clip it on? I don't have a mirror." Cedric gulped in an odd manner and tried to grab some of Sofia's hair into a graceful wave. He pinned the star clip into it and it sagged a bit. He tried again but this time loose wisps fell out. Clearly frustrated, he tried a third time. "Triton's Turnips Sofia. How do you get these infernal things to stay put all the time?"

She giggled at the spectacle he made trying to do something so mundane as put a clip in someone's hair. "Oh Mr. Cedric you're so funny."

He let out a series of frustrated huffs. "Maybe I should just conjure a mirror. It would be easier than trying to navigate your curls."

She smiled. He had definitely forgiven her for earlier, and it could all be water under the bridge of their friendship. Finally the clip was fastened, and in truth it didn't really matter what her hair looked like. She wasn't trying to impress anyone here.

The music changed and Cedric's coughed nervously. "Um Sofia.. do you want to… um.. dance a bit? I'm not very good but I can try if you'd like."

"Aww Mr. Cedric, that's so nice of you." She reached for his hand but then remembered what Hugo had said. Troops were coming for her father, tonight, and for all the others too. Without her help they had no chance at all.

"I'd love to Mr. Cedric but I've really got to go."

He looked shocked. "Go where Sofia? Your parent's haven't even made the formal announcement yet, and I haven't done the magic show."

"I know I know but I've really got to go. I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, I really am."

"But where Sofia, where do you need to go _so_ badly?"

Sofia wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him everything with all her heart. He'd grown to be her closest friend since they put the amulet issue behind them. But if she told him, he could in theory tell her father. He probably wouldn't, but it was possible. He could also try to stop her from going. This wasn't another 'free a horse from a stable' storybook that she was used to finishing. She was going off to battle an advanced mage and would be in real danger. She knew he'd force her not to go, and then her Papa would be recaptured, or possibly die. She couldn't tell him.

"Okay, we can dance and right afterward you'll do the magic show, right?" Cedric took a big gulp of air in and held Sofia's hands. She saw a look of panic on his face. He never danced, and in all honesty she didn't know if he'd ever learned. It probably wasn't required at Hexley Hall like it was at Royal Prep. "Mr. Cedric, can I lead?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and she maneuvered his hands to the correct positions and began swaying him around a bit. No one was looking at the awkward display due to their secluded location behind the pillars, and the graceless motions continued uninterrupted.

"Mr. Cedric, why did you want to dance tonight? I've asked you hundreds of times and you always said 'no'."

"Well I… I guess I wasn't that good at listening. I'll try harder from now on Sofia."

"I'm glad, this is really fun!"

"Indeed." He broke out in that goofy grin as they swayed to and fro.

The magic show was delightful. Cedric made bunnies and other fertility symbols multiply in magical wisps that danced along the dance floor. A few shot into the crowd unexpectedly, and only one into the face of a very important Count, who spent the rest of the show sneezing tiny bunny rabbits made of smoke. Afterward King Rolland made the formal announcement that Miranda was expecting their child. Sofia made the requisite show of solidarity, embracing her Mom and Dad along with her siblings and everyone cheered. It was quite touching, although Sofia's thoughts lingered hundreds of miles away. She couldn't help but think of her Papa, and how he would take the news, if she was able to save him.

Miranda was seated to avoid over exertion throughout, and was approached by a bevy of queens who were eager to know of the particulars. Sofia decided this was her chance, and slipped out. At the doorway she paused to catch sight of Lucinda. The witch was still chatting with Axel along the balcony, but Hildegard was staring at them from the opposite side of the ballroom. Hadn't he mentioned he was betrothed? Perhaps Lucinda was looking for a friend, or perhaps it simply didn't matter to her that he was in an arranged situation. Sofia felt like she should say something, but she couldn't linger longer. Nor could she bring Lucinda along this time, for it would be best not to put her dear friend in any further danger. Sofia had beaten Amalthea before, so she could do it again. Hopefully. Lucinda didn't have the magical shield of the "princess" title to protect her from the wrath of kings anyway.

Sofia ran back up to her room, changing into her green dress. She was going to fight this 'Amalthea' again, and would need a better disguise than last time. The royal sorceress now knew what Sofia looked like. The wavy brown hair, the deep blue eyes. They needed to go. Sofia drew her wand and changed her hair color to a decidedly blonde color, increased its length by two feet, and colored her eyes a green that matched her dress. Sofia snuck out to meet Minimus as music from the party drifted down through the couryard, and they rode off into the night.

They finally reached the little cabin at the end of the decrepit town where Sofia's family lived. Frantically she jumped off of Minimus as the horse landed and ran up to the front door. She started to pound on the door to get the attention of the cabin's occupants, but the heavy portal pushed open with the first knock. She stepped inside and saw…. Nothing.

No one. She ran frantically through the cabin. It didn't take long to inspect the tiny rooms jutting out from the common area, and she grew frantic. "PAPA!, Uncle SAL, Aunt Nelly, ANYBODY!"

If they weren't here, the mages may have already come for them and… Sofia started shaking. She might be too late.

"PAPAAAAA!"

Suddenly there was a tapping sound. Sofia shifted her head around trying to hone in on it's location. A couple more paces toward the kitchen hearth, and she saw one of the stones on the floor moving a bit. She dropped to the ground and dug her fingers into the grout surrounding its edge. With effort she was able to lift the large heavy stone, and the sound of coughing rang out through the kitchen.

Sofia flung a hand down and latched onto a tiny arm. She yanked hard and out of the hole in the ground came her youngest cousin Mary. The child was covered in dirt and soot and seemed to be gasping for breath. She heard moans, and there were more people down there. One by one Sofia pulled out her little cousins. They were all sobbing and filthy.

She grabbed the oldest one by the shoulders, "What happened! PLEASE tell me what happened." The boy looked at her with horror and seemed afraid for his life. He was staring at her hair. "Oh it's me, cousin Sofia. We met a couple days ago."

The boy shook his head. "Believe me, I've changed myself with magic, see." She pulled out her wand and reversed the spells. The boy started to cry and lunged forward, hugging Sofia tightly.  
"Oh cousin it's horrible! Men came and there was all this screaming. Mom managed to get us in here but the men, they took everyone else away." The boy was still crying and kept looking down at the hole. Either he was traumatized, or there was someone else down there…

Sofia reached down even farther and felt something warm. It was wrapped in linens. The boy stood and grabbed his littler siblings, ushering them out of the kitchen. Mary called back, "But bubbe, _bubbe_!" The girl was sobbing.

Sofia knew who was at the bottom of the hiding place.

She had to look, to make sure. She set the end of her wand alight, and it was her grandmother. They'd tried to prevent her capture alongside the children but the old woman couldn't take the strain. Sofia started sobbing, but then the woman coughed. She was alive! But only barely. Sofia flung a levitation spell at the woman and she drifted up out of the hole. She hugged the lady gently so as not to crush the old woman and screamed for her cousins to return. They all came piling in and covered the old lady with kisses.

She grabbed the oldest boy's arm. So many were still in danger. "Okay you're in charge now. You've got to get everyone to safety. I'm going to go find Papa and the others, but the bad men might come back. Is there anywhere you can go and be safe?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, my Dad's family lives in the next village over."

Sofia nodded at the boy, and he gathered up his cousins. They'd be moving slow as Bubbe was also going to have to walk with them. "Don't take the roads, okay? The bad men will probably be on the roads."

He nodded and Sofia was off.

Without a second thought Sofia re-conjured her disguise jumped on Minimus. They took off scouring the dead countryside until a small procession came into view. In front of the coach rode Cecilia and Amalthea on horseback. Oh merlin, there were two mages. How was she ever to fight two of them at once? It didn't matter. She had to try, and only needed to fend them off long enough for her family to escape.

"There they are! Minimus, fly up directly over the coach. I'm going to make it disappear and then blast the guards in one fell swoop. Then everyone can make a run for the trees while I fight the mages."

Her horse shook it's mane, "But Sofia there's two witches and only one of you. This isn't going to end well for us, oh I wish we'd stayed in Enchancia."

She didn't have time for this right now, "Just lead Papa and the others away from the mages, okay! I don't need you to fight, just help get them out of here and to safety, okay?"

"Oh...Oh… We're going to regret this!" the horse whinnied.

Sofia directed Minimus to swoop down and let the spell fly. The coach promptly disappeared, revealing her father, uncle, aunt, Westin and another man in chains. They flopped to the ground. She sent an air current blasting the guards on the right side into the guards on the left side, and they all tumbled into a heap about 20 yards away. Sofia dropped Minimus even lower and jumped off, with Minimus landing and motioning to the prisoners to follow with his neck. By now Amalthea and Cecelia had turned and seen what was happening. Sofia cast a barrier spell as Amalthea drew her wand. Sofia managed to beat the witch's timing, and the barrier spell blocked the prisoners from Amalthea's wrath. She screamed with fury as the captives ran into the dry trees and out of sight after Minimus.

Amalthea turned to Sofia. "So, you've dared to shown your face." She looked over toward her daughter. "Let's end this Cecelia. Prove to me your fighting skills and end this horrid mage!"


	7. Chapter 7-Misgivings

**Chapter 7: Misgivings**

There were two witches bent on her destruction and only one Sofia. She needed to take out the weaker link, which was probably Cecelia, then worry about Amalthea again. Last time she'd caught the old witch off guard, but now this woman was fully prepared for what Sofia had to offer.

Sofia launched forward toward Cecilia, took a sideways step to easily avoid a similar wind blast to what the young witch had shot at her during the tournament and planted a foot solidly, flinging a lightening spell directly at the girl. Amalthea repelled it to protect her daughter as Cecelia froze. Sofia shot the ground in front of them with the explosion spell and great plumes of dust rose into the air, obscuring the Maldonian witches view. Sofia had to take this chance, and guessed Amalthea had dodged to a new position but Cecelia was too inexperienced to move, and shot a freeing spell through the ashen haze at where the younger witch had previously stood. A loud gasping cry and then silence came from the dirt cloud. Sofia had found her mark, and as the dust began to settle the form of a frozen maiden clutching her wand and cowering started to reveal itself.

One down.

Amalthea came barging out of the side of the dust plume fighting mad, and launched a series of burning hexes, as if intentionally ignoring her daughter's frozen plight. Sofia jumped side to side in an erratic manner, retreating backwards to establish some distance with which to maneuver. The elder witch was too close and thoroughly dominated the offensive.

Too many blasts, and Sofia lost her footing on a burning root below her, sliding sideways a bit. Her momentary disruption was all the witch needed, and a great plume of what could only be described as sharp air pummeled Sofia backward several dozen feet backward into some dried bushes to the side of the path. In an instant the bush was on fire. She needed air, and escape. NOW.

"Levitato!"

The spell launched her up above the tree tops, and a suspended Sofia could see the sorceress Amalthea staring at the bush below her. Somehow the dry underbrush and smoke had disguised her ascent, and the elder witch thought her quarry was still languishing in the bush below. This afforded her a moment to access the situation. Her family was fleeing on foot through the dry and increasingly incinerated chaparral. Quickly before the fire spread further she would need to squelch the blaze, and hopefully utilize the aerial advantage.

Sofia summoned a torrential watery blast and released the liquid tornado directly at the elder witch. It knocked the old woman backward several yards and seemed to disorient her. The residual water dispersed in all directions, extinguishing most of the blaze. Amalthea's arms went out as she tried to recover her bearings and began screaming with fury. Suddenly the woman's eyes locked on Sofia's disguised form and a powerful lightning blast erupted from the elder woman's wand, which took a great deal of skill and focus to redirect but somehow Sofia managed. Unfortunately it ricocheted off into some of the previously unaffected trees on the opposite side of the road, igniting them anew. This woman seemed intent on collateral damage. "What is _WRONG_ with you? Why are you trying to burn down this kingdom?"

She shot an angry look back at Sofia. "I was born in this kingdom and I will do as I please, which includes defeating you MAGE!"

WAIT. This woman was the Royal Sorcerer of Maldonia, wasn't she? The prison was in Maldonia after all… What did she mean she came from Friezenburg?

There was no time to dwell on it as the intense staring match was broken by Amalthea's wand flick.

BOOM.

Another blast from the elder witch and only an inch spared Sofia from incineration. This woman had a predilection for burning things it would seem. Perhaps one could fight fire with fire. Sofia dug her foot into the ground and hurled a gigantic fireball back at the witch. Their opposing spells connected midway between, causing a massive explosion. This was her chance.

Sofia used her youthful speed and the distraction of the explosion to leap forward through the smoke and launch a sleeping spell at Amalthea, stunning the witch. The elder woman crumpled to the ground and the battle was over. The adrenaline still coursing through her veins, Sofia took several deep breaths to stem the shaking of her hands. She had been inches from death this time. Not a very nice place to be.

There came some groaning from the pile of guards strewn in the middle of the road, and it brought Sofia back to reality. The snapping wood and smoke rising into the air would serve as cover but needed to be quelled before the entire forest and it's peasant occupants were consumed by the flames, so she conjured a small rain cloud to cover the area and wash away her tracks. With that the disguised princess ran off into the darkened forest after her family, disappearing into the night.

She illuminated her way with the tip of her wand, and found them huddled under a rock near a stream, with Minimus trotting in a worried circle nearby. "Oh Papa! I was so worried about you!"

He looked at her strangely from under the lee of the stone where they crouched in near darkness, and the long blonde tresses dangling at her sides were probably the source of his confusion. She let the enchantments melt away, revealing her normal visage. A look of surprise shot across his face, and he grabbed her into a great bear hug. "By the stars above it's you sweet pea, and you're okay! Oh those witches, however did you survive?"

He was clasping her tightly, but then other arms wrapped around her too. They were all hugging her. It was a bit stifling if incredibly touching.

"Air!" squeezed out of her.

She was released, and the glint of happiness was reflected in the wand light illuminating their faces. "Thank you sweet pea but you shouldn't have come back. It's dangerous now. All those years and I didn't realize what had happened."

Sofia crouched in front of the huddled bodies, desperately confused. "Tell me what's going on Papa, anything you know."

Sal spoke. "They came for us first Sofia. They knew your father was our leader, so they wanted us captured first."

Birk interrupted him. "Yes, and this is only the beginning. They're after all of us. They wanted to send us back to that forsaken hole. It's our own people Sofia, our own king sent these men and those witches after us."

Sofia nodded. "I know." Shocked faces met her statement, so the princess elaborated. "I was at a party this evening and Prince Hugo of Maldonia insisted on dancing with me. I wanted to hear what he thought about all this, and he spilled all the secrets he knew while we danced. I knew I had to come find you, and save you, before they stuffed you away into a prison again or did something worse. But why did they take you Aunt Nelly?"

The woman was shaking, and Birk held her to comfort the woman. "I don't know."

Birk's eyes narrowed. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

They all stood there. Sal turned to Birk, "So, what's the next step brother? We can't go back to Mom's house."

Birk nodded his head back and forth a bit. "Yes, we cannot go back, but I have traveled extensively through these lands. I know of several abandoned cottages and dense forests."

Nelly spoke, "But my babies and Mom, I need to go back and get them."

Sofia shook her head, "I already got them out and they're on their way to your husband's family."

The woman looked at the other man in their group and he reached out to hold her hand. He must be her husband. They hadn't been prisoners in Maldonia, so why were they taken? It made Sofia so uneasy, the answer probably wasn't going to be good. Departing hugs were granted and Aunt Nelly took off with her husband into the night in search of their children.

Sofia turned to her father. Both Sal and Westin were looking to him for guidance. "We need to get our comrades safe. You beat the mages, yes honey?" Sofia nodded. "But you didn't kill them, did you sweet pea?" Sofia shook her head in the negative. "Right. So they will be coming for us again, and they will probably recruit help. Everyone, let's get to a shelter, the nearest one I know is about two miles from here, straight into the forbidden forest."

Sofia took Minimus by the reigns and they all rushed hurriedly through the dense forest, tripping and staggering as best they could through the dark. Sofia made sure to cover their tracks by sweeping dust over their footprints and tried to provide some illumination to hurry their journey, but not so much as to be discovered by a blinding light bouncing though the forest. Anyone reasonable would assume they had used the river to escape, and no sounds of pursuit could be heard. The group finally stood in front of a meager cottage with a thatched roof, a popular building style for this country. It looked to be abandoned for decades as Birk had assumed, and they proceeded to occupy the hut. There were holes in the walls that let the wind whistle through, and spider's webs clung to crevices high and low. Once there, Sofia increased the luminosity her wand was emitting and Birk rummaged through the few belongings still inside, knocking bugs and dirt aside to inspect the found items. "What are you looking for Papa?"

He began rummaging through a litter pile in the corner, "some parchment, and if I'm lucky a quill."

Sofia smiled. "Done."

Poof! The requested items appeared before him, hovering in place. Westin jumped up and down in delight, "You're so amazing cousin! Just absolutely spectacular. Oh man, if I could do magic like you I would be so happy."

Sofia turned to her delighted cousin as her Papa proceeded to draw something on the paper. "Well, why don't you learn magic?"

The young man stopped giddily jumping around and looked at her mystified. "Do you really think I could? I'm not that special, well not special like you, even if you are covered in soot." He let loose a gigantic smile and stroked a finger along her cheek, then rubbed his fingers together feeling the texture of the ash on her from the battle. It made Sofia feel flush and she let loose a tiny nervous giggle. Was she really covered in soot? She must look awful right now. Waves of self consciousness washed over her and she twisted her hair in her fingers.

"Um... well, anyone can learn magic Westin. I just had a really good teacher."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. Hi name is Cedric and he's the most amazing sorcerer in the world."

Westin took a step back and seemed to restrain himself. "He must be really fond of you too to teach you all his magic."

"I guess so, he's one of my dearest friends. Most people don't understand him, but underneath the asperity he's just the best."

Sal interjected. "Okay enough you too, it's bad enough we're out here in the forbidden forest, if Westin takes up magic the mountains are almost assured to steal him away."

Sofia watched her cousin slump into a pile on the stone floor and felt indignation rise. If this young man wanted to learn magic Sofia wasn't going to let some cultural misgivings keep him from that goal. No way.

Before the princess could object Birk stood abruptly and slammed his hand on the table in triumph. "AHA!"

Startled, Sofia turned her attention to what he'd been illustrating. It was actually a really good drawing of Friezenburg.

"What are you doing Papa?"

He looked up at her. "I'm planning sweet pea."

Sal took an immediate interest in Birk's efforts, "You drawing maps again brother?" Birk just smiled and Sal looked over toward Sofia. "Your Dad, he was always the adventurous sort. We used to go into the capital city for grain rations when we were children, and your Dad would study the maps. When we got home he would draw them in the dirt."

Sal walked over and gave her Papa a hearty slap on the back. "Guess that's when your wanderlust started, ey Birk?"

"You may be right brother, but anyway it's done."

Sofia giggled. The men looked at her strangely. "Oh it's just that I love to travel and have adventures too. I guess I inherited that from you Papa."

Birk shoved the drawing forward and began to explain. "Sofia, do you see these mountains I've drawn here?"

"Yes."

'They start a mile or so from this cottage and run lengthwise along the kingdom. I've drawn the cottage we're at with a little 'x' here." He pointed and sure enough, there was the cottage. "Now all these little villages are the towns in Friezenburg, I've labeled them in tiny little font see." Sofia peered over and sure enough, there was tiny writing next to small groupings of squares, clearly meant to be houses. "I've marked the ones where our compatriots hailed from with a circle. There were about a dozen villages marked.

Sofia couldn't help it, "So many. How did you know where they all live? How are we going to save them all? And will they even believe us when we tell them what's happening?"

Sal shot Sofia a confident look. "We spent years with them Sofia. Each man has a home, and people they loved. Also, Birk was our leader. He kept everyone safe, made sure everyone was fed for all those years in the prison. They will believe us, and we've got to get them out and make sure their families know not to tell of their return, or the same thing could happen to all of them."

Birk turned to his daughter. "Sofia, please take me with you on your horse. We will go and warn people, and I will draw them a map to a safe house in the dirt. We'll have them congregate at these houses. Once they're safe we'll figure out what to do."

Westin shot up from his slumped over spot on the stone floor, "I'm coming too!"

Birk shrugged him off. "No Westin, I want you to go to this house marked here." He showed Westin the map and pointed to a small 'x' located several miles north. "Use your youth and get to this place fast Westin, wait for our friends there. They will be nervous. Stay there with them until we come for you." He turned to Sal. "Brother, you do the same here okay."

Westin looked nervous, "I'll try to find my way Uncle, and I'll make you proud."

That's right, how was he ever to navigate through unfamiliar forest in the dark? It struck Sofia as very brave but naive that Westin was willing to go running through the 'forbidden forest' in the dark with witches potentially out there hunting him. But her Papa's road would be the more dangerous. She had to go with her father, even ifshe might have felt a slight tug inside to go with Westin.

Sofia conjured a candle, but it blew out almost instantly from the wind ripping through the holes in the walls. No good. It would never last. Birk reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone he'd stolen from the prison wall. It still glowed. He handed it to the boy. "Here, it will light your way and won't blow out."

They both nodded, and Sofia set off on Minimus with her father in tow and watched as Westin ran off into the distance. "What was that stone Papa?"

"It's something we mined in Friezenburg. Well, one of the lesser quality ones. I don't know what it is exactly, but I've always had this nagging suspicion about it because the guards were afraid to touch them."

Yet another mystery. Both her Papa and Westin seemed unaffected by handling the stone, so what could it be?

Flying was a LOT faster than any other method of transportation, and they reached the homes of the frightened men with ease. Birk had a special knock he used to alert the men, which had been developed in the prison as a means of communication. As soon as Birk spoke each and every one of them agreed to flee, most of them to protect their families from a similar harrowing experience that Sofia's had met, but several of the men just seemed willing to do whatever Birk said.

They finally reached the last house, in the northernmost part of Friezenburg just before daybreak. Despite the danger the adrenaline rush of earlier had begun to wear off and Sofia found herself yawning heavily as they landed outside the dilapidated door of this last hovel. The characteristic knock on the wall Birk performed woke whoever was inside. The door opened and a very old woman answered. Birk addressed her, "Hello, you must be Martha. Daniel told us so much about you. Is he here?"

The older lady was already hunched from age, and seemed saddened by their presence. "Yes, my husband is here and he is still sleeping. He has been sleeping since he arrived home. But I knew this would come." Birk and Sofia glanced at each other in worry, and the woman bade them come in. It was the last house, so they could afford a few minutes break after riding all night. She presented them with an early simple breakfast of bread and water that they munched quietly, and she spoke in low, serious tones. "I must tell you that I am very old, and I have seen much." Sofia didn't like where this was going. "It has been happening since my youth, many generations. The war was but an excuse, one of so many. My sister was also taken as a young girl."

Sofia looked at this old woman. What was she saying? The woman looked directly at her Papa, and the man's expression had grown hard, the kitchen hearth's firelight illuminating the weary wrinkles along his face earned by toil in the mines. The old woman raised a bony finger whose joints were swollen to the point of disfigurement, pointing it squarely at Sofia's father.

"You are now ' _the lost_ '."


	8. Chapter 8-Denial

**Chapter 8: Denial**

"You are now 'the lost'."

The old woman paused to drink a sip of what one could only assume was tea, and Sofia practically fell off the edge of her seat waiting for the elderly lady to continue. "People from Friezenburg have been disappearing for generations, yes. They told us it was the mountains; that they were taken by beasts, that the lost had a sickness and simply disappeared. Sometimes whole villages would disappear; afflicted by a mysterious plague that no one had ever seen and never spread. The war, my young ones, was just another excuse. One of so many, for so long."

Birk's eyes grew wide and he clenched his fists into balls. "Please continue Martha, I need to know what you know."

"My husband, and all of your companions too, they were but a small fraction of those who were lost in the war. There were stories, so many stories, of soldiers carting off women, and children as well. Anyone who was old enough to labor. We were told they all died in the war. But you are here, and my husband is here. Which means the other's may be alive too somewhere beyond the sea."

The elderly lady leaned in and spoke with a clear voice. "They're coming for you. They don't want anyone to know. They don't want us to know that we're being stolen. That the war was just an excuse. They'll try to take your family too, for there can be no witnesses."

Sofia watched as Birk had a moment of existential clarity, and began nodding as the reality of what had transpired sunk in. The old lady went back to tending the kitchen fire, and Sofia leaned in toward her dad. "Papa, what does she mean with all this?"

His face was stern. She'd never seen him with that expression before, and didn't know if it was an often occurrence. He finally spoke, "It means that the King of Friezenburg is selling his own people into slavery, and convincing the rest of the populous that they simply died or disappeared." Sofia couldn't mask the look of horror on her face. How was that even possible? How could Hildegard's father conceivable be responsible for an atrocity of this magnitude?

Sofia shot up from the kitchen table furious, "How could this happen! I can't… I can't even believe it's true."

Birk grabbed her hand, calming Sofia a bit. "Sweet pea, our release and return from Maldoina is a threat to the Sovereigns of Friezenburg. If everyone knew that their family members were being sold off it would create panic, chaos, and massive unrest. There is no way to tell who actually died and who was stolen. They wanted us to disappear again, before the people realize what is happening."

Birk started shaking his head as more realizations came to him. "It all makes sense, every single man in that prison was a peasant from some far-flung village where no one would question that they simply died in the war. They never interrogated us, never asked what we were doing fighting for Friezenburg, many had never even taken up arms in the conflict, and they were simply snatched from their homes. Those Maldonian troops put us to work in the mine immediately. We were the labor, that's all we ever were."

They heard a small clattering and jumped. It was the elderly Daniel; he had finally awoken and begun shuffling toward the kitchen. This man had seen way too many winters to fight or to return to the mines. Martha turned to address the weary travelers, "I wish you luck, but my husband is too old to help you anymore."

Birk rose to object, but the old woman put her foot down. "Now if they take him they will kill him, and they will probably kill me too, but he will not survive with you either." She turned to her husband, who had shuffled up next to her. "Where do you want to die beloved?"

He smiled at her, revealing but a few gnarled teeth left in his mouth, "With you my dearest."

It was touching, if incredibly sad. Birk nodded and pulled Sofia toward the door and out into the breaking dawn. Minimus had utilized their prolonged pause in the form of a nap and was quietly dozing outside.

"Good luck Birk, good luck Blessed Sorceress."

Sofia started to cry as they flew back toward the forest cottage. Birk hugged her tightly and tried to comfort his weeping daughter. "You've done a great thing Sofia, never doubt that."

Between the tears she tried to respond to his ministrations, "But Papa, I've started a WAR, and people are going to get hurt. It's all my fault."

He shook his head and stroked her head to console her, "No sweet pea, you've opened our eyes, all our eyes, to the great injustice happening all around us. You remember the song little Mary was singing yes?" Sofia nodded. "When I grew up I had always heard stories about 'the lost'. How they would wander into the mountains. We weren't supposed to go in there, or we too would be forever lost. I did go though, and I went often. Never did I see a lost soul. There's nothing in those mountains except abandoned cottages from many, many years ago. Probably from before all this started. The lost were stolen and sold to Maldonia as slaves. I'd bet you a shekel that's where all that wealth you were talking about your princess friend possessing came from. This land could never yield crops or herds, only people grow in the fields below the forbidden forests of the mountains."

They landed at the cottage in the woods, and found that several of the men from nearby villages had already arrived.

Birk turned to Sofia. "Sweet pea you need to go home to Enchancia."

"Absolutely not. I can't leave you Papa, it's dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Exactly. This could get ugly. We won't go quietly back into servitude, and I don't want you entangled. As more people realize what's happened things are going to get messy. I don't need you involved in this."

Sofia refused his entreats. It was antithetical to her nature to abandon anyone in dire need, and this was _her_ Papa. But he could never let her stay and fight. They went around in circles until Birk hit on an idea.

"Fine Sofia. I'll tell you what. You _KNEW_ what was going on because you overheard that 'Prince Hugo' fellow talking about it. If you go back to Enchancia you will be able to hear what's being planned from their perspective. _IF_ you do hear anything else, and only _IF_ , then you can come back to this cottage and tell me. Don't go running off into battle, and don't do anything foolish, okay? I'll make arrangements for you to be notified if anything happens to me, so don't worry needlessly."

She looked at him with doubt in her eyes, but he stood firm before her. He was trying desperately to protect her, and she needed to honor his wishes.

"Okay Papa, but can I keep the map you drew?" He nodded and handed her the parchment. She hugged him and refused to let go. If something bad happened she may never hold him again. The thought of mourning his death a second time stole the strength from her legs and his hug was all that held her upright. He started to sign to brighten her spirits and stiffen his resolve. Several of the men gathered round him taking in the words and the revelations of earlier made their way through the crowd.

These lives were stolen, one and all  
. . . . Our pasts taken, now futures found  
We hear now freedoms blessed call  
. . . . The horn of revolutions sound

It summons us to fight this fiend  
. . . . Do battle with what wronged us so  
That other's will not suffer tiend  
. . . . Bondage our kin will cease to know

Daylight streams across barren land  
. . . . Another chance to meet our fates  
Before their might we all shall stand  
. . . .Confront their callous hearts of hate

For we all know our motives' true  
. . . . And in the end we shall prevail  
We'll hold the line and make them rue  
. . . . Their wealth will be of no avail

For we shall slave no more!  
For we shall slave no more!  
For we shall slave no more!

Birk had whipped up a frenzy in the other men, who began chanting the last lyrics of his motivational song as they pounded their fists together. Sofia held him tightly, trying desperately to think of a solution as Birk tried to cajole his daughter back onto the horse. "Go sweet pea. You are exhausted, and this battle isn't yours to fight. Go back to Enchancia and to your family who loves you."

That was it! If she could convince her stepfather that the prisoners weren't criminals they could potentially seek refuge in Enchancia. She had to try, but then again there was Lucinda and Rolland's decree. Resolved to figure out a solution she reluctantly let go. Minimus took off, glad to be heading away from a conflict for once and Sofia watched her father fade from sight behind the trees. If she could somehow convince Rolland to harbor the prisoners without revealing her intimate involvement everyone would be safe, and if she couldn't convince him… then as a princess she had unfettered access to those in power and could glean information as it came. Hugo would know what the kings of Maldonia and Friezenburg were planning, and if something big came up Hugo was sure to spill everything to Sofia in a vain attempt to win her affections.

She had a plan, but it was built on uncertainty. Sofia was never that good at subterfuge; the only secret she'd managed to keep from her parents was the Amulet's power. A raging sea of uncertainty and muddled thoughts churned inside her as the sturdy purple steed carried her back home. Perhaps a much-needed nap would clear her mind, as the tiredness was overwhelming and it took all her effort not to fall of the horse for the long ride back to Enchancia.

…

Upon returning to the castle and trudging back into her room Sofia found Wormwood on her bed _waiting_. Somehow she managed to avoid detection yet again. Apparently Clover and the raven had been fighting with each other all night. It was mid morning and breakfast had long since past but Sofia was so tired she simply stripped her dirty, ash-covered green dress off and let it crumple in a pile on the floor. She fell into her bed, completely ignoring Wormwood's protestations. The bird stopped squaking and flew off while Sofia passed out immediately under the sheets.

Not ten minutes later there was pounding on her door. Sofia was still out cold and didn't hear it. She did hear someone yelling at her bedside, and rose up out of the covers to respond.

"What… what?"

She yawned and sat upright to see Cedric standing there, looking like his head was going to explode in shock. Sofia rubbed her eyes to alleviate some of the pain at their being forced open. "What is it Mr. Cedric? I'm so tired. Come back later." She slumped down onto the bed again; too exhausted to cover herself she passed out laying there, the top half of her body exposed.

Sofia awoke after lunchtime. She looked around and saw no one was in her room except for the snoozing furball known as Clover curled up on the opposite pillow. He'd probably been up all night too waiting for her. Sofia looked down and noticed her blankets were around her waist and she wasn't wearing a nightshirt. WAIT. Cedric had come into her room at some point and was yelling at her. Oh Merlin, no wonder his head looked like he was going to explode. She flew to her closet, flung her normal purple dress on and raced up the steps to his tower.

Knocks on his door went unanswered, but instead the door creaked open. He'd forgotten to lock it. "Oh Mr. Cedric. I need to apologize. Please can I come in."

The sorcerer was nowhere to be seen, however his trusty raven was circling above. The bird let out a series of caws and landed on a pedestal set atop the table nearest where she stood.

"Hi Wormwood, did Mr. Cedric come back? I think he came to talk to me but I was too tired to respond."

"You gave him the fright of his life last night princess, disappearing like that from the party and then you were out all night. He searched the grounds frantically for you, then made up some excuse to your parents, like he always does." Sofia felt awful. She'd inadvertently made Cedric lie about her whereabouts, again. The raven looked at her sideways, "The next time you get the urge to run off in the middle of the night don't. I had to spend the whole evening waiting for you."

"Sorry Wormwood." She tried to stroke the raven's feathers, but he scoffed and backed away. He was peeved at her too apparently.

"So where _were_ you Princess? Cedric came running back up here this morning and bolted straight into his bedchambers. Didn't even stop to pet me."

She must have shocked her poor sorcerer with the impropriety displayed earlier. "I'm really sorry Wormwood. I probably startled him."

"Hmph" was all the raven uttered, and with that he returned to preening, as if Sofia's presence no longer interested him in the slightest.

She stood there trying to decide if she should go into Cedric's personal chamber to apologize for disappearing again when half of the sorcerer's face appeared from behind the curtain blocking view of his bedroom door. More of him became visible as he peered out from behind the curtain at her. He wasn't wearing his robe or vest and he looked a bit disheveled for it being mid-day, with hair messed and his shirt hanging loose over his pants. He just stood there, staring at her.

"Hi Mr. Cedric." She gave him a smile but he just stared at her strangely. Sofia regrouped and tried again.

"I'm sorry I was out so late last night, I didn't mean to make you worry."

He didn't say anything, but he did give a little nod to acknowledge the apology. He was still hiding most of his body behind the curtain, a very strange thing and most atypical for him to do.

"Are you okay? Why are you still standing over there near your bedroom?"

He looked his clothes over and proceeded to pat himself down, as if to make sure his garments were on straight and walked over to where she stood. He must have been taking a nap and quickly dressed when he heard her enter the workshop, yes that must be it, although he typically didn't take naps.

He stopped and stood in front of her, looking down at her dress. "Are you really okay Mr. Cedric?"

He still wasn't talking, only nodding again. She needed to make the apology a little clearer, hopefully then he'd snap out of it. He looked flush, as if all the blood had drained from his already pale face.

"Mr. Cedric I'm sorry I took off last night but I'm not planning on doing it again for a while so you can relax."

He took in a huge gulp of air, then nodded again. He looked almost… guilty of something. Well, he should probably have been working instead of taking a nap after all.

"So, are we okay?"

"Yes." It squeaked out of him and he grabbed at his undone bowtie. "Ahem. Yes, I'm okay Sofia."

She smiled at him warmly and he broke out in an extremely silly grin.

She looked over at his potions table but unlike usual there was no simmering brew. "So what potion are you working on today Mr. Cedric?"

"Uh… Well actually I'm not. Wait! I've got wee little present for you somewhere in this mess. Hold still Princess."

He was rummaging around amongst the clutter on his desk, and papers went flying. That was a little strange, considering she'd just cleaned his workshop a couple days prior. Why had it gotten so messy so fast?

"Mr. Cedric, is everything okay? Your workshop was clean wasn't it?"

He turned away. "It's been a rather tumultuous couple of days, wouldn't you agree princess." She couldn't argue that point. "Triton's turnips where did it go?" He was under the desk and beakers were falling. She reached out and caught several before the crashed down on his head and backside.

"Watch out Mr. Cedric, or _I'll_ be the one undoing the lizard transformation."

A huge smile broke out on his face at the memory of her first day as his apprentice, and she giggled a bit. "You really are the kindest Sofia. Most chide me or abandon me for the way I am, but not you. Never you. You are truly special, aren't you?"

"Aww Mr. Cedric, you're the best! Don't mention it!"

She set the beakers down and he continued searching for whatever it was. It was very sweet of him to be making her presents, but completely the opposite reaction to the scolding she was expecting. "Mr. Cedric you don't have to keep giving me gifts. I'm still wearing the beautiful silver star pin you gave me yesterday, see?"

"Yes. I... um... noticed this morning." He turned ever so slightly and was looking at her again through the corner of his eye.

Oops. He'd seen it all.

"Sorry about that Mr. Cedric but you know _YOU_ came into my room uninvited."

He turned positively crimson at her words and tensed up. "Yes well, I didn't really think beautiful young maidens actually pranced around undressed in their bedchambers."

"Hey, I don't prance! Well at least not this morning. I was _sleeping_."

Cedric broke out in a fit of coughing and turned away so she couldn't see his face. "Indeed, but you know you should be more careful about that. It's a castle with a hundred occupants, _anyone_ could come walking in."

"Yes Mr. Cedric." Sofia was lucky, considering all the things he could be yelling at her for this was an extremely mild scolding.

He opened another drawer and a grin passed his lips. "A-ha! Here it is!"

He drew a small circular object from his desk drawer and gave it to her. It was golden and covered in crimson spots, almost like an ornate chicken's egg. "Hold this in your hands and breathe slowly onto it."

Sofia made a tiny hole in between her palms and blew on the egg. Magic exploded, and a tiny bird no larger than a farthing red as blood sprung forth.

"Oh Mr. Cedric it's amazing and so adorable! What is it?"

"It's a phoenix. It signifies rebirth. You just gave it the breath of life. She's yours now."

*squeak squeak* The tiny phoenix clawed at her hand ever so slightly, then settled back down.

"Wow. Thank you so much, but why Mr. Cedric? I don't feel like I deserve any gifts right now."

He stood there looking at her solemn expression; he was clearly pleased with himself that she'd enjoyed the magic so much if a little disturbed at her words.

"Nonsense Sofia, you deserve nice things and… perhaps you've helped me see that there are better things in this world than power, much more beautiful things."

"AWW Mr. Cedric!"

She set the tiny bird down on the table next to Wormwood and hugged the sorcerer about his midsection. He seemed to know just what to say to brighten her day, even if it was never his real intention. He returned the gesture, pulling her tight to his frame. Unlike usual he didn't let go after a minute and make a sarcastic comment about her bounding off to do princess things.

"Mr. Cedric you're still hugging me, are you sure you're okay?" He gripped her just a little tighter.

"I suppose they are rather more pleasant than I'd realized, and your hair does smell nice, if a little... um... smoky?" He didn't seem mad at her anymore for the prolonged absence, and a bit of triumph came to Sofia. She'd finally made Cedric realize the value of a good hug. Considering all the dejection of earlier it was a welcome salve for her troubled soul.

Suddenly a large rumble came from Sofia's stomach. "Merlins' mushrooms Sofia when was the last time you ate?"

She'd been had. "Um… I ate… when did I last eat? Hmm…" oh yeah. She'd had some stale bread that passed for breakfast in Friezenburg as the sun rose, but she couldn't exactly tell him that. She just smiled, but he furrowed his brows at her. She needed to distract him.

"Mr. Cedric will you have lunch with me in the garden?" The imminent scolding seemed to disappear from his countenance and his head bobbed to either side.

"I should say no, as I'm a very _BUSY_ royal sorcerer after all and these potion requests won't brew themselves."

"Please Mr. Cedric."

"Oh alright then. You know I can't deny your requests my Princess. He he he…"

"Hooray! Wait, why are you laughing maniacally?"

A sly grin broke out across his face and he ran back into his bedchambers to recover the rest of his usual wardrobe.

A picnic basket was fetched from the kitchen containing an assortment of treats and two sandwiches. She'd pulled him in the characteristic way out of the shadows and into the sunlight. He'd been uncomfortable and they'd settled on the partially shaded gazebo as a compromise. He was relaying bits of the party she'd missed in between bites and while she was trying to pay attention her thoughts kept turning back to Friezenburg and her Papa's plight. She'd need to talk with Rolland after this meal and try to convince the King to shelter the rescued without revealing any of the particulars.

"Sofia were you listening to me?" She snapped back to reality, where a very disgruntled sorcerer was staring at her face.

"Oh, um yes of course I am Mr. Cedric."

"Hmmm… then what did I just say?" Oops. "Honestly Sofia what are you daydreaming about? You've not taken a bite of your sandwich even though YOU are the one supposedly hungry."

"Sorry Mr. Cedric." She stared down at her food, and it was true. She hadn't taken a bite. He set his own meal down and scooted a bit closer to her.

"You know you really can tell me what's bothering you. Perhaps I've a little spell that can solve all your troubles."

She looked up at his kindly face and smiled. He'd drawn his family wand and was waving it back and forth a bit as if to tease her. If only a spell could fix all of this mess. "That's sweet Mr. Cedric, but unless you can stop the king of Friezenburg from hurting his people with a spell I don't think it'll help."

The jovial mood her sorcerer friend wore melted away, and a serious pallor grew in its place. "Sofia I know it's upsetting to you that these men who rule over us could be involved in such dark things but this is the way they _are_ , and I recall a certain little princess who didn't want me to go about changing it." He leaned in and gave her a knowing stare as he said it, then turned back to his sandwich. "I'm not Rolland's biggest fan after all. Not anymore." And with that he took a big bite.

Sofia looked down at her Amulet. Cedric had tried to take it before, under the presumption he needed it's power to change the world for the better. But it was the king of Friezenburg who was the bad guy, not her stepfather. Why would he assume Rolland was just as culpable?

"What did you hear Mr. Cedric?"

"Only that King Rolland brokered a deal between the warring royals to capture all those prisoners before they could spread harm throughout Friezenburg, and that Rolland was the 'genius' that suggested it. Honestly it wouldn't be that hard to think of, I don't know why he gets so much credit for even the tiniest of mental activities."

"But it's the king of Friezenburg who is the bad guy for wanting to hurt his people, Dad wouldn't be involved in anything like that. The prisoners could die." Sofia's was clenching her sandwich, the contradiction had come straight out but the idea was too close to her heart and worry to conceal it.

Cedric cocked his head to one side, "You're joking, is that it? Of course your father is _intimately_ involved. He spent the whole of last night bragging about how he brokered this whole 'solution'? Don't you think he knew just how it was going to be solved?"

Sofia gasped. Rolland had told her he would find a solution, and he'd done just that. The witches from Maldonia and the troops from Friezenburg were working together, and her father was right in the middle of it all.

It stung. Everything Sofia knew of Rolland was that he was a kind and honorable man. He simply couldn't have known what was going to happen to the prisoners, could he?

"But Dad, he would have demanded a trial, or something like that, right Mr. Cedric? He wouldn't just condemn people to death or a lifetime of imprisonment."

"Silly girl, you're father wants to maintain the status-quo and dance off willy-nilly into the sunset filled with banquets and balls, just like the rest of those royals. _Buuuut_ I guess that you're fond of the king, especially now that you're mother is expecting, so it's best to keep our attentions to more wonderful magics around us." He put his long fingers on top of hers and squeezed her fingers a bit but Sofia was lost in thought. Was Rolland one of the bad guys in all this?

Cedric motioned wildly to get her attention, then gestured toward her food which still sat uneaten. Sofia started to nibble, but she was still lost in thought. Could Rolland have really been involved? Could he have known about the cover-up? And if he did… did he know that Birk was one of the prisoners?

The thought echoed through her brain, refusing to leave. She had to find out how involved Rolland really was in all of this, how much he knew.

Cedric had started making sarcastic comments about Amber's behavior at the ball last night. She was particularly enamored with a chubby prince whose name escaped the sorcerer and James had spent the entire time with Zandar playing practical jokes on the staff. For someone who shied away from royalty Cedric seemed to observe every movement the twins made. The dialog provided some distraction to Sofia, until it turned to the topic of what became of her that evening.

Questions were asked of him, and feeling trapped Cedric had taken the opportunity to lie on Sofia's behalf, telling everyone Sofia had felt ill at the party and returned to her room to rest for the evening, to that end he had administered herbs for her comfort. He tossed the words of so nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him in the slightest. It set Sofia on edge.

"Mr. Cedric."

"Hmmm.."

"How do I say this... It makes me a little uncomfortable that you're able to lie so easily to Mom and Dad."

An eyebrow rose, but he continued munching on his sandwich. An awkward silence filled the air as she waited for his response. She watched him watching her, and finally he set the sandwich down.

"But you still do like me though, despite the fact I can lie without turning green or spontaneously turning into a frog."

"Yes of course I still like you. We're having lunch aren't we?"

He picked the sandwich back up and continued eating it. "Well, I guess I'm practiced at it. Not everyone can be made of sunshine like you Sofia."

"Hey! Its just… do you still lie to me Mr. Cedric?"

He went silent and stopped eating.

"Mr. Cedric?"

He was staring down at his plate. "I try not to. Honestly princess for you I try. But you know, now that I think about it lies of omission are still lies, and I know a certain princess who keeps lots of secrets."

Oops. She'd walked right into this one.

"Oh."

He turned directly toward her and put a hand on either shoulder. "Are you going to tell me where you've been sneaking off to Sofia?"

He was staring straight at her now. He had her in the crosshairs. There was no to escape.

"I can't Mr. Cedric. I want to, but I can't."

"That's a contradiction and you know it. If you want to tell me something, then just go ahead and say it."

Could she tell him? He was so important to her and lying to him like this was tearing her apart, but then what if it got out that Lucinda was involved. What if… There were too many what ifs.

He seemed to pass out of anger into desperation. "Merlin's mushrooms girl, just tell me where you've been at all hours of the night."

She had to tell him but he was going to be so hurt that she'd been keeping secrets from him and running off into danger. He'd probably be fuming angry she'd been battling Amalthea.

"Mr. Cedric I… I want to tell you. It's just that I'm so conflicted. I know you're going to be upset with me, and I don't want to hurt you or make you upset. And if I tell you then Dad might find out and he might never forgive me. I'm just so… so… oh Mr. Cedric I just don't know what to do."

Cedric froze from his eyes to his fingers on her shoulders. After a minute small words drifted out of him, "You went off to see someone you shouldn't have, didn't you Sofia."

She could see how unnerved he was. Lying to him was off the table. It was now or never.

"Yes."

In an instant his arms retracted and he started to hunch over. He wasn't taking this well. "Wait Mr. Cedric, before you get upset just wait and listen to me. He's so important to me and I have to help him."

" _HE_!" Cedric shouted it as he stood.

The sorcerer shot up off the gazebo bench and walked off and breakneck speed. "Wait, Mr. Cedric!" He didn't stop and was out of the garden and around the corner in an instant. "

"No Mr. Cedric wait, I need to tell you what happened!" She started after him, and he vanished in a poof of green smoke.

Where had he gone? She scoured the gardens looking for him, but to no avail. Magic afforded him the ability to remain unseen if he wished it, and Sofia was at a loss for how to find him again.

Frantic gave way to dejection. She'd tried to come clean and for her effort alienated her dear mentor. This wasn't going well. Suddenly there was a stiff hand on her shoulder. She spun around hoping to see Cedric, but instead Baileywick stood before her. "Princess Sofia, your father requests your presence in the drawing room to discuss a serious issue."

Oh no. He must have found out.


	9. Chapter 9-Premonitions

Author's Note: What did Axel see? Who is the woman Cedric engages? and perhaps most importantly, who caused Sofia's distress at the end? Theories welcome!

 **Chapter 9: Premonitions**

Baileywick escorted Sofia through the gardens and around the hallways of the castle. "Before I forget Princess Sofia, Madame Collete has finished mending your cape. I can deliver it to your room this afternoon."

"Oh okay, thanks Baileywick." Sofia's thoughts turned to her bedroom, and the crumpled green dress on the floor. The steward would assuredly take to cleaning the dress, and he might just start asking questions about why it was covered in ashes. "On second thought, I'll just stop by and pick it up myself."

"Are you sure Princess? It's no bother at all."

"I'm sure Baileywick. I'd like to thank her myself."

He smiled in his overtly kind way. "Very well Princess."

They turned a corner and entered the royal reception room. As with most other formal rooms of the castle this one was high ceilinged and bordered with gold filial. Her Dad stood hunched over a table, examining some documents. "Your Majesty I've located Princess Sofia. She was wandering the gardens."

Rolland turned and stood abruptly, "Good man Baileywick, but I'm almost out of time." He gave the steward a gentle nod and the servant bowed before retreating. Rolland turned to his youngest daughter with more than a little concern. "How are you feeling today Sofia? We were all worried about you."

Guilt. "Sorry Dad, but I feel fine."

He nodded, "Good. Now I have a very important job for you today. I need you to help Amber and James entertain your friends, and believe me when I tell you this is very serious. They should be arriving with their parents any minute, and I need everyone to remember the friendships they've formed. It's what's going to get us through this."

"But Dad—"

He turned and grabbed one of her hands, imploring her assistance. "This is vital Sofia. I need everyone's help. Normally I'd have your mother soften the tone, she's so wonderful at that, but your mother isn't feeling well again and can't get out of bed."

"Wait, so the medicine isn't working anymore?" He nodded. Her poor mother, but there was so much more at stake now. Rolland seemed rushed and turned away, back to the document. "But Dad I really need to talk to you about what's going on in Friezenburg."

"I'm sorry Sofia I don't have time, they'll be here any minute and I need to prepare. Please go help your sister."

"But Dad this is important!"

Just then Amber entered the chamber, "Oh Sofia there you are! Come with me, I've got the most amazing dress I want you to try on. Prince Hugo won't be able to resist you!"

Impressing Prince Hugo was the farthest thing from a priority imaginable. "Amber I need to talk to Dad."

"But Sofia he's busy and we need to help, right Daddy?" She smiled up at the King and he gave her a half second nod. It encouraged Amber to start tugging on her sister's arm. "Come on Sofia, let's go."

"NO." It rang out loud and clear from Sofia's mouth, and both royals were startled by its forcefulness. "No Dad, I need to know. Did you _know_ that Friezenburg and Maldonia were working together to hunt down the people who escaped?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, and he returned her stare. "Of course I did Sofia, and I'm trying to do it again. Above all else we need peace and stability right now, or everyone will suffer."

He couldn't know what he was saying, "But Dad don't you realize the prisoners are _from_ Friezenburg! All they want is to go home to their families."

Rolland came a bit unglued. "Sofia I need everyone's help to prevent war again and I don't need you second guessing every decision I'm making, not right now dear. These people are criminals, and they need to be captured. Can't you understand that?"

His forceful tone resounded off the walls, stress ringing clear through the words. Sofia couldn't accept that Rolland would be so cold to those in dire need and pressed him further. "But Dad how do you know they're _really_ criminals? What crimes did they actually commit?

"Sofia I don't have time to go into all this right now."

"Dad everyone deserves freedom and happiness, don't they?"

"Sofia this isn't the time to discuss the merits of humanity. I need to solve this NOW. Think about your friends and what will happen if I can't resolve this."

"But Dad I am thinking, about EVERYONE."

"That's enough Sofia. You wouldn't be arguing with me if you were thinking of your friends."

The door opened and in walked a steward with King Victor of Maldonia. Sofia lunged forward and grabbed Rolland's arm in a last desperate attempt, "But Dad the people! They don't deserve this, do they Dad? DO THEY?!"

"ENOUGH. Sofia you are simply too innocently naïve and I need you to go now. Amber take your sister with you please." He wore a massive scowl as he dismissed his daughters. Sofia had cut short his meager time for preparations and had confronted him on his actions, but it only served to enrage the man.

Amber instantly grabbed Sofia's arm at their father's behest, yanking her into a clumsy bow in front of the visiting king, then dragged her off out the side door. Sofia tried to resist but was choking back tears, and the elder girl won out. Amber pulled her younger sister down the corridor and away from the meeting that had begun. "Sofia that was horrifying. How could you talk to Daddy like that?!"

"But Amber he's trying to help King Victor and King Aaron capture and kill people." She was barely able to keep back the tears and took big gulps of air to suppress them.

"Oh Sofia it's NONE of our business. I'm sure Daddy is right, he always is. We need to help Daddy by doing what he asked and entertaining our friends to make sure they're happy. That's a princess's _job_. To be beautiful, dutiful and knowledgably and in so doing to aide our kingdoms, _THAT_ is a princess's responsibility." Amber's words sounded accurate, if misguided in their application. The elder princess could see the reticence in her sister's demeanor and knew another argument would follow. Instead she brushed a golden lock from her shoulder in a haughty fashion, and then pinched the edges of her skirt to allow for effortless gliding along the corridor. "Now are you going to come try on this dress or am I going to go entertain them myself."

Sofia looked down at her usual purple ensemble, then past it to the floor. The hallway seemed to spin around her. She'd utterly failed to sway King Rolland. Even appealing to their shared humanity did little good. "I don't feel like entertaining anyone Amber. In fact I think I need to lay down."

"Very well then." Amber scoffed and was down the hallway before Sofia could blink. She stood there staring at the beautiful tapestries along the walls and decorative vases lining the corridor feeling utterly, miserably alone. No one cared what she had to say, no one was remotely invested in what would happen to the freed men. Sofia slogged toward the castle seamstresses chambers, took the mended cape and thanked the woman for her efforts with as much enthusiasm as could be mustered under the circumstances, and trudged back to her bedroom, collapsing on the soft linens of her bed. She couldn't help but imagine that her Papa was sleeping on some forsaken dirt pile, or maybe even fighting for his life in some brown wasteland deep in the squalor of Friezenburg. All the while she lay in a castle filled with wasted splendor.

...

After a bit of moping a now-familiar rapping was heard at her window. She rose to open it. None other than Lucinda came in with the breeze, spinning on her broom as she floated down into a landing on Sofia's bedroom floor.

"Oh Sofia it was so magical! I knew I'd finally meet the one, oh and he's so handsome. You were so right, being good does have its rewards!" The beautiful witch was grinning wildly but her jovial demeanor turned on a dime as the woman realized her friend's mental state. "What's up Sofia? You look like someone hexed you good."

"It's not that." Regret filled Sofia as she watched the jubilant mood of her companion fade away. "I'm sorry Lucinda. Who did you meet?"

The witch clasped her hands to her chest and then reached out for Sofia, initiating a waltz with the girl around the bedroom floor, levity restored. "Oh Sofia that Axel fellow from last night, he was so amazing and charming. He's the one, I just know it!"

Sofia dropped Lucinda's hands and stepped away slowly. The witch looked at her motions and the glorious smile faded from her lips. "Oh no Sofia, what is it? Don't tell me he's into whips and chains, because I could see that working."

"NO Lucinda. I think… you'd better sit down."

Her friend sat along the edge of the large plush bed and Sofia took up a position alongside the witch, pulling her knees to her chest. "Lucinda, Axel is… the Crown Prince of Maldonia, and he's betrothed." She watched her friend's eyes close and lip turn downward. Oh no, Lucinda must have really fallen for the prince last night. "I'm so sorry Lucinda."

"Who's he supposed to marry anyway? Was it that girl who came up and dragged him off last night?"

Sofia gave her friend a shrug, "Probably. Her name is Hildegard, and she's a princess from Friezenburg."

Lucinda's eyes bulged from their sockets. "The one with black hair and stuck up nose that pointed to the stars?" Sofia nodded. That fit Hildegard to a tee. "Oh he didn't even seem to like her." Lucinda started pounding the bed with her fists, then gave up and flopped onto the bed. "Aw man, he was so handsome and seemed so kind. Why oh why are all the good ones taken?" The witch paused her despondent musings and turned to Sofia, "Are you sure I can't hex her?" Sofia raised an eyebrow at her friend. That was a definite 'No'.

"Rats."

"I'm sorry friend."

Lucinda finally extracted her face from the covers. "So how many of your royal friends are _already_ engaged? I think I need to know this in case I ever get flung into a party with them again."

"Just the crown princes and princesses for the most part. Their parents want to make sure the lineages are preserved with royal marriages."

"Then James is betrothed too?"

"Yes, but really you're not thinking of him too are you Lucinda?"

"No, but Ruby's going to be heartbroken when she finds out."

"Yeah." It was impossible not to notice Ruby's devout affections for the Crown Prince of Enchancia. Even James had remarked on occasion about it while in private, but knowing nothing could ever transpire it was never openly acknowledged and her affections were never returned.

"So are you going to tell me where you disappeared to last night?" Sofia looked at her friend confused, but then realized she'd just abandoned the witch at the party.

"Oh sorry about that. I found out that Friezenburg and Maldonia are cooperating to recapture all the prisoners we freed."

Lucinda shot up off the bed, "You're kidding me! Why would Friezenburg just turn over their own people like that?!"

"It's worse. A whole lot worse." Lucinda was practically bouncing on the bed, cajoling Sofia to continue. "Okay, well I found out last night that Friezenburg has been capturing and selling its own people to Maldonia as slaves for a _really_ long time. Decades."

Lucinda stopped bouncing. She actually looked to have stopped breathing. "Are you serious Sofia?"

"Yeah, and there are a lot more prisoners of war still left in Maldonia that we didn't free."

Lucinda sat there, taking it all in. "They were SOLD, as _SLAVES_. That's… it's too terrible for words."

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes. Finally Lucinda stood. "So when are we going to go free them?"

It took Sofia aback. "Wait Lucinda, I can't let you be involved in this anymore. Remember what by Dad decreed, it could kill you."

Lucinda was shaking her head, "But this is AWFUL Sofia. We have to do something, we HAVE to help!"

"I know. I want to, but I promised my Papa I'd come home to Enchancia. This is really bad Lucinda, a real civil war could be breaking out."

"AND we need to help them!"

"Do you _REALLY_ want to fight Axel? Because that's what you are suggesting. Hildegard's family, and Axel's family, they're in on this together." Lucinda stopped.

"His family has been buying people… as slaves." Lucinda had uttered the words, but their full meaning didn't hit until spoken. She sat back down on the bed, the breath knocked from her body. "It can't be, can it? Could he really be involved in any of this? Does he know?" There was desperation in Lucinda's eyes as she spoke, as if the world was collapsing behind their green reflections.

"I… I don't know." Sofia flung her hands up in exasperation, "He's the crown Prince of Maldonia after all, which means his family has been involved in or at least condoning the capture of Friezenburg's people for generations." Sofia stopped in her tracks. "I don't actually know if Axel has been directly involved in any of this. I want to believe the best of people, so maybe he doesn't know." She turned to her friend. "Do _you_ think he knows?"

Lucinda's expression grew hard. "Yeah. He probably knows. The guy was all sweet-talking to me last night while failing to mention he was an _ENGAGED_ crown prince of Mal-treatment-donia. So yeah, I wouldn't put it past him."

Sofia could see that little flicker in Lucinda's eyes when her mischievous nature longed to burst forth. She was most displeased with the recent developments. "So what _are_ we gonna do Sofia?"

"I think you should forget any of this happened, just like we agreed yesterday." The witch nodded reluctantly. "I'm supposed to keep an ear out for information that's royal privileged, and then pass it along to Papa." Sofia was nerviously stroking the fringe of a pillow as she said it. The idea of spying on others went against her very nature, but it was less abhorrent then letting her Papa suffer alone.

"But how are you going to hear anything Sofia? You're stuck here in your room."

"Well, Hugo _kind of_ has a pretty big crush on me so he comes to Enchancia often."

"I didn't notice" Lucinda raised an eyebrow as the sarcasm spilled forth.

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'll just let him visit and listen to what he has to say. In fact… he's probably downstairs somewhere right now along with his brother and Hildegard's family."

"They're _HERE_?" Lucinda exclaimed as daggers shone in her eyes and vitriol seethed from her mouth. "Those charlatans, warmongers, _SLAVE OWNERS_. They're here _NOW_? Ooh I have more than half a mind to end their scheming!"

"Hold up there friend, King Rolland is trying to broker another cease-fire after I kind of destroyed the last plan by beating that Royal Sorceress and her daughter on my adventure last night." Lucinda paused for a brief second, then let out a little chuckle. "Wait, what's about that is funny?"

The witch shook her head a bit, "Well the idea of witches fleeing in terror from you is pretty funny, miss 'everybody-should-get-along'. And since when is he 'King Rolland' to you? I thought you always called him 'Dad'." Her comment took Sofia by surprise, but it wasn't entirely off point. This whole situation had caused fractures in her good opinion of the King.

"And you're not squeezing every ounce of information you can out of them?"

Sofia looked down at the floor. "I… I guess I could just listen, like Papa suggested. It's hard though, everything Hugo says irritates me and I feel kind of uncomfortable with it all. It seems dishonest."

Lucinda let loose a wicked smile. "Oh Sofia it's not dishonest to listen to what people have to say, and it's completely worth it. What if it ends up saving lives?"

She had a valid point. Sofia hugged her dear friend and mustered her courage. This was going to take some serious effort. The witch was left to stew in private and Sofia affixed her tiara in her hair and headed out to try her hand at subterfuge.

...

Our beleaguered princess found the group of younger royals on the green below Cedric's tower. Amber had initiated a game of croquet and was laughing obtrusively to cover the tension in the air. Hildegard and her older sister Marianne were standing next to Amber, croquet mallets in their hands, while Prince Axel sat upon the edge of the fountain some distance away reading a thin book. James was in his own hypermanic world as usual, practicing his fencing form with a blunted rapier. Hugo was pacing the length of the grounds, and upon Sofia's entrance beamed with excitement as he advanced toward her. She fought her revulsion instinct while the boy took Sofia's reluctantly given arm and paraded her around the croquet court. Amber watched the display and smiles of delight crept up on her face. Sofia was fulfilling her part of this task, and at least one royal amongst the party was now happy.

Several turns about the green with Hugo spouting nothing but flattery and Sofia could endure no longer. She sent pleading looks at anyone willing to make eye contact, and finally found a savior in Axel. The crown prince set down his readings and strode up to the pair. "Lovely day, isn't it princess Sofia?" and with that he stole her arm from his younger brother, escorting her quickly from the disgruntled boy.

Axel _did_ have a charming smile; no wonder Lucinda found him immediately likeable. "I've had better days than today."

The prince nodded. "Ah yes. All this talk of war, it's quite distressing. I've been pressuring my father to let it go, but so far he's refused."

"REALLY!" She practically jumped with excitement. Perhaps the Crown Prince of Maldonia was someone who could be reasoned with.

He was a bit confused by her forceful reaction, but continued. "Of course. A couple dozen prisoners and the broken word of a king aren't worth the lives of my people, even _if_ our criminals are now roaming about Friezenburg."

"Forgive me, but did I just hear that _MY_ father was the one breaking promises?" Sofia and Axel's turn about the green had led them into proximity of the ladies playing croquet, with disastrous results, as now Hildegard's older sister Marianne was glaring at the pair in arms. "I do think it's _YOUR_ father who cannot seem to keep his word."

Axel blistered at the comment, "My lady you are mistaken, for my father would never go back on his word."

Now Hugo was jumping into the fray, "Unlike yours, who always seems to go back on HIS word."

Hildegard gave off a disrespectful little laugh, "Well then, aren't we just so confident about that. I know for a fact that YOUR mages haven't been doing their job, and my father thinks it's INTENTIONAL."

Hugo was turning crimson with anger, "You don't even know what you're talking about! Cecelia and Amalthea would NEVER go against my father's wishes and it's your derelict little kingdom that's the problem!"

Axel buried his free hand into his face, "Oh Baby bro, that was NOT the right thing to say."

Amber interceded, "Everyone please, let's leave the 'discussions' to our fathers who know exactly what's happening, and instead why don't we all have some nice relaxing tea? Our chef's cookies are simply the best!" Amber's radiant smile seemed to halt the shouting. The golden princess gave a few tugs on her friends blue dress; "Come on Hilde, I'll have your favorite teas brewed this instant."

The insulted princesses of Friezenburg unfurled their fans and stuck their noses to the sky as the group of ladies walked off.

For his part Axel kept a steadfast grip on Sofia's arm, effectively halting her participation in the tea-based distraction. Sofia noted his disdainful looks as the girls wandered off, and couldn't help but recognize that there was little affection between the Crown Prince of Maldonia and the youngest Princess of Friezenburg. She looked back at Axel, and a thought gripped her. If Hugo could speak of nothing but her hair, perhaps Axel would be more willing to divulge what was going on. He was bound to be more informed, being the elder son, and also seemed more willing to speak on the matters at hand.

"Axel, it looks like you don't want to have tea. Will you take a walk in the gardens with me?"

He smiled widely, "I thought you'd never ask."

They were barely out of eyesight when Axel dropped the courtly pretense and began to pull on Sofia's arm, dragging her deeper behind the bushes. Sofia quickly realized it was to evade Hugo, who had attempted to follow them. It must have looked a bit comical as they raced away from the greens through the tall hedges, but time spent without Hugo's pandering was a welcome relief to the princess. After a distance Axel finally stopped and held her hands, beaming with excitement. "Princess, I'm sorry to be so forward but I simply must know. What kingdom does the family of your radiantly beautiful friend rule?"

Sofia stared at him. "I'm sorry, who?"

He was smiling widely, a stark contrast from the croquet game. "Your friend, I saw you two enter the ball together. Her name was Lucinda, but she didn't tell me any other particulars and I simply need to know."

Was he really asking her this? For talking at length during the party they really hadn't said much to eachother, had they? "Um, _why_ do you want to know Axel?"

He smiled up to the sky, "Don't you feel that Sofia, the warming rays of the sun. They melt the ice and snow, blessing us with new life and a whole new world of possibilities."

Sofia hadn't even noticed the sun shining down on them. "Uh, I guess I feel the suns heat."

"Exactly. Everything today is more beautiful, more magnificent, and the very world is singing praises now that I've met her."

"What in the?"

"Oh Sofia she was whip-smart and incredibly beautiful. If I could but spend my life with a princess like her my days would be filled with happiness forevermore. Please just tell me what kingdom they rule and I'll find a way to break my engagement. I'm sure I could convince my father for he is so disenchanted with King Aaron right now, and I swear I'll make that lovely princess mine." He was already holding Sofia's hands but upon this statement he grabbed her into a waltzing position, turning her about the space between the bushes. The man was delirious.

There were _SO MANY THINGS_ wrong with what he'd just said, but he seemed so happy, and Lucinda equally enthralled with the prince earlier. Sofia stopped dancing and the mood grew somber.

"Axel I'm so sorry, but… she's not a princess."

He looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "Oh" was all he said as his hands fell to his sides. The poor guy, he was smitten.

"But Axel, my Dad married a commoner and it worked out okay, and I really think you should follow where your feelings lead you, and please, _PLEASE_ don't start a war with Friezenburg over this."

A disheartened smile was all he could muster. "That's sweet Sofia, but my feelings can only move so many mountains. Your mom was King Rolland's second marriage. He'd already fathered heirs by then so it didn't jeopardize his kingdoms standing." Just then high-pitched whooping could be heard coming from the direction of the gazebo. Hildegard must have found something funny. It was almost cringe-worthy. Axel looked back toward the direction of the tea party. "I'm doomed."

A wave of sympathy washed over Sofia and reached up to stroke his face gently. "You can't just give up if you're unhappy!"

He turned upward, gazing into the sky, "I have to Sofia. I'm a crown prince, and I have to marry a princess. Our families have a long standing tradition and I'd break it if I could, but I just can't. Not for a commoner."

Sofia felt waves of empathy for the man, but his conviction to hold onto and support tradition didn't bode well for his stance on the slavery issue. Sofia was still stroking his chin and the dejected prince raised his own hand to halt her gestures. He grasped her fingers and brought them down to her side. "It's sad, but suddenly the sun doesn't feel as warm anymore."

They stood like that for a brief few seconds before Axel jumped. Sofia retracted her hand, "What, what is it?"

"I thought I saw…" He was staring up toward the castle.

"What?"

"I thought I saw someone in the window staring at us, but it was gone in an instant. " Sofia looked up toward the castle. The balcony on this side of the castle was empty, nor was there anything visible in Cedric's tower window. "I'm sorry Princess, I must have been mistaken." He was visibly shaken, but it didn't matter for long.

Amber popped her head around the corner, distracting their attentions. "Oh good, _there_ you are! Everything's all worked out and Daddy has invited everyone to dinner. Come on let's go!"

Axel gestured for Sofia to lead, but she waved him off. She was so torn as she watched the man walk toward an unwanted destiny. She knew Lucinda had felt the same way about Axel after the party, but he seemed resigned to marry a princess regardless of love, and Lucinda seemed determined to fashion him a grave before a kiss.

...

Despite the 'resolution' dinner was less than pleasant. Miranda was still unwell and unable to join in the meal. King Victor had taken the Queen's seat and was whispering into Rolland's ear throughout. Next to him sat his eldest son, and poor Axel seemed dejected through the entire exercise, barely eating. Pangs of sympathy ran through Sofia as she watched Hildegard fuss over him from the adjacent seat with alternating disdain and possession, while Amber sat alongside distracting the raven haired girl. Sofia had taken up position as close to Rolland as possible to potentially overhear what particulars this new deal contained, and was alongside James. To her dismay Hugo had positioned himself on her other side, and was constantly inventing ways to have their arms graze.

Most conversation was of mutual acquaintances, as Rolland was careful to keep the topics to shared friends and relations. Midway through the meal Baileywick interceded, "Your Majesties, we have unexpected guests." Behind him strode none other than Amalthea, Cecelia and another witch. Roland waived toward Baileywick, communicating some unspoken command and the steward retreated from the dining hall.

This just got a whole lot worse.

The witches stood at the end of the table as Amalthea stepped forward and hovered behind King Victor's seat, "Your Majesties I bring news."

King Victor looked to Rolland, and the pair nodded. A glance was given to King Aaron at the opposite end, who bellowed with anticipation, "Well let's hear it. I trust you've captured the those foul, degenerate men congregating in _my_ mountains." Every word grated on Sofia's soul.

"Indeed, and slain any who opposed you. I know I speak for everyone when I say huzzah to the end of this whole ordeal!" King Victor's words stung like lashes from a whip upon Sofia's ears. She gasped and held her mouth to restrain the cries of agony and tears from falling. How could any human be so heartless?

Amalthea took a step closer to King Victor. "My lord there is now a riot in the village of Antiwiell. I've come to ask your permission that we expunge this seed of upheaval before it spreads further."

"Are you sure witches?" King Aaron at the far end of the table was intensely concerned. Rioting in his kingdom was sure to be an unwelcome development.

"Of course they're sure. Why, Amalthea is the best. Too good in fact to spend her time on trivial matters like peasant grievances." King Victor turned callously back to his roasted greens, oblivious to the King of Friezenburg's distress.

The royal sorceress bowed gently to the King of Maldonia, "As you command, your Majesty."

"Now wait just a minute. You _agreed_ to help us Victor, you gave your word." Aaron was getting agitated at the end of the table.

"I gave my word to recapture the… well the people who aren't supposed to be in Friezenburg any longer. The kingdom of Maldonia did not agree to police Friezenburg, did we Rolland?"

All eyes were now on the King of Enchancia. Sofia didn't know what to hope for. An end to all hostilities would be nice, but was probably not one of the many options. Rolland finally spoke, "That… was not part of the agreement. I'm sorry Aaron."

Friezenburg's ruler slumped back into his chair and gripped the table. He looked menacingly at Rolland, then Victor. "I suppose my troops can handle this themselves." The look of betrayal was writ upon his face.

"Of course they can father, our soldiers are the best amongst all the lands. Why we have no less than 500 who guard the palace. I'm sure that they can make an _example_ of these traitors." Hildegard turned her face up to Axel, who was trying with all his might to free his arm from the youngest Friezenburg princess.

"I know I'll be celebrating once this is all over."

When the words came out of King Aarons mouth Sofia came unglued. There was no more holding back the girl's sense of justice. She shot from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table. "How can you even say that Hildegard! Or celebrate _anyone's_ death for that matter?!" Before a shocked Hildegard could answer Sofia turned to King Aaron and shouted her repulsion at him, "They're YOUR people, just what makes you think you can persecute your own people this way?!"

Jaws around the table dropped. Roland shouted, "SOFIA THAT'S ENOUGH!" It melted Sofia's resolve. Rolland had never shouted at her, let alone in front of assembled nobility. He gestured to King Aaron across the room and offered platitudes as Sofia felt like breaking down into a weeping mass. "My apologies Aaron. My youngest daughter has a deep vein of sympathy for all living things, birds and beasts and everything in between. Rest assured she didn't mean it in offense." Rolland turned to Sofia, a stern scowl upon his face. "Sofia, would you please apologize for that outburst."

The entire room was glaring at her, but the most ominous came from Rolland. Their eyes were boring into her, judgment and condescension at her words. For an instant she imagined herself fleeing in terror from this castle, never to return. But then what good would that do? Everyone in Friezenburg was counting on her to find how they planned to quell the riot and it was solely her royal status that could aide them in this dark hour.

This apology was going to be hard, but necessary. Sofia swallowed hard to push down the self-loathing this apology would bring, and drew in a long purposeful breath. She couldn't do it while looking them in the eyes so instead she stared at her plate.

"Please… forgive me King Aaron, and Hildegard, I'm just concerned about everyone, including the prisoners. They are people too."

There was silence. Timidly Sofia glanced up to see Hildegard glaring at her. King Aaron sighed, "I understand Princess. It's distasteful but some things are necessary to maintain order."

"She really does have a big heart, doesn't she Hugo?" King Victor was all smiles. It seemed to Sofia that there was no love between the rulers of Friezenburg and Maldonia, their shared acquaintance through Rolland alone.

At the end of the table King Aaron stood. "Come my daughters, it seems we need to take care of some things at home."

Oh no! _Anything_ but that, Sofia needed to know what was happening in Friezenburg, and blurting out her opinions might have cost her the opportunity. "No please! You don't have to go, I promise I won't interrupt anymore." Sofia saw some disapproving glances and needed to divert the conversation, but how? She lunged forward and grabbed a roast eggplant dish, "You've barely eaten and uh.. It's cold outside and… um It's getting dark? You might get lost. Eggplant?"

King Aaron scoffed. "Get lost? Of all the nonsense."

Hildegard unfurled her fan as she walked toward her father, "We have the most decorated coachmen draw our carriages. Each one a derby champion, you needn't quibble over such insignificant fears."

"I bid the well Rolland." Was all Aaron said as he turned and left the dining room.

His daughters bowed and departed behind their father. Sofia felt awful. She was simply horrible at hiding her true opinions.

Once king Aaron departed the mood relaxed considerably. Victor was chuckling in between bites of lamb, and Rolland slumped a bit in his chair. "Not eaten enough? Get lost? Where do you come up with these things little princess." King Victor was still laughing and shaking a lamb leg at the youngest Enchancian princess.

Hugo took up a defensive position, wrapping an arm around the Princess. "Sofia's just really conscientious of others Dad. I bet she wanted to have lanterns fetched for them, didn't you Sofia?"

Luckily Hugo was staring at his father, as if to drive his opinion toward acceptance. Sofia just shoved more potatoes into her mouth and pretended she wasn't actually in the most awkward dinner ever held in this hall. Her evasive tactics must have passed for embarrassment, as not a second later King Victor burst out in raucous laughter. Victor leaned over the table toward where Sofia sat with a large grin plastered on his face. "Hugo has been telling me of your kindness and beauty little princess, just don't waste it on... those who don't appreciate the kindness of others." Victor looked at the far side of the dining room where Aaron and his daughters had departed. Hugo turned a distinct shade of crimson at the public announcement of his affections, though all present already knew.

Amber broke the awkward tension for Hugo, "King Victor, who may I ask are these ladies standing behind us?"

King Victor cleared his throat, "Why this is our Royal Sorceress Amalthea and her daughter Cecelia."

The older woman bent her head low but Cecelia huffed while glaring; "I've met Sofia before, when I beat her in the Hexley Hall tournament yesterday."

"Manners Cecelia!" Amalthea was not amused, and the frightened look on Cecelia's face said it all. The young witch immediately bowed low.

Amber let out a tiny gasp, but Roland resumed his diplomatic tone, "Well then, I guess you should be congratulated on your win. Would you all join us for dinner?"

Amalthea bowed graciously at the offer, and walked to the opposite end of the table, where the three witches took empty seats previously occupied by King Aaron and his daughter. "Thank you for your hospitality King Rolland, but there is no need to compliment my daughter. Cecelia has a lot to learn before she can call herself a qualified sorceress."

The poor girl. Cecelia slumped over in her chair and clutched at the wand in her hands. Sofia felt waves of empathy for the girl. The berating of her accomplishments reminded Sofia of the way Cedric was treated.

"Maybe all she needs is someone who believes in her." Unfortunately instead of lifting Cecelia's spirits it had quite the opposite effect, as the young witch scowled menacingly at the purple princess and muttered harsh words. "I'm better than YOU and I don't need your pity."

Sofia had barely heard the comment, it had been completely unintelligible to King Victor and Rolland, but Hugo was seated a bit closer and reacted in anger to her cynicism, "You're NOT better than Sofia! She's the most wonderful girl ever! Don't forget your place!" The girl looked horrified and curled inward in her chair on the verge of tears.

Axel was shaking his head, "Oh baby bro you've really got to watch what you say."

Everyone started to grumble at each other when a giant "YUM!" came out of the James. The crowd turned to look upon the loud commentator.

"These yams are delicious! You all should try them." James was beaming as he jammed chunks of the orange potatoes in his mouth. Everyone stared at him in disbelief that the most important thing this one-day leader of men had to say was about the side dishes.

"James!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well they are, and I'd rather talk about potatoes then yell at everybody. Wouldn't you Amber?"

"Oh." Amber looked embarrassed and started pushing food around on her plate.

Sofia wanted to flee again. What a horribly awkward meal this was, if it could only just be over so she could return to Friezenburg before King Aaron sent his troops to quash the helpless villagers.

There was uncomfortable silence marred only by the sound of chewing. Sofia kept looking at the end of the table where Cecelia sat scowling at her. The comments had been well intentioned, why couldn't the girl see that?"

Next to Cecelia sat the unfamiliar witch. Something about this woman rubbed Sofia the wrong way. It might have been the way her eyes were slightly askew, or the tiny curl of her lips at their edges. This woman was perhaps a bit younger than Amalthea, with long raven's colored hair. She appeared gaunt with sinewy arms and was exceedingly pale. She wore a simple layered dress, so she probably wasn't a royal sorceress. It reminded Sofia of someone, but she couldn't place it. Interestingly Amber didn't ask about her identity, and neither did Rolland.

"Your Majesties may I present Cedric, the royal sorcerer of Enchancia." Baileywick had returned to the dining room, with Cedric following close behind. He was hunched over as was common when interacting with the King, he stared straight at Rolland, then started scanning the room. His eyes settled on Sofia and she could see pain lurking behind them. He was still terribly upset from earlier. She wanted to run and hug him, reassure any doubts he had and end this misunderstanding, but in this mixed company full of tension that seemed like a terrible idea. Instead she bit her lip and gripped her seat. He stared at her for a while longer, and seemed to be looking down at Hugo's arm around her. A shrill laugh came from the end of table that finally broke the sorcerer's stare. He glanced in that direction but then jumped as if a ghost appeared before him.

"E-EDITH!"

The witch at the end of the table continued cackling loudly and rose, sauntering up to the startled sorcerer. "Hello there little man, long time no see. You still failing miserably at life Cedric?"

Sofia gasped, what did that woman just _say_!

Cedric snarled at the woman, "Indeed! At least _I_ wasn't tossed from the sorcery counsel!"

"You never could mount a serious challenge, verbal or magical could you Cedric!"

Cedric scoffed at the comment, then fired another salvo at her. "I see your complexion hasn't benefitted from living in that cave of yours!"

"YOU aren't qualified to make comments about complexions, oh great purveyor of paleness! At least I'm not a pathetic looser holed up in a tower!"

"At least _I_ don't live in a cave with an ice-peddler for a husband!" Cedric crossed his arms and looked pleased with his insult.

The woman grit her teeth and clenched her hands, "He's a hundred times the man you'll ever be, and you can think about it while you die alone buried in your spell books!"

Hugo leaned in to Sofia and whispered in her ear, "This is an awkward little lover's spat, isn't it my lovely?" Huh? What was Hugo saying? Could they have been... together? Amber and Rolland seemed to know her after all...

Cedric was still hunched over but was livid. "They are MY spellbooks, aren't they?" Wow. That comment made the woman's face turn red. Her mouth was practicallly foaming. "And it _is_ MY tower, isn't it? After all, _I'M_ the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia."

The comment set the mystery woman off. She reached over and grabbed his hair, yanking it downward. "If you're gonna hunch over, really go for it small man!"

That was it. Sofia shot up out of her chair and instinctively dove in between this witch and her sorcerer, knocking the intruder's hands from him and blocking her ability to further attack the man with her body. "That's IT. _Nobody_ hurts Mr. Cedric! Back off lady."

The woman reared back a bit, staring at Sofia strangely. This woman had an obvious history with her sorcerer, one that didn't end amicably.

The witch cocked her head to one side and the corners of her mouth turned upward. Suddenly there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Princess, I can handle her myself."

" _Mister_ Cedric, my my Ceddykins you've got a title now and everything. Still playing with birds instead of people?"

Only his mother called him that. This woman must know her too, and Wormwood rarely left the castle grounds, so she must have known Cedric well. Really well. Maybe Hugo was right. "If you must know his title is Cedric the Sensational now, he's the most amazing sorcerer in the universe and Wormwood is adorable." Sofia stood feet planted in front of Cedric. There was no way this woman was getting within reach again. For her part the woman stared at Sofia in disbelief.

"Please Sofia it's fine." Sofia turned her head and saw Cedric glancing between her and King Rolland. He seemed embarrassed that Sofia had interjected. He bent low and brushed a wisp of her hair aside, whispering in her ear, "Really I'm fine Sofia, now let's go sit down before your father gets upset that you're involved." A little smile was all he could give before Baileywick interceded and not so gently ushered Sofia back to her seat. Cedric tried to follow, but stopped and stared at Hugo seated next to her. His eye started twitching.

Rolland was displeased but seemed to expect some sort of altercation at this 'Edith's' presence. "It seems you have much to discuss, perhaps you would like to move your conversation to a more appropriate venue."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of denying your hospitality for something so trivial your Majesty." The woman bowed low and returned to her seat. Cedric stood there and looked unsure of what to do. Rolland simply rolled his eyes at the poor sorcerer and gestured toward the empty seat right next to Edith. He grumbled and trudged toward the spot. He sat next to her at the table and again the pair of pale enemies set about trading whispered barbs.

Hugo was still fuming about Cecelia's comment earlier, and was gnawing at some poor creatures roasted limb, but kept staring back at the young witch. His penetrating stare made the girl shrink farther into her seat. Sofia couldn't take it anymore and whispered in his ear, "Please don't be angry with her anymore. There's been enough fighting tonight and I don't like to see anyone so sad."

Hugo whispered back, "But she was very rude to you."

"Well, that's true but she's already been punished enough." Sofia pouted and Hugo nodded.

"And what are you two whispering about?" Rolland was eyeing Hugo and the boy pulled his head away from Sofia's.

"Oh let them be Rolland. Young lovers just can't help it."

Sofia sank her head into her hands in embarrassment but then a loud CLANK was heard at the end of the table. Sofia looked up and saw Cedric trying to desperately cobble his glass back together; a look of panic gripped his face. The woman was laughing at him and Sofia rose to intercede again, but Hugo pulled on her arm and it pushed her back into her seat. Sofia wished dearly to support her sorcerer, as Cedric was obviously upset by something Edith had said to him, enough so to break his glass. Amalthea drew her wand and in a flash the glass was repaired. Cedric nodded timidly at the Royal Sorceress of Maldonia, but kept looking back at Sofia. She knew Cedric was enamored with the older witch, was he embarrassed that Amalthea had seen that?

She then noticed Cecelia was staring at her and gnashing her teeth. The young witch was watching her and Hugo intensely and seemed distraught. Hugo seemed not to care or notice, and resumed whispering in Sofia's ear. She shouldn't worry about an old sorcerer, he could handle his own problems, she should go with him for a stroll in the gardens after dinner, she had lovely eyes, he wanted her to try some of the lamb on his plate. He started commenting on how soft her hair was began to stroke it gently, as if they were lovers alone together in a field and not at dinner with their parents. It was mortifying. Sofia sent pleading glances begging for salvation to Axel, but this time the prince couldn't gracefully end her suffering. Hugo reached down from her hair and started stroking Sofia's arm. The next thing she knew there was a warm sensation rising up her leg. It took only a second for the pleasant warmness grew uncomfortably hot. The next instant pain shot through her as an intense burning sensation made her leg spasm.

"AAGHHH!" She jumped up from the table knocking her chair over. Hugo reached out to grab her but his aim wasn't true and she crashed into the floor, grasping desperately at her ankle.

Someone had set her leg on fire.


	10. Chapter 10-Acrimony

**Chapter 10: Acrimony**

Someone had set her leg on fire.

Her first thought was of her wand, but that instrument lay as it should, upstairs on her dressing table. There were concerned cries from around the table. Amalthea was first to react and pointed her wand at Sofia.

Whoosh!

A large stream of water shot her directly, dousing the princess from chest to legs while putting out the flame. Sofia rolled a bit on the ground as she grasped at the limb. It must have been badly burned around her ankle to evoke this much agony. The pain was intense, forcing her to bite her lip and curl into a fetal position in a desperate attempt to manage the horrible sensations. Wincing, she realized that someone knelt beside her. Cedric was there; flailing wildly while a cacophonous sea of shouting swirled around her. She started clutching at his robe, pulling it toward her face to muffle the cries of agony. "It hurts… it HURTS… Help …Cedric help." He regained his senses and started chanting healing spells. The pain began to subside but the burn remained.

Someone yelled, "Take her upstairs!" Cedric reached down and hoisted her up as best her could and together they fled the dining room. Sofia could hear angry voices trailing off into the distance. The burned area was still throbbing. He spirited her up to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Once there he peeled her shoe off, tossing it aside. As it rolled up toward her headboard he propped her leg on an oversized pillow. Sofia finally saw the injury, and it looked absolutely dreadful. Skin had peeled back and the whole of her upper ankle was a bloody mess.

"It'll be okay it'll be okay…" Cedric kept muttering it over and over again as healing magic shot out of his wand. The pain retreated even further as the numbing spell slowly took hold.

"Mr. Cedric, It doesn't hurt so bad anymore. You can stop now, I'm okay."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" He bent over her leg and began wailing. "It's all _their_ fault... the horrible little…. Not again, oh not again. why, WHY! Merlin's mushrooms..."

Sofia started shaking her head, "Oh no Mr. Cedric, the numbing spell is working great! Mr. Cedric please, PLEASE look at me, I'm okay." She kept waving and trying to get him to look up, but he was fixated on her ankle. He simply wouldn't look at her. He gripped the covers near her leg and let out a horrific cry, as if he'd been set on fire too. Suddenly he shot up as if to run away. The look in his eyes was as pained as earlier, and Sofia remembered his horrible reaction this afternoon. She clutched as his robe, preventing his escape, "No Mr. Cedric! Don't run away again! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" She pulled harder to draw him in close and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon Mr. Cedric. Please don't run away from me again."

She could feel him convulsing, "Oh no, Sofia no. I'm the one who should be.. Oh Sofia please… I'm so... so… medicine, yes medicine!" He pulled away and took off running out of her bedroom, blowing past Amber as he left.

"Oh Sofia! How badly were you hurt?" Amber ran over to her bed then screamed when she saw the injury. She bent over Sofia's burnt ankle, her hands hovering over the charred flesh. "I should cover it! Or maybe I shouldn't, oh! We need to call the doctor! Oh Sofia!"

"AMBER!" The panicked girl froze as Sofia tried to calm her with a steady voice. "Amber I'm going to be okay."

"Are you sure Sofia? Because that looks simply awful." Amber grimaced as she pointed to Sofia's wounded limb.

"Really I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, Mr. Cedric took most of the pain away."

"Okay. Wait…" Amber turned toward Sofia, perplexed. "You mean he cast something… right? _while_ he was frantic like that."

"Yeah I guess so. He usually casts spells just fine around me. It's Dad who makes him nervous but maybe he forgot Dad was there." Sofia shrugged.

Amber nodded, "Maybe, but he'd never forget Dad was there." She turned back to Sofia's leg, and balled her hands into fists. "Ooooh THAT GIRL! I _KNEW_ she was trouble. Talking to you like that."

Just then Cedric returned, juggling an armful of half-filled bottles with thin linens spilling over the sides, the ends drifting through the air behind him.

"What are you talking about Amber?"

"Are you kidding, that _GIRL_ , that Cecelia. Isn't it obvious? She was staring at you and twisting in her seat the entire time. She MUST have been the one who did this." Cedric dropped a couple bottles and gulped.

Sofia stared down at her leg, "Do you really think she could do this to me, _on purpose_?"

"Oh I know she did Sofia. She was crying and screaming that she didn't do it, pleading with Daddy, but I know she did. So did Daddy and everyone else. He didn't have to kick her out though, her mother already did."

Sofia took it all in. The thought of Cecelia crying out that she was innocent and no one believing her struck a chord inside Sofia.

"Maybe she didn't do it." Amber spun, dumbstruck. "I mean, maybe she wasn't lying. She's never lied to me."

"Oh Sofia, you really are innocent and naïve, just like Daddy said earlier." The comment made Sofia scrunch her face in revulsion. There was another 'clank' and Amber spun to see Cedric in a desperate attempt to keep the bottles in his hands. He was hyperventilating while the girls conversed. "Cedric, please heal Sofia as best you can."

The sorcerer nodded and Amber was off.

He let out a great gasp when the door shut behind the elder princess and spread his many bottles along the ground beside Sofia's bed. "Cedric…" His hands were jotting around, shaking as they went. Sofia looked closer and he'd been sweating profusely. She reasoned it was from the run up his tower steps, Cedric never was in very good shape. The sorcerer was still in a state of panic. Sofia took a deep breath and sat up a little that she might reach forward toward him. A gentle hand run through his hair seemed to steady his convulsions. "Mr. Cedric calm down."

A creaking sound came from the wall beside her bed. Clover had flopped out from the small opening and was making his way to his little stairs next to where Cedric was still hyperventilating. "Hey Sofia what's—Why is Cedric here and… what in the world happened to your leg girl?!"

Sofia took her hand off Cedric's head and reached over to stroke her furry companion. "I got burned Clover, but don't worry, Cedric can heal it."

"Consider me worried."

" _Clover_." Cedric was just staring at the forest of bottles on the floor before him. He needed assistance, and Sofia had years of experience in this exact role. "Mr. Cedric, shouldn't you wrap the burn in a mixture of whompus root juice and vex vine paste?"

Clover rolled his eyes, "The guys not even looking at the bottles Sofia. Yoohoo!" Clover had now mounted the bed and was wiggling a foot in front of Cedric's face, but he was out of his senses and seemed not to notice.

"CEDRIC." The sorcerer snapped back into reality and stared at her. "Maybe you should try whompus root and vex vine Mr. Cedric? I know you can do it." She smiled at him for encouragement.

"Oh yes… yes… vex vine…" He started to nod furiously and gathered up one of the spools of linen. Dabbing on the two liquids he moved the wrap over to her ankle and stared at it for a minute, having another nervous breakdown complete with shaking.

"Sofia what's with Cedric today? It's like he's gone bananas." Clover was patting the sorcerer's forehead with his front paw to little reaction, then the sorcerer started to sniffle. "See? Normal Cedric would have let loose with snide comments after a bunny fist bump."

Sofia shook her head at the fluffy hare. "Mr. Cedric is just upset that I got hurt. I would be upset too if someone hurt Mr. Cedric like this."

Cedric started to mumble as he gently lifted her ankle and wrapped the linen around her leg, covering the burn. "She was right. Who am I kidding, pretending that I'm worthy..."

"Mr. Cedric you're amazing, and my leg feels better already."

Once he finished wrapping her wound he sat back on his knees and held his head in his hands, muffling some sobs.

Clover looked over at him, "Sofia this is WAY off the scale for him. He NEVER cries. Something must have happened, OH! Was he the one who lit you on fire?"

Sofia was incensed, "How could you suggest that Clover! Mr. Cedric would never light me on fire!"

Cedric pulled his hands away from his face and stared at her leg, then turned to face her. Real tears streaked his cheeks.

"Oh Sofia. Please don't-"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Before Sofia could answer the door opened and in came Rolland. "Sofia, Amber told me that it's a bad burn." He walked over and saw it wrapped, with Cedric planted on her floor not two feet away. The sorcerer looked with horror up at the man. Rolland returned Cedric's stare with disdain. "Cedric, you were at the end of the table with them, did you see what happened?"

Mouth agape, Cedric flapped his lips but no words came out. "I…I…I…I…"

Rolland looked down at the man with condescension, "I assumed as much, but I wanted to be sure. Too busy fighting with Edith to protect my daughter."

Cedric melted into a human puddle on the floor, the energy sapped from his body. He needed rescuing, "Look Dad, Mr. Cedric is healing my wound with whompus root, and after a few changes it should be good as new! I know because he taught me all about it last year."

She gestured down to the linen-wrappings and he nodded. "Very well. Cedric, how long will it take to heal?"

He managed to muster out a, "M-m-mo-morn-morn-ing" whilst crumpled over.

Rolland shifted his stance, as he tended to do when making royal proclamations, "Then you're not to move from this spot until she's healed. Fetch her anything she requires, I don't want her injury getting worse. Do you understand?"

The sorcerer nodded and Rolland turned to leave. "Wait Dad!"

Rolland paused, then walked back toward his injured daughter. "Sofia, did _you_ see who did this too you?" Cedric looked to be turning blue from lack of oxygen as he held his breath, but Sofia just stared back at the towering king before her, "No Dad, I didn't. But I need to talk to you about the people in Friezenburg."

Rolland raised a hand up as if to silence her continuance, "Sofia before you begin I want you to know that I've thought about what you said before my meeting," He lowered the hand and relaxed, "and I agree Sofia. Each man is entitled to a fair sentencing, and should get a re-evaluation of their crimes. I've decided to ask King Victor if I can visit in the morning and review the records to make sure all of their punishments are equitable and in line with the various kingdom's respective laws. It will take a long time, but I will review each case."

It was perfect! Rolland could discover for himself the horrors these kings had been hiding, and the 'terrorists' wouldn't need to be exposed. Lucinda would be safe. Her Papa and everyone else would be redeemed. It was so incredibly perfect! Sofia cried out with joy, "Oh thank you Dad, Thank you so much!", but then the nagging thoughts of words over dinner like 'troops' and 'riot suppression' came to the forefront of Sofia's thoughts. "But Dad, King Aaron was going to send troops into a village, he said so at dinner. Can't you stop him?"

"Now Sofia that's different. Rioting villagers is a threat to the sovereignty of—"

"BUT DAD! People could DIE!"

"Sofia, PLEASE." He tensed up again and flung both hands up to silence her. "Look Sofia, I can't interfere with the internal policies of another kingdom. I'm not the sovereign there. The criminals are different, because there are multiple kingdoms involved and the laws vary between the two, but rioting villagers destroying homes and lives need to be stopped, _immediately_."

"But Dad I'm sure the villagers are just upset about the people being taken, if you'd only go and talk to them I'm sure—"

"SOFIA." Rolland had lost any semblance of sympathy. "Let me make this clear. I'm NOT going to challenge the way King Aaron runs his kingdom, just like I appreciate that other rulers don't interfere with the way I run my kingdom. Understand?"

Sofia retracted her hands and tried to muffle sobs. It conjured memories of the walk with her Papa and Uncle through Friezenburg,

" _Not every kingdom is Enchancia... not every ruler is king Rolland."_

He gestured down and patted the side of her head, "Alright, I can see that you're tired and need some time to think. I need to go address King Victor about this whole new mess from dinner, to plan for tomorrow, and-" The corner of Rolland's lip turned down in disapproval, "And Sofia you should really think about what you say to others. I know you mean well, but it's better not to offend everyone. Bad things happen when people are offended." His eyes trailed down to her leg. Sofia felt like a deflated balloon at the comment, the air escaping from where her mouth had fallen open. In the next instance Rolland was gone.

In his wake Cedric was left wallowing on the floor by the end of her bed. Now that dinner was over and there seemed no hope of reprieve for the villagers to be found from King Rolland something had to be done. She needed to get to Friezenburg to alert her Papa about the impending troops marching on Antiweill, but how was she to do it with an injured leg?

Cedric muttered a bit in a mocking tone, " _fetch her anything she wants_ ", then let out an exasperated sigh, "as if I needed _him_ to tell me that." He looked back at her blistered leg and crumpled back into his robe. Every so often another sniffle emitted from the rumpled pile of sorcerer. It broke Sofia's heart to hear him so upset. "Mr. Cedric, isn't there anything I can say to make you feel better?"

"I still think 'chuckles' over there did it." Clover had reappeared from his hiding place after Rolland's abrupt exit. Sofia waved off the rabbit's comment, "No way Clover. There was a girl at dinner tonight who was acting suspicious and we had some words. In fact, now that I think of it I also fought with…"

Sofia looked down at the pile of Cedric on her bedroom floor and suddenly a thought came to her. Sofia had also been verbally sparing with that strange 'Edith' woman that knew Cedric so well, and it was obvious Sofia was Cedric's dear friend. Maybe it wasn't Cecelia after all.

"Mr. Cedric, why didn't you tell me about your, well about 'Edith'?" He stopped sniffling and looked up at her. "She doesn't seem like a happy person, at least not now." Finally the frown upon his face began to subside.

"I… I sincerely hope she's not. I hope she gets every horrible thing she deserves, and I'll be just the sorcerer to do it."

That was it. Edith must have been the one who set Sofia on fire, the princess was sure of it. "Mr. Cedric, what happened between you two?" That tiny hint of relief in his countenance faded and again he was mired in frowns. "I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, if it's too personal to share with me I understand."

"No, nothing's too personal anymore Sofia." He crawled up to where her head was and set his arms folded over on the covers, still kneeling on the floor. "She… She's not a very good person. She did an evil thing."

"But Mr. Cedric everyone deserves a second chance…. I know a certain wizard who needed one too after a specific thievery incident."

"SOFIA!"

He crumpled over and planted his face into his crossed arms.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Mr. Cedric. I just noticed how upset you were when you two were fighting and I mean, if it still hurts you must have really loved her."

One eyeball was looking at her through his bangs again, "I suppose, when I was very young and stupid, but honestly Sofia that's a strange word to apply to it."

"It's not a strange word Mr. Cedric. It's a beautiful word."

He reached out and began stroking her hand, "I suppose it is a rather pleasant one when used in certain contexts, but I don't see you spouting it about the castle as you skip merrily along with Princess Amber or Prince James."

"Why would I tell Amber or James that I love them all the time? That's weird Mr. Cedric."

"Well then why in Merlin's name would I describe Edith that way?"

"Wait, wasn't she your girlfriend?"

Cedric's eyes bulged out and his head flung back, "My g-g-girl-, whoever told that rubbish!"

"Well I just…" Sofia had really stepped in it now. She felt embarrassment well up and heat rise in her cheeks. "Well Hugo said it but it made sense." At the mention of the young prince's name Cedric grit his teeth. "And well, Dad and Amber knew her and she talked about Wormwood and she must have known your Mom too since she called you 'Ceddykins' and-"

"Sofia _please_ stop before you induce vomiting." Sofia held her tongue. "Oh Sofia, Sofia…" His expression softened and had actually started to reveal a smile. He reached up and softly stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Silly, anxious girl. You needn't fret about her any longer sweet Sofia, Edith is my sister."

"Your _SISTER_! No way, we've been friends for YEARS and you _never_ mentioned having a sister!"

"Now that's not exactly true. I have mentioned her on occasion, but come to think of it I may have been muttering it at the time. You may have noticed by the tenor of our discussion we're not exactly 'close'."

Sofia reached up and took his hand away from stroking her cheek. "Tell me what happened Mr. Cedric."

"She wanted my job Sofia, and father wouldn't let her have it. He said it was because the son should inherit the position, tradition and all that. But still she was older and thought she was more skilled, so she wasn't exactly thrilled about it. She fought with our father for the job, and… well Rolland doesn't know this but she tried to kill father, and me too."

"Whoa, that's horrible Mr. Cedric. I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine having someone like that in my family."

"Indeed princess, she's not exactly welcome 'round the dinner table in my parent's home. Still, my father hopes she'll finally see the light and 'do the right thing', someday. Ooh how his optimism bothers me to no end."

"Cecelia didn't burn me, did she Mr. Cedric?"

Suddenly Cedric's face was nestled against Sofia's shoulder and a tiny, "no" squeaked out of him. Sofia nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me Mr. Cedric. I know it was hard."

He turned inward and whispered softly to her, "Oh Sofia, can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded. Interceding in that fight earlier was more than enough to elicit this kind of reaction from someone so unstable. Cedric must have felt responsible for her injury, hence the crying and frantic attitude.

"Shouldn't you tell Rolland about her? Maybe if you talk to him he'll listen."

Cedric pulled his head back to stare at her, "Indeed, has Rolland _ever_ listened when I spoke? That soul crusher has never stopped to consider other's feelings, mine in particular."

"But Mr. Cedric, what if she keeps hurting people?"

Cedric let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose that's her job now Sofia. She told me over dinner that she'd been hired by King Victor to murder a mystery mage who's been flying around Friezenburg freeing criminals. Sounds right up her alley actually."

Oh no, this emotionally unstable and purportedly gifted witch was gunning for Sofia. Not good.

"Mr. Cedric I'm… afraid."

There was a knock at the door, and Cedric practically leapt backward from the bed. Whoever it was didn't barge in, and a couple seconds later there was yet another knock, more forceful than the first. Cedric looked over at her, "I suppose I should go answer it, being the one with two functional legs at the moment." Sofia nodded and the sorcerer rose to answer it, " _Yeeeesss_."

"I want to talk to Sofia and see if she's okay." Sofia couldn't see who was standing outside, but it was unmistakably Hugo's voice.

"Of all the impertinence! To think that you'd have the gall to try and waltz into a princesses bedchambers! Oh the impropriety, the audacity! I should melt you to the ground where you stand!" Cedric was fuming mad and had planted himself in the doorway, shaking his wand at the boy.

"Hey now, I just wanted to see if my beautiful princess was okay. Who are _you_ to talk to me that way? _YOU_ shouldn't be in her room either!"

Cedric scoffed, "She's not _YOUR_ beautiful princess, and for your information I've orders from the King himself to stay right here all night and tend the princess's wound. I suppose you want to talk her burns into healing?" Oh no. Cedric planned on being there all night, just like Rolland ordered. How was she ever going to get to Friezenburg injured _and_ with a minder watching her all night?

"No, but I could stay with her too! She needs to be comforted after something like that!" The tone in Hugo's voice was escalating too. Now the possibility of two minders keeping each other awake and fighting all night loomed on the horizon.

"I'm alright Hugo. Just let Mr. Cedric heal me, okay?"

His head poked out from over Cedric's shoulder, "Are you sure Sofia? I was so worried about you. Cecelia's usually so nice, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Alright you've said your piece you… _you… PRINCE_ , now you and your filthy little imaginings need to get away from my Sofia!" and with that he slammed the door on Hugo's face.

Cedric started pacing the length of her room, muttering curses about Hugo. "Mr. Cedric calm down, he just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"But he's not respectful Sofia, always whispering in your ear and _touching_ you. It drives me mad the way he treats you and _no one_ seems to care." He stopped and turned to the poor girl stranded on the bed. "Well I care, and you are not his. I'm not going to let him treat you this way, not any longer."

"Mr. Cedric that's sweet but he doesn't mean any harm by it. Now I'm feeling much better, and well... there's something I need to do."

"Do, what could you possibly need to do with a burn like that? No Sofia, you're not doing anything but lay there until I've healed you proper."

"But Mr. Cedric-"

"Nonsense Sofia. I'm going to stay right here with you until it's good as new, and I'd have done it _without_ Rolland ordering me around." Cedric reached out to squeeze her hand. It was a sweet gesture, but defeated the slim possibility of convincing him to let her go to Friezenburg, with or without his company. She let out a sigh and was lost in thought, barely noticing that he'd leaned in close to her, "Don't worry Sofia. I'll have you fixed up by morning like the king expects. A new application every hour should do the trick."

An hour was not enough time to fly to Friezenburg, not by any stretch of the imagination. "Uh, that's okay Mr. Cedric, I won't tell Dad and… you need your rest. You should go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

He bent his head in closer still, that he might almost touch his forehead to hers. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you like this."

The sorcerer stubbornly planted himself in a seated position on the floor by the end of her bed. As the clock in the hall chimed midnight he undertook the next bandage change. She saw him nodding off, but he'd rouse himself each time.

He was extremely tired; she just needed to encourage him to give in to the temptation. "Mr. Cedric, the floor looks, um... hard. Do you want a pillow? I've got plenty."

"No Sofia, I might doze off if I've pillows to lay on, and your leg would take longer to heal."

Foiled.

"Mr. Cedric, you look cold, do you want a blanket to keep warm? It's kind of chilly tonight." She gave him a quick smile. Surely a nice warm blanket could aide him in drifting off to sleep. Instead he looked down at her dress, then sprung up from the floor, "Merlin's beard I've forgotten to cover you. Oh mushrooms..." He walked to the opposite side of the large plush bed and lifted up the end of the blanket, tossing it over her but leaving the injured leg exposed, then walked back and sat next to her head. "There we are, comfy? Unless of course you need to..." Cedric turned a distinct shade of crimson and covered his face with his hands.

"I want to what, Mr. Cedric?"

"I... um... er... Do you need to... um... remove your...g-g-garments?" He was looking down toward her leg from behind his fingers, and Sofia noticed a bit of her burnt dress sticking out.

Sofia gasped, then the memory of this mornings 'incident' came flooding back. He must have assumed she always slept that way. "OH NO! I'm fine, I'm just fine like this."

She curled the blanket up around her neck and Cedric turned to stare off into the distance, "Ah... yes well, as you wish Princess."

It was nice and warm under the covers. "Thank you for the blankets Mr. Cedric."

He turned back around and gestured for her to lay her head down upon on her pillow. She yawned, but then caught herself. If she nodded off all hope was lost for the villagers of Antiwiell.

"It's no trouble Sofia, but do try and get some rest. I fear you'll be up most of the night as I change the bandages, but I'll try my best to be gentle about it." He brushed a couple of her brown locks back and took the tiara from her head, setting it gently on the nightstand next to her wand. Then he came to sit beside her once more.

From underneath the blanket she peered out at him sitting there next to her. He seemed to be wrestling with something inside, and kept looking out the window.

"Are you worried about Wormwood Mr. Cedric?"

"Wormy? No he's fine. He might be a little put out that he's taking care of your little phoenix tonight, but I'm sure some extra bird seed is all the fellow will need."

"Oh, then what's the matter?"

He didn't answer at first. Instead he stood and walked to her window, staring out at the moonlit night. "It's nothing Sofia. I've… been through this before and it's better if I just accept some things."

"What things Mr. Cedric?"

"It's just…" He turned his head slightly toward her, "you'd never try to make a fool of me, would you Sofia?" his voice was straining from the weight of the comment.

Sofia was aghast, "Mr. Cedric! We've been friends for years. Why would you think that?"

"You're right, of course… of course. How silly of me, you are made of goodness after all." He settled back down with his head touching the side of her pillow, staring down toward her leg.

It was maddening. How could she get this sorcerer to fall asleep! Warm milk? "Mr. Cedric, can you get me some warm milk from the kitchen?" He nodded and hopped up immediately, "Oh! And don't forget some for yourself, too."

"I don't particularly like the stuff, never have, but I'll be back before you can say 'Hooveratis Aboo!' thrice." In another moment he was out the door. Grumbling, she took the opportunity to try and stand on her injured leg. Pain shot through her and she settled back down onto the mattress. That needed addressing too. He returned in but a few minutes with a steaming glass of milk. Eagerly he handed her the cup, now she'd have to drink it and not pass out. She gulped it and handed him back the glass. "Thanks Mr. Cedric."

"Yes yes, is there anything else you'd like me to fetch you?"

"If you could bring me my wand that would be great."

"And just why would you be needing that when you've got yourself the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia right here!" He waved his wand a bit in a showy fashion.

"Well, could you teach me the numbing spell? That way if my leg hurts I won't have to bother you."

"Oh it's not a bother at all Sofia, watch this." A tiny little smile crept forth and, "Cruscutis Pigra!"

The whole of her leg felt numb, but at least she could potentially hobble about on it now.

"Thanks Mr. Cedric." He nodded and stuffed his wand up his sleeve.

"Yes yes, now I think it's time a certain princess nodded off, _hmmm_." A raised eyebrow and a chiding finger were aimed squarely at her, then he turned to extinguish the candles illuminating the room. He was getting impatient, this wasn't good. She needed a better plan.

She patted Clover's head and bid him goodnight, and the reluctant bunny finally hopped away. "Mr. Cedric, I'm still not tired. What did your Mom do when you had trouble falling asleep?"

He softened and came to sit beside her head once more. "Well actually, Mummy used to sing me a lullaby, but don't make me sing Sofia, I sound like a tone-deaf warbler in heat when I do it."

Perfect.

She reached out and starting stroked his hair like her Papa used to do when tucking Sofia in as a small child. He laid his head down on the mattress again. "No Mr. Cedric I won't make you sing."

She started to hum. Ever so quietly so as to not be noticed at first, then building in strength until words came. The song her Papa always sang would be perfect, he was sure to fall asleep.

"I've met the one who sets alight,

. . . the fires of my hearts delight."

"They sing in verses to the skies,

. . . and starlight reflects in their eyes."

"I'll give my heart to this dear one,

. . . Our love will be forever sung."

"Into the sunset we will dance,

. . . If only they will take this chance."

She looked down to see if he had fallen asleep, and unfortunately it had quite the opposite effect. He was gazing up at her, his mouth slightly askew. It was strange, but for a moment Sofia could almost see starlight from the window reflecting in his eyes.

"Sofia."

Before she could respond he'd grasped the hand nearest him and wrapped his arms around it, curling over on top of the clasped limb.

She sat there trying to think of another way. There had to be _something_ that could make this stubborn sorcerer fall into unconsciousness. She lay there for several minutes trying desperately to come up with an answer but then gentle snores were heard rising from her side.

Silence was the only thing he'd needed.

Sofia waited till he was sound asleep before slowly extracting her hand and quietly getting up. It was a very odd experience to try and walk on a numbed leg, but the inner machinations seemed to still respond to her commands. Hobbling over to the dresser she retrieved her wand. She turned to him and whispered, "I'm sorry Mr. Cedric." And cast a sleeping spell on him. He'd be out till morning. A quick grab for her mended cloak to counter the chilly autumn air and she was gone.

Limping to the stables was tricky with numb extremities, but Sofia managed to go unnoticed due to the late hour. Mounting Minimus posed a whole new series of challenges, and reminded her of the first time she ever rode a horse. After scaling a hay bail she was able to sit on the saddle, and they were off. Here she was again, flying into danger in the middle of the night. Luckily the leg wasn't necessary to steer Minimus. She made it to the cottage and hesitantly undid the latch. The door creaked open and slowly she began to hobble inside when the torsos of several frightened men sprung up from the floor. She yelled "Papa!" and they seemed to calm down. A figure in the back of the cabin moved closer to her.

"Sofia sweet pea, what are you doing back here?"

A lamp had now been lit, and Sal was sitting up in the corner near the light source. The figure before her was her father. "Oh Papa! King Aaron and King Victor came to have dinner." Birk shook his head from side to side, "Sofia I don't want you putting yourself in danger like this. Unless it's something really important I need you to stay safe sweet pea."

"But Papa there is rioting in a small village, one named Antiwiell." At the mention of the villages name a couple more men on the other side of the cabin jumped up.

"My wife!"

"My daughters!"

Sofia nodded. "Yes."

Birk hunched over in thought, "The message of what happened must be spreading."

Sofia grabbed his hand, "Yes and Papa! King Aaron is going to send troops to stop the rioting! Oh Papa I'm so worried!"

Birk looked down at her, deadly serious. "Sofia dear, do you know if those sorceresses are going to be there as well?"

"No Papa, they're not. King Victor didn't want to send them." Sofia shifted her stance, causing her to hobble slightly.

"Sofia your leg! What happened?"

"It's okay I'm fine. I had an accident but I'm okay."

Birk started shaking his head and pursed his lips together. "Okay Sofia listen good. You are going to go straight home to Enchancia, understand?"

"But Papa—"

"NO."

He released a deep sigh, "Sofia you are injured, and you shouldn't fight while you are hurt. Additionally, there will be no mages there. We can handle this, and we will handle this, right brothers?"

Every man in the hut was awake at this point. A chorus of "Ay!" echoed throughout the small space.

Sofia buried her face into his chest, "But Papa what if you're hurt? I could never live with myself if something happened to you and I was just sitting somewhere safe drinking tea and giggling."

He stood tall and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sofia listen to me. I was dead. We all were. Now we have a purpose in life again. We will protect our families and our brothers from this menace. There will be no more stolen sons of Friezenburg. We are united, we are the people of Friezenburg, and we can win this."

A man in the back of the cabin started to sing,

"We were dead to one and all.."

Another from the opposite side chimed in,

"Now united we shan't fall."

Sal chimed in for good measure,

"We shall make those demons pay."

"The people shall win the day!"

More men started to rise, and continued chanting the abbreviated words her father had just spoken,

 _We were dead to one and all,_

 _. . . Now united we shan't fall,_

 _We shall make those demons pay,_

 _. . . The people shall win the day!_

The tenor of the chanting rung a sour note inside her. The men sounded resentful at the repetition of Sal's words. Sofia tugged on her Papa's sleeve, "Papa, you're not going to hurt the soldiers, are you?"

"We'll do our best. The soldiers are sons of Friezenburg too. We'll spread the message of what happened, what's been happening. Everyone knows one of 'the lost.' It should be fine sweet pea. Don't worry." Birk looked up, his gaze trailing off into the distance, past the open door and out to the meadow beyond.

"Papa, are you okay?"

Men were still chanting in the background, "Yes, everyone does know someone 'lost', and when they find out why… and who will lead…" he'd started smiling, and almost looked excited.

"Papa!" Sofia shook his arm to break his trance.

Birk snapped back to reality and bent over slightly to be eye level with the frightened girl, "I need you to go home sweet pea, back to Enchancia. If you stay my only thoughts will be of your safety, and bad things happen when men are distracted."

Sofia dropped her head low and acquiesced. "Okay Papa, if I hear anything else I will come back to this hut and tell you."

He nodded, and Sofia hugged him for dear life. This man, this great man was willing to lay down his life for the families of his comrades. Even after his future had been stolen. It's almost like he was incapable of being bitter.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Sofia. Now be safe and go."

Birk helped to hoist her onto Minimus and waved goodbye as she ascended into the night sky. Sofia wondered if she'd made the right choices. She had saved him from prison, but he may end up dying a few days later in what was turning into a bloody civil war.

She got back home before the sun rose for a change and snuck her way back into bed. Cedric was still lying up against the mattress, fast asleep. She took her shoes off and placed them neatly by the bed, and tried to resume the exact position she'd had the night before. There and back again without being noticed.

…

She awoke in the morning to the feeling of Cedric tugging at her leg. It had started to ache once more; the numbing spell must have worn off. He was changing her bandages but had a horrible scowl on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Cedric."

He didn't respond, and his bandage technique left a lot to be desired.

"Good morning."

"I heard you Princess."

"Well nice people say 'Good morning' back."

His ministrations halted, and then he looked at her with a fury she had never known he could possess. "Nice people don't sneak off in the middle of the night when they're injured, do they _Princess_!"

No way! He'd been asleep. How could he have known? He must have realized she was perplexed and a sly grin broke out on his face. "You think me a simpleton, don't you? The royal _FOOL_ , is that it? That you can go scurrying about and your dalliances would go unnoticed. Well you might want to think about where you leave your belongings next time."

Sofia glanced around the room frantically.

Her shoes.

He'd taken one off and it had rolled by her headboard. Now the shoes sat, as they should, placed neatly next to her dresser.

Her wand.

Cedric had set her tiara right next to it last night, but she'd returned her wand to the wrong side of it this morning. She'd been caught. In fact, he'd caught her every time she'd whisked herself off to Friezenburg. There was nothing to do now but apologize and come clean.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric."

He was practically foaming with rage. "WHY! Just tell me _why_ Sofia. Who is this special someone that you need to go sneaking off in the middle of the night to go see? How could this person be _SO_ special that you'd lie to me, to ME, CONSTANTLY. I thought you… liked me. All the things you've done, are you just mocking me?!"

"But I _DO_ like you Mr. Cedric. You're the best. It's just…He's my Papa."

Cedric looked at her as if she'd eaten a toad in front of him. "What does that even mean Sofia? you know I'm not privy to whatever your school chums are calling it these days."

"What are _you_ talking about Mr. Cedric! I'm telling you that I found my real Papa. He's in Friezenburg and-"

"You've been gallivanting off to FRIEZENBURG! With all this nonsense breaking out? I should tell your father about this! Then he'll lock you up in this castle and this 'Papa' of yours won't be able to steal you away from me!"

"Mr. Cedric please, _PLEASE_ don't tell king Rolland! I had to go! I had to do this! He needed me and I can't just abandon him! I'm all he has!"

Cedric practically shot fire from his eyes, but then he took a step back and a deep breath. He started laughing to himself a bit, it was quite unnerving. "Oh I see how it is. Distracting me, that's your game. Isn't it princess? Think worry will overturn reason, do you?"

Sofia was distraught. "Please Mr. Cedric, it's the truth!"

He belted out full-blown laughter in her face as he shook his head in disbelief, "And I suppose the Royal Palace of Maldonia wasn't on your itinerary last night either, was it?"

"Of course not. Why would I go there?"

"You just can't stop lying, can you Princess."

"I'm not joking and I'm not lying Mr. Cedric. Why don't you believe me?!"

The strange laughing stopped and his hair practically stood on ends. "Why should I believe _anything_ you say! Last night you swore you weren't making a fool of me, and yet off again you went. I should stick you to this very floor!" He started pointing emphatically at the marble below where he stood.

"I wasn't making a fool of you and I'm not LYING!"

"Perhaps you should have been wearing pants last night Princess, then at least it what happened would have been fitting!" Suddenly the fury evaporated and he started mumbling, "oh Sofia I…um.. I…didn't mean…

What the? Did he just say… Pants… on fire…. Sofia's eyes went wide. The memory of schoolchildren rumbling through a play yard on a bright spring day came rushing forward, complete with giggles.

 _Liar liar pants on fire!_

He was intimating that she was lying and _DESERVED_ this injury?

"How could you even SAY that Mr. Cedric!" What _DO_ you believe!"

His resolved steeled again, complete with clenched fists. "I _believe_ that nothing coming out of your beautiful mouth is the truth! It never is with you women! Liars, the lot of you!"

"FINE" Sofia loudly proclaimed. "If you don't believe me then I have nothing more to say to you. Good day!" Sofia really couldn't go anywhere faster than Cedric could in her injured state, so she crossed her arms indignantly and let out a giant huff, pointing her face away from the furious sorcerer.

"FINE. I'll be back in a hour to change the infernal bandage." He shot up off his knees, rage writ across his countenance.

"Don't bother! I'll be fine without it!" shouted the girl as the sorcerer stomped off toward his tower. Sofia wouldn't really be fine without his help, but she was so angry she didn't care at the moment. After a fashion a maid appeared with breakfast, and Sofia grabbed the rolls. She winced through the pain as she hobbled out of bed and down into the gardens. There she sat along the vegetable rows, fuming angry. She was biting a roll furiously when there was a sudden dampness on her leg. Tears had been rolling down her face and collecting below. A bit of dirt shifted next to her, and Clover revealed himself; nibbling on some carrots.

"Hey, what's the matter Sofia, and what are you doing out here? And shouldn't your ankle be healed by now?"

She couldn't stop the sniffles, and buried her eyes into her crossed arms.

"It's still hurting Clover, but I had a fight with Cedric and I'm so angry."

"But I thought you were supposed to be better by morning?" The worried bunny put a paw on her thigh.

"It's not Cedric's fault." Sofia sobbed, "I left last night for Friezenburg so he couldn't heal me."

"I'm sorry it hurts so much Sofia." Clover nuzzled up against her dress to administer comfort. A quick scratch behind his ears and the bunny wasn't as upset.

"It's not the leg Clover. Cedric caught me once I came back to the castle. Now he's fuming mad that I flew off last night. I told him I went to see my Papa in Friezenburg, but he didn't believe me. I'm so angry, and hurt, and…and… upset. I've never told him a bold faced lie before. He doesn't trust me at all."

Clover looked mystified. "Hey Sofia, you can't let that guy get to you, okay?" Clover was always trying to help, but this time it hurt too much. Full sobs fell out of Sofia, and she sat there in the dirt with a half-eaten roll in her hand crying her eyes out.

Clover curled up on her lap and Sofia passed the early hours of the day in tears. Truth be told she was crying about more than the fight with Cedric, for it was now morning and her father may be fighting for his life alongside her uncle, her cousin, and many others in some forsaken village in Friezenburg. The worry consumed her. Time ticked by and it began to rain.

"Sofia, go inside girl, it's raining."

Sofia just shook her head and continued to stare off at the vegetables. "He's out there Clover, Papa is out there fighting injustice and I'm sitting here with a burnt ankle. I just feel so, useless." More tears came out of the princess.

Clover was trying to hide under her arm from the rain, but it wasn't working. "Clover, go ahead and burrow, I'll be fine. In fact, I'd like a little alone time if that's okay."

He cocked his head sideways, but relented to her wishes and scurried toward the nearest bush. Too upset to reason she sat, rain falling in sheets about her head and sides, penetrating down to the bone and obscuring her tears.

She was thoroughly soaked by the time she felt arms reach under her, lifting her by the back and legs. It was Cedric. He jostled her a bit as he carried her to the gazebo in silence and sat her upon the bench. He reached deep inside his vest, pulling out dry linens and the necessary bottles, then proceeded to change her bandage.

"Wait Mr. Cedric! You're wet!"

He stopped undoing her old bandage and smiled at her gently. The raw emotions of earlier lay just below the surface, but he was projecting an aura of tranquility. After the brief pause he resumed rewrapping her leg, without drying off first.

"Mr. Cedric."

He didn't answer.

Once he was done he stood up and sat next to her. They were dripping wet in the gazebo, sitting next to each other in silence. Sofia couldn't take it anymore. She hated fighting with people, especially Cedric. She plunged her head into his shoulder and tried her best not to sob anymore. He reached up and stroked her wet hair, pausing a bit to run his index finger over the silver star clip she was still wearing in her hair.

"I hate fighting with you Mr. Cedric."

"I know. I'm… sorry Sofia."

Apologies of the Cedric variety were elusive creatures, and only uttered on the most solemn of occasions. He hugged her softly and did a lot of good in service of stopping the tears. A Cedric-initiated hug was an even rarer sight to witness than an apology, and spoke to his sincerity.

"You really do like the clip I gave you?"

"Of course I do Mr. Cedric." Drifted softly from her lips.

"Good. And the phoenix, what did you decide to name her?" She looked up at him while still wrapped in his embrace, and he was smiling gently while drips of water fell from his nose onto her chin. He was as thoroughly soaked as she was, and even his bangs were dripping. He must be trying to put the fight behind them and move on. She really wanted to do the same.

"Oh. I hadn't really decided yet. Is 'Phoenix' an okay name?"

"It's a bit unori- never mind. If it's what you'd like to call her it's a wonderful name. We _shoooould_ get her to your room though, sooner rather than later. It doesn't take a magical amulet to know that Wormwood isn't too pleased with the little workshop intruder." Half a chuckle escaped him as his contented face hovered just above her own, eyes closed and arms still wrapped tight around her. "Just like I used to be, I suppose."

"What little intruder? Do you mean… _me_ Mr. Cedric?"

"Well yes, but that was a long time ago. A very long time indeed. If I could but see the future Sofia, I'd wouldn't have spent all those wasted years scheming to get your amulet."

She looked out over the gardens and smelled the rain. It felt so clean and refreshing, like all the sins of the past could just wash away. "Thanks Mr. Cedric."

A delighted smile crept out of her. He returned the gesture, and she reached around to hug him back. Fighting with Cedric had been awful, hopefully that was never repeated again. He'd been terribly upset too, it was written all over his face. Angry words that should never have been spoken. That they might wash away with the rain. The pattering of raindrops on bushes continued and for one contented moment at least their friendship was just as it should be. They passed a long while in silence, listening to the rain fall upon the gravel and bushes around them in relative wet tranquility.

"Mr. Cedric, are there boy and girl phoenix?"

"Why yes, I believe there are. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if my phoenix had a mother at one point, or if you made her from a stone."

"Ahem." Cedric opened his eyes and cleared his throat; a magical lesson was sure to follow. "Your phoenix was made with the highest quality magical stone that, once imbued with spells and the proper potions, provided by the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia mind you, formed that little creature you were so delighted by. However in nature there are male and female phoenixes, and yes they raise young together, and before you ask yes, they mate for life. For life Sofia, for life. If only humans did the same."

She looked up at him, and he'd changed from his normal pedagogic tone to the strangest introspective expression.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but I was wondering about the baby phoenix. Do you think I should find it a mommy phoenix, at least until it gets older? I don't know if I can take care of her properly."

"Honestly Sofia, you would make a fine mother for the bird. I wouldn't have given her to you if I didn't think so."

"Aww. Thanks Mr. Cedric."

He started to fidget strangely, and began looking around the grounds as if to see if there were other souls present, but who would be wandering through a sudden rainstorm?

"Do you want…" He just trailed off and didn't finish.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, do I want what?"

He bit his lip again before continuing. "Do you want to be one someday? I mean a mother, well a human mother… that is a mother to a child… what I mean is a human child…. oh mushrooms…"

His head sank low as he trailed off. Sofia was astounded he'd ask her something like that. This was a pretty personal question coming from Cedric, but considering she had just been talking about mothering it was right on par with Cedric's usual level of social awkwardness. "Well, I hadn't really considered it, there's so many other things to think about first." There was a war breaking out, a schism in her family, the looming question of how her mother would react to the news, everything swirling around inside her.

"Yes, yes I suppose. But then, maybe someday you'd consider it?"

"I guess so. I'd need a husband before I think about kids, that's for sure." Cedric gulped strangely and gripped her tighter.

"Um, Sofia…"

"Yes?"


	11. Chapter 11-Peril

**Chapter 11: Peril**

"Um, Sofia…"

"Yes?"

"HAHAHAAHA!" Heads pivoted toward the noise, and none other than Edith was lurking about five feet from the gazebo, an umbrella in one hand and wand in the other. "This is pathetic, even for you brother."

Cedric's expression grew hard and he stood abruptly, "What are you doing here Edith! This is MY home, I've more than half a mind to spirit you off to the Southern Isles!"

"It's not YOUR home, is it Cedric? You serve the king and it's HIS home." Cedric flinched at her words, "Besides, King Rolland brought me here, seems he needs a real sorcerer's help and couldn't find any in residence." Cedric's eyes narrowed and he drew his family wand from his sleeve. "You're lying! I'm the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, begone you insufferable indigent!"

The woman smirked, "Really, you're going to threaten me with that thing? Do you even know how to aim it?"

Cedric's fists clenched and he turned his head downward in shame, the restorative calm of the rain shattered. How could his sister be so cruel to him? "Stop insulting Mr. Cedric!" Sofia tried to stand and defend her friend but the ankle betrayed her and she collapsed. Her fall distracted the sorcerer, and he turned to offer aide. The princess couldn't help but notice he exposed himself to attack should Edith choose to strike. He was never one to be fully aware of his surroundings, especially when emotional.

Edith started to grin. She'd noticed it too.

"And just what do you think you're _doing_ little princess? A rain-soaked rendezvous with this ugly old hop toad, my my what would the king say?"

"Sofia's my apprentice! and she's the best apprentice I could ever ask for. Better than ten Bernard's put together! Scratch that, I've seen her in action and a hundred Bernard's could never best her!"

Sofia tugged his sleeve to bring him lower as Edith's searched for an return volley, "Who's Bernard?"

Cedric quickly uttered, "Her old apprentice. It was complicated, we'll talk later." Sofia nodded and the witch was regrouping.

"Oh-ho-ho! I didn't realize we have a little witch on our hands, and here I thought she was just another irritating royal. That's more your style anyway, isn't it Cedric?"

"What does she mean Mr. Cedric?" He gasped, and Edith was grinning wildly at winning this war of words.

Edith wasn't done yet through. "And just look at her! She's what, half your age and twice your weight _Ceddykins_?"

Oh wow. That hurt. Sofia tried not to let it get to her, but the woman had touched a nerve of insecurity that ran deep in Sofia. But then, the woman was grinning wildly at Cedric. Sofia looked up and saw Cedric's loosing control of his emotions.

He flung desperate, angry words; his sister just stood there, getting ever more excited. "A withered witch like you could never appreciate a true females form!"

The woman shifted her stance and laughed at Cedric's growing red pallor, "How ever did you manage to carry her off last night Cedric? You being shaped like a twig and all."

The man seethed with fury. Sofia reached up and tugged on his sleeve, "Wait Mr. Cedric…"

He didn't notice, his attentions focused solely on the nemesis before him. "A wretched woman such as you has no business commenting on a glorious girl like Sofia. You've never even seen the spells she's _mastered_! After all, I've been teaching her with all MY spell books."

The witch spoke menacingly, "I suppose they are, for now, but I wouldn't start redecorating the tower anytime soon _Ceddykins_."

Edith was practically giddy as Cedric writhed with hate, stomping his foot and shaking his fists at his sister, "LEAVE this place you horrific harpee, you sycophantic serpent, you-"

Edith cackled loudly, "Or what Cedric? You'll set _me_ on fire? I'd like to see you try it." The elder witch took up a defensive posture.

That was the point of all this. All of the bile spewing from her was to get Cedric to fight, and then… he'd loose.

Cedric's wand was pointed at the woman, "You'll pay for what you just—"

"NO MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia grabbed Cedric's sleeve and yanked hard. He practically toppled over, but then looked at Sofia confused.

"But she can't just—"

"You can't fight her Mr. Cedric, it's what she wants. Can't you see? She's goading you on."

Cedric stared at the princess for a brief second, then back to his sister. The woman's grin was fading fast. Cedric turned back, speaking softly, "But what she said, it's unforgivable."

Sofia took a deep breath, "I know, but she only said it to make you upset. She's trying to get inside your mind Mr. Cedric. If you're upset and you fight her it'll be harder for you to think of spells."

His stunned look told the tale. He hadn't even considered the ramifications of what fighting his sister might be.

"So you're not going to defend her honor after all, are you _Ceddykins_? You really ARE worthless."

Sofia still had a hold of Cedric's sleeve to stop him from accepting the challenge, but she seemed to have gotten the message through and he didn't respond to Edith's new insults or let his sister see how her words were twisting him up inside. He needed saving.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Cedric's elbow and used him as a crutch to stand and face the witch, whose confident grin was completely gone. "I'm a princess of Enchancia, and I don't want you to talk to Cedric anymore. Leave, NOW." It was as much of an order as she had ever uttered, never feeling truly confident giving royal commands. It seemed to be enough though, as the woman stuffed her wand back into her pocket and gave the slightest bow.

"As you wish little royal. It's been fun watching you squirm _Ceddy_ but I've got a real job to do, by the king's command." The woman smirked as she straightened. Sofia could feel Cedric shrink down a bit. Had Rolland actually given one of Cedric's royal duties away? The witch turned to walk off, launching a parting shot as she went. "Oh, and King Roland is looking for an errand boy. No wonder he sent Baileywick off to find you."

Cedric was fuming and shaking as his sister disappeared. It was horrible for Sofia to witness her dear friend so upset.

He grimaced as he spoke, "How dare she speak to you like that! The nerve of that woman. No she's not a woman, she's a beast. That's what I'm going to call her from now on, a she-beast."

"Don't let her upset you Mr. Cedric, I think you're the most amazing sorcerer in the universe, and you've got to know that Dad would never replace you." Cedric just stared at the silhouette of his sister trailing off into the distance, the edges of his lips curled downward. "Please don't let her get to you Mr. Cedric, all you have to do is talk to Dad and tell him what she did."

He shook his head in a dejected manner, "No I can't go crying to Rolland. He'd never listen, and unfortunately our shared youth made her privy to things about me I don't want the king finding out."

"Then I'll talk to Dad and tell him what she's done."

Cedric shook his head, "No this is my battle Sofia, and one I've fought many times. She was always mocking me when we were young, infuriating me and then walloping me with magic. I just didn't realize her tactics, but I've got you now so I've the upper hand, don't I?"

"Aww Mr. Cedric, of course I'd help you anyway I can, and I'm glad she didn't get her way."

Cedric seemed lost in thought, as if considering something important, "Come on, Let's get you dried off and inside. I need to go see what menial task the king wants me to perform."

…

Cedric left Sofia in her room again, her leg propped up and surrounded by an assortment of lunchtime offerings. He'd be back in less than an hour to change the bandage, hopefully bearing news. She'd just have to wait and stared at the meal set before her. She was hungry, so hungry, but felt a certain tinge of shame in devouring the buffet. Edith's words were haunting her.

There was a knock and the door opened. It was Amber. The tall thin girl came flitting in and seemed positively excited, twirling as she advanced. Sofia set her lunch to the side and pushed it away ever so slightly. "Oh Sofia we've been invited to Tangu for the most spectacular party, it's going to last for days! Simply everyone is going to be there and, oh no! You're still injured?"

Amber's fanciful musings stopped and she flew to her sister's bedside. "Yes Amber, but it's much better now."

The girl crossed her eyes a bit, "Ooh I knew Daddy should have sent for a real doctor."

Sofia shook her head, "Mr. Cedric is doing an excellent job, he just needs a bit more time."

Amber's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "But Sofia, you'll be late for the party."

It was obviously important to her elder sister, but partying in Tangu while there was chaos in Friezenburg seemed abhorrent.

"I'm sorry Amber. I'll try to go to the next one."

"Wonderful! I'll have Desmond host it in Leidelville. Oh doesn't that sound exciting Sofia! And since the castle is by the sea we could go for a cruise or maybe even have a golden goblet feast in one of the meadows!" Amber was in full party planning mode now, and the delighted elder sister gave a brief hug before departing.

Sofia watched the lythe girl leave, then turned to her starch-riddled nemesis on the plate next to her. She ate the same meals Amber did, didn't she?

A dejected Cedric finally returned, cradled in his hands was the little phoenix. He gently set the bird down on the bed while Sofia stewed with anticipation. "Mr. Cedric! What's going on? What happened?"

"It's TRUE Sofia, he really did invite Edith here and is trusting her with important magical tasks. Oh the humiliation! I'm going to be relegated to party favors, I just know it!"

"Oh NO! That's not right Mr. Cedric, you're the Royal Sorcerer!"

"Blasted all I know! I was born for this job, it's all I studied and suffered for, and she's going to take it away from me. All those years of training, wasted." He melodramatically slapped his hand to his forehead, then feigned collapsing on the side of the bed.

"Mr. Cedric don't worry, she could never be as great as you. You need to tell Dad what she's done, then he'd never even consider it."

"Sofia we've been over this. No, I just need to beat her at her own game, unless…" He turned to face Sofia, his eyes trailing down to the beautiful purple jewel dangling around her neck, "Unless you want to give me a little _assistance_ from a certain magical amulet." His fingers devilishly tapped together at the possibility.

She crossed her arms and huffed, covering the jewel. "Now _THAT_ is something we've been over before Mr. Cedric. No way."

"Yes yes, right. Anyway I suppose I'll just have to brew this potion for the Queen as hastily as possible."

"Dad asked you to brew a potion?"

"Why yes, I'm to procure a rare magical flower that only grows in the shadow of the Windhorn Mountains. It's called the millefragra flower, and when combined with other ingredients it should cure your mother's ills." The reality of what he'd just said sank in, and Sofia smiled widely. Her jubilant mood didn't sit well with the sorcerer, "And here I thought you were my biggest fan, you aren't secretly rooting for Edith to steal my job are you?"

"Oh no Mr. Cedric, don't you see? Dad asked you to heal Mom." He just stared at her blankly. He didn't get it. Sofia tilted her head downward a bit, fiddling with her blankets. "Mom is the most important person in the world to Dad, and he's entrusting YOU Mr. Cedric with her well being, and the baby's too." Sofia looked over at the little bird stretching its claws and kneading the fabric of her bed sheets. "No matter what Dad asked Edith to do, you got the more important job Mr. Cedric."

She looked back up at the sorcerer and he wore a grin spread from ear to ear. "I suppose it is, isn't it? Ha ha! I knew someday that he'd recognize my amazing talents!" He pounded on his chest a bit and stood triumphant, staring up a bit. "Yes, healing the queen, it is the most important job in the world to Rolland, especially considering what happened to—"

Cedric froze.

"Happened to who Mr. Cedric?"

"Oh it's nothing Sofia."

"Whenever you say that it's something Mr. Cedric."

"It's just that this time I _can_ save the queen. Yes… this time I'll save her." His gaze trailed off to the window.

After a second of strange introspection and he stepped right up next to her. "Sofia I… thank you." He bent low, his bangs grazing her forehead. "Always so positive, your optimism is the perfect compliment to my, well to me, isn't it?"

"Of course! Once my ankle is healed I can come with you to help."

"No you'd better not, it will take two more bandage changes for that to heal up proper and I've no time to waste, well maybe just a minute to change your bandage wouldn't hurt. I better do one now before I go." He turned and walked to her propped leg while pulling the vials and linen from his robe. Carefully he began unwrapping the wound. "Now that I think about it, you truly are right on the mark Princess. Who cares if Rolland has sent Edith on a secret mission to investigate the rampaging criminals in Friezenburg, and who cares if she's going to get an exalted seat at the criminal masterminds' execution this evening for doing absolutely nothing. Certainly not this sorcerer." His over exaggerated tones mimicked his flailing body language, "I've been charged with saving the Queen after all. Why, the whole kingdom might bow before me, don't you agree Sofia?" He was laughing a bit hysterically as he spoke, as if to convince himself that he didn't care. Sofia didn't notice, instead panic at his words gripped her. He noted her distraction, and bobbed his head a bit as he worked, "But you needn't fret if the whole of the kingdom flocks to me Sofia, it will always be you by my side."

Unsure words trailed out of the horrified girl. "There's going to be… an execution?"

He looked a bit sad and coughed while tugging at her bandages, "Oh yes that, well it seems they caught the leader of the rebels in Friezenburg and little miss witch-for-hire got a front row ticket to the venue, just by virtue of employment. Seated right next to Amalthea too…Aaaahhh But look who isn't caring!" Cedric leaned over as he dabbed the solutions onto the linens, "It's this sorcerer right here. Don't need to be involved in any of that, do we Sofia?"

Sofia was instantly wracked with worry. Her Papa was set to be executed. But why where the witches there? Victor had been explicit that he didn't want Amalthea 'wasting her time' with peasants.

They knew Sofia would come to save him.

"Sofia, SOFIA!" Cedric was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Honestly Sofia is it hurting again? Is the bandage too tight? Is something else wrong with it? You look as pale as… well me." He'd started to look over at her discarded meal with an odd expression.

"I-I'm just upset Mr. Cedric. Dad said he was going to make sure all the prisoners got a fair trial, but now they're going to murder…" she couldn't even finish her thought, and buried her face in her hands.

Cedric sighed and reached forward, clasping her hands in his own and pulling them away from her face. "Oh I see. Another broken Rolland promise I presume, the man leaves a wake of broken hearts behind him without a care."

This was beyond horrible. They had her Papa, and both witches were going to be there. She was going to have to save him and fight them both, somehow. She could barely muster the words. "Cedric, I need help."

"And you've gotten it, see I've done an excellent job on your ankle!" He gestured down to the limb and it was wrapped perfectly. "Now I really need to be going. Job, future, and your Mother's health all on the line you know."

"But Mr. Cedric, I'm afraid."

"Understandable, but I swear despite the danger of flying around up north right now I'll heal your desperately sick mother Sofia. That'll make Rolland finally appreciate me. Some job security with demonic siblings roaming about the place would be delightful."

Cedric had just spent the last few hours fearing for his very livelihood. How could she ask him to abandon something he'd worked his whole life for? She was supposed to be his best friend, how could she ask him to give up everything he cared about for a man he'd never met? And her mother, if she was gravely ill like Cedric indicated she needed this magical medicine, fast.

He couldn't be delayed.

He broke out in a goofy grin and leaned in close, wrapping his long slender arms around the princess lying helpless on the bed. She returned his hug and failed to notice that for a man in a hurry he lingered longer than expected. The entire side of his face was just hovering there, exposed. She absentmindedly pecked him on the cheek as she always did, but this time he abruptly rose up a little, and laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. Sofia snapped back to what was going on in her room, her eyes flung open. Cedric had NEVER kissed her back before. Perhaps he _WAS_ worried about the trip. The Windhorn Mountains were the dividing line between the South of Friezenburg and the north of Leidleville, and being so close to fighting was sure to make anyone nervous. She reached deep down and suppressed her fear at what was to come, "Don't _YOU_ worry Mr. Cedric, you can do it. I know it because you can do anything. You can save Mom, I believe in you."

He nervously stood. "Ah yes, well then. Ahem. You should be all healed after the next bandage change. I'll be brewing your mother's potion through the night if you care to stop by and assist."

"I will Mr. Cedric. Thank you for taking care of my Mom."

He was almost out her bedroom door when he froze. Sofia hoped beyond reason that he would just keep walking. He turned slowly and looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Sofia. Promise me you won't run off again."

She gasped. She HAD to go and save her Papa, but she couldn't break a promise to him either. Not again. Not after that horrible fight.

He took a step closer to her. "Sofia promise me you'll stay here."

She needed to think fast. "I promise I'll... lay right here until my ankle is healed but hurry Mr. Cedric! Mom's sick and you need to impress Dad."

She'd used the trump card. Cedric's nervous fear of King Roland overwhelmed his sense of reason and he nodded, "Oh yes yes, Bye!"

He finally left. There was nothing she could do but wait. It was torture, but it gave her time to think. Amalthea _AND_ Edith. How was she ever going to handle two skilled mages on her own? Additionally Edith was unstable and out for blood. There was no way. She needed help. Magical help.

Lucinda.

Sofia was loathe to ask, but if she gave her friend all the facts and a chance to decide, knowing full well what the outcome might be, then maybe it would be okay. The witch had been itching to go flying back into the fray after all. The time finally expired and Sofia launched out of bed. Her ankle felt worlds better. She unwrapped the bandages and there was a slight pink discoloration but otherwise it had healed appropriately.

She ran to her closet, changed into the hidden green robe, tucked her amulet under the fabric of the dress, and snuck out to Minimus. It took some carrot bribery but they were once again off toward Dunwitty. Sofia pounded on the window frantically, her dear friend flung back the curtain looking most displeased.

"I'm not interested in getting my heart broken at another royal soiree today Sofia." The look of desperation in Sofia's eyes melted Lucinda's hurt away. "Oh man, what's happened now."

Lips quivering, Sofia spoke, "They caught my Papa, and they're going to execute him tonight with two mages just waiting to kill me if I try to save him."

Lucinda's eyes popped out, and in the next instant the witch was on her broom, fomenting with moral outrage. They sped off toward Friezenburg as fast as Minimus's wings could carry Sofia.

"We really need to get you a broom Sofia, they're faster."

Sofia bent down to Minimus's ear, "Don't listen friend, you're doing great."

"Oh why does no one listen to me! Sofia your father wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just not broken him out of jail. We should go back to Enchancia and tell King Rolland everything, then we wouldn't have to fly off into danger! _Ooooh_ , they're going to spear me, I just know it!"

"Oh Minimus, it's going to be okay and we have to save him _now_ , there's no time to loose."

"What's the matter with your horse Sofia?"

"He's just nervous, but it'll be okay. We are going to save Papa!" The determination building as they flew ever closer.

"That's it. I'm getting you a broom for Wassalia."

Sofia conjured her disguise once more. Lucinda scoffed at the idea but Sofia insisted, "Come on Lucinda, I don't want them to recognize you."

"I don't care if they recognize me Sofia, I'm going to fight this witch and I'm going to win. They can't do this to people!"

"But Lucinda..." The witch would not be swayed.

Sofia used the map her father had drawn to find the village. It was right there where he'd indicated, nestled at the top of a barren slope that passed for a meadow in Friezenburg. At the center of the village hovels there was a large gathering. Screams and chants were emanating through the distance. The people were revolting against the execution. Men dressed as Friezenburg royal guard surrounded the platform several layers deep, and upon the raised wooden structure was a man in a black mask, most assuredly the executioner. Next to him sat Amalthea and Edith. A poor soul with a sack over his head was kneeling in the center of the platform. There was a wooden block set before him, stained with horrible red splotches.

The first blood had already been spilled.

Sofia's heart stopped for a moment, and all she could do was pray the prisoner still living was her Papa. She might have been too late. The executioner turned and grabbed the kneeling man's arm. There was no more time.

"Lucinda you see that brown and grey haired woman in the fancy dress?"

The witch nodded. "Go for that one, and I'll go for the black haired-one, she's after me anyway."

Sofia leaned in to her horse, "Quick Minimus, aim straight for the platform! I'll jump off!"

"Sofia are you sure that seems really dangerous."

"Just do it! Quick!"

He did as instructed and let out a great whinny as he crashed into the wooden structure. Sofia jumped and the momentum carried her straight at Edith. The stunned witch's jaw dropped open but Sofia had her wand aimed squarely at them and in one fluid motion flung an explosion spell at their chairs, blowing them from the platform. The element of surprise was again her friend, as the witches probably assumed the 'mystery mage' was a no-show since at least one head had been severed. Lucinda took off after where they'd fallen. Sofia spun around and shot a wind tunnel at the executioner. He was flung off the platform, his heavy axe crashing to the ground. Minimus staggered around a bit amongst the wooden platform and she screamed at him to fly off. She reached down and ripped the hood off of the poor prisoner, pleading with fate.

It was her Papa.

In an instant the entire wooden structure below them caught fire. Amalthea's handiwork no doubt. Sofia wrapped an arm around her Papa and flung a propulsion spell at the burning wreckage. They launched up into the air together. Edith was after them in an instant, whipping through the air, her wand blazing red with energy. Sofia needed to get Birk out of here. She shot a fireball at Edith to block her view and landed with Birk in a crowded area. A woman near them grabbed Birk and threw a cloak over him. For one brief moment their eyes met and he recognized this disguise she wore from earlier. Relief at his salvation and newfound worry for his daughter all reflected in his eyes. With that he was dragged off, disappearing into the crowd.

Sofia turned and shot a dense fog at Edith. She needed to distract the witch long enough for Birk and his helpers to escape. Sofia launched herself into the air and landed on a rooftop. Edith spotted her ascent and followed suit. Off in the distance Sofia could hear blasts being fired as Lucinda dueled Amalthea. A building exploded, and there were the piercing sounds of Amalthea's screams. If Lucinda failed the Royal sorceress would be after Birk and the peasants helping him in seconds.

BOOM

The rooftop before Sofia exploded. She barely dodged the blast from Edith and slid off the roof, rolling onto her back. Edith was brimming with glee directly above, her head sticking out from the awning and wand arching downward to finish Sofia off. _If she could only blast Edith off the rooftop._

Sofia shot a lightning bolt at the fireball spell Edith had conjured; creating a large explosion that blew off part of the roof. Edith wailed as she was flung backward from the explosion, and shrapnel from the roof reigned down on what remained of the crowd. Sofia covered her face but one particular shard of roofing struck her with force on the thigh. She winced in pain and felt something dribbling down her leg. There was no sigh of Edith, the only sound was villagers scrambling to get away.

Sofia's internal monolog began to scream: _LOOK FOR AMALTHEA and LUCINDA_ , _make sure your friend is okay._ Sofia fought to regain her footing but couldn't stand. There was a stream of blood trailing down her leg. It was serious, but there was no time to inspect. "Cruscutis Pigra!" and the leg went numb once again.

Limping frantically through the town she finally spotted Amalthea. Lucinda was locked in a bitter struggle with the royal sorceress. Great rifts were torn in the village square between them and buildings set ablaze. Lucinda's skirt was burnt, and Amalthea panted heavily while deflecting Lucinda's hexes. Sofia summoned the strength she could and launched a freezing curse at the woman. Amalthea spun and dodged her curse, but was struck with Lucinda's hex and fell with a thud to the ground, wrapped in thick bindings.

Lucinda ran over to where Sofia was barely upright, "Oh no! You're hurt bad."

"My leg, its—"

"Look out!"

Lucinda shoved Sofia backward and a bolt of lightning streaked between them. Edith had reemerged from the rubble, and was blistered from the fireball and sliced superficially in numerous places from the roof shrapnel. There was a snapping sound behind them, and Sofia's head spun to see Amalthea breaking through the bindings. The royal sorceress of Maldonia shouted, "Just kill them, I've got to catch that peasant leader!" and took off running.

There was a screeching sound and Lucinda managed to conjure a steel barrier to block whatever curse Edith hurled. Sofia reached out to her friend, "I can't run. You've got to stop Amalthea!"

"But you're injured!"

"Just GO!" Lucinda helped her stand, then took off running. The metal barrier took another blast, and bent inward, creaking as the ore buckled.

She couldn't just wait for Edith to kill her. Sofia flung the propulsion spell downward and launched herself into the air. The witch had begun to run around the metal barrier, but saw her ascension and flung a series of curses into the air, narrowly missing.

Sofia collided with the ground, and unable to use her leg properly rolled along the cobblestones. Edith was closing in, and grinned triumphantly. "I wonder if I'll get double for a shapely little number like you." A few steps closer and Sofia tried desperately to stand. "Or maybe I'll get what I really want once Rolland sees how impressive I can be."

This horrible, murderous woman was really after Cedric.

Edith stopped advancing the air electrified. Sofia barely managed to cast a barrier spell before the lightning struck. Most of the force was directed downward into the ground but some of it ricocheted and hit Sofia's leg, blistering the skin. The poor appendage was getting nothing but punishment. She cried out in terror as another blast came straight for her chest. This was it, she was going to die.

She felt the searing hot air, and the force knocked her backward, but the burning didn't come. Instead, there was a blinding purple light that exploded forth, wrapping her in energy. The lighting bolt redirected back from whence it came.

It happened so fast that Edith didn't have time to react and BOOM. It connected with her chest. Cedric's sister let out a scream of pain and fell backward to the ground, smoke rising up from her body. It was a direct hit. Sofia looked down and her green dress had been incinerated across her chest, revealing the shimmering Amulet without a single scratch.

The Amulet had saved her life.

She looked beyond the battle and saw the desolate, destroyed village. The royal guard had fled, or been beaten into unconsciousness. There was no sign of Lucinda, or any of the freed men. If Sofia stayed she'd bleed to death alongside the charred Edith. She hobbled away from the village as fast as she could while in agony, whistling for Minimus. Desperately she flung her body over the side of his saddle and they flew off toward Enchancia and salvation. Sofia couldn't even look at her leg. She'd be lucky if it ever worked again at all. The only thing she's let herself think about was getting home. She needed Cedric and his healing magic. They had to make it, or she was going to die.

Sofia begged Minimus to fly up to Cedric's tower, but the window was shut and no one answered. They tried Sofia's room, and Clover flung the window open to see what the commotion was all about and cried out in a panic once he saw the girl strewn over the desperate horse. Sofia flopped inside, knocking over her full-length mirror and pillows from the windowsill in the process. The mirror shattered upon the marble floor. She'd lost a lot of blood on the ride home.

"Clover help. I need Cedric. Healing spells. My leg. Please…"

Clover was off as fast as his old legs could carry him through the little hole in the wall. Sofia tried to get her dress off and finally managed to succeed, stuffing the bloody mess of fabric far under her bed. Her little phoenix was hoping frantically on the mattress above. She could finally see the injury to her upper thigh, and there was still a piece of wood lodged in it. Of lesser importance there was now a fresh burn on the inside of one calf and bruising along the inside of both. The bleeding had to stop, but she had to get the wood out first. She raised her wand and "Extracto!" The wood was pulled from her injury, flung to the other side of the room.

Sofia felt faint. She used the waterfall spell to wash the wound but it just made the bleeding worse. Finally Clover was back, and with Wormwood in tow. The bird had flown the book in through the window.

"Sofia, Cedric's not here but the healing spell you need should be at the back of this one." Wormwood cawed.

Sofia was loosing control of her movements. She tried frantically to conjure the spell on the last page, but was fading in and out of consciousness. There she was in naught but her undergarments, bleeding to death on the floor of her room, praying that by some miracle Cedric was near and could save her. Wormwood flew out the window and Clover was screaming while Sofia passed out.


	12. Chapter 12-Healing

Author's Note: Sofia would say that Cookiesnet is 'ah-mazing'. Her newest art piece was done at my fangirl insistence for this chapter. Please show her some love on deviantart: HT TP semi colon slash slash fav dot me slash d8wzrxc

 **Chapter 12: Healing**

…

…

Sofia finally awoke in her bed. She moved slightly and felt her leg in a splint. Woozy and suffering from delirium she finally made out the form of a nursemaid sitting next to her. The woman was dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. "Hello Ma'am, I am so glad you're awake. When Baileywick found you like that we feared the worst."

"Huh?" The room seemed to be spinning with Sofia along for the nauseating side.

"Don't worry Ma'am you're going to be just fine. The palace doctor stitched up your thigh but the burn on your ankle from dinner will still take a long time to heal."

Sofia closed her eyes and tried to make sense of what was said. They must have assumed that the new burn was the old one, but what about the deep cut? Sofia looked around the spinning room. There was a gigantic vase of ornate flowers on her dresser and her mirror was missing. She tried to focus on that corner of the room when the nurse began to speak, "Your father was so upset that you'd tripped and fallen he had all the standing mirrors thrown out of the castle. We could have lost you your Highness."

So, they had assumed it had all happened inside the castle. Sofia let out a deep sigh of relief and shifted her weight as best she could. She was alive, and no one was the wiser.

The maid excused herself and in burst her Mother, with Rolland following behind. Miranda in flowing night robes hobbled over to her beloved daughter, her normally full cheeks sunken and eyes glazed over. "Oh Sofia! We were so worried about you!"

Struggling to stay awake, Sofia tried to muster words of comfort to assuage the woman's uneasiness. "I'm fine Mom. Please don't worry, the baby. The baby. Wait, you're out of bed. I'm so happy. Mr. Cedric's potion." She settled back in to the pillows, still weakened and eyes involuntarily closing, "I'm so glad. So glad. Mr. Cedric saved you."

Rolland boomed at the end of the bed, "That remains to be seen, but she's right dear, you should get back to bed. Everyone just needs to rest for now." Miranda was stroking her hair and Rolland leaned against the bedpost, lost in thought. "It's going to be okay Sofia, everything's going to be okay." Miranda pulled up the blanket around Sofia's neck and the princess could no longer fight the relentless pull back into unconsciousness.

…

…

Sofia felt a chill about her legs that roused her from slumber. The blankets and splint had been removed and someone was touching her leg. She let out a shriek, and before her hovered Greylock. "Hello Princess! Sorry to wake you, I thought I could be in and out with you none the wiser. It's better that way for the young, easily embarrassed maidens. Seems you got into a spot of trouble, we'll have that fixed right up."

Woozy from sleep and recovery she stammered, "Greylock? I'm not really in an 'entertaining' mood right now, we can visit later."

The wizard simply chuckled at her. "No Sofia, I'm here to heal you, NOT to play. This time."

"Why Greylock? Mr. Cedric did a wonderful job." She shook her head back and forth, rubbing her eyes. The fog covering her mind was slowly lifting.

"Well obviously not, he said you were practically healed but the burn on your leg is much worse than everyone thought. He obviously couldn't handle it."

Oh no. Poor Cedric. He'd been blamed for the condition of her burnt leg, and he must have taken the criticism without defending himself too, because Greylock was standing here in her bedroom.

"No really Greylock, Mr. Cedric is the best. He's a really good healer, I know it."

"Yes well I don't care if he's growing lilies from his head, I've been given a royal command and I intend to complete it."

Greylock returned his attentions to her uncovered legs and was reaching into areas that shouldn't be inspected by relative strangers. The injury to her inner thigh was pretty high up. She was actually extremely lucky the shrapnel didn't hit her torso or both of her legs at once.

"Just relax Sofia, I do spells not potions so I won't be touching anything _too_ personal."

Greylock did perform his spells, but as he inspected her wound he seemed to be growing suspicious. He kept looking back at Sofia's face in a strange sideways manner. The entire process made the princess extremely uncomfortable. No man had ever been in such close proximity, staring _THERE_. Greylock was focusing his wand on a particularly high up region when the door opened and Cedric slunk in. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair disheveled. Sofia was paying attention to where Greylocks' wand was, her nervous hands shaking about while she fought an inner struggle of letting him perform his healing duties with the embarrassment of having him touch her, but she eventually saw the sorcerer along the wall, grimacing at the vase of thorny stems still sitting on her dresser. When Cedric saw Sofia looking at him his lip began to quiver and he started biting it. He immediately looked away, then bolted over to where Greylock stood.

"Keep your distance Greylock."

"Relax Ced-drake, it's just my wand. You know stitches are only temporary and I need to do as your king commanded."

Sofia realized that she needed everyone to keep their distance or she would be found out, fast. Cedric would know for certain the new burn was not the old one. "Greylock I'm not comfortable with this. Please stop" and with that tried to recover herself with the blanket.

"Now Sofia your father asked me to do this. Don't worry, unlike Ced-flick it's not the first time I've been this close to a lady."

"No really I want you to stop."

"Sofia-"

"STOP TOUCHING ME THERE."

Greylock shot his hand and wand up into the air but not soon enough, as Cedric had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him away from Sofia's bed. Greylock seemed stunned, "Whoa Red-brick, just calm down okay I did what she asked."

Cedric's eyes narrowed and his face grew hard. "Nobody touches my Sofia, that includes you Greylock."

Greylock's eyes narrowed, and he scowled at Cedric. "This is about the tournament, isn't it?"

"Mr. Cedric, please let him go. I'm fine okay. I'm fine." Sofia had covered herself with blankets again. "Please." Cedric let go of the man's collar and put his hand up to his eyes and was rubbing them excessively. "Mr. Cedric I'm okay, really."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and sulked while Greylock stood there stunned. Greylock looked over at Sofia who was defensively postured in the bed, and then back at Cedric who was slumped over with his head in his hands. "Cedric you didn't."

Cedric looked up at the rival sorcerer, confused. Sofia had no idea what Greylock was thinking either, and he'd actually used Cedric's real name. Greylock just stood there, he'd folded his arms across his chest, with the same accusatory look he'd been throwing at Sofia earlier. "I don't like this Cedric."

"I don't care what you like or don't like Greylock."

"Well you should care. All this possessive behavior and now she's mysteriously injured. Her parents may think she had a run in with a mirror but I don't buy it for one bit. Not where her injury was. Not with those bruises. You were in here all night with her too, weren't you Cedric?"

"Just what are you _implying_ Greylock?" Cedric had risen and was now facing the sorcerer from Rudistan head on.

"Sofia is there something you need to tell me?" Greylock was looking intently at Sofia, but she shied away from his gaze. What was he going on about? The foreign sorcerer kept pressing her, "Sofia you can tell me who did this to you."

She couldn't speak on how it really happened and started to hyperventilate while searching desperately within herself for something to say that would get the visiting sorcerer to leave. Cedric grew defensive, "See here Greylock, she's in no condition to be interrogated, and certainly not by the likes of you."

"Alright Cedric, we should go talk in your workshop. Please excuse us Princess Sofia."

Saved by Cedric, she gave the sorcerer a tiny smile of thanks. They turned to leave, but Sofia still needed her wand and the spell book to heal the wound. "WAIT! Mr. Cedric, can you hand me my wand? I know I can do the spell myself. I was trying to but I fainted before I could finish."

Cedric's demeanor shifted on a dime. It was a little frightening actually. "Of course Princess, of course." He hurried over to the table where her wand now sat and picked it up gingerly, carrying it over with all the respect a fine instrument deserved. He set it down in her open palms and smiled gently at her. "Do you need the spell book too?"

She nodded and he fetched the volume for her. "Thank you Mr. Cedric."

"Of course Sofia. Of course." After handing her the spell book he hovered for but a brief instant in front of her face. He looked simply dreadful, tired and worn to the bone as if he'd wandered through a war zone. He seemed desperate to speak to her, but then Greylock growled and he turned to leave.

Cedric and Greylock departed, and Sofia set about healing the deep cut herself. She had the spell down in a couple minutes. It was actually not as complicated as it seemed when she was hemorrhaging earlier. When it was over Sofia realized she had no idea how long she'd been out. It was nighttime now, but her father had been in his dinner ensemble when she awoke briefly. It had probably been at least a day since she came home injured, perhaps more.

Out from a pillow bounded Clover, a little parchment in his paw. "Hey Sofia! Oh man I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry to make you worry Clover. You've been here the whole time, haven't you?"

The bunny smiled, "How'd you know?"

Sofia glanced over at the barren stems that used to be an elaborate boquet on her dresser, "Let's just say I recognize your handiwork."

The bunny grinned sheepishly, "Yeah well, nervous eater, and I didn't really think you cared about flowers from Hugo." He was right about that.

"Thanks for everything yesterday friend. You helped save my life." Sofia stroked his furry head and the bunny was delighted to receive the attention.

"You've been asleep for three days Sofia. Oh yea! I've got a message for you. Lucinda snuck in while your nurse stepped out and I've been keeping it hidden." He pushed the tiny fragment of parchment toward her on the bed.

"Wow, three days. No wonder I'm so hungry. Thanks for keeping my note safe Clover."

"Sure, now read it already!"

Sofia anxiously unfurled the parchment and a brief few sentences were scribbled down:

...

 _So glad you'll be okay.  
_ _Can't stay.  
_ _Lambs safe in the trees.  
_ _Whispers on the breeze from across the seas.  
_ _Come see me  
_ _for tea._

 _-PFU-L_

 _..._

"What does it mean Sofia?" Clover asked her quizzically.

"I think… Lucinda was worried about me but came by and saw that I was okay and resting." Sofia cocked her head to one side, "Lambs are… the innocent! That means Papa and the others are safe, and it looks like she's got more information on what's happening in Maldonia. I need to go to Lucinda's house, once my leg heals up." She stared at the signature, whatever in the world did _PFU-L_ mean?

Just then Wormwood came flying in through the window. "I see you're feeling better Princess."

"Yeah, thanks for trying to help me Wormwood."

The raven cawed loudly. "What do you mean _trying_? _I_ fetched the spell book. I even dragged that grey haired butler in here to find you."

"Awww Wormwood! You brought Baileywick." Sofia reached out and scratched the bird under the beak, just the way he liked it. "My hero!"

Clover puffed up, "Hey! I helped too! Who got the windows open after all? It wasn't you _feathers._ "

"But did you bring the spell book _fur-ball_? Or the butler?"

*Caw caw*

The phoenix was chirping and frantic at their fighting. Sofia chided, "Please stop you two! You're upsetting her." They halted the arguments and turned away from each other.

Sofia looked over at her little phoenix. Wormwood had done a good job of taking care of her; it had grown a little bigger and was now calming down and trying to find a comfortable position nestled in the folds of her blankets. "Hey Wormwood, I don't suppose you could bring her some twigs for a nest? She needs somewhere nice to sleep once she gets bigger."

"Hmmm…" Wormwood seemed to be sizing up the little creature. "I suppose I am just like Cedric. Yes, I will bring some twigs in the morning so she can build a nest."

The raven circled a bit and then settled in to Sofia's blankets next to her little phoenix. "What are you doing Wormwood? Why aren't you flying back to Mr. Cedric's tower for the night?"

"I'm not interested in hearing Greylock and Cedric scream at each other anymore. When they started to fight it was my cue to leave."

"WHAT! They're fighting? Why are they fighting?"

"It seems Greylock thinks that Cedric caused your injuries. I don't really think you fell and the mirror cut you either, but I know Cedric wasn't responsible."

This was horrible. Sofia needed to stop it immediately. She flung the blankets off but then realized her leg was still badly burned. "Wormwood, I need more of the whompus root and vex vine potions, can you get them for me?"

Wormwood looked down at her leg. "That's worse than before, isn't it?"

"Yes now please get me the potions, and a lot of linen."

The bird flew off and returned a minute later, dropping two vials onto the bed. "Thanks for being so cooperative today Wormwood."

The raven glanced over at the brightly plumed phoenix nestled in the bed. "I have my reasons. You'd better hurry though, Cedric hasn't slept for days so he's not exactly in fighting form."

Sofia wrapped her leg in the potion mixture and then threw on a loose blouse and her derby-riding pants to cover her bottom half. The numbing spell worked wonders again but left her a bit uncoordinated. She managed to lug the deadened leg up the tower steps, and heard muffled noises coming from the other side of Cedric's workshop door. Flinging it open revealed Greylock on top of Cedric, pinning him to the ground. His hand was smashing Cedric's face into the stone floor. Some bottles had been knocked over and Wormwood's perch lay strewn in pieces upon the ground.

"Just admit it Cedric!"

Horrified, Sofia screamed, "GET OFF OF HIM NOW."

Greylock shot up off of Cedric and both the sorcerers stood there, dusting themselves off. "Sofia you don't have to protect -."

"ENOUGH." The sorcerers stood silently. "I want to state for the record, RIGHT NOW, that Mr. Cedric would never intentionally hurt me. That accusation is completely unfounded." Greylock looked her over once more and Cedric cringed. "Now Greylock thank you for your time but I think you should go."

Rudistan's royal sorcerer slowly walked out of the workshop and stood beside her at the door. "Well, I see that you've managed to heal yourself. Good work Princess. I sincerely hope it isn't needed again." He shot an accusatory look at Cedric and then turned, heading down the stairs.

Sofia looked back at a thoroughly embarrassed Cedric. He turned his head away in shame.

"Did he hurt you Mr. Cedric?"

Sofia limped over to him to inspect the damage. Luckily Cedric didn't see the awkward shuffle her numb leg produced. He had a cut lip but Sofia suspected being pinned by Rudistan's royal sorcerer had hurt Cedric's pride more than anything. "Hold still okay."

Sofia lifted up her hand and cupped Cedric's chin, pulling it closer to her own. She held her wand to his lip with the other hand and chanted the healing spell she'd just learned. The blood disappeared and the cut healed. Cedric was watching her out of the corner of his eye, thoroughly upset.

Instead of the anticipated gratitude for the healing he started to shake his head and grab his hair. The disheveled sorcerer turned around to face Sofia straight on. "I can't even leave you alone in your own ROOM now!"

"Mr. Cedric—"

"What do I have to do? Cover the castle in FOAM! Don't think I won't do it! Poseidon's pumpkins Sofia! I'll invent the blasted spell if I have too!"

"Please don't be upset Mr. Cedric. It makes me sad to see you unhappy." The pain in his eyes quickly vanished and he walked away sad, slumping into his chair. She reiterated, "Please don't be upset Mr. Cedric. You made Mom's potion! It must have worked, because she was able to come into my room." She shuffled over to his chair before he could turn. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he placed his own on top of hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I brewed it, but I was so worried about you I think I left out an ingredient or two. Your mother is better, but she still has trouble eating anything. The king is furious at me. He wouldn't even let me try to heal your new injury."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, I'm so sorry I made you worry, it's all my fault." She reached around and hugged him tightly about the neck, her hair tumbling down onto his shoulder. His big chance to impress the King was ruined. Or was it?

"Mr. Cedric, do you have more of the flower?" He nodded ever so slowly, "Well then we can brew more, and we can do it together, for Mom."

He looked up at her, that special spark rekindling inside him. "I suppose, it has been days since the Queen ate something more than a morsel. Alright I'll do it, if a certain apprentice keeps track of the ingredients."

A bubbling cauldron and several mashed ingredients later, Sofia was guiding him along the path to success as she always did. A giggle even escaped her when one of the wisps of steam blew back into his face, making him sneeze purple bubbles. His hair was still disheveled and eyes bloodshot, but he seemed to be regaining a bit of his normal effervescence as potion making always improved his disposition.

It finally set up perfectly, and he smiled. Stoppering the vial he turned and reached out to hug her. Seconds turned to a minute, and he refused to let go. He whispered into her ear, "Oh Sofia you almost died."

She had to cheer him up, "I'm okay Mr. Cedric, really I am."

"But you were so hurt and they wouldn't let me do anything. Oh.." He gripped her even tighter. "I couldn't survive the loneliness again, I'm sure of it."

"Mr. Cedric please don't be upset. I'm okay and I'll always be here for you. Please don't be sad anymore."

He wouldn't let up, and more whispers came out of him, "Are you happy Sofia?"

How could she answer? She'd just witnessed Greylock pin Cedric in a wrestler's hold. That wasn't exactly thrilling. Rolland hadn't kept his word about ensuring the prisoners safety. Her Mom was still ill... and did Edith… _survive_?

Cedric finally pulled his face from her shoulder, and seemed to be almost in tears. He'd been so worried about her. "So, you're unhappy then."

"No. I mean, I'm extremely unhappy that Greylock attacked you and also that there is a war going on but I'm not really sure why you're asking me this. We just had some fun brewing Mom's potion, didn't we?"

He looked back down at the potions table and squeezed her tight about the middle once more.

"Do… _I_ make you unhappy Sofia?"

"NO. What kind of question is that? You're the best Mr. Cedric, and Mom! She's doing better, and with that potion you just made she'll be eating again. Dad is going to be really happy with you, I just know it!"

He looked so unhappy. It seemed like holding her was the only thing keeping him from emotional collapse.

"Mr. Cedric, are _YOU_ unhappy?"

He looked away. _His_ happiness was in question. She stroked his hair like a mother comforting a small child and coaxed his head back into her shoulder. It seemed to be helping, so Sofia kept at it.

"Tell me what's wrong Mr. Cedric."

He just buried his head farther into her shoulder. The words would not come.

"Please Mr. Cedric… Please talk to me. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Don't leave me alone again Sofia. Stay with me tonight."

"Okay, I won't leave. How about we… go stargazing like we did last year. Sound good?"

A genuine smile crossed his lips. "Oh Sofia! But are you sure you're up for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then of course! I'll go get some of your favorite cookies from the kitchen too!"

Cookies. Sofia cringed a bit but was met with an accusatory stare. "I KNOW your favorites, they're the strawberry ones. I'll even grab some of the mint for myself. We had them last time after all."

She nodded. Hunger was rumbling in the pit of her stomach. "How about this, you go get the medicine to Mom, then grab the cookies and I'll get the blankets. We can meet outside."

"In the locked garden, the one with the well we're all not supposed to talk about." He interjected.

"But why there Mr. Cedric? Last year we sat on the hillside by the rose garden."

"Well the hillside is rather 'open', and I'd just rather not have to go explaining to Baileywick why you're out of bed so soon after your injury."

"Sure." He nodded and was off to deliver the medicine.

Even with a limp she beat him to the garden and picked the lock, spreading the blankets to await his arrival. Arrive he did with a pile of cookies, jubilant at having delivered the potion to a thankful Queen. Snuggled into their respective blankets, they stared up at the stars together. Sofia's mind kept wandering back to Friezenburg. Did Edith… survive? She looked over at Cedric, who was happily munching on mint cookies in the candlelight. Did she… kill his sister? Sofia caught herself. There was no way to know, and until this new burn healed she was buoyed to Enchancia. All the while the strawberry cookies taunted her from Cedric's plate. He finally reached down, grabbed one of them and put it in her hand. She sighed and inspected the thing in the dim starlight.

Cedric bobbed his head back and forth a bit, then set the plate down between them. "I've noticed."

"Huh? What did you notice Mr. Cedric?"

"You're not eating. Well, not eating enough. The sandwich at our lunch in the gazebo, the spread I brought you in bed a couple days ago before you... and now see here, these are your favorites. I picked them on purpose just for you, and your just staring at them. Aren't you hungry Sofia?"

What could she say? "Um, yeah. I am hungry. I guess it's been a while since I ate."

Arms crossed and fingers anxiously tapping, he was waiting for her, then sighed and reached out to stroke her hair. "Sofia, do you think I'm a 'twig'?"

"Of course not Mr. Cedric! Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Because my sister knows how to prey on people. It's what she does best. Now how would you feel if I gorged myself on pancakes because she told me I was too skinny, _hmmm_?" Sofia shrunk down a bit. He had her perfectly pegged. "Now what would you say to me Sofia?"

"I'd say that... you're perfect just the way you are, no matter what any one else says."

"Exactly." He pushed the plate closer to her, and she started nibbling on them. They _were_ delicious. He started fidgeting nervously again, "Now see here Sofia... I... er... um... well that is..."

"What is it Mr. Cedric? I'm eating the cookies."

"Yes yes, I know. Um... well the thing is... alright here goes, I think you're beautiful just the way you are." He cringed a bit as he said it, but it was the nicest compliment any friend could bestow. He'd noticed her distress, and offered up the most encouragement any good friend with poor social skills could offer.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric. It means a lot coming from you." He let out a great sigh of relief and fell onto his back, looking up at the stars.

...

Cookies demolished, they laid there under the stars on an almost perfect evening. The only disruptions were tiny gusts of wind that blew her hair about her face.

"Mr. Cedric, what's your favorite constellation?"

He looked around at the stars a bit before finally pointing to a particularly bright and lonely little speck of light.

"The north star."

"Mr. Cedric that's a _star_ , not a constellation."

"Define constellation Sofia."

"A group of stars that form a pattern."

"Well then, the north star is a group of one."

Was he joking? She couldn't help but break out in a fit of giggles, and saw him look over at her. It was hard to tell in the night, but he was smiling.

"You're so funny Mr. Cedric. I really needed that laugh."

"Glad to be of service, but it really wasn't meant to be a joke Sofia."

"Then why is it your favorite?"

"Because I've always been a group of one, so I find it comforting. I suppose I identify with it."

It was rather sad what he just said. He didn't really have any friends besides her, did he? "But you're not a group of one anymore, you've got me and I'm the best apprentice ever to the most talented sorcerer in the universe."

"I suppose you are right about that. I'll have to switch my favorite to Sirius then."

"Mr. Cedric!"

A torrent of giggles escaped the princess, and the sorcerer looked back up at the stars with what appeared to be a gigantic smile.

"Do you have a favorite constellation Sofia?"

She looked up at them, trying to pick out a nice grouping. They all had meanings. The twins? No, that was definitely Amber and James. The spoon? Chef Andre of course. The crab? The shoe? There wasn't a rabbit constellation, was there? Not as far as she knew. "No, not really. I guess I like them all."

He let out a sigh. "I suppose it's in your nature."

Huh? Sofia looked down from the sky toward Cedric, but he wasn't looking at the stars anymore. Instead he was staring at her.

"What is it Mr. Cedric?"

"I was just thinking Sofia."

"About what?"

He paused for a long while. "All sorts of things, but most of them relate to you."

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

He paused again for quite some time. Maybe he was suspicious of the mirror explanation too. That would be awful. He could never know. "For starters, I'm glad I taught you magic, even though I only started doing it to steal your amulet."

Sofia let out a little sigh of relief. Of all the things he could be thinking, she was prepared for that particular one. "Oh yeah. _That_." He reached out and wrapped his long thin fingers around her amulet. Suddenly a bit of worry crept up in Sofia's mind.

"That precious purple thing. I always thought it was the key to my salvation."

Sofia pulled back a bit so his fingers were forced to let go. "Where are you going with this Mr. Cedric?"

He rested his hand on the small valley of blankets between them. "Perhaps it was after all."

Sofia tensed. He wasn't really thinking about stealing the jewel again, was he? Not after all this time and everything that had happened. "Do I need to worry about you stealing my amulet again Mr. Cedric?"

His relaxed hand suddenly balled into a fist. "Of course not Sofia. Your treasures are of far greater worth than the amulet. I'd never destroy what we have for some magical trinket, not any longer."

He must be talking about their friendship. Relief washed over her. "Oh, I get it Mr. Cedric. I'm really glad the amulet brought us together too."

She looked back up at the stars. They really were pretty things. A sudden gust of wind blew again and managed to find it's way under her throw. It sent shivers through her body and she pulled her arms in tighter to conserve the warmth. She couldn't help but think about how the same sized throw covered him with fabric to spare, and sighed to herself.

"Are you cold Sofia?"

"A little. I should have grabbed a bigger blanket for myself."

Cedric reached over and put his hand around the small of her waist, pulling her in closer to his chest. In an instant he extended his throw to cover her. "Better Princess?"

She nodded and he seemed to forgo his usual sarcastic comments when she came unprepared, laying his head down and closing his eyes. All of a sudden Sofia realized something. Cedric needed her friendship; she was his closest companion in the world besides his pet raven.

If he ever found out what she had done to his sister, or what she was doing in Friezenburg all this time and the half-truths she'd been telling him it would break his heart. She looked back at him and he had begun to snore. He'd curled one of his hands up to his face and was only an inch from the side of her head, breathing softly on her neck; the other hand was still on her waist and now parts of his leg touching her uninjured one. They really should have gone back to their rooms, but Wormwood said he hadn't slept since returning from Leidleville to find her half dead and now that she was okay he probably passed out from tiredness. She should be nicer to him; after all if she had found him in a similar condition it would have driven her mad with worry. Sofia stared up at the stars for a while longer, then closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Tomorrow she would visit Lucinda for answers, but for now it was just warmth and starlight in the company of a dear friend.


	13. Chapter 13-Distance

Author's Note: What's going on in Dunwitty? Who's the man in the cape? And how does Cedric seem to always know where Sofia is?

 **Chapter 13: Distance**

A chill in the air blew Sofia's hair about, stirring the princess from her slumber. Looking down, a veritable mountain of blankets covered the princess. Next to her Cedric was still snoozing. He must have awoken during the night and conjured extra blankets to keep her warm. It was a very kind gesture, but if he had his wand why didn't he conjure them last night? It must not have crossed his mind. Her movements made the sorcerer stir.

"Good morning Mr. Cedric."

An eye slit opened, and a smile spread across his face. He was happy, but more importantly he was also rested. "Oh Sofia you stayed." He reached out to hug her and his extremities brushed up against the injured leg. She grimaced and startled, he retracted his hands. "Sofia, are you okay?"

She nervously giggled, "Mr. Cedric it's morning already, we should be getting back now."

"Oh it's fine, it's fine." He settled back down and tried to hug her again but she insisted, sitting up. Now that the numbing spell had worn off she couldn't hide the burn from him for long.

"But Mr. Cedric don't you have potions you need to brew? You were so worried about impressing Dad, I don't want to keep you here anymore."

He was throwing strange looks at her, blankets tumbling down in the chilled morning air. "I suppose I do have a backlog of potions from the last few days. It was a little hard to focus on flower blossoming spells while your life was hanging off a precipice. Oooh how I despise requests for flowers in autumn."

Right. She'd need to get the burn healed without his assistance this time and now that he'd slept he had other priorities to attend to. Her stomach rumbled and his hands flew up. " _Oh_ so that's it! All you had to do was ask Sofia! I'll fetch you some breakfast and be back in an instant."

She shook her head, "No, that's okay Mr. Cedric, I can do it myself. Besides, doesn't Baileywick stop by in the mornings with new potion requests?"

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed and lips pursed together. " _Yeeessss_ … he does, but _why_ do you care what Baileywick _does_?"

"Because it's getting late. What if he goes looking for you in your workshop and you're not there? You just impressed Dad, and I'd hate for anything to mess that up."

The sorcerer's eyes bulged out and he looked at the sky. "Merlin's beard you're right. That stickler is always so annoyingly punctual, he's bound to start looking for me soon and I'm all out of Horntail shavings for his rheumatic potion. Ugh… I suppose I've got to go before he hunts me down."

He leaned inward and whispered softly in her ear, "Thank you for last night Sofia."

Her leg had begun to throb, the numbing spell completely worn off. She grimaced and his smile evaporated. Trying to assuage his worry she muttered a "Sure". It did little to ease his mind, as he flung his hands up and ran them through his hair. Baileywick hot on their trail would make anyone fret. He stood and wandered off, pausing at the gate to the garden and looked back nervously. She shooed him onward toward his workshop, and the sorcerer finally departed.

Sofia lingered for a bit longer to make sure Cedric had cleared the area, then hobbled back to her room and grabbed her wand, providing relief for the aching leg. Religiously upon the stroke of the hour she performed each renewal, as Cedric had originally intended, and it worked marvels. His solutions were top grade. Around lunchtime Amber wandered into her room, and upon finding an awake Sofia proceeded to unburden herself of all the worries everyone had been expressing, which quickly turned into a very detailed description of the happenings in Tangu. It seemed that Hildegard and her sister had attended, but the princes of Maldonia had abstained.

"And you should have seen the way Hilde was steaming when Axel sent her a three sentence letter about being too busy to celebrate frivolously. She practically ignited!"

" _Amber_."

The golden princess was laughing, "Oh Sofia. They're going to get married anyway, he just needs to give Hilde a chance, and I'm sure he will. I tried to tell Hilde that it'll be fine but she didn't want to listen."

Sofia sighed and reached out to pet her little phoenix, now nestled in the blankets covering her lap. "I just feel bad for both of them, it's obvious they don't love each other."

"Sofia it's just the way it is. I'm sure they'll be happy once they really stop and spend some quality time together, he's handsome and she's beautiful, so it'll work perfectly."

"But Amber, just being beautiful doesn't mean that two people will share a lifetime of happiness."

"Maybe not. But it can't hurt." Amber put her hand to her face and sighed. Seeing her sister happy was a nice treat.

"After all, Hugo's pretty handsome, _isn't_ he Sofia."

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Amber we've been over this. I don't love Hugo." The prince's misplaced affections were the least of her concerns.

"But why Sofia? He's handsome and charming, and even if you don't care about those things it's obvious he cares about you."

"I don't really think so. He cares about himself and what he wants. He doesn't really think about me much."

"Oh really, then why did he pass up the party in Tangu to visit Enchancia every single day you were hurt? Because he loves you, the real you Sofia."

Waves of guilt washed over the injured princess. "Oh, he came… everyday."

Amber nodded, "He stayed for over an hour each time. The only one who spent more time pacing outside your door was Cedric."

"Poor Mr. Cedric."

"Not Poor _Cedric_ , Poor _Hugo_! Daddy gave Cedric a chance and he messed it up like always."

"But Amber—"

"Oh Sofia you should have seen the way Hugo worried about you, it was so romantic."

"I.. I don't know Amber. I'm more like a possession to him, not a real person."

"Nonsense Sofia, he always compliments you, and he gives you all his attentions. That's how men show their appreciation and love. Do you really think you're going to find another prince who adores you the way he does?"

Amber didn't mean it to be cruel. She could tell her sister had only the best of intentions, but the root of the comment, that Sofia was lucky to have someone interested at all, stung her to the core. Amber was probably right. Maybe there was no perfect interlocking puzzle piece she was destined to be with. "I… I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" The golden girl smiled, her debate skills unparalleled. "Oh Sofia you can be really dense about these things. Like the way you didn't even notice Hugo was fawning all over you for a YEAR before I pointed it out." Sofia thought back, and Hugo's overt affections had been on full display long before she'd realized why he'd been acting strangely. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, if you'd realized yourself maybe you wouldn't be so averse to him."

"Oh no Amber, I'm glad you did, I just…" She looked up at her sister, defeated. "Alright Amber, the next time Hugo comes I'll listen to what he says, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with him, okay?"

Amber squealed and shot up off the bed, "Hooray! Sofia you won't regret this, bye!"

As the door closed behind her Sofia felt as if doom had encroached, more so than any battle in Friezenburg. Every time her sister said 'you won't regret this' was always regrettable.

A few more hours and the burn had healed enough to be stood upon. Thankful, Sofia rose and dressed. Ever present on her mind was her mother. Now that Cedric's potion had healed the queen perhaps it was time for some hard truths and serious discussions about her Papa; alive and in Friezenburg fighting for his life.

Sofia cautiously tested out her ankle as she crept toward her parents' bedroom. Being midday they could be anywhere, but it was a good place to start looking. She slowly undid the latch and quietly entered. The inner door to their private chambers stood ajar, and Sofia peered inside. Rolland was there with her mother. They stood on the balcony wrapped in a passionate embrace, his hands caressing her middle while gently kissing her exposed clavicles. It was quite embarrassing to walk in on something like that, and Sofia turned to wait a moment, hoping they'd stop. She heard her mother giggle, "Oh Rolly don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"But Miranda, what if—"

"Don't worry. _We're_ just fine now, and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too dear, with all my heart."

There were muffled sounds, and Sofia could intrude no longer. She crept back out of the reception chamber and re-latched the door. Her mother was so preeminently happy, and why shouldn't she be? She was married to a man that adored her and was creating a new little life. Sofia slumped her head into her hands and thought about how this one truth might rip her mother's happiness apart, then turned back to her room defeated.

However, there was still the matter of Lucinda and the note. She scooped up the little phoenix, placing it gently on her shoulder and Wormwood scoffed, "And just _where_ do you think you're taking her?"

"To the village Wormwood. Birds need to go outside sometimes, don't they? Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"Caw* caw* Just be careful with her. She can't even fly yet."

"Aww Wormwood, you're being so nice!" The disgruntled raven scoffed, then flew out the window toward Cedric's tower.

Snaking through the corridors slowly on the still slightly unhappy leg she had almost made it out the gigantic gilded front entrance.

"SOFIA!"

It was Cedric. She spun to see the sorcerer panting, holding onto a kneecap bent over to catch his breath.

"Mr. Cedric what's wrong?" He held up a finger for pause as Wormwood circled overhead.

Finally he straightened, "Well for starters just where are you off to? Shouldn't you be resting in your room? And if you're better then perhaps a certain apprentice could be helping out with this backlog of potions I'm suffering under?" He leaned in toward her and smiled widely, "I could make it worth your while you know." He broke out in that extremely goofy grin again. She glanced over to the doorway, out beyond it was Lucinda and news of the war. Nervously she turned to face him, "Well Mr. Cedric, that sounds nice but there's something I need to do first."

The grin vanished, "B-b-but Sofia don't you _want_ to spend the afternoon with me?"

She was torn, but still needed answers. "I'm really sorry Mr. Cedric, but I need to go. Just for a little while and then I promise I'll stop by."

He didn't take the rejection well, and started to hyperventilate, "Oh Sofia if I did or said—"

"SOFIA!" Amber the golden had spotted her, and came bounding up, gleeful. "I'm so glad to see you up and about, it's going to make this afternoon SOOO much better." The girl squealed and Cedric grunted his displeasure. Amber flung a sideways glance at the sorcerer, "Excuse us Cedric, Sofia's got something important she needs to do this afternoon and it doesn't involve you."

Cedric gasped and Amber wrapped her arms around Sofia's elbow, pulling her toward the front entrance. Cedric just stood there in the hall, looking crushed. Sofia glanced back at him, guilt overwhelming her, "I'll see you soon Mr. Cedric, okay?"

He looked down at his shoes while twisting his wand as Amber dragged her outside.

"What's going on Amber, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to Mr. Cedric."

"Oh Sofia it's fine. Besides, you've got MUCH more important things to do today than brew potions."

Before Sofia could question her sister's motives some horses whinnied in the distance. An ornate carriage had just arrived. The Royal coach of Maldonia to be exact. Sofia tensed, then grabbed her sister into a whisper.

" _Amber_ I didn't mean _today_. Just what did you do!"

The taller princess feigned innocence. "Well he was going to come anyway Sofia, after all he's come every day."

"But what did you _DO_ Amber?!"

"I only sent him a letter explaining that you were in a more 'receptive' mood, that's all." The thin girl grinned widely, then bowed low as Hugo bolted from the carriage. Amber let her sister's arm go and gave her a not-so-gentle nudge forward.

"Oh Sofia I was so worried about you! To think something so mundane as a mirror almost took you from me!" Deep breaths. Not three sentences in and he was already referring to her as a possession. Hugo had clasped her hands in his and Sofia looked back at her sister, who was gesturing her forward.

Narrowed eyes, she grimaced at the elder princess, " _oooh Amber_ …." For her part the golden girl looked around as if she hadn't orchestrated this awkwardness, then smiled widely.

Sofia took in a deep breath and looked back at the needy prince. "I'm fine Hugo, in fact I was just on my way to Dunwitty for some fresh air."

The prince smiled widely, "That's wonderful! I was hoping we could spend some time together, and I'd be happy to escort you."

"But I really don't need an escort Hugo, it's only Dunwitty. Maybe we can spend some time together… another day, okay?" How was she ever to get answers from Lucinda if Hugo was following her around?

"Nonsense, I insist. It's not proper for a Princess to wander around alone, and you're still getting over your injury. It wouldn't be chivalrous for me to abandon you." Amber gave her a small shove and the princess was walking arm in arm up to Hugo's coach with the brazen prince. "Would you like to have a picnic in a meadow? Or take a boat ride down the stream? I can arrange anything you want Sofia."

Sofia mumbled, "I'd like to do what I set out to do and visit my friend Lucinda."

Hugo straightened, "Well that's fortuitous."

"What do you mean Hugo?"

He opened the carriage door and Sofia paused to strategize how she was going to lug her leg up the step with the least amount of pain. In an instant Hugo's hands were around her waist, and he lifted her up into the coach as if she was as light as a feather. The gesture took Sofia aback. A sincere "Thank you Hugo" crossed her lips. Perhaps Amber was right, she'd written him off without ever really considering _why_ he was always so overtly romantic with her.

The prince grinned wildly at the compliment, "Great, let's go!" and then jumped into the carriage and they were off.

"Wow, I really didn't think you'd come Sofia."

Startled, Sofia looked forward and saw that Axel was seated across from them.

"Oh, Hi there, Um… what are you doing here Axel."

He gave her a half smile, "Chaperoning", and turned to his little brother, "So did she pick an activity baby bro?"

"She wants to go see _LUCINDA_ …" At the mention of the witches name Axel's eyes lit up like the sun. Hugo leaned out the small window, "Coachman, to Dunwitty", and then snuggled up to the uncomfortable princess. He took one look at his excited elder brother, and rolled his eyes, "Yeah I thought so, but you really shouldn't get so excited."

The joy on Axel's face vanished, "Enough Hugo."

"No, you're always on my case about 'propriety' and 'manners', but there you are violating the most sacred one."

Axel crossed his arms, "I'm not violating anything. You can't force yourself to love or not love someone, it just happens. All I can control is my actions, and I'm not pursuing her, am I?"

"But you're _singing_ about her at all hours of the night!"

Hugo turned, "Sofia you think it's wrong, don't you? You're friends with Hildegard, don't you think she'd be upset if she knew what he was thinking?" So she was supposed to parrot his opinions apparently.

Axel scoffed, "She's friends with Lucinda too."

Sofia wished that she might jump out the carriage and float down the river while both young men awaited her response. "I agree with both of you." Confusion reigned, so she clarified, "I think you can't choose who you fall in love with, but I do think that Hildegard would be furious if she knew you were interested in someone else." Sofia caught herself, "Wait, I thought you decided not to pursue Lucinda because she isn't a princess?"

Axel nodded, "I know, but I can't stop thinking about her."

Hugo smirked, "You see, that's your problem right there. You're _engaged_ but you've spent the last week daydreaming about some other girl."

Axel gripped the seat beside him to control the simmering anger. "You have no idea what I'm going through Hugo, no one told you who to marry."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a hypocrite, constantly telling me not to show my love for Sofia because it's improper and then chasing after some peasant girl. It's just shady bro."

Incensed by the manner in which Hugo had addressed her dear friend, Sofia crossed her arms most disgruntled, "What's wrong with a 'peasant girl' exactly? I grew up in Dunwitty."

Hugo practically choked, and Axel started laughing at him, "You really stepped in it again baby bro." Instead of apologizing Hugo turned to his brother, furious. "It's all your fault, I wish you hadn't come."

They finally reached the town square and exited the coach. Hugo offered her an arm but Sofia was incensed by his condescension toward the inhabitants of the village and instead leaned on Axel for the walk. The poor overburdened coachman walked behind them, weighed down with large parcels, and Sofia could stand it no longer. She turned to address the poor man without regard for her tender appendage, "Please let me help you." The coachman looked worried for his life and shot a frightened glance at the younger prince. Hugo swooped down and whispered in Sofia's ear, "Don't mind him Sofia, he's just a servant."

"He's a PERSON, and he needs help."

Axel waved at the footman. The thankful man nodded and returned most of the baggage to the coach, save for an oversized picnic basket. "There we are, I suppose a picnic is on the agenda. Better princess?"

Sofia smiled up at Axel, and they started the short walk to Lucinda's in earnest. Suddenly a gigantic flock of rainbow hued sheep came streaming through the town square. Bleating and stomping, they would have knocked Sofia and her fragile ankle over for sure.

Whoosh.

She'd been lifted off her feet in one sweeping motion and was now suspended in midair. Axel had hopped up onto the edge of a fountain and carried her along for the ride. As soon as the random heard appeared it disappeared again leaving small patches of rainbow colored fur along the ground. With a gentle smile Axel set the princess back down.

Hugo came running up, "Sofia are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Hugo. Your brother saved me."

The disgruntled prince huffed, then picked up a piece of green wool snagged as a sheep had run past. Axel cocked his head to the side, "Sofia, don't they sheer the sheep and _then_ dye the wool."

"Uh… yeah, they don't dye the sheep, I guess it's kind of... strange."

Sofia looked back at the village square, "Huh…"

"What is it Sofia?"

"Well, if there was a flock of sheep where's the shepherd? They should know why the sheep are funny colors after all."

The princes looked out and saw no one who could fit that description.

Axel proffered, "Maybe it's a festival?"

Sofia shook her head. The next event was the villager's ball, but that was several weeks off.

"Peasants probably just left open a gate or something. They can be so careless." Sofia groaned and took off toward Lucinda's house again. Axel shook his head and followed. Her little phoenix kept cawing at random intervals, and she stroked its head often to relax the little bird. Every so often it seemed like another bird was responding in the distance.

Lucinda's family cottage came into view, and it was the only one this far outside of town. Axel hesitated, and began to grow nervous. Sofia leaned in, "you really do like her, don't you?"

He nodded. "I know it's wrong and I barely know her, but I just can't help feeling that if I don't at least try I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

She reached up and stroked the side of his face. The conciliatory gesture was interrupted by a weird croaking sound. It grew louder and louder, and Hugo was spinning about, "What in the world is with this village Sofia?"

Out from the bushes came hundreds of frogs. Some had fins on their backs, others had flippers for feet. They were bounding over each other and Hugo ran screaming. He jumped up onto the bridges railing and stood there bouncing on one foot wailing for the misshapen frog avalanche to stop. The younger prince's overreaction to some frogs was hilarious, and Axel burst out laughing and leaned on Sofia so as to not topple over. Eventually the frog deluge found it's way to the tiny stream underneath the bridge and dispersed.

Hugo got down off the bridges railing and dusted himself off, thoroughly embarrassed. "It's okay Hugo, if Amber were here she'd be right next to you on that railing."

"Let's just go have our picnic Sofia."

There they were, standing in front of Lucinda's front door. How was Sofia ever going to manage this? Lucinda was livid about it all, and here the princes of Maldonia stood before her threshold. They'd be lucky if Lucinda didn't hex them into worms and feed them to her phoenix.

A forceful knock at the front door, and Lucinda's mother answered. "Oh Hello Sofia dear! So good to see you." She leaned back into the house and called out, "Lucinda, honey your princess friend is here." The elder witch turned back to face the visitors, "She'll be just a moment."

Out came Lucinda, "So you've rediscovered how to use a door. Sofia I've got so much to tell you—" She froze, her eyes set upon the stately prince helping to hold Sofia up. The princess gave an awkward smile, "Hi friend. I've got some company with me today."

Lucinda crossed her arms and jutted out a hip, glancing back and forth at the pair of princes flanking either side of Sofia. "Oh this _ought_ to be _gooood_."

Axel took in a deep breath, then extended his hand outward, "Mi'lady, I just wanted to—"

"That's enough out of you. I've heard plenty Mr. _engaged-to-be-married_."

Hugo chuckled, "She's got you Bro."

Deflated, Axel withdrew his hand, "It's true, but let me explain."

"I don't want your explanations, I want to go back in time and never meet you."

Hugo piped up, "Oh yeah, that's just about how I imagined it."

Sofia flung her hands up, "Wait, just wait." Suddenly the entire front side of Lucinda's house froze.

Lucinda turned to look back upon the frozen front of her house and let out a large groan, "Grandpa must be mixing up his hexes. Ugh…" Lucinda turned and shouted up the stairs, "MOM! Grandpa's loose again!" Lucinda walked back out and shook her head, "Forth time this week too. We need to switch his wand with a random stick."

All the weirdness in the village started to make sense. Hugo leaned over and whispered to Sofia, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Lucinda's family are all witches and her grandpa is well, a little uninhibited due to advanced age."

"He likes to hex stuck up princes" Lucinda deadpanned. "Do you see him Sofia?" She looked out at the distant cottages of Dunwitty and the trees surrounding the cottage, but there was no sign of her senile grandfather. A raven crowed off in the distance.

Hugo gestured out toward the hills beyond, "Come on Sofia, let's go for a picnic. That sounds a lot nicer that getting hexed by her crazy grandpa."

"Now I can't leave you alone baby bro, I'm your chaperone." He turned to the beautiful witch scanning the fields in front of him, "Please Lucinda, would you come with us. I want to tell you everything."

"Everything? Alright then, if you promise to answer all my questions I guess I'm coming too."

Sofia chuckled at her great misfortune. "I guess we're all going for a picnic. _Great_."

"Lead on oh high-and-mighty lords of the realm." Lucinda's sarcasm cut deep into Axel, but he bowed graciously.

"Ladies first, of course."

She gave an insincere nod and grabbed Sofia's arm. As they began walking to the meadow she started whispering in Sofia's ear. "What are you doing bringing them here Sofia."

"I didn't mean to, I was on my way to talk to you and they just sort of showed up. Why did you agree to come? I thought you hated him now?"

Lucinda gave a quick glance back toward Axel, then whispered even softer so as to be sure the princes didn't hear a word, "I need to know what happened to the witches. We've got a plan for tonight."

Sofia's eyes went wide, "you what—"

"Here we are!" Lucinda exclaimed. They were in the middle of what was usually a lush field. Mid-autumn had robbed it of all the colors of spring, the distant trees shimmered hues of red and golden autumn splendor. Above them was painted a crystal-blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. The servant set out a blanket and buffet, then retreated to a safe distance.

Lucinda helped Sofia sit and in an instant Hugo snuggled up right next to her side. Lucinda started swirling her long jet black hair about her shoulders, then sat gracefully, spreading out her skirt. It rivaled any display Amber could put on. Axel was enthralled, and kneeled beside her. "Lucinda my dear, please let me explain."

She looked up, batting her eyelashes, "Please do my prince."

Wow, she was laying it on thick. "Wait, weren't you mad at me?" He shook his head, "Anyway, I didn't mean to deceive you, but my marriage was arranged in childhood to someone I despise. Our parents hoped it would help to prevent any future conflicts between our kingdoms." Lucinda's false flattery melted away, and a look of sincerity sprang up.

"Oh."

They sat there in silence and Hugo gathered up some greens onto a plate. He handed it to Sofia gently, "Here you are beloved." She looked down at the salad, perhaps he finally realized she was morally opposed to eating meat, having befriended most of the animal kingdom. "Thanks Hugo."

They ate while Lucinda and Axel stared at the blanket between them. Sofia handed her friend a sandwich from the basket, and it was enough to break the awkward introspection.

Lucinda turned toward the elder brother, unable to continue the pretense. "So, you're just going maintain the status quo and marry her, hoping that solves your _royal_ problems."

He was a bit taken aback, but seemed to understand her obvious hurt, "I've lived my life to be the dutiful son. To carry on the family traditions. I'd have married and done what was asked of me, but then I met you and everything that used to be so clear is muddled."

Lucinda seemed to be reeling, but then caught herself, "The family traditions. So tell me Axel, what are your family traditions?"

The crown prince swallowed thickly, "To defend my country and its interests, to protect my people, and unfortunately to marry a princess and have children that will be respected by the world's nobility."

His words stung Lucinda, and her expression grew hard, "I see. And what other 'traditions' do you uphold _sire_?"

"Lucinda please understand. I don't want to marry her, I don't even like her. I just want to do the right thing but I don't know what that is anymore. It's complicated."

Lucinda clawed at the blanket, "'Complicated', as in… you'll just tow the line even though you don't agree with it, or 'complicated' as in you agree with everything your king says but don't want to make me upset."

The prince looked around for an exit, and suddenly there was a massive lightning bolt that struck the ground not twenty feet from where they stood, igniting the dried grass. Hugo screamed and plunged his face into the ground, covering his head with his hands. It startled everyone and a raven crowed frantically in the distance. Sofia looked up and a massive raincloud had appeared from seemingly nowhere, dumping buckets of water down onto their picnic and extinguishing the blaze. Lucinda pointed her wand upward and a gigantic parasol blocked them from the rain. Not but a few drops fell on everyone. Hugo peered back out at the meadow, freaked beyond reason. "What is WRONG with Enchancia, first the animals, now the WEATHER. This place is so weird."

A little explosion went off in the back of Sofia's mind. She grit her teeth and uttered, "Please don't insult my kingdom _HUGO_."

Lucinda just stood there, her wand drawn and dress whipped by this new breeze. She wasn't going to let some odd weather save the crown prince, "So which is it Axel.. you'll just go along with anything even if it's horrible or you actually believe in all the things your family does." Axel looked away nervously, so Lucinda pressed him harder, "You _SAID_ you'd answer all my questions."

"I guess I want to uphold my families honor, in all things."

Lucinda practically shot fire from her eyes, "And is everything your family does honorable?!"

Sofia needed her to stop before this went too far and she was exposed, "Lucinda—"

"Yes, my father is a noble man who always keeps his word."

"And is it noble to capture people, to make them slaves! To steal away their humanity!"

"WHAT!" Axel had shot to his feet, "What in the world are you saying?"

Sofia flung herself toward her friend but there was no stopping Lucinda, "I'm saying you know all about Maldonia's prison population and exactly how they got there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There are no 'slaves' in Maldonia."

"Oh really, then you have no idea why the war was fought with Friezenburg?"

Axel was fuming, and Sofia was absorbed in keeping Lucinda's arm down so she couldn't hex the man, "The war with Friezenburg happened because King Aaron is a monster. The minute he became king he tried to sever all trade with Maldonia. They took our money and crops and then laughed in our faces. Even _then_ my father did nothing, and Aaron's reaction was sending soldiers to invade our kingdom! He's horrible, and if it wasn't for Sofia's grandfather we'd have tossed him from the throne a long time ago."

Sofia turned to Hugo seated next to her, who was nodding in agreement with his elder brother. "Is that true Hugo?"

"Yep, I'm sure glad I don't have to marry Friezenburg scum."

A whole new world of anger ignited within Sofia. She practically screamed at Hugo, "I have family in Friezenburg too!"

Hugo's jaw fell open, and he flubbed a recovery, "But you're from Enchancia and... wait I didn't know that, you've got to know I didn't know that Sofia."

She absolutely couldn't stand the young man seated before her. Axel extended a hand, "What he means to say Sofia is that the people of Friezenburg aren't responsible for the actions of their king."

Lucinda knocked it away and crossed her arms, "But that's _not_ what he said."

There was silence, and as suddenly as the rain had burst forth it stopped, leaving a muddy mess of the meadow.

Axel stepped back and let the tensions simmer for a brief moment before leaning forward and taking Lucinda's hand in his own, "Look, it was never my intention to hurt you. As to the prison camps, yes there are a few, and they are filled with war criminals. We had to keep them because there aren't any sorcerers in Friezenburg and these kinds of people are too dangerous for normal jails."

Lucinda's gaze hardened further still, "So, that's your story and you're sticking to it, huh?"

"That's the ONLY story Lucinda. I don't know what you've heard, but that's all I know."

"Uh-huh. And I suppose the 'sorcerers' are guarding these prisons right now, isn't that right?"

Axel took a step back, "Well no, actually. Our royal sorceress has broken her arm and another is gravely wounded."

Sofia interjected, "Amalthea and Edith?"

Axel nodded, "and the others are frightened. It's a scary time right now, if those prisoners get loose… I'd rather not think of the consequences." Sofia let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, she hadn't killed Edith after all.

Lucinda chuckled a bit to herself, she had lost all semblance of control. "What's the matter prince, afraid the people you've kept imprisoned will be resentful? I wouldn't blame them if they tried to tear Maldonia down to the studs."

Axel straightened his jacket and clenched his jaw. "I've tried to be reasonable and open up my heart to you, but wishing ill on my kingdom is the final straw. I suppose we've nothing more to say to each other."

Lucinda turned away, visibly hurt and tears starting to fall down her face. "I suppose we don't, and I would never send good blessings to slave owners. Go ahead and grind the poor souls of Friezenburg into the ground, in the end they'll all be freed."

Hugo jumped up to defend his brother and kingdom but Lucinda was already stomping off into the distance.

The princes stood there collecting themselves for quite some time. Finally Axel proffered, "I'm sorry that you had to witness that Sofia. I knew she'd be angry, but I didn't anticipate just how furious she'd be." He slumped back down onto the blanket and looked to be in physical pain.

Hugo paced a bit, "I have no idea what you see in her bro, she's loud and angry and—"

"She's upset because I hurt her. That's all."

"But what she said about Maldonia, she should be punished."

Sofia gasped, and Hugo recoiled. "She's my friend and she's allowed to have opinions. Who says _you_ were told the truth."

"Our father, that's who."

"But—" Sofia looked down at her lap, a bit of greens still lurking on the plate next to her, "King Rolland is a great ruler too. The people respect him and he's so good to my Mom, but that doesn't mean he tells me everything."

Hugo bent down and again settled next to the object of his affections, listening intently to her words. Axel sat down again as well, focused solely on Sofia. It was unnerving to have both of them staring at her, but this was a moment of truth. Rolland hadn't followed through, but maybe Axel would. He was bound to have better access to information, as he was going to inherit the Maldonian kingdom one day. "All I'm saying is that they keep secrets from us. Things they don't want us to find out, things they think we don't need to know. Maybe you should find out for yourself who the Friezenburg prisoners are, and actually talk to them."

"You don't really believe that witch over us, do you Sofia?" Hugo looked hurt.

"I've been friends with Lucinda for almost a decade, and she's a good witch. She's never lied to me."

Axel stared off into the distance where Lucinda had departed, then turned inward as if debating his next move.

Hugo huffed, "Aw man. Next time I need a chaperone it isn't you bro, you ruined my perfect afternoon with Sofia."

Axel turned, "Excuse me for a moment, I need to think." And proceeded to walk off a ways deeper into the meadow, away from the village.

Hugo curled an arm around Sofia and whispered softly, "Now, where were we?"

Sofia could not believe the nerve of this guy. "Well this afternoon you've insulted the village I grew up in, Enchancia, one of my dearest friends, and my relatives in Friezenburg."

Hugo swung his other arm around, pulling Sofia's waist closer to him. She was practically sprawled onto his lap, "I didn't mean those things."

"Yes you did."

"No, just now I wanted to tell you how ravishing you look today and how happy I am you're feeling better."

Sofia groaned, "Maybe we should call it a day Hugo."

"No really Sofia, you look great! I mean, you must have lost some weight while you were hurt because you're looking extra beautiful today, and it was a little easier than I expected to lift you into the coach earlier." A gallant smile was plastered on his face.

Did he just…. That was it. It took inhuman restraint not to punch him in the face. Just then there was a ROAR that echoed across the meadow. Axel came running, sword drawn and before them swooped a gigantic wolly whombeast. Hugo screamed and threw himself on top of Sofia while Axel charged. Sofia shoved the prince off of her and sprang to her feet, ignoring the ankle's plight. "WAIT!"

Axel was preparing to strike but Sofia caught his arm, "WAIT AXEL!"

"But it's a monster!"

"Just wait, okay?" Hands up, the prince lowered his sword and took a few steps back. Sofia approached the beast cautiously, and recognized him immediately. He was her old friend from long ago. She smiled and walked straight up to him, scratching his nose. The happy whombeast snorted and started to pant like a gigantic puppy dog. She turned to the dumbstruck princes, "See? He's fine."

She turned back, "What's the matter Wilber? Why are you so far from home?"

"I don't know princess Sofia. One minute I'm in my cave snacking on apples, you know the orchard reappeared, and then the next I'm here flying over this meadow. It was really weird."

She nodded, "Wow, that is weird. I'm sorry. The horrid hills are that way if you want to fly home." She pointed off in the distance beyond the meadow and the wombeast glided off.

Sofia stared after the beast for a minute. Where had he come from? Hugo came running up, "Oh Sofia are you okay? That was so scary, you should let us princes handle things like that."

Sofia shook his arms from her sides. "I've had enough Hugo. ENOUGH. I'm going home, NOW." She walked back, scooped up her little phoenix from the picnic blanket, and began to walk back toward the village.

"But Sofia, I can't just-"

"ENOUGH. Goodnight Hugo." Her phoenix cawed loudly at the prince and it was finally over.

She rounded some houses and angrily shook her head, "Worst date ever."

"You can say that again."

Sofia straightened, and to the side of her leaning against a wall was Lucinda still trying to control her tears. Sofia let out a great sigh, "I thought you were going to keep it together."

Lucinda rolled her eyes, "Yeah well I guess I was more upset than I realized."

Sofia stopped and looked down at the little bird in her hands. "Axel's really hurt too, and I don't think he's lying about the prisoners."

Lucinda rose up from the wall, arms gesturing in front of her, "But we both know that Maldonia has been stealing people, I heard all about it from Birk and the others."

"I believe that _he believes_ what he said, whether or not it's actually true."

"How could it possibly be true? He's lying Sofia, he has to be." She said it with such venom, such pain.

Sofia looked over at her friend with sympathy and reached out to give her a nice hug. The witch held onto her arm and tried desperately to calm her breathing. "Lucinda, I know you're angry, and that he hurt your feelings. Do you really think he's lying, or are you just mad at him so everything he says must be lies."

"I… I don't know Sofia. When I look into his eyes they're full of kindness and I feel like everything he says to me is honest and pure, but then I think about all the things his family has done and how what he says is nothing like reality and there's just no way he can be so innocent. It just HURTS."

Poor Lucinda was torn through inside. Sofia stroked the witches hair for a brief while. No resolution would come from standing by a barn in Dunwitty though. She needed to change topics to distract Lucinda's aching heart.

"So, how is everyone in Friezenburg?"

Lucinda sucked back in some sniffles and pulled away from Sofia's arms. "Didn't you get my note, they're fine."

"But someone wasn't fine." The memory of the bloody executioner's stump was burned into Sofia's mind.

"Oh yeah, they killed the village elder right before we busted up the executions. Apparently his wife and daughter were 'lost' decades ago and so he instigated the revolt. It's spreading Sofia, _everywhere_."

"Then the PFU-L is…?"

"The People of Friezenburg United, and the L's for Lucinda." The witch rubbed her hands along her face as if to free herself of the pain of earlier, then grabbed Sofia's arm. "Okay, enough of this moping. We've got to strategize about tonight." Lucinda pulled Sofia into a nearby dark alley, "We've identified another work camp that we're almost sure is full of Friezenburg slaves. It's on a mountain in Maldonia, and we're going tonight to free them."

"We?"

"Yeah, Westin and I. Birk and Sal don't know, or they'd never let us go. It's really sweet how protective your Dad and Uncle are of your cousin Sofia, but he's itching to go and help just like I am."

Sofia looked down at her leg, it still wasn't fully healed. "Wait Lucinda, are you sure about this? I mean, If Papa doesn't know-"

Lucinda straightened, "Of course I'm sure. The best part is what Axel just said, knocking Amalthea off that cliff broke her arm, and you took out Edith somehow-"

"I deflected lightning and it almost killed her."

"Really? Wow I didn't know you had that in you."

"I don't, I mean I never want to do that again."

"Then now is the perfect time. They can't beat us right now and they probably won't show up. Just think of saving the people."

Indecision plagues the princess, and she walked back out into the sunlight and past several shops while Lucinda hovered at her side whispering, "Come on it's perfect. We can be in and out and there's very little chance they'll be able to use magic, but even if they do we'll have _you_. With you we'll win by default."

Sofia stopped in front of a shop keeps window and put her phoenix back onto her shoulder. "I… guess so. But we can't use a raft in the mountains, how are we going to get the freedmen back to Friezenburg?"

Lucinda stopped, lost in thought and Sofia noticed children playing in the road. How sweet and innocent life in Enchancia seemed. They were standing in front of the bookshop, and in the window was a beautifully illustrated book on hot air balloons. It was perfect.

"We'll fly."

Lucinda laughed, "Really, can you imagine a bunch of refugees trying out broomsticks for the first time? I have experience in this and it would be funny but not so effective."

"NO Lucinda, we'll make a gigantic hot air balloon and fly them all over the sea to safety."

"Oh, good idea. But I don't know that spell."

Sofia smiled, "Neither do I, but we can find out."

The small chime of a bell rang out as Sofia entered the shop and turned to the book in the window. Lucinda followed suit and took the featured book into her hands, scanning the pages, "Hey, this has just enough detail in it. If I study it today I think I'll be ready."

While Lucinda stood there sizing up the illustrations Sofia noted that the top book on a pile next to her had an ominous illustration of a stone on it. It looked just like the stone Birk had given Westin when he ran off into the woods. She picked up the smaller volume and the phoenix began to chirp and pick at her shoulder. It looked to be ancient, and upon opening it was filled with what appeared to be spells and hand-written notes.

"Do you plan on buying anything today Princess?" The shop keep was tapping their foot to the floor, still respectful but impatient that the girls were just standing there reading.

"Sure! We'll take these two."

"Very well Princess."

They left with the books and Lucinda hugged her friend, "Alright, get yourself a nap and then tap on my window around 10. We're getting this done. Tonight."

Sofia nodded, and the witch headed home. Slowly the princess attempted the journey back to the castle. She passed by the apothecary that was always a delight to the senses. The particular smell of horntail drifted out the window, and suddenly she remembered Cedric was in need of just such an ingredient. She stopped in for a brief minute and purchased a large satchel of it, then was off on her way again. Scanning the pages of the book revealed that it was not the best of instant purchases. It _was_ a book on how to use magical stones but most of the spells were far too complex for her. It might make a nice gift for Cedric though. He was so skilled at those types of things.

Her ankle was starting to throb, and around a small bend in the path to the castle lay a rather flat rock just beyond some trees. It was a perfect spot to briefly rest. The wind was blowing peacefully through the bushes and there was the distant sound of a raven crowing, when a hooded figure approached in the distance. A quickened pace took them from Dunwitty toward the castle. They passed in front of the trees where Sofia sat in anonymity and continued onward. Sofia tried to pursue the cloaked individual and watched them take gigantic strides, increasing the distance between them. Broad shoulders betrayed the figure was a man, but who?

Sofia couldn't maintain the pace, and dropped back deciding not to confront the unknown without her wand. The figure made it over the bridge and turned abruptly into the bushes, disappearing from sight. Sofia made it to the point where the man turned and off in the distance she could see the castle wall. Whoever it was didn't want to approach the front entrance.

She finally reached the front steps and was greeted by the castle steward, "Princess Sofia! Oh dear, did you walk all the way back from Dunwitty?"

"Yes Baileywick, but I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Of course your highness."

Baileywick ushered her toward the castle but she stopped him, "Baileywick…"

"Yes Princess?"

"There was a man in a cloak coming toward the castle, do you know who it is?"

"Dear me, a man in a cloak?"

"Yes, he walked toward the castle wall."

"I'll have the guards look for him."

"He didn't look menacing, it was just strange."

"Understood. Thank you Sofia."

She nodded and trudged up the stairs to the second floor. She could drop off Cedric's ingredient, check in on his potion making like she had promised, and be off for a nap in no time. "Oh Mr. Cedric…"

The door was uncharacteristically unlocked, and there was nothing brewing on the tabletop but a veritable mess spread throughout. "Mr. Cedric?"

She heard frantic footsteps and turned. Not a foot behind her stood Cedric, panting heavily. He'd run up the steps.

"Hi Mr. Cedric, I came to see how you're doing with the potion backlog." She smiled at him and he stood there, rigid and staring at her with a menacing scowl.

Sofia cringed; he must have been really upset she didn't stay to brew potions with him. She glanced back at his cluttered workspace and took another step inside, "It looks like you got everything done already. Congratulations."

The door closed behind her, and Cedric was practically leaning over her shoulder, breathing onto her neck. "Looks can be deceiving Princess."

She turned and his close proximity caused a small collision, both reaching out to grab the falling items. Sofia grabbed the satchel and book, while Cedric only managed to grab hold of her wrist. His hand was damp. Why would he be damp? Unless he was in that weird rainstorm…

"Mr. Cedric, were you outside a little while ago?"

He gripped her wrist a bit tighter and his eyes narrowed, "So you've decided to care what happens to me, is that it? Or is it simply funnier to watch the _royal fool_ suffer." His voice was stern, his squinted eyes trying to bore into her soul.

What was he saying? Watch him 'suffer'… the pressure of the potion backlog must be wearing him thin. Guilt at not helping him today overwhelmed her. "I… I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. You're amazing, and I should have stayed."

Some of the menacing glare softened. He relaxed his grip on her wrist, and broke his stare, closing his eyes and dropping his head low as they kneeled facing each other with Sofia's purchases between them.

She felt so awful, but then his hands were cupping hers around the satchel. He was looking down into it, and the last traces of his scowl melted away. "You… brought me the horntail I needed?"

"Yeah, you said you needed it this morning so I brought you some." He turned back up to face her, mood brightened considerably.

"I did, didn't I?"

She glanced back over to the empty potions table and realized he'd probably already bought some, been back and finished brewing. It had been several hours after all. "Yeah but I guess I shouldn't buy things for you without asking. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Oh no no, not at all Sofia!" He grabbed up the satchel set it down on the potion table, "One can never have too much horntail about, especially with Baileywick getting older and stodgier by the minute."

"Great, oh! And I got this book, it's on magic stones but it's too advanced for me. I thought you might like it."

He practically melted into a puddle, then slid back to where she stood, "you bought me… a spell book? I do rather enjoy a good spell book, but I suppose you knew that, didn't you Sofia?"

The delighted man had extended his gloved hands out and almost seemed afraid to take it from her. She had to insert the thing into his shaking palms, and upon doing so he looked up from the book straight into her eyes. He seemed almost in tears. "Oh Sofia, you really were thinking of me today." He did a little spin with the book in his hand and sat upon his stool, opening it and scouring the pages.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stay and help you today Mr. Cedric."

His giddy musings over the text stopped and he straightened, slamming the book shut. "Never you mind. What's done is done, and hopefully it shan't be repeated, _EVER_."

He walked over to where she stood and bent down strangely so his face hovered in front of her own. The pause was unnerving, but he seemed to be waiting for something... something important. Maybe this was her chance to make it up to him, the nap could wait.

"Thanks Mr. Cedric. Maybe I can help you by cleaning up a bit?"

It broke his concentration. "Er...um, If you insist princess." She picked the horntail up off the table and walked to the far corner. It should go on the top shelf. Having done it at least a hundred times before she absentmindedly climbed up the step-stool, but the ankle betrayed her two steps in. She winced and lost her balance, crashing down.

"SOFIA!" Cedric had lunged forward, breaking her fall. She'd practically crushed the thin man underneath her. Horribly embarrassed she pulled her bosom off his face and struggled to push her long skirt back over her legs. "Oh Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry!"

He sat up reeling, his head spinning about in small circles. "Whaaa... oh. OH." He'd frozen in place watching her struggle for her bearings across his lap. An arm was suddenly wrapped around her middle, the other pushing her hair back into position. "A-a-are you-you alright S-S-S-Sofia?" Shaking, she gave a little nod.

He just lingered there for a bit, staring at her strewn across him. "I'm so sorry for crushing you Mr. Cedric. I just wanted to help."

"Cr-cr-crushing? N-n-n-no, it was my p-p-pleasure, my princess." He then bent forward and hovered for a bit as if inspecting her face for injuries while his hand was still tangled in her hair. He looked terrified, but then closed his eyes and softly set another kiss upon the top of her head. Considering everyone thought she'd fallen into a mirror and almost died a couple days ago this had probably frightened him within an inch of his life. She relaxed and returned a peck to his cheek like she always did.

She crawled off his lap while trying to hide her bandage from his sight. Cedric stood and dusted himself off, smoothing the front of his robe a bit excessively. "Right, well you seem exhausted, perhaps you'd better rest and eat before something else goes _amiss_." The sorcerer helped her off the floor and escorted her back to her room.

At the door she bade him goodbye. He took a step inside, but then hesitated and was off again toward his tower. She changed the bandages once more for good measure, and fell into a deep sleep.

…

Nighttime came, and she awoke to Wormwood clawing at her blankets next to the little phoenix. It was time. Alongside her was Clover, snuggled up on the far side of her pillow.

She yawned, "Oh Hi Wormwood. You're back again?"

"I see you're awake princess. I suppose it's time for me to leave."

Clover huffed, "not soon enough if you ask me."

"No one was asking you carrot chomper."

"Thanks for your help with my phoenix Wormwood." The raven cawed and was out the window.

"Sofia I know you're still healing but your sleeping's all over the map girl."

"I had to nap Clover. I'm going to free slaves in Maldonia again, tonight."

"Wait, what? Tonight? Sofia you're still not healed fully."

"I know, but neither are the other witches. Everyone is counting on me."

The bunny relented, agreeing to take care of her phoenix _without_ Wormwoods pestering until she returned.

Sofia smiled, then pulled the taters of her green dress out from the folds of her mattress. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She tossed the dress on her bed and went to answer it.

Cedric was standing there, somewhat nervous. He looked up and down the hallway, then started to reach forward. As if thinking better of it he retracted his hand, and stood there, staring at the floor and fiddling with his wand.

"Feeling better princess?"

She smiled at him, "Uh-huh."

"Can I… well would it trouble you if I… that is…" He was looking at the ground and fidgeting with his wand again.

"What's the matter Mr. Cedric?"

"It's just… I … well, I was wondering if you wanted to… um… have dinner?" It squeaked out of him. He must still be worried about her.

"I'm not really hungry Mr. Cedric."

He looked at her a bit suspiciously, "You do actually mean that, right? This isn't another starve yourself until you faint and almost die scenario, is it?"

So that's what he thought. She'd fallen into the mirror because she'd fainted from hunger. "No Mr. Cedric, I'm fine. Really I am."

He turned a bit and threw a strange glance at her, almost like he could read her mind and knew she was taking off again. But then he started looking inside her room. Sofia's eyes went wide, the dress was sitting on her bed and if he saw it…

She shifted her stance so he couldn't pry. "Is there something you needed Mr. Cedric? You never come to wish me goodnight."

"Well… er… I was just wondering if you ne-ne-needed some c-c-company tonight Sofia. I'd say you rather enjoyed last n-n-night, didn't you?" He was forcing a smile and seemed nervous for some reason, probably worried about her hurting herself again.

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric. I'll be fine so you don't have to stay, okay?"

He took a step back, defeated. "Oh. Oh I see. Er… um… Goodnight Sofia."

"Goodnight Mr. Cedric."

He just stood there awkwardly, and didn't retreat toward his tower.

She smiled gently, but he simply stood there. "Goodnight Mr. Cedric."

"Goodnight Sofia."

"Okay I'm going to shut the door now."

"Indeed."

He wouldn't leave first, so she slowly closed the door. Once it clicked shut she stood there for a minute. "That was awkward." She walked back to the bed, and began enchanting the green dress to fix the burns, the cuts, and clean the blood and dirt from it. After a bit of magical mending it was as good as new. She undressed and put on the disguise, rewrapped her leg a final time in Cedric's potions, then turned to grab her wand. The limb no longer ached with pain.

The door was stuck. She jiggled the handle further, but it wouldn't budge. It had never stuck before. She pointed her wand and !Oppenatis! The spell unlocked it. There sat Wormwood, waiting in the hall. He started flapping and she flung her hands out, "Wormwood hush! What are you doing here?"

"It seems you have a wandering problem Sofia, and I'm pretty sure Cedric would like to know you're out of bed again."

The raven flew into her room and settled on her bed alongside the little phoenix. "Wormwood I don't have time for this."

"Well I'd much rather be sleeping than watching your door, but here we are." Great. Cedric was consumed with worry that she'd hurt herself and had sent Wormwood to make sure she was okay. "Wormwood, please just go to sleep without a fuss. "

"Nope. You've got one second to lay back down, or I'm getting Cedric."

In that brief moment so many thoughts sprung forth. If Cedric were this paranoid she'd hurt herself he'd never let her go rescue prisoners in Maldonia, and even by some magical miracle he did, he'd assuredly try to come with her and… could he fight? Could he win against Edith? Or Amalthea? There was just no way. He was a gentle, magical, marvelous soul; not a freedom fighter. If Rolland found out he'd helped free the slaves it would be Cedric's head on the executioner's block.

The vivid imagining of Cedric's neck strewn across that horrid blood stained stump in Friezenburg was all it took. She could never put his life in jeopardy, she'd rather die herself. Sofia closed her eyes, and flung a petrifaction spell at Wormwood. It missed and the bird started cawing loudly. Sofia slammed the door shut and cast a spell that would seal the door off, including sound. She smacked her head when she realized the window was still open. The bird was on his way to Cedric's tower, and while she could run faster than Cedric on any given day her ankle was an open question. She then took off running as fast as her legs could carry her.

She had to beat Cedric to Minimus, but even if she did could they really free the prisoners this time without incident like Lucinda hoped, and even if they did… would Cedric ever forgive her?


	14. Chapter 14-Labels

**Chapter 14: Labels**

Sofia wound through passageways as fast as her feet could carry her, out the side entrance and through the shadows toward Minimus's stable. In the distance she could hear a raven crying out. Wormwood was searching for her. Into the stables, she grabbed Minimus's reigns and pulled him forward. The raven swooped by and landed on the outside gate, cawing.

Eyes bulging, Sofia pulled Minimus to the far back of the corral behind a gigantic pile of hay bales, and in the next instant the front gate was flung open, hurried footsteps pounded through the stables.

Sofia held her breath. If Cedric found her like this he'd be furious and probably lock her in her room. Wait, her door was already… There was a cry of agony.

Silently she peered around the hay. The silhouette of Cedric was outlined by the faint moonlight reflecting out the entrance to the stable. He stood there, hunched over the gate to Minimus's stall while gripping onto the wooden edge as if his life depended on it. His mouth hung wide open and head bent downward.

He was in so much pain, worry for her well-being must be consuming him. Doubt came raging forth, how could she just leave him like this? He was her best friend, they shared so much history together. Sofia took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. She deserved this reprimand, and Lucinda could save the newly discovered prisoners without her. Cedric _needed_ her, right now. She took a step forward and reached out a hand to set along his shaking shoulders when the sorcerer suddenly let loose a violent, angry scream and reeled back, flinging a curse at the stable. The hay bail at the back of Minimus's stall exploded, sending grass flying throughout the enclosed space. Sofia hunched over for cover, and once the dust settled she drew her hand back, but the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen.

Wormwood had flown off and the sorcerer had retreated back to the castle, but that noise was sure to bring a palace servant running toward her. She needed to flee NOW, or everyone would know she was running off, and then they'd start asking _WHERE_ was she going... Sofia dragged the frantic Minimus from the stable and mounted the horse, flying off toward Dunwitty. She needed to tell Lucinda it wasn't going to happen, then come back and console Cedric.

Lucinda was waiting outside her cottage, broom in one hand and wand in the other.

"There you are! Good news Sofia, my grandpa didn't actually get out this afternoon, although I still don't know how the wall froze... Oh Toadstools, what happened _NOW_?"

The distraught princess landed Minimus and flung her hands around the witches neck, "Lucinda I just… Mr. Cedric knows I've gone, BWAH!"

Tears were rolling down onto Lucinda's shoulder, "Rats. He's gonna tell your parents too, isn't he?"

She shook her head. He hadn't divulged the other times, so this one would probably be his burden to bear alone as well. "I don't think so, he's known every time I flew off and hasn't said a word to anyone else, wahhhhh."

Lucinda sighed. "Well then, what's the problem? If he doesn't ever tell on you then we're gonna be fine, so let's go."

"But he's furious and I can't do that to him, not again. We fought so bad last time and I… I'm just, I can't come. I've got to go back!"

"Whoa Sofia, just calm down okay. He's just your teacher. Just tell him you were at my house when you see him tomorrow. You _are_ at my house after all."

"But Lucinda I can't, he calls them 'lies of omission' and he knows when I do it. He knows everything about me, and it hurts him so bad when I go. He's so worried about me since the injury to my leg and he's distraught. He just tried to blow up Minimus's stable! I… I can't come."

"SOFIA, get a grip okay." The girl had grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled away to stare Sofia in the face. "Now relax, he's just your magic teacher so as long as he doesn't tell on you we'll be fine."

"But I'm his _only_ friend Lucinda. His only…" Sofia crumpled over and swayed side to side.

"Ugh. Sofia seriously, so he's a friend. You've got lots of friends."

"But _HE_ doesn't. BWAHHHH."

"Alright, yeesh, just think about it okay? If Ruby or Jade saw you taking off overnight they'd figure you had a good reason, right? They'd be worried, but once you came back in the morning they'd see you were fine and let it go. So…" Lucinda raised an eyebrow up at the distraught princess, and in return she tried to suppress the sniffling.

"So what?"

"So he's gonna be okay Sofia. Geeze, it's not like he's your father wondering who you're running off with in the middle of the night."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sofia managed the words through the halted breaths and Lucinda grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Seriously? Ugh, Sofia you are in desperate need of a boyfriend."

Sofia curled back over at the waist, "Lucinda, if I don't go back he's going to HATE me, I just know it. He'll stop being my friend, he'll stop showing me magic, he'll be alone again. I can't, I can't…" Sofia was reeling.

"I'm your friend Sofia, and I wouldn't stop being your friend if you really needed to do something without me, so I'm sure he'll be fine. I think you're blowing this out of proportion. You've got a big heart, but I'm sure he's not that worried."

"He IS worried, I know he is, and HE NEEDS ME! BWAHHH." Sofia's hands were up and shaking wildly with adrenaline coursing through her veins from the frantic dash from the castle.

"SOFIA! Deep breaths, okay?" Several helped to steady the princess. "Alright, think of the slaves in Maldonia. We need to free them, and the witches are going to get better and stop us if we don't do this now. This is our chance."

That's right. Dozens of people were counting on her. Lucinda lifted off on her broom holding onto Sofia's hand. The horse started to flap and they took off into the night sky. "It'll be okay Sofia. I know it."

Tears streaming, the princess looked back as the castle faded from view, "But I… I don't know."

Lucinda still had a hold of the princess's hand. "Aw man, it's too bad there aren't two of you."

Sofia sniffled, "Huh?"

"Well, if there were two of you then one could free the prisoners and the other could stay at home to keep your teacher-friend happy."

Lucinda was suggesting a copy. In fact, there was a spell that could do that… but no. It had gone horribly wrong and she'd sworn off that particular spell, no matter how dire things got.

The entire ride to Friezenburg Sofia buried her face into Minimus's mane sobbing huge tears while the horse followed Lucinda through the night. The witch had made several valid points, why was Cedric always so furious when she'd gone? Sofia reminded herself his reaction stemmed from the fact that he actually cared about what happened to her. He was worried sick for her safety, she was his dearest friend, and he was so much more than just her teacher, he was like family. Rolland would probably be even angrier if he knew she was disappearing all night even without knowing where she was flying off too.

"We're here Miss Mopey."

Minimus set down and the sound of waves crashing into rocks along a shoreline was heard. Sofia pulled herself from the purple bristly mane of her horse and saw they had landed on the outskirts of a seaside village.

A few more sniffles and Sofia tried desperately to compose herself. "Where are we?"

Lucinda smiled, "Brennen, West Friezenburg. It's one of the 'liberated' villages. Westin should be here somewhere. Just wait a minute, okay? And cheer up, we're the good guys, remember?" Lucinda walked off and left Sofia with the horse. The princess tried to suck up her tears and push the thought of Cedric alone at his potions table miserable from her mind. They were on a little hill that overlooked a quaint village. Sofia walked to the edge and looked out. Visible in the moonlight was a large crowd of peasants milling about. In the center of the dilapidated village was an arbor strewn with autumn leaves. Moonlight reflected off the stream that rolled lazily through the village out to the shoreline beyond.

Suddenly a hand was on Sofia's shoulder.

"EEP!"

"Shhh." A finger was held to her lips. It was Westin. Sofia batted his hand away and stood, hands on her hips whispering forcefully at her cousin. "You frightened me!"

"Sorry" was whispered back. "Where's Lucinda? And why are you crying sweetie?"

"Lucinda's looking for you, and someone I care about is hurting right now because I came here."

"Oh man, I'm sorry cousin. Who was it?"

Another sniffle at the thought of her sorcerer, "My magic teacher, my friend, uh.. Mr. Cedric."

"Oh, that nice guy who everyone misunderstands." Sofia nodded, "So, he knows why you came?" Sofia shook her head. "Ah, couldn't tell him huh? Afraid what he'd say?"

"Not really, but make me stay home or worse, he'd want to come and then he'd get hurt or caught and killed and I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to him."

Westin relaxed and hugged the shaking, tear streaked girl. "Oh wow, it's gonna be okay. He sounds just like a big brother."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Birk is always trying to shield Dad and I from anything that might be harmful. Birk even came to save my Dad in the first war. It sounds like this 'Cedric' guy just wants you to be safe, and you will be. Maybe you should give him a hug tomorrow, or something like that. It always makes Birk happy when my Dad hugs him. Family hugs are the best."

Sofia sucked up the last of the tears. Cedric did seem to be enjoying a good hug recently, and he really was closer than any of the multitude of teachers she'd had over the years. She smiled at her cousin gently, "Thanks Westin."

He looked over Sofia's shoulder and saw the gathering of peasants below, "Come look at this, it'll take your mind off things." He pulled her closer to the edge of the gathering below. "I bet it's going to happen soon."

Sofia turned, "What?"

Westin smiled, then draped his arms over her shoulders as they stood looking over the crowd. "Just watch. It's starting."

The peasants began to hum a melody, and a very nervous young man near the arbor of leaves began to pace.

"Wait… is this, a wedding?"

Westin laid his head on Sofia's shoulder. "Yep, but it gets better."

The humming grew louder, and a jubilant mood along with dancing and stomping grew from the relative quiet. A woman seemingly younger than Sofia had emerged from the far end of town. She was being escorted by a pack of people. Westin leaned in with an explanation, "Her family."

"But she's so young!"

An eye roll, "No she's not. Just _WATCH._ "

The young girl timidly walked toward the center of town toward the nervous young man twisting his hands together. She stood atop the mound of earth below the arbor and after joining hands the crowd grew silent. The young man cleared his throat and squeaked out beauteous lyrics of love.

To you, my dear, I will be true,  
... ... ... No lass was ever fair as you

The curls upon your head ignite,  
... ... ... The fires of my soul's delight

To you I'll always return home,  
... ... ... From your love I will never roam

For you my dear are my true love,  
... ... ... Blessed by the heavens up above.

It was so touching. Sofia clutched at her heart, the troubles back in Enchancia melting away. The young man bent down and embraced the young girl with a passionate kiss and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Everyone started jumping and singing while the couple departed together, and Sofia turned to her cousin. "Wait, that's it?"

"Uh, yeah. Why? Wasn't it nice? I saw you smiling."

Sofia turned back, "It really was, but where are the bridesmaids? and the officiant? and um… don't they need to say vows or something?"

Westin chuckled, "No. Why would they need to do those things? Her family approved and he sang to her. That's it."

"But what about the dress and the cake and the flowers and—"

"Sofia they don't need that stuff to be happy, they just need each other. I mean, tomorrow when they wake up all that stuff would be gone and it's just the two of them."

Sofia's head fell to one side. It had a romantic simplicity to it. Pure love, unburdened by the party planning, pomp and circumstance. It seemed so… perfect. Weddings in Enchancia were 'events', but maybe they didn't have to be to have the same meaning.

She stood there, sighing while Westin leaned against her, confused. "Sofia, isn't this the way your parents got married?"

Her eyes went wide. "I… I don't know. Mom never talked about it, but Papa did sing that beautiful song he wrote for her all the time when I was little."

Westin smiled, "Yep, the groom writes the song for his beloved, so each is different. That's your parents song." Westin stared off into the distance across the sea, lost in thought. "I guess I'll never get to write one though."

Huh? "Why's that Westin? I'm sure you'll find someone perfect someday."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Well your young, handsome, and very nice. I'm sure it'll work out."

He smiled widely at her, "Thanks, you're pretty beautiful yourself, but I don't think it'll ever work out."

"But—"

"THERE you are! Alright let's go!" Lucinda had returned. Sofia hopped back on Minimus while Westin climbed on behind her, wrapping his strong arms about her middle. They left the celebrations behind, flying across the sea into untold danger.

Beyond the shoreline and several miles of rolling farmland they came upon the mountains of Maldonia. "How much farther?" Lucinda inquired.

"It should be where the mountains slope into a lake that's shaped like a kidney bean." Westin retorted.

Nothing resembling that was about, and an hour of flying in circles looking for a lake in the darkness was fruitless. Sofia set Minimus down for a rest while they strategized. Lucinda and Westin were arguing, and Sofia sank her head into her hands. The memory of Cedric's pain as he stood hands clenched on Minimus's gate was gnawing at her psyche. He'd looked as if Sofia had exsanguinated him right there in the stables.

"SOFIA!"

Her head shot up and both were staring at her. Lucinda rolled her eyes. "You moping about Cedric again, seriously he's JUST your teacher. Get over it, we need you mentally present right now."

 _Just your teacher_ … the label left a sour taste in Sofia mouth. Westin bent down to console her. "Hey, it'll be okay. We just need to find the prison and then you can go home and make things right." Sofia nodded, her cousin was so nice.

Lucinda huffed, "Anyway, can you think of a spell to locate the prison Sofia? I specialize in hexes, not locator spells. _Please_ Sofia, we need you."

Sofia stood. There was one spell she learned, long ago. She'd used it to locate a missing object, one stolen Amulet of Avalor. Cedric had actually taught her the spell long before, but he probably never guessed she'd use it to find her missing amulet, and the sorcerer who'd stolen it. The memory of traveling on Minimus through the snow after the shinning silver light to that old cottage in the woods was still fresh in her memory, and the look on Cedric's face when she walked in to discover him holding the amulet. Priceless.

Sofia took a deep sigh. If their friendship could survive that, it could survive anything, even this. She stood and searched her memory for the spell. Raising her wand, she chanted, "Findatus magicalus desirerous!" A sparkling silver light shot forth form her wand and streaked across the night sky back toward the sea. They pursued relentlessly, but suddenly they were back at the shoreline. Lucinda blocked the path and Sofia pulled the reigns to avoid a collision.

"Be careful! We almost knocked you off your broom!" Westin hollered.

"It's getting away!" Sofia cried.

"It didn't work Sofia, we've left Maldonia and the prison _has_ to be here. What was the spell exactly?"

"It was supposed to take me to the thing I desire most."

Lucinda groaned, "Oh Sofia! You still feel guilty about Cedric and it's taking us back to Enchancia. Come on." She glided back to the mountains. The sun had yet to make an appearance, but the sky had begun to lighten.

Westin put his hands on Sofia's shoulders, acutely aware of the distress his cousin felt. "Okay, one more pass and then let's go home."

Lucinda relented, and they flew over the mountains one last time. Lucinda finally cried out in relief, "THERE!" The kidney bean lake was finally visible. It had been but a few miles from where they originally stood.

"Alright, it should be that mountain."

They circled the suspected site and there was a ledge near the top. A door etched into the mountain face stood above it, and no less than six heavily armed men guarded the entrance.

"They've increased security."

"Nothing a little nap won't cure, right Sofia?" Lucinda was smiling and had clasped her flattened hands together, laying her head on them. A sleeping spell would do nicely. Sofia landed Minimus a little ways up the hill on a flat spot, then slid down to the ledge directly above the etched door.

"Dormintato!"

The men crumpled over into a sleeping pile.

"Nice job." Lucinda had slid down next to her.

A very distressed Sofia responded, "But there's no more entrances, no windows, we can't see what's in there."

Westin hoped down onto the ledge and pushed on the door a bit. "Then we're just going to have to make it up as we go." No scouting this time, it was all inside the mountain.

"Lucinda, the hot air balloon, HURRY!"

"Already started!"

Sofia took an instant to reconjure the long blonde hair and eye color disguise, then looked at Westin. He nodded with confidence and they were off into the darkness beyond the door, Sofia's wand glowing in the dark. BOOM- A few guards blown to the side, but an alarm was sounding. There was a large wooden crate descending into a shaft. Westin jumped on and extended a hand out. The next instant they were spiraling down the shaft and the rope snapped taunt, knocking them both to the ground. Westin pulled her up and pushed her forward. There were three guards running toward them down a corridor lined with buckets of magical jewels, swords drawn. BOOM. The wind tunnel knocked them back and sent some of the jewels flying. Westin was examining the bars along the walls and men rushed forward.

He shouted, "Are you all sons of Friezenburg?"

A chorus of "Ay" came from the human cages. They'd found the prisoners.

Sofia ran down the hall while men screamed for salvation, she needed to make sure all the guards were unconscious. Westin cried out behind her and Sofia spun to see him being flung through the air. He'd been hit with a spell and landed face first into the wall of the corridor. The prisoners cowered inside their cells and at the end of the hallway stood Cecelia, squealing with delight.

"See Momma I can do it!"

Sofia looked with horror at Westin sprawled on the ground and a surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She planted her feet and BOOM.

The massive blast of wind surprised Cecelia, blowing her backward straight into the railing of the crate in the mineshaft. The girl fell like a stone into the cart, knocked unconscious.

Sofia ran to Westin's side. He was breathing but she couldn't see his face. There was no time to inspect, as Amalthea wasn't far behind. Sure enough the sorceress, heavily bandaged and looking as if she'd walked out of the infirmary straight into the mine, raised her wand at the end of the corridor. She shot a spell and stumbled, but the wand was in her alternate hand and her aim wasn't true. Sofia dodged easily and in the next instant Amalthea was wrapped in thick bindings, her wand flung down the corridor toward where Sofia stood. The royal sorceress fell with a thud to the ground. Amalthea cried out in pain, her injured arm bound by the ropes as well, and Lucinda floated down and pushed the woman into a pile of magical jewels with her foot to muffle the screaming.

"Sorry about that, they shot the balloon and trapped me underneath it—OH NO! Westin!"

"I'll get him, just get them out!"

Lucinda went around unlocking the cages and thankful prisoners were running toward the mineshaft. Sofia grabbed up Westin's arm and draped him over her shoulder, his longer hair obscuring most of his face from view. Luckily there seemed to be no permanent damage, he'd only gotten the wind knocked out and a few scrapes. Lucinda enchanted a gigantic balloon below the floor of the crate, and they ascended up the shaft, prisoners in tow. Sofia still had Westin draped over her shoulders, but saw a commotion coming from the far side of the crate. The men were stomping on Cecelia. Sofia lunged forward, "STOP! She's already unconscious!"

Sofia flung her body over the girl and the men backed off. They reached the top and the harrowed men barreled over each other to the breaking dawn beyond the doors leading outside. They were shoving each other to get to safety, one man fell and the others began to trample him, a stark contrast to the way Birk's companions had assisted each other. Once the men began boarding the hot air balloon Lucinda ran back to help with Westin. She took his arm and Sofia cried out, "I've got to help the injured."

"Wait, cousin!" Westin cried out for her but Lucinda dragged him onward toward the exit. She ran over to the man on the ground, a gigantic gash along his head was bleeding heavily. He needed magical mending, NOW.

She summoned the healing spell she'd learned for her leg, and bathed the man in magical energy. He slowly regained consciousness and she helped him stand. There was a horrible commotion outside; as clamoring men chaotically boarded the hot air balloon. The healed prisoner staggered forward without a thank you or acknowledgement and Sofia turned back to Cecelia when she heard a crackle of energy. Up rose Amalthea from the black abyss below. She'd regained her wand and freed her arms, levitating up the shaft. A fireblast brushed past Sofia and hit the cave wall, destabilizing the rock. Sofia conjured a set of small balls that crackled with static energy, and then hurled them at the witch. It wasn't enough to hurt the woman, but it did knock the wand from Amalthea's shaky grip. Levitation broken, the royal sorceress collapsed into the crate as her wand fell down the mineshaft into the beyond.

Sofia took stock of the situation. The men were freed but Cecelia was still lying there with injuries from the prisoners. Amalthea, broken and without her wand, wasn't really a threat. Resolute, Sofia took a step forward.

"Please let me help her."

Stunned, Amalthea looked back at her daughter, then slid backward to allow the disguised girl room to work unimpeded. Sofia looked to the exit briefly. Lucinda was there, screaming, "We've got to go, NOW!"

"Then GO! I'll catch up."

Sofia knelt down and started to heal a horrible gash on Cecelia's side. This whole endeavor was completely different from last time. Before it had all seemed so justified, and the prisoners were obviously in the right. This time…

Amalthea hovered, and afraid the witch would take her wand Sofia held a hand up to stop her advance. Amalthea slid back a little farther while Sofia conjured the healing spell for a gaping wound.

Tears began to stream down Amalthea's face, and a stunned Sofia was transfixed on the display of emotion before her. "Why are you staring at me? Shouldn't you be looking at my child?"

"It's just… you're upset." In actuality her behavior ran contrary to what Sofia thought, that the woman pumped ice through her veins instead of blood.

"Of course I'm upset. Don't you realize what you're doing? Why are you doing this anyway? You can't be from Friezenburg, not with long blonde hair like that."

Sofia's disguise seemed to be working well, and most of the inhabitants of Friezenburg did have brown wavy hair and blue eyes, just like Sofia, and Amalthea as well.

"I have to set things right, I have to save these people. It's the RIGHT thing to do!"

"Oh child. You're just like I was. So young, so idealistic, and so very angry." The witch looked back at her with all the depth a lifetime of hardship could summon upon a human.

"But these people deserve freedom, and you're the reason they've been subjected to this horror." Sofia tried her best to bite back the anger.

The witch laughed through the tears, "Of course they deserve freedom, but what happens when they go home child. What happens to Friezenburg? You can't remember the war, you're too young to know, but thousands died."

"That's NOT true! They were stolen, they—"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Amalthea's screams spilled out between the tears. "Most died little mage, most died." There was uncomfortable silence as the wound on Cecelia continued to close. Amalthea took in several deep breaths.

"You just don't understand. Friezenburg has too many people, and Maldonia everything but. It has to happen this way."

Indignation at what the woman was trying to do swelled in Sofia, "I'll never accept that this is the only way! It's NEVER okay to enslave people, I—"

Amalthea broke out in fits of laughter. "Oh you really ARE me, naïve little mage, but the world hasn't broken you yet, has it?" The witch stopped cackling and tensed. "Just where do you think the grain rations COME from? Just where do you think the FOOD in Friezenburg comes from? Exactly what grows in Friezenburg besides _PEOPLE_."

Memories of her time in Friezenburg came flooding back. There were no crops, Sal had mentioned going for grain rations as children with her Papa, how families just got bigger and bigger. It was all adding up. The lives of the 'lost' were bartered for the things those left behind needed to survive.

"But no, NO it's NOT OKAY! Someone has to stand up for what's right, _I_ have to stand against injustice."

A half smile and slight chuckle escaped the royal sorceress, "and you're sure you know what's right? Do you think the family of Anteiweill's village elder think it's still 'right'? Or do you think they might have doubts."

That horrible bloody stump in Antieweill flashed before Sofia's eyes. The girl reeled a bit and the healing magic wavered. She quickly regained her focus. If Amalthea saw an opening she might just try and take it, along with Sofia's wand.

"No, no you can't be right. You can't be."

"Just wait until it's your lover you sing the funeral lamentations for each night while pining for their warmth in your bed, and then remember this conversation little mage. I've sung it's heartbreak twice now, and the pain will never go away. Mark my words, it will be _YOUR_ fault they die. You've ushered in the end of times with that wand. History will never forgive you, as it will never forgive me."

Ceceila began to awaken. The healing spell finished, Sofia turned and ran out of the mineshaft. Amalthea's words haunted the princess as she fled, the difference between wrong and right crumbling along with the path she tread out of the mountain. She _HAD_ started a civil war, and people _WERE_ dying. It was only going to get worse, all because of her.

Sofia took off straight for home. This war, this idealistic mission of freedom, none of it made any sense anymore. All she wanted was to get home and apologize to Cedric for sacrificing their friendship for this horrible endeavor.

The morning was underway by the time she reached Enchancia. She landed outside the palace and walked Minimus inside the castle walls. "But Sofia my stable! Cedric messed it all up and what if he comes back angry again and I'm in it and Oh!"

"Oh Minimus. He's mad at me, not you." Sofia stuffed carrots into the horse, calming him greatly.

"Princess Sofia!"

Sofia spun to see Baileywick. "Oh, Hi there." A sheepish grin and small wave.

A gentle smile was returned from the steward, "Out for an early morning ride Princess?"

"You _could_ say that."

"It's so good to see you feeling better! But please be careful not to overdo it, and do make sure when you get back to change into something more appropriate if you're wet. It's been raining on and off all night and we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He was scanning her green dress over.

Sofia nodded furiously. "Thanks Baileywick."

"Anytime."

Once the steward was gone she rushed to her bedroom to change alongside her little phoenix, now sleeping at the foot of her bed, then spirited herself up the stairs and pounded on Cedric's tower door. "Mr. Cedric, please I know you're upset but I've been miserable all night. I just want to apologize!"

"He's not here Princess." Startled, Sofia turned to see Wormwood preening along the ledge on the foyer.

"Then where is he?"

"How should I know? He came back here last night and tore the place up, then wandered off." He did… what? Sofia reached down and unlocked the latch with her wand. The door creaked open, and horror lay before her. Broken beakers, turned over cauldrons, the place was in shambles.

"Mr. Cedric… did this? But this is _his_ workshop, it's his favorite place."

Wormwood flew up and landed on her shoulder. "It's _not_ his favorite place, and it's not really his fault this happened, is it Princess?"

"No. It's mine." Sofia turned her gaze to the floor. She KNEW he was furious, but she still went.

Wormwood cawed loudly, then dropped his head low. "I suppose I bear a tiny bit of the blame, _she_ was so angry with me after all."

"Huh? She? Oh my phoenix. She's mad at you?" Wormwood ruffled his feathers and turned to the side. "It's not your fault Wormwood, you were just being a good friend for Mr. Cedric."

"I don't suppose you could tell _her_ that? She _can_ understand, even though she hasn't spoken."

"Sure."

Sofia stood there surveying the carnage of Cedric's workshop, trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"He's afraid you know."

She turned to the raven, "I know, he's afraid I'll hurt myself."

The bird let out a series of guffaws and flapped his wings in her face, "No Princess. He's afraid to fight with you. That's why he's not here. He knows you'll come looking for him, and if he sees you there will be another fight, and he knows what will happen when you do."

Oh no. He was worried they'd stop being friends too. Worried enough to run away from the problem.

She ran through the palace gardens, looking frantically for the missing sorcerer. Heavy dew covered the ground, and spider webs among the bushes were beaded with remnants of recent rain.

She turned around the corner of the hedge maze and saw a figure slumped over upon the ground. The dark purple coverings betrayed its owner.

It was Cedric.

He was hunched over, his head resting upon his updrawn knees while staring off into the space before him. Waves of guilt washed over the princess. Cautiously she approached him, Wormwood's words haunting her. Three steps from reaching him she saw the sorcerer stiffen. He didn't turn to address her, and simply stared off into the distance. Both were aware of each other's presence, but the rift that had opened up within their friendship could fill the greatest chasm in all Enchancia.

"Mr. Cedric."

There was a long pause, and finally he responded, "This is the part where you laugh mercilessly at the _royal fool_ and walk away forever. Isn't that right Princess?"

Tears welled up in the princess's eyes. She dropped to her knees beside him. Was he really ready to let their friendship go? What could she say to make him feel better? To let him know how upset this had made her as well?

'You mean so much to me Mr. Cedric, and you are my best friend, but I'm not a little girl anymore and—"

He cried out in horror. That was definitely the wrong thing to say for some reason. Without looking at her he whimpered, "So you're a WOMAN now, is that it? Does it delight you to tell me these things? You are just the same, aren't you? The mask of goodness you wear is just that, a mask."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her face against his hair. He was soaked to the bone. He'd been sitting out here in the rainstorm earlier.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric. Making you sad is the last thing I set out to do."

He turned away slightly, "You needn't placate me princess. I know this story. I've lived its lines. My sister was right, I'll die alone and only my spell books will mourn me." And with that he went silent.

What was he saying? "Cedric, Cedric I'm so sorry. Please yell at me, be mad at me. You have every right and I promise I'll never fly off and leave you alone all night again, so please, PLEASE don't talk about yourself that way. Please Mr. Cedric…"

He said nothing, and tears began to fall from the princess. Wormwood was right; he was afraid of being truly angry in front of her and instead internalized the hurt.

"Please reprimand me Mr. Cedric. Say you're mad, say you're hurt, say something, ANYTHING. Please don't hate me Mr. Cedric. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."

She pushed his damp bangs away from his face to try and see his eyes, but he simply stared off into the distance. As she did it her fingers bushed against his forehead. It was searing hot. She placed her entire palm to it, and it confirmed her suspicion. He had come down with a serious fever.

"Mr. Cedric you're burning up! How long have you felt this way?"

Nothing.

"You're sick, you can't stay out here like this while you're sick, okay?"

He just sat there, staring off in the distance. Sofia looked out and saw overgrown vines. People rarely ventured this far out into the gardens, and beneath the overgrowth there appeared to be a swing set.

"Mr. Cedric say something, please I'm worried you're really sick."

He finally blinked. "I suppose I am princess. I'm very sick inside, but really what did I expect? The winter longs for spring, but the beautiful flowers of May can never grow in the snows of December."

His speech was getting stranger and stranger. The poor man sat there, broken inside and feverish. "Mr. Cedric you're sick, and you're soaking wet!" She wiped the damp sheen from his cheek, but his clothes were soaked through to his bones. Reaching out, she took his hand in her own and it was freezing to the touch. She turned the limp arm over and brought his hand to her face. Sure enough, his fingertips were wrinkled. She pressed them against her cheek to try and warm his frigid fingers up.

He'd sat outside like this for hours in the rain. "Oh Mr. Cedric, I'm so incredibly sorry! Please we need to get you inside. Please!"

She pulled him to his feet and the sorcerer lost his balance. She could finally see his eyes, and they kept shifting in and out of focus. Suddenly he pulled away, and almost toppled over.

"No, no I can't let it happen, not again. This story can only end one way. Let the worms feast upon me instead."

Whoa, he was _delirious_. She angled his arm up over her shoulder and used her body to prop him up. The sorcerer was tall enough that Sofia fit underneath his arm with little extra effort, and functioned as a crutch rather well. Struggling to haul his dead weight she managed to get him inside and up the tower steps. She'd seen a fever like this before. James had come down with a similar affliction a little over a year ago and had stripped naked, running through the castle with not but a helmet on his head, convinced he was slaying a dragon. It had taken Sofia, Amber and Baileywick to pin down the exposed prince while Cedric had poured the potion down his throat that restored sanity.

Upon entering the workshop Wormwood let out a series of worried caws while Sofia navigated the horrible mess of the tower dragging Cedric along.

"Wormwood, find the ladelilly extract, the beetleberry root and some poseyloks. I need to brew something for Mr. Cedric to bring down this fever."

"Cedric hates it when others touch his ingredients Sofia."

She gave the raven a frantic look and gestured to the sorcerer, beet red in the face and draped over her shoulder, "I think we can make an exception, don't you?"

"Agreed. I suppose he can't get any angrier with you anyway."

Sofia finally dragged the sorcerer into his bedchambers and realized she'd never actually been in the room before. There was a small bed with soft looking purple sheets up along the wall flanked by two bookshelves overstuffed with books. Beside one end was a small circular end table and one arm chair sat next to a window overlooking the gardens. There was a rather old looking rug upon the floor, and one set of drawers that must contain his dry clothes. That was it. Very sparse, a stark contrast to the rest of the castle.

Sofia lifted his arm from her shoulder and tried to steady the afflicted man but the minute she retracted her hands he began to sway side to side.

"Mr. Cedric, you need to get your wet clothes off, okay? They're making you sick."

Even stranger things started to stream from his mouth, he was fully consumed by madness. "Beautiful nymphs don't dance in my room in daylight, they sneak into my dreams by the light of the moon."

Oh man, dancing nymphs? He needed serious help, and this was wholly her fault. Sofia flew to the small dresser and rummaged through. She pulled a grey shirt and brown pants and turned back to the sorcerer. He was still listing side to side and hadn't taken off a single wet garment.

"Mr. Cedric, please, PLEASE you're scaring me. Mr. Cedric?!"

His eyes were unfocused. She tossed the dry clothes on his bed and lunged forward, undoing the knot holding his robe on. Peeling the wet robe off his shoulders it made a disgusting 'squish' sound as she tossed it on the ground. "Mr. Cedric you've got to change into something dry. Please _PLEASE_ listen, you're sick and I'm so worried about you."

His eyes started to close and knees began to buckle a bit. Frantically she undid his yellow bow and vest, tossing them in the growing pile on the floor. She went for the shirt, but then stopped. There was skin underneath that, and he was so very private. When it was James sick and delirious she didn't hesitate for even an instant, but Cedric always took suck great care to cover himself in layers. She shouldn't do it. But then again, he was still wet and his brain wasn't functioning right.

"Mr. Cedric please, please you need to change into dry clothes. They're right there on the bed, can't you do that?"

"Why does it burn the worst in the darkness of the night?"

"Mr. CEDRIC!" This wasn't working. Sofia looked around frantically and her eyes settled on the spell books. Maybe there was a spell to suck the water off of him.

"Mr. Cedric, I need a spell, something to wick the water off you? Is there a spell? Can you remember? Please Mr. Cedric."

He lurched forward and draped his arms over her shoulders, bending them so his hands danced along her back. "Does the _royal fool_ amuse you? You can laugh at his pathetic pale body, you wouldn't be the first."

"Mr. Cedric what are you saying? You're not pathetic, you're wonderful and amazing. Please you're scaring me, please I just want to help you!"

He was leaning on her for support to stand, "Then help me. End my suffering, end my very life if you must. I'll drink the draught of death instead to save you from the fiery demons of the eternal abyss."

That was it. He might as well be reading an ingredient list in ancient Corinthian, nothing he said made sense at all. Sofia negotiated her hands up and undid the buttons of his shirt and managed to slide the sopping wet mass off of him. He kept putting his arms back on her shoulders and she kept moving them back down. He was paler than she'd imagined and as he kept draping his arms over her they brushed up against her own face and neck. His skin was really soft, but it wasn't the time to linger on such things. She grasped for the dry shirt on the bed and finally grabbed the item.

It was like redressing an unruly toddler. At least he wasn't as muscular as James. She had a fighting chance on her own. He kept listing and then finally flopped onto the bed. That proved to be a blessing, as she now had use of her upper body to get his arms in the shirt. Before she could button it up he rolled to the side and moaned. "It burns, deliver me from the fires of the abyss, oh torturer of my soul. Bring me sweet release!"

He was still so hot to the touch, "Wormwood! Where's those ingredients! Cedric's brain is on fire!" The raven cawed then came swooping in.

"I've found all but the Ladelilly extract," He dropped the two vials and a small cup on the carpet beside where she stood.

The ladelilly. "Wormwood there's some on my dresser in my room. Please hurry!"

"And why would something like that be in your room?"

"I was using a little on my hair, please Wormwood, FAST!"

The disgruntled raven cawed, "Alright, but this is all your fault."

"I KNOW! I know Wormwood. I know." Sofia started to tear up again at how low she'd brought this poor man. She closed her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. There she was, standing over the delirious sorcerer on the bed crying her eyes out. How could she do this? She KNEW he'd be furious, hurt, that she'd actually KNOWINGLY run from him. It was to protect him, but still, the guilt consumed her. She was his only friend, and she'd broken their friendship. She closed her eyes and reached for the pants. She could do it quick and he was so sick he'd never remember anyway. He just had to recover, or she'd never forgive herself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric."

She undid the clasp and his half lidded eyes flew open. He grabbed her hands and pressed them against his stomach. If he had regained any sanity he'd scream her into oblivion for this violation of his personal space, but he just flopped over again and groaned, "Delight in my shame, my misery, the lowness to which I'll sink. Forever your royal fool will suffer for you, my dearest one, the ruler of my heart."

Man, he was so far gone. She closed her eyes and in one swift motion pulled the last wet article off. Eyes screwed shut she grabbed for the dry pants and shimmied them onto him. He was so skinny it was pretty easy to do. She tried to imagine he wasn't actually male and it made the whole ordeal easier.

Now that he was dry she rolled him over and pulled the purple sheets over him. He snuggled up on the pillow and she collapsed on the floor, leaning her head against the mattress for a moment of relief. At least he was dry and in bed.

Suddenly there were hands in her hair, fingers roaming through her curls. She lurched forward and tried to pull them out, but he'd latched onto the silver star pin she still had nestled in her locks.

Wormwood finally returned, and she managed to pry, finger by finger, his hands from her hairclip. It took a brief minute to mix the ingredients and slowly she cradled his poor burning head in the crook of her arm, pouring the mixture down his throat. Once in, she sat back and set his head down gently on the pillow. Now all she could do was wait.

Fingers clutching the side of his mattress, she set her nose on the edge and peered over at him, waiting for a sign. His eyes slowly closed, and his mouth fell open ever so slightly. He'd fallen asleep. She reached up with an abundance of caution and touched his forehead. The fever had lessened. Crisis averted, she rose and sat in the arm chair. It was horribly uncomfortable, and the nap she'd hoped to take after being awake all night would never happen there. She couldn't just leave him here alone though. He could get worse, or wake up frantic thinking she'd gone again.

Blinking back the fog of tiredness she rose and walked out to his workshop. The place was a nightmare of a mess, an aftershock of the pain she'd inflicted.

This was her fault too. Sofia rolled up her sleeves and dove in cleaning, organizing and returning everything to its place. She even found the brand new robe he'd conjured for her before the tournament at Hexley Hall amidst the rubble, and hung it from an appropriate hook along the wall. He'd need a real apology he could remember, but for now this would have to do. Once she'd cleaned the floor and side tables she tackled his workbench. Half way through clearing it she came across a pile of lists. It was all the potions he was supposed to have brewed over the last week. Normally he'd have little check marks next to all of them and they'd be stored neatly in a side drawer, but none of these had his telltale sign of completion.

None.

They were dated from when she'd been recovering from the injury to her leg up through yesterday. It was horrible. Not only had she smashed up their friendship she'd been sabotaging his ability to do his beloved job as well.

She was worse than Edith. At least his sister had the decency to challenge him outright, not undermine him from within. If their friendship was ever to be saved, Sofia had to set this right. She knew how to brew them all, having witnessed him complete these orders for years.

Fires were lit, cauldrons bubbled, and vials stoppered. There was a strange silver ball on the tabletop, but she had no idea what it was and set it to the side. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door, and Baileywick entered. "Good morning Cedric. The king is very disappointed and… oh hello Princess Sofia, whatever are you doing here so early in the morning? I thought you were riding your horse?"

Sofia froze. Cedric might be furious if others knew she'd taken over his job. Her eyes bulged out while the steward waited for an answer. She flung her hands forward, "Baileywick! Mr. Cedric is horribly sick so I'm taking care of him. That's all, he's just really _really_ sick."

"Oh dear. Sofia you shouldn't be here, you could catch whatever's wrong with him too."

She shook her head, "It's too late Baileywick. I've been taking care of Mr. Cedric all morning, but don't worry because I feel fine."

The steward nodded, "Of course I worry about you Sofia. We all care about you so much. Your father isn't going to be pleased if Cedric actually got you sick. Whenever he's ill he takes care of himself."

No. Not again. She just couldn't stop ruining Cedric's life. "Please don't say anything. I chose to help him and this time he really, _REALLY_ needs help. I'll be fine, so please don't tell Dad."

The steward smiled, "You have a big heart Sofia. I understand, but please think of your health first next time, alright."

"Alright. Thanks Baileywick."

"Anytime. I'll just leave this list here for when Cedric feels better." The steward dropped yet another list and departed. Sofia examined it, and it was a horrific amount of work.

"No wonder Mr. Cedric is always a 'very busy royal sorcerer'. This is ridiculous."

More scrubbing, more cauldrons, more vials. She ran on adrenaline through the morning and another knock came. Sofia opened it, and upon the ground was a beautiful lunch spread. She happily consumed the steward's gift and reserved the soup for Cedric. He was still asleep, so she went to set it on his end table but had to clear it first. The book she had given him on magic stones sat there. Soup set down, she opened up the book and leafed through the pages a bit. It was still just as dense as before.

More potions, more cauldrons to wash. It was a miracle he did this every day without fail, why did no one appreciate all this work? She fought the deep pull to sleep and soldiered on.

"Sofia."

Her head flew up and she spun. Cedric was standing there, half hidden behind the curtain to his room, his nose and shoulder poking out.

Embarrassed to ask if he remembered anything she stood there in the center of the workshop, the fingers of one hand curled up to her lips and the other tugging at her skirt. He started to walk toward her in a slow, methodical way, and luckily he had the wherewithal to have buttoned his shirt and clasped his pants. He must be feeling worlds better. Thank the stars for all those lessons on medicinal potions. He didn't stop walking though, and Sofia took a step back to maintain distance. He stepped closer, and she bumped her backside into the potions table. Another stride and the potion master had bucked his hips up against hers, pinning her to the table. Startled, her topside fell back onto the workbench, propped up by her elbows. He lurched his chest forward and planted his hands to either side of her, his eyes shut but face contorted in a grimace as he hovered there above her. She couldn't help but remember how she'd done something similar, sans grimace, when forcing him to let her compete in the magical tournament well before all this chaos started.

"Mr. Cedric, I'm so sorry. You can't possibly know how sorry I am."

The corner of his mouth turned upward. "So then, you have the audacity to suggest your evening was worse than mine?"

She swayed her head side to side, her hair brushing along his hands planted upon the table below. He'd had a pretty rough night too. He was so angry, so hurt. Maybe Westin was right; all he needed was a good hug. She lifted off her elbows and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Last night was horrible Mr. Cedric, I spent it all thinking about you."

The man was biting back whimpers and clawing at the table below them. A menacing whisper drifted out of him. "Make me believe you Sofia."

He was still so upset. She kissed his cheek, and his eyes finally opened. A small smile was given, and he seemed to have relaxed, as even his hips stopped pressing her mercilessly into the table.

"I suppose your recidivism could be forgiven, _IF_ …" The smallest of sly grins had spread across his face.

"Anything Mr. Cedric, just tell me what you want."

He buried his head into her shoulder, tangling himself in her hair to whisper in her ear, "If you keep your promise to me."

One of his hands had found her side and was squeezing it. Oh man. He'd heard her promise not to leave again this morning, and that meant… he'd remembered everything. Heat rose in her cheeks remembering what she had to do to help him, but his gaze never wavered. He hovered there with an arm wrapped around her. Not a trace of embarrassment.

He shifted his stance and lifted up her top half so she could stand unaided. "Tell me you'll keep your promise and never leave my side again." It drifted out of him so deadly serious.

"I… I said that I wouldn't fly off at night and leave you alone, so I won't do it again. I promise Mr. Cedric."

All the tension melted away with a series of deep breaths. "Then I suppose I have to forgive you Sofia, but don't make me regret it. Never again, are we clear."

She nodded furiously, and he finally let go of her. Glancing around the workshop, he seemed to be making mental notes of the things she'd cleaned. His eyes bulged out when he took stock of the number of vials she'd bottled and which potions were still brewing. He might be angry she'd been into his ingredients without permission.

"I did my best Mr. Cedric. I know they're probably not as good as when you do it, but I just had to help. You deserve it, you're the best."

That elicited a huge smile from the sorcerer. Suddenly it was as if the night had never happened, as he strode up to the potions table and started manhandling the solutions she'd made. He picked up one particular brew and held it up in the sunlight, "Now see here Sofia, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, you've got to slice the dragon scales with the _diamond_ blade, _then_ mash them. This will turn Chef Andre blue in the face, and then whom do you think will get blamed for it, _hmmmm_?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, I was just so tired. It's amazing you can get this done every day." She yawned, and the sorcerer put the vial down.

WHOOSH.

He'd lifted her up off her feet. It wasn't exactly graceful like Axel had done, but he did it nonetheless. A few awkward steps and he'd taken her into his bedchambers, gently setting her down on the bed. "Wait Mr. Cedric I can't sleep here!"

An eyebrow went up, "And just why not? It's perfectly comfortable and you need a nap before I'm letting you near my ingredients again."

"But it's YOUR bed, I can just go to my room and—"

"NO!" He'd grabbed her hands. "Please Sofia, just take a nap here, where I can keep an eye on you. See here-" He rose and in a blink of the eye returned from the workshop with the robe he'd conjured for her before the tournament. "You can wear this, it's very soft after all and won't harm that porcelain skin of yours." Cedric flinched and the robe fell out of his hands onto the bed.

This was ten kinds of weird. Sofia had no knowledge of anyone ever going into Cedric's bedroom for any reason, not even Baileywick, and here he was demanding she sleep there. Sofia thought back to the night before. Cedric had left her in her room to sleep and she'd fled.

That's what this was all about. She'd created some sort of post-traumatic distress disorder in his mind. "But Mr. Cedric you're still sick, YOU should be the one sleeping here. I can go to my room and I promise—"

"No! Just sleep, please Princess just _sleep_. It's nothing to fret over, after all you are m… m… m-m-m-my g-g-g.…" He'd suddenly started fidgeting weirdly, like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay? Please you should really sleep more."

He started shaking his head around and clenching his hands, "m-m-m-my g-g-g-g….. _Ooh_! Merlin's mushrooms."

Soft lips were suddenly pressed against her. He was kissing her forehead. She couldn't help but smile, remembering the hundreds of times her parents had tucked her into bed like this when she was a small girl. It relaxed him instantly too. He finally pulled away, seemingly delighted. It had been so long since she was tucked into bed, and after the harrowing night she'd had full of pain and confusion it was the perfect punctuation to help her relax.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric."

A kind smile, and he was off to finish the potion brewing in the workshop.

His bed was soft, and she was so very tired, having been up since the night before. She changed into the robe and heavy eyelids closed while she nestled into the sheets. The bed smelled just like he did. Potions and magic.

In the moments before she faded into unconsciousness thoughts of the night came back to her. Amaltehea's haunting words of pain and regret echoed through her mind. Was a few living in servitude better than death spread throughout the land? But then, who decides those whose lives are 'lost'? Shouldn't everyone get the chance to choose their fate?

The scent of freshly ground barkenroot came wafting in from the workshop, disrupting her darker thoughts. Cedric was brewing the flower blooming request on one of the parchments. The smell surrounded her, helping her to drift off out of reason and into dreams.

What had he been struggling to say? My…apprentice? My… friend? Maybe it was even 'My daughter', he seemed to be struggling with the labels of their relationship too. He was heavily protective of her now, and even doting on her when he wasn't angry, _kind of_ like a father, but not really. And the way he'd been holding her earlier over the potions table, neither King Rolland nor her Papa would consider holding her like that. She was pretty sure big brothers didn't hold their siblings like that either; James would certainly never do it. It was so very strange. He wasn't really like any teacher she'd ever had before, or any family member either. He was very comfortable to be around, just like a best friend, but then again she didn't kiss Ruby or Jade's cheeks to make them feel better. It was something different… but then, what did he _really_ think of her? Was she more like a disobedient apprentice, an unruly daughter, or… maybe… something else… Confused but relaxed, the princess finally drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15-Quagmires

**Chapter 15: Quagmires**

"WHOA". The princess awoke in a daze. Groggy and with the distinct feeling of intoxication she sat up and held her head in her hands.

"Good morning Princess!" Once the room stopped spinning her eyes focused on one Royal Sorcerer, lingering a few steps away with a plate in his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Cedric, I… WAIT! Morning? What do you mean morning? It's the afternoon, maybe late afternoon." A devilish smirk sprung from the sorcerer.

"Well you needn't believe me, a glance out the window will do just as well." Sofia's eyes shot over to the window overlooking the gardens, and indeed the sun was beginning its trek along the sky, dew beaded along the windowsill. "But I can't have slept here all night! Everyone will be looking for me and—"

"Not to worry, I've taken care of it."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, never you mind." He walked with a spring in his step over to the edge of the bed, the plate in his hand shaking ever so slightly. "Here we are, I've conjured them just for you."

He bent over and upon the plate he held were six of the most delicious looking cinnamon whipped pastries she'd ever seen.

"Whoa, what are they Mr. Cedric?"

A mischievous glint in his eye and a widened smile, "They're called Cinna-sparklers! At least that's what my Granny called them. They're an old sorcerer family recipe after all, better than fly cakes if you can believe it! I _may_ have improvised a bit here and there, as it has been a while since I had occasion to try and conjure them. Now see here won't you at least _try_ one, I think you'll like them."

Slowly Sofia drew her legs up under her in the bed to stand, but Cedric was there with a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to remain seated. "But Mr. Cedric I can't eat here, if it's breakfast then my family will expect—"

" _Ugh_ , Sofia it's fine, don't worry." He was stroking her head like she was a cat, pausing briefly to run his fingers along the star clip in her hair, and the plate was again in her face.

"Alright, I'll eat one but then I really need to go Mr. Cedric."

"You say that _now_ Princess…" If possible the huge grin got wider.

Sofia shook the last traces of sleepy haze from her mind, "But it's not possible, I never sleep this much, and if I was asleep here all night where did you sleep?"

Cedric's eyes bulged out and he frantically flung one of the pastries into her open mouth. Her concentration broken, the princess's eyes rolled back into her head, they were _divine_. It was a bite-sized euphoric explosion in her mouth.

The sorcerer hovered over the side of the bed inching ever closer to sitting while watching her reaction, thoroughly contented. He finally set the plate aside and touched down on the mattress as she finished off the cinnamon delight. "I thought you'd like them, and you needn't fret, no animals were harmed in their manufacture. _However…_ Wormy's disposition may have taken a turn for the worse when I spilled some of the firecracker flakes on him."

The thought of Wormwood with sparklers going off in his feathers made the princess giggle profusely, but then how had she possibly slept through the raven crowing frantically? The sorcerer gave her an assuredly pleased look before reaching down and taking one of the pastries in his hand. Seeing him so happy set her mind at ease, and she did the same. Smiles shared they tapped their respective treats together before he happily munched one for his own.

"Mr. Cedric, this is really sweet but what about the potions you needed to finish? Did they all get done?"

The sorcerer inched a bit closer on the mattress. "Why yes I did finish, thanks in no small part to the most wonderful apprentice this sorcerer has ever known."

He seemed to be looking over the remaining half of the bite sized treat, examining the object intently. He noticed her intense stare, and an eyebrow went up. "What? It can't be too terrible, mine tasted fine, if a _tiny_ bit waxy."

"It's not the sparkler Mr. Cedric, it's you. What were you thinking about?"

He started reexamining the cinnamon treat in his hand. "It's just, well when I was a lad I liked them so much I may have snuck into granny's kitchen to steal the batter when my sister was learning to conjure them. I guess I was remembering fleeing for my life, but in a rather fond sort of way. I suppose I've spent a great deal of my life running from things."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, you're so funny."

"And why's that princess?" He'd leaned in and there was an arm ever so slowly trying to wrap itself around behind the giggling girl.

"Because, I can just imagine a little Cedric running for his life clinging to a mixing spoon while his sister ran after him flinging curses."

A soft chuckle from the sorcerer, "I suppose it did go something like that, but I like to think I had the upper hand more than once. She had no business making them for Rolland after all. Infuriated me to no end when she went after everything I cared about."

"Wait, why would your sister make magical treats for my Dad?"

Cedric let out a sigh and drew one leg up so it was on the bed. It grazed against her leg as he did it, and immediately he retracted it a bit. "Granny thought it was for a romantic interest so she taught the she-beast how to conjure them, but after a fashion I reasoned that my sister wanted to ingratiate herself to the man, hoping he'd overrule tradition and make her the royal sorceress. Didn't work out according to her plan though, did it princess?" He was leaning in ever closer.

Sofia reached down for another sweet roll, "I guess not, but she's still after you Mr. Cedric. I know it." The princess popped it in and Cedric's eyelids seemed to grow heavy. He must be tired, after all he'd brewed so many potions and made time to tinker with a magical recipe, so maybe he hadn't slept all night. After all, she'd been taking up his bed.

He started twitching strangely. "I c-c-could make them for you everyday Sofia, if you'd l-l-like it." It drifted slowly out of him as he stared at the rug on the floor.

It was a kind gesture, and they were delicious, but were most assuredly not a diet food. "I think they're wonderful Mr. Cedric, but maybe only for special occasions, okay?"

"Well, er… em.. I had hoped… Oh… a… well that is.. if you wanted to spend more n-n-n-n.. _Oooh!_ to s-s-s-s-s-s _Oooh!_ Merlin's mushrooms.

Poor guy was nervous for some weird reason. "What is it Mr. Cedric?" he was breathing funny again, but then seemed to be distracted by something and gulped strangely.

"You've a bit of cinnamon on your… y-your… l-l-l-lips…" His hand was shaking just an inch from her face.

"Oh sorry!" She reached up and wiped the offending bit, then licked it clean. "Thanks Mr. Cedric, I'd hate to make a mess of your sheets."

"Mess my s-s-s-s…. It's OKAY! Sofia I d-d-d-don't mind messy sheets! If you, we… s-s-s-s… AGGGHHH!" The man flung his hands up and was raking them through his hair as frantic half-sentences came streaming forth, "I mean, that is I very much _do_ want to make a mess of them, but n-n-not alone... _Ooh_ Finnegan's fungus! What I meant to say was you, not me! I mean you c-c-could, we c-c-c-c-c-c-c… oh Merlin's mushrooms." He gulped strangely again, and threw an entire pastry in his mouth. Suddenly his eyes bulged out, and he started pounded on his chest and gasping; maybe he bit into a fireflake? His coughing and flailing sent a ripple effect throughout the mattress, which sent Sofia bouncing. It had the unfortunate distinction of loosening the knot that held her robe on, but the princess was too distracted to notice. The ride made the girl break out in a fit of giggles again, he could be so socially awkward sometimes. He must eat in bed often, but didn't want to be labeled a slob or offend her. "Oh Mr. Cedric don't be silly, we can do whatever you want in your bed. I won't mind at all."

His eyes practically popped out, and coughing fit halted the man seemed to have stopped breathing. He was just staring at her as his mouth started to drop open. Wait, was he choking?! Sofia jumped up onto her knees and grabbed his shoulders, "Mr. Cedric are you okay? Say something!"

There were hands on either side of her waist.

He looked terrified beyond reason. Suddenly it was if the energy had been sucked clean out of her. He was an inch from her nose, her robe was far too loose and parts that should be covered were definitely exposed, thank the stars above he was transfixed on her face. Her legs lost cohesion and she slowly sat down to try and re-cover herself but it was his leg she was now on top of, not the mattress.

She was pinned. Soft sheets were tangled up around them from all the bouncing. Her hands, which had been on his shoulders out of concern, seemed to drain of their blood and flopped to her sides. He seemed frozen solid, not even a twitch. Slowly he restarted breathing, exhaling across her cheeks. So close. This was different. Not a father. Not a teacher. What in the world was happening? Sofia felt an unexplainable queasiness, as if all the blood had drained from her extremities and pooled in the pit of her stomach. He was leaning in closer… closer... Stuttered whispers drifted out of him as he started to shake, "I n-n-need to th-thank you p-p-properly f-for taking c-c-care of me yesterday p-p-princess."

She felt like vomiting on his shirt. Maybe those cinnamon cakes weren't so agreeable after all. He _had_ tinkered with the recipe. "Mr. Cedric I feel sick."

"Whaa?" The sorcerer pulled away and his eyes regained focus. "Sofia what's wrong? Did you come down with a fever too?" She buckled at the waist while he pressed his palm into her forehead. "Sofia, SOFIA! I don't understand! You don't have a fever, what's going on?"

Cedric was somewhat frantic now; his hands had let go of her and were twitching in front of him with nervous energy. "My stomach Mr. Cedric, it hurts."

There was a knock at the workshop door. Cedric went sheet white and tossed her backward onto the bed, flinging the sheets over her head. He seemed terrified, "Vomit _quietly_ if you have to, I'll fix it later." She peered out and in the next instant there were voices coming from the workshop. As if a magic wand had waved the aching in her stomach disappeared.

"Baileywick! Of all the insufferable disturbances! We agreed years ago that you didn't enter my domain before nine."

"Cedric, I can assure you _that_ is something I never want to repeat, and I wouldn't be here unless it was required."

Sofia could hear the sorcerer groan, "Listen, I've no patience today for another of Princess Amber's party requests. It's much too early so off with you, p-p-please just go!" A mixture of terror and sarcasm emanated from the sorcerer beyond the curtains.

"Cedric I know you are getting over being ill but I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to me. However there isn't time for this, King Rolland requests your presence immediately."

The sarcasm melted away, and only the abject terror was left. "Rolland wants _m-m-me_ , this early in the m-m-morning? Merlin's mushrooms."

"Cedric get your mind out of the gutter." She heard the sorcerer scoff but the steward wasn't done. "The kings of Maldonia and Friezenburg are here with sorceresses in tow to discuss some battle plans. This isn't a request, your king commands you to be at this meeting. There are some urgent and troubling developments happening right now."

With that the steward left. Sofia heard clamoring in the workshop and Cedric flung himself back into the bedchamber, the curtain swinging around his terrified frame.

"Mr. Cedric what's going on? Why are the witches here? I thought that Victor didn't want them fighting in Friezenburg."

"I… I don't know Sofia. I'd better get going though. Please stay here until you feel better."

The sorcerer blinked strangely, and in the next instant disappeared back out the curtains.

She sat there, taking it in. She'd slept for almost an entire day. That was so incredibly atypical. Something about it just didn't seem plausible, and she'd felt so strange when she woke up. Then there were the cinnamon pastries, those were really strange too. He _had_ wanted to thank her for taking care of him though, so maybe that's what it was all about.

WAIT.

The witches were at the castle, and so were the kings. What was she doing freaking out about sleeping and eating when an extremely important meeting about the war was happening right under her nose? Sofia redressed quickly and leapt into the workshop to be greeted by angry wing beats in her face.

"EEP! Wormwood stop! I need to go catch Mr. Cedric! There's a meeting I need to-"

" _First_ you need to do what you promised me yesterday." The raven swooped back and perched upon the workbench. Next to him sat a little pile of twigs. He'd been busy.

Sofia nodded, "Right." He'd been collecting twigs for her phoenix, just like he said he would. She _should_ smooth over the last ruffled feathers from that horrible evening as promised. She ran to her room with the bird flying behind, and sure enough her phoenix was still nestled in the blanket folds. She flapped her beautiful blood orange wings angrily when she saw Wormwood perch on Sofia's dresser, but a few gentle strokes and a reassuring word that the princess wasn't mad at Wormwood was all it took. It seemed the little phoenix was pretty loyal to her, probably due to the way in which she'd been created. The raven swooped down onto the bed and dropped a twig in front of her, nudging it ever so slightly toward her with his beak. A peace offering if ever there was one. The brightly colored bird cooed and started twisting the twig about the bed. Sofia couldn't help but smile as Wormwood puffed up his chest and flapped his wings.

"Aww, she likes your present Wormwood."

*CAW* Wormwood was not pleased the princess was still standing there, and had dropped back down, clawing at the bed sheets below, "You can leave now."

"Alright, I'm leaving, and you're _welcome_ Wormwood!" Silly raven.

Sofia raced down the stairs, through the corridors and past the dinning room.

'SOFIA!" Amber had caught the rushed princess in her gaze.

Not now. "Hi Amber, I just was going to um… see Dad?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh Sofia he's in a meeting, come have breakfast with us." The golden girl pulled Sofia toward the table, and none other than Hugo and Hildegard had also docked for the meal. Miranda was seated there, looking happy and rested. "Sofia! I'm so glad to see you're feeling better. The medicine Cedric gave you must have cleared it right up."

"Huh?" The confused look on the princess didn't set well with her mother, but Hugo interrupted before the woman could express her concerns.

"Oh dearest Princess Sofia!" Oh man. More Hugo. Anything but that, she'd take another cinnamon swirl stomachache over that any day. "I was so worried for you." Hugo had stood and extended his arm.

Sofia flung her hands up, the sea of concerned faces before her needed to be placated. "I slept a TON last night so I'm totally fine everyone, honestly."

Hildegard fluttered her fan a bit, then snapped it shut. "Good to know Sofia. Now about Clio's play, you're coming right?"

Sofia's head dropped to one side. "I'm sorry, what play?"

Hildegard rolled her eyes, but Amber stepped in. "Hilde she doesn't know, she was injured." The golden princess turned to her sister, a look of excited anticipation spread across her countenance. "Sofia we're all going to cheer on Clio as she makes her Corinthian opera debut. Tonight is opening night, and we might just celebrate all night long! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Miranda piped up, "I think it's a wonderful idea, and perhaps we can spend a little time together Sofia, it feels like I've hardly seen you in weeks."

By the stars, how was she supposed to busy herself with attending an opera while war planning was occurring somewhere in the castle. "I…uh… I…"

Amber's eyebrows furrowed. "Sofia what's the matter? Aren't you excited for Clio?"

"Well yes but…" This wasn't working. Suddenly the plate of scones lying on the table inspired an idea in the princess. "Dad. Did Dad eat breakfast?"

Eyes darted around the table. Miranda finally shook her head, "No, he didn't have time before King Aaron arrived."

"Is Baileywick bringing him food?"

"No, he's trying to find James." Amber interjected. "No one's seen James all morning and he has to come to Clio's play, they are engaged after all, even if he's more interested in jousting than ladies." That was the answer. Sofia grabbed the plate of pastries and the adjacent teapot onto a small service platter and took off out of the dining room. Amber called after her, "Wait Sofia! Where are you going?!"

"To bring Dad breakfast!"

"But what about Clio's play?"

"I'll think about it!" Was shouted back down the hallway where her sister remained. Sofia needed to be in this room, hear what was being discussed, and assuage her fears that they might have recaptured her Papa again.

She twisted around some corridors searching for the meeting when BANG. She'd misjudged the platter's turning radius and caught the edge of a wall. The scones started to fall but then WHOOSH. Hugo had swooped in and prevented a catastrophe. After making sure she'd steadied he gave her a gentle smile. Sofia gave a slow nod of thanks and turned to continue, but a hand was on her shoulder.

"Sofia wait, I just wanted to apologize."

That was new. She stared at him blankly, after all there were so many things he could apologize for. The prince took a deep breath, "I realize what I said about you loosing weight wasn't the right thing to say, and so I'm sorry. You have to know I didn't mean it that way, and I think you're exceptionally beautiful. But even more so, you've got such a kind soul and you helped me to grow as a person. I mean, just look! Barely out of bed and you're worried about our dads eating a good breakfast. You're so wonderful Sofia." The princess looked down at the scones. If only she was as kind and caring as he attributed to her. Looking back up Hugo had maneuvered in too close for comfort. He just couldn't give her a break, as the tinge of kindness and understanding went immediately back to invading her boundaries. She could still knock him over with the scone tray, and the boiling hot tea wouldn't be a bad deterrent either. Thankfully he stopped advancing. "Come on Sofia, I know where our dads are meeting."

"Thanks Hugo."

He walked down a corridor with Sofia following then stopped in front of a door. "Here, allow me Princess." He undid the latch and Sofia entered, with Hugo following behind.

Cedric, Rolland and Constable Miles sat on one side of the long table inside the small room. Cedric looked extremely nervous, and was slumped down in his chair fidgeting with his wand. King Aaron and his daughter sat along the far wall, and King Victor along with Amalthea and Edith sat opposite Rolland. Axel had taken up position gripping a windowsill overlooking the gardens, thoroughly upset by something.

Sofia set the tray down on the end of the table and smiled at her tense Dad. "Sofia what are you doing here?"

"Well Mom said that you didn't get to eat breakfast and I thought it's so early that no one else probably ate either and so I just…" Sofia looked down at the scones. This wasn't so well thought out, was it? "I was just hoping I could pour everyone tea so you can all have breakfast." Princesses _were_ supposed to care about these things after all.

"That's sweet Sofia but this is an important meeting, and you should be resting from your illness." Rolland glared at Cedric and the sorcerer sunk into his chair. She should have known. He'd lied again to disguise her whereabouts last night, shouldering whatever rapprochement came so she could finally get some sleep.

"Please let me stay Dad, I feel fine and… I know exactly how you like your tea!" Sofia put a spoonful of milk into the freshly poured cup and two sprinkles of sugar, stirred it briefly and handed it to her Dad. He smiled and went back to talking with King Victor.

Sofia proceeded to make Cedric's cup, he liked three spoonfuls of honey and half a lemon wedge in his. Cedric seemed extremely interested in her preparing the tea, as did Hugo. She smiled and handed him the stirred beverage, and that goofy grin he'd been wearing lately broke out across his face. Edith began cackling on the opposite side of the table, which elicited angry looks.

"Discipline your witch Victor." King Aaron was furious at the cackling in this serious meeting.

"Edith, the loss of Durnham province is not in anyone's interest, please keep the commentary to a minimum." King Victor was also not amused.

"My apologies, your Majesties." Sofia noticed that Edith was wearing a very conservative dress that extended up to her neck. Out from it's collar was a slight discoloration of her skin that stretched up toward her jaw line. The amulet-deflected burn was exceptionally bad, and she must not have Cedric's skills with healing solutions.

Aaron leaned over the table, pressing his agenda. "Now as I was saying Rolland, the rebels seem to have taken refuge in the forbidden mountains. I need to borrow several of your winged horses as scouts to find where these rebels are hiding. We need to route this rebellion before if consumes more of my provinces." Whoa. They knew where her Papa was hiding. Incredibly glad she'd found a way into this meeting Sofia resolved to warn him of the danger as soon as this concluded. She could be there and back before nightfall, avoiding the wrath of the sorcerer. It shouldn't set him off as long as she didn't leave all night, right?

Hugo leaned in to Sofia and whispered in her ear, "I'll take two spoons of milk in my cup beautiful."

Sofia nodded and made him a cup, nonchalantly handing him the tea. He took her hand and lead Sofia over to the armchairs near where Axel stood, directing her to sit in a rather wide one and handing her a cup. He'd poured her tea while she was distracted. That was thoughtful. She tasted it, but he hadn't put in the sugar, or the lemon she always added. Sofia looked over at this prince eagerly awaiting a thank you, but all she saw was a man who had no idea what she liked or disliked. A slight nod, and her attentions refocused on the conversation about the table.

Rolland was menacingly unhappy. James should have been here, that was probably grating on him too besides the subject matter at hand. "I can't just give you a whole herd of flying horses, they're extremely rare and shouldn't be used for battle."

King Aaron seemed agitated as well, his fists balled up. "I'm counting on your Rolland, we've been friends since we were children. My kingdom is in peril and I'm doing everything I can. Do you think I'd ask for help from _his_ mages and soldiers if it wasn't necessary?" Aaron had gestured emphatically at Victor. They seriously hated each other. "Rolland I wouldn't hesitate to assist you if the situation was reversed. Please, I need you friend. I'm loosing control."

Sofia clenched her teacup. How dare he try to manipulate her Dad! Sofia had learned from the debacle over dinner it was better to hold her tongue or information would be lost to her brazen opinions, so she buried the indignation deep within.

Suddenly Sofia felt something pressing up against her side. Hugo had sat alongside her in the armchair. It was very wide, but not wide enough for two, especially due to Sofia's womanly hips. He had snuck his arm around her and was sipping his cup of tea next to her ear. Sofia tried to shift her seat a bit but didn't have much room to maneuver. She whispered her displeasure in his ear, "Hugo, could you maybe sit in _that_ armchair?" pointing to one directly opposite her.

He in turn placed his lips next to her ear and whispered, "But then I'd be so far from the loveliest princess in all the lands."

Sofia was livid. This guy was invading her personal boundaries, _again_. She heard a small snicker and looked over to the table. Rolland had a most disapproving look as Edith had turned her head around to stare at them. She was the one snickering, and beyond her Sofia caught sight of a furious Cedric. His head looked like it would explode and he had his hand gripped on his wand. He'd been so upset when she went for the picnic with Hugo, and had expressed his disdain for Hugo's overt displays, no wonder he looked ready to explode. Eager to avoid a meeting-ending incident Sofia shot up from the chair and walked around the table, claiming the empty seat next to Cedric. Hugo looked miffed, but just turned toward the window and continued sipping his tea. Cedric sat a little straighter in his chair, grinning triumphantly. Crisis averted, for now. Cedric looked into her cup, then flicked his wand so that one cube of sugar and a lemon wedge lifted off the tray and dropped into her tea. Now THAT was a friend. He paid attention, if only Hugo behaved more like Cedric, like a friend should.

Aaron resumed pressing his agenda, "So anyway Rolland I wouldn't use the flying horses for combat. I just need a few for surveillance purposes. Your horses would be in no danger, and as soon as the rebel hiding places are found I'll send your horses right back. _PLEASE_ Rolland, I can't keep control of my kingdom like this, and that one insists-"

"Enough about what I insist Aaron." Victor had grown agitated. "We have deals in place, and maintenance of the status quo is vital, to everyone. You wouldn't want a repeat of the last time, would you?"

"No one wants that Victor" came booming out of Rolland.

King Aaron looked so vulnerable in that moment, but why? Friezenburg did suffer horribly in the war, and suddenly Sofia realized a terrible truth. This wasn't a mutually agreed upon deal between equals to shuttle people for goods. Friezenburg was a country of few resources and little bargaining power, having been trounced in the last war, and they would have never fought a war if both royal families were happy with the arrangement, would they have…

King Aaron was up against a wall, wedged between the sovereignty of his kingdom and the suffering of his people. If he didn't allow this slave trade, Maldonia might just crush his kingdom. By the stars above, _that's_ why the war was fought last time.

Amalthea finally spoke, "You should really be concerned about the mystery mage. She's powerful and fierce, and she's got a witch for a helper." Amalthea was getting uncomfortably close to discussing Lucinda, and with Axel, Hugo and Cedric all there who knew the witch if any physical descriptions started it would be curtains for her dear friend.

Victor cleared his throat, "Well that's why you are to assist Aaron now. We can't have a repeat of what happened on Margot Mountain, now can we?"

Sofia's gasped for air. Freeing the second set of prisoners had pushed Maldonia into aiding Friezenburg to quell the uprising. _No no NO_! _That_ wasn't supposed to happen at all!

Rolland wore a deep scowl at that comment, and spoke in a menacing tone. "If I ever find out who that mystery mage or their helper is, you can both rest assured I will punish them for this situation with the ending of their lives. I swear it on my crown."

Sofia's heart sank at his reaffirmed declaration.

King Victor seemed appreciative. "Yes, well thank you Rolland. Since you can't find the mage, helping us restore peace in Friezenburg through utilization of the aerial arena is a wonderful way to demonstrate Enchancia's commitment." The elder king leaned in, "I know your father would be proud." Rolland's eyes narrowed, and Victor straightened. They were posturing, and neither wished to appear weak. The room filled with tension as silence fell over all assembled.

Finally Rolland spoke. "Very well Aaron, you may borrow 5 of my fastest flyers and their riders. They will return home after the surveillance is done, and they will not be involved in the coming battle at Rudiwan."

WAIT. There was going to be a battle _AND_ Rolland had ended up giving horses to them. A great disappointment in her Dad sunk into the princess. Sofia needed warn her Papa, FAST. Without the refuge of the mountain cottages Amalthea and her daughter could find them easily and end _everyone_. She started musing on how to distract Cedric. Maybe he could take a nice long nap? He probably hadn't slept last night after all… she could always 'coax' him to sleep with the 'Dormintato' spell… WAIT… didn't _she_ sleep way too long last night… he didn't actually cast a spell on her, did he?

"Thank you Rolland. Your friendship means a lot to me in this trying time." King Aaron seemed worn to the bone, thick black bags under his eyes and hair greased as if he hadn't had the time to bathe. The princess felt more than a tinge of sympathy for this man, trapped by circumstances. The besieged king stood and shook Rolland's hand, then pulled her Dad in to an uncharacteristic hug. "I'm sorry Rolland, for putting you in this position, and I promise I'll send the horses right back."

Victor was definitely pleased with the outcome, and the meeting seemed to be over. This was horrible beyond measure. The gravity of the situation sunk in as the room cleared. There was a full scale civil war happening in Friezenburg, provinces had seceded from King Aaron, and her Papa was somewhere in the middle of it, probably leading this rebellion and fighting to survive. Sofia busied herself collecting the teacups while all the horrible scenarios he might be living ran through her mind. Sitting here safe at the palace? No more. Hugo had stood and began helping her collect up the dishes, which elicited a growl from the sorcerer who also lingered. Hugo bristled, but then a hand was on the prince's shoulder.

"Go on baby bro, I'll be there in a minute."

"But I'm helping Sofia."

"Go." Hugo grunted his displeasure but exited, and there was a long pause. Axel made a few sweeping gestures toward the sorcerer, as if to gently sweep him out the door as well, but Cedric stayed planted next to the princess, drawing his wand.

Seeing Cedric meant to stay put alongside Sofia, Axel straightened and drew his arm up, "Excuse me, but I desire a word alone with the princess."

If looks could kill, Cedric would have been labeled a murderer for the one he was shooting at Axel. "I've no intention of leaving her in your devices, _EVER_."

Sofia finally pulled herself back into reality and saw the deadly serious face Axel wore. He had something truly important to say. "Mr. Cedric I'm okay, really. He just needs a minute, right Axel?" The man nodded.

"But Sofia, _I_ need to talk to you, and we… we… _Oooh YOU YOU PRINCE you._ " His eyes practically shone red as he turned to stare at Axel.

She took the sorcerer's arm and wrapped both of hers around it. "Please Mr. Cedric, just one minute. We need to say some things to each other." The man started shaking for some reason. How could she possibly hurt herself in here? Then again, the mirror had been in her bedroom. "There's no reason for you to worry this time Mr. Cedric."

Cedric's head dropped low to her ear, "You're certain I don't need to worry."

"Of course not."

The sorcerer reached around to lightly touch her shoulder, seemingly overwhelmed by something. "Alright, but not one second more." He looked up at Axel leaning over the table, "I've got my eye on you… you… _PRINCE_." He walked out and shut the door.

"That was very weird." Axel wore a momentarily perplexed look.

"Mr. Cedric's just worried about me ever since I got hurt."

Axel shook to refocus and took a few more steps toward the princess, "Sofia, I need to see Lucinda again but she's not at her cottage. Do you know where she is?"

Sofia had left her friend flying back to Friezenburg with a decidedly nasty group of men they'd rescued. There was no telling where the witch had gone, or if she was still safe. "I don't know." She was struggling hard with the guilt of abandoning her friend and she felt the emotion overwhelming her again. If only she could stop this reaction, how she _hated_ breaking out in tears. If only there WERE two Sofia's, or three, or however many it took to set everything back to right.

"That's unfortunate. I need to talk with her, _immediately_."

"But why? I thought you didn't like her anymore." Sofia sniffled through the words.

"She knew. Somehow Lucinda knew something wasn't right about all this." He started walking around the table toward Sofia, and again she felt like the blood had drained from her body. Axel knew something, maybe _everything_.

"Sofia I did what you suggested. I started asking questions, and my father, the oh-so honorable king Victor, he lost it. He started asking if I'd been talking to Rolland and—"

"My Dad?"

"Yeah apparently your Dad has been pressuring mine for the same information on the criminals and Edith had been 'snooping around' before the battle at Antiweill. I just don't get it though…"

Axel kept talking, but Sofia's mind was racing. Rolland _had_ been trying to keep his word. He must not know it was all a lie. A small glimmer of hope for her stepdad rose up in her, and Edith! That must be the secret mission Rolland had sent the witch on, the one that made Cedric so despondent several days ago. Everything was swirling out of control. Edith was trying to help her father so maybe she wasn't truly evil, Aaron the king of Friezenburg wasn't really the bad guy either even though he was complicit in the slave trade. Even Amalthea seemed a victim of circumstance, beaten down inside and pressured to aide a cause she knew was unjust. All signs pointed to King Victor of Maldonia as the nexus of this evil.

The crown prince was pacing on her side of the table, smacking his hands together in agitation, "Dad wouldn't tell me what happened, so then I went looking for the records Sofia, and I couldn't find them."

Physically, morally, and emotionally spent, all Sofia wanted in that moment was to divulge everything. Let all the secrets come streaming forth, and maybe if she took all the blame Lucinda would be spared. Maybe…

Quiet tears escaped Sofia as she contemplated paying for this chaos with her life, while the crown prince of Maldonia made upset laps around the table. "I just don't understand! We take such meticulous records for most trials, especially when they result in lifetime imprisonment."

"Axel."

"Sofia I went to the royal archives, the local magistrates, everywhere I could think of."

"Axel."

"I simply couldn't find them anywhere, it's like all the records for the escapees trials just vanished."

"Axel."

"There's supposed to be a whole appeals process. "

"Axel stop. There are no records."

The crown prince halted his pacing and turned to the girl. "Wait, what? That's not possible Sofia and wait… are you okay? You're crying, why are you crying?" Realization of her mental state finally sunk in to the prince.

She bit her lip and shook her head. The prince's eyes went wide and he stepped closer. "Sofia what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong? How could you know there are no records?"

"Oh Axel, it's so messed up. It wasn't supposed to be this way, it wasn't…" Overcome, the princess's breath started to catch in her throat.

The prince leaned in, thoroughly worried for her, "Sofia please tell me what's going on."

She looked deep into the worried man's eyes. "You love Lucinda, don't you Axel?"

Confusion spread across his face, "Sofia has something happened to Lucinda? Please tell me! I want to help her, I want to help you too Sofia. Please!"

There was a long pause, but finally Sofia could hold back the truth no longer. "She's in danger." He started shaking his head but before he could speak Sofia's eyes trailed off toward the window. "He was just one man, a man I loved with all my heart and wanted to help him so badly I could taste it, but I didn't understand what was happening. He was just a drop, but that drop fell into the ocean Axel, and I can't stop the ripples, I'm fighting so hard but I can't make them stop, oh somebody make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

Sofia flung her hands to her eyes despondent while Axel stood in front of her trying to get the girl to calm down by placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

The door flung open. The minute was up but Axel didn't care. "Sofia what are you _saying_?! Who is this man you love with all your heart? Sofia please, just tell me!"

There was a wand at Axel's throat, silencing the prince. Cedric was there, and that menacing scowl had reappeared. "How _DARE_ you touch her. She's told you all you need to know, now remove your hand this instant you _PRINCE_." Axel backed off, and Cedric postured himself in between the crying girl and the desperate prince.

"Please I need more time with her, I won't tell anyone but I need—"

"Axel." King Victor stood impatient in the doorway. "You were supposed to leave with us. Come, you are needed at home, not pestering Enchancia's princess."

Axel stood there, glancing between his father and the forlorn princess standing incredibly close to Enchancia's royal sorcerer, and relented. Sofia watched him tense, then walk to the door. Axel's relationship with his father was noticeably strained. One thing was certain. Amidst all the lies she was navigating Axel was assuredly not the enemy, even if his father was. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you Princess. Good evening." He caught her eyes in a penetrating stare, then disappeared with his father down the hall. As the door swung shut behind them Cedric flung a spell to seal it and then swooped around, wrapping his arms around Sofia's chest. He practically lifted the girl off the ground and she hovered there on her tiptoes while he hugged her for dear life and buried his face in the hair dangling around her neck. His rhythmic breathing helped to steady her own, as she got a grip on reality once more. "Thank you Mr. Cedric."

His conciliatory tone really helped her regain composure, "Oh no, no no. Thank you Sofia. Glorious, beauteous, magnificent Sofia. You've made me so happy. Thank you."

"What? I'm not any of those things Mr. Cedric. I'm worthless, I just can't seem to make it better, I-"

"STOP!" Cedric gripped her tighter to quell her protestations. "Sofia don't worry about what he thinks. I know you have such a big heart but please, you don't need to concern yourself with his feelings. All that matters is your feelings, so please Sofia. _Please_ just be calm and hold me, for just this minute before I have to go."

She reached around to hug him too. Walking in on her frantic like that was probably upsetting to see, and he'd blamed Axel for her emotional outburst. It wasn't the prince's fault, but still. Wait. "Where are you going Mr. Cedric?"

The man started to shake a bit, clearly nervous. He still had his face buried into her shoulder and arms wrapped tight around her. "King Rolland has given me a command Sofia, and I have to do what he commands."

"What did he want Mr. Cedric?"

"I'm to h-h-help my sister." His hands were almost clawing at the fabric of her dress. That was the best news she'd heard all day. After brewing that flower potion for Miranda her sorcerer was finally getting the recognition he deserved. Cedric looking through records in Maldonia was the most perfect distraction to get the sorcerer out of the castle so Sofia could seek out her Papa without his worry mechanism activating. He was sure to uncover the truth, and could bring the information to her father. Then everyone could be spared. Cedric could be the hero.

"I'm so proud of you Mr. Cedric, and I know you'll make Dad proud too. I'm sure of it."

"Do you really think your father will approve of me after this Sofia?"

She pulled back a bit so she could see his nervous face again. "I'm sure of it Mr. Cedric. You are amazing, and once you do this he'll realize just how wonderful you are."

The sorcerer gulped strangely and the slight tremors of his hands grew. "I suppose, if there's a chance he might approve of me… But Sofia I'm… I'm…"

She reached up and stroked the back of his head to try and coax the words out of him. Finally they came. "I'm s-s-scared Sofia."

She brushed his bangs back, "Hey, it'll be okay, alright? I believe in you. I know you can do it." He looked so apprehensive as she said it, but really he shouldn't be that scared to go to Maldonia, all of the fighting was in Friezenburg after all.

His eyes grew heavy and he leaned into her shoulder again. He was getting to be an exceptionally good hugger.

Suddenly prickles erupted on the princess's arms. He'd leaned in and kissed her softly upon the cheek.

She instinctively pulled her arms in to her core and puzzled on if there was a slight chill in the air while the sorcerer pulled away. His eyes darted around the room and he uttered, "bye" before bolting out the door. She stood there for a solid minute, stunned out of reality. What in the world just happened? She had been upset, and he'd kissed her cheek. She did kiss _his_ cheek often when he was upset, just like his mother did, but still, it was very atypical. He'd never done it before.

WAIT. What was she _doing_ standing here? _Amalthea… Rudiwan… flying horses… Friezenburg… GO!_ She practically flew back up to her room and packed her green dress into a small bag along with some other magical supplies and the map her Papa had drawn. The pilfered vex vine and whompus root, reams of clean linens, other things that injured people on a battlefield may need, they were all shrunk down and tossed in the bag. Her wand was concealed in her pocket and she took off toward the stables. She snuck down as she normally did, but this time she was caught.

"SOFIA!" It was Amber. The golden princess had come running up to her, still fussing with some loose strands in her hair but wearing an ostentatiously layered dress fit for an opera. "Sofia we are almost ready to leave for Corinthia, why aren't you changed into something more dazzling?"

"Amber I can't go."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, I can't. There's somewhere I need to be okay."

Her sister's arms dropped down, "Okay Sofia. Is something the matter? Did you make Daddy mad by disrupting his meeting again? Because he's not coming with us to the play."

"No Amber it's not that but I really need to go, NOW."

Sofia pulled away from her sister and was out to the stables. Off to Friezenburg to warn her Papa about the flying horses scouting their positions, and to alert him to the Amalthea's new mission in Rudiwan. She could be there and back before nightfall, and so wouldn't break her promise to Cedric.

She could do this, she _HAD_ to do this.

The princess made it to the stables and snuck the horse around the main gate, dodging behind trees and slipping out into the woods beyond. About to reach the path to Dunwitty she heard a 'SNAP' and froze, pulling on Minimus's mane to stop his forward momentum.

They were not alone.

She ducked behind a tree all but certain she would be discovered when out from the bushes emerged the cloaked figure. Again his face was masked, and he was heading back toward the castle again. From her hiding place she saw the man disappear behind more bushes. It was thoroughly unnerving, but she had no time to linger upon it. She had to warn her Papa of the storm about to strike.

Each minute dragged on as she guided Minimus to the Eastern mountains of Friezenburg. Finally the clearing where the tiny cabin that housed the rebellion and her father came into view. There were now several horses hitched outside. She landed and the cabin door flung open. Uncle Sal rose to greet her.

"Oh Sofia we're so glad to see you! I'll send word to Birk immediately."

"Hi Uncle Sal, where is Papa? I've got some bad news."

He nodded, and let Sofia inside. It was nothing like Sofia remembered. There were parchments tacked to the walls with maps and information scrawled along them. Several peasants were busy bustling about. There were a couple women now too.

"What's going on?"

He ushered her to the central table and pulled out a seat for her. "King Aaron is insane. He's trying to maintain control of the situation and suppress information, even if it means killing people. An entire village disappeared three days ago. We don't know if they were shipped off to Maldonia or killed. It's complete chaos out there. Unless someone trustworthy saw it happen no one believes their loved ones are dead anymore. Complete chaos." Sofia's demeanor grew more frantic as he spoke, and the man finally took note of her growing distress. "But don't worry Sofia, we have righteousness on our side so you needn't get involved in the fighting, because we'll win this, right brothers!"

Many of the cabin occupants shouted

 _Ay!_

 _We shall make those demons pay!"_

 _The people shall win the day!_

Sofia couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She was eyeball deep in this mess already, her nose just barely floating above the surface of certain doom. "Sal, I was at a meeting today, and King Victor is lending troops and his Royal Sorceress to King Aaron."

"Oh wow. That's terrible news Sofia."

"It just gets worse. King Rolland also gave King Aaron five of his flying horses. They're going to fly over these mountains to find where you are all hiding."

Sal grimaced. "Do you know where King Aaron is sending these Maldonian devils?"

"Yeah, there's going to be a battle in a town called "Rudiwan", do you know it?"

The man went sheet white. "My word Sofia, your father and your witch friend are there. We just liberated the town last night."

Sofia shot up from her chair. "We've got to get word to him, now!"

Sal nodded. He grabbed the arm of a younger man and pulled him close. "Send word to Birk, a royal sorceress and soldiers are coming for Rudiwan. Now." The man nodded and took off like a shot through the door. Sofia heard hoofs galloping away.

Sofia needed to help her father. Now. "Sal, I've got to go and help him. He can't fight Amalthea, and her daughter may come too!"

Sal shook his head. "Didn't you say flying horses were on their way here?"

"Yes but-."

"Don't you see Sofia? That's a major problem. So far we've been able to hide in the mountains, mainly due to your father's excellent understanding of the forest, but if the flying horses spot us we're done for. Don't worry about Rudiwan, your witch friend is there."

He was right. They needed to hide the cabins the rebellion was now housed in _NOW_ , as the horses were probably right behind Sofia.

"Sal, what if I camouflaged the cabins?"

His eyes shot open. "Can you do it Sofia! That would be the most amazing thing for us, and your father wouldn't be angry with me for sending you off into battle."

Sofia nodded.

"Do you have the map my brother gave you?"

"Yes, I used it to find my way here Uncle Sal."

"Then use it child. Here, let me mark the cabins where the resistance had congregated." He jogged over to a small bowl on the other side of the room and came back with a rather plain looking quill, and proceeded to mark several of the tiny points along the mountains with 'x'. Sofia nodded. These were the cabins used by the rebellion.

"Sal, which one of these villages is Rudiwan?"

He gave her a sideways look, "I'm not going to answer that Sofia. Your father wants you to stay out of harm's way, and if I tell you they'll be nothing stopping you from flying off into battle. Just like that stunt you and that witch pulled with my boy two nights ago." Uh oh. Sal was obviously not thrilled Westin had flown off to Maldonia with them. It was understandable, considering Cecelia almost seriously wounded Westin. The man broke out his index finger, pointing it straight at the princess. "Let me make this clear. I don't want Westin in any danger, just like Birk doesn't want you getting hurt, so don't get any ideas, and don't let him get any either."

"But Sal—"

"NO. Now get going child, you're helping enough just by hiding us. I know it's what your father would want. GO."

She ran out of the hut and jumped back onto Minimus. Flying high above the treetops, Sofia rained down a spell that caused giant tree branches to grow straight out of the top of the cabin, connecting with the branches of the trees adjacent, so that it extended completely over the small clearing and the cabin. She circled several times to make sure they were completely hidden from the air, and then preceded to the other destinations marked on the map. She finally came to the last cabin. It was extremely far north. Sofia recognized it as the one Westin had been sent to over a week ago. This cabin had a stream running nearby and some jagged rocks at its base. It was set higher up the mountains and a great ravine lay just beyond the clearing the cabin occupied. Tree coverage was sparse here. Again several horses were standing outside with their reigns tied to several fence posts outside the cabin, which looked to have been of recent installation. Sofia stood there, trying to think of the best way to disguise this particular cabin when the door opened and out stepped Westin.

"Hi cousin Sofia!"

"Oh, hi Westin."

He ran over and embraced her warmly, but she was too distracted with worry for her Papa to reciprocate. "Why are you here? Were you worried about us after the Maldonia _event_?"

The upset princess let out a sigh. "Sal was furious, wasn't he?"

The man chuckled and gave her shoulder a little shove. "Maybe, but it was worth it. All those men took off running for home once we got back. That was awesome to see. There's nothing like the happiness of a liberated man. They're all going home and I know they'll be on our side when push comes to shove."

"But Westin, didn't those men seem a bit scary to you."

"Huh? What do you mean Sofia?"

"Well it's just… when Lucinda and I set you free everyone was so kind to each other and well, you were a brotherhood. When we freed the men from the mountain they just seemed like they had no regard for each other, no regard for human life at all."

Westin shook his head and stroked Sofia's cheek. "Oh cousin, it's not like that. I talked to a couple of them; they didn't have a strong leader like Birk to make sure everyone was protected, and lots of men died over the years. They were just desperate to get away, that's all."

Sofia turned her glance downward, "Oh."

Westin chuckled, "It's alright cousin, I don't blame you for thinking these things." He ran his hand through her hair, messing up her tresses. His fingers got stuck on her sliver star pin and "whoops, sorry" was uttered. She had to readjust her clip, and Westin continued chuckling.

"Ooh, that's not very nice cousin."

"But it's funny. So why are you here if not to check up on me?"

Sofia sighed and stared at her shoes. Worry for her father and Lucinda was consuming her. "We freed the prisoners from the mountain, and because of that Maldonia is now helping Friezenburg."

Westin's eyes bulged out. "Oh no."

Distraught, Sofia listed side to side. "Yeah, and now their royal mage is heading to Rudiwan and Westin… Westin my Dad and Lucinda are there. They are in so much danger." She could no longer keep it inside, and the worry spilled forth from her eyes.

"Hey, hey there." He'd started stroking the top of her head. "If they are in danger, we are going to help them!"

"No Westin we can't!"

"But Sofia—"

"No! Your Dad doesn't want you getting hurt, and I'm supposed to disguise all the rebellion's cabins, not save my Papa. That's my job, and Uncle Sal didn't tell me where Rudiwan was even if I..." She couldn't finish. Lying to herself seemed to be futile, but she was trying her best anyway.

Westin stood there, taking it in. He finally spoke, "Well how about this. You conjure a giant rock to cover the cabin, then we fly to Rudiwan to help."

"But I just said I don't know where it is."

Westin broke out a huge smile, "But _I_ do." Sofia starting shaking her head but Westin leaned in extremely close. "Come on Sofia. Did you promise my Dad you wouldn't go?"

"No. Not exactly."

He reared back, "Well if you didn't promise then you're not bound to anything. Just make the camouflage looks like those rocks in the ravine and we'll be off."

The world seemed to be spinning. She weighed the options, and aggravating Sal simply wasn't enough to outweigh the peril her Papa and Lucinda were in. "Okay."

She pointed her wand above the cabin and shot an extra large blast of energy. It coalesced into a giant rock with a groove on the bottom to accommodate the cabin and a small entranceway. She then directed it so that it floated downward gently until settling on top of the cabin. "So cool."

"What was that Westin?"

"It's just so cool that you can do magic cousin Sofia. I wonder if, after the war, maybe you could teach me how?"

"Sure! I could start to teach you on the way to Rudiwan if you'd like."

"Really, WOW!"

Sofia couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for helping to avert yet another tragedy. But there was still the looming battle. She ran inside the cabin, kicking out the handful of men and changing into her green dress. She ran back out of the cabin and enchanted her hair and eyes, finally tucking her amulet into her dress. She jumped on Minimus, and Westin boarded behind her. They flew off into the afternoon sky toward danger.

A battle was raging on the mountainside. They were flying high above, near the summit of the mountain. "Westin, we need to drop in. Don't worry, I'll float us down. Hold my hand okay! Minimus, once we jump off fly behind the peak and stay out of sight until I whistle."

"You don't have to tell me twice Princess."

She grabbed the young man's hand and launched off the horse, dragging him down with her. He screamed as they fell, giving away the element of surprise. Luckily Minimus was already out of sight. They were still floating when a lightning spell came shooting toward them. Sofia deflected it back in the general direction from whence it came. They finally touched down in the middle of a group of frightened women and children fleeing for their lives. Sofia ran toward the front lines, Westin at her heels. Finally she saw her Papa. He was dragging an injured man up the mountain, with Maldonian troops only a few yards away. A couple of the men Sofia recognized as Birk's cellmates were trying to deflect them with shields fashioned from wine barrels, but it wasn't going well. Sofia shot a powerful wind tunnel at the advancing troops, blowing them back. It was just the break these people needed to escape. Sofia ran over to her father. "Papa!"

"Sweet pea what are you doing here? It's dangerous, you've got to flee!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you're safe Papa."

He seemed to resign himself to it, and suddenly he boomed, "LUCI!" Sofia spun her head to see fireballs being launched in the distance across the battle. Lucinda was there, probably fighting Amalthea.

Sofia took off running toward the fireballs, jumping over frantically fleeing peasants and blasting Maldonian troops in amour backward. IT was complete and utter chaos, and out from behind a rock Lucinda came flying at her. The witch grabbed the princess by the hands and flew her back to where Birk and Westin stood, dropping her in the grass and circling the man to land her broom. Birk took the witch by the shoulder, "Luci, make for the far side of the mountain. There are caves there."

"But I can fight!"

"No! We are loosing this battle, you've got to get the villagers to safety. On the far side of the mountain there is a waterfall, and behind it there is a cave that goes under the mountain and comes out deep within the forbidden hills, near one of our encampments. My brothers and I will stay to give you some time, but you've got to go." The witch nodded, and took off on her broom into the distance. Birk turned to Westin, who'd grabbed a discarded sword and shield from one of the soldiers Sofia had wind-blasted. "Wes, you've got to help Lucinda get the women and children out of here. I've got to stay and help Sofia distract these murderers."

"No way Uncle, I'm going to help you. I know you and Dad mean well but I'm not a little boy anymore."

"But you're NOT a soldier Wes! This is dangerous."

"EEP!"

Sofia screamed as a spell was launched at where they stood. A battered Amalthea had emerged. Lucinda had been working the woman, who looked as if she'd been dragged headlong through the gravelly dirt of the mountain. This was it. She was going to have to fight. Men were screaming all around her, and then there was the distinct high pitched cackle of the Cedric's sister in the distance.

Oh Merlin, Edith was here too? This wasn't going to end in Sofia's favor. There was but a brief second where Sofia caught her father's gaze.

"I love you Papa."

BOOM.

A fireball landed not five feet from where they stood. Birk grabbed Sofia into a giant bear hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you too sweet pea."

They both turned and the battle begun anew. Sofia started launching every spell she could think of while running in a jagged pattern toward Amalthea. The witch in turn was coming straight for Sofia. Several of their spells connected and sent explosive shock waves across the mountainside. Troops were clashing with peasants, and Westin ran into the fray. Amalthea halted and began to chant a particularly wicked burning spell when one of Birk's followers ran headlong for her and knocked her over. Her attentions turned to the man, who paid for the distraction with his life. His sacrifice was all the opportunity Sofia needed. She shot a wind tunnel at the woman, flinging her off the side of the mountain. There was an explosion in the distance, and more of Edith's wretched cackling rose above the screams and general horror. Sofia took off running toward the direction of Edith's voice, knocking Maldonian troops to either side with the spells flung at rapid pace. Quicksand, earthquakes, tornadoes, anything Sofia could think of. She finally knocked back enough troops to see Edith, and the woman locked eyes on her. Lightning was launched at Sofia, which she was able to deflect back to its source. The woman dove to the side, revealing a tall thin man who had been cowering behind his sister, clutching his wand for dear life. Sofia gasped in horror, for in the middle of this terrible battle stood a man who'd never won a fight in his life.

It was Cedric.


	16. Chapter 16-Suspicions

**Chapter 16: Suspicions**

It was Cedric.

Terrified beyond reason the sorcerer shook from the ends of his grey bangs to the tips of his toes as the lightning blast landed mere feet from where he stood. What was he doing here? By the stars above, _THAT_ was why he was scared earlier, _THIS_ was what Rolland had commanded him to do. No wonder he'd been gripping onto her in the war room with trembling hands. Anger at her stepfather for putting his beautiful soul in danger erupted. This man who was so completely unaccustomed to combat had been forced into the middle of a war zone. Her anger's only salve was the intense fear that he'd be hurt in this chaos.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a peasant running at Cedric with hedge shears as a weapon, and the sorcerer yelped in horror, taking several steps back and trying desperately to conjure something to save his life. Sofia flung herself forward and conjured a gigantic rock that fell to the earth between them, sparing Cedric an impaling. The sorcerer jumped backward from the impact, covering his head in his hands. She was still so far away, and Edith seemed not to care about his well-being, having started her approach at Sofia. A burning miasma was launched at the disguised princess, and she rolled in the dirt to avoid its sting. Pivoting she launched a hex worthy of Lucinda's grandfather at Cedric's sister, but the woman dodged easily and came running toward Sofia, a fire in her eyes and wand glowing red. Her single-minded hatred was her undoing, as Westin launched his shield at the woman's head, striking her. She fell unconscious to the ground. Even magic can't save someone driven to distraction in a battle. A yelp of horror, and Sofia spun to see Cedric had frozen the arm and a leg of an extremely muscular villager who'd come at him with a sword stolen off a Maldonian soldier. The man was still swinging the iron weapon at the sorcerer, who'd tripped over his own feet and fallen onto his backside trying to jump away.

"NO!"

Sofia pulled her legs underneath her and the world moved in slow motion. A footfall. Then two. Then three. She was still too far away. There was a Maldonian soldier who crossed between her position and where Cedric was crawling backward to escape the sword's radius. She blasted the roadblock backward with the wind tunnel. The man fell next to where Cedric was sprawled on the ground and the half-frozen peasant took the opportunity to end the soldier instead of the sorcerer. Cedric cried out in horror and the sword swung around again.

Sofia lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the kneeling sorcerer's head, taking him along for the ride as gravity and momentum carried them a ways down the hillside. They finally stopped rolling and she let his head go. The man fell away from her and they sat there on the hillside, staring at each other.

Cedric was transfixed on her face. His mouth fell open, and it was if he'd forgotten that there was a battle raging around them and his head had almost been lobbed clean off.

"Anne."

Who? In the corner of her eye Sofia caught sight of a Maldonian soldier running at her, sword drawn. She started to swing her arm around to freeze the Maldonian but Cedric had lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. "No!"

She pried the sorcerer off of the front of her but there wasn't enough time. The soldier was going to kill them both by impaling them with his sword. To great relief his iron was met in kind by a soldier wearing Friezenburg regalia. Some if not all of the Friezenburg soldiers had switched sides to the rebellion. Saved, if only for a moment her eyes again caught Cedric's, and he was shaking his head in disbelief. "Anne. It's not possible. I watched you die, I saw…."

"Who is Anne?" He obviously didn't recognize her in this disguise and thought she was someone else, but as she said it his mouth dropped open. Another loud scream originated behind her. Sofia turned to see a Maldonian soldier about to impale her father. Sofia screamed, "PAPA!" and launched forward, and she watched in horror as her dearest father spun too slowly to defend himself from the blow.

CLANG.

Westin had jumped from a nearby rock and landed on the soldier. She stood and ran the few steps to where her Papa and Westin stood. Westin turned and wrapped her in a great hug, then pulled her back. "Did you take all the witches out?"

"Yes but—"

The rock behind them froze over. Cedric had stood, a seeming fire lit beneath him. His wand glowed white at its end, and he's finally launched a spell more than a few feet. Westin stiffened, and ripped a shield off the fallen soldier as he ran toward Cedric.  
"AAGGHH!" Her father cried out, and Sofia turned to see Birk knocked onto the ground, a soldier above him swinging an axe overhead. Sofia launched a freezing spell, and the soldier was immobilized.

Cedric yelped in horror, and Sofia pivoted to witness Westin body check the poor guy. Cedric's spell had missed and Westin, with his tall muscular frame had knocked the sorcerer backward several feet. Sofia ran and jumped on Westin's back, preventing her cousin from pummeling her mentor.

"No! You can't hurt him! Please you can't!" Sofia screamed. Westin immediately stopped advancing and Sofia slumped off his shoulders. Cedric just sat there, stunned senseless that 'the enemy' was protecting him. Westin reached down and grabbed the wand, "I got it!" Cedric snapped out of it and launched upward, trying to grab the wand back. A simple shove and the sorcerer was again knocked onto his backside.

Sofia flew to his side, and wrapped her arms around the desperately confused sorcerer's neck, "No! You can't take his wand! He HAS to have it! It's the only way he can fight!"

"But he's a bad guy!"

"No he's NOT! This is all King Rolland's fault!" Sofia screamed it back at Westin, tears streaming down her face. Even with his wand Cedric may not survive this, but without it he had zero chance. Cedric was still reeling from being knocked backward, but upon hearing Sofia's words his head dropped to the side, overtaken by confusion.

Westin nodded and dropped the wand in the torn up dirt below, turning around to survey the nearby fighting. She turned to Cedric expecting him to immediately pick it up, but instead he was staring at her, as if trying to peer into her soul was more important than defending himself. His eyes trailed upward toward her hair, then bulged from their sockets again. A horn blew in the distance, and Westin grabbed Sofia's arm. "The villagers are safe, we've got to get out of here sweetie."

"But I can't leave him here! He'll be killed!"

Birk was motioning frantically for Westin and Sofia to follow him back up the hillside, as several of the men in Friezenburg regalia were fending off the unified front of the Maldonian forces that had coalesced behind them.

"We've got to go NOW!"

Sofia spun to see Cedric extending his arms to embrace her, but she was pulled backward. Westin had scooped her up onto his shoulder, her legs trailing at his sides, and was running up the hill hillside as her long blonde hair flowed behind them. Cedric cried out frantically and started groping at the torn up ground below him for his wand. He finally grabbed the wand and started running after her as she screamed, "No! I can't leave him here, he'll be killed! No!"

She kicked and screamed and Westin dropped her, "What's the matter with you? Everyone's safe so we've got to get out of here now."

"But Mr. Cedric, he'll die."

Westin's mouth dropped open. " _That's_ Cedric?"

Birk had run up alongside them. "Go now. NOW."

BOOM.

A huge blast of energy exploded the ground between where Cedric was running and Sofia stood. There was cackling piercing through the air. Edith had regained consciousness. The gigantic plume of dirt obscured everyone's view, and Sofia was pulled backward, away from the battle. Birk was dragging her as tears streamed down her face. Did Cedric survive that blast? Oh no, NO NO! What if Edith hurt him, what if she _killed_ him. Oh no, anything but that, _anything_.

Sofia was screaming and flailed as Birk dragged her away from the battle. He finally planted a hard hand on her shoulder. "Sweet pea, you are going to get KILLED if you try and fight like this!" He gestured lengthwise up and down the frantically sobbing girl's frame. "Sweetie today's battle is over. If he's dead he's already dead, and if he's not he'll be fine."

"BWAAAAHHHHH!" Sofia lost it. What if he'd died? Oh no, by all the stars in the skies above let it not be true.

The dust began to settle and Sofia scanned the field beyond the crater desperately for him. A gigantic wave of relief washed over her, as he stood frantic on the opposite side of a great ravine that had been dug into the earth by Edith's spell. He was alive. She stood there gasping for breath while Birk shouted, "Wes, get her out of here!"

The man nodded and lifted Sofia up off the ground that her head and shoulders were flung over one side. Unable to compose herself, her arms fell over his back as her cousin carried her away from the battle. She watched Cedric flailing in the distance, and then the sorcerer halted, staring after her as they disappeared behind rugged terrain.

They ran like the wind, and Birk called out often for Sofia to magically cover over their tracks. The last of the peasants and some defecting soldiers of Friezenburg ran alongside them.

They finally made it to safety. It seemed that no one had been able to track them through the trees and rocky hillsides. Sofia whistled to Minimus, but the horse did not come quickly. There before them stood the waterfall, and at its base stood Lucinda. There were wounded, and set to one side was the man who'd stopped Amalthea. Over his body hovered an elderly woman singing the funeral lamentation. It was heartbreaking.

Sofia collapsed into an emotional puddle alongside her dear friend, and the witch spent a solid minute comforting the girl. She finally pulled back and the missing horse sailed into the tiny valley from above, landing nearby. With him was her magical medical supplies, and there was no time to linger on how this was entirely Sofia's fault. Every single injury, and even the man who'd given his life were all her burden to bear. She emptied the contents of her bag upon the ground and Lucinda took to their administration. How could she do this? How was this even possible? Hunched over, Sofia flopped to one side upon the ground and curled into the fetal position, overcome with guilt. She always tried her utmost to do the right thing, and look where it had led?

Pain, agony, and misery for the people of Friezenburg. There were strong hands underneath her that lifted the princess up. "What are you doing Westin?" Came from the tear-streaked girl.

He seemed conciliatory, and set the princess alongside the older woman who sang the lamentation. The woman reached out a sinewy hand and took Sofia's shaking fingers into her own.

"You are our blessing child."

It set off a fresh round of crying for the princess. "Please do not weep. Do you see my son? His wife and son were taken, my grandbaby was taken." Sofia tried to suck up the tears as the woman spoke with kindness.

"But it's all my fault. I wish Amalthea had killed me instead of him."

The woman reached up for Sofia's hair. She'd forgotten to remove the disguise, and slowly did so. The enchantments melted away, and she curled over the fallen man.

"My boy, he would have given anything to set them free. You mustn't blame yourself child. You are one of us, and you are our savior. You've freed the sons of Friezenburg and opened our eyes. We owe you everything, and one day our people will be free."

The woman wrapped her arms around the princess, and Sofia sobbed into the woman's shoulder. Westin sat next to her and leaned his side up against the princess, and began chanting lamentations of loss. Other's joined in as Lucinda rose. The elderly woman cried through her song, and Lucinda lifted the ground below the man, creating a grave.

He was granted this burial, a hallowed Friezenburg tradition to usher the dead to the abyss beyond. Minimus whinnied in distress, eager to flee this area and Lucinda closed over the grave.  
"I'm sorry Sofia, I know it was awful. This is my fault, I shouldn't have convinced you to go." Westin was stroking the girl's head with obvious regret.

"Don't say that! Look at all these people we saved." Lucinda retorted. "Sofia, YOU saved them, just as much as I did or you father."

Sofia glanced around, and there were dozens if not hundreds of frightened villagers making their way behind the waterfall and into the caves. It was true, in the last war Maldonia simply stole everyone left behind as labor for the work camps, and who knows what else.

"Thanks friend."

"So what now?" Lucinda inquired.

Birk had come to stand over the group seated on the ground, and responded to Lucinda's query. "Now you all go home. You two back to Enchancia, and _you_." He pointed a most displeased finger at Westin, "I'm going to have a quite a talk with your father about this Wes."

The young man hung in head in shame. "I know, I shouldn't have brought Sofia to the battle. I'm sorry Uncle."

"Not nearly as sorry as you're going to be when Sal gets through with you. Just look at how upset she is."

Westin nodded slightly, hugged Sofia goodbye and marched himself behind the waterfall. Lucinda rose up to challenge Birk. "But I can fight! I want to fight! You need the help, there are witches out there and—"

"NO. You've done enough for now." The witch's lips quivered and hands clenched, but Birk wasn't done yet. "Luci you've got a family that loves you, and I'm sure they're worried about you, just like I'm worried about my little Sofia." He turned to look down at his daughter, still aching inside from the pain witnessed this afternoon.

"My family doesn't mind at all! They're all witches that like the idea of me finally making mischief somewhere. In their eyes I'm finally keeping up the family traditions!"

"No. Luci, can you just take Sofia home? Please, she's too upset to go alone and I promise to send for you if needed."

With that he bent down and wrapped his arms around Sofia, ignoring Lucinda's further protestations. "I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too Papa." Off behind the waterfall he disappeared.

The last of the villagers cleared out, leaving Lucinda and Sofia alone. The grave before Sofia taunted her psyche, how many others would meet a similar fate before this was over?

The girls flew back to Enchancia, Lucinda fuming all the while. "It's just not fair, none of them can do magic. Why is he being so stubborn!"

"Because he cares Lucinda." It took the girls indignation down a couple notches.

"But it's just not a good idea Sofia. He's their leader, but he's letting his personal feelings dictate his decisions."

"But Lucinda, if he didn't try to do what he thought was right and protect us, how would he be any different from King Aaron, or King Victor."

It knocked the wind out of Lucinda, and for several moments they flew in silence.

"Or Axel." It came out of Lucinda cold and menacingly. Sofia's head shot up.

"Wait! Axel's a good guy!" The witch reared away from Minimus, incredulous at the princess's statement, but this needed to be said. "Lucinda believe me, I spoke with him this morning and he's been trying to find out what happened. He went looking for court records and everything. He knows it's all a lie and he's fuming mad about it."

A look of disbelief faded from the witch, and small glimmers of hope rose up in her. "You mean it?"

"Yeah!"

Sofia pulled on the reigns to bring Minimus closer, "Ouch! Watch it Sofia."  
"Sorry Friend."

"Lucinda, he's worried sick about you." The witch's eyes were darting around, as if to piece together the reality that her moral code and attraction to the prince were not inherently incompatible.

"He is? But Sofia he told me in no uncertain terms there shall be no witches in his bed, only princesses."

"But Lucinda, he _really_ cares about you, AND he's realizing that this honor code his father is holding him too is not really all that honorable."

Sofia looked off into the distance. "I think King Victor is the real evil in all this. He's the one forcing Axel, Aaron, and my father into a corner. He's probably got Amalthea pinned in some way too."

"WHAT. Alright you're telling me everything, right now Ms. Princess." Lucinda demanded.

Sofia proceeded to relay the ways in which Aaron had squirmed under Victor's pressure, and how even king Rolland had succumbed, as well as the discussion with Amalthea in the cave. Restating Rolland's actions made the fires of animosity ignite in the princess, and she grit her teeth while relaying Rollands' crimes against her sorcerer.

"Rolland sent _my_ Cedric to fight these people. My slightly mischievous but never truly evil Cedric, whose never won a fight in his life, he sent him into a battle where he was almost certain to die. Didn't you see him?" The rage boiling within her was breaking through the surface.

Lucinda reared back, completely shocked, "No! I didn't see him at all. Are you sure? I only saw that older woman with the brown and grey hair."

"Amalthea."

"Yeah, and I hexed her real good."

"He was there, and so was his sister. Lucinda, Rolland also gave some flying horses to King Aaron, as scouts to find the cottages."

Lucinda practically shot fire from her eyes. "This is beyond the pale. Actively helping to hurt people. He's crossed a line Sofia."

"I know Lucinda. I know." How could Rolland have sent Cedric into that mess? The more she thought about it, the more livid she became. Was Cedric's life simply not worth it? He must have known the odds were against the poor man. That he'd put Cedric in so much danger made explosions go off in the girl's mind, and for what? What did he really think Cedric could do in that battle anyway when Edith and Amalthea were already there?

It must have been for political appearances, and nothing more. A false showing of support. The thought that her Cedric could have died for something so trivial made her seethe with violent contempt.

Sofia made it to Lucinda's cottage just before dinnertime and changed back into her princess's outfit, stuffing the incriminating green dress back into her bag along with the map and left over ointments. She snuck back into the castle, depositing Minimus at the stables and dropped her bag off on her dresser before hurrying down to dinner, where she was sure to be expected. But upon arrival she was greeted by no one. Amber, James and Miranda were still at Clio's play, along with the rest of their entourage. Rolland was busy in late meetings. Half way through the silent meal Rolland entered, Baileywick at his side per usual. He strode up and patted Sofia's head, then took his seat and began eating.

What could she say? Expressing her outrage at Rolland's decisions would mean revealing where she'd been that day. But perhaps she could get him to divulge it.

"So how was your day Sofia?"

"It was… Unpleasant."  
"Oh, and why's that?"

"I noticed Mr. Cedric wasn't in his tower today. Do you know what happened to him?"

Rolland coughed to clear his throat. "Why yes, he had official royal business to attend to."

Sofia felt adrenaline course through her veins. "And what was the 'official royal business' Rolland?"

The king froze. He closed his eyes and set his goblet down gently upon the table. Slowly he reopened his eyes and turned to the girl, a look of pain across his face.

"Rolland?"

Oops. She'd called him Dad for years now, in this angry state he seemed less a father and more a dictator than ever before. They stared at each other for quite some time, Sofia trying all the while to suppress the growing hate while Rolland seemed determined not to answer her question. Finally the silence broke by the creaking of the dinning room door.

Rolland seemed relieved, "Well, speak of a sorcerer! There he is Sofia, you can stop staring at me." Heads turned to observe Cedric walking slowly into the dining room. A dark cloud followed the sorcerer, as if death itself had accompanied him home, and he stood there with a narrowed gaze. "So Cedric, were you able to assist your sister in the capture of the mystery mage?"

Cedric just stood there for what seemed like an age before finally answering. "No."

Roland seemed unsurprised. "Well, I'm still glad you went." Cedric's eyes were still narrowed and his jaw was clenched. Sofia felt awful for the sorcerer, he should never have been put in that position. Rolland again addressed the sorcerer, "Was the battle in Friezenburg won?"

"It was n-n-not a victory s-s-sire. It was a s-s-slaughter."

Rolland began massaging his brow, "Cedric, that is… disconcerting."

Sofia could endure no longer. She slammed down her cup and addressed her father directly. "How could you send Mr. Cedric to Friezenburg!"

"Now Sofia, please calm down."

It was over, there was no more maintaining calm. "No! No I will not calm down! It's not okay! How could you send him off to fight with _her_! Don't you realize Edith is just after his job?! Don't you even care about him at all?! He could have died! Is that what you wanted?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SOFIA." Rolland had risen to his feet, hands planted on the table. "How did you know he was with Edith today?"

Sofia reared back, "I… uh…I" She looked over at Cedric, unsure if he was supposed to divulge the information to her earlier, and the sorcerer's brows had furrowed with worry. Oh no, he probably wasn't supposed to tell her.

"I'm waiting Sofia."

She started to hyperventilate, but then a nervous, "I… t-t-t-told her your M-M-Majesty."

Rolland growled, "Cedric what did I—"

"That's not the point _Rolland_! How could you trust that woman with his safety! She's a menace, she—"

"You can't possibly understand what's going on Sofia! Cedric is my _servant_ , and if he's not able to perform the duties I require then I might just have to consider my options."

Sofia gasped in horror, as Rolland was outright suggesting replacement of the sorcerer, probably with his sister. She spun to see Cedric, jaw clenched and breathing heavily through his teeth. "No! No please! Edith is evil, I know it! Please you can't possibly consider this, NO!"

Sofia turned back to see Rolland massaging his forehead. "Sofia calm down, Edith isn't 'evil'."

"Yes she is! She… She…"

"Sofia s-s-s-stop." Cedric managed to squeak the words out through his clenched jaw.

"But no, no Mr. Cedric! I have to say something, I have too!"

She turned to her stepfather, she had to do something, anything. If anyone was a innocent in all of this, it just had to be Cedric.

"N-N-No p-p-p-princess. Please no." Cedric stuttered.

"Edith was the one who set me on fire!"

Rolland pulled his hands off the table and stood straight, his yelling halted. "Sofia that's not possible."

"Sofia." The princess turned to see Cedric's eyes had softened a bit into sadness, and his shoulders had slumped.

"Sofia there is no way Edith set you on fire."

"But Dad it had to be her!"

The king just shook his head. "Sofia I could see Edith's hands at that dinner, both of them. There was no way she cast the spell."

WHAT. "But no, she had to have. It must have been her."

Rolland took several deep breaths and took a few steps toward the angry, hurt and extremely confused girl. "Sofia these are trying times. Please dear, I think you need to get some more rest. Please return to your room." A sideways nod toward the exit, and it was more of a command than a suggestion.

Being angry wasn't helping. She needed to appeal to the man's better nature. All those years of witnessing the best king Enchancia had ever known, he had to be in there, somewhere. "Please _Dad_ , never send Mr. Cedric to do something so dangerous again."

The appellative seemed to soften his demeanor. She turned to stare at her half eaten dinner plate. "It would break my heart if he died. He's my best friend Dad, so please never send him again."

"Oh Sofia I don't think you need to worry about that. King Aaron will probably stop asking for his help now anyway." Cedric hadn't been able to help with the battle, so it was plausible. Sofia turned to see Cedric. He looked positively hurt. Guilt at bringing up Edith overwhelmed her, it had almost cost Cedric his beloved job. The sorcerer was now glancing around at the floor in front of himself. Rolland dismissed himself to continue working, and once he departed she ran and flung her arms around the sorcerer, nuzzling her face into his neckline.

"I was so worried about you Mr. Cedric."

Uncharacteristically he didn't hug her back, nor did he respond, but instead kept staring at the floor in front of him. Sofia didn't notice at first, as she was consumed by the feeling of relief that he'd survived. Finally the sorcerer took a step backward, extracting himself from her arms.

He was so incredibly upset. "I'll never forgive Rolland for this Mr. Cedric. I can't believe he put you in so much danger."

The sorcerer hunched over a bit, eyes narrowed and face contorted into the menacing scowl he'd tossed around frequently as of late. "Indeed princess. The world is a dangerous place, and one shouldn't wander into danger."

Sofia started to shake her head, "Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry about just now. I'll never let Rolland replace you, and I was sure your sister was the one who burned me."

He took a step backward and turned away. Worried, Sofia took a step in kind nearer to the sorcerer, "Mr. Cedric, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He turned and left without another word.

Left alone in the awkward moment, Sofia was taken aback. He hadn't recognized her at the battle, and he hadn't seen Lucinda either, so why did he seem so upset? She caught herself. This wasn't about her, he'd been subjected to the horrors of war, just as she had, and he was hurting. He probably needed some space to process what had happened today, she could afford him that. The princess slowly made her way back to her room and opened the door. Shattered glass crunched below her feet. WHAT.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her room had been trashed. Her closet was torn apart and her bed sheets tossed. Her dresser drawers had been rifled through, and the furniture was even moved. Sofia panicked and ran to her dresser.

The wand was gone.

Her bag of supplies and the map they contained missing as well. The only thing not disturbed was the little nest Wormwood had been making for her phoenix. The bird was flapping wildly. What in all the lands had happened? _WHO_ had done this?

She stood there examining the horror, clasping her hands to her face and trying to grasp what had happened. Suddenly there was breath on her shoulder. "EEEPPPP!"

She jumped back to see Cedric standing there, the same hardened expression and deadly eyes from when he'd walked into dinner. "Mr. Cedric do you see this? What happened here?"

He took a couple of slow steps into the room and looked around in a deliberate fashion.

"Mr. Cedric?"

He stood amongst the carnage, and refused to turn and address her directly. "It looks like someone was looking for something Princess. Searching for answers, searching for clues. Simply searching."

"I guessed that by the horrible mess, but who would do such a thing? Who _could_ do such a thing?"

There was a long deliberate pause.

"This is the mark of desperation princess." It drifted out of him in an unearthly tone, unlike one she'd ever heard him utter.

"I guess so… I just feel so _violated_. This is my room. Whoever it was took my wand, and my things."

The sorcerer turned, and she could have sworn he chuckled a bit. "It wasn't always your room, was it."

"What does that mean Mr. Cedric? This has been my room for years."

Again there was a long, unnerving pause. It seemed that even the air had grown uncomfortably heavy.

"But it's your father's castle. Maybe you should inform him of this violation of trust."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh yes. One should never violate another's trust, should they Princess?"

"Of course not Mr. Cedric."

"Of course."

Silence, as if to somehow drive home an unspoken point the sorcerer simply stared off into the distance leaving the confused and frightened princess to grapple with its meaning.

"Oh my word! What happened here?!" Baileywick had come running from the opposite side of the castle, summoned by Sofia's screaming.

"Baileywick someone broke into my room and tore it apart!"

The steward looked around in horror, then snapped to attention. "But who could have done this? There's been no suspicious activity all day."

Suddenly the image of the cloaked man sprang into Sofia's mind. "Baileywick! I saw that cloaked man again."

The steward's mouth dropped open, and Cedric turned, shocked by her statement. "Princess Sofia, if you saw a suspicious man why didn't you report it?"

"Ah…. Well I was just in a hurry to ride Minimus this morning."

"I'll have security scour the grounds, and I'll send a maid to clean your room Sofia, but you really need to report these things immediately."

The unnerved girl nodded and the steward was gone. She was left alone in the room with the sorcerer once more. He simply stood there, no kind words of comfort, no conciliatory gestures. There could be a madman roaming the castle, and he didn't seem to care.

"Mr. Cedric, I'm scared. What if Baileywick can't find the cloaked man?"

After a long pause he finally answered. "Then I suppose you'll never know who did this then, will you princess?"

She moved to hug the sorcerer, but he pulled away. She stood there, arms clutched to her chest and feeling desperately alone and frightened. Without her wand she was incredibly vulnerable.

"Mr. Cedric, you don't think they're still here in the castle. Do you?"

He turned slightly, that she could see the tip of his nose and not much else upon his face. "Yes princess, I suppose the demons could be in the walls. One never knows."

Sofia started to shake with terror. What if they were around any corner, behind any pillar, just waiting to strike? Someone could have found out about her involvement in the war, they could be after her. She reached out for the sorcerer but he recoiled. "Goodnight Princess." In the next instant he was gone. A pair of maids came and silently began cleaning while Sofia sat upon the bed and stroked her phoenix's head to calm the bird down. It was truly a shame she couldn't speak, the bird could have relayed who did this. The maids left, and Sofia was again alone.

Every creak, every shadow dancing in her room seemed to be the cloaked figure, waiting to strike. Terror gripped her, and no longer able to stand the tension she rose and began pacing her room. Each turn she expected to be overtaken by the hooded menace, that her skin prickled and breath quickened with every step. She finally succumbed to the terror and pressed her back against the wall cowering in the corner of her room, that they might not overtake her from behind.

But wait, if they had her wand they could just make the walls disappear. Once the thought occurred it was over. Nothing and nowhere in this room was safe. With the hours ticking by into the night she scooped up her little phoenix and roamed the halls seeking somewhere, anywhere to feel secure. If only Amber was here, perhaps she could have slept next to her sister. Amber slept lightly, and her scream could pierce the thickest armor. Sofia lingered outside the desolate rooms of her siblings, but no solace was to be found there. Onward she roamed and found herself standing outside her parent's bedroom. Normally she would seek solace with her mother, but the woman had probably agreed to spend the night in Corinthia and return home in the morning. Travel in her state was expectedly limited. She undid the latch and crept as quiet as a mouse into the receiving chamber. Inside she could hear Rolland snoring.

Unable to bring herself to wake him, to express her fears, to trust him as she once did the princess leaned against the wall lost in thought. He'd probably just tell her to 'calm down' and assure her that the guards were being extra vigilant. Defeated, Sofia left and continued to roam the halls. Sleepiness started to take her, dulling her senses and heightening her anxiety, that each shadow seemed a haunted figure. If only she had her wand, then she could at least protect against an unknown menace.

Cedric had wands. Lots of them actually. Many more than just his family wand. Sofia climbed the steps to his tower and luckily the latch was unlocked. She entered the workshop and was met by his raven perched upon the windowsill, seemingly asleep. Quietly she tiptoed toward the collection of wands positioned casually upon his desk. A little security blanket for these terrifying times. She reached out for a wand and her phoenix let out a "cheep cheep."

Oh no. Wormwood awoke immediately and started cawing. Sofia grabbed a wand and turned, but it was too late.

"Sofia."

She cringed, and turned to face the man. "Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry to wake you, but I was just so scared. I-" She froze. He was standing there in not but his pants with his undone robe draped over his shoulders. No vest, no shirt. Oh man, he'd been asleep. Oops. But then how did he get up so quickly? He walked straight up to her, interrogating her with angry eyes. He caught sight of the wand in her hand and reached forward, yanking it from her.

"I suppose we should add stealing to your list of crimes Princess."

"Mr. Cedric I'm sorry I took it but I just feel so afraid and I wanted to protect myself from that scary cloaked man who destroyed my room."

As she said it he cringed, then returned the wand to the jar. "I _suppose_ you aren't the only one whose guilty of this particular crime Princess, but I must say your offenses of late require a penance be paid."

The crime of stealing. Sofia grabbed her amulet. He had taken it for his own, long ago. "So, you'll forgive me Mr. Cedric?"

"You my dear inspire many emotions in me. Some are pleasant, and some very unpleasant."

It felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Mr. Cedric please don't be angry with me, I was just so afraid." She looked out the window at the lonely night, "I'm still afraid."

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind the curtain and into his bedchambers. He released her, and she spun to stare at him. He tossed her robe at her head, then turned to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Cedric are you going to let me sleep here tonight?" His head lowered, and he gave the slightest nod. "Are you, going to protect me from the intruder?"

He gulped strangely, "I told you before Sofia, the evil is inside the walls." He then turned to look directly at her, "But I will try to save you. I'll always try."

He left and she changed into the robe, then settled into the soft blankets once more. His family wand was sitting right there on the end table. No one would come looking for her here, and even if they did there was a wand right there should the need arise, and with Cedric awake in the workshop he'd probably hear anyone approaching and howl in fright.

She heard the rustle of curtains and soft footsteps. "Mr. Cedric what are you—"

The blankets shifted and the mattress groaned ever so slightly. He'd lain down next to her.

"EEK! Mr. Cedric we can't be here like this!"

He held a finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhhh". It quieted her startled yelping. He slowly retracted the finger and curled up on his side of the mattress, closing his eyes.

She just stared at him, flabbergasted he'd lay there next to her like this. How was she supposed to sleep with him lying there half naked?

"Mr. Cedric?"

He didn't respond.

"Mr. Cedric?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. The strangest expression was on his face. He reached up and touched her hair, resting his hand onto the silver star hairclip she still wore.

"It's still in your hair."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What in the world was going through his mind?

"Still in your hair."

"Well yeah, I only take it out to brush my hair and then I put it back. I told you I really like it, after all you gave it to me. That has nothing to do with us lying here like this. It could be really bad for you if someone sees us, and I don't want to get you in any more trouble Mr. Cedric."

"You needn't worry about anyone discovering us here Princess. No one enters by bedchamber."

"But you can't be sure! Remember when you walked in on me? What if Baileywick comes with orders from Rolland, what if—"

"No one comes into my bedchambers Sofia. No one cares about me. N-n-no one but y-y-you."

"But Baileywick!"

The finger was across her lips again, and the sorcerer drew in a deep breath. "Dearest princess, I'd hoped to never tell you this, but… long ago when I was young and naïve I waited here for someone special to come to me, as they'd promised. Instead they sent Baileywick, and let's just say he intruded on a compromising situation. To our mutual horror we agreed he would never again intrude on my bedchambers, and not ascend my tower until the clock strikes nine. While he might have knocked upon my door, I can assure you he'd never enter this room." He gulped strangely and stared down at her robe, " S-s-so you can be certain p-p-princess, no one will d-d-disss, d-d-dissss. _Oooh_ , Merlin's mushrooms."

Sofia thought back to the previous night. That's probably why he was so comfortable keeping her here. "Is that why no one comes to take care of you when you're sick Mr. Cedric?"

He nodded.

"And is that why you were yelling at Baileywick this morning to go away?"

"Somewhat."

Sofia relaxed a bit. He seemed certain they weren't going to get into trouble, and it was comforting to have someone else there who could at least try to protect her in case the cloaked man made an appearance. He rolled over to face away from her. It seemed to calm his nervousness for some strange reason.

"Mr. Cedric…"

" _Ugh_ , what is it now princess? Weren't you supposed to be tired? I've had a long and harrowing day."

"I am, but… you mentioned there was someone special to you. Who was it?" She saw the sorcerer tense up at the question.

"Please don't make me answer that Sofia, I'd pluck the very stars from the sky and give them to you if it would end this _excruciatingly_ painful conversation and make you drift off to sleep." There was clear agitation in his voice, and the princess thought better than to press the issue.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. Thank you for letting me sleep here."

The man relaxed and rolled back over, "I'd d-d-do anything for you S-S-Sofia. A-a-anything. Now _p-p-p-please_ go to sleep."

"Good night Mr. Cedric."

"G-g-good night Sofia."

She lay facing the wall and kept perfectly still. He'd given her plenty of space and curled up on his side. It wasn't really uncomfortable to be so near him, but it seemed wrong somehow. It was taboo in its very nature to share a bed with someone of the opposite sex who wasn't your family, but then maybe that's how he saw her. Like a beloved daughter, or maybe the sister he'd wished he had. Several minutes passed as Sofia's mind ran over the possibilities lying there still, but then the mattress shifted under her, and there was a slight tugging at her hair.

"I'll never let them take you away from me Sofia. You're mine. All mine." She felt another slight tug on her hair, he had begun running his fingers through her tresses.

No way. He thought she was asleep and was talking to her? And touching her hair! He must be expressing his desire to protect her from the cloaked menace, right? Right? _RIGHT_? But what was that 'mine' business. He couldn't… he didn't actually…

Long fingers navigated her waist and his breath was upon her ear. He'd curled up alongside her like she was a pillow, spooning her in the night.

An electric shock ran through her. He 'liked' her. _LIKED_ her, maybe even… No way! This couldn't be possible! He was her mentor, her teacher, he was over twice her age! How old _was_ he anyway?

There was no way, no possible way it could be true. But his hand was on her waist, dangerously close to touching her bare skin through the part in the robe. Only lovers touched like this in the night, Sofia was sure of it. Her thoughts ran away with her. The way he'd stood between her and Axel in the war room, the livid expression when she'd spent the afternoon with Hugo, the presents, the possessive behaviors. Oh man, the _kisses_! And the hugs… and that position they'd been in on his bed this morning! The last few weeks were swirling around inside the princess's mind.

Could it really be true? She rolled over to look at his face. His hand slid across her stomach as she did it, making contact with her skin, and it immediately clenched upon contact. She froze, as did the sorcerer, but his eyes remained shut. After a minute of silent tension his fingers relaxed, a look of utter contentment streaking across his face.

By the stars above, what had she gotten herself _into_? Small panic attacks consumed her for the next hour. There was just no way, was there? She stared at his sleeping face for what seemed like hours, taking in every inch of him while trying to come to grips with what this revelation _meant_. Would it change their friendship? How could it _not_? It was already affecting the way he acted around her. But then counterpoints sprung up in her mind. He had no other friends, and was never close to his sister. Maybe that's all it was, a pure and simple misunderstanding. She couldn't just ask him outright, what if she had misread the signs? He'd be furious, embarrassed, any number of horrible reactions. She needed an expert's opinion. Someone who'd already demonstrated a knack for figuring this kind of stuff out.

She needed Amber. Resolved to consult with her sister, the princess finally managed to table the confusion of the day and drift off into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17-Shattered

**Chapter 17: Shattered**

A ray of sunlight woke Sofia the next morning. It was streaming through the small circular window adjacent to the bed she now occupied. She looked over to see Cedric lying there. His mouth was open and he was drooling a bit on the pillow. One arm was up and over his head, the other still resting on Sofia's stomach. It was rather cute. She delicately lifted his arm so as not to wake him but was unsuccessful. He started to stir and in his half dreamy state pulled her a bit closer as he stuck his face in her hair whilst his other arm flopped off the bed.

"Mr. Cedric!"

Sofia sat upright, giggling at his disheveled hair and clumsy limbs. He opened his eyes and the goofy smile he'd been displaying of late finally came back. Sofia didn't know how to ask him of her suspicions, so she crawled over him to get out of bed in a haphazard fashion. Accidental elbow pokes caused the sorcerer to yelp a bit, but overall he seemed to be blushing. Once up she stood there for a brief minute. "Thank you for protecting me last night Mr. Cedric."

The goofy smile vanished and his head fell back against the pillow. "You shouldn't thank me Princess."

"Why not?"

He simply looked away as if guilty of some great crime, but she hadn't been under a spell this time and he had been a perfect gentleman, sans the cuddling. Maybe it was the cuddling?

"Mr. Cedric I… I slept well, all thanks to you."

A soft smile, and he lifted to sit upright.

"It was the least I could do princess."

"But it still meant a lot to me. I'm going to go change into my dress in the workshop now, okay?"

The sorcerer nodded, and Sofia was off for the day, leaving her phoenix sleeping soundly next to Wormwood. Once Amber got back this needed discussing, NOW.

Sofia went down to breakfast and to her delight her family had returned. They had been informed of the incident in her room and were understandably horrified. The guards had scoured the grounds but no one had seen anyone suspicious all night. The only thing anyone was aware of happening during dinner was that Cedric had come back from the battle, but no one had seen an intruder follow him in. The conversation turned to the day's plan, and Amber was bursting with excitement. The party Amber had beseeched Desmond to throw was going to start this afternoon. Sofia dropped several not so subtle hints that she wanted Amber alone, and the girl caught wind of her intentions immediately, excusing herself and her nervous younger sister from breakfast.

Once in Amber's room the girl was all a twitter of the happenings in Corinthia. Clio had won standing ovations for her performance, although James had fallen asleep through the second half and was grimacing through the more operatic parts.

"But you know James."

"Yeah, I do Amber."

"Come here Sofia, it's been weeks and you still haven't tried on the special dress I had made for you."

"But Amber there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh fine, we can do that while you try it on. Hugo's going to love it!"

Sarcastic eye rolls did nothing to damper her sister's spirits. Amber brought Sofia behind her dressing curtains and helped the girl out of her usual purple dress and into the blue and white lace ensemble. It pulled a bit uncomfortably at Sofia's larger chest, and extended a bit past her ankles. Again she felt short and over developed, but her mind was far more distracted by the developments of last night.

 _'You're mine. All mine.'_

Remembering his words sent pinpricks down her arms while Amber laced up her corset. Seeing Cedric in various degrees of undress had been more than a little… pleasant. His skin was very soft. He always seemed to notice her distress, and always took action if something was wrong. His magic was _ah-mazing_ , but more so the care he put into his spells, his potions, and the dedication he'd showed when bandaging her leg. Oh… how his bangs looked in the rain…. Lost in her imaginings, that he might actually, really _like_ her she failed recognize the growing impatience of one golden haired princess.

Amber stopped tugging and stood there with arms crossed. "Sofia, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Amber, did you say something?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You've been a bit spacey all morning, and weren't you going to tell me something? If it's just your room you shouldn't worry, Daddy will make sure the perpetrator is found."

"Amber that's not it. But I _was_ wondering about something."

"Oh just tell me Sofia."

The princess hesitated, unsure of how to broach the topic, and took several unsure steps, pacing in a circle. "It's just, how do you know if someone is attracted to you?"

Amber's eyes widened and she started blinking strangely. "Okay what's going on Sofia? Is it Hugo? Did you finally realize you have a burning passion for him too!"

"Ah, that's a no. But I think someone else likes me."

"Ooh who is it Sofia? Which kingdom do they rule?"

"He… doesn't actually rule a kingdom." Sofia chuckled at the remembrance of Cedric stealing her amulet to take over this particular realm.

"Oh, well then which kingdom do his parent's rule?"

"They don't rule a kingdom either Amber."

The girls eyes darted around, but then the princess gave a suspicious pucker, "It's not Prince Albert of Galdiz, is it? I know his grandfather has ruled a long time and their kingdom is rich but I heard he spends all day hiking through the wilderness. He wouldn't be a very attentive husband."

"NO Amber. He's not a prince."

"Wait! Oh no Sofia he's not a boy from the village is he? Is this where you've been sneaking off too?"

The golden girl had started advancing and Sofia was retreating into the corner, hands up in defense. "Well, you see... Okay, I really need your advice, because I'm not _entirely_ sure he likes me in that way, so if you promise not to tell anyone then I'll tell you who he is."

"Deal. Now spill it."

"Okay, it's Mr. Cedric. He's been acting odd for a couple weeks and well, he called me 'his Sofia' a couple times."

Amber started at her for a spilt second, then burst out laughing. The elder princess took several backward steps and leaned up against her bed whilst convulsing. Sofia was not amused. "It's not nice to laugh at me Amber."

The brown-eyed girl grabbed her sides and suppressed the jovial sounds. "Oh I'm sorry Sofia but you had me worried there for a minute."

"And you're not now because _why_?"

"Oh Sofia, everyone knows Cedric is gay. He's probably just protective of you, like Daddy is."

WHAT.

"Mr. Cedric is _gay_? No way. There is _NO_ possible way he's gay."

Amber shot her a sarcastic look. "Of course he is Sofia! He's always nervous around older men, and stutters constantly around Daddy."

"Dad just makes him nervous!"

"Actually Sofia, Cedric has a massive crush on Daddy. Being the gracious ruler Daddy is he tries to just ignores it for the most part. He doesn't want to embarrass Cedric any more than necessary."

"You know Amber, it's not nice to assume things like that about people. Has anyone asked him?"

Amber stood there stone stiff. "Why in all the kingdoms would I ask Cedric if he is attracted to men? It's obvious Sofia. It's as plain as the nose on _his_ face. All of the staff says it too."

Sofia wasn't convinced and crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. Amber let out an exasperated huff, "Come on Sofia! You know him better than anyone, he's NEVER had a girlfriend, and he avoids other sorcerers for the most part and any romantic situations."

"But he admires women from afar. I've heard him call Amalthea 'exquisite', and he's ogled several sorceresses now and again, even way back to Miss Nettle in disguise as Sasha."

"Oh Sofia, I call chocolate 'exquisite' all the time, and gaze longingly at it too. Besides…" Amber walked closer to her sister, "I heard Mom and Dad talking several years ago about it."

"What did they say Amber?"

The golden haired girl fiddled with her fingers a bit, then began the tale. "So, I went to their room because I wanted to ask for a new saddle for Lyra, and Mom was kind of upset because you'd fallen asleep on Cedric for hours and he was stroking your hair. Dad told her not to worry, and that Cedric would never violate you because he's gay."

Sofia turned her head sideways, "That's all Amber? That's the big proof."

Amber shook her head, "No, Dad told her about a particular incident that happened right after my Mom died. Apparently Cedric snuck in to Daddy's bed one night, completely naked, and started to come on to Daddy."

WHOA. "Really Amber?"

"Yep. He was swooning and declaring his undying devotion like a love-struck puppy. Daddy was so freaked out he ran out of the room."

Amber started to pace a bit but kept on talking. "Honestly Sofia, I don't know why you'd care. If anything you should be happy. Mom and Dad know Cedric doesn't think about women that way so you've had unfettered access to him for years."

No way. _That's_ why there was never a question about all the time she spent with Cedric? She'd taken him all over the kingdom on mild adventures and spent countless hours alone with him in his tower casting spells. Maybe Amber was right. This was all just in Sofia's head. Sofia thought back to some of the things Greylock had said.

' _Unlike Cedric this isn't my first time near a woman.'_

And then yesterday when Cedric had been so concerned about Rolland 'approving' of him. And the way he always crumpled into a puddle around the king, it did seem like more than just a nervous reaction. Did it make sense?

No way.

"But Amber, he runs his hands through my hair!"

"Don't you know anything about gay men Sofia? They like hair, and clothes, and fashion. Come on Sofia, haven't you noticed the way he sashays around when he walks, the extra layers he dresses in, his flamboyant nature, and that yellow bow! If that's not a telltale sign I don't know what is."

"But he kissed me!"

Amber paused. "What do you mean he kissed you? As in, on the lips?"

Sofia listed to the side, "Well no, but on the top of my head, and on my cheek!" Sofia pointed emphatically to the place Cedric's soft lips had pressed onto her but yesterday.

"Sofia _Daddy_ kisses me in those places. It doesn't mean anything."

"But Amber he _hugs_ me!"

"You're a hugger Sofia. He'd really like to be hugging Daddy, trust me on this."

"AAAGGGHH!" Sofia had flung her hands up in frustration.

Amber sat back and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I didn't want to have to show you this, but it seems necessary." The girl rose and walked into her closet, returning with a handful of parchments. "Here Sofia, I think you should read these." The girl handed the confused princess the papers, yellowed with age, and Sofia unfurled the first one. Shock and confusion lay before her, for there in Cedric's very own handwriting was personalized romantic poetry.

 _My Dearest One,_

 _Come away with me,  
_ _Beyond the seas we shall flee  
_ … _Our love will be spoken for eternity  
_ … … _I will bring solace to your soul gratefully  
_ _For you are the candle to my flame_

 _Come away with me,  
_ _Leave behind society  
_ … _with its ideas of what our lives should be,  
_ … … _and if I had but the strength of soldiers in me  
_ _I'd punish all who dared to seek your fate_

 _Come away with me,  
_ _To a future so bright  
_ … _that the stars above will dance in delight  
_ … … _and our hearts will provide needed warmth in the night  
_ _for our desires deep within_

 _Come away with me,  
_ _Abandon the crown,  
_ … _What could it bring beyond passage of time  
_ … … _A trove of treasures resplendently fine  
_ _are but trinkets to the depths of my love._

 _Come away with me,_

 _My Dearest One._

"See Sofia. When Mom and Dad were talking about Cedric he pulled these out of a drawer and gave them to Mom. Long ago, during my parents engagement these notes started to show up, and they only got more explicit after they got married. Daddy just ignored them, hoping it would stop. It finally did, but I don't think Cedric ever got over Daddy. I mean, he still works here after all."

She couldn't believe it. There before her was proof, actual physical proof that Cedric was, at least at one time, smitten with King Rolland. As if hit by a granite statue the awkwardness of last night came back, the 'special someone' Cedric didn't want to talk about must have been Rolland. _Of course_ Baileywick was sent by Rolland. He sends Baileywick _everywhere_. She thought further back, and when she had lunch with Cedric in the gazebo he's mentioned not being Rolland's biggest fan _anymore_. Maybe that's why he'd been after Rolland's kingdom and needed the Amulet all that time ago. She'd never actually found out the reason beyond a simple 'I want to be powerful', maybe he wanted revenge for the rejection. Maybe he wanted to reverse their roles, and no longer feel the powerlessness that comes when loving someone who cannot return the emotion. A salve for his hurting soul. The thought evoked a strong throbbing sensation in Sofia's chest, and she couldn't bear to read the rest of the stack.

Idiocy. Pure, unadulterated idiocy. Sofia felt the biggest fool this world had ever known for entertaining the notion that his hands might just have enjoyed touching the skin upon her stomach last night.

The golden princess realized that very little reading was transpiring, and there were delicate hands clutching Sofia's. "Oh Sofia.. don't tell me _YOU_ have a crush on Cedric?

"What! Oh no Amber, I was just thinking about things and—"

Amber was shaking her head slightly, "Oh Sofia I'm so sorry to be the one who told you. I know he's a nice guy and all under that gruff and bumbling exterior, but honestly you can do better and you will! If you come with us today I bet Desmond could invite Hugo to join us."

"No thanks."

"Wait, do you mean 'no thanks' to Hugo, or 'no thanks' to Desmond's party?"

"To both, I just need some time to think about things. I guess I was really, _REALLY_ off base." Sofia's shoulders slumped as the realization started to sink in.

"Oh Sofia you usually are about these things. Cheer up! It's just Cedric, and Hugo is SO much better. Seriously, he's young, handsome, kind, and he cares about you so much.."

"Amber I don't have a crush on Cedric, and I don't find Hugo charming in the slightest! I just need to think. Please."

"Then think about how wonderful the future would be if you marry Hugo. Sofia we'll all get to spend the rest of our lives together. You and Hugo, Hildegard and Axel, James and Clio, and of course my Desmond. It'll be perfect Sofia, just perfect."

"I can't even comprehend that right now Amber. I'm sorry." Sofia grabbed her head and headed to her room down the hall, but was still saddled with a tinge of fear to re-enter it.

She'd been sure, well _nearly_ sure that Cedric truly liked her, perhaps even _loved_ her, but now? The letters in her hand told the tale. He was of a different persuasion. The budding excitement of the early morning melted away, and a distinct feeling of loss crept into its place. She wandered the halls for a bit and found herself standing in front of the garden gazebo. Looking back on it, when he'd picked her up in the rain and bandaged her injured leg it had been so intimate. He'd been so close, he'd taken the time to help her, he seemed to care so much. She sat there, arms crossed and face buried within them upon the table, trying to resolve the strange feelings conflicting inside her.

She heard rushed footsteps, and looked up to see Cedric panting and gripping onto his leg. He'd been running again. "There you are. I thought you'd found another... well never mind what I thought. What in the name of Merlin are you doing out here Sofia? Didn't you sleep well enough last night?"

She did have her head on the table just now. "It's not that Mr. Cedric, it's just, well something's bothering me."

"Well out with it woman. I can't have you conflicted and deciding to do something about it without consulting me again." The sorcerer had stepped closer and was clearly concerned.

"It's just, can you tell me the truth Mr. Cedric?"

The man froze, and gulped nervously. "The t-t-truth princess? Aaaaah w-w-what truth is that?"

Sofia gripped the letters in her hand tighter. "Amalthea. When you said she was 'exquisite', did you mean it?" She watched as he turned his face upwards, that only one eye could see her, and mouth gaped open. He looked horrified. Oh no, Amber was right.

"Please Mr. Cedric, just tell me how you feel about Amalthea, or Minerva, or even Sasha before we realized she was Ms. Nettle. You said such nice things about all of them, did you mean those things Mr. Cedric? Did you think they were really attractive?" She stood and moved closer to the sorcerer, and he retreated a step in kind for each of hers. "Were you in love with them?"

His hands flung up, and he looked every part a deer caught in the bowman's sights. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't really think this is appropriate Sofia."

"But just tell me the truth Mr. Cedric, I'm not going to hate you or stop being here for you."

That chiding finger was waggling back and forth, "Oh n-n-no. This is a trap, a huge colossal monumental trap that I refuse to fall into. I know the tricks you women play, and I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not trying to trick you Mr. Cedric, I just want to know. I _need_ to know how you feel inside."

Frustration mounting, his hands started clenching, "This is completely, unequivocally unfair Sofia. Never in all my years did I ask for this, but now I suffer with it all the same. I'm not that kind of man! I wouldn't go after those women at all. There, now is that enough explanation, or do I need to prostrate myself upon the very grass you stand upon!"

By the stars, suffering with something he didn't _ask_ for, not _that_ kind of man, it was true. Sofia stopped advancing and stared off at the grass, her breath catching in her throat. The sorcerer was watching her intensely and started running his hands through his hair frantically. "Sofia I don't have much experience in what to do or say right now, but you have to know that those women didn't mean anything to me. They were just pretty, and somewhat talented at sorcery, that's all."

The words pummeled her and she gripped the parchments even tighter. Cedric caught sight of them, and grew immediately suspicious.

"Now see here Sofia, what have you been reading?"

She flung her hand and the love notes behind her in a last ditch effort to conceal them, but it was too late. "Whatever you've been reading has obviously affected your mind. Hand it over."

"No Mr. Cedric, I can't"

"Hand it… oooh!" He'd lunged for the papers, and she dodged him once, then twice. She turned to start running but then found herself stuck to the ground. He'd cast a sticking spell.

"Let me GO!"

"Not until you tell me why in Merlin's name you're going on about this _now_ , so hand over the letters."

"Alright. Alright I will, just unstick me first."

He squinted a look of distrust at her, but finally undid the spell. Reluctantly she held out her hand, and he took the parchments from her. One glance at the first letter and he went sheet white. Hyperventilating, he finally looked up at her.

"Where did you get these?"

Sofia glanced around for an escape route. Suddenly Cedric crumpled them in his hands and stomped angrily on the ground. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?!"

"I just… Is it true Mr. Cedric? What the letters say? Did you really love—"

"Enough! This isn't _YOURS_ Sofia! These weren't for you to read, EVER!" He was absolutely furious, his entire face had broken out in crimson and he seemed to be shooting fire from his eyes.

"I just wanted to know how you FELT Mr. Cedric! I was so confused!" she screamed it back at him.

"But how COULD you Sofia! I can't BELIEVE you found these, WHERE did you find them! TELL ME!"

"I… I got them from Amber, and she took them from Mom, who got them from Rolland."

The man broke out in a fit of unnerving laugher as tears began streaming down his face. "Cedric I'm sorry, I didn't ask for them, it just happened."

"So you've _ALL_ been reading the depths of my agony around the courtyard, is that it? That I might die of the mortification, is that what you want? I could prance through the gardens naked too! That all you royals might laugh at the _royal fool_ , a favorite pastime it would seem!"

Oh no. Cedric's heart had been broken, and he was still suffering from the pain of it. "Mr. Cedric it's not like that!"

Cedric kept stomping angrily on the ground, "Leave it to Rolland to put on full display the agony of my heart. I suppose he simply didn't care after all and wanted a hearty laugh as well, isn't that right princess?!"

How could she call herself his friend and never notice he was in love with Rolland? "Mr. Cedric I'm sorry, I—"

"Sorry doesn't set it right! If it did I'd never still be the lowly court magician bowing to his Majesty's every command!"

"Mr. Cedric please, I—"

"Oh the humiliation, the… wait. You read these, _knowing_ I wrote them. Didn't you princess?"

He'd tensed up again, tears still streaming down as he shook the letters angrily in her face. " _Didn't_ you princess? You'd recognize my handwriting in an instant, I'm sure of it." The growling man was in her face, breathing down her neck.

"Yes."

"You meant to make a fool of me too, didn't you! Just like them, just like before!"

"I'd never want to make a fool of you Mr. Cedric!"

"Yet here you are, playing me for the biggest _royal fool_ that ever was. I can't even LOOK at you princess!"

"Please don't say that Mr. Cedric! I'm sorry I read the letter, but I had to know, I had too—"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! If I'd only walked away then, well I'm not going to make the same mistake twice princess. I DIDN'T NEED IT BEFORE, AND _I DON'T NEED YOU_!"

It came barreling out of him like a cannon blast, knocking the wind out of the princess. She erupted in a fit of tears, her hands shaking in front of her face. Upon utterance of the words Cedric stopped convulsing with anger, and after a moment realized what he'd just said, and to whom he'd said it. He sunk his head in shame.

"Merlin's mushrooms."

She took off running as fast as her legs could carry her toward the stables and Minimus. He'd just dissolved their association, a bond that she'd considered sacred.

Desperate for escape she grabbed at Minimus's reigns, but the horse didn't budge. She tugged harder, "Minimus, please I can't stay here! Oh please! BWAHHH!"

The horse refused to budge. WAIT. His eyes were closed. "Minimus, are you okay? You can't be sleeping still, MINIMUS I NEED YOU! MINIMUS!"

The horse was asleep. This was no normal slumber, he was enchanted. Cedric…

She heard the sorcerer call her name in the distance and panicked. Oh no, _anything_ but more fighting, she simply couldn't take it. No more. She took off running out of the stables and out toward the front gate, and before her Amber and James were riding in the royal coach on their way to Desmond's kingdom. Amber took one look at Sofia and flung her arms forward, offering a conciliatory hug. Sofia ran willingly into the kind gesture and sobbed onto Amber's shoulder.

James was thoroughly confused, "Sof, what's the matter?"

Sofia couldn't muster a response, so Amber shook off his questions with a hand wave and directed Sofia to sit beside her, stroking the distraught girl's hair. With a flick of the reigns they were off to Desmond's kingdom, leaving Cedric behind.

It didn't matter how their relationship was defined anymore. Now it was simply gone.


	18. Chapter 18-Fear

**Author's Note:** **DISCLAIMER** : This chapter is the darkest moment in the story. I've consulted with my magnificent beta, and we both felt this was still worthy of a **STRONG T** rating because nothing actually happens to Sofia. However if you feel differently please PM me and we can discuss.

 **Chapter 18: Fear**

The coach landed along rocky bluffs, revealing the majesty of Desmond's castle. Set upon an outcropping it stood as a magnificent pillar of ancient stones above the seascape below. The salty sea air nipped at the princess's face as they disembarked and crossed the grand causeway to this castle. Below the distinct call of sea lions and cacophonous chirping of seagulls intermixed with the crashing of waves, and lent serenity to the atmosphere. It wasn't hard to tell why Desmond and his entire family preferred a quiet evening along the shore to the stresses of high society. Nevertheless, Amber in her characteristic fashion had beseeched the man to hold a gathering, and so it was.

Beyond the jagged outcroppings lining the sea Leidelville was a land of meadows. Rolling farmland dotted the countryside up to the northern mountains that bordered Friezenburg. Sofia looked off into the distance toward those forsaken hills with a heavy heart, the battle of yesterday still weighing heavily on her thoughts.

While merriment ensued inside Sofia lingered on a balcony overlooking the waves, taking in the gentle sea air and trying to let the calmness of nature soothe her troubled heart. At least the tears had stopped, and Desmond had been gracious enough not to point out the obvious redness in her eyes and clammy cheeks. Desmond's castle had been constructed in eras past, inhabited by his family for over a dozen generations. The rock and mortar betrayed its age, but Sofia found great beauty in it. She climbed atop the balconies edge and sat there, dangling her legs over the edge and taking in the breeze. The crashes of waves upon the shore seemed almost inviting, as if the sweetest fate would be for the waves to simply carry her away, along with the suffering of Friezenburg's people, her conflictions over informing her mother about Birk, and the agony within her own heart at crushing Cedric's feelings. To let all the misery just float away with her upon the tides, that seemed the best of all possible outcomes.

No more spells. No more laughter. No more adventures in search of rare ingredients. He'd ended their friendship.

' _I don't need you'_

The feeling of loss overwhelmed her. The look upon his face of disappointment, pain and rage etched inside her psyche alongside the image of the fallen peasant in Friezenburg, haunting her soul.

It was best not to burden her siblings with tales of woe. She could hear intermittent laughter from Amber echoing through the stone halls and the faint reverberations of music and general gaiety from within. They were here to socialize but Sofia wanted to simply disappear and leave behind all the pain and suffering she'd inadvertently inflicted. The wind was soft and the sea air smelled sweet. It truly did help to calm her nerves. A sudden grating laughter came from within the castle. Hildegard had come. More music, more laughing, more celebrations of nothing. It seemed discordant with reality, that people could be so happy in times when others were out there dying.

"Sofia! What are you doing on that railing?! You could fall!"

Amber had intruded on her silent reflections. "Oh Amber don't worry, I'm fine."

"Princess's don't sit like that Sofia." She rolled her eyes and the golden girl backed off. "Anyway I've got a surprise for you! It's sure to take your mind off things."

She looked away from the water toward her anxious sister and noticed a familiar haircut popping out from behind the golden girl's tall thin frame. "Look I had Desmond invite Hugo just like I said I would, isn't that just perfect!"

Hugo stepped out from behind the grinning princess. "Why thank you Princess Amber. Hello Sofia, it feels like forever since I last laid eyes on the most beautiful princess in creation. No offense Amber." The svelte girl shrugged and walked back inside.

"I saw you yesterday Hugo."

"I know, but every minute I'm apart from you feels like an eternity."

Sofia groaned, and turned to stare at the tide once more. For his part the prince took a minute to regroup, then approached to stand next to the girl dangling off the edge of the balcony. "Sofia, I just wanted you to know that I missed you, that's all. I'm sorry it was a bit overwhelming."

She turned to look upon the prince, and he wore a sincere demeanor. She gave him a slight smile, and the prince moved to take her hand in his. "Amber told me about your… incident… earlier today." Exasperated, Sofia's head reared back. How could Amber go blabbing? She'd promised not to tell anyone about it.

"I don't know what Amber told you Hugo, but it's probably not the reason I'm upset."

"She told me that you weren't receptive of my affections because you'd created some fantasy about that freaky old sorcerer in your mind, but now it's over." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "It is over, right my beautiful Sofia? You finally realized that spell caster is no good, didn't you?"

A little explosion went off in the back of the girl's mind. _Oooh Amber_... so _NOT_ okay. "What are you implying Hugo?"

He looked a bit off-put. "Just that, I'm glad you're heart is in the right place now, and not pining for that perverted old man."

"Mr. Cedric is _NOT_ perverted!" She'd retracted her hand and planted it on the stone railing. "He's a wonderful, magical, marvelous human being who has complex emotions. Never say that about Mr. Cedric again!"

"Okay Sofia! I didn't mean it offensively."

"How could it be anything _BUT_ offensive Hugo?!"

Hugo stared down at the sea and grit his teeth, "So, it really _was_ true. You've had a crush on that old weirdo and that's why you never reciprocated my feelings."

"No that's not… UGH Hugo". Sofia was grabbing at the air in front of her. The prince seemed truly upset, and the last thing Sofia wanted to do was cause any more pain. Friezenburg, Cedric, hurting Hugo just because seemed a horrible addition to the heap, even if she had no romantic inclinations toward the man. A very long deep breath, and the princess tried again.

"Look Hugo, I don't have a crush on Mr. Cedric. We were really good friends, the best of friends, but it doesn't matter anymore. I did something that hurt his feelings, and he doesn't want to be… friends… with me anymore." As the words came out she winced. _Friends nevermore_ …

Strong arms had wrapped themselves around her head, "Hugo stop, I don't need you to do that."

"But I want to Sofia, you're such a wonderful, beautiful, gentle soul, and you're hurting." He pulled away ever so slightly to look into her eyes, "and I'm really glad that what Amber told me wasn't true, because I've got some ideas now that I really think you'll find wonderful."

He was trying, in his egotistical self-absorbed way, to be comforting. It was nice on some level to have someone sympathize with her, even if his intentions were misplaced.

"Sofia, you really like magic, don't you?"

"Yeah, it was my favorite subject at Royal Prep."

Hugo nodded, "Yeah, it was. You always figured out the spells before everyone else, even Desmond. You're amazing Sofia."

"Well it wasn't all me, I had the world's… best… sorcery… teach..." The temporary distraction wore off, and her head slumped down toward the sea, her sentence incomplete.

Hugo tightened his grip on her, "It's going to be just fine Sofia, I've got a plan that I think you'll really like, but it'll have to be later." Sofia looked up at him, and the prince seemed giddy with excitement. Oh man, exciting Hugo was the opposite of her intentions, but at least he wasn't angry with her or miserable because of her. Like Cedric was.

Cedric, he'd be all alone now… oh how that thought cut open wounds deep inside.

Hugo smiled widely and gestured with his chin toward the doorway, "Come on lovely, let's go inside and see what Desmond and the others are up to. For now that'll take your mind off things, okay beautiful?"

She sniffled, "Okay." Hugo was right, sitting out there pinning for Cedric's friendship wasn't going to fix anything, it only made her feel disconnected and alone.

She followed Hugo inside. The prince wrapped his arm around the small of her waist, showering her in compliments relating to the blue and white lace ensemble Amber had dressed her in. Sofia feigned a pleasant acceptance of his words to keep him happy and as they turned a corner they came upon a most uncomfortable argument. Axel had accompanied his younger brother to the party, and was having a heated discussion with his fiancé.

"How can you stand there and ignore what's happening with your people Hildegard?!"

"It's easy. My father is taking care of the trouble makers, and that's all that matters. What am _I_ supposed to do about it?"

Axel flung his arms up, "I can't _BELIEVE_ you. How can you say that? _WHY_ are your people revolting Hildegard? _WHY_ are they breaking prisoners out of our jails? Our fathers are hiding some pretty big secrets, doesn't that _BOTHER_ you? Don't you care what happens to your people?"

"Why should I care what happens to peasants? They're not important, they're just peasants. You shouldn't care about them either Axel. They don't mean anything. Now come on, let's go back to the party." She'd snapped her fan closed and taken a step back toward the festivities. Axel was a rather composed man typically, with impeccable manners, but Sofia thought he might actually growl he looked so angry. Hugo cringed and pulled Sofia back a step, as if to pretend they hadn't walked in on this horrible lover's quarrel. It enraged Sofia to hear the princess talk about the people suffering in Friezenburg this way, but it was typical Hildegard. To some royals all lives were not created equal.

Axel halted, took a deep breath and stood tall. "I can no longer associate with someone who would turn a blind eye to the suffering of their people. King Rolland is going to hear about the deaths, and the things your father is doing to his subjects."

Flames practically shot from Hildegard's eyes, "And just what does that mean? So what if Amber's father knows. He won't interfere with the way my father runs his kingdom." Hildegard's words rang true in Sofia's mind. Rolland had said the exact same thing to her several days ago. Hildegard took an angry step forward and tossed a condescending hand wave at Axel. "Besides, your father is just as culpable as mine for any bloodshed, do you want word getting out that your dad ordered prisoners to be executed?"

Sofia gasped and covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Axel tried to maintain a calm tone, but there was rage seething underneath. "I won't stand idly behind him while he does these things, and I won't stand by your side either as you condone them."

Hildegard stopped her angry posturing and slumped backward. "What are you saying Axel?"

The man reached up to straighten his collar. "I believe our engagement was a deal arranged between our parents to preserve peace. That peace is gone, and our engagement with it. I take my leave of you now your _Highness_."

He turned and walked down the hallway, away from Hildegard, who had begun to tear up. "Wait, Axel you don't mean it, you're just angry, AXEL!" He paused briefly, turning to glance over his shoulder.

"I simply cannot marry you. Good day princess." Then continued walking away. Hildegard went from desperation to indignation as fast as Cedric's potions could explode. "FINE! Be that way, I never really liked you either! I'll marry someone much nobler from a more prominent kingdom! Just wait, you'll see!"

Axel had faded from view, leaving the upset girl in the hallway. As Hildegard floundered about she caught sight of Sofia and Hugo standing there. Sofia summoned every ounce of compassion she had left, because even though she'd thought her subjects weren't worthy of protection or living happy lives Hildegard was still a person with redeeming qualities, and despite her words she did actually care for Axel, deeply. Sofia extended her arms, and the raven haired princess broke down crying in them.

Hugo let Sofia go and stood there raking a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Aw man, this is so uncomfortable."

"Then go Hugo. I'll stay here with Hildegard."

"But wait, that's not what I, oh alright Sofia." The prince walked off toward the party and Sofia was left alone with the sobbing girl.

"I just… don't understand why he's been so distant lately." Hildegard wallowed all over Sofia's shoulder. She didn't really want the answer, did she?

"Hildegard he's a compassionate guy. He sympathizes with the people who are suffering."

"Compassionate!" The girl had extracted herself from Sofia's arms. "How could you possibly say he's _compassionate_! Didn't you see the way he treated me just now! I'm the one who's suffering! Not the peasants!"

Concilliatory, Sofia tried to assuage the girl's suffering and reconcile the tension. "Wait Hildegard, I understand your upset but he actually cares about your people and just expected you to care also. If you'd just take a minute to think about how people are suffering I'm sure-"

"Hilde! Oh no what happened?!" Amber had come running up. Hugo had wasted no time in relaying the argument in the hallway to her. The livid princess of Friezenburg turned to Amber and unloaded, "Amber your _SISTER_! She had the gall to suggest Axel leaving was my fault! That Axel isn't being completely ridiculous!"

Amber was stroking the girl's head. "I'm sure Sofia didn't mean it like that."

"Of course she did! No matter how many lessons you give someone in the end she's just a lowly peasant after all!"

Ouch.

Sofia simply stood there, dumbstruck. Amber pulled away from the girl. "Look, I know you're upset right now Hilde, but don't insult my sister alright? Come on, let's go." She pulled on Hildegard's arm and turned, but glanced backward at Sofia and mouthed 'sorry' before disappearing with the girl down the hallway.

Sofia leaned up against the stone wall and found her legs giving way. Collapsing onto the ground below she felt the world caving in around her. She wasn't really a part of this glittering world of parties and denial, was she? Did she even want to be anymore?

Head upon her knees, she didn't notice the approaching royal until he'd plopped down on the ground beside her, leaning up against the same wall.

"It's pretty messed up, isn't it Sof?"

Seemingly unable to cry as all the tears had already been shed she extracted her head from her up drawn knees. "James, I just can't seem to make people happy anymore."

His head dropped to the side, "Why would you need to make people happy Sof? You should make yourself happy, not other people."

Sofia shrugged, "I guess I've always tried to make everyone happy. It's the way I've always used to belong."

"Yeah but you don't have too. You're my sister, no matter what."

"Aw, thanks James."

The prince leaned in a bit closer, "So are you gonna tell me why you were so upset in the coach?"

The princess sank her head into her knees once more. "It's Mr. Cedric. I thought, well Amber told me he was gay."

"Oh man."

"Wait, you knew!?"

"Well yeah Amber told me that a while back, but I couldn't care less about her gossip."

"I guess so, but I really needed I asked him about it and—"

"Aw, Sofia!"

"What?"

"Why does it matter if he's gay or not? I thought you of all people wouldn't care how he defines himself. He might not even know what to call himself, you know? Not everybody fits inside the box."

"But I… I just…" James had an exceedingly relevant point. Did the labels really matter? By trying to define him she'd hurt his feelings, deeply. Sofia let out a tiny cry and an arm was wrapped around her. "You're right. You're totally, completely right James. I'd be his friend no matter what, but I just feel so bad. He was yelling at me, and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, and even worse, I feel deep down that I deserve it."

"Come on Sof! This is Cedric we're talking about. You're his only friend and he's an emotional guy. It'll blow over, like it always does."

Sofia's stomach groaned and James rolled his eyes. "Geeze, when was the last time you ate? You barely touched breakfast." Everything had been so upended lately the princess had no idea. Her brother sprang to his feet and helped her up, "Come on. Desmond had a brilliant vegetable soufflé made. Let's go try it."

"Okay."

James informed her that Clio was unable to attend due to her performance schedule, and Zandar had accompanied princess Maya to Caldoun's Fire falls under some royal obligation, along with Khalid and Vivian. They entered the grand hall to observe maids packaging the feast into baskets, all overseen by one golden princess of Enchancia. "What's going on _now_ Amber?" James inquired.

"Well, why have a luncheon right here in Desmond's castle like we _always_ do? I'm thinking we should go somewhere new and exciting to take our mind off things."

However Desmond wasn't so enthusiastic, "I still don't know Amber. We should probably just stay here." The girl turned and pouted, and he instantly melted into a puddle. It was official; Desmond was smitten with Sofia's sister. "Alright dearest, whatever you'd like."

James slid over next to Desmond and bunched his hands up, making a mockingly dreamy expression an batting his eyelashes, "Oh _dearest,_ let me crumple to your will."

"Enough James! I'm thinking we can travel by coach to the Magnificent Meadow in the north? A feast in the most beautiful meadow in your kingdom sounds divine."

Feast packed, the band of royals journeyed across the bridge to Desmond's grand coach. Hildegard kept eying Sofia menacingly, and Hugo vacillated between appropriate distance and personal invasion while continuing to compliment her dress and stare a bit too long at her topside that was bulging out a bit. Amber clung to Desmond, and James tagged along behind.

As they came upon the coaches Sofia was struck by the visage of Desmond's coachman. A middle-aged man, he had entrancing blue eyes and silvery-brown hair, but more striking was the silver owl perched upon his shoulder. It was quite odd for a coachman to tote their pets along while in service to their kings. No one else seemed to notice or care, they were busy gossiping about mutual acquaintances while Desmond blushed at the offering of Amber's arm. Sofia stared at the servant and his bird for perhaps a bit too long, and caught the coachman's eyes in her gaze. He went pale as if he'd seen a ghost, and as they boarded he continued to keep a watchful eye on her movements. She began to grow uncomfortable, and it must have been apparent, for the man turned away. But in the corner of his eye she still felt caught within his sights.

Unnerved by the coachman, Sofia dwelt on trying to put words to the unsettling feeling this man produced as the coach sailed northward when James shouted, "Brilliant!"

It broke the princess's concentration and she turned to gaze upon the astounding view before them. It was truly breathtaking. The meadow was small and bordered on three sides by dense trees, but the vista out toward the sea was marvelous. Giant waves crashed into the white bluffs of a bay, punctuated by rocks jutting up from the surf. Lunch began and everyone was having a jovial time, the tension of the castle seemingly forgotten. Sofia even forgot her troubles temporarily, as James was running around making hollering noises like a monkey. In between some laughter Sofia looked over toward the coach. The driver was still there, staring intensely at her, but his owl was gone, and suddenly she recognized that expression. It was the same one Cedric had displayed during the battle at Rudiwan, as if they'd seen the shadow of a ghost upon her.

But wait, where did the bird go? Sofia leaned over to Desmond, who being neutral in all things had taken the available seat next to Sofia, away from Hildegard. "Desmond, how long have you known your coachman?"

The prince looked up from his salad, "Oh I don't really know Sofia. We get new coachman all the time."

"Oh, okay. It's just, he keeps looking at me.

"He's probably trying to figure out how you're staying strapped into that dress." Hildegard chuckled at her comment, but it was extremely hurtful. Sofia slumped over a bit to try and hide some of her body and Hugo grew defensive.

"Nonsense! You look amazing in that dress Sofia, Hildegard's just jealous of your beauty."

Hildegard scoffed as Sofia tucked her hair behind her ear insecurely.

"I just meant the coachman doesn't look too happy, does he?"

"So now even the servants need special treatment Sofia?" Hildegard had put down her finger sandwich and was glaring at the Enchancian princess. "What is it with you lately? Who cares if he's happy, he's paid well for his services, and should be grateful." After the inflammatory statement she bit into a peach as if to mark the comment with emphasis.

"Alright that's enough! Don't talk to my Sofia that way!" Hugo had leapt to his feet, "She's got the world's biggest heart, she'd even forgive someone like you for being mean to her! But that doesn't mean I will."

"Of all the nerve, who do you think you ARE talking to me like that Hugo!"

"I'm a prince of Maldonia, and when Sofia and I get married then she'll be a princess of Maldonia, something you're never going to be!"

OUCH.

Hildegard screamed, James laughed, Desmond recoiled and Amber tried desperately to salvage the afternoon. Sofia was stunned into silence. _WHEN_ we marry? Didn't she get a choice in any of this? Amidst the general chaos around her she caught sight of the coachman in the distance, again intensely staring at her from afar. What the…

"Sofia, tell her how you feel about what she says!" Huh? Sofia was pulled back into the fray, Hugo yelling at her to join in the mêlée.

"Hugo I… don't want to get involved in any of this."

"But Sofia she insulted you!"

"She's not the only one." It drifted cooly out of Sofia. She'd had enough and the prince's shoulders dropped.

"See Hugo? There's no point in defending her behavior. She acts like she'd rather be a peasant still." Amber gasped, but Hildegard leaned in, obvious pain in her eyes. "Isn't that right Sofia, that's why you sided with Axel against me isn't it? I thought we were friends, you should always take my side!"

Before Hugo could mount another volley Sofia stood abruptly.

Sofia was livid, the floodgates had opened, "How can you say these things Hildegard? You are supposed to be one of their leaders, don't care if your people starve and live in destitution? Where is your compassion, your humanity? Don't you care for the suffering of others? Yes I thought we were friends and yes, I feel bad for you that Axel hurt your feelings, but I can't condone your behaviors just because of that!"

Hugo extended his arms as if to calm the girl, but Sofia wasn't done yet. "And you! Who says we're getting married! I can't believe you'd just assume that because you're a prince I'd marry you. When you're just being yourself you are a good friend but I can't stand when you're trying to impress me. You don't seem to really care about the suffering of people either, and I'm sick of you treating me like your possession."

Sofia stomped off toward the cliff and sat down in the tall grass, dangling her legs over the edge. What was the point of being around Hildegard and Hugo if they showed no compassion for others? If they thought themselves superior in essence above everyone else? People were dying to save their loved ones and he was fantasizing about wedding bells while she reveled in belittling others. It was so shameful. Sofia eventually stopped fuming and looked around. There was a very thin trail of rocks leading down to the shoreline and there looked to be a cave underneath them where the sea had hollowed out the rocky bluff. Eventually Amber strolled over to where Sofia sat and deliberately sat next to her in the grass. Because this was a wild meadow, the tall reeds reached up to their shoulders. It reminded Sofia of when she would play in the grain fields as a young child, long ago and far away, when the world seemed simpler. Amber's hair even matched the color of the dried grass blades, and it was somewhat peaceful as the waves crashed against the shore.

Amber finally spoke. "You know Sofia, Hilde's just hurting right now. She didn't really mean it."

"I know she's upset, but I think she did Amber." Sofia stared off at the beautiful crashing waves below. "I think that Axel couldn't stand how she treats those less fortunate and in her mind he left her for them, and she sees me as one of the peasants. That's why she's so mad at me."

"Hilde doesn't think you're a peasant from Friezenburg Sofia."

"I think she does. After all, I look just like them." Sofia gestured to her brown hair, blue eyes, and oversized bosom trying it's best to stay stuffed inside the corset. "I am one of them."

"Oh Sofia, you are one of us, you just have a different perspective on life than the rest of us. Our circumstances were different to start, and she's never felt so humbled as she does right now. It's not an easy thing to be knocked from the pedestal you've lived your whole life on. Her whole future is in question."

Sofia took in Amber's words. They were remarkably sage. Below the condescension Hildegard's world was crumbling. Her kingdom was in upheaval and now the future she'd planned seemed all but lost. "Thanks Amber, I didn't think about it like that. I'm sorry I got angry."

Amber smiled. Suddenly Hildegard let out a blood-curdling scream. Sofia stood up fast to see what was happening over the tall grass and saw the scene unfolding. There were over a dozen strong men grabbing the princes, and now they'd seen Sofia. Amber began to rise but Sofia pressed on the top of her head to keep her seated.

"Amber duck down now."

"What's happening Sofia."

One of the men began to run at Sofia. "There are men, oh no they've beaten up James. Amber they haven't seen you. Run down these stones and hide in the cave below. Do it now Amber, NOW!"

"Sofia!" Amber tried to rise, unable to process what Sofia was telling her, but now was not the time for explanations. The man was almost halfway to where Sofia was standing. She shoved her sister's head forward, making sure to keep her below grass level and she fell down the first few steps. Sofia looked straight at the man. "RUN AMBER, RUN." Sofia took off running straight at the man. Amber would need some extra time to get away in that poofy dress and those heeled shoes. She ran full bore and reached into her pocket to draw her wand.

NO.

Her wand had been stolen, and Cedric was back in Echancia, along with the guards, the knights and King Rolland. A few halted steps as she tried to wrap her mind around the reality that she had absolutely no weapons to defeat the man coming after her. But she had to try and slow him down, that way Amber had a chance to get to safety.

She flung herself at the man. Punching, kicking and screaming, but he easily overpowered her. The boys had been subdued too, and were now tied up on the ground. Hildegard had ropes around her wrists and was screaming incoherently. Overhead the owl flew, and finally landed on the coachman's arm. He smiled, clearly happy with the outcome.

"Good work boys."

The dozen or so men laughed loudly. James was horribly upset. "Just who do you think you _are_ doing this? When our fathers find out—"

"As if we care Maldonian Prince."

They didn't know _who_ everyone was, just that they were all royals and one of them was from Maldonia. The man who'd grabbed Sofia tossed her into the coach rather forcefully, and the coachman stood angrily. "Not that one. She is special. Bind her hands, but no one hurts her, understood?"

There was a series of 'Ay' from the haggard men, and again the eyes of the coachman were affixed onto the princess.

Suddenly Hildegard shouted, "Who do you think you people ARE! I'll have you know my father is the King of Friezenburg!"

Sofia screamed, "NO!" to try and mask the words from being heard, but it was too late. The coachman spun and reached down, yanking Hildegard up to his face. He was strong, and the girl levitated inches off the ground.

"So you're one of the princesses of Friezenburg?" The girl finally realized her error, and started hyperventilating.

"Perfect."

He tossed her as if she was a towel into the coach, landing hard upon the wooden floor. One of the ruffians tapped on the coachman's shoulder, "We should get going, right sir?"

The blue-eyed man looked out over the grasses. "There was another woman. A blonde, did anyone see her?"

The royals all looked at each other. Thankfully no one said anything. A skinnier man who was nervously fidgeting chimed in, "We got the Maldonian prince and even some bonuses. Let's just go okay!"

The coachman nodded, and a couple of the ruffians jumped into the carriage alongside them as they took off.

Desmond was having a full-scale panic attack and had been reduced to a hyperventilating mess alongside the sobbing Hildegard. James was trying to struggle free, as was Sofia, and Hugo went catatonic. It was understandable, as these men were after him. James quickly found a sword pointed at his chest by the few bandits that had jumped into the coach. One of them was vocal about his displeasure at their attempts to get free. "Don't be wiggling your Highness. I think we'd all be happier if there were five royals alive at the end of this flight, and I expect the little lass doesn't want you to watch your impaling either." He looked right at Sofia as it was spoken, and the princess halted her attempts to escape. Her brother's life was at stake. All their lives were.

The adrenaline and confusion gave way to regret, for if Sofia hadn't come to Desmond's party then Hugo wouldn't have either, and they would have never been abducted. There was nothing to do but wait out the flight. These guys seemed professional and focused, but maybe they would talk.  
"Hey! You there, bandit-guy."

The coachman turned and looked her over with his eyes. It felt almost violating to be observed like that. Sofia pursed her lips and tried to look as menacing as possible. "Yeah you, why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you."

The ruffians started laughing. Sofia was many things, none of them could be described as 'menacing'. "You don't really expect that to work, do you Princess?"

Rats.

They finally landed and were carried like sacks of potatoes into a series of caves dug into the side of a mountain. They had traveled north into Friezenburg, but this was not any of the locations Sal had indicated on the map. About a hundred yards into the cave and through several bifurcations all but Sofia were finally tossed onto the dirt floor of a small cavern. This space had been carved from the cave walls, and there was only one way in or out, which was barred. Bandits entered the room as well, holding torches. One approached the royals strewn along the muddy cave floor and felt all over their bodies, searching each pocket for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing was turned up in the search, and Sofia stood there helpless as Hildegard cried. They had truly been naive to travel so near Friezenburg's borders without any sort of protection. Sofia had been too upset from all the fighting to really think critically about the situation earlier. The man who had inspected them left, and into the room entered the coachman. He took up a position opposite where Sofia stood and paused to survey the captured royals, the torchlight illuminating pieces of his stern face.

"Which one of you is Prince Hugo?"

Sofia knew instantly this was going to be very bad. "NO! No one answer, they may _kill_ Hugo!"

All three of the princes clamped their mouths shut and Hildegard continued sobbing. The man took a step closer to Sofia. "You are brazen too. I'd thought as much."

The man bent down so his face was level with Sofia and he hovered there, but inches from her. Her eyes trailed down to a knife he had tucked into his belt. His gaze followed her own and he chuckled. "And just what would you do with that little beauty? I can't imagine a pretty royal like you would know how to use one of those."

Whoever this was, he wasn't one of the prisoners she had freed a couple weeks ago. She scowled at him as he continued to speak. "Well now, Princes. You have a decision to make. This beautiful young maiden seems to care about what happens to you, but I wonder. Do you all care what happens to her?"

James opened his mouth to let loose but Sofia stopped him. "NO! NOBODY SAY ANYTHING!"

"But Sofia—"

"NO!"

James bit his lip. The man looked a bit triumphant. "So, your name is Sofia. That wouldn't be Princess Sofia of Enchancia would it? That's a very rich land. I think your king has been helping the monster who rules Friezenburg, isn't that right beautiful princess?" Sofia didn't move a muscle, she just continued to scowl at him. The man turned to his companions who were holding up the torches above Hildegard.

"You two, why don't you show your appreciation for the atrocities that one's family has wrought upon our kin." He pointed at the shaking princess of Friezenburg as he spoke.

They dragged Hildegard out of the darkened cave, kicking and sobbing. Sofia could stand it no longer, and lunged forward screaming, "No! Don't hurt her, PLEASE she hasn't done anything, Hildegard!"

With one arm the coachman grabbed her middle, halting her advance. She braced to be flung backward, as he'd tossed Hildegard into the coach, but instead the man drew her near. He smelled of sweat, dry grasses and misery.

"I've made a decision." He turned to face the remaining men along the wall. "This is even better than we'd planned. Now we can blackmail King Victor into freeing the prisoners in Maldonia AND we can force King Aaron to abdicate the throne. If they don't comply we'll send their children back in pieces."

The coachman bent down to Sofia's face. "Two birds, one stone, and one very beautiful parting gift." He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sofia's amulet, and in one swift motion tugged the beloved jewel free.

"No! Not my Amulet, please you don't know what you're doing! You've got to stop this! PLEASE!"

"ENOUGH." His hand was on the knife and his followers had taken a step forward. "Once we know which one is Hugo set the others free."

The ruffians nodded and the coachman tightened his grip on Sofia's waist, pulling her from the cavern.

James and Hugo tried to stand and knock him over with their bodies, but it was no use. For their trouble a torch-bearer kicked them to the ground and the ruffians took turns kicking each of them in the stomach.

Sofia couldn't stand to watch, "NO! Please stop! they're just trying to protect me. PLEASE STOP! Oh why, WHY!"

As Sofia was pulled out of the cell James called out to her, "NO! Don't take her! Sofia! Sofia I'm sorry! Sofia!"… His voice trailed off as she was led through several more twists and turns of caverns. They finally entered a larger expanse that had a small sliver of natural light streaking through the roof. The cave had connected with the surface, however the opening was fifty feet overhead and half a foot wide. It was only enough to illuminate the room, not to plan an escape attempt. Hildegard was there, lying face down on the mud and breathing heavily. She was covered in the filth she'd been dragged through. Fear had gripped the girl, as facing one's own mortality tends to do. The coachman released Sofia and turned to sit on a broken-off stalagmite as his owl swooped by to perch on a nearby ledge.

Fear.

The man before her seemed the very visage of fear. No longer was the cloaked menace occupying this corner of her thoughts, instead a very real face had occupied its place. What does the face of evil actually look like? No darkened lines or sinister scars. This man looked as if he could have walked out of her family's village in Friezenburg. The same eyes, the same hair, but there was no mistaking it. He was the very essence of evil. Sofia found herself shaking, and no matter how hard she tried to focus the shaking refused to ebb.

Sofia summoned all her courage to try and overcome the fear. For some unknown reason the coachman seemed to take an immediate interest in her back at Desmond's castle. She needed to leverage that, if at all possible, and try desperately to barter for the lives of her friends and family. Everyone was counting on her.

"C-can you tell me who you are? And why are you doing this horrible thing?"

"A bit forward for a Princess, aren't you?" The man put down his cup on the floor and stared at her. "I would have expected you to faint or cry, like that one." He gestured to Hildegard.  
"Are you going to a-answer my q-questions?"

The man chuckled again at her fearful stuttering. "I am Donovan, and everyone here has a loved one who's been 'lost' to Maldonia." Sofia took a deep breath to try calming her nerves once more. This guy had experienced true heartbreak, perhaps sympathy would soften him.

"I'm so s-sorry Donovan. There is no excuse for what King Aaron, or King Victor has done. But you've got to realize that this v-violence is not the answer."

"And what IS the answer princess?"

Sofia looked down at Hildegard, who was probably listening to this exchange but unable to speak out of terror. "I… I d-don't know anymore, but I do know this is wrong. Hildegard doesn't deserve this."

This 'Donovan' rolled his head along his shoulders, "I'll tell you the answer little nervous minx. We will overthrow those wicked rulers and take back our people, those that are still alive anyway." He stood and paced between where Sofia stood and Hildegard lay upon the ground. "Don't you see they've forced our hand. The mass disappearances, and now rumors of killings to cover their tracks in Maldonia. We had to act, we had to do this."

"No! You don't have to do this. Birk, and the resistance, they're trying to keep everyone alive! You could have joined them!"

Donovan's eyes went wide. "So you know things, LOTS of things. I'll give you that. But we aren't affiliated with Birk and the revolution. No, I want freedom for my family. So do all these men, and Maldonia is the answer, not defeating King Aaron in Friezenburg." He gestured at the several men lining the back of the cave wall, it was the people who had ambushed them in the meadow. Several of them nodded in agreement.

"Look, I know you're hurting, but there is hope. Birk and the others were in a Maldonian work camp, and now they're free. There's more too, but you have to let me go, and give me back my amulet."

"Oh, and why do I need to do that sweetheart? How could letting you go possibly result in freeing those trapped in Maldonia?"

He was dangling the Amulet in front of Sofia.

It was time to come clean. Her role in all this needed to be spoken, to save the others.

"Because I'm the mystery mage! I'm the one who freed the prisoners, I'm the one who's helping them survive this mess."

Hildegard screamed, "SOFIA!" but was silenced with a swift kick by one of the abductors. Sofia cringed at the sight. "P-please you have to let us go! I can't help all of your families if you hurt us, and I need that Amulet back. Please Donovan, I'm only trying to help!"

The man stood there, his eyes again looking her over. She tried to shift around the ropes binding her wrists as if somehow she shirk away from his penetrating gaze. "So you're the beautiful mystery mage?"

"No she's not!" It had come from a smaller man along the back of the cave wall. He was poorly illuminated, but stepped forward once he started speaking.

"Wait! Yes, I am!"

"No you're not, she had long blonde hair, and brown eyes."

She recognized him. "Yes I am and I know you! You're the man who fell in the mountain prison and was trampled. I used magic to disguise myself, just like I used magic to heal the wound to your head."

The man let out a small gasp, and Donovan nodded an acknowledgement. "You TRAITOR!" growled Hildegard, but there was nothing for it now. The secret was out and some sort of cloth was shoved into Hildegard's mouth, preventing further outbursts.

"I see." Was all Donovan uttered. The man stood there for another minute, lost in thought. Turning to the men standing above Hildegard, he finally spoke, "Why don't you all make her stay more comfortable." Their were a few horrifying snickers and Donovan grabbed Sofia by the waist. The convulsions refused to stop, and her abductor assuredly noticed them as he maintained the grip around her waist.

She shouted at the bandits as Donovan carried her away, hoping the man she'd healed would sympathize with her plight. "P-please you know I'm telling the truth, p-please tell Birk! Tell him what's going on here! Tell him 'S-Sofia's' been abducted! Please you have to help us like I helped you, P-PLEASE!"

Donovan dragged her deeper and deeper into the depths of darkness, the torch he held the only source of illumination. She stumbled quite a few times on the uneven ground, but his arm about her waist kept the princess upright. Suddenly he pivoted, taking Sofia alongside and finally released her. She was tied to a hook imbedded in the wall, and he turned to walk off.

"WAIT!" You can't leave me here, PLEASE!"

He turned back around to face her, the torch illuminating his stoic features. "Are you saying you want me to keep you company love?"

The tone in his voice, so haunting. "Ah, no." There was a long pause, and his blank expression never wavered. The glow of the torchlight caught the Amulet, reflecting on the cavewall. "But p-please, let me go so I can help you all, and please return my amulet."

The man scoffed and began to turn away. "WAIT! You don't understand, that stone is magical." That got him to stop. "Please you have to believe me, it grants powers to those who do good, but it curses those who do evil." The man held the amulet up in the torchlight between them. "Please Donovan, you stole it from me, so if you don't give it back and release us it's going to curse you. Please, I don't want you to get cursed."

He looked back over to where she stood, "So, you care about me? You've only just met me."

"I care about everyone Donovan, and I know that the kings of Maldonia and Friezenburg are corrupt. So please don't do this."

"I care about ending this horror too princess, but you offer no solutions. I'll send our demands to their fathers, and yours as well. Maybe your father can convince these monsters to relent, after all you are a prize worth protecting. Then we'll see who the heroes are, and who are the monsters."

With that he departed, taking the amulet and the torch with him. As he trialed off into the distance the last rays of torchlight disappeared, leaving Sofia to tremble with fear in complete and utter darkness.

...

Not a guard, not a sound, nothing but pitch blackness. For an hour she tried screaming for someone to hear her, to help. Nothing. Eventually her voice went hoarse. She tried leveraging her weight to pull free of the ropes, and desperately struggled in the dark to undo the bindings, but it was no use. Even with the aid of her eyes it seemed a hopeless cause. Eventually she collapsed onto the ground, as exhaustion and thirst began to conquer her spirit. She felt the sting of her skin breaking against the rope that bound her.

If only she hadn't come to the party, then Hugo would never have come and these horrible men wouldn't have abducted them all.

These men. It was almost understandable. They were devoid of options, driven to desperation. Hildegard had mentioned that King Victor was offing prisoners. It was no wonder these men had been driven to extreme measures. WAIT. What was she thinking? Kidnapping, it was too horrible to reason around. There had to be another way, didn't there? Oh why couldn't she think of a solution? Some way to set everything right. There had to be a way. If only the trembling would stop! Then maybe she could think clearly.

Who was she kidding? Everything was her fault. She'd started it all by barging into Maldonia. If only she'd waited for Cedric that night, if only she'd waited and told Rolland BEFORE freeing the prisoners.

There was no spell to travel back in time. The hurt, the pain she'd caused everyone. She'd meant to set it right, but now everything was collapsing around her, and some of her friends might very well pay the ultimate price for her stupidity.

Her friends. If only she had run back to her room instead of running to Minimus. Her room…

How could a cloaked man make it through the palace without being noticed? Sofia was able to do it because she knew everyone's routine and even then had been caught on occasion, but an unfamiliar cloaked man? And she'd seen them in the morning, but her room was violated during dinner. They must have been hiding the entire day in the castle, somehow, somewhere. Was it feasible?

No way. Especially when Baileywick had been put on alert the first time. It must have been… someone who belonged at the palace. Someone who could simply take the cloak off and pass unnoticed in plain sight. Who could that be? And why would they want to be anonymous? And if they already knew she was involved in the war… why would they trash her room searching for clues like Cedric suggested. If they already knew, why go looking for things? Unless they needed to know WHY she was helping with the war. But who would care why?

They must be _worried_ for her. Only her family and friends would care, and she was friends with very few people who could possibly do something like that when they were upset.

WAIT. Cedric had thrashed his workshop when she'd run off several nights ago.

Did he… _could_ he possibly have torn apart her room? Sofia thought back to that awkward, uncomforting conversation they'd had in her room.

' _Searching for answers, searching for clues. Simply searching_ _._ '

It didn't make sense… did it? Her wand had gone missing, as well as her bag. Did he… take her belongings? Another remembrance flashed inside her mind of the conversation they'd had in his tower that evening.

" _I_ _suppose_ _you aren't the only one who's guilty of this particular crime Princess_."

She'd thought he was referring to the amulet incident, but what if he was the one who stole her things?

No, it couldn't have been Cedric. The cloaked man was entering the castle in the morning, but Cedric was already in the castle. If anything he'd have been leaving the castle, on his way to Rudiwan. It couldn't have been him.

Cedric. How had she screwed up so badly with him? They'd gone from snuggles in his bed to screaming in less than an hour.

Snuggles in his room. It seemed so comforting to dwell on it. So much better than thinking about what could happen if her Dad wasn't able to convince King Aaron to give up the throne or King Victor to free the slaves they both seemed dead set not to acknowledge.

Would King Aaron give up the throne? Sofia thought about all the atrocious moves Aaron had made since she released the prisoners. He was a desperate man trying to cling to power, and had gone to Victor, a man he hated, for help. Whole villages had disappeared.

However Aaron _did_ seem to care deeply about his daughter, and was worn to the bone. Maybe he would abdicate, but Victor…. He'd never free the slaves. That's what Donovan really wanted, and that's why he was after Hugo specifically.

Heads were going to roll.

Hugo would be killed, and possibly others, maybe even herself since Rolland was now supposed to act. The thought of Donovan's knife against her neck terrified her. Death could be coming at any moment, cloaked as footsteps down the hall. If only she hadn't confronted Cedric, if only she had run to her room and not her sister, if only… If only she had told Cedric everything from the start. Then he wouldn't have been so angry with her.

Or he may have been more furious that she'd ever known.

Sofia convinced herself it was all her fault. She hadn't told Cedric or her family what was going on. How could she? Her father had threatened to kill her, or who she was pretending to be. But now she was going to die anyway, at the hands of mentally disturbed abductors. Was there any hope? Would anyone come to save her? How could this rope be so resilient to everything Sofia tried to free herself?

….

After hours of mental torture there were footsteps approaching. Donovan appeared from around the corner. His eyes were cold, his expression stern and he held a torch in one hand. Sofia felt true terror as he gazed longingly at her. He stepped into the hollowed out cavern she'd been occupying and set the torch far away from her reach upon the ground. Legs swept under, he sat upon the damp, uneven rocks a foot from where she stood. There were gestures for her to sit as well, and slowly she did so. They sat there, in silence.

Slowly he produced a loaf of bread and a cup of gruel. It looked awful. She hadn't eaten all day, and it was probably night time by now. The princess brought her tied hands to her face and grimaced. "T-Thank you for the o-offer, but I can't eat like this."

A sarcastic look, and Donovan finally spoke, "Do you really think I'm going to untie you sweetheart?"

"No, but it was worth a-asking."

The man started laughing. "You really are too much little beauty. Here." He broke off a piece of the bread and stuck it in her face. It was humiliating, but she hadn't eaten for hours, and felt the pangs of hunger. He forced it in her mouth, and it was just as awful as it looked. They sat there in silence for some time while he fed her, all the while observing her reactions. She moved farther away from his leering and tried summoning her courage to stop the convulsions once more. It seemed more effective this time, as he was showing her kindness maybe he wasn't so scary after all.

"Why are you doing this?"

Donovan leaned up against the cave wall, "You're probably hungry, it's past nightfall."

"No, I mean why are you hurting them but feeding me? Why do you keep looking at me?"

He stared off at the opposite wall, "I told you someone special disappeared." Sofia nodded, "Well, she was my sweetheart."

Uncomfortable silence permeated the dank space. "We grew up together. When I came of age I started asking for her hand, and she rejected me outright. For months I tried everything I could think of, but she just kept on refusing me." The man sat a little straighter, energy coming into his voice, "But then, one day I realized she'd never love me, so I decided to go to sea and forget the pain of rejection, and cancelled all of my affairs. I was set to leave in the morning, but then I woke in the middle of the night and do you know what happened?"

He turned to look at Sofia, who was trying to discretely wiggle free of her bindings now that there was light illuminating them. "Uh, you went to sea?"

"No, she was there, in my bed!" He chuckled softly, obviously reminiscing on the memory. "It was the best moment of my life."

Sofia had finally gotten one of the knots turned around to face her hands. "I'm sorry Donovan, but that doesn't explain why you're always staring at me."

Oh no. He moved uncomfortably close, hovering just above her seated frame, his breath upon her eyelashes. "You look just like she did, why you're the spitting image of her. When she disappeared she was carrying our child, so I lost two loves that day." A menacing scowl broke out across his face and he sat back. Sofia had never felt such relief as the restoration of her personal space.

He turned to stare at her again. "Come now, what do you think happens to the women who are 'lost' princess? You don't actually think they're sent into the mines, do you?"

Sofia started to hyperventilate as he looked her over. She'd never considered that there were people besides those in prison languishing in Maldonia. Oh no, what _did_ happen to them?

Donovan broke out in convulsive laughter. "My love was stolen, my life taken along with her in the night. The only hope I cling to is if Victor loves his son, otherwise there's no hope."

"Don't say that! There's still hope. Release us and I'll do anything, _everything_ to help you find your wife."

He just sat there, staring off into space.

"Julianne."

"Yes, I'll find your Julianne, I'll set her free, I'll—"

The man rose to his feet abruptly, and reached out to stroke Sofia's cheek. "Good night Princess. May the morning bring a mass release and abdication, or else." She pulled away and practically hissed at his hands, but he was gone in an instant.

Again Sofia was left in crippling darkness. She hadn't managed to get the ropes off, and fruitless effort produced no meaningful progress on loosening the bindings. She sat there, the dampness of the dark permeating her as her limbs grew numb from the cold and the dirty rocks pressed into her skin. No sleep would be found in this wretched place, and the hours till tomorrow and the day of reckoning ticked by in fearful silence.

Even if in the highly unlikely scenario Aaron abdicated and Victor released all those captured from Friezeburg, would that be enough? These abductors seemed vicious, and their vendetta might require blood penance for their years of suffering.

In the depths of the darkness there was no measure of time, but then footsteps and the faint flicker of torchlight once again illuminated the walls.

Sofia sat up to see Donovan standing there, breathing heavily with one hand behind his back, his owl swooping to land behind him along the wall. He wedged the torch high up in a crack in the wall and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver ball. It was identical to the one she'd seen on Cedric's potions table when she'd cleaned it up a few days prior.

"I should have realized the royals from other kingdoms have sorcerers that could devise clever ways to find us." He dropped the ball and it rolled on the ground toward her.

What the?

It was identical to the glowing silver ball she'd followed out of Maldonia when trying to rescue the mountain prisoners. Was it… The Findatus magicalus spell! Cedric must have used it to find them, to find her! A great hope sprang up in Sofia, for if Cedric had cast the spell it meant Rolland and his knights would storm the cavern any minute and save the day. It also meant she was the thing Cedric desired to find the most, so maybe their friendship _could_ be saved.

Donovan saw her excited expression and snickered as the most horrible sneer that ever crossed a human's lips emerged, and reached into his pocket, drawing from it the Amulet of Avalor. It was glowing with a violet fire Sofia had never seen. Donovan had been assuredly cursed.

"Donovan think! You've been cursed by the amulet, please give it back and let us go! Things will get better, I promise! I can go out to them and explain why you did this, how unhappy you all are because your family's were taken, PLEASE I can help!" He stood there, the most horrible, menacing laugh she'd ever heard emitted from the man, his eyes burrowing into her soul. "Please, please LISTEN to ME! You can be the HERO Donovan, but you have to let us go, you have to be the bigger person and do the right thing!"

He never broke the deranged laughter, and slowly he swung the hand hidden behind his back around. Sofia screamed as she saw the long sword he'd been hiding.

It was dripping with blood.

The sight of it was too much to take. Who's blood…. who'd been killed… anyone but james… oh no or Desmond… or oh by the stars above what was she thinking? it was probably Hugo but how could she not feel the same anguish for him as for the others?!

"NO! NO! Oh no… nooooooooo!"

Sofia could hear the strain in her own voice, even though she tried to mask how spent and terrified she really was, the involuntary convulsions had only intensified.

"It seems time was sped up due to some magical interference, and now it's run out beautiful. King Victor was unwilling to take our deal, and if he didn't love his son enough then really who's to blame? I couldn't let them win, not again. They'll only succeed in destroying these caves with their explosions, killing us all."

He jammed the sword into the side of the cave, and turned to face her. "There is no escape anymore. I'll die for my crimes, as will my men, we are all going to die."

"No, no we don't have to die! Please let me talk to them, please!"

He dropped to one knee before her and touched her skirt. "What is one more crime, my beautiful Julianne."

No. Oh Merlin No.

"Wait Donovan, don't do this. Think about your wife, your child, you don't really want to do this! How can you ever look them in the eyes again? They will be freed someday. I'm a sorceress! Please, I can help."

He chuckled, "It's all over, and you're too beautiful to waste. Just like my Julianne. I want to die with her, with you."

"Wait stop, what are you doing? I'M NOT YOUR WIFE! STOP!"

He reached out and touched her hair. "Just like my Julianne." He maneuvered his body over her and she struggled to get away. One of her feet slipped while trying to wiggle free and ended up kicking him in the groin. He stumbled back a couple feet and kneeled there, collecting his breath while the princess covered in mud before him trembled in fear.

Sofia let out a massive scream. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

"There's no one who can hear you sweetheart. It's just you and me."

He reached out and grabbed the sword from its place imbedded in the rock and crawled forward, pushing her down into the dirt with the sword against her neck, blood dripping from the sword onto her skin as the amulet wrapped up in his hand glowed its menacing violet shade.

"No more struggles dearest. We'll be together forever, crushed in this cave. My Julianne."

He'd starting tugging at her corset and bent over to kiss her neck below the sword.

NO. NO!

 _Anything_ but that. In the distance she could hear what sounded like the dull echoes of an explosion. Salvation or being crushed by collapsing cave walls was imminent.

She whimpered and tried to think of something, _anything_ to make this stop.

"My Julianne."

Oh Merlin NO. HELP! Cedric please _HURRY!_

 **...**

 **Author's (second) NOTE:** AAGGHHHH! Will she be saved? And if so, who's going to save her? The answer to these will be in the next chapter, out on August 30th, in honor of Lilactime's birthday.


	19. Chapter 19-Salvation

**Chapter 19: Salvation**

The caves walls were shaking, but Dononvan was solely focused on his prey. There was another loud explosion. This one was closer; Sofia wanted to scream with all her might, but the blade against her throat had started to cut ever so slightly into her as the uncontrollable trembling returned.

There was the sound of rushing footsteps.

It distracted Donovan enough to let up the pressure of the blade, affording Sofia this one opportunity. She emitted a blood-curdling scream. It drew the ruffian's ire but before he could exact violent retribution the air crackled with energy, and Donovan's body was flung backward into the cell wall. Sofia lay there convulsing in fear when the ropes that bound her hands suddenly vanished and she felt arms grasping her tight. A man was holding her and shaking, almost as much as she was.

It was Cedric.

His robe was torn and one arm slightly injured but Sofia was too scared to note it. He grabbed her up into the tightest of embraces, completely ignoring the shaking walls around them or the man who was most assuredly not dead. Donovan had begun to groan and was stumbling forward in the torchlight toward them, the sword that had been flung to the side of the cavern within his reach. Sofia cried out unintelligibly and gestured wildly in the attacker's direction but Cedric was fully consumed with holding her, his worried attentions on the blood covering her neck, and completely oblivious to the imminent danger.

Donovan bent down to grab hold of the sword and swung it as if to impale Cedric. The sorcerer simply didn't realize what was happening and Sofia tried to shift and act as a human shield.

There was an explosion of purple light. Once it ebbed Donovan was standing there listing back and forth, the sword in his hand fallen to his side. The Amulet in his hand was returning to its normal luminosity, having incapacitated the advancing abductor. Donovan had been cursed.

A high pitched cackling coincided with a brilliant flash of ominous white light, and in the next moment he'd been electrocuted before their eyes. This was no passing bolt, Edith stood at the cave's entrance and made sure this was the end of Donovan. His charred remains dropped into the mud below and the Amulet of Avalor fell from his hand, rolling across the cave floor. Edith casually blew on the end of her smoldering wand.

"Well that was fun. I don't really care if you stay here and get pulverized _Ceddykins_ but I'm pretty sure the king wants his daughter back, and definitely _doesn't_ want her crushed in a cave because you were feeling grabby. Say, what is that thing?"

Sofia was still shaking with her arms around Cedric's neck as Edith walked over and picked up the item, wrapping its chain in her fingers.

"Is this? No it can't be."

The cave walls shook again, knocking Edith's leg into Cedric's head and jostling the group about. Cedric pulled Sofia to her feet. The constant state of terror had sapped all energy from the girl, and she toppled over. He was barely able to keep her upright as they fled the cave. The sheer violence of what had happened was overwhelming and her legs faltered half way out of the caves. Cedric picked her up and struggled to carry her toward the exit when suddenly she felt lighter than air. Edith was stuck behind them in the narrow passage and not wanting to be delayed and therefore crushed had cast a flotation spell on the frightened princess. "Boy, you're lucky you bumbled into her _Ceddykins_. I almost had you."

Cedric wrapped an arm around the convulsing princess to guide the floating girl out. Sofia buried her head into his neck, trying to block out the yelling, rumbling, and sobbing all around them. In the distance Amalthea was yelling orders, and even Cecelia was heard screaming in the background. Their salvation had come from the hands of those who'd helped enslave the people of Friezenburg.

Who were the heroes, and who were the monsters after all?

No force of nature could pry Sofia from the sorcerer's neck. They were finally outside and after almost an entire day spent in pitch-blackness the light was too intense for Sofia to take, painful and forcing her eyes shut. She felt someone come up behind them and touch her back. "Oh Sofia, thank goodness you're safe!" It was Rolland's voice. Sofia tried to respond but only gasps came out and her eyes still refused to open. "Cedric! What were you thinking running in there like that!? People could die because of your foolishness! Sofia could have been killed!"

"Don't worry your Majesty, I was there to kill the brigand attacking your daughter." Came from Edith's sour lips.

Sofia needed to correct this account but couldn't seem to speak, or cry. All she could do was shake. Attempting it made her stomach tighten and arms retract while only air came out. No words could escape her.

"Thank you so much Edith for salvaging his foolishness. Are there more?"

"Yes your Majesty. I'm going back in to find your son."

"Good woman. You're the very finest Edith. Oh, and is that Sofia's amulet?"

The princess heard an almost imperceptible grumbling, but then felt hands about her shoulder. "It's alright Sofia, you can let go of _that_ now. Daddy's got you." For his part Cedric held on, but his arms had continued shaking. "Cedric please let go of Sofia."

She could feel the sorcerer shutter and heard the tiniest of whimpers, and slowly his arms started to retract.

Sofia screamed and grabbed Cedric's neck ever tighter. The sorcerer let out a cough and almost toppled over from lack of oxygen. The king's commanding voice boom forth, "Alright fine. Cedric, you're of no use here. Take her home, and try to give this to her when she's stopped shaking."

She was grabbing Cedric's neck tightly, and he was unable to respond verbally. Sofia could feel his face moving as his chin bobbed up and down against the top of her head. He was acquiescing to the king's orders.

Pivoting the sorcerer continued hobbling toward something, and finally bent strangely as if to release her. She felt his arm pull away and clutched at him desperately. Gravity again gripped her, and she was set down inside the covered sleigh. He'd drawn his wand to reverse the spell Edith had cast. Crying out incoherently for him not to go seemed her only recourse. Her eyes were still closed from the blinding light, but she could feel his head return to its former position and she clung to him for dear life, burying her own face in his chest. There was still fighting going on, she heard another loud explosion come from the direction of the cave, there was coughing accompanied by some crying. Sofia felt Cedric shift and heard a door click. Instantly all the sounds became muted.

It was over.

There was some jostling and they were flying away from this wretched place. She was still wrapped around him, with her face buried in his neck, gasping and shaking. He pulled her away enough to inspect the blood on her neck, cleaning it vigorously and casting healing spells for the small abrasions all over her. He inspected her ankles and reached up to lift her skirt but then froze and dropped the fabric. He started hyperventilating. Frantic glances downward were more than enough to communicate what he was worried about. She shook her head to assuage his fear and suddenly he pulled her in tight, squeezing her with all the might his thin arms could muster. He was obviously relieved. They sat like that for quite some time while he tried stroking her back and head vigorously to calm her tremors. He'd started whimpering amidst the back rub and he was finally able to speak.

"I need you, I _NEED_ you." He kept repeating himself while rubbing his face into her rather forcefully, like a cat against their owner's leg. "Merlin's mushrooms, there's nothing for it anymore. I simply can't deny it. I _NEED_ you more than anything, and I almost lost you by projecting my hurt. My Sofia." He was trying to bury his face into her hair. Sofia had unknowingly wound her hands under his vest, as if she was trying to crawl into him, toward safety. He tugged on his belt, undoing the knot and wrapped her up in the folds of his robe. Still the words wouldn't come, no matter how hard she tried, so instead she simply nodded. His forgiveness and valuation of their friendship had saved her. He reached into his pocket and drew some crumpled papers, "Here, read them. Read it all, I don't care anymore. They're not worth your beautiful, precious life. Sofia… I'm so… I can't even fathom what could have just… I _NEED_ you Sofia. I need you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

She shook her head and refused to take them. Those papers, a reflection of past rejection and present hurt. Saving her had resulted in a thorough tongue-lashing from Rolland; it must have cut him deeply inside to hear unkind words from a person he cared so much about.

Again Cedric shoved them toward her hand, finally succeeding. She snapped her arm back into the folds of his clothes. The papers in her hand containing his sexual orientation seemed so inconsequential compared to the comfort of his friendship at that moment.

A long while passed before further attempts at speech were made. Even though the terrifying cave was but a memory her shaking refused to ebb. She was however able to get a handle on her breathing, and slowly the words came.

"I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

"Whaaa?" He seemed truly confused, complete with furrowed brow, but he needed to know that their friendship was the most important thing to her as well. That she could never bear to let him slip back into loneliness in his tower again.

"The letters don't matter to me Mr. Cedric. I know you need me, so please, _please_ forgive me."

"Oh Sofia!" He'd kissed the top of her head again, "Please don't say that princess. You don't need my forgiveness, I'm the one... the one who… Oh Merlin's mushrooms, it's entirely my fault this happened. I _NEED_ you Sofia, please never forget it."

"I know you need me. You taught me that spell. I already knew it was you and I… I need you too Mr. Cedric. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings. Everything is my fault. Everything."

"Neptune's Nettles." Cedric almost seemed in tears. His gloved hands had come up and were stroking Sofia's cheeks. She hadn't realized how cold her skin was until contrasting it with the warmth of his fingertips, she'd gone numb hours ago. There was something wrapped in his fingers, but she couldn't see it without pulling her face out of his shoulder. "Can you ever forgive me Sofia, I tried so very hard but the king, he was just standing there, reminding me of all my failures and I just couldn't…Oh Sofia it was all I wanted to find you. Please believe me."

What was he saying? "Of course I believe you. You're amazing Mr. Cedric, and you saved my life by finding us."

"If only I was the man you envision me as, then I really could defeat the demons inside and be everything you need of me." He paused for an extremely long time, and lifted a hand away from her. "Perhaps there is a way."

"What?" Sofia finally extracted her head from his neck, his robe sloped off her shoulder and down her back a bit when she did it. There dangling within the sorcerer's hand was the Amulet of Avalor, its chain wrapped up in his fingers.

She froze. He stroked the jewel between his thumb and forefinger. "The most powerful of magical stones, and _Rolland_ just happened to stumble upon it through the luck of good breeding. I suppose the universe needs balance, and I know quite a few born with nothing so it only makes sense every once in a great while a man like him is born with everything. But just think Sofia, I now know even more about how to harness its energy, after all I've practically memorized that book you gave me." He suddenly clasped it tight in his palm. "Just imagine it Sofia, I could end this chaos, I could defeat them all if I but used its power. Then it would just be you and I and our magic. Nothing else would matter and no one would ever _dare_ to try and harm you again. I could solve it all Sofia, with you by my side."

Sofia looked between the jewel and his eyes, now fixated on the shiny stone and watched as he became ever more entranced by the shiny object. Spending her days with him casting spells like they used to did sound like the perfect escapism from this horrifying reality where at least one of her dear friends had been killed, perhaps more.

Was this the answer she couldn't give Donovan in the caves? Could Cedric, her best friend, utilize the power of the Amulet? Could he force Aaron to abdicate and Victor to free the slaves? It was a remarkably powerful jewel, but she knew this to be a double-edged outcome. The amulet had willfully cursed her growing up when she stepped out of line and now Donovan had paid for his sins with his life, all while the menacing glow of the amulet loomed.

What _would_ happen to Cedric if he used the Amulet to defeat Victor and Aaron? Would he stop there, or would he keep going and dethrone Rolland? The bitterness of Cedric's past rejection rang out in his voice as he'd spoken Rolland's name. Rolland would be within his path of destruction as well, but why stop there?

Where did Cedric's ambitions truly end?


	20. Chapter 20-Pain

**Chapter 20: Pain**

The glint in his eyes while he gazed at the jewel said it all. The kind and doting mentor he'd become would fall away, and in its place would be left a hollow shell of a tyrant.

She couldn't sacrifice his soul to it.

In essence he stood upon a precipice of fate. Sofia had always tried to tip the scales for him towards good, and now would be no exception. "You mean more to me than the Amulet Mr. Cedric, and that's why you shouldn't use it." He snapped back to reality and shook slightly. Straight into her eyes he peered with a very guilty expression. "It'll curse you, it might even kill you like it helped kill him… so please don't. I can't loose you." She plunged her head back into his neck, trying to cleanse the memory of Donovan's piercing gaze from her mind.

She felt Cedric graze against the side of her head, and his arms let go of her. "Please, you're a hero to me Mr. Cedric, but if you use the Amulet it will steal you away and you'll end up the villain. Please don't do it."

Just when she thought she'd lost him to his lust for power there were soft lips pressed to her cheek. He'd kissed her just below her eyelashes, and as he did it his hands wrapped around her neck, restoring the amulet of Avalor to its typical perch. She was overwhelmed by a compulsion to kiss his cheek in return. They settled into hugging each other again, and the shaking finally subsided.

"Being your own personal hero sounds nice, though you have to admit I would have made an excellent dictator."

"Mr. Cedric."

"No really Sofia. Can't you just imagine it? I'd have made everyone wear purple, assuredly. And I'd switch Enchancia's main crop to birdseed. Then Wormy could fly from here to Caldoun to pick up my ingredient orders without me having to tie snacks to his leg, you know how he hates my packed lunches." He was trying to lighten the mood, but she was still struggling inside, for now the realization that her brother was still in that quagmire suddenly overwhelmed to her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Too soon?"

"Yeah." He gave a little nod against her head. "And Mr. Cedric.."

"Yes?"

"Kings have servants to run errands for them."

"Oh yes, right you are princess. But, no use crying over returned amulets, right? You're safe, and we can leave the other details for later. You're all that matters."

"No I'm not." She pulled away to stare out the window. The castle had come into view. "James, Desmond, Hildegard, and even Hugo. They're still back there. They're not safe. No one is anymore."

"Don't worry dear, you'll be safe here in the castle with me."

"The castle might not be safe either Mr. Cedric, the cloaked man could still be there. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now."

"I won't, but Sofia I… well there is something I should probably tell you."

The coach touched down, jostling the occupants and disrupting Cedric's confession. Amber came bolting out of the castle, followed by Ruby and Jade. Cedric helped her out of the coach, but upon seeing the girls flinched and pushed Sofia farther away. The distance opened up between them felt a chasm, and Sofia snapped back to his waist. The sorcerer just let his hands drop to his sides and nervously shirked away.

'SOFIA!" The golden girl bounded into Sofia and tugged to try and free her sister from Cedric's midsection. The girl refused to budge, but Amber managed to extract Sofia's face from his shoulder rather forcefully.

"Oh Sofia I'm so glad you're okay! You saved me! I hid in the cave just like you said until they flew off and then I ran along the shore and found a village to get help. It was horrible Sofia, horrible. I'm so glad you're okay."

Jade chimed in, "We were SO worried for you! Especially when Cedric couldn't conjure that locator spell right and it kept lobbing into the graveyard." What? Cedric cringed, and turned his head away in shame, almost like he wanted to disappear in a poof of smoke but couldn't because she was grabbing onto his waist.

He hadn't been the one to conjure the spell that led to the rescue.

A great disappointment gripped Sofia, like an anvil on her chest. The princess tried to shake the unsettling feeling, after all Cedric had still come and saved her before Donovan could enact his desires, so why did she feel suddenly sad? He was still her friend and he needed her, he'd said as much in the coach. She stuffed the letters into her pocket and reached out, putting small fingers on the side of his head, ignoring the other girls. "It's okay Mr. Cedric, I understand." He turned back to face her, small tears in the corner of his eyes. He'd been trying to tell her that on the journey home, and was obviously devastated it hadn't worked. He'd said Rolland was there, reminding him of the past.

He must still be infatuated with Rolland, and was driven to distraction by the man impatiently lording over him. The sorcerer obviously felt awful about it too. "I understand Rolland affected you Mr. Cedric, its okay. You saved me anyway by stopping Donovan." Amber's mouth dropped open and eyebrows went up. She'd just made the cosmic connection too.

Ruby broke the awkward tension by anxiously peering into the coach. "Where's James?" Sofia turned to look at Ruby, who'd started frantically looking back and forth between Cedric and the coach. "Where's JAMES! Where _IS_ he?! He came back with you all right, _RIGHT_?"

"Yes where is he Sofia, and what happened to my Desmond? And Hilde?"

Sofia looked up to Cedric and the sorcerer addressed the anxious girls. "I... I simply don't know. Amalthea was dragging two boys covered in soot out of the caves as we were leaving, but I couldn't tell which of the missing princes they were, and there was certainly no sign of her highness, the pampered princess of Friezenburg."

Amber turned to Ruby, "Don't worry, Daddy will make sure everyone is saved. I'm sure of it. Now tell me everything that happened Sofia. Sofia tell me. Tell me!" Amber was tugging at her arm, and Ruby was bouncing nervously. Jade had encroached as well. All of them shouting in her face was too much for her, and the girl pressed backward into Cedric's chest.

"Princess Amber, it's nothing short of _delightful_ that you feel compelled to badger your sister, but we really must be getting this beleaguered girl to bed now."

"But Cedric I need to know what happened, tell me everything Sofia! Every little detail."

The image of the bloody sword flashing before her eyes and the princess screamed, burying her head back into Cedric's shoulder.

Everyone was not okay, but who had paid the price?

And was there only one victim?

It startled everyone but Sofia's grip prevented the sorcerer from stumbling away. Cedric bent down and caught Sofia's unfocused eyes in his. The shaking had returned, and the sorcerer was none too pleased about it. "Now see here Princess Amber, I don't care if Rolland himself wants to interrogate her right now, Sofia's been through the looking glass and back, so there's to be no more questions until she's had a decent rest and something warm to eat. Pester her further and you can fly to Friezenburg yourself with the bat wings I'll 'bless' you with."

"Cedric!" Without another word he'd grabbed Sofia's waist and started heading up the staircase, unfazed by Amber's worry. They were half way to her room before she realized her mother wasn't in attendance. "Wait! Mr. Cedric I have to see Mom. I have to let her know I'm okay."

"Let's talk about this in _private_ Sofia." He'd pushed her almost to her door and suddenly the terror from two days prior came rushing back. She still had no idea WHO had torn apart her room, and her wand was still missing. She started flailing and trying to escape, then dug her heels into the ground. Her reasoning had given way to the trauma she'd experienced at Donovan's hands, and in her mind the bandits piercing eyes and the cloaked menace were one and the same. Now her room seemed as frightening as the cave had been.

"Sofia please you have to sleep. You're worn thin and—"

"NO! Cedric no I can't go in there, no please." Cedric glanced about but there was no one else in the hall. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek again, "Dearest please let me get you inside. I promise I'll stay but we can't be out here like this, anyone could come wandering by."

The princess stood on her tiptoes, "No. No. Please Mr. Cedric, take me to your tower, I'll sleep in your bedroom, anywhere in the castle but here. It's not safe, not safe." She was still shaking.

Cedric groaned, "Not now, Rolland will come back and look for you. Tonight you can stay in my tower. You can stay every night Sofia, but not now. Please you have to understand he's going to come looking for you this time. He'll want to know what happened too. It's just for a nap dearest, and I promise I won't leave your side."

"Please Mr. Cedric. I can't go in there." She could understand that it must be hard for him to have Rolland judging him harshly right now and was probably unhappy she was clinging to him so publicly, but she couldn't seem to let the sorcerer go. Cedric groaned once more, and tried pushing her the last few steps into the room. She squealed and tried to fight against it.

"No! NO! I just want to be safe, PLEASE!"

"Stop it Sofia, I'm telling you there is absolutely nothing to fear in your room but everything for me to fear if we stay in the hall like this. You're going to draw Baileywick, and that man has a talent for nosiness. If he finds us out then I won't be able to stay with you today, or alive for that matter."

His words seemed a blur to the girl, and she shook and tried to run while Cedric grabbed her arm to keep her from fleeing once more. "No, no please, _PLEASE_!"

"Oh my stars, what's happening here! Cedric what are you _DOING_ to her!" True to form the steward had appeared and was horrified to see Cedric practically shoving Sofia toward her room. The sorcerer groaned, and Sofia was racked with instant guilt. Baileywick was sure to get the wrong idea about something that looked rather violent.

"Why how _wonderful_ to see you Baileywick. I must admit your talent for inconveniently inserting yourself into a conversation is quite _astounding_."

"This isn't a conversation Cedric, you're hurting her!"

"No!" Sofia shouted. The men stopped trading barbs, "No he's not. He's helping me, but I just… I just…"

Baileywick bent down to her eye level, clearly concerned. "Are you hurt Sofia? What is it? I can do anything you need, just tell me."

"I… " A quick glance back at Cedric and the sorcerer had gone stiff as a gravestone. "I'm afraid of my room and I need to see Mom. To tell her I'm okay. She's got to be worried sick about me, and about James too. Mr. Cedric knows that I haven't slept and wants to help, but I need to see Mom."

The steward relaxed a bit and put a conciliatory hand on her shoulder. "Sofia your mother hasn't been informed of the situation, and your room is perfectly safe. I suppose Cedric is right that you should sleep, but he knows better than to shove a princess."

An accusatory glance from the steward elicited an angry huff from the sorcerer. Cedric had released Sofia and crossed his arms, waggling his family wand about. This was definitely NOT the private conversation he'd been alluding to.

Sofia couldn't believe Baileywick's words, and her mouth dropped open, "But HOW could Mom NOT know! We could have… James could be… oh why, why…" Sofia started gasping again as she stood before the steward.

"Sofia don't worry. Your father won't rest until James is found, safe and sound. With regards to your mother, the king felt it would jeopardize her health to know what was happening, as well as the baby."

"But…" Sofia looked back at Cedric who'd been rolling his eyes at her with clear agitation that she'd summoned Baileywick by resisting reason, "But that's not right. Mom should know, I mean it's not right to keep something like this from her."

"Oh and just what would your mother be able to do about it now?" Cedric was clearly getting annoyed, "Do you suppose the king would want his pregnant wife running off to Leidleville in a tizzy? I'm sure that would be just excellent for their baby."

Cedric seemed almost angry, and Sofia suddenly felt overwhelmed with realization. Miranda's pregnancy was probably added insult to injury of Cedric's feelings. Maybe that's why he'd been so snarky when her and her mother showed up at the castle all those years ago. He'd been jealous. And now Rolland was having a child with her. Her shoulders slumped and bottom lip began to quiver. They couldn't fight. Not again. Not now. The sorcerer's perturbed demeanor vanished when he saw her mood shift, and conciliatory hand gestures starting waving around. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but something held him back. She took the initiative and lunged forward to wrap Cedric in another embrace but the sorcerer winced and dodged it, giving several frightened looks back at Baileywick.

"Come Sofia, let's get you to your room so you can lie down, I'm sure you're exhausted after something awful like that." Baileywick was ushering her toward her room as well.

"That's what _I_ was _trying_ to accomplish!" Chimed in the sorcerer.

"But NO! I can't go in there, the cloaked man!"

"Sofia your father has taken care of it."

She froze. "He did? How? Did you catch the cloaked man? Why didn't you tell me they caught the cloaked man Mr. Cedric?"

She was staring at the sorcerer, who was as perplexed as she was, "They… did? That's not possible."

"What's that Cedric?"

"Oh… Er… nothing. Nothing at all."

" _Okay_." The steward turned back from a very nervous sorcerer to address the frightened princess. "No Sofia we haven't found him yet, but your father has hired dozens of new guards to patrol the castle. There's no way anyone will be able to sneak in and do you harm."

Before she could argue Baileywick had ushered her into her room, Cedric snaking behind. "Please lie down Sofia, I'll have one of the maids bring you lunch immediately."

Baileywick left Sofia near her bed, then turned and started ushering Cedric out of the room. He started bouncing strangely, "I… er… well that is… um…"

"Please Cedric we need to leave so she can rest. That _is_ why you were ushering her here, isn't it?"

The sorcerer nodded an affirmative, but with exceptional speed, so much so that his bangs bobbed up and down as he did it. Suddenly she realized Baileywick was engineering her alone time to sleep.

Alone.

In her room.

By herself.

Completely and utterly alone.

"No! No don't go Mr. Cedric!" The sorcerer cringed, his eyes darting around the room.

Baileywick turned back, "He needs to if you're going to get any sleep. Come Cedric."

"B-b-but I think the princess is still feeling i-i-insecure, right Sofia?" The girl nodded vigorously and Baileywick nodded with concern. "Alright I'll have guards posted at the door and below your window. No one will harm you princess."

The thought of strange men hovering in close proximity was too much for her to take, as if Donovan himself wasn't really a pile of ash in Friezenburg, but instead lurked just behind her closet.

"WAIT Baileywick! No new guards. I don't want men I don't know lurking outside my door. Please no strangers. No more. I just want Mr. Cedric to stay."

"Sofia I don't think—"

Cedric's eyes grew like saucers, and he pulled the steward in for a private conversation. Words were exchanged. A massive look of concern broke out across the steward's face as Cedric whispered to him, and the steward gasped on occasion. Finally Baileywick turned back to the harrowed princess. "I understand. I'm so incredibly happy you're safe after all that Sofia. Please just rest and I'll have food sent here."

The steward was barely out the door before Cedric slammed it shut and sealed it magically. "Oooh! You see? That _right there_ is why a princess shouldn't grope at a sorcerer in public. He almost had my neck in a noose for that display in the hallway Sofia. Oooh Merlin's mushrooms." The sorcerer turned and saw the princess shaking, and instantly the irritation melted away again. He flew to her side, "What can I do? Tell me how to help you dearest."

This room. And that man. They were haunting her vivid imagination in new and horrible ways. "I just want to be safe. Please make me safe."

"I'm not sure how to accomplish that, as the fear is in your mind. Oh! I'll enchant the windows and door with the strongest barrier spells I know. Even a sorcerer won't be able to break in!" He lifted his wand up and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Do you think it'll help?"

She gave the tiniest of insecure smiles, and the sorcerer set about casting several powerful spells. The walls and windows started to glow shades of silver from the magic. As he worked Sofia looked down at her hands. They were still dirty, as the rest of her probably was. The washbasin was full of water and she began wiping herself clean. A quick glance at the hand mirror alongside it was supposed to reassure her that her face had been adequately cleansed, but the blur of her shining blue eyes and brown hair in its reflection evoked Donovan hovering in front of her face, breathing on her eyelashes.

'Sofia! SOFIA what happened?!" Cedric was standing over her. She'd knocked the washbasin as well as the small table over and fell several steps backward before collapsing into a hyperventilating mass. Extremely worried, Cedric had begun to stroke her arms and face. It helped to calm her down.

"His eyes were blue." The sorcerer grit his teeth while Sofia doubled over, "My eyes are blue, but for a second I thought…"

He'd pressed her head into his robes again and the sorcerer grew fuming angry. "Oooh I'd have incinerated the man myself, if only I'd have thought of it."

There was death in his eyes. He was listing toward the darkness once more. "NO!" Sofia pulled away to look directly at him. "No Mr. Cedric. I'm so glad you didn't do it."

"B-b-but that man, he hurt you, he even tried to defile you. He deserved it! if only I was stronger, I'd have roasted the menace and served him up as the enchanted feasts' main course!"

She couldn't process how much hate was swirling around, and reached up to cover her eyes, all while shaking her head.

Several deep breaths later, and Cedric had relaxed a bit. He was kneeling beside her trying to diffuse the situation. "I suppose it's in your nature not to hate Sofia. You seem to love and forgive everything, even someone so vile they'd try to accost you."

"It's not that." There was a long pause while the princess tried to come to grips with Cedric's desire to kill someone. "I just can't imagine what that would do to you Mr. Cedric."

He looked confused again, "You're such an amazing person, and I'd never want you to have to live with something so horrible as having killed someone. Not for me. Not ever."

She expected him to relax, or at least relinquish the look of hate he'd been wearing at the thought of Donovan, but instead he sat back, and looked almost in tears once more. Realizing she was staring at him he turned away, closing his eyes. "B-b-but I… Sofia can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask me anything Mr. Cedric."

"D-d-does killing someone make one a bad person?"

"Well yeah, that's the very worst thing a person can do, and I'm so glad you didn't do it Mr. Cedric. I'd never want that for you, no matter how evil they were. I try not to hate people, but someone who'd kill another person, I can hate people like _that_."

Why was he so upset? " _Can_ someone be forgiven for doing it Sofia?" He'd turned back to face her, desperation streaked across his face. "For k-k-killing?" Suddenly he was on his knees again, he'd grabbed her hands into his own, as if he was pleading with her, "Can they ever Sofia, if it was unintentional, if it was misdirected, can _they_ ever be forgiven? Would you call them a 'murderer' too? Would you _despise_ them?"

"I uh, I don't know. I mean, there isn't a spell to reverse death, _is_ there Mr. Cedric?" The devastated man shook his head ever so slightly. "Then, I guess not really. I mean, once someone is dead it can't be undone." Cedric's mouth dropped open, and he looked as if he'd been stabbed.

WAIT. Rolland sent knights into battle all the time, and on occasion some didn't come home. Suddenly Sofia realized she was equating Rolland and other kings who commanded men with murders. Cedric was enamored with Rolland, so she was in essence defaming his crush. No wonder he looked so unhappy. "But its not the same thing if someone goes into battle and dies Mr. Cedric. I mean, in that situation people are fighting for their beliefs, so maybe it's not the same thing."

"Their… beliefs."

"Uh, yeah. Please don't be upset, I just don't want you to live with that burden. You're perfect the way you are."

Cedric's hands were shaking again. She'd practically forgotten why they were on the floor in the first place, and she moved to hug him. It steadied his nerves. "P-p-perhaps you really ought to lie down dearest. You need to sleep. When Rolland comes I'll wake you.'"

"Okay." He helped her stand and she walked a couple steps to the bed, and froze. She had to get this horrible dress off, every inch of it reminding her of the cave, and of Hugo fawning over her in it.

Hugo, who was in all probability dead now.

However she really shouldn't do it with Cedric standing there. But the idea of being alone still terrified her, even with the enchantments on the windows.

She turned, unsure of how to even ask him this, but he really shouldn't care. He wasn't attracted to women anyway, so it would be like changing around Amber. She'd done that hundreds of times.

"Mr. Cedric… do you…uh…"

There was an uncomfortable silence as he waited for her to finish, but he finally grew impatient, " _Yeeees_? Out with it, it's better than you knocking over more furniture."

"I.. uh…"

There was a knock at the door. A maid had brought food. Cedric took it and brought it inside, then finished the enchantments on the door. They were now sealed inside.

"I… uh… is it okay if you stay while I change clothes? I can't be alone. Not right now." That was weird. His shoulders slumped that his robe slid off a little, and mouth curled up ever so slightly.

"B-b-but don't you have a closet for these things?" He gestured a bit at her closet, and Sofia instinctually pulled away from the dark space beyond the doors.

"Please no, someone might take me."

"From your…. _Closet_? Honestly Sofia there's only one way in or out of there."

"But they might have magic! Please let me change here with you. Please." Balance faltering, he practically dropped the tray of food. "Please Mr. Cedric, is it okay?"

"Bwaaaaa only if you're c-c-comfortable with that p-p-princess."

She nodded and set about getting herself out of the corset. It was no wonder Donovan was having trouble with it, the thing was ridiculously complicated. She finally wiggled the dirty article off and kicked it to the side as if it was cursed. She was aware that Cedric was just standing there, staring at her and holding the tray in front of himself, but for some reason it didn't seem so bad to have him watching. Normally she'd feel body conscious, but perhaps she was too tired to care. It had been over a day since she'd woken in his tower.

She reached for her nightgown, "You can set the food down Mr. Cedric, I'm almost done."

He wasn't moving. Nightgown on she turned to face him. The man saw her turn and crumpled into a cross-legged pile on the floor, the tray noticeably positioned to cover his lap.

"Mr. Cedric are you okay!?"

He nodded furiously and seemed to have broken out in sweats. A high pitched "yes" barely escaped him. Perhaps he was tired, it was entirely likely no one slept well last night. Sofia gulped down the soup and crawled into bed but he was still there on the floor.

Was he going to sleep on her floor again? He'd done it before when her leg was burned, but it seemed wrong somehow. A feeling she couldn't describe, somewhere between needing the warmth of a familiar body and empathy for another soul gripped her.

She reached out and took one of his hands, pulling him toward the bed. He followed to the bed's edge while gripping at his front robes with the free hand, then hovered strangely while she nestled into the covers. "If you're uncomfortable you don't have to share with me Mr. Cedric, but I just thought you deserved a rest too after everything that happened today."

He closed his eyes, "Are you s-s-sure it's alright p-p-princess?"

"Of course."

"B-b-b-but what if your f-f-father comes? H-h-he's going to come s-s-soon."

He probably wouldn't want to be caught off guard when Rolland came. It would make him look like he wasn't guarding her, and then Rolland would give him that look of disapproval, again.

"It'll be okay. The door is enchanted, so you'll hear him knocking and wake up. Then you go open the door. He'll be happy you're protecting me and keeping me safe, I know it."

"B-b-but are you sure you're c-c-comfortable with this? I mean, what happened this morning, you're absolutely, _positively_ sure you're c-c-comfortable with this?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. You're _YOU_ Mr. Cedric, and I feel safe with you. Please, you shared your bed with me."

"I s-s-suppose I did, didn't I?" Eyes closed, he started to crawl on top of the sheet, but stopped abruptly. "But no, I couldn't. I'll be alright here p-p-princess." He slunk down alongside the bed, chest pressed into the side of her mattress. He ended up kneeling on the floor and set his head on the sheets beside her.

He still seemed so far. She inched closer, wrapping her arms around his head and drawing him into her chest. "Mr. Cedric?"

He was breathing strangely. She relaxed her grip a bit to give him a little more oxygen. "Yes princess, what is it? You should rest."

"I know, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You saved me. You're my hero." She turned her chin toward him with the intent to kiss his cheek. As she did so he turned.

"Sofia I'm—"

The intended landing point had moved, and she found herself kissing the corner of his mouth. Blood drained from the sorcerer and he knelt there, frozen like a statue. Startled, she pulled away. He didn't seem happy, more like frightened, probably because others might misinterpret that if it ever got out. "Oops, sorry Mr. Cedric."

His head started gyrating side to side, as if to shrug off what she'd just done, and it was best to just ignore the awkwardness.

"J-j-just sleep princess. SLEEP." She relaxed her head back down, but lingered on the unexpected moment. It had felt strangely comforting.

With enchantments shimmering all around them for protection the girl finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep, the sorcerer stroking her hair as she did.

… … …

A couple hours passed before the pounding on her door began. Cedric shook Sofia awake and then flung himself away off the bed toward the door. His robe was still undone, but now his shirt and vest were untucked, and his pants shifted strangely. He must have been horribly uncomfortable kneeling on the ground while she slept.

Cedric spun in little frantic circles while fixing his hair and reassembling his clothes properly. Oh Cedric, he really did care what Rolland thought of his appearance, even now. Enchantments rescinded, Rolland entered the room.

"Sofia dear, how are you feeling?"

The princess sat up and looked at Rolland. He seemed unhappy but not beside himself. In the distance she could hear high-pitched wailing. "I'm okay Dad but where's James? Please tell me he's okay, please Dad, PLEASE!"

Rolland put his hands up and motioned for her to calm down. "It's okay Sofia, James if fine. He's a bit beat up but his body will heal soon." Sofia let out a large sigh of relief, but there was still that wailing in the background. Sofia looked up at Cedric who had noticed it too, extremely concerned. She turned back to her father, "I know someone died Dad. I saw the blood on Donovan's sword."

Rolland closed his eyes and let out a large sigh, sitting down next to Sofia on the bed. He bit his lip and clenched his fist. Sofia looked back at Cedric, unsure of what to do or say. The sorcerer looked just as confused. Rolland finally spoke, "Sofia dear, I heard they took you away from the boys at the outset. I just want you to know that James and Hugo tried everything they could think of to free themselves and rescue you and Hildegard. They both told me so." Sofia nodded, but the very room was spinning. "Desmond was apparently shrieking and babbling incoherently, and the abductors decided he must have been the Maldonian prince." Rolland reached forward and took Sofia's hand in his, "Dearest, Desmond didn't make it."

Sofia reared back, retracting her hand and grabbed at her hair, pulling as hard as she could, as if somehow the physical pain could mask the heartbreak at hearing that Desmond had been killed.

It had started. The tiniest of little pains in the back of her brain had begun to throb.

Suddenly Sofia's thoughts were of Amber. "Oh No, NO! Amber!" Sofia glanced out the door toward the hallway where the high-pitched shrieking was coming from.

Rolland turned toward Sofia and pulled her hands out of her hair. "I just finished telling her what happened, but I needed to come and see how you were doing Sofia. I'm worried about you too."

Sofia knocked his hands away, "But what about Hildegard, where is she? Is she alright? Cedric only saw boys. Please you found her, right Dad? She has to be okay. She has to…"

Rolland looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry Sofia, Hildegard didn't make it either."

An incoherent cry of agony escaped the princess, and she collapsed over into a mass on her bed. The tiny throb in the back of her mind grew a little bit more. Hildegard was dead, Desmond was dead, and Amber's life was now devastated, to say nothing of the horrors Hugo and James may have witnessed, and the lives of all those men lost in the caves. It was overwhelming. While Sofia sat there reeling Rolland turned his attentions to the poor sorcerer observing this scene unfold while helpless to comfort the princess. "I'm so sorry Sofia, I did the best I could, given the performances of everyone involved." Rolland shot a horrible look at the sorcerer, who buckled at the waist. Sofia didn't notice, as she was still rocking back and forth and wailing on the bed. "Sofia, please. Hurting yourself won't bring them back, so please calm down dear."

He'd reached out to stroke her head, but the girl retracted and flung herself face down into the mattress, the throbbing in her head growing exponentially.

Rolland let out a great sigh, "How horrible this all is. King Aaron is beside himself with grief, as are Desmond's parents. Everyone feels responsible, but some are more guilty than others."

The comments ire drew Sofia's face from the mattress, and she looked up to see Rolland scowling at the sorcerer.

"Cedric, I still need to talk to you about what happened. I'm very disappointed and—"

"NO DAD!" Sofia flung herself forward. Her face was contorted with agony but she had to end the poor sorcerer's unjust suffering, "Mr. Cedric was the one who saved me. He stopped Donovan from defiling me! He didn't kill the kidnapper, but he was the one who _saved_ me."

Brows furrowed, Rolland didn't seem convinced. "Is that true Cedric?"

A petrified sorcerer stood in the middle of the princess's room and nodded cautiously.

"I see, but that still doesn't excuse you rushing into the caves like that. Desmond and Hildegard might have survived if you hadn't been so fool hearty."

"NO DAD! Donovan came to me and showed me the silver ball. It was the spell, they saw the spell and realized they were all going to be killed anyway, so that's why he… why he… oh HILDE I'm so sorry, BWAHHHH"

Sofia lost it. It seemed like her head was going to explode in pain.

It took several minutes for Rolland to calm the girl down, all while Cedric stood there helpless several feet away. "Okay Sofia, I understand. I suppose it was unfortunate Cecelia's spell was detectable by the brigands."

Cecelia had cast the spell. What was the object she desired most? It must have been someone in the caves. Suddenly that dinner where she'd been burned flashed before her eyes. Cecelia had been tossing menacing glares at Sofia while Hugo fawned over her.

Was Cecelia _in love_ with Hugo? The pieces could fit, that's why the silver ball hadn't reached her in the caves. It had sought out Hugo, and terminated its flight there. Amber might know the answer, if the girl ever recovered from the shock of Desmond's untimely end.

There was another set of high-pitched wails coming from down the hall. Poor Amber. Her beloved Desmond had perished, and along with him the happy future her dear sister had been planning for their lives. "Dad, who's with Amber right now?"

"She's alone in her room Sofia."

She started shaking violently, "No! You should go to her Dad, she NEEDS you!"  
"But Sofia what about you?"

"Unless you want to finally tell Mom what happened you need to be with her. If you don't I'm going!" Sofia started to get up out of bed but was flailing wildly. The pain in her head throbbed so violently she felt sick, and vertigo took hold, forcing her to collapse back onto the bed.

"SOFIA!" Cedric had lunged forward, but Rolland caught the girl, and gently settled her back into the covers.

"Now Sofia I'll tell your mother what happened now that our whole family is alive. She didn't need to put herself and the baby in jeopardy."

Emotionally spent and unable to fight Sofia clutched at her throbbing cranium. "PLEASE don't leave Amber alone. It's okay Dad, I've got Cedric. He said he'd stay with me, so please go to her."

Rolland looked up at the terrified sorcerer, "I wasn't very happy with you when you went against my orders today, but now I'm glad that you did. Thank you for saving her Cedric."

Cedric stood there, shaking a bit, "Y-yo-you're welcome s-sire."

Rolland stood, "Please stay with Princess Sofia tonight, I will be needed with Amber and James."

Cedric nodded and Rolland gave Sofia a hug before departing, the sound of wailing stifled once the doors shut. Sofia pulled her knees in close to her chest and began rocking back and forth. Cedric ran to her side and immediately Sofia pounced on him, hugging the man for dear life again.

"Sofia, wait, WAIT! I've go to recast the barrier before Baileywick wanders in and orders me beheaded!"

He drew his wand and cast yet another barrier spell on her door, then relaxed to let the girl grab at him for comfort. He took her hands in his, a very sincere look of concern upon his face.  
"You're listing about strangely, and probably still require rest. You should really sleep more dearest. It _is_ almost bed time, or did that nap mess up your sleep?"

The pounding in her head was getting worse. A nice long sleep would probably do her good. "What about you Mr. Cedric? If you're not tired can stay up with you."

"Perish the thought child. I could use a few good hours of rest in your excellent company, as I certainly couldn't nap with you earlier. Not with Rolland looming large."

He leaned in a bit closer, "You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

"No. I kept thinking that if I fell asleep they would come and kill me."

"Poseidon's pumpkins. Sofia I'm so incredibly sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay Mr. Cedric, it wasn't your fault."

There was a long pause as the sorcerer massaged his forehead and whimpered, and her thoughts drifted to darker places. If only it hadn't been Desmond's blood on that sword. The thought made the throbbing in her head worsen, and she reached up to massage her temple. "I'm a horrible person Mr. Cedric."

"Never. I'll have none of this self-loathing going on, do you hear me? Why would you even say that Sofia?"

Could she tell him the truth? He'd sat on top of the bed, wrapping her up inside his robe again and had pulled her onto his lap. Considering he'd been eager to overthrow the world earlier maybe he wouldn't judge her too harshly.

"Because… I wished that Desmond was still alive, For Amber, and I wished James was alive, because he's our brother."

The sorcerer's head dropped to one side, but then he realized what she was really saying. "Oh. As in, you wished that Hugo was the one who died."

Admitting it out loud was hard, and the princess bit her lip hard to numb the internal pain throbbing in the back of her head. "Not really, I wish no one died, but when you said you saw two men my first thought was that I hoped one was James, and the other was Desmond." Pressing her hands to cover her face the princess whispered, "I'm a horrible person."

"No. You're an amazing, beautiful and _resilient_ person Sofia. It's Hugo they were after anyway. I can't believe that troll would let his friend die in his place, and what almost happened to you, I can't even bear to think about it. Then again perhaps I can believe that pond scum could sacrifice someone else for his sickly hide."

So he wasn't mad at her, or judging her for wanting Desmond and James to be the ones who survived. It was a major relief, and the pain in her head subsided very slightly. "You're the best Mr. Cedric."

The sorcerer smiled widely. "I'm not sure what prompted that, but I'll take it."

"It's just that you seemed so understanding that I'd have a preference for who lived."

"Oh _that,_ well in this instance I can sympathize with wanting the target of the attack to die instead of the bystander. If only it always worked that way, history would have written different stories, but then again…" He bent over and kissed her head. "Then again I suppose I wouldn't have met the irritatingly charming Sofia, and that would have been a true travesty." Another kiss, this time closer to her temple, "Then who would have set me to rights?"

Sofia shook her head, "The credit's not mine Mr. Cedric. You made the choice, I was just here for moral support. You made the decision to be the best of yourself."

"I try Sofia, I really do. I know that _YOU_ know I struggle with it, but I really do try. For you. Always for you. I'd do anything for you Sofia."

"That was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard Mr. Cedric."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because it means that I make you want to be a better person. I really care about you Mr. Cedric, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

He really was the kind, loving, wonderful mentor, and now he'd had the amulet in his hands and turned away from temptation, for her. He'd defied the odds and saved her life. It was almost euphoric, that he'd finally embraced the hero's lot, and she let herself take in the moment. He seemed like the most important, amazing person in the world at that moment. Closer to her heart than Amber, than James, Rolland, her mother, Birk, or anyone else she'd ever known. Like the closest family she'd ever had.

There was another muffled wailing resounding through the walls and another stab of pain shot through Sofia's head. It made her recoil, and Cedric started stroking her hair. "Poor Amber."

"Indeed. It's never easy to loose someone you love. The pain never truly goes away, does it?"

She turned to look up at him, "Did you loose someone you loved Mr. Cedric?"

He tightened his grip on her hair, "I suppose one could say that, but then again it wasn't _really_ love because they didn't truly love me in return."

Oh man. How could she be so silly. He was obviously talking about Rolland crushing his feelings again. She was trying to figure out what to say when he nestled his head into her hair. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Amber will grow to accept it, and she'll be fine. She's resilient like her father, and you are all that matters now." He shifted against the pillow, drawing Sofia's head into the crook of his shoulder. "Come closer Sofia. Let me hold you tonight."

Her hair kept getting caught in his buttons. At first it was a tiny inconvience, but then… He didn't normally sleep with those on anyway, and his soft skin was underneath. Maybe, just maybe he'd part with the vest. She reached up and ever so gently undid the offending button. The sorcerer yelped.

"Sorry! I just thought, well it was getting caught on my hair and you don't really sleep with it on anyway and I just… I'm sorry Mr. Cedric."

"Mr. Cedric?"

He gulped rather strangely, but then leaned in, "Are you s-s-sure Sofia? I mean, well considering today's events it's not t-t-too much?"

She shook her head shyly. Why was she suddenly embarrassed? It was almost… exciting, undoing the buttons on his vest. He was just staring at her as she did it, almost as if he couldn't reconcile it was actually happening. Once the vest was off the bow looked sorely out of place. He didn't normally sleep with that either.

She reached up and pulled on the tie's end. As the knot gave way his eyes bulged out and he started gripping the sheets underneath himself rather strangely. That was enough for now. He was becoming uncomfortable.

"I think you'll sleep better this way Mr. Cedric. No one likes to sleep on buttons."

"Okay" squeaked out of him, and he sank into the pillows. Suddenly his head flopped in between them, and he started fighting an epic battle trying to resurface. The clumsiness reminded her of her first endeavor sleeping on this massive fluffy bed, and a small smile returned to her. He finally extracted his head, bangs tossed about and hair disheveled, but the goofy grin was solidly in its place. Eyes closed, and he reached forward, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her onto his chest.

"Good night, my sweet princess."

"Good night Mr. Cedric."

Sofia finally felt safe. Her mind kept wandering back to Amber's room. The poor girl was obviously infatuated with Desmond, and now their love story had ended abruptly in the most violent way possible. Would she ever be okay? Sofia then thought of her mother, and how it had taken several years but she'd finally put Birk behind her and fell deeply in love with Rolland. Amber would be okay, it may take a while, but eventually she would fall in love again. Lying there, Sofia couldn't help but wonder when her love story would begin. If someday she would find her special someone, after the war in Friezenburg was resolved. Would she be like Rolland or her Mom? Who had fallen in love young and then found strength in new romance after tragedy. Or would her life be like her Papa, doomed to pine for a lost love for the remainder of her days. Perhaps she'd be like Aunt Tilly, who waited until she was old and graying before finding her special someone. Maybe she'd be lucky and be like Cedric's parents, who fell in love young and stayed together through thick and thin, living happily in wedded bliss for all time. But then, her life may unfold like Cedric's, whom fell in love without hope of returned affections. His was a truly awful fate, and the sorrow of it made her head throb worse in the night. For his part the sorcerer had dozed off with one hand intertwined in her hair and the other around her shoulders. There was no use ruminating on it further, it was time for sleep.

She awoke before the sorcerer. He was still snoring lightly and she was loathe to wake him. Looking around, her room seemed as it always had, albeit the furniture was still slightly out of place. The barriers he'd cast blocked even the small portal Clover often used to enter into her room. The throbbing in her head remained, and she looked around for a distraction to keep herself occupied until the sorcerer awoke naturally. There at the end of the bed were the poems he'd forced into her hand in the carriage. She'd turned them out of her pockets while changing, but now there they were, begging to be read. She glanced over at the man, happily snoring the early morning away.

The closest one contained a poem rife with confliction. At some point he must have realized Rolland couldn't return his affections, but didn't want to accept it.

 _Where does your Majesties true heart lie?  
_ _In the arms of a pretty, vapid face,  
_ _Or the purest of souls, lacking in grace,  
_ _For you do keep your intentions sly_

 _My weapon my wand, not sharp as steel  
_ _But magnificent enough to impress  
_ _Do you truly wish for me to kneel?  
_ _To perversely delight in my distress?  
_ _The agony of your choice, do you not feel?  
_ _Our bliss weighed against a perfect princess_

 _Your love, a prison warden of my pain,  
_ _Forever your royal fool shall suffer  
_ _For I am bound, forever in your chains_

Something gripped her tight across the chest. The sadness, the poor conflicted agony conveyed in the words made waves of sympathy wash over her. She wanted to turn and smother the sleeping man next to her in hugs and kisses. The feeling took her by surprise, and she sat there with sheets about her waist trying to come to grips with the strange emotions swirling around inside.

"I never took you for the type who enjoys poetry."

Oops. She dropped the parchment, the yellowed document floating down to the sheets below. He seemed a bit more on edge than the other times she'd woken up next to him. "I thought it didn't bother you if I read them."

"It doesn't, not anymore. But I wonder, does it bother _you_ Sofia?" He sat up and hovered over her, wrapping an arm around her back. "Is this part of me troublesome to you?"

How could she respond? Perhaps that's all that these strange feelings were, she had been moved by the words. "It's beautiful writing Mr. Cedric. So nice." She reached out and touched the page now in her lap.

"That is the nicest compliment I've ever received for them Sofia, but I was wondering if it bothered you on a deeper level, as in, who they were about. Does _that_ bother you?" She looked back down at the pages to keep him from seeing her face, and her own confliction.

It had seemed so easy to tell James she didn't care if he was gay, but now with him laying there it seemed impossible to say it sincerely. Fists clenched and jaw tightened, she had to say it. He was her friend and it really shouldn't matter, so why did it seem so hard?

"No, no Mr. Cedric it doesn't bother me." She turned to face him, but a suspicious eyebrow was pointed at her. She summoned all her courage to support her dearest friend. "No honestly, it doesn't matter to me. You're still the best, most amazing man."

That sly little grin crossed his lips. "So now I'm an amazing _man_ , not _sorcerer_. I think I'll take it." Arms tightened around her as his head rested over her shoulder. "And thank you Sofia. Only someone with your infinite kindness could so easily forgive all my shortcomings. Especially about the spell yesterday, you have to know it was Rolland's fault, reminding me of what happened back then."

"Mr. Cedric you don't have to thank me, and I know that you-"

He'd turned his head ever so slightly and kissed her neck, exactly where Donovan had kissed her in the cave.

"SOFIA!"

She was on the floor, screaming incoherently when reality came crashing back in, the pain in her head throbbing like mad. Cedric was still on the bed, hovering over the edge just staring at her with disbelief and worry. She'd reacted to his kiss as if it were Donovan, as if she was still in the cave desperate to flee, and ended up on the floor. "What in Merlin's name was that all about?! Did I poke you with my nose somehow?"

Suddenly there were loud pounding noises at her door.

Cedric looked as if he'd had an aneurysm and once the momentary shock wore of he leapt up frantic, hands shaking in the air. There was another pounding and the sound of a concerned man's voice on the other end. Someone had heard her screaming and come running to help.

Suddenly Sofia was tossed on the bed and sheets thrown over her. "You're going to be the death of me girl." Uncovering her face revealed a sorcerer trying desperately to reassemble the clothes she'd coerced him out of last night. "Today, right here in the very room they're going to lob my head off. Merlin's mushrooms." Hopping toward the door as he put on his shoes Cedric tripped over his own feet and fell, smacking rather hard into the marble floor. Sofia tried to stand but the throbbing in her head wouldn't abate.

Another round of pounding and Cedric flung the door open. Baileywick stood, extremely concerned. "Oh my what happened? I was walking by with Amber's breakfast and heard screaming!"

Cedric just stood there, stone stiff as Baileywick breezed past him. "Princess Sofia, are you okay? What happened here?"

"I… uh…" She glanced over at Cedric, whose upturned nose and fearful eyes betrayed his nervousness. She probably shouldn't tell Baileywick he'd been kissing her neck, even though it wasn't sexual. A small bit of the truth would have to do. "I thought I saw that man from the caves again, and I was scared."

"Oh dear." Baileywick set about straightening her blankets in one solid tugging motion. He had a talent for these things, and then nodded softly. "There you go Princess. Now that you're awake I'll have breakfast brought immediately."

He was so preeminently concerned, but it served no purpose to have him worry. She mustered an insincere smile and the kindly steward relaxed. "It's okay Baileywick. I'm just fine."

The steward left, but the sorcerer remained, somewhere between perturbed and concerned and completely forgetting to redo the door's enchantment. He stood there a ways off, examining her, straining hard to keep from speaking his mind. His staring only made the throbbing in her head worse, and she started massaging her head again.

The mattress shifted. Now seated next to her, he bent over with concern dominating. "Alright, so you're a bit sensitive about the neck. All you had to do was _tell_ me Sofia, not scream like a banshee."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, it's just that, when he had me knocked over and was trying to hurt me he kissed me there, and I just… reacted. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Cedric groaned, then wrapped the hunched over girl in a hug. "I suppose some of this is to be expected, but honestly I asked you several times if it was too soon. You women, the main ingredient in your manufacture is contradiction, I'm sure of it." She twisted around to hug him back but the essence of his words eluded her as the headache made her wince in pain. That reaction elicited more concern. "Alright out with it. Why are you constantly rubbing your head and wincing? I'm not angry any longer that you tried to summon the harbingers of my doom."

"My head hurts Mr. Cedric. I thought sleeping would make it stop, but it just keeps getting worse."

As if someone had tweaked a facial nerve Cedric spasmed most unhappily. "Do you mean to tell me you've been in PAIN all night and hadn't even mentioned it?!" She nodded, "Odin's icicles Sofia! Why would you just suffer in pain when I'm _RIGHT HERE_ and can brew you a potion to fix this. Of all the insufferable, ugh, come on let's go."

Grabbing her hand, he started to pull her toward the door. "Wait Mr. Cedric! I need to get dressed first!" He stopped and yelped, drawing his wand and flinging another barrier spell at the door. This time he didn't turn to face her while she changed, instead planting his face noticeably into the wall. She had to reach out for his hand to let him know it was over, but maybe he was offended when she did it yesterday but unsure how to tell her he was uncomfortable?

They were scurrying toward his tower when a maid hurried alongside them, gifting a breakfast of ham and eggs with a small bit of pastries. They weren't her favorite breakfast, she could eat the scones at least. Sofia sat there on her stool nibbling in his tower while he fired off a litany of questions about the pain, where it was, the intensity, and so on. Then spent a solid half hour rummaged through books to find just the right potion to cure this new affliction. It was rather sweet, if time consuming, but she was able to stroke her phoenix, who had spent her absence alongside Wormwood in the tower, and that brought a small relief to her aching head. The bird still couldn't fly or speak, and Wormwood seemed overtly worried about the lack of developments. Cedric however, was preoccupied in finding her a spell.

"I just can't seem to find the right one, your symptoms aren't consistent with tension or with migraine, it's almost as if it's psycholog—"

There was an obtrusive knock at the door. Cedric groaned, then answered it. Again the steward made an appearance. "Good morning Cedric."

The sorcerer scoffed, "What do you want Baileywick? If you're seeking compliments on the eggs it will have to wait until Sofia's health improves."

"Oh dear, Sofia what's the matter now?"

"I've got a headache Baileywick."

"But it's nothing I can't fix if you'd leave me be, so I'm terribly sorry but we'll have to table this _delightful_ banter until later. Off you go."

Cedric was shooing away the steward, but the man planted a foot in the doorway. "I'm sorry Cedric, but King Rolland has summoned you to a meeting about the developments from yesterday."

"You're a bit gruff in the mornings, are you Cedric?" Behind Baileywick stood unnoticed Constable Miles. They were going to take the sorcerer away. Sofia lunged forward and wrapped an arm around him. "No! Please don't make him go, I can't be alone!"

The tiniest of imperceptible smiles turned up in the corner of Cedric's mouth, but Baileywick had planned for this eventuality. "It's alright Sofia. Constable Miles will stay with you."

Cedric's shoulder's slumped, and Sofia glanced frantically between the steward and constable. "But doesn't he need to attend Dad's meeting too?"

"Not this time little princess" boomed the constable. "It's about foreign affairs of state and magical stuff, and besides I've got lots of reports I'm expecting on the domestic front so it's better not to have the meeting interrupted unnecessarily. I'll report to Rolland afterward."

"Which means you'll be perfectly safe Sofia. Now come along Cedric." Baileywick pressed.

The sorcerer pressed his arm closer to his body, that Sofia's arms around it were up against his side, but after several impatient glances at his pocket watch the steward would wait no longer, and pulled the sorcerer away. Sofia cried out a little in distress and Cedric froze. He started jumping strangely, then flung an arm toward her. Held within it's hand was his family wand.

"Here, take it. Just until the meeting's over." She reached up and put her fingers around it, not so accidentally trailing her fingers over his before clasping it. It made the sorcerer smile, but then he was yanked away, leaving her standing in the center of his tower with the constable guarding the door.

Miles said nothing, he simply stood stalwart. They never did connect on a deeper level. An hour passed and Sofia stood by the windowsill, the cool air drifting through a very small alleviation to the pain inside her head. There were dark red flowers growing there, as they always did, and stuck as she was with nothing to do but wait for his return she started inspecting the things. They were beautiful, with long dark petals and curious white anthers erupting from their center.

The sound of footsteps up the tower stairs pulled her back into reality, but it wasn't Cedric. A guard had come to deliver the expected reports to the constable. He took it and began reading, but the guard atypically began looking around the tower in awe.

Oh no.

It was WESTIN! Sofia leapt to her feet and caught her cousin in her sights. He looked instantly happy, but then returned to his resolved state. What was he doing here? Didn't he know what kind of danger he was in? And why was he dressed like a guard?

The constable noticed Sofia had shot off the windowsill and froze halfway toward him, and the report he'd been reading dropped to his sides. "Is everything alright your Highness?"

"I… er… um…" She needed to talk with Westin, immediately, but couldn't do it with the constable there.

"I… I was just thinking that, since you've got your reports now and it wouldn't disrupt the meeting you could go. A hahaaa" The nervous, pained laugh seemed to work, and the constable nodded.

"Very well your Highness, I suppose you are right. If you're feeling more secure I'll take my leave of you." She nodded slowly to minimize the pain associated with moving her head and he turned to Westin. "You there, stay with the princess until relieved."

"Yessir"

The large door shut behind them. "WHAT are you _DOING_ here? Don't you realize if you're caught they might kill you?!"

Despite exploding at the young man he lunged forward and wrapped her in a great bear hug. "Oh cousin we were all so worried about you!"

"Papa heard about the abduction, didn't he?"

"Yep, some lanky guy came to find us and told Uncle Birk what happened. He said you recognized him as the 'mystery mage', and he took us to where you were being held. We got Lucinda and came to rescue you but it was too late. Everyone was gone and the cave had been destroyed."

Wow. They'd come to help as well. The throbbing in her head took hold, and she reached up to massage it again. "Oh no, were you hurt cousin!"

"No, this pounding headache started last night, but that doesn't matter. What DOES matter is when Cedric recognizes you he's going to tell Dad, and then they'll send you back to King Aaron in Friezenburg, and they'll kill you Wes! You can't stay here like this."

"What? Cedric lives here with you? Why would a royal sorcerer live inside the castle with the royal family?"

"Almost all the servants live here in the servants quarters, but you're standing in Cedric's tower."

"Whoa." The man stood and spun around it, reaching out as if entranced but afraid to touch all the beakers, ingredients and spell books lying about. "It's so amazing. This guy is seriously cool."

"Yeah, he's the best. He saved me from the leader of the kidnappers too. He's amazing." She was a bit lost in musing on how Cedric looked this morning while he slept, and that almost kiss… but then her cousin turned toward her. "Oh man, Birk and Dad sent me here so you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger anymore. I'm supposed to be the one gathering information from the royals. I have to stay, somehow." He turned down and motioned to pet the little phoenix sitting on the table in her nest, but Wormwood crowed menacingly.

"It's alright Wormwood, he's a nice guy."

The raven scoffed. "I'm sure Cedric would be displeased he's lurking here with you." But he settled down and let the guy pet the brightly plumed phoenix.

Cedric. When he saw Westin that would be the end of her cousin. Sofia clutched the wand in her hands. "Wait, I've got it. Hold still Westin."

He did as told, and Sofia used Cedric's wand to enchant the man's hair and eyes a decidedly sandy brown shade. She stood back to admire the work, and was struck by an uncanny similarity between the boy and her stepfather.

"Wow."

"What? What? Did the spell go wrong?" Westin was spinning about trying to see himself. It was kind of awkwardly funny.

"No, it's just now that your hair is light brown you look a lot like King Rolland, well a younger King Rolland. You're tall and muscular like him too."

Westin puffed up his chest and lifted one arm across his chest, "Do I look regal?"

"No, you look silly." He started chucking and Sofia felt a giggle come out, but the shaking it produced made her head ache further.

"Sofia what's the matter?"

"My head, it just won't stop hurting. When I heard some of my friends died it just started pounding, but I… I… I feel so responsible. For everything. It's all my fault, I started this whole mess and now Desmond, and Hildegard… Oh… oh… BWAHHHH"

She lost composure, and even though tears didn't fall she was emotionally spent. Westin started stroking her head and gripped her a bit tighter, trying to get the girl calmed down. "Hey there now, you did nothing, I repeat NOTHING wrong. You can't blame yourself for other's actions Sofia, and you did things to HELP people, understand?"

A series of slight nods, and the girl began to relax. She looked up at him and touched the side of his face. "Thanks Wes."

The door creaked open as he smiled down at her, "Anytime sweetie."

CRASH.

There stood Cedric in the doorway. A broken plate that had held an assortment of Sofia's favorite breakfast foods lay strewn upon the ground below him. He looked as if he'd just walked in on Rolland and Miranda in the throws of passion, with one eye twitching and mouth agape.

Oh no! Did he recognize Westin despite the disguise?


	21. Chapter 21-Despair

**Chapter 21: Despair**

Cedric just stood there twitching. It was rather awkward, but he didn't have that glare of remembrance she expected had he recognized Westin outright. Sofia's hands dropped to her sides and she looked confused at the sorcerer. "Mr. Cedric, are you okay?"

Cedric stiffened; a sly grin and deranged glint in his eyes took hold. Then he suddenly reached up his sleeve and started grasping at air strangely. The sorcerer's eyes fell down to her hand. He stared regretfully at his wand.

Cedric meant to curse Westin. Oh no! He really _did_ recognize her cousin from the battle. Before Sofia could react Westin started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, then bit his lip and cleared his throat, stepping forward toward the sorcerer. Cedric froze, but then the strapping young man extended a sincere hand toward the sorcerer. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir."

Confusion reigned, and the sorcerer eyed the man's hand wearily, scanning him lengthwise in a defensive position. Sofia just stared at the odd exchange.

Finally Westin withdrew his hand and began shifting strangely. "Uh, well I guess you're back so Sofia's safe."

Cedric bristled, "Of all the impetuousness, a guardsman has no business addressing the princess in such a _casual_ way. I should have your job for what I've seen, and your head for what I suspect has been going on up here, and I'm of more than half a mind to do just that!" A small relief that Cedric seemed not to recognize her cousin was supplanted by her disdain at his incivility.

"Mr. Cedric! Why would you say something like that to him!" The sorcerer cringed as Sofia glared at him disapprovingly. An angry scowl and crossed arms of defiance resulted, but he stopped advancing toward the spare wands.

'I guess I'd better go." Westin turned and whispered, "See you later" as fire practically shot from the sorcerer's eyes. Another nervous chuckle, and Westin excused himself. As he exited the man looked back a couple times, but then thought better of whatever it was he so desperately wanted to say and continued. Not a second later and Cedric had lunged forward, grabbing his family wand from Sofia's hand rather forcefully. Before she could respond he'd started shaking violently. She simply stared at him, completely confused as to how he could be so incredibly upset if he didn't recognize Westin from the battle.

Cedric took a couple menacing steps forward, eye still twitching and hand clutching at the air in between them, then he started frantically inspecting the potions table. As if shot with electricity the sorcerer ran into his bedchambers.

What in the world was the matter with him?

Sofia followed him in there, her head still pounding, and found Cedric standing over his bed. "Mr. Cedric, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He started up that unnerving laughter again. "Everything seems undisturbed, but I suppose you wouldn't need to use a _bed_ after all." He let loose another deranged chuckle, " _MY BED_."

WHAT.

"Just what do you think happened Mr. Cedric? I've still got this horrible headache and Westin felt bad for me."

"Wes…tin?" Cedric turned, a look of death in his eyes. "Ah, so we're all fancy free and on a first name basis now, is that it?"

"I—"

"Tell me Sofia, just how many of the guards do you know by name, _Hmmmm_? Will you be inviting them all up to my tower too, for tea and a side of Sofia for _desert_?

"CEDRIC!"

"I _THOUGHT_ you were afraid of the new recruits, so you must know him from somewhere. Now spill it, and don't tell me he's just some boy from the village either, I won't believe you."

"I don't… know Westin… _that_ well. It's just…" What could she say? She couldn't tell him how they'd met, or even that he was family from Friezenburg. Revealing him to Cedric would get her cousin killed.

Cedric practically hissed, "Liar. Plain and simple you're lying to me, TO _ME_ Sofia. WHY. WHY!"

"Mr. Cedric I—"

"Did you really have to bring Rolland's doppelganger _HERE_ , to do this in MY TOWER. I can't even stand it!"

The sorcerer flew past her toward the workshop. Sofia followed, and found him gripping the windowsill she'd been sitting on a few minutes prior. "Please don't be upset Mr. Cedric. He just felt bad about my headache, that's all."

"I'm about to develop one too dear. Perhaps I should just get it over with and end the agony of this miserable existence." What? He was staring down at the maroon flowers growing in the windowsill planter. The throbbing in her brain compounded her confusion, and trying to put together the pieces was disrupted as he turned around to face her, hands still gripping the window frame. "You _KNOW_ how much that man hurt me, and yet here you are, grabbing all over his look-alike in _MY_ workshop, in _MY_ sanctuary from that insanity below. How _COULD_ you Sofia?"

It all started to become clear. Cedric had seen a reflection of his rejection by Rolland in Westin's altered features. A young Rolland, one who resembled the man who hurt him so long ago, was standing in his tower and holding onto a girl. It must have evoked some strong and exceedingly unpleasant memories from the past. There was no justifying it; she'd been pretty inconsiderate with his feelings.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric, but believe me it wasn't romantic. He was trying to comfort me because I'm in pain, that's all. I'd never want to hurt your feelings."

"I… I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't _BELIEVE_ you. There, I said it! You women, manipulating us men just for the pleasure of watching us suffer for it. I simply don't believe you!"

"How can you SAY that?!"

"It's _easy_ , see here. I'll do it again. I. DO. NOT. _BELIEVE_. YOU. There, I can say it again if need be." Those tears that should have flowed so freely refused to come, but this was painful. So horribly painful it felt as if he'd lit her on fire. She let out a cry of agony and gripped the sides of her head to stop the pounding headache within.

They stood there facing each other in his tower. He stared at his shoes while she grabbed at her cranium. He really shouldn't believe anything she said anymore. All the half truths and outright lies, they were to protect him and everyone else, but the enormity of it all was swirling around inside her, washing away her grip on reality and infiltrating the cracks in her sanity.

"Sofia I just can't do this constant pogo stick of emotions you've got me riding. Don't you understand, I can't do this anymore Sofia!"

His words were like echoes against the throbbing in her head. Each one magnifying the pain inside. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything Mr. Cedric but it wasn't romantic. I know he looks like Rolland but I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then tell me THE TRUTH. All of it, every messy detail of what happened here and how you know him, or I really will end this infernal cycle of torture by the only means I can."

He'd reached out and plucked one of the crimson leaves off the flowers on the windowsill. "Don't think I won't do it Sofia, I can't stand this agony any longer!"

Westin, Lucinda, and even her own safety. It all hung in the balance. She couldn't come clean on who Westin really was.

"I… can't."

"Oooh you wretched female! If you won't tell me then you're NOT truly sorry, _are_ you?" He stomped toward the door, dropping the flower petal and a small intricately folded note as he went.

"Wait Mr. Cedric, don't go! I need your help, my head still hurts so bad."

"Enough. It must not hurt that badly if you're up for fondling Rolland's body double in my workshop!"

Sofia winced again, and the sorcerer stopped in the doorway.

"You just stay right here and I'll be back after the meeting is over to brew something. I'll be in enough trouble as it is without staying longer to brew your potion, what with wasting my time writing you poetry in the meeting and sneaking out to get you snacks, and for what mind you?! To catch you _seducing_ Rolland's doppelganger? Why don't you just mount him and make me WATCH! You wouldn't be the first! Oh the humiliation. The torment. Sometimes I wish I'd never been born, what with all the _suffering_ you women bring to me."

With that he stomped off. Too upset and in pain to process what just happened Sofia collapsed to her knees.

After a minute there were tiny pinpricks on her leg. Her phoenix had hoped off the table and was crawling up her lap, nuzzling her beak into the forlorn girl's side. The throbbing simply wouldn't stop. She wanted to take an ice pick and splay her head open to relieve the pressure as Wormwood flapped at her side.

"You know I warned you about this, you should really listen better Princess."

Suddenly Wormwood squawked frantically, "No, stay away from that!"

Sofia released her death grip on her temples to see Wormwood flapping wildly to keep her phoenix away from the flower petal that had fallen. Next to it sat a parchment folded into an origami infinity ring. Sofia reached forward and admired the beauty of it. Cedric had certainly used magic to construct it, as he'd done on several occasions throughout her youth for entertainment purposes, but never this fancy.

This was probably the poetry he'd referred to as he stormed off. She carefully unfolded the note.

 _I was so broken_  
 _The pain of loss consumed me_  
 _I frothed with hatred_

 _Desires I had_  
 _The souls I longed to conquer_  
 _No longer hold sway_

 _Grattitude I give_  
 _You force light in my darkness_  
 _My moral compass_

 _Such is your power_  
 _To smite my demons within_  
 _I am surrounded_

 _By your divine grace_  
 _The chosen art forgiveness_  
 _Winter, blessed by Spring_

He'd been writing this for her, as a bold statement of their friendship while he was supposed to be focused in the meeting. Now he was going back angry and hurt, and he'd have to face the REAL Rolland. Disaster was sure to follow. She couldn't let him suffer like that; there was just no reason for it. Sofia took off out the door, his haikus still in her hand. Wormwood called out to her frantically to stay put as Cedric had asked her to do, but the girl wasn't thinking straight. The throbbing in her head made her balance unsteady, and she gripped the stone walls as she traveled down his tower steps. Closing her eyes to try and dampen the pain she pressed on toward the room at the back of the castle these meetings usually took place in, but it was empty. Lost and in pain in the darkest part of the castle her grip on reality slowly slipped away, and she started wandering the halls in search of the forlorn sorcerer. She may have passed a concerned maid, or maybe two, their words floated by like ephemeral balls of light and strange halos dotted her vision. Had she been poisoned somehow? What was wrong? And why couldn't anything stop the pain?

She'd do anything to make it stop hurting. Fighting with Cedric had made it worse, perhaps reconciling with him would ease the throbbing migraine. She aimlessly wandered down darkened corridors, dropping ever further into the depths of despair when a window with curtains updrawn caught her attention. In the darkened hallway it cast light along the marble corridor. Suddenly the silhouette of a bird was outlined along the floor. Terror gripped her as she flung her head up, observing the outline of an owl on the external windowsill high above her. It was the same species as Donovan's bird, perhaps even.

The same one.

Everything went black. There were screams, and she was again inside the caves. But unlike last time she was free to run, and run she did. But the haunting echoes from Friezenburg refused to be silenced. The explosions, the cries of agony, and the kidnapper's piercing gaze. There were men's voices screaming, and she felt hands trying to grip her. She struggled desperately to get free, and sprinted in this delirious state away from that which would trap her. There was another explosion of light, and Sofia was sure that was the way out of the caves. She ran to it with all her might, but again a hand was trying to grip her, holding her back. She struggled free, and was so close to escape but there was a large object in her way. She climbed on top of it and heard terrified men shrieking, but the words were muffled and she just had to escape.

To escape.

To be safe.

She jumped toward freedom. There was an explosion of purple light, and a figure came into view in the blackness before her. It coalesced into the form of a woman. The lady was hanging upside down, floating if you will through the intermingled blackness and blinding light.

"Aunt… Tilly?"

"Well Hello Sofia, I didn't expect to see you here. Um, where is here exactly dear?"

The screams had subsided, and even the throbbing pain in her head seemed to have temporarily dissipated. "I… I don't know Aunt Tilly. I thought I was in the castle, but then I ended up here."

"Well it's not a pleasant place, but it's nothing two intelligent girls can't get out of, isn't that right dear?"

"I guess so." The woman had floated closer, and was scanning around the black abyss as Sofia's sanity began to return. "Hmm, I see. Well I think I know where we are at least."

Sofia stiffened. "We're in the caves of Southern Friezenburg. I've been here before, when I was kidnapped, and now you're stuck here with me too and in terrible danger. That's all I seem to be able to do, put my friends in danger." Sofia started sobbing, the tears finally able to flow.

'Oh dear, Sofia sweetheart come here for a moment." The girl relaxed a bit and took a step forward, letting her aunt wrap her in an embrace. "Kidnapped? Some nasty thing have been going on in Enchancia lately, huh?" Sofia nodded. "I'd better come pay my baby brother a visit, and you too dear."

"What? You can't go to Enchancia right now. We're stuck in these caves together Aunt Tilly, and this time Cedric doesn't know we're here, no one will come to save us. We're going to die, they're going to kill us, and it'll be all my fault. Everything is my fault. Everything is!"

The woman shook her head, "No dear. We're not in any cave. We're in your mind, and since when do we need someone to 'save' us?" The woman bent down and flicked Sofia's chin with her index finger. "Don't you remember what I told you my little adventurer?" Sofia sniffled and Tilly smiled, "all you need is two cups of courage, some pluck and dedication to doing the right thing. Then everything else will fall into place."

Tilly gripped Sofia's hand and the frightened girl took a step toward the portal of light coalescing in front of them. "I'm scared Aunt Tilly. I don't know what's out there."

"It's the future dearest, and one can't run away from the future."

"But, what if I keep trying my best but things only get worse. People are dying, and… and…" Sofia wanted to tell her aunt everything, but she had already said she'd come to the castle and pay Rolland a visit. The same mental block that prevented her from confiding in Cedric took hold, and she held her tongue.

"Well Sofia, it's time you stopped _reacting_ to whatever is bothering you and started _acting_."

The princess just stared confused and lonely at her aunt. "Dear, as long as YOU do what's right, and stand up for your convictions with courage, things will turn out okay."

"Are you sure aunt Tilly?"

"Of course, otherwise why would your Amulet have brought me here to help you?"

Sofia reached down and clutched the glowing purple object with her free hand. Even now, while trapped inside her own mind the Amulet was there, helping to guide her. Frightening images sprung forth, baring her path to the light. The bloody sword, the owl, Hildegard bound on the ground. Sofia tried to run away, but Tilly held her close. "No Sofia, whatever it was you saw is breaking your mind. You need to stand and confront it. Just take a deep breath and say, 'You do not control me. I am in control.' Try it dear."

The princess gave her aunt several incredulous looks, but stood as tall as she could, "I am in control. You can't hurt me." The lack of confidence in her voice dropped away with each repetition, until she stood with Matilda at the edge of the light. Donovan's piercing gaze was the last obstacle. She looked to Tilly, and the dutchess cocked her head to the side, "Oh my, those are some blue eyeballs. Well Sofia, whatever you've got to say, you'd better say it or we're not getting out of here."

One extended deep breath was taken, and she tried to address the piercing stare, but instead of defeating the image she faltered and crumpled to the ground. The Dutchess bent over next to her, "Whopsie-daisy! Whatever's the matter dear?"

"He killed Desmond, and he tried to hurt me, but he wasn't wholly evil. He lost his family and was in so much pain, just like everyone else."

"Ooooh dear. Sofia, look at me." The older woman lifted Sofia's chin with her short fingers, "You've given the power of your voice over to that man. Don't let anyone control your thoughts or make you afraid dear. You are clever, strong, and so special. Never stop believing it."

"But I, I'm not really that special. I'm not like Amber or James. Things happened to me that were special, but I'm not intrinsically special."

"But you _are_ dear, and the sooner you remember what makes you that way, the sooner you can confront those creepy eyeballs hovering over there. Seriously that guy needed to take it down a few notches."

What did make her special? She wasn't particularly pretty, tall, or thin like Amber. She wasn't the best at magic ever, just in her class at royal prep. She didn't have a boyfriend, and if she were lost in Friezenburg no one would be able to tell her apart from the thousands of other women roving about the wastelands. But then the note Cedric had just written her came drifting through her thoughts.

Helping to turn his heart from evil was her greatest success. Her forgiveness of other's sins and grace in the face of negativity was what made her special. There was a brief pause, and she stood defiant in front of the piercing gaze. "Even though I hated you, I can forgive you, you can't take that away from me. I refuse to be a victim any longer."

The eyes melted away and the white light of morning burst forth as the image of Aunt Tilly began to fade into the twinkling purple light. "Thank you Aunt Tilly."

"Don't thank me Sofia, it was your courage and cleverness that got you out of there. Cheerio!"

The light burst in all around her. She was dangling off the side of a balcony, one hand was being held by a man struggling against gravity to keep her from falling. Her head had dropped down and both her shoes had fallen to the patio several stories below. The headache had lessened, but wasn't entirely gone. She hung there, spinning ever so slightly in the cool autumn breeze while the sound of men shrieking came from below. Rolland was there on the patio, and behind him Cedric stood and stared. He looked as if someone had ripped his heart out and fed it to a lava lizard. For a moment her eyes caught his horrified gaze, but then a second hand was upon her wrist.

"SOFIA!"

She managed to crane her neck upward, and Westin had a hold of her deadweight hanging off the balcony. His tall red hat had been knocked off saving her, and those conjured sandy brown bangs were fluttering in the breeze. She felt him shift and heave, pulling her upward and over the railing, to safety. A strong grip on her midsection, and the man sat there alongside her catching his breath.

"Did I… jump off the balcony?" Westin nodded in the affirmative with an inhuman amount of concern. "Oh."

"Sofia what happened? I tried to stop you in the hallway and you pushed me away. It's like you weren't yourself."

"I wasn't." She reached up and started stroking her amulet. "I thought I was in the caves again fleeing for my life."

"Oh, so that's why you pushed me away?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you jumped off the railing because…?"

"I thought it was the exit from the tunnels. I'm sorry Westin. I really didn't want to hurt myself, just escape."

"Wow that's awful. I'm so glad you're okay now though." There was a brief relaxing pause, and Westin shifted his arm around her. "So... what was that weird purple light?" Oops. Westin had seen the Amulet in action, some sort of explanation had to be given. She reached up and stroked the purple jewel. "This is a magical stone. It helps me when I'm in trouble."

"Wow, I wonder if mine can do that?"

Sofia looked up to see Westin drawing that eerie glowing stone he'd received from Birk all that time ago. It had come from off the wall of the original mine. "I don't know." She reached forward and inspected the thing. "Mr. Cedric said that my Amulet was the most powerful of magical stones, but that doesn't mean this one can't do stuff too."

"Whoa, cool. Say, did Cedric give it to you? You know, as a present? You two seem pretty close. Really close actually."

"We're best friends, I thought I told you that before."

"Well yeah, you did, but when I saw the look he was giving me as I held you, well I thought you might be more than friends."

"Huh? What do you mean Westin?"

"As in, it kind of seemed like he was your lover, or something like that." A suddenly shy Westin bent his chin into his chest.

"Oh no, not at all. Mr. Cedric is just VERY protective of me, and well, I think he's funny, and incredibly amazing at sorcery, but it's not like that."

"You're blushing cousin."

"WHAT!" Sofia turned embarrassed. _WAS_ she blushing? Why would she be? It must be the adrenaline from dangling off the balcony. "No I'm not, and he can't like me like that anyway."

"Why not? You're pretty and clever, and I've seen you do some amazing sorcery yourself. Sorcerers like sorcery, don't they?" Her cousin turned and muttered something that sounded like "I wish I knew sorcery".

"Well yes he does get happy when I get spells right, but he just can't like me that way, okay?" Her confused cousin wouldn't take no for an answer, and she really shouldn't have propagated rumors, but Cedric had confirmed it and everyone else in the castle knew, Amber had said as much. Westin was bound to find out soon on his own. "Look Westin, Mr. Cedric doesn't really like girls, at least not in the way you're suggesting."

His eyes bulged out and a huge grin sprang onto his face, "REALLY!"

His generally positive reaction took her aback. "Yeah. He's got a thing for my Dad, King Rolland. Seeing your disguise probably brought back some bad memories for him, as I'm sure Dad rejected him many years ago."

The man nodded, and stared off down the hallway happily.

"Sofia!" came echoing up the stairs. Rolland was nearby, probably followed by Amalthea and Edith.

"Westin listen to me, you can't tell anyone about how powerful my Amulet is, okay?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'd rather not have everyone know about it. Bad sorcerers like to try and steal if from me, so the less people know about it the better." Edith had seen it in the caves, and recognized it. She would need to be extra vigilant around the woman from now on.

"Got it."

"SOFIA!" James had come running up alongside them and Sofia shoved the eerie magical jewel from Maldonia into her pocket. "There you are! What happened? You looked possessed."

"I… my head hurt really bad."

"SOFIA!" Rolland had emerged, having run up several flights of stairs. He pulled Sofia into a forceful hug followed closely behind by Cedric. The sorcerer had bounded out from the stairwell, and was trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked drained of color and planted himself along the wall opposite where Rolland was hugging the girl.

A deep exhale, and the tirade began. "Sofia what were you THINKING!" She opened her mouth, but the concern had melted away and only fury was left. "How could you do something so reckless?! So impulsive! Don't you realize what could have happened if this young man didn't get to you in time!"

Rolland was gesturing toward Westin, who had stood to attention and was watching this down dressing uncomfortably. Rolland turned to the youth, "Thank you Guardsman. I owe you my daughter's life." Suddenly Rolland realized the similarities in their appearances, and cocked his head to one side. "You're a handsome young lad. How long have you worked at the palace?"

"I'm new Sire."

"I see. Very good then. You have my thanks, um…"

"It's Westin Sir."

Sofia expected a growl, or maybe a grunt of displeasure to come from Cedric, but the sorcerer just stared at Sofia as if he broke his gaze upon her she'd fall into the pit of doom. Westin shirked away from the unwanted attention a bit. His mission was subterfuge, NOT to garner praise from the King. "I want you to report to the throne room son, I'm going to give you a special accolade, once I'm done here."

Westin gave a small bow and retreated from the scene. On his way out Amalthea and Edith emerged from the stairwell. Westin froze as the witches passed him, and turned to stare at Amalthea as if he'd seen a ghost, but then shook strangely and continued onward down the hall.

Rolland turned to address his daughter again, the most incredibly disapproving stare was reigning down on her once more. He seemed to do a lot of that lately. The feeling was somewhat mutual.

"I can't believe you'd try something like this Sofia. What could have possessed you to do such a thing?"

"But Dad my head hurt, and then the walls started moving, and… and…"

"Hasn't there been enough tragedy lately? What do you think this would have done to your mother! Or your sister? Did you even think about anyone but yourself!"

Sofia was practically sobbing, "But Dad I didn't want to hurt myself, my head's in pain. I just wanted to make it stop hurting and then everything went black. Please believe me."

"Dad stop. Sofia wasn't herself before it happened." Rolland had spun as the crown prince spoke, "She had this glazed over look, like she didn't even recognize me, and was sprinting through the halls. It was really weird Dad, almost like she'd been cursed."

"Cursed? Who's cursed? Where were you before this happened Sofia!" Rolland demanded.

"I was in Mr. Cedric's workshop, but Dad he didn't—"  
"CEDRIC!" Rolland turned the color of a tomato but the pale wisp of a man along the back wall didn't budge. His gaze was transfixed on the youngest princess of the land before him. "CEDRIC I swear on my crown if you hexed Sofia into trying to jump off this balcony you'll pay for it with your life!"

"NO DAD!" Sofia had jumped forward, "NO NO! You HAVE to listen to me, Mr. Cedric didn't do anything wrong."

Rolland stiffened. "Oh he didn't, did he? I saw him sneak out of the meeting a little while ago. He was distracted during the meeting too." Rolland was staring menacingly at the sorcerer while he spoke, "What were you planning! How could hurting her benefit you sorcerer?! Does she know something more about what happened in the caves? Was she lying to cover for you about what happened? I thought I could trust her with you, despite your shortcomings."

"No DAD! Mr. Cedric would never hurt me and he saved me in the caves!" Edith scowled as Sofia continued her impassioned plea for Cedric's fate. "I was afraid and lost, I was very afraid of the kidnappers from the caves, that's all."

"You know what I see. I see a girl whose being manipulated by a devious man. You're always covering for him Sofia, but now I think I see clearly. Cedric this is the lowest you could possibly sink. I've been thinking about this a long time and—"

"NO!" Edith had stood smugly, the scowl was gone and a triumphant grin had spread across her face. All the while Cedric just stood there, as if he'd already been sacked.

"No Dad. Stop and listen to me. My head has been throbbing, and I keep imagining I'm still in the caves. I thought I was trapped and I couldn't get out. Please Dad you have to believe me!"

She turned to jockey herself between the infuriated king and the emotionally destroyed sorcerer, and spoke softly to the distraught man along the wall, "Please Mr. Cedric you've got to stand up for yourself, you can't let him do this. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have disobeyed and left your tower but I couldn't just let you be upset all day. Please you have to believe me."

"Cedric you charlatan, I—"

"STOP!"

Amalthea had stepped forward, putting a hand on Rolland's shoulder. "Your majesty, I think I know what's wrong with your daughter."

Rolland looked across at the woman with confidence, "Can you heal whatever hex he's put on her?"

"Your Majesty, your royal sorcerer did not hex your daughter."

Everyone except Cedric relaxed as Amalthea stepped closer to Sofia. She took a step back and bumped up against Cedric, but he still refused to move, or even breathe. He seemed a statue transfixed on the princess.

"Child look at me, your head began to ache after your rescue, yes?" She nodded, "And are there things that trigger your memories of that place?" Again the princess nodded, "And do you feel like you're back inside the caves?"

"Yes! But I don't know it's not real until later. It really seemed like I was there. It was an owl this time. I saw his owl on the windowsill while I was in the hallways by the servants quarters."

"His... owl?" Rolland's fury had melted away, replaced by pure concern.

"Yes, Donovan had an owl. He used it to help capture us, and then it was there, on the windowsill." Sofia was looking around strangely at the castle windows in the distance beyond the balcony to try and see if she could still see the owl, somewhere, and when she returned her gaze to her father the man looked at her with sympathy. James, Amalthea, even Edith were all staring at her strangely. Like she had some disease.

"Ah." Amalthea turned to address Rolland. "My Lord, your daughter is suffering from _neurasthenia_. The stress of the trauma has caused her mind to react, it's a protective mechanism."

Rolland took a series of deep breaths, "Is there anything you can do."

"Yes, she needs space, rest, and some of this." Amalthea reached into her pocket and drew a vial of white liquid. "Two drops every hour ought to do it, for now." She reached forward and handed Sofia the vial. "Now that you know what it is, I'm sure you've got a recipe for it, as Goodwin the Great invented it for King Rolland the First." Amalthea was gesturing to the sorcerer behind Sofia, and she turned to whisper to him while voices were swirling all around them.

"Mr. Cedric I'm okay now, I found my way out of the cave."

He looked at her as if she was a ghost and started shaking his head slowly. "No, you're not okay. You keep saying you're okay but you're definitely NOT okay." It came out of him as a desperate whisper.

"But I _AM_ okay, Aunt Tilly came and helped me escape the giant eyeballs." She stated it so matter-of-factly in her normal speaking tone, and his eyes bulged out.

There was silence.

Cedric was still staring at her and his hands had come up. He seemed desperate to touch her, but held back somehow, gulping strangely and glancing up toward Rolland. Sofia turned to see everyone just staring at her. Finally James spoke, "Giant _eyeballs_?"

"James!" Rolland cut him off, "Your sister is ill, and if it's the same thing my father suffered with she is very ill indeed."

Amalthea turned to the King. "You needn't fear your Majesty, she will be alright. I need to speak with her about what happened. It will help."

Sofia opened her mouth and let two droplets fall onto her tongue and instantly the last vestiges of the headache melted away. Awash with relief, a soothed, "Aaahh" escaped her lips, and Rolland straightened.

"Very good. I'll leave it to you Amalthea. I expect nothing but the finest from the preeminent Royal Sorcerer of Maldonia." He turned and boomed forth a royal proclamation. How Sofia had grown to despise these decrees over the past several weeks. No good ever came of his split second decisions. Not anymore. "No one shall mention this _incident_ to the Queen, or to Amber. Their health is fragile right now, and I can't risk any more near death experiences in my family."

The strain of events had been taking its toll on the king. He had dark circles under his eyes, and seemed worn thin. There would be no hiding those from Miranda, no matter how hard he tried. Rolland gave Sofia another hug, and whispered, "It'll be alright dear. You haven't been to war, so hopefully this will subside quickly", and everyone save for Amalthea retreated from the scene. That is, except Cedric, who stood frozen in place along the palace wall. If only Rolland really knew, but he had no idea what she's _really_ been up to in Friezenburg.

'Um, it's Cedric, right?" Amalthea had taken another step forward toward Sofia and the sorcerer an inch behind. Cedric nodded but kept his eyes squarely on the back of Sofia's head. "Well, would you mind giving us a minute alone? I need to speak with her." He gripped the wall but refused to budge. "Very well, come along Sofia. We can discuss things in the gardens."

Amalthea took the disturbed girl's hand and started leading her down the corridor when Cedric lunged forward and grabbed the other hand, halting Sofia's forward motion.

The women stopped, and immediately the sorcerer released Sofia's hand, flinging his fingers up into his hair. Furrowed brows, Amalthea postured strangely while watching this display. "Do you have something to say Sorcerer?"

There was such pain in his eyes. Amalthea must have noticed it too. Realization struck the princess, "Wait Amalthea, he's just worried about me."

"But _I'll_ keep you safe this time Sofia."

"I know, but can he come too? Please."

"Well alright, I realized you two are friends at dinner some time ago so I can understand his concern. I guess I can arrange something."

They had taken tea in the gazebo. A very upset Cedric sat some ways off in the shade of the palace foyer intensely watching her, but a fair enough distance away for private conversation.

Quietly sipping their tea for some time, Sofia paused to examine this woman. She'd seemed so defeated in the caves. Yet here she sat, with answers. Potentially all the answers to Sofia's questions about the past war in Friezenburg and the fate of the prisoners in Maldonia. But how to ask them without revealing herself as the mystery mage?

"Sofia."

"Yes?"

The woman set down her tea, "Your experience in the caves. It was awful, yes?"

Lip bitten, she glanced downward at the table, then nodded. "Yeah, but that's not important. Hildegard, and Desmond, they and their families are the ones who are really suffering."

There was a deep sigh. "I see. Not to be curt with you, but Desmond and Hildegard aren't suffering any longer." It was a shocking, if accurate statement, to say the least.

"Sofia, you feel the guilt of those who survive a traumatic event. They wonder _why_ they survived when others didn't, but you just have to accept that fate was unkind to them, and move on." Confused, Sofia looked up at the woman, who wore a sympathetic expression. "Child you will find that life is hard, but as long as you remember who you are and find a reason to live you will survive this." Amalthea looked off at the withered greens around them, autumn was in full swing now. The flowers of spring had long since departed, and the reds and golds of autumn had begun to show throughout the gardens.

"What was your reason?" It fell out of Sofia's mouth. Pure and simple curiosity made it flop out, but it stunned the woman. Sofia's eyes went wide, as she shouldn't know about Amalthea's trauma, how she'd sung the funeral lamentations for her lover _twice_. They'd never exchanged words outside of her mystery mage persona. Amalthea pulled back a bit, craning her head to one side. Her eyes narrowed with the slighest hint of suspicion and distrust and the elder woman sat there, scanning Sofia over.

Oops. Not good. Not good at all. Desperate to cover for herself Sofia's eyes darted around nervously until she spotted the vial in her hand. Squeezing it for dear life she brought it forward between herself and the woman she'd set on edge with careless comments.

"I just thought... I mean... why would you carry this potion around unless you need it?" A rather loud nervous chuckle escaped her, and it seemed to confuse the powerful sorceress sitting across from her. Sofia's gaze dropped to the wand Amalthea carried, if the woman realized she was the mystery mage Sofia had no way to defend herself. Instinctively she looked around for some sort of help and she caught Cedric in her sights. The sorcerer had sprung up from the steps upon hearing her nervous laughter and must have known something was amiss.

"Child..." Sofia turned back and cringed ever so slightly... Oh man, this was gonna be bad.

"You're very clever."

The princess exhaled a little louder than she should have in relief, but quickly caught herself. For her part the elder witch relaxed her shoulders and stretched her arms across the back of the bench she now occupied. "I can see giving you vague platitudes would only be insulting to your cleverness, so I might as well share honestly with you what happened to me. Perhaps you can find some truths in it to help yourself."

Sofia relaxed, and looked back over to Cedric with a somewhat smile. She could see him grumbling and flop back down onto the steps, but his eyes never wavered. It was a bit unnerving being stared at constantly, but Sofia reminded herself the true challenge was the rattlesnake before her. Amalthea seemed to mean well, but one more misstep and the woman would strike.

"I try not to talk about my history, but for you I'll make an exception. I spent many years trapped in the pit you've descended into." The woman leaned over. "Trust me on this, those who perished would never want you to live your life in suffering, reliving those terrifying moments as if somehow that could change the outcome." Sofia was sure Desmond wouldn't want that, but Hildegard, and the words of betrayal and violation she'd uttered right before she died told a different tale.

' _You TRAITOR'_

Hildegard's last words to her rang out in the princess's mind and more unguarded words tumbled out. "I think Hildegard _would_ have wanted me to suffer."

"That right there is the problem child. I can see your reflecting harshly on yourself. That's understandable. But you know, I see a spark of creativity and talent in you, one that reminds me a lot of myself, even if there is something deeper blocking you from your full potential." The woman had set her penetrating gaze on the girl, and suddenly Sofia realized that Amalthea in turn was trying to extract information from her; that this newfound openness was a way to reel Sofia in. She must have been alluding to the intentional forfeiture of the Hexley hall tournament, but Sofia couldn't answer as to why, and therefore tried her best to stare blankly at the sorceress before her. Amalthea gave the faintest of smiles, and regrouped.

"I too lived in my own failings, for a very long time." Amalthea leaned in, "I was… born in Friezenburg. My childhood was… hard, but I fell in love and I thought my future would be happy."

The elder witches head sunk low, and her voice quieted to a whisper. "My husband was kidnapped, and when I tried to save him he died, and I lost my beloved son in the process. The thought of seeing him again was what I clung too. The hope that I'd hold my baby boy in my arms again, that was the only thing that kept me going for many years." Sofia gasped, the funeral lamentations the witch had referred to while in the mines now made sense. Amalthea felt responsible for her husband's death. But wait, didn't she said she'd sung it _twice_? It didn't sound like she thought her son was dead as well.

Amalthea hung there, waiting for a response. It was horribly exposing for her to open up like this, and Sofia felt the pangs of sympathy. This woman had suffered so much, but then deep down her instincts were telling the princess not to trust this newfound openness. The sorceress had created a trap for Sofia to fall into, one that she had to try desperately not to fall for.

"But... what about your daughter? You still had her to remember your husband by." Sofia turned and looked up at the castle, "I know when my birth father was gone my Mom clung to me to make it feel better inside."

Amalthea immediately spewed venom, "That lump of a person is just like her father, the last Royal Sorcerer of Maldonia." A rattlesnake indeed. Amalthea went pale. She hadn't meant to reveal that much about herself, it was exceedingly clear. The woman shook strangely and regrouped quickly, "Besides, Cecelia's father died in the last war with Friezenburg."

Sofia gasped, as she knew that Amalthea felt responsible for the last war from their discussion in the Maldonian mine. That dominance Amalthea wore again sprung up, she felt as if she'd turned the tides back in her favor, and leaned in closer. "Yes, it was horrible. He wasn't the brightest, or the most considerate, but in the end I did miss him."

Reeling for something to say, Sofia settled on the usual platitudes, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Amalthea's gaze shifted, but she continued onward. "I know, it was horrible. I blamed myself for everything that happened. But really, if I'd taken control of my situation sooner then the horrible events that followed might not have happened."

Facts were swirling around, making Sofia's head spin while the witch waited for a response. She wasn't supposed to know Amalthea felt responsible for the war. That was something, and she feigned ignorance. "What horrible events Amalthea?"

The woman gave a soft chuckle, laughing at her younger self and further disarming the princess before her. "Let's just say the last war in Friezenburg should never have happened. If only I'd been wiser, but then one doesn't gain wisdom until one's lived through life and come out tough enough to survive it."

The woman leaned back as Sofia took it all in. Amalthea had been responsible for the last war, somehow, and for the deaths of both the beloved husband of her youth and the last Royal sorcerer of Maldonia. Wait... If Amalthea had grown up in Friezenburg, and then found herself unhappy in Maldonia...

Was she one of ' _the lost_ '?!

For her part the sorceress refused to give up. "You know, you're very easy to talk to, and your voice is so familiar. Almost like I know it… from somewhere." Sofia's eyes went wide. Amalthea was getting too close to the truth. If this continued for longer 'the mystery mage' persona wouldn't be needed any longer, as this sorceress would have her exposed throughout the kingdoms.

"Ah, Thanks for your advice. I appreciate it and I'm so sorry for your losses. That's horrible, _but_ Mr. Cedric looks pretty upset, so I'd better go now." She glanced back at the sorcerer, who was gripping his knees rather forcefully, but still kept that awkward stare on her.

"Alright, just remember, if your head starts to throb or you start feeling overwhelmed just take two drops dear."

She nodded and was off. Thankfully it seemed that Amalthea hadn't figured her out, but it had been too close. Sofia was no expert at espionage, and that woman was more than she could tangle with in that regard. It would be best to avoid her from now on. In a few moments of hurried steps she was standing awkwardly in front of the sorcerer. For his part he'd stood as she came over, and now they just stood there, staring at each other. She should have listened to him yesterday when he wanted to talk about Miranda in private. She wasn't going to make that _particular_ mistake again if she could help it. Especially not with Amalthea sitting over there just dying to figure her out. Cedric could let something slip that would be just enough for that witch to align all the pieces.

"Can we go to your tower to talk Mr. Cedric?" He nodded, but didn't speak.

POOF

Green smoke enveloped them, and they were standing in his tower together.

A deep breath, and the apologies began to stream forth. "Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry I didn't stay put, but I was so worried that you were upset and it would affect your meeting and Dad would be disappointed or mean and I just couldn't do that to you."

He said nothing, just listed back and forth with his gaze transfixed on her face.

"And you just have to know I wasn't trying to hurt myself, really!"

Still nothing was said by the man, but his eyes closed as he rocked softly where he stood. "Mr. Cedric? Please believe me, I really AM sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I saw an owl, _HIS_ owl. I know I did!"

His fingers at his sides started twitching. She had no idea if he was enraged or concerned, just a blank slate rocking ever so slowly back and forth in his tower.

It was Wormwood who broke the awkward silence. He landed on Cedric's shoulder and clawed a bit at his robe. "I do believe you've finally broken him Princess. See look." Wormwood flapped a wing full of feathers in his face, breaking the trance Cedric had been wearing since they'd locked eyes while she dangled from the balcony.

His lips curled down and he collapsed to his knees, reaching around her skirt about the thighs and started convulsing strangely. Was he… crying?

"Mr. Cedric please don't be sad! I'm okay!"

"NO! No you're not okay! I said such terrible things to you, I thought such awful things, it was my fault you were hanging off that ledge, wasn't it?! I drove you too it, didn't I? I'm no hero, I'm the worst, the worst of the worst! I shouldn't be allowed to breathe any longer. Rolland should have snuffed me out, I deserved it after all those accusations."

"No, NO of course you don't deserve it, and what you said, while it wasn't particularly nice, it didn't make me want to jump off a building. I just wanted to make you feel better, not worse. It really wasn't romantic Mr. Cedric, I swear it."

The man started rubbing his face into her dress, "I almost lost you, again, oh Merlin why is it I can't even feel pain anymore. _Every single time_ I leave you alone disaster strikes."

She felt her knees get weak, and she collapsed down into him. It was kind of comical, knocking him onto the floor backward complete with knees poking all the wrong places and a serious thud when his back hit the ground, but as they laid there on the cold stone ground she held him tightly about the head and he kept his hold around her thighs. Several minutes of this awkward hugging helped to steady his nerves. All she seemed to want was to hug him, to console his troubled soul. "I know this is embarrassing and a little strange but it makes me feel better. Does it make you feel better too Mr. Cedric?"

There was a long pause, but then a quiet, "yes" squeaked out of him.

He'd been shifting around a little on the stone floor. Being a bit padded it wasn't bothersome for Sofia, but a bony guy like him didn't have any extra insulation to soften lying on the floor like this. Still, she didn't want it to end. "So, just let me hug you for a while longer, okay? I know it's a little uncomfortable, but I just need a little more. Please."

"Merlin's Mushrooms" crept out of the upset man.

"Please Mr. Cedric."

He gulped strangely."Alright, I'll acquiesce to laying here on this cold damp floor for the rest of eternity, If and _ONLY_ if you promise not to dangle off any more balconies."

"Deal."

His robe was soft, and he seemed to have calmed down. She shifted around and nuzzled her face into it a bit more, just underneath his arm. He had to let go of her legs to let her do it, and as he did so his appendages flopped to the stone floor.

"Can this be my spot?"

"Whaaa?" He suddenly shot up and pushed her to arms length, which resulted in them sitting opposite each other upon the stone floor of his workshop. "Sofia stop."

"What?"

"This. This whole touch-thing you've developed. Not that I mind, so much as I'm worried about you. Every time you do it and I react with what _I_ think is a concomitant response you go strange on me, and I'm not experienced enough to know how to cope with it."

"Oh. I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"Did it really take you all this while to figure that out silly girl?" His words stung a bit, but then he backpedaled, "In all honesty I just want you to get better. Then we can figure out the rest, alright?"

She nodded, "Okay, but I AM better now. The Amulet summoned Aunt Tilly to help me cope with what was bothering me, so I'm okay now."

"Do you mean to tell me your Amulet knew you were in danger and summoned Dutchess Matilda, of all people, to your aide?"

"Uh-huh. Why? What have you got against Aunt Tilly?"

"Nothing in particular, she was benevolently nice to me in my youth, but still she's not the most grounded person to be giving advice when one is dangling off a precipice. She might just be inclined to tell you to jump."

"Yeah, I could see Aunt Tilly saying 'jump'. I guess she did in a way, in that she wanted me to confront what happened so I could overcome it."

"Oh. I suppose that _is_ good advice. You know you could have just spoken to me about it, instead of being rather vague about it all. I swear dearest, all the secrets you keep will be my undoing."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, don't say that. This is the truth. Aunt Tilly came to help me out of the prison in my mind."

He eyed her suspiciously, "You do mean that, in truth that _IS_ what happened back then? You're not just telling another fib to placate me? Then as soon as I drop my guard I'll find you running down the halls screaming like a banshee again."

She giggled a bit, and it relaxed him, "Yes Mr. Cedric it's the truth, and no, I'm not going to run screaming through the castle."

She looked down at the purple jewel. "All I need is courage to face my fears, and to realize that even though bad things happen… I should…"

"Yes?" He'd leaned in to where she was sitting on the floor but Sofia was eyeing the Amulet with renewed interest.

"I need courage, cleverness, and the resolve to do what's right."

"I suppose one could say that those are the ingredients in a recipe to defeat one's inner demons, though you know I'm not the best at slaying the devil within."

She looked up and stared at him blankly. That sounded an awful lot like what he'd said when her room had been torn apart.

' _The devils are in the walls'_

She tried to shake the unsettling feeling that he was hiding just as many secrets as she was, and tried to mask her suspicions with a smile. For his part the sorcerer sprawled on the ground looked sincere in his concern, and there were no stray glances down to her amulet any longer. She'd set him on the path of good once more.

 _HE_ wasn't the one who should use the Amulet to end the wars and stop this chaos, he'd be corrupted easily from this place of goodness it had taken so long to bring him to, and using the Amulet would destroy him from within.

But maybe _SHE_ could do it.

With enough practice, and more learning… like the spells in that spell book she'd given Cedric several days ago. He'd said on the coach ride back from Friezenburg that he'd memorized the book and now knew everything he needed to know about how to fully utilize the Amulet. That spell book was her key to ending this war, along with the power of the Amulet.

Was this what Aunt Tilly had _really_ meant?


	22. Chapter 22-Appeasement

**Chapter 22: Appeasement**

The Amulet was the answer, and it had been hanging right there around her neck the whole time. Excitement overwhelmed her at the prospect. She would take charge of her fate, and she practically screamed, "I am in control!" While lunging forward and wrapping Cedric's head in the tightest of hugs.

"I very much doubt it!" came from the muffled man as he fell backward onto the stone floor again. She pulled away from him with the most gigantic smile plastered on her face, and that goofy grin made fleeting appearances.

"It's going to be okay Mr. Cedric."

"Well I sincerely hope so. Now let me see if I can find the recipe for that potion Amalthea gave you. It seems to have helped quite a bit, and I for one appreciate the return of 'smiling Sofia' as I've got enough gloom for the both of us."

He finally found the appropriate recipe, and spent the rest of the morning trying to concoct the brew. Every hour on the hour Cedric loomed and made sure Sofia took two drops of Amalthea's potion, and it seemed as if the cares of the world had melted away. Delightful banter filled the workshop, for now the princess had a plan to solve this quagmire, and it made her feel… _powerful_.

And confident. And determined to see it through, and since she couldn't remember when she actually felt… happy. She was helping Cedric just like old times, before the tournament and the war broke out. Fetching ingredients, and counting out shavings, just like the dutiful apprentice she'd wanted to be. A smile crept back onto the sorcerer's lips, and he started sashaying around the tower as he worked. At one point Cedric was mashing some leaves together and swaying side to side. She walked up alongside him and mimicked the movements, bursting out in giggles. He turned to stare at her, but she just smiled and spun, letting a drop of lizard gizzard extract fall in. He shot her a sarcastic look, grabbed the vial, bumped her away from the cauldron with his hip and let another droplet fall into the brew.

She bumped him back using _her_ hip. It knocked him rather far to the side, "That's unequivocally unfair Sofia. I've not the skeletal frame to stand up to your beautiful curves."

"Mr. Cedric stop! You're so silly!"

The gigantic goofy grin flashed again, fading as quickly as it had appeared to a more introspective look. He reached forward, stroking her cheek. "And I'm truly grateful you're back to being my Sofia. Now I've got to get this right to keep you that way."

He bent down over an old potions book his father had written and seemed a bit lost in it. It was rather cute how wrapped up he got in his work.

She found herself staring at the way the ends of bangs brushed against his forehead. Lost in an alternate reality where he wasn't in love with King Rolland, and therefore how his life might have been different, her eyes finally trailed down. She was caught, as he'd spied her in the corner of his eye, and that devilish grin had once again made a fleeting appearance. Sudden embarrassment gripped her, and she glanced down at the book. Pushing his hands along the desk, he lurched forward ever so slightly, and grumbled to himself as if having an internal argument.

"What was that Mr. Cedric? I couldn't hear actual words in all that grumpy."

She inched closer to him and hovered there, her chin just above his shoulder. He smelled of herbs in the potion brewing on the countertop. Turning to face her, his head flopped side to side as if listening alternatively between the forces of good and evil perched upon his shoulders. Finally he reached some sort of internal conclusion. "Oh what's the use of staying away!"

He stepped in closer, invading her personal space and breathing lightly on her eyelashes. "Tell me, how can one survive the valleys without the peaks?"

Confused, the princess tilted her head slightly, "What does that mean Mr.—"

Long thin fingers swooped in, lightly touching her neckline in an effort to wrap around the back of her head. It sent a little chill up her arms and down her spine, but then the fingertips danced lightly along her skin. A tiny, "Tee hee" escaped her, and there was excitement in his eyes as she pulled away coyly. The potion sat there bubbling away on the countertop as he paused to look at her. "So, you're… _ticklish_? Have you always been, or is this new from the potion?"

Sofia nervously reached up to graze her own fingers over where he'd touched her skin. "Uh, I'm not sure. Nobody really tries to tickle me. Not since I was really little."

He rolled his eyes, then narrowed his gaze as if she was a gazelle caught in a lion's sights. "Well then, my apprentice, we will have to determine the extent of this phenomenon." He looked as if the king had dropped his crown in the sorcerer's lap, anticipation practically dripping from the sorcerer as he inched closer, "I suppose the only way to know is a physical examination."

"I guess so.. wait, you're not going to— Tee heee! AAHHH! "He was tickling her mercilessly about her sides. "Mr. Cedric, he he he, what are you doing! You never…. What in the… He he hee, what's wrong with… he he hee… aagghh!" She took a few playful steps back. The justification he proffered seemed weak at best, but if he was truly concerned it was best just to go with it. Silliness ensued, as his smile had returned in the shape of a fully encompassing devilish grin that refused to fade. He took a few more steps toward her, fingers curling in anticipation.

"I haven't tested out everywhere yet dearest, just stay still." She shook her head in a playful manner and recoiled ever so slightly.

"I can tickle you too Mr. Cedric, watch out!" came out between the giggles.

His head bobbed to either side as he considered the ramifications, "I suppose I'll have to risk it. After all, we're studying your nerurological responses while taking this potion. Incredibly important research. Yes, that's how I'd classify it. Now hold still." Promptly he launched forward. She was up against the wall by the window giggling till her sides hurt. In an effort to protect her side her leg had come up, and her skirt along with it. It only seemed to increase his motivation, and mercilessly his fingers roamed trying to find all the sensitive spots. The response resulted in Sofia gyrating strangely to protect various areas from a tickle assault, as if she was dancing oddly against the wall. Finally she reached out and flitted her fingers along his neck, and the sorcerer recoiled, snickering loudly.

He was ticklish!

It was over. She attacked and he crumpled into a ball, writhing with laughter on the ground as she tickled him about the neck and sides. He was _way_ more ticklish than she was.

"Sofia, aha ha ha... Sofia I'm not the study subject! ha haaaa….Finnegans! I didn't take the potion!… hee hee heee… I surrender, I SURRENDER!" Relenting, Sofia slid back a bit so he could recoup. He finally sat up, a huge smile on his face. The devilish grin melted away, and a look of genuine affection grew in its place. He slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the girl's midsection, drawing her nearer.

"You truly are better, aren't you sweetheart?"

The nickname was new, but he'd been consumed with worry so the dropping of formalities probably meant nothing. How could it mean something? "I told you I'm fine now, Aunt Tilly helped me."

"It was the potion, but never fear! Potion or no, the special place you hold in my heart will never waver."

"Awww, Mr. Cedric you're being so sweet!" He'd wrapped his hands into her hair, tugging ever so slightly. It wasn't painful, so much as strange. Accompanied by the odd lip-licking he was doing it was somewhat confusing. "Are you hungry Mr. Cedric?"

A bright red hue rose on his face, "I s-s-suppose y-y-you could say that, p-p-princess."

As if clandestine there was a loud knocking on the door. Blood drained from the sorcerer faster than his hand retracted from her hair as he shot to his feet. A few errant strands went along for the ride, and the princess let loose a tiny cry of pain.

Instant regret washed over Cedric as he saw that a couple of her hair strands were still stuck to his glove, and then the door opened.

Baileywick swooped in and reached out a hand, "Princess are you alright?!"

She smiled at the steward and extended her hand, "Oh yes I'm fine. Mr. Cedric and I were just testing out the effects from the potion Amalthea gave me."

Relieved, Baileywick smiled, "Is everything okay now Sofia? I heard about this morning's incident and I'm so sorry I didn't recognize what was happening yesterday when I saw you in the hallway."

"It's okay Baileywick." That preturnatural sense the steward had was peering into her soul. "I worked it out, inside myself."

A deeper understanding seemed to lie in the steward's eyes. "Excellent. I'd hate for you to meet the same fate as King Rolland the First. You're such a wonderful person Sofia, never forget that."

"I won't Baileywick."

They stood there smiling at each other, seemingly oblivious to the paranoid sorcerer now banked against the side of the potions table. Seemingly aggravated, the sorcerer unloaded, "Alright _thank you_ for intruding once again but as you can see Sofia is FINE so long as I'm with her. Now if you don't mind my apprentice and I have better things to do than gawk at you."

"I was actually sent here to collect Sofia, if she's feeling better that is, and I do believe she's well enough to have lunch with the royal family."

The steward smiled down at the girl, and she returned the gesture. "That sounds great Baileywick."

Following the elder man out Cedric tagged along behind, very displeased to be outside the tower. Baileywick noted the sorcerer following them at the bottom of the steps. "Cedric you're not needed right now, I'll accompany Sofia to the dining hall."

"I'll be the one to decide if I'm needed or not, thank you very much." Cedric huffed angrily. "Besides, I know who's going to be there, and it could be unpleasant for her."

They continued walking, and Sofia leaned in to whisper to the robed man, "Who's going to be there Mr. Cedric?"

"That insufferable coward that passes for a prince, that's who."

"But, why would Hugo be at lunch with our family? Isn't he home in Maldonia with—"

"SOFIA!" It was Miranda. Around the far side of the table Amber was sobbing into her mother's chest. Her mom must have been told something, finally. The woman let Amber's head go and glided over to her youngest daughter. "Sofia dear, I'm so glad you're okay."

It felt so incredibly good. Much better than she'd ever imagined. Her mother holding onto her head made all the cares in the universe vanish. Finally the Queen pulled away, a look of existential relief that her whole family survived the ordeal. Miranda held her daughter about the shoulders, "You are okay, right Sofia? I heard awful things."

Over her mother's shoulder Sofia could see a tensely stern Rolland just waiting to intercede. This was orchestrated to minimize impact on Miranda, for her safety as well as the baby's. Looking downward, her mother was dressed in a loose flowing robe, not the usual corseted gowns. It was impossible to tell if she's started to show underneath all that fabric flowing around, but it was plausible.

"What… did you hear mom?"

Furrowed brows, but the queen answered, "That you were attacked by bad people, and that Desmond and Hildegard didn't survive." Quickly the queen spun, "Rolly, you said you told her!"

"I did dearest, now we all know what happened. There's no use in dwelling on it."

"But talking about it could help Rolly, just burying it only makes the problem worse." Her mother knew, on some higher level, that the whole truth hadn't come out. How the terrorists were motivated by the killing of slaves in Maldonia, how King Victor had said his son wasn't worth the release of the prisoners…

Hugo…

As if on cue the prince appeared at her side, distracting everyone, "Sofia!" He reached his arms around Sofia's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt like drop-kicking the lowly worm.

Amber's momentary togetherness faltered, and she again broke down in a series of wails. Miranda flew to her elder daughter's side, wrapping the girl in that heavenly mother's embrace, and the Queen turned to her husband, "Rolly we can't do a formal lunch, not like this." He nodded, and truly no one had power over him like Miranda did. She turned to James, "Why don't we all talk about things together, somewhere comfortable like the reading room, and we can have food there if anyone is hungry."

James nodded much as his father did. She began guiding the weeping mass that was Amber out of the dining room, and called back to her youngest daughter.

"Sofia, would you like to come too? It'll be good for you dear."

That sounded nice, but then Hugo stepped in between them. "Please Queen Miranda, I need to speak with your daughter about what happened. Please."

His earnest tone resonated with the queen. She nodded and Sofia watched as the rest of her family retreated with Baileywick into the distance.

Hugo motioned for the princess to sit, and Cedric stood behind her chair, angrily gripping at the finials as the prince sat alongside her.

"What do you want Hugo?" Sofia angrily huffed.

"Could you eat something? You look mad so you must be hungry. See here, there's lots of fruits and stuff, no meat at all." He passed over a bowl of fruits that looked delightful as he forced a smile. She begrudgingly took some of the offerings and began to eat as the sorcerer growled.

Hugo eyed the sorcerer suspiciously, "Please give me some private time with Princess Sofia sorcerer."

Cedric's fingers curled even tighter around the chair, pushing all the blood from his bone-white knuckles. "I'll never give her to a spineless wretch like you. You're the very reason she was practically killed not two days ago, you… you… _PRINCE_ you."

"You're right, I AM A PRINCE! You, _SORCERER_ , are not! So I'm ordering you to let me talk to Sofia, ALONE."

Wand drawn, this was getting ugly. Contempt for the young man seated next to her boiled outward, and reached up, putting a well-placed hand on top of Cedric's, forcing him to lower the wand. She held onto his fingers as she smiled at the sorcerer, calming him, and slowly turned back to the prince. For his part Hugo was at first mystified, then angered by the affectionate display.

"Mr. Cedric saved my life Hugo. He has every right to be here, and he makes me feel safe."

"Oh." Was all the defeated prince could muster in response.

"What are you doing here anyway Hugo?"

"I couldn't go home. Not after what happened, so your Dad offered to take me in." No wonder Cedric had been keeping her hidden as much as possible. He knew Hugo was roaming the halls.

"Sofia I just have to tell you what happened. We kept silent, like you told us too, and it was working until that silver ball zoomed into the room and smacked me in the head."

"So you're saying it's my fault, aren't you Hugo?" Sofia said coldly.

"I ought to roast you for that!" Cedric fumed, but Sofia held his hand at bay.

"No! No you were right Sofia, it was working but then they called that blue-eyed dude in to see the spell, and he freaked when he saw the silver ball. Desmond was crying, and the guy just grabbed him, and… and…"

So it had happened right before James and Hugo's eyes. The mental image started to seem overwhelming, and Sofia had suspicions that Amalthea's potion was wearing off. The pain and distress in Hugo was obvious, and was starting to effect her.

"That's enough you little miscreant. Sofia doesn't need to hear this, it's much too disturbing far too soon for her."

"But I have to tell her I tried." Tears were in his eyes and he looked up at the sorcerer briefly, "Sofia I told them everything; how I was the Maldonian prince, how it was me they wanted, but then James thought I was trying to distract them and started saying he was from Maldonia too." Starting to breathe heavily, he looked so incredibly upset. "I tried Sofia, I tried. We never slept, James and I just kept trying to get free and save you. I was only thinking of you the whole time Sofia, and the entire night we could hear a girl screaming in the distance, and it killed me inside. Sofia I was so worried for you…"

A single tear rolled down the young man's cheek. Waves of sympathy washed over the princess, and without regard to the ramifications she let go of Cedric's hand, reached over and hugged Hugo about the head. A certain amount of machismo was keeping it all inside him, but he'd witnessed the worst humanity had to offer. In response the Maldonian prince let himself bury his eyes into her shoulder, but he refrained from hugging her back. Perhaps that was the only thing keeping Cedric from exploding. Sofia knew he was probably upset because he hated the prince with a passion, but the humanity within her had been triggered, for despite how obnoxious Hugo acted around her no one deserved those experiences.

"I'm okay Hugo. I was just alone in a dark cave for most of it."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Sofia. It was so awful. So…" Overwhelmed, Hugo couldn't continue and keep the emotion at bay.

"You were probably hearing Hildegard." He nodded against her shoulder, and Cedric could endure no longer. There was tugging at her hair, and she looked up to see a very angry sorcerer, eyes twitching and wand in hand convulsing in a very irritated fashion. An unspoken 'what are you doing _touching_ him?' was written on his face.

"Mr. Cedric he's been through something awful. Everyone deserves empathy."

The sorcerer growled audibly at the comment, then shifted his stance and became worried, "Wait what time is it? Odin's icicles it's past noon! You need to take the potion. _Now_ Sofia."

But her attentions were on Hugo, whose voice had dropped and was practically whimpering and she ignored the sorcerer's warning, "I wasn't even worth a few prisoners."

"Oh Hugo."

The prince had extracted his head out of Sofia's shoulder, and was uncomfortably close to her face. She shirked away a bit as he spoke, "I can't believe my father would just throw me away like that." The sincerity in his voice melted away the last of Sofia's defenses, and she stopped retreating.

Sympathy was writ across her face as he continued, "I guess I am just a spare. Axel's the only one needed. I'm… disposable."

Overwhelmed by empathy and she reached up with one hand to stroke his face. "Oh Hugo, don't talk like that. No one is worthless, and this is all _my_ fault. Everything." Loosing her composure Sofia began to whimper and Cedric began frantic motions to end this exchange. His hand gestures went unheeded, as Sofia locked on Hugo's self-deprecating eyes. He seemed to have had an epiphany in the caves. Maybe he wouldn't be the egotistical self-centered prince she'd come to know. Maybe he really _had_ tried to sacrifice himself to save Desmond. She leaned in closer with sympathy and compassion when Hugo suddenly closed his eyes and flung himself forward.

Caught off guard, Sofia had no way to stop the romantic overture. Everything moved in slow motion as Hugo's puckered lips were on fast approach. In her peripheral vision she saw a gloved hand snake between the two seated royals. Hugo missed the intended landing spot on Sofia's lips by only a fraction of a second, instead planting a kiss solidly on Cedric's open palm. The force of Hugo's forward momentum was met with Cedric flinging his hand outward to stop the exchange, and it created a decidedly loud smacking sound. Hugo's head bounced off the sorcerer's palm, and both objects went flying in opposite directions, Hugo backward into his chair and Cedric into Sofia's seat.

After a second of stunned silence Cedric practically hissed as Hugo jumped to his feet. "How DARE you sorcerer!"

"How dare YOU try and kiss _my_ Sofia, you _CHARLATAN_!" The sorcerer had taken up a defensive posture in front of the seated Sofia, reaching one arm behind himself as if to protect her and the other with his wand at the ready pointed at Hugo.

Sofia sat there stunned as Cedric pummeled the prince with an angry tirade. "Of all the horrendous things you've tried this is by far the worst, you wretched prince you! This is assault, plain and simple."

"That's IT! I'm telling her father about how strangely protective you are around her! She's not your girlfriend you weirdo, and she doesn't even like you!"

"You disgusting little maggot, how dare you speak as if you know how she _feels_! A self-absorbed being such as yourself can't possibly imagine the depths of others hatred toward you, can you! She's nice to everyone, and there's nothing special about you! You're just another narcissistic prince!"

Sofia finally snapped out of it and saw Cedric had his wand raised while Hugo had balled his fists. Realizing this was quickly getting out of hand the princess stood and shouted, "STOP!" She reached an arm around Cedric's midsection and peered around the opposite side to obtain a clear view of Hugo.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric." Came out of her softly.

It was all that needed to be said. Conveying both the unwanted nature of what had happened and choosing the sorcerer's actions over the prince's, Hugo slumped backward into the chair and Cedric stood a little straighter.

A minute passed in awkward silence before the princess spoke again. She'd let her guard down, and Hugo had tried to take advantage. If Cedric wouldn't have been there her first 'real' kiss would have been sacrificed to that young man she despised so. Even so, he was hurting. His life had been forfeited by his father, and the pain of it was evident in his eyes. Cedric slowly turned to face her, twisting about her arm, it caused her to loose the grip, the appendage falling by the wayside.

"Are you alright Sofia?" She nodded. "I think your emotions are getting the better of you. Come, let's get you another few drops of the potion."

"Okay."

He was probably right. She'd thought she had it all under control, but waves of guilt and empathy had washed over her, exposing her and leaving her vulnerable. The last thing Sofia wanted now was to feel vulnerable.

Never again.

As they left Sofia turned to Hugo. "I am really sorry Hugo, your father's actions were unforgivable. But just because I empathized with you doesn't mean I wanted you to be physical with me."

"I thought you did though, honestly. You were hugging me, and smiling. I'm… I'm sorry Sofia."

His words clung to her like spider webs as Cedric pushed her toward his workshop and Amalthea's potion. She expected rapprochement, or some sort of lecturing, but received nothing of the sort. The sorcerer went straight for the vial on the potion counter, and insisted she take the two drops.

The vial was already half empty. The sympathetic pain she'd felt for Hugo started to melt away, and now she was sure. Aunt Tilly had helped her to conquer her fear of Donovan and the caves, but the underlying guilt of starting this war was still there, and the lingering misery at the downstream off-target effects of freeing the prisoners was still affecting her mind. She looked anxiously at the half empty vial, and there were soft thin fingers set upon her own. Looking up, Cedric wore an expression of concern. He'd been thinking the same thing. "I promise you Sofia I'll brew it right, and keep you better."

She nodded, but then the concerns started to melt away. He began working on the second portion of the potion, and she spent a bit fetching some ingredients as he read them off.

"Whompus root."

"Check"

"Extract of marigold."

"Uh… here it is!"

"Willow's weed."

Sofia scanned over the solutions, but it was an unfamiliar ingredient. "I don't see it Mr. Cedric."

Absentmindedly he gestured to the far cabinet set a ways up the stairs on the upper level. The ingredients he almost never used were kept high up there. She never even bothered to clean up there, as the extra storage unit had rusted shut with disuse. She began to ascend the stairs when the sorcerer yelped.

Startled, Sofia turned to see Cedric coming straight at her. "Sofia don't!"

"Why? I'm collecting the ingredients."

"I know, it's just… just…" He was frightened within an inch of his life for some reason, his eyes darting around strangely. "I'd _juuuuust_ rather have you stir the potion. That's it!"

He was lying. Why, Sofia couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, he felt compelled to keep her downstairs. Considering he'd just saved her from Hugo, something that wouldn't have been necessary had she been listening to his warnings she decided to heed the advice. "O… _kay_ " escaped her, and the relived sorcerer slunk by, stopping on the stair above and blocking her ascension. He gave a nervous little chuckle, then started wiggling his head toward the cauldron bubbling on the countertop. She slowly stepped to it, and began stirring the brew.

Practically flying up the stairs he flung open the old cabinet, grabbed the Willow's weed, and was back in an instant, dropping the leaves into the brew.

He took the spatula from her, and she just stood there, boring her eyes into him as if to force the truth out of him.

"Mr. Cedric, what's up there?"

"NOTHING!" He shouted, then started hyperventilating and looking about frantically.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Uh… Uh… shouldn't you be reading something? Yes, YES! Apprentices should be studying, and study you shall!" He stopped stirring and started rummaging about haphazardly through his volumes of spell books.

A book to read… "Oh! I can try to read the book on stones I gave you!" She bounded into his bedroom and sure enough, there it sat. Utilization of the Amulet of Avalor's true power lay within its pages. Sofia sat upon her anointed stool for the next handful of hours while the sorcerer relaxed back into his potion making.

…

There was a soft hand stroking her hair. Sofia lifted her head off the potions table and the page she'd been reading came along for the ride. "Silly girl, you've gotten stuck to the page again."

"What?"

She'd fallen asleep while reading. In truth it was horribly dense material. She'd managed to glean some minor spells, a power plucking potion or the like that required some crushed blue stones amongst other things, but nothing reality shattering yet. How he'd managed to memorize the text was an enigma wrapped in a riddle, somewhat like the sorcerer himself.

"Well what do you think? I dare say it looks about right, don't you?" Cedric was smiling over the brew, a bit of confident pride in his stance. Sofia pulled Amalthea's vial from her pocket and held it above the cauldron for comparison.

They didn't look exactly the same. But he seemed so happy, perhaps she shouldn't say anything. She turned and a stern finger was chiding her, "Take the two drops and _then_ dole out the critique."

Drops taken, he bent over at the waist, "Alright, NOW I'll entertain whatever _that look_ meant."

He knew she thought something was off. "I just…"

"Out with it Sofia. You'd better spill whatever it is that's bothering you before you run out of what's in that vial." He tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Mr Cedric you're so amazing."

"Indeed. Is that all? Surely you didn't make _that_ face intending to tell me I'm, how do you say it, ' _ah-mazing'_."

His impression was cute, and she giggled, eliciting a smile from the sorcerer. "Well, it's just that I think Amalthea's is more white than this, don't you?" She was holding up the vial and he inched closer to inspect it.

"Yes, I do believe so. But what could it be?" Chin resting on his upturned hand he'd begun stroking his cheek. "It can't be the horntail, that's very fresh. But perhaps… oh confounded all, where is that Willow's weed?" He'd begun fumbling through the jars still sitting on the countertop.

"Do you mean this one?" Sofia lifted up the Erlenmeyer-shaped flask.

"Yes, that's the one. Don't tell me it's expired and you didn't check the label."

"Um… no. How could I check if it's expired when you wouldn't let me fetch it from the cabinet."

The sorcerer gulped, "Now see here, that's entirely beside the point. You should have been checking these things Sofia."

"That's silly Mr. Cedric. You told me to read a spell book instead." She couldn't help but laugh at him. Accepting responsibility for something going wrong was not his strongest suit, even when the evidence was thoroughly stacked against him.

"I… I… Ugh, I suppose you're right. Merlin's mushrooms."

Sofia giggled heartily, and it did a good deal to lift his spirits considering the entire day was a waste. Or was it?

"Maybe we should just get some new Willow's weed from the apothecary in Dunwitty. They sell it there, don't they Mr. Cedric?"

"I suppose they do, but I'd rather not leave you alone to go fetch it. Ever." He had grabbed up the oddly squat jar that contained the offending weed and flipped it over to inspect the blank ceramic bottom for a possible expiration date as she leaned in.

"Well, if you don't want to leave me alone we can go together."

His head shot up, "No, no that won't be necessary. The potency might just have decreased with time, that's all. I can add more, yes that's what I'll try."

"Mr. Cedric I don't think you should—"

He'd dumped the rest of the foul smelling weeds into the brew. A gigantic puff of white smoke went up, covering them both in a thin layer of soot.

A moment to let it sink in passed, and she looked at the man, comically covered from the neck up in white ash like he was impersonating a ghost and burst out laughing. For a moment he looked hurt, but she launched forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hung there, chuckling at it all.

"You're so fun Mr. Cedric! If you could only see your face!"

"My face! You've any idea what your face looks like!" Grinning wildly, the princess shook her head back and forth, a bit of ash falling on his robe as she did it.

He reached for the nearest bit of cloth, and hovered there with it for a second. She let go of his neck and stood still, closing her eyes and letting her arms fall to her sides.

She felt the cloth about her face. The dry fabric drifted across her cheek. It was made of something incredibly soft, perhaps even silk. After a series of disgruntled noises the cloth action stopped. "Am I clean now Mr. Cedric?" She opened her eyes to see him standing there staring unhappily at her face. "Unfortunately I seem to be smearing it. Now you look like an oil painting of a ghost."

"Oh Mr. Cedric." She laughed a bit more and rolled her eyes. "Just get the towel damp."

The idea struck him with force, and his eyes flew open. Muttering, "such a clever lass" he dabbed warm water onto the fabric, and positioned himself in front of her. "Hold still Princess." Was all he uttered, and as she closed her eyes she could see his drooping as well.

Slowly, methodically he cleaned the soot from her. The slightly warm and damp cloth dragged along her skin. It felt relaxing as he worked in small circles and long, slow strokes. After a bit his alternate hand found its way behind her. She could feel that he'd stepped closer, his torso brushing up against her, and there were multiple pressure points along her skin. His thumb and fingers no doubt. At one point she could feel his breath on her, and not a moment later something soft and warm made its way onto her lips, hovering there for but a moment. It had to be the fabric, right? Maybe his finger had slipped? Just as quickly as it happened it was gone, and immediately he jumped backward.

Blinking her eyes open, Sofia saw him standing there, the soot on his face disturbed near his mouth. He must have licked his lips again while cleaning her. She smiled and reached for the fabric in his hand while he stood there nervously.

"It's your turn Mr. Cedric."

His hands bunched up near his heart and he closed his eyes. "Do be gentle dearest." A contented grin was ironed onto him as she cleaned the various crevices and all that nasal real estate.

"Okay, all done."

"Really, so soon? I was rather enjoying it." He was still standing there, slightly bent over and happy beyond reason.

"Well I'm sure something else will explode soon. We can do it again then." She smiled at him, and he took it in jest.

"Indeed. Now is the potion right?" They both peered over, and it had gone black.

Pulling back, they glanced at each other before Sofia awkwardly uttered, "Oops."

He started laughing heartily and flopped back onto his stool. "Alright I give up. It'll have to be rebrewed, with fresh Willow's weed this time."

Nothing was served by sitting here lamenting it, so the princess wrapped her arms around his elbow, pulling him toward the door. He planted his feet.

"What? What's the matter Mr. Cedric? We've got to go get more, don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose we do, it's just…"

"What?"

"Well you've been a little _unstable_ lately and I'm just not so sure you're up for a journey right now, and I'm loathe to leave you alone again, ever. Perhaps, given the circumstances, we can send Baileywick to fetch some."

"Oh don't be silly Mr. Cedric, I've been to the village hundreds of times. I grew up there after all, it's not scary or far to go."

"Indeed, but you know there's been quite a lot of placating you on my part, and I always seem to regret it."

"Ugh." The princess rolled her eyes, "Come ON Mr. Cedric. You said 'I've got to get this right' after all."

"I suppose I did say that, and it is only Dunwitty." One suspicious eyeball with raised brow was peering at her. "I reserve the right to use this if you go strange on me or disobey like earlier with that charlatan, understood?" He was holding up his wand.

"Come ON Mr. Cedric!" She pulled him to the door and her phoenix began chirping loudly on the table, hopping a little too close to the edge when she started to fall. Wormwood sprung into action and swooped down, the crimson colored phoenix landing on his back. It sent the two birds plopping to the ground, Wormwood taking the brunt of the impact. The phoenix hopped up and nuzzled Wormwood's side, and Cedric panicked, "WORMY! Say something? Well you can't really speak but oh! Please Wormy, flap or do something!"

The raven flopped to the side. "This is all _YOUR_ fault. Creating that beautiful thing with no forethought at all. Ugh…"

Sofia started giggling as Cedric stroked the long-suffering bird's head. "This is not funny Sofia! Wormy could have been seriously hurt."

She took on a mock serious tone. "Oh yes Mr. Cedric. I was _so_ worried too. He fell almost three feet!"

The sorcerer craned his head, "Are you… _mocking_ me? That's _unequivocally_ my role in this relationship Sofia."

"Oh no." She couldn't help but giggle, and the confused man stared at her strangely. "Wormwood's just as cranky as ever, so he'll be fine."

"Nevertheless, I think maybe we'd better stay here. In my tower." Cedric had stood cradling his raven in his arm and stroking it with the other. "I mean, for Wormwood. Yes that's the reason."

Sofia knew him well enough to know he was trying to wiggle out of walking to the village, but she wasn't having it. Sending Baileywick to do something so mundane as ingredient pickups was sure to incite the king's ire, as the steward was wrapped up in the family business of helping Amber and James recover, as well as managing all the meetings around Rolland's part of the war while keeping Miranda in the dark about it.

"Well then, let's bring him!"

"I beg your pardon dearest?"

"Let's bring Wormwood, and my phoenix too." She reached down and scooped up the little bird. Cedric groaned, but she'd already won this battle before it began. Just like old times, and the thought of that brought a joyous smile to her face.

After making sure that she had the vial from Amalthea Cedric finally acquiesced, and insisted she wear her sorcerer's robe to combat the chilled autumn weather. With that they headed off toward the village together. Strangely Cedric guided her out the back door to his workshop and through the gardens, as if scared to enter the main halls of the palace with her. Perhaps he didn't want to get into trouble taking her out so soon after the _incident_ earlier, so she didn't protest. The autumn leaves drifted by their feet as they walked, and the clouds made their lazy way across a partially sunny sky. Everything was peaceful, and the company was excellent. So much better than the last trip to Dunwitty she'd endured with Hugo and all those weird phenomenon.

As they walked Wormwood clung to Cedric's shoulder, the phoenix to Sofia's. Every so often her bird would knead at her robe, and Wormwood would get exceedingly worked up. "Be careful princess, she'll fall again."

At one point the raven hoped off Cedric's shoulder and fluttered his wings in Sofia's face while trying to negotiate landing alongside her phoenix. All the feathers flapping created chaos, forcing the princess to duck away from the approaching raven.

"Now see here Wormy, Sofia doesn't need a feather lashing!"

"Princess please tell him to mind his own awkward business!" Wormwood huffed.  
"Alright, that's it." Sofia turned to the sorcerer, arms crossed. The raven swooped back, landing on Cedric's shoulder. "Wormwood what is the matter with you?"

The raven turned to Cedric, who backpedaled, "You're the one in trouble, don't drag me into it." Muttered the sorcerer.

"But it's YOUR fault!" Crowed the raven.

"Just what did he do Wormwood?" Sofia had enough of this strange possessive behavior Wormwood had been displaying.

"He's the one who created her, and she can't fly. He must have messed up the spell."

The bird was flapping wildly, and Cedric began batting at the bird's wings. "Enough Wormy! Sofia what's the matter with him!"

They looked like an old couple bickering, and it made Sofia snicker. The sorcerer and his familiar stopped warring on the little hill overlooking Dunwitty, and Sofia took the phoenix in her hand. "Mr. Cedric Wormwood is concerned because my phoenix hasn't flown yet."

"Oh. Is that all? Why he should care is beyond me."

Wormwood huffed, sticking his beak into the air as he always did when fighting with Cedric. Sofia rolled her eyes at the two. Her bird was cooing contentedly in her hands, and she lifted the soft, beautiful creature to her lips.

"Do you want to fly?"

Excitedly the phoenix flapped her wings. A big smile crept up on the princess, and she turned, taking a big breath. Wormwood started squawking loudly, "Wait, what do you think you're doing with her?"

Closing her eyes Sofia spoke with determination, channeling her aunt's words of wisdom from earlier. "Sometimes you need to confront the problem head on. You ready?"

The bird chirped excitedly and Sofia flung the bird into the air. Wormwood went frantic and took off but after a few failed wing flips the phoenix finally found a rhythm, flapping happily about and flying haphazardly along the hillside. Delighted squeals came from the princess as Wormwood swooped by, and Cedric leaned in, extracting a hug as they watched the two birds dancing together in the sky. At one point the phoenix nearly crashed into a tree. At the last second the raven swooped in, deflecting the crimson bird back into the open. For his trouble he ended up side swiped by a low-hanging branch, but overall it was the happiest she could ever remember Wormwood being.

Willow's weed purchased, they started to head back through town and ascended the small hill. There was music coming from the village, and Sofia turned back to see a wedding party. Not an extravagant affair like a royal wedding, but full of the pomp and circumstance she knew and expected from Enchancian weddings. Sofia stood there and sighed when an extremely pointy chin was set along her shoulder. Cedric had approached her from behind.

"Upset you weren't invited to another of those ghastly formal affairs?"

"Huh?" Sofia turned her head, her nose brushing along his cheek. Secrets aside, it felt so nice to be so close to him.

"The wedding. Are they friends of yours? You _are_ friends with almost everyone."

"Well, I don't recognize them."

"If that's the case what's with all the sighing? Don't tell me you're im… im… im-im-imagining your own wed… wed.." He'd gone oddly stiff and he was nervous for some reason.

"No, I wasn't thinking about that, just about how happy they're going to be. That's all."

"As if all marriages are happy ones" he shot back sarcastically.

"Well they should be. Otherwise why get married?"

"You should ask Rolland. He knows all about loveless marriages." As soon as he said it he froze, retracting his hand from her waist.

It felt like he'd punched her, and words tumbled out. "Mom and Dad love each other."

He looked away, toward the grass in the distance blowing in the autumn breeze. "I know they do dearest. That wasn't what I meant."

Oh no, he was in pain again. Rolland getting married must have been dreadful for him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric." She reached forward and pulled him into a hug. He seemed to melt into her, and for a moment she felt complete.

"You don't like weddings now, do you Mr. Cedric?"

"I suppose they evoke rather unpleasant memories for me." He'd wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "I'd always envisioned weddings as happy things, but the day your father married was the worst day of my life, or so I thought at the time."

She rubbed her head along his neckline, desperate to make him feel better, and a small smile crept up on the sorcerer's face. "I suppose they do have their advantages. A necessary evil if one wants to participate in… certain activities."

"What activities?"

He was breathing rapidly, and bent her over ever so slightly by pressing harder into her topside. "I-i-i-intttttti, intim- i-intimate activ, activ... Ooooh, Merln's mushrooms." He was trying to whisper it into her ear, but was pretty nervous.

Oh. _Those_ activities. She went crimson imagining something like that and pulled her face away slightly. Cedric was blushing too, still wrapped around her.

He coughed awkwardly, "I s-s-suppose children happen too, in most situations."

He'd asked her about it before, weeks ago when she'd been burned, but she hadn't asked his opinion on the topic. "How do you feel about children Mr. Cedric?"

Somewhat nervous, the sorcerer bounced a bit while answering, "W-well I n-never actually thought I'd be in a p-p-position to have any." A nervous glance to her, and she caught the meaning. Two men can't have a baby. At least one woman needs to be involved.

"Oh."

"Yes, and you know I'm not particularly good with children."

"But you were so good to me when I was little Mr. Cedric!"

"I wanted your amulet dear. I'm not that fond of children in general, and the feeling is mutual. One look at this face elicits either ridicule or shame, neither of which children are particularly good at hiding."

Cedric was sadly gesturing to his face. Sofia's eyebrows dropped, his sadness seemed to be infectious, and she stood on her tiptoes, kissing the end of his nose.

"I think you're ah-mazing. You're the one who told me to be accepting of my body, remember Mr. Cedric? When we were stargazing, and you told me I was beautiful." He nodded. "Well then you should know how wonderful you are, and… I think you're handsome too."

He'd been a great friend to her in that low moment, and she wanted to return the favor. That must have been it, why else would she say that? It had fallen out of her quietly, and the words seem to float away with the breeze. The only thing left were their bodies standing there on the hillside with the wedding music drifting by.

He seemed happy, if still nervous. "T-t-thank you P-p-p-princess."

There was an eruption of clapping, and the two souls along the hillside looked out toward the wedding in the distance. The ceremony must have just ended.

"I'd like to get married one day."

"I'd expected as much Sofia."

"But, I don't think I'd want that kind of wedding."

She turned back to see an extremely confused Cedric looming over her, his bangs practically grazing against her head. She smiled and flicked his nose with her finger softly. "Just what are you planning you cunning girl." A sly grin had grown on the sorcerer's face.

"Nothing." She answered honestly. Indeed, one needed a boyfriend before planning a wedding. "It's just that, I want to get married in the Friezenburg way."

The sorcerer stiffened. "And just what way is that?" came out of him tersely.  
She relaxed, and swayed side to side, taking the sorcerer along for the pleasant ride. "The woman's family approves, and the man sings a special song to her. That's it."

"Oh, so the man writes his own vows?"

"No Mr. Cedric. I mean that's _really_ it. No flowers, no cake, no caterers, no long-winded ceremony. Nothing like that. Just a boy, a girl, their family and friends, and a song. That's it."

"Not even any magic? Here I thought you'd like me to perform a trick or two."

Sofia grinned widely, "Well of course I'd want your magic! That's not even up for discussion." He smiled, and stood there for a moment lost in thought. "Are you okay Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes yes, but you're sure that's it. Just a song, and maybe a spell or two." She nodded as he leaned in, angling his nose downward so that it grazed the side of her face. "What song is it dearest?"

"Oh that's the best part. The man writes the song for his beloved about all the reasons he loves her."

"Oh I see. A song of special significance." He suddenly grew excited and began squeezing her about the midsection. "Mr. Cedric what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing dearest. Nothing at all." He had that mischievous look again, something was definitely up. Not realizing they'd stopped her phoenix and Wormwood had flown ahead. Sofia's attention was caught by the raven cawing loudly in the distance. She turned as Cedric had swung in, landing a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, as he was getting a bit reckless with the kisses. Not only were they out where someone could see and misinterpret that as something sexual, but if she hadn't moved he might have accidentally kissed her on the lips.

"Mr. Cedric be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble."

His eyes went wide. "Oh yes, right you are princess."

They began to walk toward Wormwood's cries in the distance. "And Sofia…"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter to me how it's done. I'll be right there alongside you, no matter what type of ceremony you choose."

The thought of Cedric dressed up as a maid-of-honor in one of the lavender ensembles from the wedding happening below made her giggle hysterically. Seemingly horrified, Cedric reared back, eyebrows furrowed. "Merlin's beard! How was that amusing?!"

"I was just… te hee hee… imagining what Amber might dress you in, tee hee heee!"

"Oh _NO_! Sofia don't subject me to that girl's fashion sense! She'd have me in golden ruffles, I'm sure of it!"

She tried her best to not die of laughter while Cedric grew introspective. "I suppose this is all fantasy. Your family would never approve of my _participation_."

Poor Cedric. The laughing stopped and Sofia stroked his arm as they walked. Even though he was given leeway to perform at certain small gatherings, Rolland never entrusted Cedric with the important magical tasks. Even after all these years. "It doesn't matter to me what Rolland thinks, I'd never let Dad keep you away."

He looked genuinely touched. "Do you honestly mean it Sofia?"

"Uh-huh! You're my best friend Mr. Cedric! I wouldn't have it any other way."

He grabbed her up into a hug and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around, "Mr. Cedric, what are you… weee!"

Finally she was set back down. "I feel the same Sofia."

Smiles exchanged, Cedric seemed to be walking with a little extra bounce in his step. She started thinking about getting married, and who'd actually want to marry her besides Hugo when they walked around a tree, finally spotting Wormwood. The raven and the phoenix had taken refuge in a tree, where in the field two lovers decked out in racing gear embraced passionately. One was unmistakably Ruby. Her dark brown tresses were unique for a hundred miles.

The other was James.

Too shocked to speak Sofia stood there mouth agape until James separated his body and lips from her friend. A moment of pause, and he turned toward the castle. Ruby watched him go for a minute, then turned toward the village. Cedric pulled her behind the tree, and it finally began to sink in.

"James."

"And _RUBY_?!"

"WHAT JUST _HAPPENED_!" She'd turned to Cedric and the confused sorcerer shook his head.

"I've no idea."

Sofia practically ran in the direction James had departed, Cedric trying to keep up as best he could. "It's not possible! James is engaged!"

"To a princess he doesn't like." Cedric huffed, "It wouldn't be the first time a royal was unsatisfied with pre-arranged engagements."

That was true, Hildegard and Axel had been a horrible idea, but James? Her mind raced as she ran after her brother. The way he'd been so uncaring about Clio's performance in Corinthia, the way he'd been so quick to dismiss the possibility of Ruby liking him, like he didn't want to discuss it further, and Ruby! She'd had a crush on him since childhood. They shared a love of outdoor adventure, and racing. Oh man, how was it possible!

"What will Clio think!" Sofia shouted at Cedric.

"Don't you mean what will _Rolland_ think? I daresay he's the one your brother is worried about."

Finally Sofia could see her brother in the distance. He was rejoining the path that lead from Dunwitty to the castle. She was just about to yell out to him, when he stopped and pulled from his satchel a green cloak.

Sofia froze.

There before her was the cloaked menace. But he wasn't really a menace, he was just her brother, disguised so that his trips to Dunwitty wouldn't be known.

TRIPS?!

How many illicit rendezvous had there been? Her head was spinning with facts as Cedric bumped into her from behind. "Agh! Why ever did you stop girl!"

All she could do was point, and instantly Cedric knew. "You mean he's actually real?" fell out of the sorcerer.

Disoriented, Sofia stood there upset and unloaded at the sorcerer, "What do you mean? Of course he's real! He wrecked… my… room."

Cedric pulled away as Sofia walked toward the castle hastily. "Why would James ransack my room? It doesn't make sense."

Cedric went silent, but stayed alongside her. "It doesn't make sense. He had no reason. None at all."

Faster she walked, with the sorcerer keeping pace and the birds flying above. "It must not have… been him."

Almost back to the castle, and she kept an extremely brisk pace. "Who destroyed my room? It had to be someone in the palace. Someone with something to gain by doing it. Someone who…"

"Sofia stop this."

"But Cedric I need to know."

"WHY! Why do you need to know!" He was walking fast too and gesturing wildly with his hands. "You know who the cloaked man is now and so you know you're safe at the castle. That's the end of it, _PLEASE_ let that be the end of it."

That uncomfortable suspicion rose up in her again. He was too dismissive, too sure she wasn't in any more danger.

What was in that potion cabinet?

She went silent, striding faster and faster to the back entrance to his tower. All that fear she'd experienced. Had he really caused it all? Accusing him without proof was useless, he'd simply lie. She was a woman on a mission, and was heading straight for his tower, upper level. One old potions cabinet, and she was almost sure what was hiding within it.

Steel eyed, the sorcerer was jogging next to her to catch up as Sofia made her way through the often-unoccupied apple orchard just outside Cedric's tower. "Sofia wait. Please wait. I need to explain something."

She halted and turned to him, angry but clinging desperately to the hope she was wrong somehow. "What! What do I desperately need to know."

"Well, it's just, j-j-just that I… well…"

"SOFIA!" The distraught princess turned and saw Lucinda. She was under a tree in the apple orchard, and beside her stood Westin. Upon seeing the sorcerer and princess Westin straightened, sticking out his chest a bit as the witch bounded over and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Oh Sofia I was so worried about you. I—" The witch recoiled as she saw the extremely upset sorcerer standing alongside her. "I wanted to talk to you."

A harsh glance at the sorcerer, "No problem Lucinda." And with that Sofia stomped off toward the apple tree, leaving a slightly crushed Cedric standing near the base of the tower and out of earshot.

"Oh Sofia are you okay? Westin told me what happened this morning!"

"I'm fine" Sofia grunted.

"Whoa, you do know we tried to rescue you right? I wouldn't leave you there." A sympathetic Lucinda responded.

"I know, I know, I've just got something important to do. I'm sorry." Sofia looked back at Cedric, who was still staring at her. In truth his gaze hadn't left her since the incident early this morning and now it was dusk.

"As do we." Westin responded. Before Sofia could ask her cousin had stepped forward, "You'll be okay if I leave you here with Cedric, right Sofia?"

"I'm not sure, yet… but wait! Where are you going?" Lucinda and Westin looked at each other with concern. "Tell me."

"It's just that, well you aren't feeling well and with everything that happened to you…"

"Spill it Lucinda. I've had enough secrets for one day." The princess turned back to Cedric, who looked happy to have her attentions, but realizing she was still angry slumped his shoulders.

"Okay, well Westin's job while he's here is to get intelligence we can use in the war, and he.."

"All those reports I run between the king, the constable and the knights had the location of a prison in Maldonia, and some rather cryptic language about needing to be 'cleansed' of disruptive elements."

Sofia's mouth flew open, and Lucinda nodded. "Yep. If we don't save them tonight they'll all be dead by morning."

"But you're not coming" Westin chimed in.

"Who says I'm not. I won't let fear rule me." Sofia retorted.

"You're not well enough, and Birk wanted to make sure you were safe above all else." Westin put a hand on her shoulder to console the girl. It was sure to anger Cedric, but at this point Sofia didn't mind. "Just like my Dad sent me here to be safely away from the war. But we have to save these people."

Sofia nodded, but Lucinda was having none of it. "It's okay Sofia. You can sit this one out. Westin found out that Amalthea and Edith are in Friezenburg protecting the palace while King Aaron grieves. There's no way they could come to stop us in time."

"I'm NOT going to leave people to die. If I live with courage, pluck and dedication I can do anything!"

Suddenly Lucinda started tugging on her sleeve. "Sorcerer on approach. Hush!"

Cedric had lost the internal struggle, and was wandering his way over. She gave him a menacing look, but he didn't stop.

She leaned over and wrapped Westin in a hug about his midsection. She knew it would anger Cedric, but maybe that was the point. He'd hurt her, frightened her, manipulated her, everything imaginable. But she just couldn't prove it yet. Lucinda and Westin stared at each other, horribly confused about what was happening as Cedric froze in place watching her hug the uncomfortable young man. Frustration mounted, and he drew his wand, "BLIZZARDO!" he screamed, and the entire apple orchard froze into an ice forest.

Westin stood there, mesmerized by the display of sorcery as "He's so amazing" left him. Lucinda drew her wand and took up a defensive posture. Finally Westin stopped taking in the frozen trees and bent down, whispering into Sofia's ear, "I think he's upset Sofia, you'd better talk to him."

She shook her head, and Cedric turned crimson. "Come away from him this _instant_ Princess!"

"You'd better go." Westin calmly stated. "Here sir, please don't be angry with me." He reached down and extracted one of Sofia's arms, handing it over to the sorcerer. As he did so Cedric brushed past his arm, and the man smiled.

Cedric's fury instantly melted, and as he took Sofia's arm he kept his eyes on the young man looking away nervously.

Sofia ripped her arm away from Cedric, and headed back toward the tower. This needed to end. She knew where the proof was.

Cedric hurried after her, leaving Lucinda and Westin in the frozen orchard, "So, your witch friend was worried for your well being I take it? Sofia? Sofia?"

The door was flung open and she was going up the steps. "Sofia wait, _PLEASE_ wait. You do know him from the village after all, don't you?"

Up into the workshop she walked, and straight to the staircase that lead up to the loft. Suddenly she was stuck to the stair.

"Unstick me NOW Cedric!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

He refused, so she slipped off her shoes. Without turning or hesitation she went straight for the potions cabinet and flung the door open.

There on the top shelf was her wand.

She'd been so stupid. It was so colossally stupid of her to trust him. Deep down she knew he was conflicted, and maybe even a little dangerous. Reaching forward, she wrapped her fingers around the wand. A rage she hadn't felt in a long time bubbled forth, and lightning erupted from the magical stick, bolting through the workshop and out the window. Cedric just stood there, staring at the floor as she marched down to where he stood.

"Why is MY WAND in your potions cabinet Mr. Cedric?" He didn't answer, and her fury grew. "You knew I'd find my wand. You KNEW I'd find you out, didn't you?!" He just stood there as a statue taking her fury. "You KNEW how scared I was after my room was ransacked, and you said NOTHING! How could you frighten me like that!"

"That's NOT true! I told you the demons were inside the walls! The walls are ME Sofia, the demons within ME are very busy sometimes. You _KNOW_ that!"

"But how could you violate my trust like this, I… I… trusted you!"

"Did you now! Did you _REALLY_ trust me princess! Is that why you've been _running_ from me?! Is that why you've been _sneaking_ away in the night!"

Anger consumed her, "You tried to make me a VICTIM! To make me hurt and afraid inside, how COULD you!"

A fury of his own had grown, "You, _DON'T_ pretend like you're _innocent_ in all of this. I had to take it to keep you from all your late night _shenanigans_ , and I'd do it again!"

"WHAT! How could you SAY THAT! You'd hurt my feelings and make me fear for my LIFE! I can't… I can't be near you right now."

"HOLD IT!" He'd reached out and grabbed her arm. "I meant what I said, I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

She jerked free of his grip. "Sofia WAIT!" She'd bolted out the workshop door into the castle. He was hot on her heels. "Sofia if you'd just listen to me, please stop and _LISTEN_."

"No! You've been lying to me!"

"So have you! Wandering off with any handsome man who happens by into _Merlin knows_ what danger, and now you're happy to be hugging this Rolland imposter right in front of me, again!"

She was at her room and flung the door open. Clover was there, "Hey Sofia I… WHOA what's happening?" Cedric and the argument had followed her in.

"No, no get out of my room Mr. Cedric!"

"I won't! Not until you've calmed down!"

"I mean it, leave me alone!" She'd pushed him away as Clover hopped near. On the verge of tears she couldn't keep it together, and bolted into her closet, her rabbit following close behind. The door slammed shut behind her, and she collapsed, burying her face into her knees as the bunny put a conciliatory paw on her while Cedric frantically pounded on the door.

"I'll never leave you alone, and you PROMISED to stay with me every night! You PROMISED not to run from me! I thought your promises meant something Sofia! Or do they only count when they're meant to vex me!" His voice was raised substantially to travel through the door without a thought as to who might be listening in the halls, but she kept the door shut.

"Hey, what's going on Sofia?"

"Oh Clover, Cedric's the one who destroyed my room and took my wand. He violated my trust, and lied to me when I was afraid, and… and…"

"Whoa, a bunny takes a couple naps and everything falls apart." Clover hopped to the other side of the sobbing girl.

"Are you sure Sofia?"

She nodded, "Yes, I found my missing wand in his potions cabinet and without it I couldn't protect my friends. Hildegard and Desmond _died_ Clover. They died because I didn't have my wand. Because he took it." More sobbing happened, and there was a thud accompanied by the door moving slightly. Clover looked under the door jam.

"Well he's not going anywhere anytime soon, and my sensitive ears are picking up some crying sounds. I think he's really upset too."

"He… should be."

A muffled, "Sofia take your potion, everything will seem better when you take it. PLEASE." Came through the door. He must have practically shouted it.

She drew the vial from her hands, and eyed it suspiciously. It had been altering her moods, making her happy when it wasn't warranted. She _should_ feel pain, and empathy, and sorrow for the suffering of her friends, and she should feel anger that he'd deceived her. She screamed back, "NO!" through the door, and muffled whimpers drifted through the door.

There was silence as Sofia caught a hold of her emotions. She began channeling Aunt Tilly, and tried her best to take charge of the situation. To _act_ instead of _react_.

"Did you finally figure out Cedric's not the nicest guy? Took you long enough."

"Clover…"

"No really Sofia, the way you're always forgiving him and showering the guy with kindness, there's only so much of that anyone deserves, and I think Mr. Sourpuss has had more than his fair share."

Catching her breath the princess sat there, taking it in while there was intermittent pounding on the door.

"I'm not being fair to him."

"Excuse me, the guy robbed you, and from what it sounds like he also let you stew in it for a while."

"I know. Mr. Cedric's not the _nicest_ guy out there, but I know deep down he never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"You sure about that princess? Because the guy's a bit dubious."

"Yes I'm sure." Sofia collected herself further, some clarity coming through. "I mean, all those times he tried to take my amulet and not once did anyone get hurt."

Clover grumbled, "I guess you're right, but still you shouldn't just forgive him."

"Maybe not, but what am I going to do? He's camped outside my door."

"And bunkering down for the long haul too. I can hear him on the other side of the door still."

Lost in the darkness and silence, Sofia realized she was in a dark room without being afraid. After all, there was nothing to fear in the castle any longer. There was no danger lurking behind every corner, unless one counted Cedric among the dangerous.

 _Was_ he dangerous?

"I… have to forgive him."

"No, you don't." The rabbit retorted.

"Yes, I do. I've been lying to him, and sneaking out. It's driving him insane, and I can't do that anymore. I drove him to do it."

The bunny sighed. "If you say so."

Sofia listed to the side, "But if I stay I won't be able to help Lucinda and Westin. I feel so torn."

Torn indeed. Stuck between trying to do the morally righteous thing and save the forsaken souls in Maldonia with a sense of duty to fulfill her promises to Cedric and support her family, she felt her heart splayed in two.

"What's happening to Lucinda? And who is Westin?" The bunny's head flopped to the side, and a half smile returned to the princess.

"Oh Clover. Long story short there's another prison that needs liberating, or everyone there might die."

"Whoa." Clover regrouped, and hopped onto Sofia's lap. "Then the choice is obvious, isn't it? Cedric _the emotional_ can wait when lives are at stake."

She shook her head "I promised not to run off without him."

"Then take him with you? You can let the prison guards put him out of his misery."

"Oh Clover that's not funny. There's been so many close calls lately when he's tried to fight, and I just can't risk his safety." She stared off at the back of her closet. "I can't risk loosing him." Something in the pile of dresses caught her eye, and she began to stand as Clover eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'loose him'? Sofia do you 'have him' in some way you're not telling me? Sofia? Sofia?"

Walking to the back of her closet she spotted the bag containing her dress and maps in Friezenburg. He must not have realized what was inside the bag, perhaps he'd not had time to inspect it before he had to flee the scene of the crime. Clover hopped forward as another string of pounding on her door began. "Sofia! PLEASE come out! I'm never going to leave you here alone!" was coming from the other side of the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Inquired the concerned rabbit.

"I'm going to take charge of this whole situation by helping the prisoners in Maldonia _and_ I'm going to save Mr. Cedric from himself. He deserves it."

"That's nice. Wait, how are you gonna be in two places at once?" She stood confidently, and took a deep breath as the bunny recoiled. "Oh no, don't you start doing what I think you're doing. There should only be ONE Sofia. Didn't we learn this lesson? Your copy locked me in a CAGE at one point!"

"But Clover I'm so much better at magic now, and I need to stay with him all night like I promised _AND_ take charge of this Maldonian evacuation. I can't just let people die."

"Oh man, this is gonna be bad."

Clover ducked as Sofia reassured him. "It's going to be fine Clover. I'll see how she handles Mr. Cedric right now, and if she's a perfect copy she'll feel the way I feel and want to reconcile with him."

"I guess, Sofia _the Worst_ would just make him suffer more."

"Exactly."

Wand raised, the words " _Doppler Duplicato_ " were spoken, and Sofia the Second sprang forth, the only noticeable difference being the scarlet red dress she was wearing.

"Ouch! You know that hurts, don't you? Hello again Sofia."

Confused, the princess exchanged worried glances with her rabbit. "You… remember me?"

"Well yeah. I remember being an awful little girl who was painfully melted away by Mr. Cedric's spell. Why?"

"I guess I wasn't expecting that, but I need your help."

"I know."

"How?"

"I AM you, remember? I know who your family is, what's going on with the war, and why you needed to be in two places at once."

"Oh."

Clover sat up from his hiding place, "She _IS_ a better copy this time Sofia, but I still don't trust her."

"Oh Clover, it'll be okay." The copy stated.

Sofia eyed the girl wearily. Noticing the princess eyeing her, the doppelganger bent down at the knees, stroking Clover in just the right way to get his back leg thumping.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." The copy giggled.

"Just keep Mr. Cedric unaware that I'm going to Maldonia, okay?"

"I've got this." Spouted her copy, and opened the door while Sofia crouched behind some dresses.

She could hear the door click shut, and Cedric began to spill words everywhere, "Sofia I know you're upset but—"

There was silence.

After a minute Clover sat back from the door. "She off'ed him."

"What? No. They're probably just talking."

Sofia let the door open ever so slightly, and got a glimpse of her copy smiling up at the sorcerer, whose anger, hurt and frustration had melted away. She was holding his hands in between them, and slowly led him from the room.

"See Clover, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, one can hope."

Sofia glanced down at her faithful furry companion. "But maybe… you'd better follow her."

"On it."

With that the rabbit departed, and Sofia was off to the apple orchard with her satchel, catching her comrades in arms to go actively help the people of Maldonia. She had a plan, and it had begun.


	23. Chapter 23-Treason

**Chapter 23: Treason**

"You're doing it wrong, move your hands higher!"

"AAAHHHH!" With that Sofia went flying off into a bush. Westin had to grip his knees to stay upright from all the laughter, and Lucinda just stood there, shaking her head and grabbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"No offense Cousin, but I'd rather ride with Lucinda this time to, you know, _stay alive_." He said it between the chuckles. Sofia stood with consternation, small brambles stuck in her hair. "I know I can do this! I can do anything I set my mind too, and I'm going to learn to fly this broom!"

With that she mounted Lucinda's spare broom once more. They had to get to Maldonia somehow and all three of them couldn't fit on Lucinda's. Cedric had frightened Minimus within inches of his life the last time, charging at the poor animal corralled in his stable and casting a spell to make him pass out. The horse had awoken hungry and frightened, and it wouldn't do to try and coax him out into yet another rescue mission like this. Sofia had given her friend an extra helping of carrots, some soothing strokes and left him be this time as the group snuck out of the castle and into Dunwitty.

A few more tries, and the princess flopped on the ground just outside Lucinda's cottage. Westin came alongside her and patted her head in a rather paternalistic fashion. She returned a raised eyebrow, and the young man bobbed his head. "Well, maybe I can give it a go?"

"If she can't get it then there's no way someone with no magical training can do it." Lucinda chided.

Sofia lifted up her hand to pat Westin on the side of his leg, "It's okay. Go ahead, I believe in you and one of us needs to ride this thing."

"Right." He took the broom and very seriously focused on it with the girls watching. A slight bounce and he was off, hovering along the treetops.

"Weeeee!" Came from the distance.

"Well I'll be. I didn't expect to see him take to it so easily. Most people end up stuck in tree branches the first time, or in bushes..." Lucinda gave Sofia a quick smirk, then stared off into the distance looking for the wayward peasant.

"Well he's really interested in magic. Maybe all he needed was the opportunity." Sofia was a bit disappointed in herself, but this wasn't the time for self-deprecation. Lives were on the line.

"That makes sense. Not a lot of opportunity for learning magic as a slave, but I bet he's more keen on impressing a certain someone right now then just fancying a flight."

"Huh?"

Westin reappeared from the trees and swooped down. The landing was less than graceful, but after a small tumble he was up and about, dusting himself off.

"That was amazing Lucinda! The most fun I've ever had!"

"Alright, glad you liked it hot shot but we've got to get to Maldonia, stat."

Westin turned and extended a hand to his younger cousin sitting in the grass. "Come on Sofia, let's go!"

Lucinda seemed the safer option, but her cousin was so happy.

"Okay."

Westin proved to be a natural, and despite the extra baggage of a second human on board deftly followed Lucinda's navigation to Maldonia while Sofia gripped his sides. Once they'd steadied Sofia couldn't help but notice that he was still cloaked in the disguise she'd conjured for him, and it filled her with a sense of loss to be reminded her step father, and the relationship she'd somehow lost with him along this journey to complete the story. "Hey Wes, do you want me to change your hair back now?"

The young man blushed heavily, "Uh, no it's fine, but you might want to disguise yourself."

"Good idea." Sofia conjured her blonde disguise while Westin smiled.

"Besides, Rolland is pretty handsome, so it's a compliment that I look like him."

"I guess he is, Mom sure seems to think so."

"Yeah, _he_ thinks he's handsome too…" came from the young man as they sailed off, but Sofia was busy trying to conjure a spell that would switch up her dress to look like the green ensemble she'd worn when freeing the other slaves.

Up and over hills they flew, Westin swooping them through the air with the occasion cry of joy, and even Lucinda seemed impressed.

"I can't get over how fast you learned to fly Westin!"

"It's nothing cousin." There was a long, seemingly pleasant pause while they sailed across grasslands before he let loose some awkward, halted words. "So… Um, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Well, I was… Do you and Cedric fly around? I mean, I thought you'd be an expert on a broomstick like Lucinda is, but considering that bushes' branches flew farther than you I guess you two don't go flying together on brooms."

"Hey! That bush was in my way, and besides, sorcerers don't fly like that. Witches do."

"There's a difference?"

"Sort of. Lucinda could tell you about it more, but when Mr. Cedric and I fly together it's usually when I drag him on an adventure, and then we ride Minimus." Sofia's voice dropped a bit, remembering her upset horse. "I guess we won't be doing that for a while." She began to sigh. Things really were changing, and not all of it seemed for the better.

"Oh." Was all the young man said. He seemed upset by her words.

"What's the matter Westin?"

"Is it that he doesn't like flying, or that he only wants to fly if you go with him?"

She hadn't really thought of that. "I know he likes to fly, and he's built a few flying machines over the years but usually crashes them somehow. But I've never seen him ride a broom."

There was a very long pause as they passed beyond Enchancia and over the sea. The wind blew about their shoulders as Westin kept hold of the broomstick. Sofia saw that he'd turn to be able to observe her over his shoulder. "Do you think he'd go flying with me?"

"Well not on a broomstick, but maybe in one of his flying machines if you asked him nicely. Why?" Her cousin went bashful and turned away. "What's the matter Westin? Why do you want to go flying with Mr. Cedric?"

"It's uh, nothing. Nothing cousin."

"But—"

"Hey look! I think this is it!" Lucinda called to them hurriedly. Night had recently descended, and over the ridge was a rapidly flowing stream. It had cut a deep ravine within the landscape and upon the steeply sloping hillside up from the river laid a fenced entrance. Beyond must be an entrance to the prison, but no structures were visible upon the hillside. The only man-made objects were the fence and a rather large sailing vessel anchored to the trees along the shoreline.

"Where is the prison?"

"It's underground." Westin said solemnly.

"Another mine?" Sofia couldn't believe it was mere coincidence all of the prisons had in fact been mines. There must have been significance to it, but what? Why would Maldonia need slaves to labor in the mines?

"They must be mining stones, just like we were." Westin's expression had grown hard. Remembering the whole of his youth suffering in the mines could not be a pleasant experience.

She absentmindedly drew Westin's stone from her pocket. She'd kept it there since that morning's incident on the balcony, and extended it toward her cousin. "Here, I should give this back to you."

"Nah, it's okay for you to keep it."  
"But it's yours."

"Well first of all my hands are busy flying this thing."

"Oh."

"Second of all I can't do any magic with it, so you should hold on to it." Sofia retracted her hand and placed the stone back into her pocket as the brooms and their riders descended near the trees along the shoreline to which the boat was anchored.

"Okay." With that Sofia put the stone back into her pocket. Perhaps Cedric's book on magical stones held the answer to what power was contained within the stone, and why Maldonia was so intent on capturing the people of Friezenburg to mine it.

"That's pretty lucky!" Lucinda had inspected the boat, and it appeared to be empty. She volunteered to scout the perimeter, leaving Sofia and Westin to wait behind the trees. Sofia kept fondling the gem, an unsettling feeling gripping her with each turn of the stone in her pocket. "Wes, I was just thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, if these stones are valuable, why don't the Maldonian's mine the stones themselves?"

"What?"

"I mean, if something is valuable then wouldn't the Maldonian people want to mine them, and share in the profits? That's what most people do."

"Well it's easier to have someone else do the heavy lifting. I bet the Maldonians are just lazy or frail, and Friezenburg men are known for being strong."

Sofia turned to stare at the rushing river flowing by their feet. "Maybe…but Hugo and Axel aren't what I'd call 'frail' and they're Maldonian, and King Victor went to war with Friezenburg over this, and now they're helping King Aaron despite all the risks, it just doesn't seem right somehow. There's something we're missing."

"Like what? I think they were just more interested in themselves. People die in the mines. I saw it all the time while I was growing up. Sometimes a man would fall, sometimes a cave would collapse, and every so often one of the men would get mine sickness and die."

"What's mine sickness Wes?"

"Okay so this is really weird." Lucinda had come back from scouting extremely concerned, interrupting the conversation.

Her serious face conveyed a sense of panicked unrest. Sofia gasped, "Oh no! We're too late."

"I don't think so. I could hear some commotion coming from inside, but the gate's been busted and there was a guard knocked unconscious near it. If they were in there killing prisoners the guard wouldn't be beaten up."

Sofia practically jumped, "Someone's already here to save them!"

Lucinda began nodding and Westin lunged forward, "Then come on! We've got to help them!" The girls agreed in an instant, and drew their wands.

Racing along the hillside they came upon the busted gate. The heavy metal door was slightly ajar, and the distant sound of metal clashing emanated from within.

Lucinda charged forward into the darkness without hesitation, but there at the entrance Sofia stood as a stone.

The darkness of the caves.

Could she go back underground? The memory of being trapped in the pitch-blackness, fearing for her life and the lives of her friends, gripped her. Westin was behind her, and her sudden pause caused the much larger young man to bump into her. Her reticence was immediately noticed, and he put a solid hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go in there. No one is making you, and when the prisoners come out you can direct them to that abandoned boat and keep them safe in case reinforcements arrive."

A deep breath. Then another. She could no longer live her life in fear. She had to stand and face this challenge and see this tale through to the end, wherever that led her. Another deep breath and she stood confidently, gripping her wand tight.

"No, whoever is in there needs my magic."

Westin nodded, "It's probably Birk, and maybe my Dad too."

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, who besides us would risk their lives saving these prisoners? It has to be our fathers."

"Then I'm definitely going in there."

"But—"

"I'm okay Westin. I am in control this time." She held up her wand, "I'm going to live without fear, just like I'm supposed too."

She blew past Westin as the young man muttered, "Oh boy, Birk's gonna be cross with me that you're back into the fray". Sofia ignored his fears and ran along the wide tunnel that connected the entrance to the mineshafts. Up from the depths of the mine came frightened men. They were running for their lives, but seemed lost in the tunnels. Westin boomed, "Sons of Friezenburg?!"

To which many answered, "Yes!"

"Then your suffering is over! We're here to guide you home!"

A stout man screamed, "Please help us! There is supposed to be a boat but we can't get out!"

Lucinda caught the nearest man, perhaps 5 years older than herself, by the collar of a rag that was passing as a shirt. "Are there more of you?" The gaunt man nodded, eyes like saucers darting about frantically. "Where?!" Lucinda demanded.

He was too frantic to gesture properly, arms flailing about. All these men could think of was escape, and no one could blame them for it. Sofia caught Westin in her sights, and her cousin nodded. The men were drawn to him, and he ran, leading them out of the tunnels toward freedom.

Sofia grabbed Lucinda's hand, "They've got to be this way, come on!" and they barreled down the tunnel from which the frightened men came. The halls were illuminated with the oddly glowing stones, just as the prison where Birk spent so many years incarcerated had been. They blew past all the glowing stones as they ran toward the sound of clashing metal.

Into a clearing they descended, and Sofia never broke stride. "Sofia be careful! There might be some guard—"

No sooner had Lucinda yelled it a Maldonian prison guard came running at them with sword drawn. Sofia stood firm and blasted him backward with a forceful air current. It made her feel powerful and helped to regain some of the confidence she'd lost. Without further concern she took off down toward the sounds of clashing metal once more.

Lucinda had trouble keeping up, "Sofia slower, we need to be more cautious. I don't want to explain to King Rolland why his daughter was skewered in a Maldonian prison tunnel. SOFIA!"

"No! Papa is here, fighting for his life! I have to save him!"

They burst out of the tunnel into a central cavern. There were cells with iron bars dug into the sides of the cave walls three stories tall, and the entrance to two pits that split into opposite directions in the center of the cavern. To their side another guard had been knocked unconscious. Above on the second level walkway was a man fighting four guards simultaneously, and he was skilled enough with his sword that he was holding his own against them.

It wasn't her Papa.

The man was too tall, more svelte, and was wearing a Maldonian knight's armor. He was also wearing a mask the same shade of royal blue that matched his clothes. One of the guards charged forward and seemed about to catch the masked man off his guard. The momentary disappointment that it wasn't Birk slowed Sofia's step, and Lucinda sprung into action, hexing the guard into a rat. The creature went scurrying off and the other three guards leapt backward. Lucinda stood there, confidently waving her wand back and forth.

"Alright, whose the next member of _rattus norivengus_? Any takers?"

The guards took off down the hall, but the masked man just stood there, statuesquely stunned.

Lucinda grabbed Sofia's hand, "You open those" She gestured to the far side of the central cavern. "And I'll open these." Lucinda gestured up to the third floor cells above where the masked man stood. There was a string of opened iron bars already on the first level. That's where the fleeing prisoners must have come from, as those guards he'd been fighting must have interrupted the masked man.

Sofia ran to the far side and made the bars of each cell disappear, directing the harrowed men back up the tunnel entrance. Each freed man restored a little of her faith within herself that this was the right thing, the morally just thing, and that the end result of giving these men freedom justified the means by which she'd gotten here. After clearing the bottom and middle rows she glanced back to check on Lucinda.

There on the opposite side of the cavern lit by glowing yellow stones the masked man stood mesmerized, watching her dear friend as she hexed the bars into water.

Once the last of the bars had been vaporized Sofia ran back to the cave entrance. Lucinda came running after her but the masked man caught her hand, halting her escape.

He stood there, gripping her tightly. She tugged, but he refused to let go.

"Come on! We've all got to get out of here, don't _make me_ hex you too!"

It snapped the man's stunned silence, and he used his free hand to pull the mask up and over his face.

Lucinda's mouth gaped open, and wand dropped from her hand as tears welled in her eyes.

It was Axel.

Sofia's eyes bulged out as the trio stood in stunned silence. Axel bent down and retrieved Lucinda's wand for her, then slowly lifted up and stood there, leaning in a bit closer than would normally be acceptable and gently placed the wand back into her free hand. The witch was mesmerized as he did it, and once the invaluable magical item was firmly in her grasp she gazed upward at the prince, awash with relief, happiness and understanding.

The sound of shouting came from farther up the caves, snapping them all back to reality. Sofia took off up the tunnel, Lucinda and Axel running up behind her. "What are you doing here!" Lucinda shouted.

Axel still refused to let her hand go despite the running, "I couldn't just let this happen, I had to act!"

Lucinda couldn't help but smile brightly, and they burst upon a horrific scene. One of the guards had regained consciousness and stood at the entrance of the cave with sword swooping back and forth to stop the prisoners from fleeing to safety. Sofia held a hand up to stop Lucinda and Axel from advancing and bounced her way through the crowd. She was short even among Friezenburg men, and being solidly built had some advantages, especially when one needed to plow through a frightened crowd.

She finally burst through, and stood before the guard, wand held high. It was clear the guard was afraid for his life that the dozens of prisoners would end him. A confident "Dormintato!" and the guard stopped convulsing and swinging the sword wildly, dropping off to sleep.

The prisoners waited for her command, and Sofia spun. A confident smile was all she needed to give the men, "There's a boat waiting on the river to take us all to safety, but don't hurt him as you go past."

They barreled past this last barrier and out to the waiting boat and freedom, Lucinda and Axel bringing up the rear.

Once boarded the boat took off toward the sea. "Everybody lay low and be quiet until we're past the boarder patrol" boomed Axel. He went to the bow of the boat, steering it down the river and toward freedom. Lucinda just stood there, dumbstruck as the prisoners crouched on the deck to avoid detection.

Slowly she approached the crown prince. He seemed to be glowing, moonlight reflecting off his armor as he steered the ship. He looked quite the hero. Lucinda stood there for several minutes listing side to side, then noticed Sofia observing her and blushed profusely. Sofia shooed her toward Axel as Westin came and stood alongside the princess.

"So he's a good guy after all." Westin tried to whisper.

"Yeah, I've been telling her that he was, but I never expected he'd go against his father like this." Sofia quietly responded.

"I'm just glad for Lucinda. She's been really upset about it."

"But Axel's a traitor now, if anyone finds out about it—"

"They'll execute me." Axel replied as he stared ahead. Oops. They'd been caught. Lucinda had turned seven shades of crimson while listening to their not-so-quiet banter and begun tugging on her hair.

"Maybe you guys could hush up now, _please_."

"Oops. Sorry friend." Sofia pulled on Westin's arm, yanking him down to the deck. There was silence for a long while, and Lucinda finally narrowed in on the treasonous prince.

"Hey you."

"Didn't expect this of a, what was it you said, a _slave owner_."

Lucinda cringed, "Sorry, it's just that I thought there was no way you wouldn't know about it. You're the crown prince after all."

"Well I didn't, just like I told you, but how did _you_ find out about it?"

"Well I…" Lucinda looked back at Sofia in disguise as the mystery mage. "I heard about it from a friend."

"A _dear_ friend?" Asked Axel, looking back at Sofia. The disguised princess looked away and pretended she wasn't eavesdropping all over this intimate conversation.

"Well…" Lucinda shirked. She was trying to avoid outing Sofia as the mystery mage, but Axel was one step ahead.

"It's okay. I know Princess Sofia told you."

Lucinda's eyes bulged out. "H…How can you know that?"

He gave a half chuckle as his attentions finally turned from the river ahead to the beautiful young witch alongside him. "I know Sofia's sympathetic to the cause, and she tried to tell me what was happening. It's actually thanks to her I found out about any of this. All I had to do was connect the dots she drew for me, and they led me straight to these horrific prisons, and the misdeeds of my father."

Lucinda was reeling back and forth, worry for her friend juxtaposed with her obvious need to hold this man she'd felt such a strong attraction too. She leaned in, perhaps a little too close to him, "You won't say anything, will you? Her father, King Rolland, he decreed that anyone involved with this will be executed."

Axel grew serious, and reached out, taking Lucinda's hand in his own.

"You have my word I'll never speak to your involvement in this, or Sofia's either." His declaration elicited sighs from the witch, her shoulders relaxing. Axel seemed to melt a bit, lost in her eyes. "You do believe me this time, don't you Lucinda?"

"Yea…." He'd been inching closer, and Sofia noticed Westin hovering over her shoulder exceptionally close. She eyed him oddly and noticed he was transfixed on the witch and prince's close proximity, then Westin broke out in a huge grin as the conversation seemed to stop. Sofia's head fell to the side, and Westin glanced down to see her confused expression. One finger directed her to look back at her friend, whose lips were now in the prince's possession. Sudden embarrassment washed over her that they were leering at what could very well be Lucinda's first kiss, and she smashed her hand into Westin's face, turning them both away from the romantic scene playing out in the moonlight as they sailed down the river toward Friezenburg and freedom.

"They're so cute together." Westin whispered in Sofia's ear. For her part the princess nodded. "I wish…" Westin stopped mid-sentence, which caught Sofia's attention.

"What do you wish Westin?"

"Well I… it's kind of embarrassing. I guess I'm a little… different, but I still want to kiss someone special in the moonlight like that." He'd turned away and started poking his finger at the deck below.

"Different how? You seem perfectly normal to me?"

Westin grew nervous, and started glancing around. There were several men strewn about on the deck around them, and most but not all had begun sleeping due to the late hour. Why would he care what they thought?

"You can tell me anything Westin. You know I won't judge you, but if you're uncomfortable I understand."

Sofia's smile seemed to soothe the worried young man, and he banked his lips straight up against her ear. The whispers this time were soft as the hum of a hummingbird's wings.

"I'm just really glad you're my cousin, and that I know such an open and supportive person. I know you'll accept me because, well, you already accepted him, despite his differences."

Sofia's eyes grew wide. This was obviously really important and hard for Westin, but what in the world was he talking about? "Who did I accept Westin?"

"Your mentor, Cedric." Westin whispered as soft as a mouse, "You didn't seem to mind at all that he… doesn't like girls."

It took more than a minute of Westin hovering there, his lips practically tickling her ear. Several introspective eye blinks and furrowed brows made the young man nervous, but finally the unmistakable conclusion struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Wait… you…" Her cousin proffered an awkward smile. "Wes do you… not like girls too?"

"SHHHHH!" Westin had flung his hand over Sofia's mouth, silencing the girl. "Please don't advertise that Sofia." Was whispered in her ear.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." floated quietly from her mouth. Her cousin smiled nervously, and Sofia flung her arms around the young man's neck. "Thank you so much for telling me Westin, I know that must have been hard."

"Not as hard as telling my Dad, or uncle Birk. I think that's one of the main reasons they're so protective of me. They're always worried people will find out and be unkind to me." He looked around the deck after he said it, but none of the men seemed to hear or care about what was being spoken. Sofia shook her head and whispered back. "I guess I'm worried about being rejected by everyone."

"No one is going to reject you Westin, you're my cousin and I love you, just like uncle Sal and Birk do. I'm sure they protect you because they love you." Westin let out a huge sigh of relief and flopped back a bit. As quickly as he flopped back he tensed and seemed excited. It was confusing, to say the very least.

"Then, if you're okay with it can you help me?"

Sofia's head flopped to the side. "Uh, with what?"

"Well, it's kind of… you see I really like magic and… well the thing is he's so talented and I don't know if I can impress him." Westin was confusing his words and extremely nervous. He reminded Sofia of the way Desmond had looked around Amber, well before his life came to an abrupt end all too soon. Westin noted her mood shift and grew sullen.

"Oh. I understand Sofia, and don't worry. I'm not upset."

"Huh? Wait, what? The way you were so excited and nervous just made me think of Desmond, and how my sister is devastated right now. That's all. If you have a problem I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Really!" He looked so happy and hopeful; Sofia couldn't help but return the smile.

"Sure, now what do you need."

"Magic." Westin stated confidently.

"Okay, but why?"

"Well you said it makes him happy when you do magic, and I'm sure someone so talented would be keen on someone who also practices the craft. Please Sofia, I really need your help. You're so talented, I know you'll be able to teach me."

"Well I'm good because I had the world's best sorcery teacher."

"I know, and I've just got to impress him."

"Wait, _him_? Mr. Cedric? I thought you wanted to learn magic because it's interesting to you. Why do you need to impress Mr. Cedric?"

"Well I… that is… you've said such incredibly nice things about him, and he's so talented at magic, and then he's actually kind of… well I mean he could be really cute if he wasn't so angry at me all the time, and I even look like Rolland now, and you said he liked Rolland, so maybe, just maybe…"

WHAT.

No way. Did he just…

Sofia couldn't even muster the words to describe the sea of emotions swirling around inside her. Westin was watching the tempest brew, and extended a hand. "Oh _please_ Sofia, I know he's a bit older than me but it's so rare for me to meet another man like me. Sofia, are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. It was fine for Westin to like men, on that she had no qualms, but… Cedric.

"No."

It drifted out imperceptibly quiet, with the distinct feelings of loss and desperation clinging to its utterance. If Westin fell in love with Cedric… what if Cedric started to like him too? What if Cedric started preferring Westin's company to hers? What if her sorcerer no longer made time for her?

What if…

Cedric fell in love with him?

He did look like Rolland now, a young Rolland, much as the man who Cedric had loved long ago must have looked.

Unbeknownst to her she'd started to hyperventilate. That distinct feeling of nausea rose up again, and the gasping started.

"Sofia." Westin had grabbed her by the arms, "hey there. I thought you said he likes men. You did say that, right?"

She nodded, but this couldn't be happening. This really wasn't happening, and she began to shake as if it would all just go away.

"No" came out a bit louder, and this time Westin heard her.

"What? Why are you… you won't teach me magic will you?" His hands had retracted and he begun to grow defensive. She'd never seen him this way, and it was incredibly unpleasant.

"No, that's not what I meant, I'll teach you magic, I will, but there has to be some other man you like? Uh… uh…" Sofia shuffled through every file in her mind, but no eligible bachelors with a penchant for the same sex and sorcery came to mind, save for her dearest mentor and best friend.

If Cedric fell for Westin he'd be gone. The worry for her well being, the attention, all of it would just fade away. Her sorcerer would have no time for her any longer. Westin was getting irritated, "I like magic, and well Sofia I would have never met him if not for you, and the way he froze that orchard was awe-inspiring. I'd love to spend time with him, really get to know him, and who knows? He is kind of… cute, and just what I was hoping to find someday."

Sofia started to grip at the sides of her head, pulling the hair away from her temples, making Westin more confused. "Are you worried about him? I promise I won't hurt him Sofia." She looked up and saw a sincere and kind man. Just the kind of person she should want for her dearest mentor. Why was this so hard for her to accept? Why was this ripping apart her psyche? Stabbing at her soul?

Westin took her hands and brought them to his chest. "I promise with every fiber in me I won't hurt him."

How could she be so selfish? To pigeon hole Cedric into the role as her mentor? He deserved happiness, and so did Westin. Her cousin was so sincere, and she shoved the misgivings she didn't understand deep down inside.

"Okay, I'll teach you magic to impress him."

Westin went giddy and let out a gleeful yelp. It startled Axel and Lucinda, snapping their grip on each other. Axel coughed nervously, then commands rang out worthy of a crown prince destined one day to lead his people.

"This is it. Everybody stay down and be silent until I give the word."

Lucinda hit the deck, and both she as Sofia drew their wands, just in case. There was the faint glow of a lamplight in the distance, but silence reigned. After a few minutes of nerve-wracking waiting Axel finally relaxed, "All clear."

Sofia stood to see they'd floated out to sea.

"That's all?" Lucinda spied the empty watch tower in the distance.

"Sad you didn't get to see me in action again dearest?" Axel joked, a gigantic smile across his lips. She punched him affectionately in the shoulder, then brushed her head along his chest in relief.

"I for one am glad there wasn't a fight." Westin sighed.

"That was the plan." Axel smiled somewhat wickedly, and Lucinda seemed rather keen on it. "I sent orders using my Dad's own stationary and seal to switch around the guard shifts at the prison and redeploy the watchmen at that checkpoint."

Sofia's mouth hung open, and Axel laughed, "What? Did you think I was really going to march into a prison without maximizing my chances of success? I'm not dumb you know." He turned back around to stare in the direction of Friezenburg. "I may be a traitor, but I'm definitely not dumb."

"You're NO traitor!" Lucinda boomed.

It evoked a smile from her prince, but he shook his head to contradict her all the same. "No, I _am_ a traitor, and I deserve the hangman's noose for what I've done. Tomorrow I'll go to King Rolland and my father after the ceremony and tell him what's been happening, and what I did tonight."

"No!" Lucinda cried.

Sofia stepped forward, "If you're a traitor, then I'm one too and I won't let you shoulder this alone." She lifted her wand and melted away the mystery mage disguise.

Axel just smiled, "I had a feeling once I saw you in that prison with Lucinda that the mystery mage was you Sofia. Hugo is forever telling me about how good you are at magic and you were such good friends with Lucinda."

The secret was already out then, even before the magical disguise had been shed. Lucinda was panicked, "Axel wait, they could try to kill you, your Dad—"

"In all honesty I don't think my Dad would send me to the gallows, even though I betrayed him. I know he's not a good man, but still he'd never—"

"You don't _KNOW_ that, and after what happened with your brother..." There was a long pause, but Sofia knew as Axel did that Victor had condemned Hugo to die in that cave, all to protect the slave trade.

There was simply too much at stake for Axel to come forward. "I don't think you should do it Axel." The prince's attentions turned from the distraught witch and he gazed solidly on the princess. "But surely your Dad would support me, support _us_ Sofia. He seems so honorable."

"You thought _YOUR_ dad was honorable till about a week ago Axel." The prince was visibly stung by the comment, but only truth was spoken. "Please don't do it. I don't trust him to do the right thing, PLEASE."

Outnumbered and defeated by the girls pleas, Axel acquiesced. He returned to steering the vessel while Westin wasted no time in making Sofia honor her word to teach him spells. He proved to be a natural at it, and mastered several basic wrist flicks and innocuous spells in the few hours it took to sail from Maldonia to Friezenburg across the great sea. All the while that unsettling feeling of nausea and suffering was gnawing at her stomach.

Why did she feel this way? She should be happy her cousin was good at magic? Not… jealous. Once she realized the green monster of envy had gripped her it was impossible to shake.

But _why_ was she jealous? She convinced herself that it was because he learned spells faster than she had.

It was the middle of the night before they reached Friezenburg. Prisoners disembarked toward their villages with acute warnings about which roads were controlled by the royals and should be avoided at all costs. The war had left a patchwork of independent provinces loosely scattered across Friezenburg that Birk had been slowly aligning under the common banner of the PFU, but still it was a dangerous undertaking to travel. The freedmen didn't seem to care, and many kissed the native soil below their feet before setting off toward home.

Lucinda gazed up at Axel, watching him smile as the men he'd helped free walked off into the distance. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

He quickly spun and grabbed her into a hug, "Not as good as this does."

"Stop it you!" She coyly demanded. Instead of stopping he nuzzled into her hair.

"Time to go cousin" Westin tapped Sofia's shoulder, and she mounted the broom behind him. Lucinda managed to pull away, halting the joyous giggling; "I'll take Axel home." Then she turned so her nose was not an inch from his, "And you'd better behave or you're swimming Mr. Prince."

As they flew off Sofia couldn't help but feel a certain pang within her chest. She was so incredibly happy for Lucinda. The prince she'd fallen in love with not only loved her in return, but they believed in the same cause and were standing together on the side of righteousness.

But in that moment Sofia felt horribly alone. She'd been leaning on Cedric for comfort all this time, and it was all about to fall away. The attentions he'd been giving her were almost oppressive and she'd had to do the unthinkable just to get away, but Sofia the Second would be needed no longer. Westin would occupy his thoughts, steal away his time, and his love….

That word.

They landed, Westin bidding her good night as Sofia snuck back into her room. But her doppleganger wasn't there. There was only one place she could reasonably be, and so the princess tip toed up the tower steps, unlocking the latch with her wand and crept by Wormwood and her phoenix. There was a chill in the air from the open window, and the birds had curled up together in the little nest her phoenix had made with the sticks Wormwood gathered. It seemed like everyone had someone to console them in the dark of night, except Sofia.

Into Cedric's bedchambers she crept, and to no surprise her double was sleeping there quietly next to Cedric. He seemed so incredibly happy, and was snoozing contentedly right there beside her copy. A report from Clover on the events of the evening would have to wait until morning, but it couldn't have gone too badly if she was up here and Cedric seemed content. Sofia stood there, observing the scene. Flashes of jealousy streaked across her psyche. That her double got to spend what might have been the last night she could claim all of his attentions made her jaw clench and hands shake.

Why was she jealous? This was _her_ copy after all? It was practically herself, and he was just her friend, right? _RIGHT_?

The stirring of her copy broke her train of thought. The girl awoke and had sat up in the bed, a sly grin spread across her lips. "Successful evening princess?"

Sofia nodded, "And you?"

The copy rolled her eyes, then looked down at Cedric snoozing away, "You could say it was… _magical_." The way in which she'd said it, and that glance toward Cedric grated on Sofia's heart. They must have been performing spells all night, or maybe she'd helped him with a potion. That must be it. But then why did she feel a certain compulsion to drag the copy out of Cedric's bed and beat her whilst weeping?

Instead her wand was raised, and a quick flash of panic crossed the copy. She extended a hand out but it was too late, Sofia had cast the counter spell and the copy melted away along with her copied dress along the foot of the bed, leaving the robe amongst the blankets.

The commotion woke Cedric, and he reached out to where her copy had been lying. The contented smile plastered on his face melted in an instant, and he sprung up. An instant later he realized the real Sofia was standing there at the foot of the bed. Rolling his eyes he flopped back down, "Ugh, Sofia what are you doing up at this hour… and _dressed_? Just where do you think you're going while I lie here unconscious?" The annoyance was replaced with suspicion, and she quickly tugged at her dress, letting it fall to the floor. That was more than enough to quell whatever inkling he'd started to form on her nightly activities, and she crawled over him to get at the robe, wrapping it casually about her frame. Wiggling herself into the covers, she curled up alongside him to avoid the chill in the air. That must have been why she felt so compelled to snuggle up in his arms. Yes, it must be the cold. Tiredness began to grip her, and heavy yawns escaped the girl.

"I suppose you'll have to pay for whatever transgression you were planning in the morning sweetheart, but for now just sleep."

"That sounds nice Mr. Cedric."

He nuzzled himself into her hair, and she found herself desperate to hold onto something. His undone robe was draped over his shoulders. She wound her hands under the covers and into the folds of his robe, pulling at it to draw him nearer.

It must be the cold. Yes, that must be it. Autumn was in full swing now, the snows of winter but a few weeks off. The Villagers Ball was less than a week away. It simply _must_ have been the cold that compelled her to cuddle up with him. Cedric's hand timidly found it's way onto the dip just above her hips as it had the last time she'd slept in this bed, but this time it felt good, daresay _exciting_.

Contented again, Cedric began snoring once more, his nose a hair away from her face. Thoughts of Westin occupying this bed, laying alongside him, and snuggling with him in the night began to torture her mind. That's what Westin wanted. He wanted her place in Cedric's life.

"I don't want you to go Mr. Cedric. I don't want him to touch you. I don't want him to hold you. I don't want you to love _anyone_ _else_. I love…"

The words startled even her. How could she have been so blind? She'd finally fallen in love with someone, and there was no hope of returned affections. Did she really… _love_ him? Despite the late hour she couldn't help gazing at his sleeping face in the moonlight. Traditionally handsome he was not, but he was so incredibly dear to her. She felt an overwhelming compulsion to kiss the end of his nose once more, and did so gently so as not to wake him.

Her Cedric. His bangs flopped haphazardly on the pillow, mouth slightly askew and hands curled up around her as moonlight reflected off his pale skin. It made her want to wrap him in the tightest of embraces and weep simultaneously, for he could never return the feelings that were swirling around inside her, this strange aching need in the pit of her stomach was not one he could ever reciprocate. He simply wasn't wired that way. Maybe she was just tired? Could this all be a delusion in her mind from the late hour? She knew it wasn't true, but tried to push the revelation and the pain it brought from her mind. It resulted in an internal battle of wills, her reason warring with the emotions in her heart.

Kicking herself for her stupidity toward her own feelings the exhaustion of the nights' activities caught up with her, and she finally fell asleep in his arms, for what she worried might be the very last time.


	24. Chapter 24-Rejection

**Chapter 24: Rejection**

Sunlight streaked in through the tiny circular window. Sofia felt a slight touch pulling her out of the nothingness of sleep and into consciousness. It took more than a few seconds to pry open an eyelid and realize that a pair of soft thin fingers were gently gliding along her hip. Startled, she jumped, and the man lying beside her reciprocated the motion, yelping a bit as he flew backward.

"S-s-s- Sofia! I thought, well I… I…well we've an hour before breakfast and… and… and…. OOOH!" He was leaning on one arm with eyes darting around suspiciously as the confusion set in.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. I didn't mean to jump like that. I just wasn't expecting you to touch me there, that's all." The sorcerer's initial reaction of confusion melted away. Sofia watched him regroup, then slide back toward her with a grin emerging on his face.

"Well then, my s-s-sweet Sofia, were you expecting…. T-t-this…" He snaked up alongside her and buried his head into her hair.

It felt good.

Much better than it should, and she fought with all her might the growing infatuation inside her. It would only break her heart in the end. She couldn't let herself fall farther, but then he'd wound his hand into her robe, hesitantly hovering just above her skin. As if afraid to touch her while she knew he was doing it they laid there, an impossible stalemate with her longing desperately for him to continue and the sorcerer just hovering there, growing anxious.

A few grunts of frustration, and the sorcerer retracted his hand. Sofia let out the tiniest whimper of disappointment but quickly caught herself. She couldn't let him know how she felt; it would assuredly drive a wedge between them. If he knew her thoughts had shifted to any sort of physical desire the emotionally intimate relationship they'd developed might be ruined, and she could never bear that, not now.

He however did notice the whimper. Frustration gone, a rogue leg brushed up against Sofia's thigh and a wicked smile crossed his lips. "I was just w-w-wondering, I guess h-h-hoping, S-S-S-Sofia…"

He was so close she could feel his stomach tighten with each stutter. "What is it Mr. Cedric?"

"Well I… I… that is to say you… do y-y-y-you… OOH! Poseidon's pumpkins." He was looking at her so strangely, and couldn't seem to muster the words. Sofia thought back to the last time they were lying there, the night before the abduction, and remembered closing his eyes and facing away from her had helped. She smiled gently at him, and the man watched in confusion as she lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

He seemed so vulnerable in that moment. Blind to the world around him, barely clothed, with his bangs overlapping her fingers. She couldn't stop herself, and leaned in far closer than she should. Oh no, this feeling deep inside was truly serious.

"There, is that better Mr. Cedric?"

"Whaaaa?"

His genuine disorientation was understandable, she didn't typically block his sight, nor would most people be comfortable with that, but he must trust her implicitly if he was willing to share his bed with her, right?  
"I thought this would help you relax. It's helping, isn't it Mr. Cedric?" The tightness along his stomach seemed to wane, and he let out a coy little snicker. By the stars above that sounded deliciously mischievous. Why oh why was she feeling this way?!

"Well I suppose it does help with the nervousness a bit, but in all honestly I'd rather get to see you when… when…" She let her hand drop away sadly and he scooped her up, clenching his eyes closed to be able to finally get the words out. "Oooh!... wheeeeeeen… that is… oh please Sofia let's do it again. Oh please, please."

"Again? Do what again Mr. Cedric."

What a wicked little laugh escaped him, "Playing coy with me, my sweet mistress of magic, you _know_ what I mean." Was whispered into her ear. She went blank, for the sudden realization that she hadn't found out from her clone exactly what took place the night before dawned. His nose was up alongside the nape of her neck and thin leg was pressing into her rather forcefully. He interpreted the pause as some sort of game, and was being rather physical in his playful mood. "Alright fine, you want me to explode before you'll admit you liked it. I can play this game too if I must." He wiggled his hips a bit, repositioning himself. "I want your m-m-mmmmma… your mag-mag-mag…" Suddenly a hand was flung down, grasping her own. He'd begun vigorously stroking her fingers.

"Y-y-your m-m-magical fingers."

It finally squeaked out of him in a high, rather cringe-worthy pitch.

Magic fingers? Her confusion was evident, and he buried into her with pleading, "Oh please, _PLEASE_ Sofia won't you… cast your spell on me again. It's all I can think about since I woke, and you were simply _marvelous_." There was a snicker as he said the spell part.

Oh no, her copy must have been up all night casting spells with him. She hadn't bothered to ask her copy WHICH spells they were though, so how was she ever to repeat it? He'd find out she didn't remember, and then he'd surely find out WHY, and that there had been a copy, and…

She couldn't let it go on.

Sofia knocked his hand away and turned over, curling into a ball. Stunned would be the understatement of the year, and Cedric just hovered there, looking unsure of what just happened. A defeated, "But I… Did I do something wrong Sofia? Oh please won't you tell me? Did I kick you last night? Or maybe snore? I didn't intend to upset you. Ooooh, Merlin's mushrooms." With that he flopped backward on the bed.

He needed an explanation, and an involuntary yawn provided her with the answer. She rolled back over, wrapping her arms around his center. It felt so nice to hug him this way, but she couldn't keep it up. He needed to be distracted, and he was always trying to get her to sleep now. It would probably work.

"I, uh, I'm just so incredibly tired Mr. Cedric, can I just sleep a little more? Please Mr. Cedric? I'm so tired."

He deflated like a hot air balloon whose patch was torn, but stroked her head gently. "I should think it wasn't _too_ tiring for you, but I suppose if you need more sleep there's nothing I can do about it. Better that than you wandering off again. I'll be in the workshop when you're feeling rested."

With that he kissed her forehead once more and gathered up his robe and dressings, departing toward the workshop. She felt somewhat awful, as lies seemed to be piling upon each other, but there was no way she'd have been able to maintain the ruse. Not without knowing what happened.

Sofia tried to convince herself it wasn't a complete lie. It had only been a couple hours since she'd returned from Maldonia, and once the excitement of his proximity had worn off she drifted back off to sleep easily.

After a while Sofia awoke to Wormwood's crowing. Baileywick was having a muted conversation with Cedric beyond the curtains, while Sofia drifted in and out of consciousness. Only bits and pieces were heard.

…

"Oh I see"

…

"Despite what she agreed to yesterday I don't think she should travel, there of all places."

…

"Yes I do remember what the king was growling at me last night. Don't you have better things to do than reiterate what Rolland snarled at me? Perhaps a vase that needs shining somewhere?"

…

"Oh very well. As the king _commands_." Was groaned rather loudly. Cedric must not have liked something.

It was all very disorienting, and before too long the conversation halted altogether. It was practically lunchtime before Sofia awoke again. Wrapping herself tightly in her robe she wandered quietly out to the workshop, slowly gathering the red curtain back and peering around it. If he had any visitors she wouldn't want to complicate things further for him by appearing from his bedchambers. It would be too difficult to explain, and it wasn't sexual after all.

The caution proved unnecessary, as the only human occupant of the tower was its resident sorcerer. He was hunched over his potions table writing something. It looked to be important, and he was rather flustered about it, grumbling and raking one hand through his hair.

"Loss. Let's see Wormy there's moss, floss, gloss, toss, emboss? I simply know I've forgotten the best one, Ohhh! Neptune's Nettles, this won't do at all."

Wormwood cawed a dejected, "You are simply hopeless" at Cedric hunched over, but of course the sorcerer couldn't understand him.

"Mr. Cedric."

The man yelped loudly, standing in a spin and definitely guilty of some crime while she slept. "What are you writing Mr. Cedric?"

"NOTHING." It came out way too loud and nervous. Sofia couldn't help but drop an accusatory stare his way, and the sorcerer desperately shuffled papers around behind himself to cover whatever it was he was writing. Sofia diverted her glances down to one raven, and Cedric began panicking.

"Well what's he up to Wormwood?"

"Don't do it Wormy!" Shouted Cedric.

"Tell me and I'll get you extra birdseed." Sofia nudged the raven, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you blackberries if you don't say a word Wormy!"

Wormwood looked between the two, "Well princess, you'd better up your ante or my beak is sealed."

The little phoenix started cawing angrily at the raven, who shied away at the display.

"Well what do you like more than blackberries?" Sofia inquired. Wormwood looked back at the brightly plumed bird.

"Apparently I'm a glutton for torture, just like Cedric is." The raven grumbled.

"That's a trick question Sofia, there is nothing Wormwood likes more than blackberries."

"But why won't you just—"

"A-a-ah, you'll know soon enough." Cedric stood proudly and declared, but then leaned in, pulling her closer with the tie on her robe, making Sofia flush in embarrassment and perhaps hints of excitement. Why was she doing this to herself! "I do think you'll like it, daresay _l-l-love_ it, but it's not ready yet." He looked back at the mess of papers, "Definitely not ready yet. Perhaps by your birthday. That is the goal, at the present moment."

A _birthday_ present? Cedric never prepared those in advance for anyone. It was all rather odd, and she knew he was hiding something, but also rather touching, as it was meant to be her birthday present. A wonderful warm sensation coursed through her, followed immediately by self-loathing for being so delighted by a simple gesture from him.

Before she could comment the clock struck noon and Cedric jumped, "Odin's icicles it's noon already! You need to be dressed and down to the carriage in less than ten minutes."

"Carriage?" Confused, Cedric shoved her back into his room, gesturing wildly toward her dress on the end of the bed. Once clothed he pushed her out the tower and down the steps. She finally relented and started heading toward the front door, the last guise of sleep wearing off and hunger gripping at her stomach when Cedric grabbed her.

"No not that way!"

"But you said the carriages."

"Yes but not like that, you need to get dressed first or they'll catch on. Your room. NOW."

"Catch on to what?" But Cedric didn't hear her as he'd disappeared in a poof of green smoke. Sofia turned and saw Amber standing there in solid black, a veil obscuring her face and tissues clenched in her hands. The poor girl was in mourning for Desmond.

"Oh Sofia." Amber reached out and hugged the girl as Sofia returned the gesture. "You decided not to go after all, didn't you?"

Several blinks, but it was best to just be silent. Her copy had obviously agreed to do something today and Sofia had no idea what it was. Finally Amber pulled away, holding Sofia by the shoulders and simply observing her. The golden princess was simply overcome with grief, it spilled from every corner of her demeanor. "I just want you to know, Sofia, that I love you. We don't say it often enough, and after what happened I'm going to make sure the people I love know it, and everyone else knows it too."

"Oh Amber, I love you too." Sofia leaned in again and hugged her sister dearly. The girl broke down into another fit of tears, much as she had into Miranda's embrace yesterday at lunch. Sofia stood there, whatever coach ride she'd agreed to could wait. Amber was infinitely more important. Sofia started to stroke the distraught girl's hair, and after several minutes words finally came out.

"I can't believe he's gone." Amber had whispered it with such honest simplicity, it was truly heart-wrenching to hear.

"Oh Amber I'm so sorry. If only I'd had my wand I'd—"

"No Sofia. You don't need to say it. I know you did everything possible, and you saved my life." Amber had retracted a bit to smile at her through the tears. "My sister." There was another long and very solemn pause before Amber spoke again. "I'll be okay. Baileywick said something to me, and reminded me that I can overcome anything, even the loss of a loved one, and so I know it'll be okay."

"Baileywick?" Fell out of Sofia's mouth.

"Yes, he reminded me of how devastated I was, how we all were, when my mother passed on. I was very little, and she meant the world to me, but I survived, and so did everyone else. So even if it seems like my life is over, I know it'll be okay again, somehow."

"Oh Amber!" Sofia flung her arms around her sister. "I never thought about how you'd been through this before! I'm so sorry, and I'm really REALLY sorry I didn't realize how much Desmond meant to you."

"It's not just Desmond, Hilde is gone too. But yes, I loved him so much. We… we…" Amber lost composure, and started crying again. Sofia started stroking her cheek and making great circular strokes on her back to comfort the older girl.

"We were waiting, until after his birthday to tell everyone. He was turning 21, and his parents were going to announce his succession and our engagement then, but… but…"

Desmond's birthday would have been in about another month, just after Sofia's birthday. Amber's happy future had been violently ripped from her, and the full impact of that loss was still rippling through her life. Sofia then knew it would for a long time still.

There were anxious footsteps, and a solid hand set upon Sofia's shoulder. "Ah, that's what's up. Amber, Mom and Dad are waiting in the coach. We've got to go." James was standing there in a solid black ensemble. Amber in black was one thing, James was entirely another. The light began to dawn as James furrowed his brows, "Aren't you coming Sof? You seemed really anxious to go to Hildegard's funeral last night."

Sofia's jaw dropped open. Everyone knew but her. Oops. "Yes I'm going!"

"But—" Before Amber could finish Sofia had started running back to her room, "Just give me two minutes to change!"

Upon bursting into her room she encountered a sorcerer who'd looked as if he'd had a coronary while waiting for her. "Where in Merlin's name have you _BEEN_! Did you get _lost_ in your own castle?!"

Unable to answer for lack of time she bolted into her closet. Frantically she dove through her clothes, but nothing solid black was to be found.

"Looking for this my sweet little blackberry?"

Sofis spun to see an elegant black dress with hints of deep purple about the edges. "Where did you…"

"A-a-aaa.. I conjured it from one of your many purple frocks while you were inching through the hallways. I should dare say it's fine enough for royal's funeral, wouldn't you agree Sofia."

She took the fabric from him, "This is ah-mazing Mr. Cedric. You are so incredible." The man began to beam with delight. "Amber was right, you've got such a fashion sense."

An eyebrow went up but the glow of happiness was still there, "You've been speaking to the wallowing waif about me? What ever did I do to deserve tha—"

Silence reigned as Sofia stripped off her dress and tried to wiggle into the new one. "Can you help me Mr. Cedric? Please."

She managed to turn back around and saw his eyes bulged out. "I'm sorry! I thought you didn't mind if I dress around you."

"Oh no n-n-n-n-no princess, it's quite alright, it's j-j-just…" Flung out toward her, his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"Just what Mr. Cedric?" Sofia was wiggling to try and get farther in, and the petticoat was giving her trouble. What she wouldn't give for Robin and Mia to still be alive to help with this predicament.

"It's not a good idea to make me t-t-touch right n-n-n-now, I'll want to… to… to… keep on—"

"Are you ready yet Sof? Amber's gonna have another—"

James had walked in while Cedric's hands were tangled in Sofia's corset. He looked confused, then massively concerned. "What are you doing here Cedric? This is Sofia's room."

Several backward jerks of his hands had failed to free the sorcerer from the ties, and he stood there as a stone. An imperceptible whimpering started, and then a string of words spewed forth, "I told her I thought it was a bad idea but she made me do it and I oh, oh… Merlin's mushrooms."

"James I needed his help. I didn't have time to summon the servants." Sofia gave it one more tug and snap! It was right in place. "See, isn't it beautiful." She stuck her wand in her pocket and gave a little spin while James answered warily, "Uh yeah, it's great so can we go now? All the knights and guards are on a schedule and if we're late people could get nervous."

James pulled her forward, practically racing down the halls. "James wait, knights? Guards?"

"Well yeah, you didn't expect to go to Friezenburg right now unless it was under heavy protection, did you? Not the way things are going."

"You're kidding! The funeral's in Friezenburg!"

"Well of course it is" he shouted back, "Dad said so last night right after Mom asked you if you wanted to go. Don't you remember?"

"But it's not safe there! And MOM!" Sofia was suddenly overcome with worry, her mother shouldn't travel into a war zone. There was no way Rolland would allow it.

"I know, but Mom wasn't going to take no for an answer, not even from Dad, and you weren't going to either so now I'm a little confused."

"Not as confused as I am, but wait! I need to talk to you."

James had begun to run ahead but turned his head back round, "We don't have time."

"But it's about Ruby!" Sofia shouted. James tripped over his feet, then made a rolling leap to spring back up.

"Uuuuhhhh BYE!" He yelled and truly started sprinting out of Sofia's earshot. He was tall and muscular and when he really wanted to was a force of nature to be reckoned with. Her portly frame was no match for his speed. She finally reached the coach and James was already seated, nervous to no end. She couldn't out him right there in front of everyone, so the discussion was tabled for another day. The only seat left was next to one wayward Maldonian prince. Sofia felt like vomiting.

"Hello Hugo."

"Hi." It was a more muted response than she was used to from him, but he seemed introspective, and perhaps the gravity of the circumstances, or maybe the through tongue-lashing she'd given him after his failed romantic overtures were dimming his normally stifling affections. Either way, Sofia was grateful.

"Can I sit here?" He nodded, then glanced down at her dress.

"You look pretty."

"Uh, thanks." Both Royals stared at the floor while Miranda smiled from the opposite side of the coach observing this interaction. Cedric had finally come running up after them and stood at the doorway, gasping for air. Hugo immediately grew cold. "What are you doing here?"

The terse sentence set Sofia on edge. A harsh glare was directed at the prince, and he puffed up. Cedric saw the man and stood a bit straighter too, then saw where the young prince was seated, and his eye began twitching once more. "Cedric, did you bring Sofia's potion, just in case." Rolland trailed off mid sentence. The sorcerer nodded in agreement.

"What potion is it Sofia?" Inquired a suddenly concerned Miranda.

Sofia began to answer when Rolland cut the princess off. "Coachman, let's get going now." A small look of concern and dissatisfaction crossed the queen, but she immediately unclenched and acquiesced to the departure. Sofia had forced them off schedule, as evidenced by the several anxious glances Baileywick made to his pocket watch.

"Cedric, would you ride up front with the coachman please, to keep a look out for any trouble." Softly the queen had asked, and Cedric immediately buckled, bowing low and shooting another menacing look at Hugo before allowing the carriage door to click shut. Sofia wished more than anything to be riding alongside her sorcerer, maybe to even wrap an arm around his and rest her head on his shoulder for the journey, maybe to even…

"Sofia? Sofia are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality the princess realized her sister was sitting across from her and waiting for a response of some sort. "Oh I'm sorry Amber, I was just… thinking."

"Well are you going to tell me where you got that dress or not? It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it." Sofia smiled widely down at the glorious soft black folds. The purple trim matched his robe… Cedric's robe. Sofia's mind wandered back to lying beside him when his robe was the only thing covering his topside.

"Sofia!"

"Oh sorry, Mr. Cedric conjured it for me."

Hugo made the strangest noise, as if he'd been punched in the gut. He even curled over slightly. Sofia looked over but caught James in her sights. He was looking at her suspiciously.

Hugo turned to Rolland, "You see your majesty, _this_ is what I was talking about. It's not normal, and even after last night he's still doing these things for your daughter."

WHAT. Had Hugo been conversing with Rolland about the nature of Sofia's relationship with Cedric? Hugo had threatened to get Rolland involved right after he'd tried to sneak a kiss from her. Sofia felt a burning desire to drop kick the lowly worm when Rolland turned to face them. "I'm sure he procured it for her before our discussion last night, and as I said your attentions should be on your father and your kingdom right now Prince Hugo."

"Yes sir." Responded Hugo, but it clearly wasn't over in his mind as he kept looking through the tiny portal toward the coachman. Just a hint of Cedric's robe wafting in the breeze could be seen through the opening and Sofia found herself fixating on it and lamenting her newfound feelings while Hugo stewed alongside her on the dreadfully long ride to Friezenburg.

…

Sofia had ventured to this castle many times throughout her youth, usually with Amber in tow to visit Hildegard. The opulence of the large open entrance and multistoried wings that formed an impressive structure hadn't waned, but the massive security detail from multiple kingdoms was new. It wasn't entirely unexpected, as news of what was happening in Friezenburg had reached even the most distant corners of the continent. It was a testament to how well King Aaron was liked that an unexpectedly large number of royal families had hedged against the risk and come to mourn Hildegard's passing. That, and it was also well publicized that the rebellion hadn't made it to the provinces surrounding the castle yet.

Sofia was seated alongside her family in the center of the gathering with royal sorcerers along the outskirts and a personal guard and steward alongside each king. Clio did attend with her mother, and seemed distraught, a fact that was of little interest to James. Miranda made brief overtures for him to comfort his fiancé, but James seemed reticent, and Sofia knew exactly why.

About a dozen friends bounded up before the ceremony to hug Sofia and express their delight she was, at least publicly, unscathed by the ordeal. Sofia played along well, and caught fleeting glances of Cedric positioned a distance off with other sorcerers staring after her, a mixture of concern and something else, perhaps anger. Hugo had noticeably taken up the position alongside her despite Sofia's subtle hints, which was sure to incite the sorcerer's ire, and true to form the prince had taken the liberty to convey his supposed heroism in the caves to anyone who would listen. James sat through it all in silence, and several looked to her brother for validation of Hugo's stories. At one point James nodded in affirmation, but he wasn't really a braggart like Hugo was. An adventurer, racer, dare-devil, and occasional clown yes, but a braggart, never. Interestingly Axel and King Victor had come, and unpleasant glances were directed from Hugo toward his father. Axel was also stand-offish, and chose a seat next to the Hildegard's elder sister Astrid alongside the funeral pyre. Victor came by to offer up some unimportant words, and Rolland responded in a curt fashion. The strain was evident for all to see, but Miranda true to form was able to melt the anger seething below the surface of any situation, and Rolland's mood lightened considerably once Victor sat a distance off. Noticeably absent were Desmond's parents, as well as representatives of Wei Ling, Caldoun, and a handful of other kingdoms with close ties to Leidleville.

The ceremony refused to start, in no small part due to the lack of King Aaron. The assembled royalty began to grow nervous, and there were indications that King Aaron was too grief stricken to attend. Finally the funeral pyre was lit, as was customary for Friezenburg royalty. Peasants were buried due to a genuine need to conserve firewood, but not royalty.

There was no body to be burned though, as it was never recovered from the caves. Instead many of her personal effects were sent to the great beyond by incineration. The crown princess stood in her father's place, and afterward Axel spoke kind words. It was expected of him, but it was all rather forced as Sofia could see the relief behind his façade of grief. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful to Hildegard, but still Sofia knew it simply wasn't a fitting tribute to her friend.

Once Axel was done Sofia could stand it no longer and reached over Hugo to poke Amber, "Hey!" The golden princess chided.

"Maybe you and Clio should go say something?" Sofia suggested.

"Oh." Amber shot up and walked up to the funeral pyre, pulling Clio along with her. The brunette princess of Corinthia wept genuine tears while Amber relayed her fondest memories of Hildegard. THIS was a fitting tribute for her friend. Those assembled seemed to agree, and there was an aura of peace. Sofia caught her mother staring at her in the corner of her eye, and the woman smiled softly at her. An acknowledgement for setting the ceremony on the right trajectory was greatly appreciated.

Sofia only had a minute to relax as Amber came back slowly, pulling on Sofia's hands and forcing the princess to stand. "What?" Sofia whispered.

"It's your turn." Amber looked sincerely into Sofia's eyes as she said it, but she couldn't really speak at Hildegard's funeral, Sofia felt more than a little responsible for the resident princess's untimely end as it was, and Hildegard's last words rang out in her mind.

' _YOU TRAITOR'_

Sofia shook her head, "No I can't" Sofia whispered back to her sister.

"Nonsense Sofia, despite that little spat I know Hilde viewed you as a dear friend. It'll make you feel better."

Amber was insistent. Sofia looked back and saw Hugo leering at her backside, which was unfortunately close to his face as he was still seated. Aside from smacking him, a behavior unbecoming at a funeral, she decided to turn and looked over at her mother. Miranda was gesturing toward her to approach the fire, and whispered, "It'll help sweetheart. I know it." While with her other hand she held Rolland's.

Unable to avoid it Sofia began cautiously approaching the funeral pyre. What could she say? What _should_ she say? They hadn't ended on particularly good terms. She wanted to convey a respect for the life that was lost, but a piece of her was still angry for the way Hildegard had been so callous to other's who were dying in the streets of her kingdom.

Perhaps those deaths could inform her conundrum now. Sofia finally reached the funeral pyre and turned looking out over the crowd of assembled royalty. Her eyes drifted further back, and there was Cedric, desperately worried for her. Next to him stood none other than Greylock, as well as Amalthea, Cecelia and even his sister Edith.

Sofia closed her eyes and thought back to that peasant whom Amalthea had dispatched on the battlefield of Radiwan. The funeral lamentation was a Friezenburg tradition, so it would have to do.

It started slow, and she kept her eyes closed even though Sofia knew her singing voice was well-regarded.

 _Along the mountains,_  
 _Beyond the seas,_

 _Below the valleys,_  
 _Above the trees,_

 _A soul has passed today._

 _Across the barren fields of ice_  
 _Held by none but nature's device_

 _Your soul now free to dance along_  
 _The full beauty of nature's song_

The silence was a defining contrast to the joyous chorus that had rang out for the fallen peasant beside the waterfall, and Sofia felt her resolve waver. Then, as if knowing it was needed another voice joined in. She opened her eyes to see heads had turned toward the back of the assembly. Amalthea had taken a step forward and joined her in the funeral lamentation. A mutual moment of understanding seemed to flow between them, and they continued on together.

 _Revered you shall forever be,_  
 _We sing your praise for eternity,_

 _To join our ancestors is your fate,_  
 _Honored among them, forever great,_

 _Within our hearts you'll never wane,_  
 _Within our minds you'll always reign,_

 _The eternal journey just begun,_  
 _You shall never be forgotten, Friezenburg's son._

Amalthea and the other's fell flat on the 'son' bit. Apparently that was an ad-lib for the man's particular circumstance and should have been, 'my beloved one'. It seemed easily forgotten by most though, except Amamthea. The sea of voices from the servants of Friezenburg joining in had drowned out her mistake somewhat. Noticeably some of the other servants remained noticeably stalwart. Sofia noted it, and a glance toward Axel seemed to confirm her suspicions. There was dissention in the ranks.

It was finally over, and Sofia returned to her seat. She glanced back at Cedric and saw her sorcerer smiling softly at her. He knew she was feeling better simply by the sound of her voice in song. She was almost sure of it. How long her eyes lingered on him she didn't know, but it did not go unnoticed by the sorcerer who emerged from behind him, one Greylock of Rudistan. Sofia didn't realize until Cedric broke his gaze due to a swift gig in his ribs by the eternally mocking sorcerer, and embarrassed Sofia turned back around to see a disgruntled Hugo. The prince wrapped an arm around hers for the remainder of the ceremony and Sofia relented. It was uncouth to make a fuss about it in the middle of a funeral, and it did her no good to dwell on her burgeoning feelings for the sorcerer either, as there was no way he could ever reciprocate them.

Finally the ceremony was over and the crowds began to circulate. Hugo clung mercilessly to her arm, grabbing up pastries and practically stuffing them in her face. It was oppressive and at the first opportunity she ducked away beyond the flowing black gowns and stately trimmed hedges and into an open French door leading into the castle. She could hear Hugo calling after her as she wandered further in to avoid his oppressive clinginess until strange noise caught her attention. She wandered down the open, sunlit halls, the gasping noise growing ever louder. Passing by an open door she came upon Aaron, the emotionally distraught king of Friezenburg. He'd curled into a ball and was weeping along the railing of a balcony, a litany of papers scattered around his feet. Upon closer inspection the papers were covered in hundreds of names. Whose names they were Sofia had no idea.

Sudden guilt wracked the princess and she stepped forward to offer her condolences when the king began drifting in and out of speech in a deranged manner.

"They told me it would be okay."

Sofia halted her advance, unsure of what to say or even if she should speak. She wasn't entirely sure he was actually speaking _to_ her, instead words were tumbling out of him while he stared off into space. After a deep breath and some reflection she decided to try once again to offer condolences, "Sir, I'm so sorry about what happened to—"

"Their eyes, they are watching me. Can't sleep, they're always watching me." King Aaron still hadn't made eye contact with the princess. Sofia noted that the king had drawn his arms tight around something pressed into his chest. She took a few steps closer to inspect it, and heartbreakingly it was one of the few childhood toys Hildegard had kept throughout the years. Every time Sofia had visited this place Hildegard's personal effects were brand new, but this doll the king now clung to was one of the few things that always remained. It had escaped the funeral pyre.

A king is but a man with power, and this poor man was justifiably devastated at his daughters loss. Sofia extended her hand and set it on Aaron's shoulder as the man stared out over the edge of the balcony into the barren fields beyond. "I'm so sorry King Aaron. No one should ever loose their child."

Pain gripped her, as King Aaron had spun and dropped the doll, digging his hands into her shoulders, "They SAID everything would be okay. They SAID the people wouldn't know, they'd never know, they'd never..." Sofia stared at the blank expression on the man's face. He'd become unhinged as his fingertips dug mercilessly into her shoulders.

"Please stop. You're hurting me, please."

"Why can't they understand? When I became king I tried to help them, I tried to save my people but the soldiers, there were just too many of them. Too many…. Too many… They're all ungrateful. I'm not the enemy, I'm their protector, I'm their king, I… I… They don't deserve my love, they don't deserve my protection, but still I did it because I'm their king. Their king." Aaron's head sunk low and his grip started to relax. More than a little afraid Sofia tried to reach her hand around for the wand in her pocket without reigniting the man's ire, but her twisting made him clench onto her even tighter once more.

"Please no, this hurts King Aaron! I'm sorry Hildegard died but—"

At the mention of Hildegard's name Aaron's face shot up and he began staring vacantly into her eyes and shaking the frightened princess by the shoulders. "My father paid the price for his dealings with evil. He was the one, not me, and when I became king I tried to stop it all. I tried so hard, but they just kept coming, they just kept. I couldn't win, we couldn't win, and they kept dying all around me. My father, my baby… my baby girl is gone."

With that he finally let go of Sofia's shoulders and collapsed into a puddle weeping. Sofia hesitated for only an instant as pity overwhelmed her, but then she saw his demeanor turn on a dime once more, a sudden violent tensing of his arms and she turned to run for her safety toward the funeral crowd, Aaron's words muddling her thoughts. What had he meant by his father paid the price? And when he took the throne…. Must have been years ago. Perhaps even before the last war.

Sofia was still running without regard for her safety and unceremoniously tripped over an unfurled runner in the garden, tumbling before all assembled. Hugo was quick to pull her up and wrap her in a tender embrace.

"Oh Darling Sofia I was so concerned. Please don't disappear like that, not in your condition. Are you hurt my beautiful?"

"Not now Hugo, please I need to think, I—"

The unwanted prince was grasping at her arm, distracting her thoughts. She needed space to gain some clarity. Finally braking free she wandered through the assembled royals, waving off some friends whose looks of concern distracted her further. Aaron had said the people wouldn't know, that they had assured him his people would never find out. The ' _they'_ he spoke of must be King Victor, and King Rolland. Not her father, but King Rolland the first. He was definitely referencing the first war. But then, what did he mean that his father had paid the price? Amalthea had said she started the war when Sofia was healing Cecelia, but Aaron seemed to shoulder that burden as well. Aaron had just said when he became king he'd tried to save his people, did that mean when Aaron's father died and he assumed the throne he tried to rebel against it all. But then how was Amalthea involved in that?

Hugo began clawing at her arm once more, breaking her train of thought. She needed to escape and pressed onward, out of the royals and beyond to where the group of sorcerers were standing.

Cedric had been incredibly helpful in driving Hugo away on several occasions, and hated the prince with a passion. He was such a good friend to her, surely he could keep Hugo away long enough for Sofia to reason out all the things Aaron had just told her in his deranged state. She strode up to the sorcerers rather fast, unintentionally dwelling on how if the situation was reversed and Cedric was pursuing her she'd gladly stop, take his arm in hers, perhaps sigh a bit…

What was she doing? Her mental train of thought had lost its reasoning ability when the lanky royal sorcerer had entered her mind, and she found herself absorbed in musings on Cedric when she knew she should be focused on Aaron's words before they escaped her memory.

Approaching the practitioners of the craft she could hear Cedric's voice growing in pitch and intensity. A sorcerer stood to the side and an unpleasant laugh came from Cedric, faced away from her and toward his sister and Greylock, with Amalthea observing her approach silently.

Cedric waved his arms dismissively at whatever conversation was ensuing, "I've no interest in your theories either Greylock. As you can see I'm perfectly fine without any of your help, now if you'd please extract your nose from _MY_ business and plant it firmly in you own I'll gladly do the same."

"Come off it man! I heard about the cave incident, and the way you acted in her room! You really think we're all that naïve Cedric. I just want to know it's mutual, she's rather young and I want to be sure you're not abusing the girl."

The princess froze. They were discussing _Sofia_ , and did Greylock just imply that Cedric liked _her_? How could either his sister or Greylock not know he liked men? They'd both known him forever, decades perhaps? How old was Cedric anyway…

Sofia stood, mouth agape and all thoughts of Aaron's words stricken from her mind as if time stood still. Blood refused to pump through her veins while Cedric stood discussing his feelings for her amongst his peers. Surely he'd validate their friendship, right? He said he needed her, that she was his best friend. Sofia hadn't even let on how she felt about him yet, so why was she completely lost in this moment as if her future depended on it?

She watched as Cedric's fists began clenching oddly. He began tugging on his bow, and jittering strangely. Edith, too focused on Cedric's reaction to notice Sofia not four feet from this conversation pressed her brother further.

"I've got you this time baby brother. You've got a crush on the king's daughter." Edith inched closer, her finger squarely in Cedric's face. She couldn't see Cedric's reaction, but he did take a step back. "I'm sure of it _Ceddykins_ , and this time I'm going to make sure I get the credit for finding you out."

Cedric exploded in words, "You've nothing on me harpee! I'm just doing as ordered by King Rolland, and I've _absolutely_ no romantic interest in little girls, most of all the pretentious pampered princess of Enchancia." Edith rolled her eyes, but then caught Sofia in her gaze and a wicked smile sprung forth. Sofia tried with all her might to suppress the hurt at hearing Cedric's words. After all, the rational, reasonable part of her knew that there was no way a gay man was ever going to find her attractive, but still to hear it spoken openly still fractured her burgeoning affections, which must have been clearly writ across her face, judging by Edith's triumphant smirk.

Amalthea grunted as if to stop the conversation and gestured to where Sofia was standing, but Cedric didn't notice and kept on slashing Sofia's heart apart, "And more to the point, if you so much as breathe a word of your suspicions to the king I assure you wench I'll make sure you never set foot in Enchancia again." With that Cedric crossed his arms, stuck out his chin toward his sister and stomped his foot emphatically as if to drive home the point.

"Oh really, and just how do you think you'd convince him I'm wrong _Ceddy_? He's always been too smart to listen to you."

Cedric had turned a bit to face his sister, still oblivious to Sofia standing there. Greylock could now see Sofia standing behind them, and the small silent tears that were now trailing down her face. Greylock coughed and gestured to Sofia standing there but Cedric was too worked up to notice, "Because Sofia will tell him herself that I'm completely uninterested and never have been. _You'll_ see, and then _you'll_ be the fool, not I."

"I doubt it very much brother. You'll always be the fool." Cedric's arms flew up, but before he could respond Edith smirked, "Isn't that right Sofia?"

Cedric froze, then turned to her with horror. She immediately looked at her feet, unable to bear looking at him after that thorough smashing of her feelings.

"SOFIA!"

He called after her but the princess had taken off, dodging through the mourners and out beyond the trimmed hedges. At one point Hugo reached out but she evaded his grasp as well, snaking through the crowd to escape. No one could see her like this, it would be mortifying, and she finally came to rest against a tree on the far side of the gardens. It overlooked the funeral some distance away but she couldn't bear to watch anyone and instead clung to the far side of the great elm. It stood overlooking the village below the castle, and beyond that the barren wastelands. Cold wind stung her cheeks and froze her tears in place. The only thing preventing winter snows was a lack of rain.

Soon enough the storms would come and cover Friezenburg in the blue sleet and ice for which the kingdom derived its name. Her heart felt as barren as the fallowed fields beyond where she stood.

Why should she be so upset? Cedric didn't love her, nor could he ever. He simply wasn't wired that way, and she knew this beyond a reasonable doubt now. She stared off into the distance, trying to calm herself. She came to convince herself she was hurt because his response was not to just dismiss any romantic notions, but that he'd stated they only spent time together out of obligation. That, despite the assurances he'd given her in private they weren't even friends.

That he could insist she spend her nights with him, together in his bed and then turn around and deny they were even friends sparked a storm within her. The contrarian nature of his statements and actions drove her further down a spiral of self-doubt and rejection, each mental argument trying to justify and forgive his behavior counter pointed with reasonable assertions that he should at least acknowledge they were friends.

But then, it must mean her friendship was _embarrassing_ to him. She was probably less than half his age, as his sister had asserted some time ago. That he couldn't find a best friend among his peers might be seen as _embarrassing_. Her mind wandered back to when she was convincing Cedric to let her compete in the tournament. His words then, which at the time she was able to dismiss without much rumination, now reflected a poignant sting,

' _You're not affiliated with me outside this tower.'_

But then counter points sprung up about how he'd written her poetry thematic on forgiveness. Even his words after saving her from the caves were so encouraging,

' _I need you. Never forget it.'_

She hadn't forgotten, but how could he have so soon? It had only been a few days.

"Hey there Sofia, what's wrong?"

The princess spun, and none other than Miranda was standing there. That knowing smile, those kindly eyes, and the tiniest of bumps growing between her hips. The visual made Sofia stop beating herself up enough to catch her breath. Suddenly she realized her mother must have seen her various sprints through the funeral and hiked up this hill to comfort her. "Are you okay mom? That hill-"

"Oh you sound just like Rolly. I'm FINE Sofia, but you're obviously not. What's the matter? You know I'm always here to listen."

She was, and caught in the pain and confusion of the moment Sofia's immediate problem seemed to trump all others. "Oh Mom, I'm just so… confused."

"About what dear?"

"It's just… Well I guess…" Sofia finally turned back to look over those assembled. Greylock and Amalthea were still standing where they once stood, but Cedric was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Edith, and Sofia was sure they'd gone off to fight about who was meaner somewhere in private.

Suddenly there was a hand upon Sofia's shoulder, and the kindest smile upon her mother's face. "Is this about boys Sofia?" The young woman dropped her gaze to her feet. Telling anyone she liked Cedric seemed a horrible idea. It would be best to just suppress it, especially since nothing could ever come of it. "Oh I see. Actually I was wondering when you'd start feeling this way dear. Now tell me what's bothering you, I have a little experience in this area and I might just be able to help."

After a deep sigh and some soul searching Sofia finally managed an upward glance to her mother, "Oh mom, how do you know when you love someone?"

Miranda caught her breath in her throat and smiled widely. "Well I suppose you feel it deep inside. The fact that you think you love someone means you probably do love them, but you're unsure of how to express it."

Sage words. Sofia had no idea what she was doing, and was failing miserably at the entire process. "But I..." She turned away to look over the village to the fields beyond.

"Now dear it's not the end of the world. In fact, it's the beginning."

"But I don't want to feel these things Mom, especially not for him, I just… if only I could make it stop."

"Oh Sofia." Miranda took her daughter's hand in her own and stroked it lovingly, "what I want you to realize is that feeling inside you is just the spark. It takes listening to each other, responding to each other's needs, and being there for one another. I'm sure he's very confused right now that you're running away, but if you take the time to embrace it you'll find the feelings grow stronger."

Sofia smiled up at her mom, then a loud, ominous crack was heard in the distance. It startled Miranda and the two looked off over the barren fields. There were some flashes of light, and Miranda grew tense. "I'd better tell Rolly it's time to be getting home to Enchancia. Let's go Sofia."

Suddenly it was if Sofia had been struck by that lightning bolt. Her Papa could be there, fighting in a battle. "Wait, Mom! There's something I need to ask you."

Nervous, Miranda put her unsettled nerves aside a bit and listened in, "Yes dear."

"It's about Papa." She watched as Miranda drew a tense breath. "That advice you were giving me, about loving and making it grow stronger, you learned that from being in love with my Papa, didn't you?"

Miranda looked out over the fields to gauge any danger before responding, "This war is bringing up many memories for you too, isn't it dear?"

"Well yes, but about Papa, you still love him, don't you Mom?"

Her mother took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "Yes, there is a part of me that will always remember him with love, and I think I know what's troubling you."

Sofia's eyes went wide. Did Miranda know that Birk was still alive? Involuntarily her mouth dropped open, but Miranda was quick to pre-empt her suspicions. "I want you to know Sofia that the new baby will never change the way I feel about you. Love is wonderful like that, the more we love the more room we have in our hearts for love. Yes, I loved your father and because of that I have you, so I wouldn't change that part of my life for anything. But just look at all the joy the love of merging our families has brought us." Miranda gave her belly a quick rub, then turned to look down at the royals, who had heard the crack of cannon fire and were now dispersing.

"But Mom, if you had to choose between my Papa and Rolland, who would you choose?"

"Sofia that's not a very kind question for me. I already told you I'd never choose to love one of my children more than another, so you don't need to worry." Her mother's warm and kindly demeanor was giving way to caution as another cannon blast could be heard in the distance.

"But Mom, please I need to know. You fell in love with my Papa, I know you two loved each other so much. Don't you still love him?" Sofia was practically pleading Birk's case to her mother, and if there was but a glimmer of hope she simply had to reveal his whereabouts to her mother. The woman seemed well enough now to take the news.

Miranda was growing increasingly worried about what was certainly a battle a distance off. "Sofia we can't choose who we fall in love with, but we can choose to build a relationship based on mutual trust and affection."

Sofia's shoulders slumped, "Mutual.."

It took Miranda aback, "Yes mutual. Love isn't always mutual, and if you don't take care of it, love can simply fade away leaving pain and nothingness in its wake."

"I think it's time to go ladies." Rolland had made his way up the hillside, and Miranda agreed pulling Sofia along down the hillside and toward the coaches. There was a blur of Amber's skirt went swishing by, and perhaps James brushed up against her but Sofia was lost in thought.

Miranda didn't seem to love Birk any longer.

The words were too ominous, too tinged with personal pain. The entire bit about love fading away to pain seemed eerily like the sadness her mother had carried like a stone around her neck in the years after Birk had been taken away.

Miranda called out to Hugo while still holding Sofia's hand around her bent arm. The prince was in a shouting match with his father some distance off from the main gathering. Axel was there too, and both princes seemed to be shouting at the elder man. Considering how intense Axel seemed it must be about the slaves, but Victor only laughed and dismissed whatever was being said with a jovial chuckle. Miranda called out to Hugo again and the prince noted Sofia alongside her. He hurried to her side and the inquiry as to Sofia's mental state began. Despite all of Hugo's annoying traits he did seem to genuinely care for her and was justifiably upset with his father. Perhaps this was what Miranda was talking about with love being something to work on, to take care of and make it grow. Hugo seemed to need a lot of work though, and the spark…

There was a pause in forward momentum. Staring at the gravel below her Sofia had barely the wherewithal to notice that Hugo had taken up the arm not occupied by Miranda, and that one pair of black loafers and a purple dress robe were swishing in front of her in the breeze. Cedric was standing there, and Hugo was saying something unkind. Sofia simply couldn't look at him, and the sorcerer said nothing. He simply stood in front of her. Sofia finally looked up, but Cedric was staring at his shoes while Hugo stood in between them saying something about Cedric conjuring a protection spell on the coach when they flew back to Enchancia. He seemed not to be registering Hugo's words either.

Something wriggled up Sofia's leg. The odd sensation broke her concentration and she retracted her arms. Out from under her skirt slinked a multicolored garden snake. It moved with magical velocity toward the far side of the castle, and one resident witch of Dunwitty was poking her head out.

"Lucinda."

"What's that dear?" Miranda inquired. Thankfully Sofia had mumbled the identifier, and quickly she recovered.

"Sorry Mom I left something. I'll only be a moment."

"Well hurry dear, we shouldn't linger."

Hugo tried to come after her but was pushed toward the approaching coach by James. Sofia turned back at the last moment before she rounded the corner and saw Cedric still stood planted in the same spot, immobilized in place. He finally looked up after her as Lucinda pulled her around the corner.

"What are you _doing_ here in Friezenburg, there's fighting going on!"

"I know but it was Hildegard's funeral. More importantly what are you doing here?"

Lucinda tensed, "I was looking for Axel and he said he would be at this funeral today, but not that you were coming too."

Another cannon blast went off and both girls looked into the distance. "There's a battle going on, isn't there?" Sofia turned to her friend, who seemed reluctant to answer. "Isn't there? Tell me."

Finally the witch nodded. "Yea. The rumor is that since his daughter died King Aaron's giving Maldonia a blank slate now to kill or enslave with impunity."

"Wait! No, Lucinda it's not Aaron's fault."

"You can't know that Sofia."

"Yes I can! I just spoke with him and—"

"Wait, you SPOKE with him!"

"Yes and he's completely lost it Lucinda. He's vacillating between reality and the past and, it wasn't really clear but it sounds like he might have fought the last war to free the slaves, but that Maldonia was too powerful and defeated him."

Lucinda's eyes went wide, but then Cedric rounded the corner. Quickly Lucinda pulled the princess into a bush while Cedric went running frantically by, "Sofia! Sofia please it wasn't my fault, Sofia!"

Once he was a fair distance past Lucinda rolled her eyes, "Oh man, you two fighting again?"

Sofia whimpered a bit and jostled as if it could shake the pain and confusion off of herself. She wanted to forgive him, but it really was starting to grate on her. If he would only acknowledge being close to her in private, were they really truly friends at all?

"Look". Lucinda pulled her in, "I need to find Axel. I need his help to fight. We're in a real rat's nest this time. There's cannons and a whole legion of troops, and Birk is going to loose this if I don't muster up reinforcements, especially if those witches show up."

The witches. Sofia had to go, to save her Papa and everyone else. "I'm coming then."

"But Sofia you… alright. Let's get Axel and go."

Just then Cedric doubled back, looking even more frantic and seemed to be pulling out clumps of his hair. "SOFIA! Oh WHY, WHY! Poseidon's pumpkins" As his voice trailed off he seemed on the verge of tears.

Lucinda was watching her face, and as the sorcerer rounded the corner she rolled her eyes at the princess. "You want to stay for him again, don't you?"

Sofia nodded. She was starting to hate the realization that these newfound feelings were what pulled her to empathize with and constantly forgive Cedric for his less than kind behaviors.

"I… am."

"Well then you'd better do it already." A final nod, and again "Doppler Duplicato" came from her pointed wand. The copy sprung outward and Lucinda gasped.

"Wow, that's really good Sofia. I've never seen one before."

"Hello? You can speak to me, I can talk after all." The copy stated.

"Oh Sorry… Sofia?" The witch glanced between the two, "This is weird. Which one of you do I call Sofia?"

Both answered "me", then a pointed glance between them made the copy backpedal. "What I mean to say is, while I'm really a reflection of her I was thinking of going by Scarlett." The copy gestured down to her red dress, the only noticeable difference. "What do you think?"

Sofia nodded. It seemed fine but Lucinda seemed unsure. "Alright let's go Sofia, Scarlett here can mend whatever's going on between you and Cedric."

"Ugh _again_ Sofia." Moaned Scarlett. She quickly caught herself and a sly grin escaped the girl. It was a bit terrifying, and Lucinda inched back, "Alright then, I guess I can… _relax_ his… _mood_ again, if you insist on it." The sideways glances in the direction Cedric had run, and the faint deviousness of her smile reminded Sofia of the fit of jealousy she'd experienced when seeing her copy in bed with Cedric. The red-clad girl began to stand and pursue the sorcerer when Sofia reached out grasping the girl's arm.

"Wait." Both Lucinda and her copy halted to look at her quizzically. "This time, can you go?"

Narrowed eyes of anger met Sofia, but deep inside something made her want to stay with Cedric. She had to know if it really was all an act, if he only pretended to care for her, if he was truly embarrassed to be around her. The copy yanked her arm away from Sofia's grip and seemed ready to unload but Sofia extended her wand forward.

"Here, you can take my wand." To that the girl's eyes went wide with delight. "Since we are the same your Papa is in danger too. Please save him, save them all."

The copy took her wand slowly into her hands, then let out a tiny giggle of delight. "Only if you _insist_ Sofia."

It was said a bit too emphatically, and Lucinda cautioned "wait—" But it was done. Sofia took off running toward the direction Cedric had frantically run and called out to the despondent purple mass. Upon hearing his name he froze and turned. Sofia bounded into his chest, hoping against all hope he'd at least hug her in return, but there was none. Instead she heard some angry calls for her to board the coach from Hugo, and Cedric hovered over her, whispering in her ear.

"Please board the carriage. We can speak in private once we're home and you're safe sweetheart. I'm so… so… so…"

Sofia pulled away, his words stinging her.

 _In private._

He really was embarrassed to be near her. Amber called out, "Let's go Sofia."

The princess dropped her arms to her sides as Cedric whimpered, "Please, when we get home."

"Will you not be _embarrassed_ of me when we're alone?" Sofia was choking back tears, and Cedric looked to be doing the same. But they stood there, a healthy two-foot distance that seemed the size of a great ocean. His gaze dropped again and once more he was staring at his feet. It seemed like he wanted to speak but simply couldn't. Amber wandered up and took her sister by the arm.

"Come on Sofia, let's get going. Oh and Cedric I want you to conjure an entire mountain of yellow marigolds for Desmond's funeral tomorrow."

To that he looked up. Amber seemed to notice he was upset, "Cedric you can conjure marigolds, can't you? It's important."

"Y-y-yes princess, but why?"

"Because I remember them at my mother's funeral. I want it to be just like that, you remember don't you? I think you were there too." So tomorrow was Desmond's funeral, and Amber was participating in it. Probably at Miranda's suggestion, as part of the healing process.

Amber turned back toward the coach and Cedric reached up to grasp at his yellow bow, sadness washing over him. " _Calendula_. Till my last breath I'll never forget."

Sofia just stared at him as Amber pulled on her arm. Suddenly Cedric noticed her watching him and dropped the ribbon, incredibly upset.

Sofia boarded the coach, and they were off toward Enchancia once more. She felt horrible, nothing was resolved with Cedric and now her copy was running off into battle in Friezenburg with her wand. Birk just had to survive, but would her Papa ever be happy again if he knew Miranda no longer felt the same deep love for him she once did?


	25. Chapter 25-Fractures

**Chapter 25: Fractures**

Still reeling from the argument in Friezenburg a clearly distraught Sofia disembarked from the coach and marched straight into the castle, ignoring the multitude of questions from her family and servants. Wrapped in a cyclone of still-conflicted emotions the princess entered her bedchambers, slamming the door shut behind her.

It was so incredibly unkind. How could Cedric just _dismiss_ her so casually? As if her life and feelings were simply an inconvenience he'd grown accustomed to but refused to acknowledge any sort of emotional attachment with. She felt an even bigger fool for struggling so hard against helping her Papa in Friezenburg, just so that she could stay behind and comfort the man who clearly didn't care about her feelings.

"His only friend." She reiterated to herself the words spoken to Lucinda that night she'd run from Cedric. A small chuckle of self-admonition and she flopped over onto the bed, groaning loudly, "but just in private."

A gigantic plume of green smoke filled the air, and there in her bedroom stood one wayward sorcerer, looking as if he'd been gutted clean through. Sofia sat up her bed, sizing up the man while trying to decide if she wanted to fling her arms around him and sob or shove him out the door.

"Sofia let me explain."

She stood angrily, but he was transfixed on her face, as if trying to gauge her emotions to measure his response. Growing impatient, she began tapping her foot and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm waiting, or are you worried someone will hear you MR. CEDRIC?" Her voice projecting to increase his nervousness.

He grew sour and tensed up, forcibly whispering at her. "Of course I'm worried someone will hear me, of all the ridiculous remarks." It set Sofia's teeth on edge as he continued grumbling in low tones. "This is exceedingly difficult for me, as I've done nothing wrong but clearly you're agitated and I can't stand to see you this way. I've got to say something to calm you down. How about this, I-"

"OOOHH! How can you say I have no reason to be 'agitated', and that you did nothing wrong?" Sofia stomped her foot and pouted while Cedric was clearly growing more perturbed by the second and began huffing. He was never one to take interruption lightly.

The whisper was gone. "Because I haven't! What would you have had me do Sofia?! Declare to all the world how much I need you! I'm sure that would have gone over just _excellently_. Don't you ever think about these things?! I'm not convinced you truly care about my safety or my feelings."

"ME! _ME_ , ME. Are you saying that _I'M_ the one not thinking of other's feelings? I can't even… OOH!" She spun and stomped off toward the end of the bed, landing roughly and bouncing on the mattress, infuriated. She gave him a livid backward glance and saw him bouncing strangely, clearly angry as well but also upset. A long stare was projected at the thoughtless sorcerer, who began clenching his hand in front of him as he tended to do when agitated. "Sofia if you would be ever so kind to put yourself in my robes for just a minute and think about what you're asking you might find you don't like the answer."

Sofia's jaw dropped open. Was he suggesting she had no… empathy? Her hands gripped the covers around her. "I can't BELIEVE YOU! I've always stood beside you and thought only of you and you don't even care!" After the words fell out she realized too much had been said. Suddenly she felt naked and exposed, if he put together the meaning behind those words it would be her undoing.

"Poppycock! To suggest you've only thought of _me_ , we both know that isn't true _Sofia_."

So now she was a liar on top of being hurt and feeling abandoned. There was no upside to this conversation, and being insulted in her own room was the final straw. He wouldn't trade a grass clipping for her feelings. The tears started to fall and she sat there on the edge of her bed weeping while Cedric vacillated.

"Come now Sofia, be _realistic_ , I couldn't possibly declare what you wanted me to declare, not yet. Your _birthday_ dearest, when all your family and friends are present. It has to be your birthday, even though the thought of it terrifies me. Sofia, SOFIA _LISTEN_!"

She barely heard him through the tears and gasps for air. All she could see was the pain, the abandonment, the rejection. If this was a small taste of what it would feel like when he rejected her romantic feelings she never wanted to tell him, ever. Her hands were up against her eyes, covering her view as the room went silent. There was a somewhat loud thud on the floor next to her, and an accompanying groan of pain meant Cedric had landed on the marble without grace. Suddenly there was pressure on her thighs, and the startled girl looked up to see the sorcerer had rested his head in her lap. Even though she was hurt, angry, and bleary-eyed all because of his callousness the simple gesture made her feel better. He was basically defenseless, and was staring up at her sideways through his bangs with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please don't be upset any longer dearest."

Through the sniffles she managed to speak, "But you're not sorry for what you said, are you?"

His eyes bulged out and his head flew up as he shot to his feet. "Oh you frustrating female! Why can't you accept that I'm not wrong!"

Everything was a blur. On some level Sofia knew her arms were shaking, but the words, they just came out. Unfiltered reflections of the unbridled hurt swirling within her. "If you can't even understand why I'm angry, that you would completely disrespect me as a person and friend, then I don't know if we were ever truly friends to begin with."

He started shaking and arms were flung toward her. He was scared. But she didn't give him a chance to express whatever it was he was thinking, instead she took a step forward, "Being a friend means you're there for the other person and support them when they need you. Rolland never ordered you to make me your apprentice, and I've always thought we were friends. You need to decide if we are, or we…" The wind dropped from her and she ended up staring at his feet before catching her breath and staring him straight in the eyes. "If we aren't."

"Oh no, no Sofia NO! Don't say such things, PLEASE I can do better! I… I…"

"But you still don't know why I'm hurt and you should apologize, do you?"

"I…OOOHHH you _talk_ about being understanding, but the double standards here are giving me whiplash."

He wasn't sorry.

With her last ounce of composure Sofia stood and delivered a methodical "Go."

Cedric's lip turned down, "But no, please I can say it. Sorry, there! I said it, now please don't do this."

"Go."

"But I said I was sorry. Doesn't that mean something to you!"

His arms tried to wrap around her but Sofia stopped him with an outstretched palm, her pain tumbling out, "It means something to me, but that apology meant nothing to you. GET OUT!"

It was shouted extremely loudly, and there was a knocking on her door. From the hallway a concerned, "Sofia, are you okay?" Came from a man's voice.

There was a moment. A fleeting span of time where she felt triumph. Nothing she'd said was wrong, he'd been dismissive of her to his peers, and she deserved to be treated with basic human dignity befitting a friend.

But then that moment was over. As soon as she caught Cedric's gaze and realized all the pain, hurt and abandonment had simply transferred to him she felt truly awful. He was on the verge of tears and shaking. Instant regret filled her but before anything else could be exchanged he was gone in another poof of green smoke.

Again there was a knock on the door. Sofia tried to collect herself, wiping the wetness from her cheeks and flattening her hair. Her fingers came across the star pin he'd given her, and it elicited a fresh wave of tears.

Why couldn't he just have apologized? Why didn't he admit he was wrong? Just because he was Cedric, and always knew he was right? Even when he wasn't. His apologies were rarer than unicorns.

The door handle clicked open, snapping Sofia out of her internal malaise and there before her stood Hugo.

A deep breath and hand wave were meant to dismiss the prince, but he seemed extremely concerned and would not be dissuaded so easily. "Sofia are you okay? I heard you yelling."

"Oh it was just, I was angry about everything that happened, that's all."

Introspective nods gave way to backward glances down the hallway, which were followed quickly by the prince taking her hand into his own. "Sofia when did you last take your potion?" His thumb was stroking itself lovingly over the palm of her hand, but the content of his message was clear.

"I don't need the potion to 'level me out' Hugo. All I need is peace and quiet and for everything to just stop."

"What do you mean stop Sofia?" Hugo was overtly worried now.

"I mean everything. The war, the story. I just feel like a ball rolling down a hillside. I just want it all to stop. Even when I'm _acting_ and not _reacting_ it's all still rolling out of control." She looked up at Hugo, who was confused beyond reason and sighed. "I just need to lie down for a little bit, okay?"

He smiled warily, but then guided her inside to her bed. She then realized he'd never actually been in her room before, and suddenly grew nervous. He'd let himself in after all without invitation, quite improper as Cedric had alluded to when she'd been burned. "Hugo wait, I'm a grown woman and I can lay down without help. You probably shouldn't be here."

"I know, but I want to help you. You mean the world to me Sofia, and I want to make sure you're okay."

She stood there stunned as Hugo turned down her sheets, then sat on the edge of her bed when the prince gestured for her to do so. He smiled kindly and bent down, helping off her slippers, then tucked her into the covers. He didn't try to sneak a kiss, or touch her inappropriately.

CAW!

It startled Hugo, and he bolted over to the window where Wormwood was menacingly perched. Around the mêlée of the prince battling at the raven and the bird flapping his wings into the prince's hair the little phoenix swooped in, landing on her bed. Hugo finally succeeded in shooing away the raven, and shut the window. Miffed, Wormwood scratched at the glass panels before flying back toward Cedric's tower. Hugo turned around before catching sight of Sofia's phoenix on her bed, "Wow! I know you like animals but that one seemed really grumpy. Oh man, there's another one. I'll take care of it."

On approach, one hand raised from the princess and a kindly smile was enough to stop the prince from dispatching her phoenix. Despite all the anguish of earlier, seeing Hugo's perfectly quaffed mane tossed about haphazardly by the run-in with Wormwood was hilarious. A kind smile escaped the girl, and Hugo's head fell to the side. "Your hair." The tiniest of giggles came out as she pointed toward his mismanaged locks.

"What?" Quickly the prince dashed to her vanity. "Oh man! This is going to take forever to fix." He started primping right there, but caught a glimpse of Sofia smiling and laughing on the bed, and a gigantic smile crossed his face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay Sofia."

"I know, it's only Wormwood."

The prince spun back around, his hair still sticking out strangely. His efforts caused one unforgiving spike to stick up, and it looked as if he'd been shot with electricity. She couldn't help but giggle between the sniffles and point, causing Hugo to look up unceremoniously.

There were running steps and the creak of her door, but Sofia was still laughing, and Hugo had begun to as well. He finally smoothed down his hair and walked closer to her, leaning over her in bed. Softly he whispered in her ear, "Okay get some rest. I'll be back with a surprise to brighten your day."

She nodded, and there was a loud crack of energy. It startled Hugo, who lifted his hands off her bed to stare at the void of shadows spreading over her entranceway. Cedric stood there, sucking the life and the light out of that corner of the room as only a sorcerer can do.

"What did I tell you about pompous princes entering princesses bedrooms!" Cedric spat at the prince. Hugo began to blister but Sofia reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping the prince. There was a loud pop and all the light was let back into that corner of the room as if someone had burst Cedric's bubble. He was just staring at Sofia holding on to Hugo's hand. Sofia thought it served him right for being so intractable earlier, and that she could be friends with whomever she chose, despite if Cedric liked them or not.

"I'm going to take a nap, ALONE." Hugo nodded, turned to kiss the top of her hand and let go, striding up to the sorcerer.

"You heard her, ALONE."

The prince was boring his eyes into the pained sorcerer, who looked again on the verge of tears. There was some odd posturing near her door, where neither seemed to want the other to stay, and Sofia finally had to yell, "Both of you OUT!"

Once the duo of anxious men departed quiet was finally restored. A quick nap did sound delightful, and had the potential to dull the pain this afternoon had brought. Rest was however short lived, as she awoke after the brief respite to Wormwood clawing at the window once more. Her phoenix, once nestled into the soft gossamer folds of her bed sheets napping alongside her had awoken at the noise and began chirping. Sofia pried an eye open and smiled. It was adorable how Wormwood was hopping along the windowsill just dying to enter. The stodgy old raven would never admit it, but he'd finally made a friend. The thought made Sofia remember how hurt Cedric had made her feel earlier, but she pushed it away and rose to open the window. An exasperated Wormwood flopped inside, then as if embarrassed regrouped and swooped around the room, landing on her pillows.

"Sorry Wormwood, but Hugo closed the window."

"Yes I do recall Princess, but why you'd allow that man into your bedchamber in Cedric's full view is beyond me."

Wormwood shuttered, and starting picking at his leg. "He's mad that Hugo was here, isn't he?"

The raven turned back, "You must have known he would be. You humans, the way you strip away each other bit by bit, it's insufferable sometimes."

Sofia's phoenix had now traipsed over to Wormwood's position and began pecking at his leg. Bending down, Sofia noted a small parchment attached to it.

"Take it already princess." Sofia reached out while Wormwood continued complaining. "I was hoping that with you we could avoid this particular endeavor."

"What do you mean by 'this endeavor' Wormwood?"

"I had hoped that you would be more understanding, that is your definition, isn't it Sofia? The kind and understanding one."

Ouch. If Cedric had somehow coerced Wormwood into dealing blows, he'd accomplished the goal. For his part the raven just sighed, "It seems humans are what they are, and Cedric will never change."

Sofia hesitated at undoing the parchment, as trepidation at its contents filled her.

Wormwood scoffed at the delay, "Why it's my lot in life to deliver these things for him I will never know, but take it already so he feeds me proper."

She nodded and freed the bird from the note. At least he shouldn't suffer for Cedric's choice in delivery mode. She proceeded to sit alongside the edge of her bed, the possibilities the note might contain exploding in her mind like a kaleidoscope of uncertainty. If he was furious there could be even crueler words inside the note than had already been spoken. If he was remorseful there could be apologies.

Cedric was never remorseful, but angry and indignant, he could do that well. She set the note down and pushed it to the side. Wormwood just shook his head and cawed, "Won't you read it already? He took the time to write it and more importantly I took the time to deliver the thing."

"But, I don't know if I want to." She stared at the parchment. "I don't know if I can take any more Cedric styled meanness today."

An exasperated huff and the raven was off. "Wait, where are you going?" Sofia stood as Wormwood flew in circles.

"I've done my duty, now I'm off to lunch. Come along phoenix."

Instead of following him out the window the red-plumed bird stayed put, pecking at Sofia's dress and curling up on her shoulder. Wormwood flew back in, most displeased.

"I'll not say it again. I'm leaving."

The phoenix turned, setting her long slender neck on Sofia's shoulder and cooing. Wormwood blistered, then flew off cawing mad.

All that was left was the note and an open window. She sat there for some time ruminating on whether to read the note. If Cedric was hurting as she was then perhaps he was trying to reconcile with her, and having been banished from her room this was the only way to go about doing it. But then, he could just fire another salvo at her about how he had nothing to be sorry for, and she should just accept being unacknowledged in his life.

A long time was passed in this cycle of torture before a tiny creak was heard, and then the telltale patter of slow rabbit feet on the soft little steps up to her bed was heard. One mass of grey and white fur, stiffened with age came lurching to her side. "Oh, hi Clover."

"Maybe I should come back later Sofia, you look like you've had a hard day."

"No, it's alright. Here." Sofia stroked the bunny expertly.

"Oooh yeah, that's the spot. Oh! I came by to tell you about your copy."

That's right. Sofia had set Clover on watching the girl, and there were lots of questions that needed answering.

"Oh tell me Clover! Mr. Cedric was acting so weird and there are all these things she agreed to but I have no idea what they are! What happened while I was gone?!"

The bunny flopped over, exposing his underbelly that was in desperate need of scratching, a task Sofia was happy to indulge in. "Girl will you relax! Nothing bad happened. I followed her, and she had dinner with your family. They invited her, I mean you, to a funeral today, and one tomorrow."

"Yeah okay, but what about Hugo, what did he do?"

"Well the guy has a pretty big crush on you." Sofia nodded, that was also a known event. Clover read between the lines, then continued, " _Okay_ so you already knew. Did you know he's really jealous of the time you spend with Cedric?"

"I… figured that out. I already told him it's nothing romantic, but he doesn't believe me."

"Well, that's pretty much it. After dinner your copy came here and fell asleep, so I went home and slept."

" _CLOVER._ That can't be all that happened _."_

"Well it's all that I saw."

Sofia groaned. The unamused rabbit huffed, " _Excuse_ me. I spent all night hopping around the castle following that girl, and my best hopping days are behind me."

"Oh Clover thank you, I know you followed her." Sofia finally smiled and gave the rabbit a nice long scratch behind the ears. "But I also know more happened, because I found her in Mr. Cedric's bed in the middle of the night."

The screetch that rabbit made should have unnerved half the castle staff. It was a good thing no one else could talk to animals and Clover's voice sounded like two cotton balls being rubbed together to all but her.

"Hold up! Hop back a few steps! What do you _MEAN_ she was in his bed? Sofia I had no idea, she looked like she was asleep, I can't imagine, oh man I don't _want_ to imagine what led to that. Oooouuugghhh that's just so wrong."

The rabbit was shaking as if he'd been doused in ice water on a winter day. Not a happy bunny. Less happy was the princess, who felt more than a little insulted with waves of shame washing over her for wishing that it was her in Cedric's bed, even still.

"What's so wrong with Mr. Cedric?" Squeaked out of her, before she knew it and long past any ability to cram the sentence back inside. She turned away in shame clutching at her amulet for comfort. The whole world seemed against this new wonderful, wretched sensation coursing through her veins. Even Clover, who always supported her was completely against the sorcerer on a romantic level. Not that it really mattered what anyone would think, as it was never going to really happen, but still her feelings took another beating.

"He's old, he's mean, he's creepy, and don't even get me started on that Amulet business." Clover was shuttering, but Sofia felt compelled to defend the sorcerer against the charges.

"He's not old Clover."

"Oh yes he is, almost as old as Rolland I think. That's four of my lifetimes, and I've eaten a lot of carrots if you know what I mean. More importantly it's more than two of yours."

It caused her pause. Sofia didn't know how old Cedric was, after all. She regrouped, "Well he's definitely not…" She couldn't defend against the 'mean' comment, not after today. She went for the easier of the charges. "He's not creepy. Not at all."

"If you say so. I've seen him pop out of dark corridors and cackle menacingly. He's always got ulterior motives, and the fact that he'd sneak your copy into bed means either he knew it was a copy and he could get away with… whatever happened up there without anyone knowing, or he didn't know it was a copy and wanted it to be you in his bed."

Clover made an excellent point. She hadn't considered the possibility that Cedric might also be steering events in his favor, and not just reacting to the chaos that was Sofia's life now. He'd been the one to insist she spend her nights with him, and was following her around like a shadow. This was the first time in days, since she'd been rescued from the caves actually, that she'd had a moment alone, besides purposefully locking herself in her closet.

"It's not like that Clover. It's nothing sexual like you're suggesting. He just, needs me. As a friend."

The rabbit's head flopped to one side. "I can't even list the number of things wrong with that statement Sofia. Since when is a girl in a grown man's bed not sexual? You can't seriously think Cedric just wanted a human bed warmer, can you?"

"Well, yes. I guess so. Maybe. He's just worried about me, and wants to know where I am." Frustration growing for both of them, Sofia finally laid down the elephant in the room. "Look Clover, he's gay." Blank stares came from the rabbit, followed by a series of odd blinks. "I know what you're going to say but believe me, he's gay, he has no interest in me, and he's just worried since all of the bad things happened in Leidleville."

As she said it Sofia realized it wasn't really true. The strange behavior had started far before that, but it wasn't necessary to expound upon to win the argument and convince Clover that no funny business had occurred.

The rabbit wasn't buying it, not for a second. "But Sofia you know he's devious, and I'm worried he might be after your Amulet again and just lying to you."

Clover had another excellent point. In the past he'd shown time and time again that ulterior motives could make him do unseemly things, but the return of her amulet in the coach came roaring back. Surely his redemption would assuage Clover's fears.

"Clover, he had my Amulet in his hands, and he chose to give it back."

"Since when? If I recall you tricked him as much as he 'redeemed' himself, and that was years ago. He could have finally thought of another plan."

"No CLOVER, not that time. When he rescued me from the caves he had my Amulet, and he gave it back and said I was more important, and that he needed me."

Clover looked horrified. "Sofia, he's… after YOU this time! Don't you see it? You're the king's daughter and he couldn't take the kingdom by force, so he's after you to get the throne! You've got to stay away from him."

Sofia shot to her feet, the accusation more than she could handle, "Clover there is NO WAY Mr. Cedric would manipulate my feelings to conquer Enchancia. It's just not possible, it's… not." Feeling unsteady, she crumpled back down, the very real possibility that he was manipulating her feelings to get what he wanted, what he _always_ wanted, began gnawing at the back of her mind.

Sadness filled her, that her feelings might have been coerced caught her breath in her throat. Remorseful for inducing this state, Clover approached and set a conciliatory paw on her leg. "Hey, Sofia I didn't mean to upset you, but the guy simply isn't normal, and he never will be."

Did it matter?

What truly makes people fall in love?

Does everyone fall in love for the right reasons?

And does the reason make love any less precious?

The questions streaked through her mind, and she came to one, unmistakable conclusion. "You're right Clover, Mr. Cedric isn't normal. But you know, his uniqueness is what I cherish about him. The way he sees and interacts with the world, it's what makes him special and amazing." She lifted her head out of her hands and patted her concerned rabbit lovingly on the head. "I know you're worried friend, but Mr. Cedric does care about me, genuinely, and it's only as a friend. Maybe that's why he doesn't have other friends, no one really understands how he treats a friend so they abandon him. He said something similar to that a while back, but I wasn't really thinking about it clearly."

Unconvinced, Clover grumbled and shook his head that his ears flopped against his furry sides. "Right…."

Sofia couldn't help but reflect on the argument earlier, and she really hadn't taken his words under consideration. To put herself in his robes, and to be understanding that his unique and beautiful mind didn't operate the same way other's did. "Thanks Clover, I think you helped me a lot."

"I did what now?"

Small traces of regret crept into the corners of her mind as Wormwood came swooping back in. This time the raven held within his beak an intricately folded paper of special magnificence. The parchment glowed silver, and upon being dropped from the bird's beak drifted as softly as a feather down to the bed, erupting in a choreographed display of origami which resulted in what looked like a rose.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Don't you think so Clover?"

"Oh yeah, he's not trying to manipulate you _at all_ by having feathers over there deliver you shiny magical presents. If he's being genuine I'm a turtle."

The raven landed and spread his wings in a defensive posture. "I'd rather enjoy that, then I could drop you in the lake and watch you try and swim. Now if you don't mind the note is for Sofia so butt out floppy ears."

Unbecoming bickering ensued while the phoenix cooed at the note. Sofia ignored the raven and rabbit and inched her face up to the folded note, now pulsating with energy. Alongside her the phoenix still cooed.

"Do you think I should read it?" Sofia whispered to her familiar.

The bird chirped happily. Sofia reached out to unfurl it but was interrupted by a knock on the door and the call of a man's voice. It scattered the arguing animals, Wormwood flying back out the window and Clover back into the small circular portal from whence he came.

Sofia sighed heavily and rose, heavy with the sadness of earlier fighting to answer the door. Before her stood an overly optimistic prince, gripping a flying derby helmet in his hands.

"Hi Sofia. Did you have a good nap?" She nodded. ""So, are you feeling better?" She was marginally so. No longer did she feel like breaking down into a weeping mass, but still it wasn't a stellar day. She gave the prince a half-smile, but then looked away again at nothing in particular.

Unable to contain himself, Hugo finally burst. "Sofia I know you're upset about everything that happened but I thought if you did something you love you'd feel better."

It startled her to no end, the realization that he was considering her needs and feelings as paramount. Slowly he extended the riding helmet. "I know how much you love flying derby and riding, so I thought we could go for a ride."

"Hugo…"

"I know, it doesn't have to be with me if I make you uncomfortable but consider this, I'm available when you need me. Anyway, I don't think your Dad would be too happy if you went riding off alone right now, what with your condition and all."

Sofia groaned, "Hugo I'm FINE. I don't have a condition and I don't need that white potion. I'm the master of my own fate, and my own feelings."

A hesitant smile for her well-being made the princess smile in kind, but then Hugo realized she meant to reject his offer and went sullen.

Why not? If they were on separate horses he couldn't surprise her like he'd done in the dining room, and riding Minimus without someone's life in jeopardy would be a decidedly nice change of pace. Her copy was saving everyone in Friezenburg anyway, and Cedric needed to realize that if they were going to continue being friends he'd need to be a bit kinder to her. Perhaps even grow a bit as a person, and how amazing that thought seemed. She had to stay strong and be a doormat for his emotional issues no longer to make it happen. If she could just clear her mind and go to him composed after dinner then she was sure it could all be resolved, and it would be okay. A tentative nod to the prince was all it took, and within ten minutes they were boarding their respective flying horses in the stables, each decked out in their respective riding gear.

When Minimus saw her coming the horse whinnied and bellowed for dear life, but a satchel of carrots and assurances that it was a pleasure ride were enough to coax the derby champion out of the stable. The loud clacking of hooves along the cobblestone reception lane, the grunt of horses galloping, the rush of wind and rhythmic beating of wingflaps below, everything reminded her of the unbridled joy of racing. Soon enough Hugo was alongside her. A mutual exchange of glances, and the race was on.

Sweeping under the bridge to Dunwitty in turns so tight their horses' wings might touch the water was thrilling. The splash of hooves across the currents elicited laughter, and interweaving between apple trees in the orchard brought forth the cries of joy and excitement. They circled the castle several times, and at one point Sofia heard pleasant cheering from a balcony.

Her mother stood alongside Rolland, both of the smiling upward at the display while waving with encouragement as if this was a real race. "Hi Mom!" Sofia waved back. She watched them for a brief second more as Rolland wrapped his strong arms about his wife's shoulders in a loving embrace, but then it was time to focus again on the race at hand. They dove in between spires and the natural finish line of the main gate came into view. Sofia flicked the reigns and hoisted up into the two-seat position, egging the horse on. "Come on Minimus, we can do it, GO!"

The steady grunt of Hugo's horse was just behind, but all that lay ahead was victory. Sofia steered Minimus under the archway deftly and flung her arms up in celebration. Hugo finally caught up as they doubled back to the palace, now laughing together. "Congrats Sofia, you beat me."

"You let me, didn't you." She asked coyly.

He shook it off though, "Nah, I respect you too much to lie like that. You beat me fair and square, and besides if I beat you then you'd want a rematch, so then we could have done it again." It was so incredibly sweet. Perhaps Miranda was right, all she needed to do was give Hugo a chance. She'd spent multitudes of hours with Cedric in his workshop, in his life, in his arms… Sofia shook the thought away, perhaps if she spent real quality time with Hugo she could learn to love him, despite what Amber had said about not choosing who one falls in love with. Then everyone would be happy.

A blast of lightning erupted in the sky, and Hugo stared suspiciously at the castle. "Hey Sofia, did that come from your palace?"

"Lightning comes from the sky Hugo."

"But there's no—'' No sooner had he said it than a monumental rain storm burst from the sky. This was no natural storm; it reeked of magic, and was suspiciously similar to the torrent that erupted when she'd accompanied Hugo to the picnic in Dunwitty. Closer inspection of Cedric's tower confirmed her suspicions. The perceptible outline of a thin male figure was lurking near the open tower window, just watching her hurdle through the sky with Hugo. It an instant the figure was gone, and the torrential downpour of rain began.

Flying derby was over for the day.

After tucking the horses back into their stables Hugo managed to procure a parasol from a servant in the stables. The sentiment was gentlemanly, but the frilly thing buckled halfway from the stables to the front door, dousing her in water. They both stared at each other for a second, caught in the rain and giggled. It seemed like ages since she'd had fun with Hugo as a friend. He unbuttoned his jacket and held it over her head and they ran imperfectly back to the main entrance.

A downward, almost shy glance came from the man. "Sorry. I didn't know it was gonna rain. I guess that's just how the weather is in Enchancia."

It wasn't, but she didn't need Hugo fighting with Cedric again. She'd deal with him herself. "Don't be sorry. I had fun."

A bright smile toward the prince, and Hugo positively beamed with the pride of a job well done.

He leaned in a bit, but Sofia's attentions were caught by the sound of stomping. The princess turned to see an old friend angrily huffing as they strode out of the castle.

"CAROL!" Sofia called out to the middle-aged woman whom she'd befriended all those years ago, and the anger melted from the woman's countenance.

"Oh Sofia! It's so good to see you. Who is your… companion?"

Carol had a knowing smile, one that can only be seen on the faces of older woman who recognize the trials and tribulations of youth. "Oh, that's Hugo. This is my friend Carol." The prince gave a nonchalant wave, as if Carol was begging for scraps along the roadside. It was off-putting, but Hugo considered Royals set above the rest, so not altogether unexpected.

Carol however was unimpressed. "Oh I see."

"What are you doing here?" Sofia inquired.

"It's nothing HE would be interested in hearing." Hugo blistered at being addressed in such a disrespectful manner, but Sofia diffused the situation by cajoling the prince inside to dry off before dinner, and hesitantly he did as instructed, most likely to preserve the goodwill he'd won that afternoon.

"So why are you here Carol?"

The woman clenched her fists and stomped, "Sofia I don't know if you've heard what's going on in Friezenburg, but the royals there have turned on their people."

Sofia wiggled uncomfortably, but there was no getting out of this one. Not unless she fled. She could always run, right? Before she had the chance Carol was fuming in all directions, "I mean, I THOUGHT I'd come to an understanding with Rolland. He's supposed to be a great ruler who cherishes the people, but he completely shot me down just now. I thought he was better than that."

Sofia reached out a hand, catching Carol's in her own. "What did you ask Carol?"

"It doesn't matter Sofia. He denied me, so I'm going on my own with anyone who will join me."

Sofia gripped her friend's hands tighter. "Please Carol I need to know what he said. I need to know if there's something he said that can help Friezenburg's people."

Carol just stood there, stunned for a long moment before acquiescing. "Okay. I asked him to intervene and save the people of Friezenburg, and he told me that it was a civil war, and that it wasn't Enchancia's place to intervene."

"But it's not." Sofia blurted out. Silence fell over the foyer as the rain came down in sheets, pelting the ground and collecting in thin streams directed away from the castle.

"How can you know that?" Carol slowly stated, but then she grew hard. "I KNEW it, he's lying. He KNOWS it's not a civil war, and that there are other countries involved but he's still choosing to ignore the suffering of Friezenburg's people."

Carol was fuming angry, pulling away from the princess and stomping around the palace entrance. Sofia dropped her gaze low, "Rolland has been having meetings with King Aaron of Friezenburg and King Victor of Maldonia. It's that country who is invading Friezenburg, and stealing its people."

The woman's eyes bulged out and mouth dropped open. An angry glare was directed back toward the palace. "I see. I thought Rolland was different, that your family was better than this Sofia. I guess I was wrong."

"No WAIT!" Sofia lunged and took Carol by the shoulders. "You have to know Rolland doesn't speak for me, or my Mom, or even my siblings. He's trying to do what he thinks is best for Enchancia, and keep his people out of the war, but it's not all royals against the people."

"But others are dying out there! We can't ignore it."

"I'm NOT! I'm doing everything I can and so is…" Sofia stopped midsentence and clamped her hand over her mouth. The realization dawned, and Carol began nodding. "Oh no, _PLEASE_ don't say anything to anyone Carol. You heard about Rolland's edict, anyone involved with this might be killed so I'm begging you not to say a word. It's not just me who's in danger. _PLEASE_ don't say anything."

Carol stood proudly, as was her nature and took Sofia's hand into her own once more, crossing it over her chest. "On my honor I swear that I won't breathe a hint of this to anyone, and unlike some my word is a solemn vow. I will always do the right thing and now that's protecting what you've told me." While she said it Carol looked menacingly up at the castle, then gave a little bow.

"Goodbye Princess Sofia, and be safe. I have a feeling I'm going to see you again quite soon."

As Carol pulled her shawl over her head and hurried off into the rainy night Sofia could help but kick herself for her own stupidity. She hadn't actually told Carol what she'd been up to, but there was enough incriminating dialogue there that could lead back to the truth, the whole truth. The only thing Sofia had going for her was the probable ill-will Carol had left in her wake after being rejected by Rolland, a fact that was made evident by side comments around the dinner table. Miranda was unsure they should continue with the Villager's ball in two more days. Round table discussion over eggplant and pasta about the merits and drawbacks of holding a festival so soon after such tragedy was weighed heavily, but in the end Rolland was the one who decided to continue on as planned. He professed to want to keep with tradition, but as Sofia sat there studying the man it was evident he was unnerved by whatever conflict he'd had with Carol. So upset in fact that Miranda keyed in to his distress, and summoned Baileywick to whisper some sort of plan in his ear. The steward bowed and left abruptly, without Rolland's notice, and several sideways glances among Sofia and her siblings occurred while Rolland pushed his jiggly-wiggly pudding around in circles on his plate.

After dinner Rolland stood to leave, recusing himself to continue on with work but Miranda stopped him with a simple gesture and kind smile. She beckoned everyone, Hugo included, to accompany her to the ballroom. An ornate chair had been placed next to Sofia's that Hugo occupied readily, and with the princess's attention transfixed on her father and his reaction to the Carol confrontation she barely noticed how the prince had taken possession of her hand, stroking it lovingly for all to witness.

The lights dimmed and the curtain went up on whatever entertainment Miranda had beckoned Baileywick to summon, and then there was silence. Hugo gave her hand a little squeeze, causing the princess to spin and observe one emotionally devastated sorcerer standing in the middle of the ballroom. Hair disheveled and layers a mess of half-assemblage he alternated between gripping his wand and flopping his arms to each side. Baileywick noted the show was not progressing as it should and discretely wandered over to him, which Sofia was sure did nothing to improve Cedric's abilities.

Waves of sympathy and pain washed over Sofia, the sum of their argument now visible for all to see. She knew she was the cause of this, and was yet again sabotaging his ability to perform his beloved job. She practically shot from her seat, the only thing preventing her advancement toward the pained purple mass Hugo's grip on her hand. She looked back and gave a tug to beg for release but he returned a quizzical stare to her, and then Rolland boomed, "Sit down Sofia. Cedric can do his job himself. Isn't that right Cedric?"

Anxious fingers grasped each other as Cedric spun in little circles banging into the arranged potions before him. She knew this moment, and had seen its end point many times. They all had. If she didn't do something he was going to fail, and fail spectacularly.

"But Dad I'm Mr. Cedric's apprentice. I need to help him, I want to help him, it's my job." With that she finally shook loose of Hugo and came bounding up to Cedric, but he turned away, grabbing three potions of unknown origin. Without another thought he uncorked them all and splashed himself before Sofia could reach him. A series of small explosions rang out halting the princess in her tracks, mini fireworks exploded around the dinning hall, and when the dust had settled Cedric was covered in green slime.

James yelled out "Brilliant!" at all the fireworks, and the faintest traces of worry were on Miranda's face to see Cedric intentionally humiliate himself.

"Yes thank you Cedric, that was very amusing." Boomed Rolland.

Cedric just stood there; green, sopping wet and thoroughly humiliated. Without a second thought Sofia grabbed the silken cover off a nearby table and came at the embarrassed sorcerer, but he cringed and stepped away. "You needn't waste your silks on a silly sorcerer like me your highness." Below his breath so none but Sofia could hear he also muttered, "I truly am the _royal fool_."

And with that he was gone in a poof of smoke, along with his bag of potions.

She felt horrible. Sure, he'd accomplished interjecting a little levity to brighten the king's mood, but at what cost? His self-dignity? Nothing was worth that. Hugo came up to where she stood. "Sofia I've been planning an even better activity that I know you'll love. Do you think that you could…"

She'd tuned him out and was bounding out of the ballroom toward Cedric's tower, Hugo regrouping and in hot pursuit. However it was Amber who stopped her. "Sofia wait."

"But Amber! Mr. Cedric…"

"Oh it's fine Sofia." Hugo had caught up now and was standing there impatiently.

"It's not fine! He was really embarrassed, I know it!"

"Don't you think he'll be more embarrassed if you barge in on him while he's cleaning up? Seriously Sofia men like _him_ don't like to get dirty, so you should let the guy wash it off. Bug him in the morning, trust me it's better this way."

"But I…"

Rolland had come over, and was smiling at Hugo. "Well now, isn't it about time you two got going? The moon's full tonight and should be perfect."

"Yes sir." Hugo smiled, then took Sofia's hand and led her down a hallway, away from Cedric's tower.

"Look Hugo I had a lot of fun this afternoon but Mr. Cedric is my friend and he's really upset right now. I think it's time I talked to him and—"

"Sofia just wait. You're going to LOVE this. I've been planning it for days and the moon is just perfect tonight."

He'd pushed her toward the doors that led to the gardens and was going along with some sort of plan that Rolland was obviously privy too. It had been a fun afternoon while it lasted, but she was needed, Cedric _needed_ her, and despite what he'd said earlier about not needed to acknowledge their friendship publicly she knew on a deeper level he needed to be comforted or his magic would suffer. She'd pushed him as far as the sorcerer could go.

"No Hugo, Mr. Cedric is my friend and he needs me. I have to go."

"Really Sofia? He wasn't exactly treating you kindly just now." It made her stop and think. Once again Cedric had shied away from her, not wanting to publicly acknowledge in any way that they were friends. He'd even refused her help not once but twice! Perhaps Hugo was right, he'd spent the day thinking about it and decided he'd rather not count her as a friend in public. The end goal of his personnel growth thwarted.

The thought ignited the swirling emotions once more, and overwhelmed with hurt she clung desperately to composure while trying to suppress the tears. Hugo noted her sudden mood shift and broke out in conciliatory platitudes, trying desperately to guide her outside to the gardens and whatever he was planning. There was another crack of thunder even though the rains had stopped, and Sofia shook free, bolting towards Cedric's tower.

Her sorcerer was humiliated and upset, and deep inside the only place she wanted to be was with him, to comfort the lonely man in his hour of need.

Bolting up the steps she came upon the door unlocked, and flung it open. A miserable soul stood hunched over a silken rag practically weeping, and Sofia recognized it from the explosion when he'd tried to concoct her potion from the expired Willow's weed. How she'd adored draping the cloth over his skin, how happy he'd seemed when he'd cleaned her in kind. She wanted that moment back, right now.

"Mr. Cedric, please let me help you. I promised to help clean you up the next time, so let me, please."

He bristled, sadness replaced with a seething anger. A sharp turn so fast his bangs and robe continued around his thin frame, and an entirely different emotion than she was used to seeing was streaked across his face. A tinge of fear crawled up her spine to see him so enraged.

"You needn't bother princess. I am a grown man and capable of managing my own affairs."

He stepped closer, but she stood in protest despite the twinge of fear, unyielding to it. "No, no I want to help you, you're covered in goop and I said I'd help you, I'll always be here for you Mr. Cedric, I was just upset before but this-"

Bone-chilling laughter rattled along the stone walls as the sorcerer looked a man processed, "Your pretty lies are just that princess, and you should know better than to mangle the feelings of a sorcerer. Others haven't been so lucky down this road you travel." At that he paused, breathing deeply and gripping at his yellow bow. Once again the light was being sucked from the room. Wormwood swooped round, batting his wings in Cedric's face. It broke the tension somewhat, and the light was let into the space once more.

"Please, I'm sorry the spell went wrong and I know it was my fault! I'll tell them, just let me help you!"

Again the unnerving laughter, this time a gloved hand was flung between them, clenching at the heavy air. "Wrong! I'd say it was a _spectacular_ display of illusion, made all the more captivating by the depths of this human's suffering on full display. That is how you Royals get your jollies, isn't it! From the _Royal Fool_!"

He wasn't listening, and Sofia could endure no longer, "STOP SAYING THAT! No one thinks you're a fool okay! I think you're the most marvelous, magical, most ah-maz—"

"ENOUGH!"

Normally he'd revel in the compliments, but not this time. His usual pallor resembled the moon, but the faint trace of blood that normally colored his thin lips had departed as well, leaving him with the distinct impression of being one of the ghouls that haunted the castle. "I know this dance of deception princess, and I know you'd have me accept this fate, lucky to occupy any corner of your thoughts, but to this you must know, one should never intentionally fracture the feelings of a sorcerer."

Silence hung in the damp air as the clatter of heavy shoes began ascending the tower. Hugo must have been following her, but gotten lost in the castle's many halls. Cedric heard the prince on approach as well, and groaned loudly. "Oh the humanity! To think your attentions have been pilfered by the prissy, pompous prince so accepted by propriety, all for the lack of a few words, is simply sickening. Have your loyalties no foundation? Or am I to assume you actually enjoy his vapid conversation?" Cedric's eyes dropped to the stone floor while she tried to process the meaning behind what he said. "Or is it visuals you find so enrapturing about him? I suppose he is rather tall, and muscular. Just like Rolland was in his youth. A handsome prince here to squirrel his princess forevermore." Did Cedric hate Hugo on a whole other level _besides_ his horrible manners and ill-treatment of Sofia's boundaries? Was he worried Sofia would leave for Maldonia and never return? That… she'd stop being his friend? Cedric grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes as the footsteps came ever nearer. " _Princes._ "

"Wait Cedric, it's not like that. I know you don't like him but—"

"Spare me your Highness. You speak in forked tongues and deal in double standards. I'm just glad I didn't loose my senses completely before your true intentions were revealed."

"My true… Mr. Cedric please stop saying these things! I love-"

Hugo had appeared and set a heavy hand upon her shoulder, disrupting what was sure to be the worst possible confession in the history of such things. Cedric stood a stone in the center of his workshop, the very airs of death swirling around him. The stately prince was understandably intimidated and reached into his pocket while bending down toward something sight unseen, "See, you shouldn't have come here beautiful, he's being all weird. Let's go."

Cedric practically growled, then stood much taller and prouder than one who was covered in green slime would typically attempt. "Mark my words prince, you think you've won the day but I guard what is mine dearly, ALL of what is mine, and you shall never trespass upon it." Cedric took a step toward the prince, wand drawn, and Hugo looked to be advancing. If the prince stepped inside the workshop all bets were off, especially in Cedric's current emotional state. She turned and flung her hands up to stop Hugo. It had the effect of pressing her torso directly into Hugo's, and the protective arm of the prince wound its way around her, gripping her tight. Cedric went deadly quiet, the wand in his hand pulsating with magic.

Sofia turned to look at Cedric, he was so incredibly upset at the world. The horrible things he'd said to her about forked tongues and fractured feelings crumpled her resolve, and unable to continue seeing him in pain like this she doubled over and cried out in anguish. A faint, "not again" escaped her and she ran once more, Hugo following her out and down the steps. At least this way Hugo would leave Cedric's tower, and no one would be injured in a fight that was most certain to occur if she had stayed. But the pain was real, and becoming all to familiar.

…

"WHOA Sofia stop okay!" He'd managed to catch her by the shoulders and pressed her into his chest, his rhythmic breathing helping to calm her. Finally the hyperventilating stopped and she was able to extract her face and look up at the young man. "Hey Sofia, that guy is seriously bad news, I hope you see that now."

"He's just upset, that's all. It's my fault, it's—"

"Stop it okay! It's NOT your fault. None of this is your fault. He messed up and he's taking it out on you, and I'm starting to get the feeling you're letting him because you're so wonderful and nice to everyone."

Their relationship _had_ been up and down as of late. In actuality it had always been like that, and now Sofia was starting to see she'd been sugar coating his interactions with her for all the wrong reasons. How long had she thought of him romantically? It had come on so gradually. Pinpointing any exact moment was escaping her, and Sofia sat there sorting through the train wreck of emotions the confrontation had brought when Hugo was mere inches from her face, smiling triumphantly, as if he'd dealt Cedric a blow without throwing a single punch. "Hey there my beautiful, there's still my surprise."

A cautious smile given by the prince was not enough to slay the pain of Cedric's words, and Sofia turned away, curling her arms up to her chest in a defensive position. "Oh Hugo I'm not up for more tonight, okay? I can't, I—"

"Come on. You were upset this afternoon and riding made you feel loads better."

"But I…" A loud groan couldn't mask the truth he spoke. Begrudgingly she allowed herself to be led out to the gardens, but nothing out of the ordinary lay before her. Quizzically she looked around, and after a brief few moments turned to the tall prince, unsure of his motivations.

Hugo was grinning, a sight to behold if ever there was one. "Close your eyes, okay?" She reared back, scanning him lengthwise. The last time she let her guard down Cedric was the only thing stopping it from ending poorly, and he wasn't here this time. Sofia glanced up toward his tower and wondered if they could ever reconcile after the way he'd spoken about her.

"Don't worry, I won't dishonor you with your eyes closed." Hugo stated. She didn't really trust him though, and covered her important bits up before closing her eyes.

There was some groaning, a bit of stomping and something swishing through the air. Hugo mumbled, "Frizz.. " something or other, then let out a large exasperated string of syllables. Sofia began to drop her hands but was inhibited from doing so. "No wait, just wait I can do this, I was practicing while you took a nap."

Relenting she covered her face once more. It began to grow ever colder, until finally the shivering made her stop this pursuit.

"Hugo I'm cold and I can't keep this up."

"Okay! Sofia you can open your eyes now."

"Wow."

Before them the gardens had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The collected rainwater had been solidified into a giant frozen sheet of ice covering the ground, and even the fountains had been frozen in place. Sofia took a cautious step and slipped a bit, causing her to reach out for Hugo. "How did you do this Hugo? I love it. The only thing better would be if it was-"

As if on cue tiny snowflakes began falling from the sky, landing on her nose and eyelashes. She turned up to face him, a fleeting happiness wrought upon her face. "Thank you. It's a lovely present."

"That's not the best part. Hold still again, okay?"

"Uh, do I need to close my eyes?"

"No, I just need to check something first."

He turned around and unfurled a few pages. She managed a peak over his shoulder, and saw parchments with spells on them. He was trying to memorize one to alter clothing.

"Hugo, you know I can help you, right?"

"But it won't be a present if you do it."

"It's okay. Let me. I really like magic."

He stood tall and held out a very thin and beautifully crafted dark blue wand. It looked nothing like the wand he'd used at Royal prep. Where he'd gotten it was anyone's guess. It almost looked like…

"Where did you get the wand and spells Hugo? You were never that crazy about magic when we were in school together."

He smiled as he handed over the wand. "I know, but you always were, and even though it's not my thing, because you love it I can try, and look! I did it, I'm just perfect for you, aren't I?"

It was impossible for the princess not to perform an over-exaggerated eye-roll at the comment while demanding the spell parchments. She was looking them over as Hugo kept on bloviating, "Don't you see how amazing I am? How good it feels to be together Sofia. I can do anything you like. I even borrowed Cecelia's wand and spells to make it happen. Aren't you impressed?"

Wow he was fishing hard. "I already told you it was really nice, now stand still."

She cast the spell that altered his clothes while thinking about Cecelia. The princess had considerable doubts the witch would have helped if she knew Hugo's true intentions.

Spell performed, skates appeared on his feet, and the realization of what this was about dawned on her.

"Can you conjure it on yourself too Sofia?"

She looked away hesitantly, but he took her hand into his own. "Please, won't you skate with me? You're wonderful, you're marvelous, and when we skate I feel contented. Please Sofia."

"I don't know about this."

Dejected, Hugo looked down. "After the day I had at Hildegard's funeral all I wanted was to skate with you, to take my mind off things with my Dad. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

Oh, the guilt. She groaned, but gave in to a delighted Hugo. Taking her mind off what happened in the tower seemed her only recourse, Cedric had made it abundantly clear he was furious with her and her presence only aggravated him further. Skates conjured, they took a turn around the gardens, building speed. It had been an incredibly long time since she'd skated with him. They used to do it often as children, but ever since his affections were known she'd felt uncomfortable. Skating required he touch her in places, but to his credit he kept his hands mainly to himself. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait, I was going to conjure some music too. It was one of the spells."

"You mean this one?"

Sofia pulled the last parchment out while Hugo nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

She recoiled, "Maybe it's better this way, okay? I'm not so comfortable with that. This isn't a recital." Begrudgingly he accepted defeat, and contented himself with twirling around on the ice. He was truly gifted at this, and was impressive to behold. It reminded Sofia of Amber's departed pet peacock Praline when in the midst of his infamous, 'shimmer' move. The association made her giggle, Hugo was indeed putting himself on full display.

He registered the smile the peacock's memory had brought to the princess, and moved in closer, putting a hand around her waist and gliding her around the ice. He was a master of the rink, and dancing with him along it was calming, even if it required a different muscle set than she normally used.

The quiet was broken by Hugo, "This is so nice Sofia, don't you think so?"

"It… is."

"Especially after the funeral this morning. My dad made me so incredibly angry."

He pivoted, guiding her expertly around in a spin, "What did your Dad say Hugo."

"He was actually standing there, telling me that he knew somehow I'd be okay and it wasn't worth putting the kingdom in danger."

"Oh Hugo, I'm so sorry."

He took to a more aggressive pace that mirrored his growing emotional turmoil, spinning her around in swirling motions across the ice. "At least Axel was worried. Even though I'll never be king because he was born first, at least my brother thinks my life has meaning."

Sofia slid into a stop, the full magnitude of Hugo's words landing on her as a meteor falls to the earth.

"What did you say Hugo?"

"Axel, my brother, the crown prince? He's going to be king once my Dad passes on." Hugo looked her up and down, as if she'd been injured. "Isn't that obvious? He's the crown prince, he's my older brother, so of course I'm never going to get the chance."

Sofia was reeling. Axel was sympathetic to the revolution, and if he took over Sofia was sure the slave trade would end, definitively. Aaron only went along with it because his country was beaten into submission, and he was in no position to govern right now anyway.

But how to go about doing it?

Hugo was bent over with concern, and Sofia was sure she lacked the ability to maintain composure after a revelation of this magnitude. "Hugo, does your family traditionally abdicate when the ruler gets old?"

She waited with bated breath for his answer, but he shook his head 'no'. Crestfallen, Sofia's hopes dropped down and landed like a thud in her stomach.

"Hugo, can Axel take over for your father… now?" The prince met the hesitant question with incredulity. "What are you suggesting Sofia? That Axel overthrow my Dad because he was mean to me? That's… That's just…"

He reached down in one fluid motion and pulled her closer, the conjured skates gliding across the ice until their bodies touched. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Sofia wasn't skilled enough to stop it. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

She sneered.

He sighed and gave a soft chuckle, "That you're protective of me and you'd want the world to change to make me happy, that's so sweet Sofia. But Axel never would, even though he's mad at Dad he'd never go against our father publicly, and he'd never in a million years take the crown. Axel believes in family, and Dad is still family, even if he's more interested in ruling the kingdom than supporting his children."

Hugo began swaying with her pulled close along the ice while Sofia tried to process everything. She could ask Axel herself, when she saw him next, and considering he'd gone against his father's commands and was fighting against him in this war it was possible. Then she wouldn't need to risk being cursed by the Amulet to end this war. But there were logistics to consider. A coup was a messy affair in the best of circumstances, and how loyalties were divided in Maldonia was anyone's guess. But… Hugo might know some of the grittier details.

Lost in thought the princess wasn't cognizant of Hugo's hand, now roaming freely along her torso. "Hugo, if Axel did want to take over, would your kingdom accept it? Would you accept it? You wouldn't fight against him, would you? Is there any way Axel could win against your father? Please Hugo tell me."

She looked at him earnestly, the gravity of her statement seemingly lost on the smitten prince. "It doesn't matter Sofia." He'd drawn her in ever closer, taking full advantage of her distracted state,

All that matters is you."

"And me".

"But Hugo—"

"And this."

Set underneath the moonlight and gently falling snow, the prince's soft lips were pressed against hers in one effortless moment of passion across the ice.


	26. Chapter26-Infatuations

**Chapter 26- Infatuations**

Sofia's first kiss had been stolen.

Before she could shove Hugo away the ice below fractured and exploded upward, flinging shards everywhere. This coincided with what sounded like the dying wail of a slain dragon echoing through the gardens from above. Instinctively Sofia threw her hands up to protect her face, but felt stings along her forearms and cheek. Once the blast subsided she reached out toward Hugo, rolling on the ground pathetically and screaming incoherently.

"Hugo! Are you okay? Hugo!"

Hugo finally stopped rolling and sat up on his knees, stunned. " _Augh_ , I think so."

"Then How _COULD_ you do that?! You SAID you wouldn't take advantage of me!"

Hugo was still reeling back and forth somewhat and looking around at the magical carnage, "I said I wouldn't kiss you with your eyes closed, what happened to the ice?"

"You SAID you wouldn't DISHONOR me! I was asking you a question _HUGO_ , HOW COULD YOU KISS ME?!" Hugo had risen to his feet, and reached forward with concern for her well being. She shoved the man away and began ripping off the skates. Hugo fell to his backside with an unceremonious thud.

Sofia looked him over, completely at a loss to reconcile what had just happened. She'd never really given much thought to the circumstances surrounding her first kiss, having only recently being wrapped up in these sorts of emotions. But as she stood there, eyeing the man who'd done the deed she felt nothing like the warm and contented feeling this moment was supposed to produce. Instead she was left hollow, as if happiness had been sucked from her into a void. Hugo stared back at her, clearly regretting his actions and struggling to find the right thing to say to rectify the situation. But there was no cure for this, one couldn't go back in time and change this milestone.

Lifting one hand to her lips, Sofia covered the lower half of her face while tears welled in her eyes. Hugo struggled upright once more, slapping at the mud that now covered his backside. "Sofia please don't be upset! I really do love you, and I just wanted to show you how I felt."

As his words came tumbling out her head began to involuntarily sway back and forth, "No! You KNEW that I didn't want this! I told you that when Mr. Cedric stopped you the last time."

Hugo tried to apply pressure to his arm but winced, crying out in pain. His jacket sleeve began turning from azure to crimson along the length of the gash he'd sustained. Realizing it was a wound beyond her skills to heal she grimaced.

"Come on Hugo, let's get you some help for your arm. Mr. Cedric can heal it."

At the mention of the sorcerer Hugo's expression hardened, a hatred gripping the young man. Sofia looked down at her hands, and felt a certain loss that it wasn't Cedric with whom she'd shared her first kiss, despite knowing he'd never love her that way, she still wanted it to be him. Hugo stood tensely, balling his uninjured arm's hand into a fist.

"Are you really _that_ naïve Sofia?"

"What are you suggesting Hugo?" Sofia was now set on the defensive.

"That the only people in this entire castle who could have cast a spell that destroyed the ice were you and that sorcerer, and I know you didn't do it." Hugo gestured all around him at the shattered surroundings.

"Mr. Cedric PROTECTS me, he'd never hurt anyone!"

"You really think he's 'protective' of you!" Sofia nodded but was cut off before she could defend Cedric. "I bet he's up there somewhere, watching us and jealous of the great time we were having."

"We were NOT having a great time. I was worried about the war and you took advantage of me!"

"I did not! It was all so perfect, just like a kiss should be but that sorcerer couldn't handle it, and look! I'm bleeding!" Hugo gestured down to his arm, now dripping with blood. But Cedric never hurt anyone, in all those years of hunting her amulet not once was someone hurt.

"You don't know who made it explode any more than I do! And Mr. Cedric NEVER hurts people, EVER."

"Are you serious? I _KNOW_ that when you were burned Amalthea, Edith, AND Cecelia didn't do it. Now tell me Sofia, who else could have started the fire that burned your leg, huh? Who ELSE had a wand at that dinner!?"

Sofia's mouth fell open. It never occurred to her that Cedric might have been the one who burned her. Unsure words drifted out of her, "That's… not possible."

"Of course it is! That guy is _dangerous_."

Sofia's eyes narrowed, but what could she say? She didn't know who had burned her, and Cedric had leveled lots of emotional devastation as of late. "It just wasn't him okay! He NEVER actually hurts people, NEVER."

As if on cue she saw the outline of a raven in the moonlight circling overhead.

Cedric was watching her, from somewhere. But where? And if he was watching this… Sofia turned away from Hugo, unwilling to acknowledge that the stinging of her arms and Hugo's persistent bleeding might have been caused by her beloved sorcerer. A smug smile spread across the prince's face, and he took a step closer, extending both of his arms outward to wrap her in an embrace. "Come on beautiful, you've got to realize that I'm the one who's perfect for you. We could be so happy together if you'd just let me into your heart."

She shook her head. "Hugo let me make this perfectly clear. I'm NOT interested in you that way. My being close to Mr. Cedric doesn't change that."

Hugo cringed when she said it, and grit his teeth. "Oh man, he's really got you snowed." There was a disarming sincerity in his eyes. "That guy's _obsessed_ with you Sofia. Can't you see it? He's constantly watching you, touching you, pushing other people away, and you're letting him do it. You're enabling him to be this way."

"You're being ridiculous Hugo. You're just mad because he's my best friend and you're aren't."

"He's NOT your best friend Sofia, he can't be!"

"Why! Why is it SO HARD for everyone to accept that Mr. Cedric is perfect for me!" As soon as she said it she clamped down. Hugo's eyes went wide, and mouth dropped open.

"I KNEW it! That letch has gotten to you, hasn't he!"

Hugo took another step closer, pressing her further, "Has he been touching you?! What did he do to you Sofia!"

Her breathing intensified while Sofia grasped desperately for control of the conversation. There was absolutely no upside to revealing the way she felt about Cedric to Hugo. "That kind of accusation doesn't deserve a response, and I can't let you spread rumors about Mr. Cedric anymore." That gave Hugo pause, but Sofia wasn't done yet. "I understand why you can't go home Hugo, but I want you to leave me alone from now on."

"But Sofia, wait—"

"NO Hugo. Accusing Mr. Cedric of violence and manipulating me is the final straw. Please leave me alone."

With that she turned and headed back toward the castle, trying desperately not to break out crying over the whole ordeal. Her first kiss was now a memory, never to be repeated. It served her right, she'd let her guard down around Hugo, knowing he'd tried it once before. The closer to her room she got the more upset she became. She was ascending the final staircase when her mother's soft voice rang out from above. "Oh Sofia! I thought you were outside with Hugo."

Looking up from her emotional distress Miranda was there, along with Baileywick and another visitor behind them. Instantly Miranda was wracked with worry, "Sofia dear, what's the matter?"

Wiping away a tear she saw none other than Cecelia's long slender frame poking out from behind the worried woman. When the girl saw Sofia upset she also seemed worried. "It's nothing Mom, I just want to be alone, okay?"

"Oh I see." Miranda took a few steps toward her daughter, arms outstretched. "What happened with Hugo?"

Upset but unable to accurately convey all the turmoil she was experiencing Sofia stood there. There was a tiny gasp from above, as Cecelia tensed up. Noticing her daughter's gaze, Miranda turned to see the young sorceress, "I believe you two have met before. Cecelia is here to make sure Hugo's spells went right. Apparently he's not very good at magic."

Sofia's gaze dropped to the floor, and she pulled away from her mother trying to flee toward her room, "Wait Sofia!"

It halted the princess as she ascended the stairs, having pulled level with Cecelia a step below the banister. The girl was just staring at Sofia with trembling lips and shaking hands. "Sofia did you think about our discussion earlier?" She turned back toward her mother, "Did you try letting love grow?"

Miranda was smiling gently at her, with an otherworldly amount of kindness. Sofia's eyes darted around the room, trying to find what to say. Finally her eyes fell to the floor as a quiet, "He kissed me." Came drifting out.

Miranda was worried above all, and ascended the stairs to her daughter at a rapid pace. "Sofia what else happened? Are you okay?" The woman reached up toward Sofia's cheek worried, as if she was going to cradle her daughter's head in her arms, but Sofia pulled away. "I just really want to be alone right now. Please, I'm so confused."

She spun to escape and caught sight of Cecelia. One look at the girl and the misery Sofia's statement evoked was enough to confirm her suspicions. Poor Cecelia was in love with Hugo the Charlatan. Miranda said something, but empathy for the witch overwhelmed her. Sofia delivered an emphatic, "Hugo's arm is hurt. You can heal him, skate with him, whatever you want." The witch seemed unsure how to respond as Sofia turned and bolted up the steps and straight into her room. Today had started out so wonderful with Cedric dancing his fingers along her hip, and was thoroughly, unequivocally ruined.

It had been entirely her fault. The spat with Cedric gave Hugo the opportunity, and he fully utilized it by playing on her emotional state. The more she thought about it, the more anger and frustration boiled out. Cedric might not have been an innocent in all of this, but Hugo really _was_ the charlatan Cedric made him out to be.

Sofia sat for a long while on her bed sobbing and upset, feeling so very broken inside. The little phoenix was still there and curled up on her lap for comfort. The woe was interrupted by a rapping on her window. Wormwood had made another appearance. Her phoenix turned away, burying her little beak into Sofia's lap. Lovingly she brushed her hand along the bird. "Ah don't be mad at Wormwood. Why are you mad at him anyway?"

Her bird gave a series of soft chirps and Sofia sighed. "It really would be easier if you could speak. Then I could tell you all about what happened tonight with Hugo, and how Mr. Cedric and I can't seem to understand each other."

Sofia glanced to the other side of her bed, and upon it were Cedric's two notes, the latter one still pulsating beautifully with magic. "If you can reconcile with Wormwood maybe there's a chance for me and Mr. Cedric to stop fighting. You don't have any reason to fight with him after all, it's not like he's Mr. Cedric."

Sofia stood and unlatched the window. The raven came swooping in, landing on bed alongside Cedric's notes. The bird shook some residual snowflakes off, he'd flown through Hugo's magical snow.

"What are you doing here Wormwood?"

"You don't _really_ have to ask do you princess?" He hopped over her covers toward the phoenix, but the bird turned away, and Wormwood puffed up in haughty indignation. He turned back to Sofia, "Fine. Cedric ordered me here to keep an eye on you, like always."

"Keep an eye on me?"

The raven cawed annoyed, "Yes, to make sure that prince fellow doesn't spend the night in your bedchambers, or worse."

So Cedric was still trying to protect her, despite pushing him away. "Oh." Sofia turned to stare at the note on her bed. It seemed to be _staring_ at her, burning into her psyche and begging to be read. She brushed back the tears and took the first one in her hand. Today had been truly horrible, what was one more misery on the pile?

She cringed as the parchment unfurled, and true to form it was filled with an angry tirade. He must have written it hastily after being banished from her room.

 _..._

 _That display was simply to torment me, wasn't it? I can't believe you'd be laughing with HIM after leveling such charges against me, and in your bed no less. Is it truly your intention to rip me apart, piece by piece?_

 _What do you honestly expect? Especially after your father made it PERFECTLY CLEAR I was to stop 'distracting' you. Would you have me stand upon the rooftops and shout it to the world? This isn't Agrabah, or Stefan's kingdom, or even Friezenburg, for which you seem to have developed such an affinity, where unattached women of your age are already considered spinsters. It's ENCHANCIA, and anything less than your being eighteen is decidedly frowned upon._

 _Why can't you realize that my advanced age, your decidedly elevated social standing, and even our differing dispositions would make others unaccepting? Despite the truth we share it's the PERCEPTION that matters. You must know what people would assume of me, but still you torment my soul. I should have expected as much, misery comes from the broken guise of happiness._

 _..._

Once read the parchment imploded, leaving behind a little puff of fibers the only proof it ever existed. Beyond the lack of an apology, which seemed so trivial now, were waves of anger and confliction. He was none too pleased about Hugo in her room, but beyond that he _was_ embarrassed to acknowledge her friendship for a litany of reasons. That whole bit about her father chiding Cedric for being close to her triggered realizations. Cedric would have been going directly against Rolland's commands if he'd been fully honest about their close friendship to the other sorcerers. Their relationship _would_ seem odd to anyone outside looking in. She had even struggled with the ways to define it.

Sofia gripped the sides of her head with regret, but then the pulsating second note was sitting there a ways off, just begging to be read. She pulled on the corner, the parchment unfurling with beautiful waves of light that bounced off the walls.

 _Sweetheart this war is destroying my last grip on sanity,  
It seems my life is an unending string of calamities,  
I'll be the one to apologize if it brings lasting peace,_

 _Because this war is destroying me by inches._

 _Only you can put an end to my horrible suffering,  
I'll march straight up to the king and I will tell him everything,  
Push all of the fears away and find the strength to be what you need,_

 _I just need to know that you will stand beside me._

 _Please you must know that I'm filled with regret and feel horribly,  
And that I'd do anything you want to find myself redeemed,  
I now know you've been let down but if you only knew my dreams,_

 _What I would do to keep you near me forever_ _ **.**_

Upon reading the note it smoldered into a pile of ash. It was everything she could have ever wanted from him. All the empathy in the world rained down upon her, and she bolted from her room up to his workshop. He'd assumed she'd read these and still spent the afternoon with Hugo in full view of his tower, leaving him alone to stew. Resolved to stay no matter what she bounded up his tower steps and found the door unlocked.

She burst inside, but he wasn't there. Bounding across the workshop she flung the red curtains back and there, sitting along his bed with one knee curled up to his chest sat Cedric, barely illuminated by the moonlight. Drawing the curtain back revealed all of the gold stars she'd won him at the Hexley Hall tournament clutched in his hands. He turned to face her, pasty. Presumably he'd been crying.

Time moved in slow motion as she ran toward him, wrapping her arms around his head and knocking him backward onto the bed. Gold stars went flying, and he began flailing underneath her, trying to get free.

After a bit she felt his chest jumping strangely, and realized she was probably suffocating him. "Sorry." She slid back a tiny bit and he gasped for air, then after recovering he looked up, staring at her. She could feel his breath catching in his throat but overwhelmed she soldiered on. "I'm so incredibly sorry Mr. Cedric!" She buried her head into his shoulder, convulsing.

He didn't lift his arms up to hug her, or move, or acknowledge her repeated apologies. The only movements he made were halted breaths. She crawled forward, stretching her body lengthwise over his and whispered into his ear. "Please forgive me Mr. Cedric, you were right, I wasn't thinking about you, or how people might treat you, I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I'm so incredibly sorry."

She felt his whole face move as he sniffled. "Do you expect me to just _forget_ the events of today then?"

She gripped onto his head tighter, as if trying to crawl inside him, "Yes, No, I don't know. I wish I could forget today. I hate fighting with you."

"And what sparked this change of heart dearest? Was he a _sloppy kisser_?" Cedric was oozing cynicism, but she couldn't let it deter her. As he said it he turned his face and shoulders away. But he didn't get up and leave, instead his arm reached around her center, gripping her tight.

"No, I—wait, how do you know Hugo kissed me?" She felt his whole torso recoil as he drew his legs up as if preparing for a body blow. "Mr. Cedric, were you watching us ice skate?" His breathing intensified but he didn't answer. An outright lie would assuredly follow, one she didn't need him to say. "You made the ice explode, didn't you?"

He winced. She took a long deep breath, and nuzzled herself into his neck. "I wish you would have just come out to the gardens. I'd rather have skated with you." He started whimpering, "I wish that I would have come in to your workshop after dinner and shut the door so Hugo couldn't follow me." He started convulsing again, "and I wish I'd never said what I said in my room earlier, or in Friezenburg. I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric. You mean more to me than any of those things."

His remaining hand found it's way up into her hair. "I s… I s-s-suppose you aren't the only one to blame for, _today_. To that I am… what I mean to say is I…"

"You don't have to say it. I just read your notes and I understand."

"What do you mean ' _just_ '? Wormy delivered them hours ago, before you went _filly frolicking_."

"Well I was hurt, and upset, and I guess I was afraid of what you'd written. They could have said that you didn't want to be around me, at all."

Realization struck him. "Oh Sofia." He turned back around to face her grunting and squirming as he did it, quite a feat considering she was still covering most of his body with her own and was decidedly not a light person. "I just wanted you to stop being angry with me, and to keep you away from that _pilfering prince_."

"I know that now, and I'm so sorry for the way things went today. If I could take it all back I would."

Soft lips were pressed onto her cheek. "Sweetheart I… wait what ever is the matter with your skin?"

"Huh?" Cedric had sat up abruptly, pushing her upright with his arm and licking his lips while growing upset. "What are you talking about?"

"It's BLOOD! You're _bleeding_!" A little awkward roll and he was out from under her, pulling her frantically toward the workshop and light. Once out he turned to inspect her, growing frantic as Sofia steadied her gaze on him and prayed to observe regret.

"The shattered ice cut me."

His eyes bulged out in horror and arms went haywire, knocking things over as he muttering frantically, "I can fix it, I can fix it, oh where did my wand get to?" Zooming in on the wand case she'd made him years ago he lunged forward. Clumsy fingers banged into it and knocked the case to the table below. The lock snapped open and his family wand came tumbling out and across the table. Several attempts were made to grab it while he whimpered. Sofia put an end to it by reaching out and grabbing the wand as it rolled off the table. She reached out the other hand and set it against Cedric's chest, calming down the man. Slowly he clasped his fingers around her hand and his wand, gently extracting the thing, the obvious shame of hurting her actually made the princess feel better, in that he was remorseful. But then, his reaction was very similar to the way he'd had an emotional breakdown after she'd been burned. Could he have been the one who burned her after all?

He gave her the dearest quick hug, then set about mending the minor cuts to her cheek and forearms. The creaking of beams in the tower roof was the only sound for minutes as white healing light streamed from his wand, wrapping her in its healing aura.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt us Mr. Cedric."

An eyebrow went up, "Us?"

"Well yeah. Hugo was hurt worse than I was, and it was you who made the ice explode, wasn't it?" The menacing grunt the sorcerer emitted could curl the hair on a porcupine.

"I'll not do it Sofia. I'll not use my magic to heal whatever scrapes that _prince_ has. He's _unworthy_ of the attentions of a royal sorcerer."

"But you hurt him, and you never hurt anyone. You want to make it right, don't you?" There was no doubt in Sofia's mind that Cecelia would heal the prince, but she needed to know Cedric would do the right thing, and make the right choice. He just had too.

Cedric turned and face planted into the nearest table. "I do try to live in such a way that I minimize hurting people, but sometimes it's unavoidable. Regardless, why should I waste my magic on him, of all people? That he should disappear from this kingdom and our lives forevermore would be my fondest wish."

His evasiveness caused her pause. "I wouldn't mind that either, but still he was hurt." Distress rose, manifesting in a desperate longing that Cedric would step up and redeem himself. Instead, Cedric avoided the guilt by staring out the window, and seemed to intentionally turn the conversation to the faint sounds of laughing drifting up from the gardens below.

He stepped away, toward the window, and spoke with derision. "It seems that _prince_ doesn't need my help after all." Sofia followed him over and he turned abruptly, placing a hand in front of her face. "Dearest, it would delight me to no end to have you witness what is on display down there, but even so, I fear for your feelings."

"What?" Sofia batted his hand away and leaned out the window. Off in the distance she could discern the outline of a male and female dancing along freshly conjured ice. Cecelia had fixed the spells, and was probably relishing this opportunity to be wrapped in Hugo's arms.

"Good."

It startled the sorcerer, and he eyed her incredulously."Do you expect me to believe that? After what I saw today, all of my suspicions were realized."

She stepped closer, wrapping arms around his reluctant frame and turned up to face him. "What suspicions? Mr. Cedric I really don't like Hugo at all anymore, even as a friend."

He gave a soft, condescending chuckle, and whispered to her softly. "I watched your lips tell a different tale."

"It's the truth! I told him not to kiss me but he didn't listen."

Wary stares were tossed her way, but they finally relented. "Then, you're not going to marry that weasel and fly away to Maldonia, leaving me to wallow in lonely misery for the rest of my miserable existence?"

"No, of course not." He set his head against hers and tightened the hug around her. "You are so special to me Mr. Cedric, you know that right?" There were actual hints of a smile on the small fraction of his face she could see. "Even if I'm a lot younger than you, and of a different social class, and all those things you said in the letter, I still—"

Smile faded, he was growing ever more nervous, as his hands began to rub themselves along her arms and his breathing became erratic once more. She wanted to tell him how she truly felt, but was worried about upsetting the delicate balance they'd struck. "You have to know what matters to me most is the person, not any of those things society sees us as. I lo… care for you as a person, beyond the labels of young and old, princess and sorcerer. You're _you_ , you know what I mean?"

He was nodding, causing him to rub his forehead along the top of her head. "Indeed I do, but then you see it is the _label_ my dear, the labels mean _everything_ to some people."

"Not to me."

"Yes I do realize that is part of your unyielding charm, but I also know for certain that your father will care about the labels, especially with regards to you. The man knows no limits to his hypocrisy." She tried to interject but Cedric seemed determined to say his piece, "and I know you give little credit to Rolland's opinion as of late, and for that I am thankful if not a bit delighted, but in all honesty there are few who would approve any sort of relationship between a man of my years and a woman of yours."

"You're not that much older than me Mr. Cedric."

"I should think by now you know I'm _a lot_ older than you Sofia."

Exasperated, Sofia could take no more of the mammoth in the room. "Mr. Cedric why does this matter so much to you? How old are you anyway?"

He froze. "Ah well then that's, well that's not something I plan on… Please it's better if we leave that be."

"But why? Can't you just tell me?" He laughed nervously. "Are you older than Baileywick?"

"SOFIA."

"Well, are you?"

"POSEIDON'S PUMPKINS girl NO, I'm not older than Baileywick. The man is ancient, I'm pretty sure he manifested into being when the castle was built."

"Then, are you older than Rolland?"

To that Cedric gulped strangely. "Where are you going with this Sofia?"

"You ARE older than Rolland, aren't you?"

"Merlin's Mushrooms. No Sofia, I'm younger than the king. Why is the specific number so important to you all of a sudden?"

"It's not important to me at all, but it's obviously important to you. Maybe if you actually tell me how old you are I can finally put your fears about it to rest. As long as it's ambiguous you'll keep thinking about it."

"I'd prefer we left it at I'm older than you, lest the depths of my depravity be quantified."

"I already said I don't care how old you are." She huffed at his intractability, then regrouped. "What about Mom?"

"Alright Sofia, let this torture end! I'm 21 years older than you. There, I said it. Now you can hate me forevermore."

He turned from her and planted his face into the stone wall, whimpering loudly, evidently seriously concerned about this.

"Why would I hate you Mr. Cedric? I could never hate you."

Tilting ever so slightly to see her reaction he muttered, "Because I'm _unworthy_ of your company. I'm much too old."

"Aww Mr. Cedric, don't be like that. You're still the best, no matter how old you are! And you mean so much to me."

"Really Sofia, you don't mind?"

"Why should I mind? You're a _person_ , just like me. Well not _just_ like me, you're a man, a… um, handsome man," Her voice became unsteady as he extracted his head out of the wall and turned to face her, a tiny red welt on his forehead. She felt compelled to lean forward, and granted the softest little kiss to the injured spot. Pulling back, Cedric was blushing heavily. Oops, she'd stopped mid-sentence. Where was she going with this? "Oh and I'm a woman, but still I think you're amazing, even if you've got a bit of a vindictive streak sometimes."

"Oh Sofia…" He grabbed her up into his arms, shifting her about the floor of the tower overwhelmingly delighted, "Sweetheart do you truly mean it?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. Your mind, your heart, your soul, those are what I…" She felt suddenly self-conscious, and knew she must be blushing heavily. He didn't seem to mind though and a long, soft finger began traipsing along her temple down to her lips. "That's what really matters, at least to me."

"I suppose it truly is." There was a softness to him she rarely saw. His eyes began to close, and hers did in kind. They'd come to an understanding. A warm, kind, and soft moment of understanding where the sleeves of his robe had wrapped themselves over her shoulders. She was hopelessly lost in loving him, wasn't she?

There was a sudden burst of laughter from outside. It caught both Sofia and Cedric's attention and they turned to see the silhouette of Cecelia bent forward begging to be kissed, while Hugo just skated off toward the castle. The girl stayed in that position, until Hugo was gone, then collapsed on the ice with her hands to her face.

Sofia bit her lip as Cecelia had been jilted. "Poor girl."

Cedric was hovering there, staring at her as his arms loosened their grip on her and fell to his sides. "Poor… you honestly wanted that charlatan to kiss her? How many women must the man embrace in one evening? He sickens me." Narrowed eyes in anger stared off toward the castle where Hugo had retreated. "I hate _cheating_ , in all its forms."

They turned away from the window, Sofia reaching for Cedric's hands. "I just wanted Cecelia to be happy. She seems so unhappy, always wanting approval from her mother and never getting it. It would be nice for her if someone loved her."

Cedric exhaled through the nose emphatically. "I suppose you've no romantic inclinations toward _that prince_ at all."

"Nope."

" _Well_ then I can sympathize to some extent with her. The approval I sought from my father at her age never came, and love would have done wonders to soften the blow." The reminiscent look he wore changed to kindness as he turned to gaze upon Sofia, "But I suppose it took you to provide resolution to that particular problem, didn't it sweetheart?"

She smiled up at him, remembering the several instances she'd helped his relationship with his father.

Cedric sighed, "I suppose as long as that prince keeps his hands off _my_ Sofia it's not my place to stick my nose into other's business, but nevertheless I've the burning desire to turn him into a hop toad. I'm very good at conjuring toads after all, even if they do have flippers when I'm upset."

"Mr. Cedric."

"Or maybe I could turn him into a piglet? We could have Chef Andre roast him with imported pineapples for the Villager's ball the day after tomorrow, and there's more than a few apples ripe for the picking in the orchard to stuff him with."

The image of Hugo roasting on a spit made her smile widely.

"You know Sofia we're not limited to annoying animals. I could turn him into a rock, or even a doormat. Oh! A doormat sounds positively _divine_ , then I could stomp on him without making you upset."

Sofia burst out in giggles as Cedric kept on stroking her hands.

"Oh Mr. Cedric stop! I'm supposed to feel sad for Cecelia, not be laughing."

"But you're beautiful when you laugh Sofia, and as this afternoon demonstrated I'm horribly inept at pacifying you when you're upset."

She looked up at him, filled with love and for once not reproaching herself for it. Maybe fleshing out the mental roadblocks he had also helped to resolve her inner turmoil. He seemed to be reigning down a bit of contentedness, then looked sideways to his bedchambers and gripped her hands.

He walked her slowly into his room and pulled the curtains closed behind them, then gently encouraged her to sit on the bed, and there he stood before her, biting his lip. "Mr. Cedric, are you-"

A long thin finger was pressed to her lips, silencing her. He withdrew the hand, slowly closed his eyes and began undressing. A whole flurry of emotions swept through her as she watched this display happening so close she could reach out and touch him if she had a dash more courage and wasn't worried he'd recoil. The robe, his gloves, the bow, the vest, the shirt, his shoes, socks, all tossed into a pile at the end of his bed. The only thing left was his pants. Sofia couldn't help but notice he must be cold and leaned over, trying to grab the robe from the pile. He stopped her and stood there, almost naked before her. She erupted in tingles, with no idea what was happening but all the same loathe to disrupt the moment. He ran his hands along her arms and back till he came to the hem of the conjured jacket she wore, then gently lifted it over and off her head.

Oh man, he was undressing her. Articles of clothing kept coming off, dirty socks, the blouse, even her undergarments. It made her burn with shyness and more than a little trepidation, causing her to cover her feminine attributes with her arms. He paused at her skating jumper as his fingers began nervously twitching. "Do y-y-y-you pre, prefer to s… sl-ssssssleep with them?" he barely managed to squeak out. She never slept in pants, and would give all the treasures a princess could bestow if he would but continue despite her unexpected shyness. Unsure of exactly what to do she kept looking at him in disbelief this was happening until he pulled away.

"No!" She reached out and grabbed the nearest arm, halting his retreat and exposing part of her topside. She could have sworn he looked flush, but he didn't reach out to touch her skin in any sort of way, instead he stood there eyeing her every move. It must have been a trick of the moonlight. "No I… don't sleep in pants."

A wicked little grin sprouted. "Then I s-s-suppose I can return the f-f-favor you lent me when I was ill." A gentle push on her stomach made her fall backward onto his bed, and she couldn't believe this was happening. He was undoing the latch on her pants while she stared up at the ceiling, nervous energy rocking her core as he slid the garment off. She was praying with all her might that he wasn't gay, and this was exactly what it seemed it would be. That they were going be physical with each other. That he might want to actually….

 **PART 2:**

Once her pants were off there was silence. Waiting there, mostly naked and staring up at his ceiling she felt a soft cloth drape over her stomach. With that he flopped over onto the bed, wrapping himself in purple folds.

Sofia looked down, and the fabric was the robe he'd conjured for her. Cedric curled up alongside her, snuggling into the blankets and wrapping them both in the smell of magic. He meant to fall asleep intertwined with her.

The excitement of the moment faded away, and she sat up kicking herself at her stupidity of actually thinking he was going to romantically advance on her while he watched her put the robe on. The small tiara she'd worn all evening was conspicuously still on her head, caught in tousled curls from the clothing removal. Extracting it, she leaned over him and placed it on the table, her hand trailing over the book on magical stones. It was open to a page about three quarters of the way through. She pushed her disappointment aside and focused on the more important task at hand, saving everyone and stopping the war. Axel taking over Maldonia didn't seem like a viable option, so the old plan seemed the better route to travel.

"Mr. Cedric, you said that you memorized this book, right?"

"Yes indeed I have. You bequeathed it, and when I read it I remind myself that you do indeed care."

"Oh Mr. Cedric I care, I care so much. Don't forget it, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his head, hugging tightly.

"I do try Sofia, but I find the task exceedingly difficult when some of your more errant behaviors surface."

She spent a long few minutes winding her hands through his hair while the man just laid there growing that goofy grin once more. He finally seemed happy, and in this induced state would be more wiling to share magical knowledge. "Mr. Cedric, when we were in the carriage, it sounded like there was a spell in that book to use my Amulet."

"Yes indeed there is a specific potion of note, about three pages from the back." He snuggled into her neck, "but I suppose that option has run its course." Hugging him tightly she stared at the book. The answer was right there, in its pages.

A few fingers began stroking her star pin. "It's still in your hair."

"Uh huh, why do you keep saying that? I never take it out, it… reminds me of you."

He looked down to the non-existent space between their bodies. "I see."

"Hey, maybe that's what you need, something like my hair clip to remind you how much I… care." Sofia reached out and grabbed one of the errant gold stars that had been flung when she attacked him with hugs earlier. She looped the fabric over his neck and positioned the star along his collarbone. Looking back up at him the sorcerer was positively beaming.

"You've… marked me."

"What? I just thought maybe you wouldn't worry so much if you always have this with you."

He ran his fingers over the star, and seemed to be emotionally bonding with it. So much the better, if he was able to let her wander out of his sight without loosing composure. He wiggled one of his legs in between hers, smiling as if he'd won that Hexley Hall tournament himself. "You've made me so happy."

There were several minutes of contented hugging before he spoke once more. "Please never leave me Sofia." Was uttered as he gripped her tight, his weight on her side.

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric, I'm not going anywhere. You're my sorcerer." Sofia was left staring up at the ceiling and reflecting on the day's events while Cedric sighed periodically. It had taken all her effort and several hours to patch things up with Cedric, and she wondered how her copy was faring. Surely she had managed to save the day and her Papa in Friezenburg, but then why hadn't her copy returned? It had been hours. It kept her up, and the thought that maybe her copy had failed began to take hold. It had taken _too_ long, much too long. Scarlett should have been back before the ice skating incident. Restless, she began to contemplate going to Friezenburg herself to track down her copy and make sure everyone was okay. She seemed to have reached a stalemate with Cedric, as he seemed unwilling to fall asleep first. Contest unspoken, worry for Friezenburg was tabled till the next day, and she let sleep consume her once more.

…

The morning came all too soon, and Sofia awoke to the dull ache of a bony elbow jutting into her side and with a distinct feeling of intoxication once more. Realizing that she'd spent the entire evening intertwined with Cedric set the warmest sensations coursing through her extremities. She tried to slowly shift her weight around and relieve the pressure the elbow was placing on her side, but the effort made her muscles ache. Lactic acid built from the ice escapade the night prior had combined with the stillness of the night to produce sore limbs.

A loud groan of discomfort and Cedric woke with a start. Settling back into her she felt his leg rise up alongside hers as that goofy grin streaked across his face once more. She tried to stretch out her neck to nestle into his shoulder, but her muscles again complained heavily, causing her to voice their displeasure.

"Uuugghhh."

An eyebrow went up, slightly annoyed at having been woken in such a way. "Sofia whatever is the matter? You sound as if you've been rolling boulders uphill all night, when I'm quite certain you were in fact dozing happily beside me." He shifted as he said it, causing her to roll a bit to the side.

"Uuuggh, please stop moving Mr. Cedric. I'm so sore."

"But whatever from? You weren't sore before when I…It's not like we… we… wwwww…. weeee were… were…up… all nnnight… OOOHH!" He'd started to hyperventilate once more and caught her eyes in his. Those beautiful chestnut orbs rolled back into his head and he flung forward, landing a soft kiss on the ridge of her cheekbone where the cut had been the night prior.

It made her smile contentedly, to know he was concerned for her and that peace had been restored to their relationship. Thinking back, she had felt overworked when skating with Hugo. It had been a very long time since she'd used that particular muscle set. "I think I'm sore from the skating Mr. Cedric." The goofy grin evaporated, replaced by squinting and pursed lips. Not wanting to dwell on the unfortunate events of the night prior she lifted the arm that had been around his neck and shoulders all night, setting her fingers along his sloping jaw line. It softened his mood considerably.

"I suppose it's punishment for the lapses of judgment you displayed, and one should never dwell upon the 'why', as long as it shant be repeated, now should we?" She gave a faint nod. Dwelling on that kiss with Hugo was the last thing she wanted to do while wrapped in Cedric's arms. He dropped his head down low, that his bangs danced along her forehead while his lower half tightened along her side. It felt sinfully delightful, relaxing and nerve-wracking all at once. "Now tell me what I c-c-can do to help with this p-p-predicament you find yourself in."

"Do you know a spell that can make my muscles relax?" That incredulous eyebrow went up again, and Sofia rolled her eyes, "You know, like a massage. Can you enchant something to massage me? Or maybe brew a muscle relaxant potion? That would be so incredibly sweet."

She actually heard the air escaping from his lungs as his mouth dropped open. That wasn't his normal thinking face, but perhaps the early hour was dulling his typical enthusiastic response to magical requests. A thick gulp, and the man began shaking ever so slightly. Then his eyes began darting down to the blankets they both shared.

"Mr. Cedric, are you alright? Do you know a spell?"

"I s-s-suppose I could… could… assist. Y-y-y-yes, indeed I could _try_. It's not really s-s-s-sso complicated, after all." His nose trailed along her neck as long, thin arms wrapped tighter around her. Pressure on her shoulders caused her to turn over slowly, her bottom half guided over by his pelvis. When the rolling motion finally stopped she was lying face down into his pillow, the lower half of Cedric's body on top of her thighs. That she might die happy with this one memory briefly crossed her mind, but then she felt him shaking. He'd lifted his knees up to distribute his weight to either side of her hips, and was breathing heavily.

She tried to ask what he was doing, but the pillow muted the question. She turned her head slightly to reiterate but froze as long nimble fingers slowly brushed her brown wavy locks to the side, collecting the loose ringlets slowly and methodically on the pillow. It didn't matter why he was doing it anymore, the sensation of his hands drawing along her skin was enough to send the princess's heart racing. The last of the loose locks was collected, and a certain sadness crossed her mind, regret that she didn't have more curls for him to manage. The thought was only brief, as a strange gulping and lip smacking sound came from the sorcerer, and then two pointed thumbs were set gently into the soft tissue of her neck, at first only grazing the fuzz along her neckline, then as time went on slowly his fingers began to dance in earnest along her skin.

"Aaaaahhhhhh." A groan of pleasure escaped her before she could suppress it, for the touch of his hands along her shoulders felt as though divine grace was kneading the ache of her muscles away.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Was whispered in her ear. As his hands were working themselves in circles along her neck down toward her shoulders, eliciting further grunts of enthusiasm.

"Uh huuuuh, ooooh."

A soft chuckle came from Cedric, and with each stroke his hands began to trail a little farther down. Soon they were catching along the collar of her robe, and he'd begun running his thumbs as far as could be reached under the soft fabric, drawing a large arch across her back. How she wished the fabric would simply disappear, that his hands might roam freely across the rest of her aching muscles, and whatever else he might find reason to touch.

She felt his weight shift, and once again soft lips were dancing along her ear, "To hear you go on like that is more than a little encouraging sweetheart. It seems we've discovered a hidden talent of mine, haven't we?"

"Huuuuh? Oooooh…" was all Sofia could groan, reason and sanity long since departed.

Again a soft chuckle came from the man, "You're drooling dearest."

She snapped her lips shut, and indeed outstretching her chin revealed a cold damp spot where her mouth had just been. She felt embarrassment rise up and manifest as heat flushing her face as Cedric sat back and continued the slow euphoric torture that was this massage.

"It's just sooo good."

A happy little grunt escaped him, and his hands kept working their magic along her skin. She really shouldn't have, but it felt so good, and a massage was something that friends did for each other anyway. She'd rubbed Ruby's back after tough races, and she'd rubbed James's back after a jousting session. Ruby and James had even… wait. _That_ was different, assuredly, now that she _knew_. Anyway, if she got a little more pleasure out of this than he expected to bequeath it really wasn't a big deal, right? Cedric was the one in control, and Sofia convinced herself that he would stop once he was uncomfortable. Letting the longing dictate her responses, she shifted her shoulders downward, allowing the robe to slide backward with his movements. His whole hands started to participate, and the robes hem kept trailing downward from his ministrations. Multiple fingers became involved, and the rhythmic movement of his hands up and down her skin began inducing the strangest fuzzy feeling inside the princess. Warm, and assuredly delightful, each time his hands came within striking distance of the small of her back a wave of tingles stretched along her stomach, trailing up her spine and down her legs.

Uncontrollably her body had begun to react in certain ways she was sure Cedric would find off-putting, but he didn't seem to notice or stop. In fact, she wondered if he'd ever touched another person this way, having no extremely close friends before. The thought made her feel special, even if it was completely aromantic from his perspective. The small of her back arched upward each time his hands dug into the grooves of her hipbones, and slowly the vertical routes he'd been travelling began to shift to her sides. Pressured touch along her ribs was too much to take, as electricity shot through her lower extremities. Once the tidal wave was over she immediately she tensed up, for how could he not realize what was happening to her? He was on top of her legs now after all. Suddenly his hands dug into her, gripping at the sides of her hips. His knees gripped tightly onto the side of her thighs as his weight lifted off of her and the strangest guttural string of vowels came out of him. Instant mortification gripped her. Had he realized she was enjoying this on a completely different level? Had she made him uncomfortable? Oh no! Maybe his hands had cramped?! That groan _had_ almost sounded like a pained response.

She tried to roll over and face him, but his weight was still on her thighs. The resultant twisting of her neck was less than effective.

"Mr. Cedric are you—" He flung himself forward, wrapping her in his arms and burying his face into the side of her neck.

"Sofia."

He didn't seem to realize the extent her body had reacted physically to this endeavor, and for that she was thankful. He collapsed onto her and was breathing heavily, legs intertwined with hers. In that moment it didn't matter if he could ever love her in return, their relationship as it was right now was enough to satisfy this longing deep inside her. This had been the most intimate experience she'd ever shared with another person, it was both exhilarating and fraught with more than a little confliction that she'd fallen so desperately in love with a man of alternate persuasion. But at least he was a gay man who gave phenomenal massages.

His heavy breathing continued for some time. He had never been one for exercise, and probably over exerted himself with all that wondrous rubbing. Closing her eyes, she felt compelled to be close to him, to wrap herself in him as much as he'd let her. Her hand found its way up to his hair, and she began running her fingers through it, pausing at his bangs to wrap the grey strands around and through her digits, then slowly and with the slightest pressure letting the strands trail along as she pulled out of his hair. As she did it happy sighs came out of him. Finally his breathing steadied.

"I think you're the one with magic fingers Mr. Cedric."

"Perhaps. However I'm _quite_ certain the pleasure has always been mine."

The sentiment was sweet; that he didn't mind enduring whatever pain he'd experienced if it meant she was feeling better, but then, he really hadn't realized the physical and emotional reaction he'd produced in her, had he? Cedric was grinning and stroking his nose along her chin, then paused to hover just above her face. She felt lost in his eyes, so enraptured by him that she'd completely lost her senses as to why she shouldn't expose her heart in this way when there was a loud click and the sound of the tower door opening. Cedric went from contented to terrified in an instant. There were a few steps, and then a pregnant pause while Cedric breathed heavily onto her ear.

"Hello?" came from a man's voice beyond the curtains.

Cedric furrowed his brows. "Odd, it isn't Baileywick." Whispered the nervous sorcerer.

Sofia smiled, "Silly, it's only Westin."

A hand was flung over her mouth, silencing the girl as the footsteps halted. "What do you mean 'it's only Westin'? What in Merlin's name is a palace guard doing here at this hour?" Cedric began to hyperventilate. "Oh _NO_ , they've found out me out, he's come to lob my head off, oh, oh, Prospero's pickles."

She couldn't help but shake her head. "Oh Mr. Cedric, don't be silly." Although, what _was_ Westin doing there so early in the morning? He came to see Cedric, no doubt, but then _why_? There was only one reason why he'd come, and waves of jealousy washed over Sofia. The beginning of the end of her exclusive hold on Cedric's attentions was nigh.

Cedric eyed her expression change warily, but then a footstep was heard coming toward the Cedric's bedchamber. The sorcerer sprang backward off of her, and in one swooping motion the many soft blankets of his bed were tossed over her head. The princess barely caught sight of Cedric tightening his robe around his torso and raking his fingers through his hair as he bolted out beyond the curtains and into the workshop to confront this intruder.

"And just who do you think you _are_ intruding uninvited into my chambers, and this early in the morning no less! Out with you this instant, OUT!"

"But I, wait I brought these for you."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and finally Cedric spoke. "Are those, _triple berry_ turnovers?"

"Uh-huh, I heard you might like them from one of the maids who noticed some always mysteriously disappear so I thought I'd bring you some in case it was true." Westin's voice trailed off as he said it. Sofia couldn't stand it and stood, tossing on her clothes from the night prior and tiptoeing up to the curtains. Cautiously she eyed the scene unfolding in Cedric's workshop. Her cousin stood nervously in the center of the room, hands outstretched with a plate of berry filled goodness while Cedric stood with arms crossed, guarding the entrance to his bedchambers with his body. "Very well then you've delivered them, now off with you."

Dejected, Westin's shoulders dropped and he motioned to set the plate on the table, but then straightened. "I was just, _thinking_ , that maybe you'd like to have breakfast? It's my day off and I…" He looked around a bit, then refocused on Cedric as the sorcerer began tapping his foot impatiently. "I sort of… wanted to spend it with you. If you'd let me. If I could? Maybe?"

Cedric sneered "Wouldn't you know it, I am a very busy royal sorcerer and haven't the time to entertain random palace vagabonds who find themselves with hours to spare."

"I won't be a burden!" Westin exclaimed, "I can even help you if you'd like, well I can try, I'm really fond of magic."

"Sounds absolutely dreadful." Cedric deadpanned. "No, I'm quite sure the position of apprentice to the royal sorcerer has already been filled, but I'll be happy to not give you a reference should I hear of another opening."

It pulled on Sofia's heartstrings. Westin was putting himself fully out there without reservation, and Cedric's acerbic retorts were dashing her cousins' hopes. Deep down she wanted Cedric to push him away, but then the thought made her feel ugly inside, she had promised to help Westin after all.

"Wait, Mr. Cedric stop." She stepped out from behind the curtains, and Cedric spasmed. Westin seemed happy to see her, but then curiously peered over her head to see where she'd come from. The princess gave a quick little laugh, reaching out for the turnovers.

"Mmm, these are the good ones, right Mr. Cedric?" She delicately lifted one and passed it toward Cedric, who looked to be having an aneurysm, complete with twitching eyes and vacant expression. She stepped forward and shoved a turnover into his mouth. Westin was just staring at dangling out of the sorcerer. He'd forgotten to chew.

The younger occupants of the tower gave each other sideways glances, then looked back at Cedric, Westin bursting out laughing. Sofia couldn't help it and giggled in kind. Cedric finally came to his senses and ripped the pastry out of his mouth. "SOFIA! May I have a _word_ with you." Cedric jerked his head toward his bedchamber as if to shoo her out the workshop for a proper scolding in private. Ooh, not good. Angry sorcerer.

She turned away to avoid the torrent that was sure to follow and caught sight of Westin staring at Cedric's exposed chest and blushing profusely, inducing a sudden panic in her. "Maybe you should get dressed first Mr. Cedric."

The man eyed the turnover for but an instant, tossed the pastry in his mouth and gripped his robe closed in embarrassment before running back behind the curtain.

Westin chuckled once more, "He's so fascinating Sofia, I certainly don't know anyone like him."

"Uh yeah, that's Mr. Cedric. My…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence, and instead stared awkwardly at the floor.

Westin relaxed and eased into Cedric's chair and whispered. "So what are you doing here this early cousin?"

"I was, uh, you know, I came to see Mr. Cedric." Which was sort of true, only she'd come last night.

There was a loud clang, and the sound of books falling that came from beyond the curtains, and Sofia couldn't help but giggle as a muffled, "Merlin's mushrooms." Emanated from beyond.

"What are you doing here Wes?"

"Well I wanted to spend my day with him, really get to know him and see if…" Westin leaned over, whispering to her, "To see if there's a spark between us, you know?" With that her cousin smiled softly. Oh man, Sofia hated herself right now for wishing Westin would leave Cedric alone. Instead she summoned her courage and smiled back. Westin's brows furrowed, "What's with the grimace?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I'm… hungry." With that she stuffed another pastry in, swallowing thickly, then gave a short. "Eh."

Westin was getting a bit jumpy while Cedric took his time changing. Usually he was faster about these things, especially since he was already in a state of undress. "Cousin, can you maybe, um, help me a bit?" Westin whispered pleas into her ear, and Sofia sighed. She'd have to resign herself to this at some point. Cedric seemed wonderful when they were alone together, but it was never going to be. Wishing would only wound her heart further.

"I guess so. First off, you'll probably want to get out of his chair. He doesn't like it when people take his stuff."

"OH! Sorry." The young man shot up and patted it as if somehow that would undo his presence there.

Sofia giggled. "It's okay. How could you know? Anyway, he doesn't like that, or when he gets reprimanded, or rushed. Never rush him."

"Okay, so, um, I know what _not_ to do. What does he _like_?"

Sofia smiled, "He likes compliments, and getting spells right, and praise, magical presents too, and overall I think he appreciates kindness the most." To that her cousin smiled, dropping her delighted musings by a few notches.

Cedric was still behind the curtains, and the delay had become worrisome. "Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" To that Cedric finally emerged from the curtains, lost in thought. With one hand he was stroking the golden star now hung ornamentally around his neck, with the other he clasped his ubiquitous yellow bow, and seemed to be lost in its folds, as if he'd forgotten how to tie it. Westin stood nervously at his entrance.

"Perhaps I shouldn't. But then—" Cedric looked up, albeit briefly, then back to the yellow ribbon. Westin shifted a bit catching the sorcerer's attention, before Cedric could bristle she caught him unawares, taking the yellow ribbon from his hand and affixing it to its proper place. She'd never known him to go a day without the fabric, as if it were a religious devotion. While she knew he was watching her intently she went about her business, "It's fine Mr. Cedric. If you're worried about the star I can still see it, and you can too, right?"

"I… suppose." Cedric drawled. Westin coughed, bringing them out of their confined conversation. It was time for Sofia to make good on her promise. "Well you see Mr. Cedric, Westin was wondering if you'd maybe teach him a couple magic spells? It would sure mean a lot." She feigned her best smile at the sorcerer while smoothing the ends of his tie against his chest.

He rolled his eyes and groaned vociferously. "Oh very well. You are a friend of Sofia's, and I suppose you did save her during that ghastly balcony incident. Come along."

They spent the morning practicing spells in Cedric's workshop, and Cedric begrudgingly lent Westin one of his many spare wands. The usual elation Sofia felt at watching Cedric perform magic was tempered heavily, as Westin was able to easily master any spell the sorcerer gave him. At one point Cedric grew suspicious and gave the young man a difficult spell, and that Westin did fail. A small lecture about 'the sorcerer's secret' followed, and it only took a few tries for Westin to get it right. After that Cedric seemed delighted to have a student who hung on his every word. Cedric always was an excellent teacher, and relished the compliments from appreciative students. She saw Cedric smiling widely with each spell performed correctly, and at one point patted the young man on the back. The reaction that gesture produced on Westin made Sofia's heart sink. Her cousin was so incredibly happy. She felt like weeping and sat back upon the windowsill, gazing out over the gardens to avoid watching Cedric fall in love with someone else. At one point there was laughter, and from the corner of her eye saw Westin, gazing longingly, perhaps lovingly, at _her_ Cedric. But he wasn't really hers, was he…

Absentmindedly she reached out to the prominent maroon flowers and began stroking the leaves to distract herself from the raging jealousy. Cedric yelped loudly and came rushing toward her, as a stunned Westin looked on.

"SOFIA! _NEVER_ touch these!"

She retracted her hand and started at him, completely lost. "Why Mr. Cedric? They're just flowers. I wasn't going to hurt them, really."

"They are NOT just any flower you can pick as you twiddle away the day, honestly Sofia what sort of a royal sorcerer would keep flowers without purpose?"

"I just thought, well they're pretty, and maybe you wanted to make your workshop, _colorful_? _Decorative_? I'm sorry."

He groaned and levitated a beaker of water over to her, coaxing her to wash her hands.

"Are they poisonous or something?" Westin had come over and was eyeing Cedric spend an exceptional amount of time cleaning Sofia's hand.

At the question Cedric tensed, and began to chuckle nervously, "N-n-never you mind what they're for. It's my business and thoroughly none of yours. Now come away from the window Sofia." Westin turned away, obviously saddened by the reprimand, slowly slouching onto her apprentice stool. Cedric turned and went to sit in his chair beside him. "Now let's see, you were attempting the "Rohim Flora" spell, weren't you? Sofia come hither, it's one of your favorites."

She nodded, and stepped away from the window. Westin raised the wand and BAM! Small rose petals were floating down from the ceiling. The smiles exchanged between the sorcerer and her cousin were too much to take, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Westin had taken _her_ chair, and her spot in Cedric's life. It was all too apparent they adored each other.

She looked away, hoping no one had noticed, but a very worried sorcerer was at her side in an instant with a hand set upon her shoulder. "Sofia whatever is the matter? You typically enjoy this spell."

"I'm okay." She looked past his worried face to her cousin. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"I didn't mean to scold you de-, uh, princess, _please_ don't self destruct."

Westin was up and worried too, "You okay cou—So—Princess Sofia?" The men glanced at each other nervously, and Westin sighed, "Thank you for the lesson Mr. Cedric, it was wonderful and I—"

Cedric brushed him aside, "That's enough lessons for the morning. The princess needs my attentions so off with you." Her cousin nodded, mouthed a 'thank you' at her and quietly left the tower, glancing back a few more times at Cedric. Sofia felt like retching, and that very reaction made the self-loathing magnify.

"Sofia whatever is the matter with you? Do you need more potion?" Tears were welling in her eyes but how could she tell him of the bereft emptiness she felt at the thought of loosing his exclusive friendship, her vaunted place in his life?

Wormwood broke the uncomfortable silence, landing on the table beside her, crowing loudly. "You've really done it this time."

"Not now Wormy, Sofia's upset." The explosive crowing that raven made felt as though eardrums would shatter.

"He doesn't even appreciate my concern. Pitiful."

"Alright alright, what's he saying Sofia?" Cedric had turned to acknowledge the passionately angry bird.

"You've gone and made another COPY, just who are you trying to deceive this time?" Wormwood crowed menacingly.

Sofia brushed aside a tear and realized what Wormwood was saying. "She's back!"

"Indeed, heavily injured and in your room bemoaning existence." Squawked the raven.

Cedric turned, "Who?! Who's back Sofia?"

"I…I'm sorry."

His eyes went wide, and a long, " _NOOO_ …." Came out as he reached for her, but down the stairs she bolted, knocking into Westin at the bottom of the steps.

"Ouch!" Once he stopped rubbing his side he saw the look of panic on her face. "Oh NO! Sofia snap out of it!"

"No it's not _that_! There was a battle yesterday, and my copy is hurt!"

She took off running toward her room, Westin hesitating for only an instant before running behind her. There was a clattering down the steps, which meant Cedric was but a few steps behind them. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, Westin easily keeping pace. She caught fleeting glances of Cedric some distance behind them as they rounded corners, until she came upon her room and flung the door open, pulling Westin inside, a look of horror was glimpsed from the sorcerer as the door shut behind her.

"Wait, I think Cedric was following us."

"He… Can't."

"Sofia wait!" But she turned and ran to her bed. They had precious little time. There her copy was, sitting on Sofia's bed and cradling her arm. Strangely there was no blood, instead a black miasma seeped from her while Sofia's phoenix postured menacingly and chirped angrily at the injured girl. The grisly sight repelled Westin. "A… broken copy."

"I'm Scarlett!" the copy hissed, while groaning in pain.

"What happened? Tell me Scarlett!" Sofia resisted the urge to shake the girl, instead calmly reaching for her wand the copy had dropped on the bed beside her.

The girl was practically hysterical. "What happened?! I'll tell you what happened, we were outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and thoroughly beaten, that's what happened! How could you send me into that war zone!"

Sofia shook the rapprochement away. "Birk! What happened to Papa, to Lucinda, to Axel! Are they okay?!"

Westin grew serious as the copy shook her head. "Birk and Lucinda were captured. Axel's gone after them, and he lent me his flying horse to come back here and get you."

Westin planted a hand on the bed, "Get Sofia? Or get me?"

"You." Scarlett motioned her head at Sofia, then narrowed her eyes. "I'm just a _copy_ , after all."

Sofia was reeling, and would have toppled to the floor if not for Westin guiding her descent toward the bed. She ended up sitting next to the wounded girl, gripping at her head. This was entirely her fault. She should have gone to the battle after all.

"Sofia we've got to go, NOW."

Her gaze met her cousins, and determination to save everyone gripped her. Clutching her wand she turned to the copy, "Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything at all?" The girl simply looked at her wound.

Sofia groaned and pointed the wand at the girl. Immediately Scarlett flung her good hand up, "No WAIT! I also know that Birk and Lucinda were being taken with some other prisoners to a place called Mazida, where they're to be publicly executed. I tried to rescue them with Axel, that's how I got this." She motioned to her heavily injured arm.

"Got it."

With that Sofia began to flick her wand. "NO! _Please_ don't do it! It hurts Sofia!"

"But I have too. I can't leave you here, like this."

"Nooooo…" Westin grimaced as her copy melted away. "Wow, that looked a little, gruesome."

"It's okay. She's only a spell." Sofia looked toward the door, unable to shake the pain Cedric must have felt at being shut out of this conversation. "Anyway, we need to get to Friezenburg, do you know where Mazida is?"

"Sort of. I haven't lived in Friezenburg for very long after all."

Westin began introspectively pacing her floor while Sofia grabbed her bag of Friezeburg freedom fighter paraphernalia and began undressing. Westin was already wearing something he could fight in, but ice skating jumpers were not appropriate gear for fighting magical battles. Articles of clothing went flying while she rummaged through the bag. "There could be other prisoners. We might have to save lots of people."

The green dress was extracted, "Yeah, do you still have Mr. Cedric's wand?"

"Uh actually I do. I forgot to give it back and was going up his tower to return it when you side swipped me. You said he doesn't like it when people take his stuff."

"He won't remember after what just happened in the hallway, and you can return it after you use it to fight."

He looked down at it a bit timidly, "Sofia, I'm not sure I can fight with this, after all I just started-"

BOOM

A massive blast of swirling of energy broke open Sofia's outer door. The wooden panels swung open violently and Cedric entered, a deranged expression on his face. Stomping briskly into the receiving room with his wand drawn he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sofia standing near her bed with her clothes tossed on the ground. All she was wearing was the amulet and her bloomers, while Westin stood behind her, staring in disbelief at Cedric. Sofia had been too distracted with thoughts of war and death to realize how naked she was, but Westin wasn't Hugo, so why did Cedric look as if he was ready to tear her room apart brick by brick?

Sofia panicked, for if Cedric stopped glaring at Westin and realized she was putting on that particular outfit he might recognize her from the battle at Radiwan. Cedric hissed like a serpent, "I _knew_ something wasn't right, the crying and evasiveness." Cedric's wand was pulsating with ominous magic. "No simple _friend_ from the village, is he Sofia?"

Westin's mouth gaped open, "Wait Cedric, I know you want to protect her and…"

"Silence _YOU_!" His wand pointed squarely at the young man, seething with something akin to rage. "Was it all to MOCK me, even _THIS_!" He pointed emphatically at the prominently displayed star around his neck.

"No, Mr. Cedric STOP! Remember I care, it's because I care that I can't-"

"ENOUGH!" Cedric began chanting an intricate curse. In a desperate attempt to protect Westin Sofia lunged for her wand, grabbing it and launching a spell at the inner doors to her bedchamber. They sprang shut, sealing magically with Cedric behind them.

Sofia stood there shaking while tears began to fall from her face. Hopefully with a spell locking them the doors would remain shut, but Cedric had just tried to curse Westin. WHY? He wasn't Hugo, and actually seemed to like the man.

"Sofia we should tell Cedric what's going on, he seems really upset and I can't stand to see him like this. He could help us! He's an amazing sorcerer, just like you said."

"No! No we can't tell him I'm going to go fly off into battle. You saw him at Radiwan, he almost died! If he came he'd be killed." Westin acknowledged the point and acquiesced.

"You're trying to protect him like our dad's were protecting us by sending us to Enchancia, aren't you?"

It was true.

She couldn't bare the thought of his broken body strewn along a barren field in Friezenburg, and quiet tears of agony escaped. "Okay Sofia, I get it. We should just go." Sofia nodded and turned to the green dress once more when there was a loud knock on the inner door.

"Sofia, SOFIA! What's going on?" It was Miranda. Sofia collected herself and shoved Westin into her closet before she answered the door. "Oh hi Mom."

"Whatever in the world is happening in here Sofia? Your door, and floor! And why are you naked?" Sofia looked around, there was no trace of Cedric, save for the minor destruction her entryway had suffered.

"I, had a magical mishap."

Miranda eyed her suspiciously. "Sofia, were you practicing magic unsupervised?" The princess took in a deep breath but Miranda was quicker, stomping her foot a bit on the ground. "Oh Rolly. This is because of Prince Hugo, isn't it?"

She looked to the side. "Um..."

Miranda gave her daughter an incredulous look, "I see. Well for now I'm going to apologize on behalf of your father Sofia, but until I can straighten him out can you please keep the magic to a minimum?" She nodded, and Miranda smiled. "Alright hurry up and get dressed dear, everyone is waiting in the coach and we need to be supportive, for Amber. After all, she is your sister and she needs your strength Sofia."

Sofia looked down at her mostly naked frame, barely covering her chest with her arms. What a mess she'd become. "Of course Mom."

Miranda was practically glowing, "Wonderful. Come along quickly, okay?"

Once Miranda was gone the door was shut and Westin released from the closet. "Well let's go!"

"But they expect me for Desmond's funeral, and I can't just go, my family is waiting for me."

Torn between duties to her royal family and Friezenburg's suffering she chanted "Doppler Duplicato" once more. Her copy materialized from the smoke streaming off her body, as Westin stood in amazement while Sofia dawned the infamous green dress.

"Whoa. That is one neat spell."

Scarlett shrieked, then stood there, shaking. "THAT HURTS!"

"But your arm is healed." Sofia pointed out. Indeed, the deep void of miasma had disappeared. Menacingly Scarlett stared back at Sofia.

"So you need me to go to Leidleville, huh?" Sofia nodded, "Anything else? _Master_." Caught off guard by the venom, Sofia reared back. Scarlett noticed how the comment made a negative impact and shifted retorts instantly. "What I meant was, you never told me what happened to you last night, so if I'm going to be your stand-in you'd better give me the details."

"Oh that. I went flying with Hugo and later ice dancing, made amends with Mr. Cedric, and this morning we practiced magic with Westin, but just now Mr. Cedric saw me changing -"

"I know that part Sofia. We were joined then, remember?"

Westin was jumping in anticipation, and tugged on Sofia's arm once more. Scarlett smiled and began assembling the black dress Cedric had conjured upon herself. As Sofia was being pushed out the door her copy cynically called back to the nervous princess. "Don't worry about _me_ Sofia, I can handle a funeral _and_ Cedric. You need to worry about yourself, wouldn't want you getting hurt or killed in Friezenburg, now would we?"

Scarlett's words echoed off the halls as Westin tossed the cloak over her head and they ducked through corridors to avoid detection. She was off again to Friezenburg, danger, and quite possibly death. Despite the reservations she had about leaving her copy to her own devices she had to do this. Lucinda, her Papa and untold other's fates were dangling off the precipice of doom.


	27. Chapter 27-Subterfuge

**Chapter 27: Subterfuge**

Glomp. Squish. Glomp. Squish.

Despite the need for stealth it was impossible to trudge through the knee-high mud of the river that ambled around and through Mazida in any way resembling quiet. Sleet fell about Sofia, Axel and Westin's shoulders as they used the bramble-lined stream bed to cover their entrance to the town. Winter had expectedly come early to Friezenburg. The cobblestone streets were crawling with Maldonian troops as Mazida stood a city under military siege. Liberation would have to wait, though, until the captured revolutionaries had been freed.

Sofia had the ware withal to let Axel's flying horse direct them to the town as Westin was a bit sketchy on the directions. Throughout the agonizing trip Sofia found herself feigning the support she wished was genuine as her cousin alternated between gushing over how wonderful, handsome, and daresay almost charming Cedric had been in the workshop and worry that their fragile infatuation was irrevocably injured by the incident in Sofia's room. Westin had assumed Cedric was upset about exclusion from the conversation, and perhaps that's all it was. She'd told Cedric numerous times that he was indeed her best friend, then she'd quite literally shut him out. Regret consumed her, but Westin seemed to be beaming, despite the set back, and was tossing around terms such as ' _soul mate_ '. It ripped Sofia's heart in twain to hear her cousin speak _those_ words, but she dared not show it. Westin seemed a thoughtful and caring man, and might temper his happiness if he knew the elation was torturing her. Forcing someone to be unhappy was antithetical to her being, and so she stayed silent on the building hurt within.

Mercifully they found the town, initiating a frantic search for the prince on its outskirts that finally concluded with locating Axel and many other rebels at the river's edge. They were debating a full-out assault or a stealthy recovery mission, Axel in favor of the latter to minimize casualties, to which Sofia agreed wholeheartedly. The gathered rebels took her word as gospel, and it left a distinct impression on Sofia that they might have charged with not but their ramshackle weaponry headlong into the waiting garrison at Mazida had she but given the word. That she, or truly anyone, could have that sort of sway over this many people left an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach next to the bolus of guilt at abandoning Cedric once again.

It was generally agreed upon that Axel would reveal himself as a last resort; that his direct line of information was something to be protected. Axel confirmed Sofia's hunch that while he had access to records, troop movements, and everything necessary to undermine Maldonia's grip on Friezenburg from within, he lacked the political backing of key Dukes and military leaders to actually wrest control from his father and end this strife.

And so they found themselves trekking through the muck, trying their best not to alert the soldiers above to their presence. Birk's followers had been instructed to surround the town and remain unseen unless Sofia sent up a distress beacon or word was sent of more specific action needed.

Sofia, being much shorter than either man, found it especially difficult to traverse the mud, as the bottom half of her dress dragged in the goop and laced boots kept trying to slide off, forever lost to this wretched cesspool that passed for a river in Friezenburg. But something Axel had said stuck like a splinter in her mind. As she'd approached him the river's edge the prince had been relieved to see her.

"Thank goodness you came. It is _you_ Sofia, not another copy?"

"Of course its me." Sofia chided.

"Good. I need every ounce of magic _you've_ got to keep everyone alive this time."

So someone had died. Who, and the circumstances surrounding it were a bit fuzzy, but the top priority was securing the safety of those captured. Lengthy discussions of what had transpired would have to wait. Wet, freezing, hungry, and muddy beyond compare Sofia soldiered on, her devotion to her Papa and her dear friend driving her onward. They came to a covered bridge and hid underneath as carriages rolled past on ominous missions. Axel had adorned that blue mask once more to hide his identity, and Sofia had reconjured her own disguise while removing Westin's.

An inlet to the center of town revealed itself, and Sofia used the wand to create native bramble bushes for each of them as cover. Slowly, so as not to be noticed, they wound their way along the riverbed flat as a planed board, but the jutting hillside meant the town rose above them. The river's edge now lay a handful of yards below the cobbled streets above, affording some level of anonymity.

"So where is the jail, or prison, or wherever they're being kept?" Westin whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea, but they were tracked to this village, and no one saw them leave." Axel looked toward Sofia, and it was abundantly clear neither man had a plan. Sofia huffed, then looked around. About a dozen yards ahead was an embankment coated with granite stones. Above that was the back of a house. Sofia gesticulated toward the stones, and led the way. Luckily the mud prints along the granite were washed away by the sleet. Their numbed bodies and clothing weren't so lucky. Much more fortuitous was the home they'd managed to encounter, which contained a stable for two cows and an overly friendly mare who was more than willing to share her hay, however inedible that ended up being for humans. Granted this short breather, Sofia slicked the top layer of mud off her arms and legs while Axel scouted the far end of the barn.

"Yuck. I know I thought _anything_ could be a princess thing, but maybe I should make an exception for tromping through mud."

Westin chuckled. "Yeah, reminds me of the mine when it rained. Only then I knew I was never going to get a bath."

Axel was back, and with one large sweeping motioned beckoned the cousins to follow. Up to the second story loft they scurried, and there through the cracked veneer several of the main roads were visible. A carriage, then two more with plain designs were spotted, departing from view as quickly as they came. Several soldiers were mulling about and off in the distance came the sounds of hammers pounding.

Westin began shaking his head, "Even _if_ we spot something, and I have no idea what, then how are we gonna get them out of here?"

"I don't know, but we have to save them, no matter what." Axel stated resolutely.

Sofia nodded, taking a moment to strategize. The last time her Papa was set to be executed they had both Amalthea and Edith waiting for her arrival. If it hadn't been for Lucinda she'd never have been able to succeed. Even so, she'd sustained a near life-threatening injury.

"Last time they tried this it was on a raised wooden structure. That pounding is probably the execution platform being constructed." Sofia glanced at Axel, who nodded. Westin's mouth dropped open with obvious concern. "Also, we can't wait for them to be brought out for execution."

"How else will we find them?" Axel replied. "There's no way we can get through town and search them out with all these soldiers."

"There's got to be a way, somehow." Sofia toughened her resolve and took charge, "Last time they were ready for me, and even with Lucinda's help I barely survived. Edith is out for blood. We have to catch them off guard, which means busting Lucinda and Papa out sooner than they expect."

"But how Sofia?"

Sofia stared off toward the sound of pounding, "If only I knew where Amalthea was."

Axel blinked, "She's probably at the execution site, making sure it's strategically protected from, well, us."

That was the answer. Sofia flung forward, giving Axel a brief hug about the shoulders. "That's it!"

Westin's head fell to the side. "What's it?"

"We get over to that platform, before the execution, and find Amalthea. She's bound to fetch my Papa and Lucinda when it's time, and then we just follow her to where they are being held."

"Straight into Maldonian guards? Sofia if we do that it's going to be a dog fight."

"Trust me. All you need is a good tailor." And with that Sofia altered both Axel's and Westin's clothes to mimic the uniforms of those soldiers passing by in the street, the mud shedding from their clothing as the cloth forms twisted into new shapes. Axel was even able to pass critique on small details Sofia missed, as he was quite accustomed to seeing that particular uniform.

For an overabundance of caution they snuck along back alleys, Sofia hiding herself between the two, broad-shouldered men. If they _were_ questioned she could pretend to be a peasant from the village being escorted under curfew. While she was still in disguise, she appeared muddy and haggard enough to pass as any vagrant that slept in archways.

There, alongside the partially-constructed platform stood Amalthea and Edith, both observing their surroundings and the ongoing construction. Edith seemed the chatterbox, and Amalthea was less than amused by the conversation, being much more attentive to the preparations at hand. She wore a long blue robe of many folds to protect herself from the descending elements, lined with white fur of some kind. Perfect for hiding in, if one happened to be the size of a mouse.

Sofia smiled and turned to her cousin. "Okay, when Amalthea leaves I'm going to tag along with her. Axel you have to stay here, and reveal yourself as a last resort."

Hesitant, Axel began shaking his head, "No Sofia, I can't just sit here and do nothing. My family is to blame for this, and Lucinda's in danger."

"That's why you need to stay right here. If I fail you'll have to reveal yourself, and Amalthea can't overrule you without appealing to Victor, who obviously isn't here."

A deep exhale of resignation, and Axel backed away, taking up a scouting position along the nearest wooden cottage.

She turned to her cousin, who was anxious to run off into danger. "I'm going to follow Amalthea, and once they are freed I'm going to smuggle them back to the river."

"Okay, so let's go!"

"No wait. Westin, I need you to tell the others waiting outside of town the escape route, in case we need back up."

Westin began shaking his head violently, "NO!"

Both Sofia and Axel panicked, "Shhhh!"

Quieted, her cousin still protested profusely. "There is no way I'm letting you go alone." It was time for some truths, which she needed to level with her cousin immediately. Their lives were in danger.

"Look, I can do some things using the magic in my stone." She reached her muddy, pruned hand up, gesturing to the amulet as drops of frozen rain fell about their shoulders, and the cosmic connection formed in Westin's mind. "I'm trying to figure out how to fully utilize it to stop the war, but until then I know I can use it to shrink so no one will notice me. Not even Amalthea."

"Can it shrink me too? I'd never forgive myself if I let you go alone and you got hurt." Westin practically pleaded.

"Sorry, it can't." He looked away, unwilling to acquiesce. Sofia reached up and stroked a muddy, wet hand on his jaw. "This is why I came, I know I'm the one who has to complete the story. It'll be okay Wes, I promise."

He looked down dejected at the wand in his hand, "I guess I understand. I can't even use this thing properly yet."

"Don't say that, you were doing so well and Mr. Cedric was so impressed." To that Westin beamed, and Sofia felt as if hot pokers were stabbing at her sides, "But we need to let them all know the plan, so they can help us if it all goes sour, and oh! LUCINDA could use it!" Axel would have cheered if not for the impending doom all around, and Westin turned over Cedric' wand to her whole-heartedly.

With that she turned, took a few steps, and spoke "I wish I was small" softly. Before their eyes she shrunk to the size of a mouse. It took forever and a day for her to creep across the muddy cobblestones undetected, but fortunately the sleet kept any predatory animals at bay. Finally under the canopy she waited for Amalthea's move.

Edith was cackling, per usual. "No matter what Victor will be pleased." To that Amalthea grunted. "Come on, you'll have Victor right where you want him, and I'll have Rolland as putty in my hands for bringing the mystery mage down. It'll be great."

Amalthea snapped, "People are dying and there is pain and misery everywhere. Nothing about this is GREAT." Edith seemed genuinely uncomfortable, and turned to look as the steps to the platform were being constructed. Amalthea sighed heavily, it seemed she carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders and the troubles of a nation in the faint creases across her pretty face. She finally closed her eyes. "Three more deaths and then hopefully this will end and I can return to my work."

Edith jutted out a bony hip, her ebony hair flopping to one side, "Destroying stockpiles of Maldonian Autunite is not exactly glamorous. You could be magnificent if you just applied yourself like your husband used to. When I take out my worthless brother and I'm the royal sorceress of Enchancia I'll make sure you get proper recognition."

Sofia had never heard of _Autunite_ before. What was it? And more pressing, Edith had finally admitted to purposely sabotaging Cedric.

"Family is EVERYTHING, even if we were given no choice in the matter." Amalthea bellowed. The sudden flash of anger quickly subsided, and Amalthea regained that characteristic composure that unnerved Sofia so.

"How very Friezenburg of you." Snarked Edith.

"My penance is what it is. Nothing can change this reality and my role in it. Your help is unneeded and unwanted."

A Maldonian guard interrupted what had shaped up to be a critical eavesdropping session. Informing the sorceresses that construction was nearly finished, Amalthea instructed Edith to round up submissive peasants as witnesses so the word of the PFU's leader's death would spread. The winnowy witch begrudgingly took off into the frozen rain, and Amalthea turned and began a brisk pace.

This was it.

Sofia jumped onto the furry fringe of Amalthea's coat while the witch was more concerned with the frigid conditions, and was summarily dragged through the streets of Friezenburg, outside of Amalthea's conjured umbrella's span. If she managed to survive this, she'd have a wicked cold to show for it. Burying herself in the fur trim helped somewhat, and was excellent cover. Her shrunken wand at the ready and Cedric's spare in tow, it was almost time.

The witch wound through several streets, side stepping nervous troops who bowed as she quickly traversed the route until finally passing through a disturbing wrought-iron gate. The metal creaked as it snapped shut, barely missing Sofia as it closed behind Maldonia's royal sorceress. Across a muddy courtyard and down several flights of slick steps the woman came to a large wooden door with metal hinges. Three soldiers stood guard, snapping to attention at Amalthea's arrival. One spoke, "Time?"

"Not yet. The witnesses are being assembled, but soon. I've a matter to deal with first."

There was some shuffling Sofia couldn't see, and then again the creaking of metal. Amalthea passed through and walked along the jagged stone floor, coming to rest near the end of the corridor. Sofia saw her chance and jumped off, rolling behind a large metal pillar. Now all she had to do was wait for some sort of opening. Amalthea stood facing what was assuredly a cell, but who's?

The answer revealed itself after a solid minute of silence. "You seem familiar. Were you the one who organized the protest at pit 27 about five years ago? It was over blankets, right?"

"Yes." Came from the deep, commanding presence inside the cell. Sofia practically gasped, it was her Papa! Still alive and lacking any obvious strain in his voice that would indicate injury.

"Don't tell that harpee anything!" Lucinda cried from some distance off. Sofia leaned out from behind the metal pillar to look in the direction of her friend's voice, but couldn't see her. Quickly she ducked back into the hiding place, to avoid premature detection.

"Silence _YOU_! Or I won't wait for the chopping block." Hardened, Amalthea turned to face Birk's cell.

"I thought I recognized you in Antiweill. I helped you and your fellow prisoners all those years ago by conjuring those blankets. You had what you needed to survive, so why are you doing this? I told you back then there was no point, no victory to be had, that Friezenburg had lost before the first battle was fought. Why do you insist on causing this death and destruction?"

"We have a right to be free."

"But you can't be free like this! I've spent the last 15 years trying to fix the root of the problem and—"

"Well then you've failed." Birk stated solemnly.

There was a long, deafening silence before Amalthea spoke again. "Look, I agree that the root of the problem _IS_ Maldonia, but causing Friezenburg to implode into an endless spiral of death and destruction isn't the answer."

"You are correct." Birk stated firmly. "The answer is freeing my people, and uniting the world against these despots."

"Oh you are infuriating." Amalthea let slip a little bit of well-timed emotion, "So tell me then, just how do you plan on going about that? You're going to be dead in an hour, and once you're gone this revolution will crumble."

"The PFU will never yield! Even if we die then—"

"NO!" Birk shouted, cutting off Lucinda's retort. "No, don't tell her names, locations or anything else. She is trying to extract names and positions, to end them as well."

Amalthea's shoulders slumped and long, thin, beautiful fingers raised up to her brow, as if massaging her temples, "Of course I am. I need to make sure this ends fast to prevent more deaths, today if possible." The sorceress knelt down. Birk must have been on the floor, probably chained to it. "So tell me, won't you? I'm trying to save everyone's life. What good is freedom if it's only experienced in death?"

"It's better to die free than live a slave."

Amalthea sprung backward, fury consuming her, "And just what makes YOU qualified to decide that for everyone in Friezenburg! I know quite well many would choose the opposite fate."

"Now who is the one thinking they are qualified to speak for all?" Birk spoke with such resolve. Sofia could see the woman's grip tighten on her wand.

"Indeed. You may elevate yourself, and assume you speak for _all_ the living, but _I_ speak for the dead, whose fondest wish is that they may still be breathing, regardless of chains."

The royal sorceress took several deep breaths, regaining composure as her fingers relaxed around the wand. "Answer me, oh man of Friezenburg who would assume he speaks for all of her people. Where is the root of all this. Where is she hiding? _Who_ is SHE?!"

"You're scared. Despite your wand and all your power, I see it in you."

The woman practically screamed, "I fear _NOTHING_ for myself, my fate was sealed long ago. But you, and that _mage,_ would bring the whole of Friezenburg's people with you into the abyss. How can you live with yourself, with that knowledge? You have brought the end of times."

"My people will be free, with or without me." There was a brief pause, and then Birk continued, "If you truly wish for our salvation, then help us."

Amalthea stood, pointing her wand at Birk. Dark energies swirled around her, "This isn't about me, and I see you leave me no choice. I'll have to loosen your tongue." Sofia gripped her wand, she had to save her Papa, NOW.

The princess turned and began to beg the amulet for her normal size, but the door creaked open, and a guard stepped in, halting Amalthea. Sofia bounded back behind the metal pillar.

"Your eminence, there is a disturbance at the forest's edge."

"I am BUSY."

"But your eminence, it looks like rebels are massing outside the village."

Amalthea groaned, then lowered the wand and faced Birk once more. "It looks like you may very well take your secrets to the grave, as well as Friezenburg." There was no reply. "Very well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have this minor problem dealt with and a trap laid for this 'mystery mage' in under an hour. She's the root of all this. Once you and her are gone the rallying cry will fade away, fear will grip the people, and normalcy will return, and for it everyone will survive."

Heavy steps tapped briskly back out the corridor, and the heavy wooden door creaked shut once more, locking behind Amalthea. Several seconds of silence while Sofia took it all in were broken by Lucinda, "She's gonna be okay, right Birk?"

"Of course she is. Westin's keeping her safe in Enchancia and Sal has that copy under wraps so she can't mess anything else up. Even if we don't survive this my sweet pea will, and she'll win this, I know she will."

WHAT? Sofia stepped out from the pillar, whispering "I wish to be big". With that she sprung to normal size, and flung herself at her stunned Papa, hugging him through the bars, her matted blonde disguise sticking to both Birk and the bars between them.

"Sofia! Sweet pea you shouldn't be here! Why are you here? How did you know?"

"Oh Papa! Lucinda! I was so worried for you!" She reared back, obliterating his shackles and cell with the vanishing spell. In an instant she was at Lucinda's gate, freeing the witch. Deep hugs of relief were quickly stifled, and they all fled to the back of the jail.

"How-?"

"Who-?"

"What-?"

All three were trying to speak simultaneously. Birk raised a hand, and took charge of the situation. "Escape first, questions later." The girls nodded, and Lucinda groaned, "Toadstools. If only I had my broom we could fly out of here."

"Perhaps not friend, this place is crawling with Maldonian troops."

Lucinda's mouth quirked to one side, then chanced a glance at the stone floor. "Well, whatever goes up must come down, right?"

Sofia smiled and Birk nodded his approval.

Lucinda let out a huff, "Rats. If my wand hadn't broken trying to save that copy of yours I'd burrow a tunnel so fast it would make moles look lazy."

Sofia shook the confusion about her copy off and grinned, pulling from her pocket Cedric's borrowed wand. The witch lit up like a Wassalia tree. Tunnel it was.

Sofia helped out too, reconjuring the stonework behind them and shifting the dirt around to cover their tracks, lest someone happen upon a gaping hole in the floor and find them. The whole endeavor was claustrophobic, dark, and stifling dust made the princess's lung burn, but it was escape from imminent death. Sofia still had Westin's stone from the mines, she'd kept it in her pocket through all the chaos as she'd promised, and was now finding it extremely useful to illuminate the situation. Birk was holding the stone high to provide a modicum of help to the girls. Sofia was gasping and coughing, which intensified with each minute underground. Lucinda began coughing as well, and Birk could take no more.

"STOP." Both girls immediately halted, and Sofia collapsed onto the ground gasping for air. "We need to get to the surface, before both of you collapse and we die down here."

"No, we need to. Get to. The river. Reinforcements. Are waiting there." Sofia coughed out the words.

"But which way is the river?" Birk asked, "The ground should become saturated with moisture if we were approaching it. We used that method all the time when digging in Maldonia to avoid breaking through to the ocean, but the consistency of this dirt hasn't changed at all." He seemed less affected by the dust and darkness than the girls were, perhaps owing to experience.

"I'm not. Exactly. A tunnel expert. Flying. Is my thing." Lucinda huffed and spat the dirt made muddy from her mouth.

"Then we should surface," Birk stated. "To survive this." It was more like a command than a suggestion, as Birk played the paternalistic elder card.

"Okay. Papa."

"I guess we have to. Go up. Sometime." Agreed Lucinda. Hopefully they were far enough away to be outside of town by now, Sofia couldn't take much more of this anyway.

"Okay. Here goes."

Birk supported his daughter upright, and Sofia lifted her wand as high as possible, exploding energy upward. A rush of air and sleet descended upon them, filling their lungs with needed relief. Gabbing onto her Papa Sofia swung her arm and wand downward to the dirt below, blasting them through the tunnel. This was working! They were almost free! They…

Had emerged above the wooden platform and into the middle of the Maldonian troops, now surrounded by peasantry of all shapes and sizes. Edith stood before them, stunned into silence, while Amalthea was nowhere to be seen.

Oops.


	28. Chapter 28-Deductions

**Chapter 28: Deductions**

In an instant Edith reacted, flinging her wand forward at Sofia and her Papa, the two now hanging in the air above the execution platform. There was no time to plan, only react. Sofia pushed Birk away, both falling to the sides as Edith's searing blast of lightning shot between them. Sofia cried out as she fell, pointing her wand upward to the sky and shooting a massive red flare up to summon the rebels to her aide. There was no knowing if any help would come though, as Amalthea had been alerted to their presence. The princess collided with the cobblestone street, thankfully rolling to deflect most of the force of impact. She could see Birk had landed into a pile of Maldonian troops, knocking several shocked men to the ground.

The square erupted. Cloaks were shed by several of the peasants, revealing them as some but not all of the very rebels who had been accompanying Axel on the outskirts of town. Before Sofia could get her bearings, Edith was leapfrogging over a fallen soldier, wand at the ready and cracking with energy, a deranged look in her eyes. Sofia screamed, kicking outward to lurch backwards along the stones and dodge another blast from Edith. The witch stepped closer, swinging around for another shot and was pummeled by one of the wooden planks from the execution platform. The timber had been magically launched by none other than Lucinda, who'd heard the chaos erupt above and dove into action. Sofia was able to regain her footing before Edith had even collided with the ground. A hand was set upon her, and Lucinda helped steady the girl, their gaze meeting each other. Two against one, they finally had the advantage in magic, if not much else. Maldonian troops had begun attacking. With their superior weaponry things were looking grim.

"The plan?" Lucinda said hastily.

"We've got to stop her, then get everyone out of here."

Lucinda turned toward the direction Edith had landed. "Got it."

Edith screamed and stood, grabbing at her side in obvious pain. Sofia dodged to the side, as did Lucinda, the coming onslaught expected. Spells went flying, ricocheting off the walls. More than one Maldonian soldier was the unfortunate recipient of a misdirected hex. Sofia made the ground below Edith fold and roll, and while the witch was able to rappel the wall next to her the four Maldonian troops alongside her were unable to escape. Balance lost, they collided with each other, unconscious. All those spells Sofia had learned to prepare for the Hexley Hall tournament were finally coming in handy. There was a blast of a cannon, and a shop along the village square exploded, raining down wood and other things Sofia dared not dwell on alongside the freezing rain.

But Sofia's target remained elusive. Edith crawled in visible pain over a rooftop like a demonic lizard and beyond sight, the hint of sinister planning as she went. It was the same look she'd worn when trying to goad Cedric into fighting her in the gazebo. There was a plan behind those eyes. Afraid of what Edith was planning, Sofia pursued. Lucinda was right behind her, but then cried out. Halting to aide her friend, Sofia saw beyond Ludinda's path four Maldonian troops attacking a man in the telltale blue-mask. Lucinda charged, and poof! The four adult men were transfigured into rats, their weapons melted into water. Sofia could hear them squealing, a gruesome gift from her amulet, and as quickly as they transformed she lost sight of them in the crowded battle tumbling between them.

Another loud BOOM, and raining shrapnel fell everywhere. There were cries of pain amidst the descending rain. That cannon had to be stopped. Sofia jumped over something, perhaps a body but unwilling to dwell on it she landed on the slick stones beyond. Her footing lost, she slid a ways on her backside before popping upright near the wooden platform. Several Maldonian troops were on the other side, reloading it. Clutching her wand, she jumped on top of the execution block and "Vannisimo!" A blaze of brilliant white light connected with the cannon, disintegrating it. The growing battle turned on itself, and several Maldonian soldiers shrieked and ran backward, away from the village. Something was approaching from the side, and from the corner of her eye Sofia spotted her Papa. Thank the stars he was still okay.

He took her free hand in his, raising it triumphantly atop the stage, his deep voice booming a call to arms over the mêlée below.

"Children of Friezenburg! We shall win this day!"

There were cheers, and the general tussling below continued as several soldiers fled. Rebels began chanting, "We shall win the day!" in unison as the battle continued, rejuvenated fighting spirit in them. Sofia jerked her hand back, "No Papa, we need to flee! People are getting hurt, on both sides."

"Take out their weapons, then keep a look out for the witches from a distance, are we clear?"

"But Papa!"  
"Are we clear Sofia? From a distance."

A man bellowed and Birk launched forward, picking up a discarded Maldonian sword. Sofia couldn't bear to keep watching her Papa and what he might do with that, and turned away. Lucinda was triumphantly picking off soldiers as if they were flies to be zapped, their transfigured forms scurrying away, while Axel with sword drawn defended her. Noticeably absent was Westin, and desperate to confirm her cousin was okay Sofia scanned the horror. A whizz passed through the air less than an inch from her ear. She briefly caught sight of a desperate Maldonian soldier being tackled by a man and woman freedom fighter, his misdirected sword landed several feet behind her.

A crackle of energy streaked through the rain, and three points of ominous green light buried themselves into the wooden platform around her, sending sinister rays upward. Trying to turn in the direction the beams came from, Sofia found herself unable to move. Frozen in place, Edith's high-pitched triumphant screaming from above began. She'd been immobilized. Unable to lift her wand or even call for help, Sofia was at the mercy of Cedric's sister.

There was a glow of purple light from around her neck, and a hole was blown in the wooden platform to the side of where she stood. The blast disrupted two of the ominous green lights, and the spell was broken. The Amulet of Avalor to the rescue, once more. It _was_ supposed to protect the princess that wore it, after all.

Sofia fell through the remains of the stage, managing to protect her head and shoulders as she went. Glancing upward she caught a trace of Edith crashing down on top of her. The witch had plummeted from one of the rooftops expecting to end Sofia, but instead had been struck by the liberating blast.

The force of impact knocked Cedric's sister unconscious, and she laid there, vulnerable, weak, and injured.

Sofia felt the world go still and laid there, staring at this woman. Thoughts of how Edith desperately wanted to hurt Cedric, to steal from him everything he valued in life gripped her, how the woman wanted to help enslave these people just to advance her status in life, and how she wanted to deceive Rolland and kill the 'mystery mage' all welled up inside Sofia. This woman was evil, why couldn't she just disappear already. In fact, if Amalthea, Edith, and King Victor just stopped existing the war would end.

Just three deaths, and the people of Friezenburg would be free.

Did she just think that somehow people dying would solve everything? In that wretched moment, lying prone along the muddied wet cobblestone streets of Friezenburg in the near dark, Amalthea's words in the prison block not half an hour prior sprung forth. Perhaps she wasn't that dissimilar from that woman after all, and the thought terrified her.

Sudden images of the pain Cedric's parents would endure at Edith's death gripped her, and then everyone she'd ever known looking down upon her, reining condemnation. She could NEVER do it, or let anyone else do it either. The thoughts washed away with the rain pounding on her face just as quickly as they had come.

A deep breath, then two. Edith was effectively neutralized anyway.

Time started to lurch forward once more, and the crackle of energy from beyond followed by more screams. She was needed.

She couldn't go upward, a mass of splinters and unsteady wood broken from her fall were suspended above them, perilously close to collapsing. Instead she needed to go out. A quick "Vannisimo!" and several wooden planks from the side of the structure were gone. The mound of wood groaned, but didn't collapse upon her and Edith, and Sofia staggered out from beneath the platform.

Lightning cracked through the sleet, and the smell of singed flesh permeated the air.

Lucinda screamed, and Sofia found herself lying face down in the cobblestone street with a body on top of her. Frighteningly, the Amulet of Avalor had been knocked from her neck, and was now less than a foot from her head under the other person's body, but no longer was she within its protective grace.

Was she dead, and just didn't realize it yet? Disoriented, Sofia struggled against the object on top of her to see where the lightning came from when the weight began to groan. Able to crane her neck outward but nothing else she caught sight of an enraged Amalthea, running straight for her, knocking rebels to each side with a flick of her wand as if they were bowling pins, inert and ineffective. But the princess's wand was pinned under the weight of the man on top of her.

Unable to defend herself, nor was the amulet able to do so, her thoughts turned inward, for this might just be the moment of truth. A litany of bad decisions flickered across her eyes, and a sudden calmness washed over her, as if some primal instinct had risen up to soften the blow death would have upon her. The image of waking this morning in Cedric's arms covered her mind in kinder moments. The soft breathing, the gentle motion of his fingers across her skin, that goofy grin he'd been wearing lately. She let her eyes close, knowing what was going to come, and embraced the bittersweet memory.

She'd failed everyone.

The whirl of feathers streaking through the air, and Amalthea screamed. Sofia's eyes flung open and behold! The witch's wand had been shot from her hands, now bleeding, and pinned to the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard by a long brown arrow. Sofia craned her neck further and saw Carol of the Arrow standing on top of the rubble that once was a corner shop before the cannon blast. Alongside her in the descending sleet stood Jane, and several of the grown Merry Helpers. They'd come to help turn the tide of the war.

Amalthea turned toward her wand, but was stopped in her tracks by Lucinda, who hexed the clothes right off of her. Naked and without her wand or any other defense Amalthea collapsed to the stones beneath, flinging every curse word invented at Lucinda but otherwise immobilized.

Sofia was finally able to shift around and rummage underneath the man for the amulet, extracting it and looping the precious stone and intact chain back over her neck, safely hidden beneath her clothes before Amalthea could notice. Another pained groan came from the man on top of her, the brown hair flecked with grey was unmistakably her Papa. He had saved her life, but was gravely injured.

"NO! PAPA! PAPA!" Axel had come running, and was able to help gingerly lift him off of her. Scanning him over, his back had been burned, but it wasn't life threatening as most of the energy had missed him. "Sweet pea." Creaked out, his usually booming voice tamped down.

She cradled the head of her beloved father, this man who risked everything for her, in her arms while cold, wet clumps fell all about them. "Papa."

Amalthea just stared menacingly at the display, taking it in while a couple of the young rebels leered at her trying to chance a glance at her more private bits now covered with the woman's long and lustrous, if sopping wet, hair.

BOOM

It had landed not a foot from where Lucinda stood, the ground erupting in stone and dirt that mixed with the descending water, raining mud down on all within the blast radius.

Edith had awakened. Drat. Lucinda engaged her immediately, the witches dueling sent spells careening into tall walls of boulder stone and hardened wood, shattering glass and snapping timber, the rubble scattering everywhere. Carol's arrows were flying, axes were clanging, and Amaletha broke for her wand pinned to the wall. Sofia was casting a numbing spell on Birk, and caught sight of a very naked Amalthea prying her wand free from the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard. Birk turned to follow his daughter's gaze. "Run."

She turned to face him, "No! I can't leave you like this!"

"Just be safe. Please. You and your mother are my reason. My everything. Please run."

"NO!"

She let go, gingerly stepping out from under him. As she pulled away he looked so miserably alone, broken and lying wet in the forsaken streets of Mazida. Her mother was happy somewhere in Leidleville on Rolland's arm, and here he was broken, soaked, and in incredible pain.

He needed her. To win this war, to keep him from loneliness, he truly needed her.

Amalthea tugged and her wand was free. The woman did a little hop, her beautiful assets bounced a bit and she instantly conjured a plain coverall, then surveyed the situation and settled her sights on Sofia, who took up a defensive posture between the sorceress and her Papa. There was no way that woman, or anyone else was going to harm him. Wand raised, she stopped mid-chant when battle cries came up from the river. The sound of men rushing through the streets echoed off the stone buildings. These weren't the cries of trained soldiers, but energetic, unruly rebels. Reinforcements were arriving, and Amalthea was shrewd enough to realize that most of the Maldonian troops and weaponry were gone. She straightened, grimacing and shaking her head and crying out in pain.

"Just look at this horror you've wrought, son of Friezenburg. These deaths are on YOUR hands." With that the royal sorceress turned and fled, barking orders to the last of the Maldonian soldiers to retreat somewhere called _Nurdiwan_.

Several dozen rebels came streaming into the square some brief seconds after the Maldonian departure, led by Westin.

"Cousin we came as fast as we could! We weren't sure that was the signal from all the sleet so I sent a scout, and he had to come back to the river and tell us what was going on."

Sofia collapsed, taking up Birk into her arms once more and sobbing. The young man bent over, fearing the worst while gently stroking Sofia's hair to comfort the girl.

Birk groaned a bit, and the largest, "Oh" of relief escaped Westin. Choking back tears, Sofia looked up at her cousin.

Birk coughed, "Luci's still fighting."

A little explosion went off in the distance, and Westin was off with the eager rebel soldiers. Sofia tried to stand and Birk gripped her harder. "I have to help too! Edith is-"

"Intent on killing you. That is her goal. Lucinda's not her target."

"BUT-"

"NO. The sons of Friezenburg will aid her. We have to keep you safe." and with that command, Birk considered the matter ended.

Looking around, there were so many that needed her attempts at healing magic. Through the sleet Sofia worked tirelessly to heal the burn, but it would require Cedric's special elixirs, wand magic simply wasn't getting the job done for a burn this bad.

A feminine hand was gently set upon Sofia's shoulder, and then long thin but muscular arms reached around her slowly. "It will be alright."

Sofia saw a mass of brown curly hair, and distinctive feathered headpiece on the woman now hugging her.  
"Carol! Thank you for saving me." Taken aback, the woman let Sofia nuzzle her matted and filthy blonde disguise into her neck.

"My lady, we should get the wounded to safety."

"Wait." Birk coughed out. He bade Sofia help him stand. The princess couldn't bare to dwell on the carnage her stupidity had caused. Amalthea was right, all this destruction because she couldn't navigate to the infernal river.

Birk stood as tall as he could, Sofia under one arm, Carol under the other. "Today, sons and daughter's of Friezenburg, begins our freedom!"

Those not in horrible pain erupted in cheers that spread throughout the city. People began steaming out of buildings into the streets, hugging, crying, and elated beyond measure. Dumbfounded, Sofia watched it all in amazement.

"Where did all these people come from?"

"They are the oppressed my lady, and you've set them free." Carol smiled down to her. The peasants began bundling the wounded up. Hugs, kisses and cheers ensued and such a joyous elation Sofia had never witnessed before.

Sofia turned to Carol. "You saved them, I didn't do much."

"I've heard all about you. You stopped the cannons, fought those witches, and freed the slaves. Without you the people would have lost. It's the best good deed I've ever seen." Carol was smiling widely, and it assuaged a little of the anguish inside her.

"Thanks Carol, it means a lot coming from you."

Confused, Carol quirked her mouth to the side. "Do I, know you? You seem very familiar."

Sofia exhaled, and melted her disguise away. Carol exclaimed and made to wrap her in a hug but couldn't do so without letting Birk fall over. Instead Jane bounded up and performed the act.

The battle was over, but the work had just begun. Several were injured, but Mazida was liberated.

…

It turned out that Mazida wasn't far from Birk's home village, and had been the last holdout of royal influence in the region. With the fall of Mazida the entire eastern half of Friezenburg was free.

"Free."

Was it worth it? Sofia couldn't help but repeat that word over and over as she did what little healing she could for the wounded. All were respectful, nearly reverent toward her, bowing their heads and pretending like their injures didn't hurt. She looked like one of them now, but word must have spread she was the 'mystery mage', as small children kept coming up and standing nervously in front of her until she smiled, then they'd bound off jubilantly toward their parents. At one point her cousins ran up alongside her with their grandmother, and a series of hugs ensued before she could resume healing people.

There were dozens of wounded, and with crowds of peasants arriving continuously, Birk's small village was bursting at the seams. Thankfully the sleet had relented, allowing the excess to be treated outdoors in makeshift tents of tattered cloth hewn together from discarded sheets, but Sofia couldn't shake the extreme internal confliction at seeing exuberant celebratory ruckus alongside the wounded.

Tension started to come from the far end of the tents, and bidding goodbye to the grateful young man who she'd been healing Sofia wandered over to where her Papa was seated uncomfortably. An elderly man clearly agitated stood before him with two young men, one short and broad-shouldered, the other a bit tall and lanky, flanking the elder.

"You and your ruffian lot are never to set foot in my village again, you miscreant." The elderly man was clearly upset at the damage inflicted on Mazida.

"To you I say this, your village can decide who enters and who does not. It is your right. But Mazida's people must decide. Titles bequeathed by a king who would enslave his people mean nothing to me."

The old man growled and stomped his foot. Struck by the finely detailed leather work of his shoes, Sofia cocked her head to the side. Almost all peasants she had encountered were clad in worn cloths, rotund but by no means healthy looking. This man, and the young men beside him, seemed to have fine clothes worthy of Enchancian peasants, and the well-nourished features of them as well. Perhaps being a village elder had its advantages.

The old man raised a fist. "I'll tell you, you _fishmonger_ , I speak for Mazida!"

Birk sat upright, clearly in pain. Perhaps more than the burn on his back had been inflicted on her Papa during the battle. "Do you?" The resolute leader of the resistance looked around, and the peasantry, once jubilant at being liberated from the Maldonian troops now looked menacingly at the elder and flanking men. The elder man finally turned enough that Sofia could see his face, and he was frightened. Despite the words, there was no confidence there, and Birk was exuding that particular emotion. The young men were nervous as well while Birk spoke, "Or are you simply trying to maintain your comfortable lifestyle while shipping off some of your people to be slaves."

The gathering crowd erupted in angry chants. Several children, the very same who'd stared up at her in awe, were now tossing small stones at the men. Cowering, the younger men began protecting the elder when Sofia charged forward.

"STOP!" she cried, and instantly the crowd fell silent. Birk moved slowly, his body seemed to creak as he stood upright under his own power and boomed forth commands that sounded similar to Rolland's royal proclamations to the assembled crowds.

"My daughter is right. We are all Sons of Friezenburg, and there has been enough bloodshed today." Taking advantage of the pause, the lanky young man bent down to check over the elder. The tall man had suffered a stone to the forehead and was cut, but was far more concerned with protecting the frail instigator of this ruckus, affectionately addressing the elderly man.

"You okay Papa?"

Realizing why the young man was so concerned with the health of the elder, Sofia let out a little gasp and ran over, wand in hand. Instantly the two young men formed a blockade in front of the elder, while Sofia stopped and put her hands down. "Don't worry, I just want to heal your forehead."

The shorter, studier man looked over at the tall one, and was immediately concerned, as his cut had begun to bleed quite severely.

Three seconds and Sofia planted herself in front of the injured young man, streaming healing magic until the wound closed. While she did it the assembled peasants looked on, at first confused, then with that same reverence that was beginning to unnerve Sofia so.

"Look momma, he's been blessed by our savior. I thought he was a bad guy." A little girl, perhaps no older than four, stood arm outstretched and pointing directly at Sofia.

Embarrassed, Sofia began to correct the girl, "Oh no, I'm no savior, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

The princess turned back to the young man, smiling together with him while leaning in to examine the healed area. It seemed an almost intimate moment, absurdly, since at least three-dozen pairs of eyes were staring at them. "Please try to think about the people who were taken, everyone should be free to live their life as they see fit."

In this young man's eyes lay a certain admiration, perhaps even a soft blush of shyness crossed his face before being yanked unceremoniously away by the elder. All three of them were off toward the direction of Mazida, Sofia and Birk staring after them as they departed.

"Papa, I'm not a 'savior'."

A heavy hand was set upon her shoulder. "Indeed you are, sweet pea. You set us free, and you've saved my life from the executioner's block twice now. You stopped those cannons, and the witches. Without you, I'd never be free. These people, our people, would never have been free." She turned to face up at him, a swirling sea of confliction thrashing in the pit of her stomach.

"But so many people were hurt, maybe…" Her gaze trailed off to the outline of the elder and his sons disappearing over the hillside. "Maybe Amalthea was right."

"She isn't." Birk stated resolutely.

"But.."

"Look". Birk gestured forward, and the young man Sofia had healed was looking back at them over the ridge before disappearing. "You've changed that man's heart, and many others." Taking her firmly but slowly by the shoulders he turned her torso to face him straight on. "It will still take time, but you Sofia are a symbol that we can win this. We are all suspended between our darkest fears and dearest hopes, but one must always look toward the light, the promise of tomorrow."

Raising his voice up, he cheered, "And we shall win the day!"

A chorus erupted, and over the hillside the same chant echoed back. Westin had found Lucinda, the witch beaming triumphantly and skipping along with Axel shaking his head in adoration of her spirit. Sprinting up to them, Sofia wrapped her arms around her taller, thinner friend.

"I was SO worried!"

"Is this a _thing_ we're going to do now Sofia? We say that every time we see each other."

All smiles, Sofia practically giggled she was so happy Edith hadn't harmed her. "Well we are kind of fighting a war. Seems appropriate." To that Lucinda smiled. "I wanted to go after you to help, but Birk said 'NO'." Sofia shifted her voice down a few octaves to mimic her Papa, and Lucinda laughed.

"Yep, that's Birk. But I'm glad you didn't. Once Edith figured out you weren't coming she turned tail and ran. She wasn't after me anyway."

Sofia let her arms go flaccid, falling a few inches down. "Yeah. She's out for MY blood."

Axel put his arms around both girls. "I'm just glad you're both okay."

A little devious glint, and Lucinda was stroking a finger along his jaw line, "Come here and show me how worried you were."

Sofia ducked her head out of that one, flushing with embarrassment while Westin whipped the triumphant rebels and peasantry into a celebratory frenzy. "Come on everyone! We've WON!"

Merriment ensued. Food and spirits appeared, seemingly from thin air as happy women bounced around and children sang. The late afternoon sun had begun to streak through the clouds, bringing rays of sunshine along to match the joyous ruckus spreading about, and somehow the quiet, miserable town she'd come to when returning Birk home didn't seem so dismal after all.

"Hi sweet pea, I wanted to give this back to you, before I forgot." Being in no position to frolic, he sat down uncomfortably, and produced from his pocket the glowing yellow stone Westin had lent her.

"Oh, thanks."

"What is it child?" his concern raining down on her.

"I was just thinking." He was obviously not going anywhere, so she continued, "You said I was your reason to live, and I guess I was overwhelmed."

A sturdy arm hugged her tightly. "You are Sofia. Sure, I want my people to be free and happy, but each man fights to protect something. You are my thing to protect."

"Oh." She leaned her head against him.

"Sweet pea, I didn't get the chance to ask if you were hurt in any of that."

"No, I'm alright, but what about you? You've been limping. Did the numbing spell wear off for your burn?"

"I will be fine, but you're not alright. I can see you're upset."

She let out a deep sigh, "I know you said we were right, but I can't help thinking about what Amalthea said. What if we _lose_ , then the only thing that happened was that people died."

"We will not loose, because righteousness is on our side."

"But—"

"There is more to this fight than weapons Sofia." Birk exhaled as Sofia lingered on his meaning. "There are battles across the fields, but also in our minds. Maldonia's Royal Sorceress, Amalthea was it?" Sofia nodded, "Amalthea is waging a silent war, one that undermines us from within. It aims to destroy our resolve, and question our motives, so that she can take advantage of it and defeat us."

"But Papa I don't think she was lying when you spoke to her."

Birk turned to face her, "Then tell me why you think that."

A deep exhale, and Sofia began to relay everything she'd learned about the woman. How she was originally from Friezenburg, how she'd had two husbands, one probably from Friezenburg and the other one Maldonia's royal sorcerer, and they had both died, how she kept insisting she was speaking for the dead and acting in Friezenburg's best interest, how she claimed responsibility for starting the first war, and how she'd spent 15 years destroying something called _Autunite,_ and her apathy toward Cecelia. Birk just sat there, taking it in. After a long pause he raised his hand to his chin, and began stroking it, taking in the information as if it were bitter medicine to swallow.

"Why are you so upset Papa?"

"Because Sofia, it's not just the Sons of Friezenburg who suffer, and that is a serious problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a question of sneaking in at night. The stolen women won't be collected in groups like the men were in the mines. They'll be in Maldonian houses, and rearing Maldonian children." He paused and looked out at the party ensuing around them. "Some may not wish to come home, having accepted their new lives as this Amalthea has done."

"I guess they'll have to make the decision, but they should be given the choice, right?" Sofia said, having already come to this conclusion, and Birk smiled down at her.

"Yes, but we will have to facilitate that, which means this doesn't end when Friezenburg is liberated from King Aaron."

Maldonia, and King Victor loomed large. "Amalthea did say Maldonia and this _Autunite_ was the 'root' of the problem."

A quick snort, and Birk responded, "She did."

"Do you know what _Autunite_ is Papa?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't. The only thing I knew about Maldonia's royal sorceress is that she would show up periodically to escort shipments of the stones we mined. That, and she mediated our silent protest a few years back during a particularly cold winter. She was fair-minded, but not an ally of the prisoners." Sofia reached into her pocket, rolling the stone around in it against her lap as she pondered what Amalthea was doing escorting stone shipments. Was this stone that Birk had ripped from the wall of the prison the autunite Amalthea spoke of? Maybe Amalthea used the stones to destroy the Autunite? Or it could be refined into something else entirely. There was so many possibilities, and she had no idea of their correctness.

Birk disrupted her train of thought. "But the bit about that sorceress starting the war is troublesome to me."

"In what way Papa?"

"Well, the last war started when King Aaron ascended the throne. He immediately cut trade ties with Maldonia, and then notices went out to every village that an army was being raised." Birk stopped staring at the ground, turning to his daughter, "But before anything could be done Maldonia attacked."

Frustrated, Sofia kicked the ground below her. "Axel said something similar, but it just doesn't make sense, unless…"

Her body went cold, as shivers ran down her spine. The realization made her feel like she was about to vomit.

"Sweet pea, what happened?" Overtly concerned, Birk was keeping her upright.

"Unless the something Amalthea did _IS_ the reason King Aaron ascended the throne. Do you know what happened?"

Ascensions typically happened for exactly one reason, and one reason alone. It was however reasonable to assume Birk wasn't an expert on royal succession practices. He did however offer up the only specific knowledge he had of the situation long ago. "Before King Aaron his father, King Ferdinand ruled. The old king was studious, a bit distant toward the people, and kept to himself much. He died at a meeting of many nations, actually it was held in Enchancia. I remember it was quite sudden and unexpected, and the elder King Rolland was swept up into the war because of it."

"Were there royal sorcerers at this conference Papa?"

"I don't know, but you would know if it's common practice for royal sorcerers to attend such things, not I."

In fact it WAS common practice, but Cedric, being the slightly anti-social person he was, didn't typically participate in such things unless ordered to do so.

"It is."

Birk grew solemn. "Then I suppose Amalthea may have very well started this war, just as she stated, by dispatching King Ferdinand."

Sofia stared off into space, not looking at anything in particular while Birk stroked her hair and back to comfort the girl, which worked well. In the distance Westin was alternating between hugging his father and bounding around, serving as the life of the party, hugging happy couples and playing with children. Everyone seemed happy, she should try to be as well. After all, these horrible events happened long ago.

A sudden movement in her peripheral vision caught her eye, an unfortunate glimpse of Lucinda and Axel participating in some heavy petting on the far side of a few trees. The two were insularly involved, thinking they were hidden from view. Sofia pretended not to notice Axel's hands were trailing a bit lower than one could ever deem proper and turning up Lucinda's skirt.

Sofia let out a little 'eep' when thigh was exposed and turned away. Birk glanced off toward the tree, and turned back smiling and chuckling a bit. "Ah, youth. I will speak with him later, once they are done, as his father is unworthy on several fronts."

Speak to him? What could Birk possibly want to say…Oh _NO_ , not that, anything but that. Sofia flinched. " _Maybe_ we should just leave them alone."

"No Sofia, they need to be married soon, before children come. Instructions must be given, he must ask her family. It is tradition."  
CHILDREN! Oh by the stars this was getting awkward. "Papa don't, please just _don't_. It's not our business." Sofia emitted that strange nervous laughter she'd learned through hundreds of royal functions. The kind that served as a cue in certain rings of society that a conversation was best left unspoken. Birk just stared at her, an inescapable realness in his demeanor intolerant of intentional diversions that permeated high society.

"Our traditions aren't funny Sofia, they are necessary to maintain the dignity of the women. Why are you laughing?"

The nervous laughter stopped immediately. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to belittle anything Papa, it's just not something we discuss much in Enchancia. Don't you remember?"

"I, did not fit well in Enchancia Sofia." Birk was staring down at his lap, hands folded across. "However it was worth it for your mother's happiness. This harsh land was no place for her."

"Oh." Sofia placed a hand upon him and smiled. She hadn't understood any of that from her childhood, having been so young when he disappeared.

Birk took a long breath inward, "Regardless, if Axel and Lucinda are to fight alongside us they should respect our traditions and be wed before her belly grows."

Sofia spit out the air she'd inhaled violently. "Belly _grows_?! PAPA _DON'T_ "." It was mortifying.

"Sofia, didn't your mother instruct you in what happens?" He began shifting in his seat, "I see. Well Sofia, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

AAHH! Not this, anything but _this_. "No really please I—" Her hands flung up to his face to stop this awkwardness, to no avail. He batted her hands down.

"You should know these things sweet pea, as you're well past the age of choosing a husband and it's better not to be surprised. So then, the man begins by…"

"NO Papa! EEP!" Sofia flung her hands over her ears. This was utterly embarrassing, on several fronts. What if Lucinda was listening to all this? They could hear the moaning after all.

Birk shifted, staring at the scraggy branches above them. "The most important thing is to communicate what you want, go slowly, and—"

"This isn't happening. This is NOT happening." Sofia dropped her head down into her lap, still clasping her ears. That finally seemed to work, as the only sound was the celebration in the distance. Finally she retracted a hand, and saw him staring at her.

"Forgive me. I wished with all my heart to help guide you, and I sometimes would spend hours thinking of your happy future with someone special, so I guess I got carried away." He turned to face outward. "I suppose you truly aren't ready for this, despite your age."

To that she sat back upright, retracting her hands and letting them fall to her sides, "Why would you say that? Everyone seems to think I am old enough to be involved with someone."

"Well, you wouldn't be embarrassed if you were ready, you'd be curious and appreciate the knowledge. I know I was."

It wasn't the knowledge; so much as it was coming from her father, a man she'd just reconnected with after fifteen years of estrangement. "Oh papa _NO_ , it's just, I guess that in Enchancia there is a certain modesty about these things, and I just wasn't expecting to, um, discuss the way I feel about, um, other people."

"Oh." Birk's eyes went wide. "OH. Sofia, do young women catch your eye instead of men?"

"Wait, what?" He'd taken her hand, the gentle smile of acceptance across his face. That was nice, if misplaced.

"Sofia I want you to feel safe and secure telling me these things, whenever you wish it, and it makes me so proud that you're brave enough to realize your attractions and communicate them with me."

Sofia stood and squealed, "NO papa! I like _boys_ , well men, well a specific man, but NO, just…. No." _AAGHHH_ _why was this happening_?

Suddenly Birk was the one embarrassed, and pulled his hands into his lap, occasionally glancing upward at her.

"My apologies for assuming such things, but did you say 'man'? If this is the case Sofia, then perhaps I should meet him, that is if you're seriously considering this man as a husband, assuming your mother has not already done so. I don't wish to overrule her judgment, in any way."

The princess practically started jumping, fists clenched and heels pounding into the dirt. "NO! NO! I…" Her shoulders slumped as she said it, and the energy of earlier passed out of her as water flows from a cracked glass. "He doesn't like me that way, and besides, Mom does know him."

His strong hand took one of hers, unfurled her fingers, and lifted them to his face sincerely. "I'm sorry, sweet pea. Love is complicated, but I'm sure that you will find your special someone, soon." He chanced a small belly laugh, "Perhaps that young man from Mazida is your destiny. He seemed keen on you, and will be a fine Son of Friezenburg once his father comes around."

"Thanks Papa, but I'm not really looking, I think." Even though he had been somewhat tall, and thin, and was particularly easy on the eyes. Wait, where was this going?

A rather loud and distinctly female moaning sound came from the bushes, and Sofia covered her face to not have to look at her Papa while listening to such a thing.

Birk smiled. "Well that settles it. There should be no question of why Axel must be spoken to."

Sofia stood to leave and give her friend privacy, but Birk pulled her back. All she wanted to escape this horribly uncomfortable discussion, but no. Fate was unkind.

"It's natural and beautiful Sofia, but must be done responsibly. I remember when your mother…" He stopped looking down at his legs. "I better not discuss that, huh? That would be embarrassing."

Was he _finally_ getting the message?

"Yes, it would, so _PLEASE_ don't. I know you loved Mom and I ended up here, that's enough detail."

"I guess it is, until a man of mutual attraction presents himself to you. Sofia I will always love your mother, and maybe when I'm…" again he paused.

"When you what Papa?"

He smiled brightly, a certain determination solidifying in his wrinkled features. "Nevermind. One day at a time, and today we were victorious. This is the first time we have won against the witches in a battle, and it's all because of you and your friends, and there is to be no more copies sent in your stead, are we clear." A finger was wagging in her face most reproachfully. "It confuses the people, and they trust the copy as if it was you. It almost led to our doom, so never again Sofia. Never again."

Disbelief struck the princess, "Was she really that bad?"

"She couldn't cast a single spell Sofia."

"Wait, no. That's not possible."

"It was what happened. She spoke eloquently, whipped the men up into a frenzy, goading them onward when it was too dangerous, and then could not conjure a spell, no matter how many times she tried it. She was incapable of performing magic."

Sofia sprang to her feet, "But my copy said she was performing magic with Mr. Cedric in his tower! He even stated that she had 'magic fingers'!" Birk's eyebrows furrowed strangely at the reference, "What?"

"It's just, perhaps that means something different to sorcerers than us common folk." Completely confused, Sofia was cut off abruptly from inquiring further as to what alternate meanings 'magic fingers' could have. "Anyway, I don't know what to tell you sweet pea, but she was ineffectual at using magic."

"Maybe she was just nervous, she was a wreck when she came back to Enchancia."

Birk grew hard. "So your copy is the one who informed you. She is never to come back here Sofia. On this I am very serious."

What had Cedric been referring too if Scarlett wasn't able to conjure a spell. It just didn't make sense. She must have been nervous during the battle, perhaps she wasn't a perfect copy after all. Sudden worry gripped her, as that same copy was now traipsing all over Leidleville and Enchancia, doing untold damage. That needed fixing, as soon as possible.

There was another moan, this time from a man's voice. Birk finally let her escape while wandering his way toward Sal. Hands flung over her ears Sofia scurried off toward the party, grabbing Westin and shouting above the deafening celebrations. "We need to get back to Enchancia."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID WE NEED TO GET BACK TO ENCHANCIA. MY COPY MIGHT BE WREAKING HAVOC."

"WHAT?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, then motioned as if they were flying away.

"OH."

After about ten minutes the witch emerged from the tree line, readjusting her robes. Standing there Sofia felt heat splotching her face while Westin wore a silly grin. Lucinda had the largest smile, playing innocent, "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Don't you lovely evening me. That was so embarrassing!"

"Oh Sofia, _relax_."

"We'd better get out of here quick before my Papa comes back over and gives Axel an earful about what was happening behind that tree." Sofia was glancing around, looking for the man.

The witch went sheet white. "Oh."

"Yes _oh_. He was worried about your belly growing. Do you have any idea how awkward that whole conversation was?"

"Wait Sofia, we didn't… you know. Do _that_ , exactly." Lucinda was digging the toe of her shoe into the ground, twisting is shyly and grinning wildly.

"Oh I don't need to know what you did or didn't do, we just need to get back to Enchancia before my copy does more damage."

Axel emerged readjusting his jacket, tucking the shirt underneath into his belt as if his pants had been repositioned, and Sofia thought her face might explode in embarrassment as Axel noticed both her and her cousin there, staring at him.

Lucinda cringed, "Uh, I think we weren't quiet enough."

Axel coughed, "Really? Everyone is singing loudly and… OH. Oops." He imploded inward, then rubbed his hand over his face to distance himself from the conversation.

Axel, being as gentlemanly as he could under the circumstances, offered to escort them all back to Enchancia. Sofia rode with Westin, Lucinda upon Axel's horse and clutching the prince's chest rather intimately. Her cousin leaned in, "Oh stop glaring cousin. Those two are smitten, it's wonderful." Westin shifted, laying his head on Sofia's shoulder. "Oh, if only Cedric would forgive me for what happened earlier. I'd love to make him moan like that. Maybe if I do something really nice for him I'll get another chance."

The rest of the ride was a blur. Westin's words banging off the walls of her cranium, cutting paths through her consciousness and emotions. Vivid imaginings of Westin having his way with Cedric refused banishment, and she started babbling incoherently about the autumnal colors in the trees farther south and the courses of rivers shifting from rain, anything to switch topics. Suddenly Westin had the self-described 'inspired' idea to stop by a magical dispensary to ingratiate himself to Cedric, after all, Sofia had mentioned the man liked magical gifts. Punching herself internally, Sofia detoured toward Old Caldoun and Cedric's favorite charmacy, taking Cedric's wand back from Lucinda and watching as the two lovers rode off into the distance.

Westin took forever and a day to pick magical trinkets. Being situated relatively close to Enchancia, Old Caldoun wasn't a long detour, but the princess was anxious to dissolve her copy, and so paced behind her excited cousin while the shop owner laughed. "Back so soon? Did Cedric forget something?"

Perplexed, Sofia just stared at the man while Westin agonized over a vial of liquid snowflakes or an ever-blooming begonia. "It's been a long time since I came here with Mr. Cedric."

The man just shook his head, "Funny girl. To think you're trying to convince me I'm loosing my mind, an old man like me. For shame." She shook her head earnestly but the man continued, "I know for certain you and that royal sorcerer were here not an hour ago, giggling like school children. He clipped my ash tree with that strange flying machine as you left, and look, I have the receipt right here."

The man produced a sheet of parchment, and indeed it was a laundry list of things Cedric used for common potion requests. The tree outside had the telltale broken branches of a traditional Cedric launch as well. "Oh sorry, I guess we needed something else."

"Well let me know if you need any help. He's our best customer."

"Uh, Thanks."

Westin finally settled on buying both items and stood there, grinning wildly that he was going to patch things up and seduce Cedric, somehow. Insecurity gripped her, and looking over the gifts, they were nice but ordinary, and Cedric had a flare for the exotic, rare and more importantly _thoughtful_. A jar of sparkling diamond dust caught her eye, an ingredient he was constitutively low on. Gesturing toward it, the shop keep was more than happy to oblige her, it being one of the more expensive items. He put it on the royal tab, and Sofia wandered out feeling guilty she wanted to impress Cedric more than Westin would, as if somehow she could keep all of his attentions when clearly she was going to loose this battle. Westin smiled as she emerged.

"So what took you so long? I thought you weren't going to buy anything."

"I… wasn't, but then I remembered Mr. Cedric is always out of Diamond dust, so I just thought…"

Westin smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh! You're so wonderful Sofia!" An outstretched hand was set before her, Westin eagerly awaiting the ingredient's handoff.

"But I…"

"You did get it to help me win over Cedric, right?" Westin's smile had begun to fade.

What could she say? She felt horribly possessive of the sorcerer and was worried to her core that Westin would snatch him away forever. "Uh, sure. Here." Relenting, she handed over the vial, her chance lost as Westin shimmied happily.

They were back to the castle before sunset, Sofia taking great care not to be seen so as to not be caught playing the doppleganger card while reconjuring Westin's disguise. She'd snuck back to her room and almost had the door closed when long thin digits stuck themselves into her door jam.

"SOFIA! Watch it! You almost pinched my fingers."

"Sorry Amber." At least the girl seemed upbeat, but considering she'd been at her lover's funeral earlier it was a little, _unexpected_.

"Well I'm fine, so it's okay. Wherever have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Amber was standing there, exuberant and brushed past Sofia, letting herself in without invitation. The brunette princess cringed, but was pleasantly surprised that there was no copy occupying the room. She must be up in Cedric's workshop.

"I was, at the Charmacy in Old Caldoun for a bit." It was technically true. Sort of.

"Sofia you spend too much time with Cedric, especially after that lovely afternoon stroll you had with Hugo."

WHAT. Sofia's eye began to twitch. Apparently her copy had been all too forgiving of Hugo, but then Cedric was described as 'giggling like a school child', so perhaps a riot hadn't broken out. "Oh Amber, you know I'm not interested in Hugo."

"Oh Sofia, you don't have to pretend with me. _Everyone_ saw you."

Her head craned to the side, "What do you mean, everyone saw me? What do you think I did?"

"Really Sofia, you're going to play coy with me. I thought sisters told each other everything." Sofia almost snorted; it had been a long time since she trusted Amber with information, a very long time. But then this copy business was getting distressing.

"Seriously Amber, what did you see?"

"Only that you snuck Hugo out to the rocky beach below Leidleville's castle, and were locking lips with him like there was no tomorrow."

Amber was just staring at her, and who would blame the woman? Sofia's mouth hung open as if the jaw had become unhinged. What was her copy _thinking_? She was supposed to be a stand-in, not muddle up Sofia's relationships. Oh _NO_ , now Hugo would think they were a real couple. Sofia groaned and flopped on the bed, lamenting this woe. Still, it was better than her Papa and Lucinda dying in Friezenburg.

"What's the matter Sofia? You seemed positively happy about it on the coach ride home. In fact, I thought you'd finally come to realize it would be marvelous to be a princess of Maldonia." The words stuck to her like peanut butter on the tongue. A princess of Maldonia…why would she want that? More specifically why would _Scarlett_ want that… "Anyway, Hugo's been looking for you everywhere but I need your help first. I want to have the most spectacular outfit designed for my coronation and I want you to come see the possibilities."

Information was shedding off the blonde princess in record time, making Sofia's head spin. "Wait a minute. What do you mean _coronation_? Just what's going on Amber?"

The girl paused her backward bolt toward her room, and looked perplexed. "You're kidding? This isn't your normal humor Sofia."

James.

"OH NO! What happened to James!" a hyperventilating Sofia cried. Why else would Amber be inheriting the throne?

"Whatever is the matter with you? James is fine, well he's a bit stand-offish lately but why are you worried about him?"

The girls stood there, staring at each other. She couldn't tell Amber where she'd been all day, could she? The girl was horrible at secrets, practically the gossip champion at Royal Prep if not for Hildegard.

Hildegard….

Before Sofia could formulate a response Amber relaxed and walked up, "You really are clever Sofia, but maybe you've had a long day after what happened." The taller, thin girl set a hand on her shoulder, and looked over toward her bed. "Maybe you should lie down, Daddy did say he was worried about you 'overdoing it'."

Ugh, this again. She was FINE, but it was a good excuse to get Amber to leave. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am" Amber beamed. Sofia sat upon the soft mattress as Amber swayed out of the room.

"I'll be back once you're feeling better, after all, it was your idea to have me assume Desmond's throne anyway, you've just got to come see what I'm planning. Later."

The door clicked shut, and Sofia was left stunned on the edge of the bed. Amber was going to inherit _Leidleville_? It was true that Desmond had no siblings, and his parents were extremely old, but… How could she do that? She'd be living her life in effigy to the slain prince. Not a happy fate, even if it brought temporary comfort to the grieving girl.

Sofia flopped backward onto her bed in disbelief her copy could wreak so much havoc in such a short time. So now she was dating Hugo, somehow Cedric wasn't furious about it, and Amber was inheriting Leidleville, all in one afternoon. More defects were starting to emerge in this Scarlett copy, and they weren't particularly endearing. She needed to stop relying on the girl, but the war… It was clear her help was needed to protect the people, but she couldn't just abandon her family and obligations here either, especially Cedric. Caught between the proverbial rock and hard place, the copy had proved essential to maintaining the ruse, but a creeping suspicion began to grow in Sofia's mind that the girl wasn't being completely honest with her, as the 'magical' evening her copy had shared with Cedric haunted her mind.

Scarlett was hiding something, but why?


	29. Chapter 29-Pretenses

**Chapter 29: Pretenses**

The door clicked open. Flinging herself upright Sofia had no time to hide, or really react in any way beyond the fleeting invention of an excuse. But the lack of a knock, or really any ceremony betrayed its origin. In Scarlett strode as if this was indeed very much her own domain. She dawned a confident smile, a determined presence as she floated in, and within her arms she held an intricately wrapped gift.

"Well you've been busy." The copy's eyes flung open, and the faintest squint that passed in an instant came and faded away. Confident airs restored, she strode over to the dressing table, setting the package down slowly and seating herself in front of the mirror.

"Good to see you Sofia, I'm so glad you survived, for the both of us."

Irritated beyond measure, Sofia gripped her wand and strode up alongside the troublesome girl. "Just what do you think you've been up to?"

"Up to? My Sofia, whatever do you mean?" Scarlett was smiling into the mirror's reflection, lifting her hair up and tossing it about, as if primping for another royal engagement.

"That's enough." Sofia slammed her hand on the tabletop, stopping Scarlett in her tracks. Brush returned to the table, finally Scarlett looked up.

"Alright, what's got you so worked up? I already said I was glad you lived. Did you save everyone else as well?"

"Yes, but that's not the point and you know it." The girl just smiled, dropping her head slightly to the side. "You've got some explaining to do, so start." Sofia glared down at Scarlett. An exasperated sigh, and Scarlett shrugged.

"Just what did you hear? I think I'm doing rather well at keeping everyone happy, given the poor situation you left me." The infuriating girl turned back to the mirror, carefully unclipping the replica star clip and brushing her hair as if Sofia was a small nuisance in her otherwise important routine.

"Rather well? Are you kidding? Amber just told me you were KISSING Hugo. What were you thinking? What gives you the right to go and DO something like that?" Scarlett seemed unphased, as if oblivious to why Sofia would possibly be unhappy at the events her copy had undertaken. Anxious to get some sort of response, Sofia unloaded. "That's _MY_ body you're impersonating, now I'm going to have to figure out some excuse of why I wanted to do the things you've been up too."

At the mention of 'my body' her copy stiffened. Setting the brush down once more, she turned and scowled up at Sofia. " _Your body_. You know you've got some nerve getting mad at me. I've been doing everything you asked me to."

"I did _NOT_ ask you to make out with Hugo on the beach underneath Leidleville castle."

Abruptly Scarlett rose, almost taking out Sofia's chin with her head as she stood tall and confidently in front of the upset princess. "You SAID to make everyone happy, didn't you? You SAID that you were ice dancing and horseback riding with Hugo yesterday while I was out getting ripped apart in a battle. Those sound like dates to me."

Sofia had to jump back a step to retain her personal space. An interesting idea, the invasion of one's own space with a copy of oneself. Paradoxes aside, Sofia felt a tinge of sympathy for the girl and the horror she'd had to endure at Sofia's behest. "But I didn't say that I wanted you to accept Hugo's advances."

"Then that's your fault, now isn't it Sofia. You need to give clearer instructions." Taken aback, Sofia leaned up against her dresser to process what the girl had said. She hadn't been clear on that point, and hadn't mentioned to Scarlett that whole conversation about Hugo never touching her again. The copy smiled, taking in Sofia's confusion as if an elixir of life, and returned to her seated position, smoothing out the knots in her hair.

After a minute Sofia collected herself, "But why Scarlett, if you're me then why would you let Hugo touch you like that?"

"Do you think I actually enjoyed it? You told me to keep everyone happy, and I did just what you said. You should be thanking me." Sofia scoffed, but her copy was serious, and became inflamed, "I've managed to do what you couldn't. I've assuaged your mother's fears from last night on the staircase, I've pacified Hugo's aching heart, I've found a way for Amber to honor Desmond so that she can come to terms with his passing, and I've even kept Cedric entertained."

"But HOW did you do it?"

That smile, that wicked little smile Sofia remembered from all those years ago flitted across the girl's face. It was gone in an instant, but it had definitely been there. "I just told everyone what they wanted to hear."

"Then you lied." Scarlett began humming while smoothing her hair down. "How could you lie to everyone? You really are a rotten copy, just like last time."

The girl sneered at her through the mirror's reflection. "I'm PERFECT. Think about it Sofia, aren't YOU lying to everyone? Aren't YOU the one keeping secrets? Telling people half truths and lies of omission?" Scarlett had abandoned the comb, advancing on Sofia against the cabinet. "Really my lies aren't any different from yours."

"That's NOT true! I'm trying to protect people, you… you…"

Scarlett advanced further, Sofia retreating toward the windowsill. "It IS true, only my lies are better because everyone ends up happy. When you lie everyone ends up miserable." Sofia bit her lip and stared at the floor. It was unequivocally true. "Oh Sofia, don't feel bad. You're doing amazing things in Friezenburg, and they _need_ you. I can stay here, to keep everything on track."

"No."

Scarlett jumped back as Sofia hoisted her head up to meet the startled copy head on. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not letting you mess with my family and friends anymore."

The copy started flailing. "It's not FAIR! I've done everything you wanted, TO THE LETTER! How can you just throw my existence away whenever you choose? Being melted HURTS!"

"STOP!" Both girls settled down before Sofia began again. "Just tell me everything that happened Scarlett. If you're really good then you won't leave anything out. Please, I need to know everything you've been doing."

The girl took a deep breath, then began, "Alright. I got dressed for the funeral, and went up to calm Cedric. Then I went—"

"WAIT. What did you say to him to calm him down, _EXACTLY_?"

Scarlett smiled, "I told him I, well you, had another incident like when you flung yourself off the balcony, and that Westin realized what was happening and ran to save us. I told Cedric I only came to my senses once my clothes were stripped off and he'd blasted the doors open."

"And did he… believe you?" She couldn't see how Cedric would accept such a ridiculous answer.  
"Oh Sofia." Scarlett was giggling, twirling her hair in her hands, "Well it took a minute for him to wrap his brain around it, but I just nuzzled up real close and then he felt awful about the whole thing."

"You're unbelievable. You made _him_ feel bad after what happened."

"Sofia just relax, he was happy in the end. After all, it's really easy to _control_ Cedric, you've just got to give him tasks that distract his mind and make him happy."

The way she said _control_ , like he was some sort of puppet, grated on her. "So you manipulated him. Just what did you do to make him feel better. I WANT the details this time."

The nonchalant copy continued. "' _Manipulate_ ' is such a harsh way to describe it. No, I just told him how much I cared about him and then I asked him to plan a wonderful evening for just the two of us when I got back from the funeral."

"He, didn't go with you?" Her confusion must have been evident but Scarlett just relaxed in her seat.

"Of course he didn't. Don't you remember what happened in Friezenburg? The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that disaster, so he spent the day happily planning our evening while I played your stand-in at Desmond's funeral."

"But what about the flowers? If Mr. Cedric didn't go, then Amber didn't get her flowers, which means Mr. Cedric wasn't fulfilling his duties, which means… OH NO! Scarlett how could you sabotage Mr. Cedric's work?!"

"It was his decision not to go Sofia."

"But _YOU_ convinced him not to, didn't you?"

"He's an adult Sofia, he can make his own decisions." It was awful. Scarlett didn't care what damage had been done to Cedric's professional standing. Sofia was stomping mad as Scarlett continues her placating tone.

"It was better that way. If Cedric went then he'd be clinging to me, Rolland would have been annoyed, and I wouldn't have been able to convince Desmond's parents to formally accept Amber's inheritance of their kingdom."

"But Mr. Cedric…. He'll be so upset when he finds out what you've, _I've_ been up to."

"He doesn't need to know. Any of it." Scarlett deadpanned.

"What exactly is 'it'. I have a right to know, as it's MY body you've been parading around in."

Scarlett practically growled. "I guess it is, in a way. Alright then, Hugo was miserable during the coach ride, and _YOU DIDN'T SAY_ that you wanted me to reject him, so I made him feel better by snuggling up all throughout the ceremony. Then one thing led to another, and I ended up pressed against a rock on the shoreline with Hugo rubbing his hands over my backside and kissing my neck. I think he's into round bottomed girls."

Sofia shuttered. That was way more than kissing. Ugh. The thought of Hugo running his hands over the more private areas of her body made the princess dry heave in revulsion. Finally refocused on the copy, the girl was laughing at her. "Be realistic Sofia. What do you think Hugo really wants from you? It's not to write a dissertation on flying derby tactics after all. He's thinking marriage, and all the activities that go along with it."

"Alright enough. I'll find a way to fix this, somehow. What else happened?"

"Why whatever do you mean Sofia?" The copy was playing coy again, but she knew there was more. At least a flight to Old Caldoun, if nothing else. "I mean, how did you keep what happened a secret from Mr. Cedric, and how did you convince Hugo not to follow you around once you got back?"

"Oh that's easy Sofia. Really you overcomplicate things." The girl was twirling her hair, smiling, and seemed positively happy at her triumphant manipulation of those Sofia cared for. But it had been Sofia's mistake in not being clear with intentions. "Just like I kept Cedric busy, I kept Hugo busy too. I had him plan a tea date while I was flying around with Cedric, and Cedric was planning the next surprise while I had tea with Hugo. I'm supposed to meet Cedric by the swing in the garden wearing whatever is in that present, so I came here to change."

"AAGGHHH!" Sofia cried, "How could you think this is okay!" Scarlett froze. Slowly the girl turned, all seriousness for a brief moment.

"How could I not Sofia? I'm keeping everyone happy. Your family is delighted that your relationship with Hugo is blossoming, and Cedric keeps to his tower so he never needs to know." The girl strode up slowly, catching Sofia off-guard, "After all, Cedric's just protective of our friendship, _right_? He just needs us to pay attention to him, to let him know that someone cares even when we're gone, and I'm doing that, aren't I? If he's happy then what I'm doing when he's not around shouldn't matter, right Sofia?"

A wicked little laugh came out under her breath, the kind Cedric used to make when she was young, before the amulet incident. Sofia tensed, trying to take charge of the conversation. "And just what lie did you tell when you weren't able to perform magic?" The girl took a few steps back, seemingly wounded. "I know all about it. How you couldn't spellcast in Friezenburg. Why have you been lying to me about that?" Scarlett tossed her a quick glance in the mirror's reflection, but then turned to stare at her hands.

"I wanted to cast spells, and make potions, I just… can't. I'm just, a _copy,_ after all."

The girl seemed genuinely upset, tingeing Sofia with regret she'd been so blunt. "Sorry."

Scarlett actually smiled in a natural way, with soft folds and bright eyes. Is that what Sofia looked like when she smiled earnestly? Was it really so easy to tell? "Thanks. Anyway, I just asked questions, and let Cedric impress me with magic. He wanted to do it." The girl turned back from the mirror to stare at Sofia earnestly. "Cedric wants to impress us with his magic, and he is so ah-mazing, it's easy to just let him, you know?" That was very true. Cedric was impressive, when not afraid of rapprochement he was borderline stunning. Suddenly the copy was against Sofia, clasping her hands, "Please let me stay here. I'm keeping everyone happy and this way you can save our Papa and everyone in Frizenburg. Please Sofia, you owe it to me."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry, but you need to go Scarlett." Ripping her hands from the copy Sofia raised the wand as the girl blistered.

"Please reconsider Sofia _, I thought I was doing what you wanted, WAIT_!" With that Scarlett was melted once more. Heaving huge sighs of relief, Sofia collapsed onto the bed. Perhaps Scarlett wasn't really so bad after all, just performing what she thought Sofia wanted to a fault. The princess couldn't help but chuckle at all the misfortune she'd wrought on everyone that would now need explaining. That conversation with Hugo was going to be doubly unpleasant, and finding a way to let him know she really wasn't interested despite going back on her word in less than a day seemed impossible at present.

Sofia was ruminating on the best course of action when she caught sight of the present on the dressing table Scarlett had left behind. The wrapping was the deepest black imaginable and dancing across it was the very cosmos above. A purple ribbon of exquisite silk tied off the ends. Easily unfurled, they revealed an opulent deep blue dress. Straight lined and certainly not her typical style, it lacked the voluminous petticoat. A one-shouldered affair, it was made of a soft organza that drifted down over her curves and floated along the ground. Cedric had exquisite taste, even if it wasn't her style. It pulled a bit in several places, but the princess was finally able to wriggle the thing on.

Brushing out her hair and reclipping her star pin appropriately she was off to the gardens, to the place she'd found Cedric in a weeping heap some weeks before. Why would he want to meet there, of all places? It seemed an unhappy remembrance, how he'd sat there all evening imaging who knows what horrors. He'd practically screamed when she'd announced she was a woman, then went on about being alone forever, and then silent as the dead before the delirium had kicked in. Not exactly happy memories to reminisce on during an afternoon soiree with one's best friend.

She was out to the gardens undetected, but the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen. The swing was there, and the overgrowth mysteriously vanished. The metal fixtures were newly polished and wood freshly lacquered. The air was scented with fresh clippings, as if a team of gardeners that had overlooked the area for a generation suddenly rediscovered its existence. Sofia has little time to ponder the significance of this place in Cedric's mind's eye before long nimble fingers danced along her hips, swooping her into a tight embrace from behind. "There you are, my beautiful blueberry."

"Mr. Cedric! He he, that tickles." She managed to turn slightly, pressing her forehead into his cheek. How simple it was for him to invade this bubble of hers. There was no hesitation, and he seemed truly contented. It was hard to admit, but maybe her copy had been on to something. Cedric seemed worlds happier than he'd been recently, even though they'd been apart.

"Come sweetheart, I've been busy." Slow methodical motions had his hand drape down toward hers, taking it into his own and pulling her slightly to the swing.

"Mr. Cedric, this is really nice and all, but I'm a little uncomfortable and-"

"Shhh…. Just come to me Sofia." Disarming smile, and she was putty in his hands. He guided her to the swing and stood before her, his jutting hip banking against her own as her backside brushed up against the wooden plank suspended in the air by two ornately crafted metal chains.

Barely able to verbalize how nice it was to feel him stroking her arm gently, she soon realized he was actually more interested in the feel of the fabric than her in it. _OF COURSE HE'S INTERESTED IN THE FABRIC AND NOT THE ARM_ screamed out inside her head. He broke her mental admonitions, "Do sit down, I daresay you'll enjoy it, though _perhaps_ not as much as this morning." Oh that wonderful grin was on full display. This morning in his bed had been marvelous, nothing could top that. Heat rising in her cheeks, she slowly sat upon the bench. A sudden acute awareness of just how much seat she occupied made her suddenly self-conscious, and she began to lift off. A furrowed brow was returned for her efforts.

"What's the matter Sofia? Swings are a perfectly acceptable behavior for a perfect princess such as yourself, wouldn't you agree?"

 _Perfect princess_? Where had she heard that before? "It's just that, well.." She began tugging on the dress to mask the slight uncomfortable tug in certain unflattering places. He seemed to notice, unfortunately, and began stroking the places where fabric had bunched inappropriately.

"It's beautiful on you, as I knew it would be."

"Oh I'm sorry! Thank you for the gift, it's really beautiful, it's just not exactly my normal style so, I guess I'm just not used to the way it hangs on me. Eh" That fake laugh came out once more, quite unintentionally, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"It suits you far better than any other owner." That was weird. _Very_ weird. Before she could inquire just who else would own the dress he snuck around behind her and gave her the slightest of pushes. The feeling of him pressing his hands on her backside was sinfully delightful, and so her mind wandered off, the train of thought completely lost.

Minutes passed in silence, the steady creek of metal hinges the only reminder of times passing. Leaves had begun to fall throughout the gardens, the colors turned to crimson waves and scattered about the grounds in the gentle breeze. A truly magical afternoon it was.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Hmmmm…?" He seemed as lost in the act of pushing her as she was in receiving it, but why? "Why did you choose this activity? I'd think you'd want to cast some spells or brew some potions, not go riding on swings."

He'd stopped pushing her, and slowly the momentum died down. As it did so he inched closer to her, and those thin arms were once again wrapped around her from behind. "You stated that it was my choice what we did this afternoon, did you not? Something that would _make my heart soar_ as it were."

Oops. She had no idea if that was accurate paraphrasing. Best to go with it. "Sure."

A long pointed nose was in her hair, "Well I've chosen to correct a horrible memory from my youth, and you dearest have done just that."

Turning to look him in the eyes was ill-timed, as he'd swooped in to kiss her neck. He ended up planting his lips on her exposed shoulder. A wave of prickles shot down her arms, eliciting a slight shiver throughout her body and a plastered smile on her face. "What memory Mr. Cedric?"

His grin faded, and a certain sadness crept up in its place. He was reminiscing on something awful that happened long ago, and regret gripped her, "I'm sorry. If it's too painful I understand."

"No, well I suppose it was painful, but to know that you're here with me now is a welcome salve, and see look, we've a happy memory here when once I only saw sorrow in this place."

He looked around and absentmindedly his hands wound their way into her hair. Who could have been swinging here that made him so upset? Wait…

"It was Rolland, wasn't it?" Cedric tensed, his hand in her hair gripping a bit too tight.

"It doesn't matter now Sofia." Grip loosened, he walked round her and the swing, positioning himself between her knees and bending over slowly, "All that matters is I'm the one this time. Yes, I am here with you, and I'm certainly not made to watch from afar and weep at my miserable existence."

He slowly sank down to his knees, resting his head upon her lap. Unable to stop herself those pesky hands of hers found their way into his hair, twisting her fingers gently into his bangs and letting the strands glide between her fingers. So Rolland had been here, playing with someone on the swing while Cedric was excluded, and it had made him feel awful inside.

How could she have been so silly? This must have been where Rolland crushed a young Cedric's poor heart, and considering that bit about the worst day of Cedric's life was when Rolland married perhaps it happened right here, by this swing.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric. You must have felt so lonely." To that his eyes opened, and he turned upward toward the last rays of the evening sun shining down on them to face her.

"I've been hopelessly lonely all my life Sofia, I simply didn't understand it until what I thought was love was ripped away from me."

It was the most horribly depressing thing she'd heard. She buckled at the waist to cover him in kisses about the forehead and temples, ignoring how unflattering that position must look in this slightly ill fitted dress. Long arms were outstretched now, wrapping themselves around her. These events that shaped his young life were memories long before Sofia was even born, but still she ached to set them right, somehow.

"I wish I was older, I'd have been there for you no matter what."

"I know." One of her hands had taken to rubbing the space between his shoulder blades while trying to avoid the knobs of his spine. At some point she realized that there was no need to avoid them, and began rubbing over the bone, gently so as to provide maximal comfort. He wasn't avoiding her curvier bits, she shouldn't avoid his sharper edges.

A soft kiss was set on her cheek. He'd navigated through the twisted curls that had fallen forward, gravity's curse, and managed to reach her skin without poking out an eyeball. Quite a feat, considering the obstacles in his way.

"What was that for?"

"The gift you surprised me with this afternoon." That grin sprang back to life. "See here, it's lovely." One hand had retracted from stroking her thigh and reached down into his robe pockets, revealing the bottle of liquid snowflakes Westin had purchased from earlier.

Ugh. Westin had wasted no time in trying to ingratiate himself to the sorcerer once more. " _Although_ what you thought I'd need this for is beyond me, as you know perfectly well I'm able to conjure snow without prepackaged assistance. BUT they are from _you_ , and so I suppose that makes them special."

Heaving a great sigh, Sofia couldn't take credit for Westin's thoughtfulness. "What makes you think they're from me?"

A positively delighted stream of chuckles came from the sorcerer, "Trying to inject some mystery are you, my sweet little blueberry turnover? I'm more than a little touched you went to such effort though, as you snuck it behind my back while we were at the Charmacy." He pulled from his pocket a thin strip of parchment with words upon them. The penmanship was jagged, and when one really looked at it almost seemed to be Gwen's handwriting. It certainly wasn't Westin's, Sofia doubted very much he could write, or even read, having grown up a slave in a mineshaft.

Cedric brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, "To my beloved sorcerer, a gift for the remarkable morning we shared. May there be many more." He turned up toward her, positively beaming. "Now see here, my little sweet tart, whosoever could have written that, hmmm? Although you did throw me for a loop on the penmanship."

Sofia chuckled nervously, "Eh he. You know me."

"I do indeed, and that is why I found it odd. Nevertheless, it was a gift from you, and so I'll treasure it, as I treasure you."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, that's so incredibly sweet." A deep hug ensued, him twisting around to execute it appropriately, but then she shouldn't take credit for Westin's kind act, even though it felt so good to have him embrace her so.

"Wait, there is something I should say."

"If it's about tonight you're not getting any clues." He started snickering and bouncing rather strangely. He was so happy, and telling him Westin was the thoughtful one was sure to break the relative calm. Maybe she should take a page from Scarlett's playbook, just this once. Just to keep him happy. To keep up the pretense so he could remain in this blissful state she so rarely saw him enter. But was it truly sustainable? "If I but had a spell to stop time, this would be the moment I'd choose."

It drifted out of him so earnestly, a soft little note on the chilled fall breeze. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing, in a way. "Me too, but my legs are starting to go numb so maybe I should get up now."

She was pulled to her feet before she'd a chance to react. He was trying to remedy the situation, that much was certain, but then the lack of feeling in her legs from sitting on the hard plank for so long, coupled with the unexpected shove forward meant she had no control of her bearings, and crashed into him, knocking them both over. The bottle of snowflakes fell to the grass below and he floundered under her. Quick to roll off him, a bevy of giggles at the awkwardness of it all ensued, and once he realized she was going to be fine he joined her in laughter. Quite a sight they must have made, rolling around on the ground in the farthest reaches of the gardens.

Finally able to stand, Cedric helped pull her to her feet, then swooped down and stuck the vial of liquid snow back into his pants pocket.

"I suppose we should be getting back. Pity, I'd hoped to make it last longer. It's still a while until you're summoned to dinner."

She looked back at the swing, smiling. "Well, why don't you take a ride on it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Those words are like a death knell to me Sofia." She directed him around and gently he sat upon the lacquered plank. She couldn't help but notice how much extra room he had on either side. He just sat there, motionless, for a minute or more, then deadpanned, "Oh yes, excited exclamations on how delightful this is. Indeed, I should never recover from all the fun I'm having whilst dangling here. Simply _joyous_. My imaginings had you upon the swing Sofia, not I."

"Just give it a chance. You're supposed to swing back and forth silly, then it'll be more fun." He simply glared forward toward her coaxing motions. "Go for it! Swing your legs out. You can do it Mr. Cedric!" He did not, in fact, appreciate the one-woman cheering section. A few audible grumbles, and he began shaking his legs awkwardly, then overtly pouted.

"Of all the infernal ideas. A grown man on a swing, whatever processed you that I might find this fun Sofia?"

"Have you really never ridden a swing before Mr. Cedric?"

"Well I…" The poor man looked down at his loafers. "Not precisely. It's more of a woman's pastime, and I, kept well to my studies. A family reputation to uphold and all that, yes much more important things to learn than how to ride on one of these commoner's contraptions…" he looked off to the side, choking back some serious emotions, "it's not like I didn't have a friend in the world to teach me, after all."

She flung her arms forward, wrapping her hands about him and burying her face into his hair. He'd never had a friend before her, so who would have taught him? With his father constantly being the best sorcerer in all the lands, his mother off healing people, and his antagonistic sister making life miserable there really wasn't anyone he had called friend. The logical extension that he'd never experienced the joy of a simple swing set, and she decided then to set it right.

"It's not so hard. You're so ah-mazing, I know you can do it!"

"Oh this is preposterous, I'll not do it." He began to stand, but she knew he was just embarrassed at not knowing something that seemed so simple.

"It's okay, here, let me help you." Positioning herself behind him, she began to push. "Now kick your legs out, then backward." It resulted in an odd gyrating motion, counteracting her pushes. He finally put a foot down, halting the motion.

"Sofia this is pointless. I've never been ascribed the label of _coordinated_ , and at my age I'm not about to suddenly learn."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Here, I'll help."

She came around and backed up to him. Was she really going to do this? She might just squish him into a pancake. She froze about an inch from his lap. "Uh, is it okay if I sit down Mr. Cedric? I don't want to hurt you."

There was silence, then a pair of hands on her waist. "A-a-a-absol… ab…. _OOOOH_ confound it all! _YES_!" His hands guided her down a bit tougher than she intended, but there she was, in his lap. He did shift around a bit, and she was worried for him, but perhaps it was just better to get on with the lesson. Prying his hands off her waist she affixed them to the chains, and held hers around his soft fingers to keep them in position.

"See, you just kick out, and then pull back." The swing began to groan, back and forth ever so slowly.  
"That's it."

He wasn't speaking, then the legs were working again. A very strange gyration occurred and Sofia slid off of him, flopping on the ground unceremoniously. Cedric immediately tried to stop the swing with his foot, but the momentum carried him forward, and he toppled over her.

"SOFIA! Sweetheart are you okay? Oh oh… Merlin's mushrooms."

"Ouch. I'm fine, really." He'd pulled her up and was inspecting every inch of her, obviously worried. But really he was so light he couldn't do any real damage to a sturdy girl like her. "It's OKAY. Seriously. So it didn't work out, that's okay. We can just try again."

"I'm a lost cause in this regard Sofia. All your well-intentioned teaching can't cure this creature's clumsiness."

"Oh, don't say that. Quitting never got anyone anywhere, now did it?"

"I suppose not."

She pushed him gently backward, and again he flopped onto the swing. This time, however, she tried a different approach. Instead of sitting on him as if he was a chair, worrying about crushing his poor lap, and relinquishing control of her center of gravity, Sofia opted for the reverse approach. She pulled up her skirt to her knees and Cedric froze. Carefully she positioned a knee alongside his hip on the swing, and the other across the other side, he was so skinny she was able to easily navigate it. Letting the bunches of her dress fall down onto his lap she started building momentum while hovering her body above him, directly facing the man. "See, you just rock back and forth. Try it."

He was just staring forward at her chest while she did all the work of making the swing go, and Sofia realized that because she was slightly hunched over her Amulet was smacking lightly into her chest, producing a large noise that sounded much worse than it really was. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Now you've got to start trying." He took a deep gulp of air and closed his eyes, swinging his legs out as commanded. After a while he got the rhythm. Now that he was figuring out how to move she loosened one hand's grip on the chain, letting her fingers gently stroke along his face to coax his eyes open. He looked up at her with the strangest expression. Somewhere between wonder and adoration. It was a beautiful sight to behold, his utter euphoria at having mastered a new skill. Maybe Scarlett had a point about it all.

"See, I knew you could do it."

Back and forth in near silence, this was so much preferred over simply being pushed. He was smiling contentedly, and as time wore on the blood drained from her legs, making her sink into his lap. Lulled into tranquility, as swings tend to do, she didn't realize how low her center of gravity was sinking until she was straddling him below. But that was strange, there was something hard bunched up in his pocket. The vial of liquid snowflakes in his pocket, no doubt.

But it did feel nice. _Very_ nice. At the apex of each swing she let herself sink just a bit lower, until there was nowhere left to go, and set her head upon his shoulder, the free hand found its way around his back to keep from bumping into him and disrupting the rhythm. She'd forgotten about most things that seemed important mere minutes prior, and was just enjoying the centrifugal force pressing her down into regions she had no business being happy about, when little " _mmmmms_ " started coming out of him. There was a pattern, he'd make the cute little sound each time the swing reversed direction.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Cedric?"

"I suppose I am… _imagining_.. d-d-devouring a b-b-beautiful… blueberry pie for supper." He whispered. It was almost suppertime, and that sounded extra tasty. A big full plate of beautiful fruits, and maybe a dollop of whipped cream and pie for desert. Wow, now she was getting hungry. She'd eaten in Friezenburg at the gathering, but that was nothing compared to a palace spread.

"Ooh, that sounds so nice. I want that for dinner too."

Suddenly and without warning Cedric spasmed upward, lifting them both off the swing's bench. Her relaxed grip on only one chain wasn't enough to stop the motion, as the swing continued onward until it caught under his knees. He sounded in pain as a small cry came out and managed to grip her sides, but they both went tumbling backward onto the grass below, Cedric's back taking the brunt of the impact from them both. He seemed a bit delirious and Sofia was wracked with worry that she'd actually hurt him.

"Mr. Cedric what happened? Are you okay? OOWWww…"

The swing had come back around and smacked her in the head, knocking her forward. Everything was a blur of hands and purple fabric for quite a while. The world refocused with calming white healing energy streaming down onto her head now cradled in his arm. Relief washed over him as her eyes opened. He tossed his wand to the side and buried her in a tight embrace.

"Sofia! Speak to me! Say something, anything! Oh, oh I knew this was a terrible idea. Why, oh WHY didn't I listen to myself."

A hand to the back of her head revealed no blood. She'd be okay. "Mr. Cedric I'm fine, but what happened? You were doing so well with the swinging."

The frightened paleness he had instantly flushed as the kneeling man looked down toward his lap. "Well that is, I daresay I should probably clean this up."

His whole lap was wet. OH NO! The vial of snowflakes in his pocket must have cracked under her weight! Sofia did a slight wiggle, and some of the potion had gotten on her leg as well.

"Mr. Cedric I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to set all my weight on it! It's just—" He set two fingers against her lips, and smiled gently.

"Never you mind, but I can't walk back into the castle like this, and it's getting late. Perhaps you'd better be off to dinner. I can stay and… clean this up."

"No please I can help! Really!" She was looking around for something to wipe up the mess when she caught Cedric frozen as if he was having another aneurysm. "What? It's my fault this happened after all, I should help you."

Jolted out of the trance he started shaking his head wildly, "No NO! That isn't necessary. No, ahem. NO."

"But—"

"Sofia I'd rather not, not, n-n-not have any of t-t-this, t-t-touch you. Please."

What? "But Mr. Cedric, there's already some on my leg."

She was knocked over, much gentler than falling off the swing but still lightning fast, and a leg lifted up into the air while Cedric's fingers were shoving reams of organza up around her waist to expose her more private regions. Why was he so worried? Was there something dangerous in that potion? Could it burn her? Scar her? There was some vigorous rubbing and while she couldn't see what was going on it was still somewhat awkward to be exposed in such a way.

"EEP! What are you doing Mr. Cedric?"

"I've got to make sure it isn't, oh oh. Poseidon's pumpkins!"

She could hear him freaking out under all that fabric, and grew very worried. The chances that potion had injured her were growing by the second. "Am I going to be okay Mr. Cedric?"

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot made Cedric freeze. His head and arms were completely inside her skirt while the rest of his body stuck out for all to see.

"Uh, what are you doing to my sister Cedric?"


	30. Chapter 30-Dejection

**Chapter 30: Dejection**

Craning her neck around Sofia saw James standing solidly to face this scene, highly confused as to what was happening. Cedric let the fabric of her skirt drop down, and with hands up in the air backed away slowly. Sofia crawled out from under him and tried standing while Cedric shot sideways glances longingly at his wand, now just beyond arm's reach in the direction James was standing.

"Sofia what's going on?" James had come up hurriedly as Sofia sprang to her legs as best she could, halting her brother's advance.

" _Nothing_ James, I was just teaching Mr. Cedric how to ride a swing and then a potion vial broke on both of us."

James kept staring back at Cedric strangely. "He can't ride a swing?"

"Well now he can, isn't that right Mr. Cedric?" A string of odd vowels came out of the sorcerer curling into a protective ball on the grass, but nothing close to resembling words.

"Oh. Gee Sof, for a minute there I thought something else was going on. Sorry Cedric." Both royals turned to look at Cedric who was hyperventilating and looked like he might pass out. James narrowed in on the rather large stain across Cedric's lap, and furrowed his brow. "So what potion was it Cedric? Are you guys gonna be okay?"

The strange string of nervous laughter coupled with odd disjointed syllables would make anyone wonder if Cedric had lost all sanity, "Aaaahhhh yes. YES! A potion, the, um, snowflake potion! Indeed yes that is what happened. So there is nothing to see here, right Sofia? Nothing at _ALL!_ " The apparent nervousness was even more pronounced by the high pitch of his voice. It was understandable; catching a servant in such a compromising position would normally result in termination, no matter whom they were exposing themselves too. But it was all an innocent mistake, which Sofia was more than happy to help clear up.

"I'm going to be okay, right Mr. Cedric?" The man nodded furiously while trying to cover his front in extra folds of his robe. "See, Mr. Cedric says everything is fine now." She took her brother's arm and began leading him back to the castle. "It's dinnertime, right?" Smiling wide to assuage anything James was worried about seemed to work, as the young man nodded briefly then glanced over his shoulder at a still very nervous Cedric grasping at his wand. "Thank you for the wonderful evening Mr. Cedric, and I'm sorry I broke your vial."

The sorcerer stopped scrambling and sat back upon his knees as they rounded the corner toward the castle. "My… vial" was the last thing she heard him say as they rounded the corner.

…

"Sofia what was that back there?"

"I told you it was nothing." Her arm still wrapped around James's as they walked briskly back toward the castle. "He had a vial of snowflakes, and it broke all over his lap and my leg. He was just worried about it getting on me, so he cleaned up my leg immediately, that's all."

"But why was his head up your skirt? No one does that unless they're really comfortable with the other person."

"Well, he needed to see what he was cleaning after all. I guess that I'm really comfortable with him so I didn't mind one bit."

"Sofia, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not so sure Cedric was just looking at some potion on your leg. He seemed way too stressed out when I walked up for it to be as innocent as a potion getting everywhere. It was more like I caught you guys making out than anything else."

Sofia paused. It had felt wonderfully romantic, up until the falling on one's head bit. He'd been so happy, and truthfully so had she.

"Do you really, think that?" There was much too much excitement in the way she'd responded. Oops. Immediately she tried to deny what was happening to her. "But that's impossible. We were just swinging. Swinging is innocent, all kids do it."

"Well yeah, that's what it looked like, and neither of you are kids anymore."

"But Mr. Cedric, he doesn't like girls. Amber said—"

"Don't get me started on Amber's gossip, Sofia." Her brother grunted with heaps of displeasure. "She's been wrong more often that not. Don't you remember what we talked about in Leidleville, maybe he doesn't even know what he wants. It could be one, or the other, or even both."

 _BOTH._

Maybe she had a chance after all. It left a tiny, yet hopeful ache in the pit of her stomach. Unfortunately James was quick to notice her contorted face.

"Wait. Sof, do you… like him now? Like, romantically? Oh wow… it's true. You guys _were_ making out on the grass. Go Sof!" Oh no. She was pegged, but that wasn't what had happened. She tried to shirk away, but was surrounded on three sides by hedges. Drat. "Come on, you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone. After all, you know all about my… uh…" James tapered off his badgering. He'd wandered right into the pit of doom, quite accidentally.

"That reminds me, when are we going to talk about what's going on with you and Ruby?" To that James stiffened, his quick pace halted.

"Ah man, we were talking about you and Mr. grumpy, not me."

"Too late."

"Ugh. Why'd you have to see that anyway?" The prince was wincing at his great secret, now exposed.

"Well I did see it, so spill. What's going on between you two?"

"It's none of your business Sof."

"Well you seemed to want to know all of my business, and after all Ruby's my friend. Not to mention you're _engaged_." Sofia tilted under him to catch her brother's gaze, "I'm worried, for both of you. You're my brother, and she's one of my oldest and dearest friends."

James grunted, "Okay. You see, the thing is, we just like to have fun."

The response was met with angry eyes. "You aren't really _using_ one of my dearest friends, right James."

"NO, I LOVE HER!" He'd been caught, and dropped his gaze to the ground below them. "Ah man, what am I going to do? Sof, you know how well we get along, and all the common interests we have." He turned to look off over the hedges in the direction of Dunwitty. "She's just so motivated, athletic and kind, not to mention beautiful."

A soft and understanding hand was set along his cheek, her fingers gliding down to comfort her brother. "James, do you know if she loves you too?"

His shoulders slumped. "Yeah, we've been doing this for a while now, and it's kind of been like a game to see who would slip up and say 'love' first, but she was devastated when she found out I'd been kidnapped, and when I saw her afterward it all just came tumbling out."

"Then why aren't you professing your love for her to everyone? I'm sure Dad will understand."

"NO, he won't Sofia. He's been after me for a couple years now about Princess Clio, and how it's royal tradition, and how we need to form alliances and respect traditions to keep the order of things intact." Sofia's hands were up in protest,

"But it's your LIFE, James!"

James was practically in tears, "Don't you think I realize that! We've even talked about eloping and running away, but the KINGDOM Sof. If I did that not only would it break Dad's heart but what would happen to the kingdom. We'd be perceived as weak, unruly, and open to exploitation. Dad is always right about these things, and it's my carelessness about it all that's got me in this much trouble. I can't go blabbing to Dad, he won't accept it."

"But James, this is your future." His head started shaking back and forth, as if reworking through another round of arguments he'd already fought. "Don't you think I've tried to talk to Dad? Every time I do he cuts me off because he's busy with all this bad stuff going on in Friezenburg, or turns the conversation to Clio, or something. It's always something." With that James pulled away, walking off into the distance. How could she not have known he suffered so much? She had to pursue, to help him if she could in any way.

"James stop and listen to me for just a minute." That was enough to halt the troubled man's wayward trajectory. "It's not fair to you, or to Ruby, and it certainly isn't fair to Clio if you marry her but love someone else."

James just stood there, taking it in. The vacant expression betrayed his utterly astounded reaction. He'd never even considered how unfair all this was to Clio, and that right there was the largest red flag of all. "James, it's better to let Clio know you don't love her than run her through emotionally. I can't even imagine marrying someone who didn't love me. That would be the worst fate imaginable."

Very seriously James took his sister's hands in his own. "Don't get me wrong Sof, I really want Ruby with me always, but I just can't, okay."

"No, it's not okay! You're my brother, and you should be happy!"

"Just, leave it alone."

"No!" Growing angry, James began to storm off toward the castle. "James STOP. You have to see that if you marry Clio it'll just make all three of you miserable."

"Sofia I can't go against Dad. Not this time."

"Since when do you follow the rules anyway?!"

He finally stopped and turned back to her, highly emotional. "Look, if I'm being completely honest, Dad might not let me inherit the crown if I go against this betrothal."

Had he just said that? "Wait. No way James, you're his only son! There's no way he would strip you of your birthright!"

"I'd like to think that, really I would Sof, but do you remember when there were rumors of Princess Jasmine marrying some peasant from her village?" Sofia nodded, "Well Dad was meeting with a bunch of other kings, and I was there hanging out with Zandar and heard the whole thing. They were all totally against it, Dad included, and I heard him say that he was glad that his son was already engaged to the beautiful and kind Corinthian princess, and all the other kings started speculating about how long it sould be until Agrabah was conquered." James took Sofia by the shoulder. He must have realized how overwrought Sofia was becoming, "Sof I heard him agree with all those kings, and how they were all going on about the monarchies end when the lines of succession weren't maintained. There's just no way he'd go for it."

This poor young man. He'd been suffering in silence this whole time. If only there was someone who could convince Rolland to let James be happy. WAIT.

"MOM!" Sofia practically screamed it. Startled, James sprung backward. A bright smile spread across the princess's face, as she realized the key to James's salvation. "MOM! She's a peasant, and Dad married her anyway." James began shaking his head, but Sofia wasn't having it. "Look I know there's tradition, bloodlines, and all that, but if there's one thing Dad can't say no to it's Mom. After all, he married her, and she was from the village."

"It was his second marriage Sofia. He already had Amber and I from his marriage to my Mom, well my first Mom."

"Seriously James, You've got to tell our Mom how you and Ruby feel about each other. Then she can work it into Dad's mind that your happiness is more important that tradition."

James turned around and flopped onto one of the nearby benches that popped up sporadically in the garden. It was taking some time to process it, but the idea had real merit he couldn't deny. Walking over to his seated frame, Sofia set a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "James, if you love Ruby and want to marry her you have to try. Just imagine your life five years from now." The young man began blinking, "You don't want to look back with regret, right?" Slowly he started nodding as he stared off at some hedges. "Well then, I was given some good advice recently. To act instead of react, and well, I think you should do the same."

He finally turned up to see her dawning a half smile. "You really think Mom will support me Sof?"

"Absolutely."

With that they sprinted toward dinner, James filled with a renewed sense of hope that his life wasn't a lost cause. It had been over half an hour since Baileywick had been unsuccessful in locating her and James had offered to help search her out. That he'd stumbled upon them at all was extraordinarily lucky, but he was faster than any servant, and knew the gardens well from years of amused exploration. He'd even fettered out the hedge maze, to no effect. Bursting into the dinning room the pair were all smiles at the thought of a happy fate. The noise of the door being flung open caused all heads to turn rapidly to where they stood.

The first thing Sofia remembered was the shattering of glass. Baileywick had uncharacteristically dropped the decanter he was holding, his eyes locked on Sofia as his hands were suspended motionless in mid-air as if he was still pouring the snifter for Rolland. The next thing she noticed was Rolland's knife clanging against his plate as he too was staring at her as if Dax the ghost had floated into the dining hall.

The other heads at the dinning table whiplashed from staring at the doorway to Baileywick, and quickly a servant along the wall sprang into action to help the steward clean up.

Lunging forward, Sofia couldn't help but offer up assistance as well. "Baileywick are you okay! You never drop—"

"SOFIA." Frozen by his commanding voice, Sofia stopped a foot from where Baileywick had begun cleaning up the shattered glass as quickly as it had broken. Rolland had stood, his chair flinging out behind him from the velocities involved.

"Rolly, what's the matter?" Miranda had sprung up too and set a hand against her husband's arm. As if a trance was lifted he snapped back to reality, and pivoted to clasp his hand gingerly around her own.

"It's alright dearest, but…" Turning back to face Sofia his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Baileywick, is that what I think it is?"

The steward had already cleaned up the decanter and sprung back to his feet, launching to Sofia's side before one could even detect it. No wonder he was always within arms reach in the castle. Adjusting his spectacles, then steward gasped. "It looks to be your majesty."

Baileywick reached out and touched the fabric covering her arm, much as Cedric had.

Uh oh.

Sofia was getting the sneaking suspicion that Cedric wasn't supposed to give her this dress after all. He'd alluded to there being another owner. Wait, had he stolen it?

Rolland was advancing, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Sofia what's going on?"

Oh no. This wasn't going to be good. "Oh, do you like my dress Dad? I think it's really beautiful, and the blue matches my eyes. Right Amber?"

She was grinning wildly at her sister to deflect the attention, and Amber was happy to oblige as the young woman let out a delighted little squeal. "Oooo, It really _does_ Sofia! And the asymmetry on the top is so sleek, it's very nice, even though it's not really an Enchancian fashion. It's more like something you'd see in Salzenburg, where my mother was born."

"That's enough Amber." The king's voice had come out stern, almost cold in it's harshness. All three of them knew that tone, and it wasn't anywhere on the positive spectrum. Not in the slightest.

The youngest princess deflated like a pricked balloon. Rolland was now looming over her as Miranda called out softly, "What's the matter Rolly? It's only a dress, and not a particularly revealing one at that."

"I think you look stunning, as always my beautiful. Come and have dinner with me." Ugh. Hugo was in attendance and uneducated in the tonal qualities of Rolland's voice. Just _perfect_. He was even occupying the seat alongside where she customarily sat. There was no avoiding Mr. gropes-a-lot.

Rolland growled under his breath, but then Miranda had come over to comfort her husband. It startled the man, and he relaxed into hugging her and giving her belly a soft rub, a nod to the growing life within no doubt. Slowly he sighed, his normal demeanor returning. "Sofia I'd prefer it if you didn't wear that after today."

Whew. Crisis averted, but why? "Okay Dad."

Dinner was unpleasant. Hugo kept stroking her hand, and staring at her strangely, as if somehow trying to be seductive. She groaned several times to give off subtle hints, but the prince simply changed tactics, and began the endless stream of flattery. She wanted to wave off his affections, but couldn't do so in such a public setting. Not only would it cause him undue embarrassment, there would be an endless stream of questions from her family, ones that she could not answer without acknowledgement of the doppleganger, and then the interrogation would really ignite.

An opportune breaking point finally presented itself, and she rose to be excused, fleeing this monstrosity of a meal. Like a fly caught in a honeyed trap, Hugo clung to her hand, stroking it longingly with his strong fingers. He smiled up at her, as if some eternal truth was shared, and, unaware of what he was planning she glared back at him. The man turned to Rolland, exuberant. "Sir, I'd like to speak with you, in private."

CLANG. Rolland had set his glass down rather hard, startling everyone at the table.

"I'm not so sure I have time tonight. Baileywick, I have some proclamations to review, don't I?"

"I could free up a few minutes if… oh yes sire, you are very busy." Baileywick's tone had changed mid-sentence, from conciliatory to impatient. Not soon enough though.

"But Sir, it really can't wait. I need to speak with you, to ask you something _very_ important." Hugo was practically giddy. All Sofia could daydream on was that this usurper of castles was finally going home to leave her in peace, and so she snatched her hand back, bid adieu to her family, and was up to her room with the door shut in under a minute flat.

The suspect dress was stripped off, but why had Rolland been so upset by it? Slowly she sat on the end of her bed, feeling the fabric in her fingers. The evening had been wonderful, and James had renewed a sense of hope in her, but still… this dress was something else entirely.

She rose to fetch her nightgown, but there on the dresser was not one but two wands. Oops. She'd forgotten to return the borrowed wand to Cedric. In truth she wanted to see him again, and now she had a reason to go venturing up to his tower. But she couldn't just march up there and drop the wand off. Cedric would realize it had been taken, and poor Westin would take the blame for it, even though he'd tried to return the thing straight off. She couldn't keep it, and let her cousin take the blame when it was entirely her fault.

She needed a cover. Something that would distract Cedric so she could slip the wand back into its place, and the dress provided the answer. Its deep blue reminded her of the blueberry pie he'd been craving. If she brought him a succulent pie from the kitchen he'd been grateful she was thinking of him AND he'd be so busy eating it that he wouldn't notice the wand being returned.

Delighted, Sofia dressed in her normal purple ensemble and stuffed his 'borrowed' wand in its pocket. She conjured a "tired, do not disturb" sign on her outer door in case Hugo came to bother her and was off to the kitchen in seconds flat, greeting everyone crossed in the halls with a nervous smile. There upon the kitchen counter sat the most decadent looking blueberry pie.

"Perfect."

"Sofia!" Strong arms were around her. Startled she reared back, but it was Westin. He was smiling wide, and just beyond him stood Gwen when a change of heart overtook him. "Uh, I mean Princess Sofia." He stepped back immediately and bowed.

Laughter broke out, as Gwen was pounding the table. "Oh really you needn't keep up the pretense with me Wes. Sofia's practically one of us." Confused, Sofia's head flopped to one side as Gwen continued chuckling, "After all, she did grow up in the village." Gwen went about her business, helping her aging father clean up the dishes from dinner.

"What are you doing here Wes?" was whispered rather forcefully to her cousin.

"Chatting with my new friend. She's helping me write love notes to Cedric since I can't do it." The writing on the snowflakes was Gwen's after all. "What are you doing here?"

What could she say? In a desperate attempt to turn Cedric's attentions away from the return of stolen merchandise, with shades of wanting to somehow seduce him thrown into the mix, she was bribing the man's notorious sweet tooth with pie?

"Uh, Hugo was annoying me at dinner so I left early and forgot to eat dessert. But I want… _pie_." She eyed the pastry longingly, and Gwen smiled.

"Sure, go for it." Off she bounded with the entire thing toward Cedric's tower without stopping, chuckles from Gwen and Westin fading into the distance.

Stopping to catch her breath for several moments Sofia stood there, on the tower foyer, reassuring herself of this hackneyed plan. Get in, give him pie, put the wand back, then figure the rest out later.

A solid plan, to be sure. Three knocks and delighted squeals came from beyond. "Sofia, Thank _Merlin_ it's you. Come in! _Oooh_ , wait just a minute!"

The door seemed to be stuck. It took several tries but finally the latchkey turned. No sooner had it done so than she was pulled inside, spinning to stop in the center of the workshop. She turned back to see Cedric locking the door with all sorts of powerful protection charms. "Is something wrong Mr. Cedric?"

He turned back to look at her as if she'd grown three heads. "Is something the matter? I was all but certain your brother would have me in chains for what happened in the gardens this evening."

"It's okay Mr. Cedric, James was just, worried. That's all." A certain pep was in her voice. Cedric stopped moaning and looked at her strangely.

"You're sure Sofia?" She smiled at him, and the sorcerer straightened. "Then what in Merlin's name took you so long? Did you truly want to me to writhe in agony all evening _alone_ up here whilst contemplating my doom?"

"Oh stop Mr. Cedric, I just wanted to get you this."

She brought forth the pie, and he simply stared at it. Slowly he looked back up at her, then again slowly down to the pie.

"You've brought me… pie?"

"Uh-huh." Beaming up at him, the man seemed mystified.

"And why, perchance, did you bring me pie? Honestly Sofia is there no end to your odd behaviors today?"

"Well, you said you wanted pie."

There was a huff. Then another. His eyes grew wide, and then violent laughter exploded from the man. "PIE, oh yes, _INDEED_ I would like some _PIE_. HaHaHa HA!"

"But you said you wanted it!"

Each time she repeated herself he burst out in renewed laughter. Tears started to roll down his face as he gripped the table to stay upright.

She felt so tiny at that moment, as he laughed mercilessly at her. The sniffles started up, but he wouldn't stop. Small, unsure words creaked out. "But I thought you liked pie."

" _PIE,_ Indeed I've always wanted to taste it, and yours is a very nice _PIE_. HA HA HA!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she set the pie down slowly on the potions table. What had she been thinking? He didn't love her, this afternoon couldn't have been romantic to him, not the way he was acting now.

She bolted for the door and would have made it out, if not for the many enchanted locks keeping it stuck in place. "WAIT WAIT, Sofia WAIT!" Soft hands were on her shoulders as she struggled to get the latch free. Those fingers reached around, wrapping her shoulders in a hug from behind. "Wait Sofia, please don't be upset, it was rather funny, you bringing me an _actual_ pie."

Slowly she turned back to face him, a conciliatory tone in his voice the only reason she didn't push him away.

"That was mean Mr. Cedric."

"Yes well I, I simply didn't mean to laugh offensively, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to bring me an actual, physical pie, though now I do see why you've gone and done it. See here, I really do appreciate the sentiment." He'd sprung over to the table and drew his wand, magically slicing the thing into several pieces. Still standing by the door she drew a hand up and began wiping away the tears. It was then he realized she was, in fact, crying because of what he'd said, and panic set in. "Oh dearest _PLEASE_ don't do that. Please I didn't mean to upset you."

Lips quivering, he was overtly remorseful and offered her up the first slice, then started raking his hands through his hair trying to find the right words. Unable to do so, he leapt up and pushed her stool underneath her, guiding her and a slice of the pie to the tabletop. All the princess could manage was to stare at the slice, the object of her ridicule, before them.

"Sofia, I'm…Ugh." He took a fork and lobbed off a piece, sliding his body closer to her. "Forgive me. It wasn't meant in offence."

He fed her a little forkful of pie, and it was truly wonderful, but the sniffles wouldn't subside. She didn't even know why he'd been laughing at her. It was awful, and her head sank toward her shoes.

"Here, I'll eat the whole thing in one go if it'll make you feel better. Would you like that sweetheart?"

A few more sniffles, and she rubbed her eyes. He did look distraught as she was though. "You don't have to eat it. I was wrong to bring it, I'm sorry, I should just go."

"NO!" An arm was around her again, pulling her face into his shoulder. "NO Sofia, PLEASE don't go, anything but that. Here, I'll eat every last crumb because you brought it for me."

Like a jousting match, when one knows spears will collide with bodies inflicting damage and pain but still, one cannot look away, she sat there and watched in bewilderment tinged with horror as he decimated the entire pie, sans the piece he'd cut for her. Three bites from the end he paused, making the loudest groan of agony she'd heard him utter.

"Mr. Cedric you don't have to do this."

"No, I must. You have to know I didn't mean, to ridicule you, in any way. Ugh." He looked to be sick. The man did have a sweet tooth, but was notoriously skinny and probably hadn't downed this much pie in one sitting during his entire life.

He was going to vomit if this kept up. She stood, extracting the conjured fork from his hand and setting it down some distance away. "Mr. Cedric I don't want you to hurt yourself over some pie."

He lurched forward as if ready to explode, but managed to keep it down. "It's not the pie, your feelings matter, to me. Honestly they do, and just now I realized, that's how I feel when they all, laugh at me, and I…Ugh."

So he'd really and truly empathized with her. That he'd inflicted the same kind of emotional distress he was used to enduring was more than he could bear, and he'd sought immediately to make it right. "You don't look so good Mr. Cedric, maybe you'd better lie down."

All he could do was groan, and so she helped him to his bed. He flopped onto it, squirming in pain. "Ugh, Sofia my spell book, I've a spell, UGH…"

"Where is it Mr. Cedric?"

"Third Case. Top shelf. Ouuggghhhhh. Hurry before I do something. Embarrassing and unpleasant."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Instead of just apologizing he was making his innards explode. Typical Cedric. Stubborn to a fault. His tome on Magical Healing Remedies Volume III was located exactly as described, and on her way back she slipped the borrowed wand into his overflowing jar. No harm, no foul.

Spell conjured, he simply laid there looking up at the ceiling and sighing intermittently. "You know Mr. Cedric, it would have been easier to just apologize for hurting my feelings."

"I suppose so, but I truly wanted you to know it was unintentional. Most people speak the words, but they have no meaning and the offenders go right on offending again, oblivious to the pain they leave in their wake."

Taking in his words, she sat on the edge of his bed staring at her feet. Slowly he sat up, "sweetheart it was truly wrong of me to laugh at you. I'm… I'm… sorry."

"Mr. Cedric you don't have to say it now, I understand."

"No, I was careless with your feelings, and I do regret that. I hope you see it." Looking over at him he seemed so vulnerable, and daresay honest.

A soft smile came out, "I accept your apology."

The man was laying there, rolling softly from side to side and smiling wistfully at her when she caught sight of the spellbook on his nightstand. Unable to contain herself, she lunged for it, flipping through the pages toward the back. Anxiously she read the third to the last page, trying desperately to memorize the potion ingredients and their dosages.

"The feather of an innocent griffin, the scale of an aged dragon, the claw of a jade jaguar, and the whisker of a woolly whombeast. Hmmm…" That sounded, doable.

"Please do continue. I find your readings _exceedingly_ enjoyable." She looked up from the book to see Cedric lying back, head resting on his hands. For once he wasn't being sarcastic. "Oh is it a game dearest? Read the ingredients and have me guess it's intended usage? Very well, that is the subjugation potion."

She looked back at the books page, and indeed he was correct. "Wow, that's ah-mazing Mr. Cedric."

"I know." Stretching his legs out, he gave the softest sigh, "I also know the spell before it is used to produce heat, and the one after uses a stone as a soul's prison."

"A prison? That sounds awful."

"Indeed. Now do you want to quiz me again? Or have I impressed you enough with my vast and intimidating knowledge." His mouth quirked up to one side. He was really enjoying this.

"Consider me impressed."

"Good." His arms wrapped around her, coaxing her backward onto the bed. She let the book drop back onto the table as he pulled her back tightly to his chest. There were griffins guarding the castle jewels, so the feather would be easy. A trip to the burning palisades would be easy enough to get the scale, and she'd seen Wilber not too long ago on that horrible date with Hugo. But the claw of a jade jaguar… she only knew of one in existence, and he wasn't very friendly. She'd need to bribe it with something, something big. He shifted his arms, and she found herself looking up at his ceiling once more, but it was different than before.

"Mr. Cedric, are those… the Hexley hall stars up there?" A delighted little murmur came out of him, which he clamped down on immediately.

"Indeed they are, as well as the rubies you conjured for me all those years ago."

Wow. He'd decorated his ceiling with mementos she'd given him. It was so incredibly thoughtful. "That's so sweet Mr. Cedric."

"Yes, I spent all afternoon deciding just where to place the stars, as I'd wanted this to be your surprise earlier this evening, but then while we were out flying you were on about _making my heart soar_ and _healing old wounds_ and all, and I realized I needed to think of something grander than rubies tacked to my ceiling."

Scarlett's hand had been involved in all that, but to what end? The girl must have had a reason, and in truth the swing had been a lovely idea, but somehow this seemed more personal. "This means a lot to me Mr. Cedric."

"I'm glad Sofia."

Fingers were wrapping themselves in her hair, ringlets twisting around one of his gloved hands. But there were more than just rubies and golden stars up there. Bright, shining white objects littered the spaces between the stars she'd won him in the tournament. They almost looked like cave crystals, but that was impossible. There were hundreds of them and cave crystals were very rare. "Mr. Cedric, what's all that?"

"Hmmmm? Oh yes, I received your second present of Diamond Dust. You know you needn't leave gifts for me on my foyer, a gift so expensive as Diamond Dust might very well go missing if the maids happen upon it first."

She let out a deep sigh, for once again Westin had left a present hoping to ingratiate himself to her sorcerer. The light from the cave crystal's glinted off her Amulet, and the girl took her jewel in her hands. This continued taking credit for Westin's kindness might just rub a certain piece of Jewelry the wrong way. It was easy for her to justify fighting in the war, and protecting her family from the horrors going on, but this… was outright lying with nothing but personal gain. She should come clean, and hope against all odds Cedric simply wasn't interested in Westin, somehow.

"Mr. Cedric I have a confession."

"Hmmm?" Those fingers had gone from messing with her hair to stroking the star pin embedded within it.

"I… didn't leave the diamond dust for you." The delightful motions stopped. "And I didn't leave the snowflakes earlier, either." His breathing became labored, but he didn't speak. "Mr. Cedric, What I'm trying to say is, that, well... Westin was the one who bought you the gifts."

"Do you mean the boy? Rolland's body double? Sofia that's not very funny. How could he even afford such things?"

She took a deep breath in, and curled her body into him. If he was going to reject her, it was probably going to be now. "Well actually I put the dust on the royal tab, because… Westin felt horrible about what happened this morning."

"Sofia we already discussed this. He was saving your life, or at least he assumed it was necessary. Why would he feel bad about that?"

Her fingers began to ache as the blood drained from her extremities. Was she going into shock? Stomach tied in knots, but her innocent cousin with that immense smile was glaring at her insides. She had to let Cedric know.

"Still, he wanted you to forgive him, because he… really enjoyed your company, and loves magic. Your magic. He felt awful after what happened because you were upset, and wants to make it right."

The man grunted, then began shifting around in his sheets. "I see. I suppose you're springing this on me right after the pie incident is no coincidence? Ugh very well. He was a rather handsome lad, and laden with a disarming sort of charm. To be honest, I really did think for a minute that he was interested in… well never mind. I suppose I was wrong about such things."

Sofia's heart sank. So Cedric had been interested in Westin, before she'd screwed everything up. Noticing her mood sink he started stroking her head. "There there, I'll tell the lad he's forgiven the very next time I see him, and carry on as if I hadn't wanted to thrust him into the void with the vanishing curse."

Oh it was awful, but it was the right thing to do. The hope that coming clean would lighten the churning inside didn't come to pass though, as her extremities still felt weak and cold. To try and dull the ache she pulled on his shirt, drawing him closer while the sorcerer squirmed. Several minutes passed like this, before he broke the silence. "Sofia, I think now is the time. I want to take you to my favorite place in existence. A place I've never taken another soul."

Abruptly she sat up. "What?"

He was grinning widely, and joined her. "Won't you come with me? I daresay it will improve your oddly sullen mood."

Wormwood had mentioned something about Cedric's favorite place not being his workshop, and a smile sprang onto her face. "Sure!"

A place he'd never taken anyone else. Suddenly she felt so special.

He jumped up onto his knees and leaned over the side of the bed, extracting from underneath it a long flat object wrapped in fabric. Hesitating for only one bit he slowly handed it over. Subtle gestures indicated she was meant to unwrap it, and doing so revealed the portrait of a hallway. Confused, she turned to look up at him. "But I don't understand? It's just a painting."

'Oh yes, but with magic nothing is as it appears." His wand was up, and that devilish glint was in his eye. Wrapping one arm solidly around her he chanted "Magic birr and fairy dust, open this portal up to us!" A stream of light and color wrapped around them, directing them to emerge in the very hallway that picture had indicated. She felt nauseous once more, but managed to suppress the instinct. "Where… are we?"

He was grinning widely still, seemingly unaffected by the transport. "Actually princess, we've been here before. _Technically_ I used that painting to escape you when you came barging after amulet, but this is the first time I've ever invited a living soul to this place. This is all very much mine." It was a cabin of sorts, with many rooms and multiple levels. He watched as she explored every room. They were all filled with magical trinkets, spell and potions ingredients, everything a practitioner of the craft might ever accumulate. Touching a bobble it exploded in rainbows. Delighted squeals came out of her as she pranced through each and every room, running fingers along dream catchers and crystalline chimes. "This is the cabin."

"Yes."

"That the locator spell led me to, to find my Amulet."

"Yes I _did_ say that princess."

She'd made her way to the kitchen when he called out, "Then, do you like it Sofia?"

"It's so amazing Mr. Cedric, I never knew you had a home outside the castle. Why have you been hiding it all this time?"

"It's a _long_ story." She was practically skipping across the kitchen tiles when the fireplace caught her eye. The hearth looked barren, as if no fire had been lit here for an age of men. Her jubilant mood from all the magic and his personal sharing was suddenly stifled as the sorcerer came around toward her.

"What is it dearest?"

"It's just…" She turned from the cold hearth to face him, "This house looks so empty."

His excitement at watching her tempered dramatically. "Yes, I suppose it is now. Originally this was my Granny's home. It is situated on several acres and protected on all sides by magical woodlands. I spent the only happy days of my youth here, away from my sister's malice and my father's judgments. When she passed on she left it to me, the favorite child of her favorite child, my Mummy. It was to be a gift for my bride when I came of age, something my Mummy probably planted in Granny's mind to give me an edge, considering I had so few attributes anyone would find appealing."

Taking his hands in her own, Sofia managed to coax his gaze up to her, "That's not true Mr. Cedric, I've heard that there is someone special for everyone, we just have to find them."

To that he smiled brightly. "Indeed, if only my Granny knew just how particular my tastes were, but then she never did know about my, _special preferences_."

Sucker punched to the gut, Sofia staggered backward. The last ray of hope from James's comments smashed into the kitchen tiles below. Special preferences indeed. Ugh.

He turned to look around at all the knick-knacks cluttering the counters and all available wall space, and failed to notice her distress. "However the clutter is entirely my doing. For many years I'd simply dump things here in a fit of frenzied cleaning when my parents came to visit the tower. For a man with 24 best sorcerer's awards shoved in a desk drawer my father can be horribly picky about details such as how many cauldrons have taken residence on my workbench."

He started fidgeting with his fingers, as if inspecting them to avoid looking directly at her. "I suppose you could do away with anything you didn't want, that is if you'd, well what I mean is, I know it's a rather large residence to clean but I could conjure a few spells here and there to help with reorganizing it to your linking. If this home _is_ to your… liking." He was wincing a bit as he said it. Was he…. Asking his apprentice to clean his house?

Her shoulders dropped. GREAT. So now she had to clean his workshop AND his house? "It's a lovely home Mr. Cedric, but I don't really want to start right now, okay."

He exploded in relief, the nervous energy melting away. "But of course! Of course. Ahem yes. I suppose after your birthday would be most appropriate. Yes indeed, that would do nicely. I'm so incredibly glad you like it Sofia. I know it's not a castle by the sea, but it suits _me_."

She smiled at that. It really did suit him.

She took another glance around at all the mountains of things he'd collected over the years, and found the very spot where she'd stormed in and found him hunkered down with her amulet. Slowly she walked over and let a hand rub along the armrest. A layer of dust an inch thick lay upon it. This was going to be no small task, but at least she had over a month to prepare. Hopefully the war would be resolved and she could go back to devoting her time and attention to her personal life once more.

Suddenly Cedric did a little shimmy and pulled her out the door. Outside lay a small clearing, culminating in an embankment with a beautiful silver tree. Once Sofia laid eyes on it she was mesmerized. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" She nodded. "I spent the better moments of my youth here, watching smoke rise from the chimney and simply imagining what delight she would be making for me. I'd daydream about some happy future too, and everything my life never turned out to be."

It was touching how much he loved his grandmother, but the sadness of never having found someone to share it with was palpable. She felt his fingers glide gently into her hand, and they stood there, watching the sliver leaves of the tree shimmer in the moonlight. There was no snow, no cool breeze, it was almost meditative in its tranquility. "Not yet."

"Hmmm?"

Was she really going to say this? To open his mind to Westin's love? Cedric deserved happiness, he deserved to be loved despite his selfish behaviors and tendency to overreact. "You mean it hasn't happened yet. But that doesn't mean it won't, I know for a fact that, you are loved."

His whole body relaxed, knees wobbled out from under him, and they gently slid onto the grass below. A wave of his birch-white wand and blankets of every shade and thickness appeared. No more words, the night was left to stargazing and eventually the drifting off to sleep of one contented sorcerer and one princess. She had finally been open about Westin's aspirations, and to her horror Cedric seemed happy with the idea. Maybe there would be no more swing rides, no more massages in the morning, none of it. Her hand drifted over his chest and subconsciously began trailing down over his leg. Immediately it was snatched off and placed alongside her chest.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"As yes well, see here Sofia, I'm simply not used to this activity and, well I'm a bit sore in certain places. It's best if we simply sleep for now." She had sat on him, for a rather long while. Oops.

"Sure." He smiled, then faded out of consciousness as the night crept into them, lulling them to sleep.

Morning came all too soon. Sunlight streaked between the leaves of the silver tree, forcing one of her eyes open. Stretching revealed they had in fact spent the night sprawled on the hillside, with all the soreness that sleeping on dirt would naturally bring.

"Good morning." Cedric was staring at her, bleary-eyed.

"EEP!" Blankets went flying, covering the man in a mountain of wool.

"Prospero's pickles!" came from the mound.

"Sorry but you startled me! Who just _stares_ at someone when they're sleeping?!" He was digging out from the blankets, and that accusatory eyebrow went up, but he didn't chide her. "Oh my back, what time is it anyway?"

He pushed the blankets down and began to sit upright, much as she had done. "I would fancy a guess it's almost midday."

"Um, wasn't the villager's ball supposed to start at lunchtime today?"

They stared at each other for a moment, his mouth flopped open, and they bolted for the cottage, the hallway, and the painting that reflected his bedchamber. She'd left him in the tower and bounded down to her room, a blur of purple fabric that didn't stop at any maid's inquiry. She'd missed breakfast, and would no doubt have to explain if she was caught.

"A gown, a gown, ugh none of these fit me anymore." She had the funeral gown, probably not the best choice, this odd blue thing that Rolland said to never wear again, and her normal purple gown. Of course there was the green fighter's dress, but that was totally out of the question. She tried on several gowns from her closest, but all seemed to hang strangely on her. She'd lost some weight from all this bounding around the continent fighting wars, and hadn't the time or mental energy to have her dresses hemmed. Perhaps she should just alter something with her wand?

At the last minute Sofia decided to go with a gown she'd worn last year to the winter ball. It was green with white lace about the bodice. It was unfortunately tight across the chest, but that was owing to it being a present from a few years back. She stood there lamenting her figure in the closet for far too long, when a knock at her closet broke her concentration.

"Who is it?"

"Really Sofia, who do you think it is? You've been in your closet with the door shut for almost half an hour. It can't possibly be that bad and you've a party to attend."

"Mr. Cedric? Have you been waiting out there this whole time?

There was a long pause, and finally a "perhaps" came out.

"You should go, before Dad gets upset you're late. I'll come in a little while."

There was a long pause, and the door began to click open. He'd dawned his formal dress robe, and looked quite dashing, if she did say so herself. He took one look at her in the dress two sizes too small for her bosom, and blushed. "I'd rather wait for you dearest." He was staring at her chest. Barely clinging to the fabric, it looked to explode any minute.

"I know, it looks awful."  
"Oh NO, no Sofia. It's um, well I daresay it's, um, very nice?"

"I thought you were a better liar than that Mr. Cedric."

A loud squeak came out of him, but then the sorcerer regrouped. "I suppose I am a pretty good liar, but I'm not lying about this particular subject. However, I would feel more comfortable if you changed into something less… _revealing_. There I said it."

"You think it's _revealing_?"

"Sofia you've got a very n-n-n-nice… f-f-f-figure and you needn't stuff it into a dress that is obviously not the right size for you. And you've _certainly_ no need to go attracting any village boys with your honeydew today."

"You're so silly Mr. Cedric."

"Yes yes _fine_. Now do change quickly into something that does a better job at covering the top half of you."

"You know Mr. Cedric, you could just make the dress a bit bigger with magic? I was thinking about it anyway, and since you're here and you did such an amazing job on the black one it should be easy for such a sensational sorcerer."

He sprang to life at the compliment, chanting a spell that expanded the fabric up to her neck. It covered EVERYTHING but her face. He stood back, inspecting his work. "Well I daresay it covers well enough, but as to the hem, oh it shan't do at all."

He tried again, lace exploding everywhere. She looked like a gigantic crotched doily. One glance down was all it took, "Nope."

"Agreed. Now hold still."

POOF! The forest green had become a rainbow of mish mashed colors. It actually looked intentional, until she turned to inspect her backside and saw the most unsightly brown was covering her bottom. Cedric stood back, a certain pride in his accomplishment. "Well we should be off, I'm almost an hour overdue for the festivities."

"Um, nope."

"But Sofia whatever is—" She turned and gestured to the offending color palette. He practically keeled over, then blasted her with another stream of magic, this time reverting it back to its original shape.

"I suppose a magical tailor didn't fix your conundrum after all."

She managed to wiggle out of the green ensemble with no small amount of help from Cedric, who nervously pulled on various corners until she sprang free of the thing. Rummaging through some piles she came across a rather large one, Cedric staring at the wall nondescretly.

"How about this one?"

He turned ever so slightly, "Sofia that's a smock."

"Well, can you alter it to fit me?"

"Perhaps, if I had an hour and some inspiration. The only thing that comes to mind right now is paint splotches on walls, and I don't think that would make an elegant ensemble for a princess."

"Oh I give up. You pick something Mr. Cedric and I'll wear it."

He eyed her nervously. "You, really want me to pick your gown for this? When you have so many to choose from?"

"Please Mr. Cedric, just pick something. If not I'll just wear the purple dress I wore last night, even though its got some grass stains. I guess I could get them out with a spell…"

Cedric looked at the overwhelming closet looming large in front of him, and staggered backward. He behaved in a manner consisten with a soldier charging off to war. "I suppose I've no choice in the matter."

He reached forward and rummaged a bit, then pulled out the suspect organza blue dress. Sofia stiffened, but before she could object he turned to her. "Sofia I've been thinking, and while I wholeheartedly appreciate your desire to help me yesterday, I can't help but feel as though I shouldn't ask this of you, again." She could do nothing but stare at him as he set the dress to the side and began tugging at his yellow bowtie. "Yes, perhaps I shouldn't. Although it _was_ therapeutic, as you'd said it would be, but still I—"

"Mr. Cedric relax, I'm not planning on wearing it again. Ever. Dad commanded me not too anyway."

The man froze. "He, did? Sofia did you tell him where you procured it from?" Fear. That was the only way to describe Cedric's intense reaction to her words.

"Nope. I figured out it probably wasn't your to give by the way Dad reacted, and he didn't ask."

He sighed deeply, and then smiled, "such a clever lass. Now on to this humongous heap of gowns."

There he was knee deep in dresses, rummaging through what was still on hangars. "Sofia you simply have too many of these things, how can you ever find anything suitable?"

"I see you understand my problem Mr. Cedric."

"Aha! Here it is. The very dress I was looking for. See this one Sofia, it's a deeper purple than you usually wear and it matches your amulet perfectly. You wore it a few months back, and it was positively perfect on you."

He produced a very fetching gown that she'd all but forgotten about. "You've got the most impeccable taste Mr. Cedric!"

He simply grinned wildly, and the dress fit perfectly. "You look absolutely beautiful Sofia. So can we leave now? Your father's going to be cross."

"Just a minute, I need to brush my hair and fix the clip you gave me. We'll just tell him it was my fault."

"Well of course it is! But that doesn't mean I won't be blamed for it, as always. Please Sofia I need every ounce of approval your father can muster right now, and I certainly don't need him thinking any lower of me than he already does."

"Just a minute." She was tearing through her hair trying to go fast, but ended up splitting several of the ends instead. "Ugh knots… I wish I had hair like my Mom instead of aunt Nelly."

"Um, Sofia sweetheart, whoever is _Aunt Nelly_?"

Sofia dropped her hairbrush on the table and froze. Cedric was looking at her intensely. She felt like a trapped animal. He always knew if she was lying.

"My father's sister."

"Do you mean Duchess Matilda? Because you cannot inherit hair texture by marriage."

"No, I didn't mean aunt Tilly."

Sofia flung the clip into her hair. Distraction was the best course of action now. She raced over to where he stood by the closet, flinging her hair to and fro.

"Sofia, who _is_ Aunt Ne—" Before Cedric could finish Sofia had whipped her hair around into his face. "Do you like it Mr. Cedric? I spritzed a bit of the ladlelilly extract into it."

"Oh yes it's very nice Sofia. Very nice." He stood there, inhaling deeply, that goofy grin spreading across his face.

The distraction seemed to work. "Come on Mr. Cedric, let's go!"

They wandered into the ballroom. At the last moment Cedric stopped. Sofia took a minute to appreciate how fetching his dress robe was, he'd worn it at the pregnancy announcement party, but now he seemed so handsome wrapped in its folds. "I'm sorry I forgot to say so earlier, but that robe looks great on you Mr. Cedric."

He grinned and reached out for her arm, clasping her hand in his. Sofia looked up at him, shocked. "Is everything okay?"

He was sweating, and looked extremely nervous. He must be terrified of what Dad would say about them being late. "Don't worry Mr. Cedric, it'll be okay. Hold my arm, would you?"

A joyous look crossed his face, and he hastily grabbed up her arm in his, standing a bit taller than his normally hunched over walk.

They entered the ballroom and saw a large crowd of villagers. The mood was tenser than she'd remembered, and while villagers were still filtering in it seemed almost hostile. Music was playing loudly to soften the tone, and Miranda was flitting around to lighten dispositions. Cedric stuck close to Sofia as she greeted everyone. Her family sat at the back of the room along the panes of glass overlooking his tower, as they always did. However to Sofia's great surprise Rolland was along the back wall speaking with Victor of all people. Hugo was glaring over at his father, and seemed to be pleading with Rolland, and alongside it all Amalthea stood, ever present, ever watchful. "I'd rather not parade in front of your family, if given the choice Sofia." Cedric pulled her away and toward the back wall, and they found themselves at the center of the dance floor. Hesitantly she nodded as the music changed to one of her favorite tempos.

A jutting arm bounced into her, and none other than Ruby was circling with James holding tight. He was beaming. They looked to be deliriously happy. That was its purpose after all. James looked over at Cedric, the immensely nervous sorcerer cowering a bit, "Why don't you two dance? Everyone can at the villager's ball."

James looked back at Ruby as they waltzed away and into the crowd.

She stood there, nervously. She still had her arm in his, but couldn't even bare to ask. Finally summoning the courage to look at him was pointless. He was ever a wounded animal, hunted and deathly afraid of dancing.

She couldn't ask, and so they stood there, staring awkwardly at each other. Again she looked up nervously, and his head started shaking back and forth. "No one would judge you Mr. Cedric." He shook his head and snapped his eyes shut. Biting her lip she refocused. They'd been over how people must perceive their friendship, but he'd danced with her before. "We could go behind the pillar like last time."

He looked over towards the typically deserted part of the ballroom, but alas, there were at least two dozen children playing there, and he was truly averse to kids. He began shaking his head. "This was a terrible idea, I shouldn't have escorted you."

"Don't say that, really no one will care if we dance together. See everyone is." Miranda had taken an elderly man's arm and was spinning around gently, shedding smiles and softening dispositions while Rolland looked up intermittently to check on her wellbeing.

They just stood there, staring at the floor, and another couple elbowed Cedric accidentally. He threw his arms up in frustration as they spun away, seemingly unphased.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"I… can't do it! Sofia, I simply _can't_."

He took off like a shot for the far corner of the room, panic stricken. Sofia took a couple steps after him but the man expertly dodged between bodies, and she lost him in the crowd. Finally giving up, she stopped and slumped over at the waist. A sturdy hand was set on her shoulder. She spun upward to see none other than Westin in his proper uniform. "West—"

"Shhhh…." A finger was raised to her lips. "I can't dance 'cause I'm on duty, but there are some nice cheese puffs right next to my station if you want."

They positioned themselves next the snack table farthest from the entrance. Westin pulled his head in close and Sofia did the same so they could whisper and not be overheard.

"So, is Cedric here?" Her cousin was looking around nervously.

"Uh, yeah. He came with me, and he really liked the gifts you gave him Wes." The young man was beaming with joy.

"REALLY?"

Nodding, she continued, "Yeah, and he… he said he would forgive you for what happened." Westin was jerking in happiness all over. Quite the contrast to the growing crowd and murmurs of angry voices around the outskirts of the dance floor.

"OH! Did he say anything else Sofia? Anything at all?" Westin's bright, hopeful eyes were too much to take, and Sofia turned away, sadness gripping her.

"He said, he thought you were handsome, and charming." Westin couldn't contain it anymore, and started shaking his hands wildly.

"Oh Sofia you are so wonderful! So INCREDIBLY wonderful!" He hugged her tight, lifting her up off her feet and shaking her back and forth ever so gently.

"Okay Westin, _PLEASE_ just calm down. People are staring."

Set her back down he did, "Right, sorry. Maybe I could take a break from my station. Hmmm, I'll go ask the constable."

With that he bounded off, a happier man she'd never known. Sinking into her doldrums, she wandered through the party greeting people until returning to the entrance to the ballroom, finding a delicious spread upon the nearby table. Perhaps cramming some delicacies into her mouth might calm the inner storms. She distracted her mind with fantasies that cheese wasn't fattening, and truthfully it did take her mind somewhat off the gaping wound in her heart being truthful had ripped open. While in this state of self-loathing she looked up occasionally to greet late arrivals.

But then in walked Lucinda. Behind her was Carol, and to her left Jade. Sofia took one glance to the far side of the ballroom, and through the swaying bodies she caught a glimpse of Amalthea, looking bored but still scanning over the crowd.

NO.

Lucinda would be recognized immediately. She'd battled Amalthea several times, and never fought in a disguise. They had to go, _NOW_. Bolting up to the witch Sofia was in full damage control mode. "You can't be here! Go, go NOW! Before you're seen!"

The witch halted her forward momentum, gripping onto her wand while Carol stepped forward, "Sofia let us pass. You needn't be involved, and we've heard King Victor is here."

They were here for Victor, to end the war. This was going to be ugly with Amalthea here defending that dastardly king. "No, you can't start a fight! Not here, not now. Amalthea is here too!"

"Sofia that man is evil. I don't think you really understand, the royals have been oppressing tons of people and need to be stopped." Jade had stepped around Lucinda's side, defensive and with that condescending tone she so often used.

"Jade, we've been friends for years. You can't be serious about this! Don't you realize the trouble you're all going to get into! Lucinda think about this, Rolland promised to have you executed!" The witch was looking down at the marble floor, lost in deep thought.

"I'm very serious Sofia. He's got to go, and King _Rolland_ better let us. Carol has told everyone in the village about what's going on in Friezenburg, and with the way James has been acting toward Ruby this is the final straw!" Jade was burning with rage. She must have had an earful of what was going on in Friezenburg from Carol, and always had quite a temper. The grumbling of assorted villagers was starting to make sense.

"Just what did you tell them Carol?!" Sofia was growing worried that her secret might not be so carefully guarded after all.

"Nothing but the truths I was not honor-bound to protect." Carol nodded, and Jade looked puzzled. At least her secret was still safe.

"Hi Lucinda, Jade, oh and Carol! Great to see you guys. Done any good deeds lately?" James had wandered over, Ruby had been tugging him away but still the commotion drew him forward.

"I'm about to" smirked Carol.

"Well great! I can get you all a snack if you'd like." Her brother was smiling brightly, seemingly unaware of the peril everyone was in.

"Don't play nice with me, I know all about how you've been using my very best friend." Jade smacked James's hand away, and Ruby came to his defense.

'That's not very nice. I wish I hadn't told you anything about it." James went flush and started backing away.

Ruby turned to him, nervous. "I'm sorry! I was just so worried when you were taken. James don't go. JAMES!" He took off into the crowd. There was a collective groan from Jade, Carol, and Sofia. It seems James still hadn't come clean, and wasn't about too, despite their talk. Ruby finally let her hand fall to her side, choking back tears.

Sofia flung her hands up in the air, "Please Lucinda, just go. All of our families and friends from the village are here, as well as my family! They could all get hurt. Please Lucinda, don't do this."

Jade turned to Lucinda. "We can't let them win, we can beat them if we stick together. " Sofia turned to Ruby, shaking her head and seeking desperately for a way to stop this, but the girl was seemingly heartbroken by James's departure, and was now staring at the polished marble floor.

"No!" Sofia cried, centering her attentions on Lucinda. Taking a step forward, she knew they had no chance unless Lucinda fought with magic, and if she could just convince the witch to leave it would be okay, somehow.

"Lucinda please. They're my family."

"So is Birk, and Westin, Sal, your Aunt, and everyone else in Friezenburg, right Sofia?" Lucinda had looked up, finally making eye contact with her. Oh no, Lucinda had already decided. "I'm so sorry Sofia, but Carol is right. We have a chance to end this. Victor isn't hiding behind garrisons of soldiers, he's right here, right now." The witch was horribly sad, but resolute.

"NO! _Think_ Lucinda, what are you going to do if you get your hands on him anyway? There's no way you could actually get him past all the guards, and even so then what?" Unfortunately Sofia's cries for calm didn't seem to be landing.

"Who says we need to get him out of the castle." Jade deadpanned. There was a seriousness about all of them, but Lucinda couldn't possibly be planning what Jade suggested.

"You can't possibly think this is okay. King Victor is Axel's father, what's this going to do to him! This is NOT something a good witch would do."

"And protecting murderers isn't something a good princess would do!" Jade countered.

Lucinda started to pull back, but Carol buttressed her. "Axel is going to die fighting or for treason if we don't stop Victor. Think about that Lucinda. Think of all the lives we will be saving, your lover included."

Trying desperately to stop this Sofia grabbed at Lucinda, but Carol blocked her way. "Don't worry, we won't hurt your family Sofia."

The witch raised her wand as the group began navigating their way through the masses between them and where Rolland, Victor, and Amalthea stood. Who might Lucinda listen too before this was too late? WESTIN. He might be able to stop her, or at least physically pull her out of the ballroom, but Sofia had no idea where he'd gone. The battle chant she'd heard in Friezenburg began to rise from the crowd as she dodged through people screaming for Westin, to no avail.

 _We shall make the demons pay!  
_ _The people shall win the day!_

 _We shall make the demons pay!  
_ _The people shall win the day!_

"WESTIN! WESTIN!" She was out and onto the balcony through the side door while the inside of the ballroom was slowly erupting with chants and screams of terror. Her cousin wasn't on the balcony either, but there Amber stood, out of earshot of the building battle within the castle staring happily at the gardens below.

"AMBER!" The girl just turned to her sister, smiling, but it quickly faded.

"Sofia what's wrong?"

"I need to find Westin, NOW." She started to bolt down the stairs but Amber grabbed her arm.

"Oh Sofia, you _don't_ want to go down there."

Frantic, Sofia's nerves were overwhelming her, "Is he out here?" Amber smiled wide, then nodded. "I need to find him NOW!"

Unfortunately Amber had a solid hold of her arm. "But Sofia, someone had finally taken an interest in our Royal Sorcerer. Don't mess this up for him!"

WHAT. Sofia ripped her arm out of Amber's and took a few steps down the stairs. She'd finally found Westin. He'd lured the sorcerer some distance from the Villager's ball and had her sorcerer backed up against a hedge rather provocatively. He had turned on the charm, no doubt. She lurched forward when Amber pulled her back. "What's gotten into you? Can't you just let them be happy?"

"No, Amber I can't!"  
"But WHY SOFIA?"

'There's fighting in the ballroom!"

"What?" Amber stood in disbelief.

"There's a WAR going on, we're all in danger, and HE CAN'T HAVE MY CEDRIC!"

Amber went flush, dropping her arm. Stunned, the only thing she could say was, "Sofia."

Sofia pivoted, lunging forward down the steps when her eyes settled on the scene before her. Westin towered over Cedric and had pressed himself lengthwise up against the sorcerer, pushing him somewhat into the hedge. Her cousin had snapped his eyes closed, and stood there, pressing his lips rather forcefull into the stunned sorcerer.

Something inside Sofia snapped.

Her whole body went numb and her arms fell to her sides. Not the best thing to do when running down stairs. The next step was missed, and the princess went careening down the rest of the way. The last thing she saw was Cedric shoving Westin backward and bodies running toward, as the princess landed in a broken heap in the dirt below.

Everything she'd feared had come to pass. Cedric was his now, her family was in danger and her friends were probably going to die. Her entire world was collapsing as the princess blacked out upon contact with the ground.


	31. Chapter 31-Dissention

**Chapter 31: Dissention**

Blackness surrounded her, the only discernible sensation a horrible throbbing in her head. Nothing else, not sound, not light, could penetrate this pain encompassing her. It seemed to last forever, each passing instance a complete agony, and then sudden moments of lucidity returned. The feeling of fingers on her leg where there, then gone, and it was back to purely pain. Then a dull throb in her arm broke through the haze, only to recede once more. A slow drip of moisture trailing down her temple, and then the arm started aching anew. Having no idea what was happening to her was the most frightening part of the experience, as if she was alive but unable to wake from the most painful dream imaginable.

She smelled the metallic tinge of blood, and the shoulder she'd landed on throbbed violently, but unable to rouse herself it all faded away to the blackness. Slowly the pain reverberating around in her skull subsided, and she could actually feel the air passing in through her nose. The deepest of exhales, it felt as if she'd never breathed before, and then more moisture was rolling down her temple. The sounds began to focus, and unable to open her eyes she narrowed her attention on what were the voices of those surrounding her.

The tonal qualities to her side were feminine and soft, definitely her mother. Straining harder, the actual words began to coalesce. "But why isn't she moving?" A man's voice was mumbling. More jagged in its cadence, it was harder to discern what that one was saying. Her mother responded, "Please just try your best Cedric, for Sofia."

There was a loud POP, and while she was still unable to move the voices became clear. "Well?" It had come from Miranda, who was somewhere nearby.

"Oooh, it seems that didn't work either, but I'll bring her out of this your Majesty, I must." There was a rustling of papers right next to her ear, perhaps the pages of a book being flipped through, and then "Perhaps this one." Relaxing warmth spread along her chest, but still she couldn't move, even to open her eyes and tell them she had regained consciousness.

A pregnant pause, and she felt the surface below her shift. It bounced a bit in response to someone near her jostling about, which meant she was probably on furniture of some sort, and no longer in a heap at the bottom of the stairs in the garden.

A loud creak, and hurried footsteps clanged across the floor, "Mother! Is Sofia okay now! Oh, oh this is all too horrible!"

"Amber calm down, Sofia's no longer in danger but she hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh Sofia! I should never have let go!" She felt something reaching around her head, and angry grumbles.

"Princess Amber, until your sister regains consciousness it would be prudent for you to _NOT_ grab her thusly! She could have other injuries I'm not able to detect without her… responsive. Oh…Oh _why_." That was Cedric no doubt, and he began whimpering after he'd said it. Just how badly had she been injured by that fall?

"Amber, maybe it would be better if you just let Cedric work right now."

"Okay Mother, I'm going to check on James!" A furious clattering of shoes upon a marble floor indicated Amber had departed much as she had come.

What had happened? Miranda seemed to be okay, and so was Amber. The fighting was probably over, and at least half of her family was safe. If she'd been able to sigh in relief she would have, but then James was probably injured by what Amber said… and Cedric. He was here healing her, but still…

" _Can_ you heal her Cedric? There's no shame in asking for help." Miranda's soft voice helped to calm Sofia's nerves that even though she couldn't move yet someone would be able to fix this.

"Y-y-yes, your majesty I'll heal her with every ounce of magic I've got. I've just to find the right spell. Oh, oh, Merlin's mushrooms."

Papers kept rustling in Sofia's ear while Miranda continued speaking. "My poor girl. She must have been so confused and hurt, seeing her friends attacking us like that. But the question is, why?"

"F-f-forgive me your M-a-ajesty. I wished to catch her with everything in me, but couldn't stop her in time."

"Don't blame yourself. At least she wasn't in the ballroom when that horrible mess broke out. I don't know what got into Lucinda and Jade, but I have a feeling that Carol is behind it. Once I know Sofia and James are okay I'm going to the dungeon to find out what's going on around here."

Lucinda had been captured, and was in the dungeon no less. But she was alive, so that was something. Now that she knew the outcome anger that they'd put everyone in danger welled up inside her.

There was silence, as Cedric didn't answer but instead there was a loud thud near her head. Perhaps a book being set down upon the nightstand. "Violet, can you fetch Sofia another blanket from her closet, she feels cold."

"Yes Ma'am."

So she was in her room, probably on her bed, and the battle really was over. Given Miranda didn't know why it happened there must not have been a lengthy discussion of the war's impetus before spells went flying. A comforter was set atop the sprawled princess, and a soft hand was stroking her fingers lovingly. She'd know that touch anywhere, her mother's instinct to comfort was everything she needed in that moment.

"I guess I know why Rolly told Hugo he'd have to wait a little longer before marrying Sofia."

" _M-M-MARRY_?!" A loud clang and the bed bounced underneath her.

"Cedric! What's wrong? You nearly hit Sofia in the head with that spell book."

Fingers were smoothing down her curls alongside her head while Cedric muttered uncontrollably, "My Q-Q-Q-Queen, NO! S-S-Sofia doesn't want this! Please you _cannot_ let this happen."

"Relax Cedric, it's not happening tomorrow. Rolland wanted to make them wait a little longer and I agreed completely. I don't think Sofia realizes what she's getting herself into, despite that incident with Hugo on the beach in Leidleville yesterday." There was a short, uncomfortable pause before Miranda continued. "After all, Sofia's been so erratic lately and I don't want her making any rash choices with her teenaged hormones. I definitely need to know what's going on with Hugo's family now too before I agree to something so serious as a marriage." There was a long silence, and another warm feeling in her chest. Cedric was casting healing spells on her, no doubt. She couldn't seem to blast the image of Westin pushing him into the bushes, her heart breaking all over again despite the healing energy wrapping around and into her bones. Hugo had been so excited to talk to Rolland the night prior, he must have been asking for her hand. If she'd have been able to shudder she could have. There was no way she was marrying that man.

"Incident… on the beach." The sorcerer whispered it in Sofia's ear. "No… not again. Oh no… no she couldn't have." He was right next to her ear, breathing heavily.

"Cedric, this might sound a little strange, but I know Sofia's keeping secrets from me. I tried talking to her in Leidleville, but she dodged all my questions." She heard the man gulp. "Please Cedric I need to know what's happening to her."

Cedric whimpered.

"Please Cedric, I know she trusts you with things she won't tell anyone else, and you two have been practically inseparable lately. I can't thank you enough for being there for her all this time, and no matter what Rolly says I'm so appreciative you stayed with her, healing her the entire time during that battle between Lucinda and Amalthea. But Cedric, I need to know what's making her act so strange lately." There was a long pause, as the blankets moved alongside Sofia. "Is it the new baby? Does she feel insecure about that still?"

"N-N-No, your Majesty."

"Then is it Hugo, or something else?"

She felt cloth up against her cheek, brushing along the ridge. That was Cedric's glove, she was positive of it. "It must be… s-s-s-something else. She does _NOT_ love that charlatan. She can't." Quieter she heard whispering in her ear, "Please Merlin, she can't."

"So then, you don't know?"

Her poor sorcerer was cornered. Correction. NOT _her_ sorcerer, Westin's sorcerer. Why would he care now if her copy was out groping Hugo? He had something better to worry about, his new best friend and lover. She was sure they were an official couple now, the hedge he'd been pressed into was probably dented from the force of that romantic encounter, and if she had but the ability to she'd have rolled over and buried her head into her blankets, never to emerge and face the sorrow of her broken heart. The door squeaked open, and several pairs of footsteps entered. "My Queen you will be happy to know Amalthea has finished healing Prince Hugo and agreed to help your daughter immediately." That had to be Baileywick.

"To assist your Royal Sorcerer, if that's okay Cedric?" And there was Amalthea, right on cue.

There was some shifting of the mattress and POP! Her eyes snapped open, the canopy of her bed refocused into view. Immediately she flung herself upright, practically knocking into Amalthea's head. "Sofia, please lay back."

A glance to her side, and Miranda was standing near her hips with arms extended toward her, coaxing her backward into some pillows.

Cedric was right there, seated alongside where her head had been, just staring at her. The image of Westin devouring his face burned into her corneas, she froze and stared at him. A few inches from his face, but he seemed so far away.

She started to cry. He looked as if ready to weep as well, but then glanced around, making eye contact with the several people occupying her room.

"Sofia are you okay? SOFIA _say_ something." Miranda had taken the hand nearest her on the edge of the bed, breaking the prolonged stare she had going with Cedric. "Mom."

"Yes dear, can you tell me if anything else is broken?"

"Anything… else?"

All eyes trailed down to Sofia's side. The arm her mother wasn't stroking had voluminous bandaging near the shoulder. That must have been why her arm had been throbbing. She'd broken it. But it didn't hurt now.

"It's numb." She turned, extending her head toward the sorcerer. With all her might she wanted to thank him for the healing he'd been doing, but simply couldn't muster a response, the cobwebs still clouding her mind.

Cedric glanced over at Baileywick, then started biting his lips and clenching the fabric of her sheets in his hands.

"How is she?" Another man had entered, and to this franticly uttered sentence everyone snapped to attention. Rolland had come.

"She's okay now Rolly."

Turning to Amalthea, Rolland could not contain the relief. "I cannot thank you enough Amalthea. You're a credit to all sorceresses."

Sofia felt weak, and in truth was partially paralyzed to keep from feeling this pain, but also small and wounded, like prey torn asunder. She could feel one of Cedric's stray hands trying to work its way behind her, sight unseen by the growing multitudes in her bedroom, but shied away from his touch, too distraught by what she saw in the garden to accept it. The recoil made him as well, and he continued staring at her, looking as if unsure of what to do or say.

What could he say? She clearly saw what she saw, and should be happy for him, but was thoroughly unable to do so.

"Sofia? Sofia you need to tell me what happened." It snapped her back to reality. Rolland was looming large on the opposite end of the bed, and now even Amber and James had wandered in. Her brother had a bandage around his forearm but otherwise looked alright. All eyes were set upon her as she tried to summon the strength to finally come clean. Amber sucked in a nervous breath and clasped her hands to her face.

"Rolly she's still recovering, and doesn't need to be interrogated." Miranda had an unusually stern tone in her voice, and had turned away from her daughter to stare at her husband looming on the adjacent side of the bed.

"Dear I need to know who injured her. If it's that she-witch I'll sign her over to Victor this instant."

What? Miranda was on her feet in a second flat, the worry on Rolland growing. "Rolly you can't hand over Lucinda and Carol to him, we need to know what happened first."

"They attacked us Miranda and Sofia almost died, YOU were almost hurt! If I hadn't dove to cover you… you…" Rolland grew stern, fists tightened and gaze stelled. Miranda had been in danger. "That's all I need to know. She's an enemy."

"But she's Sofia's friend, and if we let them be taken to Maldonia I'm afraid for what might happen to her."

In a rare moment of dissention Rolland stood erect, assuming that air of nobility he so rarely did during intimate family moments.

"Miranda your safety is the most important thing in my world. We already know she's been instigating a war, that's reason enough. Now tell me what happened Sofia." It boomed as a command across the bed.

The room fell silent, as all eyes were again turned on her. Cedric was right there, breathing into her ear, but she felt such overwhelming loneliness and could no longer bear to look him in the eye.

A heavy hand was set into the opposite side of the bed, Rolland had leaned over to be closer for his interrogation. "Speak."

"Daddy I saw it all. She-"

"Not now Amber, I need to hear this from Sofia. She was running before it started."

The princess pulled her legs in slowly, and used her one good arm to wrap around her knees bent to her chest, the now useless extra arm dangling to her side in the middle of the bed. Her head was still spinning a bit, but Cedric's breath on her ear felt like knives ripping at her soul.

"Lucinda wouldn't stop, Cedric kissed Westin, and I slipped, falling down the stairs. I only hurt myself."

It was twofold. Not only was she responsible for her physical injuries, she was also culpable for the emotional ones as well. She KNEW this would happen, and even helped it along. Amber again clasped her hands, overwhelmed with sympathy. She must have figured out why Sofia was so distraught, and James grimaced. Cedric gasped at her words and lunged forward, long thin arms and gloved hands barely made contact around the huddled ball of princess before "CEDRIC" from the King produced an instant recoil. He was shaking, one of his hands in front of her, hovering just off her knees. Oh no! Had she just outed him to the world. This was awful, why'd she say it!

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, y-y-your Majesty."

"By not keeping your personal affairs private you distracted one of our finest guards in a time of crisis. I find this unacceptable." Rolland was scowling, but as he said it Cedric jumped to his feet.

"B-B-But sire! I'd _NEVER_ …"

"That's enough Cedric. We discussed this years ago. You were to keep your personal affairs to yourself, and not let them affect matters of state. I'm very displeased."

"NO I haven't! What do you _TAKE_ me for! I'D NEVER! The thing is, I… well I… oh.. _OOOHH. Sofia is… is…_ " Cedric had stopped flailing, and had set a hand on Sofia's shoulder, standing tall. It lasted but an instant, for just after he said her name the strength behind his words flagged, and again he hunched over into his normal stance around the king, unable to finish his sentence. His eyes snapped shut, and he seemed to be performing mental gymnastics.

"Rolly, chastising Cedric's new relationship isn't important right now. You can't turn over Lucinda to them. I heard Victor ranting about heads rolling, we just can't do it."

The king began stroking the bridge of his nose, then turned to face Amalthea, who was watching this all unfold. Words were swirling around as Amalthea argued for Lucinda's head on a platter while Miranda stood stalwart in defense of the witch. Her mother's saving grace meant Sofia could retreat inward, dwelling on the aches in her arm and her heart.  
Cedric had sunk to his knees, and was able to whisper into her ear once more. The entire room sans Sofia and Cedric was wrapped up in the heated discussion of Lucinda's fate, seemingly oblivious to Cedric's whispers. "Sofia I must know. Did you encourage the boy, to shame me publicly? Please tell me. You couldn't really have sent the boy just to mock me, could you?"

She had told Westin what Cedric had said the evening prior, setting off Westin's pursuit of the sorcerer. "I didn't mean to."

Cedric looked wounded, choking back some heavy emotions so the occupants of the room couldn't see him suffer. "Please Sofia, tell me you regret it. Tell me you didn't wreak havoc upon my feelings. I want to believe that I'm not your _royal fool_. That you weren't intimate with Hugo yesterday and keeping me distracted to do these things without my knowledge. Not this time. Not after that speech in my tower. That _you_ couldn't possibly toy with my innermost thoughts and desires in this way. _Please,_ I need to believe." Straining his voice in whisper, she was the only one in close enough proximity to hear his words. But Amber and James at the opposite end of her bed were watching intently while words between the elder occupants of the room kept flying. "Please tell me what I want to hear, lie to me if you must. Please I can't bear this. Sofia _please_."

What could she say to him? She turned to face him, her breath catching in her throat as silent tears started down her face. An unsteady, "No. The presents, the lessons. He wanted them, because he loves you."

"But _WHY_ Sofia, _WHY_ would do these things to me? To make an outright _mockery_ of me so publicly? Do you derive some sort of sick pleasure in it? Am I just a game to you after all? An object for you to torment?" His whispers were intense, but no one could hear them over the serious tones flying about the room in regards to Lucinda. Exposing his sexuality to everyone wasn't her intent by any means. It wasn't her secret to broadcast, so it was understandable that he was livid. The public shaming by Rolland that was ' _tormenting_ ' him so was entirely her fault. His nose was practically buried in her hair, muttering prayers that she lie to him.

Delving deep inside herself she tried to find the strength to rise above the hurt and force the descriptions out. Turning slightly toward him she managed to brush her nose against the softness of his cheek. "No of course your feelings aren't a game, you mean everything to me. Everything." With that she broke down, heaving great sobs. A deafening silence fell around her as all attentions were turned on the youngest princess's tears.

Cedric curled his fists into balls, began gnawing on his bottom lip, rocking back and forth, then stood abruptly. In his steadiest voice he tried with all his effort to turn toward Rolland, "Your Majesty I've something to declare!"

"NOT _now_ Cedric, discussions about your relationship with my guardsman can wait." Boomed Rolland.

"Sofia!" Amber had run round the bed, pushing Cedric back and crawling into his spot, stroking her sister's hair lovingly in an attempt to stop the sobbing.

"Aw Sof!" James had pushed past Amalthea and crawled onto the middle of the bed, pulling Sofia's tear-streaked face onto his broad shoulder. It helped that both her siblings had bounded over, heaping comfort onto her.

Staggering a few steps backward Cedric tried to regroup, "B-B-But Sire, N-N-No, _Rolland_ , this is about my f-f-future, well our f-f-future. I…"

No one was truly listening to the sorcerer, and Sofia made out words like 'banishment' and 'treason' while her parents, Baileywick, and Amalthea all returned to heated discussions.

"I know Lucinda and Jade, they must have been coerced by Carol into this Rolly. Just let me talk to them."

"Miranda I love you above everything else, and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you."

"But Roll—"

"PLEASE _LISTEN_! We plan to spend the rest of our lives together, n-n-no matter what!"

"NOT NOW CEDRIC!" Both Baileywick and Rolland had shouted it at the sorcerer. The thin man deflated and slumped against the wall while the last of Sofia's shattered heart went numb. How could he have decided it so soon? After just one kiss? Perhaps Cedric had found his love story. After all, Miranda and Rolland had decided to marry the day they met. Trying to escape reality she longed to descend back into the void, but settled on burying her head into her brother's strong shoulder.

Miranda took in a deep breath, "Amber, James, will you both keep Sofia company while I speak with your father alone?" The twins nodded, "Okay. Rolly can we discuss this situation in private. Sofia needs some time."

The king nodded softly, and ushered Miranda out of the room. His pace was slowed and Miranda left first, then whispered something to Baileywick. The steward fidgeted uncomfortably, but nodded in agreement as Rolland left the room. Baileywick hung his head, then turned to the Maldonian sorceress. "King Rolland has asked if you can perform a few more duties before you depart for Maldonia."

"Until King Victor is ready to leave I am at his disposal."

"Very good. Cedric, please come along so Sofia can recover."  
"B-b-but…."

"She'll be fine now that Amalthea has healed her. You've been given a command by the king Cedric. Please follow me." Impatiently Baileywick tapped his watch, and not-so-gently pushed the sorcerer out of the room.

"Right now _the king_ can eat my knickers for all I care. I need to speak with Sofia _alone_." His arms and wand were up above his head and shaking, clearly frustrated.

Amber gasped, "CEDRIC!"

"That is no way to speak about your King Cedric, especially after he was lenient with you." Scowled Baileywick.

" _Lenient_ , of all the utter nonsense, the man wouldn't even listen." Cedric bent over Amber's seated frame, and the girl batted at him to exit her personal space.

"Sofia please tell them to let me speak with you alone. _Please_."

She closed her eyes and sank into James's shoulder. A tongue lashing about blurting out his sexuality to the entire room was the last thing she could endure, as giant tears rolled down to the covers below.

"Come Cedric, before I tell the king what you've said about him."

There was a scuffle of sorts, feet dragging across the marble floor, and the door clicked closed.

Several minutes of sorrow passed, her sister softly stroking her head and her brother holding her steadily upright, before she was able to resurface from the depths of his conciliation. Amber met her blood-shot eyes with sympathy. James looked equally empathetic, but perhaps with a bit of guilt added to the mix.

"I'm sorry Sof. I guess he's really into guys after all."

"I did tell her." Another cry forced itself out of the shattered princess.

"Was that really necessary Amber?" came sarcastically out of her brother.

"Sorry Sofia, but I did tell you he was gay. But, all considered I'm really shocked he'd just declare he loved the guardsman like that, especially considering how he'd felt about Daddy all these years." James just rolled his eyes and laid his head on top of Sofia's. "I guess he does look like Daddy did back when Cedric had a major crush on him."

"Oh STOP Amber." James was beyond annoyed, "This ISN'T helping Sofia."

"No, it's okay James." Dejected, she looked down at her upturned knees. "It's my fault. Everything's my fault. I knew I shouldn't fall in love with him, but it just came on so gradually, and before I knew it I was laying in his bed and just dreaming that maybe he felt the same way too. I feel so stupid."

Both her siblings froze in place. She glanced over at Amber, whose beautiful chocolate eyes had bulged from her porcelain face. "What were you doing in his _BED_ Sofia?!"

A brief glance over and James was thinking the same thing, but unable to verbalize it. Oh man, explanations needed to be given. "I just, well at first I just took a nap there, but then he started insisting and it just felt so good I couldn't stop."

"Wait, Cedric wanted you to sleep in his bed?" James had stiffened, the soft nook he'd made in his shoulder tensing with hard muscles.

"Well, yes." It was true, he had insisted on several occasions.

"Did he touch you Sof? You need to tell us."

"Yes yes! Sofia what did he do to you?!" Amber was up on her knees, as if some great truth was about to be revealed.

"No of course he didn't touch me, you both just heard him declare he wanted to spend forever with Westin. He only hugs me, and kisses my face, and my neck, and I guess he's kissed my shoulders too, and then he did give me an amazing bareback massage when I was sore from ice skating. Oh and he ran his fingers along the inside of my hips that one time." Reminiscing on that for but an instant brought her out of the malaise, but quickly she was right back into it.

"Wait, he touched you here!" Amber pointed to the inside of Sofia's hip, and the princess nodded. Her elder sister gasped, "You didn't say THAT! Just that he kissed your forehead like Daddy used to."

"Well he hadn't done it back then. After James and I were abducted he just got really protective of me, and I guess we got a lot closer because I didn't want to be alone. It was never sexual, and he had plenty of opportunities to do something if he'd wanted to. I've been naked in front of him so many times and he never touched me then."

She thought her sister might faint. James grew solemn. "You were NAKED in front of him. Sofia WHY would you do that?!"

"I just, felt so safe with him and well, I needed to change and it just felt right. I guess I was just deluding myself, maybe hoping on some level he wanted to see me that way."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this Sofia. You've got tons of friends, would you do that with anyone _ELSE_?" James's head was rattling around in disbelief.  
"Well no, but Mr. Cedric is just so unique and he's never had another friend so he treats me different."

"You can't be serious Sof. Don't you remember our last talk? He could like _both_ men and women."

It took a little bit for her to look back on everything. "Of course I'm serious. But I was the one who started kissing him first, and I took his clothes off first when he was sick, so he must have thought it was okay when he took off mine. It doesn't mean he thought it was sexual by default."

Amber had stopped breathing. James seemed equally flabbergasted.

There was a series of blinks, and Amber feigned fainting backward onto the bed.

"YOU TOOK _HIS_ CLOTHES OFF?! AND HE _LET_ YOU?!" James was actually bouncing. "Sofia if he LET YOU do that HE'S NOT GAY. No guy ever let his just-a-friend _STRIP THEM NAKED_! GAY or NOT."

"But he was really sick then, like when you thought you were slaying dragons."

"But then I stripped my OWN clothes off! Sofia that's as far as I've ever gotten with Ruby, except—Oops." James halted, then groaned, but it was way too late. There was now another soul privy to James's preference.

Silence hung in the air before Amber's shot up from the bed and James smacked his hand to his forehead, falling backward onto Sofia's pillows.

"YOU'RE doing _WHAT_ with WHO! As in, RUBY from the _VILLAGE_!"

It was too late now. Amber was in on James's extra-curricular activities as well, and the poor young man had to acknowledge the illicit affair to his elder sister. The salacious nature of it all was both tantalizing and disgusting to Amber, as she vacillated between squealing at his every detail with admonitions about how this all would affect Clio. When James was finally done confessing, Amber sat back, her dainty chin resting in her curled fingers.

Sofia turned to plead with her sister. "So we're all going to support him, right?"

Her beautiful sister glanced between the siblings, then gave a half nod of acceptance. "Daddy's going to hate this, ALL OF THIS. Ugh, I feel like we're ten again but instead of just breaking the window you shattered Daddy's crown, and _YOU_ Sofia, how could you not be telling me these things with Cedric as they were happening!"

"I'm sorry Amber, I was just… distracted, and not really comfortable taking about this at all."

The elder princess flicked her hair about, then zeroed in on her younger sister. "Sofia I know you get jittery around this subject, you ALWAYS have, but you're a princess and your dignity is important."

Sofia flung a hand over one ear to block out her sister, but the deadened arm prevented her from fully blocking out the awkward conversation she was sure was to follow. Amber wasn't having it, and pulled the defensive palm back to the covers below.

"Sofia, all I'm saying is you need to establish some boundaries with him. He's an older guy but that doesn't mean he's experienced or knowledgeable, and I _definitely_ wouldn't trust him to have your best interests in mind, so you'd better be careful or you could end up in a LOT more trouble than just falling in love with a servant."

Blinking, Sofia turned to James, who was shaking his head in disbelief. "Trouble?"

Amber coughed, then looked down at Sofia's legs. "Really Sofia? Ugh. Fine I'll spell it out. Our royal household needs only _one_ new addition, and that's our new sibling, got it. I'm too young to be an aunt."

Sofia went red in the face. "Amber STOP! This is embarrassing and totally unnecessary! Mr. Cedric can't love me, not like that. He was _just_ kissing Westin."

"Well, I didn't want to say anything when Daddy was here, but it didn't look like Cedric enjoyed it very much."

The pounding in her chest as her sister said that made her innards ache. Was there really a chance? "How do you know? We both saw him kissing Westin."

"Well actually the guard kissed him, and after a second Cedric shoved him backward really hard. He looked somewhat stunned, then angry, and then you fell and he freaked out."

"SEE Sofia. Listen to me when I tell you NO GUY lays around naked with a girl he doesn't love, and Amber's right, you need to be more careful."

Still raw from earlier, Sofia couldn't help but wonder. Had it all been a mistake? "And Cedric didn't actually say anything about this Westin fellow just now, he only said that he wanted to spend his life with someone. OH! Sofia maybe he meant you!"

She was blinking at the covers over her knees. "Do you… think so?"

"The only way you'll know is to ask him." James nodded. "Trust me on this. You'll have to just go up there to his tower and air it all out."

"I hate to say it, but James is right Sofia. Either he's in love with you and it's a big misunderstanding, or he's in love with the guard. You said his name was Westin? Anyway if that's the case it's better for you to distance yourself instead of constantly hanging around him. It'll only keep hurting you."

Looking between her siblings, they were both of the same mind about it. That in itself was rare, and probably meant she should confront her fears instead of assuming he didn't love her romantically.

"But then, what if he doesn't like me, and he's so embarrassed he stops wanting to spend time with me."

"You have to find out Sof. Otherwise you'll just keep torturing yourself."

They were right. She needed to be absolutely clear about how he felt, prolonging her suffering only made it worse.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"I know. I'm always right." Amber stated confidently.

"Yeah sure, wasn't it your fault she thought he was gay in the first place?"

"He WAS attracted to Daddy, there was proof!"

The twins bickered a bit more before it devolved into a three-way hug. "Now if only I could make Dad accept Ruby as my bride, then we'd really have a breakthrough."

RUBY.

"James, if you're going to really commit to her you'd better go tell her how you feel as soon as you can."

Perplexed, he leaned back, eyeing her strangely. "Why Sof? She knows I love her. I even used my body to shield her when some short guard with a bushy beard fell backward and almost toppled over her." He gestured down to his bandaged forearm.  
"But she was heartbroken when you took off during the ball. It seemed like when you had to make the choice you just abandoned her."

He jumped backward off the bed, instantly defensive, "No that's not what I meant to do. I was just worried, that's all."

"Well you didn't stick by her."

The crown prince covered his face with his hand in shame while Amber ran her hands through her long silken hair. "Really James? That's not smooth at all."

"Aw man. I'd better go try and patch things up. You'll be okay if I go, right Sof?" She nodded but Amber was quick to interject.

"Oh James you're so dense. Sofia's got me to keep her company so she's fine, but if you try sneaking off to the village right now you're going to get caught. The castle gates are CLOSED because the villagers rioted."

"Well, maybe I can convince Dad that I'm trying to find out what happened, maybe?"

"You really are silly."

James stood and paced the floor, then as if struck with inspiration flung his hands upward. "I know! You can help me sneak out Amber."

"Shouldn't you just go talk to Dad? As in, the exact same advice you just gave me?" Sofia deadpanned.

"Well no, what if I go through it all with Dad and then Ruby rejects me 'cause I hurt her feelings?"

"You really need my help James?" The prince nodded, "Ooooh, alright I'll help you."

"Brilliant." He ushered her toward the door and Amber groaned, "I'll be back as soon as I can be, okay Sofia?" The younger princess nodded, as Amber peaked her head out from the door one last time.

"Oh, and I really am sorry Lucinda didn't listen to you. I thought she was your friend." With that the golden princess disappeared, leaving her solidly alone.

"I thought she was too."

Why couldn't Lucinda have just listened? Everything was in shambles now. That after everything they'd been through together fighting this war her pleas had fallen on deaf ears grated on her, the anger building to a fever's pitch. Finally she could take no more of sitting and waiting for something to happen, and the decision to confront the witch was made. It was an easier argument to have than a potentially earth-shattering conversation with Cedric about his sexuality anyway. Drawing a shawl loosely over her injured shoulder Sofia made her way to the door, and through the corridors. Almost to the dungeon she was caught.

"Princess Sofia you should be resting after that terrible ordeal. You've not even properly healed yet."

Turning slowly the thin frame of Baileywick, ever present, was tapping his foot idly. "Please Baileywick, I need to speak to Lucinda."

He was shaking his head, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Sofia. Rolland has commanded that Amalthea ' _speak_ ' with her, and right now they are probably… busy." The steward cringed as he said it.

Oh NO.

"What's Amalthea doing to her? Please tell me Baileywick."

"Sofia your father only wants to keep you and your family safe, and that girl turned against us. He needs to know how far the poison has spread amongst his people." Her gaze began to trail away from the steward, refocusing on the intricate weaving of the carpet to keep from toppling over. The steward reached out, steadying the girl. "Your father knows what's best Sofia."

Interrogation.

And an ugly one at that if Baileywick wouldn't let her trespass on it. "No! I'm going to see my friend."

"Sofia wait!" The princess bolted the last few steps and tried to pass a startled set of guards. They physically stepped in front of her, blocking the path while Baileywick ran up from behind. "Please princess you are injured. If your father found out you were here and not safely in your bedroom he'd be furious!"

"WHAT! Would he throw me in there too if I speak out against this?!" Cries of anguish came from beyond the solid planked door. "Amalthea's in there, HURTING Lucinda! Please this has to stop!"

The steward cringed, visibly upset by what he clearly heard as well. "Oh dear. Alright Sofia, I will speak to your father immediately after you return to your room."

"But NO! Lucinda!"

"Please Sofia, everyone is under orders to keep you and your family safe. There could be another attack before the village is purged of these traitors and the castle is secure."

Purged? That sounded horrible.

"Then I'm going to talk to Rolland myself. This has to stop!"

Off she stormed, Baileywick trailing but a step behind her. "Sofia stop! Since when do you address the king thusly? Princess please stop! He's not really in a position to discuss this logically right now." She didn't care, and marched straight into that room where Rolland had folded and given aide to Friezenburg's king. There her father stood, pounding his fist into the table with Constable Miles and several knights surrounding him.

"I don't care how it's done! The castle must be secured. Not a soul is to pass in or out until Amalthea ferrets them all out and they are held accountable for their crimes. I want every last traitor identified, no one is immune!"

Several men bowed. The king rarely grew angry, but Miranda being in danger had driven him over the edge.

"Your Majesty, Sofia needed to speak with you." The king, mid-glower had turned to see her standing there.

"Sofia dear, go back to your room."

She tried in earnest to collect the last pieces of her courage. A daunting task when juxtaposed against the formidable Rolland. "But Dad, Lucinda's in the dungeon and Amalthea is hurting her!"

"I know Sofia, please go back to your room."

"But Dad she's my friend."

"Sofia she is NOT your friend, no ally of ours would attack our family."

"But Dad just listen to me, she wasn't after us, she was after King Victor and—"

"Sofia she _ATTACKED_ us, in our own home! Your brother was injured and we almost lost you."

"But I fell! And James said he was hurt protecting Ruby from a falling guard, not—"

"Sofia that's ENOUGH. After everything I've done for the people of my kingdom, I've suffered with them, loved them, even my beautiful wife came from the village, but then they'd turn around and do THIS. They could have KILLED her, your mother Sofia! Then what would we have done? I can't live through the death of my pregnant wife, not again, I—" He lurched forward onto the table, catching himself with outstretched arms. Strong fingers dug into the ceramic map inlay on top of the carved wood. "I've been too indulgent for far too long, inventing holidays to make my people feel appreciated and trying to appease everyone. I thought my subjects were kind and understanding, that they knew I truly care about their happiness, but I was wrong." He was so angry he'd begun shouting, spiraling angry energy all around him.

"No Dad, it's not like that! They're upset about what's going on in Friezenburg and Maldonia!"

"Sofia I've been too soft, and your mother and our baby almost paid the price for my leniency. But no longer." He turned to the constable, and edict looming on the tip of his tongue. "Constable, _ANYONE_ found conspiring with the witch is to be hanged alongside her, IMMEDIATELY."

Anyone.

"NO DAD! Don't do this!" Sofia had drawn her good hand up to her face, clawing at the air in desperation.

The constable looked to Baileywick, then back at the nearest knight. Everyone knew this was wrong, but wouldn't speak up. Slowly the steward inched closer, "Sire I know you're upset that the Queen was almost injured, but perhaps a trial is more prudent? Public opinion is important and-"

"No Baileywick. Miranda isn't safe, and I have to keep her safe! I saw some of the villagers fighting with the guards and they got away. We need to catch all the bad elements, to protect my kingdom and my family." He stood tall as a redwood and pulled his arms in tight, adjusting his shirt. "I want them found. Set Amalthea on it."

"But Sir, she's not yours to command. She's set to return to Maldonia with King Victor after she's done with Lucinda."

"Then send word for Edith, force Cedric to take a break from snogging that guardsman and actually _DO_ something, whatever it takes! This ends tonight."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't fathom how enraged her father had become. It was true that he'd used his own body to shield Miranda when fighting broke out in the ballroom. It must have activated some deep protective instincts inside him.

"Please Dad, don't do this! PLEASE."

"It's US versus _THEM_ Sofia, and I will protect my family." He stiffened, towering over her and looking beyond to the steward behind her. "Baileywick, escort Sofia back to her room, and make sure she stays there until it's safe."

The steward sighed, setting a soft hand upon Sofia's shoulder from behind. "Come Sofia, I'll escort you back to your room."

She was pulled backward, away from King Rolland and his knights, out of the planning room and any decision making process. Footsteps echoed down the corridors as the steward gradually made his way through the castle, guiding her back to her bedroom turned confinement. There was nothing for it. If Sofia didn't save Lucinda, Jade and Carol they weren't going to survive. She had to help them escape, somehow. Plans began swirling inside her as heavy footsteps fell along the corridors. Whilst traveling up the last flight of stairs Baileywick's sighs intensified. "Please don't think ill of your father Sofia. I know he's a bit, _irrational_ right now, but he's doing what he thinks is best."

"But it's WRONG Baileywick, surely you see that."

The steward stopped near an end table, producing a small cloth from his pocket to rub away a slight blemish on a candleholder, then taking it in his hand he ignited a matchstick and set it to the wick, lighting the passage. Sofia had barely noticed the night descending through the castle, but as the candle light flickered it set a somber pallor throughout the solitary hallway.

"Sofia your father has always put family above everything else. I think that when Miranda was almost injured today it brought back some painful memories for him. Ones he's tried to forget for a long time."

Baileywick began to walk once more, Sofia following the aged steward.

"What happened Baileywick? I've never seen Dad so irrational. He just won't listen to me. King Victor is the enemy, not my friends, and not his subjects."

The steward paused in an isolated corner. They had passed the servants staircase and were in a remote section of the castle. Briefly the steward glanced around, before finally setting his vision on the confused and anxious girl before him.

"Sofia I'm sure you realize that before his marriage to your mother the King was married to Queen Anne, the mother of Amber and James."

Anne.

That name Cedric had uttered on the battlefield. When she'd conjured a disguise of long blonde hair and brownish eyes. Similar to her sister's after all. It was all making sense, but was it just coincidence? Sofia stroked her Amulet anxiously with her good hand as the steward waited for a response. "Yes" managed to squeak out, and Baileywick continued.

"Most know that Queen Anne fell ill quite suddenly after a meal here in the castle, and passed in less than an hour. The trauma of watching her die was a terrible thing for the king, especially because…" With that the steward paused, obviously unsure if he should continue, but a long thoughtful look at Sofia steadied his resolve. "Because she had recently come with another child."

A hand clasped to her face to stifle the gasp seemed a paltry sum for that revelation, but the steward seemed to think it appropriate. "Yes, only the king and I knew as it was a recent discovery, but then they were both ripped from him in the worst way imaginable."

The steward inched closer, gently swaying his head back and forth. "Sofia that is why your father has been on edge ever since Queen Miranda announced her pregnancy. He's deathly afraid of loosing her and the baby, of the past repeating itself. That scare we had in Rudistan when Miranda fell ill quite suddenly was almost more than he could take. It turned out to be morning sickness, but if it hadn't been I don't know if your father would have survived."

Sofia would have clasped her deadened arm over her mouth to cover the second gasp, had she the ability to lift it. "I know, I'm only telling you this to make you understand how afraid your father is right now. He wasn't able to save Anne, and he loves your mother so much more than he ever loved his first wife. I know he'd make any sacrifice he deemed necessary to protect her and the baby. So please don't judge him harshly, he's trying to protect his family. His wife and children mean everything to him."

Thoughts and emotions were swirling around inside her, but she tried her best to sort through the confliction. "But Dad needs to stop protecting King Victor, not turn on his own people."

"He sees the villagers as a threat right now Sofia, as they are the ones who attacked his home. When he calms down I'll try talking to him again, in private, but for now he needs to know his family is safe. Once everything settles down it'll be okay. The king is a good man, he always has been."

Somehow Baileywick had navigated her to her second story hallway. Not too challenging, considering the weight of his words had distracted her mind throughout their journey. She couldn't help but dwell on what Cedric had said on the battlefield when he saw her in the conjured disguise.

' _Anne. I watched you die. I saw…'_

"Baileywick, did Mr. Cedric try and save her?"

"Why yes he did Sofia. We thought he was just painfully shy when he started here in the castle, but as time wore on we realized how strange and inept he was. However the king and I both felt like he did try with all his might to save her. But he failed, Queen Anne died, and then all his erratic behaviors magnified. After it happened we contacted Goodwin, and found out that she died from rare form of poisoning. There was no way Cedric could have concocted a remedy in time, even if he was competent like his father had been."

The upsetting undertones of Baileywick's low opinion of the sorcerer were but shadows to the revelation he'd just unloaded. Cedric's profound behavioral oddities had their origins in one, colossal failure. She wanted to run through the halls and find the sorcerer, wrapping her arms around him to heal this very old wound, but that was ridiculous. Here Baileywick had her almost to her room, and here she was expected to stay.

"I had no idea that's how Amber and James's mother died. I feel so bad for everyone involved, including Mr. Cedric."

"Please don't be sad. It was a long time ago Sofia, but it makes one reflect on the good things we still have. I am thankful every day that the king was more interested in tending to Amber and James that evening than his dinner, and now I'm thankful that he found your mother."

Reflecting on her time here in the castle, and Rolland's true happiness with Miranda, made her pace slow steps from her doorway. Concerned, Baileywick stopped as well. "Princess, are you alright?"

"It's just, I guess I always thought about Dad giving Mom and I everything when he brought us to the castle, about how happy Dad was making Mom, and not how much Dad needed Mom and the happiness she brought him."

"Yes, your mother was his blessing Sofia. He was in such pain for so many years. We all assumed he'd never remarry, but…" The steward paused, giving Sofia the brightest smile. "Queen Miranda is nothing like Anne was, and I'd never seen his Majesty so happy. You and your mother brought life and love back to this castle and to him, and for that I am eternally thankful."

"Aww, Baileywick!" Sofia gave him a half hug with the functional arm.

"Why thank you princess. Now please stay put, I need to tend to your father's requests but I'll be back every half hour on the dot to check on you."

CLICK. The door closed behind her, and again she was left in the room alone. It was a lot to take in. Cedric had failed, Queen Anne had died suddenly, taking a younger sibling for Amber and James with her, and now Rolland was afraid of the past repeating itself. So afraid he'd let Lucinda burn.

' _It's US versus THEM_.'

But which WAS she? The princess was caught all over again between social stratums. Sofia paced her floor, the memory of Lucinda's muffled cries growing in intensity within her mind with each passing moment. The air felt heavy, and she cracked open the window, letting in the cool autumn breeze. It helped to clear her mind. The priority was Lucinda, even if her friend had betrayed her trust, her life was in danger and in dire need of salvation.

More than just the breeze drifted in. Wormwood swooped, landing on the bed sheets. He began scratching at her covers to draw up bunches.

"Wormwood, what are you doing here?"

"I think it should be obvious to someone who kept birds as pets for years. She wanted to come so I'm _NESTING,_ and since you've no twigs I'm also _improvising_."

"Mia and Robin were friends, not pets Wormwood."

Her phoenix was right on his tail, swooping in to examine the mounds he'd created and cooing happily. The raven puffed up his chest feathers triumphantly as she nestled into the blanket folds. "If you say so. Do liberate me though Sofia, as I've another message for you." The raven cawed sarcastically and stuck out a leg, revealing affixed parchment. "It seems you've made a mess of things once more."

This note was hastily written and poorly tied, lacking all magical concealment he'd placed on the others. The ink was from an unfamiliar quill, and it was written on what looked like a scrap of book page rather than his typical thick and scented parchments. Cedric must have scribbled it hastily in the middle of other tasks.

 _As soon as I'm able to slip away I'll come. We need to DISCUSS certain things, before I go and make a further mockery of my own existence._

She couldn't wait much longer. Rolland had made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to forgive her dear friend. She collapsed on the bed, unable to exit through the bedroom doors for certainty of being caught. Noting her distress, the phoenix crawled out of the makeshift nest and curled up on her stomach.

Lucinda was going to die, and here she was laying on the bed. Waiting for Cedric, waiting for Amber, even waiting for Baileywick to check on her. Whether by Amalthea's torture, Rolland's hangman or on some chopping block in Maldonia, Lucinda was going to pay the ultimate price for all of this, as might Carol and Jade.

Sofia couldn't let it happen, but what could she do? Her normal spell-casting arm was injured, she'd been locked in her room, and her pleas for reason and mercy had fallen on Rolland's deaf ears. Even if she now had some sympathy for Rolland, she couldn't let Lucinda die.

Smuggling out her friends was the sole option, but there was only one way out of the castle not currently on high alert. She had no idea how to shrink those captured to make them fit through the tiny openings, so the dungeon wall would have to be removed magically to allow for their escape into the storybook tunnels, and out through the secret library.

But any prolonged absence would be noticed in this tense environment. There was only one thing to do. Though she was loathe to summon Scarlett again, but needed a cover, lest they all go looking for her. She stood there, hovering above her desk and the wand upon it when Wormwood lighted next to her hand.

"If you're thinking of summoning that copy of yours to evade Cedric you truly are daft." Fingers clenched around her wand as the magical instrument lifted off the dresser. "Don't do it princess. I'll summon Cedric. Don't think I won't, he'll catch you and then you'll truly be sorry for ignoring my advice."

"I have to save my friend Wormwood. Once she's safe I'll talk with Cedric and tell him everything. I owe him that much."

"Wrong answer." Wormwood was off, flying out the window. Her phoenix tried to swoop after him, but the bird was gone. Her companion pivoted and landed on her shoulder, cawing loudly in distress as Sofia clanged the window shut in frustration.

"I have to save Lucinda, so I guess I better do this fast. DOPPLER DUPLICATO."

The copy sprung forth once more, materializing from the haze. A wand was pointed at the girl as soon as she formed. "Listen. I'm going to be as clear as possible. Once I'm through the wall you need to bang on the door until Baileywick answers. Once he does, say you want Amalthea to cast a protection charm over your room to keep everyone out. It has to be Amalthea, Cedric won't do." The copy nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get Amalthea out of the dungeon to avoid fighting her. I can't win with my arm like this."

"Alright _Master_. Then what?"

"Just wait, and once Amalthea is done just stay here, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and just keep everyone distracted so that I can slip out with the others and save everyone."

Her copy said nothing, just stood there and looked down at the bandage. Sofia tossed off her princess dress and managed to get the green fighter's dress assembled once more. The deadened arm wasn't helping, but at least it didn't hurt. This was a stealth mission, but she couldn't afford to be seen. Not after Rolland's trip off the deep end. ' _Anyone'_ who was involved could easily include her own neck, she was sure of it now.

"You can't just leave them in the library." Sofia turned to Scarlett, whose terse words were very accurate. The Library was still Enchancia, and once the prisoner's absence was discovered the knights and guards would be sent to look for them, assuredly.

"Then I'll have to get them to Friezenburg." Her copy nodded. "Okay then I'll be done sometime in the middle of the night. Just please don't do anything bad, okay, and be here in my room tonight when I get back." Sofia turned to face her copy one last time at the wall before shrinking.

"This is the last time I'll force you to help me Scarlett, I promise."

The girl bit her lip, giving off a horrible stare as Sofia shrunk down, wand in hand and disguise conjured. "I guess I'll have to make it count then." Was whispered by Scarlett as the wall gap closed behind her, but it was too late to go back. Time was of the essence, and lives were on the line. Snaking through the internal corridors she made her way down to where the dungeon should be, and waited. There were muffled cries on the opposite side of the brick walls, and she used the Vannisimo! spell to create a peep hole. Lucinda had collapsed on the floor of the cell, her body contorted in unnatural ways. She was being tortured by Amalthea, who loomed above with wand drawn, not truly enjoying this but performing it all the same. An ominous light flowing from the tip of her wand.

The creaking of a heavy door, and royal guards accompanied by Baileywick were in the dungeon. Some words were exchanged, and thankfully Amalthea departed. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them the entire wall was disintegrated, and Sofia stumbled out. Several shouts of joy were stifled by others as Sofia melted away the bars and gestured for those captured to escape into the secret tunnels. Jade crawled out, stunned and upset, "Who are you?"

"That, little freedom fighter, is the Mystery Mage who liberated the slaves, and who in this disguise bears a striking resemblance to the last Queen of Enchancia."

"Disguise?"

Sofia sighed, "it's ME Jade. Sofia. I'm using magic to conceal my identity."

Jade mouth flopped open, but there wasn't time for a full explanation. "Just get through the wall, quick!" Sofia breezed past them to the darkened mound of human in the last cell.

Lucinda was still in a heap, sobbing lightly as the disguised princess bent down to her friend's head. Soft healing light streamed from her wand, and her friend was able to regain control of her extremities.

"I'm so sorry Sofia. I thought we could end this."

"They almost ended you. Now come on, we can talk once you're safe."

They limped to the storybook boat, Sofia reconjuring the wall behind them. It was only a matter of minutes before Amalthea returned, and they needed to be out of Enchancia as fast as possible. A little magical assist to propel the boat, and they'd made it to the Secret Library.

"Up, up! Go! There's a windsail up there!"

"Really?! I've never seen one before. Look at that propeller! This place is amazing Sofia." Jade was looking around briefly at all the books, but Carol kept her focused.

"There it is!"

Once boarded they let out a collective sigh. "That was close." Lucinda collapsed downward and all three of her friends stood opposite the miffed princess on the small rotary windsail. The enchanted tree faded into the distance as Sofia set the trajectory toward Friezenburg.

"Wait Sofia, where are we going?"

"Friezenburg, obviously. None of you can stay in Enchancia after what you did in my castle. I heard Rolland decree anyone involved in that attack was to be hanged."

Jade gulped, suddenly aware or her own mortality as Lucinda regained her footing. "But I need to stop at home, for supplies."

"No way."

"But Sofia I need a wand to fight, and another broom, and some remedies for helping the injured. If I might never come back home I need to leave prepared, otherwise I'm useless to the people fighting in Friezenburg."

"This is a bad idea." Sofia cringed.

"Please, we need to stop at my house, then go back to Friezenburg."

Solidly opposed to this, Sofia gripped her injured arm as Lucinda inched closer. "Please friend, I realize I was wrong to try and go after Victor at your home."

"Oh _NOW_ you realize. Why didn't you listen to me? Friends listen to each other."

"We had a real chance." Carol interjected.

"No, I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry Sofia." Cautiously the princess turned to look at her friend, who was indeed truly sorry. "Okay, if you think we should go straight to Friezenburg, we'll go. It's your decision. You're in charge Sofia."

Lucinda stood back, waiting for the princess's decision. Wind whistled by their ears, whipping Sofia's conjured long blonde hair about her back and shoulders and lengthwise over her arms while she struggled with the decision, but ultimately Lucinda was right on this front. A witch relied on a wand for defense as much as a sorcerer did.

"Okay, a quick stop for the essentials and we are out of there."

"Agreed."

As they anchored alongside Lucinda's family home a great clamor arose from the direction of the castle. Being situated on the outskirts of town afforded Lucinda's home some level of anonymity, and wands, charms and brooms were being shoved into bags rapidly. "Uh, guys, I think they've figured out we're not in the dungeon anymore." The panic growing in Jade's voice.

"Come on, quickly let's go!" A bow was conjured for Carol, as was a full quiver of arrows, which was passed to the eager freedom fighter.

"Okay I think I got—"

Whoosh. An arrow flew by, imbedding into Lucinda's window. A great conch shell was blown, as was their cover. "Reinforcements are coming!" cried Carol.

The howl of dogs and the stomp of horses hooves grew in intensity. Sofia kicked loose the windsail's anchors, sending Jade and Carol up into the sky. Carol reigned down arrows while several horses drew nearer, their frantic pursuit and call to surround the cottage escalating. They'd been spotted.

"LUCINDA NOW!"

The witch exploded forth from her bedroom laden with bags of magical necessities, grasping at Sofia's waist. Several loose items went crashing to the ground two stories below, as a knight on a flying horse came charging forth. "Stop! In the name of the king!"

Lucinda navigated the broom they were on straight into the ground. The pursuing horse had to dive upward to avoid careening into them. As the horse ascended into the sky Sofia shot a disappearing curse, making its reins vanish. Without those there was no way for the knight to steer the horse, neutralizing the aerial pursuit. However using her good arm to cast the spell required her to let go, and gravity took its course.

"STOP THEM!"

Rolland's command was the last thing they heard before Sofia went headlong into a bush. Lucinda had managed to keep hold of the broom and dove to the side. The urgency was dire, and Sofia flopped out from the foliage and into the meadow. Staggering to her feet she saw Rolland, riding a magnificent stallion with several knights surrounding him in a protective formation. His eyes were transfixed upon her in a state of terror.

"ANNE. It's impossible."

"HEX!" Lucinda had enchanted the dried grasses of the field into a hedge of brambles between where Sofia stood and the cavalry in pursuit. "Come on let's GO!" On approach Lucinda went swooping by, catching Sofia by her good wrist and in one fluid motion tugging her into position on the long handle of the broomstick.

A lightning bolt whizzed by, and looking back Amalthea had rode up alongside the stunned king. Taking aim once more the royal sorceress had locked in on her target, but Rolland held up a hand, grabbing the royal sorceress's wand and blocking any further attack. Off they zoomed after Jade, Carol and the windsail. After several miles the girls caught up, and a series of deep sighs of relief were passed between them as Lucinda inspected what had stayed inside her many bags throughout the aerial gymnastics.

"That was a really bad idea." Jade had come to rest on the side of the sail's basket, staring after her home, now disappeared behind them in the blackness of night.

"Of course it was! You guys attacked my home. You all need to promise me that will never happen again." All nodded, including Carol.

"But how are we to end the war and ensure the freedom of Friezenburg's people?" the oldest woman stated solemnly.

Sofia clutched at her Amulet with her good hand, "I need to brew a special potion. It requires rare ingredients, but it'll work."

They finally landed on the outskirts of Birk's village in Eastern Friezenburg. Jade was filled with trepidation at the prospect of entering a war zone, but eased considerably when Jane and the rest of the Merry Helpers came bounding up to them. It seemed Carol had left them to help the injured, and ventured back to Enchancia alone, despite or perhaps due to the danger of being recognized after the battle to free Birk.

"Stay." Carol made one final plea. "At least to see your father. Your REAL father. He is a great man."

"I wish I could, but I have to go back as soon as possible and dissolve my copy. I don't trust her."

Nods of acceptance were given, and she was off without so much as a hello to her father or uncle.

Using the windsail to return home was risky, but necessary as she was still unable to effectively ride one of Lucinda's brooms. However she took a long detour to avoid approaching the castle from the direction of Dunwitty, instead navigating through the mountains and returning to the Secret Library. It seemed no one had discovered the method of the prisoner's escape, as the library and boat remained untouched. As she ran down the spiral staircases she caught a glimpse of the storybook, still sitting where she'd left it all that time ago. Unable to stop herself she picked up the voluminous story and, flipping through its pages was able to see that there were still many pages left blank.

The war wasn't over yet, and her family was made to pay the price. Rolland had nearly fainted seeing her in disguise, and now Cedric's emotional reaction to her disguise was needling at the back of her brain. She'd somehow stumbled onto looking like the former queen of Enchancia, Amber and James's mother. Poor Cedric, he must have been overwhelmed with feelings of inadequacy, and Rolland, seeing the ghost of his dead wife could only exacerbate the emotional turmoil he was suffering with.

The princess assuaged herself with the knowledge that for now everyone was alive, and that was paramount. Now that Lucinda and the others were safely outside of the royal's reach she could confront Cedric and ask him the pointed question James was so insistent she asked. She had to do this, to finally put to rest her own emotional strife that she might focus whole-heartedly on brewing the potion, harnessing the Amulet's power, and stopping the war.

Up the secret passageways she traveled, and finally shrinking down she entered her bedroom once more. The arm had begun to throb, but she was struck by the visage of Scarlett, in her nightgown and waiting for Sofia's arrival. The copy was seated in front of the dresser staring at her reflection, the only light in the entire room a single candle sitting on the tabletop beside her.

"Uh, I'm back."

"So you are Princess Sofia."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sofia changed out of the green fighter's dress and into another nightgown. Slowly the princess squared herself up behind the conjured apparition, almost trying to avoid the uncomfortable melting that needed to occur. "Well, did anything bad happen?"

The girl broke her trance-like stare at herself to gaze upward at Sofia through the mirror's reflection. "I did as you asked, and apparently it worked because the palace flew into a panic once they realized the prisoners were gone."

"Is that it? You were in here the whole time."

"Well no. I went with Cedric up to his tower and discussed things."

Sofia felt her heart flag. "I didn't ask you to do that."

"No, but he came looking for me, well _YOU_ , so it needed to happen."

There was silence. She was obviously waiting, but Scarlett just went back to staring at herself in the mirror. "Well what did he say?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself."

"You're serious. You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

"You didn't tell him you were a copy, did you?" Nervously escaped the princess. After a moment Scarlett looked down at her hands, to a bit of parchment in them.

"No. If you're so perfect you can summon up the courage to tell him you've been lying to him and conjuring me yourself, since you have to go talk to him anyway."

She felt horrible. Scarlett seemed so defeated. "Look, it's nothing personal but I can't keep doing this. You're really not me, and things keep getting messed up when you're around. I'm sorry, but it has to be like this."

"You said that already." Slowly Sofia lifted her wand and pointed it at the back of Scarlett's head. "WAIT!" Without turning Scarlett lifted up the piece of parchment. "I found this spell in Cedric's workshop. It will make me disappear WITHOUT pain. You can at least grant me that, right? You don't want to intentionally cause me agony, right? You're not _that_ heartless."

Slowly the princess took the parchment from her identical hands, and read it over in her mind. It looked harmless enough, but she had no idea what spell it was. Her copy had complained of the pain inflicted by melting every single time she'd been dissolved though.

"Sure, it's the least I could do."

"I guess it is."

"Well, uh… goodbye." The girl never moved, forgoing even a blink. She only stared deep into the mirror's reflection, as if taking in these final moments of existence. "Thanks for everything."

Scarlett would speak no further, and so Sofia began to conjure the spell written on the parchment. As the last word trailed out of Sofia's mouth she saw her copy in the mirror's reflection dawn a wicked smile. Magic shot from her wand towards the girl, who dove to the right, landing with a thud upon the ground. Everything moved in slow motion as the spell ricocheted off the mirror, connecting with Sofia's chest. A blinding green light engulfed her, and once the swirling subsided she was sprawled on the floor, engulfed by waves of purple energy.

"What happened? SCARLETT! What was that spell!"

The wall moved.

But it wasn't a wall at all. Instead it was a huge foot coming towards her. Sofia lunged forward but banked up against a hard clear barrier as she was lifted by some unseen force off the ground. It seemed as if she was shooting up stories high, but was instead brought eye level with Scarlett's face, now made gigantic.

She'd been shrunk, but not by request. As the fog dissipated she realized what had happened, the reflection in the mirror too real to imagine. Scarlett was holding up the Amulet of Avalor, the REAL amulet that was supposed to be hanging around Sofia's neck.

She was inside the Amulet of Avalor. That massive grin spread across Scarlett's face as she gazed at the Amulet, and then that devious laugh, the one likened to Cedric's old musings sprang up. Immediately her phoenix, who had been hissing at the copy, attacked. Scarlett batted at the bird, knocking it with the brush handle into the window. It listed open, and the bird flew out. Scarlett quickly closed it, shaking off the few loose red feathers the bird left behind.

"Silly bird. Doesn't matter anyway. NowI'm the _only_ Sofia, and that's not even the best part."

"You let me go this instant!" Her copy seemed not to register her words. Oh NO. Her voice couldn't penetrate the Amulet.

"The best part is your Amulet can't curse me because _I'm not real_. If it even tries _YOU'LL_ be the one who's cursed, if you're not already. After all, my entire existence was your doing."

With that the girl turned, pulling open the dresser drawer. Slowly the Amulet sunk into it, Sofia screaming for it all to be some horrible dream.

"Friezenburg. Maldonia. Leidleville. Even Enchancia." A wicked upturn sprang across Scarlett's lips. The Amulet touched the planed wood of the drawer, slowly coming to rest.

"It's Scarlett's turn to reshape this world, and I know just how to do it."

The drawer slid closed with Sofia imprisoned inside the Amulet, the princess now powerless and enveloped in darkness.

Oh _NO_. What had she unleashed?


	32. Chapter 32-Wickedness

Author's Note: Well Cedfia fans, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its time has come. This chapter is **A) DARK**. **B) contains sexual situations** \- those younger teens please not to be reading, and elder folk please be not offended. Scarlett uses her attributes to her great advantage.

 **Chapter 32: Wickedness**

The soft purple glow inside the Amulet consumed her. At first she couldn't believe it had happened. This harbinger of doom couldn't really be wreaking havoc in her skin, could she? Was Scarlett truly a bad copy, or perhaps something hidden deep within herself; the logical, methodical part her empathetic nature kept subdued? It didn't matter. If she ever got out of here Scarlett was done. _Never again_. If only something or someone could fix this and set her free, but bargaining with empty space was getting her nowhere. The Amulet didn't seem able to respond anymore than she was able to escape it.

As the hours spent in the eerie purple glow wore on she began to dwell on all the lives Scarlett would forever scar if she got her way. All the peoples of Friezenburg, Maldonia, Leidleville and even Enchancia were in danger now, all because Sofia couldn't be more than herself. All because she couldn't rise above it all and do everything, _be_ everything asked of her. Feeling the utter failure seep into her skin she finally came to accept that without external aide she was completely helpless. Undoubtedly the callousness of her copy and erratic behavior would eventually be discovered, but would it be in time to prevent catastrophe? And even then, would anyone ever find and free her from this prison?

Uneasy sleep slowly took her. She dreamt of broken kingdoms, weeping refugees, and other hellish nightmares that would come to pass if she was unable to find a solution to the strife now gripping half the continent. The darkness beyond the purple haze began to soften in the morning light, waking the princess. Sofia found that the magical bandages slowly healing her shoulder seemed to have kept their effect. The throbbing was lessened, although she longed for any of Cedric's many spells to numb the pain.

Cedric.

She still hadn't spoken with him, and now her copy roamed free to inflict untold pain on him as well. Intense light streaked in through the drawer's keyhole, and the slight tinge of hunger gripped her innards. An entirely new panic set in, for if she was hungry that meant she could very well die in this prison from starvation should no one come to her aide in time. Then what would happen to Scarlett?

Once more she tried with all her might to pound upon the jeweled prison walls, but to no effect. Exhausted from little sleep and overexertion she collapsed backward, trying her best not to cry and failing miserably.

"Please, PLEASE Amulet if you can hear me, help me. I'm sorry for creating Scarlett, I'm sorry for everything. PLEASE I don't want to die, not like this. Not when everyone needs me. PLEASE." More hours ticked by in utter desperation.

Somewhere past midday there was a faint scratch, so quiet in fact Sofia almost didn't realize it had happened. Then another, then a third. She stood on her tip-toes trying to peek through the keyhole and saw the flash of grey fur and heard several grumbles of an old rabbit trying his best to clean the princess's room, a duty he hadn't flagged on, despite his old age.

Clover.

The drawer squeaked open, and floppy ears tumbled down from above. "Let's see, this should go next to the… WHOA." The bunny was standing on the tabletop above the drawer, peering over the edge into Sofia's prison. As soon as he laid eyes on the Amulet of Avalor he'd lost his grip on the laidelilly vial. It tumbled into the drawer without ceremony, knocking into the Amulet. Clover managed to paw at the jewel frantically, bringing it up onto the table. "What in the world is this doing here? She NEVER takes it off and… Oh no. She must have conjured that copy again! And now she's in trouble!" Sofia sprang up with joy, for even if Clover didn't know where she was at least someone knew that her imposter was running amok in the castle.

"Wait, is this the real Amulet, or the copy? Either way, I've got to find Sofia."

The rabbit sat back on his haunches staring at the object. Sofia tried with all her might to alert Clover to her presence inside the jewel, with little effect. "I bet Wormwood would know if this is the real one. Oof. I really hate that guy."

The rabbit hedged a bit more. "And now I've got to lug this thing up all those tower steps too? Girl does not feed me enough for this."

"I'll feed you all the carrots in the castle Clover, just take me to Mr. Cedric! He'll realize and free me! PLEASE!" She knew her bunny couldn't hear her, and that she would finally have to come clean about the copies existence, but it was better than starving to death and letting Scarlett cover the lands in blood.

Taking the clasp and a bit of the Amulet in his mouth the rabbit slowly hopped down from the dresser and over to the small hole in the wall. He labored to carry the thing through the back passageways, finally emerging at the internal corridor opening nearest Cedric's tower steps. The poor guy took forever to get it up and over the lip, and finally flopped out. Deep love and admiration for her decade-long companion welled up inside her at his devotion. "Oh Clover. Thank you."

Of course her praise went unheard, and he began the torturous process of hoping up each of Cedric's steps, then lugging the Amulet up behind him. She smiled widely with each grumble the bunny made. Thunk. About ten steps up he had to stop to catch his breath. "This bunny is OLD." Another five steps up, and again the Amulet landed with a thud as Clover slid down onto his belly. "At my age I should be pampered, not lugging this thing up Cedric's endless stairs. Oof. I need a vacation." Ten more steps, each one with a louder groan, and he was nearing the final turn in the stairs. He stopped to catch his breath once more, staring down the Jewel. "Alright I can do this. She's always been there for me, even when no one else was, and right now she's in trouble." He lunged forward and took the clasp in his mouth, prepping for the final set of stairs when a loud bang came from above. Quick footfalls and Sofia began screaming. Those weren't Cedric's.

"RUN CLOVER! RUN!" The walls of her prison deadened the sound of her screams before her rabbit could hear her cries.

Around the corner came a flurry of petticoat and purple dress folds. Scarlett was three steps down before she saw the rabbit on the stairs. "Oh _there_ you are Sofia! Girl you need to be more careful messing with magic copies. Well you probably can't understand me without it but…"

They both stared at each other for a brief second, and Scarlett smiled, a foul glint in her eyes. "Aw Clover, come here with that my sweet little pet." The bunny froze, then stared at Scarlett's chest.

"Pet? Wait a minute, Sofia never calls me…Uh OH." Clover knew.

The girl took one look down, and giggled as she clutched the fake Amulet around her neck. "Caught me."

"RUN!" Sofia screamed.

A blur of fur was heading down the stairs belting out muffled screams while trying to dodge her swiping hands. "Give that back you little miscreant! I'll teach you!"

He barely managed to get down the stairs, the Amulet rolling from his mouth as he collided unceremoniously with the landing. Scarlett saw the opportunity and jumped over him, but a sudden burst of energy from the old bunny and once again the Amulet was in his mouth while he was heading back to the small hole in the wall.

Smart move. The girl couldn't shrink like Sofia could, not without the Amulet, and lacked the ability to cast a spell. He was ten yards away from escape when suddenly Sofia was in freefall. The Amulet had continued onward, but the bunny had been caught by the hind legs and ripped backward. The jewel rolled to a stop alongside the wall and Sofia watched in horror as her dear friend was suspended in midair, held up by his hind legs. Kicking furiously to get away did little good as Scarlett snarled at the upside down rabbit. "Now what to do with you? I can't have you trying to alert everyone, especially Cedric. He'll figure it out for sure if you start acting strangely around me. I've already got the bird to deal with." The girl looked around as Clover struggled.

"What did you do to Sofia?! Let me go!"

OH NO.

Scarlett was staring at the open window at the end of the corridor. With one hand she held Clover's hind legs, and with the other bent down and picked up the real Amulet of Avalor. They were three stories up, and his old body would never survive the fall. "NO! NO SCARLETT DON'T! _DON'T_!"

The copy was moving to the window. Clover managed to curl upward and bite her hand. The imposter jumped, but didn't let go. Instead she angrily tossed him slightly into the air, grabbing at the scruff of his furry neck. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Sofia screamed with all her might, pounding against the walls of her prison with both her arms, despite the pain, to no avail.

"I'm just as much Sofia as she was, only I'm better. I can do what she couldn't, stop this war and cover the lands in stability. Birk is already conquering Friezenburg, but he has no idea how to rule a kingdom. As his daughter I'll naturally be the one to take command of the situation. Maldonia is next, but I can conquer it in two days time with the help of a certain forgotten prince. All he needs is a little… _persuasion_. Which leaves Leidleville, and ultimately Enchancia, before the scourge is purged and all is set right in the world. I'll complete the story, where Miss goody-goody never could."

Scarlett took a few more steps toward the open window, the bunny flailing wildly in her clutches. "You could have stayed with me, I'd have fed you all the carrots you'd liked, but _NO_. You just had to be devoted to Sofia, just like that bird, and that horse." Scarlett was standing in front of the open window now, the slightly chilled breeze tousling her shoulder-length auburn locks about her shoulders. Scarlett set the hand with the real Amulet along the windowsill, staring down the bunny that couldn't struggle free.

"Say hello to Robin and Mia for me."

Clover stopped struggling, the understanding of what was to come gripping him.

"I'm sorry Sofia. I tried."

CAW!

A mass of bright red plumage tore at Scarlett's neck and face, knocking her backward. Arms went up, but the girl didn't let go of the Amulet. As the girl stumbled she tried lobbing Clover at the bird. Missing the phoenix Sofia's beloved rabbit went headlong into the wall, connecting with the most gruesome crack she'd ever heard.

" _NOOOOOOO!"_

The phoenix attacked again, its sharp talons trying to rip at the wicked copy. Scarlett started swinging the real Amulet at it, then fled down the corridor. All Sofia could do was look back at her dear companion, now laying still in a heap on the corridor floor, motionless.

Scarlett was down the hallway in seconds flat, and reached her bedroom as the phoenix came swooping in. The door slammed shut right into the bird, and another horrifying thud resounded as Scarlett ran to the mirror to inspect the damage. There was a slight tear along Scarlett's temple. Almost imperceptible, but instead of blood that black Miasma leaked out.

"Not good. Not good at all. If he sees this… I guess I'll have to fix my hair a bit different." Scarlett looked down at the Amulet, cursing. "You just don't give up, do you? I'M IN CHARGE NOW. Get used to it." Scarlett ripped the fake jewel from her neck, slamming it down on the tabletop, then clasped the real Amulet with Sofia inside around her. "Alright FINE. I've got to keep a closer eye on you, but it shouldn't be a problem." Amulet affixed, she ran an index finger over the scratch across her temple, then gathered a bunch of her curls into a sweeping dip and clipped the pin in place, covering the wound. "I _dare_ you Amulet, curse her. Curse her for everything she's done and more. Give her all the righteous fury you can muster for pandering toward peace instead of seizing the opportunities she's been presented with." She stroked that finger over the Jewel, and the lack of any twinkle in the mirror's reflection probably meant no curse had been granted for that horror in the hallway.

Inside Sofia cursed, screamed, and pounded against the clear walls knowing it would have no effect but still so hurt and angry she couldn't stop herself. Trying to get a grip on herself she played mental gymnastics. Maybe Clover was just unconscious. He would wake up, and figure out some way to let others know this embodiment of evil was running amok in her skin.

Now that the injury was concealed she went back to the door, unlatching it slowly with a pillowcase raised in defense, as if she meant to catch the bird. The door flung open, but the hallway was empty. The phoenix had flown off.

It wasn't more than a handful of steps before Amber had caught the imposter, beaming with joy, "I just can't thank you enough Sofia! All the planning is done for the ceremony and it's _perfect,_ and I'm so glad you resolved that whole… situation… with Cedric. Now you can really move on with your life."

Sofia's heart sank. Cedric was gay after all, why else would Amber say that?

"Me too Amber, me too. But I was thinking, why should you wait weeks for your coronation when we can have it all ready in a day? After all, Leidleville is anxious for the stability you will bring them."

Amber blinked, then looked down the corridor nervously. "Do you really think so Sofia? It's not too soon? Daddy and Mother were pretty against me doing this after all, I thought they'd need more time to accept it."

That wretched copy set a hand on her caring sister's shoulder, "Amber you are going to be a Queen, that means you should start making your own decisions, and don't you think Desmond's people will love that you've chosen to honor him this way? That they'll know everything will be okay because there will be an heir?"

Slowly Amber began nodding, while Sofia screamed for her to stop listening to these manipulations. "I… never thought of it like that but you're right Sofia! Desmond's parents are so old, the people of Leidleville must be worried sick about something else happening and having no royals to rule them."

"I know when I was a peasant I would have worried if something happened to King Rolland while you and James were babies."

Oh my stars, that sounded like horrible advice, but Amber was beaming. "STOP SCARLETT! STOP!" The words went unheard and unheeded once more.

"You should send word to Desmond's parents that you want the ceremony to happen immediately, first thing tomorrow! That way the monarchy will be protected." Scarlett was nodding furiously, bolstering Amber's slight uncertainties. "For Desmond."

"But what about Mom and Daddy?"

"You can tell them your decision at dinner, it is your life Amber and you should get to choose. I'll support you one hundred percent, after all, we're siblings." Amber beamed a radiant smile that matched her golden locks. A false hug, and the beautiful princess bounded off, leaving Scarlett alone in the corridor.

"Amber's as good as gone. One down, two to go. Gotta time everything _just_ right though."

"LEAVE MY SISTER AND DESMOND'S KINGDOM ALONE!" Screamed Sofia, but of course it went unanswered. The imposter tapped on the Amulet rudely, the reverberations knocking Sofia to her knees. "If you can hear me I bet you're just _loving_ this. Hahahahahaha!"

" _SCARLETT_!"

….

"NO!"

"But Mother!"

"No Amber, with everything going on right now you should wait before making such a huge decision." Miranda was still kindly, but very stern in her voice. The bombshell of Amber's accelerated timeline to inheriting Desmond's kingdom was not sitting well with their parents, and dinner had effectively halted for all but the voracious James while words went flying. Sofia shed ten pounds of relief, as Miranda seemed dead set against it. The princess watched all this drama unfold while dangling from Scarlett's neck, the delicious meal in front of her setting her drooling on the Amulet's clear walls. So close, yet so far away. It had been almost an entire day since she'd eaten, and the pains were intensifying. People can only live about three days without food or water, a fact she was acutely aware of. Thankfully Scarlett had remained silent through the meal, leaving Amber to Miranda's sound advice.

"Daddy please, you already gave me permission to marry Desmond, why is this any different?"

Rolland didn't answer, instead Miranda took his closest hand in her own, and gave the verdict that was truly the only reasonable response. "Amber, living your life in effigy to him won't bring Desmond back, and it isn't going to bring you happiness. Right now it may seem okay, but you'll get lonely, and then what will happen? I don't want the expectations of his kingdom and throne to dictate your future." Miranda wasn't making headway with the eldest princess, and turned to her husband. "Rolly, say something to her."

All eyes were on Rolland, who seemed to be nodding to his wife. Slowly Scarlett set down the goblet she'd been nursing. "Amber must assume Desmond's throne."

The way she'd said it, so regal and commanding without any hint of hesitation, was not Sofia's mannerism in the slightest. Miranda quite literally sat back in her chair, perplexed. "Sofia? You can't possibly expect your sister to go through with this?"

"Of course. She can and she must." Ignoring Miranda, Scarlett went right over her head. "Dad, you know more than anyone the absolute necessity of maintaining the traditions of Royalty. Without her the kingdom is left in peril."

The last person to be eating, James stopped at Scarlett's words and glared at the copy. Sofia knew his own future hinged on Rolland breaking with tradition.. _WAIT_ … So did Scarlett!

Leaning in, Scarlett dealt the final death knell. "These are troubled times Dad, and Amber will bring stability to Leidleville. It's better this way, for all kingdoms, including yours. The people need to know that the traditions will be upheld, or there will be further panic."

"But Sofia, surely you can't think that this is a wise decision?" Miranda was practically pleading. "Amber should free to make her own choices in life, and stay here at home until she's found her true calling, not running someone else's kingdom all alone. Please you all must see that."

Scarlett smiled one of those horridly wicked smiles. "Mom, it sounds like you just don't want your children to grow up, but we're not babies anymore. You've got a new baby to worry about after all, and should be focused on that, right Dad."

Did Scarlett just say that to her Mom? _Queen_ Miranda. WOW. Sofia had NEVER seen her mother blister so fast and furiously in her life.

BOOM.

Rolland was immediately putty. He turned to Miranda, taking her hand in his and stroking it lovingly to calm her fury. Scarlett simply smiled, knowing she'd already won. "Dearest, Amber can and will visit us often, you've been an amazing mother to her and she'll continue to have mentors in Desmond's parents. I know Amber can do this, she is grown now, like Sofia said."

"That's right Daddy, I can do this! All my life I've been training to rule a kingdom. I won't let you, or Desmond, or anyone else down!"

Miranda was shaking her head, in complete disagreement, but Rolland just reached his free hand up to stroke her jaw lovingly. "It'll be alright dear. I know Leidleville has boosted security along the border, and this is what Amber wants, what we all need right now is stability, and to maintain _control_ of the situation. Besides, there may be traitors in out midst, so Amber may just be safer there anyway."

Control…. That's what Scarlett was really after, in sum total. Complete, ultimate control of Friezenburg, Maldonia, Leidleville… Well she had Friezenburg and Leidleville pinned down, but what was she planning for Maldonia and… Oh no, _ENCHANCIA_. This was going to be awful, but HOW?! HOW TO STOP IT!

"But Rolly, I just don't think this is right." Miranda trailed off, and tossed the strangest, menacing glance at Scarlett, but the girl just continued smiling and took another swig from the goblet. She'd won by triggering Rolland right where she knew he'd fold, the traditionalist and stability aspects that he'd been clinging to throughout this turmoil, with a little worry for the baby tossed on top for good measure.

"It'll be okay. I have faith in Amber, and so, I declare that you've my permission." The eldest princess squealed in delight while Miranda shrunk. With that it was over, the rest of the meal suffered in silence, with Amber mouthing gratitude over the stuffed potatoes.

OH NO.

If Scarlett was able to push Rolland's buttons, whom else could she grapple with? A sudden panic gripped her, as she realized that everyone trusted her, _Sofia_ , with their secrets. She knew James was in love with Ruby, directly against Rolland's wishes, she knew Axel was a traitor to his country, and… Cedric. He'd tried to steal the Amulet. Sofia was loosing the ability to scream from weakness, the arm throbbing and her throat dry and hoarse. Instead she settled into the aerus of her Amulet, her head resting along the translucent prison wall.

Dinner over, Scarlett was out into the halls and up the staircase before she'd been caught by the arm. A menacing Miranda was glowering down at her. "Sofia what was that back there? You owe me an explanation for that."

Scarlett shook her arm free, further startling Miranda. "I supported my sister. We aren't kids anymore Mom, and you need to accept it. You've got your own bundle to worry about, and Amber knows what she's doing."

A hand was over Miranda's mouth. "Sofia that is absolutely no way to talk to another person. You know better than that. What's gotten into you lately?"

Scarlett angled one hip up while standing on the top step, "I've grown up, and I don't need you telling me what to do."

Sofia cringed at the venom behind that sentence, the sheer wickedness of Scarlett only masked by the face she hid behind. The abuse of the good will Sofia had spent a lifetime cultivating that made everyone trust her, how could she have been so blind? And how could Miranda not realize this wasn't her? Perhaps she did, on some level, but couldn't figure out yet just what had happened. The growling in the pit of Sofia's stomach made her plead with the fates that Miranda rip the Amulet straight off Scarlett's neck and take her to Cedric, but it was of no use. Pursing her lips and squinting, the Queen shot back. "You say you've grown Sofia, but an adult doesn't act this way. If this is some sort of teenaged defiance you're going through I understand, I went through it too, but I'd like to think you're smarter than I was, and will listen so you can learn from my mistakes. But most of all I'd like to think you'd be more careful with your sister, who loves you very much."

Teenaged mistakes? Scarlett just shrugged, murmured under her breath, and bounced a bit, "Thanks Mom. You're right and I'll think about it. Good night."

A bold faced lie if ever there was one, but no one suspected Sofia of such behavior, so the copy got away with it once more. She left the Queen on the staircase, walking confidently into her room. It was so shameful, but Miranda let her go. A nightgown dawned, and hair brushed out, she was readjusting the star pin in her hair to ensure the black cut was covered after changing while Sofia locked in the Amulet dangled between her cleavage. The primping ritual was interrupted by a knock on her door, and beyond it a none-too-pleased older brother stood.

"We need to talk Sof."

Scarlett sighed as the prince walked in. "Well what is it? Can't you see I'm getting ready for bed?"

"You were way out of line with Mom tonight, and I'm starting to think she's right about Amber and Leidleville. This isn't right."

Arms crossed, the doppelganger glared at the man much taller than she as if she was the dominant between the two of them, a wholly unsettling thought. "And just why is that?"

"Because Mom is right, Amber's not going to be happy. This will make her miserable."

"So? It's what she wants James."

His hands were up, shaking, "If you know that then why aren't you telling her to stop?! Sof you told me to pursue happiness, to examine what my life will be like in five years. Well why aren't you telling Amber the same thing?"

Scarlett made a little murmur, and her fingers began to wiggle. The girl was going to lie, outright, again. The murmur was her tell, if only someone else would notice it. Merlin help her, if the Amulet was cursing Sofia for this she really was going to starve to death inside the jeweled prison. "Oh _wow_ James, you are so right!"

He gave a half smile, then relaxed. "So you'll talk to her Sof? Because I think I should if you don't."

"Oh, of course I will. You don't need to get in her girly emotional space, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Sof! You're simply brilliant!"

Her copy nodded and Sofia cringed, "Absolutely. You can count on me, Sofia _the first_!"

Sofia could feel the girl laughing a bit, but James's seemed not to notice. "We sure can. Everyone counts on you Sofia. Thanks."

The door clicked closed behind him as Scarlett sneered, "Don't mention it. After all, you're next. Well, maybe not the very _next_ …" OH NO. She really was after James, and SCARLETT KNEW ABOUT RUBY.

Sofia cried out, "James I'm SORRY! I'll try and stop this before she hurts you, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Drawing a full length shawl over her Scarlett snuck out of her bedroom and up towards Cedric's tower. But the light of a single candle caught the imposter, her shadow dancing along the wall from its flicker.

"Princess Sofia, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Baileywick again. That murmur was heard under Scarlett's breath, and she turned, layering on sickeningly sweet and utterly fake platitudes. "Oh Baileywick, I'm in desperate need of a sleeping draught from Cedric. Don't worry, I'll be straight to bed after I procure it from him. No need to bother you with it, as you're so busy with helping Dad in this troubling time."

"It would be my pleasure Princess. I'll be sure to obtain it from him and bring it straight to your room."

"But Baileywick, I think it'd be better if I went up alone, after all, I heard about that incident a while back, and Cedric doesn't like when you disturb him after hours. You don't want him getting any… ideas… about your intentions toward him, _right_?"

Baileywick shook in a most uncomfortable way, shuddering the memory of catching Cedric in a 'compromising' position many years prior. "My word _no_! I did agree not to disturb him late at night, but Sofia…"

"It's _FINE_ Baileywick, he gave me permission to seek out sleep aids when I need them. After all, he's my friend still. I promise I'll be back in bed soon. You can come check on me in a little while if you're worried."

"Indeed I will your highness. Good night." Wow. She'd managed to manipulate Baileywick as well.

With that she bounded up the stairs to Cedric's workshop. The girl smiled widely, as Wormwood flapped in her face. "YOU! Out this instant, OUT! You're not welcome here. I'm starting to wonder if I should even let the real Sofia in."

"Good luck finding her, and don't you have to do what Cedric wants anyway, _familiar_? Hehe."

"YOU _Harlequin_! CAW CAW CAW!"

"Now that wasn't very nice." Scarlett began shouting, "Help Cedric! Wormwood's attacking me again!" The red curtains blocking the way to his bedroom flew back, and out the sorcerer came, arms flailing.

"Wormy what's gotten into you today!" He shooed the bird out the window and latched the panes behind, but instead of turning to address her the sorcerer looked away, toward his workbench. "I'm so sorry Sofia, I let him renter because I thought you wouldn't… come back…" Dejected, Cedric's voice dropped off.

Scarlett inched up on him, and the man backed away.

Sofia would have upturned the contents of her stomach, had she eaten anything within the last day. The conversation really had upended their friendship, just as she'd worried. Oh this was horrible, too horrible to endure.

Suddenly his spine straightened out, renewed energy bursting forth. "Wait a minute, you've come back! Does that mean… you've… decided?" The initial burst of energy tapered off by the end, leaving him a crushed soul. What decisions he was referring to, Sofia had no clue. All she did know was that he looked wounded.

"Oh, silly Cedric, I meant what I said and I'm still deciding. But that doesn't mean I can't spend time with you, does it? You still want me to visit, don't you?" The copy giggled, then leaned forward, batting her eyes and puckering her lips. She was almost flaunting the Amulet of Avalor straight into his face. Captured within it and now dangling from Scarlett's chest this was her chance. Surely Cedric would see her and set her free. He just had to. Sofia was pounding with all her might, that Cedric might somehow see her and realize what was going on. But no, he did seem to be staring at the Jewel, but then gulped strangely and looked to be in pain. "I truly am your _royal fool_. S-S-Stay with me, torment me for the sheer pleasure of it, do whatever you will with me princess."

"I intend to." The wicked girl pushed him into his bedchambers, and stripped her nightgown off before him. Sofia watched as the candlelight illuminated his strange expressions while watching this display. The man had broken out in a cold sweat, and was flush as Scarlett, now adorned in not but her bloomers pushed him backward onto his bed and crawled atop the sorcerer, beginning the process of removing his robe. "S-S-S-Sofia, N-N-N-No! STOP! P-p-p-please I'm asking you not to do this. Sofia…."

"Can't we Cedric? Who's going to stop us?"

He pressed shut his eyes and grabbed the imposter by her sides, tossing her off his lap and onto the bed alongside the wall. "Stay there and well out of trouble, I'm beginning to recognize your moods dearest, and when the moniker is dropped I'm _doomed_. After all, a princess should know better than to behave thusly."

The 'moniker'? HE KNEW Scarlett had dropped the 'Mr.', but hadn't figured out why. "Mr. Cedric it's NOT ME! REALIZE it's _NOT ME_! I would never force you to do something like this! NEVER!"

Scarlett didn't let up, instead her hands came forward and started undoing his vests, the yellow tie, and everything else. The man was muttering bits about impropriety, but not actual sentences, however he seemed passive in letting her undress him. Sofia hadn't realized just how intimate this all looked, having been wrapped up in her own emotions she hadn't fully processed what Cedric must have been feeling. He was uncomfortable, first and foremost, but not disgusted by any means. But then, Scarlett wasn't jittery at all while Sofia had felt so unsure. Scarlett left the golden star around his neck and then went straight for the pants, causing the sorcerer to yelp. He jumped up off the bed, protesting with an emphatic, "NO. Sofia I've said this before, and on this I'll not waver. The pants stay ON, understood. I'll not undo them with an unmarried maiden anywhere in proximity."

"I got them off you once." She snickered and he went crimson with embarrassment.

"Of all the insufferable injustices! You simply LIVE to torment me, don't you? Will you even force me from my bed? That I might be subjected to spend the evening in my chair while you writhe in my linens and pretend wretched princes accompany you, is that your wicked game?"

"Sounds good, but you won't be able to sit in that chair for five minutes. You're too bony." Scarlett rolled over onto her stomach, bunching up his blankets around her bare arms and glancing at the cold stone floor. "I'll give you five minutes before you fold and come begging to be let back into your bed."

The man looked positively hurt. Diving at the robe on the floor he brought it up to his chest as if to cover himself. A softly spoken, "b-b-bony… I thought you found me h-h-handsome…" trailed out of him as he looked at nothing in the corner of the room.

Sofia couldn't help it, she started screaming again. "I HATE YOU! HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU SCARLETT! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS LIKE THIS!"

Scarlett was up on her knees, gesturing him closer with her finger, "Aww Cedric, come here. I'm soft enough for the two of us." He whimpered while clutching at the robe, and then began stroking the star around his neck. Scarlett slowly stood and walked toward the leery man. She ran her hands down the sides of his bare arms and pulled him toward the center of the room. "Aww, poor baby. You know how much I need you. You're _my_ sorcerer." He finally looked up from the floor toward her. "How much you mean to me." That set off a fresh round of whimpers from the man.

"Who's the only one that cares about you?" Scarlett reached up and begun running one of her hands through his hair.

"Y-y-y-you are." He managed to squeak out.

"Who's the only one that believes in you?" Scarlett had narrowed the distance between them, pressing the Amulet and her chest up against Cedric's bare chest, the robe falling from his hands to the floor below them.

"Y-y-y-you are, Sofia."

The imposter swirled her lips nearer to his, and Sofia watched, dumbstruck as Cedric lingered, mouth agape, mere millimeters separating them. The initial raging jealousy Sofia felt was broken by the startling realization that he was mesmerized, putty in her hands.

Whispering, Scarlett drew her lips up to Cedric's ear. "Who is the only person in this world that will ever _truly_ love you?"

LOVE.

Cedric closed his eyes and drew his hands up and over Scarlett's bare hips, letting his fingertips graze lightly along the skin while he kissed her neck. "Y-y-y-you are the o-o-o-only one, my S-S-Sofia."

"Tell me what I want to hear Cedric."

His head bent down farther, resting those grey bangs along Scarlett's exposed collarbone. A single tear was shed, dripping down onto the Amulet. "I'll not say it, not while you let _that PRINCE_ touch you. Not before you've decided, lest you crush my heart in pieces just to watch me shatter."

"Right now he doesn't matter. _SAY IT_. You _know_ you want to say what I want to hear." Scarlett was coaxing him on.

Sofia ran on adrenaline alone to try and stop this complete manipulation of her beloved. "STOP TOUCHING HIM! HE'S NOT YOURS! STOP!"

"I'll not. I _can't_ say it. Sofia, why do you hate me so?" Cedric was whimpering loudly, clearly fraught with confliction.

"I don't hate you Cedric, would someone who hates you do _this_?" Sofia could do nothing but watch as one of Scarlett's hands slipped down into the depths of Cedric's pants, disappearing from view.

He didn't recoil.

He didn't run away.

He didn't cry for her to stop.

Instead his mouth dropped open as he started to emit out those little ' _mmmms_ ' and ' _ooohs_ ' that he'd been making while they were on the swing together.

The world stopped spinning as Cedric buried his head deeper into Scarlett's chest, actually touching the Amulet of Avalor with his nose as they rocked back and forth together in the middle of his room. He didn't seem joyous about the situation, but there could be no further doubt.

He wasn't gay. Oh no he really and truly wasn't.

"Say it Cedric, _say it_ … or should I stop?" The rocking motion halted and his arms went up, frantically petting her hair while setting soft kisses on Scarlett's exposed shoulders.

"N-N-No! Don't S-s-s-stop! PLEASE not _NOW_!"

"Maybe you'd like Westin to come and help you? After all, everyone else thinks you're gay." When she said it she laughed hysterically at him, making the sorcerer scowl.

"Y-y-y-you won't settle for anything less than my utter humiliation will you? ooooh why, WHY am I such a _FOOL_!'

"Tell me what I want to hear! Or my _magic fingers_ might just be too tired to continue." She demanded.

 _OH MERLIN_. THAT'S WHAT ' _MAGIC FINGERS'_ MEANT! No wonder Birk was embarrassed!

"Alright! I FOLD! _I LOVE YOU_! THERE, I S-S-SAID IT! I'll do anything you ASK! _I p-p-promise_! Just P-P-P-Please don't stop!"

"Good man."

Scarlett took another step forward, pressing the mostly undressed man into the back wall. With one sweeping motion her guilty arm tugged, and he cried out in that same sound Sofia had mistaken for agony when he'd been massaging her, and when they'd been together on the swing. There was no mistaking it now; it wasn't an actual cry of pain, but something else entirely, relief tinged with shame. With that he collapsed, slumping down the wall and panting heavily.

Inside the Amulet Sofia started to sob. How could she have let this happen? "Mr. Cedric I love you, I love you so much. I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Everything is my fault. I LOVE YOU, and I'll do anything to save you from her! I HATE YOU SCARLETT! I'm so, so sorry."

Scarlett just smirked, as if she'd conquered her prize. Without ceremony she retracted her hand, yawned and grabbed her nightclothes, leaving the sorcerer standing there and Sofia sobbing in the Amulet.

"Sofia? What are you doing sweetheart?"

Nightgown reassembled, she pulled the shawl over herself. "I'm tired, and I've got a long day tomorrow."

This abomination was almost out the workshop before the sorcerer blocked her path. "B-b-but won't you stay the night? After what we just did… well I assumed you would want to cuddle or something afterwards. I would very much like to spend the night with you in my arms, to know that you are safe, here in my tower and not off _gallivanting_ around and changing the course of nations." He'd begun smiling, a certain afterglow of affection softening his sharper edges. By the fates above, he really did love her. If not for the horror of Scarlett's manipulation and the side effects of starvation she might jump for joy.

But she was desperately hungry, thirsty, and still locked in the Amulet.

'Aww, Cedric that's so sweet of you." To that the man blushed, inching closer. " But Amber is going to be crowned Queen of Leidleville in the morning. I need my beauty sleep and Baileywick is going to check for me in my room soon."

The warm glow of affection drained quickly from his face. "What?! Sofia you can't possibly be going there, I f-f-forbid it! That putrid prince will definitely attend. I'm… I'm… I'm coming to protect you from him!"

Blue eyes flashed with impatience. "I'm not your wife _yet_ Cedric, and acting like that isn't persuading me to accept your offer over his, so don't get ahead of yourself and order me around. Besides, you can't possibly come."

"I… can't? I most certainly can and will. Royal sorcerers are expected to attend such things as coronations anyway, and you've already torn my heart asunder when left alone in Leidleville. I'll not have this Sofia, not in the slightest. I told you not to toy with the emotions of a sorcerer like this, the consequences can be dire."

"I'll do as I please. After all, it's my life and I'll have to live with the consequences. This is a hard choice to make, he's offering me everything Cedric."

His eyes dropped to the floor and resolve lessened, allowing the despicable imposter to pass by. She'd stepped through the door and onto the foyer before he managed to speak. "B-b-but I thought you'd never marry for anything less than love. Isn't that what you told me, Sofia?"

Inside the Amulet Sofia cried out, "I would never! I won't let this happen Cedric! I Ughh…." Hunger gripped her as Sofia collapsed to her knees, hands streaking down the sides of her jeweled prison. Suddenly the entire vessel she was affixed to lurched to the side.

Scarlett almost fell over. The girl managed to catch herself and resume standing as Cedric's arms hovered around her. Scarlett stood, slightly hunched over trying to process what had happened as Cedric blinked and drew his own conclusions. "Then you do still care about such things. Please, you approved of my home, the gifts I can offer you, and even of me, once. I know others see only my weaknesses, but surely _you_ of all people must see that my life has value, that I am someone worth loving. _Please."_

Scarlett shook and took the amulet in her hand, inspecting it closely. No emotional epiphany caused that list to the side, the imposter was a copy, and the physical toll being taken on Sofia was finally starting to translate. "Alright already. I know you're ah-mazing, I just need some time okay?" He cautiously nodded, then backed away a few steps. "But you still can't come tomorrow. I need you to do some research for me. You did say you'd do anything for me, didn't you?" She batted her eyes at him; that full-blown wickedness was up to something awful.

To that he paused, turning his head to the side to inspect her. "Just what sort of research is this then?"

"I need you to find me books on conjuring familiars."

He eyed her suspiciously, his trust evaporated. "As in, Wormwood, and your Phoenix? Why would you ever be in need of such things? I've already gone and created you a beautiful one to match your radiance."

The imposter glanced out the foyer window, and then murmured under her breath. Another lie was coming. "My phoenix can't speak, and Wormwood said it's because the spell went wrong somehow." That actually wasn't a lie, so it had to be for another reason than the one mentioned.

Cedric bristled, "Are you suggesting I cast it wrong? Sofia there is absolutely _NOTHING_ wrong with my spell! If anything it's a reflection of how you felt at the time, as she was made from your essence, your breath of life."

Scarlett let loose a wicked smile, "Oh I know, the breath of life indeed. I need to know everything about it Cedric. I want to know how you harnessed the breath of life in that spell."

"Whatever for my beloved princess?" Oh that sounded heavenly when he said it, but the context was horrifying. Why did Scarlett need to know about the phoenix? Was she going to stop the bird from trying to thwart her?

"I want to know how to imbue something with another's life force." Quickly Scarlett caught herself. "For the phoenix, of course." She let out a horrifying giggle, and Sofia realized that Scarlett wanted much more than to be a copy.

She wanted true life.

Scarlett puckered her lips and twirled his hair in her hands. "Please Cedric, you're the most amazing, wonderful sorcerer I've ever known, and you promised to do what I asked." Batting her eyelashes at him, the man melted into nodding acquiescence.

Sofia had no idea she wielded such power over him, and with his vast knowledge and Scarlett's ruthless ambitions this was a truly terrifying thing.

He stood tall, "Sofia, I'll do ask you ask, but I want you to declare right here and now that you are MY lover. Please dearest, you keep saying how much you adore me. PLEASE stop torturing me so, my heart simply can't take it. _Please_ don't make me do things we'll both regret, not again. Don't drive me to a madness I may not be able to contain."

 _MY lover._

It was almost too good to believe, but there he was, standing and declaring it as if it was some sort of shared universal truth. Perhaps to him it was, they'd been so close of late, and while she'd been so unsure he seemed to have already decided, despite the situation with Hugo.

Narowing in on him, Scarlett pursed her lips. "Just do as I say Cedric. I'm the only one who has ever cared about you, and ever will."

"Will you at least let me… me… k-k-kiss you, before you go wandering off to leave my heart in anxious misery once more?" He'd inched closer, and was looming over her. They weren't inside the tower workshop anymore, and his nervousness was palpable. He'd begun staring at the decorative gargoyle and fidgeting with his hands. "I k-k-know you said you don't particularly like it, but I… do." Licking his lips a bit, one foot started tapping.

"Don't touch him! NOOOOO! You don't care about him if you'd mess with his feelings like this! You don't care about anyone but YOURSELF! Cedric snap out of it and realize THAT'S NOT ME!" Sofia screamed, but it was pointless. Scarlett inched in and caught him in a lover's embrace.

The imposter suddenly ripped away, leaving him standing in the middle of his foyer longing for whom he thought was Sofia to stay. Of course Scarlett had no intention of doing so, and returned to her room in time for Baileywick's bedtime check. Scarlett lay upon the bed and stared up at her ceiling, the windows still shut and Clover nowhere to be seen.

"Tomorrow is going to be ah-mazing." The imposter began to laugh, "If all goes well, which I'm sure it will, Cedric will bring me the solution to stealing your life force and I will truly be my own master, then I can set everything right. After all, it's already in motion. Isn't that right _Sofia the first_?" She gabbed at the Amulet hard, knocking Sofia against the wall with force.

"Hugo, James, and then finally Rolland. This is _MY_ moment to shine." The wicked girl drifted off into slumber, leaving Sofia alone with her thoughts. Cedric _loved_ her, so did her family, and everyone she cared about was in serious danger. The horrors this girl had planned for the breaking day needed to be stopped, somehow.

"I HATE YOU SCARLETT! With everything in me, You're worse than ANY curse the Amulet could ever bestow!"

She gasped, and sank down onto the flattened Amulet laying square in the middle of Scarlett's chest.

Scarlett _WAS_ the curse, for her indecisions, prolonging the war, everything. Desperately clinging to both sides of the conflict she'd brought to fruition this apparition, one who was hellbent on ending the story, no matter the cost.


	33. Chapter 33-Manipulations

**Chapter 33: Manipulation**

Restless sleep did nothing for her. Perhaps a few hours had gone by before she awoke from the pain of her empty belly and flopped upon the smoothed, hard surface of the amulet. Scarlett took it all in stride, sleeping as though the world was her oyster to conquer. Perhaps it was.

It was all so much to take in. Cedric loved her, but something was gnawing at her, contributing to the restlessness of the night. Had Scarlett forever damaged his psyche? And why was she taunting him with Hugo? Scarlett had been adamant she didn't actually like Hugo when allowing him to touch her in Leidleville, so why make Cedric endure this?

The moon was but a sliver in the sky, casting shadows about her room. A soft poof broke the silence, as trails of green smoke wafted throughout the bedroom. If she'd not already been awake from hunger she'd have slept through it, indeed Scarlett was still slumbering on her bed. Appearing in the center of the room was a human figure, hidden in the shadows of the night. They held a stack of misshapen books that towered high above, obscuring their identity. However the smoke and its vivid green coloration betrayed its owner.

Cedric.

Struggling under the weight of the stack, he stumbled quietly about before setting the collected tomes down without a sound. Shifting the weight caused the top book to fall, knocking ever so quietly into his head. He managed to reach out and catch the thin text before it went crashing into the floor, but the muffled clunk of binding connecting with forehead made Scarlett snort and shift underneath the covers.

He froze, almost caught, but as the imposter drifted off once more he finally took exaggerated, silent breaths, and readjusted some sort of placeholder in the fallen book.

He set it down gently and drew his wand, the tip began glowing an ominous white shade, to illuminate the room with its dim haze. Indeed it was Cedric as assumed, he paused, rubbing his forehead at the point of impact, then inspected himself in her mirror for damage. After a fashion he shifted his gaze upward and began tugging at strands of his hair that had fallen out of place. Seemingly unsatisfied he tried repositioning the bangs and smoothing out the sides several times before giving up and sighing regretfully, obviously upset with the spread of grey hairs the last decade had brought. Some of the more prominent wrinkles also got disapproving strokes and pulls. Poor Cedric, this whole thing with Scarlett was bringing forth his gravest insecurities. His age, his appearance, and most definitely his confidence were all tinged in unpleasant tones. He set his gaze upon the sleeping princess and took a few pointed steps closer, that same look of loving devotion he'd worn after the incident in his tower plastered on his face.

What was he doing here? It was far from morning, the partial moonlight silhouetting him behind the glow of his upheld wand. He stopped a bit to rub his reddened and creased eyes. The poor soul had been up this entire time, riffling through spell books to deliver on Scarlett's request.

To steal Sofia's life.

A hand was outstretched toward Scarlett's curls laying scattered upon the pillow, but retracted at the last second, as if she might burn him. He stood straight and proud, then buckled, returning to his normal, hunched-over stance. The wand was set hovering to his side, and gloved hands drew in front of him, fingers fidgeting nervously, as if searching for the right words and coming up empty. He was probably trying to alert her that he'd collected the information she requested, but afraid of what reaction his presence may bring. The poor guy, he'd been traumatized by Scarlett's behavior.

Who could blame him for being leery of the girl? She'd used and abused his feelings, to the point of torture. How was Sofia ever to atone for the trauma Scarlett had inflicted?

Scarlett just laid there snoring lightly, oblivious to his presence. Suddenly he began pacing as if conflicted, then stopped and pulled a hand into a determined fist and disappeared in a poof of smoke once more. The imposter didn't stir, and Sofia was left in silence.

An uneasy feeling crept up inside her. He came uninvited into her room, while she was unconscious, in the middle of the night. He'd even drawn his wand as he approached her, while her doppelganger lay helpless on the bed. That was very unsettling, and the even more disturbing question of if this was the first time he'd done so sprang up in her mind. But then, Cedric did see himself as her lover, perhaps that was something a lover would do.

Perhaps.

Sofia had little time to ruminate on it, as he reappeared in another green poof of smoke, this time cradling in his arms a mound of fluff. Suddenly arms were flapping everywhere, trying to contain the ball of fur wiggling furiously. Two eyes and long ears struggled out of his spindly fingers.

"CLOVER!" Tears would have come from her eyes had she not been so desperately parched.

It was her rabbit, very much alive and seemingly healed. The bunny took one look at the princess laying on the bed and flipped out.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening till I know if she's the real deal! Thanks for the potion _magic man_ but I'm outta here." Those words were like music to hear ears, a bright spot on all the horrors Scarlett had unleashed.

"Oh Mr. Cedric, you healed Clover." That wonderful warm sensation ran through her arms, and for a second the ever present gnaws of hunger subsided. "You're so ah-mazing. I love you."

Unaware of her appreciation, Cedric was lost in restraining the rabbit. " _Shhhh_ , "Stop _struggling_ you fidgety fur ball. Simply tell her of my amazing healing prowess when she's awoken and I'll consider the spells paid for. Indeed this will do nicely to win her affections, now hold still."

Cedric extended his arms a bit, but Clover tried in vain to wrest himself from the sorcerer's grip and flee in terror.

He spit more strained whispers at the rabbit in a forsaken attempt to soothe the creature. "Ooooh, _Merlin's mushrooms_! What was the blasted point of healing you bothersome bunny if I'm not to receive the credit for it!" Cedric's eyes went wild as he began grinning. "I'll not lose _this_ time. Indeed, _that prince_ can never compete with my skills, she just needs a _reminder_ of my magnificence. I _demand_ you tell her this instant, woodland creature."

The wicked laugh. The devious grin. Cedric hadn't healed Clover out of decency or empathy, he'd only healed the rabbit to garner favor with Sofia. That warmness in her extremities melted away, leaving a hollowed out cold in its stead.

He was _scheming_ , and echoes of all the tricks he'd pulled in her youth to get her amulet resounded through her brain. "Oh no. You're not really trying to _manipulate_ me, are you Mr. Cedric? I know Scarlett's awful… but you're not like this, not anymore." But he was, twisting events to produce favorable outcomes _for him_. " _Please_ Mr. Cedric, don't do this. You're better than this."

Of course he couldn't hear her pleas. Cedric tried to bind the rabbits' front legs like he would have Wormwood's wings, with little effectiveness. Clover was out of Cedric's grasp and scurrying across the floor in seconds flat, the sorcerer scrambling behind him. The bunny fled into his secret portal, the wooden door slamming shut as momentum carried Cedric headlong into the wall. He connected, groaned, "Poseidon's pumpkins" coming out in normal tones as he slid into a puddle on the floor.

Scarlett snorted, and immediately Cedric sprang to his feet, drew his family wand and whispered "Dormintato!" The spell found its target, but instead of making the imposter drift off into sleep it seemed to have an opposite, jarring effect. Scarlett launched upward, the Amulet with Sofia inside went careening around, smacking the princess's injured shoulder into the Amulet. Pain shot through Sofia and reflecting that agony, Scarlett jumped backward in the sheets. While Scarlett was collecting herself from the rude awakening Cedric was frantically inspecting his wand. "Oooh, Prospero's pickles. What happened? It's always worked before, I…"

What. Just how many times had he cast a sleeping spell on her?

Oh no. Sofia had spent so many nights with him, and several times she woke up woozy, with the distinct impression of intoxication. It had started the morning he made her pastries. _Before_ Scarlett was conjured. Could he have been… casting spells on her, without her knowledge, to keep her asleep and accounted for?

"No Mr. Cedric, no that's not what you meant. It can't be, there must be some other reason you said that. You're a good person, I _know_ you are. You're my hero, I… I love you. You'd never do that… please _no_."

He inspected the tip of his wand throughout Sofia's breakdown as Scarlett regrouped. "Cedric? What are you doing here? I told you I needed to sleep." Once Scarlett realized the sorcerer was standing near the small portal the imposter grew serious. "What's going on? Tell me now."

The demand roused the man from his inspections, guiltily he flung the instrument back up his sleeve, trying in vain to salvage the situation. "Well I.. you see I went to find Wormy after you left and he led me to your rabbit, injured and in desperate need of my magical assistance. I healed the creature Sofia, but then the hairball scurried off into the wall just now. Who knew the castle outside my tower had all these irksome crannies for small things to disappear into."

Scarlett gave a soft, menacing laugh. "Who indeed." Puzzled, Cedric merely stared off as Scarlett reshuffled the blankets about. "Well if that's all, you can go now Cedric."

He jerked upright, "B-B-But Sofia, aren't you happy I healed your rabbit? And look here! I've gone and done as you asked!" The vixen in her skin sat up, looking incredulously at the man as he gestured wildly toward the table.

Scarlett gave a delighted little laugh and began stroking the Amulet as if to taunt the princess trapped within. "So you did, but you were supposed to do it tomorrow."

Two gloved hands were balled into fists and set into the mattress, the sorcerer leaning almost menacingly into Scarlett's face. "Oh yes well you see, there was a _slight_ change of plans. I've done the task you desired _ahead_ of schedule, now there's nothing stopping me from escorting you to the coronation and keeping that foul prince away, is there princess? Hehe…"

It was in that moment Sofia realized they were, in fact, manipulating each other. Their relationship a befouled dance of deception and lies. Going back, they'd been misleading each other for a long while, he was constantly making her promise to stay in his tower, casting spells on her and magically locking her in her room. He even bewitched Minimus to keep her from flying off.

But Sofia was no better. The lies of omission, the deflected truths, and Scarlett! The main reason Scarlett existed was so that Sofia could maintain the lie, flying off whenever she needed without making hard choices. Looking back farther, Sofia had been deceiving him for a long while. Even her participation in the Hexley Hall tournament was extorted from the man. "I'm… I'm sorry Mr. Cedric. I didn't realize what I was doing, how my actions were affecting you, and… and… how I've just been reacting to you as well. I even conjured Scarlett as a reaction to you destroying my room, but you only did that because I wasn't honest. I wasn't taking charge of the situation. The things you've done, they're just reactions to my… actions." Aunt Tilly's warnings to her echoing through her thoughts. "I'm to blame for this, for not taking responsibility and telling the truth, the whole truth at the very beginning. I should have waited and told Rolland, told you about the prisoners, but instead I just reacted and flew off. I didn't think, I didn't consider the ramifications. I just… reacted." Her energy drained, she languished on the realization.

Scarlett inhaled deeply, leaning away from the triumphant sorcerer. "Well then, I guess you did get it done, so I'll let you escort me tomorrow, you're better company than Hugo anyway." Cedric's eyes went wild at the prospect of winning that round with her, a reaction Scarlett was most displeased by. She knew Cedric was trying to thwart her plans, whatever they were. "Stop smirking already and bring me the book."

He bounded over to the enormous stack, then looked back, unsure which to fetch for her.

"Um… which book exactly princess? Or do you wish to read them all through till morning?"

"Ugh. I want to know how to transfer the breath of life into a vessel." An impatient nod, and the sorcerer redoubled his efforts.

"Right, here we are…" He pulled the thickest book from the stack and walked it over to her. She took it greedily and began diving into the volume, but all Sofia could see was Cedric, creeping closer as if to hover over the pages and Scarlett's lap. He gulped strangely before inhaling a deep breath and gluing his eyes shut.

"S-S-S-Sofia you p-p-promised to let me stay with you throughout your nights! I've gone and done what you asked, n-n-now honor your promises to me!" He held himself a stone upon her sheets, bracing for the impact of an expected negative reaction.

Instead of unloading, Scarlett reached a hand up, running her fingers through his hair, melting the man's resolve. Eyes opened wide to reveal iris's rolled back in his head, and that loving obliviousness rose in him again. She giggled at him, "Alright, you can stay and cuddle, but first get me something to eat. I'm really hungry, but not sure why. I ate a lot at dinner…" Scarlett trailed off with Cedric jerking backward, smiling widely. "Yes, yes, something warm and soothing from the kitchen. An excellent idea if ever there was. Never you fear, I'll be back in an instant!"

He was gone in a poof of smoke while Scarlett shook her head. "What an adorable mess he is. It's really too bad I can't just marry him outright, but there's only one way I'm going to be able to take over Maldonia and free the slaves. Isn't that right Sofia? Cedric won't like it at first, but he'll have me in the end, once I'm done with Hugo." She knocked a finger hard into the Amulet, jostling the starving girl.

Once the shaking stopped, Sofia stared up at this wretch who laid in her sheets. Scarlett meant to marry Hugo, steal Maldonia's crown, and once ruler free the slaves, ending the war.

It was a horrible one, but it was a plan to end the war, and in that way Sofia felt unsettled, in that even though Scarlett's actions were deplorable, she meant to end the bloodshed with her body.

"But don't you realize what that will do to Mr. Cedric! How can you string him along like this!" So many scenarios we flying by her mind as Cedric reappeared carrying a tall glass of milk and several fruit pastries pilfered from the kitchen.

Leering at the pastries Sofia was gripped by sudden, deep hunger pangs. Scarlett reeled to the side, but caught herself with her free hand upon the mattress. He was concerned but timidly crawled up alongside her in the bed, wrapping his torso around the imposter's seated frame as Scarlett began devouring the midnight snack. Once finished with the meal she ran her hands along his back, the sorcerer letting small mews of happiness escape, before cleaving into the book on soul transference. Half of an hour passed in the dim wand light before Scarlett began grumbling. "Not good… not good at all… she can't just die, that'll kill us both… but the bird might work…"

Sofia growled, "What's the matter _Scarlett,_ not as easy to kill me off as you thought?"

Louder Scarlett began interrogating the sorcerer. "Cedric, can the breath of life be transferred from one reflection to another? Cedric… CEDRIC I asked you a question." She shoved the man whose top half was curled around the imposter's bottom, the jostling made him grunt.

"nugh.. nugh.. Marry me. I have wants…" With that began to snore heavily.

Scarlett giggled loudly. "You're so hopeless. You'll make a great puppet, alongside me of course. Goodnight."

Scarlett managed to shove his head back a bit and laid down in the newly vacated space. Soon they had both drifted off, leaving Sofia alone with her own, unsettled thoughts.

…

The morning came soon, as Cedric rose just after the sun. Sofia had been drifting in and out of consciousness all night, but Scarlett was sleeping deeply. He managed to slink out of her grasp, and after lingering above her on the bed briefly disappeared in a poof of green smoke. He reappeared in a silent cloud carrying an ornately carved wooden tray. Upon it was set the most delectable stack of goldenberry pancakes, and alongside those gluttonous desirables was an empty cup. She couldn't smell it, but her tongue gaped out and stomach growled heavily nonetheless. Her sight was beginning to wane from hunger and dehydration. Cedric stood there with the tray, his nerves gripping him once more as the nervous shaking began. He was afraid to wake Scarlett still, and was offering up gifts to garner favor.

Lifting up her hand toward his unsure frame, desperate to wrap her arms around him and calm his nerves, it collided with the wall of her prison. All she could do in this state was watch the man second-guess every muscle, every inch of his mannerisms. Scarlett truly had him on edge.

The internal struggle he was fighting intensified, and after setting the tray down silently next to the towering stack of books he began pacing her floor between the window and the closet. Arm gestures started, and soon he was having a full-blown silent argument with himself. His repeated head turns and snarky glances had her imagining Wormwood alongside him for one of their famous quarrels, but no. There he stood alone, in the middle of her room. He finally set a foot down hard. The battle had been won, but who was the victor? Quickly he sped over to the tray. A thin vial was extracted from the deep sleeve of his robe as well as a large canteen from his chest pocket. He gave a final cautious glance back to assure himself the princess was still sleeping.

Ten drops of white potion fell into the canteen, and after a swirl a cup of blood red berry juice was poured into the cup.

Sofia's mouth fell open in disbelief. He was attempting to _drug_ her with Amalthea's potion. The vial and canteen disappeared into his robe, and he flung backward from the cup, as if the glass were on fire with his guilt. Indeed, Cedric seemed to be reassuring himself that this was justified in some way. For her part Sofia couldn't believe he'd actually try to drug her without permission.

"How could you do that? No, it's not possible. This is a mistake, please Mr. Cedric, you'd never… do that."

There was no mistaking it. The potion was meant for her, its purpose to level out her moods so as to avoid psychotic episodes where she'd end up hanging from a balcony, but she'd already told him she refused to take it further. Again the unsettling feeling crawled up her spine, for if he'd do it this time, had he done it other times as well?

Cedric glanced back at the sleeping imposter, whispering, "ByMerlin and the forces of magic around us, let this work."

His head sank low, shoulders slumped, and the hunched man was over to the side of her bed. Knees settled upon the floor silently, shoulders hovering over her. He seemed desperate to lay himself down beside her there, but held back. Ever so slowly his head fell to the side so as to not disturb the bed sheets, silver bangs trailing across his face. Whispers in the morning light broke the silence. "Oh Sofia, I know you'd never mean to be cruel. It's not in your nature." He suddenly grew hard. "This is all that wretched _war's_ fault. Those _filthy_ Friezenburgers, I'll forever curse the lot of them for what they've done to you."

The world contracted around her at his words, her arms pulling tight to her sides subconsciously. He'd fought in the war, he saw the devastation and carnage wrought by it. The people who'd been injured, he'd even called it a _slaughter_. Where was his compassion for them now?

Instead of empathy he began snickering at himself. "Just who am I trying to convince? This was all my doing, driving you away and into danger when I ought to have known better. If only I could find a way to fix you, return you to the girl I know you are, before they hurt your mind."

"Oh Mr. Cedric, that's what you think isn't it? That I'm still suffering from Donovan and the caves." Sofia took in a deep breath, "Okay I understand, what you're doing isn't right, but I understand."

Sucking back some serious emotions, Cedric continued on, unaware the real princess was listening in. "Oh Sofia, I'd give anything to go back to that evening in my tower. Your smile, that delicate white powder dancing along your skin, those beautiful lips pressed against mine. Oh how I wish I'd have died in that moment, it would have been a happy end."

"You… kissed me?" That afternoon, when he'd tried to brew Amalthea's potion and it had exploded white soot everywhere. He'd cleaned her…. Oh! That warm softness was his _lips_!

 _Wait_ … that means he really was her first kiss! "Oh Mr. Cedric, it was you. It was always you. Why didn't I see it sooner?!"

The sudden wave of happiness was tempered by her imprisoned reality, but he really did love her, didn't he? That was before she'd made the awful decision to conjure Scarlett after all. For his part Cedric turned his head upon the blankets, heaving a great sigh, "I won't need the adoration of strangers if I can have it from you. This time will be different, this time I'll win and live in bliss with my princess forevermore. I've just got to keep trying."

He walked over to the mirror, staring deeply at his reflection and sunk his weight into the tabletop, rubbing the back of his head, then letting his fingers settle on the yellow bow tie about his neck he crumpled into sorrow. "Perhaps it really is me, after all. Perhaps this is my fate… what I deserve for the sins of the past."

Stealing her Amulet? Maybe, but maybe not. It didn't seem like he cared about her amulet at all anymore. Half an hour was spent this way; Scarlett snoozing on the bed while Cedric stared at his reflection mournfully.

"What princess could love a pathetic _Royal Fool_ such as me?"

Sofia could do little but watch this self loathing, riddled with confliction. Now unguarded in his behavior, she was finally seeing his true self, and if she was entirely honest, it filled her with both empathy and disdain. She was absolutely certain there was so much good in him, he'd rescinded his chances to steal her amulet and been her closest friend, but then the forced drugging, the spells and the lies weighted heavily on her. Surely the bad aspects were Scarlett's doing. It just had to be.

Cedric finally straightened, lifting off the dresser he turned to head into Sofia's closet, emerging with the forbidden dress.

He held it up in the morning sunlight, and gave the faintest of smiles. Wand drawn, he set the fabric to suspension in midair, then twirled it briefly before stopping, the enchantment broken it fell to the floor and he stared up at the ceiling, cursing quietly under his breath with self-loathing.

Eventually he picked up the offending garment as Sofia watched, completely perplexed why he'd want to dance with the taboo garment in the morning.

Cedric folded the dress in his hands and, drawing one leg up upon her windowsill set the fabric along his lap.

"Oh my beautiful Anne, do you curse me even to this day? That my sorted past with you would come roaring back to simply repeat itself with her was my darkest fear." His head clanked softly against the window, agony writ across his face. "It must be me, I am the common denominator, reaching for the moon and landing upon the rocks below." His forehead slumped down the glass, bangs stuck trailing upward from the condensation upon the window. "That the heart you shattered all those years ago would reform, only to be rebroken in the same pattern, truly fate is the cruelest mistress of all."

He looked back at Scarlett, Sofia's heart shattering alongside his. "It seems I truly am unworthy of a princess's love."

Did he just?

He'd been in love before hadn't he? With Queen Anne no less.

Sofia's mind went wild, the way Rolland and Baileywick had reacted to Sofia in the dress, Amber's statement about the dress being a fashion from her mother's kingdom, it must have been hers.

Cosmic connections were snapping together at rapid speeds, _ANNE_ was who the letters were written about, NOT Rolland! _ANNE_ had injured his heart all those years ago. It was Anne who'd chosen to be the 'perfect princess' and marry _Crowned Prince_ Rolland rather than Cedric. It was an arranged marriage not predicated on love.

But Cedric _had_ loved her, with all his heart.

The realization left her a hollowed out shell. He'd _LOVED_ her, an all-consuming sort of love. That face he'd made when Amber mentioned her mother's funeral, and the yellow flowers, and… THE BOW.

He still wore it. Rolland had moved on long ago from what was described by several as a loveless marriage, but Cedric never did.

Sofia couldn't help but stare at it now, he was forever grabbing at it. There it sat upon his neck, the permanent etching of a love long lost to time, and death.

DEATH. The queen had died. Baileywick had mentioned how Cedric became erratic after assuming his position as Royal Sorcerer, then fought in vain to save the queen from an agonizing death by poison. It must have crushed him to be powerless while she died right before his eyes.

What horrible memories he must harbor. Sofia's mind raced as she remembered the conversation with Amber. Her sister had stated that Cedric was delirious after Queen Anne died, and crawled into Roland's bed, perpetuating the ubiquitous rumor he was gay, but what if instead…

Was he pinning for her?

Were they…. _Lovers_?

Queen Anne was pregnant when she died and… _Oh NO_ …. was it… really Rolland's baby?!

Sofia tried to grip reality, but it was all spinning out of control. If they were lovers… it was illicit. There was no way Rolland would have turned a blind _if condescending_ eye to the sorcerer had he known. Sofia shook her head, trying to clear the delirium hunger and tiredness were having on her reasoning. That didn't matter now, as Cedric said he loved her, Sofia, last night. After all, the former Queen had been dead for over fifteen years, buried in the…. Graveyard.

No.

She couldn't let her thoughts go that way. She couldn't let herself realize that when she'd been abducted, her life in imminent peril, that the thing Cedric desired most was in the graveyard.

"No. He loves me."

The thing he desired most _was_ in the graveyard. Anne was buried there.

" _NO!_ " Her heart shattered into a million tiny fragments, the fragile love she'd denied, suffered with and struggled against that seemed validated mere hours earlier was an utter falsehood. He might lust after her, want a life with her to stave off the loneliness, but Anne was his deep passion, his dark desire, the one he'd truly loved, and lost.

She broke down, dry heaving for lack of tears in her prison of lies, now laid bare. Her entire existence seemed to have been dangling upon high wires, now snapped she came hurdling down without safety nets.

Scarlett began to stir naturally as Cedric's sorrowful grumbles had grown in decibels at the recollection of Anne.

She rose, and sauntering over to where he sat on the windowsill in her nightgown. Cedric guiltily flung the dress behind him as the imposter cackled mercilessly at him, but the girl ended up kissing him on the windowsill, her legs between his knees in an undeniably romantic position. Cedric dodged away expertly when the imposter got a bit too physical with him, redirecting her attention to the breakfast he'd prepared. Anxiously he watched Scarlett down the tainted juice. Little did he know that a mood-altering potion couldn't cure the root cause of the erratic behavior.

Scarlett dawned that overly tight green dress and fended off all Cedric's protestations on the matter, finally agreeing to wear an overly conservative and fluffy overcoat, but Sofia couldn't focus on the details, the raw pain of realizing Anne was more important than she'd ever been to him stabbing her psyche. Cedric disappeared in a poof of smoke with the breakfast trays, and hastily Scarlett harnessed the opportunity to comb her hair and reaffix the star pin without the sorcerer noticing. The black cut still lingering on her temple. A normal body would have scabbed over by now, but not this wound.

Scarlett wasn't able to heal herself. A fact she was acutely aware of, and grimaced heavily.

There was a brief exchange about the spells for soul transference, most of it not to Scarlett's liking, but they were late for Amber's induction. Cedric seemed to be guarding her more than guiding the imposter toward the carriages, only to be confronted by a very angry James. Scanning over Cedric briefly the seriousness he so rarely wore frightened off the sorcerer. "I need to speak with my sister, ALONE."

"Y-y-yes my p-p-prince." Cedric did that strange bow and waggle he so often did to avoid Rolland, and hurried to the coach, waiting patiently for her outside of earshot but still within his sights.

Scarlett couldn't be bothered. "Oh, what is it now James?"

"You were supposed to talk Amber out of this, but when we woke up this morning she'd already gone in the main coach. What happened?!"

Incredulous, Scarlett stuck out her hip. "Well obviously I was tired, like I said, so I fell asleep and she was already gone this morning." James stepped back.

"Sofia I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't like it. You're almost, _mean_. I don't know if you really care about how this will hurt Amber anymore."

"Oh James, don't be weird. It'll be fine, I'll talk to her before the ceremony." Rolland had emerged, dressed in his finest regalia, and Scarlett zeroed in on her prey. "Now if you'll excuse me, you should get in the coach so we can get to Leidleville quick." She was off to greet Rolland, leaving James behind.

Eyes were batted innocently, and hands wrapped around the king's upturned forearm. "Good morning Dad."

That elicited a smile from Rolland. "Well Good morning Sofia. It's so good to see someone happy, it's been a while."

Scarlett stared wistfully at the marble steps, "Oh, it's not really a GOOD morning, but I'll put on any brave face it takes to make sure the kingdom knows we are stable and secure." An over exaggerated acting performance if ever there was one, but Rolland seemed not to notice.

"Why isn't it a good one? Amber is going to be induced as the heir of Leidleville today, and despite your mother's reservations, I agree with you that it's in everyone's best interest."

"Oh it _is_ Dad, but…" Scarlett shifted her weight and clung to Rolland, staring off at the clouds. "It's only that I miss Hugo."

Rolland grumbled, "You miss… Hugo. But Sofia he and his family's presence in our kingdom was the root my people's dissent, or so I've been led to believe."

"Of course Dad! I completely agree with you that you had to send Hugo back to Maldonia, but I still miss him, after all, we had hoped to marry, soon."

Scarlett stroked the Amulet, as if to further torture Sofia, but all the shattered princess could think of was where Cedric's true affections lie, staring off to the sorcerer anxiously unaware of Scarlett's current scheming.

"Sofia your mother and I were of the same mind on this, that Hugo's family and kingdom situation was too unstable right now." He smiled gently down at the girl, the king didn't realize it but Sofia certainly knew. He was being played. Scarlett wanted Rolland to agree to the marriage, as soon as possible.

"I know that Maldonia is unstable Dad, but it'll only get worse once Axel marries Lucinda." The king's mouth dropped open, as if sideswiped by a flying horse. "What Sofia? Did you just say Axel is planning… to marry… that TRAITOR! My word, Victor has no idea and… the scrolls. The troop placements. He must have forged them and… It was Axel." Rolland's hands clenched so tightly in anger they actually shook. His deep inhales through the nose were reminiscent of a dragon snorting fire. A man with this much power this angry was a truly terrible thing to behold.

Oh no. Sofia knew exactly what he was referring to. Axel had said he forged documents to reposition troops and smuggle the prisoners out with the least resistance.

Axel was exposed.

That forsaken copy let go of Rolland's arm with one hand and held it to her lips in a false display of shock. "Oh no! Dad I didn't mean to reveal the secret they entrusted me with, I was just so worried about Maldonia! Once word of this spreads it will bring widespread panic, there could be all out civil war, and Maldonia is such a powerful militaristic country, who knows how many other kingdoms that could entangle." Scarlett leaned in even closer, Rolland was doomed. "How much farther the war could spread, and how may more lives would be lost?"

It was clear Rolland's head was swimming in horrible possibilities, but he fought to regain a sense of composure. "Don't worry Sofia, I'll protect my family no matter what, and I'll talk to Victor about this. I'll do anything I can to prevent this conflict from getting any farther out of hand."

Those hateful fingers moved from Scarlett's lips down to her chest, brushing past the Amulet. "I know you will Dad. You're such a strong and powerful leader. I know you can convince King Victor to do what's right, for everyone, tradition, and stability."

Sofia would have wretched once more, but could do nothing except stare woefully off at Cedric fidgeting with his robe by the covered carriage, nervously waiting for her return. Axel's secret lay bare now for Rolland to use it as he would. Victor was likely to disown Axel at the news, leaving inheritance of the throne to Hugo... and Hugo's bride.

Rolland turned and put a hand delicately on Scarlett's, still draped over his arm. "Sofia, while I wanted to give you and your mother everything I had to offer in this world, I would never dream of forcing the expectations of a royal marriage onto you. It's my great fortune that James is so agreeable as is Cornithia's princess, but you Sofia are almost too kind and accepting. Are you sure this is what you want dear?"

"Oh Dad! Please let me marry Hugo, it's my heart's fondest wish."

Rolland relaxed into a smile. "So be it. I'll discuss it with Victor after the ceremony." Scarlett grinned wildly as the king departed for the carriage. Cedric eyed the king nervously, but Rolland passed by him without a second glance.

"My heart's fondest wish…. To be the master of destiny."

Scarlett put on a concerned face, and as she approached Cedric he seemed crestfallen.

CAW! There was shouting, and a mass of black feathers. Scarlett fell into a defensive heap, the raven attacking her topside while Cedric batted at the bird. "Odin's icicles! Wormy what is the matter with you!" Another, higher pitched cry meant the phoenix wasn't far behind, and Cedric shoved Scarlett into the coach.

Angrily Rolland screamed, "CEDRIC! Look what your bird did to Sofia! I demand an explanation."

Cedric was fumbling, trying to help but in all honesty hindering her efforts. "I d-d-don't understand, he's my familiar, there's no way he could want to h-h-harm Sofia". Desperate to prove himself Cedric tried pushing her hair back into place and startled, Scarlett jumped backward, covering the scratch along her temple.

"NO!"

Cedric flung backward, limbs plastered against the covered carriage wall, afraid to touch her further, lest Rolland skewer him alive.

Once the passengers calmed down, Miranda arrived with Baileywick as escort, and the coach took off. Her mother sat uncomfortably next to Rolland, the fissures in their iron-clad love deepening with each of Scarlett's manipulations. That Sofia could evoke fighting between the pair was a startling development. They had always seemed to be of one mind, and Rolland was always putty in her hands, but the stressors of war and destabilization had taken a toll on Rolland's psyche. Still, Rolland made overtures to his wife, stroking her arm lovingly and adjusting a curl or two of her hair so that they fell perfectly in place.

In return she glared at him, the tension palpable. Finally Rolland could take no more. "Miranda please, I really think it's in everyone's best interests."

"Rolly this is madness, agreeing to let Amber throw her life away like this."

"But dear she's always wanted to be a Queen, this was her choice."

"But it's wrong Rolly."

"Dear, if you only understood…"

Miranda slammed her hand down on the coach sill. "That's IT. I've had enough Rolly. How am I supposed to understand these decisions you're making if you won't tell me what's really going on."

The Queen stared at him sternly, and the king began to buckle. All the while Scarlett just let it play out, snuggling up closer to Cedric and leaving a sizeable gap next to James as their parents were distracted. "But the baby..."

"Oh Rolly, honestly this is enough. I'm pregnant, not an invalid!"

Desperate for her to calm down the king finally buckled, "Alright, okay. Just please, I need you to stay calm. Getting worked up like this isn't good for the baby." He looked over at James, Cedric and who he thought was Sofia before truths came tumbling out. "I guess you both should know as well." The king took in a deep sigh, and began. "Dear, full scale war had broken out between dissident factions in Friezenburg and my dear friend King Aaron." The Queen was nodding, and Scarlett was on edge. Sofia was too, for just how much of it did Rolland really know?

"I've always known that Maldonia and Friezenburg had a… troubled past, and I was worried to tell you about it because of what happened to… your first husband." Rolland gulped, and Miranda sat back in her seat, visibly distressed at the thought of Birk. She covered her mouth, and Rolland went into damage control mode. "Please dear, I knew how painful it is to dredge up the past and I couldn't…"

"It's okay Rolly. He died a long time ago."

"He's not dead!" Cried Sofia, but her words fell short, unheard once more.

Rolland held the Queen's hand, stroking it softly before Miranda formulated a response. "But why Rolly, why are they fighting again? What's the reason? Last time it was over trade issues, that can't possibly be the reason this time, it was all resolved years ago."

Rolland looked deep into his queen's eyes, dripping with sincerity. "All this started when dissidents broke several high-risk prisoners out of jails in Maldonia. Those escapees were smuggled to Friezenburg, where they've been instigating this revolt against king Aaron. They took advantage of the people in Friezenburg. You know how the people struggled, despite Aaron's best efforts." Miranda nodded, she was privy to the official tag line at least, probably from being married to Birk. "People were unhappy, and these monsters abused that. Now Hildegard and Desmond are dead, my dear friend Aaron has gone insane, and countless lives have been lost. I feel an utter failure for not being able to stop this, especially after my father gave his sanity to stop the last war." Rolland sank his head into his hands, and Sofia felt waves of empathy wash over her.

"Oh Rolly, I know it'll be okay. We should try talking to them." Miranda, ever the voice of reason.

Rolland sighed. "I've tried so many times dear, but Aaron and Victor have been intractable, and well now Aaron's unreachable. Neither would tell me exactly what resources they were fighting over, or why the prisoners fled to Friezenburg of all places, so I sent Edith. That woman is a godsend, and she's managed to find out a little of why the first war started, apparently the prisoners were harvesting some dark mineral called 'Autunite' that was poisoning Maldonia, and Friezenburg was angry its workers were dying."

 _Workers._ A certain subtext that the people of Friezenburg had gone willingly clung to that statement.

The last great lie.

Cedric stammered, "B-b-but Sire, no one should even handle Autunite! Let alone mine it! That particular stone is poisonous. Even the slightest exposures can be deadly, dependent on the variety!"

"Your brilliant sister already informed me of that _Cedric_ , but Edith assures me they found a way to harvest it safely and dispose of it properly. So as far as I can tell this is all about revenge, and nothing more. I can't condone all this bloodshed for something that happened so long ago."

By the fates above, those stones, those glowing yellowish stones were the real reason behind the war, and the prisons. She was panting, strewn along the bottom of the Amulet and unable to truly stand any longer, but _this_ was the missing piece she's wracked her brain for. This was the reason the Sons of Friezenburg had been stolen.

Finally, it had all become clear. Maldonia was being poisoned, and needed a disposable workforce to cleanse the country of them. Friezenburg was no military power, and with an excess of people they were ripe for the harvesting of those without means to defend themselves. When Amalthea killed the former king, and Aaron ascended the throne he found about this awful practice, rebelling against it, and for his heroism his kingdom was crushed into submission. The fragile truce meant the abducted sons of Friezenburg were doomed to labor in the mines, probably until the last of Autunite was purged from Maldonia.

Sofia had broken that truce.

Abject horror gripped the princess, but at least she understood now why all the prisons had been mines, and the war's true origins.

No one seemed to make the cosmic connection, but then no one but Sofia knew that this wasn't a historical grievance, that the _workers_ had been stolen. Cedric did grumble audibly at the mention of his sister, but quickly silenced himself. Scarlett shifted under the cloak that had at some point extended to cover both their laps, and he looked embarrassed, planting his head against the window of the coach to mask the guilty shade of crimson he was turning. She must be doing something naughty to him, but Sofia couldn't see what. Neither of her parents noticed that Scarlett had snuggled even closer to Cedric, setting her head upon his shoulder.

"I meant you should try talking to the rebels, not the other kings Rolly."

The king stiffened with hatred, "Miranda that is totally out of the question. Their leader is some sort of 'mystery mage', she's a magic user who started this whole war. Because of her, countless are dead and no matter what I try I can't seem to stop the bloodshed, stop _HER_. How am I supposed to talk to someone reasonably when they would start an unprovoked war just to seize control of a country? Don't you realize what would happen to our relationships with other royal families if I went behind our allies' backs and stuck my nose in their internal affairs by starting up discussions with dissident groups?" There was desperation in his eyes, and Miranda was truly sympathetic to his struggle, all the while Cedric had turned from the window, batting Scarlett's hands back and boring his eyes into the side of Scarlett's head, burning with something to say but keeping his mouth shut. "What's to stop the dissenters in Tangu from rising up? The outcasts in Borrea? Seriously where does it end Miranda? I'd be undermining their authority if I did that."

"Oh Rolly, I understand what you're saying, but you can't just ignore why these people, and the 'mystery mage', are upset."

"Miranda, I'm trying so hard to do the right thing, to support my fellow kings to keep peace. I've even signed an international agreement. If this mage is found anywhere on the continent she's to be executed immediately and her head presented to Maldonia." Miranda was shaking her head, distraught but Rolland countered, "Don't look at me that way, judging me like I'm a monster! Every single king on this continent has agreed to this. _She_ is the monster. Why can't you just support me like you always have before?"

Oof. If Sofia was found out, there would be no where to hide… except with Birk.

"I…" Miranda looked down at her hands, using the pregnant pause to collect her thoughts. "Rolly I love you, and I want to support you, but you're living in your father's shadow again. I know he was a great and powerful king, but that doesn't mean he did the right thing." She took his hand in hers. "I wish you would have just told me sooner, at the very start. I would have gone to talk to this mystery mage myself."

Rolland jumped up in the covered coach, whooped into a rage while Scarlett smirked. Cedric leaned in to the imposter's head, seething with a supernatural sort of rage. "NEVER! Miranda that woman is dangerous, _traitorous_ to everything we hold dear, and stands against all that is good in this world! Just thinking about what she's done makes my blood boil. I'll hand her head on a platter to king Aaron before Wassalia, maybe that will help his troubled mind."

"ROLLY. How can you say that! You'd have someone put to death!"

"Yes Miranda, I would. They snuck into our castle and used magic to free those traitors we caught at the harvest festival. She's responsible for destroying Aaron's kingdom! Just thinking about how they violated our home, _MY_ home, we were violated! If she got into the dungeon she could have reached YOU!" Miranda was in disbelief; unable to comprehend how knotted up her husband was inside. "Don't you see? She's already after us, we aren't safe, YOU aren't safe until she's caught and killed."

Miranda turned, pulling the blanket over her legs up into bunches. "Oh Rolly, how could I not have noticed what was happening to you?"

Rolland pivoted toward his wife while still standing hunched in the coach, practically red in the face. It resulted in him yelling directly into her face. "Happening to me? It's everyone else Miranda, can't you see I'm just trying to keep everyone safe." As he spoke his wife shook her head back and forth.

"No Rolly, this war is affecting you. You're becoming your father."

That struck some sort of nerve in the king, and he tensed, sitting down on the bench hard. "I'm nothing like him. I'll protect you by ending this mage and anyone who helped her myself."

"N-N-NO!" Cedric finally cried out, one hand up defensively before Scarlett could stop him. Rolland turned to glare at the sorcerer, the defiance did not sit well while he was in the middle of an intense argument with his wife. "N-n-n-no sire! P-p-p-please you mustn't k-k-kill them." Cedric's arm nearest Scarlett had drawn across the imposter's lap, as if somehow he was defending her body from Rolland's decree.

Wait, did he… know Sofia was involved in the war somehow?

Rolland's initial glare of disapproval at the insubordination shifted menacingly. "Something you'd like to say _Cedric_?"

The sorcerer whimpered and deflated as a balloon would, shrinking back into his seat. "I sure have something to say." Miranda piped up. "You can't just go around executing people Rolly! I know you're really upset and you feel violated, but this is so unlike you, anyone you think was involved would need at the very least a trial."

"Or a confession." Rolland's eyes were burrowed solidly into Cedric's forehead, making the nervous man retreat farther back into the cushions. Smirking, Rolland straightened up, that air of authority assumed. "That's what I thought. It's already been decreed. _ANYONE_ found to have helped the mystery mage infiltrate our home will be subject to justice, with penalties matching their crimes. I don't care how long they've worked at the castle, or what their title is, if there is irrefutable proof justice will be done." As Rolland glared at Cedric he almost seemed to be salivating, it was unnerving under the best of circumstances, and Cedric had retreated inward to escape as thoroughly as possible.

Once the coach landed Rolland was off in search of King Victor, Maldonia's fate squarely in his hands. To reveal Axel's treachery, or to seal Sofia's marriage to Hugo, perhaps both. Miranda must have sensed something amiss, and dodged all attempts Scarlett made to lure her away from her husband and into the castle.

"Mom you really shouldn't be out in the cold right now."

"No Sofia, I'm fine, but Rolly's too frantic right now. I need to find him and calm him down." She took James by the arm and the strapping young man began to lead his stepmother off toward the crowd.

"James, think of Mom's well-being."

"YOU should think about what we talked about earlier Sof. I'm going to stay with Mom." James set an accusatory glance at her, then without further distraction helped Miranda through the crowd.

Scarlett breathed words of fire under her breath. "Bad move old woman. You'd have had better luck with Amber. Just you wait James."

"What was that princess?" Cedric had snuck up behind Scarlett, startling her. The girl jumped, and for an instant seemed scared of Cedric. "Because it almost sounded like you… wished ill on your family members." Cedric paled, then dug into his robe and pulled the flask from its depths. "Here Sofia, you're looking parched. I insist you have something to drink, to keep your strength up."

The upturned cap served as a cup, and greedily she drank it down, Cedric peering at her to confirm it had all been consumed.

"Oh Mr. Cedric, it's not something that potion can fix. It's simply not ME. You KNOW I'd never want to hurt my family. Please I'm begging you."

Scarlett downed it all, then turned her gaze up to the sky. "Aaah. Thanks, I don't know why but I'm still super hungry. Could you find me something to eat inside the castle?"

He staggered backward, eyeing her suspiciously. "Is this a ploy to divert my attentions? That you might wander off and find that dastardly prince for a another little rumble in the tulle weeds?" Scarlett swung around, pulling on Cedric. She tugged him behind a pillar, then wrapped her arms around him, trying desperately to kiss him. The sorcerer, however, refused.

"I can't Sofia, not now, not while you're…"

"While I'm what Cedric?" He looked guiltily down at his robe where that flask of berry juice was being stored, then shook strangely. He was going to lie, now that Sofia had started the lies they simply wouldn't stop. "A-er, while we are in public. Yes, that would never do."

"We're not in public right now, so kiss me. It'll make you feel better." Scarlett giggled, tempering Cedric's resolve.

"N-n-n-no Sofia, what if an errant king wanders by, I'll be drawn and quartered by your father's flying horses. Please, the only thing that would truly set me at ease is your pledge of faithfulness, but we both know…"

"Yes."

The thin man froze in place. "Excuse me, I thought you said yes, but I must have misheard, I…"

"Yes. I said yes Cedric." He stood a statue, overwhelmed by the implication. Scarlett rolled her eyes and batted at his face. "Hello? I said I'd accept you. YOU Cedric, now please, just do what I tell you." To this point the imposter stood solidly in front of him, jabbing her finger hard into his chest with each pause for added emphasis.

"I need you to always do everything _EXACTLY_ as I tell you to do it, and if you do _EVERYTHING_ I say, I'll marry you. If you don't you can forget it, are we clear?"


	34. Chapter 34-Maneuvers

**Chapter 34: Maneuvers**

Never in all her years had Sofia seen a man smile so wide, so jubilant by a simple promise. But it was a big one, and the ominous undertones of complete subordination didn't temper his enthusiasm in the slightest. He kissed Scarlett so hard she was knocked backward into the wall. Little words came out between the smothering and roaming hands.

"Oh Sofia, _my_ princess. We will be so happy together, I'm absolutely positive of it." More kisses, along her cheeks and forehead. Caution had been tossed to the winds. "Before we came, you told Rolland of your disinterest in Hugo, didn't you? That's why he was so infuriated."

That murmur, and Scarlett lied outright as Cedric's hands roamed up and down her sides. "Uh yeah, sure."

Cedric dove into her with more kisses. "Yes, yes I _knew_ you loved me. It must be so." Arms reached around the imposter and Scarlett's entire weight shifted. Cedric was pulling her into his frame rather seductively. "Finally you're mine."

After a fashion Scarlett pushed the jubilant man away. "That's better. Now would you get me something tasty, please? And stop worrying, I'm only going to go talk to my sister. Hugo's probably in the garden."

"Yes anything for you, my beautiful, charming princess." Scarlett sashayed into the castle, Cedric hot on her heels. He turned abruptly, heading down what looked to be servant's corridor toward food while Scarlett was off to the upper level in search of Amber. She paused to look out a window, and chaos had erupted in the gardens below. Victor was screaming, Hugo was despondent along a hedge, Rolland was trying to calm him while several other kings and queens were wrapped up in the chaos.

Axel was nowhere to be seen. "Perfect" Scarlett mused. Sofia no longer felt the strength to fight it, and languished in the bottom of the Amulet, consumed with sorrow.

A few steps around the corner, and an arm was set into the wall directly in front of the false princess, halting her movement lest she collide with it head on.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, _your Highness_?" Amalthea stood, staring at Scarlett menacingly.

"I'm trying to find my sister. Please remove your arm so I can pass."

Instead of acquiescing, Amalthea pulled her entire body in front of Sofia. "I wouldn't dream of slowing you down, princess." Dark, penetrating glances seemed to be trying to bury through the veneer Scarlett wore.

Scarlett tried stepping around the Maldonian sorceress, but the woman shifted her stance, again blocking the imposter. "But I couldn't help notice you're not wearing the bandage around your arm. It was broken but two days ago, and you seem completely healed. How odd."

Scarlett jumped back, now on the defensive and the murmur and lies started up again. "What of it? Cedric's spell did it."

"So soon? I've never encountered a spell that could accomplish it so quickly, never."

"Well then that's your fault, perhaps you should study instead of interrogate me about Cedric's skills." Scarlett's entire body had stiffened. This was a war of wills, one that Sofia was almost thankful she didn't have to fight.

Instead of being offended by the terse response Amalthea gave a soft, disarming laugh. "Any word on how those prisoners got out of your castle, your Highness?"

Scarlett was caught squarely in Amalthea's gaze. "Not that I've heard, but you already knew that, so why ask me? Shouldn't you ask my father, _the King_." The irritation in Scarlett's tone was audible.

"Just curious if you'd heard or seen anything. After all, the mystery mage did break into your castle and smuggle them out, right under everyone's noses, like she knew the castle and its inner workings, like she had some sort of personal knowledge of the layout. _VERY_ personal knowledge of it."

"Dad thinks someone on the inside helped her, but you already knew that. Now if you don't mind I'd like to see my sister." Scarlett breezed past the sorceress, but Amalthea wasn't done yet.

"Oh of course Princess, but aren't you worried they'll catch the traitor?"

Scarlett stopped hurrying away, turning back over her shoulder. "What are you suggesting Amalthea? After all, _you_ were the sorceress who knew where they were in the dungeon, _you_ saw them last. Weren't you able to figure out how the mystery mage managed it?"

"Oh I'm going to, soon enough." Amalthea uttered in low tones, eyes narrowing in on Scarlett.

Scarlett simply brushed her off. "Whatever. _You_ should be worried about your own affairs." Pointing out the window directed Amalthea's attention at the chaos below, eliciting grumbles from the royal sorceress.

"This conversation isn't over." Hurriedly the elder mage set off for the direction of King Victor, Hugo and Rolland.

"Old, bitter hag. Soon I'll be ordering you around."

Scarlett was off, inside the winding stone corridors of Leidleville castle. She found Amber surrounded by a bevy of servants, each tending to a small detail on the ornate dress Amber wore. Once her elder sister spotted the imposter she squealed in joy. "Oh Sofia, I was so excited I couldn't sleep. What do you think?" Shooing the servants back Amber gave a small spin on the pedestal she stood upon, the train of the long white dressed trimmed in gold and silvers wrapping around her.

Scarlett waved all the servants out of the room with a dismissive gesture Sofia had seen often but never actually performed, preferring to chat with others as equals, despite their rank. Once alone Scarlett narrowed in on the soon-to-be heiress of Leidleville. "You look amazing Amber." The golden girl beamed, directing her gaze from the floor length mirror back to the imposter.

"I know. The silk is from Wei-Ling, and all the gold interleave was spun in Corinthia, I even had quotes from Desmond's favorite books embroidered around the hem in silver…." Sadness gripped the girl as she gestured down to the intricate hemming, the jubilant mood now sucked from the room. Amber turned to stare at the mirror, the weight of nations on her shoulders.

"This was supposed to be my wedding dress, to celebrate our happy future together."

Scarlett stepped closer, taking Amber's hand in her own. "I know, but you're honoring him in the best possible way."

Amber sucked back a tear, "Sofia I'm… so sad. It all seemed so clear before, but now that I'm here, I can't help but see Desmond in everything. This was his home, and I'm going to sleep in his bed every night. Now that I'm here, he's just… everywhere." The woman began to sniffle. "I miss him so much, I know it's only been one week since it happened, so I shouldn't be so hard on myself for being sad, but standing here I feel it all so poignantly. I almost feel like I'm replacing him. I'm not sure this is right anymore."

Scarlett was up on the defensive, "Don't think about it that way! Leidleville needs you, and you're not replacing Desmond, you're fulfilling his wish to be the Queen of his country. They need you Amber."

Obviously unsure, Amber returned her gaze to the mirror, inspecting the dress once more. "But, maybe Mother was right."

"Don't let Miranda get to you Amber. She's all… hormonal. You're doing the right thing."

Amber bestowed one of her world-softening smiles, the kind she'd grown into as a beautiful maiden, but then flinched backward. "Sofia, when did you start calling our Mother 'Miranda'? That's so unlike you."

"Oh I…." Scarlett turned to leave, but Amber caught her by the hand.

"Sofia? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry. It's Hugo, Cedric, and everything else. I'll be glad when you're safe in Leidleville, and so will Dad."

Amber nodded, then smiled widely. "Oh that's right! I bet Hugo is here." The elder princess began stroking Scarlett's hand empathetically. "I know Cedric being gay was a harsh blow, but Hugo's so much better. I'm glad you see that now."

"He is… strategic." Scarlett muttered under her breath. Scarlett signaled the maids to announce the ceremony was about to commence, and with that left her sister alone. Cedric was waiting for her at the door with an assortment of foods, and the imposter tore into them voraciously, a hunger she couldn't quell. Sofia knew exactly why, the pain gnawing at her innards too much for words.

…

Amalthea and Victor were gone, and after a long series appeals for calm Desmond's parents had managed to control the situation, steering everyone to their assigned seats. However Hugo remained, and Rolland strode up to Scarlett, taking her hand and escorting her away from Cedric and straight into Victor's vacant seat alongside the Maldonian prince. Scarlett tossed several backward glances at the sorcerer, heightening his anxiety. This sort of formal display was reserved only for engaged couples, a fact not lost on Cedric, fuming and stomping with other sorcerers across the courtyard. Greylock was there, and seemed to briefly interrogate the sorcerer, but Scarlett was busy fending off Hugo's roaming hands for much of the ceremony, and so the view of Cedric was blocked.

It was a beautiful late fall afternoon, with the waves below crashing upon the shore. The ceremony was held outdoors, Amber was formally adopted into Leidleville's royal family, the sole heir to their throne. Banners with insignias and pageantry displays of color splashed everywhere one cared to look.

This was all too horrible. James and Miranda sat alongside each other, furious, mumbling on occasion to each other while Rolland sat a ways off. Midway through Sofia managed a glance in Cedric's direction. The man had wandered away from the pack of sorcerers and seemed to be pounding his fists into a wall behind a bush, partially obscured from view, and here Scarlett sat, alongside Hugo, as the ceremony commenced.

After it was over the crowds began to mingle, drifting slowly into the reception hall where celebrations would ensue. Sofia lost sight of Cedric and the rest of her family, as the imposter was guided along by Hugo, as if cementing their status as a couple.

Hugo was all too eager to show off 'Sofia' to anyone who would listen, declaring loudly that their engagement had been agreed upon. Many clapped as was customary, and several showered blessings. Scarlett took them all in stride, but to a trained observer did seem a bit uncomfortable with the lie.

Amber sat upon the throne alongside Desmond's parents, as the party below celebrating this travesty ensued. Her sister looked so alone up there, resplendent in the most exquisite fineries yet the most unhappy Sofia had ever known her to be. Scarlett seemed to care little, after catching Rolland's eye she nudged Hugo.

The prince puffed up considerably, and after bowing with customary courtesy took Scarlett's hand in his own. Expertly he twirled her around the dance floor.

"I'm so incredibly happy your father finally agreed Sofia."

"They've decided you'll inherit your father's throne, right Hugo? Because Axel is a traitor." Scarlett stated it so forwardly, it took the prince back a bit.

He shrugged most of it off, and continued dancing with her at a slower pace. "I never would have guessed that my big brother would do such a thing. How could he? I've looked up to him, admired him for so long. Sure he knocked me down a few times, but he's my big brother. I thought I knew him."

Dance over, congratulations were loudly offered to Rolland by all nobility in attendance. A fine match indeed it seemed to be, and Hugo in his charming, overbearing way paraded Scarlett around the room upon his arm, taking all the compliments at finally landing his filly. Sofia managed to catch glimpses of her sorcerer through the crowds and glittering gowns, the man was beyond rage, having sucked the light and energy from that side of the reception into a vortex around his person. It was almost frightening, but then no one else seemed to notice. Perhaps Scarlett did, as she too cast backward glances in Cedric's direction.

"Your father is a lucky man dearest, to have all of his children in positions to lead kingdoms. I'm certain an era of peace is upon us."

Huh? Sofia stopped obsessing on Cedric's deteriorating mental state. Before Hugo and Scarlett stood Emperor Quan of Wei-Ling, shaking the prince's hand. Hugo shied away from the comment, retracting the arm and casually grabbing at the back of his neck with the now freed limb. "Uh, thanks but my brother is the heir to Maldonia's throne still."

Emperor Quan stiffened, "Oh we've all heard about your brother's treachery. News travels fast at these events after all." After that his pursed lips softened into a smile, "It's a blessing of fate that Victor had two sons. Chin up son, you've been preparing for this, just in case." Hugo did not seem eager to usurp Axel's title, and now Sofia was sure.

Victor and Amalthea had gone to confront Axel. He was in mortal peril.

With that Quan turned to the imposter, still clinging to one of Hugo's arms. "My dear, I've known you since you were small. You'll make an excellent Queen of Maldonia, and this will only strengthen the bond with other nations, what with your brother's impending marriage into Corinthia and your sister's great sacrifice today, I foresee stable and prosperous times ahead."

Scarlett smiled wide, that horrible, wicked smile. Sofia knew something awful was coming, and tried her best to thwart the imposter's plans. Without hesitation she slammed into the front of the Amulet. Sofia collapsed, spasming in pain, but it also affected Scarlett. The imposter would have fallen to the ground, if not for Hugo's supportive arm. Immediately the worried prince deluged her with questions, with a concerned Emperor looking on. "Sofia are you okay? Hungry? Tired? What's the matter? Shall I send for a doctor?"

Slowly Scarlett regained her footing, and glared down at the Amulet around her neck. "It's NOTHING, I just…" the girl offered up a sad face, "I was overcome with sorrow, because Cornithia and Enchancia won't be aligning themselves, so the happy future the Emperor was mentioning won't happen."

Oh no. Sofia tried to control the throbbing in her arm, to brace for another impact and stop Scarlett, but the Emperor caught her meaning too fast. "What is that child? Your brother's engagement was settled upon years ago."

"Oh I know it's just, he fell in love with a peasant from our village and intends to elope." The murmur was back, but Hugo looked like he'd been punched.

"What? Since when Sofia?"

It didn't matter what the response was. Quan was gone, and it was like wildfire watching the message spread. Scarlett took off for Amber, dodging away from Hugo, her manipulations of him seemingly finished for the day. Hopping up the steps to the miserable girl putting up a brave face Scarlett smiled wickedly as she muttered. "Damage control time. Gotta risk it to get Miranda out of here."

"No, NO!" Sofia cried, and lunged into the wall once more, making Scarlett miss a step. She fell straight into Amber's lap, startling the girl.

"Sofia what happened?! It's those shoes, isn't it! I always tell you to float in heels, not stomp."

"Sorry!" Scarlett winced.

Amber peered over Scarlett's shoulder, noting that Emperor Quan had cornered Queen Cecily and a crowd from the southern kingdoms, to the reception of shocked gasps and stares. "What's going on Sofia?"

"Oh, it's about Hugo and I getting married. Soon." That set her sister at ease. "Say, I noticed you haven't spoken to Mom all night."

"Yes, she's still against this decision."

"Well, maybe you could take her on a tour of the castle? It might make her more comfortable with this."

"That is… a great idea! Thank you Sofia!" Amber stood, "Oh, but the party. I can't leave, it's for me after all."

Scarlett tossed a dismissive hand wave. "Don't worry. I'm sure Desmond's parents will understand." To Amber's side his parents sat upon their thrones, Desmond's mother smiling gently. The woman was ancient, as was her husband.

"Thanks." Amber was off to join Miranda, who had been forcibly planted by Rolland in a chair so as not to overexert herself. After a very brief discussion Miranda was up, despite Rolland's protests, and the two girls left the vicinity of the party, leaving Rolland alone with James.

A group of kings were now locked in a serious discussion some ways from where Rolland stood. Among them stood Zandar's father, and several backward glances were made toward James.

Oh no. Scarlett had removed Miranda, the voice of reason. James was exposed.

"NO! NO you can't…. Ugh…" Pain echoed through her, and hunger bent the girl at the knees, taking her imposter down too. Scarlett was still to the side of the party, and with the fervor over James building no one seemed to notice.

An arm was underneath Scarlett, pulling her back from the party and into the shadows. "Cedric?"

The sorcerer grumbled loudly under his breath. "Drink this. Drink this NOW please." Another cup of the berry juice was offered and downed quickly. He mumbled something about side effects, but it was overshadowed by Quan beckoning Rolland into the growing pile of kings in the center of the room.

Sofia had to do something. To make this stop, somehow. Again she tried the only thing she could, and with force crashed her injured arm into the front of the Amulet. Scarlett may have cried out, Sofia couldn't tell over her own shrieking, but it wasn't enough. Rolland went from laughing to confused, then marched straight over to James.

James.

Her brother.

Who had trusted her with the greatest secret of his life.

James.

Who had accepted her without question into their family.

James.

Who had taught her how to ride a flying horse. Fit into high society. He'd done so much for her.

Rolland was staring his only son down while other kings shouted, the entire ordeal as painfully public as possible, and Miranda nowhere in sight to settle the tension or provide the voice of reason.

There was a moment of awkward silence as all assembled hung on James's response.

…

"I can't marry Clio if I love Ruby, it'll just hurt everyone."

…

The room erupted. Words went flying, as Rolland stood immobilized in the center of it all. James grew enraged, and was shouting something about love his father couldn't imagine in Rolland's face, but the other kings were having none of his explanations. Several dozen more onlookers were enthralled by the very public shaming this was bringing to Enchancia, gawking and whispering on the scandal unfolding before them.

Cedric gripped Scarlett's shoulders and pulled her back from the party. "I've got to get you away from this, away from them. Rolland, _that prince_ , and all their designs upon you. We've…"

"Wait! I'll go, but I need to eat something. I'm so hungry." He couldn't process it. Scarlett had been eating all day, and he was clearly confused. But he held his tongue, and despite the screaming in the ballroom gathered up some food hastily and took off running, dragging Scarlett to the coach and muttering loudly.

"They all _pretend_ they've your best interests at heart, but I've seen firsthand what a loveless marriage does to the participants. I can't let this happen. I won't let this happen."

"It's fortuitous you should mention that Cedric, I…"

He ignored Scarlett's response, planting her rear squarely upon the covered coach's seat and ordering the servant to depart. But the coachman wouldn't leave unless Rolland ordered him to do so, and so Cedric's nervousness compounded as he paced outside the carriage, searching in vain for a way to escape with his princess in tow. Scarlett was oblivious, downing cheeses and vegetables galore, trying to quell the insatiable hunger that wasn't truly hers as Rolland came stomping up.

In as stern a voice as ever heard, Rolland boomed, "Sofia where is your mother? We are leaving NOW."

"She's with Amber, touring the castle. I'm sure she's completely safe."

There was no murmur, as another fistful of cheese went in. Baileywick came running up, "Sire! You can't leave James here like this, not after…"

"Find Miranda NOW. We are leaving in two minutes, James can stay here to think about what happened tonight."

The steward bolted as if a meeting was behind schedule. Rolland stood there, glaring at Cedric. "Well, that means you too. Go find my wife, we are leaving NOW."

The raw fury shedding off the king made Cedric wilt into a puddle, and the sorcerer took off running. Rolland entered the coach and began screaming. "HOW could he not tell me? ME? His own father?! I've been carrying on as if everything was okay, making alliances and forging treaties. How could he just keep it from me? ME? My own son's been lying to me!"

Scarlett stopped shoving food into her mouth, setting a sympathetic hand on the king's head opposite her in the coach, and that wretched murmur was back. "I'm so sorry Dad. He just doesn't care about Enchancia and our kingdom's future more than his personal happiness."

"I detest you!" Sofia cried, and lunged once more into the wall of the Amulet. Scarlett cried out, and flopped back into her seat. Rolland sat up with worry, but mistook the pain for sadness at James's decisions.

"Sofia he knows that I love him unconditionally and would figure out something, but to do it this way, in front of everyone just to embarrass me. Why Sofia? Why wouldn't he just come talk to me, like an adult?" Desperately he looked deep into the imposter's eyes. Cedric was back without Miranda, and came crawling into the coach. "Where is she?!" Rolland demanded.

"S-s-sire, she is…. B-B-Baileywick has found her. They're c-c-coming."

The king took in a deep breath, and Scarlett set a hand on his lap. "Maybe he's made his choice."

"But _why_ Sofia?! Why couldn't he just come talk to me?! I can be calm! I can listen to reason! Tell me what did I do to deserve this public shaming?! I'm just doing what's best!"

"Indeed." Cedric obviously hadn't meant to verbalize the comment, but the criticism of Rolland was ill-timed, too loud, and biting. The next thing anyone knew Rolland had lunged sideways, the entirely of all the stress, anger and frustration the war, death, James and everything else had brought down upon him came blistering forth upon the side of Cedric's head.

Cedric was knocked back out the carriage door, tumbling down the steps and into the mud below. Scarlett was a step behind, gathering up the sullied sorcerer in her arms.

"Rolly!" Miranda with Baileywick at her side was standing not ten steps behind where Cedric lay in the mud, a newly forming welt along his temple. Her hands were up to her head, "Did you just _strike_ Cedric?"

"He's an insubordinate, _traitorous_ , worthless lump!"

Sofia in the Amulet was cradled next to Cedric's head, a front row seat to the searing physical and emotional pain the sorcerer was now enduring.

"Go! Just GO!" Miranda cried. Rolland's shoulders slumped.

"But dear, I'd bet my life he's the.."

"NO. You need some time to think, ALONE. We'll take the coach Amber brought earlier."

Miranda marched straight up to the door, and Rolland crawled backward into it, unable to defy her will. She slammed the door shut, and the coach was off with a very alone Rolland.

"Baileywick, help." Was all Miranda need utter. The coach Amber had brought earlier was summoned, harrowed returnees to Enchancia boarded, and ready to depart, Scarlett still cradling Cedric's injured head. "Wait, where's James?"

"He'll stay with Amber. We need to follow Rolland, or he might do something else equally awful."

Miranda actually agreed, and they were off without James.

Leaning forward, Miranda set a hand on the injured sorcerer's shoulder. "I'm so incredibly sorry Cedric. I can't believe he did that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Perhaps some ice for your jaw? I've got just the thing in the travel compartment." Ever helpful, Baileywick drew a box from underneath the seat.

Cedric shook a little, then curled up into Scarlett's chest, ignoring both Miranda and Baileywick's obvious good intentions. It was a pretty intimate display for a princess, even if an imposter, to hold a man's head in her bosom, but considering the king had just knocked him to the ground Miranda didn't seem suspicious. Finally Cedric extracted himself, "Y-y-your M-M-Majesty…"

"Yes, what is it? What do you need?"

One of his long, thin arms reached behind Scarlett and he was obviously bracing for bad news, but soldiered on. "I… I n-n-need your p, your p, p-p-permission. To… to… perform some m-m-magic, and sing. T-t-t-tonight."

He set his head into the back of the seat, but the queen was more confused than angry. "Cedric, I'd never expected you to be so concerned about Rolly, especially after what just happened, but I don't think entertaining him is the best thing right now."

Cedric's fingers were dancing on Scarlett's dress, limbs curled around the girl cradling his head. "P-p-please your Majesty, it's not for Rolland, but… but… b-b-b-but… for S-S-S-Sofia. Please, your p-p-permission, your Majesty."

"Cedric, the Queen has already stated that there is to be no magic show tonight, you of all people should appreciate the King's temperament is not amenable at the present to another explosion like the last one." Baileywick snapped his watch shut. Everyone was on edge, even the steward.

Cedric clamped his eyes shut, gripping onto Scarlett's dress tighter. "P-P-Please!"

Miranda set a hand on Baileywick's shoulder, eyes darting between Cedric and Scarlett. "Of course Cedric, I'll make sure the king attends, as a small gesture of how sorry I'm sure Rolly is right now."

The coach landed and Miranda was off in the direction Rolland was sure to have travelled, Baileywick only half a step behind. Left alone at the coaches, Scarlett traced a finger along the growing welt on Cedric's temple. "I didn't think he'd actually hit you."

The sorcerer smirked sarcastically. "Does it truly matter? You've been so happy to stomp on my heart as of late, and given the choice I prefer the physical to emotional violence."

"Oh Cedric, it was all Rolland's doing, he…" Scarlett shot back after murmuring.

"Spare me sweetheart. It's your own fault, letting that cad _touch_ you." The sorcerer shuddered. "I suppose that's the least of my worries after tonight." Cedric trailed off, letting his arms come a bit too close to her midsection for such a public area. "I need time to prepare, now you mustn't wander off Sofia, and I'll fulfill the wishes you set forth."

"WAIT!" Scarlett cried, but Cedric had disappeared in a poof of green smoke. "Ugh, men. Well, I guess I can just corner him in his workshop. I'm _so_ close to breaking him."

"Whatever you're planning I won't let it happen. I'll break my other arm before I let you break him." Sofia uttered in low tones. Scarlett stroked the Amulet, and Sofia seized the opportunity to launch herself forward, banging into the wall once more. The girl stumbled down the stairs and grabbed the amulet, extending it off her chest in front of her and growling.

"What IS it with you?! Stop it already!"

"NEVER!"

Scarlett was off, bounding into Sofia's room and stripping the overly tight green dress off and all undergarments. The imposter took the blue dress, left on the windowsill from the morning in her hands and laughed menacingly. "He won't be able to resist."

She knew.

Somehow Scarlett _knew_ Cedric had been in love with Anne. After all, her copy had suggested that swing ride where he'd given her this dress, _Anne's_ dress, and was exploiting his emotions surrounding it.

"OOOH, YOU are so evil! Take THIS!" Sofia slammed her injured arm into the wall for good measure, and Scarlett staggered to the side, crying out in pain much as Sofia did.

"I'm really starting to hate you Princess."

"The feeling is _SO_ mutual."

Dawning the infamous blue dress and nothing else Scarlett sauntered up the tower steps and produced Sofia's trademark knock upon the sorcerer's door. Without waiting for an answer she traipsed in, swaying her hips side to side. All about the room swirled magical ribbons of light, and Cedric's many hundreds of potions vials, spell books, and trinkets were dancing in mid-air, single file in a great line that spiraled about the tower and led straight into his small, green carpetbag, items shrinking in size as they descended into the darkness. Cedric stood at the middle of this upon a short stool with his back turned to her, a great conductor seeing to the orderly decommissioning of the tower.

"What do you think you're doing Cedric?" The man jumped, falling backward and landing with an unceremonious thump along the cold stone floor. Scarlett knocked a few of his books out of the way, leaned forward and helped the man to his feet.

"S-S-S-Sofia! I'm well, er, planning? Dress, that dress…." He'd started to tug at the yellow ribbon, as if strangulated by it.

"Planning what, exactly?" Scarlett's chipper tone belied the menace within.

A resigned sigh, and Cedric's hand, wand still entwined, fell upon the workbench. "Sofia it cannot wait until your birthday, not any longer. He'll have you married off to _that prince_ in a fortnight at this pace, I cannot let it happen. Not again. You're mother agreed to let me perform and sing for your hand tonight, and I shall do so, but once I do your father will have me executed, so it's best we depart immediately. I was thinking in a poof of smoke to the stables, then we could ride that winged horse of yours into the sunset, as we used to so often do together." He turned and looked toward his bedroom, "Or I suppose we could port back here, and disappear through the painting, but then it would have to remain behind, and could betray our location."

Scarlett let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh Cedric you're being silly, there's a better way."

"There is no better way! Don't you think I've run through all the scenarios? In the nights you've left me to wallow in misery I've thought of nothing else. It's not like I could actually sleep when you were gallivanting around with other men. Now that you've chosen me, I've got to make you mine. _Immediately_ , before your eyes wander once more or Rolland marries you off!"

Sofia was struck with realization. The night he'd been out in the rain and caught a fever, the night her ankle had been injured. All this time when she was flying off to Friezenburg to fight or Maldonia to free prisoners, he'd thought she was off in some lover's tryst. Probably with Hugo. The maddening desire to know when and where she was sleeping all started to make sense. No wonder he wanted to keep an eye on her, preferably in his bed. "Oh Mr. Cedric, I'd never do that to you." The princess set her good hand upon the clear prison, desperate to hold him, soothe him, reassure him that no one else had ever held her body or her heart the way he did. Certain behaviors he'd displayed today would need discussing, this controlling streak in him but one of a growing list of concerns, but it wasn't unforgivable. Right?

For her part Scarlett giggled at the sorcerer. Making light of his pain caused the sorcerer's shoulders to slump. "Oh Cedric. You're overcomplicating this. We don't need to run away."

Cedric's head practically exploded. "Sofia the man _STRUCK_ me for speaking out of turn not two hours ago! Imagine what he'll do to me once he realizes the meaning behind my song, and I'm positively certain he'll try to lob my head off when I k…. I k…. I _kisssss_ you in front of your parents and cement our bond in the parlor."

Scarlett snorted angrily, "So THAT's why you're so intent on performing tonight."

A half-smile crossed the sorcerer's face. "Well I had intended to do it in front of your assembled friends and family, at your birthday. You did say you preferred that sort of wedding when we traveled to Dunwitty, you even agreed to let me stand beside you. You will… stand beside me tonight and accept me, won't you?" He was wracked worry. Either way this would be the end of Cedric's career, something he'd spent his entire life studying at, working toward, and suffering for.

From inside her prison Sofia mournfully spoke, "Please don't do it Mr. Cedric, even I'm not worth it, and Scarlett will only hurt you."

The girl shook her head to dismiss his plans, and the borken man stepped backward several paces, crashing into the half-emptied bookcase. Slowly Scarlett paced toward him, letting that blue dress sway back and forth. "Silly Cedric, you should leave the planning to me." One of her wretched hands reached up and started stroking itself through his two-toned hair. "We don't have to leave the castle or Enchancia, Rolland does. Permanently."

Now Cedric was just as horribly confused as Sofia was. "B-b-b-but what was that now? Rolland leave? He's not about to abandon his kingdom. Not by choice."

Scarlett gave a little, menacing chuckle.

"Exactly."

The second of Scarlett's hands wound their way into Cedric's robe, bypassing the knot easily. "All we need is to arrange a little, _accident_ , for the insolent king. The one who'd strike his servants. The one who'd order his citizens to certain death in foreign countries, the one who'd scream at his pregnant wife and disown his son publicly." Slowly Cedric realized where this was going, and despite Scarlett slowly grinding her body up against the sorcerer pinned to the bookcase, limbs intertwined, his eyes grew wide like saucers.

Sofia could almost see the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he started staring at empty space, lost in his thoughts. "Sofia do you mean to… that I should… but he's your father. No, no… he's your father. What I wanted long ago… it wasn't supposed to be this way. Not like this."

Hissing, Scarlett pushed herself harder into the conflicted man. "And why not?! What has Rolland done with the crown and all his power? He's tried to project a stance of neutrality in this war, only to provide aide to the monsters that are killing their defenseless citizens."

Cedric's began flailing. "So, you would have me believe that's the reason you've been endangering yourself in this war and destroying everyone around you, me included. Sofia I can't. No amount of planning will end him."

"How can you be certain?" Scarlett was trying to tangle her hands into his hair, but the sorcerer batted them away.

"No, Sofia NO. This can't work. It won't work. I can't do it."

"Why, WHY can't you do it Cedric? He's treated you like dirt for decades! And if you don't do it he'll marry me off to Hugo!" Cedric spat angrily, clearly wracked with anguish as Scarlett hissed. "Is that what you want, do you want me to marry him!"

"NO!" Screamed the maddened sorcerer.

"Then why! _WHY_ won't you do it!"

"Be-Be… BECAUSE! This isn't you! You can't be asking me this, I… I…" Scarlett pushed him sideways into the potions table.

"Cedric you promised to do what I wanted! _EVERYTHING_ I wanted!"

"But! But!... _OOOOHHHHH_ How can you do this to me Sofia? To purposefully ignite the demons within me I've tried so hard to suppress! I thought you could never forgive such an act as this! You're supposed to be the kind and empathetic one, always full of encouragement for me to be a better man!"

He was trying desperately to evade her, snaking out from the potions table and winding through the workshop. Scarlett kept on him though, and distracted he smacked the back of his head into one of the lines of possessions floating in the middle of the room, sending books, beakers and quills on errant trajectories. Still Scarlett pressed him further. "I said I could forgive killing someone it it was for a good cause, and saving the world from a prolonged and bloody war is a very good cause." Scarlett had him cornered, advancing on him step-for step.

"B-B-But what you're implying is MURDER! Sofia I… I… Oooh I can't dance around it any longer." He forcefully took her by the shoulders. "Dearest you're not yourself! Please come away with me, I can work on healing you, making you better, away from this mess of a war you've gotten yourself into."

Scarlett knocked his hands away, stepping into him. It pushed him back a step, straight into the windowsill.

Scarlett's lunged forward, pressing him into the side of the sill angrily. The window was shut, otherwise he'd have been in the planter box with those strange maroon flowers once more. "Cedric, I'm NOT going to run off with you. I'm going to stay and end this war the only way I can, and that's by clearing away the filth that rules these lands. You can either rule alongside me, or Hugo can take your place, in my throne room and my bed."

Cedric lost the last grip on his sanity, hissing curses and desperate pleas, he'd begun almost laughing at his conundrum.

" _No… no_ … You can never understand, this simply cannot succeed. I can't attempt to hurt him, it may seem like the best idea ever dreamt of, but whenever I attempt to hurt someone with my magical skills it always backfires, and something I treasure pays the price."

Scarlett growled, "Ugh, Cedric you've got me this time and I make your magic better. I'll make sure Rolland gets what's coming to him."

"But _YOU'LL_ be the one who gets hurt! And I'll never forgive myself if you perished by my hand! Even attempting to startle Hugo away from you resulted in that horrid burn to your leg. With my cursed luck you'd end up the recipient of the poison, and I've vowed to drink the draught of death in your place! I'd die a thousand times to save you, _PLEASE_ don't make me do this!"

It was him. Cedric really was the one who'd burned her leg after all. Before Scarlett. Before the massive deception that Sofia had been blaming for his manipulative behavior. It was Cedric all along. "Oh Mr. Cedric no… no please no. I can't take any more. I want to believe that you're good, please no more… no more…"

Wait, did he just say…. He'd drink the draught of death? That sounded familiar, Oh! He'd said that when he was delirious after being sick. Wait… had he…. No. He couldn't have tried to kill someone… and it backfired…. OH NO…. NO. It wasn't possible. Not her Cedric. Not her wonderful magical man who snarked about the unfair aspects of life and conjured the most magnificent spells of wonder when the king wasn't looking. When the king wasn't making him horribly nervous. When the king wasn't reminding him of all his failures, great and small.

Scarlett screamed as Cedric's head pressed against the glass. On the other side of the pane Wormwood and her Phoenix had appeared, banging claws and wings at the window in an attempt to enter and thwart Scarlett. Below them in the planterbox Clover was spinning around frantically. The rabbit and raven had actually teamed up to thwart Scarlett's plans.

"CEDRIC!" Scarlett screamed, "YOU DO AS I ASK NOW, OR THIS IS THE END!"

"B-B-BUT! Oh _WHY_ won't you listen! I've told you SO MANY TIMES never to play with the emotions of a SORCERER! It brings UNINTENDED consequences!"

"NO EXCUSES! And no hiding behind possibilities. You're doing this, TONIGHT." Cedric made to shout over her, but the girl flung her fingers over his mouth. "It HAS to be tonight or I won't be able to assume control. Rolland is vulnerable _NOW_ Cedric. Make a potion that will cure the world of him, IMMEDIATELY."

Cedric's resolve was faltering… He was pressed literally and figuratively into a trap he couldn't seem to escape, but there was something else. Something deeper. The subtle gnawing at his lower lip, the sideways glances. Something deep inside him was helping him to resist Scarlett.

It must be his goodness. There was no coming back from the taking of an innocent life, was there. He needed help to let the goodness win, and fast.

This was the moment. If only she could break the window, letting Wormwood and the phoenix in. Combined they may be able to wrest the Amulet from the imposter, and alert Cedric to the true reason behind Sofia's sudden change. Sofia stood and shoved her entire body weight into the front of the glass, sending Scarlett reeling to the side.

The cursed girl missed the glass, and Cedric's arms reached out to catch her before the imposter hit the stone floor. He reigned down the most sorrowful look, choking back tears. "Please, oh please come back to me Sofia. I need you to be okay. I _need_ you to be yourself, the light in my darkness that I know you are."

He really did. When guided by Sofia towards the light he shone like the stars, but when guided by Scarlett, the darkness took him.

Scarlett staggered to her feet. "FINE. It looks like I've got to find another husband. Goodbye Cedric."

"NO!" He cried, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her, pulling the copy's back into him. Sofia couldn't really see beyond the clasped, gloved hands along Scarlett's chest, but it wasn't good. He was trying desperately to keep her here. Sofia tried again, lunging her whole weight into the Amulet. Scarlett cried out in frustration and snapped.

"YOU CAN'T DEFY ME, NO ONE CAN! _I'M_ IN CONTROL!" Scarlett screamed and turned, knocking his arms away and shoving him into the window with force, pinning the startled sorcerer to the glass panes.

Sofia was winning this! It was agonizing, but if she just kept it up she could thwart the imposter's plans.

"Because he's GOOD, because you're the reason he's being drawn to the darkness, but HE'S GOOD!" Sofia wailed as she launched headlong into the back wall. Scarlett buckled at the knees, screaming, "WHY! WHYYYYYY! WHY DO YOU KEEP _DEFYING_ ME! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Cedric took the comment as directed to his obstinacy. Something within him snapped visibly. His face contorted, eyes bulged and began to shake his limbs uncontrollably.

" _BECAUSE,_ THE LAST TIME THE MADDNESS TOOK ME AND I TRIED TO END ROLLAND _SHE_ DIED INSTEAD!"


	35. Chapter 35-Confessions

**Chapter 35: Confessions**

Not even Scarlett could have predicted that revelation. The imposter relaxed her crushing grip on the sorcerer, slowly, and despite the tears flowing from the distraught man a sense of urgency gripped him.

She was pulling away. The pain of loss upon him, frantically Cedric pawed at the girl. "Please understand, it was so long ago and I was so desperately alone and confused. Please Sofia, I need you to understand why I can never do this thing you ask of me. I-"

Scarlett began to chuckle, an unnerving sort of laughter it continued for quite some time as Cedric retreated inward, the last of his great persuasive arguments spent.

Inside her prison Sofia fell into a paralyzed state.

He'd taken a life, and to make the sting ever more poignant, he had intended it to be Rolland's. When had he….

No.

It couldn't be.

It simply couldn't be.

Anne had died after eating Rolland's dinner, somehow poisoned, the king to preoccupied with caring for Amber and James to tend to his meal.

It physically hurt. More so than the throbbing shoulder she'd been intentionally smashing into the walls of her prison all day. This was a deep, soul penetrating sort of pain. The lost innocence of youth.

Still Scarlett cackled menacingly, and desperate to keep her, Cedric pawed at the imposter's shoulders, finally sinking his hands into the blue fabric of Anne's dress around her frame.

"S-S-Stop laughing at me! H-H-How can you laugh at this horror? This, my greatest shame!" he cried out in anguish.

"Oh Cedric, you don't really think you can back out now, do you? I know all your dirty little secrets. It's a good one too, no wonder you've been hiding it for so long."

The man was trying to quell the tears, resulting in a strained grimace upon his face. There, set against the wall he began to sway ever so slightly forward, strained breaths. Upon his shoulders the weight of a lifetime of secrecy, pain and suffering now laid bare.

Cedric began to paw at Scarlett's replica star pin, "Then, you don't detest me for this thing I've done, so long ago. The shame I've felt, the anguish, you truly don't judge me for the sins of my past?"

No.

He was stroking the pin he'd given her, his will folding. If it did, he'd brew a poison to kill Rolland, and there would be no going back. No redemption for her beloved sorcerer, or for Sofia who'd conjured the scourge either.

Pushing all the darkness deep inside, the princess looked down upon her unsteady hands. Adrenaline from the realization of WHY Cedric was always so nervous around the king, the abject fear of his secrets discovery, and the botched spells of a lifetime that resulted from it, had rocked her to her core.

But the king needed to be saved. Even if he'd alienated his family and subjects, it had been a reaction to circumstance. Deep down Rolland was kind, and loving. He simply treasured Miranda, and that was worth saving.

Sofia took a deep breath and slowly unwrapped the bandage about her shoulder. It had been healing her slowly, and the effects on Scarlett needed to be as intense as possible to thwart this because… Cedric was giving in to his darker natures.

She could see it in his eyes, the slow turning of his resolve as his hands wound their way over Scarlett's skin and into her hair. The imposter could sense it too, as small words of encouragement came from her, "You can see it now, can't you? With Rolland gone we can conquer half the continent in a week, and you can rule it all alongside me. All you have to do is poison Rolland, and everything you ever wanted; a kingdom, a beautiful princess for your wife, and the adoration of millions from the countries we've liberated, it will all be yours."

Cedric's hand kept stroking itself along her star pin. He was resolving to make the final decision. Bone-white knuckles were tightening around his wand. "Oh my beloved, with my dying breath I'd save you." Suddenly he froze his fingers in place, and swiftly jerked back Scarlett's hair in a somewhat painful display. Before Scarlett could scream Sofia took the opportunity to make her move.

Bandage undone, there was no turning back from this moment.

With all her might Sofia pulled her injured shoulder to the fore and fell upon it, all her weight crashing into the injured arm. Scarlett screamed in pain, but Sofia didn't stop. Again she pummeled it into the wall of the prison, and this time there was a distinct snap.

The world went fuzzy, and Cedric let the imposter fall, withdrawing his arms her head went straight into the window. The panes shattered, and cascading along the floor were shards of the sharp material. Scarlett cried out in pain, but the damage was done.

Waves of black miasma were flowing everywhere. A mass of red plumage tore at the screaming imposter, whose arms were up trying to block the phoenix from clawing her severely injured face. It was all a blur of throbbing agony as Sofia began to shake, shock setting in from the forced re-breaking of her arm, but she distinctly saw talons gripping the edges of the Amulet before being punched away by Scarlett's blackened arms.

"REVERSO!"

A blast of white energy had been aimed at Scarlett, but the girl dove to the side. Wormwood, however was still clutching at the Amulet, and despite Scarlett's efforts the raven was able to continue clinging to the jewel. Cedric's spell connected, and in a blinding flash of green light Sofia burst forth from her prison, liberated.

Broken and writhing on the ground Sofia looked up to see her phoenix had concentrated its efforts on attacking Scarlett's face and neck. The girl was splayed open in several places, while Wormwood tossed the Amulet aside, Clover catching it in his mouth in one valliant jump. A slow, painful head turn and Sofia was able to see Cedric, banked up against his potions table with wand drawn, aiming it wildly at the chaotic scene before him, unsure of what exactly was going on. His eyes settled on the nearly naked and writhing Sofia on the ground, and instantly he knew. One was the copy, the other quite real.

SMACK. Scarlett had punched the phoenix with force, knocking it out the hole her head had broken in the window. Immediately Wormwood dove after the bird, and panting Scarlett gripped the wall to regain her bearings. "You just couldn't give up, could you!"

Trying with all her might Sofia mustered, "never". Scarlett screamed with an unnatural fury. Arms drawn she attacked the girl splayed upon the floor. There was a mass of tangled hair and shirt as Sofia tried desperately to fend off the girl's onslaught of malice, but dehydrated, starving, tired beyond measure and with a broken arm she was little match for the imposter, despite the fresh injuries to her upper extremities.

Cedric jumped forward, beginning to scream out the reversal spell once more and melt Scarlett into oblivion for good. As the spell was cast Scarlett pushed Sofia's body in front of her, using the princess as a shield. Cursing, Cedric lunged to the side for a better angle, fury writ across his face.

"STOP!" Scarlett screamed. Her nails dug tight into Sofia's broken arm, making the girl cry out in agony. It was too bad Cedric's tower was so isolated; otherwise the castle staff would have been surely alerted to the altercation unfolding. Halting, Cedric raised his wand up and took a slow step backward.

"Let her go you… you…"

"WAIT Cedric! Just think about this! I'M the one who promised to marry you, NOT her!" Cedric started blinking, taking another step back. Desperate, Sofia tried speaking but ended up coughing air. With each gasp Cedric seemed to mimic her pain, and in a last attempt to manipulate her situation Scarlett dove into the man with harsh truths.

"Just THINK about it Cedric, she's been LYING to you! She's the one who keeps running off, I wouldn't even BE here if she wasn't trying to deceive you!" The undeniable truth stung him to the core, and winded he fell back a step further, banding his hip into the potions table.

Sensing she was winning, Scarlett kept at him, "Choose me Cedric! She'll NEVER marry you, not now that she knows the TRUTH, who you really are and what you've done, but I WILL! You can have me Cedric, and I can make your dreams come true."

His fingers curled up around his wand, and the man looked down at the floor between them, reasoning out the many scenarios of the past week in his mind. Slowly he spoke, "That is why Wormy attacked, and why you needed the spell, the transference."

"Yes Cedric but LISTEN! I can be everything you want!" He was shaking his head and Sofia managed to muster the tiniest of responses.

"Mr. Cedric…"

He snapped back into reality and stood tall, a certain determination in him as his wand was raised. Scarlett cried out, "NO! Don't you realize _I'M_ the one who's been in your bed, who's been _pleasuring_ you! She's NEVER touched you, it was always ME, and she TOLD me to do it."

As if stabbed in the gut he buckled at the waist. His long arms retracted in and standing there on the opposite side of the workshop he curled over into a ball of decisions.

Clover hopped forward, but without the Amulet Sofia couldn't understand what was assuredly a string of curse words coming from the rabbit. Scarlett, now kneeling with part of Sofia's torso pulled tight against her chest flung a leg at the bunny, kicking it cruelly toward the wall. The blow caused Clover to drop the Amulet, and with her free hand Scarlett picked up the jewel, shaking it at Cedric, "Choose ME Cedric, I'll let you love me, give you everything you could ever want, you can even have this! I KNOW you still want it, want its power. You only gave it back to make her like you, I know you've never really changed!"

Teeth grit, he was wincing, a few errant tears escaping. Through the pain Sofia managed a, "Please…. Mr. Cedric… _please_ let the good win."

Eyes glued shut, Cedric lunged forward, screaming, "DOPPLER DOMINITUS!"

With that, Scarlett melted away into nothingness, screaming into oblivion. Colors and sound merged together as the image of Cedric running towards her melted into the stones surrounding them, but she couldn't let herself succumb.

"NO!... I have to… save them."

Arms were cradling her top half, fingers smoothing out her hair and white light streaming all around her, basking her in its warming glow. Her broken arm trailed in an unnatural angle off her side as Cedric's face nuzzled up alongside her. "Sofia please stay awake, please I can't loose you. Sofia…"

"No, I've got to… Scarlett… so much pain… she caused… I've got fix it… it can't wait…"

"Stay with me Sofia, just hold on, I've some healing tonic in… Oooh prospero's pickles! It's already been packed, wait it's just in my carpetbag. Hold on, OOOOH you've just got to hold on."

Through the window her phoenix reemerged, Wormwood alongside her. The bird nestled up to her. There were so many broken relationships today, but paramount was Victor and Amalthea on the hunt for Axel. He needed to be warned.

There was simply no way she could deliver the message in this state. But the bird was a reflection of Sofia, just as Scarlett had said. "Please Phoenix, I know you can understand me, even if… I can't understand you."

Snapping to attention, both the phoenix and Wormwood perched and held in silence. Cedric had her head in the crook of one arm, fumbling desperately in the carpetbag with the other for medicinal potions and cursing under his breath. "Mr. Cedric… I need parchment…"

Abruptly he stopped searching, "Sofia you can't possibly write, not in this condition. By Merlin's name you're lucky to be alive. Now please hold still and stop struggling, so I can keep you that way."

"No. I need her… to deliver message… to Westin… Axel is in danger. Victor knows… Amalthea…. Knows..."

It was over. The darkness took her.

… … …

First she felt the steady breathing of her own chest rising and falling. Next, the subtle softness of Cedric's bed sheets. Finally she opened her eyes to the sight of spells basking her in their healing glow. Cedric was there sat upon the floor alongside her, his head the only thing upon the mattress. He wasn't sleeping, but in a semi-conscious state. The blackness of night encompassed the room. The change in her breathing pattern roused him from the trance, and without comment he positioned himself to lift her head, attempting to pour water down her throat. Immediately she thought of the tainted berry juice, and tried to pull back. "NO…" Her words were coarse, her mouth seemingly filled with gravel.

"Please Sofia, you need liquids and food if you are to survive this."

"Potion." Was all she could formulate. Sorrowfully he looked upon her, and shook his head no.

The trust between them seemed a distant memory.

"Please, I promise you it isn't tainted, but you simply can't survive much longer without nourishment. You can exact your anger upon me later Sofia. _Please_ drink this now, I beg of you." She stopped resisting, and the life-giving liquid passed over her lips. He managed a bit of food into her while Cedric sat upon the floor alongside the bed, pulling strands of hair from his head and muttering incomplete thoughts about betrayal and conjured copies before she drifted out of consciousness once more.

Twice more this repeated itself, the third such instance occurring in the light of morning. This time she was much better for the ware. Her arm was wrapped in fresh bandages, enchanted with his signature magical shimmer, and greater portions of food were able to be consumed.

Through it all he sat there, half remorseful and half enraged. He looked a man drug backward through a keyhole. Finally she was able to muster some dialogue. "I can't stay. I have to warn Axel, it might already be too late."

Sighing heavily, Cedric stared off at the small circular window. She was laying upon his bed, nestled in his sheets in the very same clothes she'd worn throughout her ordeal in the Amulet. At least he hadn't taken it upon himself to redress her, or touch her unnecessarily, and in contrast to other occurrences she did not wake with the feeling of intoxication.

"Please, simply rest princess."

"But I need to find Westin… There's no way my phoenix could have relayed the message. He can't-."

"If you must know I've taken care of it." Cedric turned from the window to stare ruefully at his lap. "Despite my strong desire to accost that guard who forced himself upon me, I wrote out your message and delivered it to the whelp. Your phoenix decided to accompany him off into the unknowns, probably into battle in Friezenburg, and I hadn't the heart to stop her, despite the wallowing my raven now suffers from her absence. They've grown to be quite fond of each other". Cedric turned, staring at Sofia's hand, the only exposed bit of her sticking out of his bed sheets. "I should have anticipated as much, after all he is but a reflection of me at the time of his conjuring, your phoenix the reflection of all that was innocent and pure within you at the time you gave her the breath of life. Of course he would find himself smitten with the creature, just as I…"

Trailing off, he left the pain out there for both of them to contemplate.

This time it was up to Westin. "What about James, and Amber, my Mother?"

Cedric grunted, "I think you're really asking me about Rolland. He is still very much alive Sofia, I never had any intention of ending him."

"But you…" Tiredness gripped her, despite the long rest, and Cedric's arms were up, tucking her back into the blankets.

"Later Sofia. You're not well enough yet."

Instead of reacting and running off into danger without a plan or reason, Sofia resolved to stay, and make the hard choices. To listen to the harsh truths.

"But Mr. Cedric, we need to talk."

"Can't you finish healing first? Completely, before it ends. Before I…" the man still couldn't look her in the eyes, and drawing his knees up to his chest he was best described as a ball of misery, "Before your hatred of me consumes you and I am forced to… let you go."

Did she hate him? He'd taken a life, and she was almost sure he was going to submit to Scarlett's will and attempt to take Rolland's life once more. To further his own ambitions. But then, he'd chosen her over Scarlett, the painful truth over a beautiful lie. He'd chosen the good.

It tore her apart to see him in this much pain, and subconsciously she scooted her topside toward his head, the working arm slowly reached out, and began stroking the top of his head.

He'd suffered in silence for so many years about Queen Anne's fate, unable to tell any soul, lest he be discovered and executed. But maybe that was the fate he deserved for taking an innocent life. However Sofia was sure of one thing, making another rash decision with far-reaching implications was not on the table without careful consideration. She'd need to be fully healed.

"I… I don't know what to do… so I'll stay, and when I'm healed… we need to talk. About everything." He finally raised his eyes to meet hers, their bloodshot color and his puffed complexion betrayed his actions as she'd slept. He'd been crying, probably for hours, and hadn't slept the entire night. "You need sleep."

He nodded, but as she pulled on his head he declined to occupy the spot he'd so often taken alongside her in the bed. "I promise I won't leave until we've talked about everything Mr. Cedric."

He laughed silently, "But _then_ you will. No one ever stays, in the end." This man whom she'd admired for over a decade, idolized even. He was in so much pain. Subconsciously she started caressing his head as a surrogate for his battered soul, both of them drifting off to sleep.

She wanted to forgive him. To blame it all on Scarlett, circumstances of fate, anything to absolve him of guilt. But she knew now that he existed within the grey space, contained within him was both the darkness and light. But to save him from himself, to be the light that guided him out of the darkness as she had so often done throughout her youth, would require the deepest sacrifice of herself. She'd have to go against the core of her moral code, to forgive him for the taking of a life. The finality of the act filled her with uncertainty. For if she compromised on that pinnacle principal, where did it end?

Where then was the line between right and wrong? How to bend one's moral compass to soothe her troubled heart without it breaking, truly that was the greatest question of all. She felt waves of sympathy for Amalthea, and the choices she must have made throughout her life. She'd more than likely faced this very same dilemma. Perhaps they were quite similar after all.

... ... ...

There was no amazing spread of culinary delights when she awoke, again in darkness. However Sofia no longer felt the pangs of acute hunger and dehydration. Instead Cedric sat there, staring at the wall, the painting portal that led to his oasis from this insanity obviously weighing heavily on his mind.

"Mr. Cedric?"

Without emotional response he uttered, "That was the sole thing I appreciated from her." He turned slowly, his body creaking as he did so. "The Mister. I've always thought it one of your special peculiarities, the way you're always addressing me in a reverent manner. Even the king was never afforded such a title, and as you spoke it throughout the years I took a certain pride in it. As if, to someone I was special, I was respected. But then, after we began to hold each other, it simply reminded me of our differences." He looked away, staring at the floor, "I suppose I was too consumed with the thought of acceptance, of love, of simply belonging that I overlooked the ample signs, the tremors she suffered from, the conniving, the spells that didn't work upon her, and the lack of 'Mister', chief among her discrepancies."

More defeated she'd never known him to be. Slowly she drew both hands toward his head, and once again began stroking it lovingly when she realized that the injured arm no longer resounded with pain. A brief second was spent marveling at its healed state, "Thank you Mr…. I mean Cedric." But even that wasn't enough to make the man smile.

"I suppose you'll never again tell me I'm 'ah-mazing? I deserve as much, and perhaps a lot more punishment than just that, but it stings nonetheless."

Still laying on his bed, she drew in deep breaths to prepare for how emotionally devastating this conversation was going to be. He knew as well, and did much the same. But she couldn't bring herself to start, nor could he.

After several minutes of deep breathing in silence she realized that there was a reason she couldn't start. A reason that the words wouldn't come.

She didn't want to let him, and the love she'd felt for him, go.

He didn't either.

But everything he'd said since she'd been liberated was the pure and honest truth. No lies, no coercion, and no manipulations. He'd not even tried to bribe a good mood from her with her favorite sweets.

Nothing but quite devotion and the healing she so desperately needed.

"Okay, so… we need to be honest with each other." He nodded, but didn't speak, and again she was lost for the words.

This wasn't working. He was too distant. It compounded the loneliness welling within her, and she was sure he felt it too. She felt like crawling into his lap, as if somehow the proximity would soften the blow. Instead she pulled with both her arms on the collar of his robe. This time the sorcerer came along with it, scooting gently onto his side of the bed. He wasn't happy, but he was there.

Also there was the yellow bow, Sofia's hands drifting off his shoulders and cupping around the ribbon, afraid to touch it but agonizing over it all the same.

He sunk down into the bed, taking her hands and redirecting them to the golden star hanging below it. The star she'd given him. He spent a good minute with his hands upon her own, feeling the metal of the star. "Even if you walk away from me forever Sofia, I'll always wear this, and I'll always… belong to you."

She began shaking her head, a foot separated their bodies in the sheets, but it was close enough, intimate enough for the words to come streaming forth. "No you won't. I'm just a replacement, for her."

His half-lidded, sorrowful eyes snapped open, and desperately he released her hands, tearing the yellow bow from his neck and tossing it on the end table. "You've no idea Sofia! The torture she put me through, the agony! The miseries I've suffered this week were repeated with her a thousand times over! So many days I wanted to tear the blasted bow from my neck, wash myself of the memories, but I never could. The guilt would always win out and I… I wasn't strong enough to overcome it."

Sofia was still gripping the star around his neck, as if somehow clinging to it would mean their friendship could survive this, somehow. "But you've still been wearing it, and then there's the dress you wanted me to wear. You… you… love her."

"LOVED. Past tense Sofia, past tense. I'm not so sure it _was_ love, even then." She shook her head, and the man began pleading his case, "Don't you remember, I tried to tear the thing from my neck but you insisted on tying it back around me, and that dress, it was your idea to ' _right the injustices'_ I suffered!" He paused, then began chuckling, "Was it even you, who can say anymore."

"I… did retie your bow, but it wasn't me who wanted you to plan the swing date." She defended. "But, I didn't realize what the bow meant, or the dress! I thought the bow was just something you loved to wear not that… it was a memorial to the girl you love."

"THIS is a memorial to the girl I love Sofia." Again he was pointing at the star, "And to the only girl who ever truly loved me…" He trailed off, sucking back tears, "But did you ever, truly love me? Never mind, please don't answer that. It would be better if I never know the answer, just let me live within my fantasy that I've failed you as a person and as a man, rather than never having been worthy of your affection at all."

She couldn't take it anymore, and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him in tight to her chest, "I did love you… Cedric. I did, but I don't know what to think now. You've done so many things that I just can't condone and… I'm not sure I can forgive you."

"You've not been exactly innocent with me either, beloved." He sucked in a long, deep breath and reached out, running his hands into her hair and preparing for another deep emotional blow. "But do you WANT to forgive me, Sofia? Even if you can't right now, is there even a possibility? I've been up thinking about this for over a day, and while initially I thought I could never forgive the heartbreak you've put me through, time has a way of tempering the strongest emotions. At least in most."

There was a long, deafening pause before she responded. "I don't know."

He took the blow, softened by Sofia running her hands through his hair. "I need to know it all Cedric. Tell me."

Extending his neck a bit, Cedric settled his head into her chin. "I was so very young, and so very naïve. Much younger than you are now when I met her. All my life I'd been training to assume my father's position as Royal Sorcerer. I kept to myself, my nose always in a spell book. I wanted to prove myself better than my sister in my father's eyes. To somehow justify my ascension into my rightful place as Royal Sorcerer, and that meant study, and practice, with little time for anything else. When not at Hexley Hall father would bring me here to learn the royal protocol I'd need, but I never cared for it."

He shifted a bit, looking up at the ceiling, at all the gifts Sofia had given him as his hands wound their way deeper into the princess's hair. With another deep gulp he released all that had been pent up inside him for over two decades. "I shied away from the crowds, and would study in silence, in the garden, without prying eyes. She found me, along with her gaggles of insipid friends, there. I was a pet to her, the most pathetic boy in existence, seemingly created to torture for her delight." Sofia gasped, and Cedric nodded. "Yes, I was out reading, in the very spot you found me with that fever when Anne and her posy of pretentious princesses began swinging. I suppose I lingered too long looking at her there upon the swing, and my fate was sealed. Every chance she got to embarrass me in front of those girls was taken. She bequeathed the 'royal fool' title upon me, and would touch me inappropriately to bend my resolve, then embarrass me publicly for the sheer pleasure of it."

Sofia moved her hands down from the star, wrapping them around his arm. "That's awful."

"It was. She'd come at me in my private moments, whisper sweet nothings in my ear, encourage me to do something stupid and then laugh mercilessly at me when I was exposed. Like that incident with Baileywick. The girl made me strip my clothes and cover myself in liniments for her amusement, and like the fool I was I did anything she asked. In walks that sickening steward to our mutual horror, him believing I wished him to see me in such a state. It was an endless stream of humiliation, intensifying as the years went on."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Cedric scoffed, "Tell whom exactly? My father? Rolland? My father already thought me a pitiful soul, and was eager for me to make a good impression. Rolland would never have believed me, no one has ever listened to me the way you… did."

Sofia reached a hand out, tucking some of his hair behind his ear and rubbing her thumb along his skin for comfort as a mother would. "I… know Anne wasn't well liked, by anyone." To that Cedric stiffened, "Baileywick said she was nothing like my Mom, and you both hinted that her marriage to Rolland was not based on love."

Suddenly fast breaths came from Cedric, "Exactly! The woman was a menace, she pressed me without measure."

"But that doesn't mean she deserved to die Cedric. It was her… wasn't it? You… meant for it to be Rolland, but…"

"Sofia I tried everything I could to make it stop. I avoided her at every turn, I took long holidays when I ought not to, I was as evasive as I could be, but the woman simply wouldn't stop torturing me and Rolland began to see me as insubordinate for my efforts. To her, I was a plaything to be messed with. Years I lived in constant fear and loathing of myself for wanting any attention, even if it was rather masochistic." His head sunk low. He was almost trying to escape, but Sofia couldn't let him. The whole messy, ugly truth needed to be spoken. "But even still, she was the only woman who'd ever even noticed me. I know I was young, and very stupid, and shouldn't have broken, but I did. She promised me that she wouldn't go through with the marriage, then lo! She was pregnant with the twins and the marriage was cemented."

With that he began writhing with an anger long fomented inside him, almost forgetting where he was and who he was speaking to, "How could she do that? Tell me I was worth more than the crown and then upturn her skirt for Rolland?! And before he'd even vowed to love her. I know the hormones of youth are powerful, and that he was quite the stallion sought after by all within her social circle, but still… Was I truly so worthless?"

He let go of her hair and began stroking his face, trying to purge the memory of something awful from his mind. This was so incredibly hard to listen to. He was essentially confessing all the sordid details of his deep attraction to another girl, but it had to be heard. She had to know how deep the darkness in him ran, if she was ever to understand, even if she was never able to forgive she had to know. "What are you hiding Cedric, what did she do? Please you've got to tell me everything. Please. Why did you resolve to hurt Rolland, and not just walk away from it all?"

Pleading eyes were directed at her as they lay beside each other on his bed, as if he could somehow transmit all the confliction straight into her without sound. "Don't you think I wanted to? With everything in me I wanted to walk away and leave it all behind, but then my father, the expectations I'd spent my whole life trying to fit into, it was all for naught. Mind you I'd have done it, simply walked away, but she kept bringing me back to the brink just to laugh at my misery. Courtly life was boring to her, and I… made it interesting."

Closing his eyes, his arms reached down to wrap themselves around Sofia's middle. "After the twins were born she came to me, telling me to meet her in her chambers. So desperate for affection, I did as told, but then she pushed me back into the shadows, making me stand and watch as… _Rolland_ took her to bed. Something in me… snapped Sofia. To see her forced by society to succumb to that… it… broke me. I enchanted her chamber and his so that no more children would ever be created there, to spare her from that fate, but it wasn't enough. I was never enough. Every night the image of him upon her would torture me, weakening my mind and I… resolved that I couldn't leave her to this fate, to be had by him throughout all her days without love or feeling, simply to produce children for the man. I couldn't let her endure it."

"Wait, you… enchanted Rolland's bedroom so they couldn't have more children?"

"I… did. I had to try and spare her of another excruciating ordeal. I was there through that horrific birth, administering potions alongside my father in the waning of my training period, and had to watch as that man, that _Rolland_ shifted all his attentions to the children, practically ignoring her plight and leaving her there half dead upon the bed. The way she looked at me Sofia, with such regret in her eyes. I could have died in that moment if it would have turned back time. But my father was right there, breathing down my neck, filling me with fear, and I couldn't act upon it. My father saved the Queen that night, only adding to his aura of perfection and quelling any notion I could ever compare." Guiltily his words came streaming out now, completely without apprehension. The honesty she craved had finally come. "Come to think of it, I never removed the enchantments. Perhaps that is why your mother and Rolland had no children up until now."

"They had been going to Rudistan often before the war started." Fell out of Sofia's mouth. It suddenly made sense why they hadn't had more children until now. Magic prevented it. Cedric was still laying there, having pulled himself closer. She wanted to pull away, but couldn't force herself to. Slowly she reached up and, with a hand upon his chest found the strength to ask the question. "H-how did you do it? I think you mentioned poison?"

There was a long whimper from the man, but he nodded. "Indeed, I… obtained the rare vermillion blossom from a traveling mercenary. The poison was simple enough to brew from the leaves, but the antidote, OH Sofia the antidote is the fragile white anthers of the flower. They must be harvested fresh for it to work, and so short sighted was I, it never occurred to me to save the anthers. I tried to guide the poison to its intended target as best I could but Baileywick took the meal out of my sight, and then all I could do was watch as she slipped away."

To that he held his hands in the air above him, as if Anne's soul was drifting off into the distance beyond. Sofia looked inward. It was truly disturbing, to hear him talk about the way he'd ended someone's life, but there was no joy in his words, only the bitter pangs of long held remorse. "I've grown those wretched flowers in my windowsill ever since, so that, in case it ever crosses my path again I can save someone who suffers from that particular poison with their white anthers. I know it's no true penance, but then, there is nothing I can do to absolve myself from this oppressive guilt I've felt every single day, now is there Sofia?"

"Baileywick, he said your father found out about the poison, did he… did he know you were the one?"

"That's the specialty of the vermillion flower Sofia, its easily mistaken for a rare fungal infection found in certain foods. All assumed that the meal was tainted, and several crops were destroyed, but no. My father never inquired, if he ever even suspected."

He was looking at her for some sort of absolution, but there were no words to soothe his troubled soul. They laid there, together but alone in silence for a long while. "Well? Is there no solution to be had, no judgment to reign down?" He turned away, desperate not to see her facial reaction, but not knowing what to say she stayed silent. It was horrible, but it was too terrible to be a lie. He'd rolled over, facing away from her, and as the minutes dragged on she chose to focus on his unsteady breathing. Quietly he broke the tension. "I suppose the silence is telling enough. You think me a monster, and you would be right."

"You're not… a monster. But I'm not the one you need forgiveness from." Sofia sat up, running her hand along the ridges of his side. Every rib was palpable as her hand gilded over his robe. "You took Anne from her family. Rolland, Amber, and James are the ones who should decide, not me."

To that he rolled back over, "Don't you understand, I LOATHE Rolland with every ounce of my being, every fiber within me wants the man to _suffer_ the way I suffered. She was still warm in the grave when one of Anne's old school chums was chatting up the horrid man, and so he moved on, everyone just forgetting her! But I never did, I never could, I!" He jerked forward, the entirety of his weight upon his knees," I simply could not care less about what they think of me, save for my neck in the gallows' noose, I only care about what YOU think of me Sofia!"

She retracted her hand and the rest of her extremities, tensing before him as they sat opposite each other on his bed. "That's the problem Cedric. You only care about you. It's so _incredibly_ selfish. You didn't think about how hurting Rolland would affect Anne, or James and Amber, or even the kingdom. Baileywick said Rolland was devastated after she died, and the twins grew up without their mother. That's an awful thing for anyone to endure, but you didn't think about any of that. You just thought about YOU." The words stung, him wincing in pain. "And it was the same when I was younger too, you just wanted my amulet to be powerful, but you didn't think about how that would affect everyone else."

"I wanted respect Sofia, I wanted to bask in the glory life never afforded me, to right the wrongs done upon me, to… be somebody worth while. Is that truly so wrong? Am I… truly worthless."

"You're not worthless, you're worth everything to me but…" Oops. She hadn't meant to say that, "But you never think about others. It's always about yourself. You don't have any… empathy or foresight, and that… hurts me deep inside. I want you to be so good and kind and caring."

He stiffened before her. "You are one to lecture me about foresight and empathy! I've been nothing but heart-wrenchingly honest with you, seeking desperately to save you form yourself for the last month as this war unfolded! I've just been waiting for you to come clean, to demonstrate an ounce of trust in me! When were you going to reveal all your sordid secrets, love?!"

Her hands went up, pressing softly into the sides of his arms. As they slid down he calmed, finally resting her hands in his she began, his temper ebbed. "Okay. You deserve to know. I… I am the mystery mage." Cringing as she said it, when she looked up he'd raised an eyebrow. "What? That's the big secret."

He rolled his eyes at her, "As if I hadn't already figured as much, really what do you take me for Sofia? A simple fool, as I suspected."

"NO Cedric, I don't think you're a fool. Misguided, confused and… darker than I ever imagined yes, but a fool. Never."

To that he slumped over slightly, caressing her hands in his own with the tips of his thumbs. "But WHY Sofia, why did you do this? Why did you run from me? Why did you keep me at bay? I wanted nothing more than to be your confidant, your soul ma…" He couldn't finish.

"I tried to tell you Cedric, but you wouldn't listen. You always thought I was running around with some other man, but I never was. You're the only man I've ever loved." He looked up suddenly, awash with fresh hope, but it was hard to follow through with it.

"Then why Sofia, WHY?"

A long, deep breath, and the tale began. She told him of Birk and the imprisonment, how she'd tried to wait but instead took Lucinda, how upon her return Rolland had already decreed that she was to be executed, and how fear for Lucinda and her own safety trumped her reasoning. How events had spiraled out of her control, and, not wanting him to fear for her safety Scarlett had been conjured, to everyone's detriment.

"Then, your birth father is alive? He was the 'papa' you spoke of?"

"Yes."

"Then, when you gave way to the temptation of that Maldonian prince in Leidleville, it wasn't truly you who tore my heart asunder?"

"Nope, that was Scarlett."

"And then, when you skated with that charlatan and he kissed you, was it also her?" He was almost hopeful, that perhaps Hugo had never succedded in touching her, but she couldn't lie. She couldn't perpetuate the lies any longer.

"Sorry, that was me, but I didn't want him to kiss me."

Cedric grew cold, looking down from her to his pillow. "Then there is this 'Westin' business, he is your cousin and nothing more to you? Not some secret lover you've manipulated to injure me?"

"Yes, he's just my cousin, but he actually has a deep crush on you, and he's helping me fight this war."

For his part Cedric grew increasingly sad, so much so that Sofia had to stop and, extracting one hand from his, began stroking his jaw. "Hey, what's going on in there? Tell me."

"You… didn't trust me. That I would keep your secrets as closely guarded as my own. That was the root of your deception, and what's worse, that you would trust this relative stranger of a cousin, whom you've known for a month, with your life. More so than I, who has been your companion for over a decade."

They both looked away, Sofia summoning all her courage for the next statement. "I guess we both didn't trust each other. I always looked to you as my oasis from all the pressures of Royal Society, ever since the Amulet business. I thought you trusted me with everything because I never told a soul about it, but… I was wrong."

"How could I tell you about the poison Sofia? You could never have understood, I'm not entirely convinced you understand now just how much this one, stupid decision has forever scarred me."

"I think I do. After all, I started this war. It was inadvertent, and I had good intentions, but so many people have died." Cedric gripped her tight, hands rubbing along her sides lovingly. She couldn't accept the affection though, and pulled away enough for the caressing to stop. "But I do know that it was wrong. Just like forcing me to take Amalthea's potion and locking me in my room were wrong."

"Yes I do realize that Sofia, but I felt as if I had no options."

They were both suffering from the same disease, caught between the ties that bound them to the expectations of society and their every growing despair at the situation life had set before them. Was the only difference between them time's cruel march? Cedric had said years were spent in Anne's torment. Sofia had only been fighting the war for a month. If the war dragged on for years, would she really end up like Amalthea?

Her stomach was more than happy to break the awkward silence. A loud, ignoble groan, and they would have typically laughed. Even though it wasn't a jovial moment, it did break the tension. "Would you like me to procure some pastries from the kitchen?" She shook her head, and dejected Cedric looked away. "I see. I am forever untrustworthy in your eyes then."

"Stop. Just conjure something for us to share, and we'll go from there."

Conjure he did. A small, unappetizing sandwich was split, and once sated they both leaned up against the back wall bordering his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You wanted to propose to me at my birthday, didn't you? Does that mean you love me, or that you were lonely and desperate to control me?"

It had fallen out of her, but she'd been dwelling on it. He looked over and without a second thought soft lips were pressed against her cheek affectionately. A course of adrenaline swept through her and the sudden desire for it to be her lips rose up, but as pleasant as it was she wasn't ready to accept his affections, and was unsure she'd ever be able to.

Jumping back, he retracted as well. "I… forgive me. That was, highly improper. I meant to say that I… well that is I very much… love you. As much as a man can love a woman I would suppose. It simply came out wrong."

"It's okay, when my copy was touching you I was so jealous and wanted her to stop, for it to be me, but I'm just so confused now." Cedric knew that painful truth of Scarlett in its entirety, and shied away from her.

"Sofia, I know I've no right to feel the victim, to feel abused, but I… do. My body, I've always been careful to guard it and who I thought was you was actually… not."

"I'm so sorry Cedric, but I know apologies don't mean much to you. Is there any way I can truly atone for what she did to you?"

He looked down at his shoes, suspended off the bed, "Not in any way I can ask of you. So then, I suppose what I mean is that… I'm simply not sure."

"I know the feeling."

There were long looks between them, and slowly Sofia settled her head into the relative softness of the nook underneath his shoulder. Drawing her legs up she wanted nothing more than to forgive him, "I… forgive you Cedric. For the potion that is, I know you were only doing it because you thought that I was acting weird and that was the only solution you could think of, not that it really wasn't me." She felt his chest swell, "and I forgive you for casting sleeping spells on me, provided that you promise never to use your magic against me again, and instead use your words. Please, communicate with me, and I'll do the same."

Suddenly she was grabbed up into his arms, the man bouncing almost happily on the bed, "OH SOFIA! You don't know how much this means to me, I—"

"WAIT." She had to push his arms back, "This doesn't mean I can just forget it all happened. I… need some time, to decide what's the right thing to do, about what happened to Anne. I'm not the one who can decide your forgiveness on that."

A long, thick swallow, and he begrudgingly nodded in agreement. It would take time to heal, and decide if theirs was a relationship worth saving. She motioned to stand, and concerned, Cedric rose with her. "It's time for me to mend the bonds Scarlett broke."

"Then please let me accompany you Sofia, if not as your lover, then… as your friend."


	36. Chapter 36-Incongruity

**Chapter 36: Incongruity**

"Not as your lover, but as your friend."

The words were sour, and course, lacking any hint of sincerity; falling into the vacuum between them. Disheartened, Sofia turned away. "Uh, I… well let's just get going, okay? I've got a lot to fix."

"Indeed, the _understatement_ of this epoch. But do wait here for a moment. Best not to have you strut about the castle in your knickers, especially considering where you're supposed to have been all this time."

Sofia turned abruptly, "What do you mean 'all this time?' it's only been…" POOF. He was gone. "A day… Maybe two? Cedric?"

Mystified, Sofia collected her bearings and exited his bedchambers. She was less than properly attired to go wandering through the halls, a behavior that would undoubtedly result in uncomfortable explanations that were not the main priority at hand. Fixing Scarlett's wake.

His workshop had been reassembled as she slept. No longer were books and colanders floating about the room in ordered columns. There was a small pile of broken vials tucked into a corner, probable victims of the tussle with Scarlett, but otherwise his workshop seemed as it always had, save for the scattered reams of parchment upon his tabletop. Reminiscing on the many hundreds of times she'd bounded up his stairs, eager for an afternoon session of magic and mayhem he so specialized in, her fingers ran along the fine wood grain of the bench. Every spilled beaker, every backfired spell. All this time he'd been harboring the deepest of demons, completely unbeknownst to her.

Anne.

Was she beautiful? Assuredly. Most likely on par with the goddesses of old. After all, Amber was absolutely stunning, so thin and tall, with long golden hair reminiscent of the finest silk. Her divine beauty had to descend from somewhere. There was no way a short, slightly chubby brunette like Sofia could ever compare to the memory of such a wonder of the world, was there? But he'd seemed to still be persuading her to love him, the finality of his comment about downgrading their relationship stinging them both.

Perhaps she wasn't as beautiful as Anne, but maybe she was pretty ' _enough_ '.

The thought left her mired in misery, desperate for any distraction that wasn't sucking in her stomach or shifting around uncomfortably in her nightgown to find the most flattering angle.

Who was she kidding? He'd seen her half dead and broken sprawled on the floor. There was no way to appear attractive after that, was there?

The wandering fingers banked up against the stack of parchment, and upon it was new magic.

Or at least, what she initially assumed it was. Several lines of structured verse, with multiple strikethroughs and revisions scattered along his workbench. It all rhymed, or at last tried to, the topics fluctuating between adoration, devotion, redemption and time. Several drafts downward into the stack were the simple words atop the page that stopped her heart. The only thing not subject to several rounds of editing.

' _Sofia's wedding song_ '

Splotches abounded upon the pages, as if his quill had hovered there, dripping ink while the sorcerer was lost in thought. The sleepless nights he'd spent alone while she was off came to mind, as did the mornings he'd awoken before her. All this effort was to please her, to convey her meaning to his life. He did indeed care, but then, was it all to 'win' her? To relive some fantasy and fix broken dreams? She wanted it to be genuine, but want and reality are two entirely different animals.

POOF. Green smoke wafted in from behind the red curtains, and upon turning Cedric had emerged in a frantic sprint from his bedchamber, halting when he laid eyes on her in the workshop. As he stood there, sudden waves of relief washed over Sofia, bringing forth the realization that she'd been _anxious_ while he was gone. The pain of their conversation still raw, his proximity was the only thing that tempered it. In his absence this growing internal confliction reared its ugly head. This would need addressing, but it was within herself that the answers lay. The fancy deep purple ensemble of the Villager's ball in his hands, he stood there shyly, offering her up the ensemble and only upon her hesitation did he realize where her hands had busied themselves to distract her mind in his absence.

"No! You mustn't!" He'd flung forward, forcefully yanking the stacks out from her hands. As they were pulled from her it was as if the very feelings those words represented were yanked away as well.

"But I… wasn't that for me? Don't you… mean those things?" It was a timid deliverance, which resulted in both bodies cringing in the morning light.

He'd pulled the stack behind himself in a defensive posture, shoving the fetched dress between them. "Those words are for the l-l-lover I wished to m-m-marry, but you ' _don't know'_ what I am to you, wasn't that what you said? Allow me to maintain _some_ dignity in all this, won't you?"

"Oh."

She'd stared at the floor, and unable to formulate an answer on what the labels of their relationship were anymore she let the conversation hang in midair without conclusion. Taking the dress into her hands she pulled it tight to her chest, as if somehow it would magically assemble itself on her, and now the very real conundrum she found herself in took hold.

He was used to watching her change, to seeing her as nature made her, and perhaps as a matter of habituation he was still standing there, staring at her, probably waiting for a more meaningful response than 'oh'.

When none came the reaction was swift, and thoroughly wrenching. He cowered away from her, tossing the parchments onto an unimportant shelf as if they were scraps to be discarded later, and initiating self-soothing behaviors, rocking back and forth slightly while rubbing his upper arms with his hands.

Lightly she set the dress upon the tabletop, then slowly she reached for the hem of her nightgown. "I need to change now, is that okay?"

"Of all the insufferable, _yes_ of course it's okay! I very well wouldn't have hand delivered your confounded coverings if it wasn't, now would I have, _hmmmm_?"

"I… okay." He was masking himself in defensive cynicism, to mitigate the supposed loss of her feelings. She started to draw her hem up but he was too buried in his own internal strife to note it. "It's not that I don't care, I care so much Cedric, it's just, I'm confused."

"Well isn't that just _peachy_. Can I be confused next? When is it my turn to have the world wait on my every whim while I fetter out all the scenarios? I…" He'd finally pulled his head out of his arms enough to realize the implication, that her nightgown had been pulled over her head and was now being set alongside the dress on the table adjacent.

He immediately pivoted, planting his face into the bookcase nearest where he stood.

First layers assembled, she couldn't shake that he didn't _want_ to look. Perhaps, it wasn't that great of a view after all? She was rather curvy in various places after all, much curvier than Amber, which meant...

On some level she knew the insecurity was ridiculous, and he was desperately trying to maintain their fuzzy boundaries, but still. It hurt.

Oh, why did Anne have to linger in her mind now? And just how much of Anne had had Cedric become familiar with?

Baileywick had mentioned the former Queen had been expecting when she died, and their earlier conversation hadn't resolved that lingering question in her mind. She told herself it was unfounded, that it couldn't be true… but was it?

"Um… Cedric, you don't have to answer this, but… did you… touch her?"

The only response was a deep exhale. Sofia was facing the wall, and couldn't see his reaction, but heard the shuffling of feet as she pulled the purple top layer over her shoulders and began fiddling with the corset. For some reason the thing wouldn't lace. Again and again she tried, she'd been doing it for so long now the arm contortion had become routine, but now the thin laces behaved as if they were rope being strung through a needle's eye. Timidly she reiterated her question, the words barely squeaking out of her.

"D-Did you?"

Soft whispers were upon her ear, and the very real presence of him behind her, close enough to brush against now that she was clothed. "I didn't mean to be harsh with you just now, this whole situation has me on edge. You must know I… want very much, what you may never give me now. You do understand, don't you?"

Fretfully she gave him a subtle nod, "I understand. I didn't say never, just that I feel so… so… Did you touch her? I need to know."

He snickered. "I thought it was my choice to speak on it?" An involuntary convulsion happened, and not sure why it was happening she bucked over at the waist. Hands were quickly on her shoulders, steadying her, "Be still. You're shaking, but you needn't be afraid of my answer. I made a vow to myself long ago never to touch a woman who wasn't my wife. The consequences can be… dire." He'd retreated his arms now that the shaking stopped, and begun to assist with the laces.

"But…"

"Ugh, _YES_ I kissed you Sofia, within my tower and before the conjuring of that copy as I understand it, and the repeats of which were only done because of past acceptance."

"But…"

"Oooh, YES alright _FINE_ , I did let you, well your copy, embrace me in a thoroughly unacceptable manner, but then I never touched you, er… her, in kind. _There_ , are you satisfied with my admission _YET_?"

"But then… why did you make that vow? Was it… because of Anne." At the mention of the former Queen his breathing went erratic. After a set of frantic glances around the workshop he pulled the knot at the bottom of her corset tight, and perhaps without thought settled his hands on the sides of her hips.

"I suppose you could say that. I already told you of her behaviors."

She barely heard his answer, despite his lips upon her ear. Words were streaming out of him, and it took a few seconds for them to refocus in her mind, having been sent reeling by his confirmation. "Try to understand, in order to relinquish that part of myself, expose myself in such a manner as to give away all control, I simply cannot do it until I'm absolutely sure that it is, indeed, l-l-l-love, and yes, perhaps it is fear that motivates this in me. That, despite giving every inch of me, you might still… leave."

"Please don't… fear me."

He actually chuckled at her response. She could feel him sucking in the air, the bounce of his chest as he was pressed against her back, his hands still on her hips. "It's not you I fear dearest, but the decisions you might make if you come to your senses and realize what I am. I'm… _n-n-not_ a good man Sofia. I try to be, I know _you_ know I try so incredibly hard to be, but I'm simply… not. Between the both of us I'd assume you'd be the one fearful of me, after what I've told you today."

Wow. Now that he'd suggested it, the uneasiness started to make sense. More tangible than she cared to admit. The silence again hung in the air, and the slight chuckle dissipated, replaced by his halted breaths. "Oh. _I see._ You do fear me then?" She began shaking her head back and forth to stop him, but he continued on anyway, "I don't particularly blame you for it Sofia. In my darkest moments I even… fear myself. The demons within me, sometimes they shout so very loud."

His head dropped lower, the blistering sarcasm of a few minutes prior completely evaporated. "But then there's you, and I know it's silly and selfish to no end, but I try to imagine what you'll think of me in those moments. To provide me with some sanity, one might call it _guidance_ even."

She wished she could return the affectionate complement. "Thank you. For the laces, and for being honest with me."

She was hunched over slightly leaning against the potions table with him still banked up behind her. He was leaning over her shoulder a bit, obviously upset at the way the truth had revealed itself. "I don't know what to call us, what this is, but I know that I want you to stay with me. Is that okay? Or is it selfish?" She managed to turn slightly, finally able to see hits of his expression, and to her relief that warm glow had crept up the sides of his face.

"Perhaps it is, but it's a selfishness I share. Of course I'll accompany you. I've never had a say in the matter, ever since you were small." Relieved, she shifted her side into him, letting her hand rest upon his chest quite near where her head had buried itself. While she was busy coming closer one of his arms found its way around her waist in something similar to an embrace. It wasn't quite platonic, but neither was it romantic. After all, she wasn't holding him in return, but there was a mutual comfort there. The cord that connected them seemed frayed, but intact. "But I'll bring my wand, and an escape plan, as this is assured to go poorly."

"Mr. Cedric, you're so silly. Come on, let's go."

That soft hand of his had moved from her waist and was now caressing her back in small circles, "Just a moment. Aren't we forgetting something?" with a deep sigh he took a step sideways, retreating from her to open the top drawer of his potions table, extracting from it one Amulet. Affixed to it was a reformed chain, the entire thing restored to immaculate condition.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Without thought she pulled her hair back, exposing the nape of her neck. Returning to her side, his breath upon her skin tickled ever so softly, and the faintest of giggles escaped her lips, relaxing the man further. It was slowly strung back into the appropriate place, him struggling a bit with the clasp. "Indeed, it needed a bit of my marvelous magic but is otherwise unharmed." Clasp rehinged, he ran a thumb along the chain, sending chills of longing down her spine. "Sofia, if you're about to storm off into untold terrors you should know what everyone assumes you've been up to this past week."

"Week?! it's only been a day! Maybe two." Turning away, the sudden evasiveness probably meant a lie was brewing in that conniving mind of his. Not this time. " _Cedric_ , what's going on? Where did you tell everyone I was? Honesty is the best policy, _remember_."

"Ahhh yes well, in this particular instance it wasn't too much of a stretch. Eh." He'd retracted into a defensive posture.

" _Oooooh_ Cedric."

"Now now, you mustn't anger. I only relayed that, _perhaps_ your mind may have split in half, causing you to wage war within yourself, and all this meant you were in desperate need of healing. They think you've been whisked away for some specialized sessions in the far south to mend your mind." He'd retreated a few steps now to brace for the inevitable impact. "Now listen here, _n-n-nothing_ about that is particularly false! You did, in fact, do battle with your reflection and well, I needed time alone to heal you, and I couldn't very well tell them you were lying half-dead and disheveled in my bed linens, now could I?!"

Great. Just one more lie that needed expunging.

But where to start? Sofia found herself subconsciously stroking the amulet, its return almost forgotten in the emotional wreckage since her release.

The plan had been to harness its awesome power to end the war… but how? It's not like being all-powerful was going to make everything return to normalcy. What exactly was the Amulet supposed to fix? Grow enormous and stomp around until everybody stopped to listen to her? It sounded ridiculous now that she was putting actual thought into the ramifications of her decisions.

" _One is the, loneliest number_."

That singsong wasn't coming from Cedric. Wormwood was nearby, but where exactly?

Glancing around she saw the saddened bird. He was in the windowsill, occupying half a nest. Uncharacteristically, he was sprawled out in a most undignified way, wings extended and head flopped over. A quick pat of acknowledgement to Cedric's shoulder, like a placeholder, and she was over to the raven. "Hi Wormwood." The bird didn't move. He was looking off into the distance and singing more depressing lyrics to some song slowly. She rarely touched Cedric's familiar, but he too was suffering greatly. So instead she bent down to be eye-level with the bird. "I wanted to thank you for helping expose my copy. You were amazing."

"I didn't do it for you Princess." Still he refused to turn. Sofia extended a hand to pet him, but thought better of it and instead rested her head along the windowsill. Cedric had come up behind her and, upon seeing her feign stroking the raven took it up himself. It was better that way. Cedric glided his thumb and two fingertips down familiar grooves in the raven's back, the work of a practiced hand. That brought Wormwood back around, and the raven turned to face Sofia. "I did it for him. You have no idea how you've hurt him, do you Princess?"

She looked up at the thin man now settling alongside them on the windowsill. "I have an idea. I know it was wrong Wormwood. Cedric and I spoke about it, so please don't be angry with me."

"I'll be angry with you long after Cedric pushes the hurt down and fakes his ambivalence about it. After all, you sent her away."

With that he turned, staring off into the distance once more. Cedric's knee ended up near Sofia's face as he stroked his lifelong companion. She couldn't help but lean against his knobby joint and close her eyes, taking in the strife the bird emoted. "I promise, the next time I see my Phoenix I'll send her here, to you. Okay?"

"So he is suffering from a broken heart then, as I suspected." Cedric's eyes and full attentions were on the bird. "I owe you apologies too Wormy, for having created her. It seems we were always meant to commiserate, in all things."

It was all so incredibly sad. He was hurting just as much as Wormwood, perhaps more so, but trying in earnest not to show it. She really shouldn't have. After all, she was the one uncomfortable with this, now that the truths had come out, Anne's fate paramount among them, but still, her head was already against his leg. Arms wrapped around his knee, squeezing him tightly. She felt his whole body stiffen but refused to let go until the tension subsided. It finally did so as the hand not caressing Wormwood set down in her hair, stroking the star pin.

"It's still in your hair." She tilted upward to meet his gaze. Almost half a smile was there. "There's still a chance for me."

She almost smiled back, but couldn't. For there on the windowsill, beyond the ledge his thin seat occupied, the planter box hung. Within that, those vermillion blossoms still grew. Haunting her, _taunting_ her. She suddenly felt guilty, as if his former love's spirit was glaring down at her from those flowers, reproachful that she was holding him in such a way.

Shying away from the flowers stern gaze, she focused on the Amulet once more.

Was magic a blessing or a curse? Just as the Amulet had the power to bequeath both, it seemed like the magical arts was both Cedric's source of pride, being the manner in which Cedric defined himself as a person, while simultaneously it was his greatest hindrance, like a lead weight buoying him to the past.

Would dousing the Amulet in some magical cocktail suddenly make it all go away? To every action there is a reaction, just as Aunt Tilly had proclaimed, and the Amulet wasn't the root of all this. It was but one of a string of temporary salves diverting her attentions from the real culprit.

The truth.

That settled, she rose and was off, Cedric trailing behind her. "S-S-S-Sofia wait, WAIT!" Her wrist was grabbed, halting her advancement. "Just what do you intend to do Sofia. _Sofia_?!"

"Tell the truth Cedric." The man gulped heavily and started shaking, "The pure, unadulterated truth."

"Errr… what was that now? You don't mean the _whole_ of the truth do you?! Because I'm certain that's a _stupendously_ bad idea."

"No Cedric. I should have told you and Rolland about the prisoners before this ever started, the only way to stop this is to finally come clean."

B-B-But Sofia you can't! It's too dangerous. The man will never listen." Determination gripped her, and holding steadfast against Cedric's protestations the march toward Rolland and near certain doom ensued. She expected to stomp straight into his office, find her stepfather hunched over his desk attending to matters of state, and deliver the world shattering news.

Instead, she found locked doors, with two guards stationed outside. They snapped to attention as Sofia approached, Cedric fitful and mere steps behind her.

"Please stand aside and let me see my father the King. He needs to hear what I have to say."

"We're sorry Princess, but no one save for your brother is to enter his Majesty's study." The elder guard on the right had addressed her, as the one on the left whispered, " _Psst."_

It was Westin. He smiled briefly at the princess, then sunk inward as Cedric pulled around her and began to glare at the young man. The older guard however, breached a gigantic smile, as if imbued with a secret, illicit knowledge.

Gossip travels fast in the castle after all. The elder guard jigged Westin slightly with his bayonet, then tilted his head toward the side ever so slightly at the adjoining antechamber. "Take five with your boyfriend Wes, I've got it covered here."

The growl Cedric made at the mention of _'boyfriend'_ made the hairs on Sofia's neck stand on end. Westin cringed, but Cedric's persona as the grumpiest sorcerer to ever wave a wand preceded him, and the elder guard took it in jest, chuckling loudly. Eager to hear of the happenings in Friezenburg she pulled Cedric's arm toward the adjoining room, with Westin right behind them.

Once the door clicked shut the metaphorical gloves were off. "Of all the insufferable! I suppose the entire kingdom thinks I'm letting you bend me over the potions table now, don't they!? Will the complete and utter humiliation never end?!"

"Uh, Hi Cedric." Sheepishly Westin stood at the entrance. "Princess, I'm so glad to see you up and about. Are you… better now?"

"I was fine before Wes."

"You most certainly were not _FINE_ without my magical assistance." Cedric snorted.

"Sorry Cedric. He's right Westin, I conjured that 'Scarlett' copy of myself again to smuggle Lucinda and the others out of the castle, but when I came back she imprisoned me in my Amulet. Cedric freed me, and he's been healing me for the past, um, week or so."

The young man let go a great exhale, "Oh man, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that cou-Uh, Princess Sofia.

Cedric's arms slammed against his sides, "What a complete _idiot_ he takes me for! As if I hadn't already guessed at the deviousness going on around here. You needn't spew your deceptions at me young man, I know all about _you_."

"Cedric please calm down okay?! Don't worry Wes." She set a hand on her cousin's shoulder while Cedric mumbled curses under his breath on the opposite side of the small room. "I told Cedric everything."

"Uh, _everything_ everything?"

"Everything."

The man raised his gaze to the sorcerer. "I, uh, I'm glad she decided to tell you about the war. You're not gonna turn us in, are you Cedric?"

"Us. _US_ … US! _Oooh_!" Cedric's head looked about to explode. "There is no _US_ when you refer to my-er, Princess Sofia. She _isn't_ yours! You and your whole lot have been dragging her into danger! I should expose you for what you really are, cast you into the courtyard and let Rolland have his way with you!"

Westin was beside himself. The poor guy, taking this venomous beating from the man he so admired, even loved. Desperate to placate the rage Cedric espoused, Westin pleaded with the vehement sorcerer. "It wasn't like that! Tell him Sofia! She wasn't supposed to come back to Friezenburg when the fighting broke out! That's why I came here, to be the conduit for information so she could stay safe. Our fathers, they forced me to do it when I wanted to help fight… Why do they treat us like children? I can fight!"

Poor Westin slumped into a nearby seat as Cedric glared at Sofia from across the room. "Is this true Sofia?! That you've been putting yourself in danger when even the forsaken Freizenburgers told you not to?"

"Yes."

Declaring it straight out took some of the wind out of Cedric's disgruntled sails. "Of course I did. I know that my Papa wanted me to stay here, but how could I just abandon him and the people who are suffering? If I would have hidden myself here I would have been as complicit in this travesty as King Aaron, or even Rolland. I could never look at myself in the mirror again if I did that."

Cedric, however, was having none of it. "But you would be _alive_ Sofia, living people make much better advocates of policy change than the dead."

"He sounds just like my Dad did while he was screaming at me." Westin was almost laughing at himself. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"Indeed, much more than you and your sorry lot. Therefore you and your war need to—"

"Wait!" Sofia flung her hand up to stop Cedric's next tirade. "Please, I know you're angry at Westin, but I really need to know what's happening. So if you want to stay here then please let me talk to him without shouting Cedric." The long exhale that sorcerer made caused him to shrink three inches, straight into his calloused stance. Foot tapping and squinted eyes aside, he did adopt silence. "Thanks." He only grumbled, not at all happy about the reprimand.

"Okay Wes, what happened to Axel? Is he okay? Were you able to get there in time?" He nodded, and a weight lifted off Sofia's shoulders.

"Yeah. He was actually in Friezenburg when I came to warn him. He was… fighting with Lucinda about what happened at the Villager's ball." Shocked, Sofia clasped a hand over her mouth while Westin looked forlornly at the upset sorcerer. "Yeah, Axel couldn't believe Lucinda would try and hurt his father, and well, now they aren't speaking."

Worried, Sofia took a brief moment to collect herself. At least the crowned prince of Maldonia was still alive, and not in chains or worse. Relationships can be mended, right? Not that she was an expert, considering the grey space she now occupied with Cedric.

"What about Rolland? What's been going on while Cedric and I were locked up in his tower?"

The saddened guard kept glancing over at Cedric, who had pivoted to the nearby windowsill, sinking his hands into it in what appeared to be a coping mechanism designed to keep himself from ending the conversation in a hail of magical curses.

Slowly her cousin spoke. "The king, I'm not quite sure what's wrong with him. I overheard old Baileywick say that King Rolland and Queen Miranda had a pretty intense discussion about their children, you and Prince James in particular. Something about marriages and succession, and that the Queen had gone to Leidleville against his wishes, and now your stepfather is locked up in his study, and nothing but your brother and apologies are supposed to enter."

Sinking her head into her hands, Sofia pressed heavily to rub the tension out of her face. Her mother had made a valiant effort on James's behalf, but had come up short, and Rolland was thoroughly, unequivocally alone now.

"This is all my fault. Well my copy's fault. She created a situation that pitted my brother against Rolland, and now everyone is angry. I've got to fix it."

"How Sofia?"

"Well…I have to be honest, with everyone. They either forgive me or they don't, but I have to come clean, and if the only way to get to Rolland is by making amends with James first, then I'm going to get James in Leidleville and bring him back here."

Her cousin began to shake his head, "I dunno Sofia, that sounds dangerous. I get that you should try to make amends with your brother, but isn't there some other way than telling everyone about 'the mystery mage'."

"No."

" _Ooooh_ that is it! I cannot believe I'm agreeing with the whelp but he is right Sofia! Can you even stop for a minute to think this through! The king has signed an international agreement to have your alternate persona beheaded. You cannot simply blurt these things out and expect everything to simply resolve itself in the end!"

So much for Cedric the Silent.

"But I need to be _honest_ , and that starts with apologizing to James." She stood, swaying as gracefully as she could toward the sorcerer by the windowsill. "Please don't worry Cedric. I'll be okay." A soft stroke to his cheek and gentle smile, and he relaxed in a way she hadn't managed since their cuddle in the tower. Almost imperceptibly his head sank towards her fingers to take in fully the feeling of her gliding her hand across his soft skin.

The sorcerer was now softly whispering in her ear. "But what if he doesn't listen? You're gambling with your very life Sofia, and even if by some impossible convergence of miraculous luck Rolland pardons you against the very wrath of nations, there will still be fighting in Friezenburg."

An even softer, wider smile came from her as she shifted closer to the anxious sorcerer. "It's okay. At the rate Papa has been liberating Friezenburg the whole country will be free soon, if it's not already. Then we'll need Rolland to know the entire truth so that he, and Enchancia, can stand together with them against Victor."

Cedric scoffed rather loudly to match her tone. "Ever the eternal optimist, aren't we dear? Your rosy outlook is three parts charming, two parts infuriating all at once."

"Thanks."

Lost in their own little world, it took Sofia a bit to realize just how uncomfortable Westin was. When she finally did a little bit of shame crept up in her. After all, it was her fault her cousin's feelings had been bruised. "Wes, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but he's right. The fighting won't end."

"But the war's almost won, right?"

The man stood abruptly, "I should really get back to my station now."

"Wait Wes, what are you hiding?"

That awkward shake was something she'd seen many do in their time, the desperate attempt of an honest man to hide the truth. "I… can't tell you Sofia."

"What can't you tell me? The lies are hurting everyone, I see that now." Stepping forward, letting go of Cedric she took her cousin's hands in her own. "Wes listen to me. Being trapped and helpless watching the havoc my copy wrought was terrible, but it showed me where all the lies can lead. I need to know the truth, all of it."

Intractable, Wes excused himself. "It's about the war, isn't it?" He'd been straightening his jacket to return to duty, but groaned at the comment.

"Let it go Sofia. It's like you said, your brother needs help. Please don't make me tell you what's..." Westin shook a bit, then turned towards the door. After a brief hesitation he did look back over his shoulder. "Again, I'm so sorry I misread you Sir. I never meant to embarrass you publicly."

Cedric snorted with derision, but Sofia was realizing why Westin was so reticent.

"They're loosing."

It halted her cousin immediately, and Sofia knew. "They're not able to get information from Axel anymore, and I haven't been back to help in a week. My papa, and the others, the war isn't going well, is it Wes?" Hands clenched, she marched toward her cousin. "IS IT WES! _Please_ answer me!"

Angry, he stomped, "No of course it's NOT! Axel can't provide information on Maldonian troop positions anymore, Victor and the witches haven't been back because they're winning and don't need Rolland's help right now so I'm just _sitting_ here, and it's just too much for Lucinda to handle alone. They've lost Radiwan, and half of the central province while you were sleeping." Sofia gasped as the unbridled fury she'd never seen upon her unflappable cousin blistered. "I'm so, so _SO_ ANGRY! What's the point of me just _waiting around_ for some information that may never come! Why is my dad being so incredibly stubborn about keeping me here!"

The anger subsided once Sofia set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, something's telling me I'm not the only one you shouted that at."

"My Dad Sofia, he just wouldn't listen to reason. I'm young and strong and I even know a little magic! I can help. He's being _SO_ unreasonable."

"You're also naïve and particularly _stupid_ if you think half a day of learning magical parlor tricks will do you justice on a battlefield." Cedric's biting comment had both the younger occupants of the room staring at him. Sofia began shaking her head, how could be so callous? That was it; Cedric's composure was gone once more. "He's as willful and headstrong as you are! Charging off into a warzone, of all the insufferable nonsense! There's a _reason_ people avoid these things at all costs, those who fight may never come back. I don't particularly care what happens to you whelp, but at least your fathers seem to have a sense of the reality you two both seem so keen on denying exits."

"How can you say that Cedric! The people are suffering!"

"Because it's _true_ Sofia. If you took a minute to reflect you'd see that I am unequivocally right. "

Westin stopped her before she could continue. "He really does sound just like our old Dads, I guess you were right about not telling him because he'd try to stop you."

Eyes bulged in anger from the sorcerer's face. "In case you haven't _noticed_ the vast majority of those who perish in war are the young, idealistic and daresay _naive_ , for the very reasons you are displaying here." Cedric's arms were flailing now, "You think yourselves immortal! It's a peril of youth, and yes _I AM OLDER_ , thank you ever so much for pointing it out, but then I've managed to survive these many years so perhaps you should _listen_."

Cold, and perhaps trying a bit too hard to not become enraged, Sofia stifled the growing anger but couldn't stop the words. "All I hear right now is that you don't care about the suffering in Friezenburg, and that I'm too young and _naïve_ to think critically."

She was standing next to Westin, across the room from Cedric. Immediately his arms were down, while frantic glances were cast by him about the room, "No dearest, it's nothing like that. It's simply that you're more important than this war. Why do you think I've tried so very hard all this time to keep you here?"

"To control me."

"No, no." He was stepping closer to her, arms outstretched as if he might catch one of her hands in his own. "To protect you from what's out there. The world, in many ways, is a wicked place that would do you harm. Can you simply not see it? This 'Papa' of yours sees it too apparently. Won't you listen, to either of us?"

He did, in fact, manage to catch her hand, and once he did a great deal of the anger subsided, but the tension was very real. The fragile truce of earlier wasn't exactly rock solid yet, and the differences of opinion were quite cataclysmic.

"I, uh, I better go. See you when you get back from Leidleville Sofia."

She nodded, and as Westin turned to exit she felt compelled to offer him some comforting words. The man had had a painful fight with his father, was obviously aware Cedric wasn't reciprocating his romantic overtures, not to mention his country was in imminent peril.

"Don't worry Wes, I'm sure this will all be over soon and everyone will be free. Then we can go back to Friezenburg together and you can reconcile with your Dad."

It seemed to work, and a small smile graced the guard as he returned to duty. Cedric was standing behind her, looking at the man depart over her shoulder. "Whatever compelled you to lie to the man like that Sofia?"

"It wasn't a lie, I am going to end this war."

Arms were immediately wrapped around her shoulders. Startling, since she'd had her back to him. "But none of these plans involve marrying that Maldonian prince, right?"

"No, they don't. First I need to bring James home."

… … …

The coach ride was awkward, to say the least. The spat they'd had in front of Westin had driven yet another division in their relationship. They were seated along the back wall of the covered coach with an empty seat between them, staring out opposite windows to avoid revisiting that ugliness in Rolland's antechamber.

Halfway there, and Sofia couldn't stomach the loneliness any longer. "You're going to blame Westin for that, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! He was under obligations of oath not to divulge the war's standing to you but _NO_ , he just had to tug upon your heartstrings and—"

"Cedric stop. It wasn't his fault."

Both occupants of the coach exhaled deeply, and looked away once more. She just didn't know how to fix this. To make it right between them. They'd always found a common ground before, but what had it been rooted in? The love of magic, sure, but there had to be something deeper, something rock solid that their relationship was built on, something they could return to in this time of relationship crisis.

What was it?

It couldn't be his decency, how could she label him as such when he'd admitted to making an attempt on Rolland's life.

Before all this, gnawing at the edges of her reasoning, was the Amulet incident long ago. It had seemed so easy to move on after that. Was it because she felt privileged in some way? As if, she held power over him which made it easy to forgive his transgressions. Like a misbehaving pet? That thought sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Was power over him the true foundation of their relationship? He'd always given into her whims, even when she was a tiny child he couldn't possibly have any romantic inclinations toward.

He'd been _lonely_ , and she his only friend. It did give her a certain power, didn't it?

If it was power over him, it made her fell nauseous. There had to be something better, something deeper. A common connection they shared. After all, he was a good person.

Wait.

 _Was_ he?

He was a _person_ , yes he was flawed, and yes he'd made bad choices, but did that make him a bad person. Did it? A good person can make bad choices after all. What then qualified someone as a bad person?

She had to desperately remind herself that he'd chosen the good, and her, over Scarlett and wickedness. With the faltering of their romantic relationship and no secrets left to guard, Cedric was unabashedly expressing his disdain for the war, royalty, and everything else he hated in this world. It was a lot of negativity to take in all at once. Maybe that was all it was. A deeply repressed need to vent it all, perhaps a catharsis of sorts. Surely once he got all of his true, unvarnished opinions out it wouldn't be so contentious, and then the healing could begin.

She looked over at him once more, and the man had retreated inward, sadly leaning his head against the covered coach's window, looking mournfully at the passing ground below. More time passed in silence, her stomach churning from the distance between them the whole while, as looking out the coach window did little to calm the storms inside.

"I s-s-shan't mrmrmrmrrr."

What? She turned back from the window to see him, his hands gripping at his knees and head tilted downward in much the same way he had on their coach ride back from the failed tournament at Hexley Hall. Once again he was using his bangs to obscure his glances, but she was assuredly caught in the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Cedric, I didn't hear you just now?" She turned in her seat to face him, concern overwhelming the differences momentarily.

His hands trailed up over his robe and lodged in his hair. Bent over at the waist, he looked as if he'd been stabbed in the stomach.

"I shan't let go Sofia. I _need_ you. Even if you won't listen, even if my opinions cease to matter as they once did, I shan't…. I can't…"

He was loosing it. Her arms were around him before she realized she'd reacted, his head extracted from his knees and planted squarely against her chest. Taking to rubbing her hands through his hair he calmed considerably.

"Hey there, Cedric it's okay. I'm right here with you and… I have been listening to you, I just disagree with some of it, but people can disagree and still… care deeply about each other, you know what I mean."

There were a few muted sniffles, intensifying her sympathy.  
"Oh Cedric I understand you're worried about me, and that the danger is real. It wasn't that trusted Westin more than you. Lucinda was there with me the night I freed my Papa, and well, Westin was the first prisoner I set free. He already knew. They both did. So, it wasn't like I told him and not you, understand?" To that he nodded, the side of his head trailing across her bosom as he did so. Relieved, she reciprocated by performing long, soothing and mainly gentle strokes along the knobs of his spine. "There was no one I wanted to tell about 'the mystery mage' more than you. I started to tell you when my ankle was burnt, but you thought I was running off to flirt with a boy, and well, it didn't go well. Axel only found out because we ran into him while liberating a prison, and Carol of the Arrow showed up in the middle of a battle."

He took it all in, nodding on occasion. She knew, on a deeper, interpersonal level that this had wounded him to the core, and she needed to provide some level of support lest he break. After all, she would do that for any of her friends, and he was so much more than that.

"S-S-Sofia?"

"Yes?"

When she'd pulled his head into her chest his arms trailed behind. They now lay clasped together in between his legs. "Is… is it a-a-a-alright for me to h-h-h-hold you as well?"

No words were needed. She took one of his arms and guided it around behind her. Invitation accepted, the rest of the coach ride was spent in tentative peace, wrapped in a strange embrace that reminded her of the coach ride back from Leidleville when he'd saved her from the caves. She chose to focus on that moment rather than the deflected fighting earlier. Back then he seemed to be the pinnacle of good in this world. Sinking down farther upon the seat, her nose wound its way in his hair, as small innocent caresses were granted to each other's sides.

Somehow, things just had to work out. With all her willpower she would make it so.


	37. Chapter 37-Obstruction

**Chapter 37: Obstruction**

"Right this way, your highness and company."

"Thank you Sir."

The steward of Leidleville was ancient, just as its rulers. Slowly they shuffled down long, impressive corridors. The sluggish pace could have been due to his advanced age, or perhaps and more likely it was designed to force visiting royalty to linger in the immaculately designed and lavishly decorated halls.

What Sofia loved best about Leidleville's castle was its origins. Unlike Enchancia's palace and many other recent constructions that were purely decorative, this one was ancient, built of stone for defense in the era before cannons. But even so, it had been converted to display the opulent wealth of the ruling family, as all the others' had. These palaces weren't just 'homes', after all. They were symbols of their nations, as a device of intimidation and display of social standing for visiting dignitaries, and now that Sofia had begun to see the world as it was, they also served as reminders to citizenry of their ruler's power.

Even as a child she'd recognized that presentation before the royalty was always performed in a pattern, and so she dutifully played along, forced marveling at the pageantry aspects of it all. But now, coming to grips with the reality of the message that this wealth was designed to convey, the displays were a constant reminder of the ground war in Friezenburg, and the urgency of her people's peril.

They were almost to the royal reception room before Cedric, slinking along behind her, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "And _company_ , I am a _Royal sorcerer_ , not some accursed accessory."

"Oh Cedric, he didn't mean it offensively." She whispered back.

" _Humph_. That remains to be seen."

His grumpiness made her smile. Anything was better than his near emotional collapse in the coach. The seclusion of the covered ride had afforded them some privacy, but upon landing the footman had flung open the door, and Cedric likewise had leapt from her grasp so as not to be seen embracing the princess.

Now she felt as if they should maintain socially acceptable boundaries, at least while they were in Leidleville, and so she walked behind the steward, hands folded across her middle in a way that made her dress sway a bit awkwardly back and forth.

Finally the torture was over, as the Steward opened the creaking door with a gentle smile. "Confounded sea air. A thousand pardons your highness. I'll need to set Ginny on oiling these joints again."

Sofia couldn't help but smile, "It's alright, I love the sea air."

"Then you'll love the parlor. Please, do wait for Crowned Princess Amber here. I believe she is in the gardens with her friend, and shall send for her immediately."

"Okay. Thank you."

Light was streaming in through glass panes that surrounded the large circular room. Several of the windows were open, streams of brisk autumnal air peppered with sea salt rushing in like the waves crashing below.

"Sofia dear! Whatever are you doing here?" Sitting in one of the many high backed lounge chairs was Queen Cecily of Zumaria. The woman still favored a high bun and intricate green robes, but age had produced a few lines on her near flawless complexion. Upon seeing her Cedric snorted and gave the quickest of dismissive bows, then bee lined for the windows near the opposite side of the room, leaving Sofia standing near the entrance. Warmly the Queen beckoned her to sit alongside, "Sofia dear, come rest a bit, especially after traveling so long in your… condition."

Royal gossip really does spread fast. Sofia sank her head down into a hand and shook it. Every royal from here to Tangu was going to think she'd had an emotional breakdown, but there was an upside. Maybe that mess with Hugo and engagements would be nullified. After all, no one would hold someone on the verge of mental collapse to an engagement, right?

She wiggled a bit to fit her backside and all the billowing fabrics of her skirt into the seat adjacent Cecily, and tea was poured. Sitting in silence with the Queen was incredibly uncomfortable, but she didn't need to go correcting every bit of gossip flying through the lands.

She needed to apologize, and mend things with her brother. "Um, Queen Cecily?"

"Oh dear, just Cecily."

"Right, do you happen to know where my brother is? I was told he was here in Leidleville with Amber, but the steward didn't seem to want to talk about it with me when we arrived."

The woman smiled, pulling her teacup from her lips and setting it gently on the saucer in her lap.

"Your mother and brother were here this morning, and left just as Vivian and I arrived. They were off to the southern realms, to find you. After all dear," Cecily took one hand and set it with care along the arm of Sofia's seat. "They love you so very much, and were incredibly worried about your health. They waited a few days for word, but could wait no longer."

Sofia turned a bit to glare in the direction Cedric had slunk, but found him staring out the window at the crashing waves below, unaware of the conundrum his distortions of the truth had brought.

"Oh."

Great, now what? Journey to find them, or wait? And Oh! Miranda was flying around the continent now. Rolland would absolutely flip if he knew his pregnant wife was traipsing around without a royal procession as escort.

"Do you know where my family went looking for me? I need to find my brother, soon."

"I asked Sofia, but it was all very rushed and confusing as they were departing in haste, however they seemed to have a plan. I'm sure you sister knows where they've gone too, after all, she sent several guards along for their protection. I'm sure they will be fine, but word should be sent of your safe and _healthy_ return."

It was a question masked in a statement. "Yes, I'm fine now. Cedric saw to it, and thank you."

"You two are friends, aren't you?"

Huh? Sofia realized she'd been staring at Cedric this entire time, and flush with embarrassment refocused on the teacup in her lap.

"Yes. He's… he's… very important to me."

"Hmmm, I'm guess I'm glad for him." The remark made Sofia turn to the Queen, who tossed uncomfortable glances at the Royal Sorcerer.

Sofia had never thought about it before, but Cedric hadn't just grown up with Rolland, had he? Just as Sofia and her siblings always had their friends over growing up, Rolland and Matilda must have to. "Cecily, do you know Cedric?"

"Well of course I do Sofia. He's been your family's Royal Sorcerer for over fifteen years, and as I recall he even helped Greylock the Grand save the royal schooner at your kingdom's anniversary celebration a few years back."

Remembering his impressive magical accomplishments from years past brought a genuine smile of adoration to her. She'd been so proud then, but too distracted by the deception of Slickwell to let him know.

"Yeah, but I was wondering, did you know him when he was younger, before he took over as Royal Sorcerer."

"Oh my." Again the Queen tossed some uncomfortable sideways glances at Cedric, and pivoted to stirring her tea hastily.

WHAT. She was hiding something. She had known him. "Were you friends with my Aunt Tilly?"

The older woman gave her an uncomfortable smile. "I wish I had been. Your Aunt Matilda was such a wonderful, independent spirit, but she was so much older than me, and similar to my daughter I was quite shy as a child. No, I clung to bad influences, in an effort to belong."

"Anne."

Sofia had stated it almost before the conclusion solidified in her mind, and startled, Queen Cecily sat back farther in her chair. "My dear, what was that? I'm sorry, for a second I thought you said…"

"Anne. Queen Anne, my father's first wife."

The teacup began rattling, the Queen's hands shaking enough for the bone china to bang together. The sound stilled her hands, and gently she set the cup and saucer down on the nearby end table. Cedric now had his eyes closed and head stuck completely out the window, wrapped up in the crashing waves below and trying not to be noticed. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable around the Queen, and upon reflection had always hung to the back of royal engagements when Rolland's peers were about, trying to almost forgo being acknowledged at all. Sofia had always assumed it was fear of Rolland's reprimands, but maybe it was more than that. Everything with him seemed to be more than appearances would indicate.

"Sofia that was a long time ago."

"But you were friends with her, weren't you?"

After a minute pause, "Yes" came from the woman's reluctant lips.

An opportunity had presented itself while waiting for her sister, to understand what had happened from a different perspective. She knew Cedric had a tendency to think the world was against him, and straight answers were never easy to obtain from her sorcerer. This woman knew Anne, on some personal level, perhaps she was even the 'bad influence' referenced. Knowing she shouldn't ask, but completely unable to stop herself, the questions began.

"Cecily, was Queen Anne… pretty?" Confused, the woman dropped her head a bit. What was she thinking? There were so many more question much more important that that one. "I mean, Amber is so gorgeous, I just thought she must have also been."

"Yes she was very beautiful, but to be honest she was more shaped like you dear, up top I mean."

A small spark of self-assurance welled up inside her, matched only by the loathing of its acknowledgement and the very real fear she was merely a substitute for the dead Queen, but perhaps a more adequate one than she'd originally envisioned.

"You're smiling dear, what is it?"

Queen Cecily had leaned over, trying to deconstruct Sofia's behavior, which prompted an uncomfortable dodging of the question. She still wasn't sure where this thing that wasn't really a relationship with Cedric was going, and to outright spread how he felt about her would do nothing but destroy his career, a downright shameful and unacceptable thing to do to him.

"It's just nice to hear, that's all."

They went back to stirring their respective teas, but more burning questions lingered in Sofia's mind. "Did she… love Rolland? Or maybe… was it an arranged marriage."

"I'm not so sure this is appropriate Sofia."

"Sorry, I was just curious."

The Queen sighed heavily, "I suppose this is very relevant, considering your brother's current situation. Yes it was an arranged marriage Sofia, but Anne did indeed love Rolland very much and was happy with the outcome of the negotiations. She was the one who pressed her family and threw her weight around to make sure no one else encroached on her terrain."

Sofia hung on every word, every single syllable. It must have been a bit intimidating, as Cecily looked uncomfortable. "What do you mean 'terrain'?"

"It's not good to speak ill of the dead Sofia. Please forget I said that."

"No, please tell me. I need to know so badly. Please Queen Cecily, it's so _incredibly_ important."

"Well, alright. But please, if you use this information to help resolve this issue with your father and brother I beseech you, do not use my name. Understood?"

Furiously the princess nodded, and Cecily dropped her guard. "Alright. You see, Sofia, Anne was very popular. She was beautiful, and ambitious, and Rolland was the prize all the girls wanted. She intimidated anyone who didn't do as she asked, and set her sights on Rolland very early. She wanted him like no other, and finally she got her wish."

"But then… did she love him? Or just want the prestige? Was she… in love with someone else."

"Of course she loved Rolland, he was handsome and charming and… Oh. I see." It did little to ease the princess's troubled mind, which must have been apparent as Vivian's mother leaned in closer. "Dear, you've heard things, haven't you? About Anne?" She glanced back at Cedric, who had pulled his head from the window and was looking uncomfortably at them. From this distance he couldn't possibly hear what was being said, but the look of concern was evident. He quickly weaved around the purposefully placed furniture, coming up alongside Sofia. To still his worry the princess reached a hand out. "We were just talking Cedric. I'm fine."

"But Sofia does look a bit famished. Perhaps you could procure some accompaniments for our tea? If you'd be so kind." Cecily added. Cedric shot a couple odd glances at the Queen and retreated quickly without speaking. It was apparent the Queen was also watching him depart, which intensified the strange manner of his exit from the room.

"Why did you ask Cedric to leave?"

The Queen's shoulder's slumped, "Because he always seemed a gentle soul, if incredibly odd, and it would be best for him not to overhear this conversation."

The muffled sound of waves crashing upon the rocks below provided the soundtrack for her admission. "You see, I harbor some, I guess it would be called 'regret' from my youth Sofia. I never participated in the cruelty, but I didn't stop it either."

So Anne _had_ tormented Cedric, just as he'd described, and by the look on Cecily's face, she hadn't been too secretive about humiliating him in front of her friends either.

"Try to understand Sofia. Not everyone is born magnanimous and outgoing as you are. Some are afraid of rejection, and so they go along with things they know are wrong, afraid that if they speak up they will become the target themselves."

"But what about the people getting hurt? Don't their feelings matter?" Sofia was so incredibly upset for Cedric she'd begun gripping the purple fabrics of her skirt tightly.

"Of course they do, but, when people are young they might not think about this clearly. I know I didn't, and for that I am sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to about it." Sofia implored.

"I'm not so sure he or the anyone else affected by her would appreciate revisiting the past Sofia."

What. "Wait, there were others?"

The two women were locked in a staring contest that Cecily finally broke. "Well yes, of course. Anne was beautiful and longed for attention. She took extra pleasure in watching those of lesser standing fawn over her. It gave her a special sort of thrill, a power even. Girls and men, everyone flocked to her, eager to be in her good graces."

She didn't know if she should feel relieved or miserable. "Then, Anne never had secret lovers? It was all just to control other people?"

"Oh no, never. It was all an elaborate game to her, why I remember at one point she had no less than seven sons of prominent dukes and two princes of small islands vying for her attentions! That, and the twelve of us girls who were at her beck and call, hanging on her every word lest she cut us out of the group. She controlled us all, and always did get what she wanted."

"I'm not so sure she wanted what she ultimately got." Sofia muttered under her breath.

"What's that dear?"

"Nothing. I just, feel bad for the people she used. Really bad. But, somehow, this all makes me wonder why she needed all that attention. Was she just bored, or was she just really unhappy for some reason?"

"If she was unhappy, no one knew it. She had a mission, to be Queen of Enchancia, and we were all just pawns to get her there." Cecily stared off at where Cedric had departed from. "That poor sorcerer, I remember the day she marked him. We'd been in Caldoun earlier at a jousting tournament. One of Anne's playthings, a duke of some far flung country, had given her an ugly yellowish scarf. The thing was truly hideous, and she was getting teased by one of our mutual friends. Anne insisted that the girl was just jealous, and that she could make anything do her bidding, even a toad. We went to Enchancia afterward so Anne could strut before Rolland, but your father declined in favor of some enchanted science experiment he was involved with, and so we all ended up in the gardens. That sorcerer was off alone in the hedges, chatting with the _birds_. He was so very strange Sofia, but not truly bothering anybody."

With that Cecily paused, staring guiltily down at her lap. "The names they called him Sofia, the things they said about his size and shape. It was shameful. Anne was the worst of the group, and equated him with a toad who'd skipped meals, then our friend reminded her of the bet from earlier, and to prove Anne's prowess she should make the ugly boy, wear the ugly scarf."

As if she'd swallowed a whole spoon of caster oil, Sofia grimaced upon realizing that Cedric, in his beautiful but twisted devotion had worn that same scarf his entire adult life, and the whole while it had been a sick joke. Never had she wanted to reach through time and throttle a dead person so thoroughly.

"The poor fellow, all I could do was watch helplessly as she befriended him, then as she tied the bow around his neck she quite literally pushed him into the mud, the rest of those girls laughing mercilessly at the awful name she gave him."

"The Royal Fool."

That cringe the Queen made revealed all. It was exactly as Cedric had described it. The poor man had been marked for torture, but Sofia doubted he knew his entire life had been marred by some trivial bet between princesses. Then again, maybe he did. No wonder he hated Royalty so.

On the verge of tears, Cecily noticed and stopped. It forced Sofia to look up, and begin pleading, "Please don't stop. I need to know."

But the Queen was shaking her head, "No dear, this is painful for you. He must be a good friend of yours if he confided this to you, and considering your fragile state I shouldn't—"

"No please. I'm fine, really I am! Please I need to know everything about what happened between them."

"Well there isn't much more for me to tell. After she began humiliating that sorcerer routinely I couldn't take it any longer, and stopped participating at all in social functions with them. It was only after Anne's passing that I again associated myself with your father, as the man was practically inconsolable."

"That can't be it!"

"I'm sorry dear, there isn't more to tell."

"But did Rolland know she was tormenting Cedric? Please I absolutely have to know!" If he did, then perhaps a lifetime of torture from Rolland could in some way could provide the understanding she needed to move past this with him. Maybe it wasn't all about Anne? Sofia needed it to be something else beyond blind, love struck devotion to another woman that made him want to kill Rolland. On some level she just needed to know she was more special than Anne.

"No, not that I was aware of. He had little tolerance for Anne's games after all, and I don't think your father would have taken kindly to it had he, after all the sorcerer was his servant. I'm sure he'd have protected him from her."

Sofia's heart sank, but she did manage to respond, looking Cecily straight in the eyes. "Nobody looked out for Cedric. No one. He was all alone."

"Oh dear, Sofia it's best to let the past go. She's been dead for years, and life continues on. Actually I'm surprised that man would mention any of this to you at all. It was so very long ago and particularly humbling. Did you know, there's even a rumor mulling about that he prefers the company of _men_ and has taken a male lover. There isn't any truth to that, is there dear?"

The Queen had been chortling slightly and begun fanning herself when discussing Cedric's sexuality. Sofia glanced at the intricately woven tapestry on the floor, unsure how to respond for fear of revealing Cedric's intentions towards her. After all, it wasn't the Queen's business and Cecily, while somewhat regretful of the role she played, didn't seem to have given up the need for gossip. Before she could formulate a response Cecily's hand was on her thigh. "Sofia dear, is something the matter? Don't tell me that you're enamored with him?"

"I wanted to thank you your Majesty, for being honest with me. Things make a lot more sense now." Cutting her off seemed the best strategy, but there lurking in the Queen's eyes was the unspoken truth. She'd pegged Sofia, much as Amber had before Sofia even realized how much she cared for him.

Thankfully, salvation came in the form of one bounding golden princess. "SOFIA! You're happy, you're healthy, you're _SAFE_! I'm so relieved!" She'd been pulled upright and wrapped in her sister's embrace.

Cheeks pressed together, all the princess could respond with was, "It's nice to see you too Amber." Behind her Vivian came in slowly.

"Oh, hi Sofia." Her muted comments a stark contrast to Amber's vivacity, Sofia need only smile at the girl to set Vivian at ease.

Cedric had reappeared as well, hunched over and carrying a tray of delectable goodies from the kitchens. Almost overwhelmed by the desire to run to him, throw her arms around the man and burry her face in his chest, Sofia stood and quickly shuffled to his side, taking the assortment from his hands and thanking him softly while staring at the star she'd given him, still clinging to his neck as did the special significance it carried. She reached out to it with her free hand, and the man snapped to attention, his annoyance at being sent away gone. In what could have been construed as an effort to hear her better he bent down to her level. She closed her eyes, taking it all in through the nose. His consideration, his dedication, and all the attention he'd given her, even though she seemed less than meritorious of it after the Scarlett incident. Why he didn't set the castle on fire during his upbringing spoke volumes as to his true character.

"Oh, you're here too Cedric? Could you bring us more tea? Mmm, these are my favorite." Amber had bounded over, taking from the platter Sofia held all of the cheese tarts. She now stood as a third wheel in their bonding moment, practically shooing the sorcerer off once more. To that, he did not take kindly.

He snapped at the girl, "Princess Amber! The last time I checked I was, in fact, a _ROYAL SORCERER_ and not some common _waiter_. If you're in need salvation from a volcano or another appropriate use of my talents then by all means spew requests, but I am _NOT_ here to fetch beverages from the kitchen. Humph!"

He stomped off, clearly not in the direction of the kitchen. "Wow, what's the matter with him Sofia?" Amber was staring after him, confused. Before Sofia could answer erroneous conclusions had been drawn, "Oh! He's upset because…." She'd trailed her gaze down to Sofia and began stroking her hair with the remaining free hand. "There there, it'll all be okay."

"Amber I'm not a cat. You don't have to do that, _I'm fine_."

"Oh shhhh, Amber's here."

"Ugh."

Vivian was giggling softly, but stopped immediately as her mother rose from her chair. "Vivian, I think it's best we be going, that is if you're done discussing matters of state."

Courteous bows, and they were off, leaving Sofia alone with her sister. "What was that all about?" Sofia inquired.

"Well I'm inheriting Leidleville. I need to forge some treaties, after all Desmond's parents are so old, they don't really know anyone." Quickly Amber grabbed up her sister's hands. "But that's neither here nor there. Do you need to lie down?"

" _NO._ I came here for a reason Amber."

"Of course you did, to see me, and I'm glad you did too. I was really worried about you Sofia. I wanted to go with Mother and James to find you, but I'm establishing myself, to assume all of the royal responsibilities, and couldn't leave for days or weeks."

"Days, or _weeks_?"

Amber simply nodded, then with a confident smile headed out over to the open window to gaze at the crashing waves below. "It's so beautiful here, why I can even see the spot where you and Hugo got _acquainted_."

A massive grin upon her face, Amber pointed at a particular outcropping in the distance. Cedric was a few windows away, and upon noticing this inched closer.

Amber had also been severely affected by Scarlett's existence. After all, it was a much less daunting prospect to start by confiding in her typically amiable sister, rather than her distraught and sometimes imprudent stepfather.

"Amber, there's something I need to tell you." The girl had been blissfully staring out the window, but a look of concern grew upon her face as Sofia spoke.

"It's about Desmond's funeral, what happened with Hugo, and everything that's happened since I was abducted. You see…" This was harder than it seemed. Compared to the life-threatening reveal she intended for Rolland this should be a small matter, but she'd grown to love her sister so much over the years, and this was bound to hurt her.

Amber's expression changed to worry, and lunging forward she took Sofia's hands in her own. The sudden jerking motion drew Cedric in a panic to where the girls were standing. "Oh NO Sofia! You didn't let Hugo _HAVE_ you, did you?! Oh, Oh NO! This is scandalous! You need to marry him, right now! I'll send word to Daddy and maybe if Baileywick delivers the news he'll-"

"NO! No Amber, please stop." Cedric simply stepped in front of Amber, knocking the girl's handgrip aside. He stared down at Sofia, completely blank as if all the blood and emotion had drained from his body. Instinctively Sofia's hand was on Cedric's jaw, comforting the man as she shook her head. "I'd never let Hugo touch me. Please stop jumping to conclusions Amber, what I'm trying to say is, that wasn't me."

Unable to stop himself, Cedric buckled at the suggestion that Hugo had claimed her. He might have fallen over had Sofia not reached her arms out to hold his torso upright, bringing his head into her shoulder. He tried to pull away, the last attempt at preventing the truth's escape from crossing his lips. Slowly, a "Please, don't do this Sofia. Your sister is central node of the gossip grapevine, just as her mother was. Please, you mustn't." She didn't want to disagree with him, but she couldn't stop now.

Amber was staring at Cedric's head burying itself into Sofia's chest in disbelief while the brunette princess wound a hand into his hair. "I've decided, and I have to come clean."

"No. Way. He's REALLY NOT _GAY_! _OOOH_ and he was _JEALOUS_ of Hugo and _Sofia_! Why in the world did you go along with the engagement to Hugo at my inheritance ball when I know you love Cedric so much!?" Eyes practically popping out of her eyes, Amber had taken a step back and was pointing mercilessly at Cedric's head. He turned a bit to look at the girl.

"She… t-t-told you this? That she l-l-loves _me_?"

His head was still planted into Sofia's shoulder, and in a vain effort to deflect all the embarrassing confusion she'd had when discussing this with Amber in her room she tried covering his eyes and ears with her arms. Ineffective, Cedric wiggled out of her arms and stepped toward Amber. The girl nodded slowly, "Well yes. I thought that, after they way you two looked at each other just now that she must have already told you. Didn't she?"

The glowing smile but shaking hands that had betrayed the duality of fear and excitement he'd just sprouted faded away, as he looked to the far side of the room. Sofia couldn't help but glance in the opposite direction.

"Oh, this is serious. What did you do Cedric? It can't possibly be another girl. WAIT! You're not one of those weird fetish guys who likes to chain your lady up or pour oil on them, are you?"

An angry little humph came out of him, and pulling his robe tight he stomped toward the nearest seat and planted himself, making a grand show of his displeasure. "M-M-My _p-p-predilections_ are no one's business but my _OWN_. Sofia your brother is _NOT_ here, we s-s-s-should be going!"

Amber gave her sister a series of guilty sideways glances, then leaned over, whispering but not too softly. "I bet he wants you to tie him up, doesn't he Sofia? He's always been a glutton for torture."

"Amber."

" _OOOOOOH_ maybe likes it _both_ ways, eh?"

" _Amber_ please this isn't…"

"Some men are into _group_ activities, but I never imagined Cedric would-."

" _AMBER_. We're not exactly together right now, and it's really painful, so would you PLEASE STOP."

Cedric winced, arms crossed he'd started gripping his sleeves and turned so the back of the chair was blocking them from seeing his reaction. He could still hear it all though. Thankfully her sister did, indeed, finally stop needling the younger princess. "Sofia I… I'm so sorry. What happened? I know I'm not Mom but maybe I can help if you tell me."

A deep breath, and the ugly, messy, painful truth began to tumble out. "Okay, here goes. I was never insane. It's probably seemed like my personality split in half because, well, I did actually split in two. I… conjured a copy of myself."

"Wait. You did what?"

"I made a copy of myself again. I know it was wrong, but I did it. I thought that I was so much better at magic now and it would be okay, but she was worse than when I made her all those years ago. She's the one who pressured you into assuming Desmond's throne. Not me. I agree with Mom and James, that you shouldn't throw your life away like this."

Finally able to look up at her sister, the golden girl was confused. "Sofia, I don't understand. Didn't you promise not to make copies of yourself anymore after the Hootenanny incident?"

A small guilty "eh", and Sofia ground her shoe into the ground as she spoke, "Well technically I didn't promise not to do it, and I was trying so hard to fix my mistakes and keep everyone happy at the same time. I just couldn't do it all at once, so… I made her. I know it was wrong, but I've already been punished by all the chaos my copy spread. She did awful things, and she even imprisoned me in my Amulet so I had to watch it all unfold. I'm sorry."

Amber blinked back some tears. "But I… I trusted you Sofia. I listened to you because you're always thinking of others and I, I believed you when you said it would be better this way." A pause settled on the room, and only the crashing waves below intruded on it. Slowly Amber regrouped. "She's kidding, right Cedric? She's still ill and this is all just a bad joke, right?" Over the top of the chair his nose and eyeballs poked out. A light bulb seemed to go off in his mind, but before he could spout whatever he was thinking Sofia interjected.

"Amber please try to understand, war was breaking out and I had to try to do everything in my power to stop it."

"I KNOW Sofia, when we were going over plans for my party you said that only if we formed a grand coalition of countries could we save Friezenburg and our continent from the poison."

The comment gave Sofia pause, and the truth of Scarlett's plans revealed themselves. "That was my copy Amber. She wanted the royals to all think she was bringing some great peace by uniting all the affected kingdoms, but in reality she wanted to conquer it all and overthrow the monarchies, installing herself as their ruler. I'm so sorry Amber, but she used you, just like she used everybody else." Amber began shaking her head from side to side, choking back the emotion desperate to come forth. "Amber I'm so sorry, but she saw an opportunity. Desmond's parents are old and frail, and she seized the chance to control this kingdom by having you marry into it."

Falling backwards a step, Amber's bottom collided with the windowsill. In truth it was the only thing propping up the Crowned Princess, lest she collapse from the weight of the betrayal.

"Then, you, I mean _SHE_ wasn't trying to save Friezenburg from the peasants?"

"No. Actually she supported Birk and the resistance, just like I do."

Amber snapped. The apparent turmoil faded away, and left in its place was a blank expression. "So, you made this copy, to deceive your family who cares about you, including me, and then you let her wander around in your life for days on end while you were off supporting the rioting peasants?! Did you know Cedric? Were you in on this too?"

"No Amber, don't drag him into it. I deceived him also." Cedric was still observing this descent from the chair, and the pained expression the sorcerer wore seemed tor resonate with the golden girl.

"So it's not him at all, _YOU_ betrayed him too."

"Amber look, Cedric and I need to work out some things, but I want you to know that I realize it was wrong to duplicate myself, and I'm sorry, but I want you to know why. Friezenburg is falling apart and they needed help."

"Oh well, at least you know it was wrong now that my _whole future_ is already decided! You knew I was worried about this, but you still pushed me into it!"

"Amber it wasn't me, it was my copy. I'm sure Desmond's parents would understand if you wanted to back out."

Angrily Amber stomped, "How can you even suggest that Sofia?! And why should I listen to you NOW! How do I know you're, well, YOU! Can't you see I've been inducted into their family! I can't just back out now, I stood proudly and declared that I was inheriting their kingdom, and that I'd make everyone proud. What you're suggesting would bring shame to everybody, Leidelville and Enchancia!"

Amber was sucking in angry breaths through her teeth, barely able to maintain her composure.

"I'm sorry Amber, but there's more."

"There's MORE?! How can there be _more_ Sofia!" Suddenly her arms dropped to her sides. "Oh no. You didn't. You couldn't have." Actual tears began to streak out of Amber's beautiful brown eyes as she stood helpless against the realization. "It was _YOU_! _You_ told everyone about James! HOW COULD YOU SOFIA!"

"It wasn't ME Amber! I wanted to help James but my copy knew he was in love with Ruby too and I was trapped and powerless to stop her!"

"Can't you see what you've DONE! We _promised_ to support him, you even talked me into it! Can't you see how much you've hurt everybody! James is absolutely beside himself, Mom is furious and DADDY! He's in shock and so embarrassed! I can't even look at you right now."

With that the crowned princess turned, planting her arms against the windowsill. The ocean offered little by means of respite to her raw pain as Sofia pleaded with her sister.

"Amber I'm sorry. If I could take it all back I would have never conjured that copy, betrayed everyone's trust. Amber please, I never meant for anyone to get hurt." Sofia was up against her sister now, tugging at her arm to get the girl to turn and look at her, "PLEASE Amber, I'd have never come to Desmond's party! Please I—"

The golden princess jolted backward. "That's RIGHT. You did show up to Desmond's party, and I invited Hugo because of it. All this time I've been blaming myself for what happened because I convinced him to go for the picnic. But it wasn't my fault Hugo was there, it wasn't my fault this happened, it was YOURS!"

"Wait, Amber, hold on. I tried everything I could to save them. If I'd only have had my wand…"

"But you didn't, did you?! I did what you TOLD me to do and I ran away when those men attacked, did you ever think what might have happened if I'd stayed! Maybe we could have stopped them! Maybe Desmond and Hilde would still be alive, and my life would have been HAPPY! This… This… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT?!"

Mouth agape, Amber had lost the last traces of love and composure. No longer was she the ever-stately girl with perfectly quaffed hair who vaunted herself above the rest. Bitterness and rage had grown where once there was love.

But what could Sofia say? Sure the actual circumstances of the abductions that led to Desmond and Hildegard's demise weren't of her intentional creation. However Sofia did start the war, and that had ultimately led to their deaths.

It was true.

"Yes."

Crying hysterically, Amber stood as tall as she was able, shoving against Sofia's hold on her arm so the girl would let go. "YOU WERE IN LEAGUE WITH THE PEASANTS, WEREN'T YOU?"

Amber was hysterical, and Sofia was loosing control of the discussion. "Well, yes and no. There was more than one group of dissenters. I only knew one man in the caves, and I begged him to get help."

She'd never seen her sister's arms shake so violently, with a rage she never imagined her sister capable of. "You KNEW them, and my Desmond is dead. He's dead. Hildy is… you, YOU _YOU_! YOU WANTED HER DEAD, _DIDN'T_ YOU?! TO LET THEM TAKE OVER HER KINGDOM!"

"NO! Amber I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I've been trying so hard to save everyone's lives, please believe me." Cedric had tore small gashes in the fabric of the seatback as he dug his nails into the chair listening to this exchange as Sofia continued, "Can't you see Amber. The citizens of Friezenburg are people too, and they are dying!"

Narrowed eyes were returned for Sofia's efforts, "You're one of them. No matter how much we loved and accepted you, in the end, you were always one of them."

No. Anything but that. "Amber please listen to me, it doesn't have to be this way. It doesn't have to be US versus THEM. The real enemy is Victor in Maldonia."

"I've heard enough to know you are an enemy of Leidleville. Begone from my kingdom."

Shaking her head, the tears began to involuntarily slide out of Sofia's eyes, "No please Amber. Please I had to tell you the truth!"

"NO Sofia. I'm the crowned princess of this country and I have a duty to my people, like ALL ROYALS do, and I've given a royal command. You are to leave before I do something we will both regret."

Sofia gathered her hands up to her chest, shaking violently with adrenaline, "Amber I want you to know I love you!, I never intended to start this war, and I'm going to set it right."

"You can NEVER set it right Sofia, because you can never BRING THEM BACK. NOW GO AWAY!"

Sofia didn't stop running until her entire body collided with the covered coach. She stood there, hands pressed against the grainy wood shaking for a minute, then managed to toss herself into the coach and upon the seat. Slowly the door creaked open, and the cushion shifted below her. The sound of reigns snapped, and the carriage was in motion.

Sitting alongside her was Cedric, his hands in his lap he was staring at the opposite bench for a long while as she cried into her hands. She managed out some words between the sobs. "Go ahead and say it. I know you want to."

Unmoved, he still sat there, inhaling deeply. "Fine. I'll say it. You were right, she hates me." Frustrated, Sofia slapped her hands into the seat cushion, gripping the upholstery. "And I deserve it. It's my fault, it's ALL my fault. It should have been me instead of Hildegard, I—"

Her head was yanked sideways straight into him, and a single word crossed his lips.

"Never."

A fresh round of sobs, and Cedric's chin came to rest on hers, one of his hands gripped her tight to his chest, the other began stroking her hair to calm her down. "Please Sofia, never go back to that place in your mind. Whatever Duchess Matilda told you, keep it close to your heart. It wasn't your fault you ran away to that gathering, it was mine. If anyone is to blame it is I, so please stop this." Stroking his chin and nose alongside her face, his hands had begun to roam southward around her middle. All she wanted to do was crawl into him, to let it all go and find solace in someone who seemed to care and understand, and for the moment, she did. Slowly his eyes closed, and twisting his torso he gently let his topside slide backward, banking up against the side of the coach. As he took up the position she came along, ending up curled onto his chest. Rhythmic breathing helped to steady her, as did his hands in her hair and around her back.

This wasn't platonic.

Of this she was aware, but it felt right. He was her shelter from this world she never quite fit into once more. Wait…

That's what he was to her.

That's what this was all truly built on, wasn't it? Through all the strife she'd forgotten it, but their deep friendship, their mutual solace in each other against the forces constantly assaulting their psyches. _THAT_ was the foundation of their relationship. The 'something deeper' she needed to turn to in times of crisis. They were both outsiders to this world foist upon them, and together they had weathered the storms.

"Don't say that. I've been so scared and alone for so long I forgot, but you've always been here for me, even when I lost myself. Thank you."

She felt his whole chest rise as she said it, his one arm around her keeping her near gripped tighter, and the hairs upon her hair flattened as a soft kiss was set on the top of her head. "That's _my_ Sofia speaking. I've missed you."

The rest of the coach ride was spent recovering from the fight with Amber. Her eyes burned from the crying, and head ached from the stressors on her body, but through it all he held her tight. The kisses to the very top of her head trailed down so slowly she didn't notice it change until he had to strain a bit farther than this position allowed for gracefully. In truth, she should have protested or pulled away, to maintain their boundaries.

But she didn't. Instead she shifted her seated position to let his leg come up around her. Her bottom half pulled between his legs on the seat, She was now, in essence, laying on him. To complete the transition from comfort to something more intense she'd been pulled higher up his frame. He now had access to the full range of her face, and was utilizing this new angle to press his lips upon her temple, even her ear.

This was nowhere near the realm of platonic.

Quietly she whispered in his ear while the sorcerer set about kissing her cheek slowly, and softly. "Rolland is never going to listen to me, is he?" Slowly the man nodded, then set another kiss on her nose.

"Do you truly want my opinion on this Sofia?"

She nodded softly, letting her forehead rub against his jaw line. "Your stepfather is condescending and self-assured. PLEASE do not put your fate in _that man's_ hands. I've ample experience observing what happens when a young woman trusts their fate to him." A set of soft kisses trailed even lower, each one punctuated with, "Please, let it go."

"Please."

His voice trailed off even softer, barely audible as he encroached on her lips.

"Please."

It had turned from pleading with her to not confront Rolland into something else entirely. The tone of his voice had heightened, and but a few centimeters off her lips he hovered, a desperate longing in his tightened grip and shut eyes.

"Please."

It was an invitation. To forgive him, to embrace him, to abandon the confliction and succumb to what she so clearly wanted but shouldn't have.

Softly she whispered in return. "Then.. what should I do?" He stopped just short of claiming her lips, leaned back a bit and started blinking. "What's the alternative? I know deep in my heart I should let all the secrets go, but it hurts so much."

His eyes slowly worked themselves all over her face, as if memorizing her expression in this moment, and as he gently brushed aside a few loose strands of hair from her face a small smile crossed his lips. "Come away with me. I'll lie to your sister that indeed it was all your mental affliction causing you to absorb the fault where none exists, and then make off with you for 'extended' periods of intense healing."

In response, her brow furrowed. "How does that solve anything Cedric?"

"It would keep you alive, and safe, therefore I think it very much satisfies your requirements. Leave them all to their own devices, your interference has already done enough damage."

She'd begun shaking her head, the distance between them becoming more pronounced as he slowly sat up, she performing the same. "Sofia there is no possible way to solve this in the way you're thinking my lov- dear."

He deflated a bit, and sat back, letting even more distance come between them. "Oh… I see. All this time I couldn't understand what you were trying to accomplish with all the deception and lies, but now I do… see. You wish for it all to return to the way it was, before you started this. But Sofia, trust me when I say this…" She was still seated between his legs, but with their upper bodies separated he tried desperately to reach her mind by taking her hands in his own. "Dearest girl, you can never undo what has been done. I've spent decades searching for a spell, any sort of way to undo the past, and _believe me_ when I say that it can never be done. Not even your Amulet can reverse time."

"What are you saying? That I just can't do it? You don't believe in me at all, do you?"

"No Sofia, I believe you'll do everything in your power to thwart the wheels you've set in motion, but you have to understand I will do what I must as well, and that starts with trying to convince you of the utter folly in your actions."

"I'm not trying to reset it all, I just need to… to… " Desperate to counter his argument but finding no defense, she looked out the window.

"Yes, you are. It is why you kept such dire secrets, why you've been putting yourself in danger, and why you continue to defy reason and logic." He took in a deep breath, then bit his lips a bit before delivering the next salvo, pulling on her hands to draw her attention to him. "Dearest girl, you've been my only and _more importantly_ my best friend for years, and therefore do not take it lightly when I say _I know_ you'll stop at nothing when you think you are right. But consider this, there's not always a perfect solution Sofia, and I also _know_ that your family occupies all the deepest loving places in your heart. If you do this, and Rolland does what he must, then I shudder to think of what that would do to you Sofia. Even if you survive you may never be able to speak to them again. Please, I implore you spend considerable effort on deciding if the truth is more important than your family's love, more than your very life."

"I… will." She'd looked down at her hands in his, then slowly leaned up against the backrest of the coach. After a few minutes he slumped over onto her, draping one of his robed arms over her in something that looked like a cocoon of purple fabric.

He was right. She'd been trying desperately to revert everything back to the way it was.

The carriage came to a stop, and slowly its occupants descended the stairs. Cedric attempted a little chivalry, bolting out and extending his arm to help her disembark. A long series of sighs were exchanged as she contemplated her next move, the coach being returned to the stables by the coachmen left them alone at the front of the castle.

Standing there before her that softness had crept up on him once again. She really did love him still, despite the things he'd done. "I've been thinking Cedric." He nodded slowly, stepping closer.

"I realize that, no matter what I do things will never go back to the way they were. Thanks for helping me see it." Slowly he took in her words, nodding slightly and trying his best to be supportive.

"I was hoping there were _certain_ aspects of the last few weeks you didn't want to undo." A wide smile spread across his lips as he said it.

Taking his face into her hands, she stepped even closer. "I've decided that I won't tell Rolland any of your secrets. I want you to make peace with them, but they're yours and it's not my place to reveal them." He truly looked as if he wanted to sweep her up into his arms, but standing there in front of the castle, with potentially anyone watching this, he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes.

"Then, c-c-can you l-l-love me?"

She sucked in a deep breath, then looked down at the intricate cobblestones. A few sniffles, and she stroked his cheek to calm him. "I have to tell Rolland the truth, and trust that he still loves me enough to forgive me."

"No! Sofia please, just imagine what a happy future we could have together. All we need is to slip away to my cabin. Oh Sofia we could cast spells every day, every night we could hold each other and gaze up at the stars, and every morning I would take you as my own. You do remember what you told me, don't you Sofia? When we fell asleep under the stars in the garden?"

She did, in fact, remember what she'd told him as they stargazed while her leg was injured. "I said that, we would always be together, like binary stars."

Convention was abandoned, and the man narrowed the distance between them, dropping her hands and pulling her hips in closer. "We _are_ Sofia, I fought against it for so long but indeed my life, like the shepherded planets circling the sun I am forever caught, orbiting alongside your radiance. Oh please, just imagine how wondrous that future would be."

It was wonderful, and horrible all simultaneously. Could she be the selfish princess? Put her wants above the needs of the suffering in Friezenburg, who had exchanged abduction and slavery for open war. On a personal level, could she trust him? Abandon her reason to emotion, and give herself to a man of dubious motives who'd equated her as a replacement for love long lost?

Ripped apart at the seams, on and on the debate raged inside her, intensifying as each counterargument screamed to silence the opposing viewpoints. Her hands had taken to gripping the edges of his robe, bunching the fabric tight as she pulled him ever closer to her. How she wanted him, against her better judgment, against reason and sanity and all the years of indoctrination she'd been subjected to about the privileges and responsibilities of royalty.

The swirling anxiety reached fever pitch, until it was finally broken by the loud cry of a bird circling overhead. Cedric looked up first, still clinging to her sides, squinting into the sunlight. Another high-pitched blast, and the bird descended lower. Sofia pulled her head out of Cedric's chest to see it circling overhead. "That's… not Wormwood."

"Indeed, it isn't." As the bird descended lower in one great arch it became clear just what was descending from on high. "Your phoenix. She's back." Cedric's mouth quirked up, and slowly he looked down upon the object of his desire. "Don't you see Sofia?! This will be perfect. We can take them both with us, I daresay Wormy will forget this whole nonsense in a fortnight now. We can bring the rabbit too, if you insist upon it. There's ample vegetables in the garden for the creature to spend his final days in bliss. I'm sure that after a while, despite the voluminous disappointment your family may feel that you settled for this old fool, they would not disown you outright."

Sofia however, was fixated on the shape of the bird. She'd grown to be full-sized, daresay even a bit larger than Wormwood and considerably fuller. Adorned in bright plumage head to tail, she shimmered in the sunlight. But then, something was wrong with the silhouette. "Oh NO! Cedric, I think she's hurt."

Immediately he looked back up, squinting at the bird who had descended low enough that an odd bulge was visible. "Is that a rather poorly executed splint? I'd assumed your witch friend would have ample experience by now in the mending of limbs."

But it wasn't a splint. Now mere yards above where they stood in the central courtyard it became obvious that the bird carried something.

Released, the item floated down more than fell straight into Sofia's outstretched hand. Slowly she drew the rolled parchment down to eye level, taking a moment to examine Cedric's reaction to it.

"It's… a parchment."

He hardened considerably. "From _Friezenburg_ no doubt." They stood there, he was still clinging to her hips, and suddenly jerked her toward himself, banking his whole lower body up against hers. "No, no you needn't hear of the war or their strife. It's not your battle, it's not too late for us to flee. Sofia please with all that is in me do not read that."

"But Cedric, it's obviously meant for me, and the only reason they'd send something like this is because there's something really wrong."

"NO! NO Sofia if you read it I'll loose you forever. NO!" He'd buried his head into her shoulder, and begun rocking back and forth, taking her along for the ride as he tried to soothe himself.

Still holding the rolled parchment in her hand, she slowly reached around to hug him tightly. She took in his scent, his unsteady breathing, everything that made up his magical essence.

Things began to move in slow motion. She could perceive on some level how Cedric had sprung backward as Baileywick, appearing from thin air, launched into hysterics. She hadn't even seen the steward, but now words were flying between them about the impropriety on display. But there, in her hand was an inescapable truth. Slowly the note unfurled while Baileywick and Cedric sparred, and upon it was written:

 _Sorcerer of regard,  
_ _Please relay to my nephew.  
_ _My brother, his father, has fallen_.  
 _Please show him compassion,  
_ _And temper his reaction.  
_ _He needs your solace._

 _PFU-B_

Perhaps she took a few steps to the side. There were no tears, but a loud piercing ringing in the ears that blocked out everything else. The sunlight blanched her surroundings, and coalescing in her mind was one vivid image of Westin, his arms wrapped lovingly around his adoptive father, their mutual smiles and obvious love for each other burning into ashes. This man, Sofia's uncle, who'd taken in her cousin and sheltered him from harm in the mines, who put his son's welfare far above his own, was gone.

The next thing she saw was the streak of a roman column in her peripheral vision. A few seconds later and a painting of Amber as a child that hung in the throne room passed as a blur. She was aware that men were chasing her, but as she bolted with inhuman speed throughout the halls of the castle the fact that Baileywick and Cedric, both gripped with terror that the balcony incident was repeating itself were mere steps behind her, mattered little.

There, at the end of the hallway was Rolland's study. The doors were still locked, and still on guard stood Westin and that older, stouter guard. The look of shock on both men's faces to see Sofia barreling toward them at top speed apparent, but all she could see was her cousin, now an orphan once more.

Arms thrust around her cousin, the momentum carried them both crashing into Rolland's chamber door. As they slid into a puddle Sofia sobbed hysterically into Westin's ear. Something akin to "Sofia, what's the matter?" came from her overtly worried cousin.

She managed to turn to him, sprawled in his lap and locking eyes with Westin he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. She managed a whisper before Baileywick and Cedric caught up to them.

"Your Dad, he's gone."

Confusion melted into shock as she shook the parchment alongside their heads. Shock turned to disbelief, disbelief to anguish, and anguish to rage. Westin began wailing, and gripped Sofia tight. Cedric was trying to pry the Sofia off of her cousin with his hands, Baileywick was running back and forth giving orders, and the other guard stood there watching this scene unfold when BANG.

The study doors opened.

Rolland loomed over the scene, and suddenly it all became poignantly clear. People were DYING. It didn't matter if Rolland forgave her or not, if the love he'd had for her these past years disappeared. Maybe it was the price she deserved to pay for it all.

'What is going on here? Cedric, I thought she was receiving healing in the south?" That bolt of lightning that had hit him when Amber was screaming again passed over his face, and lunging forward the man held Sofia's arms in place, halting her escape.

"We need to talk NOW. King Rolland, you need to know the truth, and I need to tell you everything."

One eyebrow was up, and a pained expression broke out on his face. "Cedric, is she healed now?"

Eyes closed, teeth grit, lies came streaming forth. "N-N-No Sire, she's q-q-q-quite confused. Yes, y-y-yes she's-"

"Cedric STOP! This is MY life and MY decision!" Sofia cried out, the man wincing but holding her steady, "Please let me go! I need to talk to Rolland, NOW."

A solid hand was set upon her shoulder. "It will be okay Sofia." Rolland stood tall, "Take her back until she's fully healed. Baileywick, I need you to mind her."

Cedric began to pull her backward, "NO! NO Cedric STOP!" Rolland was turning away as Sofia screamed, the door beginning to shut behind him. "NO DAD! I have to talk to you!"

With all his might Cedric tried to stop Sofia's forward momentum, but she used her size against him and pressed free, storming into Rolland's chambers. After a quick scurry Cedric bounded after her, followed by Baileywick and the doors shutting behind them.

Without fear or hesitation, this was the moment of truth. "Sir, I have to tell you everything, and the truth is I am responsible. For freeing of the prisoners, for starting this war, _EVERYTHING_ is my fault."

Rolland's hands were up to his face, "Sofia I can't deal with your emotional breakdown right now. I'm still dealing with Miranda and James, _among other things_ , and you obviously need better help than Cedric can give you." He glared at Cedric during that exchange, and the sorcerer wilted. "Baileywick, see to her. Cedric, I command you to stay here for a minute. I'm expecting Amalthea shortly." A dismissive wave, and Baileywick was ushering her out but gesturing for Cedric to stay.

Planting her feet, Sofia refused to budge. 'NO DAD. You need to listen, you _HAVE_ to listen to me. I have the answers you've been looking for."

This was it.

"I AM THE MYSTERY MAGE!"


	38. Chapter 38-Choices

**WARNING** \- This chapter contains magical fighting and brief "T" rated references to bodily harm.

 **Chapter 38: Choices**

"I AM THE MYSTERY MAGE!"

As she belted out the comment Rolland turned. A bit perplexed at first, the confusion melted into pity as he began to shake his head. Undaunted by his lack of immediate acceptance, Sofia kept leveling hard truths. Eventually he couldn't write it all off, and the veracity of her statements would settle in. It just had too.

"Dad, I know things have been hard, but you have to believe me, I'm the one who set it all in motion but I had a good reason." A loud groan was all the response she got from Rolland, who began grinding his strong fingers into the bridge of his nose. "You see, the prisoners aren't really prisoners at all. They're _SLAVES_ Dad, they were stolen from Friezenburg and shipped to Maldonia to labor in the mines."

At the mention of slaves Rolland yanked his head up out of his hand. "What? Just where are you getting all of this? You…" Suddenly stiff, Rolland gave several withering glances at the sorcerer wilting at Sofia's side, then straightened to look more imposing. Over to her he strode, looming in the space Cedric retreated from at the King's advance. "Cedric. I order you to tell me everything you've administered to her, immediately. Baileywick, write it all down."

Hastily the steward grabbed parchment and quill, as Cedric began to stammer. Forcefully Sofia grabbed at her stepfather's arms, turning the man from Cedric's attentions, "Please Dad LISTEN to me! Cedric had nothing to do with this, I'm the one who freed the slaves!"

"Sofia please STOP already. You're obviously hallucinating."

"I AM NOT ROLLAND! I'm perfectly LUCID!"

To that the king actually laughed out loud. "I'm not falling for that again, the last time I did I made agreements with king Victor, even though I don't trust him, just so you could be happily married and now I'm now stuck with those promises. Nope, I'm not listening Sofia."

Frantically she tugged at his sleeve, "But you HAVE to listen! The people of Friezenburg aren't your enemy, Victor is! He's been forcing the Friezenburgers to mine the poisonous Autunite because he doesn't care if they die! Can't you see Dad, they just want to be free!"

"Just stop this Sofia! Why in the world should I believe anything you say?"

"Because it's the TRUTH!"

"Do you even know what that is anymore? If what you're saying is true, why would you have randomly gone to some strange prison in another kingdom that just happened to contain slaves? Does that make any logical sense Sofia?!"

Rolland's hands were up in her face, shaking in an exasperated fashion. Realizing that the truth meant she had to tell it all, the secrets came tumbling out. "Because I read it in a magical floating book that needed me to give it a happy ending, that's why!"

The slight incredulous shaking of his head belied how poor of a delivery she gave the secret library, so she tried again. "What I mean to say is, I've been completing stories in a magical library for years, but this is the first time it hasn't worked out right away, and I know now why it didn't."

She took in a very deep breath to summon all the steadiness of courage this would require, Rolland still proving impervious to the truth. "Rolland, Dad. This time it was different, this time I wasn't thinking clearly because… the prisoner was my birth father, Birk, and I was so emotional that I didn't stop to think about the ramifications my actions."

Once again Rolland was rubbing his face with his hand, this time it was the temple getting massaged. "So let me get this straight Sofia. You've been running around, for YEARS, without anyone noticing, altering the course of nations, based on the guidance of some flying books in a magical library no one has ever seen or mentioned to me before, and these flying books told you that your dead father came back to life as a slave in Maldonia who was harvesting poison?"

A small smile rose up on Sofia's face, and cautiously she drew her hands up to her chest. He didn't look angry at all, far from it. Perhaps she was going to survive with her skin in tact. "Yes Dad! Now you need to sever all ties with Victor and Maldonia, then we need to help the resistance defeat King Aaron and liberate Friezenburg, and then once we do that we need to force Victor to surrender his kingdom so that all the remaining slaves will go free. I'm not quite sure how yet, but…"

"Oh that's all?" Rolland was laughing through the exchange, and the hopeful tenor she'd assumed faded away. "Why don't I just abdicate Sofia? Then you can plunge Enchancia into war and ruin in my stead? Amber and James have run off after all." He probably had no idea how close that option had come to being reality. Frowning, Sofia narrowed in on him.

"Amber shouldn't be in Leidleville, it's going to destroy her life, and James loves Ruby with all his heart and you should accept their love, but why am I bothering? You don't believe anything I'm saying, do you?"

"Well on those things I agree, but of course I don't believe you. you're very sick dear. Very ill indeed, but the question remains as to _why_. Baileywick, please escort her to her room until Amalthea arrives. I plan on seeking _capable_ help for you Sofia."

Baileywick had started to maneuver himself in such a way that she was forced to take a step back toward the exit. "Wait, why is Amalthea coming here? Please tell me Dad!"

He gave a soft pat to her head. "I was informed you and _him_ had returned this morning, and it needs to be done. Now go."

Side stepping away from the king, she moved toward the cowering sorcerer. " _What_ needs to be done?"

Rolland grew solemn. "As you said, there are repercussions for certain actions that have been taken, and I need to ensure the loyalty of those who serve at my command. Baileywick, please—"

"I know what Amalthea was doing to Lucinda in the dungeon, and it isn't necessary Dad! Please you have to believe me! I'm the one you're after."

"Why should I believe you Sofia? Every time I do you change your story the next day. If poor Hugo knew just how much trouble you've brought him. I feel sorry for the poor young man, but he still insists on marrying you once the Mystery Mage is defeated and his kingdom is secure."

Frantically she glances about the room, trying desperately to think of a way to convince her stepfather she was, in fact, telling the truth. Her sights landed on one sorcerer, riddled with confliction at watching this unfold. "Cedric please, PLEASE tell him I'm telling the truth!"

Anguished looks came from him, and as if desperately searching for a solution he began shaking, his eyes darting between her and Rolland. To that, the king advanced on the position where Ceric stood again. "Now Cedric, I order you to stay here until Amalthea arrives."

"What? Why do you need Cedric to hear what she's got to say? Wait…" Sofia took another step back from Rolland, towards where Cedric stood. "Why do you want Amalthea to talk to him? Rolland, answer me."

"Sofia, you're very sick. I need you to go now."

Abruptly she turned to face the shaking sorcerer. "Please Cedric, you know the truth, tell him!"

Muffled whimpers came from the sorcerer, whose head began to jerk strangely. He looked to be having some sort of internal argument as Rolland stepped even closer to the girl. "Well Cedric, I suppose this is your chance. Cast a spell on her to calm her down so she can be escorted by Baileywick to her room without incident, and don't do anything funny, I know a little magic from school so I'll know if it's not a calming spell."

Cedric tensed, gripping the wand in his hand tightly. He was able to look up from the floor, directly at Sofia, silently protesting such an act by shaking his head. Rolland blistered, looming ever larger. "Cedric, are you going to obey my command or not?"

His head dropped to the ground, bangs obscuring his face. "I… c-c-can't cast it. I p-p-promised."

"I thought as much."

Rolland lunged forward at the sorcerer, but Sofia turned and flung her arms out wide to block his path. "What are you doing Rolland?! You asked him to do something awful and he's standing by me! Why can't you see that?! Why do you always see the worst in him?!"

"Sofia, he can't cast it because it would interfere with the other enchantments. Now stand aside."

"NO."

More than whimpers started to come from Cedric's lips. Odd gyrations, clenched hands, and more sputtering. Rolland was still advancing slowly, and Sofia took a step back toward the Cedric's direction, her arms still extended. Cedric didn't yet realize the peril he was in, as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Please Cedric, just tell him that I'm telling the truth now. I know in my heart the truth is the right thing to do." To that he looked up from the carpet, and there within his eyes was all the confliction a lifetime of lies and deception bore.

"The t-t-t-truth."

"Please." She gave the sorcerer a small smile of encouragement.

A heavy hand was set on her shoulder, forcing her to snap her head back around at Rolland. "Sofia I am your father, and I know what's best for you." A little louder Rolland declared, "Cedric, I'm so incredibly disappointed in you. Baileywick, please escort my daughter out."

"But please Dad, Cedric knows the truth, he's just intimidated. Let him speak." She tried desperately to coax the words out of him, desperately gesturing toward Cedric, but they simply wouldn't come and the sorcerer's shaking increased as he stared at the floor.

"Oh I'm sure he does. I'm sure he knows exactly what's been going on, just look at him." The menacing tone underlying Rolland's statement set Sofia on edge.

"What do you mean? Cedric didn't do anything, it was me! Please Dad, the only thing Cedric has done in this war follow your orders into a battle that almost killed him!"

The hand on Sofia's shoulder tightened as Rolland glanced toward the doors. "Ugh, where is Amalthea! Baileywick, get her out of here before this turns ugly."

Sofia had to retreat from Rolland's advance further, and now her backside was brushing against Cedric's robes. "NO! I'll never forgive you if you set Amalthea on interrogating him!"

Cedric stopped shaking, perhaps even breathing. He quickly shot a frantic look toward Sofia, then back at Rolland before realizing the implications of that statement. All the indecision melted away, replaced by a brief moment of confusion, and then acceptance. With that a look of pure hatred passed over his face. The faintest, wicked smile crept upon him, and seeing this darkness grip the sorcerer Rolland stopped advancing. Baileywick gasped as the light was sucked from their corner of the room, moderated by pulses of energy from the wand Cedric gripped tightly.

A slow, blood-curdling laugh flowed from the sorcerer's lips, followed by closed eyes, resigning himself to some decision. "Cedric? Please I know you're upset but it will all be okay if you just tell him the truth."

Through the small chuckles that came straight from the grave he breathed, "Which truth love? I'm quite certain he'll have me hanged for any number of truths I would tell."

With that he lunged forward, pressing his chest to her back and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, the other had extending his wand, now pointed squarely at the King's chest. A bit of magic dribbled from its end as Cedric cried out, "You mean to separate us forcibly. To take her away to a place I cannot find her and I cannot protect her, against her wishes! I'll not let you! Never again will you win, you _YOU PRINCE_ you."

All those times he'd referred to Hugo in that manner came flooding back. The venom behind the words had their origins in Rolland's youth, not Sofia's supposed suitors. Baileywick gasped and took a step back as Rolland growled, assuming a somewhat primal defensive stance. "Cedric stop!" Sofia cried out, "Please you don't need to do this! He can be reasoned with, I know it."

"I KNEW it, all this time YOU were the traitor, weren't you Cedric? You were at all the meetings, you heard all the information, _YOU LET THEM INTO OUR CASTLE_." A deep possession had come over Rolland, who had affixed all the conspiracies squarely onto Cedric's darkening shoulders.

"No DAD! Please Cedric didn't know any of it, it was ME, _ME_!"

Rolland seethed, "Whatever spell you've cast on her you can stop it now sorcerer, I see your true colors. All those years you always gave off the worst possible vibes, and here you are, manipulating my daughter like some puppet. Was it to cover your stinking trail? What were you really after? To thwart my rule? That's why she's been disrupting everything, isn't it?! It was all to destroy me, to get your revenge for rejecting you all those years ago?"

"No!" Cedric spat, still gripping Sofia tight, "If it weren't for YOU my life would have been happy, but _NO_ , I've been forced to live in your shadow and do your bidding by the cruelest of fates, my feats of magic always bolstering your stunted leadership skills, and while you lap up the fruits of my efforts I've languished in cruel anonymity. NOT THIS TIME _ROLLAND_. I've seen what you do to the fates of young maidens, and I'll never leave her to your decisions. I'll save her from _you_!" Cedric started inching toward the door, pulling Sofia along with him.

"How dare you! You're the worthless wretch, using my daughter like a shield!" Rolland growled.

"I'd _NEVER_ , the very insinuation, I'm going to save her from you!"

Decades of animosity were pouring out of both men as the situation deteriorated rapidly. The past intermingling with the present, it was up to Sofia to try and stop this. Slowly she reached her hands up and set them gently on Cedric's arm, now pinned to her chest, caressing it lengthwise to calm the man down. "Cedric listen to me. I promise he won't hurt me. Deep down he's a good man."

She could feel his bangs streak across the back of her head in protest. "No he's not Sofia! I may not be a good man either, but I pale to his crimes against humanity." The budding anger Rolland displayed was now tinged with confusion, but quickly the king extended his arms as if waiting for a moment to strike and steal Cedric's wand. For his part the sorcerer shook the end of the white aspen branch menacingly at the King, a bit of magic dribbling onto the floor below.

Deeper she stroked the fabric of his robe between her fingers, massaging the arm underneath. "Cedric I'm okay, please you have to stop this. Before someone gets hurt."

Cedric's extended hand and wand shook harder, magic flipping across the ground, "If only he wasn't your father Sofia, if only…"

"But he is, and you told me you wanted to live your life without hurting others, so please Cedric, lower your wand so we can all talk it over, with the truth as our guide."

"But he's a monster! The ridicule, the callous abandonment of the things he uses and abuses, decades under his subjugation have taught me well the man only hears what he wishes, never the truth of it all."

"I hear plenty Cedric. I hear you mumble and mock me from the sidelines, I hear the rumors about you, and right now I wish I had listened. If only I'd defied our father's and chosen your sister over you, but I intend to rectify that shortly. Now let my daughter go and I'll show you mercy."

At the mention of his sister the entirety of Cedric's body convulsed. No matter what Sofia said from this point out, the relationship between them was fundamentally broken, the physical manifestation of it in Cedric's wince of pain. "I'll never let her go, she's mine, and despite the doubts she may profess I know it to be true."

"You just can't stop, can you? GUARDS! GUARDS!" Rolland shouted, Cedric cringing as the door flung open and several uniformed men approached.

"Cedric STOP this! Just tell him the truth!" Sofia cried out.

"Confound it all, _FINE_! I'll tell the truth, the whole of it!" The man cried, "You, Rolland, have _always_ disgusted me! You stole the first woman I ever loved and wrought ruin upon her, and now decades later you would steal away my very redemption and banish me to exile or worse simply for protecting her! To the very last I'll despise you!"

There is was, a confirmation of Sofia's nagging fear. Anne truly was the love of his life. Cedric's head was squarely on Sofia's shoulder as he'd been backed up to the bookcase lining Rolland's study. The King actually stopped advancing at the sorcerer's declaration, as did the guards approaching from the doorway. Baileywick fell back a step, catching his breath. "Wait, you were in love with me, weren't you? If not me then who were the letters for and-" Realization dawned on Rolland a second before Baileywick, and the steward let out another gasp.

More venom was spat at the king. "Always the chosen one, the _revered_ , but did you ever earn the respect? The adoration? NO! A few blessings of inheritance and the world is supposed to cower at your feet, well I'll not have it! For years I've stood alongside this mockery, but I'll not stand by any longer. Sofia needs me to stand up to you and defend against all the things you would demand of her, and I'll do it! This time I'll be the savior my princess needs! You and your mighty armies may search in vain throughout all your days, you're never going to locate us!"

Rolland's brows furrowed as the magical ripples that had begun emanating from Cedric's wand coalesced as ribbons of energy. The pale man's breathing became deep as low murmurs bordering on a spell began to take shape, Cedric falling into a trance-like state.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO CEDRIC."

Sofia dug her hands into the arm pinning her to his chest, grabbing up the purple fabric. This wasn't about her at all, was it? Cedric didn't want to support her and tell the truth, he wanted to run away with Anne, _his_ princess, and was going to do it by force. Slowly she began to speak with a conviction she'd forgotten she possessed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The magic dissipated as Cedric came back from the brink.

The hurt welling within her began to spill out, "You couldn't just tell him the truth, could you? Anne really is more important to you than I am, isn't she? Even still, even though she's been dead for years. I'll never compare, will I?"

Her words broke Cedric's concentration further, loosening his grip. Anger swelled to fever pitch within her, that she'd let herself fall do desperately for someone who saw her as a conciliation prize fracturing her emotional resolve. A second later she forcibly retracted from his distracted grasp, spinning to face him, "The dress, the swing, those flowers, and that _bow_. I'm second to her in your heart, aren't I?" overwhelmed, Cedric's look of horror and arm extended toward her did little to stop the tears, "AREN'T I!" was shouted at the man.

She saw the arm she'd tossed away snap back to his neck, clutching desperately at the star she'd given him. Languishing under the weight of her accusation, he shook his head to contradict the insinuation, "Oh Sofia, that isn't true, you were always so much more. I only wished to hurt him with weapons of words instead of wands, truly I love you with all that is in me. My-" but his resistance was over.

Rolland had body checked him against the bookcase, the wand knocked from his hand. "Quick, Baileywick grab the wand! Guards, secure my daughter!" Rolland shouted. Cedric's wand had rolled toward Sofia, and instinctually she lunged for it, but was caught by that stout guard about the waist.

"NO! No let me go!" Baileywick hesitated before picking up the wand from the ground, looking mournfully at the princess. Cedric was still pressed mercilessly into the bookcase, gasping noises escaping him.

"I see you now, you're a small man who wanted things he couldn't have. Your father, mine, everyone told me it was in my head, but it wasn't, was it? All those years ago, you were after my wife as well as my crown, weren't you? You sick wretch, I'll have you beheaded as a warning to anyone who messes with my family, or better yet, I'll hand you over to Maldonia so they can do it for me, as a show of good faith to undo some of the damage you've caused."

"Sir!" Baileywick had lunged forward, putting a hand on Rolland's shoulder, "Please your Majesty, Cedric hasn't admitted to being the informant, just that he was, surprisingly, in love. Please sir, you're not thinking clearly and haven't been for a long while, he needs a trial, at the very least."

"I expected this from him, but not from you. How could you defend him Baileywick?! Look what he's done to Sofia. It's NOT love, he's just trying to save his own skin."

Sofia struggled against the guard holding her, "Please Dad STOP! Don't hurt him! Even if he loves her more than me I still-"

"Sofia you don't love him, he's put you under a spell." Cedric was struggling valiantly against the far superior physical creature Rolland was, but failing to make traction as Rolland breathed fire directly in Cedric's face. "You think you're going to wiggle free and POOF out of here, don't you?! What did those peasants offer you? Power, fame, money, a path to my crown? You couldn't have Anne but you still wanted my life, didn't you? And Sofia found you out, didn't she? That's why you've been messing with her mind, isn't it? Manipulating my innocent little girl to take me down, and when even now you're forcing her to take the fall for you. Miranda thought I was crazy, but it's true, isn't it!" Rolland made the most disgusted face a man is capable of before continuing, "Ugh, when I think of all the time I let you spend with her alone, did you touch her? You did, didn't you?! You've been defiling my innocent little Sofia right here in my own home, haven't you?"

Cedric stopped struggling, and began staring at Sofia, a deep longing in his eyes. The act infuriated Rolland, "What are you doing to her, is that the spell?! STOP _that_ and tell me what spells you've got on her so I can set your sister on healing her."

"Please Dad, he never touched me, I'll swear it on the birr that binds magic to our world, please stop hurting him, he can't breathe!"

Slowly Cedric managed small, halted words. "That I would… drink the.. draught of death…for you… my beloved… Sofia."

Despite being pinned to the bookcase, dangling over a foot off the floor and turning slightly purple from Rolland's assault, a look of pure tranquility passed over Cedric's face. "Y-y-you are the most important. Y-y-you always were. I'm s-s-sorry I couldn't… be a better man… for you… my love." Looks of adoration and that goofy grin tinged with pain passed over him before his eyes closed softly.

"It's t-t-true, I'm the one you're after, the _t-t-t-traitor_."

Oh no. Not that. _Anything_ but that. Even though she was hurting from his statements the lies had to stop. Sofia began screaming, "NO! Don't do this, Cedric! You trained all your life to be the Royal Sorcerer, this is what you wanted, your life's calling, don't DO THIS!"

Ignoring her pleas, Cedric continued with Rolland listening intently, "I did it to h-h-hurt you, and make myself powerful, and revered, to t-t-take from you … because I hate… every fiber… of your being, just please d-d-don't hurt her. Never… hurt her. It's not her fault. Not her… fault." Cedric went limp once he said it, and Rolland shoved him hard into the books, several of which on higher shelves began tumbling toward the floor from the force of it.

"Then SET HER FREE from the spells Cedric. Set her free." Again the king shoved him mercilessly, banging Cedric's head hard into the wooden shelf.

The blood had drained from his extremities, but that strange, goofy grin was still scrawled on his face. "My everything. My Sofia." He managed another breath before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, "She… was never… truly mine, but I… was hers." Now Sofia could see this lie for what it truly was, the ultimate loving act of self-sacrifice to save her, and immediate regret at having pulled away from and yelling at him took hold. The thing she'd been so jealous of Anne over, his love, it had belonged to her all along, but so wrapped up in the connections between the past and present he was just miserable at showing it.

The steward turned away, unable to look upon Rolland as the King's arm drew back, launching forward into Cedric's chest. The sorcerer's whole body curled over, collapsing into a pile on the floor.

"There Baileywick, the confession you were looking for."

"NO STOP, please if you have to hurt someone hurt me instead, aaaaahhhh." Sofia lunged toward the sorcerer who'd crumpled to the ground, to little effect. She was swept off her feet by the constable, and no amount of thrashing could free her from his grasp. "Take her to her chambers, I'll send for Edith to counteract whatever enchantments he's put on her once Cedric is dealt with. Baileywick, bring me rope to bind his hands so he can't escape with a spell."

"Extract your… anger on… me… for the war.. for Anne's death… but spare… her… my Sofia."

"Stop that you sick… wait, did you say Anne's death?" Rolland was looming over Cedric's body, the poor sorcerer on the ground, as a jolt of energy shot through the king. He came down hard, both knees driving the man's full weight into Cedric's chest to pin him to the ground. "You, you…. You could have saved Anne, is that it?!"

A horrible wet gasp came from the sorcerer, "You couldn't just… eat your own supper… could you…"

"My supper, I… YOU _WRETCH_! IT WASN'T FOOD POISONING!" Rolland lost his sanity, gripping Cedric's hair in his hands and shoving his head into the stone floor with a loud crack. Rolland began incoherently yelling as Baileywick tried to restrain him lest he hurt himself. As the steward did so Cedric managed to cock his head upward, to set his gaze upon her once more. A deranged smile was on his face, as if he was happy at the outcome. As if being thrashed about by Rolland was somehow penance for the sins of the past.

In shock from the violence Rolland was displaying, a stunted "Cedric" crossed her lips. Rolland ripped free of the steward's restraint, letting the full weight of his torso come crashing down on Cedric's head. She screamed a frantic, " _NOOOO_!" as the doors to Rolland's chamber closed behind the Constable. The entire way to her chambers she screamed for freedom, but the employ of her station meant little to the man, who'd been given a direct order from the king. She was restrained on a stool pulled to the center of her room, the Constable's strong hands holding her rigidly in place as if she might self-harm should he let go. Tears streaming down her face, there had to be a way out of this.

To make Rolland believe her.

To save Cedric from his own deranged interpretation of heroism. He'd come clean about the past, but at what cost? At this rate he wasn't going to survive long enough for Amalthea to come and take him away.

She thrashed with all her might, reiterating the truth to the constable, but he was steeled against her.

Her sights fell to the bed adjacent her. The covers were a bit disheveled, and Sofia realized she hadn't returned to this place since her ordeal in the amulet. The mess of sheets was where Cedric had lain, curled up in devotion around whom he thought was Sofia. No maid had come to reorganize it, and there, staring at her empty bed, Amalthea's words from the prison cave came echoing back through her mind.

' _Just wait until it's your lover you sing the funeral lamentations for each night while pining for their warmth in your bed, and then remember this conversation little mage. Mark my words, it will be_ _YOUR_ _fault they die.'_

Waves of adrenaline coursed through her veins, and with each beat of her heart she felt the sting, as if each time Rolland laid his hurt bare upon Cedric's body it was resounded off her soul. Her reflection in the mirror revealed his star pin in her hair. There upon her desk were the piles of spell books he'd brought, and along the windowsill the magical ointments for healing the injury to her leg. Scattered on the far side of the room were his school texts she'd taken as study material for the Hexley Hall tournament. Even her closet, with gowns tossed haphazardly on the ground, was filled with his aura, memories of when he'd helped her choose a gown for the harvest festival filling her mind. His essence permeated every corner of this room, just has he had wound its way slowly into her soul, penetrating every inch of her until one inescapable conclusion had to be drawn.

Her heart had soared as he laughed while they tickled each other in his tower, she'd died a little inside when he'd purposefully made a mockery of himself in front of Hugo and her family after Hildegard's funeral. There was no denying it any longer.

What is it to love another, if not to feel their joy and misery as poignantly as your own? Despite his moral failings, she loved him with all that was in her.

There was some small part of her that sympathized with the agony Rolland must be feeling, but as the seconds dragged on the reality of what had transpired became clearer. Each instant that passed brought Cedric closer to death. He was only in Rolland's study because of her, and her encouragement of his revealing the truth of Anne's passing on the steps mere minutes earlier must have sunk in. He had quite literally followed her with loving devotion to his ultimate doom.

All the pieces of fate began to align themselves. Everything she was and would be was suddenly weighed against his life, and it all came up thoroughly short. Being a princess, trying to skirt the moral high ground. It all meant nothing if the man she loved paid the ultimate price for her choices.

And so the decision was made.

"I never wanted to be a princess anyway."

She stopped thrashing against the constable, but his grip never waivered.

There had to be a better angle, a way to turn the tides and actually prove to Rolland she spoke the truth. There, at the end of her bed the answer lay. That green dress she'd sported throughout her tenure as 'the mystery mage' sat at its end. Rolland had seen her in action while saving Lucinda, so he'd know she spoke the truth if she wore it and confronted him outright. All she needed to complete the reveal was her wand to conjure the disguise, and there it lay upon her desk. If only she could get her hands upon it, the tides of fate would surely turn.

It was time to show everyone what the mystery mage was capable of.

"Constable Miles, please with all that is in me, can you let me go? I'm in my own room now."

"No princess, your father ordered you to be guarded, and guarded you shall be." Sofia peered around his massive girth and saw a guard stationed outside her door.

She needed an accomplice to get free. Luckily she was in-league with one of the guards, but would he be able to help her? She hadn't seen Westin upon being dragged from Rolland's study and he was understandably distraught at the passing of his father.

"Constable, sir. I would feel more comfortable if Westin guarded me. I trust him, and I don't know who that man is."

Miles glanced over at the door, and nodded, "he's another of the new recruits. You there, go and fetch Westin. He should be near the King's study."

"Yes sir."

Excruciating minutes passed. Each tick of the clock's hand a reminder that Cedric was in mortal peril. After what seemed an age the sound of uneven footsteps was heard coming through the halls. "Sir, I've found him but he's in a hard way."

"Oh, what's this then?" uttered a frowning Constable, after Westin shuffled in. He managed a glance at Sofia, which quickly turned to confusion as her present confinement. Miles was staring at the young man and demanding an answer for the young man's emotional state, and behind him Sofia was flinging her entire head toward the desk and the wand atop it.

Perplexed, her cousin's head fell to the side as he managed vague lies about why he was upset. But now that the choice was made there was no time for delays. Interrupting the distraught man, Sofia implored rather abruptly, "Westin, can you bring me my hairbrush?"

A small scowl broke out on his face at her assumed callousness considering the man had just lost his adopted father, but he looked around the room for it, "It's on the desk Westin. Please bring it to me as the Constable will not release me."

"Wait, why won't he release you?" her cousin asked sheepishly.

"The princess is shouting all sorts of nonsense and is not in her right mind right now son."

"But, uh, my hair's a mess and these things are important to a princess! Please Westin, won't you bring me _what's on my desk_?"

Westin took several steps toward the desk, then froze, eyes growing wide. A strained, "PLEASE Westin, won't you bring me _what I NEED_?"

He shot her a quick glance, and the meaning was clear. After a deep exhale the man picked up both the hairbrush and wand, concealing the magical instrument under the much larger accessory and walked it over to the princess.

"Here you go, your Highness."

To that, she gave a faint smile. "It's just Sofia from now on Wes."

Confused, the constable eyed her strangely, which proved enough of a distraction to let Westin slip the hairbrush and wand into her hand.

She was 'Sofia the Helpless' no longer.

BOOM. The constable was knocked backward several feet. He rolled to a stop but wasn't hurt, immediately springing to his feet and shouting for the guard who'd escorted Westin in. But there was no stopping her now. One flick of the wrist and Constable Miles was out cold, snoozing face down on her rug. The other guard had yelped but he too was blanketed in sleep, and collapsed at her entranceway. The door flung closed and magically sealed, she immediately began tearing off layers.

"Wait, Sofia maybe I should go, the last time you changed in front of me Cedric flipped out and—"

Half undressed, Sofia stopped and gripped Westin's shoulders tightly, the magnitude of the situation lost on him. "Wes, listen to me closely. I confessed everything to Rolland but he doesn't believe me, and Cedric took it upon himself to shoulder the blame and finally come clean about some bad things he did in the past. He's in serious danger."

There was a rapping upon her window, and another flick of the wand opened the panes, letting her phoenix in. Upon her a black mass was being transported, and hurriedly it was set upon the bed beside her.

"Wormwood."

He was listless, but showing no physical injuries. "I'm in, such dire pain. Cedric… where is he?"

She set a soft hand on the raven's crest, "It's over Wormwood. Rolland knows about Anne's fate, and Cedric's tried to take the blame for this war too."

"That is it… then. As Cedric goes, so shall I."

Sofia paused at the statement to see Wormwood running his hackles along the side of her phoenix in an intimate display, perhaps a last goodbye.

"I know you're connected to him, like she's connected to me, but the only way to heal you is to save Cedric, so please hang on."

The raven simply nodded, the phoenix running her wing over him for comfort.

"We will save you both."

The soft singsong coming from the phoenix caught her by surprise, as it did Wormwood. "You can TALK!"

The vermillion bird nodded softly, turning her gaze to Sofia, "You were finally ready to listen to the purest part of yourself."

"What's going on Sofia? Are you talking to the birds?"

"U-huh, and we've got some magical fighting to do. Either Rolland is going kill Cedric himself or ship him to Maldonia so they can do it. We've got to free him and confront Rolland before Amalthea arrives, and then we've got to finish liberating the people of Friezenburg. You're in, right?" Her cousin nodded heartily, he'd never wanted to be in Enchancia and the obvious sting of not being there to protect his father was writ on his face. "Good. Do you have a wand?"

"Uh yeah! I do. Lucinda gave me one of her spares."

"Alright let's go. I'm done trying to play both sides of this conflict. If Rolland won't listen to the truth, then I'll show him the truth and make him accept it."

With that she grabbed the green dress, pulling it over her shoulders. After that, the robe Cedric had conjured her for the Hexley Hall tournament. This was the identity she wanted, and the tiara she'd felt obliged to wear for the last ten years was picked up from the desk and set at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted Mom. I tried."

At the last moment she grabbed the shoulder bag full of Cedric's potions, then turned to her phoenix, "Can you let Minimus know what's happening? This is probably going to get even uglier and we need his help to get out of here fast."

"On it."

The bird flew off out the window, and Sofia took a last glance around her room.

With that they were dashing through the corridors. Westin was gifted in magic, but lacked the training Sofia had undergone. He ran behind her as Sofia dodged through corridors.

"HALT!" several guards were approaching fast from a side corridor.

"Frizzato!" A gigantic sheet of ice now blocked their path, and the duo continued onward. Two more guards were felled by the sleeping spell outside Rolland's study. With a loud blast she knocked the doors open, blowing them back on their hinges. "Rolland, let him GO! I—"

The room was empty, a small blood stain on the floor near the bookcase the only indication of where Cedric had fallen.

"No."

Up alongside her a second later, Westin was looking around as Sofia reiterated, "No. We can't be too late."

"Where? Where would they have gone?"

"There's only two options." Sofia stated stoically. "Either they took him to the dungeon, or Amalthea already came and they took him to Maldonia."

"I'll check the dungeon." Wes offered, to which Sofia nodded.

"Be careful." And with that her cousin was gone.

Only a few guards stood between her and the courtyard, of which she made short work. With a quick blast the main doors flew open, and the scene set before her would forever haunt her memory.

Nearest her, still upon the foyer stood Rolland, the look of deep disappointment and hatred upon him as he massaged the knuckles of his hand. Those hands looked to have been busy assaulting her poor sorcerer in her absence. Alongside him stood Cedric's sister, smiling triumphantly up at the King, Cedric's family wand clutched in her hands. Everything Edith wanted was finally hers, at Cedric's expense.

Hugo's family carriage was stationed at the very center of the courtyard, flanked by many dozens of Maldonian guards. No less than Amalthea, Cecelia, Hugo and King Victor were all in attendance.

But the most disturbing thing was Cedric, bloodied and beaten within an inch of his life, laying tied up upon the cobblestones before the coach. One of his legs was stuck out at an unnatural angle.

Amalthea had a hand up to halt some guards from loading him into the carriage, wand at the ready. As soon as Sofia emerged from the palace the witch set her sights on the girl.

There were no less than three hostile witches and a garrison of troops against her, not to mention when the guards inside the palace got wind of what had stormed through earlier they would come rushing to stop her as well, and she had nothing besides her wand and the truth.

But there was no longer confliction in her heart. One of Cedric's eyes had swollen shut, but the other was locked squarely on her, almost begging for her to turn and run.

There was no possible way she'd leave him alone and broken, facing certain death. Even though this was a fight she had no possible way of winning, she'd go down alongside him before giving up.

An angry spark ripped from her wand, as she assumed a fighter's stance.

"NO ONE IS TAKING _MY_ CEDRIC ANYWHERE."

All those assembled stilled at the command. The sorcerer on the stone pavement below shook his head as best he could to protest, to no avail. Amalthea's eyes narrowed as Edith grew tense, and began angling Cedric's wand at her, but Rolland knocked the sorceress's hands away.

"Everyone please calm down, we've been over this. My daughter is very sick and it's all _his_ fault." Was spouted as he gestured at poor Cedric in a heap on the ground. "Sofia, you need to give me the wand so they can help you dear."

"I'm not sick, and I'm not delusional. I wanted to be everything to everyone, I wanted to fit in wherever I went and be friends with everyone I ever met, but it doesn't work that way. No one can be all things to all people. I finally understand that I can't always sacrifice myself and try to be more than I am, because it hurts more than just me when I do it. It hurts those I care about. I know this now, because I…"

"I…"

"I don't need to be accepted by royal society or the magical community to be happy, I just need the love of those I care about, and who care about me. For so long I was worried about hurting you, and hurting mom, and living up to everyone's expectations of me, but I…"

"I…"

"I…"

"I LOVE CEDRIC, and he loves me. He lied to protect me."

Hugo went pale as Rolland growled. Sofia pointed her wand at the carriage as Cecelia chuckled triumphantly with a smile on her face, "I'll stop her and make you proud mother!" and with that cocky declaration drew her wand, making sure to fluff her hair in Hugo's direction. Cedric was bleeding out while this nonsense ensued, and quickly Sofia stomped and flicked her instrument straight at the girl, flinging her through the air several yards. The young sorceress rolled to a stop on the other side of the courtyard, unconscious. Hugo let out a cry and ran after where Cecelia had fallen.

A smile rose on Amalthea's face, ignoring her daughter's plight and Rolland's words. "So, you _DID_ rig the tournament at Hexley Hall and let my daughter defeat you. Let's hear _WHY_ , it's what we've all been _waiting_ out here for."

It was over.

With a special flourish Sofia conjured the tell-tale disguise, brushing back the robe's folds to reveal the green dress. As she did so Rolland's arms and jaw dropped. "Because Amalthea, Royal Sorcerer of Maldonia, _I am the mystery mage. The one who would right this travesty of justice._ "

A wicked grin of triumph spread across Amalthea's face. If the declaration wasn't enough, that last bit was the exact same thing Sofia had said to her at the end of their first battle, on the shores of the Maldonian prison island.

It was time to engage. Sofia launched a burning spell at Amalthea, but she already seemed to know it was coming and conjured a protective bubble. The burning embers swirled around her trying to break in, providing an albeit temporary distraction. Edith started screaming, " _SHE_ IS THE CURSED MYSTERY MAGE WHO BURNED ME! I'LL _KILL_ HER!" Cedric was trying with all his might to break free and somehow aid her, the only result further injury to his wounds.

Edith took a step forward to hurl a spell, but was thwarted by Rolland blocking the path. In the corner of her eye Sofia saw Amalthea breaking free and dove to the side.

BOOM.

Barely managing to sidestep the blast from Amalthea, the front staircase erupted, sending stone hurdling into the front façade of the castle and the advancing Maldonian troops. Roland was screaming, "How DARE you attack my daughter! Guards! Guards!"

Sofia darted to one side, then the other, avoiding curses Amalthea was launching as best as possible. There was no way to win this battle, but she just had to save Cedric, and that basic need her love for him produced drove her forward in equal parts determination and desperation. Edith had swerved around Rolland, spewing hate "I can't believe Cedric's little _plaything_ is the one who burned me! I'll make you pay!"

Edith began to chant a dark curse when Rolland ran headlong into her, knocking Cedric's wand from her hands. "That's enough! I forbid you from attacking her!" he screamed. Her eyes began to glow red with hate, and Sofia feared for the King's life. She tried in vain to paralyze Edith but the sorceress dodged her, the spell ricocheting off the stones and deflecting into some troops trying to recover from the rain of building materials, the men landing like logs against the pavement while Edith scrambled towards the stolen family wand.

The commotion outside was matched by the sound of battling echoing down from the second story, as above them a window blew out from the inside. Westin must be encountering resistance as well and trying to haphazardly utilize the wand.

BOOM.

Another blow, but this time it connected. Sofia was hurled backward, sliding along the ground. "Get her wand" and "hold her there" was shouted loudly simultaneously with "STOP! Don't hurt her". Sharp pain in her neck betrayed Amalthea's knee set into her, pinning her to the ground. The wand was yanked from her hand, and stripped of all power, she stared helplessly at Cedric, who even though he was bound neck to knees and visibly broken was trying desperately to inch closer to her.

"Cedric."

Amalthea set her weight into Sofia's neck trying to silence the girl, and one last-ditch effort was made to reach out to Rolland. Staring at him she tried once more to appeal to the man who had raised her. "Do what you want to me, I deserve it but please let him go. He was only trying to protect me because he loves me! Please Amalthea, what would you give to go back in time and save your husband's life." The woman halted at Sofia's words. "Let him go, he was only trying to protect me."

"Don't you think I already figured that out?" Amalthea hissed quietly, "Why do you think I kept everyone here, waiting for you to show up? He was even better bait than the fake execution I set up to catch you. I knew you two were best friends and you'd break cover for him, but I never imagined you'd fallen in love."

She'd set a trap. That's why Amalthea was already on her way, and Rolland was in on it. She couldn't see Rolland, but a stern. "Amalthea, get those wretched enchantments off her already. I can't focus while she looks like that."

"With pleasure you highness."

Bracing for impact, energy swelled at the tip of Amalthea's wand, unleashing the blast.

"AAGGH!"

Amalthea went tumbling down what remained of the staircase, dropping Sofia's wand as strong arms were set around the girl, absorbing the blast. An explosion of magic radiated off their bodies, and those enchantments Sofia had conjured that made her look like Anne and her cousin look like Rolland melted away.

"What's the meaning of this defiance guardsman?!" shouted Rolland.

Cedric was inching ever closer, fighting the pain and oblivious to the danger, as always, while the young man helped Sofia up. Quickly the girl snatched up her wand as Westin declared to Rolland, "I am of Friezenburg, and we shall overcome the tyranny of the monarchies' rule!"

The king blistered, " _TRAITOR_! You were in on this too! I gave you awards and showered you with praise! I even trusted you with the lives of my family! Am I _SURROUNDED_ by traitors!"

Edith launched a spell at Sofia, Westin attacked Edith to protect his cousin, and once more chaos erupted. Sofia used the distraction Westin provided and bolted toward where Cedric had managed though obvious pain to sit up. Knocking an errant guard out of the way, she slid to a stop mere inches from him. Cautiously she cupped her hands around the sides of his face, brushing back his disheveled bangs and crying a few stray tears at the wounds her stepfather had inflicted on him. Caught in a breath she leaned forward, catching his lips with hers as softly as possible to minimize the pain. He tasted of blood.

Even though the fighting raged on, in this moment the complete and utter relief that he was still alive took over. He too was lost to time and space, taking in her declaration earlier and the moment, the very taste of her upon his lips. This, despite the state he was in.

She managed to pull away and found his good eye had also closed. "Oh no, Cedric, please don't die on me."

"It would be… a happy death now. You're finally… mine." Softly drifted out.

"I always was, but are you really mine?"

"Always." He managed a broken smile, and there was the star she'd given him, hanging proudly around his neck. The yellow tie nowhere to be seen. He was hers now.

BOOM.

Amalthea was up, and on her heels. She'd launched a spell where Sofia kneeled, but disoriented had exploded the ground in front of them. Sofia clutched at Cedric's shoulders to protect him as dirt pelted them. In this state he couldn't stand another beating.

"MINIMUS!" Sofia was screaming as loudly as she could, and then let loose a piercing whistle for her trusted steed.

A blood curdling scream, and Westin fell to the ground, singed with smoke rising from him. Edith stood above him, waving her wand menacingly. The woman had electrocuted him.

The sound of his cries made Amalthea pivot to see what had knocked her over, and upon setting her sights on the young man froze.

"KILL THAT TRAITOR! I WILL HAVE ORDER! I WILL HAVE SAFETY HERE IN MY OWN HOME!" Rolland screamed, pointing at Westin. Edith smiled, and began to conjure the final blow. Amalthea had completely lost herself, gazing at the young man, and began screaming, "WAIT! WAIT who IS HE?!"

"He's from Friezenburg! That means he's your enemy!" Returned Edith, and began the curse.

"Wait! STOP!" Edith would not stop, unable to satiate her thirst for vengeance for the burns she'd received on Sofia she'd adopted Westin as the surrogate. One great moment of confliction, and the tides of battle turned. Amalthea lunged forward, taking the injured Westin's head into her hands. Edith started barking orders to move, as did Rolland, all while Sofia was undoing Cedric's bindings and crying out for Minimus. Guards were piled everywhere from the debris of fighting, while Cecelia had regained consciousness and was hobbling back to the battle with Hugo as her crutch. Amalthea bent down and began whispering softly to Westin, too quiet to hear in the chaos, while caressing his injured head. The dust settled, and the strained sound of Westin's voice was heard by all.

"Mom?"

Tears grew in Amalthea's eyes as she bent down to nuzzle the young man.

Edith scowled, "Fine! I never liked you anyway and I've got orders from my king to off him!", launching her curse at both the Maldonian royal sorceress and the injured Westin. Amalthea was ready though, and deflected the blast back in much the same way as Sofia's amulet had, flinging Edith backward into the side of the palace. Amalthea screamed, "I _never_ liked you either!"

Edith pulled herself from the rubble with unnatural strength driven by rage, and the fight descended into madness. Sofia took great care to undo Cedric's bindings without causing further injury to her poor sorcerer as Cecelia broke from Hugo's arm, walking strangely toward her mother. Hugo grabbed at the air as Cecelia walked farther into danger, but then turned to his declared fiancé. "Sofia, it's not true is it! You're not really the one trying to destroy my kingdom. It can't be true!"

There was no point in further pretending. All the detestation of him welled up. "Hugo, your father is corrupt and your people are suffering. YEARS! For years YOUR father had been stealing Friezenburg's people and forcing them into SLAVERY. The war was ALWAYS a ruse and your brother is NO TRAITOR. HE is the traitor, to all that is decent and good in this world!" With that she pointed squarely at King Victor, who had shied away from the battle and was protected by the remainder of the Maldonian soldiers. "You stole my FATHER, my birth father, along with countless others, and forced them into SLAVERY in the mines. YOU lied to everyone, saying that the missing had died."

"Roland was screaming angry, "SOFIA don't you see what you've DONE! How COULD you CHOOSE _THAT MURDERER_ OVER YOUR FAMILY! And you've been off instigating a _WAR_! How many people have DIED Sofia, HOW MANY?" Edith's spell had worked, and he'd had finally accepted the truth.

Unphased by his accusations, a righteous indignation had swelled in her, "AND HOW MANY DIED IN THE MINES ROLLAND! Authority should derive from the consent of the governed, not through the threat of force! Maldonia has been using their military might to subjugate and entire people, King Aaron has been complacent in it, and _YOU_ Rolland have been helping these men to stamp out the people's free will of self determination."

Cedric coughed, and some blood came oozing out the corner of his mouth. His internal injuries were severe. Hugo muttered, "No, this can't be. Amalthea's spell didn't work and you're still under _his_ curse!" To that, Sofia pointed her wand directly at Hugo. "Listen. I never loved you, we were JUST. FRIENDS. I don't care about marrying a prince, or ruling a kingdom, or any of the things a princess should do if it means sacrificing my soul, or his." She stroked Cedric's hair delicately, almost spitefully in front of Hugo, the prince reacting as if he'd been impaled. "The people of Friezenburg need me." She smiled down at her poor battered Cedric, "They need us."

As Hugo fell backward from the rejection Cecelia was stepping toward her mother and the magic ricocheting off the pavement, without regard to her own safety. "Mom, why are you doing this? You don't care about anyone this way, not even me. Why are you risking your life to defend him?! WHY MOM! WHY!"

Victor was on the outskirts of this shouting orders, but Cecelia wasn't in a state to respond, and was bound to get killed by the duel between Cedric's sister and her mother if this kept up.

Escape was of preeminent importance.

Again she whistled loudly for Minimus, but this time heard the neigh of her winged horse in the distance, She turned to Rolland, "I HAD to do what was RIGHT DAD! Just look at what supporting Victor has done to your kingdom. Yes, the poison is in Enchancia, YOU BROUGHT IT HERE by supporting these monsters. Think about what is RIGHT, not just STABILITY and your own SELFISH INTERESTS."

Roland was livid and stepped forward but then the balcony above him came crashing down. Edith had deflected a blow upward, to the detriment of all. A tidal wave of wooden beams and plaster rained down.

"DAD!" Sofia screamed. Amalthea conjured a protective bubble over Westin's body, and through the dust the faint glow of a magical shield was seen with two humans inside. One must have been Edith, the only other man in proximity was Rolland. He'd survived.

But the fighting needed to end before someone died. Another portion of the palace collapsed as Minimus came flying through the flying debris. Cedric cried out in pain as she touched his side. Where solid, bony ribs should be was squishy to the touch, but there was time to heal him later if they survived this. With equal parts haste and caution she foisted his broken body onto the horse. Victor began shouting at the guards to stop their escape, but it was pointless.

She grabbed the horse's reigns and took off into the night sky. A faint "SOFIA!" trailed off behind her.

The horrible scene below her faded away. The irony of her dramatic departure from royal life occurring in the exact place where she'd ascended the stairs to meet her new family and circumstances a decade prior was not lost on her. Cedric was in her arms riding sidesaddle, his head and torso draped on her shoulder as she kept him steady. He was still loosing blood, but he was alive, although they were still very much in danger. All it took Rolland pursuing with flying horses, a very probable outcome.

A glance back revealed that Amalthea was in pursuit, with the heavily burnt Westin in tow. She was using a sort of flotation bubble to fly after them, but her cousin too was alive. Whether she was a friend of foe would be determined later. For now, everyone had survived. As the silhouette of the castle faded from view the only things she had left were Minimus, her clothes, her wand, and her Cedric. Her thoughts trailed back to her mother, and the disappointment the woman was sure to feel over her actions, but this was the right thing to do. The people of Friezeburg needed her, Cedric needed her, and the battle for freedom and righteousness lay ahead.

"You… really do… l-l-l-love me? Even though… I'm less than worthy." Cooed the sorcerer, his weight supported on her shoulder.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend. I'd do anything to save you, and now I realize you'd do anything for me too. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

"You must know… I a-a-adore you Sofia. I never meant to… foist my insecurities… my past on you… to compare you… I've never had… a love to foster, to grow… never had a real… relationship. My beautiful… Sofia I'm truly… sorry I… hurt your.. heart."

His weight shifted as she nudged the top of his head with her chin. A soft kiss was set into the sensitive skin of her neck, but as he pulled away she felt moisture running down her neck, across her chest and down her cleavage.

It was blood.

Slowly his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, as he passed out of consciousness, falling backward over her arm and practically off the horse.

"Cedric, CEDRIC! You can't let go, understand? Please you've got to hold on a little longer till we get out of reach of Rolland. CEDRIC, _NOOOOO_!"


	39. Chapter 39-Decisions

**Chapter 39: Decisions**

"Cedric, _NO_!"

They tumbled through the air like snowballs down a hillside. Sofia struggled against the forces of momentum, barely able to keep them latched to the horse until Minimus collided with the ground. Still, she kept Cedric close, softening the blow to him as both their bodies came to rest on the side of a sloping grass-covered hill, partially shaded by Enchancian trees. Terror gripped her as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was in desperate need of healing, but where to start? Every healing spell she knew was chanted frantically. Several cuts and bruises began to fade, but it wasn't enough. He'd slipped out of consciousness and was barely breathing.

Behind her the thud of landing bodies sounded. Amalthea had Westin's arm draped over her neck and was supporting his much larger frame. She staggered forward, gently setting him down alongside Cedric in the grass under the trees.

"PLEASE, you've got to help save Cedric!" Sofia implored.

"I've got my own problems." Amalthea retorted, her hands efficiently yet gently tearing the singed fabric from Westin's sides. A soft stream came from the woman's wand, water mixed with magical healing essence in an attempt to soothe the angry burn to Westin's jaw. It only served to make her cousin cry out in pain.

Frantic, Sofia shoved her hand forward, "PLEASE Amalthea, Cedric's got broken ribs and he's coughing up blood!" The elder witch swatted her hand away, clearly annoyed at the distraction. Distraught, Sofia's hands curled up to her face, "I don't know the spells that heal broken bones, and if you don't help him he may die. Please Amalthea, _you have to help him_."

"I don't have to do anything, and besides, _he_ isn't my priority." With that, Amalthea turned her back to Cedric's suffering, hovering above her son and wracking her brain for a solution to Westin's burns.

"But—" Desperate, Sofia glanced around frantically, the clatter of bottles in the bag about her shoulder providing her the answer. That bag, which contained Cedric's healing ointments and bandages, was the key to Cedric' salvation. She could easily begin treatment for Westin's wounds, for a fair exchange.

"Trade with me."

Amalthea pivoted briefly, perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Sofia flung her leg out toward Amalthea, gesturing to her ankle wildly, the faintest of pink spots the only remembrance of the severe burn Edith had bestowed. "Cedric's ointments healed my burn, and they can heal Westin too, so trade with me and we can save them both!"

"You little extortionist."

" _Please_ Amalthea, I know you can't do it or you'd have helped to heal Edith."

The woman's face spasmed angrily. "Give me those bottles!" Amalthea lunged, clawing at Sofia's bag beyond her clasped, begging hands.

Westin groaned, setting his hand solidly on his mother's thigh, effectively derailing Amalthea's train of thought.

"Mom, please help him. Please." He strained hard to look mournfully over at Cedric, the pain tugging hard on what Sofia could only assume was Amalthea's near absent emotions. "I love him Mom, please save him."

Confused, the elder witch flung an accusatory finger at Cedric, then straight at Sofia. "But he, and she, they… Wait, how can you _love_ him?"

A low groan came from Westin, as he tried to lurch toward Cedric through the grass, each blade sticking to the burned skin on his shoulders. It must have been excruciating. Amalthea stayed Westin's advance.

"Oooh, alright fine. Just wait there, son." Lovingly she flattened some stray stands of hair on Westin's head, then scooted toward where Cedric lay dying in the grass. "Which ribs are broken?"

"These two! I felt them squish when I picked him up. Rolland smacked his head really hard as well."

Amalthea nodded, then looked up at Sofia, clearly annoyed at how close the girl was hovering. "Well, get going." Sofia nodded, kissed Cedric's hand softly before setting it in the grass and attending Westin. Hands flew across her cousin as the burns were numbed, relaxing the strain and silencing the cries of pain from the young man. Then, bandages doused in ointments were wrapped expertly around his upper arms and chest. The burn was quite serious, but he'd survive, assuredly.

 _SNAP._

The sound made both Sofia and her cousin pivot their heads around. To Sofia's horror Cedric's whole body involuntarily convulsed as more blood seeped from the side of his mouth. Frantic, Sofia abandoned Westin's bandages, and began dabbing clean Cedric's face, all while Amalthea scowled. "Not good. The bones aren't healed, but they're in the right spot now. The real problem is his lungs. I think they're punctured."

"You can fix that, right Mom? You've just got to know how." Westin was able to sit upright now, pulling the remaining bandaged taunt across his chest.

"I, don't. I'm sorry son, I-"

The words became garbled as Westin pleaded with Amalthea, while Sofia realized her Cedric was fading away, the life draining out of him right here on this hillside, and without the right spell she was powerless to aide him. She took his hand in her own and held tightly, bringing it to her chest and curling around it, to steady her own shaking or to keep him from descending into the great beyond, she didn't know. Those typically pale fingers were so very cold, almost lifeless.

"Please no. Not like this. You can't leave me like this, we finally understand each other." He wasn't responding. Abject fear gripped her and she clung tighter to him, bending at the waist to hover over his injured frame. "Oh no, please no. Don't leave me."

A hand was on her back, rubbing slightly. Westin had managed to slide over, and gently wiped a tear streaking from her eyes. "Why! Why did I ever think I could save the world, I can't even save Cedric! I'm no savior that the Freizenburgers think I am, I'm not even a real sorceress!"

"Stop beating yourself up Sofia, there's nothing we can do." Westin took her about the shoulders, holding her as tightly as she was clasped to Cedric's arm.

"No!" She pulled away, reeling slightly from side to side. "I should have put him first instead of my own safety! I should have told him the truth sooner. Oh, if only I'd pushed harder to learn healing spells instead of all those derby races and dance lessons. I'm sure Cedric knows the spell that would save him and would have taught me, he knows everything, but I was so consumed by being accepted by everybody and being good at everything I didn't focus on the things that really mattered."

She broke down sobbing, clawing desperately at his fingers, as if she could will energy back into them. Amalthea shoved her upright to get her attention.

"What did you just say?!" The sorceress had Sofia squarely in her sights.

Sniffling, Sofia reiterated, "That, I'm sure he knows the right spell. He knows a spell for everything."

A somewhat misplaced smile crossed Amalthea's lips, and she began rummaging through her pocket. Several vials of similar size to the one she'd produced after the balcony incident were held up toward the light, each inspected by a slight tap and swirl.

"Aha. Here we are. It's this one."

"What is it?" Westin inquired as he too squinted at the vial glistening in the sun.

"A little bit of strength elixir. What? Do you really think I'd walk into a war without some preparation? I wasn't about to get caught drowsy again by that little mage."

"But how will it help him? He needs healing magic. Doesn't he?" Westin, afraid to overstep his bounds, had his hand hovering over Cedric's hair, almost caressing it.

"Look son, I'm a fighter, I don't specialize in healing spells and I didn't go through the formal training he did. But, this should provide enough stamina to rouse him so that Cedric can tell us what spell will heal his lungs."

"Then _hurry_ Mom!" Westin cried, now up on his knees and with arms shaking above Cedric's head.

Sofia shifted to gently cradle Cedric's bruised head in her lap, that the elixir might be coaxed down his throat. Painstakingly his mouth was opened, as much blood as possible wiped away. Amalthea roughly thrust the vial in his mouth, the entire contents rushing down. Praying that he regained consciousness, tears were streaming out her eyes and landing in Cedric's hair when the sorcerer let out a gasp, followed by a very faint groan.

Overjoyed to hear the semblance of life from him, her hands began to stroke his cheeks softly. "Cedric, can you hear me?" He only winced. It was the most joyous movement she could ever remember. She bent down ever closer, merely inches from him and whispered, "Cedric, we think you're left lung is punctured and you're bleeding badly. You've got to tell me the right spell. You know every magical spell there is, please help us heal you."

With a gasp he drew in a pained breath, his brows furrowing, trying desperately to formulate a response. He was still struggling hard to suck in air. More coughing, and pain were on display, but finally "Pul…" escaped his lips.

"Yes, YES! Come on, you can do it! Please I can't loose you!"

Teeth were grit, and one more agonizing breath was drawn in, before, "Pul…moro in… inflari."

Her gaze went up to the sorceress adjacent. "Do you know it?" A negative shake of her head was met in response. Steeled, Sofia gripped her wand tight, the other hand clinging to his and bent over farther, hovering an inch above his lips. "It'll be okay Cedric, you have to hang on." A small whimper came from the man as she chanted the spell. It didn't manifest appropriately. Pronunciation was everything, and he probably hadn't said it quite right in this state. In and out the breaths were drawn, the steady feeling of his pulse fading away. A deep resolve took hold, and with a level hand her wand was raised above his chest. A sudden, decisive flick, and " _Pulmoro Inflari_ " was confidently delivered. Pale blue ribbons of light seeped downward through his stained robes, filling him with its healing aura. Minutes passed, each breath eased slightly. Amalthea began pacing, alternating between checking the skies and fussing over Westin.

Minimus began to whinny as Sofia gazed down into Cedric's eyes, finally opened. The faintest of upturned smiles was lurking there. He was struggling to talk, but only garbled wet gasps came out. "Don't try to speak, it'll be okay. I'll protect you from Rolland." He blinked and scowled, as slow broken syllables trailed out. "Kn- kn…"

Was there something else? The uneasy tranquility was broken along with the spell.

"What is it _now_?" Amalthea growled. "His lungs are working and bones are back in the right spot, so we need to get out of here."

"He said something, but what?" Frantic, Sofia gently ran her hands lengthwise over his torso checking for anything out of place. "Knife? Noose? Knights? Did a knight knife you?! Aaghh!"

Amalthea spit, "What _is_ it man, what?!"

"Insufferable.." Cedric managed to grumble. "Knee, girl. _Knee._ "

Oh. His leg still jutted out at an unnatural angle, and must be unimaginably painful. "Oops. Sorry." A quick flick of the wand, and the tense appendage went numb.

Immediate relief washed over his face. "I'll be… be…." Drifted shakily from his lips as he tried to turn his head into her. She bent closer once more to hear his words, and "This time I'll be… a better me. I swear it." The tension immediately subsided, and Sofia began stroking his hair, relief that he was okay enough to even think about such things washing over her. With that he nuzzled his face into the fold of her skirt, fading off once more, the smile more pronounced.

Again Minimus whinnied, stomping frantically. Amalthea turned her attention to the skies but Sofia was more concerned with soothing the broken sorcerer across her lap. For his part Westin was looking over at Cedric, still visibly concerned. "Cousin, what did he mean by 'a better me'?" meekly drifted out of the young man.

Before Sofia could respond Amalthea stomped angrily. "Cousin? You are _NOT_ her cousin. You're my son. My wonderful, beautiful, handsome son who I lost all those years ago." Although Westin didn't respond, he was visibly upset by her tone. Realizing this, Amalthea softened, the ice that pumped through her veins melted by the feelings of this young man. "You're the spitting image of your father. " Tears started collecting in Amalthea's eyes, as she dropped to her knees alongside him, taking the man's head into her arms and pressing it to her chest as if he was still a small boy. "I'm so, so sorry you had to grow up alone, but I swear I'll never leave you again." The young man was visibly uncomfortable by the display, and Sofia was immediately grateful that Birk had given her time and space to adjust to this new reality, rather than smothering her as if she were still a child.

"Amalthea, Westin wasn't alone. He was adopted by my uncle, that makes him my cousin."

Amalthea's head flung back up, her nose scrunched up at the comment. "Well all that's in the past now. I've finally found you and there's no way I'm letting you go."

"You can't just dictate who he cares about!" Sofia admonished, but Minimus broke up the heated exchange by barreling his muzzle into Sofia's shoulder. "What is it?" Quickly she realized he'd been trying to get her attention for quite some time.

"Sofia, I'm not the only flying horse in Enchancia and _I CAN HEAR THEM CHASING US_!"

They were being pursued, and if Rolland was coming for Cedric his life was still in danger. Worry sprang up, and Sofia drew Cedric in closer while scanning the sky. Amalthea grimaced, "You can't tell me how to interact with my son. He's my child and-"

"SHHH! They're after us."

Everyone went silent, and lo, in the distance they could hear the snap of reigns and whinnies of flying horses in pursuit.

"More like _him_." Amalthea whispered, gesturing at Cedric.

Sofia shot back, "They're after _ALL_ of us. He thinks Westin betrayed him and Enchancia, which, he kind of did, considering he came to be a spy and well, I'm pretty sure Victor isn't too happy you turned on Maldonia either."

Eyes narrowed, but Amalthea couldn't refute it, and turned to her son. "We'd better get to somewhere safer, quick."

"No time, no time! _Oh_ I wish I'd have stayed at Royal Prep!" Cried Minimus. His superior animal hearing but lack of practical skills on full display, the horse ran headlong toward the nearest tree and stuck his head in the hollowed knot, imitating an ostrich.

"Oh Minimus." Sofia shook her head, but her companion had provided an answer. With another flick of her wand the branches above grew to extend outwards, tangling with the interspersed trees to provide an excellent canopy of cover, just as they had for the cabins in Friezenburg's woods.

Just in time, as voices began sounding overhead to the steady beat of wings. "SOFIA! Please come back! I know you're confused, but we can talk this over! I won't let them hurt you!" It was Hugo. More, "Sofia's" came and went, the sound of hoof beats against the top of the trees fading into the distance while the fugitives huddled below.

Once it was over Amalthea stared at Sofia quizzically, "What made you think of making the tree grow?"

A smile rose up on Sofia's face. "Well, it's the same spell I used to disguise the resistance from aerial detection. Hiding a few people is easier than an entire underground operation after all."

The sorceress's mouth dropped open. " _That's_ why they couldn't find the rebels in the woods. You little…"

The sound of more whinnies silenced the women. Overhead, more strained shouting could be heard. This time, it was Rolland. "Sofia, _please_ , where are you dear?! I'm your father, it's my job to protect you! I'll never let anyone harm you so please, come back to me!"

Sudden pangs of regret washed over her. If she'd just summoned the courage to tell him the truth at the outset, maybe it all could have been avoided. A large part of her wanted to pull back the canopy hiding them, wrap Rolland in a hug and apologize until she could no longer breathe, but Cedric was still curled up in her lap, the injuries inflicted by Rolland a poignantly reminder of why she couldn't. She had to get Cedric to safety first, away from Rolland. The only place beyond Rolland's reach was Friezenburg, and so to Birk they must travel. Wing beats faded off into the distance once more. Amalthea was fussing with Westin's bandages, which was being tolerated by the young man, though not appreciated.

"Come on, let's go before another scout comes 'round." Amalthea had risen, reaching out a hand to help her son up. He simply stared at her.

"Where do you think I'm going with _you_?"

"South. As far away from Victor and this war as possible. We'll start our lives over where no one knows who we are."

Westin began shaking his head forcefully. "No, we can't. I have a life, and responsibilities. I'm part of the resistance, and I won't rest until Freizenburg is free."

Watching this play out, the true power Westin had over Amalthea, all the pieces began to align themselves in Sofia's mind. The big break she'd been looking for, it was right here in front of her the entire time. Amalthea was the nexus of this war, having started the precursor over a decade prior, and knew everything about Victor, his strategy, and importantly the location of his troops and all the mines in Maldonia. Everything they needed to win Friezenburg's freedom was locked inside Amalthea's head.

Amalthea tried in vain to protest, and Sofia saw her opportunity to give the story it's happy ending. "Amalthea, Westin is of Friezenburg. He grew up in the mines and my uncle took him in. He's been a part of my family for years. He's as instrumental to the resistance as Birk, and would never turn his back on people still suffering. Isn't that right Wes?"

The young man nodded. At the mention of the mines sadness washed over the elder witch. Slowly she turned away, unable to look at Sofia or her son. Westin looked over as Sofia gestured him toward his mother, trying to silently convey the plan.

Amalthea's words started to halt in her throat. "I… I thought you were dead. I never imagined they'd take someone as young as you into the mines, and, now that I think of it, why didn't I see you there? I've been to every mine to collect the Autunite for destruction."

"Uncle Birk said he dealt with you, well the _Maldonian Royal Sorceress_." Westin looked away uncomfortably as Amalthea connected the dots.

A few loose tears fell from her eyes to hear such venom from the son she sought for so long. "I know you're mad, but I never stopped looking for you baby."

Westin managed to stand, Amalthea reaching out to steady him, but he politely refused the gesture. The pain at the minor rejection was evident on the older woman's face, and reluctantly she recoiled. Words unspoken, the tension building in Westin was apparent. Wind rustled through the trees, Cedric was snoozing, cradled in Sofia's lap, but these two were locked, staring at each other.

"I grew up hating the ' _Royal Sorceress of Maldonia_ '. You were the reason we could never escape. You were the reason we all suffered. How can it be you, Mom? How could you do those things?!"

"Son, I did it to save people. As many as possible. For every man in the mines twenty were sparred that fate and left at home, with full bellies from Maldonian crops." Her answer didn't seem to sway Westin, and desperately Amalthea clawed at the air between them, longing to wrap him in an embrace. "But I'd have never done it if I knew you were alive, and suffering. Believe me, I would have moved the stars above to save you."

Sofia saw her chance, and went for it. "Can't you see that Amalthea? Every man in those mines is someone's son, husband, or father. All those men are being mourned by their families, too."

The realization sunk in. Westin began staring at Sofia, as if to read her, and a gentle nudge toward the woman reflecting inward coaxed her cousin to narrow the great gap between him and his mother.

"If I can't serve the cause in Enchancia anymore, I'm going back to Friezenburg, and I'm going to fight."

Horrified, Amalthea looked up, pawing at her son, "But you could die. It's not worth it."

"I am a son of Friezenburg, and I won't rest until we are all free." Amalthea was shaking as if this was all a bad dream, but the moment had come.

"You can protect him Amalthea, if you come with us."

Amalthea froze, clearly torn. "I've already told you, I tried that and failed. It will never work."

"We can win Mom, especially if you help us." Westin finally caught on to Sofia's train of thought, and begrudgingly stepped closer, taking the woman's hand in her own.

"For all the things I've done, they must hate me as much as you did, maybe even more. Friezenburg will never accept me back. It can never be my home again."

"I'll talk to my Papa, and tell him your reasons why. He's a really reasonable guy, and you can help us win this war." The optimism in Sofia's voice was simultaneously grating and placating to the older witch.

"Oh, I see. You think my information might be enough to buy my forgiveness. I'm not so sure." She hung there, waiting for Westin to offer the same sort of full-throated defense, but he didn't. Instead, Sofia delved deeper. She had to convince this woman to switch sides.

"Please, Amalthea. I was listening to you, in the caves when you said we were the same." Slowly the woman turned, sniffling back the emotion at holding her son's hand in her own. "I know that during the last war you tried to fight the injustice all by yourself, and failed. But, I was trying to do the same thing. I assumed it was my responsibility alone to finish the story, and didn't want any of my friends hurt. I wouldn't let Cedric know what was happening, I tried to stop Lucinda from joining the resistance, I tried to live two lives but ended up hurting everyone I cared about. Now I realize that we aren't islands, that it's okay to not be all things to all people. We have to rely on each other, and if you stand united with us against Victor, on the side of righteousness, we will prevail. Then, Friezenburg will finally be free."

A long minute was spent in silence as Amalthea mulled over the words, their truth echoing in her expressions. Finally she spoke, "It doesn't matter how foolish this is, does it? You're going to go back and fight in the war, no matter what I say."

Westin nodded, "My Dad just died. I need to go and pay my respects, and then I need help my uncle to finish what we started."

Amalthea's reached out, and Westin timidly let her take his other hand. Facing him, she stared up into his eyes, smiling. "My boy, my precious little man. You're so grown up now, but I'm your mother. I'll never let you be alone again."

Westin finally smiled, drawing the woman's head into his broad chest. She clung to him, decades of anguish at his loss washing off of her in great waves. It was a new beginning, for all of them, and for the war at hand.

* * *

Urgency dictated they flee. The skies were unfriendly, and so they traveled Westin's route, through the many forests and up, into the forbidden mountains. It was grueling, but it was safer, as the roads went unpatrolled. Amalthea conjured a cart for the wounded, which, with a bit of coaxing and the promise of a bushel of apples, Minimus agreed to pull. Her sorceress robe covered his wings, and they looked every part the traveling band of refugees.

Their wands lit the way. Every so often Sofia would glance back at Cedric snoozing in the cart, just to be sure, to reassure herself he was going to be okay. Westin took the opportunity to curl around the sorcerer, not touching him but nevertheless, it was proximity of desire. That would need addressing, but Sofia was unsure how to broach the topic. Instead, she seemed locked in a bitter silence with Amalthea. The woman was walking alongside her through the night, clearly reflective on a life spent in misery.

They'd been trudging up a mountainside when the sun broke. A few shillings spent at a loose collection of cottages one would generously label a village, and breakfast was had watching the sun rise over a golden valley below. "That's the northern tip of Leidleville." Amalthea pointed out, beyond the valley and toward the silver of sea in the distance. Memories flooded back of that fateful day in the clearing when everything changed, and Sofia rose to check on Cedric rather than linger on the memories. It was enough to get conversations started, though. As Cedric had announced all those nights ago, the hourly bandage changes were enough to heal by morning, and life had returned to Westin. Sofia spent the remainder of the journey listening to Amalthea tell Westin everything that had transpired in the nearly two decades since they'd parted. Westin wanted to know all about his half-sister, but Amalthea barely gave the girl mention. When Amalthea's tale traveled all the way back to the beginning, long ago, her voice halted. The pain of remembrance too much for even this frigid woman to reminisce on.

"Do you remember what happened?" Timidly Amalthea asked the young man, now upright in the cart and listening intently to Amalthea's story of woe, sympathy growing for her choices in them both.

"Not really. It was so long ago. I just remember lots of running, screaming, and this really weird bush."

Amalthea nodded, taking it in. "You see, we lived near a beautiful stream that ran along the forbidden mountains. My husband knew not to go fishing alone, but he did anyway. One day, he took longer than expected, and we were due to travel in to the capital for rations, so I took you to go look for him, that we could all go together."

The ground had become icy, the path hard to traverse. A sure sign they'd passed into Friezenburg's borders. Amalthea stared down at her feet, ostensibly to assure her footing, but more likely swept up in recollection of unpleasant things. A minute passed before she had the courage to continue. "There were signs of a struggle on the riverside, and tracks in the snow."

A flick of her wand, and a rather large boulder was rolled away to make way for the cart. "Now I know that the trackers were getting lazy with it. They weren't supposed to leave signs behind, but back then, all I knew was that my love was in danger. I ran after them, you ran behind me, and then, I saw them. They'd tied your father up like game to be harvested, and were carting him into the mountains. I told you to wait in a bush until I rescued him, but…"

Unable to continue, Amalthea stopped on the trail, hands drawing up to her face in a vain attempt to stop the emotions from tumbling forth. Westin rose from the cart and walked forward, resting his newly healed arms around her shoulders to comfort the woman. "I tried so hard, but in the struggle they killed him, and caught me instead. I wanted to cry out to you, tell you to run home, but then they'd have known you were there, and would have caught you too."

Tearfully she turned to look up at Westin. "I guess they caught you anyway. I'm so sorry. I failed you both."

He raised a hand, to still her apologies. "I understand now, and I would have done the same thing." It was touching, to see a mother and son reconnect like this, if very chilly in the cold air of Friezenburg's morning. After a few minutes Westin broke the silence. "Actually, they didn't catch me then. I stayed in the bush for what seemed like forever, but then I was hungry. The next thing I remember was I was sleeping in someone's barn. Then, it gets fuzzy again. I think the war had started, and I remember buildings being on fire and people screaming. After that, I remember being locked in a cage like an animal and being very sick, and then it's just the mines." After a slight, odd chuckle he pulled away from Amalthea. " That's probably a few years of memories. It's so weird how memory works. I only seem to remember the frightening or painful stuff from when I was little. Maybe that's why I didn't talk much. I don't like to dwell on the bad stuff."

* * *

Together they descended through the eastern mountain slopes, down into the valleys of Friezenburg. Tiredness gripped the weary travelers, but there was nothing for it. Salvation was almost at hand, but one misstep and they could walk into an occupied territory.

Finally the little village of Birk's ancestry came into view, and many tensions relaxed. Sofia and Westin were greeted with ovations, arms flung wide and many smothering embraces. But not Amalthea, she lingered behind the cart, somewhat fearful of the peasant's reaction. "What in the world are you doing here Sofia?"

"We've come with information that can help win the war."

"Then, you're going to stay and help us fight?" Nelly looked to Westin, then back at Amalthea, smiling with courage. The villagers erupted in praise and song. Unfortunately, Birk and Lucinda were a ways off, near the western sea. Word was sent of their arrival, hope and excitement spreading through the crouds as the messenger departed. A sense of fulfillment swelled inside Sofia, that the decision which had seemed so hard, to choose between the ties that bound her to her old life and the suffering of these people, was really very simple. Helping them was the right thing to do all along.

There was a commotion at the cart. Westin had met with resistance in trying to lift Cedric out. Quickly Sofia ran around, and witnessed Cedric lamely trying to bat Westin's strong hands away. "What's going on?"

"I was trying to help him inside, but he won't let me touch him, even when he needs my help." Dejected, Westin backed away as Sofia kneeled alongside Cedric, calming him.

"Sorry Wes, he doesn't really like other's to invade his personal space. You should stay with your Mom, I'll take him in, okay?"

"But… Oh, alright."

She managed to sit him upright, but with a broken leg and ribs still in need of healing it was a slow process to get the sorcerer inside. Immediately they were directed to the room nearest the entrance by Sofia's aunt, overjoyed to see her again.

"It's not too much trouble, is it?" She asked of the stark room while angling Cedric toward the only bed. Her aunt Nelly only laughed, her rotund frame giggling as she did so.

"We are family Sofia. Our house is yours, and in all honesty I think Birk will be overjoyed you've chosen him. I'll bring some food, but you should rest after a long night of traveling." Sofia turned her attention to the broken man before her. He wasn't speaking, but getting carried in this state had worn him out.

"Don't worry. This is my family's home. Well, my Friezenburg family's home. We'll be okay."

"St…" The word was broken by a wince of pain as she set him carefully on the edge of the bed, helping him lay slowly down. Before she could pull away he caught her sleeve. "Stay."

"I want to, but I need to take care of Minimus, and I need to talk to Westin, about, well you. I've been avoiding it because it'll hurt his feelings, but I think he's already upset." He only looked away, toward the unfinished wooden wall alongside the bed, clearly unhappy with her decision to once again put other's first.

Sighing with indecision, Sofia gently took off his shoes, gingerly lifting his feet into the bed. Nelly reappeared with some awful-looking porridge, and laughed as Cedric turned his nose up at the offering. The man started whimpered, clinging once more to her arm and squinting a sort of disapproval. Sofia became aware that her aunt was hovering over her shoulder, "You can go now dear, I'll look after him while you sleep. After all, I've taken care of my fair share of broken men over the last few weeks."

"I…" Cedric clung to her sleeve tighter, silently begging her not to leave his side. After the trauma of yesterday, she resolved not to abandon him in this strange place. It was time to put him first and depend on others. "I'd better stay with him. Would you mind unhitching my horse and giving him some apples? He earned it."

"He sure did. Alright, let me know if you need anything further." With that her aunt departed, Cedric relaxing back into the pillow.

"You'll… stay?"

"Sure, you took care of me, now let me take care of you, okay?"

Finally a smile was on his face, "My Sofia."

Softly she stroked his hair, managing to coax a few bits of porridge into him. "You must… speak with the Chef… Sofia."

Giggling, she nodded, "okay." It set him at ease, and smiling down at him was overcome with how happy she was that he'd survived. He was almost smiling too, despite being in pain. Another numbing spell on his leg, and enchantment on a few bandages were recast.

"My Sofia" drifted out once more in deep appreciation for the relief, inviting her closer. This time when their lips met it was simple sweetness. Once, then twice more, each one filled with relief and the small glimmer of a hopeful happiness they could share, having emerged from the darkness together with all secrets lay bare.

"Sleep well, love."

Off they drifted into slumber, Sofia seated alongside his bed with her head resting on his pillow, her hand absentmindedly stroking his hair. With Amalthea now willing to aide them in the war, and Sofia committed to stay and fight until Friezenburg was free, the future seemed almost hopeful.


	40. Chapter 40-Bargains

Author's Note: Life is busy right now. I may not get the next update out until June-ish. I really am trying. Sigh.

 **Chapter 40-Bargains**

Thud.

The jarring sound roused Sofia from her slumber. Thankfully Cedric was still recovering, stirring only slightly. Muffled shouts came from beyond the door. A spate of soft caresses were meant to lull him back to sleep, but a particularly shrill cry of a woman's voice from beyond the wall woke him with a start.

"Shhh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

A rather annoyed series of grumbles meant he wasn't about to. "Must I? It's not a restful place. I'd rather stay alert, for both our sakes."

"Yes, you need to sleep, you'll heal faster that way. I'll go find out what's happening, just don't move."

Arms began flailing as he tried to sit up, "I'll do no such, ugh, thing." He'd stopped to catch his breath, but then dove into her upset, "The last time I left you to your own devices, ugh, it was nearly your end. I'll not have it Sofia I-uuuggghhh" He'd tried to support his weight on his elbows, but the sharp pang of pain clearly resonated through his features, robbing him of momentum.

Sternly, Sofia stroked his hair but chided him all the same. "I promise I'll be right back, so _don't go hurting yourself_. Please."

He laid back into the pillow, relaxed by the caresses. "Perhaps you could join me instead of wandering off, there's plenty of room and I daresay it's a bit more comfortable than the floor, if only slightly. Besides, I could use a good bed warmer in this frigid place."

Heat flushed her face at the thought of curling up next to him in bed. "That sounds, it sounds, I… but no, I've got to find out what's happening first." She mirrored his timid smile, then set a soft kiss on the part of his hair to encourage him, even though she declined the offer to crawl into his bed.

"You're simply incorrigible. Well then, do be quick about it, or I'll be forced to come looking for you. I'll crawl along the very floor of this hovel, if I must."

A quick giggle came out quite unintentionally, eliciting a sincere smile from the sorcerer. "Oh Cedric, we both know you can't get out of bed yet, but I'm glad you're feeling good enough to complain."

 _Hmpf_.

He was more amused by the comment then angry, and was trying to mask how happy he was when each giggle escaped her. Simply enjoying each other's company was something she's almost forgotten. As she watched him sink lower into the blankets while trying to suck up every ounce of warmth they could provide, a swirl of emotions set off inside her stomach. Finally she reasoned that a deep longing to accept his offer and curl up under the blankets with him had taken hold, but it would have to wait for another time. The argument outside the door was picking up again.

Just as Sofia shut the door to Cedric's room behind her, a clay plate went flying into the wall, crashing mere inches from her head.

Wands drawn to a stalemate, Lucinda had come, and was none too pleased with the fugitive former-royal sorceress now defensively postured on the opposite end of the small gathering room. The witch looked as if she'd been drug through a knothole backwards, wearing warm but haggard rags to shield herself from the cold, mud splattered along the hemline of her skirt, and hair flowing free, now much shorter than Sofia remembered. Debris was settling along the well-worn floor, knocked from the upturned table between the mages locked in duelist's form.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? Ask the she-witch. She attacked me on sight!" Wand pointed menacingly at Lucinda, Amalthea was not about to drop her defenses. Westin was alongside her, hands raised in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Lacking a wand, however, he was highly ineffective.

"I flew ahead as fast as I could Sofia, don't worry I can take out Madam shifting-faces." Overtly concerned, Lucinda flicked her wand at the elder mage, the tussle beginning anew.

"You want me, come and get me _little witch_. I'm dying to set your hair on fire again."

"Oh is that so? More like I'll strip you naked mid-battle, _again_ , like I did in front of that whole battalion in Mazida."

Amalthea growled at the comment. " _After_ I launched you into a snowdrift and single-handedly caught a dozen of your ilk. If it weren't for _her_ I'd have ended your sorry existence that day." Amalthea's wand was flicking toward Sofia now, Westin standing between his mother and cousin to prevent anything from being cast.

"Stop it Mom, please." Westin cried out.

"This isn't endearing you to the resistance, Amalthea." Sofia groaned.

Lucinda stood confidently, with an heir of moral superiority. "But you didn't, we won then and we are gonna win this war. Drag your traitorous tail back to Maldonia, we don't have any room for informants here."

"She's going to help us, I know it." Sofia stated calmly, hands raised in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Around Westin's shoulder Amalthea peered, eyeing the witch menacingly. "Informant? Please, as if I'd go through all this trouble to find out how awful the gruel is around here. It's a wonder this undernourished, ramshackle, mess of a resistance has gotten as far as it has."

"I'll show you just how ramshackle we are!" As Lucinda lunged Sofia blocked her advance with her body.

Amalthea grimaced, edging away from Westin and posturing threateningly.

"Bring it."

" _Anytime_ traitor."

"PLEASE! Both of you stop this!" Lunging forward, Sofia managed an arm around Lucinda's back and a hand on her wand, encouraging her friend to lower her guard.

"But she's the enemy Sofia, this has to be a plot! Now she knows where Birk lives. This place isn't safe anymore. We've got to end her or get you all out of here, immediately."

"We're waiting for Papa to come home." Sofia countered. "Until he hears her out there's nothing else to do."

"But she can't be trusted." Lucinda pleaded. "Just look at the hate in her eyes, she's waiting for her opportunity to strike." Slowly Sofia turned, sizing Amalthea up. There had always been confliction there, the many discussions they'd had were always fraught with the guilt regret brings.

"I don't think so. She's here to protect Westin, and has agreed to give us information."

Fuming, Amalthea shot back, "Give the leader of this debacle information, not _her_. I'd rather my own hair was torched then help _her_."

"I can arrange that, if you insist." Lucinda wrinkled her nose up and stuck her tongue out at the woman, but Sofia's grip held true.

"This isn't helping Lucinda, please let's talk outside."

A large exasperated huff, and finally Lucinda lowered her wand, Amalthea repeating the gesture in kind. Escorting her friend outside, Lucinda shot many suspicious glances backward before Sofia pushed her out the door. Some distance away sat a row of boulders, along a fast moving stream that cut through the squalid village, the entirety of the area covered in a thick blanket of new-fallen snow. Lucinda angrily paced back and forth, flattening a path in front of the rocks while Sofia gripped the sides of her arms to conserve heat. "We can't trust her Sofia, I know I did some bad things when we were little and was able to turn my life around, but she's rotten to the core. Did you forget? She's _killed_ people. As in, they're dead now. There's no coming back from that."

"This is war, and she's hurting, just like everyone else who came from Friezenburg." Lucinda froze, then turned, shaking off Sofia's statement.

"Since when do you forgive people for _killing_? I know you like to forgive and forget Sofia, but she's a menace."

Her thoughts turned back to the sorcerer anxiously awaiting her return, and the sins he was guilty of. Were the injuries he sustained true atonement for his actions? "Well, I think she's going to help my Papa win this war. Everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness, if they truly want to change for the better."

"You've changed." Lucinda stopped pacing, gave a soft laugh and flopped onto a rather tall rock stretching her arms out and taking in the rare glimpse of sun this land afforded. "War is hexing awful."

Sofia let out a long sigh, "Maybe I have changed, but this whole war has me questioning my definition of morality. Everywhere I turn something happens to challenge my assumptions. I can see how both sides of this conflict demonize the other to solidify sympathy for their position, but I think that just ends up hurting everyone involved even more."

Lucinda's head looked to explode, so Sofia tried another approach. "Think about it, instead of sitting down and talking about the problem we amplify it and make the ones we're fighting out to be inherently bad. I know, because I was guilty of doing it too. Amalthea was the bad guy, then King Aaron was the bad guy, now it's Victor. But, when we do that, there will never be a middle ground to resolve the conflict, because you can't reason with pure evil, so we just go on fighting whoever we deem the ' _bad guy'_ is. It's always the people who don't agree with us who we label as ' _bad_ ', even though the names change."

"So what are you saying, that Amalthea really isn't a bad guy, she's just misunderstood."

"Well, yes. I guess what I'm saying is that, by demonizing her it dehumanizes her, whereas we need to do the opposite. Everyone needs to know that the people of Friezenburg are suffering, and that Maldonians are being poisoned. That also means Amalthea needs to be given a chance at redemption, and maybe so does King Aaron, and maybe even king Victor. They're all victims of this mess too, just like my Papa, Westin, and all the other's who were taken. Amalthea was abducted and forcibly married to a Maldonian, while Aaron and Victor inherited this problem from their fathers. Maybe, if we try to see what's happening from other people's perspectives, we can all come together and fix it."

Lucinda paused, turning to her friend, "Alright, fine. Maybe we do twist events to make ourselves seem like the righteous ones. I guess it's easier to think someone can't understand your point of view because they're bad than to think they might also be right. But that doesn't mean they can all be forgiven, does it?" There was a sadness there, heavy eyes and pain lurking behind them. Sofia's thoughts turned to what Westin had mentioned briefly outside the king's chambers, on how Lucinda was fighting with her lover due to past deeds.

"You haven't worked it out with Axel yet, have you friend?"

A large groan, and Lucinda flopped backward onto the rock once more. "Men. He couldn't fathom why I did what I did at the Harvest festival, and well, we're not speaking."

Sofia came to sit alongside her taller, slender friend on the adjacent rock. "I'm sorry friend."

A soft sniffle came from the witch, a pent up sadness creeping out, "Don't be. You tried to warn me but I was so caught up in ending this war I wouldn't listen." The girl's head dropped to the side, loose tendrils of jet-black hair blown in her face by the frigid wind whipping by.

"This is what I'm talking about, friend. As long as you're open and honest with him, he'll understand where you're coming from."

"I tried, but I hurt him, and he just shut me out. There is no forgiveness for me in his heart." Sofia began stroking her friend's hair, as tears began flowing from the rejected girl.

"I'm sure that's not true Lucinda. I bet he's reacting because he's conflicted. He loves you and his father, and that put him in a very uncomfortable place. Every time I spoke to him he was desperately in love with you. I can try talking to him if you can't, maybe it'll help him sort out what he's feeling."

"Don't Sofia. Please, right after we fought your father pulled Axel aside and tried to give him _'the talk'_ about making it official before I ended up expecting, and he was so hurt, upset, and embarrassed he starting shouting that he'd never marry me. Enduring that was awful, so please, just don't do anything."

"But…"

"Please. Work your diplomacy magic on everyone else. There's no hope for me." Several minutes passed, Sofia stroking Lucinda's hair as her own mother would do in this situation, until Lucinda was able to regain composure.

"Is that why you're so mad at Amalthea? You're really mad at yourself?"

Overcome, Luicinda couldn't hold back any longer, and started balling. Sofia gripped her tight, letting the emotions flow. "Sofia, don't take this the wrong way, but the next time you bang on my window in the middle of the night, I'm gonna tell you to go hex yourself, then roll over and go back to sleep."

"Don't worry, if I ever get the urge to set off on a new adventure there's at least ten people who will nail my feet to the floor before you get the chance."

Sofia bumped Lucinda softly with her shoulder, forcing a small smile from her friend as the crying stopped. "Westin mentioned that the king knows everything now. I'm sorry Sofia, this has been bruising, for all of us." Lucinda chuckled introspectively, then shifted on the rock. Her shortened hair blew forward into her eyes. Annoyed, she tossed it back, but the stubborn strands refused to obey, and flapping back into her face. "Well, I guess everything that's happened isn't _so_ bad."

"That's the spirit!" Sofia beamed.

"After all, I got a new haircut."

There was a slight pause, both girls staring at each other, while a smile creept up on Lucinda's face.

Sofia broke out in a sincere grin, trying to contain the laughter. "You know, Amalthea may be a daunting royal sorceress, but she's an awful stylist, she burnt the back all wrong."

The girls burst out giggling as Lucinda shook her burnt strands back and forth, pretending to primp the shortened look. "You're just jealous. This look is all the rage in the fashionable trenches of Friezenburg." Doubled over, they laughed at the absurdity of this whole situation, Lucinda shoving Sofia slightly. "You watch your back, okay? I'm sure that traitor would be happy to oblige you with a similar cut."

"I will."

"Amalthea _was_ right about something, you know." Lucinda kept chuckling through the words as Sofia shivered, once again gripping her arms to conserve warmth.

"About what?"

"Without us, it would have been just like the last war. They wouldn't have had a chance." Sofia nodded, having already come to that realization. "I've been doing all I can, but I really needed your help friend. _They_ need your help."

"I know."

"Do you? Because when Birk gets here, I'd bet my best broom that he's going to tell you he's got everything under control and you can go somewhere safer without worry, but it's a bold-faced lie."

Sofia nodded, taking it in. "He's doing it because he loves me and doesn't want to see me hurt, but, when I saw the look on Westin's face when I told him his father died…"

Lucinda's hands were on Sofia's, startling her. "You were shaking friend. Are you okay?"

Softly she brushed Lucinda's concern away, "Oh no, I'm okay, I'm kind of cold, and I was just remembering bad things that happened yesterday. Very bad things." Chief among them was Cedric's near death experience on some nameless hillside, but Lucinda didn't pry.

"I can conjure you a thicker coat than that sorcerer's robe, if you'd like." Lucinda offered.

Her thoughts turned back to the cottage. She'd been away for far too long. Cedric was bound to be anxious by now. "No, that's okay. I'd better get going. Do you know when Birk and the other's will be here?"

"Probably an hour or so."

"Thanks, I've got to tend to Cedric now, maybe you could take Westin to see his father's grave until they arrive? He needs to mourn."

As she stood and turned back to the cottage Lucinda straightened. "That's a good idea. Thanks." Before Sofia could leave Lucinda began dusting the loose snow off her dress, "And Sofia."

Standing in the ankle deep snow, Sofia paused, turning back slightly before Lucinda continued, "I'm glad you finally brought him here. To help us."

"Cedric?" The witch smiled, and chills not entirely from the fallen snow were sent shivering up Sofia's arms. To some extent she was afraid to delve too deeply into Cedric's transgressions, lest a general distain amongst the Friezenburgers be borne for him, even here in his only envisioned refuge. "Ahhh, yes. He's here."

"That's great. We can really use another sorcerer, one that we can trust."

The words haunted Sofia's steps back to the cottage. As each one sunk into the newly fallen snow her thoughts trailed back over Cedric's sins.

Was he someone the resistance could trust?

* * *

A large, steaming bowl of water in her hands and fresh towels draped across her arm, she took a deep breath before entering the room where he lay resting, preparing herself for the tongue lashing that would ensue. He did not disappoint.

"In all creation Sofia, where have you been?! Be honest, were you off fighting, or, worse." He gulped strangely as he said the last bit, and it appeared he'd tried to locate his shoes, judging by the one functional leg hanging off the bed and blankets messed.

Softly she set down next to him on the bed, letting the bowl settle into her lap while pulling the blanket away. In as calm a voice as she could manage, she responded. "Your shoes are under the bed Cedric."

Embarrassed he'd been had, his whole topside retracted slightly, "That still doesn't explain the tardiness. Sofia, this place could be one moment away from a siege."

Running a washcloth through the bowl in her lap, then wringing it damp she slowly turned to dab some dried blood out of his hair. "It's okay, we're perfectly safe here. Lucinda was arguing with Amalthea. I had to calm them down and speak with my friend."

Soft strokes of the washcloth were finding their way down the sides of his face, the water in the bowl upon her lap filled with ribbons of pink that darkened each time she wrung out the towel. He was grunting his displeasure, but said nothing further antagonistic. Instead, his eyes fell closed, letting her tend to him.

The towel moved along, guided by her unsteady hand. Down his neck, stopping at his collar. His shirt was covered in stains, horrible reminders of the trauma he'd assumed.

"I-i-if you're uncomfortable you can stop. I w-w-w-wouldn't want to frighten you."

His nervous words jarred her back into the moment. "Hmm? Oh, no, I was just looking at your poor clothes." The towel was set down on the rim of the bowl, as her hands traced over his chest. Her breathing became labored, wracked with guilt for the part she played in this outcome.

"Sofia? You needn't feel obliged, I've never been what one would call _coordinated_ , and have years of experience tending to myself, with a proper wand. Sofia? _Sofia_?"

As soft as a morning breeze, "you almost died" drifted from her before she crumpled over the bowl, nuzzling her head into the side of his, practically the only part of him left unscathed.

Several sniffles later, and a weary hand found it's way into her curls. "There, there dearest, with a few days of mending I'll be set to rights, and I've you to thank for it."

Slowly she pulled away. "I have to help, somehow. Oh, I'll wash your clothes right away."

"Do you suppose, you might venture some more healing spells first? I've a greater need for those than starched britches."

"Sure, I'll do anything I can."

The thin blanket was pushed further aside, exposing all of his many layers. Unnerved by his stares, each movement to free him from the stained clothing had to be undertaken with the utmost care. The robe was folded and set aside, as was his vest. She went for the star around his neck but was met with resistance. "Not that Sofia. Never that." Another smile, and now she was confronted with what lay beneath his shirt. Jittering hands finally overwhelmed her, forcing her to pull away, back to safety at her sides.

"Maybe you should tell me where it hurts. I'll start there." An odd series of blinks were flung at her, the hint of a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Everywhere imaginable and all the crannies in between."

A small giggle came out, which she immediately stifled, but it got him to smiling, which was worth the awkwardness. "Just tell me where to start. Be entirely honest, I want to help you."

"You want honesty?" She nodded, and he rolled his eyes. "Very well then. _Honestly_ , All this _honesty_ is giving me hives. You can start wherever you please."

She had to cover her face to keep from bursting out giggling, despite his egging her on to do so. " _Cedric._ "

"Not even a little giggle for my efforts? Well then, the knee is chief among my complaints. It's twisted and snapped, perhaps beyond repair." She looked down and indeed, one knee was swollen to twice the side of its match. It put a large damper on the mood. "But perhaps it's best to start in the most pressing area, up top."

She didn't mean to, but gulped a bit as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt in earnest. She'd undressed him before, when he'd been out in the rain all night and terribly ill, but this was different. Even though she had been invited this time, now he was watching, intently interested on what she was doing, and added to the pressure was the knowledge that any false move was sure to evoke pain. Finally the buttons were undone, and the extent of his injuries made known. Some areas has faded to a yellowish brown, recipients of her frantic healing spells in Enchancia, but his entire left side was a frightening shade of purple.

"I suppose it's as bad as I imagined it, I resemble a watercolor left in the rain. Do you wish to stop sweetheart? You look traumatized, more so than I."

"No, no you definitely need help." A deep breath, and her wand was raised high into the air, with a flourish he could be proud of. "Okay, what's the spell?"

"Have you any fairy dust or pixie willow shaving's in that bag of yours?" Sofia glanced over, and rummaged a bit through her bag to check, but she already knew the answer. "No, sorry. Just the whompus root and willow's weed for burns."

Another huff of displeasure came from the sorcerer. "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to make do, repeat after me, and flick the wand in a circular manner."

"Got it."

A deep cough cleared his throat, and as clearly as if they were practicing spells in his tower, he bellowed,

"Magic Spirits,  
Of Sea and land,

Heed this order,  
My stern command,

I summon thee,  
My bidding do,

Make broken bones,  
Reformed anew!"

Brows furrowed, she stared incredulously at him. "Wait. That's it?"

"Were you expecting Latin?" he scoffed.

"Well, yes. That spell just sounds silly."

"Not every spell is in Latin Sofia. Don't you remember when I conjured that house for those Dunwitty peasants when I was after your Amulet, er, well, that is neither here nor there I suppose. Just flick your wand decisively as you chant it, and do remember to look over your spell book on primary incantation charms when…." That haughty air he'd adopted fizzled, "I suppose you won't be going back home for a spell book in the foreseeable future."

They both looked away at the uncomfortable truth. Spell cast, healing auras fell about his chest, seeping into the purplish-black bruising along his side. "Is it working?"

"I haven't the foggiest, as the bones themselves do not feel pain, and it would take more than just one spell and a day's rest to heal bone. But let's assume for argument's sake that it is, and continue onward."

She moved on to healing spells she was more comfortable with, the bruising fading further as they sat in silence.

The house around them creaked from winds whipping through the clearings. Cedric seemed intent on saying something, but would stop before he could muster the courage. After the third attempt Sofia turned to face him, trying to ascertain what he was grappling with. A gentle caress to his ear, curling his jet-black hair back into position, eased the tension. It was enough to finally let the words come. "I feel I owe you an explanation Sofia. I wanted you to stay in Enchancia, in anonymity for your actions, where at the very least you were safe. Now you've gone and lost your family, I know how important they were to you sweetheart."

"I know you were worried sick, and that's why you were casting spells on me and following me around, and it's even why you lied." The relief he demonstrated at the comment was premature, for Sofia couldn't hold it in. " _BUT,_ I wish you'd have just told Rolland the truth, like I asked."

Teeth were clenched, and that acerbic tongue of his whipped out an unfiltered response. "I'm quite certain I was better off before truths began spilling out of me, and the lie was meant to keep you from his wrath. He is a _king_ Sofia, his vengeance is fierce and his edicts unchallenged." He gestured wildly at his broken chest and twisted leg. "He called for your, well for the ' _mystery mage's_ ' neck in a noose. I couldn't take the chance, not with your precious life." To stop him from doing unnecessary harm she flung both hands at his shoulders, connecting softly, then gently coaxing him back down onto the bed. "Then there is the not-so-insignificant matter of my past failings. I suppose the truth needed to be spoken. I'd kept silent for fall too long, the guilt eating away at me. In that moment, I just wanted to wound him, and well, the truth poured out of me, like a sieve."

Her gaze fell away, instead she moved her wand around to the far side of him, leaning over his chest to stream continual healing magic as more minutes passed in silence. "Sofia, what's bothering you? It's more than the bruises, isn't it?" She shook her head and bit her lip, but he wasn't having it. "I know you better than that, you're dwelling on something rather unpleasant. Out with it."

"When he…" The healing magic stopped. "When Rolland was hurting you, you almost seemed… happy. It was so scary to see you like that."

"I wasn't particularly happy, I would label it akin to…. Relief." Her confusion must have been apparent, so he clarified, "I've spent years anticipating that outcome Sofia. Dreading it, fearing for my very life, all the while hating him so but knowing he had the power to end my existence with a single word. Now that it's done, I feel, relieved. As if the very sword of Damocles has been tossed aside. He's exacted his penance on me."

"But this, it's so awful. He nearly killed you, with his bare hands."

Cedric looked uncomfortably down at his body, then let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. "If the situation were reversed, and it was he who was responsible for the death of my wife, the mother of my children…"

"You feel like you deserved this, don't you?"

He nodded. "I would have wanted to do the same, or worse. I think any man might, given the opportunity." Slowly he turned back to face her, reaching his hand over and setting it gently on top of hers. "I've a million other reasons to hate him Sofia. At the very least now I've paid for my sins." He tried to sit up, to get closer to her, but drawing his knees up made him yelp in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself. Just lay back." Her attention turned to the injured knee. "What spell can I do to help it? I'm getting really good at numbing things."

"That won't actually heal it Sofia, and I'm not entirely sure which spell would be the most effective. I'll need to get a better look at the extent of the damage, to deduce specifically what can be done." He started reaching down but she stopped him.

"I said I'd help you, so stop already."

"Right. Well then I…. I b-b-b-beg your pardon? Did you s-s-say…" He went crimson. Not sure why, she bent down and tried rolling his pant leg up, but was unable to pull it up over his severely swollen knee. Every attempt was met with wincing and short gasps. Quickly she realized the only way, was the other way.

The blushing started to make sense. As her hands hovered over the top of his britches, an unsteady, "Is it okay?" came out of her. "I can't do it the other way, but I, remember you said that you never wanted me to take them off."

"W-w—well actually, that is to say, n-n-n-not never, b-b-b-but just, just not _now_ , not b-b-before…." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clearly nervous. "I suppose an exception can be made, in this instance. No matter what _it_ wants, the rest of me is simply incapable at present to follow through."

She felt the blood drain from her arms, collecting as heat in her face as one, sweeping motion shot through her body. What _IT_ wants. Barely touching at first, she went for the clasp. His hand shot between her and the buckle. "On s-s-second thought, you're not seeing me at my best, though I suppose you've seen it all before, b-b-b-but even still…."

"When you were sick? I didn't look." He seemed surprised by the comment, eyes opening wide to study her reaction. "I didn't want to violate your privacy more than necessary, so I closed my eyes."

After a moment to process, a loud burst, somewhat of a chuckle, came out of him. "You're serious? But then, what of all the other times, you, you, you t-t-t-touched…"

"It was my copy. I saw what she was doing to you when I was trapped in my amulet, and I'm sorry."

"I see. You've already done enough dear, and I needn't traumatize you further this afternoon. After a few days I'll be able to manage it myself."

"No! You need help now and I want to do it, I'm just… nervous." Saying it out loud cut the tension in the air. They were both navigating the waters of their altered relationship dynamic, unsure of where the pieces would fit. After a long pause, he moved his hand away from the buckle, inviting her forward.

She struggled with the thing, a combination of nerves and trying to be as minimally invasive as possible, it only served to lengthen how long the process took. Her hand kept slipping, landing softly into parts unmentionable, to which she'd jerk away suddenly. After several attempts he growled, "Sofia. Dear. If you keep pawing at it like that I may have to rescind what I said earlier about the rest of me keeping it at bay."

She froze, mouthing 'sorry' over and over again, until he finally stopped her. "By _Merlin_ Sofia, help me to sit upright and I'll do it myself."

One swift yank and the bucket gave way. Nerves had gotten the better of both of them, and quickly she pulled on the blankets, covering his more private bits. The pressure relaxed immediately, even though she was working the pants off of him. By the time she got them to his knees she was left with a soft pang of disappointment in herself that she'd shown less confidence than her doppelganger in such things.

"It really wasn't you, then, who was so forward with me, was it?"

Pants off, she folded the stained garment in her hands, adding them along with his socks to the pile. "Sorry. I wish it was, but it wasn't."

When she finally gained enough composure to look back at him that goofy grin was plastered on his face. "You wished it? That's... a promising start." She barely noticed his attentions turn to the knee stuck out of the blanket, consumed by how embarrassed she was that she'd admitted to wanting something so physical from him. "Hmmm, not good. It's worse than I assumed." Cedric was inspecting his knee, brows furrowed. "I'm in dire need of Horntail shavings, they'll form the base of a salve that should heal the tendons. I don't suppose the apothecary in the capital is under control of these rebels you've aligned with? It typically stocks such an item."

"I don't think so, but my Papa is on his way here. I'll ask him." Cedric went sheet white. "What's the matter?" The man broke out in jitters.

"H-h-h-he's coming here, _now_."

"Yes, to learn what Amalthea knows and win the war. Why are you upset?"

Arms went flailing, followed by cringes of pain. "How am I to make a g-g-g-good impression on the man in this state! And n-n-nak, n-n-n, _disrobed_ by your hands no less, Sofia he's the last chance I have at a d-d-descent imp, impresssss… _OOOOH_ , my last chance to receive your family's b-b-b…. _b-b-b-blessing_! The man will skewer me and all will be lost, oh, oh… Merlin's mushrooms."

She started giggling wildly to see him all worked up over meeting her father. "Don't worry, he's very kind, as far as I can tell, and pretty fair minded too." Half a smile crept up on Cedric's weary face, and gently Sofia ran her fingers through his tresses. "If you need horntail shavings, I'll get you those shavings. But first, you need some sleep while I wash these."

A quick numbing spell was cast to soothe the troubled knee, and minor protestations were proffered. None were accepted, but he stubbornly refused to sleep. Instead, he launched into a panic when she tried to leave with his clothes. "I'll be fine Cedric, I'm just going to wash these by the river outside."

"But, I…" He clung to the blanket as if it were a shield. He was, after all, naked and defenseless in a strange land.

"Here."

She set her wand beside him on the bed, "Oh no Sofia you must protect yourself. I insist."

A soft kiss finally silenced his protestations. "I'll be back quick, and then promise me you'll get some sleep."

"As long as you're here, beside me and safe, you can count on it. I feel as if I could sleep for years on end with you in my arms."

* * *

Lye and stones were beat against the fabric, lifting the last traces of Rolland's vengeance from Cedric's signature wardrobe with all the care she typically imbued in activities involving her sorcerer. So cold her fingers burned, she plunged his robe deep into the rushing waters of the frigid stream. Musing on why she always paid special attention to his needs above others, to the point her fingers were now turning purple for the effort, it became clear that she's has a certain proclivity for him long before she was conscious of it. All that talk of wanting her to warm his bed and what it felt like to paw at him through his trousers sent odd tingling sensations down her arms, straight through to her core. If only she hadn't been so shy, if only she had been able to follow through. The exact opposite of her copy, after all. How could she have been so naïve to think it was okay to deceive him like that?

"Spill. What's going on Sofia?"

The pants went floating down the river, dropped in surprise after hearing Lucinda's voice hovering over her shoulder. The witch flicked her wand, and the pants floated up into the air, hovering above Sofia's head. Embarrassed, she lunged, trying to grab the garment while looking around frantically to ensure no one witnessed this.

Being taller, Lucinda easily seized the incriminating item, then held it between them. "So, whose are these, _exactly_ , and why are you _blushing_ while you wash them?"

"I'm not, blushing. Am I?" It was almost certain she was, she still felt flush from taking them off him earlier. Lucinda's head fell to the side, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh. Well, they're not yours, and they're way too skinny to be Westin's. Your father isn't here yet, not that he's skinny either, and so that leaves….. Are they _Cedric's_? Your mentor has you doing his laundry now?"

"No, I offered to do it. His injuries are pretty bad and I just, wanted to help."

"Oh WOW you're so _red_! Wait, if he's hurt really bad how did he get them off?" The dots connected in Lucinda's mind as a grin spread from ear to ear.

Mortified, she ripped the pants from Lucinda's hand, "I did hardly anything, h-he did most of it. It was little. I mean I just _helped_ a little. That's all. Oh…" She turned away, so mortified her words were coming out muddled.

"Just how, _little_ , are we talking here Sofia?" Lucinda's hands were up now, fingers extended, about half a foot from each other. "This little, or…" Her fingers began to converge, the sudden realization what she was implying washing over Sofia.

"Eep! That's NOT what I meant!"

Lucinda burst out laughing, "Of course it's not, but you should see your face! I didn't think you could get any redder, but WOW!"

Sofia's scrunched up her nose, trying to will the color from her cheeks as Lucinda cackled, "Oh Sofia, you're so innocent. Caught holding a man's pants and your all embarrassed. How do you ever expect to get a lover if you can't even look at a man's pants without blushing? Oh Wes, come look, this will cheer you up!"

Oh no. Around the bend came her cousin, looking somber. Eyes wide, the uncomfortable situation induced a slight panic. She flung the wet pants behind her, but couldn't conceal the rest of the pile being whipped dry by the wind as it hung from branches above.

"Those are Cedric's clothes, aren't they Sofia?" Her cousin had stopped, staring up at Cedric's socks and vest.

"Uh, yes?"

"Sofia helped get him out of them too, and this girl is so embarrassed, just look at her. She's the color of a tomato. She's probably never seen that part of a man before, have you Sofia? Not even your brother?"

"Of course not!" Sofia shouted, "Why would I ever watch James change?!"

"Isn't it normal for siblings to see each other, they do live together. I saw the men I lived with in the mines change all the time." Westin asked quite honestly. Lucinda was nodding and laughing, trying to stay upright, all at Sofia's expense.

Sofia jumped to hang the pants on the nearest available branch. "No, and can we stop talking about this."

Westin bent down, near the river's edge as Lucinda pried further, "Not yet. I'm sure Wes would like to know how _little_ something is first."

"AAGGHH!" Sofia cried, covering her face. Westin gulped, and was now sharing in Sofia's crimson hue and glancing around cautiously.

"Not so loud, people could hear you Luci, and this isn't Enchancia. Folk here can be more traditional and not very accepting of, _different lifestyles_."

Sighing, Lucinda did drop her voice, then practically bounced. "Yeah, sure Wes. Sorry. Oh I know! Sofia, you should let Wes return them. What do you say Wes, if his clothes are here that means they're not on him right now." She winked at the young man, whose expression brightened immediately.

The beaming smile of her cousin looking up at her was matched by Sofia's grimace. "I don't think that's a good idea, at all. Cedric would probably be liv-"

"Girls!" Birk was some distance off, walking through the village surrounded by equally battle-worn men, and behind him trod a much taller but rather crestfallen Axel.

"Papa!" Excited to see him and be rid of this conversation, Sofia bounded over, Birk wrapping her in a powerful embrace.

"It's so good to see you sweet pea, and you too Wes." The men gave each other somber looks, the gravity of Sal's passing evident on their countenance. "I don't know what Lucinda has told you, but I want you to know, he didn't suffer."

Westin turned toward the river, nodding slowly. "I know. He died a hero, like he always wanted. It's okay. I said goodbye."

"Come here nephew." Sofia let go so that her Papa could embrace Westin. There was a strength they shared, forged in bondage, one that could not be broken, even by death. "Now Sofia. About this Maldonian defector, I'm glad you've come and brought us this opportunity sweet pea, but now that she's here we can handle this without you."

"Papa don't. I know the resistance needs my help, and I no longer have a home in Enchancia, so please don't send us away." Birk's brows furrowed, a stern gaze penetrating her.

"Tell me exactly what that king has said to you sweet pea."

"Rolland didn't, no it's what I did Papa. I told him everything, and was kind of responsible for blowing up the front of his palace. We can't go back, so please, don't…"

"We? Do you mean Amalthea? the Maldonian royal sorceress." Birk stole a glance at Axel, who returned the gesture.

"Well actually I was talking about Cedric, but yes, Amalthea needs to stay also. I know she can help us win this war."

He father shook his head slowly, not in disagreement, but under the weight of the decision he was to make, soon. "I've been discussing with Axel, who knows her well, and he is mystified as to why she would come to us now if not to try and undermine us from within."

"She's here because she is Westin's birth mother." Birk's eyes went wide as Sofia relayed Amalthea's tale of woe, leaving no detail spared. When it was done, Axel had been shaking his head, trying not to make eye contact with Lucinda who was also listening intently to the historical relay.

"I never knew. She never spoke of her past, she never really spoke much at all except to acknowledge commands from my father or lambaste Cecelia." Axel had drawn his hand into his fist, clearly upset that he was a passive witness to this woman's trauma all along. "I guess it makes sense why she was never really kind to Cecelia. I always thought she was sort of heartless, but, it sounds like she didn't choose to have her."

"All this doesn't mean she's really on our side now." Lucinda interjected. "This could all be a plot, to expose any weaknesses she can find."

"You're right. I wouldn't put it past her. She's calculating." Axel agreed. When he spoke Lucinda turned away, but Sofia stood watching the pained expression on the prince. He was clearly unhappy with the current state of affairs between them. Birk glanced between the two, then shook his head, as if he's been in the middle of this lover's spat one too many times.

Sofia stepped forward, taking her Papa's hand in her own. "I would never have led her here if I wasn't certain that she'd die to protect Westin, her long lost son. If you trust his devotion to the cause, then you don't have to worry about Amalthea betraying us. Isn't that right Wes."

"Wes?"

There was silence. Westin had wandered away, more intent on collecting Cedric's clothing from the branches instead of becoming engrossed in the decisions on his mother's fate. Sofia hurried over, an awkward smile plastered on her face. "Uh, I'll take those."

"But I want to show him how much I care."

She leaned in, as discrete as possible. "It's better if I do it Wes, and, we need to talk, in a bit. It's about Cedric." Gingerly Sofia took the garments, still damp though whipped in the frigid wind as Westin went blank, turning away and shaking to avoid whatever Sofia had to say.

Through this, all eyes of those assembles were trained on Birk, who was lost in deep thought, chin held in his hands. "Well, I'm not going to decide here. I need to look that sorceress in the eyes. You can tell a lot of a person by what's lurking in their eyes."

"You're serious?" Lucinda worriedly exclaimed, "She's a traitor of the highest order."

"We'll see." With that, Birk turned, the entirety of those assembled making their way slowly to Birk's family home where Amalthea was supposedly lingering. He hung back a bit in the crowd so that Sofia came up alongside him, Cedric's robe and garments haphazardly strewn over her arms.

"I appreciate what you said, sweet pea. Your high opinion of someone speaks volumes to me."

A gentle smiled graced her lips at the comment. "Thanks Papa. That means a lot to me right now." Worry grew over him, as his gaze turned downward to her arms. "Say, whose clothes are you clinging to? Wes seemed hung up on them."

"Oh, um, they're Cedric's."

"Well I'll be."

Confused, Sofia turned to face her chuckling Papa as they walked "Wes finally caught his eye, eh? I'm happy for them, but do keep it to yourself for now dear. People here can be judgmental." Sofia began shaking her head frantically but was cut off before she could correct his assumption. "The best strategy is to fight battles one at a time, after all."

Battles. Sofia turned to look behind her. Wes had hung back at the river, and was staring forlorn into the water as it whipped through the clearing. This was a battle she wasn't eager to fight.

Stone cold eyes met them as they entered the common room. Wherever Amalthea had been holed up since the encounter with Lucinda, she had emerged, a frightening determination carved into her features.

"You there, leader of this debacle."

The room had been reassembled, Sofia's aunt arranging the last of the papers that had been tossed aside, setting them on the table in some sort of prepared gesture.

Birk strode forward, standing up against the table in the middle of the room. "Come forward, Amalthea of Friezenburg. I wish to speak with you."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and reluctantly she stepped forward till almost banked against the opposite side of the table. "Indeed. But first, I need assurances."

A long silence passed, everyone looking at this, a battle of wills across the planked wood. Sofia stepped forward, but Birk lifted a hand to stop her. He appeared to not like what he saw lurking in Amalthea's eyes.

A rush of cold streamed through the room, tickling the hairs on Sofia's neck and making her shiver. Westin had finally arrived, and Amalthea's softened upon seeing her son walk through the door.

A hand was set solidly onto the table. Birk had seen her reaction, and decided.

"What are you prepared to offer the Sons of Friezenburg?"

A wide smile grew on the woman's lips. "I know not only the current positions for all Maldonian and Friezenburg troops still loyal to the crown, but I also know their fall-back positions, their numbers, weapons capability, and the strategies of their top generals." Her grin grew so wide her teeth shone in the midday sun streaming through the windows.

Birk, however was not as triumphant. "And what do you ask in return for this knowledge?"

The woman's smile faded, but her eyes turned to Westin before her demands were uttered. "That when you are triumphant and rule this land, I shall be pardoned of my crimes throughout Friezenburg." Several of the men present growled. Sofia gripped the clothes in her hands tighter, then remembered Cedric had her wand. She had brought Amalthea here, and would need to help her escape if this went south, for Westin's sake as much as her own conscious. For his part, Birk let out one, long sigh of serious thought, ruminating on the political fallout that pardoning her would entail and weighing her potential contributions in one fell stroke. Unsolicited, and before Birk could respond, she tacked on additional demands. "Oh, and I want my son barred from combat, so that we can survive this horror and live together, as was meant to be."

Birk coughed, Sofia gasped, as looks of desperation passed around the room. Lucinda could take no more, "There's no way you're agreeing to this, we can't trust this woman let alone grant her amnesty and Westin's fut—"

"Enough Luci, this is Birk's decision, not yours. You don't exactly make the best decisions after all!" Axel had practically shouted it, but seemed to regret it instantly, covering his mouth. The damage was done, though, and Lucinda turned to walk toward the back of the room, behind Sofia. Sympathy washed over her, and Sofia went to comfort her friend. Once Lucinda realized this, she shook off the effort, simply staring at the wall as if disinterested, not wounded. It was to maintain some sort of dignity, Sofia assumed, and so she shied away to leave Lucinda with her thoughts.

Birk simply shook his head disapprovingly as Amalthea reigned over them, practically laughing. "You need a more professional organization to win this, Birk. Having kids fight your battles is no way to win a war."

"Then, you mean to assist us, to fight along our side and free us from this tyranny?" Birk's words were loud, commanding, and reminded Sofia of Rolland, in a way. He spoke with dedication and clarity, in an almost regal tone. It was a side of him she barely knew, but wondered if this was why the resistance had coalesced around him.

"I fought in the last war." Amalthea replied coldly. "If you remember, it didn't end well."

"Indeed." Birk sidestepped around the table, drawing nearer to Amalthea's position. "But will you help reclaim the sovereignty of our people, or will you turn against us?"

Amalthea looked over to her son, then down to the floor. "As long as my baby doesn't get hurt, I'll do whatever you need of me. I can plan, I can fight, but I want him safe and I want assurances that it won't be my head on the executioners block once you are all rid of Maldonia."

Birk sunk his head lower, then walked to the back of the room where Westin stood. They were locked in deep conversation, and finally Birk smiled at his nephew, gripping him by the shoulders as Sofia had seen many male comrades here do, both affirmed by the decision reached.

Sofia's Papa strode forward to the table once more. "Amalthea, when we win this war, you shall be granted amnesty within our borders, but with regards to my Nephew, what you ask I cannot grant. Westin's future is not mine to command, but, I can give him the opportunity to determine his own destiny." He turned away from the clearly unhappy Amalthea to face Westin at the back of the room. "What say you, Wes? Do you wish to fight alongside the Sons of Friezenburg, or remain here to learn the magical arts, and heal our wounded?"

This was a terrible decision to make, he had such a strong predilection for magic, but then, Sofia had seen first-hand the regret in his eyes at leaving behind his father to fight, and to die.

The decision was not long coming, "I choose to fight alongside you Uncle, and, maybe learn some spells along the way, if I can."

"Good man." Turning back to Amalthea, she was writhing on her side of the table. "Knowing this, do you agree to help us?"

Fingers balled into fists, Amalthea grit her teeth.

"Fine."

The tension immediately diffused. They cleared the table, as Birk began to draw with thick black strokes a map of Friezenburg upon it, all assembled gathered round to witness the revelations Amalthea would bestow. Westin circled round, setting a soft hand on his mother's shoulder, to comfort the woman. He looked up to smile at Sofia, and settled his gaze on the clothes still in Sofia's hands. With all this turmoil she'd forgotten to give Cedric back his clothes, and ducked behind some men looking onward as Amalthea began rattling off troop positions.

She went for the door handle, rearranging garments in her arm to manage it when,

 _click_.

Westin stepped forward, unlatching the door for her. "Thanks Wes, but don't go in there, okay?"

"Sofia please, I need to talk to him." A rather ill timed groan escaped her, and two of the nearest men to Cedric's door turned briefly. Westin leaned in, whispering forcefully. "Please cousin, I have to make amends for being so forward and offending him, or he'll never forgive me."

Sofia whispered in kind. "Wes, we need to talk about this, but not here, not with all these people around. It's too personal." She could see him begin to hyperventilate.

"Oh no, he said something to you, didn't he?"

"Wes, calm down. It's not what you're thinking."

"Yes it is, it is, and, I have to apologize. It can't be too late, it just can't!"

"Wes, _no_!"

Frantically the young man stepped through the door, Sofia hot on his tail. Cedric was staring at the ceiling, the vast majority of him exposed and quite disgruntled by Sofia's delay. Her wand was squarely in his hand.

"You are simply incapable of haste, is that it Sofia? Might I remind you I've been lying here, quite naked, for half an hour at least? What if that obnoxiously overfamiliar cousin of yours… walked through the…. _AAAAAHHHH_!"

A brilliant flash of light heading directly toward Sofia and her cousin was the last thing she saw.

 _BOOM._


	41. Chapter 41-Forgiveness

**Chapter 41: Forgiveness**

The penetrating blackness blocked out all sight and sound. Being trapped within it wasn't painful, but superbly disconcerting all together. Before appreciation for the situation could sink in, vague, blurred images started to reform just beyond what she could comprehend.

Waves of intoxication wafted over her, and the visage of one Cedric, having fallen out of bed and taken up residence on the floor before her, came into view. She could start to feel her lungs inflating and tried to muster words.

"What happ…" Nothing came out. " _WHAT HAPPENED_?" Still nothing was heard, but a thick shadow, most likely his arm, was flung upward to cover her mouth. More of the scene came into focus, his wand was held above her head and streaming some sort of healing magic down upon her. His mouth was moving at rapid pace, entirely muted. She didn't need to hear it to know that a blistering criticism of Westin's intrusion was being ranted, so on some level the deafness was welcome.

" _I'M SORRY BUT I TRIED TO STOP_ …" He cringed, trying to cover more of her mouth and wincing in the direction of the door.

She relented, as the spell had obviously done something to her senses, and let him stream more healing magic on her. His bruises were coming into focus, and, his clothes were still strewn about the floor. Except the robe, he'd managed to string that over his person, a welcome relief.

Suddenly his hand dropped from her mouth to her chin, rubbing her softly across the cheek. A faint, "Can you feel this?" Could be heard as his fingers traveled gracefully across her face and down her neck. The odd combination of the stroking and her senses being distorted was a little overwhelming. She shied away slightly.

"I CAN FEEL… your hand? Was I shouting?"

"Rather _loudly_ , now please desist or I'll have to cast more sensory confusion spells as the whole of Friezenburg worriedly wanders in here."

"I'm sorry." There was a pregnant pause, and the crackle of magic could now be heard. "I'm feeling better now, really I… _WAIT_! What are you doing out of bed! Did you fall?! What were you _thinking_ Cedric!"

Quickly she circled an arm under him, lifting him slowly up so the one good leg could get underneath him. "Perhaps I did, but I was panicked, I didn't see you behind that lout, and what with the commotion on the other side of the wall…"

"That's all been resolved, I think. Amalthea is helping to plan the liberation of Friezenburg with my Papa. How long was I out?"

As softly as possible she set the limping man down onto the bed, him wincing all the while. "A few minutes at most. I don't typically have to cast a reversal spell, as it always wears off of you without lasting effects, but in my panic I might have gotten it wrong, as your face turned decidedly pink just now. Tell me Sofia, are any of your other senses not functioning properly?"

He stared up innocently at her waiting for an answer while the gravity of that sentence sunk in. Innocence melted to confusion, followed by the realization he probably shouldn't have laid the truth bare. Before the groundswell could flow from her he tried to preempt the anger sure to follow. "Merlin's mushrooms. Sofia _wait_ , I…I…I only did it with your safety in mind and never did I touch you in that state, Oh, Oh… a pox upon this insufferable honesty you so desperately crave."

"You've. Been casting spells. On me. To keep me _UNCONCIOUS_?" Her hands were up, shaking. There was no denying it, and so he couldn't respond, simply cringe as she excoriated him. "HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"O-o-o-o-only a few, and it was when you were already sleeping and in desperate need of rest, I-I-I-I was providing a service, _YES_ that's it! A-a-a-a-a-and what with you running off _constantly_ it was the only way I could sleep soundly without fear you'd dart off again."

A quick check of her symptoms was more than enough to realize she'd woken up woozy many, many times. "Oh no, was _THAT_ the reason I was always sleeping weird hours and waking up feeling drunk?! You were casting spells on me to knock me out so you knew where I WAS?!"

His expression shifted from conciliatory to anger as she leveled accusations. "Don't think I don't know what you were off _doing_ in the wee hours of the night."

"And what does _THAT_ mean?"

"You _KNOW_ what it means."

"Do I?! Because I'd like to think it was to keep me from dying in the war, but I'm not so sure that's what you were afraid of, was it?!" All attempts at hushed tones were failing them both.

"I was, and still _AM,_ worried sick over your safety Sofia!" He blasted back.

There was something lingering there, the last remnants of a lie, and she knew what he was hiding. Why he'd been casting spells on her, and it wasn't even merited.

"But that's not the real reason you did this, is it? You were jealous. Who did you think I was with anyway, Hugo?"

"In a word, _YES_." She was shaking angry, but he kept pummeling her with all the pent up frustration he'd been pushing down for weeks. "Or that vapid brother of his, or any number of others. All these _princes_ , with their designs on you, I had to do _something_! I tried Sofia, I tried so hard to silence the thoughts in my head…" He started hysterically chuckling at himself. "But what did it get me? When I tried to push these thoughts away you went on dates with _those princes._ Leaving me to watch in silence as you _embraced_ one of them in the gardens, wandered through the village on his arm, cudded over a picnic lunch with the other _,_ you even kissed that charlatan right under my tower window, and _the worst_ offense, you went and _betrothed_ yourself to one of them!" The frightening laughter stopped, and a serious pallor overtook him. "How could you do that?! Don't you realize how that affected me Sofia?! How was I supposed to be ' _understanding_ ' when one minute you were nestled happily in my arms and the next you were declaring intent to marry that scoundrel before the whole of humanity!"

"It was my copy who got engaged to him! You _know_ that!"

"But I didn't _THEN_."

Sofia buckled, stepping back in retreat. She wasn't exactly an innocent in this, but his reasoning couldn't be condoned. "Regardless, casting spells on me was NOT the right thing to do, no matter what I was or wasn't doing. Can you see that?"

There was a long pause. The blankets were crumpled up in his hands, twisting and turning with obvious regret weighing him down. His head sunk, and he'd been had.

"I…. do."

She turned to sit down on the bed, facing away from him, trying to decide how to cope with the revelations that just kept coming. "Cedric I, I really want to trust you, but you're making it so hard."

"Sofia I'm reformed! I'll not do such things again, I swear it! What will it take for you to believe me?!"

"I, I don't know. I spend a lot of time forgiving you, but this was my free will you were messing with. How am I supposed to trust you when you won't trust me? I'm not Anne, I'm not going to mess with your feelings for fun, like she did." At the mention of Anne's name his whole body retracted in a most unhappy way. She turned to take her wand from his hand, and busied herself recasting healing spells in the silence. Garbled shouting could be heard from the family room, and Westin was still crumpled in a pile on the floor near the door, his face and shoulders covered by a haphazardly tossed blanket, a loud snoring emanating from beneath, but the silence between them was deafening.

"I know you're not Sofia. I _know_ it, which made all those _transgressions_ of yours all the more maddening. But it's difficult to not… fall into old habits. They seem to reappear, despite my best efforts to ward them off."

Sheepishly he tried stroking the hand she'd set into the straw mattress to balance herself, a small gesture of reconciliation she wasn't able to grant yet. She brushed him off, and again the silence roared for what seemed hours, but was only minutes.

Finally, he broke the stalemate. "I am trying Sofia, earnestly I am. You can see that, can't you? I own that it was wrong of me to cast a spell on you."

She nodded, switching healing spells to the one that repairs bone. As the magic streamed down into his chest he tried to stroke her hand once more. This time, she couldn't muster the effort to recoil. Instead, she let her head fall against his gently. "I hate fighting with you."

"I abhor it as well, dearest girl. Will you ever forgive me for such recklessness?" Was whispered alongside her.

"I want to, but Cedric, I need to know you're on my side, that I can trust you."

His head fell down, clearly deflated by her tone. "Once I'm healed, at the very next opportunity, I'll prove to you my worth. I'm s-s-s-sure of it."

She sighed, shaking her head so that some of her bangs fell forward. "You don't have to prove your 'worth'. I know you're so special Cedric, but, sometimes I wonder if people really can learn from their mistakes."

His nervousness compounded, inciting a flurry of conciliatory motions, clinging desperately to her hand, pushing the stray bangs behind her ear and caressing her cheek rather quickly, as if she might disappear. "Oh Sofia, dearest one, I-I-If you don't believe in me then no one can. Please, Sofia, _my_ Sofia, don't give up on me, I'll have nothing left. Oh Sofia, flog me if you must, but don't abandon me, _Please_."

She looked up, finally meeting his gaze. He was on the verge of tears, not the reaction she was trying to elicit. Quickly she leaned, bringing her hand up to meet his hair, "Stop. I don't know why you're afraid, but I'll never give up on you Cedric. Never. I just need you to promise that you're not going to do anything like that again."

"Consider it done!" Relief flowed out of him, but Sofia held her hand up alongside her mouth, just between them.

"I need you to mean it Cedric, no casting spells to control me. Ever. If I'm hurt or I ask you to do it that's something else, but nothing like this again, are we clear?" The gravity of her words sunk in, and he maneuvered to nestle his head into her further, rubbing along her hair and caressing her face with his free hand.

"It's so very hard to fight the demons, but _yes_ Sofia, I will never do such a base thing as that again." Healing session done, and several snuggles of reconciliation later, she turned her attention to the pile of young man in the corner.

"What am I going to do about him?" she stated absentmindedly.

"I assume you're going to tell him I'm thoroughly disinterested in whatever it is he's offering." As Cedric said it he shuddered. "Thoroughly disinterested."

She had to stifle a giggle. "Stop it. This is serious. He came in here frantic because he was worried you didn't want to speak to him anymore."

"Then his fears are founded. I have no desire to see him ever again."

"But Cedric, he's a good person, just misguided in how you feel about him."

"Honestly Sofia, what would you have me do? He's _YOUR_ friend. Not mine, _YOURS_. These intrusions he keeps committing against my person need to stop. Either you tell him to leave me be or I'll do it myself, and between the two of us I'm quite certain your methods would be deemed ' _kinder_ '." Cedric wiggled oddly, relaxing back into the covers. "Now, about this nap I was promised."

"But what about Westin? We can't leave him on the floor."

"He'll sleep for hours, but I could use a flotation spell to hurl him through the window and drop him in the muck outside." A huge grin spread on Cedric's face. "Yes, that would do nicely as retribution for that incident in the bush at the harvest festival."

" _CEDRIC_ , that's just mean, and besides, he's too muscle-y to fit through that tiny hole."

"I'd be more than happy to test the theory." To which, Sofia shook her head, a smile creeping upon her that set him at ease after that unpleasant conversation. "No? Oh, very well. Help me up so I might cast another reversal spell."

There was another round of garbled shouting from those gathered in the other room, and Sofia shrugged. "Just teach me the reversal spell. I'll fix him myself before his mom finds out you knocked him unconscious. We don't need any more problems right now."

Cedric grabbed at his throat, as if glad his head was still attached to it. "Indeed. Amalthea's wrath is swift, and I'd rather not incite another mage's ire. One a day is _more_ than enough." A soft kiss landed on her cheek as he said it, and before she could react he was on his merry, instructional way. "Now, you're reversing the 'sensory distortion' spell, _sensus transmutari_ , so say it backwards and viola! Spell reversed. It's one of the _reverito_ curses, and before you ask _yes_ , it's in Latin."

"Okay, thanks. Here goes." After a brief rub to her cheek where his kiss had landed, Sofia took extra care to collect up Cedric's scattered garments, piling them neatly on the edge of his bed, then set about healing her cousin. Several minutes passed, and doubts crept up that she was performing it improperly, but Cedric assuaged her fears as only he could, and without fail her cousin finally began to regain consciousness. When his eyes stopped spinning he glanced frantically at Sofia, then up to Cedric, who was reigning down a thoroughly displeased look. Westin began to hyperventilate, stood and screamed, "I'M SORRY!" rather loudly. Sofia jumped back from the abruptness, as Cedric's eyes narrowed angrily from the decibels blaring out of him.

Her hand was flung over his mouth, much as Cedric had done earlier to stifle the bellows she'd been making. An eye roll from the sorcerer followed, alongside an attempt to cross his arms. "It's time Sofia, do be quick about it."

"Wes? If you can hear me, nod." He nodded. "Okay great! Wes, you were hit with a spell." Still streaming healing magic, it was so hard to break this to him, especially with Cedric glaring at the man. "But you're going to be just fine. Cedric only stunned you." Her cousin toppled back onto the floor, seemingly disoriented. Sofia wasn't able to break his fall, and he landed with a rather loud thud, seemingly a mirror for his distress. "Wes, um, you know how not everyone is perfect for each other?"

The young man's eyes flew open. He glanced up at Cedric, then immediately at Sofia. Such pain lay there, it made her involuntarily cringe. He began to hyperventilate, and knocking Sofia's wand and well-intentioned comments aside, Westin bolted for the door.

"Wes _wait_!"

He was gone. She turned to Cedric, frantically, "I've got to catch him."

The sorcerer groaned loudly as more shouting came from the family room. "You're going to count this against me if I protest, aren't you love?" She raised an eyebrow at him in return. "Ugh, very well then. I suppose you must, but in the name of Merlin be careful. You know I'll be rife with worry till you return." He rolled toward the wall, pulling the blanket over his shoulder, "And do tell them to be quiet. Some people around here are injured in need of some semblance of rest."

"I know, I will." She bounded out the door, only to be met by the stoic gaze of all heads in the family room, turned toward her inquisitively. Several eyebrows were raised.

"I hope everything's alright sweet pea?" Birk was leaning over the table with the map of Friezenburg littered with demarcations, Amalthea hung over it as well, fuming and heaving deep breaths, alongside several other people. That woman had been the one shouting, no doubt.

None of these staring faces were her cousin, though. Amalthea was snarling at someone behind Birk, unaware the rest of the room was glaring at the young woman. "Um, everything is, _okay_. I, need to go talk to Wes. Which way did he, um, go?"

"That way." Axel pointed out the door, "But don't worry, Lucinda on it."

"But he's upset and…"

"What's this? My baby's upset! I've got to go find him!" Amalthea extracted her head that death stare, red in the face, as Birk massaged the bridge of his nose again. From behind him Carol of the Arrow's head popped out, eyeing Amalthea menacingly.

"You would have noticed the distraught young man if you weren't contradicting Birk's impeccable morality and unquestionable leadership skills so forcefully."

Axel took a few steps forward, leaning down over Sofia's shoulder so he could whisper. "We could really use your help resolving this."

"But Wes, I need to set him straight." She whispered back.

"Luci's got this, and quite honestly you're the only one with the temperament to deal with these people. I can't make inroads with Carol or Amalthea right now. They'd rather tear each other's heads off than compromise."

Sofia took a step away from Axel to address the room. "Okay, fine. But you all need to stop shouting. Cedric was badly injured by Rolland and needs more rest." Her finger pointed at the elders in the room individually, and each one seemed to grumble. Axel retreated, and followed Sofia over to the table. There were scattered tally marks in various areas of Friezenburg. "Troop positions?" Birk nodded, "So then, what's with all the shouting?"

"The problem _is_ that we cannot settle on a plan of action, and time is of the essence." Carol proudly stood alongside Birk, and turned to him to gauge his response to her words. Birk didn't notice, instead he was lost in the map, clearly searching for an answer.

"Well, what are the ideas?"

Carol gestured down, "There are three garrisons stationed within the capital, too many to attack straight out, and beside those there are two more in the dead woods along the outskirts. Open fighting in the capital is sure to result in an extraordinary loss of life, and would draw the reserve garrisons from the woods, so we would need to prepare for over a thousand men. In addition, there is a scouting party somewhere in the upper ice meadows and another in the granite hollows up north, they use messenger hawks and could communicate quickly our troop positions should we advance enough Sons of Friezenburg to take the capital from such a force, and stop us before we ever reach the castle."

"But, what's the problem _exactly_? You all seem to agree that going straight after the capital is a bad idea."

Amalthea growled. "Not ALL of us. _HE_ can't see that we need to take out the garrisons protecting the capital before we can GET to the capital, unless you want to level the whole town and palace."

The palace. Hildegard's family must still be there. Images from Hildegard's funeral of the insane King Aaron and mourning crown princess flashed before Sofia's eyes, but the conversation quickly moved on. "But we need to defeat the scouting parties first, so that they can't warn the reserves in Guttenstang." Carol quickly responded.

"Gutten-something?" Sofia was trying to follow, but the reality that she was helping to plan the overthrow of Hildegard's family was sinking in.

"The port city." Birk interrupted. "That's where all these troops are coming from. If we liberate the capital that's where they'll fall back to, but first we need to get them out of our capital. While King Aaron remains in power aloft his throne we will never be free."

Amalthea became grave in her tone. "I'm telling you, going after the capital might be a symbolic victory, but you're gonna loose spectacularly. When those garrisons in the forest come in as reinforcements you'll be surrounded. End game, bye-bye resistance."

Sofia traced her hands along the route of positions Carol had indicated. "So, Carol thinks that we should take out the scouting parties first, Birk thinks we should liberate the capital because it's a symbolic victory, and Amalthea, you think we should clear the outskirts of the capital. The soldiers in the woods." They all looked around, reluctantly nodding.

"You see the impasse we've reached." Carol boldly stated, "I will follow Birk into battle in the capital, along with my Merry Helpers, if that's what he deems best. Though I think snapping off their lines of communication is more prudent."

Sofia delved hard in thought. Carol was good at ferreting out things other's would overlook, and could probably track at least one of the scouting parties. "You're right Carol, you and your band should go after the northern scouting party."

"So that's your answer." Amalthea hissed. "Typical. By the time we're done finding them all these positions might have moved. Then you've only caught 20 or so Maldonian soldiers. Not a good strategy."

Sofia turned back to the map. There was a contour line drawn past the capital and woods they were arguing so heavily about, that led off the table. "What's this?"

"The river Behrung. It's frozen over now." Birk stated, still staring at the palace on the map as if it was a trophy to be taken.

"But it runs past the two garrisons in the woods, and it also runs right past where Amalthea said the southern scouting party was." A plan was coalescing in her mind, and Amalthea knew it.

"But sweet pea, I already told you, the river's frozen."

"It doesn't have to be." Amalthea was waiving her wand, and Birk caught the meaning instantly.

"So you will use magic to melt the river, how does that help?" Carol stood, addressing her in that booming voice she was so famous for.

"If you're thinking we could move fighters to the capital that way I'd say you're crazy, it runs right past where all these troops are." Amalthea gripped.

Ardently Sofia shook her head, "No… we need to get the Maldonians out of Friezenburg, so we should use the river to float them out of here."

"In what, boats?" Amalthea was practically chuckling, but Axel was leaning over Sofia's shoulder, intently.

"That, _could_ work, and my citizens wouldn't have to be killed that way." Axel was nodding enthusiastically now, "They're good men who shouldn't have to die for my Dad's crimes, they're just following orders."

Sofia smiled, seeing the concern Axel had for all parties. "Luci can conjure boats. She made the one that carried Papa and the other prisoners home from Maldonia."

"But how are you going to get a hundred soldiers on these nonexistent 'boats'? They're not going to accept an offer to high tea little mage?" Amalthea was sneering again at the absurdity of it all.

"No, but they don't have to be conscious." Sofia shot back. She'd said it before realizing what she was implying, and a morally ambiguous little spell one sorcerer had been performing for weeks might just do the trick. Confidently Sofia set her hands on her hips, "Cedric has taught me a spell that can distort an opponent's senses. We can use it to knock the Maldonian troops unconscious, and then load them onto these boats and float them out of the country."

"It is… a good plan. But then, what of the capital?" Birk seemed fixated on it for some reason.

Again all heads hung low, trying to strategize some way to make turn the advantage against the occupiers.

"I can surrender." It had come from the prince.

Several men flung their hands up in protest, but Axel shouted over them. "If I give myself up they'll take me to the capital, and then I bet a whole garrison will escort me to the port city, and then across the sea to home. That leaves only 2, a lot better than five to fight."

"If you think your father will have mercy upon you, I'd reconsider his track record." As serious as the grave was Amalthea's tone, but Axel seemed undaunted.

"If it means we can end the suffering here in Friezenburg and I can save the lives of 200 Maldonians, I'll do it."

"No, wait." Sofia's hand was up, "It's a good idea to draw them out of the city Axel, but maybe there's a better way."

"You're talking about a decoy. Clever girl." Amalthea bore the hints of a smile. "I think I'm starting to hate you less, _princess_."

"Thanks. I think." She turned to Birk, who seemed mystified. "Papa, we deliver a message to the commanders in the city that their garrisons in the woods are under attack and they need reinforcements, quick. That should draw out the bulk of the troops from the capital, leaving it vulnerable."

"That, seems as though it could work." Birk reluctantly conceded, "We'd have to time it perfectly, and somehow convince the commanders in the city that we were Maldonian soldiers."

"Sofia can conjure uniforms. She did it already for Westin and I in Mazida." Axel proffered. "And I know what the commander of the units in the woods looks like. You can conjure a beard, right Sofia?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Birk nodded, and orders were set. "Then it begins when the sun sets over the western mountains. Carol, you and your merry helpers set out immediately. Find the northern scouts and wait till sunset to neutralize them." Carol nodded enthusiastically before Birk could turn to his daughter. "Sofia, I need you to conjure costumes for those men infiltrating the capital." Before she could ask who would be going Birk turned to the fallen prince. "Axel, I need you to draw the garrisons in the woods toward the river. Do you see this blob here?" Birk was gesturing toward a rather large glob of soot near the river's edge. "It's known as 'the king's rock'. It's huge, but there is a sliver of land that forms the river's edge around it. Lead them here, and the narrow passage will allow for Lucinda to stun the enemy in waves, then toss them into boats. I'll send my best men with you to ensure this succeeds. After those garrisons in the woods are taken care of, you both wait in the narrow passage behind the rock until the troops from the capital come flooding in. Send them all in boats down the river." Birk stood as tall as he was able, turning to the dozen or so men around the table behind Axel. "When the sun sets today, we are going to rid Friezenburg of this occupation and our homeland will be ours once more!"

The men erupted in cheers.

But there was still a group unaccounted for. "Wait, Papa, who's going to take out the second scouting party?"

"Amalthea is." Birk was now zeroed in on the woman. "You can handle 40 or so Maldonian troops, isn't that correct Amalthea?" The woman grunted in derision, but didn't contradict his statement.

"But Papa, all alone? That's too many and—"

Sofia's objections fell on deaf ears. "Hear me, Sorceress, when they're neutralized you'll send those scouts floating down the river to Axel and Lucinda, then join their efforts in subduing the incoming garrisons." Birk then set his hand into the table forcefully, making everyone but Amalthea jump backward. "And if you're thinking of betraying us, _Royal Sorceress_ , know this. Westin will be accompanying me into the capital for the subterfuge we've planned."

The old mage's mouth dropped open and anger bristled sharply. "Now HOLD ON, that's the most dangerous job. There's _NO WAY_ …"

"Which is why I am going to shoulder this burden." Birk quickly countered. "And Wes will want to be alongside me, regardless of where I go. This way, _if you betray us_ , know that it is his fate you'll be sealing."

Birk had played Amalthea, hard. The woman grunted loudly, then threw her hands up in a fury and walked off. Once she did so Birk smiled, triumphantly. Carol wore a certain look of admiration, gazing slightly down on the shorter man.

"You truly are a great leader, Birk. Come Jane, we go North to aide the cause!" Carol reached out, taking Birk's arm in a characteristic hold of camaraderie the Friezenburgers seemed to do, then departed into the snows beyond.

"Am I the only one who can see that this is fool hearty?" Amalthea had come storming back, livid. "Even if you manage to draw out a garrison or two with this madness, there will still be a skeleton crew of at least 100 men left inside the capital. How are you and my son going to subdue a hundred men?"

Birk's gaze narrowed. It was impossible odds. "We'd need a force to move upon the capital."

"But they'll be spotted, and any diversion you think Axel might provide would be easily overruled by an oncoming army. I know this much, the Maldonian generals are not fools." Hissing all the while, Amalthea set her hand into the table much as Birk had done earlier. "I'm not going to let you take my boy into a no-win situation, just to satisfy your injured pride with some delusional vision of triumph."

Wait. Whip-quick, Sofia spun toward her father. "Papa, what does she mean ' _your pride_ '?"

She was brushed back, Birk addressing the older mage head on. "You are not one to question my motives, are we clear?" Sofia had never heard the man so serious, and a sinking feeling that Amalthea knew more about her Papa than she did began to fester in her mind.

"Well unless you know a way of moving troops into the capital without a full scale assault, I'm not letting you take him anywhere." Amalthea's hand disappeared into her pocket, and a menacing subtext flowed over the conversation. Her wand must now be lurking within it.

"Wait." Sofia cried out. "Just, wait. We need to get troops into the capital, but they can't look or act like troops or fighting will break out, right?" Birk's shoulders relaxed, and the tension dissipated. "Well, what if… if…. If…. " Frantically Sofia looked around for an idea, and caught a glimpse of her aunt mulling around in the kitchen, a spoon coated in that horrible-tasting gruel she was so proud of lodged in her hand. A huge smile crossed Sofia's lips, and confidently she relayed her idea. "Papa, you said you traveled to the capital for rations often, right?" He nodded, then the realization dawned on him as well.

Amalthea's hand was up, none too pleased. "Now what just a minute…"

"It's risky, sweet pea." Birk's solid hand had come down on her shoulder, drawing her in with sincerity. "If we fail, they'll stop handing out rations to the occupied territories, this as winter draws near."

"But we won't fail, right Papa?"

"You're risking it all Birk. Are you really willing to go through with this?" Amalthea's arms were crossed, and a silence fell over the room as Birk held his head in his hands, finalizing this one, terrible decision.

"Yes."

Birk turned, ordering men to and fro, scattering as they exited the cottage, while Amalthea stormed off to the back of the room once more. Sofia turned to her father, pulling on the tattered and mud-stained sleeve he'd probably worn for weeks on end. "But Papa, where am I going to be in all this fighting?"

His hands were up, swaying back and forth. "Now sweet pea, you're meant to conjure disguises, teach Amalthea, Lucinda and Wes those spells to knock adversaries unconscious, and to heal the wounded when we return. I'm not sending you into battle."

"But that's silly! I can fight, and I'm practically a mage, you know the more of us you have on your side the better our chances. I should come with you to the capital!"

Stunned, Birk looks as if the wind had been knocked out of him, "I cannot let you sweet pea. As Amalthea said, it's the most dangerous part of this plan."

"But I, wait you let Westin decide how he wanted to participate in this battle." Birk grimaced, "And you let Lucinda fight, so why are you keeping me on the sidelines. It's not fair, I can help!"

After one long, deep exhale Birk bent down slightly to be eye-level with his only child. "Sweet pea, I told you before, you and your mother are my whole world. If something were to happen to you, I couldn't bear it, I could never face your mother again, and I could no longer lead this resistance. So please, do as I say and stay out of danger."

"Ooh, you sound just like Cedric." Sofia stomped her foot, and pointed one finger decidedly at her father, but the man just cracked a smile.

"The more I hear about this ' _Cedric_ ', the more admirable he seems."

"Uh, _admirable_?" Cedric was many things, not all of them as wholesome as Sofia once assumed. It took her aback, and the menacing finger fell to her side.

"Why yes, sweet pea. Here is this man, a powerful, influential mage who has taken you under his wing and taught you the magical arts when you had little to offer in return. Who, as I understand it from Westin, defied his master the king to defend you from that man's wrath, and who, despite all the privilege in this world, has chosen to abandon his affluence and aide us in our quest. He is a noble soul to stand up to such tyranny with so much to loose, much as Axel. I can't wait to give him my blessing."

"Whoa, wait. You're _blessing_?"

"Why yes, Westin's made a fine choice." Quipped Birk.

There were so many things wrong with that statement, but being blocked from the battle was more important. "Um, that's not really, well actually Cedric doesn't..." Birk's eyebrows furrowed as Amalthea began snorting on the opposite side of the room. He turned to look out the door.

"Ah, I see why Wes was in such a hurry to depart then. That is, unfortunate. We've no need of more lover's quarrels." With that he began shaking his head.

Sofia's hands flew up. "Regardless, I am going to the capital no matter what you say, I owe it to Hildegard to make sure her family is safe. I even know the layout of the castle, I've been there dozens of times."

"You'd be a fool not to take her up on this, Birk." Amalthea was now leaned up against the doorpost, smiling wickedly.

Her father's gaze narrowed warily on the woman. "This is not your concern." He turned to Sofia, gently patting her head as if she were still a child. "Although, I agree that there has been enough death. Alright Sofia, we will banish the traitorous king and his daughter for their cowardice." Birk stated it solemnly, and turned to exit the cottage, Sofia gripping at his sleeve to stop him.

"But wait, are you going to let _me_ save them, or not?"

"Sofia, let me be clear. If I sent you off to fight, and you didn't return, it would destroy me. I need to be able to lead my people, or chaos and defeat will ensue. So heed my orders on this, I do not wish to see you at this battle." He didn't lower himself to her level as per normal, instead her lorded over her, gripping her shoulders with all seriousness he could bestow.

With that, Birk left Sofia standing there in the center of the room, Amalthea chuckling alongside the door.

"What's so funny?" Sofia huffed in disapproval.

"You ARE me, _little mage_ , and I know you want more than anything to go running off into this, no matter what he said."

"Well, technically he didn't order me not to fight, just not to be seen."

" _Riiight_ … well after I knock out that scouting party I'm going to the capital to protect my son. If you just so happen to tag along in some sort of disguise then that's your problem."

"Do you really want my help? Because I kind of thought you hated me."

"Oh, I really do. BUT, it serves Birk right for putting my baby in danger." Amalthea chuckled, then stepped out the door, gripping a shawl to cover protect her hair from the howling winds. "You'll come, you simply can't stay away."

Sofia was left standing there before the open door, Axel the only one remaining in the room. He'd been listening to this whole discussion. "Your dad has a point. You're really important symbolically to this fight, and if you get hurt of killed it would be awful." Sofia looked down at her hands, wanting so desperately to aide in this fight, then back toward the door where Cedric was awaiting her return. Axel very seriously leaned down to meet her gaze at eye-level. "Are you gonna defy your dad?"

"I... don't know."

* * *

Snowflakes started to drift down from the overcast skies as Sofia, with Axel hot on her heels, tromped through the muck outside looking for Westin and Lucinda. "Wes! Where are you?!" Axel called out on occasion, Sofia doing in kind for Lucinda.

In the interim, an awkward silence brewed between them. Sofia busied herself moving bush branches and looking around rocks, but to no avail. "She told you, didn't she?" Axel had come up on her ear, and startled, Sofia let out an ' _eep_ ' before jumping backward to catch her breath. "Sorry Sofia, I just noticed you're being uncharacteristically quiet and, Lucinda must have told you what happened."

"She, told me not to try and help. Sorry."

A defeated, "oh" drifted out of the prince, and they went about searching the surrounding woodlands in silence. A few more dozen yards and Axel was again hovering, "But, she didn't tell you not to listen to me, did she?"

Ugh, he really wanted to talk about it. "Technically no, she didn't."

"Then, could you believe she did that?!" Axel was now stomping around in circles, "How could she go after my father like that?! I mean, she could have killed him. I know he's kind of an awful person, but to kill him?! And she didn't even speak to me about that asinine plan of hers before tromping off into danger. She could have been KILLED!"

"Wait, are you mad at her for trying to kill your Dad? Or are you mad because it was a miracle she survived? Lucinda certainly doesn't think that your reaction was because you were worried about her."

"Well OF COURSE I was! She marched into a castle with guards that were ordered to KILL her for treason." Axel was stomping mad, and contented his rage by kicking a nearby boulder. It did not go well.

"Then why didn't you tell her you were angry that she went alone, without talking with you?" Suddenly the parallels to what she'd been doing to Cedric crept up, causing her to focus hard on Axel's response.

"Because, because…" He stomped back and forth between the infamous rock and a nearby tree, shaking his stubbed toes. "Because I trusted her and she let me down! She knew I wouldn't agree but she didn't care, she just did it anyway. I thought we were in this together, but she wasn't! I just feel, so… so… unimportant to her." He had an excellent point, and Sofia sat back against the aforementioned rock, staring at this young man who was so knotted up inside. Her gaze dropped to the blanket of snow now matted down by Axel's pacing, thinking about if Cedric might feel the same way about her constant running off and dismissal of his opinions.

With a great sigh, Sofia tried to get at the truth he was hiding to conceal his injured pride. "Do you still love her?" Cautiously she looked up at the man, and yes, he did. He didn't need to answer. "Alright, then you need to be open and honest with her about why you were upset, ALL of the reasons. She disregarded your feelings and wandered into danger, yes, but you need to decide if you can forgive her for what happened and move on _with_ her, or if it was unforgivable, in which case you let her go." The young prince grimaced, then fell back against a tree. "You don't know the answer, do you?" He looked off into the distance instead of answering. "Lucinda doesn't know what to say to make it better, because the decision to forgive is yours."

"Could you forgive something like this Sofia? I mean, if the person you loved tried to murder your father, throw your nation into chaos, and potentially be killed for it, would you be able to forgive them?" He had no idea how accurate that question was. It made Sofia double over, reflecting inward on how she'd managed to come to terms with Cedric's crimes. Ultimately, she'd deflected the judgment, passing it instead to Rolland and her siblings, but Axel couldn't sidestep it.

"I… I know how you feel. Someone I care about tried to kill Rolland." Axel turned, lifting off the tree trunk he came to sit beside Sofia on the rock, both of them staring at the mud mixed with snow before them.

"So, what did you do? Did you swallow your pride and forgive them?"

That's what Cedric had done, wasn't it? Waves of guilt washed over Sofia, as she cupped her face in her hands. "I wanted to, with everything in me, but I couldn't, so I just told him that Rolland would have to decide his punishment, not me, and I watched as he nearly killed Cedric with his bare hands." It was everything she could do not to burst out crying, for all the emotions Cedric's actions stirred in her, and a series of odd coughs came out of Axel.

"Um, did you say Cedric? Is that why Rolland injured him?"

Oops. She flung her hands up, turning toward the prince. "Please don't say anything about it, okay?! I don't want people here to treat Cedric poorly, and it's really none of their business anyway."

"Yeah yeah, sure I guess. Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Sofia. Lucinda's mentioned what close friends you are." A sympathetic arm and shoulder to cry on were offered, which she declined politely.

"It was all my fault. Everything's my fault, this whole war." Was stated as she stared off at the river in the distance.

"It's gonna be okay. I know we're going to win, and free these people." Reluctantly she steadied herself, and a half smile from the prince reassured her. "As for Lucinda and I… I'm not so sure."

"Well, all I can say is, don't live with regret like Amalthea does. You are both going into battle tonight, and, if something bad does happen, you don't want to regret putting off the decision." He stiffened, realizing exactly what she meant by that.

A strange thumping sound interrupted the silence. Both former royals turned toward the direction of the odd noise, following it toward a bend in the squalid ice-river that at one point wound it's way through Birk's village. There, alongside the riverbed was Westin, hunched over and sitting on the rocky shoreline while Lucinda crouched beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"There you are." Lucinda turned at the sound of Sofia's voice, but Wes continued to stare listlessly into the swirling tide pools. Once the witch caught sight of Sofia's companion she tensed, turning back to the river much as Westin was. A somewhat muted groan came from the fallen prince, and Sofia nudged him forward. "Guys, we've worked out a plan to take back Friezenburg. Lucinda, you're a key part of it."

"Really? What does Birk want me to do?"

"Axel will tell you everything. You two are going to be on the front lines." A serious nod and Lucinda stood, hugging Westin about the shoulders she stoically headed back toward town, leaving them all behind.

"Oof. She's not making this easy." Axel groaned.

"Her pride was hurt when you said you didn't want to marry her." His head fell down, and a large grumble came out. "Yeah, that wasn't my best moment. Luci, wait!" Axel called out to her, then went running off in her direction, leaving the cousins by the stream.

"Hey."

Sofia went to stand alongside Westin on the shoreline. When he didn't respond, she bent over, much as Lucinda had done. "We heard a weird 'thunking' noise, what's going on?"

Westin pointed, and littered all along the ground were foot-deep divots in the snow and dirt surrounding them. Off to the far side of the clearing was a two-foot long wooden tree stump halfway buried at an odd angle.

"So, the tree stump did this?"

"I was really upset at myself. Lucinda thought this was better than throwing myself in the river." Westin shrugged, "I don't feel better, just tired."

"Well, you need to get some rest. My Papa is going on a covert mission to take back the capital, and wants you by his side."

Instead of the joy and excitement her cousin typically exuded, he slumped further into himself, drawing his muddy knees into his great arms. "When?"

"Sunset. We're coordinated on multiple fronts. Today's the day we free Friezenburg." The man just stared off once more. "Wes come on, this isn't like you. I know you care about winning this, well, it's happening, today."

"I do care, I just feel so, so… stupid. I screwed things up with the only man I could ever see myself with."

"Stop, okay? So it's not going to work with Cedric, you've only been free for a couple of months, who knows what the future holds, right?"

"Is this ' _the fish in the sea'_ thing Lucinda was telling me, because there aren't a lot of powerful sorcerers who are kind and funny and just happen to like men, are there Sofia?"

"Um, probably not, but you don't know until you go looking for them."

Again Westin slumped down burying his head in his hands. "He was just so funny, and he was so kind showing me those spells, and powerful. He was so amazingly powerful when he froze the orchard outside your castle. Oh Sofia, when we laughed together in his workshop I just, _he_ just seemed so perfect, but I was lying to myself, wasn't I?" Westin picked up the nearest rock, the size of Sofia's head, and hurled it over a hundred yards across the river and into the distance beyond.

"Whoa, you're really strong."

"I grew up doing manual labor in a mine. A lot of good it does me." Westin flopped onto his back, sinking into the snow as he did. "Maybe if I went to a magic school, and learned things, and really showed him that I can be something special, he'd give me another chance."

"Wes, you are an amazing, kind man. People respond to your good nature, just like Rolland did. You're going to find someone amazing who will love you for who you are, okay?"

"But there has to be something I can do. I'm young, I'm strong, I'm not particularly ugly, there just has to be a way."

He'd reached the bargaining stage of grief, but no amount of soul searching was going to remedy Cedric's disdain for the boy. "I know you wanted this, but he doesn't feel the same and _he's_ not going to change his mind."

Westin closed his bleary eyes, making peace with Sofia's words and finally nodding. "It hurts."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Magical disguises were conjured for a handful of elite fighters, men Birk trusted implicitly. Many of whom Sofia recognized from liberation of the mines. Before they set off into the woods Sofia stood, Birk holding her tight in his arms while Amalthea fussed over Westin. With one of Lucinda's spare wands lodged in the young man's hand, he stared off into the nameless distance as his mother tried in vain to convince him of the folly in accompanying Birk to the capital. In truth, there was more than a slight possibility some of these brave men marching in disguise on the capital may not survive. Sofia was overwhelmed by memories from her childhood, reliving the impact the loss that her strong, loving Papa's disappearance had on her and her mother all those years ago. The gaping void they suffered with for so long cast a dark shadow over the hug, as the memories made her knees buckle. But still, she clung to him as if it were the last time she'd see him, memorizing the deep lines time had cut into his features. Other women had gathered too, to embrace the men in disguise that would accompany Birk. This was a ritual, it seemed, a last touch of affection before loved ones went off to battle. Many hearts were breaking all around, whispers of love and devotion were being uttered, and Sofia had to tell him how she felt.

"I waited." She said breathlessly into his shoulder while still wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Hmm? What's that sweet pea?"

"Everyday. I waited by the old oak tree in Dunwitty every evening for you to come home. For years. When mom finally sold your boots I knew, but it was so hard…"

"It's okay sweet pea." He pulled away, looking her straight in the eyes. "I promise child, I'm coming home this time, and I'll be a man you and your mother can be proud of."

"I'm already so proud of you Papa. I, I love you lots. Please come back safe."

"I will."

Slowly he stepped back, letting her arms fall. She stood there, watching as Birk, Westin and a few others in uniform alongside many disguised as peasants in search of rations disappeared over the horizon. It was a few hours walk to the capital, and they should arrive just in time for sunset this way. Many of the women retreated back to the village, unwilling or unable to watch their loved ones march toward an uncertain fate. Standing next to her, Lucinda reached over, draping an arm easily on her shoulder.

"You okay friend?"

He was already gone from sight, but she couldn't stop looking toward where he'd departed. "I didn't realize how hard it would be to watch them go. I feel, so small and helpless."

"Don't. Feel excited, we've got a solid plan that everyone agrees is the best chance for success."

Lucinda, Axel and their entourage were next to depart. Hugs were exchanged, and then they were gone, Lucinda's broom strapped to her back the last thing she saw disappear over the horizon line.

She was left alone with Amalthea standing on the hillside. Sofia heard a sniffle, and turned to see the witch, actually moved to tears. "Are you, crying?"

"NO! I'm frustrated! My baby is going off into battle and there's nothing I can do about it." She was, in fact, crying. Embarrassed, Amalthea turned away. "Just be ready with that flying horse of yours in two hours. I've always used my anger, today will be no different. I'm gonna make heads roll." The older woman stomped off, and Sofia was truly alone on the hillside, left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"I take it you were able to solve whatever riddle had stumped the masses? Sofia, why ever are you standing there, Sofia? Something's wrong. Tell me this instant!" She'd wandered back to the room where Cedric was interned, mulling over everything that had transpired. Here she was, standing in front of him, but everything she's wanted to say, how thankful she was he simply forgave her for all her transgressions, how distraught she was watching Birk go, how devastated Westin had been, it was all there, trapped inside her.

Worried, Cedric had launched up on his arms, trying to lurch out of bed once more and toward her. The danger he was putting himself in snapped her out of the trance, and she lunged forward, wrapping one hand around the back of his head, the other along his uninjured side. Slowly he laid back into the blankets, taking her along for the ride. Before she could speak, or he object, she lifted her feet out of her shoes and crawled in alongside him. The bed was warm, no doubt from his occupancy. Slowly she inched closer, curling up into his shoulder with great care so as not to aggravate his many injuries. A great smile spread across his lips.

"My promised nap is at hand then, yes?"

Unable to speak, she nodded. A hand came around, his thin fingers winding their way into her hair. "Tell me what's wrong dearest." Was whispered into her ear.

"It's not wrong, it's just… We've got a plan, and Papa went to the capital to liberate the city." Deeper into his shoulder she pushed, letting her hair cover her face, that not a drop of the afternoon sun could penetrate.

"Then worry for his sake consumes you, is that it?" She nodded in the folds of his robe, and felt his head come alongside her, stroking hers gently to soothe her.

Several minutes of long caresses of his cheek against hers did manage to calm the inner storms. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Did it work then? Are you feeling better?" She nodded, and he let out a great exhale of relief. Turning up to look at him, such sympathy and kindness lay in his eyes. This side of him that he let no one but her see, it melted away the abject sadness. "Did he say when he expected to return?"

She shook her head, "No, we planned it so that the battle will start at sunset, he's traveling in disguise as a Maldonian soldier, along with Wes and a handful of others."

Cedric's brows furrowed in worry. "Sofia dear, how are a few men going to displace an army? I've seen their masses when I was ordered by your father into this mess, there must be a thousand men in and about the capital."

"We planned it all, they're going to draw the troops out of the capital, and use your sensory distortion spell to subdue a lot of them."

He laid back, setting his head into the pillow and shifting his hands to draw her body closer. Even though they were fully clothed, being pressed gently into his side felt so intimate. She let her leg draw upward a bit, catching his attention. The eyebrows were decidedly up.

"I suppose that was your idea to re-purpose my spells. What a clever lass you are." He yawned deeply, nuzzling his nose into the side of her hair once more. "As long as you're kept far from this, I wish them the best." He turned a bit, whispering once more. "After all, I still need to impress the man, so he'll allow me to, to, t-t-t-tooo. _OOooh_ ".

She silenced his nerves with a kiss. This time though, when she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her. His hands exerted a slight pressure to her back to keep her from retreating, and little kisses, each one lingering longer than the last was set softly upon her lips. A soft giggle was enough to break the stream, and she looked up into his eyes. "You don't need to be nervous. Papa has heard so much about you" The man tensed, "And it's all good things. How impressive your magic is, how you stood up to Rolland to save me, he's heard it all and he really likes you."

That goofy grin spread ear to ear on Cedric's face, replete with a swift squeeze to Sofia's sides of happiness. "D-D-Do you really mean it? He, l-l-likes me, despite the horrors I've committed?"

Sofia looked away as Cedric sighed. "Oh, oh _I see_. Then, he knows not of my personal failings." Deflated, Cedric flopped his head onto the pillow, loosening his grip on Sofia.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy that Papa seems to really like you."

"I suppose it's nothing I haven't kept hidden before." He tilted his head down to face her once more, shifting a leg gingerly to move it alongside hers. The action pulled her skirt up slightly, letting her exposed leg brush against his. It clearly wasn't his intention, but he couldn't reach down to fix it, and in all truth it was a rather nice sensation. "I-I-It's just—" The high pitch of his voice made her blush. He noticed, and went into over-correction mode. "Ahem, as I was saying, I was looking forward to living a life without lies, for once, but you were prudent to gloss over some of my less-than-perfect decisions. For that I am truly appreciative."

Smiling up at him, she ran her fingers slowly through his bangs, letting them trace along the outline of his face. His eyes were red and swollen still, and as she let her thumb trace over them he obligingly closed those weary lids. "It's nap time. Please Cedric, get some sleep."

Fingers curled around her dress, pulling her closer as he snuggled into her as best he could. "Promise me then, that you won't disappear when I rest. Promise, or I shan't fall asleep."

"I promise, when I need to get up I'll wake you." With that, he nuzzled into her hair, fully embracing her under the covers. Sofia stroked his head, letting her fingers trail down to the little bristly hairs on his neck, then across his bony shoulders as she stared at the wall. Light snoring in her ear started up, and she was struck by the great contrast of how tranquil this seemed compared to the hell that was going to erupt in a few hours.

Something Cedric had said to her back in Enchancia crept into her musings, as she lay there as still as possible for fear of waking him.

' _How can one survive the valleys without the peaks?'_

His words echoed through her _._ Despite all their planning, the impending battle was sure to be devastating. Somehow, lying here watching his chest rise and fall underneath the covers softened her abject worry about the night. In the stillness of the afternoon she watched specs of dust float in and out of the sunlight streaming from the small window above, and clarity about the implications of the looming battle came to her. She had to ensure the Amalthea succeeded, she had to aide Lucinda, and evacuate Hildegard's family to safety. He would be livid that she was going to fight, but she had to acknowledge how he was going to react this time, instead of running off.

As the sun dipped to touch the trees over the western mountains, she knew the time had come. Gently she extended her head upward, to touch him gently with the tip of her nose. "Cedric, I need to go now."

He wiggled oddly, rubbing his cheek into the collar of his robe. She hadn't realized he'd been drooling. "Cedric, it's okay if you want to keep sleeping, but I need to go now."

One eye lid cracked open. "Too soon, more nap." He tried to move his leg, but grit his teeth. The numbing spells must have worn off. Quickly she reached for her wand, and recast the charm. "Aaaaah. Delightful." His neck relaxed and once more he tried to nuzzle her softly, but she pulled away.

"Cedric, I need to go now."

"Wha... where love?"

After taking a deep breath, she set a soft kiss onto the eyelid that stubbornly refused to open. "I've got to go help my friends, but I promise I'll be back tonight."

That was it. Both of his eyes flew open, panic setting in, "NO! Sofia NO, _why_... oh, oh.."

"Cedric, I know you're going to be upset, but I had to tell you this time." He stopped flailing, looking intently at her with such worry.

"There's nothing I can say to stop you, is there?" She cringed. "No declaration that you've the only thing I have left in this world, and if they hurt you, took you, _k-k-k-killl_..." His hands were shaking as they hovered an inch over her body, as if he were imagining all the horrors that could be wrought upon another human.

"I know it's a risk. I'll try to stay out of the direct fighting as much as possible, but I need to help in whatever way I can."

"Then, if there's no convincing you otherwise, I must accompany you." Slowly he tried lifting up. She had to physically restrain him, lest he further injure himself. Being halted, he looked up at her, panicked.

"Cedric, you can't." He went pale. "Your leg is twisted, your ribs are broken, and you can't walk."

"But I... I... I cannot, _I WILL NOT_ let you go alone."

"I won't be alone. Amalthea is going with me, we're all in this together this time."

"Except me. You intend to leave me here to stew in misery."

"Cedric." She sat on the edge of the bed, bringing his head to her chest. He clung to her much as she had clung to Birk earlier. "I promise, once your knee is healed and you can walk I won't make you stay behind, but you physically can't come right now."

"Curse ROLLAND, CURSE HIM!" He cried out, fuming angry.

She took a deep breath, and held him upright, letting him work through the emotions. "I know how upset and helpless you feel, I felt the same when I watched Papa go this afternoon, so I promise I'll be extra careful, I won't go looking for trouble, and I'll come back." He was shaking his head back and forth against her shoulder, unable to let her go. "Please Cedric, I've been thinking about how much you went through, and I know it took a lot for you to forgive me for constantly running out on you. This time, I had to tell you _why_ I needed to go, so you could understand."

"This is who you are, isn't it dearest? Unable to let it go, unwilling to give up and listen to reason." His head fell buried itself into her neck.

"Then, you do understand." He nodded.

"This unrelenting drive you have to do good, I suppose it's what allows you to overlook my failings as well." She ran her hands through his hair, encouraged that he was coming to terms with it. Slowly he lifted his head up to meet her gaze. He looked as if he'd been stabbed. "If I let you go, will this suffice as my penance? Will you believe me that I've reformed? Will you... forgive me for my sins? Will you start to trust me, as you once did?"

She closed her eyes, and whispered, "yes" before she kissed him goodbye. As she pulled away she felt his fingers tense, before finally letting go of the fabric of her dress. "Thank you for trusting me."

There he was, all alone with blankets strewn about, staring at her slowly backing away toward the door. "Wait, where is your wand?"

Before she could answer his hand flew up, extending her training wand outward. "But don't you want something to defend yourself with when I'm gone?"

"If you don't come back, I... I... well I'd rather your father found me and finished the job than live through that."

"Oh Cedric." She ran back to where he sat, taking the wand and hugging him about the neck to avoid his injuries. "I... I love you, please don't forget it."

He, in turn stroked the star pin, still clipped in her hair. "I shall never forget."

* * *

"I knew you'd show." Amalthea was standing alongside Minimus, who was tied to a post around the back of the cottage. Bundled in one of Nelly's winter jackets and tattered hemline of her green fighter's dress, Sofia looked every part a peasant from Friezenburg, save for the training wand dripping in the anticipation of magic.

"Let's do this."


	42. Chapter 42-Blitzkrieg

**Chapter 42: Blitzkrieg**

"Over there, I think I see something." Gesturing toward a part in the trees, Sofia was aiming for shadows moving along the hillside. The dusk was upon them, and with an eloquent grace Minimus swooped down, landing amidst a smattering of brambles near some large stones.

"This guy is pretty useful. Good job steed." As Amalthea dismounted she vigorously patted Minimus's head.

"Did she just thank me? I didn't know she could do that." Minimus was shaking his mane and kicking up snow with glee at the attention being lavished upon him.

"Neither did I." A soft giggle came from the princess as Amalthea turned survey the landscape.

"What was that?" Amalthea pivoting quickly to Sofia, staring her down for the comment.

"Nothing." Sofia turned, cooing quietly at her horse. "Stay hidden, okay."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He whinnied softly.

A shuffling and muffled thud came from the distance, silencing the women. Amalthea pointed at Sofia, then crept up to the bushes, examining the clearing beyond. Sofia snuck up alongside her, peering over. There were several men surrounding a makeshift campfire.

"Only twelve soldiers." Sofia whispered.

"Which means there are more somewhere nearby." Amalthea countered. Glancing all around, Amalthea was fixated on the trees. "We need to pick off the stragglers before going after this group."

Sofia nodded, and the women set out, ducking around majestic oaks. The river, which Birk had drawn back at the cottage, was more of a thin stream this far inland, barely navigable for a small boat and frozen solid. Amalthea grew the largest smile, then flicked her wand in a series of loops.

"What are you doing?" Sofia whispered, tugging on Amalthea's sleeve.

"Setting a trap for wayward soldiers. Just watch."

Sparks flew from Amalthea's wand, floating down to the frozen surface. As they touched small patches melted and coalesced, until a swath of the river bed surrounding where she stood upon the shore was liquid once more. Then, a boat was conjured, and set to moor along the river, the water freezing round it, locking it in place. Exceedingly proud, Amalthea stood back to admire her handiwork. Sofia, however, thought she'd taken leave of her sanity. "But they'll see it, and—"

"Just. Wait. You might be fast and headstrong, _little mage_ , but you've got a lot to learn still."

Amalthea led her up the riverbank, to lie in wait behind a large boulder. "The key is to understand another's weakness. Then you can exploit it."

"That sounds just awful." Sofia retorted.

"This from the girl who used my son against me to switch sides in this war. Typical."

The young girl's face scrunched up with derision. "Point taken. But I still don't understand why you refroze the boat in the river? Don't we need to, you know, float down the river?"

" _I_ need it to lure the soldiers on patrol out of the woods, just like I did when I drew you out of hiding with that sorcerer." Sofia practically screamed, but stifled it due to the subterfuge they were currently engaged in. Showing her agitation only made Amalthea smile with delight. "See? It works. You're still angry, and a distracted soldier is a vulnerable one. Now, take these scouts. They're hunting for the resistance, and they've already walked by this shoreline, I guarantee it. When they spot this boat, they'll be immediately confused. That's when I strike. Watch."

Sure enough, two soldiers came out of the brambles, running hurriedly toward the boat, making sure no one was inside. Both were rather tall, practically indistinguishable from each other. One bent down to look inside while the other came round it. Watching this play out, Amalthea had been jittery with excitement. She really did enjoy fighting, despite the protestations.

"Where did it come from?" One man asked the other.

The second man stood tall and shrugged, "How am I supposed to know that? It's frozen in the river, are you sure it wasn't here before?"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't here ten minutes ago." The first one yelled back, angrily.

"But, how then?" Both perplexed men stood over the raft, as Amalthea stepped out from behind the boulder.

"Magic." Both men jumped up and pivoted toward her, but it was of little use. At a distance of twenty paces Amalthea struck them both with the sensory distortion spell. Their heads collided as they fell into the boat. Sofia went running to check on the men, but both appeared to be sleeping with minimal damage done.

"Try not to knock their heads next time, okay?"

"I make no promises, and if you noticed, I didn't need to haul their bodies to the boat this way. Win-win." The witch conjured a large blanket, and Sofia gently stuffed extremities underneath it, that both men were now in nestled in the boat, sleeping soundly. Hurriedly she ran back to where Amalthea was waiting. "We can't catch them all this way, can we?"

"No, but you know what to do now." Amalthea stared at her, angrily. "Well, go on! I'm not your mother, go fight some of them instead of me for a change."

"Right, right." Sofia took off, leaving Amalthea and her fishing expedition. Around boulders and bushes she ducked, then heard a quick snapping sound. There were men around the opposite side of the tree. She needed to stun them, but couldn't get a clear shot.

"I wish I was small."

Clinging to the tree trunk, she shrank to the size of a mouse. Up the jagged bark she climbed, until coming to rest on a branch. No less than four men were gathered, one of the taller, younger men detailing nefarious exploits he'd undertaken in a nearby town with young, unsuspecting Friezenburg women. Sofia did her best to block out the tale, instead scanning over their arsenal. Their complement consisted of short swords alone. They weren't equipped to engage in battle. Quickly she ran along the branch tops, over their heads, until a safe distance away.

"I wish to be big." The branch creaked under her weight, but held. One of the men heard and stiffened, beginning to draw his sword. It was now or never. She jumped to the ground and sent a wave of energy, rolling the earth below the men, who caught off-guard went hurtling through the air, landing in the bushes. Just to be sure, she hit them all with the sensory spell. Standing over them with pride, she suddenly realized she was dozens of yards from the river's edge, with no way to haul them. Maybe Amalthea had the better plan after all.

"Ugh."

The river was down a particularly steep slope, though. A sharp flick of the wand, and the snow crystalized into solid ice. With a quick shove each man, all quite larger than herself, they slid down coming to rest along the shoreline. Peering over at her handiwork, she could see Amalthea below, who had felled more soldiers. The pile of men in the boat was growing quite noticeable.

"You've got six more to catch me, _little mage_."

Back into the bushes Sofia ducked, round stones and brambles with wand at the ready, but was coming up empty. Around a pair of thorny trees she snaked, coming to rest in their protective nook just opposite of where the encampment had been.

The clearing was empty.

"Tired already?"

Barely a whisper, it was still supremely startling. She jumped back, Amalthea grinning over her. "NO, but I don't see any more soldiers."

Amalthea looked around, then a wicked smile grew as she turned back to Sofia. "Then, maybe you should check on that horse of yours."

Sofia's hands flew up, "Minimus!" She was off, dreading that her dear friend had perhaps been discovered. Over boulders and snow banks she jumped, until returning to the place she'd left him. The poor horse was banked up against a set of large boulders, kicking wildly at three guards backing him into this corner. She'd left him too close to the encampment, and he'd been discovered.

" _Dormintato_!" A blaze of light came streaming from her wand, the nearest soldier dropped to his knees, then collapsed to the ground. As he crumpled the other two men pivoted. The older one closer to Minimus dove to the side, while the one closer to Sofia flung up his hands. "P-princess Sofia! Is that you? Stand down your majesty, we've been looking for you, on instructions from the king."

It threw her off, and slowly the wand lowered. "Wait, did my Dad send you?" The look in this man's eyes was deadly serious, not filled with concern.

His gaze shifted suddenly to the right. Something was moving behind her. The man who'd dove to the side was knocked backward by a flurry of kicks from Minimus as he began whinnying frantically. "It's a trap, Sofia they—"

ZING. Electricity crackled through the air mere inches from her head, electrocuting the man she's been conversing with. Horrified, Sofia spun to see Amalthea standing over the unconscious bodies of three other soldiers. "How could you do that?!"

"No time, fight!" Angry yells came from overhead, as the remaining soldiers streamed over the rocks Minimus was banked up against. The horse bellowed and struggled, Sofia finally realizing he was lassoed to the rock. They'd seen Minimus and laid a trap for her.

Spells went flying, Amalthea fought as if possessed by a demon. A soldier came running at Sofia, arms extended in an attempt to grab her wand. Frightened, she took a step back to aim at him, but saw arms reaching around from behind her. Soldier's gloves were about to latch onto her arm and snatch the wand from her when ZAP. Another burst of energy and the man's arm began to fall, limp. Without time to turn and see what was happening behind her Sofia squared up on the charging soldier, screaming " _sensus transmutari!"_ The blast exploded in his face, and the man, losing consciousness fell to his knees, the forward momentum carrying his head into her legs. He slid down her dress, landing in the snow, unconscious as another came charging at her. Flinging her arm and wand at him she took a step back to give herself enough distance, but tripped over something large that had been laying behind her. As she fell backward she screamed the sensory distortion spell once more. The blast collided with the soldier as she hit the pile behind her rather hard, rattling her. Less than a second later the dead weight of the man she'd stunned landed on top of her, knocking the breath from her lungs. She struggled hard and managed to shove most of this soldier's torso off of her, all while the screams of soldiers and delighted grunts she was sure Amalthea was making as spells connected. Suddenly, there was silence.

"You planning to help me haul these men or just lie there, little mage?"

Her lower half still pinned, Sofia grunted unhappily. "Hey, I took out three of them, and four earlier."

"So you're only twenty behind me then. You seriously need to pull your weight around here."

Sofia struggled to regain her footing and rose to see men littering the clearing. Fortunately, most looked to have sustained minor damage.

Over to Minimus she hustled, undoing the ropes that bound him to the rock. "I'm so sorry friend. Are you okay?"

"I think; I think so Sofia. I really hate this."

Several wing flaps, and Minimus seemed to pass the health inspection. A quick sled was conjured, and men loaded onto it, then dragged to the shoreline, Minimus bemoaning the endeavor.

"Sofia, I really hate to complain, but, can there be less dragging? This is, exhausting."

"We're almost to the river, friend. Just a few more yards."

A second boat was conjured, this one able to hold the rest of the soldiers and Minimus, the river melted anew. Amalthea hurled the last of the men into the second boat, then glanced up at the setting sun before pushing the first boat off, letting it drift away.

"Wait, those men are unconscious!'' Sofia cried, reaching out in their direction.

"So what?"

"So, you're supposed to get these men to Lucinda and Axel further down river, then help her with the incoming battalions. Not let them drift off! If any fall into the water they'll drown!" Sofia stomped her foot and pointed accusatorily at the drifting boat as Amalthea stepped lightly toward Minimus.

"Oh they'll be fine, and so will that annoying little witch-friend of yours. Anyway, they aren't my concern. I need to get to the capital." She stepped up to the stallion, backing away slowly. "Come here, pretty horse…"

"Uh, Sofia, what's she doing?" He stomped and whinnied, as Sofia darted over toward them.

Amalthea lunged, making for his reigns. Instinctually Minimus jumped away, hurtling toward Sofia. One sweeping motion, and the princess shoved herself between them. "Were you actually trying to _steal my horse_?!"

"Not steal, borrow. You know I need to get to the capital. You can float the men down by yourself, if you're so inclined."

"You're not gonna loan me out, are you Sofia?" Minimus pulled away, neighing in alarm. "I wanna, I wanna… I WANNA GO HOME! I miss my stable!"

"Shhh… It's okay Minimus. I'm not going to let her take you." More strong pets calmed him down considerably before she turned her ire to the fallen sorceress. "First off, can you even fly him?" Amalthea's eyes bulged out.

"I'd have figured it out." She stated indignantly.

An eye roll was all that answer deserved. "Secondly, why don't you just float off? Like you did back at my castle?"

It was Amalthea's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't you know anything? That spell only works for short distances. It's a BUBBLE. Bubbles _POP_."

"Okay, well I'm not letting you steal Minimus. You can come with me to help Lucinda, then we can go to the capital together, or you can walk."

Turning to gaze at the rolling hillsides covered in blankets of snow, Amalthea grunted angrily, then hopped onto the boat she'd set adrift, emphatically sitting and crossing her arms with indignation. "Well let's get on with it."

* * *

Unfreezing the river as they went, it was an uncomfortably silent endeavor. Spells were alternated, branches lifted on a conjured breeze to form safe passage for their sleeping quarry as they propelled the conjured crafts down the river, which deepened as they traveled down steam.

Sofia couldn't help but stare at this woman, floating alongside her. Despite her past allegiances, she seemed to be relishing this opportunity to exact revenge on the Maldonian troops. Amalthea caught Sofia in several sideways glances before becoming irritated enough to call her out on it. "What?"

Realizing she'd been staring, Sofia turned to look at the boulders ahead, steering her boat to the side. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how happy you seemed back there, fighting them."

An ostentatiously loud and derisive grunt was meant to be heard. "You should really be thinking about why they didn't pull their swords on you, not about my mood while fighting."

"Huh?"

Amalthea chuckled to herself, lamenting the situation she found herself in. "You're kidding, right? You didn't notice how none of them drew their swords on you? And here I thought you were pretty observant. They KNEW you'd be out here, somewhere, and they're under orders not to hurt you."

Another melting spell was cast as the boats continued onward. "One of them said the king was looking for me. Do you think it was my Dad?"

"Don't know, don't care, but it means that the Maldonians will do everything possible to NOT harm you, and that is a big advantage."

Minimus began to whinny, stomping backward toward the stern of the boat. "You really think they won't harm me?" Sofia called out to Amalthea, nervously. Perhaps the mantle of 'princess' wasn't as thoroughly cast off as she assumed.

Together they rounded a bend in the river, Amalthea growing serious as she looked ahead. "We'll I guess it's time to test the theory." The elder mage stood, assuming her fighting position. Loud cracks and wails echoed through the canyon cut by the river's path, revealing Lucinda beset by an oncoming horde of Maldonian soldiers.

Explosions cracked, the great mass that must be 'the king's rock' shook from the fury of blasts. "Cannons. _Great_." The sarcasm exuding from Amalthea was fleeting, as the sight of Maldonian soldiers tumbling down from ledges above to the shoreline below came into focus.

"Help them!" Sofia screamed at the sorceress, pointing frantically toward the men along the riverbank loading incapacitated soldiers onto overburdened vessels. In all the chaos the few boats Lucinda had conjured were woefully inadequate to keep up with the volume of stunned soldiers now littering the hillside.

Sofia leapt from the boat, dodging the unconscious bodies rolling downward. Several peasant fighters stopped hauling bodies and looked up, a few reaching out to stop her, but she dodged them all, charging frantically up the hill to aide her friend. "LUCINDA! LU—" A great explosion rocked the ground below her feet, sending the princess tumbling to the side. The maelstrom of battle settling, there were two men piled on top of her. Again she crawled her way out, to catch sight of Lucinda beset by another incoming wave. Tired, sweating despite the cold, and covered in mud from the tip of her hat to the hem of her skirt, Lucinda fought on.

Planting her feet, Sofia cried out, "Lucinda!" assumed her fighter's stance, and began to chant the sensory distortion spell.

Lucinda's head pivoted to her, flinging her arms up to stop the spell. "No WAIT! "

One of the few soldiers running at Lucinda was knocked sideways by a force unseen, and began tumbling down the side of the hill. It caught the soldiers nearby off guard. Their pursuit of the witch halted, they turned, swords drawn, as Axel barreled through the crowd. Two more men were knocked down the hillside. "Those!" Lucinda cried, as she went for the few remaining assailants near Axel. Sofia turned her attention to the men, not yet unconscious, that Axel had sent hurtling down the slope. " _Sensus transmutari_!" Their valiant struggles to regain their footing immediately ceased.

Once done Axel straightened, pushing on his back and seemingly in pain. Running quickly over to him, Lucinda was rife with worry. He flashed that quintessential charming smile of his, and Lucinda punched him in the arm after a quick sigh of relief. "Don't worry me like that!" She huffed.

"But then how could I see that cute little face you make when you're worried?" He trumpeted before sweeping around for a quick kiss.

Uncomfortable at watching this display, Sofia stared down at her mud-splattered shoes. "So, uh, I take it you two worked it out."

She managed to look back up at them, they seemed ever the perfect match. As if their arguments had never been. He was gazing into her eyes with a lifetime's worth of love and devotion. "We got over ourselves." Lucinda was actually blushing as she spoke it. The moment was drowned out by the sound of loud warbles coming from the distance. They both broke the embrace, Axel dodging back into a crevice and Lucinda reassuming her stance.

"Looks like the next wave is coming in. Hurry." She pulled Sofia farther around the rock. "I'm glad you decided to come aide the cause friend, but it's actually going well so far. We've already knocked out the garrisons in the woods, these new ones are from the capital. The big problem is their cannons, but-"

"Lucinda, you're tired. I can tell, you're sweaty and-"

"It's nothing I, no _we,_ can't handle, if we could just take out those cannons. But we've got a plan! Some Friezenburgers are looping around to try and take them from behind." The grin spread widely on her face said it all, reflecting undeniable happiness at the state of her personal life above all else. "Look, I'm more worried about Wes and your father. They don't have any magical backup."

Another loud noise came from beyond the rock, this time a series of high pitched screeches. Lucinda froze, and worriedly Axel bounded out from behind the lee of the rock. After a quick check around he quickly glanced over at Lucinda. She gave a half-nod, and he was gone.

"What's going on?"

"Something's not right. Axel's gone to check it out." Sofia quickly assumed her fighting stance alongside her friend, as shouting and the clash of weaponry grew louder.

BOOM.

The earth shook, the great 'king's rock' beside them fracturing. "LOOK OUT!" Sofia cried, grabbing Lucinda away from the splintering boulders. Several had broken off from the rock as another loud "BOOM" of cannon fire echoed off the walls of the canyon cut by the river.

"Oh NO! The rock isn't going to hold much longer!" cried Lucinda. The entire rock face warped with open fissures. "What to do, what to... Uh, ummm…." Lucinda was shaking her wand, desperate for the right spell. None came.

"Me." Sofia stated it in a brief pause of cannon fire. Confusion melted to horror as Lucinda realized what she meant.

"Oh no, don't you… Sofia _wait_! The plan!"

The princess was off like a shot, rounding the gigantic rock face much as Axel had a minute prior. "The plan won't work if they destroy the rock and can see you! Don't worry, they're under orders not to hurt me!"

"You can't seriously bet your… _SOFIA come back_!"

Another loud BOOM, and the top section of the king's rock disintegrated, raining down everything from pebbles to great boulders. Each heavy breath she huffed while running was punctuated with minor earthquakes from the rubble impacting the ground, until finally the advancing troops could be seen. They'd brought an assortment of cannons, and had pushed back Axel and the men of Freizenburg to the cliff's edge.

Sofia leapt over the battle lines, taking aim at the nearest cannon, screaming, " _Vannisimo_!" Loudly. Sparks flew from her wand, her target evaporating into thin air. Several of the Maldonian troops halted their advance, lowering their weapons. As she fell to the mud along the line of scrimmage she managed to lob another spell at the next cannon, disintegrating it as well. Cries of "Hold your fire! It's the princess!" rang out, and the cannons silenced. A whole section of their ranks immediately separated from the main advancement in one orchestrated motion, chasing after Sofia on foot. A few stunted steps backward, and Sofia broke into a full run back around the rock. A dozen yard's start was all that was keeping her from being caught.

Bounding along the path back to Lucinda, she had to let her friend know what was in pursuit. " _uuuhhhhhHHHH_ …... _aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Was all she could manage as her whole body jostled under the impact of landing on broken stones. Behind her she could hear the shouting, alongside the increasingly loud thuds of soldiers catching up to her. Then, up ahead she saw Amalthea, wandering slowly around the rock toward the battle. Arms flailing, she watched as Amalthea caught a glimpse of the avalanche of soldiers rushing up behind her. The woman squared up, took aim and launched a spell directly at Sofia. Instinctually she let gravity and momentum take her down to the stones below. Barely dodging the spell, she rolled over the rocky terrain to stop just before Amalthea's feet. Disoriented, she felt a hand grab her violently. Fearing the worst, that a soldier had caught her, she thrashed against the force.

"Whoa, relax little mage. It's just me."

"Thanks." She was covered in several scratches, but otherwise okay. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be conjuring boats."

A derisive grunt was all the woman responded, but she did hoist Sofia onto her feet. "There's plenty of boats now, and I try to avoid groping strange men if I can help it. I came to find you, after all you need to fly me to the capital, remember?"

Lucinda came running up. "I heard screams, are you hurt?"

"No friend. I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Amalthea knocked them out." Men littered the ground. With a flick of the wand Lucinda sent them tumbling down the mountainside. "Come on." She yelled, Sofia grabbing onto Amalthea's arm and tugging her back to the rock's alcove.

"What happened with the cannons?"

"They stopped once they saw me." Sofia looked up at Amalthea, who wore a triumphant grin. "Go ahead and gloat. You were right."

"I always am. You people should listen to me more."

"Let's not get into how wrong that statement was this minute." Lucinda chided, then turned to Sofia. "This is… great news! Sofia they won't use the cannons anymore if it means you could be hurt by the rock exploding! And if the cannons have stopped, this battle is won."

Momentary jubilation shared between the girls was broken by Amalthea staring off into the distance. Sofia turned, Lucinda following their gaze, to see the scattered hue of crimson on the horizon.

"I thought the sun already set?"

"It's not the sunset." Lucinda's voice wavered, tears dotting her eyes.

Amalthea's fists clenched. "It's the capital. It's on _FIRE_."

Sofia gasped as Lucinda shoved her forward. "Go, GO! Save them!"

"Now Sofia. NOW. No more delays." Amalthea was practically shaking.

The sound of rushing feet came round the rock, Lucinda charging forward, yelling " _HEX_!" at the top of her lungs. Several soldiers fell to their knees, stuck in newly minted mud. With an extra bounce in her step Lucinda strode forward, chanted " _Sensus transmutari_ " Then promptly flung the men down the hillside "We've got this, so _GO_!"

"But the soldiers, are you really gonna be okay?" Sofia hesitantly asked.

"Go, go, GO!" Lucinda shoved her toward the hillside, "and be safe. Okay?"

"Come on already, let's GO." Amalthea grabbed at her sleeve.

"Okay."

Down the hillside they slid, jumping into a run at the bottom. They didn't stop until mounting Minimus. As they soared off into the distance, toward the haze of cannon smoke mimicking the sunset.

"I hope I don't regret leaving them there."

Amalthea simply rolled her eyes. "No matter what you do you'll have regrets. If you stay and people in the capital die you'll blame yourself, if we go and those fools die you'll blame yourself." Amalthea was gripping on to Sofia's waist tightly and anxiously peering over her shoulder at the growing crimson mass they were heading straight toward. "Trust me on this, I have a lot of experience regretting things. You've just got to pick the least repugnant option and move on."

"That's awfully pessimistic of you."

"It's a symptom of living. Get used to it."

Minimus was pulling against Sofia's grip on the reigns all the while. "Uh, Sofia, is that reddish glow what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"And we're heading _toward_ the danger?"

"Yep."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." He whinnied in distress, but there was nothing for it. The capital was coming into view quickly.

The entire town and castle appeared to be engulfed in flames. Screams and the sound of cannon fire were intermixed with the ashen clouds rising high into the chilled air. As they drew closer Amalthea flew into a panic, anxiously looking over the armies colliding below in a sea of fury. "I can't see my baby, set me down horse!"

She pulled Minimus to land behind a few trees alongside the village. The meager cover they provided seemed to be enough. Amalthea jumped, landing in the ankle-deep snow and running toward the battle. After about ten steps she froze, pivoting back to Sofia on the horse. "Well come on _little mage_ , this is IT!"

Sofia turned, looking up to the castle on fire in the distance. She was yanked back rather briskly, Amalthea staring her square in the face, livid. "Listen up, _YOU_ started this, and by Merlin you better finish it. If you run now and my son dies, so help me I will track you down and you will share his fate."

"Then go find Wes and help him, I need to make sure Hildegard's family are okay." Amalthea's brain seemed to explode, reminiscent of broadsiding a water balloon with a bat.

"You're going to go protect those human poachers over your own family? Unbelievable. Well, have fun suffocating in that fire." With that Amalthea was off flinging spells and tearing through Maldonian troops.

"Let's go Minimus."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Off he rocketed into the sky, hoofs beating against the wind as he dodged plumes of smoke and the errant burning branch. Up and over the melting snowbanks he swerved through the air, approaching the castle from the back. That singular mount tree overlooking the village and valley was still standing, as well as the gardens where Hildegard's funeral was held. Minimus slid into a landing alongside the bushes that lined the servant's entryway. "Do you think here is safe enough friend? You can't fit through the corridors inside but we could try."

"Horses aren't really meant to fly indoors, and there may be fighting, and I might get backed into a corner again, and yeah, here is good. I'm good."

"Okay friend. Stay put and out of trouble this time."

Into the castle she crept as quickly as possible. Dishes and other porcelain works were crashing to the ground in distant rooms. Screams and cries were echoing through the long corridors. Luckily, Sofia knew all the back passageways from years of visiting Hildegard as a child. Up the servant's staircase she bounded. At one point the corridor opened to the kitchen. A field of horror lay before her. Blood soaked linens warned her not to linger, but she couldn't resist looking over the carnage. Those kitchen staff who hadn't fled were strewn along the stone tilework. Despite knowing their fates were already sealed, Sofia tried to wake the woman nearest her. She was still warm. The few healing spells Sofia knew weren't working, and doubts crept back into her mind. These were citizens of Friezenburg, just as her Papa and his followers were. Surely this was an accident. Unable to see any signs of life, the old woman's limp body fell back to the tile, Sofia shedding a few tears and mournful words over her and the young man lying beside her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so.." She knew she couldn't linger. If this was the fate of those loyalists still serving the Royal household, she paled when considering what Hildegard's family's fate would be. Off she ran, coming out of the servant's passageways to the second story living quarters. "One, two… three…. Four. This is it." The door was locked shut, and jiggling the handle was going nowhere. Unwilling to risk drawing attention with magic she tried for the diplomatic approach.

"Astrid. Are you in there?" was whispered forcefully.

Nothing.

"It's me, Sofia. I've come to save you and your father."

A faint, "Sofia?" came from behind the gilded doors, then, somewhat louder, "Are the rumors true? You're one of them, aren't you?" emanated from within.

"Well, I want to help the people of Friezenburg to be free, but I'd never let them hurt your family." There was silence. "Please, Astrid you must know what's really going on here. There's a lot of angry people out there. I want to get you and your Dad to safety, before it's too late."

Muffled voices were heard behind the door. The crown princess was assuredly not alone.

The door squeaked open just a crack. Astrid's jet black curls were sticking out. Then, one of her deep blue eyes was peering directly into Sofia's soul. "When my Dad lost his mind, and I had to start managing this horrid mess, they finally told me why this was happening." Admission complete, her head hung low with shame.

"Then you must see that the system is wrong."

Sniffles blanketed the crown princess. "I hate this! All of this. I don't want to fight a war! I don't even care about inheriting power or governing these horrid people! I just want it to stop, can you make it stop?!"

"I want to, I _really_ do, but the people of Friezenburg won't let your family rule them anymore. You understand why, right?"

More sniffles, and the door opened wider. "I know; I could never atone for what my family's been doing. All I want is for my Dad and I to survive this. Please just get us out of here and they can have this mess."

"Done." Sofia grabbed the crown princess's hand, Astrid gasping and recoiling at Sofia's touch. She looked down, and saw blood covered her hands. "I tried to save an old woman in the kitchen, but she didn't make it."

Astrid's face went pale, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mildred? Oh, _old Milly_ , no." Sofia wiped her hands on her dress quickly then grabbed Astrid once more, the crown princess finally acquiescing to being led down into the servant's stairwell. A woman of similar age ran behind them. To Sofia's surprise Astrid wasn't adorned in her typical violet ensemble, but a gown of similar opulence nonetheless. Instead, this other girl, with hair just as raven's black, was wearing it. The second girl managed to snake her skirt behind the drape that hid the servants passage as shouting voices were heard at the end of the corridor. A large group of peasants went rampaging down the hall, breaking in each door in search of something and setting fire to the corridor. Sofia held a hand over Astrid's face as the family portrait of her, her father and sister was defaced, then burned into oblivion. Quietly Sofia whispered to the forlorn crown princess. "I don't recognize any of them. They must be from the village, and not my Papa's men. My Papa would never condone this."

Astrid looked at the woman alongside her, and the girl nodded. "Eye ma'am. Tis true." She whispered.

Through the tears Astrid nodded as Sofia tried to help her calm down. "Do you know where your father is?"

Wiping her face, Astrid gestured toward the old wing of the palace. Sofia pulled her down the stairs, through the servant's passageways, and up the secondary corridors. The poor girl behind her was stumbling and trying to navigate the impossibly frilly dress through the tight servant's entrances, but she was alive. Suddenly Sofia stumbled. Her grip on Astrid meant the girl followed her down with a heavy thud, knees colliding with the stone ground. Despite her best effort, Astrid yelped. Sofia reached down to see what she'd stumbled over.

It was a leg.

Horrified, all three girls inched away from this poor soul's final resting place. They held their breath, as the sound of rushing footsteps neared. The ornately decorated girl gripped Astrid's hands, holding back tears. "Tis what I thought. Be safe your majesty."

With that, she was gone, clacking her heels loudly as she rushed out into the main corridors in a full sprint.

"No wait, we've got to stop her, they'll think she's you and _kill_ her."

Astrid pulled on Sofia, who had attempted to lunge after her. Harrowed, Astrid pulled Sofia in to whisper, "She wanted to do it. She kept saying that a decoy was the only way to get me out. I tried to tell her not to, but..." Astrid couldn't continue.

The rush of footsteps and shouts began to diminish in the same direction the girl had fled.

They passed through another servant's hall, this one adjacent to the throne room. From behind a heavy embroidered tapestry that hid the servants entrance she could see an influx of men, and stopped moving forward to halt the clatter of Astrid's shoes on the stone floor.

Several peasants were turning over furniture and checking behind draped pillars for something. Nervous they'd be discovered with no escape, Sofia pulled her wand to the fore.

Finally, one approached the king's throne, and found whatever it was they were all searching for. With the hunt halted, the man creeping closer to their position abandoned his pursuit, setting of a huge but silent sigh of relief in the girls. A series of calls, "Eye, it's over here." Was passed along. Confused, Sofia looked over at Astrid, who was crying silently.

"What did they find?" she whispered.

"My Dad's crown." Sofia whipped around, and saw the man reach behind the king's throne, pulling the signature piece so emblematic of Friezenburg's ruler. All the men in the room went rigid, squaring up upon the approach of heavy footfalls.

As the steps grew closer Sofia was filled with dread. Not for her own sake, but the torturous thought of who these men were waiting for.

She recognized a few of them from Birk's village. "Please no, please not him, anyone but him. He can't condone this. He promised."

Out from the row of men stepped her father. He gazed into the crown, then took it into his hands, clasping it tight to his chest and closing his eyes. So filled with righteous satisfaction, he let a wicked smile loose as his head tilted upward to the fresco-painted ceilings above.

"It is done men."

Cheers erupted from the peasantry gathered in the great hall, enough so that it drowned out Astrid's cries of anguish and Sofia gasping pleas.

Over the jubilation Birk shouted, "Have you found the family?"

"No sir. Only a peasant maid disguised as the princess." Was echoed through the halls, to the snickers of some of the men. It turned Sofia's stomach to think of the valiant girl's fate.

"Then get on it. They must be accounted for."

Peasants went scrambling, leaving Birk alone in the throne room, the crown still clasped to his chest. Astrid couldn't see what was happening, she was huddled in the shadows with her eyes screwed shut trying to stifle the tears. Sofia could only stand and observe, how this man whom she knew as nothing but honorable, was indulging in the toppling of King Aaron with an all-consuming gusto. "No, this can't be happening. He promised not to hurt them." Sofia was whispering to herself, stroking Astrid's hair to calm the girl alongside the turmoil kicked up inside her.

Slowly Birk paced up the few ornate steps, turned to look out over the throne room and by extension the whole of Friezenburg that lay beyond, setting the crown upon his head.

"I am now, worthy." He said, almost triumphantly, as he relaxed into Aaron's throne.

The next few minutes passed with soldiers coming and going, and eventually Birk departed the throne room as it began to fill with smoke, leaving Sofia a burnt-out shell of numbed emotions. Her innocence abandoned in that antechamber, she forced herself to keep going, for Astrid, but the swirl of thoughts about Birk's actions and motivations raged through her.

Why had he taken up arms against the king? Of all the disillusioned former slaves why had he been the one to lead the rebellion? Sofia told herself it was because they needed an organizer, that he had been the one to protect the other's in the mines. That he had impeccable honor. But that expression her father wore, and his words when he triumphed over the taking of Aaron's crown, how they haunted her as they approached the second story balcony.

A heap of blankets that coughed was cowering in a corner, Astrid quickly flying to its side. From the pile emerged Aaron, sallow and sunken, a full greying beard and disheveled hair to match. Astrid reached under his right arm, navigating his reluctant frame to the servant's passageways. "My people need me." Came from the fallen king in barely a whisper.

"Daddy, we need to go. It's not safe. They've taken the castle." At the sight of her ailing father, Astrid had found the resolve she needed to cope with the situation.

Suddenly he grew violent, struggling against her. "No, my people worship me, they don't know all the things I've done to keep them fed, and safe. Our kingdom would crumble without me." He started shoving against the girls. "Where is my daughter?"

"Daddy, _I'm_ your daughter. It's me, Astrid. We need to go."

"No, no, my other daughter. Where is your sister? Where is my little Hildy?! She'll straighten you out!" He'd started shouting. Afraid he'd draw attention to their position, and terrified of what her Papa and those men might do to him, despite his promise they would remain unharmed, she let go.

"This isn't working." Astrid finally released him, but kept silent as Aaron went back to muttering about Hildegard. Suddenly an idea came to Sofia, one born out of her youth.

"King Aaron, this is Sofia, _Rolland's_ daughter."

That brightened his mood considerably, restoring some of his lost sanity. "Rolland. My… friend."

"Yes, Rolland. He wants, no _needs,_ you to help him, in _Enchancia_."

Aaron's brow furrowed, as if concerned for Sofia's stepdad. "Rolland wants me, to help him?"

"Oh…uh, yes, he does." Astrid chimed in. "He really needs your help Daddy."

A faint smile grew on Aaron's face. "My friend, Rolland, needs me. Of course, of course, anything for Rolland. Let's go help him."

A collective sigh of relief, and Aaron was being shuffled down the servant's stairs and out the building, Minimus in sight. "Where is the coach? The footman? The servants? We never travel with less than a full complement of men at arms." Aaron was looking around, expecting to be waited on. Quickly Astrid came to the rescue. "Uuuhh but look! Rolland sent one of his famous flying horses to escort us."

"He… did." There was a moment of panic, until Aaron smiled. "Well of course he did. You know Rolland and I were on the Royal Prep flying derby team together? We were the best of chums, he and I."

Aaron mounted the horse, grabbing the reigns like and old pro, Astrid hoping on behind him as best she could. "Uh Sofia, why are they getting on me? Sofia?"

"I need you to take them to Enchancia, understand?"

The sigh of relief from that horse was exuberant. "Oh that's wonderful Sofia we're finally going home and… wait, why do you need me to take them? Aren't we going together? Sofia?"

Astrid had finally negotiated her way onto Minimus, and reached out a hand to Sofia, but then quickly realized there was no way the three of them could fit. Astrid clung to her father, unwilling to leave him behind.

"It's okay, go."

"But what about you? Won't they hurt you when they find out you helped us escape?"

Shaking her head, Sofia stroked Minimus's mane. "Once you're in the air you'll be safe. Just let Minimus steer, he knows the way home." Slowly she turned to her companion of the last decade. "Isn't that right, friend?"

She expected the horse to be overjoyed, but instead he looked ashamed. "I can't leave you here alone Sofia, you're my friend, and even though I'd rather be in my stable, well, _always_ , I could never leave you in a place like this."

"I'll be alright. I need you to be the hero and save them, okay?" The horse's mood brightened considerably.

"The hero, that sounds nice. But are you sure?"

"I'm sure. If you want to, you can always come back. After all, you know where Papa's village is."

He whinnied, then galloped off into the air, Aaron hollering, "weeee" into the distance.

"Thank you for everything, friend."

A loud crack snapped Sofia out of watching them sail off into the night. The branches above her were beginning to break from the fire's rampage, now taking off through the gardens. Momentary worry for her Papa made her consider reentering the castle to look for him, he was after all still her father, but she saw in the distance a great gathering of men outside the main palace entrance, one wearing Aaron's crown.

"He's alive."

Confused, and hurt that he'd forgo his promise on the royal family's safety, Sofia darted off toward the village and active fighting beyond instead of confronting him outright. Through the palace gates, now twisted, and over large stumps of trees that seemed to have doubled as battering rams she climbed, landing in the soft snow outside the sheltered walls that kept the masses at bay for so long. Should she bolt off into the fray? And if she did, whose side would she support?

Keeping those she cared about alive through this seemed paramount. On that thought she sought out her cousin, timidly calling out, ""Wes, Wes… where are you?" over the burned out shells of buildings. It seemed as though the peasants in the capital had seized the opportunity to join the open revolt, tipping the scales in favor of the resistance. Several shop windows had been smashed in, the entire main plaza seemed completely abandoned. Stepping out of the shadows slowly, the whizz of weaponry flew past her ear. Falling backward, Sofia turned to see a Maldonian soldier on approach, sword drawn. His jacket was partially burned, his humanity all but lost to the battle, he was aiming to maim.

"Sensus Transmutari!"

He fell backward, landing on the remains of a windowpane, further shattering it with his weight. Sofia ran to his aide, tugging desperately on his arm to flip his body over. Thankfully, he'd sustained only minor cuts to his back. He did, however, have formidable injuries to his stomach from some prior incident. Injured, it seemed as though he'd been left behind by his unit as they retreated from the city. While sitting there, casting heaps of healing spell on this nameless, unconscious man in some desperate attempt to save his life, the image of the bodies in the castle refused to subside. "Please, no more deaths, please!" She looked up to survey her surroundings, that someone with greater healing knowledge than herself might through some miracle happen to wander by.

Disregarding the danger, she called out in vain. "Help! Somebody please help! This man is seriously wounded!" Nobody came. After a series of deep breaths, Sofia attempted the healing spell she'd learned when her thigh had been struck by shrapnel from Edith. All confidence in herself, her motives and the righteousness of the resistance dimmed, she could only watch as healing magic dribbled down into the man's stomach. "PLEASE!"

There was movement. Only a shadow, it was coming from behind the broken window of the apothecary. "Please! This man is hurt, please help him!"

A young girl, perhaps a year or two younger than Sofia, peered out from behind the wall. The girl was wincing, head darting around to make sure no one could see, then as quickly as she was able bolted toward the man on the ground.

"Neil, NEIL!" Gingerly she lifted his head off the ground, settling it gently in her lap and doing her best to suppress the cries.

"You know him?" The girl stroked his face, lovingly.

"He's not like them. He's good. Since they came to our city he's been protecting me from the rest."

Sofia looked down at the man, realizing all her assumptions about him had been wrong. True, he was Maldonian, but not the enemy. He was only protecting this girl.

Suddenly her hand was grasped. It caught her attention, the spell stopped, and the girl retreated as quickly as it had started. "Sorry, I… are you Sofia?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I, know you?"

"Oh no, I'm not important enough, but it's you! It's really, really you! You've come to save us!" The fear melted away from the young girl.

"I don't know if I can save anyone."

"Of course you can! Everyone knows about you, the princess who came from nothing and used her power to liberate our people!" The girl was actually smiling, then stroked the injured man's head. "I was so worried, I didn't know what to do for him, but please, will you save him? I know he's Maldonian, but he's a good person."

Sofia took another deep sigh and refocused on the healing spell. "Keep a look out okay, I'm going to try my best."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Steadier, more confident healing magic streamed out of Sofia's wand as the girl started to ramble. "You're a miracle, thank you so much! I only work at the shop and Nicodemus, I mean my boss who owns the shop, was taken when the fighting started. Neil stayed to protect me because all the exits from the city were blocked and everyone was dying and he loves…" The girl suddenly grew even more nervous, a well-kept secret almost exposed.

"It's okay. I think he's healing, and you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I'm glad that you both could look past this ugliness." Sure enough, the wound began to close, punctuated by joyous sobs of relief from the girl.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?!" exclaimed the ecstatic girl.

"I should be thanking you. After all, you reminded me of what I need to remember about all this. Just keep him safe until he wakes up."

"But that's not enough, here, take this, all of this!" She reached into her pocket, pulling vial after vial of diamond dust out. The expense immeasurable for an ordinary citizen of Friezenburg, Sofia could only surmise why that particular ingredient was stuffed into her pocket.

"No, that's okay, I don't need any of that, but…. I guess…" Sofia looked over at the apothecary, remembering her promise to Cedric. "Do you have any horntail?"

A great grin grew on the girl. "Oh yes! Please take it all!"

Sofia helped the girl drag her lover under some shelter formed from falling beams and roofing slats. It provided partial cover, lest some roving band of peasants bent on revenge came through. "Get his uniform off him, just in case." The girl nodded, then set about stripping the man of his emblems as Sofia hurried over to the shop. There, on the fourth shelf along the back wall was a vial of horntail shavings, exactly what Cedric needed for his injuries. Gently she grabbed up the bottle, thinking of him and how distraught he would be to know the danger she was just in. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, she stuffed the entire stock into her dress. It clanked against something, but before she could remember what was in her pocket the girl outside screamed.

Wand drawn, Sofia leapt through the broken shop window, squared up and took aim, "SENSUS…."

It was her Papa, and an assortment of others. The look on his face was none too pleased to see her. Staring him down, she honestly felt the same. Her anguish must have been apparent, for Birk immediately flung both his hands up, the men around him freezing.

"No stop, please NO!" The girl was crying, desperately trying to pull her lover from one of the peasant's grip.

"Let him go!" Sofia cried, stomping forward with wand drawn.

"Let him go." Birk reiterated.

The man pulled back. "But, he's a soldier, a Maldonian one."

"I know, I know." Quietly Birk steeled his gaze to Sofia, then proceeded to bark out commands to his followers without breaking his stare.

"Fan out and find anyone injured."

A chorus of "yes sir" floated through the town square as men dispersed. Sofia never wavered in her stare either, the both of them standing tall, facing each other down.

"So you came anyway, despite my pleas. What if this man had hurt you?!" He'd flung an arm toward the man lying prone on the ground. The girl had curled around his head and chest, to shield her lover with her body.

"If I hadn't come he would have died from a stab wound!" Sofia yelled back. She'd never spoken to her father in such a manner. The forcefulness took Birk aback.

"But, sweet pea..."

"DON'T, just don't you dare call me that. Not now." Sofia's hands were shaking, worrying Birk. "How could you?! You PROMISED not to hurt Hildegard's family!"

Birk went tense as a stone, barely able to strain words out through his locked jaw. "I intended to keep that promise, Sofia, but we have yet to find them and I fear for their safety unless found."

"Don't even try to tell me that! I thought you were noble, that you had morals, that this whole fight was about liberating Friezenburg's people!" Overwhelmed, Sofia arms started flailing. "I thought, of all the people in this conflict, surely YOU, _my_ Papa, would be the one to stand up for what was right. But I was wrong, wasn't I?"

He took a conciliatory step closer. "Sweet pea, stop and listen before a rash decision is made."

"NO! I don't believe that you're doing this for the good of the people anymore."

"Sofia, it's not what you think." He'd stepped even closer, within arm's reach. There was a small satchel on his side, and Sofia knew, Aaron's crown must be in there. She lunged forward, grabbing the bag from his side. Before he could react she'd flipped open the lid, revealing the glittering object. Clasped in her hand, she shook it accusatorily at him.

"Then why do you want THIS?! Why is THIS so important to you?!"

Birk's mouth flew open. "How did you… You _were_ in the castle earlier, that's why we can't find them, isn't it?"

"YES, I _WAS_ there, and I'd save them again! The only thing I wouldn't do was trust you!"

"Sofia, stop this. I'm your father, will you please just calm down."

"NO! No I won't calm down until you tell me why you're really doing this?! WHY!"

"BECAUSE!" Shouted Birk, "I would never be worthy of your mother without it!"

She'd never heard him yell. Stunned, Sofia went silent. Birk snatched the crown and satchel from her hands, stuffing it back inside the bag and affixing it once more to his waist. "Sofia, I know it's been many years, but that doesn't change the fact that Rolland stole my wife from me. The only way I could ever compete for her hand was to be his equal, and, now I am."

She broke into convulsions, so upset by his words. Her hands clasped to her face in a vain attempt to find composure. "The war, all these people's lives, Hildegard and Desmond, did they mean nothing to you?"

"Of course they do sweet pea, I never wanted anyone to get hurt, but a king who would sell his own people does not deserve to rule. You know that."

"But did you even TRY talking to them? Or did you go straight to fighting them, because you knew what you wanted all along was his country and… Oh no, that's why you were so insistent on taking the capital, wasn't it?! It wasn't about liberating the people at ALL!"

Sofia had lost the battle against her emotions, flinging her wand at the crown more as a pointer than as a weapon.

"Sweet pea, there was no way my people would have stood for him staying in power."

"So now they're YOUR people? Just stop, I can't listen to this."

He took another deep breath, once again getting closer. "We are ALL people of Friezenburg. That includes you and I. Sofia, whether it was today or a hundred years from now, Friezenburg would have eventually been free. Think of all the future generations that won't have to worry about their loved one's disappearing. Think of all the family's that can just 'be', left to themselves, to live their lives, freely."

" _I_ think about that, all the time. Do YOU, _Birk_? DO YOU?! Just look around at this! Is THIS what you wanted for your people?!" She flung her wand accusatorily at the young girl quietly sobbing over the unconscious soldier, clinging to him lest he might be torn from her grasp.

"Sofia that's unfair."

"What's unfair is those servants in the castle lying dead! For what? Not agreeing with your ideology?!"

"Sofia it was my intent to keep everyone from harm, but these are a people living under siege and torment. Do you know what's been happening to the citizens of the capital under this occupation?! I cant control their rage Sofia. I can only try to do what's best for them, restore their freedom."

"You _say_ you want what's best for them, but you don't! You're just like everyone else, all you see is what YOU want. Mom…" Hurt, and tinged with the shame aiding him to this end, she started up at Birk.

"Mom would never approve of what happened here, or of you after what I just saw!"

His breath caught in his throat. Behind his eyes she could see the pain those words brought him. Smoke rose from the burning cinders lining the ground as in the distance the sounds of weapons clashing and screams had given way to cheers of jubilation. In the solitude of the main square she stared up at her father. The once-noble man retreated inward, searching for words of conciliation.

To see him wounded like that tore a gash into her soul. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"You asked if I think of the people's happiness. It consumes me. I think about you and your mother, and how happy we would have been together if not for the actions of those who wield power over our lives and control our fate. It just all became clear when we were chatting outside the hut in the woods a few weeks back. These people needed a leader, and I needed to be worthy of Miranda. It wasn't malicious, on that you have my word."

Crowds came streaming into the square, jubilantly banners with Friezenburg's flag were tossed about the square, as song broke out among the liberated people.

Tell the world, we made them pay!  
The people have won the day!

Who brought us victory?

To that we say,  
Birk Balthazar, he led the way!"

Sofia felt on the verge of retching. Birk was pulled from Sofia, hoisted involuntarily onto the shoulders of some ecstatic men as the chanting continued, on repeat. Unable to stand and watch this celebration she pushed her way through the crowd, away from Birk who was reaching out to her, and off into the scattered remains of what had been the capital city. There, seated upon a rock was her cousin, Amalthea bandaging a wound to his arm. He caught sight of her before she could flee, running her down with Amalthea only a step behind.

"Sofia, are you hurt? You're crying." Scanning her over, Amalthea batted him back.

"Sit and rest, son. She seems fine enough, physically." Amalthea turned, looked Sofia over and smirked.

"Well, do you get it now? There are no winners, only losers in war."

She bolted toward the woods, away from the crowds, the jubilant masses, Westin calling out to her. Overwhelmed with the desire to be comforted, she ran. Over the clearing, through a field in the blackness of night, toward Birk's village and Cedric's waiting arms.

The further from town she got the darker it became, until the sound of bleats and hoof beats against the wind broke her concentration.

"SOFIA, Sofia is that you?!"

It was Rolland. Sofia held her wand up, illuminating the tip and saw the shadow of a large flying horse, much bigger than Minimus, landing in the clearing beside her. Dismounting from it, the figure rushing toward her was indeed her stepfather.

In the glow of her wand, she could see that he was consumed with worry. Not a trace of anger or malice to be found.

Arms gripped her tightly into a hug, him lifting her off the ground and spinning round, then practically collapsing with relief. "Dad… what are you doing here?"

"I've been out looking for you ever since you flew off. Oh Sofia, I've been so worried about you dear, and when we saw that the city was on fire, I feared the worst."

"Oh Dad, I… I… You're really not mad at me? I thought you'd be furious that I started this war."

Strongly he stroked her hair. "Never, Sofia I know you would never do something unless you were sure it was the right thing to do. I just want to understand what happened, how he led you astray."

"Oh Dad, I... _he_?"

The clearing illuminated further, revealing more than just her stepfather. Three of Rolland's bravest knights had also set down among the snowdrifts, alongside the source of the extra light, one Edith, now adorned with Royal insignia. She beamed with an unnatural exuberance at having finally succeeded in stealing Cedric's position in life.

"Why is she here?"

"She?" Rolland turned to see his mage beaming, "She's my royal sorceress, I brought her here in case I needed magical assistance to rescue you from this madness."

From behind her Sofia could see more light traveling toward them. Footsteps set Rolland's knights on edge. Their swords drawn, Edith looked itching for a fight. To preempt her Sofia flung her hands up.

"No wait, please, I've seen enough death today!"

Rolland gestured for his knights to lower their swords, "I've always valued your opinion, Sofia. If you want me to talk to them, I'll talk." It was thoroughly reassuring.

Men rushed into the clearing, Westin letting out a great sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness cousin, you're safe."

"YOU." Rolland was none too pleased to see the youth.

"Um, Dad, this is my cousin. I know you didn't exactly part on the best of terms, but…"

Out from behind her cousin stepped Birk. A seriousness fell over the field, as icy wind whipped over the snow. The look of death upon him, Birk took pointed, deliberate steps toward the king of Enchancia.

Rolland relaxed his grip on Sofia's shoulders, extending a hand out. "Hello, I am..."

"I know who you are." Birk replied curtly. "Please release my daughter."

Rolland's eyes bulged, his arms falling to his sides. "You're…"

"Sofia's father." There were perhaps twenty of Birk's followers surrounding the gathering now, several with torches.

Edith grew nervous, backing up to Rolland to defend him if the need arose.

"Then it's true. You did survive the war." Rolland stated as calmly as possible, given the circumstances.

Birk only stared the man down. Rolland stepped closer to him, again reaching his hand out. The offer was rejected, and Rolland regained his composure. "Are you the leader of the rebellion, then?"

"He is our liberator!" chanted the increasingly riled up peasants.

Sofia glanced between them. Rolland stood almost a foot taller than Birk. His handsome yet slender frame a stark contrast to the rugged, muscular Birk. But more so than appearances, Rolland was actually trying to reach out to the man, while Birk remained a stone unmovable.

"Well then, Birk, Sofia has told me of the plight your people have suffered from."

"At your hands!" shouted a peasant.

"Death to all Royals!" screamed another.

"NONE of that." Birk bellowed. The crowd grew silent. "There has been enough death today."

Rolland remained steadfast, trying to smooth over the situation. "Yes, there has. I wish I would have known the truth sooner, it was only after Sofia revealed the origins of the war that I found out what's really been happening between your kingdom and Maldonia."

"LIES!" Was screamed by several peasants. Birk remained silent, crossing his arms in a show of strength.

"It's true!" Sofia chimed in. She turned to Birk, softly stating, "He didn't know about abductions or the mines."

To that, the crowd fell silent. Birk looked around, watching the reactions of his people when Sofia spoke. "Why have you come, King of Enchancia?"

"To save my daughter from this mess."

"She is MY daughter. She is of Friezenburg."

"But she's part of my family! I've loved and cared for her as my own for years! Sofia, you have to know that I always considered you my own, right?"

Back and forth between the dueling men she glanced. "I…" She was caught, forced to choose sides. This morning she would have flown to Birk's side, his staunch defender. But now…

"You are not worthy of her. You, Rolland of Enchancia, are guilty of helping those who would oppress us, are you not?"

Rolland glanced around, fully conscious of the displeased murmurs coming from the group of armed peasants, now numbering close to forty.

"I… did help them. But I intend to correct it."

Death threats began streaming out of several peasants. "QUIET" Birk blared over their anger. "You cannot place yourself on the right side of history any longer, Rolland."

"But what if I offered you the full might of my armies." Several men gasped, and the crowd quelled. Emboldened, Rolland stepped closer to Birk. "I have, at my disposal, the mightiest navy, one which can best Maldonia in any contest, and the bravery of my knights is renowned. If I am unable to negotiate the release of all Friezenburgers still held in Maldonia I would be willing to let my men fight alongside you, in the name of justice."

Unable to believe what was happening, Sofia pivoted to stare at Birk. He'd just been offered the golden ticket to removing Maldonia completely from Friezenburg's shores.

"And what does this cost, Rolland of Enchancia? Any offer too good to be true is a falsehood."

"All I ask is that you stop fighting, for now, and let me try to negotiate an end to the bloodshed." Many of the peasants jumped into open revolt. Sofia had to fling her wand menacingly at several to keep them from ambushing her stepfather.

"He's in league with King Aaron!" One cried.

"He's trying to trick us!" shouted another.

"NO! No he's not!" yelled Sofia. She took a step toward Rolland, overwhelmed at this man whom she'd thoroughly underestimated. "He's trying to save lives."

Her stepfather smiled, enraging Birk. Her Papa stomped closer. "Do you think I am bind to your true intent? You have a habit of taking what is not yours, Rolland of Enchancia."

Rolland knew exactly what that meant. He stood resolved. "You're right. In addition to a pause in the fighting, I want Enchancian citizens to come home with me. Surely as her father you would want Sofia to be as far away from this fighting as possible."

"Indeed, I have asked her to return to safety many times." Perhaps, despite the deep seated hatred for Rolland, Birk was on the verge of doing what was so clearly right for his people.

Shouts among the peasants grew. "He wants to take our mages away so that we'll lose!"

Rolland's brow furrowed. "Mages? Sofia's not a mage. She's my daughter."

"You're after Cedric!" Westin hollered, "He's Enchancian too! I won't let you hurt him again!" The young man flew into a rage, stomping forward with wand drawn. Birk had to physically restrain the young man.

Rolland's eyes bulged, his hands tightened, and he practically hissed. "HE _SURVIVED_?!"

The king was now staring down Sofia, who looked with dismay at her cousin. "Yes. I've been healing him."

"Sofia, don't you even realize what he's done?! He's a MURDERER! He killed my Anne!"

"Is this true?" Birk had stepped closer to Sofia, eying her reaction.

Cornered, she had to admit the truth.

"Yes."

Quickly she reached her hands up, "But that's not the whole story, he really wanted to kill Rolland and— "

"Sofia what are you saying?!" Distraught, Rolland was shaking his hands. "Would you not have minded if I were the one to die instead of Anne?"

"No, no I'd never want anyone to hurt you, I love you Dad."

It seemed to ring through the clearing. Though she'd blurted it out, it rang true. Despite the strain, and the horror he'd inflicted upon Cedric, she did still love him. Softening, Rolland seemed filled with forgiveness for her. It was thoroughly baffling, considering how much damage had come to their relationship. Birk had enough, using his body to block Rolland's affectionate stare.

Tenseness filled the air, as Birk weighed the options. Rolland stood firm, reiterating his deal. "My military might for a temporary truce, Sofia's safety, and Cedric's head, preferably detached from his body but if you can't stomach that I'll do it myself."

Birk sunk his head into his hands, and took another look back at the capital, burning to the ground. It was clear he wanted no further bloodshed, and Rolland had provided him with a clean exit. There was no mention of restoring Aaron to the throne. He'd be able to keep the crown, and all that entailed, and he'd be able to ensure Sofia stayed in Enchancia, as he kept insisting that's where she should be. But Cedric, he would surely die if this deal was struck.

Was the life of one man, who'd confessed to murder, worth a protracted war? Sofia wanted with all her might to cry out against this deal, but was it pure selfishness? What about Old Milly, lying dead on the palace kitchen floor, or that servant who'd sacrificed her life to save Astrid. How many more lives would be lost in the selfish saving of Cedric?

Tension swirled as Cedric's fate now lay in Birk's hands. Finally, her father's head rose, arms dropping to his sides.

"My decision is..."


	43. Chapter 43-Amnesty

**Chapter 43: Amnesty**

"My Decisions is this. I do not believe you, Rolland of Enchancia. You see only power and the means to control that which you cannot conquer outright, as all Royals do. If we invite you into our country, you will use your armies to turn against us, and then we will have to fight both you and Maldonia. So my answer is, 'no'." The crowd assembled started stomping, menacingly tightening the circle around Rolland.

"No! That's not it at all!" worriedly Rolland pleaded, taking aim at his daughter, "Sofia, please tell him that I'd never do that!"

"Ummm…" Sofia glanced back and forth between them, agitating Birk. There was more at stake in choosing one man over the other, this she knew.

"Do not seek to sway her. She is of Friezenburg." Rolland had stepped closer, further aggravating Birk. He grew tense as Rolland was mere feet from them, and positioned himself to block Rolland's advance toward his daughter. "She cares about her people, deeply, and can see through your deceptions."

"No wait, Papa, please everyone, just… wait."

"How DARE you! Sofia has lived in Enchancia all her life!"

"She is of MY blood, the blood of our people. You cannot take that from her, no matter how you may try." Birk shot back sternly.

Rolland grew furious, eyeing the shorter man menacingly. "She's been MY daughter for over a decade, how long did you spend with her, Birk? Three years? And of those how often were you actually taking care of her? Don't think Miranda never told me about you, how you were always off to sea, leaving them all alone."

"Please, both of you stop this, there's bigger problems here." Sofia tried to interject, but the men were locked in a bitter war of words, oblivious to her pleas.

"You… how DARE you invoke _my_ beloved's name." Furious, Birk turned to the crowd, "He is as all royals are, oblivious to the suffering of their people. He is no better than the false king of Maldonia, stealing the wives of honorable Friezenburgers."

To that, the crowd began screaming horrible curses at Rolland. The king tried desperately to shout over them, "I didn't steal anyone! Miranda and I fell in love and we thought _he_ was dead!" His knights, weary of this situation, began to help Edith surround the king in a protective ring. Cries of, "can't you see he's lying!" from Rolland were being drowned out by chants of 'purge him from this world!' and 'death to royals!' Sofia kept glancing back and forth between the men, remembering the chaos that erupted at the harvest festival and fearful that loosing grip would mean renewed fighting. She stared at Birk with hands gripping the air, pleading for him to stop the madness. He stood unmoved from where he'd issued the challenge to Rolland. The knights started hedging their way toward Rolland's flying horse, practically dragging the king from Birk.

"How can you live with yourself Birk?! I won't let you bring war to the rest of the continent!" Rolland was spitting curses as his knights suddenly stopped, drawing their swords. Their path of retreat was blocked by menacing peasants shoving torches toward them.

The situation spiraling out of control, with chants of wanton decapitation for royals echoing through the clearing, a sudden surge of rage filled Sofia. That these men would risk all these people's lives for their own personal objectives made her froth.

She lunged forward, sticking her arms straight out and palms flat toward both Birk and Rolland.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

The crowd quieted to a disgruntled murmur as both Birk and Rolland fell silent, knights lowering their swords. After a deep breath, Sofia summoned her courage to finally confront these men, admiration for both all but lost. They seemed but shadows of their former selves now. "I don't believe either of you can claim the moral high ground anymore." The crowd gasped as Sofia pointed her wand directly at Birk, "You say you're doing this for the people of Friezenburg, but you're really only doing this because of Mom. You're _inventing_ ways to turn down Rolland's help, even though it's the best possible thing for your people, because it would make Rolland look like the hero instead of you. That's so _incredibly_ selfish."

Birk's eyes went wide. He'd been caught in half-truths, and fell back defensively. Sofia could hear grumbles, and turned to see an angered Rolland zeroing in on Birk. "This is all… a front for getting my wife back? You'd push for a WAR?"

"She is MY wife. You have usurped her."

"Why you shifty.."

"You're NO BETTER Dad." Sofia cut him off, her arm rotating round to point directly at him. On cue Edith jumped between Sofia and Rolland, nearly crossing wands. "You, Dad, just want to keep the war contained in Friezenburg so it doesn't reach Enchancia. All you seem to care about is maintaining the status-quo, no matter what that is."

Rolland's jaw dropped open. "Sofia, you _know_ that's not true. I'm trying to save everyone's life!"

"Then what about Cedric's!" Sofia practically screamed back, stomping her foot as she yelled, "If you really cared about saving everyone's life, you wouldn't make killing him a precondition of giving these people aid!"

Dumbstruck, both of Sofia's fathers had now taken a step back. She couldn't bear to look at either of them, instead curling her fists to her chest and backing a few steps away from both. "I love you both, I _care_ about you both, and now I understand what motivates both of you, but just look at the suffering these people are going through!" Wildly Sofia gestured toward the burning city in the background. "Think about what Mom would say. She'd say you were both too self-interested to lead anyone!"

Birk looked at his hands, as if memorizing the creases, waves of guilt washing over him. Rolland looked to have the energy sapped straight from his body. "Sofia, I… Where is this coming from? Cedric's warped mind gotten to you, hasn't it?"

"No, I…" Sofia looked up at Rolland, then back toward Birk. "I wanted to believe that both of you were motivated to be great leaders, to help your people above your own interests." She stated, with palpable fear, and loud enough that all assembled could hear the strain in her voice. "But I was wrong. You both… care more about yourselves."

There was a moment of doubt, it flashed before her as she stared at Rolland across the clearing. He looked like a pig gutted at slaughter.

She was about to be disowned.

Rolland turned toward Birk, glaring at the shorter man. After the brief, angry stare he looked up over Birk's shoulders at Sofia.

"Sofia, the truth is, that I don't know exactly what to do to make things better. All I know is that people are suffering, and I was on the wrong side of history. Victor had me thinking his kingdom was the victim in all this. But you have to believe me, I only wanted what was best for my family, and my kingdom. Wouldn't any good king want the best for his people?!"

"ENOUGH." Birk boomed. "Enough. Sofia has made her point, and a fair one, at least, on my end." Tentatively Birk looked up at Rolland, both men trying their best to tamp down the raw emotions. "In the interest, _of my people_ , I will give you a chance to demonstrate your good will, Rolland of Enchancia." Rolland stood motionless, staring at Sofia. "I give you one day. Until the sun sets tomorrow we will not advance on the port city, and, for our part, the fighting will stop. During that time, you will have negotiated the withdrawal of every last foreign soldier from Friezenburg's soil. Then we will talk about Maldonia's fate."

Rolland was nudged out of his stunned silence by Edith, so floored with Sofia's defiance that he barely processed Birk's demands. "Wait, one day? You can't be serious? I can't just snap my fingers and make Victor do what I want. Negotiations of this magnitude require weeks of summits, and an action plan to even begin…"

"One. Day." Birk puffed up his chest, planted a hand on each hip while trying to shake the shame of earlier and stand tall. "I shall be here, at this very spot, as the sun sets tomorrow." Rolland eyed the crowd with great distrust. Birk looked to Sofia, then quickly looked down, still ashamed. "King of Enchancia, your safety upon returning will not be threatened. I will come alone."

Rolland, still shaken by Sofia's statements, simply nodded.

Birk crossed his arms. "Then Rolland, till tomorrow. If you are sincere in your desire to aid us, then there will be no more Maldonians upon our shores. If not, we will attack any Enchancian troops as the enemy."

Rolland took one long, pointed look of concern at Sofia, then turned briefly to the direction of home. He reached out a hand towards his daughter. "Done. You'll get your troop withdrawal, somehow. Alright Sofia, let's go home."

She pulled back, having almost forgot that she'd been part of the bargain.

"I can't."

"But Sofia!"

It was Birk who silenced the king, "You have yet to prove your good faith, Rolland. Then we will negotiate terms of an alliance."

"I'm not leaving without Sofia!" He countered, "She's in danger!"

"I'll be fine, Dad."

"No, if not them then he _, that TRAITOR_ , could hurt you!" Pitchforks and torches had seemingly multiplied. Even with Edith's skills and three knights as backup it wouldn't be possible to subdue the odd one hundred or so peasants now inching closer to the king.

Could she really stand and defend Cedric, as she once had? It had been him that burned her ankle after all. She pushed the fears aside, and in a shaking voice declared, "I'll… be fine."

"I can't leave. You're my daughter." Rolland was rarely overcome, but the prospect of leaving her here was antithetical to his paternalistic nature. It was heartbreaking to watch as he struggled toward her, only to be held back by his well-meaning knights. "Sofia, I know things have been hard. I wish I would have known what was happening. But you have to believe me, in my heart, you're _my_ daughter, and no matter what, you'll always _be_ my daughter, my third child, the piece that made our family whole."

Sofia felt faint. That he'd cling to the bond they shared, even after the charges she'd leveled against him, struck a nerve deep within her. But he needed to go. His safety was in imminent danger, Astrid and the fallen king were alone on their journey to Enchancia and would need help, and there was damage left behind in Enchancia. It was all too much. Rolland needed to be there, not here.

"Dad, I love you too, but, you need to go home." Staring at him intensely, he looked relieved more than understanding, so she tried again to convey the urgency. "DAD, I really think you're needed _AT HOME_."

Hands clasped to her chest, Rolland finally started to catch the message, as he was forced to mount his horse. "Sofia, no matter what happens, I'm never going to abandon you. Never."

The horse whinnied as Rolland tightened his grip on the reigns. "I'm going to make this truce happen, and then I'm coming back for you. Please stay safe." Then, he scowled directly at Birk, anger swelling in the king. "We have unfinished business, but until then, you'd better keep Cedric away from her. If anyone is the villain in all this, it's HIM, and I'm going to bring him to justice, no matter what." Both men locked in a bitter stare, Rolland finally turned, snapping the reigns on his steed.

Off they galloped into the night, Sofia watched as their shadows disappeared into the blackness. It seemed even the stars had forsaken this land.

Birk lingered, lost for the right thing to say. Anxiously the crowd waited. The tension palpable, Birk finally began bellowing commands. "Everyone, return to the capital and restore order. Where is Amalthea? She needs to put out the fires." The situation over, peasants disbursed back from whence they came.

Sofia couldn't follow. Indeed, there were people who could use her help there, and for them she wanted to search out every last one of the injured, but to return to the scene of Birk's triumph, alongside him, would be tantamount to supporting what had happened. It was something she couldn't stomach.

Birk turned, heading after the masses toward the capital. "Wait, Papa!" He stopped.

She ran up till a few paces from him, but could go no further, unable to reach out. To trust him as she once did. "Please, I know that Rolland, that you both, on some level deep down, want the same things. Peace, and freedom, and Mom. But Papa…" He finally turned back around, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "Please Papa, you can barter my future for Friezenburg, but don't let him take Cedric. You know that Rolland will kill him. Please."

She caught Birk in a stolen glance, disgust at the usage of ' _barter_ ' writ across his face. Without a word he turned toward the capital.

"Papa?" He kept going. "Papa _please_!"

"What, in the world, what that about?!" Westin had come up alongside her, and was none too thrilled about the latest developments. Staring at the blank emptiness that had once been the silhouettes of men heading toward the flames, she bit her lip to stifle the hurt and loss she was feeling at having rejected the offers of both men whom she called 'father'. "Sofia! Do you realize what you just accused Uncle of?!" Taking Sofia's shoulder with his good hand he gave it a little shake. "Hello Sofia? Have you lost it?"

"No, I… I meant what I said."

"That uncle Birk is some sort of war-monger? Sofia that's ridiculous. I've known him for almost my entire life, and he's the most honorable man that ever lived."

Overwhelmed, Sofia knocked Westin's hand away. "I SAW him, I saw his followers hunting King Aaron and Astrid, I saw them… in the castle. He wanted Aaron's crown."

Westin looked at the ground between them. "Cousin, I know you're confused, but don't be. There's just a lot of anger out there. I heard that mobs of villagers are roaming around and setting fire to the place, and your Dad is the only one who stepped up and is trying to manage this mess so that we don't tear ourselves apart."

"Mob… violence?" Was it true? Were the men in the corridor not affiliated with Birk after all? "But no, I saw Birk, in the castle. He told his men to find the king."

"Well yeah, he took some of our supporters and went there, because King Aaron was in real danger from the people he's been oppressing. I mean, what would have happened if those villagers would have found Rolland instead of you? Not good things, I imagine. You saw them just now, didn't you Sofia? They're angry, at anyone who could be responsible."

"But he didn't deny it." Amalthea had turned up, startling Westin.

"Where did you go?"

Ignoring Westin's question, Amalthea leaned in. "Birk didn't deny any of what Sofia said, did he?" Westin grew silent. "I _knew_ something funny was going on with him." The celebratory sneering was met by an irritated stare from her son. "What? It was so obvious. No one is that noble." Amalthea looked over the cousin's dejected faces, then rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine. No one who isn't _NAÏVE_ is that noble. The world's a sick place, and you've got to look out for your own. The sooner you two realize that, the less tormented you'll be."

The comment vexed the young man. "Uncle Birk was looking for you, he needs you to douse the flames blanketing the city."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. _Yeesh_." Westin started to walk off toward the inferno, but Amalthea hesitated. "I _was_ watching, and you did a half-decent job quelling that particular dust-up. But if Birk is half as noble as my son thinks he is, then you, _little mage_ , and that sorcerer will be heading back to Enchancia tomorrow evening. You get only one guess as to which of you will be in a pine box." There were hints of sarcasm in Amalthea's voice, but it scared Sofia, to her very core.

* * *

Panting, and desperately out of breath, her sides ached from running in the direction she assumed was Birk's village. Having traveled on foot but once to it, she was having a hard time remembering the turns in the pitch blackness of night. Long stabbing pains in her knees and cramps in her side were her reward for haste, but she had to get the horntail to Cedric, before Birk took him beyond her reach. It was implausible, but not impossible, that Rolland would be able to secure Friezenburg's freedom in one day. However, Sofia had no doubt that even if he was unsuccessful, he'd still come looking for Cedric, and revenge.

Practically limping, she realized that she'd been going in circles, lost in an unfamiliar country in the darkness of night. Up against a nearby boulder she leaned, looking around for some sort of sign. The night was not forgiving as distress built within her. What if Birk got to Cedric first? What if he sent word that Cedric was to be auctioned off for Friezenburg's future? The darkness crept in, menacing and cruel, as the caves had been.

"NO!" Sofia yelled, though no one could hear her. She gripped the sides of her head, reminding herself that she was outside. She wasn't tied up. Donovan wasn't stalking her, deep in these woods. "I AM IN CONTROL. I have to be." She repeated, over and over. She _was_ free to go in any direction she chose. But which direction was it? To Birk, and the wounded in the capital? To Lucinda, floating down the river toward more Maldonian troops and danger? To Enchancia, and her family that still needed repairing? Or to Cedric, whom could be in terrible peril.

"Please, I just need to, I need to not be here. Alone. Doing nothing." She said into the blackness. Desperate, she clutched at her Amulet, bringing it to her lips. "Please tell me what to do."

Nothing.

Not one stir, not even a twinkle was to be seen. Distress giving way to desperation, she dug her fingers into the gilded stone. "PLEASE! You're supposed to protect and guide me, and I need your help! I don't know whom to believe, or whom I should trust. It's all so confusing. Please."

Nothing. Lost in confusion, her thoughts darted between both of her fathers, to Lucinda, then landing solidly on Cedric. Her handsome, flawed, still recovering and unable to stand sorcerer. Her thoughts then turned to what Rolland would assuredly do to Cedric, should he get his hands on him, panic setting in as stray tears began to fall into the barely visible snow beneath her feet. "Amulet, if you won't help me, who will guide me now?"

The odd howl of an owl echoed in the distance, but never drew nearer. The sound of rushing water came from off in the distance to fill the vacuum she found herself in. Minutes passed, and Sofia realized no help was coming. If she was to escape this blackness, it had to be of her own making. Timidly she rose, pulling her wand to her lips. The last time she'd cast this spell she hadn't even realized how much she'd grown to care for Cedric. But Lucinda had been right that night. Back then, Cedric was the thing she desired most.

It was shameful. Here she was, accusing Birk and Rolland of self-interestedness, but the spell didn't lie. She'd wanted to be beside Cedric, even then, when everything was spiraling out of control.

But, after all that had happened, was that gone too?

Memories of Cedric failing to locate her as she laid there, trapped in those horrid caves, came flooding back. How when he cast the locator spell it had misdirected to the graveyard. How the thing he'd desired most had been Anne, in her everlasting resting place. Doubts crept into her mind, worries that despite all they'd sacrificed to be together, she would never be first in his heart. That she was a conciliation prize, at best, was a wretched little thought that actually induced physical pain in her chest.

And then it dawned on her. Perhaps her heart had changed by knowing the truth, and that the spell wouldn't lead her to him.

Placing her wand to her lips, she whispered, "Please, lead me out of this darkness. Wherever my deepest desire takes me. Lucinda, Enchancia, the capital… Cedric. Any path is better than being lost in the forest." She stood up, declaring, " _Findatus magicalus desirerous_!" A pale glowing ball of silver starlight coalesced before her eyes. Hovering for but a second, it rocketed into the trees. She was off, chasing after it and hopefully toward the right decision.

* * *

Without the aid of Minimus, the ethereal light outpaced her. Desperately she clung to this last hope, colliding with branches, her steps twisting as they contacted unforgiving stones beneath the thin layer of snow, until the soft, pale silver glow became a pin prick in the distance. "NO! Come back!" She charged ahead with a surge of energy, praying that this spell would not abandon her to the darkness. Up and over a snow-blanketed hill it blazed, then disappeared over the horizon. "Noo!" Sofia cried out, dragging her tired limbs up the hillside. On the verge of collapsing, she finally reached the crest. The abject darkness was broken by a valley below, dotted with flickers of light.

"Windows."

Not just any, they were patterned as was Birk's village. She ran toward the house at the end of the lane, overjoyed that the spell had confirmed her deepest wish. That throughout this mess, her heart had led her to him.

Exhausted, she practically clawed her way up the steps, then thrust the door open. Inside a ruckus had broken out. Cedric's door was open, her Aunt blocking the limping man who was making a valiant effort to barge past the woman, without wand.

"Out of my way, weathered woman! Sofia needs help! She's…" Clutched in his hand was the silver ball. The moment his eyes locked on her he froze. She hobbled over, crumpling at his feet, trying desperately to catch her breath.

He let out a cry of relief. It couldn't even manifest into words. Long thin fingers were in her hair, then his entire topside collapsed downward onto her. She tried to stop him, but gravity and the utter relief of seeing her were too much for him to overcome. Hands were flying all over her, inspecting her for damage.

"I'm. Not hurt. Just. Ran. Too far." It took a second for him to process it, then suddenly she was smothered in an embrace of purple folds and bony angles. "No Cedric. Your chest. Your knee. You're still. Hurt."

He gripped her head tightly to his chest, ignoring whatever pain he must have been in.

Aunt Nelly was hovering over the human pile on the floor. "You ran? What 'bout that horse of yours?" Sofia gripped Cedric tighter. "Oh, 'twas a beautiful steed, that one. Pity. But then, what of the battle child?!"

Sofia managed muffled cries through Cedric's robe. "The capital. It's on. Fire."

"But who won?! Come on Sofia, tell us!"

Horrified that was the most important information, Sofia pulled her head out of Cedric's chest and looked up at the excited woman. Her despondent reaction did little to sway the woman's enthusiasm. She tried to glance up at Cedric, but couldn't. Instead she stared at his shoulder.

"Birk won."

Nelly's began whooping as she ran through the cottage. Her children poked their heads out of an adjacent room, then joined in the celebration as the entire household emptied into the streets, crying out in jubilation the good news.

Sofia was left alone on the floor, with Cedric gently running his hand along her back. "Something tells me, sweetheart, you're not entirely happy about that outcome." All the emotions came tumbling out alongside the pain, rage, and betrayal in awkwardly formed sobs and gasps. Unsure of what to do, Cedric's momentary hesitation was broken by hugging her with all the strength he could muster. Finally calmed, she came to realize he was wincing through this.

"I'm so sorry, you're hurt and I'm crying instead of helping you."

"Sofia, there is no need to apologize, ever again." He was still gripping the silver ball through this ordeal. "I can only imagine what horrors you've witnessed. Please confide in me, I know you must trust me, that you must…" She was finally able to look up at him, the man was overcome with emotion, eyes reddened and skin pasty.

"Cedric, were you crying?" He looked embarrassed. "Didn't you sleep at all while I was gone?"

"How could I have possibly slept with you, out _THERE_ , in that MESS!"

"But.."

"Not once in all the times you've been off gallivanting through battle zones have I been able to sleep. Though I am looking forward to a nice, _LONG_ evening, w… w… with my be.. belove-ed." After barely squeaking out those words that trademark goofy grin she hadn't seen in quite a while spread across his face. She quickly realized that he meant every word of that.

"Cedric, I… you're injured and we shouldn't. Wait, that's not important right now. We need to get you out of here."

Slowly the grin faded. "Whatever for dearest? You just told that cantankerous creature the war was won."

"Well, actually I told my aunt that the capital fell to my Papa. But that's not all that happened." Her warning was met with his trademark blank stare of confusion.

"Rolland came."

His inability to process the full meaning of that statement resulted in an odd sort of blinking. She'd have laughed if not for the grave situation they found themselves in.

"He offered my Papa an alliance." Slowly Cedric's eyes began to narrow. "In exchange for…"

Staring up at him with desperation, Cedric gulped thickly, extracting his hand from her shoulders and stroking his neck to ensure it was still attached correctly. "B-b-but he, the man already exacted his revenge. You saw it, he tore me asunder!"

"He wants more Cedric. He wants…" She couldn't finish. Instead, she summoned some deep inner strength and tried to rise while helping him up. Just attempting to lift him made the poor man wince in pain. "We just need to get away from here, so Papa can't find you."

"Then, your 'Papa' means to trade me, for men at arms?"

"Papa didn't say, but I can't risk losing you. If Rolland gets his hands on you…"

She looped his good arm over her shoulder, taking care not to touch his injured side, and starting helping him hop to the door. Letting it creak open allowed the jubilant cries to flood into the cottage. People were out, dancing in the streets. Dozens of them. The nearest peasant, a man about Sofia's age stopped dancing and started shouting loudly, gesturing to Sofia, "All Hail Sofia! All Hail Birk! The people have won the day!"

The entire crowd turned to exalt her. The exact opposite of a stealthy get-away. Nelly came running out from the side of the crowd, "Now what's this then? I'll get him back to bed Sofia, that you might celebrate proper with us."

The old woman began reaching for Cedric, as the man pulled emphatically away. "Unhand me _Madam_."

Nelly burst out laughing, "What an old grouch he is Sofia! The whole while you were gone he was wailing in his room like an infant. Come now, let old Nelly get you to bed."

"I am not an infant you, you _boorish bison_ of a woman." Huffed Cedric. Sofia needed an excuse, quick.

" _Buuuut_ , um, I think I need to take Cedric to get some special healing, in, um, _Leidleville_?" It was a horrible lie, and Nelly stood there, dumbfounded while Cedric looked confused.

"In the middle of the night? Sofia, wild men roam the border, you know that, and how could he make the journey with that busted leg?" Nelly gestured toward Cedric's injured knee, almost jokingly. "Why don't you wait until Birk and the men return in the morning, then you can set out with horse and buggy to cart that old grump."

She'd been caught, and dozens of eyes were now staring at her and Cedric. Torches lit the clearing for the celebration, but in the silence it yielded the same ominous glow she'd confronted outside the capital with Rolland earlier. Nelly laughed a bit, easing the tension. "Give that old curmudgeon here Sofia, you deserve to celebrate our freedom as a daughter of Friezenburg should."

"No, that's okay. I'll take him back to bed." She turned, letting the door close. What to do? Cedric didn't seem to know either. She practically dragged him back into his room, setting him gently on the bed. "Maybe there's a way out the back."

Before he could argue she bounded out, practically falling over from the aching in her legs, but unfortunately this cabin had but one exit and many observant eyes. Her little cousin Mary came in, joyously leaping to and fro. It backed Sofia into Cedric's room, and defeated she shut the door.

"There's just too many of them." She let her head hit the door. "I can't get you out of here without them stopping us or arousing suspicion."

There was no response. Slowly she turned to see him, fists of white knuckles gripping the blankets of his bed. "Will I never be free of the past?! Can't a man atone for his sins?"

Slowly she crept toward where he sat, letting her head fall softly onto his. "It'll be okay. I won't let Papa trade your life away. I promise."

"I suppose we must wait until the hollering outside abates. Would you, that is if you don't mind of course. W-w-w-w…"

"Cedric what is it?"

"P-p-p-please let me, h-h-hold you."

She sank down into his good side, letting his hand draw long strokes up and down his back. There, in the stillness of night, with wild celebrations echoing from beyond the doors she took the time to savor the togetherness this brought. She was laying on his arm, while he still held that silver ball out in front of them. His free hand went from stroking her back, to her side, then started wandering forward and decidedly down and around, into places it ought not to. Growing nervous as to his full intentions, her entire body stiffened. He seemed not to notice, but did run up against the lump in her pocket.

"What's this love?"

"Oh! It's the horntail, I almost forgot."

A great, satisfied smile came over him. Cedric let his bangs fall into her face, his free hand cupping hers, still holding the horntail. Overcome, his nose trailed down the side of her face, whispering to her as he rolled the silver ball in his fingers against the sheets. "D-d-d-do you know what m-m-m-means, Sofia? For I, _k-k-k-know_."

Timidly she nodded. He closed his eyes, to try and stifle the stammering. "All my life, I've wanted this, and you… you truly _l-l-l-love_ me. This time, I'm the one." Softly he set a kiss upon her temple. Filled with relief and passion, she nearly cried thinking about what would happen if she couldn't get him to safety, extracting herself from his arms.

"I need to dress your knee, okay? We've got to get you mobile."

He was the worst patient imaginable. Cedric kept touching her side, her dress, and her face throughout the process of wrapping his injured knee in the horntail paste, distracting her horribly. He was still clutching the silver ball in his hands, seemingly as enamored with it as he was with her. Bruises all but healed, she giggled nervously as she set about recasting spells on his side. "You needn't worry about that, be..be… _oooh_ , poseidon's pumpkins! _Beeeeeloved_." He grunted at himself, ashamed he was still struggling with this. "Your charms have worked on me, in more ways than one. I can assure you I'm no longer in dire straits. The knee is chief among my complaints, and you've been most generous with the ingredients."

"But…"

Silencing her protests with a finger to her lips, he looked again outside, then yawned loudly. "Give that wand here, Sofia." Gripping her wand, he conjured the most spectacular whirl of pulsating light. It expanded beyond them, illuminating the boundaries of this room.

"The protection spell."

"Indeed. The very same I cast in your bedroom fortnights ago. If my sister can break through this, she deserves to capture me." Quickly he flung his hand up, gripping it to his throat once more. "Scratch that. No capturing if we can help it, please."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, it made her giggle. A great grin grew upon him, and melting into the pillow behind him, the sorcerer stretched his arms out in a clear invitation. "P-p-perhaps we could, _r-r-r-rest_ , until they retire for the night. Then we can sneak away. It's either that or this." He shook the wand a bit. "They'd not dare to stand and face a sorcerer, even an injured one, such as I am."

"Let's, not do that. Okay?" Putting her hand over his, she slowly lowered the wand. "They're still my family."

Settling in beside him, he didn't shy away from curling up around her. It reminded her of that night, which seemed so long ago, when she'd begun to suspect that his feeling were more than simple friendship. Letting her hands wander over his, she couldn't let herself fall asleep like this. He was still in serious danger, despite the spell. But then, would Rolland still offer his aide if Cedric wasn't part of the bargain?

"Cedric."

"Hmmm…" was whispered softly in her ear.

"Am I… selfish?" She felt him shift about.

"Not in the least. Where's this coming from Sofia?"

"It's just… something that happened when Rolland met my Papa."

A muffled cough came from him, "I beg your pardon, but I would imagine that your _Papa_ is less a fan of Rolland than I am, considering the new child on the way."

The baby! She hadn't told Birk about it yet. Her whole body convulsed, and Cedric for his part chortled. "My sweet, preoccupied princess. You've not told him, have you?"

"It… didn't come up. But, what did come up is… I kind of yelled at both Papa and Rolland, saying they were selfish for arguing over Mom instead of thinking about their people."

"And?"

"And, well, here I am, trying to smuggle you out, even if it means that they might not form an alliance. Which would prolong the fighting. That makes me feel extraordinarily selfish."

"Ah."

They laid there, in silence, for what seemed like ages, Cedric twirling the ends of her hair and shifting suggestively against her. "I am as selfish as they are, aren't I?" She tightened into the fetal position thinking it over. "But I just couldn't let them trade your life away."

"Sofia stop, you're nothing if not altruistic to a fault. Always putting other's needs before your own. In a way, you're putting my needs above your own, even now." Confused, she turned upward to face him. Softly he brushed her bangs back behind her ear. "Dearest, what you're describing isn't a _bad_ thing. It's a rather good thing, actually." Brows knit at the comment.

"Being selfish isn't good."

"Sweetheart, when people marry, they vow to love each other, above all else that may come. The whole sickness and poverty gambit they optimistically spew at each other. Do they not?"

"They… do."

"Do you see then? Your ' _Papa_ ' is no lesser of a man for prioritizing his wife above some fantastical ideals of a nation. The vows one typically speaks are a promise Sofia, and I know how you feel about breaking those."

Was it true? Was Birk still a just man, even though he prioritized his own needs above all else? Or was it Cedric's own particular brand of warped morality confusing the issue. Rolland's warning for her to keep her distance echoed through her brain as a soft chuckle came from the sorcerer.

"Don't be upset love. I am blessed beyond measure to have you Sofia, for with you, when we… we… _OOH_. I know that, with you, vows are more than just sweet, empty words. I simply cannot wait until… until…" He tapered off.

"Until what?"

His hand had trailed down her side, and began gripping the inside of her hip, pressing her tightly into his pelvis. That was no wand up against her. "M… M… Odin's icicles! _Why is this so difficult to say, even still!_ Sofia, I know you stated that you desired your family and friends present, b-b-b-but at the rate it's going we're running out of family that wouldn't flog me on sight, let alone give me permission to mar… marr… _OOOOH_."

Before she could respond she felt her skirt rising up her leg, helped by wandering hands. "P-p-perhaps a ceremony is not but simple words after all. N-n-not truly necessary, what matters is the sentiment behind them, the very same as… as… this."

Oh Merlin. He was rubbing that silver ball along the exposed skin of her thigh as soft kisses were set on her neck. Was he really trying to do what this seemed like?

She turned her head toward him, and was caught in a kiss. He'd pressed his eyes closed, drawing her entire body lengthwise into his. She could do not but stare at him, heart racing with excited anticipation that he'd find the courage to complete this thought but terrified she'd do something wrong. What was she actually supposed to do? Eyes still glued shut, he whispered softly into her ear. "Sofia, my beloved, can this be our marriage vow?"

His hand had moved off her leg and found its way between her backside and his pants. He was tugging at something. This wasn't so hard, was it? Her copy had no trouble doing this. If she could just replicate what she'd seen Scarlet do in his tower, he'd be happy. Sucking in a large breath, she plunged her hand straight down his pants and gripped whatever she could. Hard.

The man yelped, his whole body jumping backward.

He was hyperventilating, but didn't scold her. He just looked, stunned. She'd done that horribly, horribly wrong, somehow. A few seconds and the shock wore off, Cedric settling back into her side. "Perhaps, a bit gentler, love. Here, let me."

He shifted, arching into her backside. Reality came flooding in, and she had no idea what to do to. She was going to do this wrong, he was going to hate it, and she'd never live up to his expectations. She needed a distraction, fast. "Um, Cedric, what about, your leg? And, uh, we should really focus on… fleeing?"

"The leg feels better by the minute, and shouldn't be a bother. As for the fleeing, I do believe they've gotten louder out there over the last hour. We've a long wait yet. I can't think of a better way to pass… to pass… the t-t-time." That excuse of hers obviously didn't work.

Why was she so nervous about this? It wasn't that hard of a thing to do, was it? Thoughts that she wouldn't live up to his expectations overwhelmed her. There was no formal training in this, not even rudimentary understanding of how this was supposed to work was taught in Enchancia. Her mother had never been forthcoming in these aspects, probably because Sofia had never shown particular interest in these activities. How she wished she'd taken the time to ask her Mom, or even Lucinda. The witch seemed to know what Axel liked, evidenced by the moaning behind the tree a few weeks back.

Her self-deprecating train of thought was broken by a rush of tingles down her neck from a cool sensation. Did he just lick her neck?

He did. Gentle, and with a certain sweetness to it, the gesture had the opposite reaction intended. She panicked.

Her hand flew up, covering the exposed skin. "But I thought you wanted to… wait. You told her, my copy, that your pants, that you wouldn't take them off. Ehhehe." The nervous laughter was so out of place, it left a painful silence in its wake.

"Sofia? Is everything alright? You're… oh. OH." She felt his hands tense, lifting off her body. His entire frame pulled away slightly. "I wouldn't, I'd _never_ … I" His hands flew down, shoving the fabric of her skirt back to its original place. She turned over to see what was happening, and he'd retreated inward, pulling the blanket up a bit like a wounded animal hunting for shelter.

Somehow, she'd managed to sabotage herself. "Cedric, wait. Don't feel bad. I want to, I really do, it's just…"

His hand was up, and shaking fast, obscuring her view of him. "N-n-n-no Sofia! I'd _NEVER_ pressure you into _this_." If possible, he shrunk away even further. "F-f-forgive me, I'd never force you."

Her heart sunk watching him retreat, as he internalized her own insecurities. "No Cedric, don't." He was back up against the wall, and left with nowhere to escape she forced herself past the awkwardness to set several kisses on his long nose. "Please, don't be upset. It's just not the right time, right now, this very minute. Please understand."

He nodded slightly, but still appeared wounded. Shifting around, she stroked his head, as slowly he relaxed, fondling the star he wore around his neck while still clinging to the silver ball. An hour passed slowly, and he was correct, torchlight streaming through the tiny window above seemed to intensify as the night went on, the songs and celebratory cheering growing louder beyond the doors. His eyes started to fade out of focus. "Curse Rolland, I'll never hurt you, _my_ Sofia, like he hurt her. Never." Trailed out before he faded into unconsciousness.

Anne.

Cedric had mentioned being forced to watch Rolland and Anne together after the twins were born. It must have been awful to stand by as a powerless witness. Her anxiety must have invoked that memory. That was probably the worst possible thing she could have done to kill his confidence. But this wasn't like that, she was just nervous about living up to whatever expectations he had. Self-loathing crept up, and she resolved to figure out a way to overcome the anxiety of letting him down and restore his bruised ego. Somehow.

* * *

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Sofia woke with a start. OH NO! She'd drifted off. Hands, arms and blankets all went flying, practically launching her out of bed. The room finally stopped spinning, and Cedric was still there, and alive. One eye was splayed open looking straight at her sitting up beside him, the other refusing to muster. She'd fallen asleep with her hand still on his head, his poor hair under it matted to one side.

 _BANG BANG_

The mutual look of terror said it all. Natural sunlight was streaming through the tiny window. It was morning. In the maelstrom of panic she searched frantically for the wand, finally digging it out of the covers and positioning herself between Cedric and the door.

"Sofia open up!"

It was Westin. She relaxed, and moved toward the door. "Wes, is that you?". Nose pressed to the door, she could hear him moving about on the other side.

"Yeah, cousin what's going on? I can't get the door open. Neither can Lucinda."

"I should say not. I've cast a nearly impenetrable barrier. More than enough to keep the likes of _them_ out." Cedric huffed.

"Cedric couldn't walk, and, I was worried about his safety." Sofia called out. There was an uncomfortable pause before she heard her cousin shift on the unsteady wooden planks below them.

"That's why I'm here cousin. Can you open the door?"

"Um…" Sofia looked back to Cedric, who crossed his arms and huffed his displeasure. "I don't think so Wes."

"But I've been talking with Birk, all night. You need to talk with him Sofia."

"I already know the truth Wes. Nothing he can tell me will change that."

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence. "He wants to talk about Cedric."

"What about him?"

"Will you just come out already?" Sofia turned, and was met with Cedric shaking his head furiously.

"We do need to get out of here somehow." Sofia whispered rather loudly toward the bed, so that perhaps Wes on the other side couldn't hear them.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"We could… I could talk with Birk, and you could use the distraction to get out of this cottage." Lips pursed and brows furrowed, he was not a fan of this idea. Not a fan at all. "I'll distract them, then you can slip out and meet me past the stream that runs through town."

"I object to this, Sofia, with every ounce in me."

From beyond the wall Westin called out, "I get it Sofia. You're worried about him. But you don't need to be. There's no way I'd let anyone hurt him, not even Uncle. You must know that."

She found herself nodding, and walking back to Cedric handed him the wand, which he begrudgingly accepted. "You're serious? Last night you were panicked to hasten our escape, now this?"

"Well, I can't think of another way to get you out of here. If Papa did decide to turn you over, I know Wes would help us escape."

Cedric rolled his eyes emphatically, then groaned with feigned acceptance. Spell disbanded, the lock clicked open. Wes stood there, at the entranceway, staring at his feet. "Can I come in, Sir?"

Perhaps he'd learned his lesson about barging in. Cedric looked at the wall, re-crossing his arms. "Where's Papa?" Sofia inquired.

"He's just outside, among the injured we've brought back from the battle."

The commotion in the village had died down considerably from the night prior. Sofia rose, taking a step forward before Cedric yanked her backward slightly. Half a wary smile, and he tried to set the wand in her hand. "Keep it, just in case." She leaned back, whispering so Westin couldn't hear. "Beyond the stream, in 20 minutes."

Despite the poignant danger, he burst out in that goofy grin. Unnerving, she dwelled on it as she brushed past Westin, now standing guard over the sorcerer. Perhaps Cedric really was going to get what he wanted after all. To run away with his princess.

Birk was as described, sitting on a rock just outside the cottage, sharpening a javeline-esque weapon and staring off into space. "Papa?"

He stopped the long grinding motion, setting the weapon a fair distance away and patted the stone beside him, which Sofia begrudgingly sat down upon. There were still a fair share of people mulling about, and worse, there were many injured. Guilt swelled up in her, that she might abandon these wounded just to save Cedric.

"Sofia, I need you to be honest with me."

Her head snapped around to look at him, "Honest with you?! Will you be honest with me?!"

"I was. You never asked what my intentions toward your mother were."

She grit her teeth. "True, but that doesn't make it right."

Solemnly he stared at the ground. "I know it. Sofia, I want you to believe me, that I weight the morality of each decision I make heavily." She tried to respond, but he cut her off. "However, no matter how much I many want your good opinion of me, right now I need to do what is best for my people."

Uh-oh. She started to shrink back toward the cottage, to warn Cedric, but Birk stopped her. "Sofia, this Cedric is a perplexing man. Westin thinks the very best of him, Rolland the very worst. I am no fan of Rolland, but If I am to stake the future of this kingdom on this 'Cedric's' life, I need to know Sofia, which is correct?"

It was the very question she'd been grappling with for weeks. Was Cedric a good man who occasionally devolved into doing bad deeds, or an intrinsically bad man who sometimes rose above his nature to do good.

"I… don't know Papa." Looking his straight in the eyes, she expected to see disappointment or disgust that she'd beg for his life despite the moral ambiguity. She saw neither. Only kind, understanding eyes stared back at her.

"I assumed as much by your responses yesterday, but had to ask." Birk turned to look over the many wounded gathered. "Sofia, I am a man who feels responsible for his people, and right now my people have many problems that could be aided greatly by a talented sorcerer, such as him." Birk turned back, a smile on his face. "I will afford him this test, that I might judge the merit of this man's character through my own eyes. If he is more valuable than Rolland's foreign soldiers, I will offer him asylum."

Sofia didn't know whether to celebrate or panic. "But… why? Because of me?"

Birk nodded. "In part. You have a good moral compass. I've seen it many times now, and if you think he is worthy of salvation, it merits entertaining the idea. After all," Birk turned to look directly at her. "There are many reasons for me not to accept Rolland's help if I can avoid it. I know you'll view it as my own personal bias, and I don't deny that. But, you must also realize that our people no longer trust royalty, in any form. They believe that royals the world over were complicit in our enslavement, and forming an alliance with your stepfather would alienate a large portion of our people. I might lose control, and would need Rolland's aide to restore order, and that would be no different than Aaron filling our home with Maldonian soldiers, would it?"

Sofia hadn't even stopped to contemplate that. But the way those peasants had acted around Rolland last night, indeed the way Lucinda and Jade had acted at the harvest ball, gave every indication that what Birk just surmised was a highly plausible outcome. Slowly she nodded.

"And while I know what Rolland's soldiers are capable of, there are potentially no limits to what a sorcerer with proper motivation can do. Is that honest enough for you?"

It was. But there was no telling how Cedric would react to a test, given his history with high pressure situations. "But Papa, you have to know something, he gets nervous when stressed and it affects his magic so maybe I could just be there and help him, a little? To steady his nerves." Decision-making more like, but she couldn't well tell him that.

"No." Birk raised up a hand. "I hear what you are saying, Sofia, and so I will not inform him this is a test. Rather, I wish to see how he reacts to the suffering all around us. On this note, you will not inform him of who I am, nor will you coach him in the appropriate responses. A good man will be a good man, no matter who requests his aid."

Panic. That was the right response. Birk launched into a full throated chortle, the kind she'd worried he'd never make around her again. "I see that you are worried, and I've been thinking. You were right, Sofia, it was selfish of me to force you to stay behind yesterday, and to avoid telling you my motivations in the hopes you and your mother would return to me without question, now that I am Rolland's equal. However, you are an adult now, in the eyes of my people as well as my own. I ask that you heal the wounded while I evaluate him, and when I decide I shall inform you, one adult to another."

Birk rose, heading toward the cottage. "Wait!" Sofia called out, halting her father.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For what I said in the clearing. I meant what I said, but I shouldn't have done that in front of all those people."

"It was nothing I didn't deserve. You were right, I put my own needs ahead of my people. I may still do it, although I will try to avoid it. No man is perfect, after all." That was something Sofia could live with. Every day she grew more comfortable in the grey spaces of morality. "Now, to see if this man was a victim of circumstance or guided by malicious intent. I hope, for all our sakes, that he is indeed a man of principle, and that Rolland's malcontent was the root of his actions."

He'd obviously been contemplating her pleas for Cedric's life all night, no doubt aided by Westin's appeals. Simply affording her sorcerer the chance to redeem himself was more than most would grant someone who admitted to such crimes as Cedric's.

"Thank you."

A genuine smile softened Birk's worn features. He spoke not, but continued on his way.

Lucinda was upon her in seconds flat, arms flung around her. Sofia let out a stunted sigh of relief, clinging to Lucinda's arm. "I'm really glad that you're safe friend."

"Are you kidding? It takes more than a few cannons, gigantic rocks shattering, hordes of soldiers, impenetrable enemy lines… where was I going with this? Oh yeah, it takes more than the whole Maldonian army to stop a witch on the warpath!" As her friend broke out in slight giggles, waving her wand to and fro. Sofia wanted to celebrate with her well-meaning friend, but instead stared worriedly at the cottage, which Birk had entered.

 _Oh NO_.

What if Cedric bolted to their meeting place when Birk was 'evaluating' him. Sofia took off toward the cottage, but was too late. Westin emerged, followed by an irate Cedric hobbling a bit, sticking his nose in the air and keeping his robes to himself. Lastly Birk exited, his good-natured smile directing Cedric toward the injured by the stream. In a terrible mood, Cedric scanned the village over, muttered something as he hobbled along, and Birk began bellowing with laughter. "What's the matter friend?" Lucinda was upon her.

"I'm worried. About Cedric." The sorcerer was still looking for her among the wounded throngs.

"Nah, don't be. Westin's right there with them, and you're always going on about how ah-mazing Cedric's magic is, it'll be fine. Who needs Rolland anyway when we've got wand-power." Lucinda said it with such a confident air, waving her wand back and forth, hand planted on her jutting out hip defiantly. The air was sucked from between them as Sofia stared blankly at the taller girl. Wand dropped, and posture normalized, Lucinda cringed a bit in embarrassment. "Uh, I mean, I heard about last night, and well, you did reject Rolland, twice now. You don't still think of him as family, do you?" She nodded. "Oops. Nice job Luci, open mouth insert broom handle. Sorry friend."

"It's okay." Sofia managed back, not truly angry at her friend, but rather conflicted in how she viewed either man she'd called father. "It's my own fault. All of this is." Lucinda sighed, leaning on her much shorter friend.

"Feeling down, huh? I know what'll cheer you up!" Sofia was still staring after Cedric, who was several dozen meters away, flanked by her cousin and father as they described the injuries to a peasant sprawled before them.

"Unless you'll let me go help Cedric I'm not sure anything will 'cheer me up' right now friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of _that_." Lucinda almost squealed, a great mischievous grin growing on her face as she pulled Sofia farther from Cedric.

As Lucinda yanked her round people sleeping and the aforementioned injured, Sofia couldn't help but notice that no one seemed to be on high alert, as would be expected if they were planning to subdue a sorcerer with a wand. Maybe she had been worried about nothing after all.

"Here we are." Giddy, Lucinda gently pushed Sofia forward. A few awkward stumbles, and she landed in the arms of some wounded man.

"I'm so sorry! She—" It was the young man from Mazida. He broke out in a blush, clinging to her shoulders. Awkwardly she lurched back a bit, turning toward Cedric's direction and, true to form, he'd finally spotted her. Birk was gesturing toward some buildings with structural damage, and Westin was staring at the ground, but that sorcerer had zeroed in on her, quite literally in this young man's lap. Embarrassed, Sofia gritted out, " _Lucinda_."

"Pay no attention to the disgruntled princess, she's just a bit worried about her mentor over there." The witch brushed Sofia's hair back into place, and grinning whilst on her tip toes, leaned over them to excuse herself. " _Enjoy_."

Sofia feigned a laugh to break the awkwardness, and the man just sat there, legs stuck out and smiling. "I'm so sorry, she pushed me into you. So, um, what was your name?" He managed to stammer out something, but Sofia had turned to look back at Cedric, who seemed to be self-soothing by rocking back and forth noticeably, completely ignoring Birk. Not good. She needed to get over there.

"Roll?"

Sofia turned to see the young man offering her a moldy piece of bread. He had a rather pleasing voice, this being the first time Sofia had heard it. He held out the bread like a treasured possession. Repulsed, she tried to decline as politely as possible. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry." True to form, her ill-timed stomach growled, and the young man's confidence took a decided blow. "So, um, I thought you weren't part of the resistance. At least, when we met outside Mazida your father didn't want to help. Did something change?" He broke out in a huge blush.

"Yeah. _Ouch_."

Sofia immediately retracted her hand from the man's leg. Oops. He was injured. Not that his countenance showed it, but there was a sizeable gash along his thigh. Sofia had almost fallen onto it. "Oh my! Here let me help you." She had no wand, but grabbed some bandages nearby. A quick glance up, and Cedric was just staring after her, completely oblivious that Westin had joined Birk in trying to redirect his attentions to the injured surrounding them.

"Thanks." This poor man had begun noticeably sweating amidst the halted speech. "You asked. Why I joined. Well… You see, I met this, incredible, _beautiful_ lady."

"That's nice." Sofia turned away, trying to signal Cedric with her eyes that Birk was growing impatient by flinging her head upward toward where Birk stood unhappy, hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Please don't blow it." She murmured.

"Um, blow it? I'm sorry." Sofia whipped around, regretting that she'd been ignoring the man before her.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about you. It's like Lucinda said, I'm really worried about him."

"Who, is he?" The young man looked toward the spot where Cedric's seemed to be manifesting _anger_. What could Birk have said that produced that reaction. Fear, yes, but anger?

"He…" Oh man. "His name is Cedric, and he's my, well he's special, to me." The young man's eyes sank, smile dimmed. That was weird.

"Oh."

Huh? Now bandaged, Sofia stood and brushed off her dress. "I, um, really need to go. It was nice meeting you again." Before he could object Sofia was off, rounding her way behind the rocks that lined the swiftly moving stream. Both Birk and Westin had turned to look at the opposite side of town. Their backs to Cedric, the sorcerer bolted, dragging his injured leg as fast as he could without drawing suspicion. Sofia flung her hands up, trying to get him to stop. It confused the man, and he paused by the river's edge. Just then, her cousin Mary came bounding by with a few other small children. They had little sticks in their hands; their smoldering ends were the sole reminder of the festivities from the night prior. Up on the rocks they jumped, one boy colliding with Cedric's arm. He turned to the whelp, ready to impart an earful of unhappiness. In response the boy stepped backward on the stone, knocking little Mary sideways into the air.

The small girl screamed, and the entire village turned to witness Mary falling into the rushing water.

Cedric reacted, without time to think or conjure he went straight down to his knees, plunging a hand into the frigid water and grabbing the girl by her collar. With a great heave he pulled her up and over the rocks that lined the river.

Sofia stopped dead in her tracks. The entire clearing full of wounded, including Birk and Westin, just witnessed it and also froze. Mary was doused from head to toe, but finally coughed and started crying. A great sigh of relief rang out as Birk came running over. Cedric released the girl's collar, letting the young one hobble off toward home sobbing "momma!" Birk intercepted the girl, making sure she was alright and tossing his overcoat onto her before Nelly came bounding out of the cottage, wrapping the girl in her embrace then dolling out a heaping helping of finger shaking and stern words to her older children.

Cedric, though, had landed on his injured knee, and was wincing in pain on the ground beside the stream. Birk's warning to stay away didn't matter anymore, Sofia was at his side and helping him up as best she could. He began to bat her away until he realized whom exactly was steadying him.

"Finally done canoodling, are you?" He whispered breathlessly.

She couldn't respond, just smile at him, much as those in the clearing were doing. His arm was draped over her shoulder to support his meager weight. Unsure to let her touch him, he tried to pull away, before noticing that everyone was staring at him. "Sofia, can I use the wand _now_?"

"Shhh, or they'll hear you." She whispered back.

"You saved my daughter." Nelly had come up, Birk behind her with a hand stroking the girl's hair. The child had planted her face into her mother's shoulder, continuing the waterworks.

Slightly embarrassed, Cedric looked around, "Well I, suppose, that's one way to see it." He coughed nervously, omitting that he'd been in the process of running from these people when it happened, and that he'd started the chain reaction that led to it.

That didn't seem to matter though. A great, proud grin grew on Birk's face. "It is the only way to see it." His happy façade birthed a slight hope in Sofia. With that Birk left, helping his sister back toward the cottage.

"Sofia, I'm not entirely sure what just happened. Care to fill me in on the details?"

She could barely stop staring up at him to speak. Here he was, ignoring his personal pain to help a little girl he didn't even know. All the confliction she'd been fraught with simply evaporated. She wanted nothing more than to bury him in kisses, but it would have to wait. Westin was less than a foot from them, asking questions.

"Cedric, Sir, are you okay? Can I get you something for your knee?" Cedric simply grimaced.

"Wes, can you get the bottle of horntail shavings from his room and new bandages. Please."

"Horn-what?"

"It looks like little brown and green shavings in a long, thin vial."

He nodded, and was off, leaving them alone. "I'm still not sure what just happened." A perplexed Cedric mused.

"You saved my cousin from drowning." Sofia pulled on his robe to bring his body closer to hers, if only slightly, while running her head along the side of his chest. Unfortunately, what should have produced a markedly pleasant response from the man instead resulted in him shying away.

"I _suppose_ I did. Honestly, though, I didn't think about it. Child in water, grab child. It wasn't really that difficult and there was very little risk to me." He looked at his arm, now hanging limp over her shoulder. "Sofia, is it, _okay_ , for me to touch you like this?"

"Of course it's okay!" She pulled him close enough that she might stick her face into his robe had he turned a bit. "What you did, Cedric, was wonderful. There's no other way to describe it."

"It… was?"

"Yeah." Summoning some courage, he finally managed to look down at her, and smile ever so slightly, if uncomfortably.

Defying convention and the propriety in which she was raised, she let her head fall back, taking in his scent and the sunshine that had finally broken through the clouds.

"You're a good man."

Down, to his core, he just had to be decent. No creature with evil inside would ignore their own personal pain to help someone else.

When she finally reopened her eyes, the rejection of the past night had melted from his face, replaced by a jubilant sorcerer eager to please. "Do you really, mean that, Sofia?"

She nodded, and that goofy grin spread wide across his face. "Of course, but you don't have to take my word for it. Birk was just waiting to see you do something amazing like that."

"Birk you say? Sofia which one is your father? It can't be that lad you were fondling earlier, he was much too young."

"Fondling? No Cedric, he's…"

"Ugh, here _he_ comes again." Cedric had cut her off as Birk was on approach from the cottage, a long sturdy walking stick in his hand. "This one Sofia, he simply won't stop talking about all manner of needless nonsense, but I can't seem to shake him either. I might have to stun him when we-"

Birk reigned a genuine smile down at his daughter, then turned to Cedric, who was a bit taller than him. "Sir, I thought you might need this, to aid in your walking."

After rolling his eyes Cedric groaned a bit, then let go of Sofia's shoulders to take the stick. "Oh yes, _simply delightful_ , I've never felt _older_. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather tend to, what was it again?"

"Helping to heal these wounded people. At least, that's what we were discussing before my niece fell into the river."

Sofia stared up at Cedric, hoping he'd catch the clue. He did not. "Yes, then, healing these people and all. An _audience_ is unnecessary. Off with you then, off." He began sweeping motions as if he could shoo Birk away. Cedric caught sight of Sofia's mouth hanging open in disbelief, and stared incredulously at her reaction. "Sofia, you look dreadful. Have you taken ill? Or did you attempt to consume that sludge your aunt considers 'food'?"

Birk practically beat the ground laughing. "That's Nelly alright. Give her a chance and that woman can burn water." After a bit he sobered up, "Though she won't be getting the chance for very much longer."

Food. She hadn't seen anything that resembled edible in Friezenburg. That's when it hit her, _the rations_. Or rather, with Aaron deposed the rations from Maldonia were sure to end. She reached up, pulling on the collar of Cedric's robe slightly and catching him in her sights. If this didn't seal the deal for his amnesty, nothing would. But how to do it without Birk becoming suspicious that she was coaching him? "No Cedric, I haven't eaten in _so_ long." Practically pouting up at him, Cedric's brows furrowed.

"Now see here Sofia, you aren't purposefully avoiding sustenance again, because we discussed this." Birk was suddenly concerned. Instead of devolving into a discussion about her eating habits, she tried the less-subtle approach. "No, it's not that at all. I'm really hungry and want to eat, but I just couldn't stomach the moldy roll I saw earlier."

It was almost comical to see the light wash over him as she tugged at his robe harder. "Yes, _YES_ I can do something about that. Let's see, fruit, decidedly. Strawberries, and perhaps a whole assortment to accompany them. Strawberries are your favorite, yes? Of course they are!" She smiled, tossing a glance at Birk who was intently watching this. Cedric was still on trial, and about to be acquitted.

Wand raised, he bellowed a long, complicated spell, aiming for a patch of unoccupied earth. Up sprang long runners throughout the clearing, that erupted with gigantic strawberries. ' _Oohs'_ and ' _aaahs_ ' echoed in chorus as those gathered started indulging on the red bounty. Cedric's incanted food offerings were never ' _delicious_ ', but everything relative to gruel is a decided improvement.

The look on Birk's face as food multiplied throughout the village spoke volumes. Cedric would be safe here, so long as he kept Friezenburg fed. A runner spiraled up to Sofia, then blossomed into a strawberry the size of her head. Coyly Cedric reached out, plucking it from the vine, then bashfully handed it to her.

As she bit into the gift Birk smiled, slowly walking away and leaving them to their own devices. "Is it, to your liking Sofia?"

"It's perfect Cedric. Just look how happy everyone is."

Gazing out at the crowd, he scrunched up his nose. "I daresay I was hoping for a _bit_ more appreciation, but I suppose, considering their injuries, it's understandable."

She turned from the berry bounty, up toward him, smiling wide and for the first time in a very long time, felt relief. "You're right. They would be happier, if their injuries were healed."

One long, subtle groan, and the sorcerer rolled up his sleeves. With each patient they treated, her spirits rose. His assistant once more, bandages were soaked in spare ointments, spells cast, pains subsided. The relief among the peasants was palpable. She found herself staring at him, more and more. How handsome he looked tending the injured. How amazing of a man he could be, when aspiring to do good. Perhaps the capacity to do great good lay in every man, but not all held the proper motivation. There was even the faint hint of sweat along the collar of his shirt from all the effort he'd put forth.

Was this what the silver ball led her to? Not to Cedric, per se, but to his redemption? And through him, her own?

Perhaps. But he did overwhelm her with his kindness toward these people. Once initiated he could scarcely stop, feeding off the adoration each healed patient lavished on him.

Oops.

He'd caught a glimpse of her, lingering much too long and way too close to his neck. The elder man he'd been tending thanked Cedric kindly for the splint, and Cedric stood, limping away from the grateful hordes to the shade of a nearby, twisted tree, Sofia following behind. "So, they're fed and healed, as reasonably as I can accomplish in a morning. Can we, perhaps, make a stealthy exit now? That chaperone is nowhere in sight."

Just then Cedric lurched forward, slapped on the shoulder from behind by Birk. "Leaving so soon, sorcerer? I had hoped you'd stay. After all, protection from Rolland is a fair offer for your skills."

As Birk continued into the clearing, Cedric's head fell to the side. "Did he just, assault me, or compliment me?"

"Um, both? I think it's a custom here."

"What an odd sort of fellow he is."

"You didn't even ask his name, did you?"

"Sofia I spend my mental efforts on spells, not the names of hundreds of short peasants who all look the same."

"You mean look like me."

He really wasn't getting it. "I suppose he does, but honestly they all do to an extent…" panic set in. "N-n-not that you aren't unique and beautiful and p-p-perfectly sized and, oh, _OH_ , Merlin's mushrooms."

She patted his head, which seemed to make it better for him. "Don't worry Cedric. I _do_ look like him, because that's my Papa."

That's probably the closest Cedric ever came to looking like he'd swallowed a frog. "You mean him?" That finger was pointing wildly again as he connected the train of thought. "Your father is… _THAT_ one." The poor man's eyes practically popped out. "Oh MERLIN, I practically ignored the man, and then I _shooed_ him away. How could you let me do that?! Wait, does he mean to grant me amnesty then?"

"Uh-huh."

Birk gestured toward Cedric, who after looking side to side realized he was being summoned. A quick, adoring glance at her sorcerer, and Sofia pulled the reluctant man forward.

"I've seen enough." Birk bellowed. The clearing fell silent. "I declare this man, Cedric the Sensational, under the protection of the people of Friezenburg."

The crowd broke out into cheers. Jubilant, Sofia threw her arms around the sorcerer's neck, but he was whisked away, to the end of a long table. Sofia sat some ways down, next to Lucinda, while Cedric panicked in a seat of honor alongside her Papa. A great feast, by Friezenburg standards, was set out, Cedric helping with the menu's diversity, and the hordes indulged in true Friezenburg style. Every so often Cedric muttered something under his breath, and Axel, who was seated alongside the sorcerer, broke out laughing alongside Birk. Sofia's heart swelled to see her sorcerer finally appreciated for his gifts, though the man looked to be panicking internally. Perhaps only Sofia could tell how nervous he seemed.

"Hey, Sofia, are you in there?"

"Oops. Sorry friend."

"Will you relax already? Cedric's been cleared. Just look at that, Birk loves him." Lucinda chomped down on what resembled an orange watermelon, a banana squarely in her hand. "So stop wigging out already."

"Yeah. You're right."

"So, now that _that's_ over, how'd it go?" Lucinda had leaned over, grinning a bit more than usual.

"With what?"

"Don't give me that 'shy princess' bit. You know very well what." More of the orange watermelon disappeared.

"No, I don't."

"Come on Sofia, the guy clearly digs you. He _joined us_ because of you. So, are you gonna make a move on him?"

She practically dropped her freshly conjured orange juice onto her lap. Had all that love struck gazing at Cedric given her away?

"Me?"

"Yes YOU. He's obviously too shy to go for it."

She felt as though she'd turned red enough to match the pile of newly conjured tomatoes that lay before the girls. "But…"

"Girl no 'buts'. Just go for it!"

Clearly trying to be supportive, Lucinda was practically hopping in her seat. Embarrassed to a fault, Sofia quickly glanced around. No one seated near them seemed to care at all for their conversation, each wrapped up in their own lives. "But, I don't know how to."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Trust me. I tried, and, it didn't go well. I think I hurt him, physically, and, maybe emotionally too? I just get nervous and… Lucinda, can I ask you something."

"Sure. Go nuts."

A quick glance at her handsome man at the end of the table steeled her resolve. He was bound to avoid initiating anything after the failure last night. "Um, what did you do to make Axel moan, when you two were in the bushes after the battle of Mazida?" Lucinda spat a watermelon chunk across the table. "Sorry friend! Small bites next time."

As quick as lightning Lucinda grabbed Sofia, yanking her from the table and dragging her several yards away, banana in hand. "Are you kidding? Over lunch you wanna discuss _this_."

"Well, you brought it up." Lucinda rolled her eyes and shook her head, that her shortened blueish hair waved back and forth. "Please Lucinda, I don't know what a man _wants_. Can't you just tell me what you did that made Axel so happy. That way, I'll know what to do."

That was a first. Lucinda actually blushed. "Promise you won't think less of me." Sofia nodded furiously, and the witch sighed. "Okay, well, men like it when you touch them, _there_."

"There?"

"There."

Oh. "But how do you do it _right_?"

The poor witch's eyes bulged out. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Please Lucinda, I need help."

"In more ways than one, apparently. Ugh, okay. Here's what you do." Lucinda started swaying her hips, channeling her inner temptress. "You've got to initiate, just enough so they won't be afraid of rejection, but not too much, or they'll be intimidated. Got it?"

"No."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I see I'm gonna have to spell this out for you. Okay Sofia, you wanna know what I did with Axel?"

"Yes Please!"

"You start by running your backside against their hips. They'll get the message. Then, get a little closer. Run your fingers inside his collar, kiss his neck. You'll drive him wild." Sofia stood there, engrossed at the vivid descriptions that Lucinda seemed to be fondly reminiscing on.

"And? Is that it?"

The taller girl broke out in giggles. "No, you're just getting started. He's gonna start in on you at this point, kissing and such. Don't let him completely take over, or he'll just go straight for the prize."

Her confused look made the witch burst out laughing. "Oh Sofia, you're so naïve it's funny. Look, tell him what you want, and he'll tell you what he wants, and trust me, most men want _this_."

The gesture Lucinda made with her lips and that banana she'd been holding broke whatever was left of Sofia's innocence. It disappeared, then reappeared again, intact, Lucinda grinning wildly. "Just make sure you don't use your teeth, and you can't fail."

Lucinda might have been laughing, it was hard to tell considering how stunned Sofia was. A slight punch to her side, and Lucinda was off. "You owe me a new hat for this, and you'd better tell me how it goes!"

Lunch over, carts were being loaded with extra provisions while Sofia stood, trying to process if Cedric might actually like what Lucinda had just suggested.

"Sofia?" It was Birk. She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry Papa! I was… thinking."

"Well, you've plenty of time for that." He was wearing that good-natured grin again. "I've come to an important decision. You want to help our people, yes?" She nodded. "Then, can you and Cedric deliver provisions to the outlying towns? It would be easier to cart the sorcerer around than to cart all the goods he conjures to each place."

Cedric was standing near a cart, having just conjured several barrels, and noticing Sofia with Birk had stiffened into a nervous plank, wand gripped to his chest.

"You mean it Papa? You're not going to leave me behind?"

Solidly he set his hand upon her shoulder. "It is time, Sofia, for you to do good, for our people."

"Thank you Papa." She flung her arms up, hugging the man. "Thank you so much."

"Indeed. Now I go to face Rolland."

He turned, but Sofia reached out and grabbed his arm before he could go. "You're not going to trade me either, are you?"

"Your fate is yours to decide, Sofia. Just as Westin's was. I could never 'barter' you, or that sorcerer. The lives of our people were bartered away by the fallen king. Never again."

"You were never gonna hand Cedric over to Rolland, were you?"

He shrugged, then turned to leave. Sofia wandered over to Cedric, helping him mount a cart. "You know, Sofia, I'm not entirely sure, but I do believe I might, _possibly_ , stand an infinitesimally small chance of winning over the man."

"I know you can."

They set off toward the capital, provisions and wand in tow, to assist in the rebuilding of the fallen city. But beyond, on a hilltop not that far from the capital, a king of men waits for unsettling news. There was no way that Rolland was going to be pleased about this development, but what would he do? Forsake Friezenburg and return home? Put his personal feelings aside and aid Birk? Or, perhaps, turn against the rebellion, to reclaim his daughter and the fallen sorcerer by force.


	44. Chapter 44-Priorities

**Chapter 44: Priorities**

Over a half dozen villages and small towns had come and gone, each one upon arrival a den of misery, each one departed as a beacon of hope and celebration.

"Does it all get a bit tiresome to you, Sofia?"

"Nope." The entire day had been a welcome relief for her, and tending to the injured whilst feeding the hungry had a certain aphrodisiac quality to it. They now rode down a small lane on a singular cart, together, toward what was referred to by the locals from the last enclave as 'the gateway'.

"All the same, I think we've done plenty of 'good' for the day. It's starting to make me itch."

"Oh Cedric, I think 'good' looks really handsome on you." Seated alongside him, it seemed the perfect invitation to wiggle ever so much closer to him, tightening the grip she'd held around his side whilst nuzzling her hair into his shoulder. The closer she got, the straighter his posture, the more labored his breath and apprehensive his hands.

"D-d-d-don't you think we should wait, for tonight, and some p-p-privacy, before, before…"

"Before what? Hugging you isn't indecent."

"I suppose…. If you k—k-keep your hands, n-n-north of the equator." Sofia blushed hard at the comment. "J-j-just in case you thought I, didn't notice." Obliging his request, she lifting the offending hand that had been wrapped around the far side of him, so that it no longer reached down into questionable places.

Summoning her courage, she clung to Lucinda's advice, pushing the insecurities aside. "How about this then?" With a deep breath, she went for it, leaning over to try and set her head in his lap. He yelped, and tensed decidedly, but determined to see it through she didn't let up and eventually with coaxing he set a hand softly on her shoulder. "See, not so bad huh?"

"Aaaa-as long as n-n-nobody… notices." As the cart tumbled along, he began ever so slowly to roll his fingers along the line of her back repeatedly, eventually letting them traipse along to be lost in her curls.

"Why should it matter if someone sees us Cedric?"

"Are you _mad_?! We aren't…" As his voice trailed off the spark of insecurity flared within her. He whipped his head around, then bent lower, toward her ear to whisper. "I've not permission. Yet."

"I said it's fine, but if you're worried about my Papa why don't you just ask? He seems to really like you."

Tugging at his star and coughing oddly, a stream of excuses came tumbling out. "The man is a bit preoccupied, leading an insurgence and all, and there's the manner of our age differences, the questions of my, past, _misdeeds_ , the very questionable way in which I left Rolland's employ, a whole manner of things Sofia and I… I... Something extraordinary is required, I'm sure of it. After all, you are his only daughter and, I assume this isn't an easy thing to grant. I have to make sure he has no… _reservations_."

Thankful he'd stopped making excuses, a long deep breath calmed her nerves. Truly it was the answer she was expecting, if a bit disappointing. To assuage him she let her head nuzzle a bit deeper into his lap. "I think he accepts you as you are, but I understand."

"You are simply too good for me Sofia." That hand of his started wandering cautiously once more, pulling her farther into his lap ever so gently as they rolled along the snow-covered hillsides. Did it really matter if he was open with their newfound relationship yet? Mental gymnastics ensued silently through the desolate countryside, and she took heart in that he had chosen her over the life of twisted lies he'd been living. He'd grown so much as a person already, surely he'd come around and find the courage to openly acknowledge their relationship, somehow.

They came round a rather large boulder, revealing a majestic overview of snow-laden hills with smoke rising in the distance. Before them on a noteworthy outcropping stood a rather decrepit collection of thatch houses. It seemed they'd arrived at 'the gateway.'

"Pity. I rather enjoyed that stint." With a quick glance up Sofia caught a twinkle of affection in Cedric's eye. He had enjoyed her nestling into his lap. Lucinda's advice would need trying, soon. Brushing her head against his shoulder she could feel him shutter, a new surge of empowerment washing over as she was now able to understand his reactions to her for what they truly were.

He wanted her.

The jubilant sound of giggles broke the stillness of the late afternoon air, as a dozen children of all shapes and sizes emerged from the squalid living quarters.

"Yay, yay! Sofia's here, YAY Sofia!" Chants and cheers echoed into the hills below, as all manner of peasants followed the children who'd gathered around them.

Kindly, Sofia bent down to greet the nearest peasant girl. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh everybody in Friezenburg knows you! You're our savior." Cedric coughed oddly to match Sofia's discomfort at the label, then with a bevy of spells made short work of their needs, as he had been doing all day. As the children feasted on bounties of freshly-conjured food their grateful parents set about storing the newly-minted barrels of supplies. Ready to depart, one of the old women came up and took Sofia by the hand, holding back tears of joy in her eyes.

"Bless you child, and your saintly father for sending you to us."

"How did you know, that Birk asked us to come?"

Cedric's handicapped attempt to mount the cart immediately halted. Turning back to look at Sofia, she could tell he was worried. The woman grew nervous, probably due to Sofia's reaction, and took a half step back before responding. "Why, we had a messenger come through and tell us of your imminent arrival."

Concerned, Sofia glanced over to Cedric, who was equally clueless about this revelation. Another man, surlier than this elder who'd spoken out of turn stepped up, trying to shoo the woman away. "Now, none of that. It's just as we were told, isn't it? Off with yee, there's cooking to be done."

Half smiling, half nervous, the old woman wandered back toward the houses, now decidedly spruced due to a magical makeover. "Pay no heed to her m'lady." The short, tubby man declared.

"No, I want to know what she was talking about. Are there people watching us or something?" Cedric immediately yelped, pulling his wand close and scanning the scattered trees and rocks for signs of trouble.

"No, no. Nothing like that. A young man came by here looking for you two, and when we told him we'd not seen your likeness he informed us that you might stop by."

"What did he look like, this 'young man'?" Cedric had slunk over while dragging his injured leg behind him, eyeing the peasant with an abundance of caution.

"Well, he was a taller fellow. Broad shoulders, green eyes and a bit darker skin that one usually sees round these parts. Said he was one of the freed slaves."

"Westin." Sofia whispered to Cedric, the man huffing loudly with displeasure while the peasant shrugged. "Do you know where he went to?"

"He headed off toward the capital." With that, the peasant pointed toward that ominous cloud of smoke they'd seen rising from beyond he hills below.

"Did the _whelp_ say anything else?" Cedric was none too happy they were being trailed by her overly-friendly cousin.

"He allayed our fears, that one." Another exchange of confused looks passed between the princess and sorcerer before they both turned on the peasant for an explanation. "Well, we were all a bit unnerved after that incident with the foreign king last night. Word travels fast about these parts, and rumor had it that Birk wasn't really helping us after all." Sofia's heart sank as the peasant chortled, his oddly protruding belly jiggling a bit as he did so. "After all, you're here, at his command, which means it was all a misunderstanding, aye?"

* * *

"Sofia, do you mind being specific on why you're snorting fire? Didn't you want me to spend the day executing your father's will and helping these forsaken people?"

Without response she'd turned and left the village, and the surly peasant behind. It was all Cedric could do to catch up before she took off with the cart once more. "Of course I did, that's all I've ever wanted to do was help them, but that's NOT why Birk sent us."

They'd rolled down the long winding path a ways more, as the smoke came into clearer focus. "Then why did he send us? If not to help these people."

"We're being used." Arms crossed, Sofia was livid.

"I beg your pardon?"

" _Used_ Cedric. Birk is using us. He could have easily kept you safe in his village and sent out the supplies, but instead we're on a goodwill tour for him, we're bolstering his public image."

Sofia pulled the cart to a stop, gritting her teeth and pursing her lips. Cedric, meanwhile was fiddling with his hands. "Then, what do you wish me to do, Sofia? Do we stop this goodwill tour, on an ethical basis? Or we keep aiding these people, despite how it looks?" Exasperated he flung his hands up. "Sofia really?! How can you expect me to discern what to do, you know I've not the moral compass for these sorts of things!"

What should they do? "Let's find Westin, and make him stop whatever Birk asked him to do. Then Birk won't be using us anymore."

"I _was_ hoping the answer was ' _flee to my cabin in the woods_ ', but, it's certainly a better plan than plunging headlong into a battle. Agreed."

* * *

The capital was in the midst of reclaiming materials from the fire, now extinguished. Their route took them first beyond the great gardens of the former royal family's castle. Cedric's eyes practically fell from their sockets as he bore witness to the devastation the battle had wrought. "In all my years, I've never seen such wanton destruction of such a marvelous construction." Beyond the battle-borne devastation, the castle had been ransacked of goods, many windows broken open and doors flung wide. Items large and small had seemingly been pilfered, as guilty tracks of several hundred feet lay printed in the snow, all leading toward the capital city.

"Yeah, it was pretty awful." To that, Cedric patted her on the head in a comforting gesture, letting his hand trail down across her curls.

"Best not to dwell on it love. There's nothing more to be done. You've secured the safety of King Aaron and his daughter, and that is something to be proud of." A smile, ever so slight grew at the warmth he showed her, before his hand slipped further down and stuck a chiding finger squarely in her face.

"But no more dangers _alone_ , yes?"

"I promised. You can come with me from now on."

"Yes. Right. I'd _rather_ there were no more dangers _at all,_ but knowing you I'll take what I can get." Despite the destruction, it made her giggle.

The townspeople were milling about, clearing rubble. Among them was Amalthea, who had been coaxed by some unseen hand to aide in the rebuilding of the capital.

"Amalthea!" Disembarking from the cart Sofia was practically ignored, a stark contrast to her reception in the countryside. It seemed Birk has yet to indoctrinate these people with his own brand of history. Cedric clung to her back, the click of the cane Birk had given him against the stone pavers below but one step behind.

After hearing her name called, the older sorceress groaned, turning around. "Ugh, it's you, _little mage_. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy." Upon seeing Cedric behind her, she straightened, inquisitiveness piqued. "Why, hello there, Cedric. Seems your still alive, and you've got a new accessory. Sofia you must find that simply _charming_." Cedric fumed, yanking the cane behind him as Amalthea chuckled. "Birk's not that noble after all, is he?"

Puffing up his chest as best he could, Cedric took a step forward, his old bravado shining through. "The man recognizes quality when he sees it, and I AM a powerful sorcerer, thank you very much."

All Amalthea did was shake her head. "People never change, except to get older." Cedric scoffed, then, pride slightly damaged sunk back a bit. Unable to help herself, Sofia slid her fingers into his, in an effort to let him lean on her and take the pressure off his injury. He retracted, seemingly embarrassed as Amalthea laughed at their awkwardness. It left Sofia feeling hollow, cold and rejected. "As I said, you're both hopeless. So what brings you both to the capital, anyway? You should be laying low with him, in case old Rolland comes looking for some blood." Amalthea gave a wicked, off-putting little wink as she said it.

Trying to regroup, she did her best to shake off the wall Cedric erected whenever they were in public to conceal their relationship. "We're actually looking for Westin. We heard he's here, have you seen him?" That cheeky sarcasm melted away, replaced by the hallowed gaze of injured pride on the woman's face.

"Yeah. He came, and went." With a long lonely gesture Amalthea pointed toward the outskirts of town.

* * *

"Insufferable. The woman was always acerbic to others, practically _unbearable_."

"That didn't seem to stop you from ogling her at the Hexley Hall tournament, did it?" Sofia casually kept walking, even though she was fully aware Cedric had stopped dead in his tracks. After the momentary delay he began shuffling hard to catch up.

"Sofia, I, was it that offensive to you? It must have been, oh how could I have been so blind as to say such things in your presence!"

"It's okay, really. I want there to be honesty and openness between us." Suddenly her hand was gripped, stopping the absent-minded walking she was yanked backward toward him. "So, you're okay with holding my hand in public now?"

He jumped a bit, retracting his hand and looking round to see if his momentary indiscretion was witnessed. It was not, and flustered, he leaned in. "You must know that I was rather lonely, for many years, but now, the woman simply cannot hold a candle to you, my _b-b-beautiful_ Sofia."

"But it's not like no one here knows about us. Amalthea saw me _kiss_ you in Enchancia." Fear sprouted on the poor sorcerer's face.

"She… did." The embarrassment he exuded while saying it was palpable.

"Yeah, why do you think she called us 'hopeless'?"

"Perhaps I'm used to insults, and hadn't stopped to consider it."

Exasperated and getting nowhere, Sofia turned to start toward the outskirts of town once more. "Wait." He'd called out to her, then slowly walked, cane clicking along the stones, until he'd come upon her, the subtle hint of his breath on her neck as he whispered. "Sofia, please try to understand. Friezenburg is, a more conservative place, and we've yet to be, to be, m-m-m-married. If word spread of, well, improper behavior, it could sink my chances to win your father's approval, in this regard."

"Cedric, why should it even matter what Birk thinks? How we feel is all that really matters, isn't it?"

He narrowed in, softly whispering to her. "Oh sweet, beloved girl. The world doesn't work that way." Quick as a hummingbird's flit and soft as a butterfly's wing, a light kiss was set on the side of her temple. "But I will find a way to win him over, soon. I promise." It was enough of a demonstration of affection to calm the raging storm in her.

* * *

"An odd sort of priorities they have here." Cedric scoffed as they drew closer. Houses were decimated and people were sleeping in the streets, but the bulk of construction focused on the city wall.

"If they're rebuilding the wall, that means they expect more fighting." Was Sofia's curt reply. Cedric gulped, but before he could protest she was off, hopping over building materials to flag down the young man.

"Oh cousin! I'm so glad you're here." Westin had regained a bit of his naturally optimistic demeanor, and was now seated across from her on some piles of lumber. "I went looking for you guys, but couldn't find you."

"But why? Did Birk send you? Tell me the truth."

"Um… I was just… worried. I care about you, both, and there could still be Maldonians around." Embarrassed, the young man flushed hard. He'd barely managed to squeak the both out, and Cedric seemed nauseated by the comment.

"Oh Wes." Sofia's empathy was not matched by her companion, who groaned quite vociferously, to the pain of Westin.

"It's not just me!" he exclaimed defensively. "Luci and Axel were worried too. There could be random Maldonian soldiers about." He gesticulated wildly toward the far side of town.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending her, I am a SORCERER, or have you forgotten it?" Cedric snidely replied.

"No… I, I'm sorry. Sir." His gaze dropped low, and Sofia wanted nothing more than to change the subject and spare Westin's feelings.

"So Wes, Lucinda and Axel. They're here too?" The young man nodded, eyes still fixated on the ground between them. Off in the distance a pair of figures could be seen, one donning a distinctly pointy hat. It seemed they were having some sort of intense discussion as more of Birk's men moved things about. Lucinda turned, and Axel took the opportunity to pat her lovingly on the behind.

Lucinda responded by leaning backward, bumping her entire rear into Axel in what seemed like a good-natured attempt to knock him over. Cedric yelped, turning red and crouching behind Sofia while the princess giggled and Westin laughed, making both young lovers turn to see where the commotion came from. Sofia simply shook her head at Cedric, then gave a wave across the distance.

"Hey Cedric, look at that! They're not even married and no one but you seems to care." Sofia gave one long accusatory look at the embarrassed sorcerer, souring his disposition.

"They will be soon." Westin chimed in, making Sofia spin. The young man cringed, a secret now divulged. "Oops. Don't tell anyone _, Please_." Sofia nodded, and Westin slumped over, relieved. "Phew."

"Why not tell? They seem really happy, now that they've worked out their issues."

"The thing is, Axel wants to do it in some fancy Maldonian way, but if Birk gets wind of it he'll just march them through the town and stick them under some Friezenburg canopies covered in Nettledrops, which neither of them want."

"Oh."

It was Cedric's turn to nudge her, perhaps a bit too harshly in the side. That 'I told you so' look was writ across his face. "Never mind all this fanciful foolishness." Cedric quipped, "Come Sofia, let's be off."

"Wait" Westin had reached forward, almost to the point of grabbing Cedric's robe. Shooting fire from his eyes Cedric looked to light the boy on fire, and defeated Westin cowered away. "You should stay where it's safe."

"Nowhere in this forsaken, frosty country is worthy of being labeled _safe_."

Westin merely shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Westin's eyes went wide. "Both! I'll protect you both."

"I'd like to see you try." Cedric quipped. The sarcasm was completely lost on Westin, and he bolted up the mound of broken logs, frantically heaving large sacks in a display of muscular bravado.

"Sofia, whatever is he doing?"

"He's, um, doing what you asked. I think."

Dumbfounded, Cedric gawked at the display. "I meant for him to launch his bulk blindly into an oncoming Maldonian assault, not toss about cabers."

"Cedric!"

"Well he did volunteer."

It was kind of sad, watching Wes struggle to impress someone he knew wasn't interested. She stepped a bit closer to Cedric, invading his personal bubble but not enough to be overtly affectionate. "I bet you could repair that hole in seconds flat and stop this. He's going to hurt himself if he keeps this up."

"Perhaps you should have that prince assist, after all, his behavior is _so much_ _more_ to your liking."

So he was mad about Axel. "Please, don't be like that. They're busy, we aren't, and Wes really has had terrible few days." Cedric shook his head emphatically, ' _no_ ', making Sofia's frown deepen. "Oh _come on_ , he got burned by your sister, his arm was wounded when they retook the capital, he found out that the woman who enforced his imprisonment for years was his mother, and well, he lost you too." Cedric's stiffened posture began to slack, as unenthused eyes turned to look down at her. Coming ever so slightly closer, she looked up sadly at him. "Don't you feel the least bit sad for him? I know how distraught I'd be, if you'd rejected me."

That softened his mood considerably. "I could never reject you, _m-m-my_ Sofia." Was whispered back.

"Since you're concerned about impressing my Papa, I'm sure Birk would be ecstatic to know you helped out in rebuilding the capital's defenses."

He perked up at the idea, and confidently handed her the walking cane. "I suppose you can reimburse me for the kindness, later." A little tingle ran down her spine as she pulled the cane closer.

"Everybody MOVE!"

Cedric raised her wand high into the air, twirling it with his signature flair. Peasants scattered, Wes among them, as he called forth dozens of magical projections.

 _Spirits of magic,  
Born of earth and air…_

He never got to finish. Through the hills upon echoes of wind, came the sound of a great horn, blasted loud from some distance, unseen.

All work immediately ceased as Lucinda and Axel came rushing over. "Sofia, what is it?" Cedric was tugging on her to keep her close amidst the commotion as she looked around for clarity. Another blast of a horn could be heard. "What's happening!" Cried Lucinda, now but a few paces away.

Out from behind several half-burnt cottages Amalthea barreled, followed by over a dozen peasants. "Where are you Son?!" She shouted.

Sofia stepped forward, grabbing Westin to stop the frantic commotion now swirling around. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. We've never used horns before. Maldonian troops could be on the move from the port city."

A collective gasp and the sound of children crying filled the air. "What do we do?" Lucinda pressed.

"I, I don't know. Birk is supposed to come straight here after his meeting with Rolland."

"But it's an hour until sunset!" Axel shouted. "We can't wait that long; it only takes a half hour to march here from the port."

Amidst the chaos another blast of a horn shook the capital's inhabitants, this time closer. The urgency mounted to fever pitch, as Wes scrambled back up the side of the city wall. All looked up as he nervously peered over, then let out an exasperated sigh. "Relax everyone. It's just Carol."

A great escape of air dissipated as the nervous inhabitants exhaled in unison. Through the broken wall came Carol, alongside her band of Merry helpers, Jade now cemented among their ranks. They came bearing prisoners, tied Maldonian soldiers. Disgruntled, but not seemingly worse off for their defeat.

"Hello Sofia!" Carol bellowed from the top of the wall. Swooping down, she landed but feet from where Sofia and Cedric stood. "I see the capital was reclaimed in the name of the people, it is a good day for justice." Contented, she tried to whip the assembled peasantry into celebration, only to be met with stark faces.

Jade ran over to Lucinda, breaking the tension, as most went about their business. Bending low, Carol eyed the former princess worriedly. "Sofia, why don't they celebrate?" A sudden panic washed over the woman. Eyes wide, she took Sofia by the shoulder. "Oh no, has… Their leader fallen?! Please Sofia, tell me it cannot be so!"

Horribly confused, Sofia tried her best to stammer out a response. "No Carol, Birk is fine. It's just that you frightened everyone with your horn. We thought the Maldonians might be attacking."

Relieved, Carol fell back a pace, letting go of Sofia's shoulder. "What a relief. For a moment there I feared the worst, that such a noble man as he had given his life for the cause." A quiet, almost imperceptible snicker came out of the sorcerer standing behind Sofia, but before the girl could inquire Carol was anxiously looking over the crowds. "Well then, where is he?"

A few moments of quiet pause, and Carol, seemingly embarrassed started to fidget with her long braid. "I need to report our success to your father, and to turn over the prisoners we caught."

"He's, Birk is meeting with Rolland."

At mention of the Enchancian king Carol stiffened. Lips pursed, she bore stubborn eyes into Sofia. Unnerved, Sofia waited for Carol to respond. Finally, the woman managed to verbalize her negative reaction. "Then, I suppose your mother is with them then, isn't she?"

"My Mom?"

"Obviously." Cedric uttered, loud enough for Carol to hear. The woman went flush, turning away quickly to check on the prisoners, crouched and bound on the ground nearby, now guarded by Jane.

"No, my Mother isn't here. At least, I don't think she is. There is no way Rolland would let her within a hundred miles of Friezenburg now, especially while pregnant."

Whatever Carol construed from that, she grew noticeably happy. "Yes that's right, Queen Miranda is married to Rolland, and expecting. Of course she wouldn't come. Forget I said that."

The awkward silence was back, but quickly it was shrugged off by Carol uttering a strained laugh. "Tell me Sofia, in which direction is your father. I wish to relay to him the success of our mission."

"But he's meeting with Rolland, and they're supposed to be alone."

"I have no fear of Rolland. I shall look that man in his eyes and tell him of the cowardice I see, just as I did in Enchancia."

All Sofia could do was point in the direction of the fields where the acrimonious encounter had occurred the evening prior. "But…" Off Carol went, scaling the mound of wall and vanishing into the distance. Cedric was leaning in closer, practically hovering over Sofia's shoulder as Carol disappeared.

"That was, awkward." Sofia whispered to him. The man could do not but stare at her blankly. "Cedric what's wrong? What did I miss?"

Odd blinking, and the blank stare turned into something of a mental contortion. "Sofia, do you actually not know why that woman was flustered? Jealousy is a powerful, dangerous thing. I should know as I've ample experience, having been its slave more often than I'd care to admit."

"What?"

Jade squealed, breaking Sofia's train of thought. Arms had been flung around Lucinda and Jade was now hoping up and down with joy, a slightly embarrassed Axel shrugging a few steps away. A rush of footsteps, and Sofia was attacked with information and celebration, Lucinda an arm's length behind trying to quell the exuberant girl. "Sofia did you hear!? Lucinda's getting marr-…"

" _SHHHH_." Lucinda was upon them both, happy but flicking her wand in a chiding way. "Let's keep it under wraps until Friezenburg is free, okay? Or I'll have two more broomsticks and two less bridesmaids, understood?"

A flurry of secretive whispers ensued, Cedric watching with a certain amused bewilderment at the display before him while Axel looked on, ever the prideful bridegroom. They wanted a Maldonian ceremony, couched in several wiccan rituals to honor Lucinda's family and heritage. It was all very sweet, as the thoughtful intermixture of their backgrounds and diverse world views didn't seem to deter Lucinda in the slightest. Sofia couldn't help thinking that perhaps Cedric was right about this, and that a certain amount of discretion in announcing one's relationship publicly was advisable, considering the circumstances. The realizations brought smiles to her face, directed at her sorcerer, which only served to further confuse the man.

Horses whinnied in the twilight, and through the hole in the wall emerged Birk, followed closely by an attentive Carol. A deep scowl was etched into Birk's features, however Carol seemed rather upbeat.

A wave of silence fell over the city, as those gathered waited in nervous anticipation for the announcement of their fate.

Birk scanned the crowd solemnly, letting his eyes rest on Sofia. She knew before he spoke the gravity of what had transpired.

"I have met with the King of Enchancia."

Even the tone of his words was harder, more solemn than his typical uplifting rhetoric.

"He has failed to convince the Maldonian invaders to leave our shores." A sudden gasp filled the air, the distant echo of wails attempting to be stifled, and nervousness erupted. Birk continued on, "We must band together in this time of peril. Amalthea, hasten repairs to the city walls."

One very loud groan without the hint of remorse ripped through the crowds. A sarcastic, "yes _master_ " echoed through the town before Amalthea emerged, crawling up several stacks of hay to begin the process of reforming the many holes.

"Axel, Lucinda" Birk boomed. "Evacuate the remaining civilians to the townships beyond."

"But I can fight!" Lucinda triumphantly declared, wand raised.

"Birk has a different, nobler purpose for you Lucinda." Carol chimed in, echoing Birk's command.

"At least let me scout for you! I can ride my broom over to the port city and warn you if the troops are coming. I'm faster than anyone on foot!"

"No, Lucinda. I need the might of your wand to protect the defenseless as they flee the city."

Almost embarrassed, Lucinda relented, and began ushering the panicked women and children who remained. Axel hopped up the wall a few paces, whispering to Birk. The exchange lasted only a few seconds, but Axel immediately turned to stare at Sofia, then took off after Lucinda.

As if part of a hive mind, those who remained began prepping for battle. Sofia looked on as Carol's merry helpers surrounded the Maldonian prisoners, menacingly. She caught another glance of Axel staring at her amidst the managed chaos of evacuation, and something within her which has been growing in distaste all afternoon exploded into a raging inferno.

"Sofia, what is it?" Cedric was leaning over, the only one amongst the throngs who seemed to care what she was thinking.

"Something's not right."

"Indeed. We should be fleeing with the peasants. Let us make haste to the cart."

"No, Cedric. It's something else, it's…" The sight of those Maldonian soldiers, crouching on the ground refused to leave her. What had been disgruntlement at their defeat had turned to palpable fear.

They were afraid.

They should be excited at the prospect of liberation should Maldonia advance and retake the city. But they were decidedly afraid.

"Sofia, whatever is going on?"

"They're afraid Cedric. Why are they… I need to talk to Axel." Before Cedric could respond she bolted, each face of a frightened prisoner forming the pieces to a great puzzle in her mind. "Axel!" He cringed, but stopped. "Axel, what did Birk tell you? I need to know."

"I asked him where we could take all these people? There's too many for his village."

"And, and what did he say?"

Axel sighed, then looked back at Birk. "He said that, all of the villages would be happy to accept some families… Because you've been all over the countryside helping them today, in the name of the cause."

A blur of hasty footsteps found Sofia standing a few feet below Birk on the rubble of the wall. Despite her haste he had purposefully avoided noticing her ascent. "That's why you sent us into the countryside, wasn't it?"

Carol had been strategizing with Birk, and turned to confront the girl. "Sofia, is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. You've been _USING_ Cedric and I all day." She gestured to Cedric, several yards down the rubble and unable to climb due to his injured knee.

"Sofia, that is uncalled for. Your father is a noble…"

"He's a manipulator! You never intended to reach an agreement with Rolland, did you? This is all to win my Mom back, right? You knew there would be no peace with Rolland, no matter what demands of yours he fulfilled, so you sent us on that public relations tour because you knew that this would happen."

Carol's eyes bulged out. "Sofia. How could you besmirch this righteous man? He's given everything to free his people."

Birk simply stared out at the forest beyond the capital city, toward the port. "He is NOT a noble man, I only wish I had seen it sooner."

"I'm so sorry Birk, I don't know what's come over her." Carol had turned to Birk, pleading eyes asking for forgiveness and acknowledgement reigning down at him.

"If he is noble, then why are these prisoners frightened?!" Birk stiffened. Even Cedric could hear that delivery, and stopped trying to ascend the broken wall. Axel froze some distance off, then turned to the soldiers anxiously. "Don't you tell me that they're worried about being caught in the crossfire of a battle. They're soldiers."

Birk turned back, and the most unnerving, callous stare was returned. "Despite what you may think Sofia, I have tried to make peace. But peace is not what the enemy wants. We will do nothing worse than they have done to us."

Carol nodded confidently. "There see Sofia, everything is fine."

But it wasn't. If she didn't act now, the fighting would resume, there would be more bloodshed, and certainly those soldiers would die.

"No."

It was quiet. Unintentionally but nevertheless a stand had been taken. This was the time.

"No, it won't be fine. You're going to execute those men. That's why they're afraid. You're going to start the fighting again, why? To make Rolland look like the bad guy for not fulfilling your every demand?! I can't condone this. I won't support this."

"You do not need to support me Sofia." Birk had crossed his arms, but still stared off toward the port city and the imaginary visage of King Victor on Maldonian shores beyond.

"I will support you, Sofia!" It had come from Axel. Proudly he stood between Jane and his countrymen, unwilling to let any harm come to his people. "I am of Maldonia, and the men of my country are not monsters. I cannot let you execute them as a deterrent for Maldonia's advance."

Birk stiffened to the sound of dissention, a faint murmur growing louder amongst his followers. Axel was well-respected for his many noble deeds and efforts to bolster their revolution, as was Sofia. This outright dissention did not sit well with the people he commanded, and nervously the people waited for resolution.

"Birk, you've used people's opinion of me to take control of Friezenburg, well I'm taking my image back, _right now_." She stormed down the rubble, passing Cedric in a heated flurry and heading straight for the prisoners. Jane and the other merry helpers, rife with confusion, didn't initially try to stop her as she reached down, grabbing the rope that bound the prisoners together.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Jane exclaimed.

"She's setting them free." Axel interjected, "And I am going to help her see this through."

Axel helped the men to their feet as Jane started into a fit, "You can't do that, they're a danger and we just caught them."

Rushing up from the outskirts of the clearing, Lucinda was rife with worry. "What are you doing? You can't possibly take them to the port city yourself?! You'll be killed."

"If they stay here Birk will execute them to frighten the advancing troops, or use their bodies as shields for the oncoming assault. I can't let it happen Luci."

The confusion and worry writ on the witch's countenance melted away, replaced by stoic resolution. "Then I'm coming with you."

For a bit Axel stared at her, while Sofia busied herself in untying the bonds that bound the soldier's legs. "Luci, I don't think the small charity my Dad may have for me will extend to you." Lucinda looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "Don't worry, I'll be back safely. I promise."

The soldiers were still bound together by their hands, but now able to walk. Sofia took the rope that joined them in her hands, and began to head off toward mountain pass that connected the port to the capital. Jane jumped in her way, looking for some sort of order from Carol above.

"Jane, this isn't right. Do you think they should die for following orders?"

Horrified, Jane looked out over the terrified faces of these men, mainly young soldiers. "I…"

Sofia kept pressing Jane, hoping she could be reasoned with. "These men were following orders, and weren't hurting anyone. Would you want to die because you followed Birks commands?"

"He wouldn't let anyone kill us… would he?" All confidence had dropped from her voice.

"You tell me Jane. If he orders you to kill these soldiers, will you do it?"

Jane couldn't respond, and dropped her hands to let Sofia and Axel pass with the prisoners.

Hobbling up behind her, Cedric whispered strained pleas in a singsong fashion. "Sofia, what are you doing? They're going to _flog_ us unless you _stop_."

"I won't let him use my name anymore Cedric. I need to save these men's lives." Holding the nearest Soldier by the arm she stared up at her father. This was a war of wills, and she could no longer bend, lest she break.

Birk's eyes slowly closed, his hand gesturing in a dismissive fashion, his voice booming over the clearing. "Sofia has chosen to return the fallen Maldonian soldiers, as an act of good will to stave off an invasion and give us more time to prepare our defenses. Let us pray that the King of Maldonia values the lives of his own people as much as she does."

Jade launched forward, taking Sofia by the arm as the prisoners begun to stand. "You don't need to do this. They're the bad guys."

"They're people Jade. The killing, the fighting, all of it has to stop. We're going to return these men, and I'm going to stop the fighting. Somehow."

* * *

It was an uncomfortable march up the great forested hill toward the port city, made more uncomfortable by Cedric's strained attempts to hide how much the injury to his knee was bothering him and his constant turning to eye the soldiers behind in a pitiful attempt to thwart any sort of escape they may be concocting.

"You can stop pointing that thing at them." Axel stated calmly.

"I will be the one to decide who needs the attention of my wand, thank you very much you, _prince_ you." Now the wand was pointed squarely at Axel. The prince merely shrugged his shoulders.

It made Sofia spin, and gently she reached forward, setting her hand softly on Cedric's to encourage him to lower his wand. "You don't need to protect me from them Cedric, I'm fine."

"But Sofia, what if they turn on us?"

"They won't."

"B-b-b-but…"

"We won't." A couple of the men stated in unison. "For what it's worth, we are really grateful for what you did."

It brought a smile to Sofia and a contentedness to her heart, if it gave Cedric minor palpitations.

Axel kept eyeing the distance as they trudged up the hill. "That was really brave of you, Axel."

"Not really, they are my people and they needed defending. You were really brave to speak up, I knew something was off but didn't realize just what was going on."

"Oh, would you both, just stop it." Cedric's veneer of health was fading, shortness of breath punctuating every other word.

"Stop what? Cedric, dude, what is your problem with me? We're on the same side of this fight." A perplexed Axel had stopped ascending the mountainside, and turned to stare at the older, lankier man trying desperately not to show that his injured knee was more than just an inconvenience.

"We're walking too fast, that's all. Sorry Cedric." Sofia hustled over, bending down to look at Cedric's injury. Instead of acquiescing he feigned disaffection.

"This is nothing but a trifle for me Sofia, I…" He nearly collapsed, Sofia reaching out to catch the sorcerer at the last minute. He almost took her toppling down the mountainside, if not for Axel reaching out to catch them all.

Embarrassed, Cedric straightened. No thank you was uttered, but then he didn't verbally eviscerate the man for touching him either.

Humbled, Cedric finally had to acknowledge that he needed assistance to ascend the mountain. Sofia was more than happy to serve as his crutch. Minutes passed in silence as Cedric struggled up the hill, at one point finding his footing unsure on a loose rock he ended up gripping onto Sofia tightly. Though, even when the moment passed he didn't let go.

"So then, _Prince_ of Maldonia…"

"I have a name, and it's Axel."

"Yes, how _delightful_. Then, you mean to marry the witch, is this true?"

"Um, yeah. She's… amazing." Axel's mind went racing into the clouds, an introspective sort of happiness that one rarely sees among the harrows of war. "Why do you ask? I know you were listening earlier, even though you were staring at me like I might stab you."

Sofia glared up at Cedric, and the sorcerer mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "Cedric, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"No, he's been really weird to me ever since I met Lucinda. Well not that night at the Ball, but when I came back to find out who Luci was…" A sideways glance from Axel, and Sofia connected the dots. Cedric had been the mysterious figure looming in the castle, jealous of her garden conversation, even back then.

She gripped Cedric tight, waiting for some sort of sign that he'd grown past this petty jealousy. It was obvious Axel wasn't interested, and neither was she. Finally, the sorcerer stopped hobbling, the stiffness he'd assumed when Axel began speaking finally flowing out of him. "It was I, watching you from the windowsill. I was… uneasy." This was incredibly hard for him, and it took a long steady gaze down at Sofia anxiously awaiting his answer to finally set the sorcerer at ease. "I do regret transferring some, _emotional discomfort_ , I bear toward 'princes' onto you. In all earnest, you seem a decent enough lad. Treat Sofia's friend well, won't you?"

A gigantic grin spread across Axel's face. He knew an apology when one was offered, and Sofia exhaled three sighs of relief that it was over. "Don't mention it. Oh look, I think that's the summit."

Indeed, they were less than a dozen yards from the mountain's peak. "Oh thank the magic birr that binds us all." Cedric exclaimed. He staggered sideways, trying to ascend the final bit but lurching sideways into the shelter of a fallen log.

"Cedric!" He was alright, merely out of breath and too prideful to admit it. A few loving embraces helped him catch his breath and assuage his damaged ego "Are you feeling better?" She whispered softly while caressing his shoulder till the man nodded. Below them, over the crest of the log and behind the scattered trees sheltering this enclave one could see the whole of the path between the port city and the capital. Even the river and hills beyond it were visible.

"I can see it all, without Minimus." Sofia mumbled.

"That's where I need to get these men." Axel was pointing down to the seashore, the port city now clearly visible.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sofia's eyes went wide, but before she could object Axel's hands were up. "Now, just give me a minute to explain. I've been thinking this whole way up here about what I need to do, and I think it's time I confronted my father." Sofia gasped, and began shaking her arms, but Axel was having none of it. "Sofia wait. I haven't spoken to him since I joined the resistance, and he needs to know what suffering his decisions have caused. My dad does love me, even if he's made poor life choices."

Axel turned, looking over the hillside. "I've also been surveying the hillside while we waited for you to help Cedric up the mountain. You can see all the way down to the capital and to the port. This is the perfect spot to scout information from. I think you should stay here, and if Maldonian troops come for the capital you can warn Birk and the others."

The idea had loads of merit. Sofia helped Cedric lean against the side of a gigantic redwood trunk, having fallen in ages past, to give Axel a hug.

Axel then unbound the former prisoners. Without dissention they each bowed before Axel. Sofia and Cedric watched this display of loyalty, then observed Axel disappear down the mountain trail with all but one. An older gentleman, perhaps their commander, had stayed behind, and addressed Sofia with the utmost respect. "I realize what you did back there, the sacrifice you made when you don't even know us. I will try to protect our prince from the wrath of our King. But, Princess, do you hold more sway over the people of Friezenburg, or does Birk? I know that the king will ask this of me."

Sofia couldn't answer, instead she stared off toward the road where Axel and the soldiers were disappearing into the night. "You can tell Victor that Axel is a man of integrity, and the people of Friezenburg will follow his commands."

* * *

"Well, that was a lovely terror-filled jaunt up a mountainside in the frigid snow. What else do you have planned for this so-far fabulous evening Sofia?"

Half-jokingly, he'd leaned up against the log, looking up at the stars while Sofia scanned what she could see in the faint moonlight of the fields and rivers below.

"Axel was right, I can see everything from here. I guess we stay here until something else happens."

"You mean sit here like game ready for the hunt?"

"Oh Cedric, don't be so worried. We can see for miles in all directions, but this big tree trunk and all the underbrush means no one can see us. So just relax, okay?"

"There will be no _relaxing_ in Friezenburg, of this I am absolutely certain." An exasperated look did nothing to calm his nerves. "Sofia be reasonable, think of what they might do to you if we were caught." He leaned closed, burying his eyes into her shoulder, "I couldn't bear to let anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine Cedric. After all, the Maldonian soldiers were under orders not to hurt me yesterday. That's probably still true."

He yanked away from her shoulder suddenly. Immediately she knew she'd said too much. Meeting her gaze was a horrified-looking Cedric. "How would you know they were under orders not to…?! Sofia, do you mean to tell me you were in actual combat!? I thought you weren't going to dapple in outright danger yesterday?! I had a promise from you!"

She leaned softly into his side. "People needed me. They still do, and I wasn't really in too much danger. I think the cannons were the scariest part." He went pale in the rising moonlight. "Or maybe it was hiding in the servant's passageways from the rioters." She turned back to scanning the hillsides but kept her side along his, providing a little extra warmth in the cold. Luckily the rains had subsided and no wind whipped up to chill the mountainside.

Suddenly arms were thrust around her, clinging to her waist as if she might float off if not anchored to the ground. "Cedric?"

Unable to respond, he simply shook his head 'no'. Now that he knew what had truly transpired the day before, he was terrified for her safety. "I'll be alright Cedric, I…"

The chatter of chewing came from the opposite side of the large fallen tree. "Ooh, here's another one."

"Do you hear that?" Cedric refused to answer, simply clinging to her harder. Extending her neck upwards, Sofia saw a few rats digging in the snow below. "Oh, hello! What are you doing in the snow at this time of year?" Terrified, the rats shrieked. "Please calm down, we won't hurt you."

One of the rats stopped, eyeing her suspiciously, then squeaked in realization, "I know who you are! You're the comrade of the witch who turned us into rats! Fellas, it's the _little mage_ Amalthea talked about."

Sofia looked down at Cedric's hair, still imbedded in her shoulder, then back to the few rats. "Wait, I remember now. Lucinda turned some Maldonian soldiers into rats."

"That witch?! Oh, it's so unfair! We were just doing our job!" Squealed another. One crawled on top of the log, sniffing at Sofia's face. "Is the war over yet? Can we go home now? How can you talk to us, anyway?"

"I… well actually he is a sorcerer. I'm sort of his apprentice." Gesturing toward Cedric, the sorcerer finally pulled his face out of her shoulder, only to jump back at the sight of three rats peering over at him.

"A sorcerer, he can change us back!" They all squealed in delight.

"Sofia, why are the local rodents performing a synchronized song at your behest?"

"They are Maldonian soldiers that Lucinda hexed. They want to get transformed back into humans and go home."

He was still gripping her waist, pulling her close, but the blank stare of incredulity was back. "Sofia, sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking."

"Well, will he change us back?" Squeaked the closest rat. Thinking hard, Sofia saw an opportunity to scout troop movements greater than even this vista could afford. "Let's make a deal. You fan out and scour the countryside, and tell me if you see anything out of the ordinary, and then we will turn you back into soldiers."

"DONE!"

Without a second thought the rats scurried off. "Wow, I'm better at negotiating than I thought."

"You are excellent at a great many things Sofia, it's why I was always…"

"Always what?"

He was still holding her around the midsection, but turned away, almost embarrassed.

"Cedric?" She scooted a bit closer, now that they were alone the proximity was something he welcomed, as his arm came around, pulling her in tighter to his chest and sending a flock of butterflies buzzing in her stomach.

"Sofia, I…"

Something was about to happen. She knew that many years of belittling had trampled on his self-confidence, and so in her most gentle effort she tried to coax the words out of him. With a great sigh he pulled her head in close, letting her hair fall against his chest. "Sofia, you've always been so exceptional at everything you attempt. For many years I was daunted that a creature such as you was my adversary." One of his long fingers traced its way over her Amulet, painstakingly slowly. "But then, it was beyond my ability to comprehend what you saw in me, as a friend. When you told me of your affections in the carriage after the Hexley Hall tournament, I could scarcely believe it. To this moment I dare not pry to deeply into what you see in this old, broken shell of a being."

"Don't say that. I love you Cedric. Every inch of you and all your faults. They make you who you are." He seemed on the verge of tears, perhaps finally making peace with it.

"You don't think less of me, as a man, for my current state of impairment?"

"Your knee? No! Not at all, anyone can get hurt and I don't want to remember what Rolland did to you."

"Sofia…" His finger moved off her Amulet, trailing along her clavicle and up the nape of her neck.

"You've always been there for me, love. I wanted you to know that I've always noticed."

"Cedric, you're here for me now, when I need you." She felt compelled to kiss the paleness of his cheek, and did so softly. By the fate of some unseen hand, the awkwardness of yesterday had melted away.

"When have you ever really needed me?" He practically laughed as he said it.

"I've always needed you!"

"Like a heptathlete needs a hernia."

"NO, like a lost soul needs a companion." She slid slightly, letting him guide her into his lap. "I tried so hard for so many years to make people think I'm naturally gifted at things, but the truth is I worked really hard at being what everyone expected me to be." Hands were starting to misbehave themselves, on both fronts, carefully caressing each other in the moonlight. "I didn't have to be perfect when I was with you. You accepted me as I was."

"Well I did have an ulterior motive, to begin with at least."

She stopped running her hands up the collar of his robe, and looked deep into his eyes. "And now..."

"Now…. Sofia, you mean so much to me. The very breath of life I take in. Sometimes I struggle to understand how this happened to me. You know how I pride myself on self-sustenance. You've completely torn that aspect of my identity asunder, and I'm not entirely sure how you've done it."

As he bared his soul Sofia found herself gently caressing the side of his face, then lower, letting her fingers fall over his sleeve. "After all, I never imagined you, this beautiful, radiant girl who could have a man of any station, would chose _this_."

A faint smile crept over her, and slowly she raised her lips to his. "Oh Cedric, everyone is worthy of being loved. And you, are so worthy, just the way you are, I..." He caught her in a kiss. It was filled with a certain sorrow, the loss of one's pride that accompanied the opening of his soul. It made her shudder at the gravity of his statement, and all defenses were dropped.

Not wanting to stop, she inched farther into his lap, letting her hand run along his thigh. It was enough of an invitation, and several minutes passed in this blissful like state of passionate anonymity in the quiet of the night.

He seemed to be in a state of bliss, gently gliding his hands over her hips now. He kept bumping into something on her left side, and after several contacts grew a truly puzzled look. "Sofia, did you pack the ointments for my knee?"

"Um, no, sorry. Why?"

"Then, what are you storing in your pocket?"

"I'm not…" She reached down, feeling the smooth circular object. As she pulled it out a sudden wave of realization flowed over her. Realization turned to shock, shock to horror, as the stone glowed ominously yellow in the moonlight. Both stared as Sofia held the thing in the air, then panic erupted. Cedric jumped, tossing Sofia from his lap and knocking Westin's stone several feet from them. In a panic they were on their feet, shaking.

"What in MERLIN'S NAME were you doing with a toxic stone such as _Autunite_ in your pocket Sofia!?"

"I didn't know it was toxic when I got it from Westin!"

The fury writ across his face exploded, "THAT _BOY_! I'll eviscerate him!"

"Cedric don't!"

"Do you realize what this could have done to you?! You must know perfectly well this is the very reason Maldonia steals male workers for the mines!"

Sofia froze. Hands dropped to her sides as Cedric searched out his wand. Once found, he realized she'd stopped dead in her tracks and turned, both of them staring at each other in the night.

Afraid to ask, he seemed equally afraid to answer.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Cedric's mouth dropped open, the panic of earlier giving way to hysteria. "Sofia you have to answer me as precisely as possible. How long was that thing in your pocket?"

"Wes, he gave it to me when I almost fell off the balcony."

Cedric began flinging up fingers in a mental counting scheme against time. At a certain point the frenzy gave way to despair, his hands shaking. "Cedric, please calm down."

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN! THAT BOY, HE…"

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't know it was toxic. Nobody did."

On the verge of tears, Cedric lunged forward, wrapping her in a gigantic hug and trying his best not to cry. "Cedric, you're scaring me."

"No…" faintly drifted out of the distraught man.

"Cedric?"

He began violently shaking his head back and forth, as if waking up from a nightmare. "NO! You're finally mine, I've finally found someone to share my life with and then THIS! No, oh… Poseidon's pickles." He dropped to his knees, taking her with him.

"Cedric, I'm scared. Tell me what's happening."

As best as he could, he tried not to devolve into sobs, taking her hands and holding them together, between them. "Sofia, my beloved, beautiful Sofia. I… this stone, it's highly toxic. For men but more so for women. I would assume, based on what Rolland mentioned in the coach to Leidleville and what I've heard from you and those villagers, that Friezenburg women were abducted because Maldonian women were exposed to this stone's effects."

He kept explaining, but the words became a blur of pounding in her head. So swift and hard it was difficult to make out what he was saying. At best, they could never have children, at worst, she may not live long enough to worry about that.

How long it had been since he'd stopped talking, she didn't know. He simply kept holding her hands, refusing to let go.

"I can never… have children?" When she finally spoke, he cringed. She looked down at her body, now consumed with worry about a nameless injury wreaking havoc inside her. "But I feel fine."

He grit his teeth. "Sofia I… " He tensed, gripping her hands with a conviction he rarely demonstrated. "I will find an antidote, and if none exists I will create it!"

She nodded slowly. There was nothing she could do to reverse time and never take the stone from Westin. Now she was left to the ramifications of what had transpired.

Squeaking broke Cedric's death grip on her hands. "Hey, you two!"

Sofia barely managed to stammer out, "uh….?"

"We did our job, and scouted out the action going on down below."

The pounding in her head simply wouldn't stop, but nevertheless she tried to shake the pain away. "Uh, what is happening?"

"Well, a battle has broken out in the port city."

"WHAT!" Sofia spun and indeed, fighting had erupted below. Sofia spun around to confront a still shattered Cedric. "We need to get down there and help them!"

"But Sofia, we can't. Not in your condition."

"As long as I feel fine I still need to help these people." Grabbing his hand, she began to yank him down the hill to the port city.

"Hey lady! What about our spell?!" There were more rats now, over two dozen in all.

"A deal is a deal. Cedric, will you reverse the charm Lucinda put on them." He was still rattled, and now the prospect of plunging headlong into battle had worn the very last thread of composure he had. "Sofia I simply CANNOT! You are my priority, you…"

"Please, Cedric. These soldiers have families too, and I'm probably the only one who can understand them to know what happened." She stepped closer, putting her hand to his cheek. "Please."

Nodding in a sort of spasm, he cast the spell, the rats reverting back to their human form. Trying as best as he could to steady himself, Cedric pointed his wand directly at the soldiers. Shaking, there was no way he'd be able to actually fend them off. They, however were too busy leaping in joy to pay any heed to the Enchancians, allowing Sofia to drag Cedric toward the battle ensuring below.

"How could I let this happen!" She cried.

"We were sort of preoccupied realizing you might be dy-" He couldn't continue. It broke her stride, but quickly she refocused on getting to the town. Somehow she had to stop the fighting.

On the outskirts of town lay a series of sandstone archways. Old remnants of an ancient shoreline beat down by the salty sea waves. The whinny of horses came echoing from overhead as Sofia pulled Cedric along. "Can you see anything yet?"

"I see you bounding over boulders, but not in the way of fighting, _yet_."

A searing blast crackled just behind Sofia, it's energy singing her hair. The spell hit the sandstone mere feet from where they were running, tossing them both to the side. Cedric slid, his injured leg hanging off the edge of the sandstone bluff. "AAAAggh"… his moans of pain knocked Sofia to her senses, and swiftly she pulled him up before the cackle of Cedric's sister echoed down from above.

"It's the day of reckoning, Ceddy! Come, let Sissy end your suffering."

Sofia spun, seeing a cave opening several feet to their side. Without thought or word she shoved Cedric as hard as possible away from the cliff's edge and into the hollow. Again the ground erupted in sandstone shards, spewing their ash into her face.

"Sofia!" Cedric screamed. She couldn't see, but lurched forward over the uneven terrain toward the sound of his voice. It was his turn to pull her along in the caverns, the sound of Edith's shuffling edging ever nearer. There was no point in stiffing the cries of pain, as Sofia collided with the sandstone, raking across her skin painfully. Cedric finally pulled her to his chest as a rush of salty sea air blew her skirt up. She was finally able to get the last bits of sandstone out of her eyes when Cedric grabbed her shoulders tight, practically shaking her.

"That way, love." He shoved her toward a short path trailing downward, which rounded a corner quickly. A few steps down and Cedric had failed to follow her. Quickly she spun back around, and he simply stood there, smiling. "She'll not harm you, it's me she wants. It's always been her vendetta to reduce me to nothingness, the king has merely given her an excuse."

"NO!" Cedric limped off in the opposite direction, rounding another pillar as Edith came barreling out from the cavern. Something came over Sofia, a knowledge that Edith was here to do the king's bidding, that without her help Cedric would surely perish. She lunged with all the ferociousness she could muster. One swift motion and she'd grabbed Edith by the arms, tugging desperately to get her wand. The woman was slight, but made of a wiry muscle, much as Cedric was. She spun around, lifting Sofia off her feet and trailing her over the cliffs edge. Sofia managed to get a foot back on the stone before Edith could be loose of her grip and send her crashing to the waves below. Using her weight as an advantage Sofia lurched back, lifting Edith off her feet and sending her crashing head first into the sandstone wall. A streak of blood followed Edith down the cliff wall as she sank into the tidepools at their feet. Sofia reached out to help Edith, but the sorceress's wand was nowhere to be seen, in all likelihood it had probably fallen into the sea below. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, but please, don't hurt Cedric."

The sound of steel clashing jolted her. Horrified, Sofia turned and ran in the direction Cedric had fled, fearful that Rolland had caught up to Cedric and was exacting revenge. She turned a corner, and a small battle had broken out before her. Fighting raged below between peasantry and Maldonian soldiers, but it was here above on the sandy, tidepool-laced cliffs that she saw Rolland locked in a fierce battle with Birk. Swords clashed and anger flew between the men. It was obvious Rolland had superior swordsmanship, but Birk had brute strength on his side. Rolland managed to get the upper hand on Birk, knocking him backward into the sands. Taking advantage of the momentary break, Rolland immediately he ran toward a pillar of rocks, where to Sofia's horror she saw Cedric. Wand drawn, he was pointing it at the king, whose eyes were red with fury as he came charging, sword raised high as if to strike the fatal blow. Cedric managed off a defensive spell, repelling Rolland for a few seconds. It was enough time for Birk to have recovered his stance and come charging at Rolland, full fury on display.

"YOU STOLE HER! This will be your end, false king of Enchancia!"

"You stole my daughter!" Swords clashed again as Sofia came running toward the men locked in a bitter duel.

"Please stop this! Both of you!" Rolland had just deflected a blow, then froze upon hearing Sofia's voice.

"Sofia, dear stay back! It's not safe!" Birk managed a heaving blow, using the sword more like a battering ram it dented Rolland's shield, sending the king crashing into the sandstone below.

"NO!" Sofia ran up, grabbing onto Birk's arm, "NO PAPA! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

A possession had come over Birk, at once dark and menacing, "He's taken everything from me, first he stole Miranda, and then he stole you! I'll not let their kind steal our families ever again!"

He yanked free, heading for Rolland who had regained his footing. "No please, stop this!" Rolland locked eyes with Sofia, and something within him swelled. A deep, protective instinct overtook him. Far beyond the mere vendettas and paltry politics, she knew that he feared she was in mortal danger. With expert form Rolland swung and knocked Birk off balance. With another swing Birk's shield went flying across the sandstone and over the cliff's edge, and with the final blow, using the hilt of his sword, Rolland knocked the air from Birk, crumpling him to the ground. Momentarily relieved, Sofia turned to Cedric, who was looking to the shoreline from where she'd just come, his eyes wide with fear. Wand out, he started in a full sprint toward her, completely oblivious to his knee injury. One hand was outstretched to her, the other held his wand, lagging behind.

It was almost as if he didn't remember Rolland was heading straight for him, sword drawn and ready to claim his life. Cedric screamed, "SOFIA!"

It was the last thing she heard. She was suddenly shorter; her senses numb to her knees landing on the rocks. The jolt was impressively hard, but she couldn't feel it. Rolland had spun, and was staring straight at her while screaming, though she couldn't hear the words. The acrid smell of burning flesh was all she could sense, as suddenly she was much shorter still. Her head fell back to see Birk charging at Rolland, without his shield and his sword held high. Rolland could do not but stare at her, as a swirl of pink exploded in her vision, blocking out all else. In the last glimpse she saw was a woman, arms raised between Birk and Rolland, with Cedric's hands reaching down toward her.

"No Cedric, run. He'll kill you. Please. Run."


	45. Chapter 45-Worthiness

**Chapter 45: Worthiness**

Slowly the mists clouding her parted ways to a room resolving into focus. Billowing softness enveloped her, leveling a degree of comfort amidst soreness in her back. An odd numbness accompanied the initial feelings, which afflicted her entire right arm. Unable to retract the appendage, it felt as if something had crushed it.

"Wha…." Half formed, it felt as if she'd woken from a deep slumber. It was a bed she laid upon, and now able to ascertain its dimensions her gaze trailed down to her numbed right hand. Laying upon it was Cedric. Head cocked to the side and drooling slightly, he'd fallen asleep on her, curling his arms gingerly around hers, his head nestled lovingly into the palm of her hand. The rush of relief at seeing him alive and well gave way to a sweetness as she watched him sniffle and shift, rubbing his head against her hand softly, as one would a beloved stuffed toy in one's youth.

Her attempts to move had begun to rouse him from sleep. Slowly he lifted his head up, yawned while rubbing his eyes, and afterward set a delicate kiss upon her hand. Before she could alert him to her consciousness he abruptly turned, pacing away from the bed and toward an ornate fireplace. His limp betrayed that his knee was still bothering him. Bubbling within the hearth were cauldrons of all sizes, their contents diligently checked by the potion master. The room they occupied had walls of painted tapestries, some tattered with soot stains, assuredly she'd been taken to Friezenburg's palace once more. Watching him work quickly with expert hands over the various brews peaked her curiosity. She tried to gather her arms underneath her to lift off the bed and see what he was concocting, but the soreness on her back became overwhelming, and a low groan was all she could muster.

Cedric whipped around, the platter of freshly brewed ointments he'd collected and precariously balanced following momentum sped off his tray, careening to the floor. He didn't seem to notice, though, his gaze affixed on her. Eyes went wide, and his feet seemed to move of their own volition, sprinting towards her before his topside could react in an oddly gaited run that nearly resulted on him sliding across the floor.

"SOFIA!" Flying to her side he started kissing her hand and arm profusely, almost to an embarrassing level. "Oh Sofia, you're awake and oh, OH! Prospero's pickles, you're awake!"

"Cedric I'm fine, just a little sore."

Hands flew up, gesturing for her to stop trying to lift off the bed. "Wait, Sofia please you'll hurt yourself!"

"What? I'm just so relieved you're okay." Still drowsy, she tried in vain to rise. Unable, she lurched sideways to reach around his middle, hugging him awkwardly. The man made a series of odd gasping noises as she felt soft kisses being given to her shoulder and arm.

"Me?! You were worried about ME?! After what happened to you? Why I… Oh, Sofia, it's all my fault. If I'd have just faced my sister instead of running…" Confused, she pulled away slightly to see Cedric pushing back tears as best he could, but failing miserably.

"Hey now, don't cry, I'm okay."

"I'm _not_ crying" He stated awkwardly, through a voice cracking under emotion. She merely sighed, managing to gather her legs underneath herself that she might sit upright. Gingerly Cedric helped her, keeping an eye on her back. She hadn't realized it till now, but the green dress she'd worn for so long was completely absent. Suddenly embarrassed, she moved her arms around to cover herself.

For his part Cedric didn't even register her embarrassment, preoccupying himself with constant worry about if she was experiencing pain throughout her back and shoulders. "Does this hurt?" Was repeated ad nauseum as he poked another square inch of her back.

"NO, I told you four times, I'm just sore." He finally sat back into the chair he'd been asleep in earlier, staring up at the ceiling as waves of relief were expelled through his great sighs. Whilst distracted Sofia reached toward the nightstand, rummaging until finding a nightshirt to offset her embarrassment. Cedric caught her out of the corner of his eye and lunged for it to be helpful, grabbing the shirt but overshooting the mark and banging into the dressing table. "Finnegan's fungus. Here, just take the thing!"

The small giggle she made watching him careen awkwardly into the dresser seemed to reignite his strong desire to cry. She couldn't tell if he was trying to be polite and cover his eyes while she covered herself, or if he was wiping away tears.

"Cedric, what happened? Where are we? OH! What happened to Rolland?! The last thing I saw Birk was running after him and…"

"He's fine, Sofia." She'd managed to pull the loose shirt down over herself as Cedric uttered that relieving tidbit. "They're all fine. Well, as far as I know, I'm not privy to many, _details_ , you can assume why."

"But, how?" She reached over and gently put a hand on Cedric's, encouraging him to look straight at her.

"Your mother."

"She was the pink blur?"

" _Indeed_. The woman is a force of nature, now even more so since she's expecting." Sofia looked down over her front side as Cedric kept talking, massaging out the wrinkles in her nightgown. Apparently the simple sight of Miranda had halted Birk in his tracks. A swift tug and menacing few words had stopped Rolland from executing Cedric, not that he'd truly remembered what happened. He'd been so preoccupied with what happened to Sofia he'd temporarily forgotten the peril of the king's wrath. While a welcome development that Miranda had been able to stop the fighting, she had trouble focusing, the worries of weeks now coming to the forefront of her thoughts. She kept smoothing out the nightgown as he spoke, letting her hands wash over her body. Everything felt normal, if a little sore. It surely didn't feel as if she was dying from the inside out from the stone's poisoning.

"Sofia, love are you… alright? Anything in pain, anything at all? I can conjure anything you need, simply give the word!" He flitted her wand through the air, but it wasn't his usual bravado speaking, but a genuine concern for her well-being shining through.

"No, I'm okay."

"Then, why are you stroking your middle so? Is it causing you distress? I've a stomach soother brewing, just in case."

She looked down, realizing her hand had been running over her stomach slowly for the last few minutes.

"I don't know I…" She trailed off, not truly wanting to confront the reality that had come crashing down on her upon the mountainside. "I was just wondering how Birk took the news."

"The… news? I daresay he knew your mother had remarried."

"Cedric, not _that_ news. _THE_ news." She ran her hand over her belly once more, feeling empty, as if she'd lost something she couldn't describe and had never owned.

"Oh yes. _THE_ news, she…" Cedric's brows furrowed, head tilting down to her level with concern. "Not well at all… I would gather… but then… your mother isn't speaking to either… of them… right… now… Sofia, whatever is the matter?"

Not sure entirely what was happening, a tear had fallen down her face. Almost embarrassed, she reached up to clear the evidence when another offender fell to her nightgown below. Soon more had emerged, and unable to stop the torrent she tried shaking her head to make it stop. There were more important things right now to worry about that her own health. Both Birk and Rolland seemed willing to stop the fighting for Miranda's sake.

"Is mom's baby okay?" Sofia managed to struggle out through the tears.

Looking horribly confused about what to do, Cedric's hands jittered about. "Why yes, she and the child are fine. The woman is tougher than bark of the ironwood tree, when necessary." Sofia managed to suppress some tears through sniffles, enough to see Cedric trying to smile through this. He was trying to comfort her, in his way. "You do remember mashing the bark of the ironwood tree, yes?"

She did. Several years ago he'd set her on pulverizing some. It had taken days just to get enough for a modestly-sized strength potion, and even then it only lasted a few minutes. Cedric had declared the experiment a failure after he'd been squashed under a table when the potion wore off. "Yes."

"I suppose you're clever enough to realize why I wanted that particular brew then, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you wanted my…" Sofia reached to her neck, horrified to realize that her amulet was not hanging from its usual mount. "MY AMULET!"

Cedric's hands were flung up, "Relax Sofia! It's there upon the dresser!" Quickly she reached forward, regretting it for the soreness that movement entailed. She clung to the jewel, pulling it to her chest.

"Why was this off of me? Oh NO! Cedric, did you do it?! Oh, it could have cursed you!"

"No no, nothing like that Sofia." His hand was over hers and the jewel. "Your mother removed it, and she was the one who undressed you. It was necessary to treat your injuries." She turned to face him, still sniffling, as Cedric sighed. "My sister took revenge on you, Sofia. She was bloodied and screaming incoherently when she stumbled out of the rocks behind you, and she, she deliberately hit you with that lightning curse of hers." He leaned forward, letting his forward set lightly onto hers. "I couldn't get there in time, I couldn't stop her, I… almost lost you, love."

"She was still alive and, she burned me?" Cedric nodded.

"Rolland was stunned, he ran screaming at the girl as you fell. Honestly I don't remember much of anything else that happened then, it's all a frantic blur."

"You saved me, didn't you?"

"I did my best, Sofia. It was a direct hit." She tried turning, but his hand stopped her.

"Does it look bad?"

" _NO_ , no. I'm getting rather good at healing burns, a little pink in places still, but they didn't seem to cause you any pain. But what I can't reason is as to _WHY_ you were burned in the first place." He gave her cheek a soft kiss, then turned to look at the precious jewel nestled in her hands.

"It's stopped working, hasn't it?" Sofia practically resumed sobbing into the jewel as she said it. The thought had been dwelling in the back of her mind, through each trial the Amulet's interventions had been steadily diminishing, until they proved utterly useless in the darkness of Friezenburg.

"Impossible! There's nothing in the written texts about the jewel losing its power. Magical stones amplify their energies over time, they don't lose them." Cedric mused.

"Then maybe Aunt Tilly would know." Cedric looked at her incredulously. "You're the world's most amazing sorcerer and all, but she was the jewel's last owner. Maybe she knows what's happening to it."

" _Perhaps_." Cedric didn't seem convinced, as they both stared at the jewel. "Though, you could put it on, just as a precaution. To keep your promise, and all. Isn't that why you never took it off? Through all those years of unending torment for me."

Rolling the jewel through her hands, she felt a certain compulsion to return the thing to its place on her neck. And yet, something about it felt foreign, unwelcome and distant. Like an old shoe one hasn't worn in years, something about it felt off.

She set the Amulet of Avalor back onto the nightstand, catching Cedric in a yawn. "How long has it been since you slept Cedric? I mean really slept, like, not on my hand?"

"How long has it been since we were in your father's village? Oh yes, four days. I am due for a nice rest." He looked sheepishly at the bed beside her, waiting for an invitation. A warm smile and soft pat was all the encouragement he needed, as he kicked off his shoes and gingerly crawled in beside her. "Does _this_ hurt?" he gently patted her back. Encouraged, he slid closer, letting one arm fall over her middle as his face nuzzled up against her. "If you'd like, I'll inform your mother that you've recovered in the morning." She nodded, "Are you sure you're quite alright?" he spoke it timidly.

"I feel fine, considering…"

He tensed, lifting up to inspect her lengthwise. "Sofia, you're stroking your stomach again. Merlin's beard, it can't have started already. Do you feel nauseous? Weary?" He started tugging at her hair strangely.  
"Cedric relax!" She couldn't help but giggle at his panic, batting his hand away softly. "What did you think? That my hair was going to fall out or something?"

Silence lingered for much too long over the moment, before Sofia finally let the tiniest "oh" escape. "Why don't you tell me what the symptoms of Autunite poisoning are, and I'll tell you if I have them."

Cedric nuzzled up against her as close as he could under the blanket, his best method available for softening the blow. "According to my readings, you—I mean, those afflicted, have a loss of appetite, nausea, hair loss, fatigue, a propensity to bleed inappropriately, and…" He tried to bury his face into hers.

"They can't get pregnant, can they?" He nodded. Long moments passed in silence as she tried to wrap her feelings around that statement.

"Are you alright Sofia?" Was whispered in her ear.

"I guess so. I mean, I hadn't even thought about having kids before." She turned to look up at him, worry weighing down his features. "Are _you_ okay with it? I won't be able to…"

"Fine, Sofia. Completely fine. I'd never imagined my life with children of my own, and, I suppose if there is a silver lining to be found in this mess, it's that we'll never have to worry about that specific, _side effect_."

* * *

The morning came, as mornings do, with the dawn streaming in through a side window, Cedric snoring softly in her ear. The room they occupied seemed vaguely familiar. Not that she'd even been inside it before, this wasn't Hildegard's room after all, but the décor was similar.

She wanted to wake him, but he seemed at peace laying there beside her, and so she laid still, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath and letting the relief that he'd somehow survived that mess on the cliff wash over her. Some of his bangs had fallen over onto his nose, making him twitch slightly. Carefully she reached over, tucking the errant silver strands into the rest of his hair. Warm, contented eyes met hers as a smile spread on his lips. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Silently he shifted forward, he reached around her, pulling the fabric of his robe so that it covered them both. Enveloped in warmth and serenity, she nuzzled into his shoulder. "I never realized how soft your robe is."

His eyes opened further, as he started wiggling his arms out of its sleeves. "H-h-here, Sofia."

Minutes turned to an hour, a now fully awake Cedric mewing her name as she'd wound her hands through his various outer shells. There was nothing between them now, and every layer of softness imaginable surrounding them like a protective cocoon from the outside world and all its horrors. Touching his skin made him hum into her ear with obvious delight, and, with time, he eventually reached under her nightgown, letting his hand trail along her skin.

"B-b-but are you sure, Sofia? Ab-ab-abso-lutely sure."

" _Mmhmm_."

"But, but, b-b-b-ut, we're not _m-m-m-married_ , are you _sure_ you're sure?"

"Am I going to even live long enough to get married?"

He whimpered, then nestled up closer to her by burying his face in her hair. "I'll find a cure and I will save you, _my_ Sofia."

He was gentler than she imagined possible, as if he knew the sharp pain she'd felt would be unpleasant. Wrapped together in his robes warm, comforting folds he embraced her under the covers. Mentally and physically exhausted, he fell onto her chest softly, nuzzling her in an aura of perfect serenity, until he started sniffling.

"Cedric, don't be upset, you were so gentle with me."

"I, I…" Fully formed tears began streaming out of him onto her chest. "Don't look, Sofia."

"What's the matter? Tell me what's wrong? I thought you wanted to do that?"

He gripped her tight, the skin of his legs up against hers, words tumbling out of him without filter nor restrain. "I, I _NEVER_ imagined it would feel so beautiful and I, I, I… I'm not _worthy_ of your wonders."

"Uh, thanks?" He merely whimpered, nuzzling her chest. She spent the next half an hour running her hands through his hair in long, calming strokes, his heart rate finally returning to normal as the sniffling stopped. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you cried, um, I mean, sniffled."

A sly smile awoke upon his face. "Well how was I supposed to know what that would feel like?! It's not as if I've ever done this before! Though, do you mean to tell people what we've just… done?" The last bit barely squeaked out of him.

"Should I not?"

"Well, I suppose this would qualify as the one thing that could possibly make the world despise me _more_ than it already does."

"Oh Cedric, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you. That's all that matters."

"If I could but bottle your confidence Sofia, I'd have tamed the demons within long ago."

* * *

The blissful morning was broken by three loud raps against the door. Bolting out of bed, Cedric clung to his robe as blankets went flying over Sofia's head. "Good morning Cedric, how is she?" As the door creaked open Miranda's head popped through. Struggling to remove the blankets Sofia finally managed to stick her head out, only to be caught in the stoic glare her mother was now reigning down on her.

"Uh, hi Mom?" The tray of clean linens and scones Miranda had been carrying went crashing down as the Queen lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter's head. "Sofia! You're awake!"

The way her mother clung to her made Sofia realize how close she'd come to the brink. "I'm sorry you were worried, Mom." Slowly the queen pulled away, sniffling back tears of relief to scan over her daughter. Her mother's gaze trailed down to the bed, then across it to where Cedric stood at its foot. A loud 'thump' jolted both women out of the uncomfortable silence, as Cedric, hands grasping at the bottom of his robe desperately to keep it closed, had fallen face first into the wall near the foot of the bed.

"Uh, Cedric _was_ … just going to find you and tell you that I'm awake." The look that woman rained down on her could melt steel, and the apologies stopped.

Mustering a smile, Miranda brushed the awkwardness off, extending her arms out to her daughter. "I'm glad you're healed, Sofia. That's the most important thing. Everything else is, secondary." She cast a sideways glance at Cedric, then pulled Sofia's head into her chest.

Her embrace was ever as heavenly as she remembered it to be, and now that all secrets laid bare the torrent Sofia had long held at bay came tumbling forth. "Oh Mom, it's all one big mess! No matter what I do the fighting just won't stop and I've tried so hard but I just… can't."

Quickly Miranda retracted her hand from the hug, holding it up between them. "Now Sofia, I've got something to say, so please listen."

Sofia sniffled, and managed to collect herself. With a guilty glance she looked over at Cedric, his face still planted against the wall and hands grabbing at his robe, two little feet paler than snow sticking out the bottom. Her mother must have known what had been going on that morning, but she didn't seem keen on discussing it.

"Okay, Mom."

"Alright then. I know the role you've played in all this, and I, wanted to say that I'm, proud, of you."

Stunned, Sofia's head fell to the side. "Uh, proud? But I messed everything up, and no matter how hard I tried it just kept getting worse."

"Oh I know." A soft, knowing smile sprouted on Miranda's face as she leaned back, facing Sofia as an equal. "You went and started a war, and ran around behind our backs deceiving everyone. But that's not why I'm proud of you."

"Then, why?"

"Because you saw injustice, and you fought like mad to correct it. It makes me proud that you stood up for others, who couldn't defend themselves." Miranda reached up, tucking one of Sofia's curls back into position behind her ear. "Now, do I think you could have made some better choices?" Another sideways glance was leveled at Cedric who somehow must have seen it for he managed to shove himself even farther into the wall. "Of course I do. But dear, that's the thing about being an adult. None of us can see the full scope of the consequences our decisions bring."

"It… is?"

"Of course. Now that you're an adult, you must see that there are no clear-cut answers to the big problems life tosses our way. It's up to all of us to try and make the right choices, and then we have to live with the consequences."

Thinking back on this great trial she'd undergone, the scope of Miranda's words was glaringly obvious. She'd begun this journey with preconceived notions of what it meant to be good and morally righteous, and was sure of the face of evil. She'd thought Rolland a pillar of strength and prosperity for his kingdom, but now saw him as a man, desperate to protect his family above the greater good. She'd thought Birk a beloved man of the people, willing to sacrifice himself for his cause. Now he seemed ever the growing despot, eager to manipulate any situation to his benefit. Even her beloved Cedric seemed different in her eyes. The veil of innocence had been lifted from her, the realization that this man she'd idolized for his magical talents throughout her childhood was fraught with more confliction than imaginable. He'd taken a life, tried to murder her step-father, and lived in secret shame for almost two decades.

"You're right, Mom. I guess I saw everyone through this rose-colored prism before. I've been thinking that things were awful, and that this war brought out the worst in people. But this is who they always were, isn't it?"

Another deep sigh, and Miranda bent down with a little difficulty, sitting in the chair Cedric had occupied for some nights now. "In good times it is easy present oneself as perfect, but it's the difficult moments in life that define who we truly are. I'm sorry you had to go through this, but at some point everyone realizes their parents are just people. They have flaws, and they don't make the best choices every time. Even though I've always tried to do what's best for you."

"I know you do Mom."

"Well, I think I did an okay job with you. With this one? I'm not sure yet." With concern she stroked her belly softly.

"What's wrong Mom? I thought the baby was okay!"

"It is, Sofia. It is. But I have, a very difficult choice to make." Sofia sat back, watching her mother stare at the embers dimly glowing in the hearth. "This is Rolland's child, but I can't condone the way he's been treating people of late. He's knowingly deceived me about the severity of the situation, he went against his own people and backed Victor, and…" Miranda set a hand on Sofia's shoulder, almost in tears, "And, he sent Cedric's sister to kill him. Edith was following his orders when she attacked you, and it almost killed you. I just, I don't know if I can trust him like I used to."

"Oh, MOM!" There was nothing to be done but hug the older woman, giving whatever reassurance she could.

"I'll be okay, Sofia." Miranda straightened, "But one of the things about being an adult is letting the right people share your life. It's hard to know who you can trust, and who you should let go. Emotions are wonderful, powerful things, but sometimes, they blind you to what's best for you." Again she looked over at Cedric, who was pretending to be invisible. "I'll love you forever, Sofia, and I'll respect whatever decisions you make. Please show me the same trust when I decide what to do about Rolland, and Birk."

"Wait. There's something you should know, Mom. About Birk. He's been manipulating me to garner favor with the peasants, boosting his popularity so he could assume Friezenburg's throne." Miranda took in a long, knowing sigh. "But I don't think he'd ever try to hurt us. I know he was only doing it because he thought you might choose him over Rolland if he was also a king."

Miranda looked off, past Cedric's attempt to be invisible and through the window to the snows beyond. "Birk is, complicated. He's effortless and charming, and a friend to all who meet him. But, he will twist any situation to get what he wants."

Something in Miranda's air, her hardened expression and deep, contemplative stare, made Sofia realize that she was not the first person Birk manipulated to get what he wanted. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for telling me, Sofia."

"Mom, no matter what you choose, I'll love you forever, too."

Miranda smiled, setting Sofia at ease as only a mother's smile can. "I know. Now, there is a whole room full of people who love you, and were worried about you. They'll want to know that you're okay. I assume you're up for it, yes?"

Sofia nodded, cautiously letting her feet poke out of the covers. With that, Miranda leaned over, giving her a kiss on her hair, then stood with effort, walking to the door. Before she departed, she leaned back in, "Oh, and Cedric." The man made the most horrible gasp, as if he were about to be flogged, "I can never thank you enough for healing her." Miranda then straightened, her voice rising in pitch as she tried to remain calm. "And Sofia?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Tell Cedric if he's looking for his pants on the floor, they're actually at the foot of the bed."

The door snapped closed as a mortified Sofia spun to see the offending garment, wadded in a heap near the footrest. Cedric's frantic escape from recrimination had left behind evidence none could refute.

"You didn't put your pants back on?!"

"I couldn't grab them quick enough and I had to leap and… Oh _murder_ me Sofia, just end it all _now_." He moaned as he slid into a pile on the floor. Sofia scooted forward, lifting his pants up off the bed and handing them toward the pile of sorcerer on the stone tile.

"It'll be alright. Mom didn't scold me. Well, didn't scold _us_. She even called me an adult." He managed to flop onto his side, curling into the fetal position.

"She KNEW. She kept looking at me because she KNEW. They'll all know. Oh, oh…Will the mortification never end? And how exactly am I to ever face the woman. I'll never be able to. Never. Oh, oh, Poseidon's pumpkins."

It made her giggle to see him in such a worried state. "Come on Cedric, don't be like that. Mom said she'd respect whatever decision I make, and my decision was to be with you."

"It sounded very much as if she was giving you room to walk back that statement _sans judgement_ , Sofia. Exactly how many times did the woman glare at me? I lost count at _seven_."

"But she did thank you for healing me, and she's probably the reason you were able to stay here and heal me, right?" The sorcerer whimpered into the stone floor. "See? You don't need to worry, okay. I'm here with you." Hunching over him, she managed to lift his head enough to set a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, relaxing the horribly embarrassed man.

* * *

The green dress was burned into oblivion by Edith's curse, and Sofia found herself with a conundrum. It was a minor decision, truly. Never had she given so much thought as to what she would wear. But then, in this time of great political maneuverings the symbolism of whatever she chose was sure to set the tenor of this incredibly tense situation. A variety of offerings were to be found in the closet, all of them opulent. Also wadded in a corner was a servant's gown.

"Can you simply pick one Sofia? We should be saving the strife for when Miranda tells your fathers about _this morning, and they join forces to eviscerate me_."

"Cedric, no one is going to hurt you right now. Mom must be keeping them at bay."

She turned back to her choices, all thoroughly unsatisfying. "I just don't know what to do. If I wear a gown it would mean that I still think I'm a princess, and align more with Rolland. If I wear the servants outfit, Birk may spread rumors that I'm still backing him."

"It sounds to me like you're not eager to align with any of these disgruntled parties." Cedric was leaning up against the hearth as Sofia perused over her choices. But he did have a point.

"Then, I should wear something that's not 'princess' or 'peasant'. Hmmm, Cedric, do you think you can conjure me another sorcerer's robe?"

"I can do much better than that, BEHOLD!" Out from the depths of his robe's chest pocket he pulled the very frock he'd given her on the way to the Hexley Hall tournament.

"You kept it safe?" He seemed to blush, and a soft kiss was set on his cheek as reward for the devotion. "Perfect."

As she dressed Cedric began pacing near the door, humming oddly. "What is it?"

"The question at hand, is that." He gestured at the Amulet of Avalor, still sitting on the table. "And whether you will you wear it, Sofia."

* * *

Cedric was but a step behind her, the clicking of his heels in an awkward gait due to his limp trudging hesitantly along as they made their way toward the old throne room. She'd made sure to use the secret servant's passages, lest one of Rolland's guards catch them and decide to act the hero by imprisoning the wanted sorcerer. Before entering the throne room Sofia took a moment to pause, Cedric bumping into her backside. The Amulet was safely stored in her pocket.

"You okay?" She'd turned around to check on him, and the man had gone sheet white. Sweating profusely, he was trying his best to maintain composure, but failing miserably. "Hey, Cedric, it'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I-i-it's not me, I worry for Sofia." He did his best attempt at a smile, leaning down toward her. "Well, perhaps I am worried for myself, but m-m-mostly for you!"

Slowly she reached up, letting the back of her fingers traipse along his cheek. His eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath, as if she'd managed to restore his confidence, his very life force with the gesture.

"We can still make for my cabin, Sofia."

"If you're really worried, you can stay here in the shadows. But I need to do this." He nodded, and as she began entering the throne room she felt something brush against her hand.

It was Cedric's hand. He didn't seem able to verbalize the depth of emotions coursing through him, but it was a simple gesture of affection, one she couldn't ignore. She let her fingers wind their way into his, as slowly they began entering into the hallway near the throne room, shutting the secret door behind them. The murmurs of angry men got louder, until it was clear that Victor was shouting. Cautiously she stepped out of the shadows into the lit hall.

"I'll not have it! I am the king of Maldonia, and no one is leaving my shores without my expressed permission. No one! Do I make myself clear?"

The first person she saw upon entering the throne room was Birk. He was seated at an enormous round table, drowning in a serious pallor, Amalthea and Carol at his sides were equally grave. Directly opposite him, at a distance of perhaps ten meters across the great table was Victor, standing and shouting toward the leader of the resistance. Hugo and Cecelia flanked the embattled king of Maldonia. Cecelia had grown hardened, and was scowling toward her mother at the other end of the table, while Hugo stared out toward the windows above them, clearly not paying heed to the vitriol his father spat. Between the warring factions sat Miranda, her back to Sofia with arms raised, trying to entice Victor to sit back down. At either side of her were the twins.

"Sofia!"

It was Rolland. He had been seated opposite of Miranda and blocked from Sofia's line of sight, but there he was. His announcement made all conversation halt. Amber and James both spun, eyes wide with relief, and took off running towards Sofia. Hugo lit up like the sun, and began running toward her as well.

"Sof! You're okay!"

Sofia still clung to Cedric's hand as James wrapped his big arms around her head, Amber but a step behind reached around her middle from the side, squeezing tight.

"Oh Sofia you're okay! Mom said you were doing better but-"

"Amber, you're not, mad at me? The last time we spoke you told me you _hated_ me."

"None of that!" Amber pulled away, recomposing herself, "We're sisters, Sofia. I shouldn't have stopped listening to you, and I'm, sorry. I was a bit emotional, which was understandable, considering the circumstances."

"Oh Amber, I'm so sorry this all happened." Sofia let go of the amulet in her pocket to return her sister's hug.

Hugo, however, had frozen in his tracks about five paces from the hug fest, glaring down at the hand not hugging Amber, full well realizing who's hand she was holding.

"It's _HIM_ , isn't it Sofia?"

Amber pulled away, looking around Sofia's back till she came upon the shadowed figure. Sofia gave him a little tug, and Cedric partially emerged from the shadows, to a collective gasp from several assembled. Unspeaking, he tried to stand tall, but the piercing gaze of all assembled made him wilt in the pressure, and he seemed unable to look anyone in the eye.

"She's better now, that's the end of _this_." Rolland bellowed, a simmering hatred being cast toward Cedric.

"Yeah, he's not welcome here!" Echoed Hugo, practically hissing.

"Alright that's enough. We are here to find a solution to the problem between your two countries. Other things, can be dealt with later." Miranda turned briefly to toss a look at Sofia, and caught sight of Amber, recoiling angrily from Sofia, while covering her mouth and turning away. Hugo seemed enraged, clenching his fists and stomping back to where his father stood, Cecelia shaking her head in a conciliatory way toward the enraged man.

But it was Rolland's unwavering hatred that made Cedric wilt into nothingness behind her. The king of Enchancia stood frozen, hands planted on the table in fury, glaring at Cedric as if he could light him on fire with his eyes.

"This isn't productive, Rolland." Miranda had now stood, countering her husband. Hurt, the king backed down, sitting once more but still glaring at Cedric. "Everyone, let's take a five-minute recess."

Miranda stood and turned, walking over to Sofia and hugging the girl. She tugged gently at Amber, who obviously didn't want to budge, while James followed behind as the queen led them away from the treaty discussions. The Queen escorted the twins and Sofia toward an antechamber, as Hugo cursed under his breath and Rolland simply glared. Never did Sofia let go of Cedric's hand, and the sorcerer followed them away from the negotiations.

Amber huffed as they tumbled into the small room, as Cedric made for the farthest point from the golden girl's rage, staring blankly at the wall as if to block out the unpleasantness that was to come.

"Cedric, are you okay?"

Amber cut Sofia off. "Who cares if _HE'S_ OKAY!" He isn't worth your time Sofia!" Miranda's hand was up to calm the enraged beauty, but she was practically inconsolable. "He doesn't have feelings!"

"Of course he does Amber, and right now, he's worried about me." Sofia countered.

"WE are your siblings Sofia, _WE_ were worried about you. He's, he's…" Amber stomped her foot and pointed angrily at Cedric, who cringed behind Sofia. "He's a _MURDERER_!"

So Amber knew. James recoiled a bit along the windowsill. Hurried footsteps were coming behind them down the corridor from the throne room, a quick glimpse of Rolland could be seen through the slit of the door's opening. Miranda took one long, deep breath, and shut the door before he could enter, then slowly turned to her children.

"This gets solved first. Amber, please calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm!" Amber took three quick steps forward, and, unfurling her fan she brushed Cedric's hand away from Sofia. He let Sofia's fingers fall away, then cowered behind her against the wall.

"I-I-It's alright, Sofia. She… she's every right to hate me. You all… do." As if he'd given up on life he fell completely against the wall, expecting the verbal assault to continue.

"Aw man, this is awful." James had finally spoken. He was sitting, one leg up on the windowsill, watching this unfold.

"You aren't actually defending him, are you James?! He is simply awful!"

"NO, but you haven't even heard his side of the story. I've known Cedric for years, and you have too Amber. In all that time he's never hurt anybody. It just doesn't make sense."

Livid, Amber raised her fan to her face, wafting it furiously. "But, how _could you_ , Sofia?!" This was the very same reaction she'd had in Leidleville. But with Miranda and James there, perhaps now she'd listen.

"I know that you both have, every single right to be angry with Cedric for what he did. He was hurt, and confused, and thought what he was doing was right. But it wasn't. It was wrong, and it was horrible, and he knows it." Sofia tried to coax Cedric out of the shadows along the wall to defend himself, but couldn't make the sorcerer step forward. Instead, she advanced on her sister, taking Amber's hands into her own as a deathly seriousness fell over the group. "He thought Rolland was abusing your mother, and so he tried to save her, the only way he could think of."

Anger passed to confusion on Amber's face, then to introspection. "Wait, what? That's NOT what Daddy said." The heiress of Leidleville then began shaking her head emphatically, "No, that's not possible. Daddy is the best person _ever_."

"Says _YOU_ , Amber. He didn't exactly defend me at your coronation, did he?" James huffed, still staring out the window.

"Just listen, Amber, please. _This time_ , just listen to me." Sofia implored the older girl. Miranda came, placing a hand on Amber's shoulder. This was the queen's best effort to heal the rifts in her family, and so it was time for Sofia to tell everything she knew. "Baileywick told me what happened. I also spoke with Vivian's Mom, that day in Leidleville when I told you about helping the peasants. She confirmed that your mother," She quickly glanced at Cedric, who was doing a rather good impersonation of being impaled, but if he was to be spared their wrath it needed to be said, "that Anne, used to delight in torturing Cedric." Amber's lips pursed, and breathing intensified. "Amber wait, there's more. Anne made Cedric…. Watch."

It wasn't hard to see that Cedric had flung out of his cowering state, as if Sofia had backhanded him. "Watch what?" Amber balked.

"Watch the way, Rolland was treating her, when they were alone, after you two were born."

"I don't get it."

"She means in bed, don't you Sof?" James blurted it out, and horrified Amber went pink.

"Daddy, would never… Mom, he'd _never_." The siblings turned to Miranda, who uncomfortably looked at their upset faces, then with pity over at Cedric.

"There is something, you all should know. Something Rolland told me a long time ago. He mentioned it again recently, after I told him I was pregnant." Uncomfortably Miranda slid into a nearby chair. "You see Amber, after you and your brother were born, Anne suffered from a severe depression. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and most worriedly, she couldn't take care of either of you. No one knew what to do. Rolly tried to help her by pretending things were normal still, but…"

"That _MAN_ is a monster!" Cedric blurted out passionately while raising his wand shaking it emphatically, "No woman in that condition could consent to such an act, but he took her all the same! I had to make it stop, I had…" He caught sight of Sofia, and the slightly frightened faces in the room, and curled back into his cowering stance. "I had to try and, save her, but all I know is how to brew potions." Knees buckling, he pulled his arms in tight, as if he were trying to conserve warmth. "Never in all my years would I have tried to hurt her, I…"

Sofia caught him in a sideways glance, and he couldn't finish speaking. She swallowed hard, and closing her eyes managed to finish his sentence. "He loves her."

The stunned silence gave way to confused faces, James finally breaking the tension, "You mean loved, not loves, that would mean…" He suddenly went pale as Sofia wished she could sink into oblivion. Only Cedric could correct that slip, but he didn't. More silence crept by, Sofia knotting her hands together to find some way of pushing that slip aside, but there was no way to combat it, was there?

"Yes, he still… loves her." She strained to let those words creep out, Miranda growing increasingly worried. "That's why he couldn't find us in the caves with the locator spell. That's why… the silver ball he conjured, went to the graveyard. All those letters you showed me Amber, he wrote them to Anne."

Miranda seemed furious. James, overtly concerned.

"It doesn't matter." Amber stated calmly. "It doesn't matter at all how he felt, he poisoned her and watched her die. I'll never forgive him." Cedric's muted whimpers did nothing to sway the girl.

"I understand Amber." Dejected, Sofia turned to her brother. "What do you think James?"

"I think, that he can't just be forgiven for what happened. He shouldn't have tried to poison Dad, that's the coward's way out." Finally James turned from the window, letting his feet hit the ground. "But I don't think he meant to kill our mother, and that means he shouldn't have to die."

Cedric had gone numb, barely moving as the twins condemned him. "What I don't understand is how _YOU_ could forgive him Sofia? You're always so righteous, and this is the worst thing imaginable."

"I… It wasn't my place to forgive him, Amber. I didn't know Anne."

"That's no excuse Sofia, we're your siblings and he hurt _US_. How can you support him, how…"

"Because I love him!" Nearly in tears, Sofia had clenched her fists and stared at the Amber's shoes. "I struggled hard with it Amber. But, I had to make a choice between leaving him or looking past his mistake, and when it came down to it, I couldn't stop loving him."

"But you just said he's in love with someone else? _OOOhhh_ Sofia, can't you see how ridiculous this is?!" She couldn't look up, but Amber's shoes started moving closer to her. Arms came around, holding her tight. "I guess I can't stop loving you either, sister." James was up, hugging them both. "He's just not worthy of you. Why can't you see that?"

"Enough Amber. She feels how she feels. We can't change who we love." James had come over, giving both girls a hug to the approving nod of Miranda.

A deep, muffled voice came from behind the door to the hallway. "Miranda, I deserve to be a part of this conversation. Please let me in." Rolland was not enthused about being shunned from the conversation.

To that end, Miranda gave out a long sigh and slowly rose out of the chair. "Now that we've gotten that settled, would you both calm your father?"

James nodded, heading for the door as Amber gave Sofia a smile, then squinted over her shoulder at Cedric. "You're never going to be worthy of my sister."

Before Sofia could respond the golden girl headed for the door. Miranda managed to open it and aggressively push the twins out, shutting the door before Rolland could enter. The motion was so swift, and Rolland so insistent, that his hand was almost caught in the door jam. The queen stared at the door handle for a minute, and no more knocking resumed.

"Mom, are you, okay?" Miranda straightened, turning to Sofia and Cedric, cowering behind her.

"I'm trying to be understanding, Sofia. Really I am. And I know what it means to be caught up in loving someone you shouldn't, but I need to say something to Cedric." Worried, Sofia took a step backward toward Cedric while Miranda advanced.

"If you keep touching her, you'd better truly love her and hold _HER_ best interests in your heart."

Horrified, Sofia turned to see the whites of Cedric's eyes. He'd gone pale as a sheet and fallen backward against the wall again, grasping at it to keep from falling. The Queen straightened her gown, then headed out. " _Sofia_ , you're welcome to sit with me at the negotiations."

The door clicked closed, leaving Sofia alone with Cedric in the antechamber.

She stood there, heart pounding in her chest as the adrenaline from processing all that had been said coursed through her. Much as he must be feeling now, she reasoned. Slowly she turned to look at him, and was struck by the similarities of what he'd said that morning after they'd been intimate. That, he hadn't felt 'worthy'.

"Cedric, I… I had to tell them. They had to understand." He didn't move, he just kept staring blankly at her, as if looking through her. "Are you mad at me? Do you… hate me now?"

"Hate you? Of course not Sofia I'm simply mystified that you were able to lie so well." He finally pushed himself off the wall, stepping closer to her.

"Lie?"

" _Obviously_. Not only did it calm your sibling's rage, it seems you were even able to convince your mother of that foolishness, despite what she clearly saw this morning. It seems I haven't given you enough credit, what with you no longer wearing the amulet perhaps lying isn't all that far-fetched. After all, you couldn't really think that I'd love that woman who tormented me for an age more than you, could…." Quickly Sofia looked away. At her feet, the pattern of the carpet, anything to avoid eye contact as his sentence hung unfinished in the air. Defensively he lunged forward, wrapping her in a hug. "Sofia, how I could love someone else _more_ than you, after all you've given me?"

She didn't want to answer, instead she buried her face farther into his shirt. "It's like James said, you can't choose who you love." She started rubbing her hands up and down his back, trying to somehow make it better. He was still alive, and he did love her, in his way. This was enough. "It doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what."

"B-b-b-but, Sofia, I _do_ love you." He gripped her tighter into the hug, "Don't you, believe me? Why would you want what we did this morning if you weren't sure that I… Sofia, I don't understand. Do you think I could do that with someone I didn't love?"

"No! I really do think you love me, just…." She tried to grip him tighter, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't drive him away. "I just think, you loved her more. I mean, your spell of attachment, the thing you wanted most, it led you to the graveyard, didn't it?"

She heard him sniffle in her ear, felt him squeeze her tighter, his breathing hitch as he whispered softly. "Then… it's true. I'm not, worthy of you. Am I?"

"Don't, say that Cedric. I'm happy when I'm with you. That's enough."

"Is it Sofia? How can I possibly be worthy when even _you_ still harbor such doubts about me?"

* * *

Summoning her courage, Sofia tried to hold her head up as she walked into the treaty discussions, alone this time. Cedric was adamant that Miranda had laid an edict down indicating his presence shouldn't disrupt the proceedings any further than they already had, and with Edith having fled after the battle it was reasonable to assume no harm would come to her. All eyes bore into her as she entered, the tension dissipated when it was certain no wayward sorcerer was following her.

Birk rose from his seat, walked forward and stood a pace away from her. He looked as if he hadn't slept in the four days since the battle. Slowly he bowed his head low, "Sweet pea, are you really okay?"

"Yeah Papa, I'm okay." She felt compelled to hug him, but didn't want to risk the presumed partiality. Miranda smiled softly as Birk backed away deferentially, pulling out the chair next to Miranda. Now at her mother's side, the meeting restarted. She began rolling her fingers over the Amulet of Avalor as the conversation dragged on, still in her pocket.

"Now, as I was saying, we need to find a common ground." Rolland had extended his hands, noticeably less angry than earlier. He was flanked by Amber, who was likewise actively engaged in the discussion. "It's obvious that the situation cannot persist. Surely you must see that, Victor?"

The Maldonian king scowled over the proceedings. "No one sets foot on my shores."

Rolland huffed mightily, "Please _try_ to be reasonable Victor. I'm trying to find a way for your kingdom to survive and this war to end. Can't you budge, even just an inch?"

"No."

Hugo began fidgeting, rocking side to side while tossing Sofia the occasional look. Trying her best to ignore whatever it was, she turned to look at Birk. It seemed they'd been locked in deliberations for a few days, with very little progress made.

"I know why he won't negotiate."

Stunned, the room turned to Sofia, who was staring at the table. "Maldonia has an existential problem. It's built on large deposits of Autunite, and the mineral is poisonous. They need the Autunite to be gone, and that's why they kidnapped Friezenburg's people. That way, when people died from exposure to the stones, it wasn't their citizens."

A strange silence hung over the room, until Miranda set a hand on Sofia's. "Dear, sorry I haven't briefed you on what's already been discussed."

"Oh." Sofia sank down a bit, as Amalthea chuckled, making Cecelia across the table fume with rage. "Then Mom, why aren't we focused on a way to destroy the Autunite? That way, there will be no need for slaves in Maldonia, and they can all chose whether they want to go home or not."

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Amalthea blurted out, to the angry murmurs of all, "It took me years to perfect a spell that could destroy three rocks the size of my fist, and it takes all my magical energy to do it. Do you realize how much of that cursed stone is buried below the surface?"

"Hey! At least she's trying to come up with ideas, and not just go back and forth for hours about who wronged each other more!" Hugo angrily spat it toward Amalthea, the woman scowling in response.

"Alright everyone, I think Sofia's point is a valid one." Miranda intermediated, "The goal should be to destroy the Autunite. Amalthea, how fast can you destroy the rocks?"

"It takes a whole day to destroy one basket, and by the end I'm spent, and they're thousands, if not millions of tons of Autunite under Maldonia. I've tried to do my part for the past fifteen years, but it's a losing battle."

"So we can't get rid of the Autunite, can we?" Hugo was speaking out of turn, but Victor let it pass.

"I refuse to accept that. There has to be a way." Miranda overruled. "Any suggestions?"

"What if, I commissioned all magic wielders in our kingdom to aide Amalthea in destroying the Autunite?" Rolland smiled gently at his wife from across the table. "As a gesture toward ever-lasting peace."

As Miranda smiled Birk grew agitated, pounding his fist hard into the table. "You forget, King of Enchancia, that the stones are still run in thick veins below that cursed land. Even with an army of paid sorcerers, how would you extract this poison, without the backs of my people?"

Everyone settled into thought, Sofia absentmindedly brought the Amulet of Avalor out of her pocket, rolling it in her fingers as she thought about the possibilities the stone held. Could she somehow harness its awesome magical ability to destroy the Autunite?

* * *

"Sofia, wait!" At the afternoon adjournment she'd tried to make a break for the servant's hallway adjacent to the room, hoping Cedric was there. She'd almost made it to the small, hidden staircase when Hugo came running from the throne room. Stopped, but non-responsive, she slowly backed away from where the prince stood. "Sofia, please. I just wanted to talk to you."

With a deep sigh, she relented.

"Okay."

Upset, Hugo leaned against the wall, unknowingly on the door to the secret stairwell. It creaked slightly, and a practically imperceptible grunt of displeasure emanated from the servant's hidden hallway. Cedric was assuredly on the other side, listening.

"Wow, this place sure got damaged in the fighting, huh?" Hugo tried to muster his signature suave smile, but didn't seem to be quite right.

"Um, yeah. It was, horrific."

"But you got them out! Astrid, and King Aaron I mean." He kept looking around, insecurely. "We all heard how you saved them from the rioters. You're really brave, and amazing." The softer, introspective look gave way to a hardened stare at the floor between them. "Which is why I can't understand what happened Sofia? One minute you were telling me you wanted to rule Maldonia alongside me, that you finally wanted _me_ , and the next thing I know you were kissing that, that… _THAT_."

With a long, deep breath she mounted the courage to respond. "There's nothing I can say that could defend what happened. I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. The thing is, I was trying to be all things to all people, instead of listening to my heart."

"But he's, oh Sofia why does it have to be him?! He doesn't have a kingdom, like I do! He isn't even coordinated, or friendly, and he's nowhere near our ages, what could you possibly see in him!"

There were a million little things she could say to answer him, how kind he could be in private moments, how exciting it was to practice magic with him, and how she felt truly special when simply being with him. But in this moment, when this man was hurting and desperate for answers, it seemed any excuse she could give him would do nothing more than injure Hugo further.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Hugo, but I love Cedric, and I love the way being around him makes me feel. I never felt that way with you. I hope you can understand."

From around the corner long brown hair and a tall figure emerged. Timidly poking her head around, Cecelia had come looking for Hugo. The young sorceress was less than impressed with whom Hugo was talking to, but stood in silence behind Hugo.

The young man's lips curled down, brows furrowed, and a sour disposition spread across his countenance. "You don't even care that I'm officially going to inherit the throne now, do you?"

"Not really, I… Wait, what happened to Axel?"

"He's…" Hugo looked down at the stone floor once more, "He's to be imprisoned, for treason."

"Oh no, that's terrible news Hugo." Cecelia could wait no longer, and came up, wrapping her arms around one of Hugo's languid appendages, tugging him away from Sofia. "Hugo would NEVER be a traitor to the crown like his brother. Keep away from her Hugo, or she'll try to corrupt you like she did Axel."

"Cece stop." Hugo stated angrily. "I'm trying to talk to Sofia, can you, wait in the conference room for me?"

The girl pulled away, the distress mounting, until she bolted from the room. "Sorry, Sofia. This has been really hard on her too. I mean, her own mother threw her away for some weird peasant."

"You mean Westin? Actually, that's her brother." Hugo furrowed his brows. "Don't you realize Amalthea was one of the women stolen from Friezenburg?"

In fact Hugo did not seem to know that tidbit. Neither did Cecelia, it would seem. As the shock of it set in Hugo turned to look in the direction Cecelia had run.

"So, you're really friends with her?" Sofia took a step closer as Hugo nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get why she's always so angry around you, but she's really nice to everyone else."

"I know why." Hugo looked back, confused, before Sofia set a hand on his shoulder. "She wants what I had."

"To be a…. princess?" Hugo's head fell to the side snidely.

"Well, in a manner of speaking. If this past few months has taught me anything, it's that we don't always notice the things right in front of us for what they are. Maybe, you should open up your heart to the idea of loving someone who loves you in return."

With that, she let her hand fall away. Hugo blinked back some sadness, gave a courteous bow, then turned abruptly and made a hasty retreat.

"That was hard."

A muffled, "Of all the insufferable..." Came from beyond the wall.

"Cedric? Is that you?"

The door creaked open, and a long, pointed nose made its entrance. Slowly an eyeball peered around the door, alongside silver sprigs of hair. "Is that Prince _incapable_ of leaving you in peace?!" He whispered forcefully.

"I don't think I need to worry about him anymore. About Axel, well…"

"Indeed, the lad seems up to his eyeballs in trouble. I suppose that means you'll, I mean _we'll_ , be gallivanting off to …" There was a flash of red from around the corner, and with a muffled yelp Cedric leapt backward into the servant's passageway.

"Sofia!" Rolland's commanding voice boomed in the small enclosure, until he was standing before her, much as Hugo had been.

"Uh, Hi… Rolland."

Overwhelmed, the man bent down, taking her hand in his own and putting her fingers to his forehead. "I never thought in a million years that Edith would attack you Sofia, and I am so, incredibly sorry that you got hurt trying to apprehend _him_."

Slowly Sofia pulled her hand back to her chest, as a penitent Rolland straightened. "I wish you would have listened to me Dad. Edith has always been after power, and the prestige of working for you. Cedric told me that, when their father chose him as his successor, Edith tried to kill them."

"I, didn't know that Sofia. But," He reached forward again, taking her by the hand, "That doesn't change the fact that Cedric is just as dangerous as Edith." She started to object, but Rolland pressed on, "Please, Sofia, listen to me. He's a frightening person, and the longer you're around him, the more danger you'll be in. Please, don't go near him any longer."

Quickly she pulled her hand back, "I won't do that. I love him, and he.."

"He doesn't LOVE you Sofia, I don't even think a man like that can love someone else more than he loves himself. And that's what I want for you, someone who will put your needs above their own."

"Cedric gave up everything he had to try and protect me. His job, his station, knowing full well you'd try to kill him. That's not selfish!"

"An did he protect Anne?!" Rolland was furious now, but not able to exact revenge on Cedric he tried to tamp down the rage. "Sofia, if you keep associating with him, you'll end up dead like her!"

Silence hung in the air as Rolland's arms slowly fell back to his sides.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I won't abandon him."

"Don't you hear what I'm saying Sofia? Okay, I know what he _said_ to try and justify what he did, but Sofia, even if what he said was true, then Anne, _my_ Anne, the mother of my children, was collateral damage for his malice against me." He took another step forward, practically begging, "Please, Sofia. You were almost killed this week because you were around _him_ , and I don't… I can't even imagine, what that would do to everyone who loves you." The genuine concern the king had for her cut through the strains in their relationship, and she leaned forward, letting her head fall against Rolland's chest.

"I know you've been worried about me, but Cedric spent the last four days tirelessly healing me. He really loves me Dad, and I, really love him. I know I have no right to ask you to forgive him, but please, don't try to kill him anymore. All this anger and hate invites more suffering, and there's been enough pain."

Rolland stood there, his breath slowly swaying her brunette locks. "But it's my job to protect my family and Sofia, you're the piece that made us whole."

* * *

Not. One. Word.

The entire evening was spent in a deafening silence. A stew had been set upon the hearth, Cedric intent on staring at the fire's embers rather than address whatever was bothering him. Occasionally he looked back to the bed, then straight back at the fireplace.

Sofia had taken a seat on the intricately woven rug alongside the hearth, running a sewing needle through the hem of the servant's dress she now wore. "Living in this castle, is kind of giving me the creeps. But at least no one is fighting anymore, that's something."

He simply stared at the fire. Realizing this was more than just a contemplative funk, she put down her sewing and scooted closer to him, laying her head down on his leg and gesturing up to his head. "Hello? Cedric, what's going on in there?"

His eyes finally darted from the fire to her, then guiltily they found their way to the bed. He shook his head, then looked back at the fire. More minutes of silence, and she started twisting the Amulet of Avalor between her fingers.

"I don't know if you were listening today, during the discussions." He didn't move. "But the root of the problem is the Autunite still in Maldonia. Amalthea said it's really hard to destroy."

"Practically impossible." He finally uttered.

"Yeah, and it would take a huge amount of magical essence to destroy that much Autunite." He just stared at the fire. "Well, I was wondering, could we use the Amulet to do it?"

He straightened, his slumped shoulders falling at his sides before slowly turning toward her. Finally, his attention was captured. "I beg your pardon? Did you just imply that you intend to harness the power within the Amulet of Avalor for destructive purposes?"

"Uh, yes? But it would be a good thing to get rid of all the Autunite. That way, the Friezenburger's could go free, there would be peace, and people could rebuild their lives."

"Sofia, that's a truly terrible idea."

"Why?! The Amulet is powerful enough, isn't it?" He started to stammer, but it most assuredly was.

"And just how do you suppose you'll convince the Amulet of your noble intentions, Hmmm? It can be a rather testy jewel, if one cares to recall."

"I was thinking that, you could brew the subjugation potion." Cedric's mouth fell open. "You know, the one in the book I gave you on magical stones."

Several more rounds of convincing were needed before bed, but he seemed resigned to helping her mount the mission for this last piece of the puzzle. As the hearth dimmed she slowly stood up, shyly undoing the robe she'd worn all day. Cedric turned away, heading for a stool at the end of the bed. Immediately she stopped undressing, reaching for him. "Wait."

He didn't speak, but merely stood there, the one hand she'd caught trailing behind him like a forgotten appendage.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?"

A long, awkward silence that had started with Sofia laughing softly to break the tension refused to lift. Worry that had been echoing in her brain all day suddenly grew louder. Miranda's dire words about not touching her unless he truly loved her resounding through her mind. Finally, he turned.

"I want to, but I… shouldn't."

Heartbroken Sofia stood there, trying not to cry. "But, why?" She squeezed his hand tighter, hoping that he'd never pull away. "Is what Mom said, true? That you don't… truly… love me." Cedric spun, squeezing her hand in return.

"No! Sofia, I… It wasn't what your mother said, but… Rolland, and Amber, and even that insufferable prince Hugo." He took a step closer, setting his head on to of hers. "All the people who love you Sofia, they're all united in their hated of me. If they all agree, then, perhaps they may be… right."

"Don't say that. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, I love you." She felt him buckle at the knees, letting his hands wrap around her hips.

"But Sofia, as much as it pains me to admit it, Anne would be alive today, if not for me. And most certainly you wouldn't have almost died this week, if not for me." He started rocking side to side, taking her along for the ride.

"It wasn't your fault that Edith burned me Cedric, please stop blaming yourself."

"But what about the next time!" Cedric started shaking against her. Rolland had finally had the impact he wanted on Cedric, the man's confidence obliterated. "It's been torturing me all afternoon, but perhaps I _haven't_ been thinking of what is best for _you_."

"I am the one who decides what's best for me Cedric, and I decided on you."

Dejected, he slumped over onto her head further. "Perhaps you _should_ marry the prince, at least then you'd be rid of this nuisance of a sorcerer, and there will be no next time where you pay the price for associating with me."

She took a long, deep breath and wrapped him in the tightest hug she could. "The next time, I'll be there with you, and I'll be fine. Cedric, I wasn't lying earlier when I told Hugo why I love you. I admire you, and I feel happy when I'm with you. If I don't have long to live, I want to spend those moments with you."

Slowly he absorbed her words, letting them all sink in slowly. "Only you could forgive my weaknesses, Sofia." Was whispered softly in her ear. He finally turned to kiss her neck softly, then pulled back the covers to sleep alongside her.

* * *

The scene she created the following morning was one not long forgotten. Striding in, she took her seat alongside Miranda, the Queen giving her but a sideways glance. It seemed Miranda was still distancing herself from both Rolland and Birk, while Victor strode in late, Hugo noticeably absent. Before proceedings could begin, Sofia rose.

"I have been consulting Cedric, and we've discovered a way to destroy the Autunite."

Rolland blistered, Victor scoffed, and Birk leaned intently to hear what she had to say. Encouraged by Miranda, she continued. "We will brew a special potion that can control a powerful magic stone. Using that, we can amplify Amalthea's spell to wipe out all of the Autunite."

Birk smiled uncomfortably. "But sweet pea, it's all still underground."

"That's okay. I was talking with Cedric, and he thought that, since it runs in thick veins we could start a chain reaction that would follow along the veins of Autunite underground, wiping it all out. Magic stones amplify their power, so he thinks if we get enough magical energy into the initial blast we can overcome the threshold that will let the Autunite, in essence, destroy itself."

Birk sat back, and slowly began to nod. "It's true, I spent over a decade harvesting the cursed stone. Where there is one sprig, more lurks connected within the mountain."

Cautiously she turned to Victor, who was having a minor panic attack. "This will never work!" He shouted. "You, you're not even sure the spell can be amplified, and just where would you get a magical force powerful enough to accomplish this!"

"Indeed." Miranda looked over, but then turned her attention to Victor. "But shouldn't you be happy that this plague affecting your country will finally be over."

Caught off guard, Victor's face flushed as Rolland interjected, "Dear, you can't possible think we should let Cedric, of all people, near a powerful magical force."

"Cedric is going to brew the potion, Dad, not cast the spell." She stood and turned to Amalthea, who'd been eying her suspiciously. "Amalthea, if you'll teach me, I will cast the spell."

"Shouldn't I be the one to do it?" Amalthea leaned against Birk's chair. "After all, if this plan backfires, then everyone's favorite princess isn't blown to flinders under Maldonia."

"Blown to… You cannot do this!" Victor jumped up, frothing at the mouth, "Yes, YES! You cannot do this, why an explosion of that magnitude could blow my country off the map."

"Cedric thinks.."

"I don't care what that reject of a sorcerer thinks, I'll not let a foreign foot set down upon my kingdom's shores." Violently Victor rose, "I think this concludes the, peace, negotiations. Good day."

"Victor, wait.." Rolland had stood, reaching out to the older man as he stormed off.

"Please Rolly, stop him." He nodded toward Miranda, and was off.

"Well that was pretty unreasonable of him." Amber tossed her hair back, straightening. "Your plan has merit Sofia, but where are you going to get a powerful magical force?"

"It was, a gift." Sofia sighed, turning the Amulet of Avalor in her fingers.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fine. Be cryptic, but I don't understand why King Victor is being so defensive."

"Because Maldonia stole more than just men for laboring in the mines." Amalthea shot back. "If he loses the Autunite excuse, then they may have to let the stolen women return as well, which could rip apart their country." Amber flushed, then turned to look across the table at Sofia, mouthing 'did you know this?!' She could but nod 'yes', as Amber feigned fainting in her seat.

"Sofia, I need you to give me a straight answer. Was this Cedric's idea or yours?" Miranda had turned, looming over her daughter.

"Well, it was mine. But I need Cedric's expertise to make it work."

Miranda turned to Birk, who nodded. "Alright Sofia. This sounds like the best idea we've got. So, what do you need."


	46. Chapter 46-Remonstrations

Author's Note: Whelp, I didn't exactly finish NaNoWriMo, but, I did get three chapters done, and we are painfully close to finishing now. I'm actively working on the last few chapters. Soon...

 **Chapter 46- Remonstrations**

 _The feather of an innocent griffin._

 _The scale of an aged dragon._

 _The claw of the Jade Jaguar._

 _The whisker of a whooly whombeast._

Making a quiet escape with Cedric hadn't been as difficult as anticipated. Miranda had lent her one of Enchancia's flying horses while Rolland had disappeared after Victor. Hesitantly her mother watched as Cedric meekly cowered behind Sofia during their brief goodbyes. Sofia mounted the horse, then as she was helping Cedric on Miranda leaned forward, taking her hand into her own. "Sofia, no matter what, your safety comes first." She shot an accusatory look at Cedric, who'd been struggling to maintain any sort of hold without clinging to Sofia. Instantly the man froze in his tracks.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Realizing Cedric's plight Sofia reached back, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it tight around her middle. "We've done this dozens of times, together." Miranda nodded, then cautiously stepped away, her mistrusting stare still leveled at the sorcerer.

"Sweet pea, are you sure you don't want more of an escort?"

Birk was standing just behind Miranda, his demeanor considerably softened from their encounter at the capital's wall.

"We'll be okay."

"Then, we'll meet you at the shores that held me captive." Birk stepped forward, giving Sofia a short little bow. "Where I spent all those lonely years dreaming of being reunited with my beloved family."

Miranda sighed, looking away guiltily, but Birk was still affixed on Sofia, who returned his smile. "Don't worry Papa. You both need to prepare for liberating Maldonia." Taking the reins into her hands, she bade the horse gallop. "We'll be there with the potion as soon as we can!"

Cedric held her tight as they took off into the sky. Rolland hadn't been made privy to the plan, as he was certain to fly off the handle at the mere thought of Sofia being alone with Cedric. But Miranda seemed confident in Sofia, if nothing else, and obviously wasn't of the opinion that Cedric would harm her.

"Well, we've got four destinations to get these ingredients. Where to first, Cedric?"

"I've never been good with directions! Just pick somewhere!" He shouted, wind whipping by as he clung to her for fear of falling off.

"Well, the whombeast's whisker is in the Horrid Hills, how about there?"

"Go to Enchancia, are you _mad_?! Rolland could be hot on our trail, and that would spell my certain end!"

"Well then, we could go to the Blazing palisades to get a scale from the dragons. That's on the other side of Enchancia."

"That's an even _longer_ journey through his skies. Are you trying to hasten my capture?". There was intermittent silence. "Wait a minute. Sofia, set down!"

He leapt from the horse, practically kissing the ground. She'd forgotten how much he detested flying horses. "Odin's icicle's, I practically lost my lunch."

"I guess it has been a while. So, what's the big emergency we had to stop for?"

With a snicker and keen glint in his eyes, he raised her wand. "You've nothing to fear, Sofia. I can solve our predicament of flying into Enchancia, for I've a spell to summon the whombeast."

"What? Since when did you… Oh no. _You_ were the one who summoned Wilber to our picnic, the one where the sudden rainstorm broke out." Guiltily he tugged at the star around his neck, "And the frogs, was that you too?"

"Ehe, well in my defense I did tell you that they become misshapen when I'm under duress." She could do not but shake her head.

"It wouldn't be kind to drag him out here, Cedric."

To that, Cedric grimaced, letting his shoulders drop. "There you go again, thinking about other's feelings. Alright fine, but do fly fast, lest Rolland catch us."

Fast they flew through the Enchancian sky. Wilber was easily found, and eagerly gave a stray whisker to aide in the cause. A begrudging apology for his earlier summoning was coaxed from the sorcerer, and they were on their way to the next destination with fear subsiding.

"See? No one is following us. I bet Mom has Rolland preoccupied with Victor still."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not test the theory. Fly _faster_ , if you please."

It was practically nightfall by the time they reached the Blazing Palisades. Having not but a flying horse, they managed a smoother landing than in adventures past, this time half way up the path, far above the stream cutting its way down the mountainside. The long climb up the winding shale road was illuminated in all manner of crimson hues. "Oh Cedric, look at that." The grumbling stopped, and he turned to observe the sunset she gestured toward.

"It is rather enchanting, isn't it Sofia?"

Smiling up at him, the sorcerer didn't notice. She leaned into his side, letting him rest on her shoulders as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the Enchancian mountains beyond. "I'm sorry your knee is still bothering you."

"I'll survive, after all I am Cedric the…" He immediately tensed up, "the… Well, perhaps not the _sensational_. I manage to scrape by at least. Cedric the, _satisfactory_?" It made her giggle and pull his center tighter against hers.

"Definitely more than satisfactory." He broke out in a massive blush to match the sunset.

Night had descended over the mountainside as they made their way into the dragon's resting chambers. On past steaming pools and bubbling brooks, they wound their way until finding Everburn's haunt. "Um, hello?"

It was empty. A brief look around gave no clues as to the elderly dragon's whereabouts. "Do you suppose they've moved on?"

"I don't think so, let's keep looking." They'd avoided the performance hall on their way in, not wanting to get trapped in successive rounds of encores. Now though, the hall was empty as well.

"It's not looking good Sofia. I suppose I could try to manage the summoning spell for a dragon, though they are rather large and unruly creatures."

"No, don't. They have to be around here somewhere." She took his hand and gingerly led him around stalagmites, each emitting mild warmth from the mountain's core. Off in the distance the faint hum of what sounded like bees could be heard.

"What's that?"

"Sofia, wait…" She'd trotted off ahead, stumbling upon Everburn and his motley crew of talking dragons. They were bathing in a pool of steaming water. In truth, the entire hillside was littered with hot springs. Night had begun to descend. The path to the pool was obscured by the darkness, barely lit by the auras of light emanating from the dragon's mouths.

"Hello Everburn!" Sofia waved excitedly at the dragons, as Cedric pulled her back.

"Sofia, they seem to be _in disposed_."

One of the smaller, greener dragons had caught sight of them, and enthusiastically began splashing the hot water about his compatriots. Everburn turned, waving them forward. Sofia helped Cedric down the slippery shale, letting him cling to her. By the time they reached the pool the dragons were all staring at them, silently.

"Um, hi there. Sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all Princess. We were just enjoying the Blazing palisades to their fullest. This is the best part of living here, after all. Nothing like a hot soak to soothe my old joints." He wiggled farther into the water, snorting a bit of fire below the surface. A torrent of bubbles began frothing up from the heat.

"So, um, we came to ask a favor of you."

"I'd love to help a kind princess like you. What do you need Sofia?"

"A scale. Do you have any to spare?"

"Lemme see." Everburn stood, poking and prodding himself unnaturally to see if any came loose. Cedric went sheet white as various bits of the dragon swung precariously close to his personage, defensively pulling Sofia back from the pool's edge. Arms wrapped around her, the other dragons who'd been staring started to retreat from the water, their eyes fixated on Cedric's behavior.

The sorcerer was acutely aware of their gaze, it would seem, for he defensively pulled Sofia back another step, clinging tighter to her. A rather long and yellow dragon came around the side of Everburn, snorted a bit, then turned back to his friends. "Oh yeah, she is."

"She is what?" Cedric barked.

"Nothing." Everburn stated loudly in his good-natured way. "Nothing at all, we don't pass judgements around here. Ah, here you go Sofia, this one seems a bit loose." He was poking at a scale near the tip of his tail. The thing wiggled, but refused to dislodge. He pulled at it with his claws, but the scale refused to budge.

"It might take a few more hours for the thing to let go. Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes." Cedric blurted out, Sofia giving him a quick squeeze of disapproval.

" _No_ Everburn, we can wait a couple hours if it means that it won't hurt you to get the scale."

"Hey, call me Bernie." He smiled, then abruptly submerged his entire body, the entire pool erupting with bubbles of steam. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Sofia felt a blush mounting. "Oh that's very kind of you, but…"

"I insist. It's the best way to spend an evening here, and who knows when you'll get another opportunity to try it out."

Sudden panic gripped the princess, overwhelmed by the thought that her days may be numbered due to Autunite poisoning. "I…"

"Sofia really, I'm not going to frolic naked in some pool, in front of an _audience_ no less! What do you take me for, _precisely_." Cedric huffed. He went from indignant to resigned in a second, realizing the pain behind the look she gave him. Slowly he bent down, hugging her tighter. "Worried you won't have another chance?" She nodded, and with a loud groan his will was broken. "Alight fine! I'll stick a toe in, if it'll make you stop pouting."

"Thanks."

Timidly she took a step forward, Cedric insisting on holding her hand. Carefully she slid her shoe off, "Sofia be careful, the dragon's scales protect them from the heat! It may be scalding to the touch and.."

"It's pretty warm, but not too hot." her small foot had been dipped in the bubbling brew. "It's really nice, actually. Come on." He sat alongside her, their legs dangling in the warm waters, as the dragons shuffled around to the other side of the pool.

"I suppose it is rather, _soothing_. Especially after that walk up the mountain."

The smallest dragon splashed out of the water, excitedly. "It's even better with a show!"

"Oh very well. If you must."

Harmonies echoed along the canyon walls, as a dazzling display of pyrotechnics set to music began on the opposite side of the pool. He may have professed to mild annoyance at being held here, but the tapping of his hand against his thigh and slight bobbing of his head told a different tale.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Yes, well, it's rather tolerable. Though I suppose many things you've induced me to try over the years could be described as, pleasant."

Minutes passed as a third encore ensued, Cedric leaning onto her as much as she was nestled into his side. Occasionally a dragon would break character, coming over to sniff them, but for the most part they played the role of grateful audience well.

"Sofia…"

"Yes?"

"Your Amulet, you've still got it, yes?"

"Of course I do. It's here, in my pocket." Easily she pulled the thing out, holding it up. There was a faint gleam of moonlight reflected off its surface, but nothing to match its luster in her youth. "Why?"

"I've been thinking, perhaps it's best if you don't put it on again." Nervously he clung to her.

"But, why? You told me to put it on when we were at Friezenburg's palace."

"Well yes _then_ , but not _now_." One long exasperated sigh, and he began swaying his feet nervously under the bubbling waters, letting his leg brush up against hers. "Sofia, the Amulet may not appreciate your good intentions and, if you truly mean to go through with this, to subjugate it to your will, it may curse you for the effort."

She let her hand fall, the Amulet now resting in her lap. "So then, what you're saying is, if I go through with this, I may never be able to wear the Amulet again?"

She could feel his head nodding back and forth. "Though it pains me to say it, Sofia, the Amulet cannot curse you if you don't put it back on. However, if you do, then you'll have to remove the curse, and I'm not entirely sure how you could accomplish such a feat."

Slowly she set the Amulet back into her pocket.

"I just don't see another way to do this. Do you?"

Everburn started in on an operatic solo as Cedric wracked his brain. "No. I wish I could but flick my wand and end this catastrophe, but in earnest no sorcerer alive could muster the energy you need to destroy the Autunite. Not even Merlin."

"Oh."

"Best not to dwell on it, I suppose. The entertainment is so much more pleasurable when I'm not the one on display, and the stars above do look lovely, just as they did when we slept together in the gardens." He'd settled down farther, letting his head rest on hers, growing more comfortable as time went on, almost immune to the presence of frolicking dragons.

"Did you love me, then?"

"Hmm…?" Cedric's eyes had closed, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"When we fell asleep under the stars. Did you, already…"

"I was very much enamored with you, Sofia, but wasn't entirely sure I should, act upon it." Was whispered to her.

"And now?"

"Now I'm… entirely certain I'm unworthy, but still, even though I know I'm not good enough, I can't seem to quell the want of you. I am but the dimly lit Sirius B star, circling your brightness."

"I don't think that." He chuckled. "No, really. I feel like we shine the brightest, when we're together." She heard him start to hum, and turned to look up at him. He'd been resting his head on hers, which promptly fell a few inches once she moved. With a soft smile, he leaned in, claiming a kiss in the moonlight.

The music stopped, and, realizing where they were Cedric immediately reared back, blushing heavily and embarrassed beyond measure.

"It's alright folks! Nothing to be ashamed about." Everburn sashayed a bit through the water. "Sorry to kill the mood, but I finally managed to wiggle the scale free."

"No, no, thank you Bernie! This was a lovely evening, the pool and the music was delightful. Thanks for sharing." Sofia stood, drying off her legs, Cedric tossing on his socks and shoes while still wet.

"Here's your scale, Sofia."

"Aw, thank you Bernie."

"My pleasure princess. It's always good to shed the old ones. But it's getting late, where are you two staying? Don't need a lift again, do you?"

"We have a flying horse on the other side of the hill waiting for us, so we'd better go."

"Well, don't be a stranger."

Flinging her arms around him, she gave the elderly dragon a massive hug. "If I don't see you again Bernie, I just want you to know how much I appreciate your friendship."

"Aw, thanks Sofia. You're a true friend." Taking Cedric by the hand she guided him off, Everburn calling out to her just before they rounded the corner, "And congratulations."

Halfway down the trail back to the flying horse Cedric's odd shaking started. "And just what did he mean, _congratulations_?"

"We're kissed Cedric. I think they figured it out." He stopped advancing. "Come on, it was nice, wasn't it?"

" _Exceedingly_. But, even so, I found their conversation a bit, odd. That long one even smelled you."

"I probably smell like you, especially after what we've been doing for the past couple days."

She couldn't see, but he was most definitely blushing. An incoherent string of babbling came out, but he started to advance down the mountain once more. They passed the large boulder, then rounded the corner past the stream.

"Wait, Cedric, I thought the horse landed _above_ the stream."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "It did." The faint echo of a woman's maniacal cackle resounded off the walls of the crag-covered mountain, chilling Sofia to the bone. Defensively Cedric pulled her wand to the fore as an ominous beacon of light slowly intensified in the distance.

"No…." Cedric mouthed, grabbing Sofia and shoving her behind him. "Run."

"Cedric, who is that?"

"It's Edith. This time, _please_ RUN! I'll stand and face her to give you a sporting chance!"

She had no wand, no means of helping him, and this time, Rolland wasn't there to stop Edith. "Bernie." Quietly fell out of her mouth, Cedric's wand beginning to glow. As it intensified what had seemed like a boulder at their side became distinctly flesh, the remains of the flying horse they'd traveled with lying in a heap upon the mountainside.

"RUN!" Cedric screamed, the shadowed figure taking woman's form. Again the mountainside echoed with Edith's deranged cackle.

"No one to save you or your little crumpet now Ceddy! Should have thought of that before flying straight through Enchancia for everyone to see!"

Cedric pivoted from staring toward his sister, physically pushing Sofia back up the hillside. "PLEASE LOVE, RUN!"

As fast as she could she launched up the trail, sliding into the shale at points while screaming for Everburn and his dragons. A blast of light hit the mountainside, the entire palisades shaking under its force. "BERNIE! BERNIE HELP!"

Finally at the top she bolted through the chambers, finding Everburn and his dragons beginning to roost for the evening. "BERNIE HELP!"

They were up and out the cave in a flash, Sofia clinging to Everburn as the dragons swooped down. Edith had practically blasted Cedric off the side of the mountain, and now stood triumphantly over his dangling and bruised frame.

"This was the battle that was always meant to be. I was always stronger, faster, and _better_ than you. But NO, you were male, so you got everything. Our father's title, the king's ear, _everything_ , and I got _NOTHING_." Edith lunged forward, stomping on Cedric's hand to stop his last, desperate attempt to hurl a counter curse at her. "Well, now I have THIS! And even Rolland can't take it from me!" Triumphantly Edith waved the family wand above her head, the thing gleaming in the moonlight.

"Hurry Bernie!" The dragon swooped down, cutting a path of fire between Cedric and his sister, Edith jumping backward to avoid the flames. The woman began screaming incoherently, flinging spells at the dragons who each in turn dove at her with more flaming blasts.

"Cedric, take my hand!" Sofia pulled him up quickly. He was singed, but thankful, and clung to her with wand pointed at Edith.

Watching Edith flail in the night, tears flinging from her body as she lunged in every direction to avoid dragon's claws and fiery breath, a certain pity took hold. "I've got to end her, it's the only way to save you Sofia." Cedric grit his teeth, straining to force himself to muster the curse.

"No wait!" Clinging to his arm, Sofia stopped him mid-chant. "Make her sleep." Confusion took hold as Edith heard her, spinning in one fluid motion, that the family wand was pointed squarely at Sofia.

"I gave you a burn for a burn, princess! Now he owes me a life for the life he stole from me!"

"CEDRIC!" Sofia screamed, clinging to him. She'd have jumped in front of Edith's spell, had she needed too. The momentary distraction was enough to let Everburn get close enough, the dragon swooping in, knocking Edith to the ground. The woman rolled several yards down the hillside, coming to rest along the body of the dead horse.

"Cedric! The sleep spell!"

"B-b-b-but, it's not enough Sofia!" Horrified, she let Cedric's arm go, the sorcerer flying into a panic of indecision. A groan came from the felled sorceress, Edith rising on her elbows.

"I'll have, my revenge. You stole, everything, from me."

"Cedric, SLEEP!"

"FINE! _Dormintato_!"

With a loud plop Edith collapsed onto the mountainside, the family wand falling from her hand. Crisis ended, Sofia stepped toward Edith, poking her to ensure that she was truly unconscious.

"Not even this spell will keep her asleep for very long. The woman's malice will wake her before sunrise."

"But she's your sister. I know you don't really want to hurt her."

He groaned. "Of course not, but what choice do I have Sofia? The woman openly stated she wanted my head. A life for a life is quite _specific_ enough."

Sofia ran her hands over Edith's long, straight black hair. "Cedric, is what Edith said true?"

"I don't follow Sofia."

"Was she really overlooked because she was female?" His arms slumped to his sides. "Then it is true. I'd be upset too, if I was her. She never had a chance."

"Well she's had it now, and her true personality has shown through. If you recall, even though she had the king's ear, and my wand at her command, she still tried to incinerate you not a week ago."

That was true. She'd had all she'd ever wanted, the position of royal sorcerer, the family wand, and all the power and prestige that entailed, and she'd lost it all. "But, how much of her hatred is because you were handed things in life, and no matter what she did she could never compete?" Slowly she stood, returning to Cedric's side. "All I'm saying is, maybe she wouldn't be a bitter, hateful person if she's been treated equally by your father."

"I suppose… He warped us both, in his way. Well there's nothing for it now, Sofia. She's broken, and I can't let her roam free if she intends to harm you."

"Am I, going to live long enough to have that matter?" She heard him whimper, arms circling around her. "All I'm saying is, I don't want you to have to live with taking another life. The last time you regretted it, I'm sure you'd regret killing your sister, too."

A huge sigh, and the sorcerer fell back a step. "You are right, of course. But what do we do with her? We can't let her roam free."

"Well, first things first." Sofia stepped forward, picking the family wand up from the ground. "You two need to talk."

* * *

Before dawn broke over the palisades Edith began to wake. She'd been tied to a stalagmite, the dragon's taking turns guarding her that Sofia and Cedric might get a moment's fitful rest farther up the hillside.

"Good. You're awake." The woman struggled against the restraints, Cedric firmly planted on the ground in front of her a few paces away. Sofia had hidden both her wand and the family wand in her pocket, alongside the Amulet of Avalor, as Edith's eyes darted between the two, dragon fire illuminating the tense situation.

"What is this? Why aren't I dead?"

"Because Sofia thought better of it." Cedric snapped back, arms and legs crossed in indignation.

"I thought that you two should talk about why there is so much animosity between you." Sofia continued, "Without wands." She pulled out both as Edith narrowed in on them, struggling to get free. Realizing she couldn't, the woman settled back down as Sofia returned the wands to her pocket.

"There's nothing to say. He got everything, I got nothing, and he didn't even appreciate it. All he ever did was whine about not getting more."

"What's this then? I most certainly did NOT get everything." Cedric scoffed, "I never got father's approval, or the people's respect, or a myriad of other things you would accuse me of taking. As far as I'm concerned, YOU were always the one stealing from _me_."

"Because I got NOTHING!" Edith shot back, "Growing up it was always, 'oh, Cedric needs rare charms to be better at magic', 'Cedric needs special lessons', 'Cedric needs', 'Cedric needs'." There was a flash of anger and Edith was raging against and unspoken enemy, "It was _ALWAYS_ all about you."

Sofia looked over at Cedric. He'd become silent, stoically staring down his sister as she vented a lifetime of frustration. "What did I ever get? Only the things I took from you, that's what, and you wanna know what else! Even without all the lessons, and the trinkets, and the praise, I was STILL better at magic than you!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Cedric practically screamed, Edith growing silent. "Don't you think I, realized that. I get nervous, but you, never did. I could never compete with you, no matter how much father pushed me to be, something I'm not." He'd drawn his knees up to his chest, introspectively letting his heart pour out. "You've no idea what it was like for me either, Edith. The man, he pit us against each other. How many times did he make me cast spells till my eyes burned and arms shook? 'Edith can do it, why not you son?!', 'Why can't you be gifted like your sister!'"

Wallowing a bit, Cedric buried his chin in his knees as Edith looked on. "Dad, thought I was gifted?"

"Obviously. The man knew you were better suited to it than I."

"Then, why didn't he chose me?" All malice had drained from his older sister, and the introspective nature Cedric had adopted now permeated her as well.

"I suspect it was because of your venomous streak. One he was all too reassured of when he told you I was to assume his position."

There was another flash of anger, but it quickly passed from Edith. Instead, she stared off at the vista below. "So, when I attacked you and Dad, it just reaffirmed that he thought I was magically gifted but not emotionally stable enough to serve the king."

"I can't be certain, but I would assume so." Cedric let his knees fall back down, finally looking directly at his sister.

"Edith, Cedric, neither of you can change your childhood, but it doesn't need to be this way forever. You can stop hating each other."

"He still gets everything." Edith snarked.

"I most certainly do not!" Cedric countered, "I don't get to freely roam Enchancia, or spend blissful, lazy days casting spells without worrying for my hide, ever again."

A small chuckle turned into a roaring laugh, as Edith flung her head back, "You wanna know the funny part? We're both messed up, and neither of us gets to be the royal sorcerer."

"And just why is that amusing?" Cedric huffed.

"Because, if there's anyone I hate more than you, it's Dad. And all he wanted was for his lineage to continue. If I can't be the one, at least I got to stick it to him."

"How very reassuring." Cedric scoffed, turning to Sofia. "Well, is this what you were after?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Sofia hustled over to where he sat, smiling proudly. "Yeah."

"Hey, you, princess." Edith sneered, "You realize your Dad's put a price on his head, right? If it's not me, then someone else is gonna off him."

As Cedric yelped Sofia stood defiantly, "I already spoke with Rolland and begged him not to kill Cedric. He, wouldn't kill the man I love."

"You give him too much credit, girl. If you truly love my brother, and I can't figure out _why_ , you'd better fly as fast and as far as possible from here. Because when I get free, I'm gonna bring him down."

With that, Edith sunk her head down low, eyeing Cedric menacingly. "Nothing personal, _Ceddy_ , but I want Rolland to forgive me, and satisfying his hatred for you is the only way back into his favor."

"No it's NOT!" Sofia cried, "Killing Cedric would only hurt your parents, and everyone that loves him. It won't make Rolland's pain of losing Anne go away, and it won't make you feel better about the way you were treated growing up!"

Introspectively Edith looked at the ground, then at the princess standing alongside the seated sorcerer, both staring at her and praying they'd finally made enough headway with the woman. "Then, there's nothing I can do, to make Rolland take me back?" The woman sniffed, then looked around desperately for a distraction. "I, _completely_ blew it."

Pity overwhelmed Sofia, and against Cedric's flailing protestations she walked forward, hugging Edith's head. "It'll be okay. If you can find it in your heart to make peace with Cedric, then I'll tell Rolland that I forgive you for burning me."

Edith looked directly up at her, then quickly to her pocket. Sofia knew, on some level, that she was calculating her odds of grabbing the wands. But she didn't lunge for them. Instead she let her head hang low. "You'd really, forgive me?"

"Mhmm. And, I'm so sorry that when we fought you were burned. I actually didn't deflect the spell, it was the Amulet." Carefully Sofia took a step back, holding out the Amulet for Edith to see. Edith broke out in a series of condescending laughs.

"I should have known. You had a magical ace up your sleeve. No plaything of Cedric's could have taken me down."

Nasty comments aside, the woman had relaxed to a degree Sofia had never observed. "Alright, I give. I won't hunt Cedric any more. But I want my old position back."

"I'm not sure I can do that, but I'll tell Rolland what I promised you."

"Can you tell those flying rodents and that furry football to get out of _my_ workshop too." Edith jeered. A quick confused glance between Sofia and her sorcerer was broken by Edith's cutting cackles. "Those pests wouldn't let me within ten yards of _Dad's_ workshop. I want them cleared out, too."

* * *

"It seems Wormwood defended the sanctity of my workshop in my absence."

"I guess so. He probably felt the same way about her that you did."

"Indeed, he is my reflection, after all."

They'd had to take Everburn up on his offer for a ride, due to the unfortunate ending of their flying horse at Edith's hands. Good natured as he was, he jumped at the offer to help, complaining minimally about soreness once they touched down in Wei-Ling. Edith had been left behind, in the care of the dragon's. Ostensibly to keep her from behaving rashly, more honestly to give Sofia and Cedric a proper start without her on their tail, lest she backslide.

The stream just outside the Jade Jaguar's lair was a perfect spot to soak away a dragon's aches, after all, once he'd cleared of lizards by one massive hot plume of fire.

"Well, this is it."

Cedric stood, eying the tiny back entrance to the jaguar's cave. "You, can't be serious Sofia. I'm supposed to fit through that infinitesimally small opening?"

"Don't worry, I can…" Oops. She was much larger than the last time she'd attempted this undertaking. "I can try to wiggle through, maybe if I…" Her head and one shoulder were in, but little else could fit. She could hear Cedric snorting laughs outside the cave, as her legs flailed about. Finally, he wrapped his hands around her waist, tugging her backward. She let loose from the hole with a loud _POP_.

"I didn't fit."

"Certainly." He chuckled. "Though I don't know what you planned to trade for what we need."

"Trade?" Sofia blinked at him, Cedric's eyes bulging out.

"Obviously. You'll need to barter with the beast to get what you need. Isn't that how they relocated him to this hovel?"

It was. Slowly they walked back around the cave, the return path not quite as perilous as she remembered from her youth. In truth, all the obstacles she'd overcome in her childhood seemed inconsequential now.

They stood at the entrance to the cave, Sofia lost in thought as to how to proceed, when voices could be heard coming up the path.

"Quick, hide!" Sofia shoved Cedric back onto the hidden path. As they huddled in the shadows, the voices drew nearer.

"The sum doesn't matter. All that matters is that I fetch the claw for Miranda."

It was Rolland. Alongside him stood Emperor Kwan, and behind them trailed a handful of servants, each carrying a gilded basket full of golden treasure.

"What in all manner of witchcraft is he doing here?" Cedric angrily whispered in her ear.

"Mom. She must have told him the ingredients we needed." Grimacing, Cedric started hobbling backward down the trail.

"He'll have my head if he sees us. We need to depart, _now_."

"But we need the claw and…" Taking a deep breath, Sofia composed herself. "Cedric, I'm going to get the claw from Rolland. Then I'll run back here to get you. Be ready to book it on Everburn, okay?"

"Are you mad?! Sofia, _Sofia_!" He'd reached out to stop her, but she managed to just barely avoid his grasp, and now stood along the trail, behind where Rolland and Kwan were sizing up the entrance to the cave.

"Hi, Dad."

Spinning, Rolland lunged forward, wrapping Sofia in a gigantic hug. "Oh Sofia! I was hoping I'd find you here, and you're safe!"

The momentary relief quickly melted, as Rolland began frantically scouring the foliage. "Where is _HE_ , Sofia? I know he convinced you to take off into danger with him."

"I'm not going to tell you where he is, Dad." Concern flashed over Rolland's face, and he turned from inspecting the jungle to his youngest daughter.

"Well, when we're done here I can take you home to Enchancia, where it's safe."

"Rolland, the jewels, the jaguar!" Kwan was hopping up and down, the dull roar of a waking giant emanating from deep within the cave.

Ushering in the servants, each placed their gilded treasures at the entrance to the cave, the jade jaguar's eyes now burning a luminescent green from beyond the shadows.

"Oh Jade Jaguar, we have come to barter with you." A flash of his tail streaked green at the top of the cave's opening, startling the servants. "Stay back, Sofia."

"Wait, you remember me, right?" Sofia leapt forward, the jaguar's tail disappearing into the cave once more. "It's me, Sofia. We came because we need something of yours. A claw." A blood curdling growl echoed through the cave. Rolland flung himself defensively in front of Sofia, as green anger seethed below the surface. How she wished she could put the Amulet back on and speak directly to the jaguar, but alas, it would assuredly curse her.

"Dad has brought all these things, to trade for the claw." The growling intensified, the snout of the jaguar emerging from the shadows. "Please, this has to be more than enough to get a piece of claw from you. You probably break them all the time!"

There was a flash of green. Claws were out, the gigantic cat pouncing directly at them from the shadows. As Sofia screamed Rolland lunged to knock her out of its way. A servant drew a sword, defensively shaking the thing at the beast, and for his effort was knocked backward into the bushes, torn asunder. Another servant screamed, and the cat lunged, sinking his teeth into the man. Rolland shoved Sofia away, drawing his sword. The cat turned, charging Rolland as Kwan shrieked, a blast of light blinding all assembled.

" _DORMINTATO_!"

As the dust settled, Rolland had defensively covered Sofia with his body, the blade of his sword having struck the beast's paw as it lunged forward. The jaguar now lay unconscious on the ground, half emerged from the cave and but a foot from where Rolland and Sofia stood.

Rolland looked up to see where the blast had come from, and froze. Cedric stood on the edge of the forest, wand still pointed at the beast, adrenaline making his arms and legs shake. Sofia took one look at Rolland, still silently transfixed on Cedric, then lunged forward toward the Jaguar's paw. Rolland's sword had managed to knick the cat's claw. It was enough to snap the thing off, like a broken nail.

"Got it!" Out from Rolland's reaching grasp she dove, toward Cedric. Flinging her arms around the still-shaking man, Rolland snapped out of the trance he was in, rising with sword in hand. Their eyes were locked, and Cedric's family wand had wavered in its aim, to point directly at the king.

"Cedric it's okay. I got the claw. I'm okay." He was still trembling. "Cedric I'm okay. You protected me." Desperate she started tugging on him, toward Everburn and escape. Rolland took a half step forward, reaching out toward Sofia. In return Cedric's wand snapped to attention, pointed squarely at the king.

"Don't do this, Sofia. Don't."

"I… I'm sorry, Dad." She grabbed Cedric and ran like mad into the bushes, shoving Cedric onto Everburn and screaming for him to fly. Rolland took off after them, but sensing the danger Everburn gave out a warning blast of flames to clear a radius around them. Rolland could do not but stand several yards away as the dragon took off, Sofia ensuring Cedric hung on.

As they rose into the eastern sky Rolland kept his eyes fixed on Cedric. The sorcerer was still shaking.

"Did you see the way he, looked at me, Sofia?"

"Well, yeah. The same way you looked at him."

"Not the same. It could never be the same. I hate him, with all that is in me, but, he protected you."

"You protected me too."

"Y-y-yes but, Rolland, he, _actually_ protected you."

"Well, yeah. He's protected me dozens of times over the years." Cedric slumped over. "What is it?"

"He… I've always thought him to be thoroughly selfish. Blind, to the needs and feelings of others. He's always treated me as such. But he, risked his life, to save you. He'd not have gone there, if but to spare you the task, would he?"

"I don't know. Mom could have sent him."

"Indeed, but still. If he could do such a thing, then perhaps he's not the monster I've always thought him to be."

"He's, not the man of integrity and strength I thought he was when I was younger, but you're right. He's not a monster." Sofia looked back, toward Wei-Ling fading into the distance. "Maybe, he was thinking the same thing about you."

Cedric sadly grunted with disbelief, then buried his head into Sofia's shoulder as they sailed on.

* * *

The last ingredient was the feather of an innocent griffin. There was but one who could qualify as such, and that resided in Enchancia, along with the spell book needed to brew the concoction.

"No."

"But Cedric."

"NO."

"Come on, be reasonable."

"I am _PERFECTLY_ reasonable, Sofia. Returning to Rolland's castle, even under disguise, is certain DOOM."

"But what if I snuck you in?"

" _DOOOOOM_."

"Oh come on, we just need to get the feather, and then we can sneak right back out."

'I've plenty of experience sneaking in, Sofia, but if Rolland knew the Jaguar's claw was one of the ingredients, he may anticipate our need for the griffin's feather as necessitating a trip to the castle jewel room, and it's simply something we cannot risk."

"Well, what if…"

"There are no 'ifs' Sofia. Every entrance to the castle is heavily guarded."

"Um, well there is one that isn't. It's how I got Lucinda, Jade and Carol out of the castle."

The unenthused sorcerer groaned loudly. " _Uggggh_. I suppose, if you're dead set on it, this will give me a chance to review my spell books and see if a cure for Autunite poisoning lies within them."

"That's the spirit!" Sofia smiled brightly, trying to look back at the unimpressed man, as "Merlin's mushrooms" echoed over Enchancia's hillside.

* * *

"This is… a library?"

"Yep. Many of these stories are unfinished, and I used to come here to complete them." Slowly Cedric stalked the twisting halls of the secret library. Everburn had deposited them gently on its branches, heading for home late afternoon sun. "But there are so many, Sofia. Did you really intend to complete them all?"

"Uh huh. Well, I wanted to. But now…" They'd finally wound their way down the spiral staircases to the great chair, the book of this story still sitting open. Cedric eyed it cautiously, lifting the thing and flipping through its pages as Sofia looked around. The magical air this place used to encapsulate seemed to have dissipated, the Amulet in her pocket no longer glowing blue in its presence. "Something's different. I can't really explain it. Cedric?"

She turned to see him buried nose-deep in the folds of the books pages, his face turning vermillion. "Sofia the book, _THE BOOK_!" He held it at arm's length, as if the spine could reach out and bite him.

"What?! What is it?" All but the last few pages were filled. He'd had it opened to the last few days, and disconcertedly it hadn't left out any details about their, encounters.

"It even has us kissing the hot springs, huh?"

"Will the mortification never end?! Now there's a spell detailing my every move into written record. History is sure to be unkind. Oh, Oh… Prospero's pickles. _Whyyyy_."

"Oh Cedric, don't worry. No one will ever read these stories again. After all, I'm the only one who comes to the library. Aunt Tilly stopped years ago, when I took over as story keeper."

"Bury it Sofia. Light the thing on fire. Here, I'll gladly assist."

"No, Don't!" Lunging forward she bade him drop the book. Begrudgingly he handed it back, Sofia setting it upon the chair. "I really don't know what will happen to the story, and to us, if you set it on fire."

He huffed in an embarrassed fury throughout the boat ride back underneath the palace, barely noticing the magic on display.

* * *

"Wormy!" She'd negotiated him sight unseen to the side entrance of his tower, and there along the windowsill in a fully formed nest lay Wormwood, nestled alongside her phoenix. The raven blinked back sleepy eyes, then hopped up, cawing frantically at Cedric's shoulder. "How I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Wormy, stop struggling and let me hold you proper."

The bird did not seem truly pleased to see them, and kept flitting up, claws extended, then barreling down in obvious displeasure. He finally settled on the side of the nest, cawing in indignation once more. "That's loyalty for you. Hmph!"

Sofia couldn't help but giggle at how put out he was at not being whole-heartily welcomed back. "Oh Cedric, don't fret. He's your reflection, right? I'm sure he missed you, but since we left both you and I had pretty bad injuries."

"Oh." Cedric spun, looking down at the phoenix who hadn't budged from the nest. "My apologies, dear. Sofia was, burned, rather badly by my sister. I do hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you." He reached out to stroke her phoenix, the bird cheerfully extending its neck to acquiesce.

Sofia sat alongside the nest stroking the bird, both watching as Cedric's expert hands began to make use of the potions ingredients he'd collected. "It'll brew for several hours, once we put in the griffin's feather." With a sly grin Cedric sashayed over to the birds, "Now Wormy, I'm willing to overlook your, animosity, if you'll do me the favor of obtaining one griffin's feather. Chop chop now, time is wasting and I'd rather spend as little of it as possible here, unless you want to 'poof' into oblivion when they lob my head from my shoulders."

"CAW." Angrily Wormwood spat it at Cedric, then defiantly wiggled farther down into the nest.

"Please Wormwood," Sofia pleaded, reaching out to stroke the raven. Instead of relenting, he nipped at her hand. The phoenix's reaction was swift. Several wing beats later and the raven knew he had to relent. He went off cawing into the distance. "I'm almost glad I can't understand what he's saying."

"You and I both. Now, Sofia, can you come over and help me with this."

"Sure!" She bounded over, as they began the arduous task of dissolving the Jaguar's claw in the precise acids described in the text. Fumes bubbled and wafted up, filling the workshop. Wormwood finally returned, clutching a claw full of griffin's feathers. Not two seconds later an irate griffin followed the raven straight through the open workshop window. Much larger than the space could take, he darted after Wormwood, who obviously lacked permission to abscond with the plumage.

"Agggh!" beakers went flying, knocked over by the griffin, and one hail Mary leap was all that kept the dissolved jade claw solution from rolling off the table and breaking onto the floor.

"Sofia, make it go away! It almost knocked over the potion!"

"Jasper STOP! Please!" The griffin clung to the railing of the second floor balcony, then turned, huffing and gesturing toward Wormwood. The raven had alighted next to Cedric, who was busy straightening the disheveled mess the chase had induced. "I'm so sorry Wormwood didn't ask nicely." An accusatory stare was tossed at the curmudgeonly bird, "But we really needed one of your feathers for a potion. It's to end a war. You understand, right?"

The griffin dropped down to the stone floor, walking briskly up to Sofia and began sniffing her. Softly she stroked his head, just behind the ears, as he was apt to enjoy. "Thank you for understanding, friend." Jasper extended his neck, pecking at Sofia's collar bone. "Oh, the Amulet. Yes, I won't be able to wear it anymore, so, I guess that means, I can't talk to you. Wormwood either." She looked back over at the raven, who merely cawed his indignation at her.

"Be nice Wormy, that's _my_ Sofia you're insulting." He ordered as he dropped three silvers of Everburn's scale into the bubbling mixture.

"How do you know what he said?"

"I know things! Specifically, the moods of my raven. Anyway, if you're through, I could use a hand with dicing the fringe Sofia. My eyes aren't what they used to be, and the recipe calls for an exacting trim on this feather."

"Coming." Turning to the griffin, she stroked his head lovingly. "Even if I can't understand what you're saying, we'll still be friends." A soft kiss was set squarely on his brow, and the griffin flew off through the window.

Feather diced, whisker sliced, and a green bubbling ooze was now simmering on Cedric's bench top. Cedric had tasked her with stirring, and seated her in his usual spot. He now hung from the banister three levels up, pouring over the texts for anything related to neutralizing Autunite. Once the sun had set he abandoned the reading, afraid to light candles lest some enterprising guard come to check what was happening in the abandoned tower. So instead, the sat in silence watching it boil.

"How much longer?"

"It needs several hours, at least. See this line?" He pointed toward the surface.

"Barely."

"Yes, well, it needs to boil down still, by half at least. The consistency is far too liquid currently. It doesn't need more stirring, simply to simmer." Leaning across her he picked up the book, straining to make out the words in the moonlight. "That _is_ what the potion called for. I did memorize the thing."

"Then, maybe we should get some sleep. Tomorrow I, need to subjugate the Amulet."

"Indeed. Why don't you lie down love? I can stay here, and watch the brew."

"CAW! Caw caw!" Wormwood had roused from slumbering next to the phoenix in their nest, and was beating his wings once more.

"By _Merlin_ , what is it _now_ Wormy, I…" Sofia lunged forward, covering Cedric's mouth with her hand. There were loud flopping sounds coming from outside the tower door. Without thinking she grabbed his arm tight, fleeing with him around the corner and into the confines of his bedchambers.

The flopping sound grew louder, until it stopped abruptly at the top of his stairs. Wand drawn, Cedric had pulled Sofia in defensively. "My flying machine, on the second level" he whispered forcefully. "It can get us out of here."

"No, wait. We can't leave the potion."

"The potion is less important than our _hides_." He hissed quietly.

"No it isn't, wait, it doesn't sound like a person." Indeed, now there was scratching at the door. "What in the?"

"Are you _mad_? You're not going to open the door, are you?" Cedric had pulled her back, shaking his head in a panic.

"But what if…."

"I'm not listening. You _wouldn't_ actually suggest we open that and expose our location to the entire castle staff!" he whispered as forcefully as he could muster.

"Cedric." The scratching stopped, and the odd flopping sound trailed off into the distance.

"Phew… it's gone." He fell against the wall in relief. "I can't stand this any longer. Another minute here and I may well predate you in death, for the heart attack I'll suffer."

"What about your Cabin?" That perked him up immediately. "We can go there for the night, and come back in the morning without anyone knowing."

His arms flew up, then wrapped her in a hug as he claimed her mouth with his own. "The most excellent suggestion you've had all month. Lets." Casually he popped his head back through to the workshop. "You will keep the place guarded for the night, won't you Wormy? I hear you did a right good job of it against my sister."

The angry caw that bird made could curl one's neck hairs, but he didn't fly from the nest. "Thank you, Wormwood." Sofia smiled at the bird, who almost seemed to be rolling his eyes at them.

With a whoosh of magic they went through the painting in his room that linked this, his den of solitude, to the castle. It was still as dusty and cluttered as she remembered, but now he sheepishly guided her up the stairs.

"I didn't go up here last time, what's there?"

"My, b-b-b- _bedroom_."

"Oh." Heat rising in her cheeks, she let him guide her into their resting place for the night.

"Wait!"

"What, what is it?" She looked around frantically, but saw no danger.

A single finger was held to her lips. "Now, close your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"By Merlin would you humor me, just this once." Cedric huffed, exasperated.

"Oh, alright." One overexerted motion to emphasize that indeed her eyes were closed, and she started to hear him muttering curses and banging into tables, making her giggle. "What are you up to?"

A guilty little "NOTHING!" was the only answer provided. Long fingers slid their way onto her skin, cupping her hands to direct her forward a few steps. "That's it, careful."

"Cedric, what are you up to?" Came out amidst the giggles.

"There we are, _viola_!"

He'd lit over two dozen candles around the room, straightened some things, and cleared away others. Noticeably, he'd turned down the covers to his bed, and stood there, bashfully looking away while she took in the scenery.

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Cautiously he took a step forward, extending his hand around her hip. "You don't need to be nervous."

He nodded, but clearly was. She took the pressure off by seating herself on the bed, and coaxing him down next to her.

"Decidedly more comfortable than the floor of a dragon's cave, wouldn't you agree dearest?"

"Mhmmm, nicer than my Papa's cabin too."

"Indeed." Robes, pants, dress and trimmings were tossed in a pile at the foot of the bed, warm snuggles all that was required to pass the night away. The Amulet was set upon the nightstand, ever watching over them in this private moment.

* * *

Cedric passed out immediately afterward, snoring lightly into her ear as he wrapped himself around her like a human blanket both seeking and giving warmth. But she lay awake for several hours, looking at the Amulet and contemplating the day to come. The explosion of energy required to destroy the Autunite would need amazing precision to avoid blowing Maldonia off the map.

With her limited skill set, would she be able to accomplish such a sophisticated technique?

Would Cedric be better suited to casting the spell?

She looked over his shadowy frame, still clinging to her. The pressure he'd be under to cast such a massive spell perfectly would surely break him.

No, it was better if she cast the spell. But she didn't even know it yet. Amalthea had been less than forthcoming with its details, after all. They'd need to find the woman in the morning, and then head to Maldonia's forsaken shores. As the candles burned down, Sofia finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One eye slowly crept open, sunlight now streaming through a window hanging high above their heads. The view was obscured by a lovely set of silver bangs drifting slowly over her. "Good morn…"

One uninhibited smile rained down on her, catching her in a kiss before she could finish. Slowly he pulled away, letting his finger trail along her cheek.

"The very best of mornings." He whispered, letting his hand fall lower, down her neck and gently traipsing over her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright love, any pain? Anything out of place?"

"No, I'm fine still."

A wicked little grin sprung up on his face, as he lowered closer to her. "Good." Slowly he lowered himself on her. "It's as I always imagined it to be. I could die this way, Sofia." Sheepishly he grinned, pulling covers down and exposing her to the dusty air. "But we just did that last night, you want to… again?"

Suddenly unsure, he pulled away slightly. "Do you, n-n-not want to? "

"Oh no, I do!" She stopped his retreat by pulling at the gold star, still hanging from his neck. Relaxed again, he leaned on his elbows, running his hands through her hair, then letting one come to rest on her star clip.

"It's still in your hair."

"And I'll never take it out." She pulled on his star to make him sink lower into her. The look in his eyes, that obvious contentedness he so rarely won her over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."  
"I know you're trying to be gentle with me but, you don't have to be _that_ gentle. It doesn't hurt at all anymore." He practically laughed, then, realizing she was serious started panicking. "Cedric, stop. Don't worry, just, let it happen. Okay?"

Nodding, he relented. Gone was the struggle, the pain, the unsure embarrassment. Save for almost falling out of the bed at one point, it seems practice _did_ make some things perfect.

He collapsed down onto her, whimpering while words of devotion spilled out of him, making her giggle. "Wow. You didn't hold back. That was, ah-mazing!"

More incoherent sentences stammered out, mostly filled with a jumble of gratitude.

"Stop thanking me! You're being silly." She wound her hands into his hair, relishing his quick heartbeat against her skin until it settled back to normal. "You know, At some point we need to go check on the potion."

"I'd give up magic for five more minutes of bliss. Please."

"Sure."

Time came, and went. Dress reassembled, she'd hastened his departure toward the painting and Enchancia. They emerged into Cedric's tower bedchambers, the sorcerer still trying to button his shirt, loose bits dangling every way imaginable. Sofia turned, bumping into him, then giggled at the mess he was of half assemblage. She took it upon herself to help him button as they walked out, Cedric grinning wildly at her as she tried tucking his green shirt into his trousers. It made him wiggle oddly, then snicker, the sudden remembrance of just how ticklish he was being triggered. Playfully she gave his hip a little squeeze. His eyes flew open, and he lunged forward, wrapping her in a great hug and kissing the side of her head as they entered his workshop.

The potion sat, still simmering on the bench top.

But Rolland stood there, looming over the desk, his eyes locked on Cedric, currently entangled in Sofia's arms and laughing.

The playful smiles of a joyous morning were instantly shattered, Cedric dropping his arms from Sofia and panicking as he desperately searched for his wand.

Rolland just stood there, eyes burrowing into Cedric. "Dad, wait…" Sofia lunged between them, putting a hand up to stop her father. But Rolland had no sword, and no guards accompanying him.

"I'm done waiting. I've been waiting for over an hour, and I knew you'd come back for this." Rolland reached over, pointing directly at the potion, contempt writ across his face.

"Dad, if you'll just listen."

"Not this time Sofia. There is no reasoning with you. I want to talk to _HIM_." Cedric, now behind Sofia, had dropped his gaze to the floor, wand jittering in his hand.

Rolland stood tall, and boomed his displeasure. "Just who do you think you are Cedric? What do you think you're going to get by doing this to her?"

"Dad stop, Cedric loves me."

"I said I'm not talking to _you_ , Sofia. I want to hear what he has to say for himself." The sorcerer merely cringed. Rolland, sensing his opportunity, took a step forward.

"I'm not stupid, I know very well what you were doing to my daughter, and you don't even have the courage to look me in the eye afterward, do you?" Cedric whimpered, shrinking lower to try and hide behind Sofia. "What is wrong with you? You're twice her age and nowhere near worthy of her. You'll never be able to marry her, yet knowing that you didn't even have the decency to keep your hands off her."

"Dad, stop this!"

"No, Sofia. I can't seem to get through to you, so I'm going straight to him. Cedric, you're less of a man than Sofia deserves. She'll be in the prime of life, and you'll be too old to care for her. Not that she'll live that long, you and I both know that just being around you is bound to get her killed."

Looking as if he'd been sucker punched, Cedric buckled at the waist. Sofia turned, holding onto his shoulders lest the sorcerer topple over. "Cedric, say something to defend yourself."

"He can't, Sofia. Because his behavior is completely indefensible. I left her in your care, I trusted you, and you took advantage of her. What did you think? That if you got her pregnant I'd pardon you for what happened to Anne." Rolland's eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "You disgust me."

"DAD. You have to stop!"

"No, Sofia. Sometimes the truth hurts, but it has to be said." Angrily he boomed at Cedric, "If you ever considered yourself a man, you'll let her go so she can have the life she deserves." Cedric kept taking the body blows, unable to muster a response. He must have felt guilty still, on some level. The worst part was, Rolland seemed to be getting through to Cedric, and the king knew it.

"Now, let her go."

"I'm not a victim, Dad!" Shouted Sofia, "I want to be with him, and I won't abandon him, ever."

"Do you see what you've done?" Rolland shouted, "I know even your twisted self knows how important family is to Sofia, and you've made her turn her back on the people who truly care about her."

"Dad, you don't understand. Cedric's protected me all this time."

"Then let him say it." There was silence, and angrily Rolland stomped on the tower floor. "Well, stand tall and declare that you did not abuse your power over her as her mentor, tell me that you didn't manipulate her feelings, tell me that you are not a murderer, twice over."

Desperately shaking her head, Sofia turned back to Cedric, looking for answers, looking for some support against the onslaught of charges Rolland was leveling. Briefly she managed to catch Cedric's gaze, before he again stared at the floor, defeated. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Sofia, but he's right, I… wait. Twice over?"

The confusion made him lift his head, to see an infuriated Rolland take another step toward them. Realizing Cedric couldn't defend them Sofia pulled her wand, shaking it at the ground. Never had she thought she'd need to use it against Rolland, and even the act of pointing it at him seemed treasonous. So instead she shook it. It was enough of a gesture for Rolland to stop advancing, at least.

"You stole two lives from me. Both Anne, and the child she was carrying, _my_ third child." Cedric went sheet white, and started mouthing what should have been words, but only air escaped.

He hadn't known Anne was pregnant.

Rolland seethed, but took a step back. "Now _Sofia_ is my third child, and I won't let you ruin her, and steal her life away like you did to that little one. _GIVE HER BACK_."

Cedric's hands flew to his temples, Wormwood began shrieking, and Sofia realized he was having an emotional collapse. It had taken him almost twenty years to process and admit what happened to Anne, this newest revelation all but breaking his fragile psyche.

Sofia lunged, grabbing the potion off the table and, wrapping one arm around Cedric pushed him with her body toward the staircase, keeping the wand trained in Rolland's general direction.

"She's too young and naïve to realize what you're doing to her, how you're destroying her prospects for a happy life, but _I KNOW_ that you realize what you're doing is _WRONG_ , so LET HER GO!"

As Sofia shoved the convulsing man into the flying machine Rolland ran up the stairs toward them. With a deep breath she launched a spell at Cedric's many bookshelves, their mass tumbling down onto the staircase, blocking Rolland's path.

"Cedric, we have to fly! CEDRIC!"

He was a spasming mass on the floor of the coach, unable to function let alone cast spells. "Uh, what was that spell!, Um... _LIFTUPPICUS_!" A splash of magic, and the flying contraption was up and out the rooftop, careening through the sky. Rolland was screaming from the workshop, but Sofia couldn't look back. "Cedric help! We're going to crash unless you help steer this thing!"

"She was… expecting… Oh no, _NO_ , I tried to prevent it… _Noooooo_ , it was an innocent… I… _I_ am the monster…"

"Cedric, snap out of it! CEDRIC!"


End file.
